Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecía
by Dama Blanca
Summary: Y entonces un nuevo pensamiento surgió con tanta fuerza que casi eliminó todos los demás. Algo en lo que no había pensado y que, sin darse cuenta, había temido incluso desde antes de empezar. ¿Y si él era el problema?
1. Adios, familia

Nos situamos en la calle Privet Drive. En una de las casas de esa misma calle, un chico moreno, de ojos verdes y con una extraña cicatriz en su frente esta en su cuarto, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en una especie de baúl de madera, algo viejo y malgastado.  
  
El chico... (venga ya, deja de hacerte la interesante, todos sabemos que es Harry ¬¬) Ayyy... de acuerdo... volveré a empezar...  
  
Nos situamos en la calle Privet Drive. En una de las casas de esa misma calle, un chico moreno, de ojos verdes y con una extraña cicatriz en su frente esta en su cuarto, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en una especie de baúl de madera, algo viejo y malgastado.  
  
Harry (qué, ¿así mejor? Si es que...) está realmente contento. Está casi eufórico. Silba y tararea una extraña canción mientras va sacando una a una todas las prendas de su armario y va colocándolas ordenadamente en el baúl. Y sonríe... algo curioso pues esa casa no era muy dada a las sonrisas, sobre todo las del joven Harry.  
  
Era un día especial. Bueno, en realidad, hacia ya varios años que ese día era especial. Más o menos, desde que a la edad de once años un bondadoso hombretón le enseñara la verdad sobre él, sobre su pasado, y sobre lo maravilloso que podría ser su futuro. Jamás olvidaría cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta de la cabaña donde sus tíos le tenían escondido, sacó un paquete y con toda humildad le entregó lo que seria su primer regalo de cumpleaños: un pastel de chocolate. Aquel pastel, con las letras torcidas y escrito con faltas de ortografía, fue el comienzo de la verdadera vida de Harry; magia, cariño, y amistad.  
  
Sin embargo, ese día era más especial que de costumbre, y la sonrisa de Harry brillaba con más fuerza que nunca. Cierto, era su cumpleaños. Pero era sin duda el mejor de todos; 18 años. Lo que significaba dos cosas.  
  
Por un lado, su último año en Hogwarts. Esto le entristecía y por otro lado le alegraba. Dejaría atrás muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Clases de Adivinación, exámenes finales, aventuras con alto riesgo de ser expulsado del colegio, Snape... Por otro lado estaban Dumbledor, Hagrid, las tardes en el lago, las escapadas a media noche, los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, los partidos de quidditch, las competiciones de las casas... Lo único que verdaderamente no le preocupaba a Harry eran Ron y Hermione, pues sabía que no había nada en este mundo ni en el mágico capaz de separarles.  
  
Y por otro lado, y esta era la verdadera razón de que estuviera tan contento... era libre. Por fin, era libre. Libre de alejarse de esa casa, donde nunca ha recibido ni un ápice de cariño por los que allí vivían. Su familia, aunque no se merecía ese calificativo, había tratado a Harry fatal desde su llegada. Bueno, creo que diciendo fatal me quedaría corta. Primeramente, ni siquiera se habían molestado por buscarle una habitación; desde que sus padres murieron hasta su primer año en Hogwarts, Harry había estado viviendo en la alacena, bajo las escaleras. Un sitio sin luz, y en el que ni siquiera podía estirarse para dormir. Cada mañana su primo Duddly bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se detenía justo sobre la alacena, para acto seguido comenzar a saltar. Y dado el tamaño de su primo, conseguía que parte del techo de la alacena se desprendiera y cayera sobre Harry, que tenia que dormir todas las noches entre trozos de pared a causa de las gracias de su primo. Y que decir de los bichos... Harry compartía habitación con arañas, hormigas y en el peor de los casos... cucarachas. Los días eran duros... ver como sus tíos colmaban de regalos al desagradecido y mimado de su primo y sin embargo... lo mucho que le querían, sin apenas reparar en él, producía a Harry una tremenda tristeza.  
  
Pero aquello eran otros tiempos y la vida de Harry en la casa fue mejorando... relativamente. Harry comenzó a resignarse y dejó de echar de menos un abrazo cariñoso, unas palabras amables... cualquier tipo de sentimiento proveniente de sus tíos. Al año siguiente estos le procuraron una habitación, aunque ya se ocuparon ellos de ponerle cerrojos para cerrarla por fuera. Incluso llegaron a ponerle rejas en la ventana... hasta que llegaron Ron y sus hermanos y la echaron abajo con ayuda del coche volador de su padre.  
  
Harry miró a la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la escena. Si, ahora se reía, pero mientras su tío tiraba de los pies y los gemelos Weasley de sus brazos, hubo un momento en que tuvo toda la certeza de que se partiría en dos... Por suerte, dentro de unas horas estaría junto a ellos, dispuesto a compartir sus dos últimas semanas de vacaciones junto a sus amigos en la Madriguera.  
  
Justo en ese momento, Harry guardaba el último jersey de su armario: un suéter de lana de color rojo, con una gran letra H en el pecho, obra sin duda de la madre de Ron. Cada año Harry había recibido uno por Navidad, hasta haberse juntado con un total de siete jerseys iguales, cada uno más grande que el anterior. A diferencia de Ron, que se pasaba el año esperando la Navidad para poder tirar por fin el suéter y con la esperanza de no recibir ninguno más, Harry los guardaba todos con cariño, pues la madre de Ron era, a pesar de su carácter, la mujer mas buena y amable que nunca había conocido, y lo mas parecido a una madre que había tenido nunca, desde que se conocieran en el anden 9 3/4 hacia ya 7 años.  
  
Cuando acabó con el armario, se giró al escritorio a vaciar los cajones. Cientos de cartas que había ido recibiendo a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, la mayoría de Ron y Hermione, aunque gran parte de ellas eran también de chicas a las que Harry ni siquiera conocía, o eso creía él...  
  
Un álbum de fotos, libros de cursos anteriores, papeles, apuntes... todo lo referente a Hogwards lo metió en otra maleta un poco mas pequeña, incluida la varita y el uniforme del curso anterior, aunque ya no le sirviera de nada pues este año, por ser el último, cambiaba el uniforme de siempre por otro que llevaban únicamente los estudiantes veteranos.  
  
A parte, que el uniforme del curso anterior le sentaría este año bastante... ridículo, por así decirlo. Pues aunque su cara seguía casi igual (ya se reflejaban en ellas unos atractivos rasgos de madurez), Harry había crecido ese verano hasta llegar a una altura considerable, para la edad que tenia. Había decidido, hacia ya varios años, cuando Ron y él empezaron con la tontería (y en un intento desesperado de que Cho se fijara en él) darse por vencido con respecto a su pelo. Era imposible peinarlo... y aun después de todo ese tiempo, permanecía tan oscuro y revoltoso como siempre. Seguía llevando las gafas, mas por su timidez que por necesidad, pues hacia ya algunos años que se había comprado unas lentillas. Lo que pasaba era que cuando se quitaba las gafas... se sentía como si le faltara la ropa o algo por el estilo. Así que sus bonitos ojos seguían escondidos tras unas gafas pequeñas, finas y redondas. Además, el quidditch le había mantenido en forma, de manera que no era excesivamente musculoso ni ancho, pero bajo su ropa se adivinaban unos fuertes brazos delineados y un pecho que hacia las delicias y llevaba por los senderos de la imaginación a las chicas de Hogwarts. Y a la escritora del fic, también ^^.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor. No faltaba nada por recoger.  
  
- Bien Hedwig - dijo cogiendo la jaula de su mascota y abriendo los pequeños barrotes. - Adentro.  
  
La obediente lechuza saltó de la única estantería de la habitación y se posó sobre el brazo de Harry, para acto seguido entrar en la jaula.  
  
Harry cerró la puertecita de metal, cogió su carrito donde había sujetado el baúl y sus pertenencias y suspiro, sonriendo.  
  
- Bien Harry - dijo con un brillo en los ojos. - Vámonos.  
  
Harry bajó con dificultad las escaleras de casa, ya que nadie le ayudó. "Dichosos los que no esperan nada de nadie - pensaba Harry bajando el enorme baúl - porque nunca serán decepcionados"  
  
Una vez abajo, dejó sus cosas en la entrada de la casa, tomó aire, y entró en la cocina.  
  
Allí estaban su tío, su tía y su primo. Tía Petunia cocinaba (como no... su primo comía en un día lo suficiente para alimentar a diez personas) unas grasientas tiras de bacon junto con unos huevos fritos. A su lado, varios platos sucios (y vacíos) hicieron pensar a Harry que su primo apenas había comenzado a desayunar. El sujeto en cuestión estaba sentado en una especie de sofá, ya que las sillas hacia tiempo que se le habían quedado pequeñas, cubierto por una sucia servilleta, terminando de comerse el quinto plato de la mañana.  
  
A los 11 años, Duddly era... grandote. A los 16... bastante grande. A los 19, era una masa grande y viscosa que se pasaba el día comiendo y viendo la televisión.  
  
Su padre, tío Vernon, estaba sentado junto a él, leyendo un periódico. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.  
  
- ¡¡Quiero mas!! - grito Dudley, con la boca llena de comida.  
  
- ¡Ahora voy, cariñito! - dijo la Tía Petunia, sonriente, llevándole otro plato de comida a su niño. - Aquí tienes, lo mejor para mi bizcochito, mi niño guapo... - decía haciéndole carantoñas a Dudley. Éste le arrebató el plato de las manos a su madre y comenzó a comer, mientras seguía mirando la tele. Tía Petunia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar otro plato para Dudley.  
  
Harry decidió intervenir...  
  
- Ejem...  
  
Nada. Duddley siguió masticando, tío Vernon siguió leyendo el periódico y Tía Petunia fue la única que miró con desdén a Harry, para acto seguido volver a concentrarse en la sartén.  
  
- Bueno... yo... me voy ya.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
- Jadrriozs.  
  
Ya está. Harry se quedó mirando al trío que tenia delante.  
  
- Esto... bueno, ya os lo dije el otro día... No voy a regresar.  
  
- ¿No te ibas ya? - fue lo único que dijo tío Vernon ante el comentario de Harry. Después, fijó su vista en el periódico.  
  
Harry se quedó allí, de pié, un rato mas. Lo cierto es que esperaba... no sabia por qué. Le hubiera gustado un "Que te vaya bien", un "Vuelve cuando quieras" o... bueno, un "Lo siento" hubiera sido demasiado pedir. Y un beso de despedida de su tía, o un abrazo de su primo... hubiera sido algo prácticamente imposible. Pero en el fondo, Harry deseaba de todo corazón un último recuerdo agradable de su familia, a modo de despedida...  
  
Pero ese momento no llegaba.  
  
Así que echó un último vistazo a los tres. "Al cuerno los buenos momentos - pensó Harry - siempre les recordaré igual. Egoístas, mezquinos... No vale la pena amargarme ahora. Solo se merecen que les odie..."  
  
- Adiós...  
  
Harry dio media vuelta y caminó hacia sus cosas. Imágenes de su vida pasaron ante sus ojos: la alacena, las encerronas en el cuarto, algún que otro bofetón, las noches frías, las lagrimas derramadas...  
  
Cogió sus cosas y echó una última mirada hacia el interior. Nada. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a andar por la acera, empujando su carrito. Se suponía que debía esperar a Ron en casa, a que viniera a recogerle, pero no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en esa casa. Fuera hacia un día esplendido; brillaba el sol y apenas habían nubes.  
  
Y sin embargo, el noble corazón de Harry no les odiaba.  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
¡¡Dios estoy nerviosiiiiiiiiisima!! ¿¿Qué os ha parecido?? ¡Es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter! No me he leido "HP y la Orden del Fénix", asi que la historia que yo sé es a partir de lo acontecido en "HP y el Caliz de Fuego". De modo que si escribo algo incoherente... ¡por favor, no me pegueis! ^^ (bastante mal lo estoy pasando yo, mis padres no me dejan comprarme el libro todavia... buaaaaaaaaaaa) En fin ¬¬, estoy muy ilusionada con este fic. Me gustaría escuchar vuestras opiniones, asi que os pido por favor que aquel que lo lea me deje un review diciendome que tal le ha aparecido. Le estaré muy agradecida :)  
  
Respecto a este primer capitulo, bueno... no estoy muy convencida. Algo corto, es verdad, pero queria dejar la historia justo en ese punto. Quiero decir que aunque de momento no haya tenido mucha importancia, este va a ser un fic lleno de corazoncitos ^^. ¿Qué quereis? La autora es una romantica empedernida, solo puede escribir cosas romanticas. ¡Espero que os guste! 


	2. Lugar de encuentro: La Madriguera

Harry caminaba despacio, por la acera de lo que hasta ese momento había sido su calle y que a no ser que el destino le deparara algo diferente, no tenía intención de volver a pisar.  
  
Algo en el aire le llamó la atención. Un zumbido... que fue incrementándose a medida que los segundos pasaban. Harry miró hacia la carretera. Nada. Después miró al cielo. Tampoco.  
  
De repente y sin previo aviso, un coche se materializó delante de Harry, a unos 10 metros de él. Venia en su misma dirección... y no se detenía.  
  
Una cabeza pelirroja salió por la ventanilla del lado del conductor, mostrando una cara desencajada.  
  
- ¡¡APARTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!  
  
Harry apenas tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Sin saber como, logro sujetar el carro mientras tomaba impulso y saltaba hacia el jardín de la señora Figg. El coche pasó casi rozándole e hizo un tremendo derrape, frenando a unos metros mas allá de Harry, que seguía tirado en el suelo, recobrando el aliento y observando sus gafas, que otra vez mas se habían roto. Sonrió.  
  
Una de las puertas se abrió, y alguien salió del coche espantándose el humo de la cara que provenía de las ruedas. Al atravesar el humo, y tosiendo levemente, Harry distinguió al chico de pelo pelirrojo. Éste miró a su alrededor como confundido, hasta que vio a Harry tirado en el suelo. Fue hasta él corriendo y con la cara desfigurada le gritó:  
  
- ¿¿¡Estas loco!?? ¡¡Casi te mato!!  
  
Una gota de sudor se resbaló sobre el rostro de Harry. "Este Ron es increíble..."  
  
- Claro, y encima la culpa será mía... ¡¿por que no te hiciste "visible" antes, y no cuando prácticamente ya te tenia encima?!  
  
- Es que...- Ron bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. - Aun no...  
  
Harry entendió lo que su amigo no se atrevía a decir.  
  
- Aun no te has sacado el carné y ni siquiera sabes como funciona el parabrisas. Oh, Ron... no me digas que has vuelto a cogerle el coche a tu padre sin avisar...  
  
- ¡Quería que viniera en tren! ¡En tren, Harry, teniendo un estupendo coche volador en casa...!  
  
- ... que no sabes conducir. Ay, Ron... nunca cambiarás.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió. Ron si que había cambiado (físicamente), aunque seguía teniendo esa expresión de niño travieso en su rostro. Ahora era más alto y más pelirrojo. Y más pecoso. Bajo sus ojos y su nariz, había todo un manto de pequeñas pecas que le daban aspecto de pícaro.  
  
Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba empezando a ser acosada por los gatos de su vecina (a la pobre lechuza se le habían caído unas cuantas plumas con el susto) y Ron cogió el carrito con el equipaje de Harry.  
  
- No pesa mucho... - dijo Ron. Por un momento pareció preocupado.  
  
- Bueno, ya sabes que no tenía muchas cosas por recoger... Eh, ¿a que viene esa cara?  
  
Ron se apoyaba en el carrito, mientras abría el maletero del coche.  
  
- Por un momento pensé... que volverías – Ron miró a Harry, temeroso de escuchar su respuesta.  
  
Harry medio sonrió. El muy tonto estaba preocupado por él.  
  
- Sabes que no, Ron. No pienso regresar.  
  
- ¿Como fue la despedida? - dijo el pelirrojo mas animado. - ¿Todo como esperabas?  
  
Ron estaba al corriente de las inquietudes de su amigo. Sabía que Harry quería una despedida algo más "cariñosa", que pudiera hacer olvidar a su amigo los malos momentos vividos en esa casa. Y deseaba que hubiera sido así.  
  
- Si... - dijo Harry intentando sonar alegre, recordando la última escena vivida en su casa. Intentó cambiar de tema. - ¿Como están tus padres? No les importará que vaya a pasar estas dos últimas semanas con vosotros... - dijo.  
  
- Vamos Harry. Mi madre siempre dice que tiene ocho hijos, no siete. Eres de la familia...  
  
Harry ayudó a Ron con las maletas. Luego el pelirrojo sonrió.  
  
- Además... - dijo cerrando el maletero y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de delante. - No eres el único que ha preferido "La Madriguera" como lugar de vacaciones....  
  
Harry miró a su amigo extrañado. Raras veces Ron se hacia el misterioso...  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Ron sonrió. Arrancó el coche y esté rugió haciendo un extraño sonido.  
  
- No tiene emoción si te lo digo... ya lo verás. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños - y le dedicó una de sus picaras sonrisas a Harry. - ¡Ponte el cinturón!  
  
A Harry se le olvidó todo lo relacionado con La Madriguera y sus habitantes cuando recordó quien era el encargado de llevarle allí... en un coche que no sabia conducir.  
  
- Ron... - dijo tímidamente, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. - Quizá seria mas seguro si yo...  
  
- ¡¡¡Allá vamos!!!  
  
Y el coche despegó, elevándose en el aire dejando tras él una larga hilera de humo. Y de repente, desapareció sobre los cielos de Londres.  
  
****  
  
- ¡¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!! – gritó una voz, y la pequeña casa retumbó.  
  
Los gemelos Fred y George estaban en el sofá viendo un partido de quidditch por televisión. Ambos se sobresaltaron y subieron las piernas al sofá, cuando una mujer de mediana edad, de aspecto rollizo y con un –enorme- rodillo de amasar en la mano entró en el comedor.  
  
- ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo George. Fred se acurrucó un poco más.  
  
- Ha... ¡ha sido Percy! – dijo Fred.  
  
George miró a su hermano de forma extraña. La verdad es que podría haber escogido otro nombre... De los seis hermanos, Percy era la persona con menos probabilidades de hacer algo que pusiera de ese modo a su madre.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que demonios habéis hecho con el coche de vuestro padre!!? – gritó la mujer sin hacer caso de su hijo.  
  
Fred y George se miraron entre si.  
  
- ¿¿Qué ha pasado??  
  
- ¡¡Ah, no lo sé!! ¿¿Por qué no me lo dices tú George??  
  
- ¡¡Por que no lo sé, mamá!! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada... ¡llevamos toda la mañana aquí!  
  
La mujer les miraba aun, con expresión mezcla de la furia y la sorpresa.  
  
- ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho al coche?! – volvió a preguntar la madre de los Weasley, esta vez amenazante.  
  
- Calma, calma, mamá... te juro que no hemos hecho nada malo... (aun...) Sabes que hemos dejado la vida de delincuentes...  
  
- Tal vez si nos dijeras lo que ha pasado... recuerda que somos expertos en estas cosas – dijo Fred, presumiendo de su larga experiencia de "meterse en líos"  
  
La señora Weasley miró a Fred, y luego a George. Y luego a Fred. Después comenzó a zarandear el rodillo de amasar que llevaba en la mano, en dirección a los gemelos.  
  
- Os lo advierto... - dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con una expresión amenazadora. – Si el coche no aparece o lo hace con el más pequeño de los rasguños, ¡¡tendréis el peor castigo que se le ha dado a un Weasley!!  
  
Los chicos apenas pestañearon.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?!!!  
  
- ¡Si, mamá...!  
  
- ¡Claro...!  
  
La señora Weasley les miró por última vez, antes de girarse y volver a la cocina.  
  
Los gemelos, aun asustados por su madre, se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos asintieron y salieron al exterior de la casa.  
  
****  
  
- Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo.  
  
- Shhh... ¡te va a oír!  
  
- Lo dudo mucho... esta demasiado preocupada por el coche como para prestarnos atención.  
  
- Yo también estoy preocupado... debimos haberle acompañado.  
  
- Nah, no te preocupes. Está bien, yo mismo le enseñé a conducir ^^.  
  
- Eso es lo que me preocupa... ¬¬  
  
Fred y George estaban en la parte posterior de la casa, bajo la ventana de la cocina. Desde allí podían escuchar a su madre diciendo alguna que otra cosa por lo bajo (sin duda alguna relacionada con la misteriosa "desaparición" del coche de su padre) mientras preparaba los desayunos.  
  
- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que le pilla.  
  
- Por supuesto que le va a pillar – dijo George cogiendo una pequeña piedrecita. - Ron no sabe mentir, a parte de que nos olvidamos de un pequeño pero crucial detalle...  
  
- ¿Cual?  
  
- Que mamá ya sabe que el coche no está. Y piénsalo, Fred. Sabe que tú y yo no hemos sido. Ginny duerme como un angelito. Percy no está, Bill tampoco. Y supongo que considerará poco probable que Charlie lo haya cogido desde Rumania...  
  
Fred asintió pensativo.  
  
- Pobre Ron... - dijeron al unísono.  
  
****  
  
Fred tiró otra piedrecita más a la charca, desde donde estaba. Levaban más de hora y media sentados en el mismo sitio, esperando a que Ron apareciera de algún lado con el coche de su padre.  
  
La charca estaba llena de pequeñas ranitas verdes, que saltaron cuando la piedra rompió la quietud de las aguas. Lo cierto es que desde donde ellos estaban, la vista era una autentica maravilla.  
  
La casa de los Weasley era pequeñita, pero muy humilde y hogareña. El señor y la señora Weasley habían trabajado duramente para poder sacarla adelante, y también a sus siete hijos. No podían permitirse ningún lujo, pero eran felices.  
  
La casa estaba situada en lo bajo de una pequeña montaña. Como eran las primeras horas de la mañana, el sol estaba en el horizonte, acariciando los pecosos rostros de los hermanos Weasley. Era agradable estar allí. El calor, la luz, el aire fresco de la montaña, el ruido del motor del coche de papá, la charca de las ra...  
  
"¿El ruido del motor del coche de papá?"  
  
Los gemelos Weasley salieron de sus pensamientos y miraron al cielo.  
  
Al principio no vieron nada, pero momentos después vieron materializarse en el aire el coche de su padre.  
  
Ambos se levantaron a la vez y corrieron a unos metros de la casa. Primero sonrieron, incluso Fred levantó la mano a modo de saludo. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que el coche se dirigía hacia ellos y que al parecer, no tenia intención de parar, sus caras pasaron de la alegría al pánico y saltaron cada uno hacia un lado. Fred cayó sobre el césped. George tuvo menos suerte y cayó en la charca de las ranas...  
  
El coche tocó el suelo y volvió a elevarse unos metros. Hizo una extraña maniobra en el aire, de modo que derrapó y esta vez si que tocó el suelo, pero de una forma bastante... escandalosa.  
  
Las puertas del coche se abrieron, y a duras penas dos personajes salieron del interior. Uno de ellos tosía e intentaba quitarse el humo de la cara. El otro, se acercó a uno de los gemelos y le dijo en un tono bastante chulesco:  
  
- Eh, George. Si tenias calor podrías haberte ido a la piscina muggle que...  
  
Una ENORME rana impactó de lleno en la cara de Ron, lanzada obviamente por George. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo e intento quitarse la rana de la cara, pero al parecer la rana no quería soltarse. Al momento, los dos gemelos y Harry casi lloraban de la risa al ver los frustrados intentos de Ron por quitarse la rana de la cara.  
  
- ¡Quitádmela! ¡¡George, voy a matarte!! Por favor, ¡que alguien me la quite!  
  
Casi de inmediato, Ron notó como alguien cogia a la rana con fuerza y tiraba de ella, logrando al fin separarla de su cara. Ron respiró aliviado.  
  
- Caray... gracias. Menos mal que...  
  
Ron calló de repente cuando vio quien le había quitado la rana de la cara.  
  
- Mamá...  
  
****  
  
- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!  
  
Ron y Harry estaban sentados en dos banquetas de la cocina. Dos cabezas pelirrojas, una un poco más sucia que la otra y con una pequeña ranita encima, asomaban por la puerta, observando la escena.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a coger el coche de tu padre sin permiso... otra vez?!  
  
Ron tenia la cabeza baja, mientras su madre le gritaba las mil cien cosas que Ron tendría que hacer como castigo. Harry le miraba e hizo lo imposible por no sonreír. Definitivamente, ciertas cosas no cambiarían nunca.  
  
****  
  
- Se ha pasado... - casi lloriqueó Ron.  
  
- No te preocupes... sabes que al final no tendrás que hacer nada – dijo Harry mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente. La madre de Ron había salido para comprar comida para hacer una cena especial en honor del cumpleaños del mago.  
  
- Si, claro... Menos mal que ha sido por ir a recogerte a ti. Si se trata de otro no vivo para contarlo – dijo Ron mientras también desayunaba.  
  
A través de la ventana vieron a Fred y George, que finalmente habían admitido tener "algo" que ver en el asunto y se habían ofrecido a arreglar los desperfectos que el aterrizaje de Ron habían causado en el coche. Harry se sentía bien. Era tan distinto esto a la casa de los Dursley... Incluso la riña de la señora Weasley no había sido ni la mitad de cruel que la mas floja de Tío Vernon. En el ambiente se respiraba paz... El único sonido que escuchaban era el piar de los pájaros, acompañados de las voces lejanas de Fred y George. Harry pensó que no le importaría vivir en la Madriguera con aquellas personas a las que consideraba como su familia y que llegado el momento, las defendería incluso con su vida.  
  
La mirada de Harry se volvió triste, mientras seguía mirando el horizonte. Ron se dio cuenta de ello e intentó animarle.  
  
- No pienses en eso Harry, anímate.  
  
Harry se sorprendió. A veces estaba convencido de que Ron era capaz de leerle la mente.  
  
- No puedo evitarlo... - contestó mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa. Se apoyó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, para sentir los primeros rayos de sol sobre su piel. – Dumbledore nos ha estado avisando todos estos años sobre la lucha contra Voldemort... y aun no ha aparecido. Podría ser en cualquier momento.  
  
Ron no supo que contestar. Su amigo tenía razón, lo sabia. Pero no podía dejar que esa clase de pensamientos nublaran hoy la mente de Harry.  
  
- Puede que si... aunque una cosa puedo asegurarte – dijo mirando a su amigo. – Hoy no empezará. ¡Es tu cumpleaños!  
  
Harry sonrió. Ron era pésimo dando ánimos, pero después de hablar con él sobre sus problemas siempre se había sentido mejor.  
  
- Vamos, alegra esa cara – dijo Ron.  
  
Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en el piso superior. Ambos miraron hacia arriba. Era como si alguien estuviera corriendo por la habitación que estaba justo encima de la cocina. La de Ginny... Harry se extrañó, pero Ron solo sonrió.  
  
– Creo que ahí viene tu regalo – dijo mirando hacia la escalera de caracol que conectaba el piso superior con el inferior.  
  
Harry miró a Ron extrañado.  
  
- ¿Mi regalo...?  
  
Un sonido, que a Harry le pareció lo mas bonito que había oído en su vida, se oyó desde el piso superior. Una risa. Una risa de mujer.  
  
Harry miró a Ron. Este se limitaba a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños Harry – le dijo.  
  
La risa que Harry había escuchado pareció cambiar de posición. Los pasos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que casualmente, llegaban a la cocina.  
  
Harry miró a Ron, confuso, y se giró rápidamente hacia las escaleras para ver a la dueña de la voz.  
  
Lo primero que vio fueron unos pies descalzos, bajando apresuradamente. Después, unas largas y bonitas piernas cubiertas por la falda de un camisón color blanco. Luego una mata de rizos castaños saltando alegremente. Y por fin... la dueña de la voz.  
  
- ¡¡Te he ganado Ginny, te toca preparar el desayuno!!  
  
Harry apenas creía lo que veía. Su corazón, oficialmente, se paró. Y luego volvió a latir, cuando la chica entró en la cocina y volvió a reírse. Pero esta vez latió tan fuerte que incluso le dolía...  
  
La muchacha pasó junto a Ron, le revolvió el pelo riéndose sin parar y se dirigió a la pila de platos.  
  
- Buenos días Ron. Espero que no tengas mucha hambre, tu hermana va a preparar hoy el desayuno – dijo sin parar de sonreír, lavándose la cara.  
  
Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Y Ron habría jurado que podía oír los latidos del joven mago desde donde estaba.  
  
La chica fue serenándose poco a poco, mientras se lavaba ahora las manos. El pelo le bajaba en cascada por la espalda, mas largo que nunca.  
  
De repente notó que alguien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Así que sin dejar de sonreír, miró hacia su observador. Y entonces, sólo entonces, su risa se desvaneció. Su rostro se relajó, sus labios pronunciaron una sola palabra y de nuevo... esa preciosa sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¡Harry!!  
  
Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues al momento tenia a Hermione entre sus brazos.  
  
****  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy otra vez. ¿Qué os ha parecido este? ¡Estoy feliz! Por fin he tenido la oportunidad de meter en la historia a nuestra chica ehhh...  
  
¡Saludos a esa maravillosa gente que me ha dejado reviews!  
  
Anasazi: ¡¡Has sido mi primera revieweraaa!! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo. Respecto a lo de la Orden del Fénix... jooooooo, ¡¡yo quiero!! Lo que pasa es que si me lo compro ahora empezaré a leer como una posesa y... mis padres no me lo quieren comprar todavía para que no me "olvide" de que tengo que ir a clase, jeje... Pero bueno, mi cumple es dentro de tres meses... Quien sabe... ^o^  
  
KaFeii: Ay, reconozco que cuando leí tu comentario me subiste muchísimo la moral. ¡Gracias! Y me encantan los reviews largos, así que la próxima vez dime todo lo que quieras, jeje. No te preocupes por el fic, que sea como sea yo lo termino, te lo prometo. Ya tengo casi acabado el capítulo tres, así que no tardaré mucho más en actualizar. ¡Un beso!  
  
Superhyoga: Me alegro que te gusten los fics románticos, te aseguro que este va a tener de todo. ¡Si es que con unos personajes así...! Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad.  
  
aLyXel: A mi sí que casi me da algo cuando leí tu review. Primero, muchas gracias por la bienvenida. La verdad es que estaba (y lo sigo estando) muy nerviosa con todo esto. ¡Y eso que has dicho es muy bonito! ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Gracias gracias gracias gracias, ¡GRACIAS! Lo tuyo si es una crítica constructiva, me alegro de que te gustara. Espero que este nuevo capitulo tampoco te haya decepcionado. ¡Besos!  
  
Calixto: Tranquila, que el romance en este fic ha comenzado y ¡ya no va a terminar! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
gabyKinomoto: ¡Hola! Respecto a lo de Sirius... bueno, bueno... que mas quisiera yo que nuestro Harry tuviera la oportunidad de irse a vivir con él. Pero tras lo ocurrido en La Orden del Fénix lo veo un poco difícil. Aunque bueno, en Harry Potter no hay nada imposible ^^. Los Dursley son las peores personas que me he encontrado nunca. Son malos, pero malos malos. ¿Cómo no se puede querer a un niño como Harry? Aunque aquí ya no sea tan niño... jeje. De todas formas, puede que volvamos a tener noticias de ellos alguno de estos días... quien sabe, jeje.  
  
A todos vosotros, muchísimas gracias. ¡Este capitulo va por vosotros! 


	3. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

Ginny abrió los ojos despacio, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz que venia del exterior. Los rayitos de sol le iluminaban las mil pequitas que tenia bajo sus ojos, que le daban aspecto de niña pequeña. Bostezó llevándose la mano a la boca y se rascó los ojos.  
  
Un ruido le había despertado, proveniente del jardín. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a través de la ventana. Desde ella podía ver sólo a George (o a Fred, desde esa distancia era bastante difícil diferenciarles, incluso para su hermana) completamente empapado y con algo verde en la cabeza. Estaba hablando con más gente, pero desde donde ella estaba no veía a nadie más.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, recostada sobre su almohada y miró el reloj. Una larga manecilla apuntaba hacia un cartelito en el que se podía leer:  
  
"Hora de despertarse"  
  
Y junto al reloj, un calendario muggle. Su padre se lo había traído a comienzos de año y la verdad es que era divertido. Ginny debía arrancar una página cada día al despertarse, de ese modo la primera hoja del calendario indicaba siempre la fecha de ese mismo día. Vaya con los muggles, que necesidad de complicar las cosas... en fin. Cuando Ginny arrancó la hoja, la siguiente quedó al descubierto.  
  
JUEVES, 31 de JULIO.  
  
Y debajo de esto, escrito con su propia letra aunque no hiciese falta pues lo sabia de memoria:  
  
¡¡Cumple de Harry!!  
  
Ginny sonrió y miró a su izquierda.  
  
A su lado, sobre un montón de paja y envuelta en unas sábanas blancas, dormía una persona, aunque lo único visible de ella era un brazo y varios rizos de color castaño. La mas pequeña de los Weasley sonrió con malicia, cogió su almohada y se levantó, andando cuidadosamente para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto y mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior...  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
- Ginny, despierta, vas a hacer tarde. Tu madre lleva llamándote más de media hora.  
  
- Mmmm... no quiero despertar...  
  
- Vamos Ginny, será mejor que no le hagas enfadar. Levántate...  
  
- Déjame cinco minutos más...  
  
- ¡Ginny! ¡Despierta!  
  
- ¡Noo!  
  
Una almohada impactó de lleno en la cara de Ginny, que rápidamente abrió los ojos. Al instante tenia encima a alguien haciéndole cosquillas y riendo sin parar.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Ginny estaba justo encima de ella. Tomó impulso y echó la almohada hacia atrás, por encima de su cabeza. Una última sonrisa de triunfo cruzó por su cara y...  
  
Como salidos de la nada, dos brazos salieron de las sabanas y atraparon a Ginny, que se había echado a reír al sentir las primeras cosquillas.  
  
- ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Para!! ¡¡PARA!! ¡Jajajajaja, para Hermi, por favor...! ¡¡Jajajajaja!!  
  
Hermione también se reía, viendo como su amiga se retorcía entre las sabanas.  
  
- ¿Qué pretendías, Ginny Molly Weasley? No irías a pegarme con esa almohada... ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡No Hermi, que va...!! Jaja... Jamás se me ocurriría...¡NO! ¡Ahí no Hermi, para, jajaja!!  
  
Finalmente, la chica se apiadó de su amiga y le dejó libre. Ambas se sentaron en la cama, aun entre risas.  
  
- Eres mala Hermione... - dijo Ginny abrazada a su almohada.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Quién era la que iba a pegarme con una almohada mientras estaba durmiendo? – dijo Hermione con una fingida voz de inocente.  
  
- Si, pero ni siquiera me has dejado acercarme... ¿llevabas mucho rato despierta?  
  
- Algo... - contestó Hermione. Ginny le miró e hizo una mueca. Hermione suspiró. – Esta bien... casi no he dormido en toda la noche – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.  
  
- Me lo imagino – dijo su amiga sonriendo. – Llevas tres meses sin verle. ¿Estas nerviosa?  
  
Hermione miró a Ginny, y esta pensó que se estaba poniendo más roja que su propio pelo.  
  
- La verdad... es que siempre me pongo nerviosa... - dijo Hermione recordando todas las veces anteriores en que se había sentido así. – Por suerte, siempre se rompe las gafas antes de verme. No se como lo hace, pero siempre, siempre, desde que lo conozco, las primeras palabras que le digo después del verano son: Oculus reparo. La verdad es que me ayuda a relajarme, y a partir de ahí, todo va bien...  
  
- Si, la verdad es que es una buena forma de romper el hielo – dijo Ginny desperezándose. - Sois un par de tontos. No se por qué no te has decidido aún a decirle algo...  
  
- Ginny... ¿no se te ha olvidado algo? – preguntó Hermione irónicamente. Ginny asintió fastidiada. – Se supone que para salir con un chico tú también debes gustarle a él.  
  
- ¿Pero por que estas tan segura de que no le gustas? – preguntó Ginny, intentando animar a su amiga. – Mira... sabes que a mi también me gustó en su momento, y recuerdo que me moría de celos cada vez que se te acercaba. Le observaba de cerca y no perdía detalle de cómo te miraba, como te hablaba... Hazme caso Hermione, se que Harry esta loco por...  
  
- No, Ginny – interrumpió Hermione. – No quiero ni oírlo... No me hagas ilusiones, por favor. Soy su mejor amiga. A mi me toca apoyarle cuando las otras chicas le dan plantón. Y ¿sabes que? Prefiero eso a decirle lo que siento y perderle...  
  
La habitación quedó en silencio. Ginny no quiso continuar la conversación. Miró por la ventana, ya no había nadie en el jardín.  
  
- Además, tampoco está tan mal quererle a escondidas – dijo Hermione intentando animar la conversación. – Es bonito. Los detalles son más importantes cuando la otra persona no sabe lo que sientes.  
  
- Si, y tampoco está tan mal ser la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts – ambas rieron por el comentario de Ginny. - Esta bien, Hermi, prometo no decirte nada más... Sólo una cosa – Ginny se agachó y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione. - A veces vale la pena arriesgarse.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Sabia que Ginny solo quería lo mejor para ella, pero... era inútil. Amaba a alguien y no era correspondida, hacia tiempo que lo había aceptado. De todas formas, agradecía todo lo que hacia por ella. Pasaron un rato así, hasta que Ginny echó a correr saliendo de la habitación.  
  
- ¡La última que llegue a la cocina prepara el desayuno! – se oyó por el pasillo.  
  
Ginny estaba a punto de alcanzar las escaleras cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Con cara de fastidio, levitó hasta volver a entrar en el cuarto, donde Hermione le esperaba con su varita en la mano.  
  
- Señorita Weasley, olvida que voy un curso por delante de usted – dijo fingiendo una voz adulta.  
  
- Oh, Hermione, ¡deja de...!  
  
Hermione movió su varita y lanzó a Ginny contra la cama de paja. Cuando ésta se iba a levantar, una almohada se lanzó contra ella obligándola a sentarse de nuevo. La almohada se rompió y un montón de plumas se elevaron en el aire.  
  
Cuando por fin logró quitarse la almohada de la cara y se levantó de la cama, Hermione ya no estaba en la habitación.  
  
Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina, riéndose sin parar. Saltó el último escalón y gritó:  
  
- ¡¡Te he ganado Ginny, te toca preparar el desayuno!!  
  
Pasó fugaz junto a Ron, le revolvió el pelo y sin dejar de reír le dijo:  
  
- Buenos días Ron. Espero que no tengas mucha hambre, tu hermana va a hacer el desayuno.  
  
Comenzó a lavarse la cara, con dificultad por que no se había recogido el pelo y este se le resbalaba hasta caer al interior de la pila, mojándose sus bonitos rizos. Sin apenas secarse con una toalla, comenzó a lavarse las manos.  
  
Mientras lo hacia, se dio cuenta de que Ron no estaba solo. Levantó la vista y entonces lo vio.  
  
Mil sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Dios, estaba ahí, a tres pasos de ella. Tan guapo como siempre, con su pelo revuelto y sus gafas rotas...  
  
Y por primera vez, Hermione decidió pasar del hechizo y echarse a los brazos de la persona que mas quería en el mundo.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry no supo como reaccionar. Hermione estaba prácticamente encima de él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, produciéndole sensaciones que no podía dejar escapar y le estaban volviendo loco. Tenía las manos sobre su cintura, hasta que instintivamente, abrazó a Hermione y la alzó en el aire. Cuando la muchacha tocó suelo firme, ambos estaban emocionados.  
  
- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡No sabia que estabas aquí!!  
  
- ¡¡Y yo no sabia que vendrías tan pronto!! Ron no me lo dijo, ¡habría ido con el!  
  
"En ese caso me alegro de que no te lo dijera..." pensó Harry recordando el incidente con el coche volador.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero mirándose a los ojos. Hermione con una enorme sonrisa, Harry con una infinita ternura. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, mientras se separaba lentamente de Harry. Este aflojó los brazos con evidente desgana.  
  
- ¡Harry, te has roto las gafas...! – dijo Hermione sorprendida. – No se como lo haces, de verdad. Parece que te lo has tomado como una tradición.  
  
Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Hermione se extrañó, pero no le dio importancia. Lentamente alzó la mano y se las quitó. - Tengo la barita arriba, en cuanto suba te las arreglo.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que parecía un crío pequeño embobado ante su heroína favorita. Decidió recobrar la compostura...  
  
- Vaya, y ehh... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
  
- Tres días – dijo Hermione. - Llegué aquí el lunes por la mañana, porque Errol vino con el mensaje de Ron el sábado y yo aun tenia...  
  
"Ron"  
  
Por un momento, Harry se había olvidado de su amigo. Giró la cabeza y le vio.  
  
Ron estaba al otro lado de la cocina, viendo a la feliz pareja mientras comía una manzana. Lo cierto es que todo había sido idea suya... y de Ginny. Y de sus hermanos. E incluso de su madre...  
  
***FLASHBACK ***  
  
- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Ron una tarde en el sofá de su casa.  
  
Ginny estaba sentada junto a él, leyendo un libro que McGonagall le había encargado leer ese verano para clase. Los gemelos (como no) estaban tumbados en el sofá, viendo la tele. Su madre hacia punto en una silla cercana a Ron; fue la única que le prestó atención.  
  
- ¿Hacer algo de qué? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar el jersey que estaba tejiendo.  
  
- De Harry y Hermione. ¡Estoy harto de esta situación!  
  
Fue como si Ron hubiera dicho que iba a caer una bomba en esa casa. O como si dijera que había sacado un 10 en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. O como si dijera que Harry estaba enamorado de Hermi...  
  
"Un momento... ¿¡que Harry qué...!?" pensaron todos.  
  
- ¿Cómo has dicho...? – dijo Ginny mirando a Ron con ojos como platos.  
  
Los gemelos también miraban a Ron. Incluso su madre había parado de hacer punto para escuchar a su hijo.  
  
- Lo que has oído... ¡es increíble! Acabo de recibir una carta de Hermione. Dice que esta entusiasmada con el nuevo curso, con el rollo de ser prefecta y todo eso. Pregunta que si me he leído los libros recomendados por Snape, y dice que ella para "matar el tiempo" se esta leyendo la Historia de Hogwarts y que ya va por el tomo cuatro...  
  
- Espera un momento Ron – dijo Fred extrañado, apoyándose en un brazo del sofá. - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Harry?  
  
- ¡Nada! – gritó Ron exasperado. – Precisamente eso, ¡ni siquiera me pregunta por él! ¡Siete años, por Dios, y ninguno da el primer paso! ¡De verdad os lo digo, que el día que me canse voy a enganchar a esos dos y...!  
  
Ron dejó de hablar al ver la expresión en los rostros de sus hermanos y de su madre. Parecía que ninguno de ellos entendía nada... sin embargo, Ginny estaba pensativa, como ausente de la conversación. Ron miró sorprendido a su madre.  
  
- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta!! De Fred y George me lo creo, vale, pero... ¡tú eres mujer! ¡Se supone que debes darte cuenta de estas cosas!  
  
- Pero... ¿¿de que estas hablando?? ¿¿Darme cuenta de qué??  
  
George no podía creer que solo él se hubiera dado cuenta.  
  
- ¡Pero si salta a la vista! ¡¿Es que no se nota que a Harry le gusta Hermione y viceversa?!  
  
Molly Weasley se sorprendió por lo que había dicho su hijo. Puso una cara de asombro desmesurado, para acto seguido, ladear la cabeza y con una sonrisa bobalicona decir:  
  
- ¡Ohh! ¡Que monos!  
  
A Ron se le escurrió una gota de sudor por lo que acababa de decir su madre. Sin embargo, pronto empezaron a ametrallarle a preguntas...  
  
- ¿¡Si!?  
  
- ¿¿Cómo lo sabes??  
  
- ¿¿Tienes pruebas??  
  
- ¿¿Te lo ha dicho Harry??  
  
- ¿¿Te lo ha dicho Hermione??  
  
- ¡BASTAAAA! – gritó Ron. El comedor quedó en silencio. - ¡Ninguno de los dos me ha dicho nada, pero habría que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta!  
  
Los gemelos no dijeron nada, probablemente preocupados por su falta de conocimiento sobre el tema.  
  
- Conozco a Harry y... por favor, ¡si está loco por ella! ¿No os habéis fijado en como la mira cuando hablan? ¿En lo protector que es? ¿En lo celoso que se pone cuando habla con otros chicos? ¡Pero si prácticamente lo lleva escrito en la frente! Y en cuanto a Hermione, aun no lo sé seguro pero...  
  
- Pero yo si.  
  
Ginny abrió la boca por primera vez. Cuatro cabezas se giraron en su dirección.  
  
- ¿Tienes alguna prueba? – le preguntó ansioso George.  
  
- Si... - dijo Ginny, tímidamente. – Y bastante buena... Ella misma me lo ha dicho.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Esa misma tarde tramaron el plan. El cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba, era la ocasión perfecta. Ginny llamó a Hermione para que fuera a pasar unos días a casa y Ron hizo lo mismo con Harry...  
  
Por ese motivo, el pelirrojo miraba feliz a la pareja, que ajena a él, conversaba animadamente. Era normal... todo el verano sin verse. Hasta que Harry desvió la mirada de Hermione y se fijó en él. Su expresión lo decía todo, y Ron supo lo que su amigo estaba pensando.  
  
- ¡¡Harry, has venido!!  
  
Harry se giró para recibir a Ginny, mientras Hermione comenzaba a reírse al ver a su amiga.  
  
- Ginny, tienes el pelo lleno de plumas... ¿que te ha pasado? – dijo irónicamente.  
  
- Ya ves – dijo la pelirroja mientras se sacudía el pelo. - Una bruja que duerme conmigo acaba de tirarme una almohada a la cara. ¡Y se ha roto! Lo que esa bruja no sabe, es que esa almohada, ooooh, que pena, ¡era la suya!  
  
Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír, mientras Hermione iba poniéndose colorada. Harry alargó la mano y revolvió sus rizos castaños.  
  
- Menuda prefecta vamos a tener este año... ¿también vas a lanzarnos almohadas cuando hagamos alguna travesura?  
  
Harry sabia perfectamente la rabia que le daba a Hermione cuando alguno de los dos (Ron y él) mencionaban el tema de ser prefecta. La chica consideraba un honor que los profesores la hubieran elegido como la guía de los alumnos de Gryffindor, y sus amigos se divertían haciéndola enfadar. Hermione le miró con asombro, e iba a protestar cuando de repente Harry le cogió de la mano y tiró hacia él, atrapándola entre sus brazos.  
  
- No te enfades Hermi, sabes que es broma.  
  
Y acto seguido, le besó en la frente.  
  
Hermione estaba perpleja, por no decir Ginny. Ambas intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Harry no era muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto en público. Por lo menos, no hasta ese momento...  
  
Ron fué el único que supo actuar con normalidad.  
  
- Esta bien, Harry, déjate de tonterías y vamos a llevar tus cosas al sótano. Coge lo que vayas a necesitar estas dos semanas y lo llevaremos a la habitación.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Las chicas ya habían llegado a la habitación cuando Ron apareció con una maleta seguido por Harry, que caminaba de forma ausente, pensando en como quedarse a solas con Ron para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
Dado que era la habitación que compartían Ron y Ginny, había dos camas. Sin embargo, al llegar Hermione, Ron no quiso dormir con las chicas (mas por no tener que aguantas sus "charlas femeninas" que por respeto hacia ellas...), así que se había pasado a dormir con Percy y los gemelos, y de ese modo Ginny y Hermione podían dormir sin ser molestadas. El problema era que Harry no podía meterse en la habitación donde ahora dormía Ron, porque ya no había suficiente espacio para todos...  
  
Ron dejó la maleta de Harry en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, junto a Hermione.  
  
- Vale, de momento lo dejamos aquí. Ahora la gran pregunta. ¿Dónde va a dormir Harry esta noche...?  
  
Los chicos se rieron.  
  
- No pasa nada Ron, puedo dormir en el sofá. Si a tus padres no les importa, claro. He dormido en sitios más pequeños...  
  
Ginny miró a Ron alarmada, sin que Harry ni Hermione se dieran cuenta.  
  
- ¡No, no...! – se apresuró a decir Ron. – Quiero decir... que no es necesario que duermas en el sofá. He pensado que podrías dormir con las chicas...  
  
Harry miró a Ron asustado.  
  
- ¡Eh, no me mires así! Está claro que yo también vendría a dormir contigo... para no dejarte solo con este par – dijo empujando a Hermione, que cayó sobre la cama. – Aquí cabemos los cuatro, podemos traer unos colchones que hay en el sótano y dormir en el suelo.  
  
- Me parece bien – dijo Ginny dejándose caer en la cama que quedaba libre. - ¿Y a ti Hermione?  
  
Hermione miró a Harry y sonrió.  
  
- Me parece perfecto.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Las chicas estaban en la habitación, haciendo espacio para los colchones que Ron y Harry habían ido a buscar. Los chicos estaban en el sótano de la Madriguera, que no era mucho más grande que la casa y estaba lleno de objetos muggles. Harry tenía que ir con cuidado para no rozar ninguno de los "tesoros" del señor Weasley. Enchufes, pilas, radiadores... Todo el suelo estaba lleno de cajas de cartón.  
  
Ron se acercó a una pared, donde descansaban los colchones. Cogió uno por un lado y le dijo a Harry que hiciera lo mismo con el otro. Harry obedeció, y sin pensarlo mucho sacó el tema.  
  
- Ron... - dijo tímidamente. – Bueno, yo... quería decirte que...  
  
- Vamos, no tartamudees. No vas a decirme nada que no sepa ya – dijo Ron riéndose y dejando el colchón en el suelo.  
  
Harry no sabía como continuar. Se quedó callado y Ron se sentó sobre una pila de cajas. Sacó uno de los enchufes de su padre que había en el interior y se puso a juguetear con él. Al cabo de cinco minutos, sonrió.  
  
- ¿En que piensas? – le preguntó a su amigo.  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
- Pienso... en como voy a explicarte que me gusta desde el primer día en que la vi en el tren.  
  
Ron sonrió al oír lo que Harry acababa de decir, mientras recordaba a una Hermione bajita y con el pelo alborotado entrando en el compartimento donde ellos estaban. "¿Alguien ha visto a un sapo?"  
  
- En como voy a contarte la de veces que estuve a punto de decírselo todo, pero llegado el momento me echaba atrás. – continuó Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba en una pila de libros. – Tampoco se como te voy a contar lo celoso que estaba de Krum, e incluso de ti algunas veces. Ni como me he sentido cada vez que se ha puesto en peligro por mi culpa. Ni se como te voy a explicar lo que siento cuando me mira.  
  
Ron se levanto de la caja y tiró a Harry el enchufe con el que estaba jugueteando mientras hablaba. Este lo cogió en el aire.  
  
- No te preocupes Harry, no tienes nada que explicar – dijo acercándose a él. - Lo que no entiendo... es por que no has hablado ya con ella.  
  
Harry se rió de lo que acababa de decirle su amigo.  
  
- ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? – dijo. – Me rechazaría... No quiero perderla Ron.  
  
- Harry, es el último año. La perderás si no se lo dices.  
  
Harry siguió mirando al suelo, sin decir nada. Ron pensó que estaba llevando la conversación por un mal camino, así que decidió probar con su sentido del humor.  
  
- Bueno, es un consejo de amigo. Yo de ti no perdería el tiempo – dijo dándole un puñetazo a Harry en el hombro. – Además, está colada por ti – dijo riéndose.  
  
- Oh, claro, seguro que si. Si lo lleva escrito en la frente, ¿cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes? – dijo Harry irónicamente, mientras cogía el colchón. – No, Ron. Ella solo me ve como un amigo, y no quiero ponerla en una situación difícil. Además, llevo fingiendo durante siete años. Uno mas lo tengo controlado.  
  
- ¿Ah si? Pues yo diría que tus sentimientos te han traicionado ahí arriba...  
  
Harry se sonrojó. MUCHO.  
  
- Bueno, yo... Es que... - Harry pensó rápidamente una buena excusa que hiciera ver a Ron que él tenía perfectamente controlados sus sentimientos. – N-no me habías dicho que estaba aquí... ¡no esperaba encontrármela!  
  
- Es lo que tienen los regalos de cumpleaños, que son sorpresa – dijo cargando con el colchón y encaminándose a la puerta. - Y por cierto, ya te vale no haberme dicho nada. Vergüenza me daría a mi que mi mejor amigo se tuviera que enterar de quien me gusta por si mismo... ¡Eh! ¡¡Ahora que caigo!! ¡¡¿Entonces que fue todo aquel rollo que me montaste con la Cho?!! ¿¿Y que es eso de que estabas celoso de mi??  
  
Harry suspiró, mientras salían del sótano y entraban al comedor. Definitivamente, Ron no cambiaria nunca.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
La mañana pasó volando. Con mucha paciencia por parte de las chicas, finalmente pudieron acomodar las camas de forma que todos podrían dormir cómodamente sin molestar al vecino, a pesar de la poca distancia que mediaba entre las camas.  
  
Esa misma tarde, después de comer, Ginny irrumpió en el comedor, gritando:  
  
- ¡¡Harry!! ¡Hora de los regalos!  
  
Acto seguido se acercó al sofá donde estaba Harry y comenzó a tirar de su manga, hasta lograr que el chico se levantara de su asiento, seguido por Fred, George y Ron. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione les esperaba cubierta de regalos.  
  
Harry se sonrojó.  
  
- No teníais por que haber hecho esto... no era nece...  
  
- Harry, no digas tonterías – le interrumpió George. – Es tu cumpleaños, y en los cumpleaños se hacen regalos. ¡El nuestro primero!  
  
Harry se hizo paso entre las cajas que habían amontonadas en el suelo y se sentó en una de las camas, junto a Hermione. Esta le sonrió y le tendió el regalo de los gemelos. Al sonreír, Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo guapa que estaba. Llevaba un vestido de verano color azul, que hacia juego con una cinta que se había puesto en el pelo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a abrir los regalos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
- Oye Fred. Me dijiste que había un lago cerca de aquí – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.  
  
Hermione sostenía un palo con la mano, mientras apoyaba el extremo de este en su hombro y se colocaba en una extraña posición. A unos metros de ella, estaba Harry, quien sostenía una pequeña pelota con un gran guante de piel marrón.  
  
- Y así es – dijo Fred, que en esos momentos estaba haciendo el pino sobre el césped de La Madriguera. – Esta al otro lado de la montaña, pero hay unas dos horas de camino.  
  
- Podríamos ir mañana – dijo Hermione mientras asía con fuerza el palo y miraba a Harry.  
  
- ¡Eh, buena idea! – gritó Ginny, que intentaba imitar a Fred sin lograrlo. – Hace mucho calor, podemos ir a pasar el día.  
  
Harry tomó impulso con la mano y lanzó la pelota a Hermione. Esta la golpeó con el palo y la mando a unos cuantos metros. Rápidamente soltó el palo y echó a correr sobre una línea blanca. Su objetivo, un pañuelo blanco que había en el suelo a modo de base.  
  
Hermione llegó al pañuelo y se puso a dar saltos de alegría. Hary sonrió.  
  
- ¡Eh, Harry! ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama ese juego? – preguntó George.  
  
- Baseball – contestó Harry mientras le lanzaba el guante.  
  
El bate y el guante, junto con la pelota, habían sido el regalo de Hermione. Años atrás habían mantenido un conversación sobre cual era el deporte mas divertido y Harry le aseguró que nada en el mundo era mejor que el quiddich, mientras que ella defendía a toda costa el baseball argumentando que él nunca había jugado y por tanto no podía opinar. La verdad es que tenía razón, este juego no estaba nada mal... aunque siguiera pensando que la mejor sensación del mundo era atrapar la snitch dorada.  
  
Un claxon llamó la atención del grupo. El señor Weasley, junto con Percy, llegaba a casa del trabajo.  
  
La señora Weasley salió de casa y dio un beso a su marido. Después miro a los chicos y gritó:  
  
- ¡La cena esta lista!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
El comedor estaba a oscuras. De vez en cuando, podía escucharse alguna risita nerviosa...  
  
De repente, 18 lucecitas aparecieron por la puerta, iluminando los rostros de Ginny y Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡CUMPLEAAAAAÑOS FELIIIIIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIIIIIIZ, TE DESEAMOS HARRYYYY, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIIIIIIIIZZ!!  
  
Harry estaba rojo como un tomate, aunque gracias a la oscuridad del comedor nadie se dio cuenta (y quien no se pone colorado cuando le están cantando el cumpleaños feliz??). Las chicas depositaron el pastel sobre la mesa y se sentaron junto al cumpleañero. Hermione dijo:  
  
- ¡Pide un deseo!  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Rápidamente sopló y el comedor quedó completamente a oscuras, pero iluminado por las risas de los Weasley.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
La fiesta había acabado y los señores Weasley ya estaban recogiendo la mesa. Hermione regreso de llevar unos platos a la cocina, bostezó y se desperezó junto a la puerta, mientras veía como Harry salía de la casa. Disimuladamente y sin que nadie le viera, siguió a Harry.  
  
Le encontró en la parte trasera de la casa, apoyado en la verja que rodeaba La Madriguera, mirando al cielo. Se giró cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – preguntó Hermione sonriéndole.  
  
- Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirando al cielo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?  
  
Harry contestó, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.  
  
- Durante todos estos años, nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y hoy tenía alrededor de mí a las ocho personas que más quiero en el mundo.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Sin embargo... siempre he acostumbrado a hablar con ellos esta noche. A lo mejor es porque esta noche siempre me he sentido solo. Y aunque la de hoy ha sido perfecta, siento la necesidad de hablar con ellos otra vez.  
  
Hermione sabía a quienes se refería.  
  
- Te entiendo - dijo bajando la mirada. - ¿Quieres que te deje solo?  
  
Harry sonrió y estiró un brazo, pasándolo sobre los hombros de Hermione.  
  
- No. Quédate conmigo.  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio, abrazada a Harry, mirando al cielo también. Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos, ajenos a que en el interior de la casa, siete cabecitas rojas se amontonaban en una ventana y miraban felices a la pareja.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola de nuevo ^^ Aquí estoy otra vez, con el tercer capitulo del fanfic. Este ha sido más largo que los demás, ¿verdad?  
  
Bueno, pues ya vamos entrando en materia... Harry y Hermi... de verdad que se me hace la boca agua solo de pensar en esta parejita. Ojalá y a Rowling también... ^^  
  
¡Agradecimientos!  
  
Anasazi: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Ay de verdad, que esta chica me sube los ánimos que da gusto.  
  
Ron es un cielo de niño, la verdad es que si. Es como un peluche, dan ganas de darle un achuchón solo por lo que esta haciendo por la parejita.  
  
Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado lo de los gemelos Weasley y la rana... (o el sapo, jeje) Estos chicos siguen igual que siempre... ¡parece que nunca hayan dejado Hogwarts!  
  
Mane Black: Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. Y gracias por decir que es entretenida, de verdad. Eso me hace saber que no os estoy aburriendo, jiji. No te pierdas el próximo capitulo "Un día en el lago" ¡Espero poder subirlo pronto!  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: ¡Es que este Ron...! Mira que cogerle el coche a su padre sin permiso... ¡y encima sin saber conducir! Menos mal que Hermi no iba con él, si no el castigo hubiera sido mucho peor... ^^!  
  
Y si, la verdad es que Ginny cocina bastante mal, jeje. No he sacado este dato de ningún sitio, pero al imaginármela tan simpática y revoltosa automáticamente pensé que no sabía cocinar. Que cosas... ¬¬  
  
Hermi De Harry: ¡Holaaa! Si que ha sido bonito, ¿verdad? Si yo viera a Harry por primera vez, seguramente lo primero que haría seria tirarme como una loca a abrazarle, así que supuse que nuestra Hermi haría lo mismo. Aunque años anteriores tuviera que conformarse con el Oculus Reparo... ¡Ya es hora de que espabilen!  
  
Pgranger: Sobre lo de que acaben juntos en la historia real... ¡¡Dios te oiga!! Me encantaría que este par acabara junto. Por que... no me digáis que Harry no esta sencillamente adorable cuando abraza a Hermione, protegiéndola de los dementores (estoy hablando del trailer de la última peli. Si no lo habéis visto, a que estáis esperando!?) Pero bueno, para saber quien será la afortunada no tendremos más remedio que esperar a los dos libros que JK nos tiene preparados. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará?  
  
Calixta: YO también quiero un novio como Harry. Debería existir una maquina que nos permitiera sacar de los libros a nuestro chico y hacerlo real. Tal vez cuando acabe el fanfic me ponga a hacerla... jeje. Aunque bueno, para réplica de Harry ya tenemos a Daniel Radcliffe. ¡Que niño! Que lástima que no sea unos añitos más grande, que si no... :P  
  
Iory S: Me alegro de que te guste la historia ^^ Espero verte por aquí con tus comentarios, no te pierdas el próximo capitulo!  
  
A todos vosotros, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Si la historia continua, es gracias a vuestros ánimos. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! 


	4. Un dia en el lago

La luz cada vez era mas inmensa, y alguien no paraba de zarandearle.  
  
- Harry...  
  
No obtuvo respuesta.  
  
- Harry, despierta.  
  
Harry, sin abrir los ojos, dio media vuelta y dejó de lado a la persona que intentaba despertarle.  
  
- Oye – dijo la misma voz. - ¿Esa no es Hermione? ¿Y quien es ese chico que le está abrazando?  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Ron comenzó a reirse al ver la expresión del chico. Éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se rascó los ojos.  
  
- Eres un cabr...  
  
- Harry – se escuchó la voz de Hermione desde fuera. De repente, asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la habitación. - ¿Aun estas asi? Será posible, ¡se nos va a hacer tarde! – y rapidamente volvió a desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.  
  
Harry se quedó sentado en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.  
  
- Si, señorita prefecta. Perdoneme, le prometo que no volverá a pasar... – dijo entre risas.  
  
Ron estalló a carcajadas. Pero ambos cambiaron sus risas por una expresión seria cuando oyeron a Hermione gritar desde abajo:  
  
- ¡Te he oido Harry!  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose. Por un lado, se preguntaban como podia haberle escuchado. Por otro lado, pensaban que se habia enfadado de verdad, y Harry comenzó a preocuparse.  
  
- ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! – volvió a gritar.  
  
La risa de Ginny se escuchó de lejos y Ron, y sobre todo Harry, dieron un tremendo suspiro de alivio.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban la casa de los Weasley, cuando cinco de sus habitantes comenzaban su excursión al lago.  
  
Las dos chicas caminaban despacio, mientras los gemelos, Harry y Ron iban por delante dandole patadas a una pelota. La Señora Weasley agitaba su mano desde la puerta de a Madriguera. Hermione y Ginny le devolvieron el saludo y se dieron la vuelta.  
  
- Ya te vale... - dijo Hermione a Ginny de repente. La pelirroja, que se estaba sujetando el pelo en una coleta, miró extrañada a la chica – Estoy segura de que lo hiciste aposta. Lo que aun no me explico es como pudiste convencer a Ron...  
  
Ginny se rió, pues sabia de lo que su amiga estaba hablando.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto inocentemente.  
  
- ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! – dijo Hermione intentando no alzar la voz, sin conseguirlo. Los chicos se giraron, ella les sonrió y volvieron a lo suyo. Cuando se aseguró de que no escuchaban, prosiguió – Anoche, cuando llegamos al cuarto ya estabais durmiendo y "casualmente" la única cama que quedaba para Harry era la que estaba junto a la mia.  
  
- Ahh... si no os hubierais perdido por ahí antes de irnos a dormir, habriais podido elegir sitio... - dijo Ginny divertida.  
  
- Claro... - dijo Hermione poco convencida.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
- ¿Dormiste bien anoche Harry? – preguntó Ron cuando sus hermanos se alejaron un poco. Aunque Fred y George ya estaban enterados de todo (jeje, si él supiera...), se suponia que a ojos de Harry Ron era el único que lo sabía.  
  
Harry miró a Ron un buen rato, hasta que al final cayó en la cuenta y exclamó:  
  
- ¡Fue idea tuya! ¿Sabes que casi no he dormido en toda la noche?  
  
- ¡Uy! – dijo Ron. - ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?  
  
Harry se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia delante.  
  
- Tu tampoco habrias dormido en mi situación. Estaba a menos de un metro de mi, Ron.  
  
- No digas tonterias. Habeis estado mas cerca muchas veces.  
  
- Si, pero anoche fue distinto... - siguió Harry, mientras pegaba una patada a la pelota de Ron. Ésta se fue lejos, unos metros hacia delante. Fred la recibió y se la pasó a George – No sé, me puse muy nervioso. Bueno, ya te lo he dicho, casi ni pude dormir.  
  
- Con razón llevas esa cara... - dijo Ron. – Bueno, no te preocupes. ¡No hay nada mejor que un chapuzón para despejarse!  
  
Nada mas decir eso, los gemelos vocearon desde lo lejos:  
  
- ¡¡Ehhh, ya hemos llegado!!  
  
============================================================================  
  
Los chicos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo. Todos los Weasley salieron en desbandada hacia el lago, dejando a Harry y Hermione perplejos.  
  
- Vaya... - dijo Harry.  
  
- Es... precioso... - añadió Hermione boquiabierta.  
  
Ante ellos se extendia el lago, de aguas tranquilas, menos profundo y mas pequeño que el de Hogwarts. Las aguas no eran de color azul, sino marrón, debido seguramente a la arena del fondo.  
  
Al sur, y por el oeste, el lago quedaba rodeado por una cordillera de montañas no muy grandes, cubiertas por un bosque de pinos. Sin embargo, lo mas impresionante del paisaje, era la cascada que se elevaba a unos 20 metros de la superficie del lago. Justo a mitad de cascada, una gran roca en forma de triangulo asomaba entre las aguas.  
  
- ¡¡Eh, vosotros!! – dijo Ron, que ya se habia metido en el agua - ¿Es que habeis venido solo a mirar?  
  
Hermione sonrió y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Llevaba un bonito vestido de verano color blanco, de tirantes finos que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla. Sin quitarselo, se dirigió hacia el lago. Harry se quitó la camiseta y le siguió.  
  
- Espero que no esté muy fria... yo solo quiero mojarme los pies - dijo Hermione.  
  
- No lo creo. Es un lago, el agua no suele estar muy...  
  
Harry se detuvo cuando introdujo un pié en el agua. Hermione estaba detrás de él, aun no habia entrado. A lo lejos, Ron le tiraba agua a Fred, mientras Ginny se subia a hombros de George y saltaba dando vueltas en el aire, hasta caer al agua y salpicarles a todos. Hermione preguntó:  
  
- ¿Que pasa Harry?  
  
Este se giró lentamente y sonrió a Hermione, mientras le tendia una mano.  
  
- Esta muy buena, dame la mano.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry largo rato y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba tramando algo, asi que dio un paso hacia atrás. Harry se rió.  
  
- ¡Te lo juro, esta caliente! Vamos, dame la mano – dijo saliendo del lago y cogiendo a Hermione de la mano.  
  
- Harry, si está fria, por favor no me... - Hermione hizo contacto con el agua y acto seguido hizo una mueca, que a Harry le pareció muy graciosa. - ¡¡Esta helada!! – dijo con un timbre de voz agudo y haciendo fuerza hacia atrás, para salir corriendo de allí.  
  
Pero Harry no le soltaba.  
  
- Venga Hermi, no seas exagerada. Si esta buenisima... ademas cuando te acostumbras ya casi ni se nota – dijo avanzando hacia el interior arrastrando a su amiga con él.  
  
- ¡¡PERO SI ESTO ESTA CONGELADO!! – gritó Hermione dando saltitos, intentando sacar sus pies del agua.  
  
Harry se reia divertido por lo que hacia su amiga, y de lejos, podia oir a Ginny gritar.  
  
- ¡Vamos Hermi, está muy buena! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!  
  
- Hermione, ¿sabes cual es la forma de entrar mas rápido en el agua? – dijo Harry sin soltar su mano.  
  
Hermione ya no daba saltos, pues Harry tenia razón. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el agua parecia menos fria...  
  
- No... ¿cuál? – preguntó mientras intentaba moverse lo menos posible para que el agua no le salpicara las piernas.  
  
- ¡¡Esta!! – gritó Harry.  
  
Al momento, Harry habia cogido a Hermione en brazos y corria veloz hacia sus amigos, mientras la chica gritaba desesperada que la soltara. Era curioso, pues por un lado gritaba que la soltara mientras interiormente rogaba por que no lo hiciera nunca. Sabia que sonaba infantil, pero Harry, la estaba cogiendo en brazos. A ella. ¡Y sin camiseta!  
  
Justo cuando el agua comenzaba a llegarle al cuello, Harry dio un salto y sin soltarla, ambos se zambuyeron al interior del lago.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Harry asomó la cabeza y tomó aire, sin dejar de reir. Los gemelos y Ginny tambien reian, Ron llamó a Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, ya puedes salir. El agua no está tan fria como puedes comprobar...  
  
Todos rieron por el comentario de Ron. Pero Hermione no salia del agua.  
  
Y la superficie se fue calmando, sin dar signos de movimiento bajo ella.  
  
Harry se puso serio y miró a sus amigos. Estos ya no se reian. Permaneció mirandoles unos segundos y de repente, sin decir nada, cogió aire y se zambulló en el agua. Ginny comenzó a asustarse y se abrazó a George, que miraba preocupado hacia abajo. Fred y Ron imitaron a Harry.  
  
Ron abrió los ojos bajo el agua. Todo estaba oscuro, solo podia ver las algas mas cercanas a él. Se esforzó por ver algun movimiento, pero no podia ver mas allá de un metro a la redonda. Dio varias vueltas alrededor, pero nada. Aquello era imposible.  
  
Sin salir del agua, tomó impulso con los pies y buceó hacia delante, abriendose paso entre las plantas del fondo del lago. Es cierto que no era muy profundo, pero si alguien se enredara entre esas algas... La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y salió a la superficie.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos vió a Harry y a sus hermanos, que estaban quietos, de pié mirando hacia un mismo punto. Ron dirigió la vista hacia allí y lo que vió le dejó sorprendido.  
  
En la cascada, en la roca que sobresalia a mitad del salto del agua, estaba Hermione. Sentada sobre ella, con las piernas colgando y el viento jugueteando con su pelo, levantó una mano y les sonrió.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
- ¡¿Estas loca?! – le gritó Harry cuando atravesó la cascada y salió a la roca donde aun permanecia Hermione.  
  
Ginny y los chicos estaban en la orilla del lago, dirigiendose hacia sus cosas.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, solamente se giró y sonrió a Harry.  
  
- A mi no me hace gracia, nos has dado un susto de muerte – dijo seriamente avanzando hacia ella.  
  
Hermione se rió. Estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en la misma posición de antes, completamente empapada. Tenia gotitas de agua en las mejillas.  
  
- Solo te he dado lo que te merecias, por meterme en el agua de esa forma.  
  
- ¿Lo que me merecia? ¿Un susto de muerte? – gritaba Harry. El ruido de la cascada era ensordecedor.  
  
- ¡Vamos Harry, era una broma!  
  
Harry escuchaba perfectamente la risa de Hermione y sin embargo, tenia la sensación de que el ruido del agua se tragaba sus palabras cuando él hablaba.  
  
- ¿¡Una broma!? – dijo sorprendido. - ¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi Hermione?  
  
Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir. No sabia por qué motivo habia utilizado el posesivo, pero algo en su interior se agitó y le obligó a decirlo. Hermione dejó de respirar al oir lo que Harry acababa de decir.  
  
Ninguno de los dos habló. Unicamente se escuchaba el ruido del agua al golpear la roca. Harry se acercó a Hermione y esta se puso de pié.  
  
- Soy tu Hermione – dijo sonriendo, y tras decir esto, volvió a girarse y miró al horizonte.  
  
Harry estaba comenzando a sentir algo extraño. Los mismos impulsos que le habian obligado a decir lo que habia dicho, ahora le obligaban a dar un paso mas hacia ella... "No..." pensó Harry. "No debo hacerlo..."  
  
- Hay... tanta paz aqui, tanta tranquilidad...  
  
La voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de sus ensoñaciones, aunque siguió mirandola de esa forma tan especial con que solo puede mirarse a la persona que amas. Harry pensó que esta no era la Hermione que habia estado con él minutos antes abajo, en el lago. Parecia mas serena, como perdida en unos pensamientos que él no podia adivinar.  
  
Hermione separó los brazos de su cuerpo, lentamente, hasta ponerlos en cruz. Harry le miraba desde atrás; los brazos relajados, su vestido, ahora de un tono rosado debido a que se habia teñido al tomar contacto con el agua, empapado y pegado a su piel... Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo. Tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras el agua de la cascada golpeaba en la roca salpicando su rostro y los rallos de sol acariciaban su cuerpo. Y ante aquella escena, Harry sintió que se derretia por dentro.  
  
Harry queria irse, marcharse de allí. Comenzaba a tener frio pues estaba mojado y la brisa del aire no ayudaba mucho... Sin embargo decidió esperar a que ella le avisara.  
  
A lo largo de su vida, Hermione nunca se habia arrepentido de ser maga. La magia era maravillosa, la sentia dentro de ella cada segundo de su existencia. Cada palabra, cada gesto y cada silaba que pronunciaba provocaban en ella sensaciones que nunca habia conocido antes de ir a Hogwarts y vivir como una niña muggle.  
  
Sin embargo, Hermione era consciente de que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Y mas en estos tiempos, en los que la presencia del Señor Oscuro amenazaba la seguridad de todo el mundo, tanto el magico como el muggle.  
  
Hermione siempre trataba de pensar que debia sentirse orgullosa del papel que le habia tocado en esta historia. Conforme pasaban los años, Hermione fue madurando hasta el punto en que preferia pasar inadvertida para el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque seguir sacando las mejores notas de la clase le llenaban de orgullo y alegria. Estudiaba para ser una gran maga y se esforzaba todo lo que podia por conseguirlo. Se preparaba para una batalla que podia comenzar en cualquier momento. Y llegado ese momento, lucharía hasta lo que le permitieran sus fuerzas.  
  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de su determinación, habia momentos en los que le gustaba evadirse de todo y olvidar... Olvidar la magia, y soñar que era una chica normal y corriente. Una adolescente que ahora podria estar en el cine, o en la playa... donde la unica preocupacion sería no saber que ropa iba a ponerse al dia siguiente. Eran pocos los momentos en los que Hermione decidia olvidar... y este era uno de ellos. Y Harry lo respetaba.  
  
Permanecieron así un momento. La Hermione soñadora se fue, para dar paso a la Hermione de siempre. O de casi siempre...  
  
- Vamonos – dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Atravesaron la cortina de agua y entraron al interior de la cueva.  
  
Cuando Harry saltó al agua, Hermione logró soltarse y fue buceando hasta llegar a la orilla izquierda del lago, bajo la cascada. Solo pretendia quedarse allí abajo hasta asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien asustado.  
  
Sin embargo, un agujero negro llamó su atención. Miró otra vez al grupo: Harry aun no habia salido del agua. Asi que, olvidando el hecho de que supuestamente ella tambien estaba allí, fue a inspeccionar el agujero.  
  
Fue entonces cuando comprobó que era el acceso al interior de la cueva. Y asi fue como llegó a la roca donde Harry la encontró.  
  
Hermione caminaba despacio, pues iba descalza y el suelo de la cueva estaba formado por rocas. Cualquier resbalón podria terminar en un hueso roto... Mientras caminaba miraba con asombro las paredes del interior, seguida por Harry.  
  
- ¿Has visto eso? – le preguntó señalando unas estalactitas de colores rojizos que bajaban hasta casi llegar al suelo.  
  
Harry se acercó a una de ellas para verla de cerca. Hermione hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Mira... - dijo tomando un trozo de roca. – Destiñe color rojo...  
  
En efecto, la roca que reposaba sobre la mano de Hermione desteñia agua roja. Lo curioso era que la roca no era de ese color, sino que no tenia nada de particular. Era una roca oscura, igual a cualquier piedra normal y corriente.  
  
- ¿Por qué será? – añadió intrigada.  
  
Harry sonrió al ver como Hermione se preocupaba por ese tipo de cosas. Seguramente ahora no pararia hasta averiguar de que estaban formadas esas rocas...  
  
- A mi no me preguntes, tu eres la inteligente – dijo con sorna.  
  
- Que idiota eres... - dijo Hermione echandose a reir y tirando la roca al suelo.  
  
Continuaron bajando, muy despacio, mirando cada detalle de la cueva. No era muy grande, y sin duda no era visitada a menudo, pues no habian signos que indicaran lo contrario, como desperdicios o caminos hechos por los visitantes.  
  
Harry marchaba por detrás, mirando la figura de Hermione. Conforme iban descendiendo la oscuridad de la cueva se acentuaba, de forma que Harry apenas podia distinguir el vestido de la chica entre las rocas. La llamó.  
  
- Hermione... espera.  
  
Hermione obedeció y esperó a que Harry estuviera a su lado. Este le cogió de la mano y continuó el camino por delante de ella.  
  
- Es peligroso, casi no se ve nada y podrias perderte...  
  
Hermione notó temblar la voz de Harry. Pensó que sería por el frio y no le dio importancia.  
  
- Ya ya... lo que pasa es que eres tu el que tiene miedo – dijo riendo. La luz iba regresando a la cueva, debido a que estaban ya casi en la entrada.  
  
- ¿Si? ¿Quieres ver como te suelto y no tardas mas de cinco minutos en perderte? – dijo Harry empezando a reirse.  
  
- Oh no, por favor. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes sustos por hoy – dijo alguien desde el exterior de la cueva.  
  
- Eso Ron, riñele. Se supone que es tu invitada, no deberia ir haciendo bromas al anfitrion de ese modo – dijo Harry soltando a Hermione y dejandole paso para salir. Esta se agachó y salió de la cueva, tomando la mano que Ron le ofrecia y dirigiendo una última mirada al interior.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
La familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione, estaban reunidos en la mesa, cenando. Era una de las pocas horas al dia en que se juntaban todos para hacer algo en común...  
  
Por lo general, cada uno hablaba de un tema distinto por lo que nadie era capaz de entender nada y siempre acababan mezclandose las cosas. Incluso Percy hablaba sobre su trabajo y sobre Penélope, su novia. A Harry le encantaba verles, pues él nunca habia pasado por algo así. Las cenas en casa de los Dursley eran muy distintas a estas.  
  
Vió a Hermione, que hablaba animadamente con Ginny y Percy. Hacia unas horas que habian llegado y ya se habia puesto su pijama y secado el pelo. Habian pasado todo el dia en el lago y todos estaban hambrientos y cansados. Molly aprovechó un silencio instantaneo para hablar.  
  
- Bueno, ¿como os ha ido el dia? – dijo mirando a Harry.  
  
- Muy bien – dijo Ron sonriendo. – Hermione ha descubierto el Salto de la Novia.  
  
Hermione le miró sorprendida. - ¿El Salto de la Novia...?  
  
- La roca en la que estabas – dijo Fred sin dejar de comer. – Aquí todos la conocemos por ese nombre.  
  
- Vaya... - dijo la madre de Ron. - ¿La has descubierto por tu cuenta? Debes de ser una de las pocas personas que lo ha hecho...  
  
- Harry también entró – dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó asombrada.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de raro? – preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
- Bueno... - dijo el señor Weasley. – Según dicen, poca gente ha podido llegar al Salto. Es... difícil de encontrar.  
  
- Pero no lo entiendo... - dijo Hermione. – Ron tambien sabia donde estaba la cueva, estaba en el agujero cuando salimos...  
  
- El agujero es facil, todo el mundo conoce la entrada. Lo que es difícil es llegar a la roca que asoma por la cascada – dijo Percy.  
  
- Yo no conozco a nadie – añadió Fred.  
  
Todos asintieron al ultimo comentario. Harry y Hermione estaban cada vez mas asombrados.  
  
- Pero si estaba claro... - dijo Hermione. – Quiero decir... no habia ningun camino oculto, ni ninguña rendija en la pared... nada. Cualquiera podría...  
  
- Hermi, te aseguro que hemos recorrido esa cueva montones de veces en busca de la roca para poder tirarnos de cabeza al lago – dijo George. – Y nunca la hemos encontrado.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio. De repente Harry recordó algo.  
  
- ¿Y por que se llama el Salto de la Novia?  
  
- Yo te lo diré. – dijo el señor Weasley emocionado. – Hay una leyenda muggle que...  
  
- ¡Arthur! – interrumpió la señora Weasley. – No les metas cuentos a los niños en la cabeza, esa leyenda no es mas que una tonteria. – luego se giró hacia Hermione y añadió - Se llama así porque al caer, la cascada parece un vestido de novia.  
  
Hermione pensó en la respuesta y lo cierto es que era bastante probable que fuera por ese motivo. La espuma blanca parecia un vestido... sin embargo, decidió que pensaria en ello mas tarde. Ahora estaba demasiado cansada, y hambrienta. Asintió a la señora Weasley y siguió escuchando a Percy que le estaba explicaba como pillar a los alumnos de primer año que intentaban colarse en el despacho de los profesores. "Si él supiera..." pensaba Hermione sonriendo.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Hola a todos ^^ Mil perdones por retrasarme tanto. Tenia intención de subirlo el sábado, pero aun habian cosas que no tenia claras... y cada vez que lo leia veia algo que no me gustaba, y lo volvia a escribir... Bueno, dejo de marearos que seguro que no me estais entendiendo, jeje.  
  
Respecto al capitulo. Debo decir que el Salto de la Novia existe, en un pueblo cerca de donde yo vivo. He descrito el paisaje tal y como lo recuerdo (solo fui una vez, hace un año) aunque se que no puedo describir con palabras la belleza de la cascada. Eso si, he introducido algunas modificaciones para que pueda utilizarlo en mi historia. El verdadero Salto de la Novia tambien esconde una leyenda, aunque yo no he podido averiguarla y mi mente se ha encargado de imaginarla. Y bueno... ya no puedo decir mas, que si no destripo la historia ^^  
  
Agradecimientos a mis amigos revieweros ^^ (capitulo 3)  
  
Anasazi: Anasaziii guapaa! Si que nos ha salido chula esta Ginny... vamos a tener que controlarla un poquito... a saber en que lios se nos mete cuando llegue a Hogwarts.  
  
Y si, nuestra Hermi es una gran jugadora de baseball, jeje. Pobrecita... es que con las escobas no se lleva muy bien. Y siempre he considerado el baseball un deporte divertido (aunque yo soy pésima jugando ^^!) Ahora que a Harry tambien le gusta tal vez podamos organizar un dia un partidito, ¿no? Te tendré informada, jiji. Me alegro de que te gustara el final, cuando acabé de escribirlo yo también me quede un poco como babeando (jooo, yo quiero estar ahí, con Harry, y darle un achuchón... :P) Cuidate, ¿vale? ¡Besos!  
  
Pgranger: Ayyy, tu review me dejó tan roja como el pelo de los Weasley. Muchas gracias por lo que has dicho, de verdad. Me encantaría que algo así pasara en los verdaderos libros. Y si no puede ser... bueno, siempre tenemos los fanfics, ¿verdad? Siempre me han gustado las historias escritas por los fans, aunque no tengan nada que ver con la real. Todos ellos recogen las ilusiones... y todos tienen algo que nos une. En fin... Por cierto, yo también estaba con los Weasley viendo a Harry y Hermione desde la ventana. Tuvo que ser una escena tierna, ¿verdad? Muchos besos y gracias por tu review ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Superhyoga: Nunca lo habia pensado, pero tienes toda la razón del mundo. ¿Por qué se le dirá confesar...? Parece que esté en el confesionario. "Padre, le confieso que estoy enamorada de Harry Potter" Pobrechita Hermione XD  
  
Respecto a los libros, tienes mucha razón. Si une a Harry y Hermione... ¿qué pasa con Ron y Ginny? Pero es que hacen tan buena pareja... La verdad es que Rowling aun no nos ha dejado nada claro. Es mas, leí por internet que en una entrevista declaró que respecto al tema de las parejas, hay muchos pequeñisimos detalles en los libros que nos indican como quedarán las cosas al final. Y pensar que aun quedan dos libros... a mi me va a dar algo con tanta espera...  
  
Y si, esperemos que Rowling pare ya con tanto asesinato. Con el cariño que le tenia yo a ------ y a ------... ( A lo mejor lo hace para acortar presupuesto en la ultima peli XD  
  
Bueno, Superhyoga. Gracias por tu review, un abrazote. ¡Cuidate!  
  
gabyKinomoto: ¡Anda! ¡Un seguidor de Cho después de leer el quinto libro! Estaba empezando a preocuparme, la verdad... No me lo he leido aun (pero os aseguro que estas Pascuas cae, lo prometo) pero por lo que he leido por ahí Cho ha hecho algo muy feo en el último libro... La verdad es que aun no se lo que es y no puedo opinar. ¡Pero si le ha hecho daño a Harry me la como!  
  
En fin, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia. Dale una pequeñita oportunidad a Hermione... ya verás como no te decepciona. Espero verte pronto por aquí. ¡Hasta otra!  
  
Kuki Kambara: Jooo, lo siento, de verdad! Si fuera por mi me pasaría el dia escribiendo, pero es que las clases en la uni me tienen asfixiada :S Aunque no te negaré que entre clases saco mi libretita y escribo un poquito de historia... jijiji. Que bien que te guste, de verdad que me hace muy feliz. Intentaré actualizar mas rápido, lo prometo. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Mane Black: Estos Weasley... A saber la que organizan estas vacaciones. Y eso que aun quedan casi dos semanas para empezar el curso... ¿lograran unir nuestra parejita? Si, no, si, no... Ojalá que si. Hablaré seriamente con la escritora del fic XD Besos!  
  
Rosana: Gracias por tu comentario. Lo dicho, intentaré actualizar mas pronto. ¡Saludos!  
  
Zeisse: Ay...el reencuentro. Yo no hubiera dudado en tirarme a sus brazos ( ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
Aleirba: Jo, me alegro tanto de que os guste... es la primera vez que escribo y la verdad es que os estais portando muy bien conmigo. Gracias por lo que has dicho. Harry y Hermione van a ser muy importantes en esta historia... aunque aun no lo sepan. Su relación va mas allá de un amor adolescente. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, es el que mas me ha costado de los cuatro. Quiero que me cuentes que te ha parecido, ¿vale? ¡Un beso!  
  
AioBlack: ¿Acabarán juntos Harry y Hermione...? Mmmm, tal vez si, tal vez no... Ay, pero que mala soy ^^ ¡Gracias por escribirme! ¡Espero tus reviews!  
  
Nelly Esp: La dosis de diversión viene por parte de los gemelos. ¡Que niños! Siempre me han gustado, aunque mi gran amor de Harry Potter sea un personaje muy secundario, que apenas sale en las películas... ya os lo diré. Pero tener a los gemelos en tu clase tiene que ser una pasada XD ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Calixta: ¡Hola Calii! ¿A que si? ¿A que es mu tierno este niño? Si no fuera por que me llevo... unos cuatro añitos con él, estaria en serio peligro, creeme XD Los Weasley son la verdadera familia de Harry. Que tiernos son ^^ Cuidate, ¿vale? ¡Besos!  
  
Bueno chicos, espero vuestros comentarios sobre el capitulo 4. Yo, por mi parte, me retiro a comenzar el siguiente. ¡Cuidaos mucho y nos vemos muy pronto! 


	5. Relampagos en la Oscuridad

Hermione abrió los ojos, despacio...

Aun era de noche, aunque no sabia que hora exactamente. La luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana, tiñéndolo todo de tonos azules. Las sabanas, su camisón, su piel... Levantó su mano izquierda y sonrió al ver como ésta adquiría el color azulado.

A su lado, a unos dos metros, dormía Ginny. La pelirroja estaba casi al borde de la cama y su brazo izquierdo caía hasta el suelo, justo encima de Ron, que roncaba ligeramente. A su lado, Harry...

"¿Que hora será...?"

Odiaba despertarse en medio de la noche, pues nunca volvía a dormirse. Generalmente, cuando esto ocurría en Hogwarts cogía algún libro para leer y así sin darse cuenta llegaba el día. Pero claro está que ahora no podía hacer eso...

Recordó lo que había pasado en el lago y las rocas de color rojo, mientras movía los dedos de la mano que tenia alzada y estos reflejaban su sombra en la pared.

Nunca había oído hablar de ese fenómeno... Quizá, pensaba, fuera común en un determinado tipo de rocas, pero hasta ahora no había visto ninguna de ese tipo. Se propuso investigar cuando llegara a Hogwarts, lo primero que haría sería ir a la biblioteca...

Hogwarts. Quedaban menos de dos semanas... 12 días para ser exactos. Las clases siempre habían empezado el 1 de Septiembre, sin embargo, una nota del director les había avisado previamente que los alumnos de último curso deberían estar presentes el 13 de Agosto, para asistir a unas clases especiales. Estas clases, o reuniones, eran voluntarias y consistirían en intentar despejar a los alumnos las posibles dudas que tuvieran sobre sus futuros estudios, así como indicar que trabajos eran mas compatibles y apropiados para cada uno de ellos basándose en el expediente académico y en unos test que se llevarían a cabo durante las clases.

12 días de vacaciones, antes de volver a la rutina de siempre. 12 días en la Madriguera, 12 días junto a...

- ¡Ah!

La muchacha dio un respingo cuando una mano se cerró sobre la suya. Ron dio un sonoro ronquido y se dio la vuelta. Ginny ni se había enterado.

Hermione miro a los hermanos y acto seguido se asomó por el borde de la cama, para ver a Harry que le sonreía desde abajo. Harry bajó su mano hasta su pecho, sin soltar la de Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces? – susurró Harry.

- Me he despertado... ¿y tu? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry tardó en contestar, jugando con los dedos de Hermione. Esta se tumbó boca abajo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano libre.

- Aun no me he dormido – contestó finalmente.

Hermione se removió en la cama, acercándose más al borde.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo...? – preguntó preocupada.

Harry dejó de jugar con la mano de Hermione, sin soltarla, y miró hacia arriba.

- No, nada... es solo que no tengo sueño.

Hermione decidió no seguir. Si quisiera contárselo de verdad, lo haría.

- ¿Qué te cuentas? – dijo Harry.

Hermione sonrío.

- Pues nada... ¿qué te cuentas tú?

Harry siguió acariciando la mano de Hermione.

- Pues nada... hoy he ido a un lago a pasar el día.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Hermione riéndose.

- Si. Y una amiga me ha gastado una broma de las grandes ¿sabes?

- Desde luego... - Hermione le seguía el juego. - ¿Y que es lo que te hizo?

- Me hizo pensar que se había ahogado, y estuve buscándola como loco un buen rato.

- Si es que... - murmuró Hermione. – Estos amigos de hoy en día... ¿y donde estaba?

- La encontré en una roca, en medio de una cascada.

- Vaya... ¿y que le hiciste? Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar le habría dado un empujoncito por mala.

Harry sonrió, mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione. Esta apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y recordó cuando Harry la encontró sentada en la roca.

- Si no la quisiera tanto le habría ahogado yo mismo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Hermione, sin poder creer lo que Harry acababa de decir.

Pero el joven mago no lo vio, pues no se atrevía a despegar los ojos de su mano. Lo cierto es que llevaba toda la noche despierto, si. Intentó dormir pero un pensamiento atormentaba su mente: no quería perder a Hermione.

¿Y como había llegado Harry a esto? Pues mientras Hermione no se había parado a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de su broma, Harry no se había quitado aun el susto de encima. Recordaba esos segundos angustiosos mientras la buscaba en el agua desesperadamente, maldiciéndose por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, pensamientos fugaces pasaron por la cabeza de Harry, y uno de ellos fue: La pierdes, sin saber lo que sientes por ella.

Por ese motivo había decidido que... no iba a declararse, por supuesto... Pero quería que Hermione supiera que la quería, aunque para ella no significara más que una bonita amistad.

Mientras tanto, Hermione intentaba hacer latir de nuevo su corazón, pues este se había parado al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Doble sentido... Las palabras de su conciencia (o mejor dicho, de su intuición femenina) le hacían pensar que las palabras de Harry escondían otro mensaje... Pero no, no podía ser. Por Dios, estaba hablando de Harry. Probablemente sentía lo mismo por ella que por Ginny.

- Sabes... - la voz de Harry sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, que aun no había pronunciado palabra. – Sabes que eres importante para mi... ¿verdad?

Así que era eso... vaya, ahora todo estaba claro. Era la primera vez que Harry le decía algo así directamente, pero no hacia falta. Harry necesitaba a Hermione. Hermione necesitaba a Harry. Y ambos necesitaban a Ron y a Ginny. Y todo Hogwarts lo sabía.

- Lo se... - dijo Hermione mientras libraba su mano de la de Harry y la deslizaba hasta su frente, para apartarle el pelo de los ojos. – Tú también eres importante para mi, Harry – dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Harry se atrevió a levantar la vista, dando gracias a Dios por que fuera de noche y Hermione no pudiera ver lo rojo que se había puesto. Vio su rostro, enmarcado en esa maraña de rizos y su dulce sonrisa. ¿Pero como no iba a gustarle? Si lo que le extrañaba era que el colegio entero no estuviera loco por ella...

Harry le sonrió, mientras Hermione le cogía de la mano y volvía a recostarse. Ambos se durmieron enseguida, sus manos entrelazadas, sus labios en una sonrisa.

============================================================================ =

Hermione bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. Vio una figura delante de ella, camisón blanco y pelo rojizo, trasteando con unas sartenes.

- Buenos días... - dijo rascándose los ojos.

Ginny se giró y sonrió a su amiga.

- Buenos días dormilona – dijo mientras cogia unos huevos y los rompía en un plato. – Iba a subir a despertarte, pero quería dejarte dormir un ratito más.

- Mmmm... ¿qué hora es? – preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

- Pronto – fue la rápida respuesta de Ginny. – Las once.

- ¿Las once? – preguntó, casi gritó Hermione - ¿Y eso es pronto? Dios... hacia siglos que no dormía hasta tan tarde.

- Cierto, al menos desde que estas aquí – añadió Ginny mientras mezclaba los huevos que acababa de batir con harina. - ¿Y a que se debe? ¿Es que trasnochaste ayer? Cuando me fui a dormir aun estabais viendo la tele...

- Pues no se...- dijo Hermione, recordando la escena de la noche anterior con Harry. – Ah bueno, me desperté a mitad de noche y tardé un rato en dormirme... supongo que será por eso.

- Mmmm – dijo Ginny mientras echaba los huevos en una sartén.

- Oye... - dijo Hermione que no había reparado en lo que su amiga estaba haciendo. – Eso no será... mi desayuno... ¬¬

- ¡Eh! ¡Mucha gente pagaría por probar este desayuno! Es exquisito, y más aun acompañado de chocolate... Y sobretodo, cocinado por mí...

- Ya... ¿y que son, si se puede saber?

- Tortitas ^^ - dijo Ginny feliz.

Hermione casi se cae del taburete de la impresión.

- Oh, que privilegiada me siento – dijo Hermione irónicamente. – Voy a desayunar tortitas, un desayuno raro por encima de todos...

- Pero estas son las "Tortitas Weasley". Querida, no hay nada como unas Tortitas Weasley para comenzar bien la mañana... - dijo imitando la voz de una mujer adulta.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es lo que tu madre te decía de pequeña para que te las comieras – dijo riéndose. – Por cierto... ¿dónde está la gente?

- Pues... Fred y George están en la tienda. Lo sé, lo se... - dijo al ver la expresión de Hermione. – Pero mira, de momento les va bien, y de esa forma no les tenemos en casa los fines de semana. ¡Hay que ver como son! A veces pienso que no madurarán nunca.

Hermione sonrió al recordar a los gemelos. Ella no pensaba que fueran inmaduros... solo que les gustaba recordarse a si mismos (y a los demás) su época en Hogwarts. Un ejemplo de ello era la tienda. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de una broma... pero nadie sabe de donde obtuvieron el dinero necesario para adquirir el local y a partir de ahí todo fue a pedir de boca. La tienda, situada en el callejón Diagon, era una de las más visitadas, sobretodo por los alumnos de primer curso que visitaban Diagon por primera vez.

- Papa y Percy trabajando – continuó Ginny. – Mamá ha ido a visitar a nuestra tía Rose Mary, la pobre ha pillado un catarro impresionante y apenas si puede ponerse en pie... y Harry y Ron están fuera, desayunando.

La pelirroja sonrió, mientras elevaba un plato ante ella lleno de "Tortitas Weasley". Con la otra mano le tendia a Hermione un vaso de chocolate.

- ¿Les acompañamos?

============================================================================ =

- ¡Jajajaja...! ¿Y recuerdas cuando...? ¡Hombre, dormilona, buenos días!

Ron y Harry estaban sentados fuera de la casa. Apenas habían empezado a desayunar. Ron estaba rojísimo, debido al ataque del que aun se estaba recuperando.

Por su parte, Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello por el comentario de Ron.

- Mira quien fue a hablar... Seguro que más de un día sigues en la cama a estas horas... roncando.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó Ron. – ¡Yo no ronco!

- Si que roncas – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Harry. Éste se echó a un lado para dejar sitio a la chica.

- No, no ronco – dijo Ron seriamente. Hermione hizo una mueca y Harry soltó una risilla. - ¡HARRY!

- Esto... no es por hacerte enfadar, pero si, roncas.

Ginny y Hermione casi rodaban por el suelo al ver la cara de Ron. Este había enrojecido al verse al descubierto. Sabia que roncaba... ¡pero solo un poquito! "Son unos exagerados..." pensaba mientras se llevaba una tortita a la boca.

- Bien... - dijo Ginny intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa – Ejem... ¿y de que hablabais?

- Lo típico – contestó su hermano aun de mala gana. – Recordábamos momentos de cursos anteriores. Por cierto, que lo mejor que hemos llegado a recordar fue aquella vez en que le metiste ese pedazo de ostia a Malfoy.

Hermione se rió y añadió:

- Si... se la merecía el muy estúpido. No soy una persona violenta, pero os juro que en aquel momento quería arrancarle la cabeza...

Harry hizo una mueca y le dijo:

- Pues menos mal que no eres violenta...

Las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de Ron, Harry y Hermione, que pensaban que no habían reído tanto en toda su vida. Ginny se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a andar hacia el interior de casa.

- ¡Eh Ginny! – gritó Ron. - ¿Adonde vas?

Ginny contestó sin darse la vuelta.

- A casa. He terminado de desayunar y por si no os habéis dado cuenta... va a llover y yo diría que mucho.

Los tres muchachos miraron hacia el cielo, que estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Hermione se puso de pié y comenzó a recoger los vasos. Harry se llevó la última Tortita Weasley a la boca mientras cogia el plato y se dirigía al interior de la casa.

- ¡Eh, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Si solo son cuatro gotas! – gritó Ron antes de que Harry y Hermione desaparecieran por la puerta de la Madriguera.

============================================================================ =

- ¿Cuatro... gotas?

Ginny colocó un cubo en el suelo mientras miraba a su hermano.

- Bueno... estoy seguro de que dentro de cinco minutos... - comenzó a defenderse.

- Ron... - interrumpió Hermione. – ¡Has estado repitiendo esa frase durante las últimas seis horas y aun no ha parado de llover!

Ron iba a hablar, pero en ese momento la puerta de casa se abrió, para dar paso a un Harry empapado hasta los huesos oculto tras la pila de cubos que llevaba en los brazos. Ginny fue a su encuentro y le cogió algunos para continuar con su trabajo.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo Ron – dijo Harry secándose el rostro con la camiseta a pesar de lo empapada que estaba. - ¿Por qué guardáis los cubos tan lejos de casa sabiendo que los necesitáis siempre que llueve? Y lo mas importante... ¿como es que una familia de magos no puede reparar unas goteras?

Ron y Ginny se encogieron de hombros.

- Esto es increíble... - murmuró Harry cogiendo uno de los cubos y colocándolo bajo una de las goteras.

Habían pasado varias horas desde el desayuno. La predicción de Ginny se cumplió y pocos minutos mas tarde comenzaba a llover. Al principio fueron solo unas gotas, lo que hizo pensar que Ron tendría razón y pararía pronto. Sin embargo, la lluvia no amainó durante el mediodía, sino que al revés, cada vez era mas fuerte.

Las habitaciones de los chicos, así como el comedor estaban llenos de goteras. A lo largo de la mañana se habían ocupado de las habitaciones del piso superior, llenando todas estas de cubos que Harry y Ron habían traído del pequeño armario situado en el jardín. Por ese motivo ambos estaban completamente mojados. Hermione les tendió una toalla a cada uno.

- Secaros o pillareis el mayor resfriado de vuestra vida.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a sacudirse el pelo cuando de repente, algo se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana. Ginny se acercó, la abrió y se asomó al exterior. Exclamó algo, alargó una mano y cogió lo que segundos antes había golpeado la ventana, mostrándoselo a los demás.

- Errol... - murmuró Ginny tristemente.

La chica acunaba a Errol entre sus brazos. La pobre lechuza se había dado un buen golpe y parecía más demacrada de lo normal. Hermione le quitó suavemente el papel enganchado a sus patitas.

- "Estoy en casa de tía Rose. No se cuando podré regresar, nos hemos quedado sin polvos flu y el temporal es muy fuerte como para ir a comprarlos. Portaos bien. Harry y Hermione, por favor, cuidad de Ron y Ginny. Os quiere, mamá."

- ¡¿Cuidad de Ron y Ginny...?! ¿Pero que se ha pensado esta mujer? ¡Soy mayor que vosotros! – dijo Ron muy indignado.

- Ron cariño, tu madre sabe que en estas cosas lo que cuenta es la edad mental, y en eso tu eres el "peque de la casa"

- Hermi bonita, déjame decirte que últimamente tus bromas no tienen ninguna gracia – dijo Ron tirándole un cojín a Hermione. Esta lo cogió y se lo devolvió con todas sus fuerzas, con tan mala suerte que se estampó en la cara de Harry...

- Con que esas tenemos... - dijo el mago con el cojín en las manos dirigiéndose hacia Hermione.

Ésta no dejaba de reír mientras suplicaba a Harry que soltara lo que tenia en las manos. Harry le lanzó el cojín a Hermione, esta se agachó y...

- ¡Harry, voy a matarte! – dijo Ginny sacando el pié del cubo donde lo había metido a causa del impacto con el cojín. - Chicos, chicos, parad... - dijo Hermione cogiendo el cojín y colocándose entre Harry y Ginny. – Harry, recuerda que ahora Ginny y Ron están bajo nuestra responsabilidad, y por lo tanto...

- ¡A por ella! – gritó Ginny lanzándose encima de su amiga.

============================================================================

Harry y Hermione estaban en el piso superior, cambiando los cubos que ya estaban llenos de agua por otros vacíos. Mientras tanto, Ginny y Ron hacían lo mismo en el comedor.

- Ron... - susurró Ginny para que solo él le escuchara.

Ron dejó el cubo a parte y miró a su hermana; si había bajado la voz solo debía de ser por una cosa...

- Dime – dijo Ron cuando llegó a su lado.

- ¿Les oíste anoche? – preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué si les oí? Pero si casi me pongo a llorar... ¿has visto como tenia razón? ¡Harry está colado por ella!

- Solo le dijo que era importante para él... - murmuró Ginny llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¿Y no es eso suficiente? Porque a mi Harry nunca me ha dicho eso... Vamos, era una declaración en toda regla... - dijo Ron alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Te van a oír!

Ambos miraron hacia las escaleras, en silencio. Escucharon las voces amortiguadas de Harry y Hermione que aun seguían en la habitación.

- Era una declaración en toda regla – repitió Ron en un tono mas bajo. – No fue lo que le dijo, fue como se lo dijo. Le temblaba la voz... y Hermione estaba hecha un flan. Lo sé porque lo vi todo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo Ginny. – Yo lo intenté, pero me daba miedo moverme por si rompía el encanto. ¿Verdad que son tiernos...?

Ron miró a su hermana de forma extraña. Las chicas eran realmente... cursis.

- Si... Pero tenemos que hacer algo, y hoy seria perfecto.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Ginny asombrada.

- No sé... no he pensado nada aun, pero dame tiempo...

- ¿Tiempo para qué?

Harry apareció cargado de cubos junto a Hermione, que estaba tras de él. Ambos permanecían en el umbral de la puerta.

- Para... cambiarme. Estoy empapado y ya me he cansado de cargar cubos. ¿Vienes Harry?

============================================================================ =

"Dos magos mas han desaparecido hoy en la ciudad de Londres. Jonathan y Beth Reynolds fueron vistos por ultima vez ayer por la noche, cuando se dirigían a su casa tras pasar el día junto a unos familiares. Su coche fue encontrado volcado en la cuneta de la carretera nacional, sin embargo, el matrimonio Reynolds continua en paradero desconoci..."

Los cuatro chicos quedaron a oscuras en el comedor, donde segundos antes veían la tele.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ginny levantando las piernas y subiéndolas al sofá. Hermione se abrazó a ella.

- Que se ha ido la luz. Iré a comprobar los fusibles – dijo resignadamente mientras se levantaba del sofá. Antes de bajar por la escalera, Hermione pudo escucharle decir algo sobre "los inventos muggles que siempre se estropean".

Harry estiró el brazo y cogió su varita, que permanecía encima de la mesa muy próxima a él.

- Lumus solem.

Un rayo de luz surgió de la varita de Harry. Este se dirigió hacia el sótano y alumbró en su interior.

- ¿Ves algo? – gritó a Ron.

- Se han quemado. No hay nada que hacer... - dijo Ron desde abajo.

- Espera, yo conozco un conjuro que... - comenzó a decir Hermione.

- No servirá de nada – interrumpió Ginny. – Desde que Dumbledor puso a esta casa a salvo con el encantamiento-escudo, no se puede hacer ningún conjuro que suponga modificar la estructura de la casa o cosas parecidas... De ahí que no podamos arreglar las goteras y que ahora tampoco podamos arreglar los fusibles.

- Pues vaya... - dijo Hermione fastidiada. - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Si ninguno de nosotros sabe como arreglarlos al modo tradicional... - dijo Ron saliendo del sótano. - ... tendremos que esperar a que lleguen Fred y George. Son los únicos que saben algo de electricidad en esta casa.

- Ahora veo porque vuestra madre nos ha pedido que cuidáramos de vosotros... - dijo Harry mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione en el sofá.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, mirando a través de la ventana. El cielo estaba más oscuro que antes y todo indicaba que el corte de luz era el comienzo de una tormenta.

¡BROOOOOOOWWWWNNNNNN!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Hermione sorprendió a todos y asustó a Ginny más de lo que lo había hecho el rayo. La chica se había lanzado al pecho de Harry y se tapaba la cabeza con las manos, mientras Harry miraba asustado a Hermione e intentaba tranquilizarla...

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué... que pasa? – dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero Hermione no contestaba. Ni siquiera se movía.

- ¿Hermi...?

¡BROOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNN!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La chica comenzó a gritar, presa del pánico.

- Por favor, por favor Harry diles que paren. ¡Por favor! No puedo... no puedo con los rayos, de verdad... ¡Diles que paren!

Ron comenzó a reírse, mientras Ginny le daba un codazo y Harry le miraba seriamente. Intentó ponerse serio y se acercó a la pareja.

- Hermione... no te preocupes, solo son rayos...

La chica se movió ligeramente, solo para mirar a Ron entre sus rizos.

- ¿S-solo? Ron, son grandes, hacen ruido y encima no hay luz... ¡tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ron mientras se echaba hacia atrás preso de un ataque de risa.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Harry. Luego bajó la mirada y se dirigió a Hermione, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. – Hermione, no te preocupes. Mira, si que hay luz. No voy a apagar mi varita...

La muchacha levantó la cabeza lentamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que dos regueros húmedos recorrían su cara desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla. Pasó su mano por su frente y le apartó varios mechones de la cara.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo sosteniendo la varita cerca de ella.

Hermione, aun no muy convencida, se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Seriamente, miró al suelo y dio una patada a un bulto negro.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Ron.

- Nunca vuelvas a reírte de mi, Ronald Weasley o te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

Y volvió a encoger su pierna y a acurrucarse junto a Harry, mientras Ron se rascaba en la cabeza y Ginny sonreía mientras encendía unas velas.

============================================================================ =

- ¡Eh, tengo una idea! – gritó Ron de repente.

Llevaban media hora en el comedor. Hermione se había calmado un poco, aunque seguía sobresaltándose cuando se escuchaba algún trueno. Harry aun no había apagado su varita, a pesar de las pocas velas que iluminaban la estancia y acariciaba la cabeza de Hermione.

- Sorpréndenos... - dijo Ginny que estaba también recostada en el sofá.

- Muy graciosa... - dijo Ron y le guiñó un ojo, algo que sorprendió a la pelirroja. - ¿Jugamos a las tinieblas?

- ¡NO! – gritó de pronto Hermione.

Ginny había captado la indirecta de su hermano. Las tinieblas... los juegos en la oscuridad eran ideales para juntar parejitas que solo necesitaban un empujoncito ^^

- Vamos Hermi... no está del todo oscuro y nos estamos aburriendo como ostras... - dijo Ron haciendo pucheritos a su amiga.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! – y rápidamente oculto su cara entre los brazos de Harry. Éste preguntó:

- ¿Qué son las tinieblas?

- Un juego – contesto Ginny a la pregunta de Harry. – Se apagan todas las luces y la habitación, o la casa, queda a oscuras. Uno se queda aquí mientras los demás se esconden, y éste tiene que encontrarles. ¡Es divertido!

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione no queriendo creer lo que decía su amiga.

- Si, parece un juego divertido... pero no es buena idea – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

- Ohhhh, vamos por favor... Hermi, te prometo que no te dejaremos sola, siempre habrá alguien contigo... - pedía Ron de rodillas en el suelo con las manos unidas.

- No... - dijo Hermione mirando a Ron entre su maraña de pelo rizado.

- Vamos Hermi, puede servir para que pierdas tu miedo a la oscuridad. Además, te gustará. Y dejaremos las velas encendidas, y Harry irá contigo siempre, ¿vale? Por favor... - pidió Ginny.

Hermione apenas se movió. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Ron y Ginny ya casi habían olvidado el tema.

- Pero... solo en el piso de abajo... ¿vale?

============================================================================ =

-¡Te he pillado Ginny, te toca a ti!

Hermione corría alegremente por la casa a oscuras. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban agotados.

- Hermione... creo que ya vale por hoy... - murmuraba Ron dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Para nada – dijo Hermione cogiendo a su amigo de un brazo y poniéndole de pié. – Ginny, te toca. ¡Todo el mundo a esconderse!

Y echó a correr hacia la cocina.

Harry sonreía mientras se encaminaba hacia el piso superior. Parecía mentira que esa fuera la misma Hermione que una hora antes temblaba entre sus brazos cada vez que escuchaba un trueno. Se suponía que Hermione debía superar su miedo a la oscuridad... ¡pero no solo lo había superado sino que ahora le encantaba! Al principio les había costado dejarla sola y siempre iba cogida de la mano de alguien, pero poco a poco fue cogiendo soltura hasta que ella misma pidió ir sola...

- ¡Tres, dos, uno... voy! – gritó Ginny que estaba muy próxima a Harry.

"Oh, oh..." pensó el mago, que aun no había visto ningún sitio para esconderse. Lentamente para no hacer ruido, fue andando hacia atrás, arrinconadose en la pared. Pero en su camino tiró un libro que estaba colocado sobre la mesita, alertando a Ginny, que se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aja! Veamos a quien tenemos aquí... - dijo caminando hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

Harry no podía ver nada y sin embargo, sabia que los brazos de Ginny estaban ya muy cerca de él. De pronto, sus piernas chocaron contra algo que salió volando por los aires y aterrizó... en su cabeza.

Un enorme –CHOF- se escuchó en el comedor mientras Harry salía corriendo y tiraba el cubo de las goteras en cualquier lugar. Ginny corría detrás de él, intentando esquivar los muebles de la habitación. De pronto alguien se cruzó entre los dos y Ginny cayó encima.

- ¡Te he pillado, te he pillado! – gritaba sin cesar. Harry encendió su varita, y alumbrados por ella aparecieron Ginny sentada encima de la espalda de Ron, que estaba tumbado en el suelo intentando levantarse.

- ¿Ya está? – Hermione salió de la cocina y estiró los brazos a Ginny para ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¡Si, paga Ron! Por cierto Harry... ¿eras tú a quien perseguía al principio? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Harry tenía el pelo completamente empapado y gotitas de agua resbalaban por su cara.

- Le metí una patada a uno de los cubos... que casualmente estaba lleno de agua – dijo mientras se sacudía el pelo con una mano.

- Que mala suerte – exclamó Hermione mientras le revolvía el pelo.

- Bueno Ron, no intentes escaquearte. Te toca. – dijo Ginny a su hermano.

- Está bien... pero esta es la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo poniéndose cara a la pared. Harry apagó su varita. – Escondeos...

Los chicos salieron en desbanda, menos Hermione que se quedó pensando donde esconderse. Fue corriendo al pasillo que unía el comedor con la cocina, a esconderse tras el mueble recibidor, pero al agacharse se topó con Ginny que ya estaba escondida allí. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres...

Hermione miraba desesperada a su alrededor. No había ningún escondite, todos habían sido ya descubiertos...

- Dos, uno...

La puerta de un armario próximo se abrió y de ella salieron un par de brazos, que atraparon a Hermione y la introdujeron al interior. La puerta se cerró.

Hermione se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar antes de que la otra persona le pusiera una mano en la boca impidiéndoselo. Un rayo surgió en el cielo e iluminó la casa, filtrándose la luz entre las rendijas que hacían de respiradero para el armario. Hermione vio el reflejo de una cicatriz en forma de... rayo. Y nuevamente, la oscuridad.

- Shhh... - susurró Harry sin soltar a Hermione.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que Hermione podía notar la respiración agitada de Harry sobre su cuello. A su espalda notaba lo que parecía una tabla de planchar, pegada a ella, mientras que sus piernas y su pecho estaban aprisionados contra el de Harry.

Harry y Hermione se tensaron cuando escucharon a Ron pasar junto al armario. Harry apretó más su mano, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos... Las tablas de madera crujieron mientras Ron pasaba de largo y se dirigía a la cocina.

Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione, o mejor dicho, hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba, pues él tampoco podía ver nada. Poco a poco fue bajando su mano, liberando los labios de la chica.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el armario. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras Harry miraba su rostro a través de las gotitas de agua que le caían por el flequillo. Sonrió, hasta que algo en su interior le obligó a acercarse aun más a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos, consciente de que Harry se apretaba más contra ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa, casi tanto que le dolía. Sentía los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura... mientras ella apoyaba una de sus manos en su brazo, y la otra sobre su pecho.

Harry no entendía lo que pasaba. Podía escuchar claramente una voz en su cabeza que le decía que parara, que eso estaba mal. Que no debía hacerlo, porque si no... Pero otra voz, más interior y más dulce le obligaba a mirar hacia sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar...

Hermione estaba confundida, pero sus pensamientos se paralizaron al sentir la frente de Harry contra la suya. Esta vez, el pelo de Harry dejaba gotas de lluvia resbalar sobre el rostro de Hermione. El agua se deslizaba por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos.

La luz de un relámpago iluminó el pequeño armario. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos personas que había en el interior pudo ver a la otra, pues ambas permanecían con los ojos cerrados. Durante ese momento, dejaron de escucharse truenos, voces e incluso la misma lluvia pareció detenerse en el exterior. No existió nada más que ellos dos, cuando los labios de Harry se entreabrieron y casi rozaron a los temblorosos labios de Hermione.

- ¡Te pillé!

Hermione miró a su izquierda rápidamente, para ver a un Ron que le iluminaba con su varita y miraba con cara desencajada la escena, maldiciéndose interiormente por no haber abierto la puerta un microsegundo más tarde. Después, ya no pudo recordar mas, pues las fuerzas le abandonaron y se desmayó sobre Harry que aun le abrazaba sorprendido.

============================================================================

Notas de la autora

¡Aaaaahhhhhh! ¡Loooo sientoooooooooo! Buaaaaaa. TT Se me cae la cara de vergüenza, de verdad, por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo. Mil perdones a todos, de verdad. Debería haberlo subido antes del lunes, pero para entonces no lo acabé y ese mismo día me fui de vacaciones. Vine ayer, y hoy me he pasado el día acabándolo y dándole unos retoques. Perdonadme por la tardanza, tenéis todo el derecho a tirarme tomates si queréis (pero que estén blanditos, pó favó)

Bueno, ¿os ha gustado este capi? ¿Habéis jugado alguna vez a las tinieblas? Como dice Ginny... "es un juego perfecto para juntar a parejitas"... jejeje. Hace tiempo que no juego, la verdad (yo ya estoy con mi parejita, jiji) pero recuerdo la última vez que lo hice y fue mágico. Me pasó algo parecido a lo que les ha pasado a Hermione y bueno... me he quedado corta al explicar lo que se siente cuando estas espachurrada contra el chico que te vuelve loca, a oscuras y en un armario de un metro cuadrado. Solo que yo no me desmayé, jeje... Ay, pero... ¿qué le habrá pasado a nuestra Hermione?

Por otro lado, a mis amigos y lectores chilenos; ¿existe otro Salto de la Novia? ¡Guaus! Yo soy española, vivo en la ciudad de Valencia y el Salto de la Novia al que yo me refiero esta cerquita de aquí, en un pueblo llamado Navajas. Me llamó tanto la atención lo que dijisteis que he buscado por internet y olé; me quito el sombrero. Vaya pedazo de paisaje, es precioso (mucho mas bonito que el de Navajas, he de decirlo) Me encanta, muchas gracias por dármelo a conocer ^^

Y bueno... creo que no me queda nada más por comentar... ¡así que pasamos a mi gente reviewera!

Hermi de Harry: ¡Holaaa! Bueno, en primer lugar, es un gran honor y me llena de orgullo que me consideres una de tus escritoras favoritas (y esto va para ti, y para Kafeii, aLyXel y mi querida Anasazi) Es mas de lo que merezco, pues apenas estoy empezando y aun me queda mucho por mejorar. Pero son las personas como tu las que me estampan una sonrisa en la cara mientras escribo la historia, sabiendo que hay gente que espera pronto que suba el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. ¡Un beso!

Calixta: ¡Hola guapa! ¿Cómo estas? XDDDD Estoy segura de que eres un peligro para Daniel, no seas muy mala con él cuando le pilles ;) Por otro lado, puedo asegurarte que Hermione estará como loca por descubrir el secreto del Salto de la Novia dentro de muy poquito... Lo que pasa es que hoy tenia muchas cositas en la cabeza (y quien no, con ese pedazo de bombón todo el día a tu lado ¬¬) Respecto a lo de considerarte una fiel lectora mía, no sabes lo que me alegran tus palabras. Muchas gracias, de verdad. ¡Cuídate!

Mane Black: ¡Hooooolaaaaa! Hermione nos ha sorprendido un poco, ¿verdad? Hay que tener en cuenta que sigue siendo la misma chica que siempre... pero a los 18 años hay veces en que te dan ganas de coger toda tu vida, meterla en una bolsita y tirarla muy lejos... Menos mal esos ataques de locura solo nos duran 5 minutos, jeje. Harry respeta a Hermi... puede que sea porque el también se siente así de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado con este capitulo. ¡Besos y gracias!

Paulau undomiel granger: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho verte por aquí y que te hayas animado a escribirme. Gracias por tus palabras, son de gran ayuda. ¡Espero verte mas a menudo y que me digas que te ha parecido este capitulo! ¡Un beso!

Anasaziiiiiiiiii: ¡Guapaaa! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Chica, no te imaginas lo que me gustan tus reviews! XDDD Bueno, bueno, volviendo al tema que enseguida me desconcentro... Ron se portó muy mal con Harry al principio (pobrecito, no sabia el día que le esperaba ^^) ¡Esas cosas no se hacen Ron! Ya te devolverá la broma... te lo aseguro... ^^ ¿Y Hermione? Ahí si que se ha pasado... Esta chica pasa demasiado tiempo con los gemelos Weasley ¬¬. Mira que hacerle creer que se había ahogado... ¡esto no es típico de ella! Luego el pobrecito encima se lo cree y mira lo que pasa, luego no puede dormir por la noche. ¡Mione mala! Eso si, debía de verse realmente bonita allí en la roca. Lo que pasa es que Harry esta un poquito atontao, pero no te preocupes, que ya se irá espabilando... ¡hoy ha estado casi a punto! Y no te preocupes, que en cuanto enganche a Daniel, os llamo a ti y a Calixta y nos marcamos un partido de baseball. Además, como vivo cerca de la playa luego nos damos un chapuzón. No os traigáis bañador, que yo pongo las hojas de higuera XD Bueno, un abrazo linda. Cuídate, ¿vale? Gracias por tu review, ¡nos vemos muy pronto!

Nelly Esp: Tranquila, que prometo contar la leyenda dentro de muy poco. O al menos, Hermione se ocupará de ir descubriéndola. Un besote, ¡nos vemos!

Superhyoga: ¿Será Harry? ¿O será Herm? ¿Harry? ¿Herm? Jijiji... todo llegará, paciencia y calma. Hemos ido a parar con dos chicos muy tímidos y algo me dice que les va a costar lo suyo... Me alegro de tener noticias tuyas. ¡Un abrazo!

Rosana: Gracias por tu review. ¡Aquí tienes otro capitulo más! Espero que te guste.

Pgranger: ¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Pues si hija mía, que mejor que Rowling se diera cuenta de lo tierna que es esta pareja. Y mientras unos dicen que aun quedan dos libros... ¡yo pienso que SOLO quedan dos libros! ¡Venga, Harry, espabilate ya que nos empezamos a hacer mayorcitos, no te parece? XDD Y bueeeeno, a mi no es que Cho me caiga mal, es solo que no la quiero con Harry, entre otras cosas, porque para mi no es competencia para nuestra querida Hermi *o* Y no te preocupes, que a veces yo también entro en debates filosóficos sobre porqué Rowling sigue dejándonos con la intriga y salgo histérica perdida. Dios, rezo por que no le pase nada malo a esa mujer, porque si no termina los libros ¡juro que me da algo! En fin... un beso linda. ¡Espero verte pronto!

Cho6110: ¡Hola Cho! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Un beso, ¡gracias por tu review!

Aprovecho también desde aquí para agradecer a Steffi, una niña muy linda que me ha agregado a su Messenger. Y lo mismo os digo a todos, si os apetece hablar conmigo no tenéis mas que agregarme, ¡estaré encantada de hablar con vosotros!

Y por último, quiero contestar una pregunta que me parece muy importante y muy interesante, realizada por Lucumbus. Por supuesto, no hay una historia de Harry Potter sin Voldemort y viceversa. He estado pensándolo últimamente... Al principio iba a dejar la historia terminada justo cuando empezaran las clases en Hogwarts. Pero tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y demasiadas ganas de hacer de esta historia algo largo. A parte que vuestros reviews alimentan mi ego de una forma asombrosa (jejeje, es bromita ^^) Bueno, tanto rollo solo para deciros que la historia continuará mas allá del día 13 de agosto, día en el que comienzan las clases para los chicos. Y si todo sale bien, Harry se enfrentara a los mas duros entrenamientos que ha realizado hasta ahora. ¡Gracias por tu review Lucumbus!

En fin... besitos a todos. Mañana mismo empiezo el capitulo 6, que se llamará... upsss, ¡no he pensado en un nombre! ¿Alguna sugerencia...? ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	6. Sueños extraños ¿Que le pasa a Hermione?

Parpadeó varias veces, antes de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.  
  
Era curioso, pues sentía que había estado durmiendo durante horas y sin embargo estaba muy cansada, como si hubiera regresado de un largo viaje. Escuchaba ruidos que le parecían muy lejanos, provenientes de la cocina. Alguien lavaba los platos...  
  
Giró la cabeza a un lado y vio una palangana casi vacía, pero en la que aún quedaba algo de agua. Unas hojas pequeñas y marrones que desprendían un suave olor flotaban sobre la superficie. Hermione reconoció el remedio que solía emplearse para bajar la fiebre a los enfermos.  
  
De pronto se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado, sentado en una silla. Tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama donde ella misma estaba tumbada, y la cara oculta por una mata de pelo oscuro. Una mano reposaba sobre la izquierda de Hermione, mientras en la otra sostenía una pequeña toalla húmeda y arrugada. Dormía.  
  
Hermione volvió a parpadear... ¿qué había pasado?  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella asomó una cabecita pelirroja, que sonrió al ver a su amiga.  
  
- Buenos días bella durmiente – susurró.  
  
Apenas sin moverse, Hermione sonrió a Ron. Que tierno era cuando se ponía enferma...  
  
Ron caminó despacio, con cuidado de no despertar a Harry que no había hecho ningún movimiento aún. Se colocó a su lado y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Hermione, para acto seguido acariciar a su amiga en la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó preocupado y en voz muy bajita, casi inaudible.  
  
Hermione contestó sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- Bien...  
  
- ¿Si...?  
  
- Si... gracias.  
  
Ron se quedó mirándola, seriamente.  
  
- Puede que no deba preguntártelo aun, pero... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?  
  
Hermione hizo un último esfuerzo por recordar... pero lo cierto es que su mente estaba aturdida. No lograba ver nada.  
  
- No... ¿he hecho algo malo? – preguntó temerosa.  
  
- No... no te preocupes – dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír. – Te desmayaste mientras jugábamos al escondite, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Un flash apareció en la mente de Hermione. Se vio a si misma, corriendo por toda la casa a oscuras. Luego... ya no pudo recordar nada más.  
  
- ¿Me desmayé? ¿En serio...? – Hermione no podía creerlo. – No me tirarias nada a la cabeza... ¬¬  
  
- Que malpensada eres... - dijo Ron sin alzar la voz. Prosiguió. – Por eso mismo te lo pregunto, a todos nos pilló por sorpresa. ¿Te encontrabas mal por la tarde?  
  
- No lo sé... creo que no – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos. – Lo último que recuerdo es a mi... encima de la roca del lago... - dijo extrañada. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo. ¿Por qué ese era su último recuerdo?  
  
- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó Ron sorprendido y alzando la voz. Harry se removió en su asiento. Ron volvió a bajar la voz. – Hermione, eso fue hace tres días.  
  
La muchacha miró a Ron. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo...?  
  
- Ron... ¿qué dices? Pero si fue antes de ayer cuando...  
  
- Hermione, llevas dormida dos días. Hoy es 4 de agosto.  
  
¿Pero que estaba diciendo este tío? ¿¿Dos días?? ¿¿48 horas durmiendo?? "Dios mío Hermione, el golpe debió de ser fuerte..."  
  
En un acto reflejo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero Ron las detuvo a medio camino.  
  
- No, no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no fue ningún golpe. Te desmayaste de repente, estabas con Harry.  
  
Harry...  
  
Hermione bajó la vista y la posó sobre la negra cabellera que reposaba sobre su cama. Unas gafas redondas de color negro asomaban entre las sábanas.  
  
- Casi no ha salido del cuarto en estos dos días – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo. – Esperaba a que te despertaras y no quería dormirse por si acaso te daba uno de tus ataquitos...  
  
Hermione se alarmó al escuchar lo que había dicho Ron.  
  
- ¡¿Ataquitos?! – preguntó preocupada - ¿¿A que te refieres??  
  
Dios mío, ¿qué habría hecho mientras estaba inconsciente? Si no se acordaba de lo de hacia dos días... ¿cómo iba a acordarse de lo que había hecho mientras dormía?  
  
- A nada, jeje – dijo Ron, mientras se ponía en pié y daba un gran bostezo. – Ya te lo contará él, los ha vivido más de cerca que yo. Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude a bajar?  
  
Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
  
- No... de momento. Voy a quedarme un rato mas, te avisaré cuando esté preparada.  
  
Ron imitó una reverencia que hizo reír a Hermione y salió de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta.  
  
Así que dos días... y lo mejor de todo era que no recordaba nada del día anterior. Bueno, del anterior al anterior, es decir del día que se había desmayado. Excepto esa estúpida imagen en la que se veía con los brazos extendidos, correteando por la casa buscando a alguien, sin duda a Ginny, Harry o Ron. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho a Ron, habría podido jurar que hacia cinco minutos ella había estado en la roca del lago. ¿Cómo la había llamado la madre de Ron...? Vaya, eso tampoco lograba recordarlo.  
  
Pero ¿qué habría pasado? Si que era verdad que a veces le entraban mareos a causa de la anemia, pero de ahí a llegar a desmayarse... ¿Y dice que estaba con Harry? Entonces él debía saber algo.  
  
Bajó la mirada de nuevo y la posó sobre el mago. El pobre dormía como un angelito y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que había estado esos dos días cuidándola. Fijó su vista en el trapo que llevaba en la mano... probablemente se había pasado la noche empapándole la frente con el remedio que había hecho.  
  
Que bueno era... que tierno. Que guapo...  
  
Pero ¿¡como podía pensar en algo así en la situación en la que estaba!? Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró. Tenia que pensar en algo. No era la primera vez que pensaba algo así cuando estaban en alguna situación difícil. Parecía una de esas crías de nuevo curso que se enamoran de él el primer día de clase... Idiota. Tenia que pensar en algo, sí. Por que ese niño le estaba volviendo loca y eso era algo que no podía permitir.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Harry despertó sobresaltado. Dios, se había quedado dormido. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Y si ella le necesitaba? ¿Y si desper...?  
  
Oops.  
  
Miró la cama sobre la que descansaba su cabeza. Cogió sus gafas, que estaban sobre la mesita, a pesar que no recordaba haberlas dejado ahí.  
  
Se levantó rápidamente y la manta de color canela se deslizó sobre su espalda, hasta caer al suelo. Se agachó y la cogió extrañado... tampoco recordaba haber cogido ninguna manta para taparse.  
  
Escuchó la música que venia de la habitación de al lado. Tal vez... Adormilado, caminó hasta la habitación contigua y lo que vio acabó por despertarle del todo.  
  
La radio estaba encendida y dos parejas bailaban en medio de la habitación, dando vueltas sin parar en lo que parecía uno de esos bailes de las películas del Oeste que tanto le gustaban a su tío. Reconoció la canción. "Wooden Heart", de Elvis Presley.  
  
Ginny bailaba con Fred, vestida con uno de esos vestidos de cuadraditos pequeñitos blancos y rojos, cuya falda tiene tanto vuelo como la carpa del Circo Ruso. Lo llevaba puesto encima de la ropa, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que estaban haciendo una especie de fiesta de disfraces a lo Weasley. Ginny reía sin parar, y llegados a cierto punto de la canción, se soltaba de Fred, giraba sobre si misma y pasaba a manos de George, que seguía bailando con ella. Claro está, Fred recibía a la otra pareja, que en este caso era... Ron, que para desgracia de Harry llevaba puesto encima de la ropa un vestido igual al de su hermana ¬¬  
  
Los cuatro permanecían ajenos a Harry, y éste, que no podía despegar los ojos de Ron, no sabia sinceramente si echarse a reír o a llorar. Dios, lo que pagarían algunos por ver esto en el colegio... Llevaba además, una peluca del mismo color que su pelo, pero horrible, recogida en dos trenzas que salían rectas desde su nuca hacia los lados. El pobre bailaba y bailaba, cogido delicadamente a su hermano, haciendo el papel de chica. Y vaya que lo hacía bien, tendría que recordarle que le diera clases de baile.  
  
Algo distrajo su atención. Hermione, envuelta en una manta de color negro estaba sentada en una mecedora, dando palmas y riéndose a más no poder. Sus carcajadas sonaban casi más altas que la propia canción y Harry no supo por qué, si por el contraste por la manta o por haber pasado dos días sin comer, la chica lucía más pálida que nunca. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía parar de reír, lo que demostraba que al menos se sentía bien.  
  
La canción finalizó, Ginny y Ron (ejem...) se separaron de sus respectivas parejas e hicieron una reverencia. Harry se colocó la manta bajo el brazo y comenzó a aplaudir, sin quitar la vista de su amigo.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
- Harry, te juro por lo que mas quieras que solo lo hice para distraer a Hermi un rato, de verdad.  
  
- Ron, no disimules. ¡Pero si te lo estabas pasando pipa ahí dando vueltas! Además, el vestido te quedaba muy bien – dijo Fred subido en lo alto de una escalera.  
  
- Cállate Fred – Fred le mandó un beso por el aire a Ron. Éste no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando con Harry, lo que provocó que el mago escapara una risilla. – En serio Harry, estábamos arreglando las goteras. ¡Solo paramos cinco minutos!  
  
- Hey Ron – dijo George caminando hacia su hermano. – Me encanta tu pelo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo haces para tenerlo tan largo y tan sedoso?  
  
Todos rieron cuando escucharon hablar a George, imitando el tono de la voz de Pansy Parkinson mientras acariciaba la peluca de Ron, que aún llevaba puesta. Incluso éste rió el chiste.  
  
Harry guiñó un ojo a Ron, mientras le lanzaba la manta a la cara y se dirigía hacia la mecedora donde reposaba Hermione.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella. La muchacha le sonrió y se acurrucó aun más en la manta. Parecía cansada y soñolienta.  
  
- Buenos días – contestó Hermione bajando la mirada.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
- Bien... gracias – dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.  
  
Harry imitó su gesto, pues desde antes de que ella despertara llevaba dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Hermione ante lo que había pasado en el armario...? Podría enfadarse, y mucho... también podría pensar que era un aprovechado y evitarle durante el resto del curso... ¿Y si había echado a perder su amistad por eso?  
  
- ¿Podemos salir fuera un momento? – preguntó Hermione de repente.  
  
Vale, Harry había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Ahora, fuera, le diría que qué se había pensado, que qué pretendía... ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡Sabia que no tenia que haberlo hecho! ¡Lo sabía lo sabía lo sabía! ¡Estúpido!  
  
- Claro... - dijo ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
Hermione se apoyó sobre el brazo de Harry y ambos salieron de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos Weasley.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Llevaban más de cinco minutos sentados, sobre el césped, en silencio. Harry habría preferido quedarse dentro de la casa por ella. A pesar de que ya era medio día esa mañana no hacia calor precisamente y eso podría ser perjudicial para Hermione, que parecía tan frágil envuelta en su manta negra.  
  
La chica, a pesar de arroparse con la manta, se descalzó y estiró las piernas sobre el césped. Era un día soleado, pero a pesar de ello tenía frío y se sentía mejor oculta por el cobertor.  
  
Harry se estaba poniendo enfermo. Tanto silencio le estaba comenzando a agobiar y parecía que Hermione no tenía intención de hablar... Así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
  
- Así que ya estás mejor... - dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras se revolvía el pelo.  
  
Hermione pareció salir de sus ensoñaciones cuando escuchó a Harry. Harry le miraba a los ojos, y ella evitaba los suyos. "¿En que piensas Hermione?". De pronto, la chica le miró seriamente e intentando parecer serena y tranquila, dijo algo que sorprendió a Harry.  
  
- Harry, gracias...  
  
"?"  
  
Pasaron unos segundos en los que Hermione esperaba que Harry dijera algo, pero al parecer el chico se había quedado mudo.  
  
- Si... - continuó, con esfuerzo. – Por... bueno...  
  
Vaya, ahora si que estaba sorprendido. Fuera lo que fuera, Hermione no se atrevía a decírselo y que él recordara, eso no le había pasado nunca.  
  
- Ron me dijo que estuviste todo el rato conmigo – dijo de pronto.  
  
- ¡Ah! – Hermione miró a Harry con una rara expresión en el rostro. ¿Era su imaginación o Harry había pegado un tremendo suspiro? - Jeje, no te preocupes. No ha sido nada.  
  
- Pero... no has dormido en dos días por...  
  
- No te preocupes, lo recuperaré antes de ir a Hogwarts – dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione. Esta enrojeció violentamente y apartó la mirada.  
  
- B-bueno... gracias igualmente por lo que has hecho.  
  
Harry únicamente sonrió. Cerró los ojos.  
  
- Hay otra cosa más...  
  
Harry abrió un ojo. Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto...  
  
- Em... bueno, no se como decirte esto... La verdad es que es incómodo, pero... ¿te he hecho algo... de lo que deba disculparme?  
  
¿Pero que dice? ¿Disculparse?  
  
- Es que... no me preguntes por qué, pero no logro recordar nada de momentos antes de que me desmayara. Pero siento que he hecho algo malo y que debería pedirte perdón... ¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó preocupada, mientras esta vez si miraba a Harry.  
  
Éste se incorporó y miró a Hermione. Recordó su tacto, su cuerpo temblando en el armario... ¿es que no lo recordaba? Entonces era él quien iba a desmayarse de la emoción. Dio gracias al cielo por aquello, realmente había sido un error y el destino le estaba dando la oportunidad de enmendarlo. Si, un error... eso es.  
  
- ¿Cómo vas a hacer tú algo malo? – dijo riéndose. Pero vio que la chica estaba seria, realmente preocupada. Intentó tranquilizarla. – No me has hecho nada Hermione, no tienes por qué preocuparte.  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
- En serio – dijo mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre el césped. – Has sido tan buena como siempre. Nada que manche tu historial ^^  
  
Hermione miró a Harry, con una media sonrisa en la cara. Sin embargo no llegaba a creérselo del todo. ¿No le estaría mintiendo, verdad...? Algo raro había en Harry, estaba comportándose de una forma extraña desde que se habían visto esa mañana. Casi no hablaba, parecía preocupado por algo y de repente... ahora tan tranquilo. Solo recordó haberle visto una vez así: al año anterior cuando Ginny se rompió una pierna en el colegio y ninguno de los dos quería ir a decírselo a Ron. Lo echaron a suertes y salió perdiendo ella...  
  
- ¡Ah, por cierto! – dijo Hermione. – Ron me dijo que estaba contigo cuando me desmayé. ¿Dónde estábamos y que estábamos haciendo, señor Pott...?  
  
El señor Potter se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Ginny se balanceaba lentamente en el columpio mágico que acababa de hacerse.  
  
Lo había visto varias veces, desde que su padre trajo la tele a casa. Consistía en una cuerda atada por los extremos a la rama de un árbol, de forma que al sentarse podía tomar impulso y balacearse adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás...  
  
Ginny no tenia árboles en el jardín, pero... ¿acaso no era una bruja?  
  
Los pies descalzos rozaban levemente con el suelo, produciéndole pequeñas cosquillas. Estaba sola, pues sus hermanos seguían dentro reparando las últimas goteras y Harry y Hermione... bueno, estos habían desaparecido esa misma mañana y no les había vuelto a ver.  
  
Harry y Hermione... hace unos años habría matado a cualquiera que le insinuara lo que supuestamente estaba pasando entre los dos. Harry había sido algo así como su primer amor, el primer chico que le hizo sentirse nerviosa, el primero con el que aprendió a soñar por la noche... y por el día. Recordaba como presumía ante las demás chicas de que su hermano era su mejor amigo, y de que a menudo en verano iba a la Madriguera a pasar unos días.  
  
Se pasaba horas mirándole cada vez en que, milagrosamente, coincidían en la biblioteca. Pues aunque a ella no le gustaba ir, él acudía a menudo con Ron y Hermione para que ésta les explicara los deberes. Iba a los entrenamientos de quidditch, al principio mas disimuladamente, pero al final no se perdía ni uno, con la excusa de que su hermano era el nuevo guardián del equipo. Fue allí donde conoció a Hermione, pues ella también acudía a todos los entrenamientos.  
  
Al principio la odiaba, y así se lo dijo cuando tuvo la suficiente confianza con ella. Hermione aun se reía cuando lo recordaban. Ginny pensaba que se reía porque creía que se lo decía de broma, pero era en serio, la odiaba. Era lista, inteligente, guapa, simpática... admirada por muchos alumnos y querida por los profesores. Aunque para ella, lo peor era que siempre, siempre estaba junto a Harry. Estudiaban juntos, iban a clases juntos, comían juntos y sus ratos libres, lo pasaban juntos, lo que daba lugar a un montón de rumores que para colmo no se preocupaban en desmentir...  
  
Aun así, Ginny siguió con su enamoramiento adolescente. Cada vez hablaba más a menudo con el trío, y comenzaron a ser amigos. Y Ginny se dio cuenta de una cosa; que cuanto más conocía a Harry menos le gustaba. No por que le pareciera antipático, ni mucho menos... Aun ahora, Ginny reconocía que Harry sería el novio perfecto por tantas cualidades buenas que poseía. Lo que pasaba era que... conforme nacía una amistad entre ellos, Harry perdía esa apariencia de chico-perfecto que Ginny se había inventado para mostrar a un chico normal y corriente, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Y al pasar los años, Ginny había entendido que lo que había sentido por Harry no era amor.  
  
Sin embargo y a pesar de ello, no le quitaba ojo de encima cuando estaba cerca de él... y eso fue lo que le hizo descubrir lo que sentía por Hermione.  
  
"El amor es como el fuego: ven antes el humo los que están fuera que las llamas los que están dentro". Ginny podría poner su mano en ese fuego a que Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione, por muy cabezota que esta se pusiera. Por Dios... ¿¿qué necesitaba esa chica para darse cuenta?? ¿Qué estuviera escrito en un libro? Si era obvio... Todo el mundo lo tenía tan claro que por eso les sorprendía tanto que aun no estuvieran juntos o que no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos durante los últimos años.  
  
Aunque en el fondo... Ginny entendía a Hermione. A pesar de lo que siempre le decía, entendía su miedo a arriesgarse y perder su amistad. Por que por lo general y desgraciadamente, es lo que suele pasar. Le confiesas a tu mejor amigo que estas enamorada de él, y si él no lo está comienza a sentirse incómodo cuando esta contigo, comienza a evitarte y al final... al final ya no queda nada.  
  
Pero Harry no haría eso. En el caso de que lo que Harry sintiera no fuera mas que amistad (aunque todo el mundo pensaba que no), él no le daría la espalda. Hablaría con ella, se lo haría entender y seguirían tan amigos como antes... Ginny estaba segura de ello.  
  
Lo único extraño que a veces le hacia dudar, era el hecho de que Harry nunca le había insinuado nada. Ron le había jurado una y otra vez que nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, y eso era algo extraño... porque por lo menos a tu mejor amigo si que le cuentas ese tipo de cosas.  
  
O no...  
  
- ¡Hola! Ginny miró al frente y se encontró con Harry y Hermione, que venían andando desde lejos.  
  
Era bonito verles juntos. Hermione era feliz. Le encantaría estar en su lugar... enamorarse de un chico como Harry.  
  
- ¿De donde venís? – preguntó mientras detenía el balanceo de su columpio.  
  
- Hemos ido a dar una vuelta – contestó Hermione.  
  
- Y tenemos hambre – añadió Harry cogiendo el asiento del columpio y llevándolo hacia atrás, tomando impulso. Luego lo soltó, haciendo que Ginny volviera a columpiarse.  
  
Hermione miraba a Harry y a Ginny, apoyándose sobre una pierna y cubriéndose más con su manta. Hasta que un fuerte dolor en su cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio. Escuchó a Ginny gritar su nombre, justo antes de caer al suelo.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Caminaba sobre la dura piedra, hacia la luz... Notó como el agua empapaba su vestido y llegaba hasta su piel. Tenía el rostro húmedo y los ojos hinchados.  
  
Notaba los pies mojados, descalzos sobre la fría roca. Y no era agua, era sangre.  
  
Soltó algo que llevaba en la mano, sin saber muy bien lo que era y escuchó claramente el ruido que produjo al caer al suelo encharcado. Continuó andando, hasta que sus pies se detuvieron justo allí donde acababa la roca.  
  
Bajó la mirada y vio un pequeño lago, rodeada por unas altas y grandes montañas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a separar los brazos de su cuerpo, abriéndolos en cruz.  
  
Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, sin hacer nada por detenerlas. Dolor, dolor... Sólo había una forma de poner fin a su sufrimiento.  
  
Volvió a abrir los ojos y lentamente se impulsó hacia delante. Notó el vértigo en su estómago, mientras sentía como el aire secaba sus lágrimas y como el agua se aproximaba hacia ella cada vez más rápido...  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
- ¡¡Noooooo!!  
  
Hermione se incorporó de la cama de un salto, chocando con el cuerpo de alguien, que le abrazó y la sostuvo con fuerza, mientras ella agitaba los brazos en el aire y lloraba.  
  
- ¡Nooo, no!  
  
- Hermione, tranquila, ya ha pasado todo.  
  
La voz produjo efectos sedantes en Hermione, que comenzó a calmarse, aunque seguía llorando.  
  
- No, por favor, no...  
  
- Hermione, ya esta, ha sido solo una pesadilla... - escuchó decir a la voz mientras sentía la caricia de unos fuertes brazos en torno a ella. Pronto dejó de moverse, aunque su llanto no desapareció.  
  
- Tranquila, yo estoy contigo...  
  
Hermione levantó los brazos y abrazó a la persona que estaba con ella. Su voz... esa voz tenía el poder de calmarla. Sentía seguridad. Sabia que nada malo podía pasar...  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fueron los ojos de Harry, que le miraban fijamente.  
  
- No ganamos para sustos contigo... - susurró.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
Hermione iba a contestar, pero antes de hacerlo una imagen pasó fugaz por su mente. Agua, viento, vértigo...  
  
- Harry... creo que me pasa algo raro.  
  
El chico se aproximó más a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Hermione pensó un momento antes de contestar. ¿Estaba segura de que quería decírselo? Tal vez solo fuera una coincidencia...  
  
- Hermione, sé lo que estas pensando. Y más te vale que me lo digas.  
  
La chica miró a Harry preocupada. Está bien...  
  
- Bueno, ya se que es una tontería, pero cada vez que esto pasa siempre me despierto con la misma imagen en la cabeza... - Hermione se detuvo, no sabía como continuar. Harry le animó a seguir. – Bueno... es... ¿recuerdas el lago al que fuimos el otro día?  
  
- ¿El Salto de la Novia?  
  
- ¡Ese! – gritó Hermione. "El Salto de la Novia..." No recordaba como se llamaba. – Bueno, pues siempre me despierto con la sensación de que estoy allí. Y cuando abro los ojos y veo la habitación... No sé, es muy confuso.  
  
Harry le miró seriamente.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas algo mas?  
  
- No... - dijo Hermione tristemente. – Solo eso... ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sueño, solo es eso, una sensación – la chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego continuó. – Pero no te preocupes, probablemente sea una casualidad.  
  
- No, no lo es – dijo Harry. Hermione le miró sorprendida por la respuesta. Harry respiró hondo. – Hermione, se que no lo recuerdas, pero has soñado con lo mismo últimamente. Mientras estuviste estos dos días semiinconsciente, hablabas en sueños. Decías cosas sin sentido... A veces chillabas, e incluso llorabas. Esta tarde, mientras estábamos con Ginny te ha vuelto a pasar. Esto no es normal.  
  
La chica le miró asustada. Probablemente esos eran los "ataquitos" a los que Ron se había referido esa mañana.  
  
- Ahora descansa, esta claro que aun no te has recuperado de la recaída – dijo mientras le tapaba con la manta.  
  
- Pero Harry, debo intentar recordar... esto es demasiado extraño.  
  
- Hermione, estas cansada... Debes reposar. Nadie querrá a una prefecta enferma – dijo intentando tranquilizar a Hermione. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione. Este se giró asustado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- N-no... no te vayas, por favor.  
  
El chico miró a Hermione, mientras alargaba un brazo y cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Luego volvió y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
- No pensaba hacerlo.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
- Está bien Hermione. Tranquilízate y cuéntanos todo lo que recuerdes.  
  
Hermione bajó la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de Ron, Ginny, Harry y los gemelos. Tras pasar toda la noche discutiendo el tema con Harry, habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria hablarlo con los demás. Hermione no estaba muy conforme, porque al fin y al cabo solo eran pesadillas. Todo el mundo tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y siempre eran producto del cansancio o quien sabe qué. Solo eso.  
  
Pero Harry no se dejó convencer y le dijo que si no lo contaba ella, lo haría él.  
  
Así que allí se habían reunido los seis, en la parte trasera del jardín de la Madriguera, donde días antes intentaban jugar un partido de baseball. Era una tarde soleada y tranquila. El cielo le recordó a Hermione a un cuadro que había en el recibidor de su casa, pintado por Monet, de color vainilla; los favoritos de su madre. Pensó en ella y en su padre y les echó de menos... pero ahora no era el momento. Miró a Ron, que era quien había formulado la pregunta y habló:  
  
- Bueno, antes que nada voy a deciros que esto me parece una solemne tontería y que estamos perdiendo el tiempo – Harry suspiró y meneó la cabeza negativamente, pero ella continuó. – Todo el mundo ha tenido pesadillas alguna vez y te recuerdo, Harry, que tu mismo las tuviste hace dos años y no quisiste que...  
  
- Hermi, yo soy yo, y tú eres tú. Y lo mío fue distinto, a parte de que ya lo discutimos en su momento y ahora es tu turno – dijo cansadamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se rascaba los ojos. – Ahora, habla.  
  
Hermione fulminó a Harry con la mirada, aunque este no se dio cuenta pues había cerrado los ojos y se disponía a escuchar, por doceava vez, lo que Hermione tenía que contar. Fred se rió ante la situación.  
  
- Bueno. Si lo que queréis es que os cuente lo que sueño, ya podéis olvidar el asunto porque no lo recuerdo. Solo sé, que en él estoy en el lago al que fuimos el otro día, pero nada más.  
  
- ¿En el Salto de la Novia? – preguntó George.  
  
- Si, ahí. Es una sensación extraña, porque no se que hago allí, ni donde estoy exactamente, ni que es lo que estoy haciendo. No se si estoy sola, si estoy con alguien, si...  
  
- Vale, vale... - dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola. – Lo hemos captado. No te acuerdas de nada.  
  
- De nada – dijo Hermione. – Así que bueno, ya hemos acabado la reunión. Podemos irnos – dijo poniéndose en pié.  
  
- No no no no... - dijo Harry tirando de su brazo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo. – Ahora es cuando hablamos Ron y yo, ¿vale? Así que siéntate y pórtate bien – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La chica obedeció no sin antes fulminarle con la mirada por segunda vez. Fred volvió a reír. – Vale, pues resulta que mientras Hermione duerme no recuerda nada, sin embargo habla en sueños y hace cosas raras, como todos ya sabéis.  
  
- ¡Eso! – gritó Hermione. - ¿Se puede saber por qué nadie me dijo que...?  
  
- ¡Hermione! – dijo Harry.  
  
- ¡ESTA BIEN! – dijo Hermione casi gritando y volviendo a callarse.  
  
- Continuo yo... - dijo Ron al ver que los dos chicos estaban alterándose un poco... – A ver, Hermione. Entiende que estamos haciendo esto por tu bien. Sabemos que no te gusta y que te parece una perdida de tiempo, vale. Pero tu no te has visto... no has visto lo que haces mientras duermes. No se como será tu pesadilla, pero lo cierto es que lo pasas realmente mal. Lloras, agitas los brazos en el aire y muchas veces tenemos que sujetarte entre los dos para que no te hicieras daño. Cuando ayer te trajeron Ginny y Harry a casa llorabas como una niña pequeña. Si hubiera sido una vez, vale, pero llevas cuatro días así.  
  
Hermione ya lo sabía. Lo sabía por que todo eso ya se lo había contado a Harry. ¿Pero y qué? Aun así... aun así le parecía que se estaban preocupando demasiado. Permaneció en silencio.  
  
- Hermi... no te enfades... - dijo Ginny en voz baja. Se acercó a su amiga y le tomó las manos.  
  
Hermione levantó la vista y miro a Ginny. La pelirroja le sonreía desde el fondo de sus ojos castaños, a lo que Hermione desvió la mirada. Vio a Fred y a George, sentados juntos frente a ella con la misma expresión en el rostro, al igual que Ron. Realmente se preocupaban por ella, pero es que... no era necesario... Esto solo le hizo sentirse peor.  
  
- Mira – dijo de pronto Harry. – Dejaremos el tema, si quieres. Al fin y al cabo los padres de Ron piensan igual que tu, que solo son pesadillas y se te pasará pronto. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir tomaremos cartas en el asunto. ¿Te parece bien así?  
  
Todo el mundo asintió, esperando la respuesta de Hermione. Esta permanecía en silencio, con la cabeza baja y el rostro oculto por varios mechones de pelo. Harry reconoció ese gesto y supo que habían ganado la partida. De pronto, Hermione levantó la vista y le miró extrañada.  
  
- ¿Y que cosas... digo mientras duermo?  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada.  
  
- Bueno, pues es muy confuso por que nada tiene sentido para nosotros. A mi, por ejemplo, me pedías que te pasara las rosas. No me preguntes que rosas, porque no lo sé. Y a Ron...  
  
- Te ponías a llorar y me preguntabas que por qué no venía – continuó Ron. - Yo te preguntaba que quién no venía, pero tú no me contestabas. Al cabo de un rato volvías a preguntar, hasta que al final te calmabas. La verdad es que conmigo eras mas violenta... ¬¬  
  
Hermione miraba al suelo mientras les oía hablar. ¿En serio había hecho ella todas esas cosas? No recordaba nada de lo que decían y tampoco lo relacionaba con nada de lo pasado en los últimos días. Había leído que a veces, situaciones de la vida cotidiana se quedaban en el inconsciente y por la noche se reflejaban en forma de sueños. Pero lo que ellos decían... no tenía ningún sentido.  
  
- Chicos, para dentro. Es hora de cenar. Y tú Hermione, mas vale que te arropes. Tus padres me matarán cuando vuelvas a casa y te vean tan delgada – dijo la señora Weasley por la ventana de la cocina.  
  
Todos se pusieron en pié y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa. Harry se colocó detrás de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Vuelves a casa? Pensaba que irías a la estación con nosotros...  
  
- Y eso pensaba hacer, pero me he olvidado de algo muy importante en casa. Además de que echo de menos a mis padres, me gustaría verles antes de irme – dijo sin mirarle a la cara.  
  
- Ya veo... ¿y que has olvidado, si se puede saber? – dijo con un tono extraño.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry con sorpresa durante unos segundos. Luego con fingido reproche.  
  
- Crookshanks se enfadará cuando le diga que no te has acordado de él en todo el verano.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Bueno, fin del sexto capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, parece que están pasando cosas raras con Hermione. Sueños, pesadillas, ¡y encima sonámbula! En fin, esperemos que no sea nada grave, como dice ella...  
  
Más cosas... gracias por agregarme al messenger (aunque aun no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar... ¬¬) La diferencia horaria es muy grande entre algunos países y el mío, pero bueno, digo yo que algún día coincidiremos, ¿no?  
  
Bueeeeeno, ¿cómo han ido las vacaciones? Otra vez a la misma rutina de siempre... No se por qué las clases de esta semana se me han hecho mas largas que nunca ¬¬  
  
En fin... ¡¡reviews reviews reviews!!  
  
Antes de empezar uno por uno: GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por vuestras palabras. No sabéis lo que me han ayudado esta semana, que no ha sido una de las mejores, la verdad. Me habéis levantado el ánimo cuando estaba un poco decaída, por eso, esta semana os dedico mi gracias más especial. Bueno, ahora si continuo que me pongo tonta =P  
  
Mane Black: Admito que estaba muy nerviosa y cuando leí tu review (el primero) me tranquilicé muchísimo. Gracias por lo que dices, aunque prometo no volver a retrasarme tanto con otro capítulo ^^ ¡Y no me des las gracias, que soy yo quien tiene que dártelas a ti! Caray, es que eso de que está "espectacular" me puso una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. ¡Espero verte pronto! ¡Un beso!  
  
Anasazi: *o* ¡Vaya pedazo de review! Olé, me encanta que me escribáis cosas tan largas, de verdad, no sabéis lo que me alegra. A ver a ver, vamos por partes... Si, yo también me preocupo a menudo por que cuando despierto no esta Brad Pitt a mi lado. Que cosas... ¡Y encima Hermione duerme con Harry todas las noches y no lo aprovecha! Esta niña... tanto libro y tanta biblioteca ya sabia yo que no iba a ser bueno ^^U  
  
"Tortitas Weasley" Jijiji... He de decir que la idea de las tortitas fue gracias a mi hermano, que llegó mientras estaba escribiendo el capítulo con un plato lleno. Y que buenas que estaban, oye ^^  
  
Si, lo de que "menos mal que no eres violenta" pegaba mucho en ese momento. Arrancarle la cabeza a Malfoy... casi ná. ¡Niña, no le arranques la cabeza aún que tengo que hacer muchas cosas con él este año!  
  
Los Reynolds... mmm... tendremos que estar pendientes del telediario. Algo me dice que tras la desaparición de estos magos se esconde algo oscuro y tenebroso...  
  
Y hay algo más que no se ha visto en el fanfic pero que ahora te contaré. Te lo digo en voz baja por que es un secreto... la verdad es que dentro del armario no solo estaban Harry y Hermione. Yo estaba también allí, lo que pasa es que no me vieron. Pero si, estaba tras ellos juntando sus cabecitas y babeando con la escena (estuve tentada de darle un empujoncito a Hermione y ponerme en su lugar) hasta que entra Ron y ¡¡¡alaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Y encima Hermione va y se nos desmaya allí en medio. Vaya cuadro...  
  
A ver cuando quedamos para irnos al lago. Daniel esta un poco ocupado dando los últimos retoques de la película, pero vamos, que cualquier día de estos nos presentamos en la puerta de tu casa con unas hojitas de higuera en la mano ^^ Me encanta leer tus reviews, de verdad. Y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, lo siento por retrasarme tanto entre cada capítulo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a ponerme seria e ir por lo menos a uno cada fin de semana. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? ¡Estoy deseando hablar contigo por el messenger! ¡Un abrazo!  
  
Hermi De Harry: Jiji... me parece que Ron se ha ganado la enemistad de varios lectores de este fic, al menos por una temporadita, jajaja... No te preocupes, Ron es muy buen amigo, ya verás como hace algo como recompensa... tal vez no en el próximo capítulo, pero estoy segura de que ya esta tramando algo... Gracias por el review Hermi, ¡cuídate!  
  
Nunu: ¡Hola Nunu! Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Gracias por haberme escrito, me hace mucha ilusión ver a gente nueva por aquí. El desmayo de Hermi... bueno, creo que en este capítulo ha quedado mas o menos aclarado (mas bien menos, ya que es un lío) De todas formas es un poco raro, estos desmayos que le dan a Hermione últimamente. Puede que en los próximos capítulos sepamos más sobre eso...  
  
Y la leyenda de la cascada, y el color del agua... jiji. Me alegro que recuerdes ese detalle, pues creeme que será muy importante mas adelante. ¿Sabes? Hermione también esta interesada en el color de esas rocas... tal vez podáis hallar la solución juntas. Te animo a que si descubres algo me lo cuentes ^^ De momento, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, pues van a desvelarse cosas muy interesantes... ¡Un besito!  
  
Calixta: ¡Hola Cali! Encantada de volver a verte, ¿que tal todo? Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo numero seis, espero que te haya gustado (sinceramente y olvidando que soy yo quien lo escribo, el último capítulo estuvo mas emocionante) Volviendo al papel de escritora, te prometo que el próximo va a estar mejor. Se descubrirán algunas cosas interesantes... =P =P ¡Un bechito!  
  
Lucumbus: Jajajajaja. Pues si, la verdad es que pensaba dejar el fic antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Pensé que un fic corto sería lo mejor para romper la mano con esto de escribir, pues este es el primero que escribo y me atrevo a publicar... Sin embargo, tú fuiste lo que hizo que me decidiera a seguirlo más allá de estas dos semanas. Y te prometo que voy a hacer sudar a Harry la gota gorda este año XD. ¡Hasta pronto y gracias!  
  
Paulina: ¡¡Holaaaa Pauliiiii!! Creo que ya te lo dije en el mail, pero verdaderamente me sorprendiste mucho! Que cielo eres, muchas gracias por escribirme. Me alegro que te guste la historia, y tranquila que Harry y Hermione volverán a tener un encuentro de esos tan bonitos dentro de poco. Por cierto, ahora que caigo... ¿tienes algún nick en fanfiction.net? Mira que si te he escrito dos veces sin saber que eres la misma persona... jejeje. ¡Chaolín bombín!  
  
Nelly Esp: Bueno, bueno, bueno... jejeje. Amos a ver, como te contesto yo esto... ^^U En primer lugar, si yo hubiera sido Hermi también me habría desmayado y si, hubiera sido de emoción, así que de momento no hay por que asustarse (aunque esas cosas que hace mientras sueña son un rato inquietantes ¬¬) Y en segundo... ejem, ejem... bueno, a lo mejor Ginny no estaba enfadada... recuerda que estaba a punto de llover. Y... además ya había acabado de desayunar... (creo que has pillado la indirecta, ¿verdad? =P) Me gustó mucho tu review, muy interesante ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y bueno... a lo mejor te alegra saber que el monologo interior de Ginny mientras se columpiaba lo escribí gracias a ti. Espero verte pronto. ¡Besos!  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: Pues si, es raro que a Hermione le asuste la oscuridad. Yo creo que fue la mezcla de lluvia, truenos, relámpagos y la falta de luz lo que la puso tan nerviosa. Porque Hermi ha atravesado prácticamente todo Hogwarts de arriba a abajo a oscuras y nunca se había quejado... Claro que siempre iba al lado de Harry y quien va a tener miedo estando protegida por un chico así ^^ ¡Gracias por escribir, hasta el próximo capítulo!  
  
Pgranger: La señorita Pgranger y yo tenemos un problema ahora, y es que nos pasamos el día rezando por la salud de Rowling, jejeje. Bueno, por lo menos tenemos la tranquilidad de que el último capítulo del último libro ya está escrito, así que en caso de que algo sucediera, abrirían la cámara secreta del banco y lo repartirían a los fans en un acto altruista ^^ Bueno, ahora en serio, espero que nada malo le ocurra. Como tú dices, seria injusto para su nena.  
  
Ya le he dado un coscorrón a Ron de tu parte. Me ha dicho que te diga que lo siente, que se pensaba que era su hermana. Si hubiera sabido que eran esos dos se las habría ingeniado para mirar de otra forma mas disimulada, jejeje. En fin, gracias por tu review. ¡Un abrazote!  
  
Anglik Djilah: GUAU. Ahí si me dejaste con la cara azul, roja, morada y de todos los colores. ¡Un best seller! Cielos, creo que es el mejor piropo que podrían haberle echado a mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque bueno, en un ataque de humildad te diré que estas exagerando. Pero vamos, no me importa, exagera todo lo que quieras ^^ ¡Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!  
  
And Black: Jo, eso que has dicho es muy bonito. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. Espero que sigas escribiéndome y me cuentes que te va pareciendo la historia. ¡Un beso!  
  
Y bueno, c'est fini. Gracias a todos una vez mas, por vuestro cariño durante esta semana. Habéis sido mi punto de apoyo. Espero veros pronto... ¡no os alejéis mucho que el finde que viene ya estoy aquí! ¡Ah! Y también quiero dar las gracias a todo aquel que lee mi fic, aunque prefiera seguir en el anonimato y no me escriba reviews, jeje. Besitos a todos. ¡Ciaoo! 


	7. Recuerdos y un angel blanco

Se despertó en el mismo momento en que alguien cerraba la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Tanteó, aun con los ojos cerrados, el lado izquierdo de la cama, sin encontrar lo que esperaba. Suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro, rascándose los ojos con un movimiento infantil.  
  
Se incorporó lentamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor. El gran ventanal estaba abierto y una suave brisa matutina entraba a través de él, haciendo que las cortinas blancas ondearan en el aire. Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación, iluminando todo su interior así como su rostro, lo que provocó que se dirigiera a tientas hacia el pequeño tocador que había al otro lado de la estancia. Parpadeó varias veces antes de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.  
  
Se sentó en la silla de mimbre blanco, mientras suspiraba y se cogía la cabeza entre las manos. Permaneció así varios segundos, hasta que levantó la vista hacia su izquierda y miró el pequeño calendario que reposaba sobre la mesa.  
  
10 de Mayo.  
  
Sonrió. Una gran sonrisa que le hizo despejarse. Hoy era un gran día, el día más feliz de su vida. El día con el que había soñado desde niña...  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, miró hacia el frente. Su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
============================================================================   
Hermione se incorporó de la cama, lanzando un pequeño grito y respirando apresuradamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho, pues pensaba que su corazón saldría disparado en cualquier momento.  
  
Pero... ¿qué había sido eso? Estaba segura de que ya se había despertado. Había oído el ruido de la puerta, podría jurar que había visto las cortinas blan...  
  
Miró a la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Ginny. ¿Qué cortinas blancas?  
  
Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Se había levantado, había caminado hacia el tocador, había mirado el calendario y luego se había mirado en el espejo...  
  
Pero... ¡esa no era ella! Esos no eran sus rasgos... no eran sus ojos, ni su pelo, ni siquiera su camisón. Y desde luego, tampoco era su habitación...  
  
- ¿Hermione?  
  
La cabeza de Fred asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Hermione se sorprendió.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? Me ha parecido oírte.  
  
Hermione continuaba mirando a Fred, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción. De repente cayó en la cuenta.  
  
- ¿Cómo? Ah... no... - dijo lentamente –. No, no pasa nada, es que me he golpeado al despertarme con el borde de la cama...  
  
Fred miró a Hermione extrañado, pues la chica había sonado muy poco convincente.  
  
"Dios... que me está pasando..." pensó mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama.  
  
- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?  
  
- Bien – dijo Hermione intentando parecer tranquila. – Muy bien, gracias Fred.  
  
El chico se quedó unos momentos mas en la puerta, mirando el bulto blanco sobre la cama. De repente dijo:  
  
- Bueno, pues si no me necesitas... me vuelvo para abajo. ¡No tardes! – le dijo ya en la escalera.  
  
- ¡Voy enseguida! – gritó Hermione levantándose de la cama de un salto.  
  
Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda sobre la fría madera. Recordó el rostro que había visto en su sueño y la sensación tan extraña al ver que no era el suyo...  
  
¿Se lo diría a los chicos? Hermione suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. No... al menos por ahora. ¿Por qué de repente todos sus sueños debían de ser malos? A lo mejor este no tenía nada que ver con los otros. Además, seguía pensando que los chicos estaban exagerando con el tema de los sueños. Ella se encontraba bien, la culpa era de ellos por querer encontrar siempre alguna aventura o algún misterio donde no lo había.  
  
Miró el calendario de Ginny. 5 de Agosto. Dentro de una semana estaría camino a Hogwarts.  
  
Desde donde estaba, echó un vistazo a las sabanas de su cama, allí donde caían al suelo. A gatas, fue hasta allí y metió una mano bajo la cama. Tanteó el suelo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una caja forrada con papel de periódico que escondió allí el primer día que llegó a la Madriguera. Ginny era la única que sabía que estaba allí, y lo que escondía en su interior.  
  
La abrió cuidadosamente, no sin antes asegurarse de que no oía ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Del interior sacó unas tijeras, pegamento, algunos recortes de periódico y lo más importante: un gran libro forrado de piel. Sujetó este con ambas manos y lo abrió, para ver las páginas una a una. Sonrió: había hecho un buen trabajo. Un par de días mas y...  
  
- ¿Hermione?  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, escondiendo el libro tras su espalda. Harry, aun con la mano en el pomo, la miraba extrañado.  
  
- ¿Qué haces... ahí abajo? – dijo extrañado de ver a su amiga en el suelo. Luego desvió la vista hacia su espalda, por donde asomaba algo de color negro... - ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
  
- ¿Ahí? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Hermione intentando hacerse la despistada, cosa que no logró, porque Hermione podía ser muchas cosas pero de despistada no tenia nada... - ¿Dónde, Harry?  
  
Harry entró en la habitación y se quedó a unos pasos de ella.  
  
- Pues... en tus manos, detrás de tu espalda – dijo lentamente. Hermione le miraba con las cejas levantadas y Harry pensó no por primera vez en su vida que Hermione no sabia mentir.  
  
- ¿Eh? No si... si no tengo nada... - dijo intentando ocultar el libro entre las sabanas de la cama.  
  
- Ya... - dijo Harry avanzando hacia ella. – Enséñamelo.  
  
- ¿Eh? Que no... pero si no tengo nada Harry, no se de que me...  
  
- Hermione... - dijo estirando un brazo por encima de su amiga buscando lo que esta escondía. La chica iba tumbándose en el suelo, colocando el libro tras su espalda. Era cómico ver los intentos que hacía por esconderlo, sin conseguirlo. Harry se echó a reír. – Pero... ¡Hermione! ¡Si lo he visto!  
  
Hermione miró a Harry seriamente, a la vez que bajaba la vista al suelo. Vale, le había pillado. Lentamente colocó las manos delante de ella, mostrándole el libro negro.  
  
- Es para ti... - dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
Harry miró primero a Hermione, y luego el libro que sostenía, para cogerlo y abrirlo por la primera pagina. Lo que vio le sorprendió.  
  
- Quería... bueno, iba a dártelo dentro de dos días, porque aun no he acabado de pegarlas todas y... bueno, se supone que este iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños, pero no me dio tiempo y...  
  
Harry escuchaba la voz de Hermione, lejana, mientras miraba una a una las páginas del libro, sin poder creer lo que veía. Fotos... montones de fotos en movimiento. Su madre, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, cogida de la mano de su padre, mientras paseaban por los terrenos del castillo. Su padre con el uniforme de Quiddich, sobre los hombros de Sirius, un joven Lupin y un contento Peter Pettigrew. Su madre en el baile de último curso, preciosa, con un vestido largo y brillante.  
  
Él y sus padres en el hospital, el mismo día en que nació Harry. Su madre sosteniéndole en brazos, dándole el biberón... Sus padres, abrazados, girando alrededor y bailando bajo la nieve, felices... y de repente, un salto en el tiempo de 11 años. Harry en su primer partido de Quiddich, él y Ron sucios de la cabeza a los pies tras una tarde de entrenamiento, Ginny subida encima suyo, a caballito... Hermione dándole un abrazo por la espalda, mirando a la cámara, mientras él le miraba a ella...  
  
Entre medias de algunas fotos, recortes de periódicos, mayoritariamente del Profeta. Hablaban sobre su padre, sobre su madre... sobre todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron y siguen siendo importantes para él. Incluso encontró aquellos artículos que Rita Skeeter escribió en su cuarto año y que enfadaron tanto a Hermione...  
  
Alzó la vista, mientras la chica tenía la mirada clavada en el libro.  
  
- Bueno, es... eso. Mi regalo de cumpleaños. Atrasado, pero...  
  
No sabía como continuar. Harry le miraba, también sin decir nada. El silencio se hizo pesado en la habitación, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo. Harry se aproximó mas a ella, y esta alzó la mirada temerosa a sus ojos. Después de unos segundos, alargó un brazo hacia ella.  
  
- Hermione yo...  
  
- ¡Harry! – Ron entró corriendo en la habitación, seguido de Ginny. - ¡Harry tienes que venir a verlo! ¡George ha traído la última adquisición de la tienda!  
  
Hermione ya se había puesto de pié y miraba el interesante paisaje a través de la ventana, mientras Harry miraba a Ron con fingido interés. Ginny, que estaba detrás de su hermano, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta.  
  
============================================================================   
- ¡Te lo juro Ron! ¡¡En mi vida he visto a alguien tan... metepatas como tu!!  
  
El joven mago estaba sentado en el sofá, aguantando la reprimenda de su hermana pequeña.  
  
- ¡Es que cada vez que lo pienso...! ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!  
  
La muchacha se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y hacia movimientos bruscos. Ron la miraba con temor, pues su hermana estaba empezando a darle miedo...  
  
- Fue sin querer...  
  
- ¡Sin querer! ¡SIN QUERER, RON! ¡¡Con esta ya van dos veces!! ¡¡Pensaba que eras tu quien quería juntarles y te pasas el día arruinándoles los pocos momentos que pasan a solas!!  
  
Ginny se calló, solo para recobrar el aliento.  
  
- Escuchame, Ron. No me preguntes como, pero vas a arreglar la metedura de pata del otro día y la de esta mañana. ¡Piensa en algo y hazlo ya! ¿¿Me has entendido??  
  
============================================================================   
- Que ¿qué? – pregunto Hermione horrorizada.  
  
Ginny miró a su hermano sin poder creer lo que decía. Harry parecía igual de sorprendido.  
  
- ¡Si! ¡No me digas que no te gusta la idea!  
  
- Ron, una vuelta por el cementerio no es mi idea de pasar una tarde divertida....  
  
- Pero lo del cementerio es lo de menos, en realidad lo verdaderamente emocionante...  
  
Harry suspiró mientras volvía a concentrarse en el álbum de fotos de Hermione. Las chicas gritaban a Ron mientras este intentaba defenderse de los insultos (y algún que otro golpe) proveniente de las magas. Todo había empezado cuando apareció en el comedor, con la cara hecha un poema y el libro de pociones de Snape en la mano. Resulta que el pobre se había olvidado de preparar una poción que el susodicho profesor había mandado hacer para vacaciones, y así poder entregar al regresar una práctica sobre la misma. Por supuesto, Hermione ya la había hecho y al parecer, Harry también, por lo que completamente desesperado había pedido ayuda a la chica para hacer el trabajo. La poción era muy sencilla, pero los elementos eran escasos y difíciles de encontrar. Casualmente, uno de ellos era esencia de raíz de olmo, árbol que únicamente crecía en... el cementerio. Lo que Ron intentaba era convencer a Hermione de lo emocionante que sería preparar la poción.  
  
- Pero vamos a ver Ron... ¿Por qué tienes que hacer precisamente ESA poción? Tienes mil pociones para elegir pero tu tienes que hacer una cuyo elemento principal esta en un cementerio. Eres increíble – decía Hermione negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Hermione, necesito hacer esa poción. Snape me matará el primer día si llego a clase con una poción de primer curso, ¡¡como mínimo necesito hacer esta!! – dijo el chico exasperado.  
  
- Pero... ¿qué poción es? – preguntó Ginny curiosa. Hermione miró al chico también, no conocía ninguna poción derivada de la esencia de olmo.  
  
- Un... - el chico enrojeció violentamente. Bueno, tendría que decírselo... - Un filtro de amor.  
  
Esta vez fue Harry quien rompió a carcajadas, al igual que Ginny. Hermione miraba seriamente a Ron.  
  
- Dime que es una broma.  
  
- No... bueno, es que es la mas fácil que he encontrado, de las que hicimos el año pasado...  
  
- Pero ¿¿estas loco?? ¡¿Imaginas la cara que pondrá Snape cuando vayas el primer día y le entregues tu filtro de amor?!  
  
- Puedes ponerle un lacito rosa en la probeta... - Ginny estaba rojísima a causa del ataque de risa del que estaba siendo víctima. - ¡Se volverá loco contigo!  
  
Ron miraba fastidiado a su hermana.  
  
- Si, ya veremos quien se ríe el año que viene... - luego volvió a mirar a su salvadora. – Por favor Hermione, por favor, por favor... - dijo poniéndose de rodillas, con las manos juntitas y haciendo pucheritos.  
  
- Maldita sea Ron, no se como te lo montas para que siempre acabe aceptando... - dijo mientras subía por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Ron sonrió e hizo un gesto de victoria, mientras iba a la cocina. - ¡Ginny! – llamó. – Ven un momento, ¿donde guarda mamá la pala del jardín?  
  
Aun entre risas, Ginny acudió donde estaba su hermano, dejando a un Harry perplejo ante la decisión de Ron. Un filtro de amor. Desde luego... eso hacia nacer en su interior unas ganas inexplicables de tener la primera clase con Snape.  
  
Por su parte, Ginny había llegado a la cocina.  
  
- Esta ahí – dijo señalando el trastero. Ron le hizo una señal para que se acercara.  
  
- Ahora es el momento – dijo en voz baja. - Yo me llevo a Hermione y tú te quedas con Harry. Intenta sacarle algo... lo que sea.  
  
- Pero Ron, ¿no me dijiste que Harry ya había hablado contigo...? - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Si, pero he pensado que sería mejor dejarles a su aire... será divertido ver que hacen. Si quieren estar juntos se lo tienen que currar, como todo el mundo. Si tú le dijeras a Harry lo que Hermione te contó y yo le dijera a Hermione todo lo que sé, lo tendrían muy fácil. Déjales sufrir   
  
============================================================================   
Ron y Hermione caminaban con paso ligero. Hermione seguía reprendiéndole.  
  
- Siempre lo dejas todo para última hora.  
  
- No es verdad – dijo Ron. – Si hubiera sabido que tenía que hacerla la hubiera hecho antes.  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Esta iba a ser una tarde larga.  
  
============================================================================   
Ginny se llevó una galleta a la boca al tiempo que Harry hacia lo mismo.  
  
- Vaya, veo que Hermione te ha dado su regalo.  
  
Harry miró a su amiga sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Tu lo sabias?  
  
- Por supuesto. ¿Quién te piensas que le dio esta foto? – dijo señalando la que Harry miraba en ese momento. En ella estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, vestidos con el uniforme del colegio. De fondo podía verse lo que parecía la chimenea de la Sala Común.  
  
Harry sonrió y pasó de página. La siguiente foto mostraba a los cuatro amigos, vestidos con ropa normal en una de sus visitas a Hogsmeade. Debajo, una foto de Sirius le guiñaba un ojo. Harry deslizó su mano suavemente sobre la foto, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Ginny le miró apenada, mientras se llevaba otra galleta a la boca.  
  
- ¿Cómo ha conseguido todas las fotos? – dijo él de repente.  
  
La chica masticó y habló:  
  
- Le costó un montón. Lleva recogiéndolas todas desde principios de verano. Por lo que sé, muchas llegaron por correo. Por ejemplo, yo le envié las mías junto con las de Ron, Fred y George. También habló con Colin. Su lechuza tuvo que hacer tres viajes para llevarle todas las fotos que tenía.  
  
Harry sonrió y Ginny pensó en Colin. La verdad es que debía tener un buen archivador en su casa para guardar todas las fotos que tenía...  
  
- ¿Y las de mis padres?  
  
Ginny se quedó pensativa, mirando el libro.  
  
- Algunas son recortes de sus libros de Historia. Pero la gran mayoría se las dio Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
- Si. Me dijo que Hogwarts cuenta con un gran archivo de fotos de todos sus alumnos. Como un libro de recuerdos, ¿sabes? Lo mejor es que la mayoría de las fotos se toman sin avisar, como si ahora nos hicieran una a ti y a mí. Nunca lo sabríamos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Luego dio un gran suspiro y continuó. – Las otras, las más antiguas, se las dio Sirius.  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ginny cogió una galleta más del plato y se acercó a Harry.  
  
- Hermione es estupenda, ¿verdad?  
  
============================================================================   
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida ante el brusco cambio de tema.  
  
- Si, Harry... Es un buen tío – repitió Ron. Hermione se echó a reír. - ¿De que te ríes?  
  
- De nada... – dijo la chica meneando sus brazos. – Es que me estas hablando de el como si fuera alguien a quien no conozco de nada e intentaras...  
  
Hermione miró a Ron con los ojos como platos y notó el rubor acudir a sus mejillas. El nerviosismo le hizo elevar la voz.  
  
- ¡¡Ron...!! – dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.  
  
- ¿Queeee? – preguntó Ron tomándose del brazo dolorido.  
  
- ¡No estarás insinuando que...! ¡¡¡Ron...!!!  
  
Hermione volvió a golpear al chico en el brazo. Este rió.  
  
- No seria una idea tan descabellada. Yo creo que hacéis muy buena pareja.  
  
Hermione notaba arder su cara. La simple idea de imaginarse como novia de Harry hacia cosas raras en su interior: notaba como mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía.  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por la imaginación... y de que su reacción había sido demasiado exagerada. Ron pretendía gastarle una broma y si seguía actuando así, podría pensar cosas...  
  
- No digas tonterías Ron – dijo intentando serenarse. – Harry y yo solo somos amigos, solo eso. Y... no... hacemos buena pareja. Ambos somos muy diferentes. Además, nos conocemos demasiado. Nos queremos, pero...  
  
- Vale, vale, Hermione... – dijo Ron mirando de reojo a su amiga. – No hace falta que me hagas un ensayo sobre ello, solo era una idea... Ya se que Harry y tu sois como hermanos – dijo poniendo un especial énfasis en la ultima frase.  
  
Sin poder explicar porque, Hermione sintió como si Ron le hubiera golpeado con un gran martillo, estampando contra el suelo a las mariposas que antes revoloteaban en su estómago.  
  
- Si, eso... hermanos – dijo sonriendo.  
  
Sin embargo, a Ron le pareció ver un deje de decepción en su voz.  
  
============================================================================   
Por su parte, Harry no era tan rápido como Hermione. Y Ginny comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
- ... y además, prefecta. Si te paras a pensarlo Harry, Hermione es la chica perfecta para alguien... para alguien...  
  
Harry seguía mirando su libro con gran interés. Ginny suspiró; a ver como reaccionaba Harry ante esto:  
  
- ... para alguien como tu, por ejemplo.  
  
Harry se atragantó con el último bocado de galleta.  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
- Si... dijo Ginny alargando un brazo y cogiendo una revista, mientras la ojeaba con fingido interés. – Yo lo he pensado muchas veces... Los dos listos, guapos y encima buenos amigos. A ninguno de los dos se os conoce algún lío o amorío con nadie en estos momentos; estáis disponibles. Y...  
  
Harry miraba a Ginny totalmente sorprendido. Nunca había hablado de este tema tan libremente con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron. LA facilidad de Ginny para hablar con él sobre ello le desconcertaba. ¿Seria una cualidad propia de todas las chicas?  
  
Por otro lado, una parte de su pensamiento volaba lejos de ese tipo de ideas y preguntas de contenido tan filosófico para hacer algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado: pensar en Hermione. Y por una vez, Harry se descubrió preguntándose como sería pasear con ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cogidos de la mano. Sin duda sorprendería a muchísima gente... ¿cómo reaccionaria Hogwarts ante la notic...?  
  
"¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!" se preguntó de pronto Harry. "Harry, despierta. Tú y Hermione sois amigos. SOLO amigos"  
  
- Ginny, no digas tonterías – la pelirroja no alzó la vista de la revista, fingiendo que el tema había sido puramente casual... – Hermione y yo solo somos amigos. Nos conocemos desde hace años, para mi seria imposible verla como algo más... algo más que mi mejor amiga. Y...  
  
Ginny apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tentada de ponerse en pie para estamparle a Harry un puñetazo en la cara. Llevaba toooooda la tarde hablando de ella, intentando hallar en Harry algo de emoción, algún indicio de que todo esto no eran imaginaciones de su hermano... pero o Harry no tenia ningún interés en Hermione o es que era tan romántico como una bombilla.  
  
- Vale, vale... - "Me rindo" – Tienes razón. Además, seguro que este año le llueven pretendientes. No me extrañaría que algún estudiante robara el corazón de nuestra Hermi. – añadió hablando mas para ella misma que para Harry.  
  
Click.  
  
- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó Harry sin molestarse en disimular una leve ansiedad en su voz. Dejó a un libro en su mano y miró a Ginny, expectante.  
  
Ginny alzó una ceja y miró a Harry. Oh Dios mío...  
  
- Sin ninguna duda – dijo sin dejar de asentir con la cabeza. – Vamos, pondría la mano en el fuego. Si solo le faltaba el cargo de prefecta para que acabaran de conocerla en todo el colegio...  
  
Harry no contestó. Cogió el libro y continuó mirándolo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba al revés.  
  
Ginny pasó una hoja de su revista. Sonrió.  
  
============================================================================   
- Ya hemos llegado – dijo Ron deteniéndose de pronto.  
  
Frente a ellos se elevaban los blancos muros del cementerio. Una nube pasajera ocultó el sol, quedando ambos a la sombra lo que provocó a Hermione un pequeño escalofrío. La chica se aproximó a Ron, mientras miraba por encima de los muros las ramas de los grandes olmos.  
  
- Bueno, entremos.  
  
Conforme se acercaban a la enorme verja de hierro, Hermione pudo distinguir unas palabras escritas en latín sobre la puerta. La tradujo: "La muerte no termina todo"  
  
Un hombre de edad avanzada salió a su encuentro.  
  
- Buenas tardes jóvenes.  
  
- Buenas tardes señor Hickman – saludó Ron.  
  
- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Un Weasley! – dijo el anciano bajándose las pequeñas gafas para ver de cerca a nuestro amigo. Sonrió y al hacerlo, Hermione vio que le faltaban la mayor parte de los dientes. – Vaya, espero que no vengas a ver a nadie cercano...  
  
- Oh, no se preocupe – dijo Ron, elevando un poco el tono de voz. – He traído a una amiga. Esta estudiando... eh... arquitectura, y quería ver la estructura del cementerio.  
  
Hermione sonrió al anciano. Claro, encima estaban allí por su causa...  
  
- Vaya vaya... - dijo el anciano. Se aproximó a Hermione, mirándola atentamente. – Es bueno que la gente joven venga al pueblo. Esta misma tarde estuvo aquí la nieta del viejo Harold. Ha estado unas dos horas, despotricando frente a la tumba de su abuelo, gritando no se que cosas de un testamento y preguntándole que donde lo había escondido. Je, como si le fuera a contestar... Anoche mismo vino una pandilla de gamberros, creo que uno de ellos era el hijo de Bill. Lo sé por que hace un par de días se pasó por la peluquería de mi hija, le dijo... "Córtamelo un poco" y luego...  
  
- Si señor Hickman... - dijo Ron cogiendo a Hermione de un brazo y empujándola hacia el interior. – Hasta luego señor Hickman...  
  
El hombre continuó hablando solo, meneando los brazos mientras se dirigía a la caseta del guarda.  
  
- Ese hombre no está muy capacitado... - dijo Hermione dándole una última mirada.  
  
- Bueno, ha estado aquí toda su vida – dijo Ron. – Supongo que al pasarte el día entre... entre gente que no te contesta acabas hablando solo.  
  
Hermione asintió y miró a su alrededor. Habían entrado ya al interior del recinto y paseaban por un caminillo de tierra, adornado a ambos lados por unas florecillas de color blanco. Le sorprendió decubrir que era bonito, más tranquilo y acogedor que los que había en la ciudad. Aquí y allí podían verse las tumbas blancas, unas más viejas que otras, de todos los tipos y formas. Algunas de ellas estaban adornadas con flores recientes.  
  
Mientras Ron buscaba con la mirada el pequeño grupo de olmos cuyas ramas habían visto desde el exterior, Hermione contemplaba ensimismada las tumbas más cercanas a ellos. Le llamaban la atención las inscripciones que habían en ellas, las ultimas palabras de un ser amado.  
  
- ¡Ahí está! – dijo Ron de repente.  
  
Hermione desvió la vista hacia el frente, donde pudo distinguir a lo lejos un grupo de 5 olmos. Ron aceleró el paso y Hermione le siguió por detrás. Entraron en otra parte del cementerio y la chica se sorprendió de lo grande que era. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos visitantes, pues no se veía nadie por ningún sitio.  
  
Ron llegó a la sombra de los olmos y alzó la vista. Debían de medir al menos unos 20 metros. Miró a Hermione y preguntó:  
  
- Bueno, ¿cuál me aconsejas?  
  
Hermione bajó la mirada e inspeccionó el suelo. La tierra estaba seca en la superficie, pero indudablemente estaría húmeda hacia el interior debido a las recientes lluvias. Miró a Ron.  
  
- Todas las raíces están en igualdad de condiciones. Puedes escoger la que quieras.  
  
Ron hizo un pequeño pucherito.  
  
- ¡Ayy, está bien! – dijo alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer. Miró otra vez al suelo y señaló el olmo mas alejado. – Cava ahí.  
  
El chico sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió al olmo. Se agachó sacando una pala de una pequeña bolsa que había traído y comenzó con su tarea.  
  
Hermione miró a Ron y suspiró, mientras dirigía una mirada a la nueva zona del cementerio. Echando un vistazo a las tumbas se dio cuenta de que esta debía ser la parte más antigua, pues todas fechaban más de 50 años atrás. Avanzó unos pasos, mientras leía las inscripciones. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.  
  
En medio de toda aquella vorágine de cruces, se alzaba una estatua. Estaba de espaldas a Hermione, por lo que no podía asegurar saber lo que era. Lentamente rodeó la figura, a unos metros de distancia y conforme cambiaba su ángulo de visión su expresión se volvía de perplejidad.  
  
Era un ángel. Una chica, no mucho mas mayor que ella. Estaba esculpida sobre reluciente mármol de color blanco, y era el doble de alta que Hermione. Las alas estaban abiertas a su espalda, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre un bloque de piedra, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados en el suelo. Miraba al frente, con una sonrisa en los labios. La sonrisa mas triste que había visto nunca, pensó Hermione cuando la tuvo justo delante. Se acercó un poco más a ella, de forma que sus ojos y los de la chica-ángel parecieron unirse en una triste mirada.  
  
Hermione miró al suelo, donde reposaba la tumba de la chica bajo el bloque de mármol donde reposaba la estatua. Leyó.

Diana Lovewing  
1921 – 1949

Y mas abajo:

Tu luz nos iluminará siempre.

Hermione se agachó y deslizó los dedos por las letras esculpidas en el mármol, un poco ennegrecidas por el paso del tiempo. Su mano se topó con algo que hasta ahora no había visto: la foto de la chica. La miró y se llevó la mano al corazón.  
  
Era ella, la chica de su sueño.  
  
Su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
============================================================================   
Notas de la autora  
  
Bueno, bueno... ¡por fin pude actualizar! Veréis, he tenido el ordenador estropeado esta última semana debido al virus Sasser, del que todos habréis oído hablar. Y hoy estoy feliz y contenta, ya que por fin pude pasarle un antivirus decente y eliminar el virus por completo (bueno, eso creo...) He de decir que el capítulo estaba ya escrito desde el viernes, pero a mi ordenador no le daba la gana de subirlo y he tenido que esperar... (  
  
En fin... ¿cómo están ustedes? Si, se me está pegando ese acento tan chulo que tenéis muchos de los de por aquí Espero que todo bien y que no hayáis tenido problemas con el virus. En todo caso, si necesitáis ayuda mandadme un email y os responderé con mucho gusto explicándoos que tenéis que hacer para solucionar el problema (escribid a dragonlance24hotmail.com) Por cierto Jorge, muchas gracias por la ayudita, que aunque haya llegado tarde me hubiera servido igual   
  
Bien, mas cosas...  
  
Ha habido gente que me ha escrito diciéndome que no encuentra mi fic en fanfiction.net. Es normal, porque conforme se actualiza la página mi fic (y el de todos) va hacia atrás, atrás, atrás... y se pierde entre las páginas, por lo que es difícil de encontrar. Así que voy a explicaros lo que tenéis que hacer para que cada vez que suba un capítulo os llegue un mail a vuestra dirección de correo avisándoos.  
  
Veamos. Primero de todo debéis tener una cuenta en fanfiction.net, que es muy fácil de conseguir. Los que la tengáis estupendo, y los que no podéis haceros una haciendo click en Register, en la barra azulita que hay en la parte superior de la pagina.  
  
Vale, una vez ya tenemos una cuenta, vais a mi fic (bueno, vais al fic que queráis, por supuesto ¬¬) y abajo del todo, a la izquierda, aparecerá una ventanita (la de poner reviews) Bien, pues si en vez de "Submit review" le dais a "Add Author to Author alert", me agregareis a una lista de forma que cada vez que suba un capítulo os enterareis enseguida y no tendréis que estar buscando en la pagina donde esta el dichoso fic. Del mismo modo, si comienzo un fic nuevo también se os avisará.  
  
Y vale, se acabaron las clases por hoy =P Ahora pasamos al capítulo de hoy.  
  
A lo mejor el principio ha sido un poco lioso... y es que no me he sabido expresar bien. Lo leo y lo releo pero nada. El problema es que veo la historia en mi mente como si fuera una película y luego intento escribirla, así que muchas veces no se explicar bien lo que veo. De todos modos, resolveré todas las dudas en el próximo capítulo   
  
Me encantan las fotos. Tengo albums y albums de fotos y es que todas tienen algo de mágico (aunque a nosotros no se nos muevan) porque todas captan un momento, un algo, una sensación... no sé, para mi es mas bonito que los videos, aunque también tienen sus cosas buenas como poder escuchar las voces de las personas, jaja. Hablando de videos, me encontré hace tiempo por internet dos montajes de una chica fan del Harry/Hermione. Hablaré con ella y le pediré permiso para poneros aquí su dirección, son dignos de ver. Me encantan. Sara, necesitaré que me ayudes con la traducción del email, ¿vale guapa?  
  
Un filtro de amor. (No coment). No se que tiene Ron en la cabeza, la verdad. Personalmente creo que le va a caer una buena el primer día de Pociones. Jeje, estoy deseando llegar a esa parte ¬¬  
  
Y bueno, el final creo que ha sido bastante previsible... Y para los que se quieran adelantar a los hechos, les diré que no se trata de ninguna reencarnación ni nada por el estilo ¬¬ Quien fue Diana y que pasó con ella será algo que se resolverá pronto, os lo prometo. Calculo que a esta parte del fic no le quedan mas de... 5 o 6 capítulos.  
  
Pasamos a mi parte favorita. ¡Reviews!  
  
Hermi de Harry: ¡Jajajaja! No te preocupes, que a mi me ha pasado lo mismo muchas veces. No sería la primera vez que mi review sale en el capítulo primero cuando en realidad estoy hablando del último, pero bueno... son cosas que pasan . ¿Así que Ron no te cae bien? Bueno, déjame decirte que a mí al principio no me gustaba mucho, la verdad... pero creo que conforme escribo la historia le estoy cogiendo mas cariño. ¿Y te pasaba lo mismo que a Hermione? Jue, que cosas... Yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de "ataquitos" como dice Ron, aunque de vez en cuando me dan unos bajones de tensión que pa qué contarte... En fin guapísima, gracias por escribir. ¡Un beso! ¡A ver cuando hablamos por MSN!  
  
Calixta: Que cosas dices Cali... (aquí me vendría muy bien una carita sonrojada) =P Me alegro de que te parezcan tan buenos, pero hay cada cosa escrita por ahí que vamos... se merece que los publique una editorial. Y sip, lo de la anemia de Hermione puede que lo hayas leído en algún otro fanfic. Yo soy anémica y conozco bien los síntomas ¬¬, por lo que de ese tema si que puedo hablar bien sin meter la pata. Un besote guapa, gracias por tus palabras.  
  
Pgranger: ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Pero que cosas dices! (muchas caras sonrojadas) Joo, ¡muchas gracias por lo que dices! Respecto a lo de Hermi no te preocupes, que nuestra chica está sana. Tiene que comer mas, eso si, que ya lo dice la señora Weasley que se está quedando muy delgada. Siento por tardar tanto, de verdad. ¡¡Ahhhggg!! ¡Asco de virus, te odio! ¡Por tu culpa me retrasé! Bueno, lo dejo que empiezo a desvariar. Un beso y gracias!!  
  
Anasazi: Ay mi linda Anasazi, ¿que tal todo? Espero que muy bien, y que tu viaje haya sido estupendo. Tenemos que hablar por Messenger YA, que solo hemos hablado una vez y tenemos que contarnos mas cosas! Por cierto gente, esta mujer tiene un fic fabuloso que se llama "Atrapado en una Red" y os aseguro que es de lo mejorcito. Os lo recomiendo enteramente, además se ha quedado muy interesante Bueno, te cuento. La pobre Hermione tiene un jaleo en la cabeza que no se aclara ni ella misma. Y la verdad, después de lo ocurrido va a tener que sentarse a digerir todo lo que ha pasado últimamente (eso sin contar que ella no recuerda lo ocurrido en el armario...) Lo de la sangre... mmm... vas bien encaminada Hermione quiere a Ron, pero es que este niño pone nervioso a cualquiera, hasta en sueños. Incluso a mi me pone nerviosa ¬¬ En fin preciosa, espero hablar contigo pronto. ¡Muchos besitos y cuídate!  
  
Nelly Esp: Jiji, una de las chicas mas perspicaces que he visto Parece que has entendido "algo" de lo que pasará en Hogwarts o quien sabe, a lo mejor es algo que ya pasa desde hace tiempo... Te escribiré un mail y hablaremos sobre ello. Aunque eso será mañana por lo menos, pues en cuanto acabe de escribir esto me voy corriendo a la cama que toy muerta de sueño. Un besote, ¡nos vemos pronto!  
  
Monik: ¡Hola Monik! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, para mi es lo mejor saber que os gustan y lo pasáis bien leyendo. Sobre si tardarán Hermione y Harry en confesarse sus sentimientos... bueno, tardar lo que se dice tardar... al paso que van me apuesto todo lo que tengo, porque entre lo tímidos que son y las ayuditas de Ron, los pobres van para rato. Aun no me he leído el quinto libro, aunque vamos, se muchísimas de las cosas que pasan en él y no me importa enterarme de cosas antes de leerlo, por lo que si alguna vez me quieres comentar algo yo estaré encantada. Me gusta sobretodo cuando alguien me cuenta alguna escenita Harry/Hermione de este último libro, hace que tenga aun mas ganas de leerlo. Supongo que para este veranito... eso espero. ¡Mi libro favorito también es el Prisionero de Azkaban! Por eso tengo tantas ganas de ver la película, además la estrenan un día después de mi cumple, así que imaginate; para mi es como un regalo de cumpleaños. En fin linda, muchas gracias por escribirme, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que vuelvas a hacerlo! =P ¡¡Besos!!  
  
Lucumbus: Ahora se me hace raro llamarte por el nick, jeje. Bueno, como mi ordenador ya está arreglado espero verte mañana por el Messenger Y bueno... ¿qué te cuento yo, si ya lo sabes todo? Bueno, que aunque ya te lo he dicho gracias por lo del Sasser. Imaginate que hoy no hubiera encontrado nada, el Lunes habria visto tu mail y me hubiera sido de mucha ayuda! Y gracias tambien por el review, que sabes que me hacen mucha ilusión. Ah! He puesto mis historias favoritas en mi cuenta de ff, para que puedas echarles un vistazo ;) Un beso!  
  
Zeisse: ¡Hola! ¡Bonito nick! Me encanta ver gente por aquí a la que no había visto antes y me escribe por primera vez, ¡muchas gracias! ¿Te gusta el fic? Me alegro un montón. Yo también se lo que es estar una temporadita sin internet y no poder leer los capítulos de un fic que te gusta... es para tirarse de los pelos. De todas formas, como ves me he pasado un tiempo sin poder actualizar, aunque ahora espero coger la racha del principio de uno por semana. Aunque con esto de los exámenes... ay que mal rollo que me da esa palabra :S Bueno guapa, gracias por escribirme. Espero verte por aquí a menudo, ¿eh? ¡Un abrazo!  
  
Mane Black: Tranquila, que lo primero es lo primero. ¿Y que tal los exámenes? Los míos empiezan justo dentro de un mes, Dios mío deseadme suerte porque la voy a necesitar ¬¬ Bueno, cambiando de tema... (es que me da repelús pensar en los exámenes... ay... :S) No se como Hermione pudo estar ahí tan quietecita con Harry en su regazo. Seguro que se le caía la baba... aunque no lo quiera reconocer Harry le vuelve loca, que yo lo sé. Además, mira como la trata... jo, yo quiero un chico así. Por cierto, me dijiste que serías la primera en dejarme review ¡Preparados, listos ya! ¡Un besote cielo!  
  
Alexia Gold: Jajaja, me ha hecho gracia cuando has dicho que la historia era adictiva, jeje. ¿Así que prefieres leer en Ingles? Entonces me siento doblemente alagada por lo que has dicho, gracias por leer mi fic Por cierto, te envidio. Ojalá yo pudiera leer bien en Ingles, lo prefiero también al castellano. Tiene como mas fuerza, ¿no? Me gustaría leerme el ultimo libro en Ingles, pero si quiero enterarme de algo mas me vale que me lo lea primero en español, jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por escribirme. ¡Espero no defraudar! ¡Un saludo!  
  
Vicu-malfoy: ¿¿Has leído los 6 capítulos de golpe?? Vaya... no las he contado pero eso son mas de... 60 páginas. Oo ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Bueno, a partir de ahora mas relajaditos, jejeje. Si fuera por mí me pasaría el día escribiendo, pero últimamente pienso que me faltan horas al día... En fin Vicu, muchas gracias por escribirme ¡Un besote!  
  
Maky: ¡Hola Maky! Gracias por escribirme, me alegro que te guste Pronto se sabrá a que se debe el malestar de Hermi, te lo aseguro. Muy prontito. ¡Un beso!  
  
Un saludo también a mi niña del Chaolín Bombín. ¡Un besito Pauly! Y otro saludo también para todo aquel que lee mi fanfic, aunque no me escriba. ¡Espero os guste!  
  
Y nada mas... una servidora se va a la cama, que está muerta de sueño. Y se va feliz, contenta de que su ordenador esta sano y salvo . Ay... Esta vez no diré que actualizaré pronto, que la ultima vez se me gafó. Pero espero hacerlo, de verdad. Mil gracias a todos y un beso muy fuerte. ¡Nos vemos! 


	8. El final de una vida

Antes de empezar, este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermano, que cumplió 11 años el dia que lo finalicé. Jose, que te quiero mucho! ¡Este capi va por ti cari!

* * *

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo.  
  
Serían cerca de las ocho de la tarde. Desde la habitación podía oír las voces de Fred, Ginny y George que venían del jardín. Estaban jugando a baseball, pasándoselo bien y divirtiéndose. Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto aun, y él no tenia ganas de jugar.  
  
Pensaba en su conversación con Ginny. Una frase le martilleaba en la cabeza.  
  
_No me extrañaría que algún estudiante robara el corazón de nuestra Hermi_.  
  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama. ¿Realmente podría pasar eso?  
  
"Vamos a ver..." se dijo. "Analicemos la situación... Hermione nunca ha salido con un chico. Bueno, nunca nunca... estuvo Krum, claro, aunque ella jura que no pasó nada entre ellos, cosa que nadie se cree. Además sé que siguen escribiéndose... tendré que preguntar. Tal vez a Ron, se que ellos hablan mas sobre esos temas. Aunque se lo que me va a decir; que si le gusto, que si tal, que si Pascual... Y eso más que animarme me deprime porque me doy cuenta de lo incoherente que suena.  
  
Y dejando a un lado a Krum... Hermione nunca ha estado enamorada de nadie. Y si, ha habido un par de chicos que han intentado salir con ella, pero nunca se ha mostrado interesada. Entonces, si prácticamente ya conocía a todos los chicos de su edad de Hogwarts, y nunca había mostrado interés por ninguno, ¿para qué preocuparse? No iría a interesarse ahora por Dean, o por Neville... eso sería de locos."  
  
"Loco te volverías tu si de repente un día Hermione te confesara que esta enamorada de Neville" le dijo otra voz en su cabeza.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante ese pensamiento. No, definitivamente no. Todo eso era una tontería. Hermione no estaba interesada en nadie. Ni en Dean, ni en Neville...  
  
...ni en mi"  
  
Se dio la vuelta otra vez, quedando esta vez mirando hacia la pared.  
  
"Daría cualquier cosa por que no fuera as  
  
"Sabes que no. No está bien Harry, sabes que no es lo correcto"  
  
"Podría intentarlo. Hablar con ella... decírselo"  
  
"Solo empeorarías las cosas"  
  
"Pero me gusta... la quiero"  
  
"No puedes quererla Harry. Sabes que no podrías hacerle feliz"  
  
"Pero lo intentaría... también habría momentos buenos"  
  
"Si, los habría. Y también los habría malos, muy malos. ¿Estarías dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?"  
  
Harry pensó un momento.  
  
"Si, lo estaría"  
  
"¿Y lo estaría ella?"  
  
Harry miró el libro negro sobre la mesa. Estiró un brazo, hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos la cubierta de cuero negro, frío.  
  
"No, Harry. No le hagas esto. No se lo merece."  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando...? – dijo de pronto Harry.  
  
Había pasado de escuchar las risas de los Weasley a oír un gran escándalo allí abajo. Todos hablaban a la vez, y a pesar de que lo hacían en voz alta Harry no podía entender lo que decían. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar. Era ella quien hablaba en ese momento y parecía muy nerviosa. Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras y cuando llegó al comedor, vio que los chicos entraban por la puerta.  
  
- ¡Harry, no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado! – dijo Ron yendo hacia su amigo. Harry le miró y antes de abrir la boca Ron continuó hablando - ¡Hermione ha soñado con una muerta!  
  
- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione reprendiéndole.  
  
- Eh, no he dicho nada raro, ¡tu misma has visto su tumba!  
  
- Pero hombre... un poco de respeto digo yo, ¿no? – dijo Hermione indignada.  
  
- A ver, a ver... que alguien me explique lo que ha pasado por que no me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? – preguntó Harry mirando a Ginny y los gemelos.  
  
- No, estábamos en el jardín y de repente les hemos visto llegar. Han empezado a hablar los dos muy rápido y aun no sabemos que ha pasado... Algo que tiene que ver con lo que ha soñado Hermione esta noche.  
  
- ¿Cómo? Hermione, quedamos en que me... en que nos avisarías si volvías a soñar cosas raras – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione.  
  
- Sí, lo sé, pero no quería preocuparos – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. - Además fue un sueño muy tranquilo, nada que ver con los otros.  
  
- ¿Pero lo recuerdas? – preguntó George.  
  
Harry vio a Hermione quedarse en silencio, mientras miraba a George. Estaba recordando.  
  
- Si... lo recuerdo.  
  
- Pues cuéntanoslo – le respondió el pelirrojo. – Por lo menos servirá para entender mejor que es lo que os ha pasado esta tarde.  
  
La chica se llevó las manos al rostro, frotándose los ojos. Suspirando, se sentó en la silla mas próxima que encontró. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.  
  
- Bueno... os lo voy a contar tal y como lo recuerdo.  
  
"El sueño empieza cuando me estoy despertando. Abro los ojos y veo que estoy tumbada, boca abajo en una cama. Me quedo mirando un rato a las sabanas, arrugadas en torno a mí. Y entonces escucho un ruido a mis espaldas, el de una puerta que se cierra. Y..."  
  
Hermione quedó en silencio, con una rara expresión en su rostro, como de sorpresa. Recordó el gesto de tantear la cama tras de sí, esperando encontrar algo... alguien.  
  
- Es curioso... pero ahora sé, que esperaba encontrar a alguien en la habitación... - dijo lentamente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. – Pero no le encontré.  
  
Los chicos cada vez estaban más intrigados. Al parecer, Hermione estaba recordando algo más que el sueño; ahora era capaz de recordar las sensaciones. Sensaciones que incluso sorprendían a ella misma. Ron instó a la chica a seguir.  
  
- Bueno... Me levanto y... llevo un camisón largo hasta los pies, de un color claro. La ventana esta abierta... ¡No! Espera, no es una ventana. Es un ventanal, llega hasta el suelo y fuera parece haber una especie de balcón, con plantas y flores... Las cortinas ondean al viento, y el sol me molesta en la cara. Así que a ciegas voy hasta una... una especie de mesita, alargada, de mimbre. Me siento en la silla y al rato miro el calendario. La fecha era el 10 de Mayo.  
  
Los chicos estaban alucinados, sobre todo Ron, que nunca podía recordar nada de lo que soñaba y veía como Hermione era capaz hasta de recordar una fecha imaginaria.  
  
- ¿10 de Mayo? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
- ¿A alguien le dice algo esa fecha? – preguntó Harry mirando a los gemelos. Todos negaron con la cabeza y Hermione prosiguió.  
  
- Entonces... de repente empiezo a sentirme... feliz – dijo casi en un susurro. – Y miro hacia delante, al espejo, y veo...  
  
Hermione calló. Todos habían aproximado sus sillas hacia ella, y ahora estaban con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Incluso Ron, que ya había oído la historia por el camino.  
  
- Veo mi reflejo, pero... no soy yo – dijo mirando a Ginny. La angustia comenzaba a reflejarse en los ojos de Hermione. – No soy yo... - repitió mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.  
  
Todos quedaron igual de extrañados ante lo que les había contado. Harry carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos.  
  
- Bueno... y si no eras tu, ¿quien era...?  
  
Y entonces Ron abrió la boca.  
  
- La del cementerio.  
  
- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione en igual tono que antes.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – dijeron los gemelos confundidos.  
  
- Si, la del cementerio – dijo Ron. – Hermione jura que ha visto la foto de esa chica en una de las tumbas del cementerio.  
  
- ¿¿Cómo?? – preguntó Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Venga ya... - dijeron los gemelos levantándose. Definitivamente Ron y Hermione les estaban gastando una broma.  
  
- ¡Es verdad! – dijo Hermione mirando a ambos. – Vi su foto... ¡era ella! ¡la chica del espejo!  
  
- A lo mejor era alguien que se le parecía mucho... - dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡Te estoy diciendo que era ella!! – gritó Hermione a Ginny. Todos quedaron en silencio ante el grito de Hermione. - ¡¿Por qué no me creéis?!  
  
Hermione había asustado a la pequeña, sin duda. La chica bajó la cabeza al igual que sus hermanos. Harry colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Hermione y al sentir su contacto se dio cuenta de que había perdido los nervios por algo totalmente lógico. Era normal que no le creyesen.  
  
- Lo siento Ginny... - dijo cogiendo de la mano a la pelirroja. – Perdóname... pero es que era ella. Sé que era ella.  
  
Hermione pareció tan segura de si misma que incluso los gemelos volvieron a sentarse en su sitio. Ginny sonrió a su amiga.  
  
-Tranquila Hermione. Te creemos – le dijo en voz baja – Pero es que... entiende que es difícil...  
  
Harry no pudo menos que asentir. Así que Hermione había soñado que era otra persona y por pura casualidad esa persona llevaba muerta más de medio siglo. Vaya... de repente recordó algo. - Bueno... ¿y quien es esa chica?  
  
- Se llamaba Diana. Diana Lovewing, y murió en el año 1939 – luego bajó la cabeza y dijo casi en un susurro – Tenia 18 años...  
  
Harry vio la expresión de Hermione cuando dijo esto último. Sabía lo que le afectaban a Hermione este tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, nunca veía los telediarios, ni leía periódicos que no fueran "El Profeta". Las noticias y las imágenes le afectaban sobremanera, de forma que más de una vez se había puesto a llorar, marchándose del Gran Comedor sin apenas haber probado bocado.  
  
- Tengo curiosidad – dijo de repente Fred. – Vamos al cementerio, quiero verla.  
  
- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Hermione. – No... por favor, estoy cansada. Llevamos toda la tarde andando...  
  
- Hermione tiene razón. Además, ya es muy tarde – dijo George mirando el reloj. – Son casi las nueve y mamá no tardará en llegar. Iremos mañana.

* * *

Harry despertó primero la mañana siguiente. Había bajado a la cocina, donde se encontró a la madre de Ron.  
  
- Harry cariño, ha llegado el correo de Hogwarts. Tu carta está ahí – dijo señalando un montón de sobres con el sello del colegio.  
  
El chico tomó su vaso de leche y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Tomó el fajo de cartas y les dio la vuelta para buscar la suya.  
  
"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley... aquí esta" Harry cogió su carta y la abrió, sabiendo lo que encontraría en su interior.  
  
_Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Le recordamos que las Clases de Formación para Estudios Superiores  
darán comienzo el día 13 de Agosto. Si desea participar en dichas  
clases, deberá presentarse el mismo día a las 12h en la Estación de  
King Cross, anden 9 ¾. El expreso de Hogwarts se encargará de  
trasladarle junto con el resto de los alumnos.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, le adjuntamos la lista de materiales para el nuevo  
curso.  
  
Atentamente, Minerva McGonagall  
_  
Efectivamente, una hoja adjunta detallaba una larga lista de libros y de nuevos instrumentos mágicos.  
  
- El día 13. Apenas os queda una semana de vacaciones – dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
- Si... - contestó Harry, cogiendo el resto de las cartas y amontonándolas. – Dentro de una semana ya estaremos allí. Me pregunto como serán esas Clases de Formación.  
  
- Oh, no te preocupes – contestó la señora Weasley. – Te divertirás, ya lo verás. Sobretodo porque tendréis el colegio para vosotros solos y además seréis pocos. La gente no se lo toma muy en serio. Nunca se lo ha tomado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- ¿Estas clases han existido siempre? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Claro. ¿O es que no te diste cuenta de que el año pasado Fred y George ya estaban en el colegio cuando vosotros llegasteis?  
  
Lo cierto es que Harry no recordaba eso, pero tampoco recordaba haberles visto en el tren.  
  
- ¿Ellos asistieron a las clases? ¿Y que les dijeron? – preguntó.  
  
- No les dijeron nada. Le quemaron el pelo a una de las tutoras y esta les expulsó a los tres días. ¡Hermione, querida! – dijo mirando hacia las escaleras.  
  
Una soñolienta Hermione, con el pelo alborotado y en camisón apareció en la cocina. Saludó a la señora Weasley, se sentó junto a Harry y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana de la cocina. Sentía el calor de los rayos de sol sobre su rostro y cerró los ojos, aun adormilada. Anoche tardó en dormirse...  
  
Harry lo sabía, pues el tampoco había dormido muy bien esa noche, mas bien a intervalos y parecía que el poco rato que había podido conciliar el sueño no le había servido para reponer fuerzas. Cada vez que se despertaba, veía a Hermione haciendo sombras en la pared, así que no le costó adivinar que ella había dormido mucho menos que él. Se sentía cansado, y sabía que Hermione debía sentirse igual.  
  
- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto? Pareces cansada, vuélvete a la cama... - le dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
- No... si llevaba ya un rato despierta. Esperaba a ver si se despertaba a alguien cuando Harry salió de la habitación.  
  
- Correo de Hogwarts – le dijo el chico tendiéndole un par de cartas.  
  
Hermione sonrió, tomando los sobres y abriendo el primero, que al parecer era idéntico al que había recibido Harry.  
  
- Estoy impaciente por comenzar esas clases – dijo emocionada. - ¿En que crees que seré yo buena? ¿Cuál será mi futuro? – preguntó en voz alta mientras abría la otra carta.  
  
- Si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía mucho... - dijo Harry mirando a la señora Weasley. Ambos rieron sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. Seguro que las tutoras también echarían a Hermione fuera de clase al tercer día. No podrían averiguar el trabajo ideal de una persona que hacía bien todo lo que se proponía. - ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Harry señalando la carta que sostenía Hermione entre sus manos.  
  
- Nada... Es la carta que le han enviado a los prefectos... ¿cómo? ¡Yo no quiero una habitación individual! – dijo Hermione enfadada. Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás y Hermione le tendió la carta, la cual como había dicho Hermione, le informaba de sus deberes y derechos como prefecto. Y uno de ellos, era que como Prefecto de Gryffindor disponía de una "cómoda y acogedora alcoba individual" Alcoba que al parecer, Hermione no quería tener. – Pienso hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Una de las condiciones era que mi vida no cambiaría lo mas mínimo al llegar allí. Ni habitación individual, ni baño de prefectos, ni comer en la mesa de los prefectos, ni...  
  
Harry intentaba esquivar los manotazos que Hermione daba al aire, obviamente enfadada porque al parecer McGonagall no había cumplido con las condiciones de Hermione. "¿Condiciones? ¿Desde cuando una alumna puede negociar con los profesores?" se preguntó Harry. La señora Weasley rió.  
  
- Hermione, serás una buena prefecta. Ojalá el año que viene también llamaran a Ginny... Aunque al paso que va... cada día se parece mas a Fred y George – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
Los chicos rieron por el comentario de la señora Weasley. Lo cierto es que Ginny era algo alocada, pero nunca llegaría a ser como sus hermanos. Aunque si no hubiera sido por Hermione, que se ocupaba de ponerla recta en cuanto llegaban a Hogwarts, Harry apostaba cualquier cosa a que Ginny sería la tercera socia de "Sortilegios Weasley"...  
  
- Chicos, ¿os importaría recoger la ropa que tendí ayer en el jardín? Después de toda la noche ahí fuera ya debe de haberse secado – dijo la señora Weasley mientras tendía a Harry un gran cesto de mimbre. – Yo voy mientras al comedor. Fred y George se quedaron anoche hasta tarde y creo que aun siguen allí durmiendo a pierna suelta...  
  
Hermione salió de la casa seguida por Harry. Ambos se encaminaron a unos metros mas hacia allá de la Madriguera, donde la ropa se balanceaba en el aire tendida de dos cables atados a unos palos de madera que estaban clavados en el suelo. Harry se situó junto a Hermione, a esperas de que la chica le fuera dando la ropa. Sin embargo, Hermione miró apresuradamente hacia la casa, cogió a Harry de la camiseta y le introdujo entre medias de las sabanas, camisas y pantalones de los Weasley.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry confundido. Hermione le miraba fijamente, aunque Harry notó un leve temblor en sus labios y la expectación dibujada en sus ojos.  
  
- Harry... he vuelto... he vuelto a soñar con ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo?

* * *

Se levantó de la silla y salió al exterior. Un grupo de palomas levantó el vuelo cuando descalza, atravesó la terraza llena de flores y plantas de todo tipo. Se detuvo cuando llegó junto a una de ellas: el rosal.  
  
Alargó una mano y esta se perdió entre las rosas de color rojo. Con cuidado, tomó una de las rosas. Se la llevó a la nariz, mientras sonreía e inhalaba el suave aroma de la flor.  
  
Sin soltar la rosa, giró sobre sus pasos y volvió al interior de la habitación. En una silla situada en un extremo reposaba un ramo de flores, pomposo y grande. Lo cogió, con desgana y desilusión. No le gustaba ese ramo. Hubiera preferido mil veces antes llevar una sola rosa que aquella maraña de lirios que alguien que apenas conocía había preparado para ella.  
  
Volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, sin preocuparse de que las flores no se descolocaran o cayeran al suelo. Miró un poco mas allá, donde el vestido reposaba sobre el maniquí, esperándola. Estiró una mano y acarició la tela con los dedos. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida mientras lo miraba, temerosa. Como si fuera a desaparecer; como si al despertar comprobara que nada de todo aquello era real y todo había sido una burla del destino.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, reclamando toda su atención.

* * *

Hermione miró a Harry, que apenas podía creer lo que Hermione le había contado.  
  
- Pero... Hermione... ¿te das cuenta?  
  
- ¿De que?  
  
- Estas viviendo un día de su vida... las escenas encajan perfectamente con el otro sueño.  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo Harry acababa de decir. Recordaba el sueño de forma tan clara como el anterior. Si cerraba los ojos estaba segura de poder oler el aroma de la rosa. Notaba todas las sensaciones a flor de piel, desde la dureza del suelo cuando salió a la terraza hasta la textura del vestido.  
  
El vestido...  
  
- Iba a casarse... - murmuró Hermione en voz baja. – Iba a casarse Harry... lo vi todo. Por eso estaba feliz, ¡por eso me sentí así en el sueño anterior! – dijo alzando la voz.  
  
- Shhh... baja la voz. – Harry echó una rápida mirada entre la ropa en dirección a la Madriguera. – Hermione, tenemos que averiguar quien fue esa tal Diana. Todo, absolutamente todo de ella.  
  
- Ya, ¿y como lo hacemos? – preguntó Hermione fastidiada. – No podemos bajar al pueblo y preguntar a la primera persona que se nos cruce que quien conoció a Diana. Sobre todo, por que hace casi 50 años que murió.  
  
- Pues preguntaremos a gente mayor, puede que sus hijos o sus nietos aun sigan en el pueblo.  
  
- Harry, murió con 18 años. ¿En serio crees que tuvo algún hijo antes de morir? – preguntó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Harry enrojeció levemente.  
  
- Bueno, quien sabe... las hay muy adelantadas...  
  
Hermione interrumpió a Harry. Oírle hablar sobre maternidad no era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
- Está bien, iremos al cementerio. Allí podremos comprobar si realmente tuvo hijos y en el caso de que los haya puede que dejaran alguna dirección, un nombre o cualquier cosa...  
  
- Si. ¿Y si les encuentras qué? ¿Qué les vas a decir? "Hola, me llamo Hermione. No os conozco de nada, pero... ¡estoy soñando con vuestra madre! Eh, no os asustéis, vuestro padre también aparece en el cuento"  
  
- Ya se me ocurriría algo – dijo Hermione comenzando a recoger la ropa y lanzándosela a Harry. Una de las sabanas cayó sobre él, cubriéndole de pies a cabeza. Hermione rió. - ¿Quieres darte prisa?  
  
- ¿Para qué? – la voz de Harry sonó amortiguada desde debajo de la sabana. – Los demás no se despertarán hasta dentro de dos o tres horas.  
  
- ¡Ja! Eso no se lo creen ellos ni locos. Pienso ir a despertarles en cuanto acabe con todo esto. ¡Harry! ¿¡Quieres dejar de jugar con la ropa y ayudarme!?

* * *

- ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre acabamos pringando los mismos?  
  
Harry caminaba junto a Hermione, pero... separado unos metros. Estaba muy enfadada y Harry le creía capaz de cualquier cosa.  
  
Habían recogido la ropa y como Hermione había asegurado, se dirigieron al cuarto a despertar a Ginny y Ron. Los dos se habían hecho los remolones al principio, alegando que era muy pronto y que el cementerio estaría aun cerrado, pero poco a poco y a base de tirones, Hermione había conseguido sacar a Ron de la cama. Iba a hacer lo mismo con Ginny, cuando dijo algo así como que si ellos no les acompañaban, irían ella y Harry solos. A partir de ese momento Ginny se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la cama y Ron volvió a meterse dentro y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sabana. Estuvieron cinco minutos más, durante los cuales Hermione intentó hacerles salir, pero finalmente se rindió. Enganchó a Harry de la camiseta y después de gritarles "¡Gandules!" tiró de él y salieron de casa.  
  
Y ahí estaban, bajo un sol de justicia, en un camino de tierra que no parecía llegar a ningún sitio. Hermione no había parado de hablar desde que salieron de casa... y de eso hacia mas de una hora.  
  
- Te lo juro Harry, esta se la devuelvo. Ya me pedirán algo, ya... ¡ni la hora, Harry, ni la hora!  
  
- ¿Entonces ahora ya no te parece una tontería todo esto de los sueños verdad?  
  
Hermione se quedó callada, por primera vez desde que salieron de La Madriguera.  
  
- Bueno... solo es curiosidad.  
  
- Ya. Por eso te molesta tanto que los otros no nos hayan ayudado a descubrir "el misterio"  
  
- ¡Me molesta que sean unos vagos y que se pasen el día tumbados al sol! ¡Yo acompañe a Ron a por las raíces para su estúpido filtro de amor y el debería haber hecho lo mismo hoy!  
  
Hermione se quedó callada, resoplando. Le costaba trabajo respirar, debido al sol y a la larga caminata a la que se estaban sometiendo. El camino parecía no tener fin... No había nadie a los alrededores, ni siquiera se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros. De repente se detuvo, mirando al horizonte. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Harry... no te enfades.  
  
- ¿Qué no me enfade? ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado. Se acercó a la chica. Hermione miró al suelo y dijo:  
  
- Porque creo que nos hemos perdido.

* * *

Se habían sentado a la sombra de un árbol que habían encontrado en el camino. Tenían sed y estaban casi deshidratados.  
  
- No logro entender porque nos hemos perdido. Si he seguido el mismo camino, tal y como lo hice con Ron...  
  
- A lo mejor si hubieras prestado más atención al camino en vez de hablar sin parar hubieras visto el desvío.  
  
Harry se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho, pues Hermione se quedó en silencio y agachó la cabeza. Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
- Hermione, no importa. Descansaremos un rato y luego desharemos el camino hasta que encontremos algo que te suene. No te preocupes –le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Hermione estaba avergonzada. Miraba a Harry con la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Había sido una tonta... pero no había podido evitarlo. Últimamente cuando se quedaba a solas con él le daba por hablar y decir tonterías y admitía que esta vez se había lucido. Le asustaba quedarse en silencio cuando estaba con él, por que era entonces cuando su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía pensar cosas que por lo general, acababan deprimiéndole.  
  
Harry se recostó y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione, gesto que había adoptado como costumbre desde hacía varios años y que siempre le ponía tan nerviosa...  
  
Por su parte, Harry miraba hacia arriba y veía el rostro de Hermione. Hasta vista desde ese ángulo era bonita. No entendía porque tenía tan bajo concepto de ella misma. Aun se sorprendía al recordar aquella vez en quinto curso, cuando le dijo de aquella forma tan alterada que debía haberle dicho a Cho lo fea que le encontraba. "Pero si yo no te encuentro fea..." le había contestado. Es verdad que no era tan atractiva como Cho, que se había convertido en una autentica belleza con el paso del tiempo. Hermione era sencilla, pero bonita. Tenía un rostro agradable y una sonrisa tierna. Y eso a Harry le bastaba.  
  
Y este pensamiento hizo a Harry volver a pensar en el comentario de Ginny del día anterior. ¿A cuantos chicos les pasaría lo mismo que a él? ¿Sería él el único? No, ¿por qué iba a serlo? Hasta un idiota de Slytherin podría sentirse atraído por ella. ¿Y Krum? ¿Qué había pasado con el jugador?  
  
Pensó en una forma de entablar conversación con ella, de manera que no pareciera algo forzado.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ¿Qué...?  
  
- Aun no te he dado las gracias por el álbum de fotos...  
  
Hermione pareció confundida y miró a Harry largo rato. Después reaccionó y al hablar, a Harry le pareció que lo hacia aliviada.  
  
- ¡Ah! No, que va... si no es nada.  
  
- No te hagas la modesta, deben de haber más de quinientas fotos en ese libro.  
  
- Seiscientas veinticuatro – dijo Hermione riéndose. – La mayoría son de Colin.  
  
- Lo sé, Ginny me lo dijo. También me contó lo del álbum de fotos de Hogwarts.  
  
- Ah, si. Vaya sorpresa cuando comprobé que no era un rumor. No sabía seguro si existía y hablé con el profesor Dumbledore antes de marcharnos en Junio. El me dio casi todas las fotos que tengo de... de tus padres – susurró, mientras quitaba unas briznas de hierba de entre sus rizos.  
  
Cuánto había disfrutado haciendo aquel libro. No tanto por que sabía que a Harry le gustaría tenerlo, sino porque por un lado había recordado todos los buenos momentos del trío y por el otro, había conocido a Lily y James Potter, los padres de Harry durante toda su época en Hogwarts. Es curioso como dos personas se habían conocido en un colegio, se habían enamorado y habían tenido un niño que años mas tarde sería tan importante para el resto del mundo. Veía sus caras sonrientes en las fotos, ajenos a la realidad que aparecería en el futuro, sin saber que ambos morirían una noche lejana para proteger a su hijo.  
  
- Hay una en la que estas tu sola que nunca había visto. Estas asomada en la barandilla de las gradas del campo de Quiddich, en medio de un partido, gritando Dios sabe que cosas a la señora Hooch...  
  
- ¡Ah, si! Esa fue en cuarto año, cuando los mundiales de Quiddich. Te sacaron una falta por golpear una bludgger con la escoba y que esta fuera a parar a la cara del buscador de Huflepuff – dijo riéndose. – Vaya, me enfadé mucho...  
  
"Ahí quería yo llegar..."  
  
- Si, lo recuerdo... – y luego añadió, en tono casual - Esa foto te la hizo Krum, ¿verdad?  
  
- Bueno... si, creo que si – dijo Hermione extrañada por el repentino interés de Harry en esa foto. - No lo recuerdo muy bien.  
  
- Ya... por cierto, ¿qué sabes de él? ¿Cómo le va?  
  
- Bueno, pues lo ultimo que se de él era que estaba preparándose para hacer unas oposiciones como entrenador de Quiddich...  
  
- ¿Entrenador? Me parece que la fama se le ha subido un poco a la cabeza. ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¿No te has enterado? – le preguntó Hermione, esta vez mirándole de frente. Harry no contestó y Hermione prosiguió. – Se lesionó este verano. Nunca más podrá jugar a Quiddich.  
  
Harry se sintió mal por dentro al oír eso. Cielos... si a el le privaran jugar a Quiddich se volvería loco, directamente. El Quiddich era para Harry lo que el aire para cualquier mortal o la magia para Hermione. Si estaba deseando que comenzaran las clases era por que junto con las clases comenzarían los entrenamientos. Se lo dijo a Hermione.  
  
- No se como puede gustarte algo así. Yo solo de pensar lo que sentía cada vez que me subía a una escoba me entran ganas de salir corriendo. Estáis todos locos... Bueno, lo que te decía de Viktor. Los médicos le dijeron que no volviera a jugar, pues si volvía a sufrir una lesión en la rodilla habría un elevado riesgo de que se quedara postrado en una silla de ruedas para siempre. Ahora solo cojea un poco, pero el muy idiota es como tu, que no puede alejarse mucho de un campo de Quiddich. Así que va a probar suerte como entrenador.  
  
- Estoy seguro de que le irá bien – dijo Harry. Llevaba un rato pensando en decirle algo a Hermione, pero no se atrevía a sacar el tema. Ya había comprobado que entre ella y Krum solo quedaba una simple amistad; a ver como reaccionaba ante esto... - ¿Sabes...? Nunca te lo he contado, pero Krum habló conmigo una vez y me preguntó que si tú y yo... - Harry miraba a Hermione, para ver si captaba el final de la frase, pero la chica no parecía entender lo que quería decir. – Bueno... eso, que si tu y yo éramos algo mas que amigos.  
  
Harry pensó que la risotada de Hermione debió escucharse hasta en Hogwarts, por muy lejos que pudieran estar. Empezó a reír y a reír y a ponerse roja como un tomate. Harry pensó que se estaba atragantando, por lo que se incorporó y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Pero Hermione era víctima de un ataque de risa histérica y no podía parar tan fácilmente.  
  
Harry se sentó a su lado, preguntándose si realmente lo que acababa de decir había sonado tan gracioso.  
  
- Ay, Harry... - decía Hermione entre jadeos. – Ay... perdona, no me reía de lo que has dicho – Harry sonrió, al comprobar que una vez mas Hermione le había leído la mente. – No, no... es que me has hecho recordar algo que Ron me dijo ayer.  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Harry intrigado. "Ron, por tu bien que no hayas metido la pata..."  
  
Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que Hermione se recobró por completo y pudo hablar.  
  
- Nada... en realidad es una tontería... Bueno, me dijo que tu y yo haríamos buena pareja – dijo sonriendo.  
  
Harry anotó mentalmente en su cabeza matar a Ron en cuanto llegaran a la Madriguera.  
  
- Vaya, parece que los dos se han puesto de acuerdo. Porque Ginny también me dijo lo mismo.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry por un momento, sin poder creer lo que oía.  
  
- ¿Ginny te ha dicho eso?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Pues vaya... - dijo riéndose... "Ginny, corre y reza por que no te encuentre cuando llegue a casa"  
  
- Si... - dijo Harry riendo.  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio, aparentemente muy interesados en los componentes del suelo. "Eres idiota" pensaba Hermione. "Ahora seguro que piensa que te reías de lo que ha dicho. ¿Por qué no puedes controlarte?"  
  
- Asi que Viktor habló contigo... ¿por qué? – dijo Hermione. Ahora estaba intrigada por lo que Harry le había contestado.  
  
- Bueno, fue una mezcla de muchas cosas. Por un lado los reportajes de Rita Skeeter diciendo que eras... bueno, que eras mi novia. Por otro lado, a principio de curso estaba enfadado con Ron y tú pasaste mucho tiempo conmigo. Y luego, el torneo de los tres magos. Según él, hablabas mucho de mí...  
  
- ¿Viktor te dijo eso...? – dijo Hermione con un tono de voz que sorprendió a Harry. Parecía enfadada.  
  
- Si... pero no te preocupes, que yo le dije que no pasaba nada. Que si hablabas de mi era porque éramos amigos.  
  
Hermione sonrió a Harry, pero fue una sonrisa triste, sin emoción. A Harry le extrañó y se preguntó que habría dicho para hacer sentir así a Hermione. "Quizá no debí decirle eso a Krum" pensó. "A lo mejor no llegué a convencerle del todo y pensó que le estaba mintiendo. Puede que yo lo estropeara todo..."  
  
Iba a decirle a Hermione que lo sentía, que había sido culpa suya y que si era necesario, el mismo hablaría con Krum y le diría lo que hiciera falta para arreglarlo todo. Pero ella ya se había puesto en pie, y riéndose, le tendía una mano desde las alturas.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de incómodos silencios y frases cortas muy espaciadas en el tiempo. Ambos caminaban con paso lento, Hermione se detenía de vez en cuando para coger algunas flores que había a los lados del camino y Harry jugaba con las piedras, dándoles pequeñas pataditas.  
  
De repente, Hermione se detuvo. Harry le miró largo rato, hasta que Hermione dijo:  
  
- Hemos llegado.  
  
A varios metros de distancia, Harry pudo ver una de los muros del cementerio. Se acercaron a él, esta vez con paso más rápido. Rodearon el muro y llegaron a la puerta de hierro, que estaba abierta. Sentado en una silla, tomando el sol, estaba el hombre que Ron y Hermione vieron el día anterior, el señor Hickman.  
  
- Hola señor Hickman – dijo Hermione. Parecía mas contenta que hacía un momento.  
  
El señor Hickman se quitó las gafas y miró a Hermione detenidamente. Después sonrió, mostrando su dentadura.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Me alegro de verte por aquí. Parece que te gustó nuestro cementerio... Dime, ¿está bien estructurado?  
  
Harry miró al hombre. "¿De que habla?"  
  
Pero Hermione, que recordaba la excusa que Ron le había dado la tarde anterior, le siguió el juego.  
  
- Oh, si, está muy bien... perfecto. He traído a un compañero para que me ayude en mi trabajo –miró a Harry. – Harry, el señor Hickman es el guarda del cementerio. Ya está al corriente de nuestro trabajo de arquitectura... - dijo poniendo énfasis especial a sus ultimas palabras. Harry entendió la indirecta.  
  
- Ah... bien... - dijo sonriendo tímidamente al hombre.  
  
El señor Hickman se acercó a Harry hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de su cara. Con sus gafas, que aun llevaba en la mano, apartó el pelo de la frente de Harry.  
  
- ¡Muchacho! ¡¿Pero que te has hecho en la cabeza?! Debió ser una buena caída...  
  
Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando controlar la risa. Harry hizo una mueca y se echó hacia atrás. Su pelo volvió al sitio de siempre.  
  
- Si, eh... bueno señor Hickman, si no le importa vamos a entrar. Queremos ver la estructura de la parte antigua del cementerio – dijo Hermione cogiendo a Harry de la manga de la camiseta y tirando de él.  
  
- Ah, estupendo... Ayer volvieron a entrar los gamberros. Parece que se entretuvieron haciendo hoyos bajo los olmos, los muy... Con lo que me cuesta mantenerlos. Voy cada día a la tienda de Nora a comprar semillas, esa mujer se conserva realmente bien para tener 80 años...  
  
- Si señor Hickman... - dijo Hermione despidiéndose con la mano. – Adiós, señor Hickman.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione. Iba a abrir la boca cuando la chica alzó una mano.  
  
- Si, lo sé. Pero Ron me dijo que ha trabajado aquí toda su vida, es normal que se le vaya un poco... la cabeza.  
  
Hermione condujo a Harry hasta la parte antigua, y una vez allí no le costó localizar la estatua. Caminaron juntos hasta situarse justo delante. Hermione se agachó y miró la fotografía, mientras Harry seguía anonadado mirando al ángel.  
  
- Vaya... pensé que exagerabas cuando me dijiste que era lo mas bonito que habías visto nunca. Ahora creo que te has quedado corta...  
  
Hermione sonrió ligeramente, mientras colocaba las flores que había ido recogiendo por el camino en un búcaro que había pegado al mismo mármol. Harry se agachó también junto a ella y miró la foto de la chica.  
  
Era joven, sin duda la habían tomado poco antes de que muriera. Sin embargo, sus rasgos eran más maduros que los de cualquier chica de su edad, pudiendo aparentar 20 o 21 años. Era en blanco y negro, pero Harry podía apreciar su cabello rubio, recogido en una trenza y sus ojos claros, imposible de saber si eran verdes o azules. Unos rasgos finos y delicados, una sonrisa bonita... que a Harry le recordó a la misma que la del ángel. Levantó la vista: sin duda el escultor se había basado en la chica para crear la estatua.  
  
Permanecieron un rato así, mirandola en silencio. Entonces Hermione habló.  
  
- Debe ser muy triste.  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
Hermione suspiró, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Diana.  
  
- Morir... tan joven. Y sobretodo ella que acababa de casarse; que empezaba una vida con alguien a quien quería. Me pregunto que haría él después – y luego añadió, en voz baja. – Yo me volvería loca del dolor...  
  
Harry miró a Hermione, pero ella estaba absorta, perdida en unos pensamientos que Harry no acertaba a descubrir. Deseó ser como ella, que siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarle a la cara. De repente la chica se puso de pié.  
  
- Tengo una idea. Hablaremos con el señor Hickman, le diremos que necesitamos saber datos del cementerio, como por ejemplo que año se edificó, cuantas personas hay... cualquier cosa con tal de que nos deje solos allí donde tenga todos los papeles. Entonces buscaremos, debe haber algún libro donde este inscrita toda esta gente – dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
  
Y así lo hicieron. Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta del cementerio, donde el señor Hickman continuaba sentado al sol... hablando solo.  
  
- ... si tuviera unos años menos iría hacia ella y le diría: ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta en mi coche? Le he puesto la tapicería nueva...  
  
Hermione carraspeó.  
  
- Señor Hickman...  
  
- Si... ¿eh? – dijo sobresaltándose. Miró a Hermione con enfado, por haberle interrumpido mientras tramaba su plan para cortejar a Nora, la de la tienda de semillas.  
  
- Discúlpeme, pero... necesito algunos datos sobre el cementerio y... dado que usted ha trabajado aquí siempre he pensado que podría ayudarme...  
  
El hombre se quedó un rato mirando a Hermione, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando. Harry cogió a Hermione y la echó hacia atrás, colocándose él en su lugar.  
  
- Si tuviera algún documento... algún libro donde poder encontrar los datos... ¿seria tan amable de enseñárnoslo?  
  
Esta vez, el hombre si reaccionó.  
  
- ¡Ahhh! ¡Claaaaro! Seguidme muchachos, creo que debe de haber algo en la caseta...  
  
Hermione lanzó a Harry una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras seguían al hombre hacia una pequeña caseta que había fuera del cementerio. Era de madera y muy pequeñita, apenas de una o dos habitaciones. El hombre les hizo pasar y les introdujo en una habitación llena de archivadores y hasta un ordenador. Harry rió al imaginarse al señor Hickman chateando con la señora Nora por internet.  
  
- Aquí tenéis los libros, el archivador y el ordenador, podéis usar lo que queráis. No abráis mucho los cajones – dijo dándole un golpecito al gran archivador. – Es muy viejo, se cae a pedazos. Os espero fuera, hace un día fabuloso.  
  
Y dicho esto se fue, cerrando la puerta de la pequeña habitación.  
  
Harry miró las estanterías, llenas de libros y carpetas. El archivador parecía estar lleno de papeles, ya que algunos cajones ni siquiera llegaban a cerrarse. Y bueno... el ordenador tenia pinta de tener cientos de archivos en su memoria. Harry se sentó en el escritorio.  
  
- Podemos pasarnos aquí horas... - dijo jugueteando con un boli que encontró en el escritorio.  
  
Pero Hermione, familiarizada con los libros, estantes, archivadores y ordenadores, se dirigió hacia el archivador. Abrió el tercer cajón y comenzó a buscar. Al cabo de un rato, sacó una carpeta de color morado y la abrió sobre la mesa.  
  
- Vaya... ¿y eso?  
  
Mientras Hermione buscaba entre los papeles, habló:  
  
- Normalmente este tipo de datos se guardan en clasificadores. Este tenía cinco cajones y el apellido de Diana es Lovewing, por lo que la L debe estar si no en el tercer cajón en el segundo... y... Dios mío.  
  
Harry miró rápidamente hacia abajo, donde Hermione sostenía con manos temblorosas un conjunto de papeles grapados. Delante de todos ellos, una foto de Diana, distinta de la que había en la estatua, pero definitivamente era ella. Hermione miró a Harry, suspiró y comenzó a leer.  
  
- Nombre: Diana Lovewing. Fallecida por traumatismo craneoencefálico...  
  
Harry vio a Hermione abrir los ojos como platos, mientras seguía leyendo el papel. Se acercó a ella y de repente, Hermione se derrumbó en la silla que había justo a su lado, llevándose las manos a la frente.  
  
- ¡Hermione! – gritó Harry asustado, sujetándola para que no cayese.  
  
Hermione levantó su rostro y le tendió el papel a Harry, que cogió con la mano que le quedaba libre y comenzó a leer. Hermione apoyó su frente en el pecho de Harry, cerrando los ojos.  
  
"Diana Lovewing, fallecida por traumatismo craneoencefálico. Embarazada de seis semanas. Fecha de nacimiento, 3 de Agosto de 1931. Fallecida el 10 de Mayo de 1949"  
  
Harry abrazó a Hermione, mientras ambos intentaban asimilar lo que acababan de leer. Diana Lovewing había muerto a los 18 años, el día de su boda. Y con ella, el hijo que llevaba en su interior.

* * *

Notas de la autora  
  
¡Por fin he terminado el capítulo! Vaya, admito que este ha sido el que mas me ha costado escribir. Llevaba mas de una semana y apenas si habia dejado por ahí perdidos a Harry y Hermione. Teneis que perdonarme, pero a partir de ahora y durante este mes me va a ser muy difícil subir capítulos. Los examenes empiezan dentro de ¡3 semanas! Solo voy a presentarme a 4, pero me gustaría aprobar esos cuatro para no tener que pasarme el verano estudiando y dedicarlo por completo al fic. Bueno, crucemos los dedos...  
  
Hablemos del capítulo. Laaaaaaargo (eso no me lo podeis negar, ha sido el mas largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora). Bueno, al principio puede que haya quedado un poco confuso y habrá gente que no haya entendido muy bien esa "conversación" de Harry en la que hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Harry tiene la mente y el corazón dividido y ambos van en la misma direccion, pero tiran en sentidos contrarios, por lo que vamos a verle perder los nervios bastante a menudo. Y no será el único, pues ya veis como se ha puesto Hermione con Ginny...  
  
¡Y ya vamos viendo mas cositas de Hogwarts! No os imaginais las ganas que tengo de llegar allí. Harry y los chicos estan viviendo una vida demasiado muggle, así que seguro que nada mas llegar a Hogwarts se ponen a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. En cuanto a Hermione y sus labores de prefecto... parece que las cosas no van a ser como ella había planeado. La verdad es que no me imagino a Hermione comiendo con otros prefectos, o durmiendo sola... (durmiendo sola: solo de pensarlo me dan escalofrios). Bueno, ya veremos que pasa. De momento, tendremos que esperar.  
  
Una nota curiosa. ¿Por qué siempre que me imagino a Harry lo veo con la ropa de la última pelicula? Si, esa camiseta gris y esa chaqueta negra con las rallas blancas en las mangas ¬¬  
  
En cuanto a la conversación de Harry y Hermione bajo el arbol... bueno. Atención, por que hay algo ahí que poca gente se habrá dado cuenta y que veremos... dentro de bastantes capítulos. Pero esa conversación será importante, recordadla ;)  
  
El señor Hickman. No puedo escribir algo de él sin reirme, de verdad. Me lo imagino viejo, muy viejo, casi en los huesos, con cuatro dientes mal puestos. Calvito, y con una larga barba blaaanca (como la de Dumbledore pero menos poblada, y menos larga) Al pobre se le va tambien la cabeza, pero que le vamos a hacer... nos ha ayudado a averiguar quien fue Diana, ¿verdad? Y vaya con lo que han encontrado... aunque creedme, que lo mejor sobre Diana Lovewing está por venir.  
  
Y otra cosa. El domingo fui al cine a ver Troya, y justo antes de empezar, cuando estaban los trailers, me giro a mi novio y le digo... "Jo, solo me falta que me pongan el trailer de HP, y entonces ya si que me da algo..." Bueno, pues no se si es que me oyeron y tal... pero de repente, se escucha un trueno... miro a la pantalla y veo un enooooooorme tren, en medio de un puente... sus luces apagandose... y AAAAAHHHHHHHH, comencé a dar pequeños grititos de la emoción . Se me caía la baba con cada escena que veía, sobre todo una en la que Hermione se coloca delante de Harry, abrazandole y gritando: "¡Si quieres matar a Harry antes tendras que matarnos a nosotros!" AAAAAHHHHH, ESTA ESPERA VA A ACABAR CONMIGO!! Por suerte la han adelantado una semana, asi que el dia 17 de Junio la estrenan aquí en España. A mis amigos del otro lado del océano: ¡que envidiaaa! Ya me informaron que por allí podreis verla el dia 3, ¡antes incluso que en Estados Unidos! Bueno, espero vuestros emails, reviews, lechuzas y todo lo que querais mandarme contandome cosas de la película, que no puedo esperar mas. Espero que disfruteis del estreno ;)  
  
Y bueno, ahora os dejo aquí lo mejor de lo mejor del capítulo de hoy. Primero de todo, un gracias muy especial para mi niña linda Anasazi, pues ha sido gracias a ella por quien me he podido poner en contacto con Kate, la webmistress de la página http:harryloveshermione.com Bueno, con ese nombre, ya os imaginareis de que va... No tiene ningun desperdicio. Las imágenes, los videos, son realmente fabulosos y desde aquí quiero felicitar a Kate, por su labor y su esfuerzo invertidos en esa pagina. Recorrerla de arriba abajo, ver todas las fotos, leer todo lo que podais (especial atención a la recopilación de los mejores momentos Harry/Hermione de los libros) y un consejo: en la seccion de multimedia, bajaros el video creado por Kate con la cancion "Everything", de Alanis Morissette. Es el primero de todos, se ve muy bien y tiene imágenes de todas las películas de HP, sobre todo de esta ultima. Y el de "How does it feels" tambien os lo recomiendo. Es mas antiguo, pero precioso, creedme. De verdad, la mejor pagina dedicada al Harry/Hermione que he visto nunca. Kate, thank you very much for this web ;)  
  
Y ahora si, pues vamos a comentar reviews   
  
Antes de continuar... Me gusta contestaros los reviews uno por uno, porque así puedo hablar de todo con vosotros y sobre cualquier duda que podais tener. Sin embargo, a veces tengo la impresión de que se me olvida gente... Almaceno todos mis reviews en la bandeja de correo, no borro ninguno. Pero si alguien me ha escrito alguna vez y no le he contestado, le doy permiso para que me pegue un capón y me lo diga, ¿entendido? ¡Aquí no se queda nadie sin respuesta!  
  
**Calixta**: ¡Hola Cali! Me alegra verte por aquí. Asi que compartimos enfermedad, jiji U Si, es un rollo. A mi me va por épocas, ahora por ejemplo estoy muy bien, apenas tengo mareos. Pero recuerdo mas de una vez en que se me nublaba la vista y no veía na de na... Bueno, menos mal que no es algo grave. Tenemos que comer mas hierro, como dice mi médico, jejeje. En cuanto a Ron y Ginny, sip, son muy tiernos Ron es metepatas, pero siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Tambien tiene sus cosas buenas, ya lo vereis. Muchas gracias por escribirme guapa. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Cuídate!  
  
**Mane Black**: Asi me gusta, al pié del cañón, jeje. Bueno, sabes que lo del otro dia era broma, para mi lo importante es que me escribas y mas vale tarde que nunca ;) De todas formas gracias por escribir tan pronto, que me hace mucha ilusión abrir el correo al dia siguiente de publicar. El regalo de Hermione... a mi me encantaría que de verdad existieran esas fotos mágicas como las de Hogwarts, hechas en cualquier momento y lugar. Puede que ahora me hicieran una (si pues, te juro que la buscaria hasta romperla, porque acabo de despertarme y no te imaginas los pelos que puedo tener... :S) Un abrazo, gracias por estar ahí. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Hermi de Harry**: ¡Muchas gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos! Ja, si alguien me dice hace un año que yo iba a ser autora favorita de alguien llamo al manicomio. A ver cuando hablamos por Messenger, jo, es que últimamente me conecto tan poquito... TT ¡Oye, ten cuidado con los ataquitos! Una caída desde tu cama debe doler, jeje. Un besito, ¡nos vemos pronto! ¡Cuidate!  
  
**Anasaziiiiiii**: ¡Hola linda! Ay, que ganas de hablar contigo, por varias cosas. Primero,¡tu remedio para la garganta es una maravilla! Ay, no te imaginas lo bien que dormí la otra noche, sobre todo por que la anterior no habia podido pegar ojo por el dichoso dolor de garganta :S Segundo, porque aunque ya te he dado mil veces las gracias por lo de Kate, tengo que volver a dartelas. Muchas gracias por hacer de intermediaria, y dale las gracias a Kate de mi parte por dejarme poner su direccion. Espero que mucha gente entre en su pagina, que se lo merece. Y tercero: ¡¡Continua "Atrapado en una Red", por el amor del cielooooo!! Estoy tirandome de los pelos por ver el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué te inspiré para seguir tu historia? ¡No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso! Actualiza pronto porfaaa, porfa porfa porfa porfaaaaaa.....  
  
En cuanto al review... hummm... Hermione se nos pone violenta, jajaja. ¡Agrede en sueños y mira como se ha puesto hoy! Y si, ya os decia yo que Ron es mas listo de lo que parece, que a la hora de la verdad se lo curra un montón ;) Si al final tendremos que dar gracias a él cuando la parejita se una... aunque lo del cementerio... :S:S Podia haber escogido otro sitio, la verdad. Aunque que le vamos a hacer, el pobre necesitaba raices de olmo ¬¬  
  
Bueno amiguita, gracias por escribirme. Eres un cielote, te has portado muy bien conmigo ;) Un besito muy grande y un abrazo enooorme, ¿vale? Cuidate mucho. ¡Y sube un nuevo capitulo de tu fic, por favoooor!  
  
**Lucumbus**: AAAMUNT VALENCIA, VISCA EL VALENCIA, ES EL MILLORRRRR!! Jaja. ¡¡Mi amigo Lucumbus y yo estamos de fiesta!! Doblete, chaval, que cosas... Y eso que yo tenia mal rollito, pero jolin, que bien que nos salió la noche :D:D Jaja. Yo tambien quiero que lleguen las clases con Snape. No me imagino a Ron diciendole: "Bueno... ejemm... es... un filtro de amor..." Juas, la cara de Snape no tendrá precio. Por cierto, el grupo que me dijiste de Harry Potter me gusta mucho, aunque hay que conseguir mas gente, eso si. Bueno Lucumbus, gracias por escribirme ;) Nos vemos por el Messenger. ¡Un bechitoo!  
  
**Floris**: Ohh, ¡muchas gracias! Pero de verdad, no os pegueis esos atracones de leer, que luego lo pagaremos caro (aunque yo no soy la mas indicada para decir esto porque puedo pasarme horas y horas leyendo en fanfiction, jeje). Me extraña que aun no me hayan puesto gafas. En fin, muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, me alegro haber llamado tu atención, jeje. Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de los otros y tambien te haya gustado. Espero tus reviews. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Monik**: ¡Hola Monik! A ver, vamos por partes... Lo del filtro amoroso de Ron son los "deberes de vacaciones" de Snape. El profesor les encargó que hicieran una poción y luego una practica sobre esa poción, y Ron eligió una que estuviera a su nivel, o sea, complicada pero no muy difícil de hacer. Y uno de sus componentes era la raíz de Olmo, asi que por ese motivo fueron al cementerio. Y lo de Ginny... oh, si Ginny no es mala amiga, todo lo contrario. Lo que pasa es que tanto ella como Hermione quieren estar seguras al 100% de que Harry siente lo mismo. Y eso es algo difícil, ya que Hermione ni siquiera piensa que algo asi puede ocurrir y Ginny no se fia de las palabras de su hermano... De todas formas, fue Ron quien dijo que debian de currarselo los dos. Es mas bonito, ademas si Ron y Ginny engancharan a Harry y Hermione y se lo contaran todo me quedaría sin historia. Podría pasar, pero yo tambien prefiero que se lo trabajen un poquito, que se enamoren poco a poco ;) Y siiii, esa escena del libro la he leido por internet. ¡Me encanta! Eso de que "Y no habria sido mala idea mencionar lo fea que me encuentras..." tiene que ser por algo, para mi que Hermione esta tanteando el terreno... jejeje. Bueno guapa, espero tus reviews. Un abrazo y gracias!  
  
**HrsAlinchHer**: Y Dama-blanca vuelve a ponerse coloradaaa. Gracias por lo que dices sobre la historia, y dejame decirte que si es asi es gracias a vosotros, que me dais los animos para continuar. Las cosas salen bien cuando sabes que hay gente que está esperando a que subas un nuevo capítulo (y yo lo sé por que a mi me pasa lo mismo con algunos fics) Muchas gracias por darme animos, siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan muchisimo ;) Me alegro de oírte, de verdad. ¡Un beso!  
  
**Mione88**: ¡Holaaa! ¿Tu tambien estas de examenes? Son un asco, no deberían de existir... ¬¬ En fin, que remedio. Intentaré combinarlo todo, aunque tengo miedo de que las cosas salgan un desastre :s Que bien que te guste la historia, me alegro un montón En cuanto a escribir otros fics a parte de este, a lo mejor me atrevo con one-shots o fics muy cortos, porque desde luego este va para rato y no quiero mezclar dos historias que no tengan nada que ver. Pero no os preocupeis, que si publico alguno yo aviso aquí para que os entereis todos. Bueno linda, aquí tienes el capitulo 8, disfrutalo ;) Espero tu opinión. ¡Un abrazo!  
  
**Pgranger**: Si, el amor es ciego, como Harry y Hermione. Jejeje.. Entiendelos, han pasado por muchas cosas y ahora tienen miedo de que si algo funciona mal su amistad se vaya al traste. Ademas, por lo que Harry ha dejado ver hoy, si Hermione le confesara sus sentimientos... ¿crees que aceptaría? No se... hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta... Pero tendremos que esperar para ver que pasa ;) Espero que este capítulo haya merecido la pena la espera, señorita Granger. ¡Un abrazote!  
  
**Pauly**: ¡¡Hola Pauly!! Que bien verte por aquí por los reviews, jejeje. Me alegro que te sirviera lo que te dije ;) Aquí tienes el capitulo 8, listo para que me escribas otro reviewcito mas Y siii, porfa, cuentame todo lo que puedas sobre la pelicula, y disfrutala, que va a pasar algun tiempo hasta que podamos ver la siguiente. Ya me contarás linda. Besitos chiquitines, ¡chaolín bombín!  
  
Y eso es todo amigos. Muy a mi pesar me tengo que despedir, y no puedo prometeros estar aquí el finde que viene, aunque si os puedo prometer que lo intentaré. Se acercan examenenes y tengo que aprobarlos, ¡TENGO QUE APROBARLOS COMO SEA! Ojalá se me pegara algo de Hermione, para estudiar todos los dias un poquito y que luego no me pasaran estas cosas... pero dicen que solo se pega lo malo TT... De todas formas, para evadirme un poco de tanto estudio comenzaré el capítulo 9, que os gustará, lo sé ;) Cuidaos muchisimo y ya sabeis, cualquier cosa no dudeis en mandarme un email (dragonlance24hotmail.com). Y a mis amigos que vais a poder ver la pelicula de HP el 3 de Junio, espero todo tipo de correo para que me digais que os ha parecido, si os ha gustado, como aparece Sirius, si hay alguna escenita Harry/Hermione de esas tan monas... en fin, ¡cualquier cosa! Yo os espero ;)  
  
Muchos besos a todos. ¡Hasta pronto!


	9. La verdad al descubierto

Habían llegado a casa y se lo habían contado todo a los chicos.  
  
Después de tranquilizar a la señora Weasley, que ya estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que Harry y Hermione hubieran pasado fuera todo el día sin avisar, habían ido a buscar a Ron, Ginny y los gemelos. Fue a unos metros de la casa donde les encontraron y donde les habían contado todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde.  
  
Tras la sorpresa inicial por parte de los hermanos, fue Harry quien continuó con el hilo de la conversación. Hermione se había sumido en un mutismo extraño, permaneciendo ausente durante toda la tarde. Harry le miraba de vez en cuando, preocupado por ella. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que Hermione se había comportado de esa manera. Y lo peor de todo era que nunca se desahogaba con ellos. Esa era su forma de superar los problemas; quedarse en silencio y pensar, pensar... Pensar hasta que pierdas la noción del tiempo o hasta que tu mente ya no pueda más.  
  
De repente, se levantó y sin mirar a nadie en concreto, dijo:  
  
- Me voy arriba, a leer un poco... - y después, sin mirar a nadie en concreto añadió - Os veo luego.  
  
Todos le miraron, mas nadie contestó. Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso lento hacia la casa, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.  
  
- Voy con ella... - dijo Harry levantándose.  
  
- No Harry, no lo hagas – le dijo Ginny cogiendole de un brazo. Harry se detuvo; Ron miró extrañado a su hermana. – Déjala, quiere estar sola. Necesita pensar... necesita sacar algo en clave.  
  
- Pero no hay nada en clave que sacar de todo esto – dijo Harry, aun de pie. – Llevamos casi una semana dándole vueltas y no sabemos nada. Ni quien es Diana, ni que conexión tiene con Hermione, ni por que demonios es ella quien tiene que soñar con...  
  
- Pues tenemos que averiguarlo – dijo Fred poniéndose de pie junto a Harry. George le imitó.  
  
- Nosotros preguntaremos en la tienda, viene mucha gente al cabo del día - dijo el pelirrojo. – Vosotros debéis ir mañana al pueblo y empezar a buscar. Harry, ¿había alguna dirección en el informe?  
  
- No – dijo Harry meneando la cabeza. – Solo eso. La verdad es que no era muy completo, supongo que para ese tipo de información habría que ir al Ayuntamiento del pueblo o lo que sea... y no tenemos tiempo. Solo sabemos que sus padres fallecieron hace ya bastantes años y que no tenía hermanos. Así que no vamos a encontrar a nadie de su familia.  
  
- Te equivocas – dijo Ginny. – No sabemos si el sigue vivo.  
  
- ¿Él? – preguntó Ron.  
  
- El chico con el que se iba a casar.  
  
- Tendremos mucha suerte si le encontramos. Lo más probable es que se marchara del pueblo – dijo Harry.  
  
- Pero es una posibilidad – añadió Ginny. – De todas formas, alguien debe recordarla. Si tenía 18 años y murió hace casi 50... las personas mas viejas del pueblo puede que llegaran a conocerla.  
  
Harry pensó en lo que había dicho Ginny. En realidad tenía razón, puede que alguien se acordara de ella. Lo difícil iba a ser preguntar a la gente sin levantar sospechas. Ya se sabe, en los pueblos los rumores corren como la pólvora... y Harry no quería causar problemas a los Weasley.  
  
- No, lo difícil no será eso – dijo Fred cuando Harry le dijo lo que pensaba. – Lo difícil será ir al pueblo desde aquí. No estaréis pensando en ir en escoba...  
  
- Podemos coger el coche de papá – dijo Ron con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Después de la bronca que te echó mamá aun te quedan ganas de volver a coger el coche? – dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano. Este se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras se revolvía el pelo.  
  
- Bueno, solo era una sugerencia...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta el pueblo? ¿Esta lejos? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- Esta más allá del cementerio – dijo George. Harry hizo una mueca. – Es decir, a mas de dos horas de camino. Si no vamos a decirles nada a papá y mamá, tendremos que estar pronto en casa y vamos a perder mas tiempo andando que en el pueblo.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó Ginny. – Podemos ir con los polvos flu a casa de tía Rose.  
  
Harry dedujo que la idea era muy buena por la cara que habían puesto los gemelos.  
  
- Ehhh... hermanita, así me gusta. Cada día eres mas lista, te vas pareciendo mas a nosotros – dijo Fred abrazando a Ginny.  
  
- Estamos orgullosos de ti – añadió George, fingiendo unas lágrimas, abrazando a Fred que a su vez estaba abrazando a Ginny.  
  
- Me estáis ahogando... - se oyó desde debajo de los gemelos.  
  
Harry rió mientras se giraba a Ron.  
  
- ¿Dónde vive vuestra tía Rose?  
  
- Muy cerca del pueblo. Podemos ir directamente allí y de allí al pueblo. No hay más de quince minutos...  
  
- Está bien. Voy a ir a decírselo a Hermione...  
  
- Si eso... que estas sufriendo desde que se marchó – le dijo Ron dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. – Lo que me recuerda que luego tengo que hablar contigo de algo. Vete, ya hablaremos luego.  
  
Harry sonrió y echó a correr hacia casa.

* * *

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, que estaba cerrada. Giró el pomo despacio, pensando que a lo mejor se había dormido... pero al entrar la vio sentada en la cama, cerrando un sobre que disimuladamente introdujo entre las sabanas.  
  
- Harry... - dijo Hermione sobresaltada.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione había ocultado el sobre a propósito, de modo que no quiso preguntar para ponerla en un aprieto.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas?  
  
Hermione bajó la cabeza.  
  
- Bien...  
  
- No entiendo por que te has puesto así...  
  
Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?  
  
- Bueno... apenas has hablado desde que... - "desde que te hablé de Krum esta tarde" – ...desde que salimos del cementerio. Creo que no deberías tomarte esto tan a pecho.  
  
- No quiero verla morir Harry – dijo Hermione rápidamente. – No quiero... No quiero verlo. No quiero ser ella, quiero que esto se termine... Aunque no vuelva a dormir nunca más, me da igual.  
  
Harry se sentó a su lado y cogió la mano de Hermione.  
  
- No te preocupes. No vamos a separarnos de ti ni un momento, no vamos a dejarte sola. Si sueñas otra vez con ella y vemos que algo va mal te despertaremos. Pero no puedes elegir no dormir Hermione. Eso es escapar de los problemas. No es típico de ti – le dijo agitando su mano. Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Gracias Harry...  
  
Los dos se quedaron así, como estaban, mirándose el uno al otro. De repente Harry apartó la mirada.  
  
- Bueno, venía a decirte en que hemos quedado en ir mañana al pueblo. A investigar un poco... por si alguien la recuerda – dijo poniéndose en pie. Hermione suspiró.  
  
- Bien... está bien... - dijo poniéndose en pie también. – Además quiero enviar una carta por correo.  
  
- Puedes utilizar a Hedwig si quieres...  
  
- Oh, no, no es necesario... Gracias de todas formas.  
  
Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, y vio como metía la carta entre medias de una pila de libros que había sobre la mesita. Luego la chica levantó los brazos y bostezó.  
  
- Estoy tan cansada... tengo mucho sueño. Vamos a cenar y a dormir pronto, ¿vale? – dijo yendo hacia la puerta.  
  
- Claro. Yo bajo en seguida, tengo que hablar con Ron.  
  
- Está bien. ¡Hasta ahora! – dijo ya desde las escaleras.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama de Ginny y miró por la ventana. Ron estaba casi entrando en la casa. Miró a su izquierda y vio la pila de libros. Una de las esquinas de la carta sobresalía del montón.  
  
Harry apartó la mirada de aquel trocito de papel blanco. ¿Para quién iría la carta? Seguramente para sus padres... si no no se explica que fuera a mandar la carta por correo muggle. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared, intentando pensar en otra cosa y en que querría decirle Ron. Pero aquel trocito blanco le llamaba... era como si no hubiera nada mas en aquella habitación. Harry comenzaba a obsesionarse, de tal modo que se levantó. Caminó en círculos por la habitación, pensando donde demonios se habría metido Ron. Intentaba no mirar hacia abajo, pero... fue imposible.  
  
Harry no lo pudo evitar. Quería saber a quien iba dirigida esa carta.  
  
Así que se agachó, y mirando para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie, tiró de la esquinita de papel.  
  
La carta fue saliendo de entre los libros... primero la parte de abajo. Y a Harry no le hizo falta saber a quien iba dirigida cuando leyó la palabra Bulgaria escrita con la inconfundible letra de Hermione.  
  
Ron entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, sin prestar atención a Harry, que seguía en el suelo. Se quitó la camiseta y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
- Vamos a ver... hace días ya que te quiero preguntar algo.  
  
Harry hizo un extraño sonido. A Ron le pareció raro, pero continuó.  
  
- Cuando abrí la puerta de aquel armario, vosotros...  
  
Eso despejó un poco a Harry, que miró a Ron. Su cara se lo dijo todo.  
  
- Oh, Ron, no digas tonterías. No estaba pasando nada.  
  
- Ah pues, a mi no me pareció eso... estabais muy _juntitos_.  
  
- Ron, ese armario no tiene mas de medio metro cuadrado. Lo extraño sería que estuviéramos _separaditos_.  
  
- Ya. ¿Entonces era normal que tú estuvieras casi encima de ella y apunto de besarla? – dijo el pelirrojo. No iba a darse por vencido.  
  
- Ron, nadie iba a besar a nadie – dijo Harry ligeramente enfadado. Su tono de voz alertó a Ron.  
  
- Oye, ¿que os ha pasado? Habéis estado muy raros desde que habéis llegado. ¿Es que habéis discutido?  
  
Harry no contestó.  
  
- Ehh, ¡Harry!  
  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry molesto. ¿Qué quería ahora Ron? ¡Tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar!  
  
- Buenoo... - dijo Ron sentándose en la cama. - ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado? – volvió a repetir.  
  
Harry quedó en silencio un momento, hasta que por fin habló.  
  
- Nada... pasa lo que todos ya sabíamos. – volvió a callar, esperando que Ron le interrumpiera. Pero un fue así. El pelirrojo le miraba con interés. – Le gusta Krum, Ron, todo esto no tiene sentido...  
  
- ¿Qué le gusta Krum? ¿Pero que dices? – dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
- Lo que has oído Ron, que le gusta Krum – Harry comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Es que le gustaba oírselo decir o que?  
  
- No digas tonterías.  
  
- ¿Tonterías? ¿Y entonces como explicas esto? – dijo poniéndole la carta a Ron a cinco centímetros de la cara. Ron la cogió extrañado. – Hemos estado hablando de el esta tarde...  
  
- ¿Hermione te ha dicho que le gusta Krum? – preguntó Ron, con la carta de Hermione en la mano.  
  
- No, pero no hace falta ser muy listo. No me ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces... - dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama. Suspiró y se quedó mirando al suelo.  
  
A Ron se le partía el alma al ver así a Harry. Cogió la carta y despacio, volvió a dejarla donde estaba antes: entre los libros de Hermione.  
  
- Harry... con esa actitud solo conseguirás ponerte peor. Y déjame decirte que estas sacando conclusiones demasiado pronto. Hermione le ha escrito una carta a Krum. ¿Y que? También me escribe a mi y a medio Hogwarts. Una carta no significa nada, Harry, nada. Y os hayáis dicho lo que os hayáis dicho esta tarde, estoy seguro que no ha sido tan malo como tu me lo estas diciendo – dicho esto, tomó aire. – Siempre tiendes a hacerlo todo a la tremenda Harry. Las cosas no son tan negras como lo ves... Estas cansado, necesitas despejar la mente. Ya veras como mañana te sientes mejor.  
  
Harry no había levantado la vista del suelo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Ron pensaba que iba a decirle algo al respecto... pero...  
  
- Yo también quería decirte algo, Ron...  
  
- ¿Qué...?  
  
- Alguien me ha contado que ayer te entró complejo de celestina...  
  
Ron pareció recordar algo.  
  
- ¡Uy! Harry, tengo que irme. Creo que mi madre me llama para...  
  
Pero Harry se levantó mas rápido que el y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación. La cerró. Ron tragó saliva.  
  
- ¿Qué le dijiste ayer a Hermione...?

* * *

- Nada... - dijo Ginny, mirando por la ventana.  
  
- Pues eso no es lo que me ha dicho el.  
  
- Bueno... puede que dijera algo, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien... Puede que si habláramos un poco de ti.  
  
- Ya. Y puede que por casualidad... le dijeras que el y yo hacíamos buena pareja, ¿verdad?  
  
Ginny tardo en contestar. Hermione le miró intensamente.  
  
- Puede...  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el sofá.  
  
- ¿Qué...? No pasa nada, es que realmente lo pienso. ¿No puedo decírselo?  
  
- ¡Si tu mejor amiga esta enamorada de el, no, no puedes decírselo! – dijo Hermione en voz baja. – Ginny, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así...  
  
- Pero si no fue nada, apenas sospechó. Además... ¿no quieres saber lo que piensa él al respecto?  
  
- No, pero te voy a decir lo que pienso yo. Harry y yo solo somos amigos – dijo seria y lentamente. – Y nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Además, ya me lo ha dejado bastante claro esta tarde.  
  
- ¿Por eso estas así? ¿Os habéis peleado?  
  
- No, no nos hemos peleado... - dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del sofá. - ¿Sabias que Viktor le preguntó a Harry hace tres años que qué había entre él y yo?  
  
- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Ginny girándose rápidamente para mirar a Hermione.  
  
- Me lo ha dicho esta tarde. Le dijo que yo hablaba mucho de el.  
  
- Un chico listo. ¿Y que le dijo Harry?  
  
- Que claro que hablaba de él. "Porque somos amigos"  
  
Ginny iba a decir algo, pero Harry y Ron aparecieron en el comedor y las chicas dieron su conversación por terminada, aunque la mirada que Hermione le dedicó le hizo pensar que no se había librado tan fácilmente y que mañana continuarían con la charla...  
  
Cenaron y conversaron alegremente con el señor y la señora Weasley, a quien les encantó saber que sus hijos iban a visitar a su tía Rose. El mismo señor Weasley les explico a Harry y Hermione que tía Rose era la mujer de su hermano y que ambos vivian solos desde que su hijo y su hija (primos de Ron, aunque mucho mas mayores) se habían marchado de casa y formado sus propias familias.  
  
Al acabar de cenar, Ginny y Hermione ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger la mesa mientras los chicos subían a la habitación. Cuando ya se habían puesto el pijama, Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró seguida de Ginny. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el "accidente" del pijama de Hermione que Harry recordaría durante mucho tiempo...  
  
La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y dio un gran bostezo. Mientras tanto, Hermione caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación, mirando por los rincones.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ron después de observar a su amiga durante varios minutos.  
  
- Estoy buscando... - dijo saltando sobre las piernas de Harry y mirando bajo la cama de Ginny. – Esto esta demasiado oscuro... Luz, por favor.  
  
La luz de una vela encendida por Ginny iluminó la habitación, aunque al parecer Hermione no tenia bastante con ella.  
  
- Pero Hermione... ¿se puede saber que estas buscando?  
  
Hermione sacó la cabeza de debajo de la cama de Ginny y miró a Ron.  
  
- Mi pijama Ron, mi pijama – dijo impacientemente. - Esta mañana lo dejé aquí, donde siempre lo dejo, pero ahora ya no está.  
  
Hermione fue al otro lado de la habitación y se colocó junto a Harry, para mirar debajo de su cama. Nada. Miró sobre la mesita, sobre la silla de libros y sobre el armario, pero su camisón blanco no aparecía por ninguna parte.  
  
- No me ayudéis a buscarlo, eh. Nada, vosotros no os mováis del sitio... - dijo Hermione levantando una mano.  
  
Harry se rió y Ginny le dijo, casi con los ojos cerrados:  
  
- Hermi, no lo vas a encontrar ahora... Ya lo buscaremos mañana por la mañana.  
  
- Claro, ¿y con que se supone que voy a dormir? Por que no querrás que duerma con esto – dijo señalándose los vaqueros y la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba.  
  
- Pues ya sabes, si no quieres dormir con los vaqueros puestos te los quitas.  
  
Harry vio el libro volar sobre su cabeza y acto seguido escuchó el grito de Ron.  
  
- Pero que exagerada eres... si solo era una sugerencia. Además, para lo que vamos a ver, yo tampoco me pondría así... ¿con el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos y aun no confías en nosotros?  
  
Ahora si, Harry tubo que levantarse para sujetar a Hermione y que aquello no acabara en una sanguinaria matanza.  
  
- Basta... basta, Hermione, Ron lo decía de broma... - dijo Harry empujando a Hermione contra la pared. Esta miraba fijamente a Ron, mientras el pelirrojo hacia esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. Harry alargó un brazo y rebuscó en una bolsa de deporte que había cerca de él. – Toma, usa esto.  
  
Hermione se encontró con una camiseta de Harry entre las manos.  
  
- Pero Harry, no...  
  
- Bueno, si prefieres hacer lo que Ron ha dicho...  
  
Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Hermione arrebató la camiseta a Harry de las manos y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.  
  
Harry volvió a su colchón y se quedó sentado, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Comenzó a quitarse el reloj.  
  
- Ron, dale un descanso, ¿quieres? Esta muy alterada.  
  
Ron guiñó un ojo a su hermana.  
  
- Oh, claro, perdóname Harry. Te prometo que no volveré a molestarla.  
  
El tono de voz de Ron no gustó del todo a Harry, que se giró con la intención de contestar a su amigo.  
  
Sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tras ella apareció Hermione, con su ropa en una mano y la camiseta que Harry le había dejado puesta. Y ni que decir tiene, que a Harry se le olvidó todo lo que tenía que decir cuando miró hacia abajo y vio que efectivamente, Hermione se había quitado los vaqueros.  
  
Incluso Ron no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, cuando Hermione avanzó hacia su cama y rápidamente se tapó con la sabana.  
  
- Buenas noches – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia la pared.  
  
- Buenas noches... - susurró Harry. Se dio la vuelta y dejó las gafas sobre la pila de libros que había entre su cama y la de Ron. Los libros que escondía la carta de Hermione. Miró a su amigo, que se reía en silencio, negando con la cabeza. Ginny apagó la vela, y la habitación quedó a oscuras.  
  
Ron se acomodó sobre su cama. Era realmente divertido ver hacer el tonto a esos dos. Ojalá hubiera hecho esto antes, de haberlo sabido habría invitado a Hermione el año pasado también. Sonrió, introduciendo la mano bajo su almohada, palpando la tela del camisón bien escondido de Hermione.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada, aunque esta vez no tuviera nada que ver con ninguna pesadilla. Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido?  
  
A pesar de lo que le había prometido Harry, no quería dormirse. Tenia miedo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ya sabia que era una actitud cobarde e infantil, pero era un algoritmo fácil de resolver; si no dormía, no soñaba y por tanto no tenia pesadillas. Si no dormía, no tenia pesadillas. Y eso era lo que se había propuesto.  
  
Le dolían las piernas, encogidas entre ella y la pared. Además, sin saber cómo había ido a parar a un extremo de la cama, donde apenas podía moverse. Un recuerdo de cuando era niña le vino a la mente; cuando había tormenta, y se acurrucaba en un rinconcito de la cama, dejando el resto libre. Estaba incomoda, si, pero parecía que el miedo era menos tangible cuando se abrazaba a su muñeca y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Incluso había veces en que conseguía dejar de escuchar los truenos y finalmente, lograba dormirse.  
  
Hermione se movió ligeramente y comprobó que no solo le dolían las piernas, sino que sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido y cansado. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior apenas había dormido y luego se había pasado el día andando, sin comer ni beber nada durante horas. Aunque sinceramente, todo el asunto de Diana le había quitado bastante el apetito.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, solo sabia que cuando se acostó no quería moverse, no hasta estar segura que todos dormían. Movió las piernas ligeramente bajo la sabana, extendiéndolas hacia abajo. Las notó frías y recordó que únicamente tenia cubierta la parte superior de su cuerpo. El cuello de la camiseta rozó su nariz, y sintió como su interior se llenaba de un suave aroma que podría reconocer hasta desde el otro lado del mundo.  
  
Le había dado una vergüenza tremenda entrar al cuarto, con aquella vieja camiseta que apenas si le cubría mas allá de los muslos. Sobre todo cuando vio que Harry no le había quitado la vista de encima hasta que se había cubierto con las sabanas. Había notado arder la piel mientras andaba los dos o tres pasos que le separaban hasta ella.  
  
Hermione pensó que todos dormían, pues no escuchaba ningún ruido sospechoso a parte de los ligeros ronquidos de Ron. Así que despacio, muy despacio, fue dándose la vuelta, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Cual fue su sorpresa al toparse cara a cara con el dueño de la camiseta.  
  
Hermione se quedó congelada al ver a Harry tan cerca de ella. Al principio pensó que estaba despierto, pero al acercarse un poco mas pudo ver que tenia los ojos cerrados, y que su respiración era suave y tranquila. Definitivamente, Harry estaba durmiendo.  
  
¿Pero que hacía allí arriba...? Se quedó quieta, muy quietecita, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Su nariz apenas quedaba separada de la de Harry por unos centímetros y pensó que nunca había estado tan cerca de él como lo estaba ahora. Una vocecita muy pequeña en su interior le gritaba que si, que ella había llegado a estar todavía mas cerca de el, de sus ojos, de sus labios... frente con frente. Pero solo quedó en eso, en una simple vocecita, pues Hermione no recordaba haber estado tan bien antes.  
  
"¿Por qué habrá subido?" se preguntaba Hermione. Por que de eso si estaba segura, no había sido mientras ella estaba despierta. Suponía que podría recordar algo así si algún día llegara a suceder. De todas formas, Hermione no podía pensar con claridad. Nunca le había incomodado el contacto físico con Harry, pero esa noche algo había cambiado. Quizá fue la forma en que la había mirado al entrar en la habitación. O como se había puesto un poco... ¿celoso? esa tarde, al hablar de Krum. Quizá... quizá estaba equivocada. ¿Por qué no iba a poder estar interesada en ella? ¿Aunque fuera... un poco?  
  
Su mano reposaba sobre el cuello de Harry. Había caído ahí por casualidad, cuando se había dado la vuelta. Despacito, con miedo a que se despertara, levantó el dedo índice y lo deslizo por su mejilla, mientras pensaba cuantas chicas lo habrían tenido así de cerca, cuantas chicas le habrían besado y habrían abierto luego los ojos para ver que no había sido un sueño y que el estaba allí, despierto, sonriéndoles desde lo mas profundo de sus ojos... algo que ella nunca podría tener, por muy cerca que estuviera de él esta noche. La vista se le nubló y los ojos comenzaron a escocerle.  
  
Harry debió sentir el contacto de una caricia amiga, pues se movió ligeramente hacia Hermione, que se asustó y levantó la mano sosteniéndola en el aire. Cuando dejó de moverse y su respiración volvió a hacerse tranquila, volvió a dejar caer su mano, esta vez sobre su frente, retirando algunos mechones del oscuro cabello del chico hacia atrás. Vio su cicatriz, la cicatriz que había marcado a Harry de por vida, el recuerdo perpetuo de toda su tristeza y todo su dolor.  
  
Hermione sabía por lo que pasaba Harry últimamente. Nadie podía asegurarlo con toda certeza, pero todos sabían que él atacaría este año. Lo sabían como si una parte de su interior hubiera estado preparada para avisarles cuando sería el momento. Y aunque Voldemort era una especie de tema prohibido, del que nadie quería nunca hablar, había veces en que se respiraba en el colegio un ambiente de tristeza y preocupación que contagiaba incluso a los profesores... y todos sabían por qué; el día estaba cerca. La guerra llegaría a sus vidas una mañana, después de desayunar, o una noche cualquiera, mientras dormían. Y arrasaría con todo.  
  
Hermione jamás olvidaría el día en que encontró a Ron llorando en su habitación. Le vio arrojar al suelo todos los papeles del escritorio, arrugarlos con furia y rabia, y luego sentarse sobre la cama mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño. Ron era una persona fuerte, pero a veces las personas fuertes no pueden aguantar la responsabilidades que pesan sobre ellas y se derrumban. Y Harry les necesitaba. Necesitaba su apoyo, saber que no estaba solo, pues si sus mejores amigos caían el caería también. Por eso ella debía ser fuerte, afrontarlo con valentía, demostrarle a Harry que no todo estaba perdido. Hermione debía ser fuerte por todos.  
  
Miró la triste cicatriz de Harry, quien parecía que solo cuando dormía lograba algo de paz. Cerró los ojos y besó suavemente aquella cicatriz, sintiendo la piel de Harry bajo sus labios, en un intento de transmitirle toda la paz de la que fue capaz. Y en aquel segundo, deseó por encima de todas sus fuerzas que todo acabara. Que no fueran ni Harry Potter ni Hermione Granger quienes estaban allí en aquella habitación. Sin magia, sin sueños rotos...  
  
Deslizó la mano por su oscuro cabello, refugiándose en el hueco de la almohada que había entre los dos. Y no lo pudo evitar. Lloró. Lloró lagrimas que abrasaron su piel hasta caer en la almohada. Lloró hasta que el cansancio ya no se lo permitió mas y las fuerzas le abandonaron.

* * *

Hermione despertó y vio con sorpresa que era la única que quedaba en la habitación. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras se sujetaba el pelo con una pinza.  
  
Llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró a la señora Weasley hablando con Ginny mientras le tendía una pequeña cesta de mimbre. Ginny asintió y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su amiga.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo forzando la voz. La cesta debía pesar mucho.  
  
- Buenos días... ¿qué llevas ahí? – dijo levantando el paño que cubría la cesta por encima.  
  
- Un pastel de manzana, para tía Rose. Le encantan, solo come cosas que lleven manzana. Por cierto, no te asustes cuando la veas. Mi tía se pasa la mayor parte del año constipada, siempre estornudando y rodeada de pañuelos de papel.  
  
Ambas se dirigieron al comedor, donde el señor Weasley ya tenia preparados los polvos Flu y hablaba con sus hijos.  
  
- Tened cuidado y acordaos de pronunciar bien las palabras.  
  
- Si papá, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos – dijo Ron mientras cogía un puñado de polvos y se dirigía a la chimenea.  
  
Hermione fue a colocarse junto al señor Weasley, pero notó un suave tirón de su camiseta. Se giró para toparse con Harry y al instante recordó la noche anterior.  
  
- Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo... – le dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
- Hermione, Harry, acercaos. Tomad – dijo el señor Weasley poniéndoles un puñado de polvos Flu en la mano - "A casa de tía Rose", decidlo bien alto y claro.  
  
- Arthur cariño, ya no son unos niños... Hermione, échale un ojo a Ginny mientras estéis fuera – dijo la señora Weasley besando a Hermione en la frente.  
  
Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry, dándole a entender que luego hablarían sobre aquello que quisiera decirle y con paso decidido, entró en la chimenea. Levantó la mano y los polvos cayeron al suelo.  
  
- ¡A casa de tía Rose!

* * *

Hermione tosió mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la nube de ceniza que se había formado con su llegada. Notó como alguien le cogia de la mano y le ayudaba a salir de aquel agujero.  
  
- Gracias Fred – dijo mientras tosía y se quitaba la ceniza de los hombros. Ginny se acercó a su amiga. Tenia las mejillas ennegrecidas.  
  
- Ven, Hermione. Aun queda Harry.  
  
Acto seguido Harry hizo aparición en la chimenea de tía Rose, en iguales condiciones que había hecho Hermione. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, dos fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a el y le sacaron del agujero.  
  
- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Que ganas tenia de conocerte muchacho!  
  
Harry entreabrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con tía Rose, una mujer rolliza, vestida con un sencillo vestido de campo y un delantal que le cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Al salir de la chimenea, Harry percibió en el aire un suave aroma a manzana en el ambiente.  
  
- Y tu debes de ser Hermione, Ginny me ha hablado mucho de vosotros – dijo empujando a ambos al interior de la casa. Acto seguido abrazó a Ron.  
  
- ¡Ron, pero que alto estas! ¡Mírate, debes de ser como Charly! Que barbaridad... Ohhh.... – exclamó al ver a los gemelos. - ¿Dónde están mis gemelos preferidos...?  
  
Harry y Hermione miraban la escena con cara de circunstancias... sobretodo cuando los gemelos se acercaron a la mujer y besaron en perfecta sincronía sus orondas mejillas.  
  
- No sabría decir quien de los dos es mas guapo – los gemelos sonrieron y se echaron a un lado para que la mujer pudiera saludar a Ginny, que se acercó a ella con la pesada cesta en las manos.  
  
- Oh Ginny, ya estas hecha una mujer – dijo dándole un tremendo abrazo. – Serás mas guapa que tu prima Mildred cuando tenia...  
  
Tía Rose se detuvo a mitad de frase, y de forma extraña, comenzó a mover su pequeña nariz. Acto seguido dio un gran estornudo.  
  
- ¡¡Aaaachís!! – Ginny sonrió, tía Rose hizo lo mismo. – Vaya constipado... ¿qué llevas en esa cesta cielo..?  
  
- Un pastel de manzana que te ha hecho mamá – dijo tendiéndole la cesta a la mujer, aliviada por librarse al fin de su carga.  
  
- Oh, dale las gracias de mi parte – dijo la mujer y al instante retiró el trapo de la cesta, descubriendo el gran pastel de manzana de la señora Weasley. Tía Rose inspiró el aroma que salía de la cesta y la colocó encima de la mesa, dando un pequeño estornudo. Se giró hacia los chicos.  
  
- Voy a sacar unos platitos para todos y...  
  
Ginny miró a Ron alarmada.  
  
- ¡No! – tía Rose miró apenada a su sobrino. – Lo siento tía, es que no podemos quedarnos...  
  
- Tenemos que hacer algunas cosas en el pueblo – Ginny salió en ayuda de su hermano. – Pero volveremos mas tarde, ¡y entonces a lo mejor podemos quedarnos a merendar!  
  
Tía Rose pareció entristecerse, pero luego volvió a sonreír.  
  
- Está bien. Además, me gustaría hablar con Harry mas tarde, ¿qué te parece? Haré magdalenas de manzana, estoy segura de que te encantarán... ¡achís!  
  
Harry sonrió a la mujer. Todos los miembros de la familia Weasley trataban con la misma familiaridad a la gente, como si las conocieran de toda la vida. Le encantaba.  
  
Los chicos se despidieron de tía Rose, que dio a Ginny una cesta de manzanas para los chicos. Tía Rose se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su casa, agitando su mano hasta que desaparecieron mas allá de la alboreda.

* * *

Hermione le cogió la cesta a Ginny de las manos.  
  
- Déjame, yo la llevo. Casi no puedes con ella.  
  
Ginny respiró aliviada y estiró los brazos.  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy pareces decaída – dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga. Ginny solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No se... supongo que es por que ya se acaban las vacaciones. Además, vosotros os vais y yo tengo que quedarme aquí dos semanas mas – dijo enfadada.  
  
- No te preocupes, Fred y George también se quedan contigo.  
  
- Vaya consuelo – dijo Ginny echándose a reír.  
  
Hermione sonrió, sin embargo pensó que Ginny no le había dicho toda la verdad.  
  
- Hermione... - dijo una voz muy familiar. Hermione miró hacia su izquierda y vio a Harry, que le miraba desde detrás de sus gafas redondas. Ruborizada, bajó la vista deseando que Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
  
- Bueno... - dijo Ginny echando a correr. – Yo voy a... a hablar con Ron... Si, eso...  
  
Y se marchó, dejando sola a la pareja.  
  
- ¿Y a esta que le pasa? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- No lo sé. La adolescencia, supongo.  
  
Harry rió.  
  
- Te veo muy contenta esta mañana – dijo cogiendo una manzana. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Si... hoy me siento optimista.  
  
- ¿Entonces crees que vamos a encontrar algo?  
  
- Si   
  
- No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche... ¿verdad?  
  
El tono de Harry le sentó a Hermione como un cubo de agua fría. Se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo. Por que después de cómo había sonado eso, las razones que habría tenido Harry para dormir con ella se limitaban a una palabra: pesadillas. Todo el optimismo almacenado durante la mañana se fue al traste. Suspiró y prosiguió, mas lentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó...?  
  
- Bueno, yo aun estaba despierto cuando empezaste a moverte... Mantenías una conversación con alguien, aunque no entendí nada porque hablabas en murmullos y al final te pusiste a llorar – Harry hizo una pausa. - ¿No recuerdas nada?  
  
- No... nada... - y era verdad. Cuando había despertado la noche anterior se despertó triste y depresiva, pero no recordaba haber soñado con nada. Pero... Harry, creo que te olvidas de una parte importante... - ¿Y... que pasó luego?  
  
Harry miró a lo lejos, donde podían verse las primeras casitas del pueblo y algo mas elevada la torre de la iglesia. Pegó un mordisco a la manzana.  
  
- Bueno... te calmaste en seguida, yo solo estuve contigo un momento...  
  
Hermione miró a Harry extrañada. ¿Y ahora que le pasa? ¿Por qué no quiere decirme lo que hizo?  
  
- Bueno... ¿entonces no recuerdas nada de lo que dije mientras dormía?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry. Hermione levantó una ceja. – Ah... em... no, no, que va. Es que no se te entendía nada – dijo mordiendo la manzana.  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio. Estupendo, si ahora ya no recordaba lo que soñaba estaban igual que al principio. Esto no iba a tener solución...  
  
- Eh, anímate, ¿vale? – dijo acercándose mas a ella. Le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. - Estoy seguro de que hoy encontraremos algo importante. No te preocupes Hermione.  
  
Hermione miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Harry. Él realmente creía que iban a encontrar algo. Solo por eso valía la pena sonreír.

* * *

- Vamos a ver – dijo Ron. - ¿Cuál es el plan?  
  
Se habían sentado en uno de los bancos del parque que habían encontrado nada mas entrar al pueblo. Ginny y Hermione se balanceaban ligeramente en unos columpios cercanos.  
  
- George y yo iremos a la tienda, a ver si podemos averiguar algo por allí. Vosotros ya podéis empezar a preguntar – dijo señalando a un grupo de ancianitos que llegaban en grupo al parque, dispuestos a dar comida a las palomas.  
  
- Me parece que esta va a ser una mañana muyyyy larga... - dijo Ron mirando con miedo a un anciano que se abría paso entre las palomas ayudado de su bastón.  
  
- Lo mejor será que nos separemos – propuso Harry. – Así iremos mas rápido...  
  
- Está bien. Yo voy con Ron, y vosotros dos vais juntos – dijo Ginny señalando a Harry y Hermione. Esta le miró y Ginny le sacó la lengua, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. – Quedamos en este parque a las... ¿a las seis?  
  
A todos les pareció bien la idea y conforme habían quedado, los Gemelos se desvanecieron en el aire rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley. Ginny cogió a Ron del brazo y tiró de él.  
  
- Vamos Ron, vamos a preguntar a estos ancianitos tan amables.  
  
- Intentad ser discretos, por favor... - les dijo Hermione antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer junto a Harry por una de las esquinas del pueblo.  
  
Ginny y Ron se encaminaron hacia el grupo de ancianos.  
  
- Ginny... no me gustan esos abuelos.  
  
- Oh, vamos Ron, no seas tonto... si son unos abuelitos inocentes ¿qué crees que te van a hacer? ¿Llamar al coco? Como mucho te morirás de aburrimiento oyéndoles hablar sobre sus batallitas de la guerra... Ya lo veras. Esto es pan comido... ¡Hola! – dijo alegremente al grupo de abuelitos.  
  
Estos movieron la cabeza y observaron atentamente a los recién llegados.

* * *

- Bueno... ¿por donde empezamos? – preguntó Harry mirando las calles del pueblo. No había ni un alma.  
  
- He pensado una cosa. Podríamos ir a la Iglesia. Puede que aun conserven el acta de boda...  
  
Harry miró sorprendido a Hermione. A el nunca se le había ocurrido. Asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el edificio. La torre mas alta sobresalía por entre los tejados de las casas.  
  
Era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, nada que le hiciera destacar del resto. Había poca gente por la calle, pero Harry comprobó que las pocas personas con las que se cruzaron les miraban con desconfianza. Un grupo de mujeres se puso a cuchichear "en voz baja" al verles llegar a la plaza, cosa que molestó a Hermione.  
  
- El hecho de que vivan en un pueblo no les da permiso para ser tan estupidas. Ahora verás... – dijo echando a andar hacia ellas.  
  
- ¡No! – gritó Harry cogiendo a Hermione de un brazo. – Hermione, recuerda a lo que hemos venido. No perdamos el tiempo. Déjalas... tampoco ibas a conseguir nada.  
  
Hermione no tenía muy claro eso último, pero Harry tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder. La señora Weasley pensaba que simplemente habían ido a enseñarles el pueblo a Harry y Hermione, tampoco podían retrasarse. Ambos caminaron hacia la Iglesia y se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras.  
  
Era una Iglesia pequeñita, pero bonita para el gusto de Hermione. Era antigua y lo cierto es que le hacia falta una pequeña restauración, pero en su fachada tenia pequeños detalles que no pasaron inadvertidos para Hermione. Aquí y allí habían diseminadas pequeñas figuritas de ángeles y arriba, sobre las grandes puertas de madera, una cruz de metal.  
  
La campana de la torre comenzó a sonar al marcar en el reloj las once de la mañana.  
  
- Démonos prisa, antes de que comience a venir la gente para la misa de las doce.  
  
- Espera. ¿Has pensado ya que le vas a decir al cura para que te deje ver las actas? ¿O es que piensas colarte en la sacristía así sin mas...?  
  
Hermione se detuvo en las escaleras. Vaya, no había caído en ese detalle. ¿Estaría bien mentirle a un cura...?  
  
Pero antes de que la mente de Hermione pudiera encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta, sintió una mano sobre su hombro que NO era la de Harry...  
  
- Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudaros?  
  
Hermione se giró para ver con asombro que el dueño de la voz era un hombre mayor, vestido de blanco y con un extraño gorro en la cabeza.  
  
- Ehhh...  
  
Harry vio a Hermione enmudecer, pensando en una posible respuesta a la pregunta del hombre que obviamente, se trataba del cura de la iglesia. Sin embargo, el hombre no le dio tiempo. Cogió a Harry por el hombro y encaminó a ambos hacia el interior del templo.  
  
- Me alegra ver a gente joven aquí. Sin embargo... vosotros no sois del pueblo, ¿me equivoco?  
  
Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien se mordía el labio inferior devanándose los sesos por buscar una excusa para lograr su objetivo. Miró a Harry y este entendió el gesto. Necesitaba ganar tiempo.  
  
- No, no somos del pueblo... – dijo. – Somos amigos de los Weasley.  
  
El cura pareció reflexionar.  
  
- Los Weasley... mmm... ¡ah, si! Pelirrojos y con muchas pecas... si... He bautizado a todos sus niños – dijo orgulloso.  
  
Harry sonrió al cura, nervioso. Miró a Hermione. Si no encontraba una excusa pronto iba a darle algo...  
  
- ¿A todos? – preguntó Harry. – ¿A Bill y a Charlie...?  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿A Percy, a Fred y George...?  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿A Ron y a Ginny...?  
  
El cura no le contestó, sino que se dedicó a mirarle mientras pensaba seriamente si a ese chico le pasaba algo en la cabeza. Lo peor era que Hermione hacía lo mismo.  
  
Harry resopló y miró a Hermione intensamente. "Hermione ¡date prisa!"  
  
Pero Hermione estaba en blanco. Miraba a todas partes intentando encontrar la inspiración... hasta que su vista se posó sobre uno de los carteles del tablón de anuncios.  
  
- Bueno... y... ¿en que puedo ayudaros? – volvió a preguntar el cura, mirando a Harry con... ¡¿pena?!  
  
- Pre-matrimoniales – dijo Hermione de pronto.  
  
Harry se sorprendió. ¿Pre-matrimoniales? ¿Pero eso no era...?  
  
Pero la sorpresa de Harry fue mayor cuando Hermione le cogio de la mano y con la voz mas dulce que supo poner, dijo:  
  
- Nos gustaría asistir a sus charlas pre-matrimoniales, si no hay inconveniente... ¿verdad cariño?

* * *

- ¡¡Corre Ginny!! ¡¡No mires atrás!!  
  
Ron tiraba de Ginny y ambos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles del pueblo. Ron lo sabía, sabía que esos ancianos tenían tanto de inocentes como Fred y George. Todo había empezado bien, aunque cuando una de las "amables e inocentes abuelitas" comentó que tenían el pelo del color del diablo Ron empezó a mosquearse. Ginny había cometido el error de preguntarles por la edad que tenían, ellos se sintieron insultados y se levantaron armados con sus bastones... y el resto ya lo conocéis.

* * *

Harry miró a Hermione asustado y preguntó, con una voz que no reconoció como suya:  
  
- Ahh... ¿si?  
  
- ¡Estupendo! Ohhh, enhorabuena... Por fin la Palabra de Dios llega a los jóvenes. El matrimonio es algo sagrado – Hermione sonreía mientras apretujaba el brazo de Harry. - ¿No estaréis viviendo en pecado, verdad?  
  
Harry abrió la boca, pero Hermione fue mas rápida.  
  
- Cariño, déjame llevar esto a mi – dijo en un tono de daba a entender a Harry "Cállate y déjame hablar a mi" – Lo cierto es que nos encantaría inscribirnos en las clases... Para nosotros en importante.  
  
- Por supuesto, por supuesto... – dijo el cura emocionado, abriendo la puerta que daba a un pequeño despacho. – Pasad a la sacristía, ¿habéis pensado en alguna fecha?  
  
Harry estaba, en pocas palabras, alucinando. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando Hermione? ¿¡En que estaba pensando?!  
  
- Bueno... en realidad no...  
  
- Os recomiendo Abril, el mes de las flores. Las mujeres dejan la iglesia preciosa, se que a vosotras os gustan esos detalles – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, que sonrió dulcemente mientras se sentaba. Harry hizo lo mismo, sin abrir la boca, sintiéndose mas incomodo por momentos.  
  
- Así que estáis interesados en las charlas pre-matrimoniales... Normalmente acuden tres o cuatro parejas por clase, pero no tan jóvenes como vosotros. No debéis tener mas de 20 años...  
  
Harry iba a decirle que en realidad el tenia 18 años y ella ni siquiera era mayor de edad, pero Hermione estaba bien metida en el papel...  
  
- Si, pero eso no es problema para nosotros... - y sonrió a Harry volviéndole a coger de la mano. Harry sonrió nerviosamente, mirando su mano y la de Hermione. Juntas. Se pasó la mano libre por el pelo. De repente hacia mucho calor allí dentro.  
  
"Dios mío, haz que se vaya, que se largue, danos la oportunidad de coger el papel y marcharnos de aquí, ¡por favor!"

* * *

Ginny y Ron estaban sentados en el bordillo de la acera, en silencio, completamente desmoralizados.  
  
Era ya mediodía y no habían encontrado nada. Cero. La gente no se mostraba muy colaboradora, pero las pocas personas que habían llegado a escuchar el apellido Lovewing agachaban la cabeza y cambiaban de tema rápidamente, sin que los hermanos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. No eran groseros, pero nadie quería hablar sobre Diana, lo que aumentaba aun mas el misterio sobre la chica.  
  
Ginny suspiró mientras tiraba una pequeña piedrecita al otro lado de la calle. Dos mujeres pasaron andando tras de ella, cargadas con bolsas de la compra y aunque Ginny no se giró para mirarlas, si pudo escuchar parte de su conversación.  
  
- ... nunca me gustaron. Eran muy raros, y sus hijos casi nunca estaban en casa. Creo que estudiaban en un colegio privado en el extranjero.  
  
- ¿Y dices que no sabéis nada de ellos desde la semana pasada?  
  
- Nada. Se dejaron la luz del salón encendida y así se pasó tres días, hasta que alguien vino a apagarla. Por lo que pude ver desde fuera, se marcharon de su casa rápidamente y sin avisar a nadie. ¡La mesa seguía puesta, con platos y todo!  
  
- Estarían metidos en cosas raras...  
  
Ginny ya no escuchó mas. Dio gracias al cielo por que sus padres decidieran vivir mas alejados del pueblo y no tener que ser la comidilla de las mujeres del pueblo. Y por la expresión de Ron, supo que el pensaba lo mismo.  
  
Ginny volvió a suspirar. Ojalá Harry y Hermione hayan tenido mas suerte.

* * *

- ... durante cuarenta años por todo el desierto. Y ahora sabéis, que la importancia del matrimonio en nuestra sociedad nos viene desde siempre, pues...  
  
Harry ya no sabia como colocarse en la silla para no dormirse. El hombre hablaba y hablaba... y nunca se callaba. Cuando parecía que por fin había terminado, comenzaba otra vez con lo mismo. Miró a Hermione, que escuchaba atentamente las palabras del cura, sujetando todavía su mano. Su mano.  
  
No tenía que haber hecho lo que hizo anoche. Sabia que iba a pasarse el resto del día, del año, de su vida arrepintiéndose por ello... pero no pudo resistirse. Hermione había empezado a moverse y decir cosas raras. Harry había mirado a Ron, pero el pelirrojo dormía a pierna suelta, así que el mismo se incorporó para tranquilizarla. Únicamente le había puesto la mano sobre la frente, pero Hermione se había aferrado a él y no quería soltarle. Lloraba, y Harry no podía ver llorar a Hermione. Así que se sentó junto a ella, prometiéndose a si mismo que volvería a su cama cuando Hermione estuviera mas tranquila.  
  
Pero se quedó dormido, y solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando había despertado esa mañana con Hermione prácticamente encima suyo.  
  
- ... disculpe, señor cura, pero tenemos algo de prisa – dijo de repente. El tema de conversación le estaba ahogando desde hacia ya dos horas.  
  
Hermione intentó disimular la risa que le causó el "señor cura" de Harry. Lo cierto es que ella estaba intentando ser amable, pero llevaban ya bastante tiempo allí dentro y al hombre ni siquiera le habían entrado ganas de ir al servicio para poder dejarles a solas.  
  
El cura, por su parte, miraba a Harry obviamente enfadado por la interrupción. Hermione salió rápidamente en su ayuda.  
  
- Si padre... si no le importa, queremos hacer un par de cosas mas antes de marcharnos. Si es tan amable de decirnos donde nos tenemos que apuntar...  
  
- Oh, por supuesto. Un momentito, los papeles deben estar por aquí... - dijo dándose la vuelta, mirando en el mueble estantería que tenia detrás.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione con un gesto que daba a entender "¿Me puedes decir para qué este rollo macabeo si al final NO vamos a poder mirar ningún puñetero papel? ¡Si ni siquiera estamos interesados en lo que está diciendo!"  
  
Pero Hermione no pudo mírale, pues despacito y sin dejar de observar al cura que seguía de espaldas, se agachó hasta el suelo. Su mano desapareció por el camal del pantalón y al momento volvió a aparecer, sujetando entre sus dedos lo que Harry reconoció como su varita. Y antes de que el pudiera impedirlo, Hermione susurró las palabras mágicas...  
  
- Accio bolígrafos.  
  
Ocho bolígrafos, que Harry pudo contar al vuelo, acudieron raudos a las manos de Hermione que se apresuró a guardar la varita otra vez. La varita... por Merlín, Harry ni siquiera sabía que la llevaba encima. El cura se dio la vuelta con los papeles, mientras Hermione recobraba la compostura. Los bolígrafos se quedaron bajo la silla de Hermione.  
  
El cura se sentó, dispuesto a rellenar los papeles cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo importante. Harry se llevó la mano a la cara. "Por favor, que alguien me pegue un tiro..."  
  
- Oh, vaya, parece que... ¿no tendréis algo con que escribir, verdad?  
  
Harry supuso que Hermione había negado con la cabeza, pues escuchó al hombre levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
  
- Vuelvo enseguida chicos, no tardo nada...  
  
Harry no podía creerlo. ¡Se había ido! ¡POR FIN!  
  
Hermione se levantó rauda hacia los archivadores del fondo de la habitación, archivadores que Harry ni siquiera había visto. Entonces Harry entendió. Mientras él había estado todo el tiempo deseando salir de aquella habitación, Hermione la había estudiado a fondo para no perder tiempo en cuanto el cura les diera una oportunidad. Los ojos de Hermione volaban de carpeta en carpeta. Estuvo unos segundos, abrió el segundo cajón, luego el tercero... La escuchó maldecir.  
  
Cerró el cajón fuertemente y se quedó mirando a Harry, mordiéndose el labio. Negó con la cabeza y cogiendole de la camiseta, tiró de él hacia la puerta de sacristía. Corriendo, salieron de la Iglesia.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta el...? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- No hay... - dijo sin mirarle a la cara. Harry se detuvo, pero como Hermione no lo hizo corrió hacia ella para detenerla.  
  
- ¿C-como que no hay...? ¿No lo has encontrado?  
  
- No Harry, cuando te digo que no hay es que no hay, no que no lo haya encontrado – dijo mirando al suelo.  
  
Harry pensó en decir muchas cosas, que seguramente no arreglarían la situación y solo contribuirían a que estuvieran enfadados el resto del día. Optó por callarse...,  
  
- Vale... vale, no hay papel. Pero si no hay papel, entonces es que no hubo boda...  
  
Hermione miró a Harry, cansada. ¿Es que no llegarían a nada en claro? ¿Es que todo se tenia que volver en su contra siempre?  
  
Harry hizo la pregunta que Hermione intentaba contestarse desde que cerró aquel estúpido cajón en la sacristía.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
Hermione no sabia que iban a hacer. O se ponían a preguntar por la calle o ya podían marcharse, esas eran todas sus opciones.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y contempló distraídamente el jardín particular que tenían ante ellos. Una niña jugaba con su muñeca, sentada sobre el césped, a la sombra de un gran árbol. La niña se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la verja del jardín, cortó una rosa y regreso junto a su muñeca, a quien le colocó la rosa en el pelo.  
  
Fue algo simple y tonto, de lo que Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero a Hermione esa rosa le había traído viejos recuerdos y... una idea. Su única oportunidad.  
  
- Tenemos que buscar la casa – dijo observando a la niña.  
  
- ¿La casa? ¿La de Diana?  
  
Hermione miró a Harry con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- Teníamos que haber empezado por ahí, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? El pueblo no es muy pequeño, y yo recuerdo que era una casa grande. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Después de caminar durante lo que a Harry le parecieron horas por todo el pueblo y hablar con mas de la mitad de la población, habían encontrado la casa.  
  
Estaba abandonada.  
  
Hermione se había sentido decepcionada, ya que al parecer no había considerado esa posibilidad. Pero la casa estaba tan vieja, tan destrozada, que parecía mentira que allí hubiera vivido alguien alguna vez.  
  
No les costó mucho atravesar el jardín y entrar al interior, pues para su sorpresa, la puerta también estaba abierta. El sol entraba a través de los cristales rotos, y las cortinas estaban echas jirones, por lo que la casa estaba bien iluminada. Caminaban despacio, mirando cada rincón. Harry iba detrás de Hermione, ambos en silencio.  
  
Caminaron a través de lo que alguna vez fue el salón, donde lo único que quedaba era una chimenea ennegrecida. Las paredes de la casa estaban sucias y la pintura de las paredes desquebrajada .Harry pensó que algunos chicos del pueblo se entretenían entrando allí de vez en cuando al ver restos de cristales en el suelo de botellas de bebida y colillas de cigarrillos.  
  
Subieron con cuidado unas escaleras que parecían a punto de derrumbarse, al piso superior. Hermione vaciló, pero fue directa a una de las habitaciones. Empujó la puerta, que estaba medio cerrada y se quedó quieta en el umbral. Harry se quedó tras ella, viendo con asombro que esta era la única habitación de la casa que daba signos de que allí había vivido alguien una vez...  
  
Los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos y parecía que así lo habían estado durante mucho tiempo, pues el suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto de hojas caídas de los árboles, como si fuera una alfombra de color marrón. En medio de la habitación solo había una cama, con un dosel que en sus tiempos tuvo que ser bastante bonito, pero que ahora caía roto y sucio desde el techo.  
  
A la derecha, en la pared, unas marcas oscuras indicaban que alguna vez hubieron muebles en ese rincón de la habitación. Lo único que ahora había, era un trozo de espejo colgando peligrosamente de la pared. Hermione caminó hacia el y vio su reflejo, roto y desfigurado.  
  
- Esta era su habitación – dijo de pronto. – Ahí fuera tenia las flores... y en ese rincón de allí estaba el vestido.  
  
Harry miró hacia donde ella le había indicado. No sabia que decirle. Todo era cada vez mas confuso... la situación se les escapaba de las manos y quien sabe como de peligroso podría resultar eso para Hermione. Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione, dispuesto a decirle claramente lo que pensaba.  
  
- Hermione... creo que ya hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Creo que sería mejor que lo habláramos con Dumbledore al llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry estaba preparado para cualquier cosa excepto para lo que dijo Hermione a continuación.  
  
- Esta bien... tienes razón – Harry se sorprendió, Hermione intentó sonreír.- No podemos nosotros solos con esto... solo espero que las pesadillas no se acentúen antes de llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
Y luego, con paso lento, salió de la habitación. Harry se quedó un momento mas, mirando las hojas muertas sobre la cama de la habitación. Y juntando la puerta, salió de la habitación.

* * *

- Espera Harry, he olvidado algo.  
  
Harry se dio media vuelta para mirar a Hermione, que se había detenido frente a un buzón de correos. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un sobre blanco. Lo alisó con las manos como pudo y lo introdujo por la ranura. Harry escuchó el ruido del sobre al caer sobre el montón de cartas. Miró hacia otro lado.  
  
- Si no te importa... antes de volver a casa y olvidarnos de todo esto querría ir al cementerio.  
  
Harry asintió, pues aun faltaban unas horas para reunirse con Ginny y Ron, y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí. Por el camino, Hermione entró en una pequeña floristería y compró dos rosas rojas. No hablaron durante la media hora de camino al cementerio.  
  
Al llegar, les sorprendió no ver al señor Hickman en la puerta.  
  
- Puede que hoy sea su día libre – dijo Harry.  
  
Ambos atravesaron el cementerio y cuando entraron en la parte antigua, donde reposaba Diana, algo les sorprendió.  
  
A los pies del ángel blanco, alguien estaba agachado, de espaldas a ellos. Hablando solo.  
  
Harry no reconoció al hombre, pero Hermione si lo hizo.  
  
- ¿Señor Hickman...?  
  
El señor Hickman detuvo su cháchara para mirar a Hermione.  
  
- Hola preciosa, me alegro de verte.  
  
Hermione no contestó. Harry habría apostado a que su mente se había quedado en blanco. El señor Hickman sonrió.  
  
- Estaba visitando a una vieja amiga... hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella. No hay que descuidar las amistades.  
  
Harry se situó junto a Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
- ¿Quién es su amiga...? – preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
  
El señor Hickman miró el rostro del ángel, sonriendo.  
  
- Se llamaba Diana. Y era... un ángel – fue su simple respuesta. – Un ángel al que no supe cuidar bien...  
  
- Usted... ¡es usted! ¡Usted iba a casarse con Diana!  
  
El señor Hickman miró a Hermione y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cansada, y Harry pensó en la amargura que habría acompañado al señor Hickman durante toda su vida. No pareció sorprendido ante lo que la chica había dicho, ni siquiera se alteró.  
  
- No cariño, no fui yo.  
  
Harry vio la confusión en el rostro de Hermione. Le recordó aquella ocasión, en tercer año, cuando acusó a Sirius de querer matarle. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban montadas, y acababa de descubrir que la ultima pieza no encajaba en su hueco.  
  
- Diana se enamoro... el verano del 47. El muchacho no pasaba mucho tiempo en el pueblo, pero por lo que supe de él estudiaba en un internado, lejos de aquí. Nunca nos gusto, a nadie. Había algo en su cara... en sus ojos, que nos asustaba... Algo que Diana no vio, o que tal vez no quiso ver. Se llamaba Riddle. Tom Riddle.

* * *

Notas de la autora  
  
Oh my God, pensé que nunca terminaría este capitulo. Y eso que era el que mas ganas tenía de poner Pensé en dividirlo en dos... pero no encontré un punto donde cortar la historia, así que aquí lo tenéis, enterito de arriba a abajo.  
  
Bueno, no se si el final os habrá sorprendido o no (espero que si, al menos esa es mi intención) Cuando parecía que Voldemort no tenía nada que ver con todo esto ha aparecido de pronto y sin avisar, ¿eh? Supongo que ahora estaréis un poco confusos, o intentareis recordar algún detalle, alguna pista... bien, pues creo que no la hay (al menos conscientemente yo no he puesto ninguna) Sin embargo, si algún fanático de HP se fija en las fechas de la muerte de Diana y del alzamiento de Voldemort, comprobará que son el mismo año (según mis fuentes de información, jiji)  
  
En fin... comentare cosas de este capitulo en los reviews que me mandéis. Ya sabéis, ¡espero vuestras impresiones!  
  
Antes de dar paso a los reviews del capitulo anterior... Anasazi, espero que te haya gustado cierta escenita que tu y yo sabemos . Y si alguien se merece que este capitulo sea dedicado, esa eres tú. Gracias por tus ánimos y tu apoyo, muchas gracias linda (K)  
  
Reeeeviews!!  
  
**Zeisse**: A ti te debo review de hace dos capítulos, jeje. De verdad, es que sentí mucho no haberte contestado TT ¿Cómo estas? ¡Claro que espero verte por aquí a menudo! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capitulo? Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero los exámenes me están matando. Incluso me remuerde la conciencia cuando me pongo a escribir, hay una vocecita que me dice que debería estar estudiando. Pues que se calle, yo siempre he dicho que lo primero es lo primero :P ¡Besos y gracias!  
  
**Mane Black**: Mi primer review, como siempre ¿Te gustaron las conversaciones de Harry? Pues creeme que te vas a hartar a partir de ahora :P ¡Ah! Y puede que ahora que sabes quien iba a casarse con Diana, sepas cual fue la causa de su muerte. Ya he empezado a escribir alguna cosa para cuando los chicos estén en Hogwarts... me muero de ganas por comenzar esa parte. Y Draco... Draco nos dará alguna que otra sorpresa este año... Gracias por seguir mi fic y acordarte de escribirme ;) ¡Y por desearme suerte en los exámenes, que ahí si que la voy a necesitar!  
  
**Hermi de Harry**: Los términos médicos son complicados XD Jeje... Bueno, respecto a tu teoría... (por cierto, ahora se lo que siente Rowling cuando lee las teorías de sus fans =P), puedo decir que te acercas, aunque para que lo sepas todo todo, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo ;) Por cierto, ¿habías imaginado quien era el novio de Diana? Gracias por esas líneas Hermi, un besito!!  
  
**Lucumbus**: XD Se nos va la cabeza de mala manera... en fin. Aun me pongo roha cuando leo eso de "escribes especial", es el mejor piropo que le han echado a mi forma de escribir ;) Eso si, los profesores aun no me han felicitado por mi forma de escribir en los exámenes. ¿Por qué crees que será? Mas vale que nos pongamos a estudiar porque me parece que nos va a pillar el toro... jeje. Muchas gracias Lucumbus. ¡Ah! No seas muy duro con tu hermana :P Menos mal que no hablé nada sobre nuestro "secreto" jiji... ¡Un besito! ¡Nos vemos en el Messenger!  
  
**Anasazi**: Ay Sara, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hablar contigo en el Messenger. A ver si tengo suerte y te pillo esta noche. ¡Oye! ¡Conozco esa canción de Chayanne (baya bombonazo, por cierto...)! Oye pillina, ¿en que estas pensando tu para solucionar el insomnio de nuestros chicos que no pueden estar Ginny y Ron delante...? :P ¡Ah! Hermione es que cuando se enfada se enfada de verdad... ya lo ves. A mi tampoco me gustaría enfadarme con ella. Aunque algo me dice que Harry y ella tendrán algún día una discusión MUY grande... El señor Hickman... mira por donde nos ha salido y parecía un poco loco, jeje. Eso si, intentaré que se ligue a Nora Harry esta guapísimo con esa camiseta. Me pregunto si será la misma que le prestó a Hermione anoche para dormir... Ay mi niña, muchas gracias por continuar con Caught in a Web, no sabes lo que me alegró... ¡y la escena final! ¡Por Merlín, que me has dejado con la miel en la boca! Te quiero muchísimo linda, cuídate mucho, ¿vale? ¡Espero hablar contigo pronto! ¡Un beso!  
  
**Alyssa Kraft**: Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, ¡espero que te guste! ¡Gracias por escribir!  
  
**Hrs-Alinch-Her**: Pronto descubrirás toda la verdad sobre Diana y por que Hermione esta soñando con ella. Los sentimientos de Harry... como ves el pobre ahora no lo esta pasando muy bien. La dichosa carta... aunque coincido con Ron, creo que se está precipitando ;) Un besote, gracias por animarme!  
  
**Monik**: Yo vi el trailer en japonés en una pagina web hace muy poquito, el mas largo que he visto hasta ahora. Es una pasada... solo quedan 17 días! Y bueno, en Puerto Rico, Méjico y por allí abajo solo les quedan... 3 días!! Ay, que me da algo solo de pensarlo. Respecto a lo de Víctor... Hermi no tuvo ninguna relación con el... antes. Ahora... ¿quién sabe? Imaginate todo Hogwarts para ellos solitos, yo no quiero ni pensarlo. Pobre profesora McGonagall ¬¬ Muchas gracias por escribirme guapa, hasta pronto!  
  
**Nelly Esp**: Como ya he dicho, no tardaremos nada en llegar a Hogwarts, seguro. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. ¡Un beso!  
  
**Amsp14**: Primero de todo, ¡¡muchísimas gracias por lo del cumple!! Ya le dije que una chica que leía esta historia le felicitaba y se puso muy contento, me dijo que te diera las gracias. Me alegro de ver que te has animado a escribirme . El pobre Harry esta tan hecho un lío que habla solo, como Gollum en el Señor de los Anillos :P Aunque no creas, la razón de Harry tiene algo de... razón, y nunca mejor dicho... Creo que este curso se lo va a pasar luchando contra sus propios sentimientos... ya veremos quien gana. El libro de fotos... para mi una fotografía es un regalo precioso, así que imaginate un libro entero Además, del esfuerzo que ha debido suponer para Hermione reunir tal cantidad de fotos. En fin, muchas gracias por escribirme! Y espero volver a verte por aquí!  
  
**Marla**: ¡Pero que suerte tienes! ¿¿Vas a poder ver a los actores?? ¡Queremos Fotos, queremos fotos! :P Espero que te pases por aquí y nos cuentes como fue todo, si al final pudiste ir y por supuesto, cosas sobre la peli :P Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos estén a la altura Un besito y te esperamos!  
  
**Pgranger**: ¡Mil gracias a ti por escribir! Wow wow wow, tu review me ha dejado tan roja como mi camiseta (bueno, si la vieras entenderías la gracia por que es toda roja :P) Espero que la escenita Harry – Hermione de hoy te haya gustado, te aseguro que el romance no va a decaer a partir de ahora (es que a mi me encantan estas escenitas ) ¿Que qué? ¿Que estuviste a punto de morir de eso? Eso si que es impactante... espero que todo saliera bien. ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? Espero no defraudar y seguir tan a la altura a la que me has puesto :P ¡Un abrazo!  
  
**Amy-lee-malfoy**: Esta pagina es ideal para los que tenemos insomnio. O nuestra perdición, por que creo que lo mío ya es psicológico. ¡Es que hay cada joya por aquí...! Yo he llegado a pasarme toooooooda la noche despierta con la cara pegada a la pantalla para leerme un fanfic de un tirón, luego mi madre se queja de las facturas de la luz :P Me alegro que te guste esta historia, y espero verte mas a menudo por aquí. Un abrazo, hasta pronto! Gracias!  
  
**S. Lily Potter**: Todo, absolutamente todo lo que has dicho guarda relación. Hasta las piedras rojas, de las que aun no se ha dicho nada... Pero paciencia, que pronto se sabrá todo. Con la pista de hoy puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones ;) Las cosas también van a cambiar respecto a Ron, ya lo veras. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí lo tienes! Espero que lo disfrutes ¡Gracias por escribirme!  
  
**Zzz**: Gracias Zzz, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Un saludo!  
  
**Alba**: Antes que nada, ya te dejé review, pero me encanta tu fic! Ohhh, es que es tan adorable... :P:P Me encantaría tener a Harry de mascota. Y ahora que Hermione ya sabe quien es... ¿¿qué pasará?? Espero que actualices pronto. Y gracias a ti por leerte mi fic. Me encanta que escritoras a las que aprecio por su forma de escribir me dejen su opinión. Un beso y hasta pronto!  
  
**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox**: O O O O Madre, que entusiasmo! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra leerte! Que bien, me siento orgullosa de haber escrito el primer fic de Harry/Hermione que lees, espero que la primera impresión haya sido buena Muchas gracias por los ánimos, de verdad. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Dalley**: Jajaja. Un puñetazo a Harry... si seguimos así tendré que calificar el fic como PG -13, jeje. Me alegro que te guste la historia, aquí tienes el nuevo capi. ¡Disfrútalo!  
  
A todos los demás, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Ya sabéis, si ha llegado tan lejos es gracias a vosotros.  
  
Un saludo especial a mi hermanito (que aunque no vaya a leer esto, me siento mejor si se lo digo) que esta de vacaciones en la Granja escuela. ¡Te echo de menos pequeñajo!  
  
Espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque me da que ahora ya si que no podré hacerlo hasta después de exámenes. El jueves de la semana que viene tengo el primero... y a partir de ahí todos seguiditos. A todos los que estéis de exámenes: ¡¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?! ¡A estudiar ahora mismo! =P Muchísima suerte a todos, que os vaya lo mejor posible ;) Y a mis contactos de Messenger, nos veremos por aquí. ¡Un beso a todos! 


	10. Diana Lovewing

Le despertó el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse.  
  
Con los ojos cerrados, somnolienta, tanteó de espaldas el lado izquierdo de la cama para comprobar que efectivamente él se había ido. Suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro, rascándose los ojos con esa vieja costumbre de cerrar los puños que le venía desde niña. Otra vez se había marchado sin avisarla.  
  
Se incorporó en la cama y miró las cortinas blancas ondear en la habitación. Por lo menos, le había abierto el ventanal. El sol le daba en los ojos, así que a tientas se dirigió hacia el pequeño tocador donde solía arreglarse todas las mañanas. Parpadeo varias veces antes de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, mientras se sentaba en la silla. Le dolía la cabeza... la noche anterior había tardado mucho en dormirse.  
  
Miró el calendario. 10 de Mayo... por fin. Había esperado toda su vida para ese día. Desde pequeña, en sus más bonitos sueños. Hoy, iba a casarse con la persona que mas quería en el mundo. Hoy empezaba una nueva vida para ella. Se miró al espejo y sonrió al ver que hoy no tenía sus ojeras características: debía estar guapa para él.  
  
Caminó hacia el balcón, donde las palomas picoteaban en el suelo. Solía dejarles por las noches, antes de irse a dormir, algo de pan y agua para al poder verlas al día siguiente al despertar. Cosa que él no entendía, pero que más daba. Se acabaría acostumbrando.  
  
Algunas palomas volaron hacia los árboles del patio cuando atravesó el pequeño jardín que habían formado allá arriba. Él con sus extrañas plantas y arbustos, ella con sus flores. Las rosas en especial, eran sus favoritas. Se acercó la rosa a la nariz y aspiró el suave aroma que desprendía.  
  
Volvió al interior y miró el ramo de lirios con desdén. Era horrible. Demasiado pomposo, demasiado frío... Lo cogió y lo apartó a un lado, sin tener cuidado en si las flores se descolocaban o los pétalos se arrugaban. Miró el vestido. Ah... si, el vestido era otra cosa. Nunca pensó que podría casarse algún día con un vestido como ese. Desde que lo vio supo que era ese, el suyo, el que le había estado esperando. Hace dos noches volvió a soñar que entraban a robar en casa y al despertar, el vestido había desaparecido. El vestido, las rosas, él... La pesadilla se había repetido demasiadas veces como para no tenerla en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que se cumplían las cosas que soñaba. Aunque ya no había nada que temer. Hoy era el día, su vestido y sus rosas seguían allí. Y él...  
  
La puerta se abrió. Las últimas palomas que quedaban en el balcón emprendieron el vuelo.  
  
- Pensaba que aun estarías dormida.  
  
- Me desperté cuando te oí salir – dijo colocándose delante del vestido. – No deberías verme con el vestido, al menos hasta la misa. Da mala suerte.  
  
El chico caminó hacia el exterior del balcón y se dirigió a una de las plantas. Comenzó a escarbar en la tierra, cogiendo pequeñas raíces.  
  
- Diana, ese vestido lleva ahí dos semanas.  
  
Sonrió y se dirigió hacia él. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura, mientras el seguía trabajando con una de las plantas del jardín. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda y suspiró.  
  
- Anoche volví a tener pesadillas.  
  
Silencio.  
  
- ¿Otra vez te robaban tu vestido?  
  
- No, tonto... - dijo Diana sonriendo, dando un tierno beso en la espalda del chico. – Soñé con una luz blanca... y otra negra.  
  
Algunas nubes ocultaron levemente el sol. La brisa matutina sopló y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Diana. Se aferró más a su espalda.  
  
- Tom...  
  
- ¿Mmm?  
  
- ¿Tu... me quieres, verdad?  
  
Por primera vez, el joven dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, aunque solo por unos segundos. Cogió la pequeña bolsa que había llenado de raíces y caminó hacia el interior de la estancia.  
  
- ¿A que viene eso ahora, Diana?  
  
La muchacha cogió su larga trenza, despeinada y comenzó a acariciarla, de forma ausente. Todavía llevaba la rosa en la mano. Se sentó en la cama.  
  
- No sé, es que... nunca me lo has dicho...  
  
Diana le observó ir hasta el armario, coger varios frascos y meterlos en una gran bolsa, junto con las raíces que acababa de recoger. Hacia eso tan a menudo... según le había contado era para las investigaciones científicas que realizaban en su trabajo. A veces se enfadaba cuando al parecer, la planta no daba los resultados que el esperaba. A ella no le importaba, siempre que sus flores no pagaran los platos rotos...  
  
- Será mejor que te vistas – dijo caminando hacia la puerta. – Tu madre no tardará en llegar.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella, levantándose de la cama y yendo tras sus pasos. El ya había llegado a la puerta de la casa, Diana estaba a mitad de las escaleras.  
  
- He quedado con alguien. No tardaré.  
  
- ¿No vas a darme un beso de despedida?  
  
Ya había puesto la mano en el pomo. Se giró y la vio allí arriba, con su camisón blanco y una rosa en la mano, mirándole con esa extraña admiración que el nunca llegaría a comprender. Deshizo los últimos pasos y se inclinó hacia ella. Diana le besó con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
- No tardes mucho... ya sabes que no me gusta estar aquí sola – dijo subiendo los últimos escalones. Le miró desde el piso superior. - ¡Ad...!  
  
Diana se detuvo a media palabra. Había visto algo... algo extraño en su mente. Y no solo eso, ahora podía sentir la misma sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que... cada vez que...  
  
- ¿Diana...? – preguntó el joven desde abajo. La puerta estaba ya medio abierta.  
  
Diana le miró sorprendida. _"Oh, no, hoy no por favor..."_  
  
- Nada, nada... n-no te preocupes. Solo es que me duele un poco la cabeza... eso es todo – dijo sonriendo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. – Nos veremos en la Iglesia, entonces.  
  
El muchacho la miró por última vez, antes de salir de la casa. Sin embargo, sus manos no titubearon al coger el pomo, ni ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad pudo apreciarse en sus ojos cuando con un suave empujón, cerró la puerta de casa.  
  
Diana subió las escaleras, con la mano en la cabeza. Llegó a su cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Por el camino tiró las flores al suelo... _"Solo unos segundos mas... solo unos segundos y todo habrá pasado..."_ Se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir... lo unico de lo que fue consciente antes de caer en el trance, fue que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez, solo fueran unos minutos...

* * *

- Diana, despierta...  
  
Diana abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante. Estaba en su cama, tapada con hasta arriba con una manta. Temblaba de frío.  
  
- Ya está, ya ha pasado todo – dijo la mujer acariciando suavemente su frente. Respiraba con dificultad, siempre le pasaba lo mismo.  
  
La mujer se levantó y desapareció de vista. Diana la escuchaba dar vueltas por la habitación, suponiendo que estaría preparándolo todo para ella. Miró el vestido, temerosa. Seguía allí.  
  
Lentamente se incorporó y sin mirar a un sitio en concreto, preguntó.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?  
  
La mujer se dirigió al vestido. Comenzó a bajarle la cremallera y a sacarlo poco a poco del maniquí.  
  
- No se cuanto tiempo llevabas así cuando te encontré. Yo y David llegamos hace media hora. Está fuera, en el jardín.  
  
Diana miró instintivamente al balcón. La sombra de alguien se proyectaba en el suelo de la habitación. Iba a levantarse, pero la voz de la mujer volvió a llamar su atención.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas algo?  
  
La mujer seguía en su tarea de sacar el pesado vestido del maniquí, sin perder detalle de las expresiones de la chica. Diana se puso de pié.  
  
- No – y después, añadió, - voy a mojarme la cara...  
  
La mujer asintió y de un suave tirón, sacó el vestido, que dejó encima de la cama. Mientras, Diana se dirigía lentamente a la habitación contigua y tras cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que su madre continuaba en su habitación, sacó un papel del escritorio mas cercano y comenzó a escribir en el apresuradamente.

* * *

Mientras, en el sótano de una casa cercana, un joven alto y de cabello oscuro introducía en un caldero las raíces de ajenjo que había cogido esa misma mañana. Un olor agrio y fuerte se esparció por toda la habitación, pero aquello no pareció molestar al chico.  
  
Alguien apareció a su lado. No le hizo falta girarse para saber quien era, conocía a todos los subordinados de sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Mi amo me ha ordenado que le diga a usted, señor, que todo está listo y que le espera a usted, señor, en la mansión de Bristol – dijo el recién llegado con la voz chillona típica de los elfos domésticos.  
  
El muchacho moreno no se giró para contestarle, pero tardó en hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Cuándo?  
  
- Ahora mismo, señor – dijo el elfo con la voz temblorosa.  
  
El joven caminó hacia un estante cercano y cogió un par de botes de cristal que habían allí. Regresó hacia el caldero y echó en su interior un puñado del contenido de los botes. El elfo domestico se había escondido, temblando, bajo una mesita cercana.  
  
- Dile a tu amo que ahora debo hacer algo. Pero me presentaré allí esta misma mañana.  
  
- Si señor... permiso, señor.  
  
El pequeño elfo no tardó en desaparecer del lugar, al tiempo en que Riddle vaciaba el contenido del caldero en una probeta y la guardaba en una gran bolsa que había en el suelo. Miró el reloj y subió las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la casa, donde había un gran baúl de madera medio abierto y diferentes cajas y botes a su alrededor.

* * *

- Levanta los brazos.  
  
Diana obedeció, subida en la silla, mientras su madre se encargaba de hacer que el vestido quedara bien colocado en su diminuto talle.  
  
- Has adelgazado desde que lo compramos... voy a tener que darte unos retoques.  
  
Diana asintió. Miró a su izquierda, donde estaban los restos de lo que hasta hoy, iba a ser su ramo de flores. Los lirios estaban completamente destrozados, amontonados sobre una silla.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con el ramo?  
  
- Cuando llegué estaba en el suelo. Parece que lo pisaste sin querer... - dijo con la boca llena de alfileres.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Diana, sin dejar de mirar las flores sucias y los pétalos estropeados.  
  
- No te preocupes, David te está haciendo uno.  
  
Diana volvió a mirar al balcón. De vez en cuando, la sombra proyectada en el suelo volvía a aparecer, mostrando que efectivamente había alguien en el exterior.  
  
- David, no lo hagas muy grande – gritó Diana.  
  
Una voz de hombre, fuerte y joven se escuchó desde fuera.  
  
- No te preocupes. Estas hojas muertas de lo que quiera que tu novio cultive aquí quedarán perfectas con tu vestido.  
  
Diana rió divertida.  
  
- No son hojas muertas – dijo dándose la vuelta. Su madre continuaba dando los últimos retoques. - Son mandrágoras. Las trajo hace un par de semanas. No las toques, se enfada cuando tocan sus plantas.  
  
El chico murmuró algo que Diana no pudo entender. Su madre suspiró, mientras le hacía el lazo del vestido. Le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la silla y se quedó de pié mirándose al espejo. Su madre sonrió.  
  
- Estás guapisima. ¡David, ven a ver a Diana!  
  
Un joven rubio entró a la habitación, con un bonito ramo de rosas al que Diana se lanzó corriendo en cuanto lo vio.  
  
- Sabia que te gustaría – dijo David mirando a su amiga.  
  
- ¡Oh David! ¡¡Gracias!! – dijo abrazándole. El chico intentó apartarse.  
  
- Te voy a manchar, Diana...  
  
- ¡Que mas da! Eres el mejor – dijo dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del chico. Acto seguido se apartó de él – Bueno, ¿qué te parece?  
  
El chico miró largo rato a Diana. Aun no se había peinado y el pelo le caía completamente enredado por la cara. El vestido estaba correctamente en su sitio, ceñido a la diminuta cintura de la chica, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Sonreía.  
  
- Estás preciosa.  
  
La chica comenzó a dar saltos y cogió el velo de novia, poniéndoselo de cualquier forma en el pelo. _"Pásame las rosas"_ le dijo, a lo que él se las dio con cuidado. Salió corriendo por el pasillo sujetándose la tela blanca con una mano, cual princesita de cuento de hadas. La madre de Diana negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo infantil que podía ser su hija a veces y miró a David, que se había dado la vuelta y se quitaba los guantes con gesto cansado y los dejaba sobre uno de los muebles.  
  
La señora Lovewing sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado hacer aquel ramo. Sabía que quería a su hija desde que la primera vez que la vio, hacia ya doce años. Y sabía que su hija, tan ingenua, no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que el joven lo pasaba teniendo que fingir que solo era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Sobre todo desde que empezara a salir con ese joven... Riddle, a quien apenas ella conocía. Todo había sido tan rápido... no pasó mucho tiempo desde que empezaran a salir y aunciaran la boda. Ni siquiera sabían de donde había salido aquel joven. Aquello destrozó a David, que si alguna vez había albergado esperanzas de acercarse a Diana tuvo que despedirse de ellas. Se le veía tan enamorada... tal feliz... que nadie quiso contradecir su decisión cuando anunció que pensaba casarse con el chico que acababa de llegar al pueblo.  
  
- David, gracias...  
  
El joven sonrió en una fracción de segundo. Después siguió contemplando el ramo.  
  
Durante las siguientes dos horas, la señora Lovewing se dedicó a peinar a Diana, quien hablaba animadamente con David. Al terminar, abrazó a su hija y tomándola por los hombros le dijo:  
  
- Cariño, se con cuantas ganas esperabas este día – Diana sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El nerviosismo empezaba a actuar sobre ella. – Mereces ser feliz, hija mía. Estar con una persona que te quiera y te ilumine tanto como tú has hecho en nuestras vidas. Se feliz cariño, y no dejes que nadie nunca oculte a la maravillosa persona que hay en ti...  
  
David miraba sonriendo la escena. Cualquier persona normal podría pensar que la señora Lovewing exageraba... pero cualquiera que realmente hubiera conocido a Diana, sabría que lo único que la mujer estaba haciendo era despejar los últimos vestigios de culpabilidad que podrían quedarle a Diana. Aunque ella no tuviera la culpa de lo que era capaz de hacer.  
  
El rostro de Diana se tornó serio. Su madre se alzó de puntillas y le besó en la frente. Diana no pareció reaccionar ante el gesto y por un momento, David pensó que habría caído en otro trance.  
  
- Te espero abajo – y tras decir esto, la señora Lovewing salió de la habitación.  
  
Mirando al suelo y tras asegurarse de que su madre ya no podía oírles, Diana se llevó las manos al pecho y despacio, cogió el colgante que llevaba puesto. David lo reconoció; se lo había regalado él, Riddle, al poco tiempo de conocerse. Era una serpiente enroscada sobre lo que parecía una calavera...  
  
- David... - susurró en voz tan baja que tuvo que levantarse para poder escucharla bien.  
  
- ¿Qué... que pasa?  
  
Diana alzó los ojos a él. David se asustó; conocía esa mirada.  
  
- David, tienes que hacerme un último favor... el favor mas grande que puedes hacerme.  
  
- Diana, ¿que pasa...?  
  
La chica se quitó el colgante y se lo puso a David entre las manos, temblando.  
  
- Guárdalo, siempre... hasta que ella venga.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – el chico miró el colgante. - ¿Quién va a venir?  
  
- No puedo decirtelo David, no puedo decirte nada... solo serviría para ponerte en peligro. Yo misma lo estoy por saberlo... - dijo otra vez con la mirada perdida. – Guárdalo David, y protégelo con tu vida. Cuando sea el momento, ella vendrá a ti. Entonces dáselo.  
  
- Pero...  
  
Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Diana en muda súplica.  
  
- Lo siento, lo siento... Pero es la única manera... si pudiera evitártelo, creme, lo haría, pero... yo no podré hacerlo... Cuida de él David. Prométemelo...  
  
David no sabía de que hablaba Diana. Pero si sabía que su deber ahora era tranquilizarla e intentar que se calmara.  
  
- Te lo prometo, Diana. No te preocupes por...  
  
Diana le abrazó, con tanta fuerza que David pensó que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Se separó de el y le miró con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.  
  
- No te lo he dicho nunca, pero... siempre estuve colada por ti – dijo arreglándose el vestido, con su habitual sentido del humor.  
  
David se había quedado helado. Petrificado. Diana sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.  
  
- Me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi. ¿Te acuerdas? Acababa de llegar y tú estabas con tu padre en el jardín. Yo tenía seis años y me habían apartado del lugar donde me había criado. Había perdido a toda mi familia, a mis amigos... ¡estaba llorando como solo puede hacerlo un niño a esa edad! Y tú viniste, y sin decirme nada me diste una rosa... En ese momento te convertiste en mi mejor amigo. Luego, cuando los niños de la escuela se metían conmigo te convertiste en mi héroe. Y luego, cuando permanecía varios días inconsciente... se que eras tu quien se quedaba conmigo día y noche. Los señores Lovegood han sido perfectos conmigo, pero... tú has sido lo mejor de toda mi vida.  
  
David no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Una pregunta martilleaba su cabeza sin dejarle pensar en nada más.  
  
- Por que... ¿por qué me dices esto ahora?  
  
El rostro de Diana volvió a ensombrecerse. Pero ya no habían lagrimas en el.  
  
- Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y cogió el ramo de flores que él le había preparado. Sonrió levemente y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación.

* * *

El joven miraba desde lejos hacia la plaza. Ya había comenzado a llegar gente y ella no tardaría en aparecer. Eran las doce y cuarto, pero al fin y al cabo... la novia siempre hacia esperar al novio.  
  
Tom Riddle observaba a lo lejos, oculto tras los árboles, protegido de miradas ajenas. Aunque apostaba a que nadie podría reconocerle. Poca gente podía posar los ojos en el sin sentir escalofríos y la poca que lo hacía, intentaba no volver a hacerlo nunca mas. Excepto ella. Ella si podía.  
  
Era lo que le había llamado la atención. No entendía que había en ella, por que podía tocarle sin apartar sus manos al instante, ni por que podía mirarle directamente a los ojos sin sentir el miedo que sentían los demás. Ni como había llegado a enamorarse de él, como le repetía cada día.  
  
No le conocía. No sabía nada de él, y sin embargo siempre le creyó. Incluso no dudó cuando le contó la supuesta historia de su familia; que sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente cuando era pequeño y hacia años que vivía sólo, en verano, mientras tanto estudiaba en un colegio extranjero. Ni siquiera le preguntó el nombre del colegio. Perdió a todos sus amigos por él, excepto a ese chico que siempre estaba con ella y que le odiaba, por que él sabia que estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
El murmullo de la gente se elevó y comprobó como por una de las calles que desembocaban a la plaza, aparecía una luz blanca. Diana... Sonreía, como siempre. Algunas mujeres se acercaron a besarla y abrazarla. Pero hubo un momento, cuando subía las escaleras, en que se quedó sola. Entonces pudo verla de cuerpo entero, con su vestido y su velo de novia, que con tanto esmero había colocado en el maniquí y al que le dedicaba horas enteras, simplemente mirándolo. Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas. Al final se había salido con la suya... Y tenía que admitirlo, estaba preciosa.  
  
¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer? ¿Por qué no, olvidarse de todo y casarse con ella? Vivir como una persona normal... tener hijos. Tal vez salieran magos, podría enseñarles el mismo. Ver pasar la vida con una persona que te quería a tu lado... ver crecer a los tuyos.  
  
_Por el poder..._  
  
Por el poder. El poder merecía cualquier cosa como sacrificio. Y además, aquello no era un sacrificio. Ni siquiera la amaba. La odiaba. Ahí fuera le esperaba todo un mundo por someter. Sería el mas grande. Todos le temerían. Todos hablarían de el con miedo y respeto, hasta el punto en que su nombre sería impronunciable.  
  
Dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario. Las campanas anunciaron las doce y media.

* * *

Diana miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a los demás.  
  
Una hora de retraso... y las que le quedaban si seguía allí. Sabía que algunas mujeres cuchicheaban por lo bajo lo que estaba pasando... "Lo sabía" podía escuchar a menudo. Si, es irónico que todos lo supieran menos ella. Bueno, ahora si lo sabía.  
  
Ella y sus padres estaban fuera, apoyados en la fría roca de la Iglesia. Miró al interior. Estaba llena hasta los topes, incluso había gente de pié. Miró a su madre, quien miraba hacia la calle donde se supone que debía aparecer él. Decidió terminar con esto.  
  
- Mamá... tranquilízate. Mira, vamos dentro.  
  
La mujer miró a su hija preocupada. Lo cierto es que le extrañaba que con lo sensible que era, no se hubiera puesto ya a llorar. Pero su hija tenía una serenidad y una tranquilidad como nunca antes había visto.  
  
- Papá, llévatela dentro. Yo voy a ir a lavarme la cara y despejarme un poco, en seguida estoy con vosotros.  
  
El señor Lovewing miró a su hija y después de besarla en la mejilla, cogió a su mujer del brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la Iglesia.  
  
- ¡Papa!  
  
Los señores Lovewing se giraron. Diana les miró... y con un terrible esfuerzo les sonrió.  
  
- Gracias por todo.  
  
Al principio los dos se quedaron mirándola, seriamente sin decir nada. Después, sonrieron y acto seguido, continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de Diana.  
  
La risa de Diana se desvaneció de nuevo. Se quedó un rato de pie, sola en la plaza, mirando las palomas bebiendo de la fuente.  
  
Nadie hubiera sabido que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Quien hubiera pasado por allí, hubiera visto a la novia más triste del mundo mirando a un grupo de palomas, sin saber el torbellino de ideas que había en su interior. Al fin, con determinación, miró por ultima vez hacia la iglesia y echó a correr hacia el lago.  
  
Por que esa misma mañana lo había visto... todo, en sus ojos. Y aunque no sabía que significaba... sabía que era algo cruel y maligno.  
  
Tropezó en el camino, y perdió uno de los zapatos. Sin detenerse a cogerlo ni a pensar en el dolor de su pie descalzo, se levantó y continuó corriendo, deprisa... cada vez más deprisa...  
  
Por que esa misma mañana, sabía que se había convertido en la novia de la oscuridad hecha persona. Y que en su interior tenía algo que... por el bien de todos, nunca debía ver la luz. El mundo ya tenía suficiente con una persona como él.  
  
El velo se le quedó enganchado en uno de los altos postes de madera en una de las solitarias calles que cruzó, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Con una mano, tiró fuertemente de él y volvió a correr, dejando la tela blanca colgando, meciéndose en el aire.  
  
Nadie la vio correr. Los bajos del vestido comenzaron a ennegrecerse. El peinado se le deshizo y su cabello voló libre tras su espalda. Las lágrimas se quedaban flotando en el aire. El zapato que le quedaba se quedó atrás y ahora corría descalza por el empedrado... hasta que llegó a los limites del pueblo. El camino de tierra empezó, tiñendo su vestido de marrón. Sentía cada una de las piedras del camino clavándose en su piel. La tela mas fina del vestido se enganchó en los arbustos, pero ella no se detuvo. Por el camino se preguntó si ya se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición. Lo sintió por sus padres... los únicos que realmente le echarían de menos.  
  
No sabe durante cuanto tiempo corrió, pero finalmente llegó a su destino. Ante ella estaban el lago y la cascada de la que David tanto le había hablado. Se quitó el polvo de la cara, mezclado con sus lágrimas y caminó hacia la orilla. Poco a poco... fue introduciéndose en las aguas azules.  
  
_"Vas a tener el único final posible para ti"_ le decía una voz en su cabeza. El agua hinchó el vestido. _"Tu que has visto tantos finales... es irónico que no supieras ver el tuyo propio"_ Comenzó a nadar hacia la cueva. _"Siempre estuviste abocada a un destino que nunca pudiste cambiar..."  
_  
El vestido pesaba, y apenas podía mover los brazos. Estaba cansada... y al cansancio se le sumaba el dolor de sus pies, que al tomar contacto con el agua habían empezado a escocerle como si estuvieran en sangra viva. Mientras daba las brazadas, se dio cuenta de que en toda su persecución no había soltado el ramo de rosas... las pocas que le quedaban aun. Rió, preguntándose a si misma como podía pensar en algo así en un momento como aquel.  
  
Llegó a la otra orilla, casi sin aliento. El vestido pesaba, pesaba mucho... Pronto encontró el agujero que le llevaría a la roca. A pesar de que nunca había estado allí, sabía perfectamente como llegar hasta ella. Se arrastró por el interior de la cueva, escalando con sus pies desnudos por las afiladas rocas. Resbaló y cayó otra vez, pero volvió a levantarse. Notaba la sangre tibia recorriendo sus brazos, sus piernas... el vestido se desgarró por última vez, antes de que el ruido ensordecedor de la cascada le indicara que ya había llegado.  
  
Atravesó la cortina de agua y la sintió fresca sobre su piel. Miró hacia abajo, a las tres tristes rosas que aun sostenía en su mano... y las dejó caer. Al tomar contacto con el agua, algo raro pasó... las rosas comenzaron a desteñirse, contagiando el agua poco a poco en su color que circuló por la roca hasta caer al lago a través de la cascada. Los pies le sangraban, completamente destrozados.  
  
Había llegado el momento. El fin. Se llevó las manos al vientre... y comenzó a llorar. Maldita su vida, que le quitaba todo lo que siempre había querido en una sola mañana. Hacía dos años que existencia había empezado a ser agradable... por fin empezaba a pensar que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba en el pueblo. Le había conocido a él y... iba a tener un niño para cuidar y querer... para ser madre. Y todo se lo habían arrebatado hoy. Ya no tenía fuerzas para volver a empezar desde cero. Y aunque las tuviera, ya no quería volver a empezar nunca más.  
  
Abrió los brazos en cruz y sintió una brisa fresca sobre su piel, que secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Y sin cerrar los ojos, para mirar cara a cara a la muerte, se dejó caer.

* * *

El señor Hickman se quedó en silencio, por primera vez desde que empezara a narrarles la historia, con la mirada perdida en el rostro del ángel. Hermione y Harry permanecian sentados, muy juntos, frente a él, conmocionados por la historia que acababan de escuchar. Durante todo el relato, Hermione había sostenido la mano de Harry y le había dirigido miradas de soslayo. Sabía como debía sentirse. La sombra de Voldemort estaba detrás de todas las desgracias.  
  
Fue ella la primera en hablar.  
  
- Entonces... ¿los señores Lovewing no eran los verdaderos padres de Diana?  
  
- No... El padre biológico de Diana murió antes de que ella naciera. Y su madre falleció durante el parto. Estuvo en un orfanato de Londres, donde las familias que iban quedaban hipnotizadas por sus ojitos azules y su pelo rubio. De pequeña era una autentica muñeca... Pero todos la llevaban de vuelta al orfanato cuando se daban cuenta de lo que era capaz.  
  
- ¿De que era capaz Diana? – preguntó Hermione, apretando mas la mano sobre la de Harry.  
  
El señor Hickman miró a Hermione con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- Veía cosas... - dijo sonriendo. – Cosas que luego sucedían. Recuerdo como nos sorprendió a todos la primera vez, cuando anunció que algo grande iba a pasar en casa de los señores McFerson. Fue poco después de que llegara. A la semana siguiente las gallinas de la Señora McFerson comenzaron a poner huevos como locas... creando la mayor granja de polluelos que he visto en mi vida. Y también adivinó cuando se pasó una semana entera lloviendo. La mayor tormenta que he visto en mi vida... - hizo una pausa, recordando. – Pero también veía cosas malas. Como cuando murió el bebé de los Darling, o cuando predijo que mi padre se marcharía un día de casa y no volvería nunca. Y eso siempre le hizo sentirse culpable de las desgracias de los demás.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry, quien tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Volvió a hablar.  
  
- ¿Cómo veía Diana... lo que iba a suceder?  
  
- Caía en trances, que la tenían horas e incluso días completamente inconsciente. Cuando despertaba estaba débil, hasta el punto en que apenas podía ponerse en pie. Justo antes de desmayarse le daban... espasmos e intentaba herirse ella misma. Teníamos que sujetarle para que no se golpeara, hasta que finalmente dejaba de moverse y se quedaba quieta... como si estuviera muerta. Siempre nos dejaba pensando cuando despertaría esta vez, y con el miedo de que no lo hiciera...  
  
- ¿Cómo llegó Voldemort al pueblo?  
  
La voz de Harry sorprendió a ambos. El señor Hickman no pareció entender la pregunta.  
  
- ¿Quién?  
  
- Riddle – dijo Hermione. – Tom Riddle. ¿Cuándo llegó?  
  
- No se cuando, ni de donde, ni por qué. Un día estábamos Diana, yo y unos amigos en la plaza, y le vimos aparecer. Iba cargado con un gran baúl de madera y se dirigía a una de las casas que había antes junto al río. Ahora ya no existen, el tiempo se encargó de derribarlas hace unos años... Diana nunca nos contó como lo conoció. Solo me dijo que había conocido a alguien y que estaba muy enamorada. Cuando supimos que era de el quien se trataba... bueno, todos le dieron la espalda. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con él.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Por que nos daba miedo – dijo el señor Hickman. – Nunca nos hizo nada... pero era una sensación extraña cuando estabas cerca de él. No sabría explicároslo... pero no nos gustaba a nadie. Bueno, excepto a Diana.  
  
- ¿Volvió, después de aquel día?  
  
- No... Nunca mas hemos vuelto a verle aquí – contestó el señor Hickman mirando a Harry. – Entramos en su casa y mas tarde en la que compartió con Diana, pero no encontramos nada suyo. Ningún objeto. La casa estaba tan vacía como si nadie hubiera vivido allí. Se llevó hasta sus asquerosas plantas con él, el muy mal nacido... No nos dejó nada de Diana. Todo se lo llevó él. Lo único que nos quedó fue su recuerdo. Su recuerdo... y una promesa.  
  
Harry y Hermione observaron extrañados como el hombre llevaba sus viejas manos, temblorosas, a su pecho.  
  
- Pero has venido... y yo he terminado mi trabajo. Esto ahora te pertenece.  
  
Y tras decir esto, tiró de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, que ninguno de los dos había visto hasta ahora. Cogió la mano de Hermione, y colocó el colgante entre sus dedos. Le miró a los ojos.  
  
- Supe que eras tú desde el primer momento en que te vi. Por que se que eres igual que ella, aunque no te conozca. Ella dijo que tú vendrías a mi... y ella nunca se equivocó.  
  
Harry se acercó mas a Hermione, quien había abierto la mano y ahora observaba el colgante que el señor Hickman le había entregado. Una calavera, rodeada por una serpiente que salía de su esquelética boca.  
  
- No se quien sois, pero Diana confió en vosotros aquel día. Haced lo que debáis hacer. Mi parte en esto ha concluido – dijo poniéndose en pie.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry. Ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos por todo... ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿qué se supone que debían hacer con el colgante?  
  
- Pero yo no se que tengo que... - empezó Hermione. Pero se detuvo al ver la expresión del señor Hickman.  
  
- La encontramos cuatro dias mas tarde, a orillas del rio – dijo acariciando la mano del ángel. – No hay dia que pase en que no la recuerde con su vestido y sus flores...  
  
Ahora, el señor Hickman era una víctima más del paso de Voldemort por el mundo. Ya nada podían hacer por él. Ambos se pusieron de pié y... Harry echó a andar, con paso rápido hacia la salida. Hermione miró por última vez al señor Hickman, quien lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el blanco mármol. Se dio media vuelta y echó a correr tras de Harry.

* * *

- Harry... espérame... - decía Hermione.  
  
Pero Harry estaba furioso. No se detuvo.  
  
- Harry... - volvió a repetir Hermione.  
  
- Dámelo – le dijo Harry de pronto, encarándose a ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿El que...?  
  
- El colgante. Dámelo – le dijo buscando la mano de Hermione. Su tono no agradó nada a la chica, que se separó de él.  
  
- Dime para que lo...  
  
Pero Harry había conseguido coger el colgante, y se disponía a lanzarlo montaña abajo. Hermione se aferró fuerte a su brazo.  
  
- ¿¡Pero que haces Harry!? ¡¡Para!! – gritó intentando quitarle el colgante. Harry le miró fijamente.  
  
- Escuchame Hermione, se que ahora no lo entiendes pero...  
  
- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho el señor Hickman? ¡Es una profecía! ¡Se supone que...!  
  
- ¿¿Se supone que qué Hermione?? – Harry miraba fieramente a Hermione. Estaba realmente enfadado pero... ¿Por qué? ¡Ella no habia hecho nada! - ¿Qué la descubrirás y que sabrás como derrotar a Voldemort?  
  
- ¡Bueno, ¿se supone que es para eso no?! – Hermione se estaba poniendo roja, - ¡Si Diana quería que nosotros lo tuviéramos debería ser por que significa algo, no! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Y por que te enfadas conmigo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – ahora si, Hermione se había puesto a llorar.  
  
Harry era idiota, y lo sabía. Pero lo que más odiaba era hacer llorar a Hermione por sus idioteces, algo que cada vez pasaba mas a menudo.  
  
¡Pero es que...! ¡¿Por que tenia que aparecer una estúpida profecía ahora?! Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la que había descubierto hacia dos años y solo Dios sabía lo que le había costado y los dolores de cabeza que les había causado a todos. Y ahora, cuando las aguas por fin volvían a su cauce, otra más. Y para rematar, Hermione parecía ser un punto clave en toda la historia...  
  
Se aproximó a ella con paso lento. ¿Por que tenia que hacérselo pasar tan mal a las personas que mas quería?  
  
- Hermione, yo... lo siento, pero es que...  
  
Nada. Hermione seguía con la cabeza baja, llorando. Y Harry no sabía que decirle para calmarla. Ojalá pudiera ser como ella en ese sentido, ella siempre sabía que decir para que todo fuera mejor.  
  
- Lo siento, perdóname...  
  
Se acercó poco a poco a ella. Tenia el rostro cubierto con las dos manos y sus hombros temblaban arriba y abajo. Harry se sorprendió por su reacción, pues Ron y ella se gritaban prácticamente todos los días y ella nunca se había puesto a llorar. Al menos no como ahora. Entonces pensó que tal vez, Hermione estaba llorando ahora lo que se habia guardado durante días. _"Y al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gusta ser objeto de profecías y ella no es una excepción..."_  
  
Así que torpemente y consciente de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, le abrazó. Las manos de Hermione no se separaban de su rostro y fue el propio Harry quien las tomó para poder mirarle a la cara.  
  
- Oye, no llores... - dijo sonriendo. – Lo siento, he perdido los nervios – la chica asentía. – Pero la próxima vez prefiero que me grites... que me pegues si quieres, antes de que te pongas a llorar.  
  
Lo consiguió. La joven sonrió entre lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Quieres pegarme? Venga, hazlo.  
  
Hermione volvió a reírse, negando con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿No? ¡Venga hazlo! ¡Pégame!  
  
Hermione se reía sin parar.  
  
- No Harry, no... - decía. Sin embargo, golpeó levemente el pecho del joven mago. Harry le tomó de las manos y volvió a separarse de ella.  
  
- ¿Ves? Vamos Hermione, ¡desahógate! Imagina que soy Malfoy. Imagina que...  
  
Mal hecho, Harry. Hermione llevó su brazo hacia atrás, emocionada por la idea de golpear algo. Pero antes de poder descargar el golpe, Harry se había agachado y la chica perdió el equilibrio. Harry se levantó a tiempo para cogerla antes de caer al suelo. Ambos rieron, pero pronto volvieron a recordar que en el bolsillo del pantalón de Hermione reposaba la marca tenebrosa.

* * *

- Estoy harto de esperar. Vámonos.  
  
- ¿Pero como vamos a irnos sin ellos? ¿Estas loco?  
  
- Ginny, ya son mayorcitos para cuidarse solos. Además, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor ahora mismo están bajo un árbol y haciendo...?  
  
- Ron, juro que cada día eres mas... – Ginny se detuvo al ver aparecer a la pareja a lo lejos. Enganchó a su hermano del brazo y echó a correr hacia ellos.  
  
- ¿De donde salís vosotros ahora? – dijo enfadada. – Pensaba que habíamos quedado aquí hace hora y media.  
  
- Ibamos a marcharnos ya, ¿dónde habéis estado? ¿Habéis averiguado algo?  
  
Harry y Hermione asintieron, mientras Hermione se sentaba lentamente en el suelo.  
  
- Estuvimos en la Iglesia... y en el cementerio – dijo Harry apoyándose en una pared cercana.  
  
- ¿En el cementerio? ¿Y para que habéis ido al cementerio? – preguntó Ron que no entendía nada.  
  
- Por que primero fuimos a la Iglesia y depués de estar allí mas de una hora averiguamos que no existía ningún acta matrimonial por lo que dedujimos que Diana no había llegado a casarse. Nos desmotivamos, pero de repente a Hermione se le ocurrió que podríamos buscar la casa de Diana. Y la encontramos, después de recorrernos medio pueblo. Estuvimos allí un rato y decidimos que todo esto nos quedaba grande y mejor sería comentárselo a Dumbledore si las pesadillas continuaban. Pero cuando ya veníamos hacia aquí Hermione quiso ir al cementerio, así que nos fuimos hacia allá. Y allí, nos encontramos al señor Hickman quien casualmente conoció a Diana y nos contó toda su historia.  
  
Harry se detuvo para tomar aire mientras Ron intentaba asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Tras unos segundos, preguntó.  
  
- ¿Y...?  
  
Hermione se levantó y sacó algo de su bolsillo que enseñó a los hermanos. Ginny y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos.  
  
- Pues veréis, resulta que...

* * *

- Bueno y... ¿cómo ha ido la tarde, bien? ¿Os ha gustado el...? ¡¡A-achis!!  
  
Tia Rose sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su delantal mientras los chicos comían las manzanas de caramelo que les había preparado ella misma. En realidad, no habían comido nada en todo el día y por un lado tenían hambre, pero por el otro... Ron solo se había comido dos manzanas, y los demás apenas si habían terminado la primera.  
  
- Comed, comed, tengo manzanas para alimentar a dos familias durante un mes.  
  
Hermione sonrió a la mujer, mas por cortesía que por que probablemente tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Harry la observó: ella apenas si había probado bocado. Seguramente estaría ya pensando en la profecía, no lo podía evitar. Ni siquiera esperaría a llegar a Hogwarts para poder tomárselo todo con calma y mirar algún libro en la biblioteca... no. Ella tendría que averiguar el mensaje que Diana quería hacerle llegar cuanto antes, aunque eso le suponga pasarse la noche en vela o no asistir a las comidas o...  
  
_"Harry, para. Te estas empezando a obsesionar con el tema"  
  
"Cállate. No estoy obsesionado, estoy preocupado"  
  
"Pues entonces deja de comportarte como un maniaco-obsesivo. Y deja de mirarla, se va a dar cuenta"  
  
"¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio hablar contigo?"  
  
"Me da igual, soy la voz de tu cerebro. No tienes mas remedio. Y no te hagas la victima ahora... tu también quieres saber lo que dice la profecía"  
_  
- ¿Harry, te pasa algo?  
  
- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió Harry. Todos le miraban atentamente, Tía Rose se había puesto junto a él, era quien había preguntado. – No. Eh... no, nada. Solo es que estoy un poco cansado.  
  
- Todos estamos cansados – dijo Ginny bostezando. – Ha sido un día largo, será mejor que volvamos a casa – dijo poniéndose en pie. Ron la imit  
  
- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – se apenó Tía Rose. Cogió una manzana de caramelo y volvió a estornudar. Hermione le miró extrañada.  
  
- Si tía, prometimos a mamá que estaríamos pronto.  
  
- Así que supongo que esto es una despedida... ya no os veré hasta Navidades. Ohhh... mis niños – la mujer abrazó fuertemente a Ron y a Ginny. – Portaos bien y estudiad, nada de meteros en líos. Dale un beso de mi parte a los gemelos, Ginny. Hermione, Harry, lo mismo os digo. Me alegro de haberos conocido, podéis venir siempre que queráis a verm... ¡achís!  
  
Los chicos asintieron mientras se dirigían a la chimenea, no sin antes coger las cestas de manzanas que Tía Rose enviaba a los señores Weasley. La mujer les entregó los polvos Flu y entre lagrimas y estornudos, les vio partir hacia su casa.

* * *

- La pregunta es... ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
  
Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo que Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado diera unos leves botecitos sobre el colchón. Ron le miraba, esperando una respuesta. Harry se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Se le veía cansado.  
  
Fue él quien habló primero.  
  
- Creo que esto ya pertenece a Dumbledore. Lo mejor que podemos...  
  
- No pienso darle esto a Dumbledore, Harry – la interrupción de Hermione dejó a todos boquiabiertos. ¿Cuándo había empezado Hermione a querer ocultar cosas a los profesores? – Diana nos lo dejó a nosotros, no a Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero nosotros no tenemos ni idea de que significa esto – dijo Ron cogiendo el colgante. – Bueno, si lo sabemos, es la marca de Quien-vosotros- ya-sabéis, pero no significa nada nuevo. No entiendo por que Diana quería que tú tuvieras esto.  
  
- Tal vez es la clave de la profecía. Bueno... mirad, puede ser cualquier cosa, eso ya lo veremos. Lo importante ahora es saber si vamos a contárselo a Dumbledore o no.  
  
- Si – dijo Harry.  
  
- No – dijo Hermione. Se puso en pié. – Os lo vuelvo a repetir, Diana quería que esto fuera nuestro – dijo arrastrando las palabras, en un tono que a Ron le recordó al de Malfoy. – Si hubiera querido que lo tuviera Dumbledore se lo habría dejado bien clarito al señor Hickman.  
  
- ¡Bueno! – dijo Harry poniéndose en pie también. - ¿Y si Diana quería que lo tuvieras tu para que luego se lo dieras a Dumbledore? ¿Eh? – cogió el colgante de las manos de Ron. – Hermione, sabes lo peligroso que...  
  
- ¿Y entonces por que era yo quien soñaba con ella, Harry? – Hermione cogió el colgante de las manos de Harry. Ron miró a Ginny y resopló. – ¡Bueno, ahora me dirás que Dumbledore también habrá soñado con ella...!  
  
- ¡Hermione, deja ya de comportarte como una niña! – gritó Harry volviendo a coger el colgante. Pero esta vez, Hermione no lo soltó, de forma que ambos empezaron a tirar de los extremos. – Hermione, dámelo.  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- ¡Hermione!  
  
- Chicos...  
  
- **¡Cállate!** – gritaron ambos a Ron, que se sentó rápidamente en la cama.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Habeis averiguado algo? – Fred y George hicieron su aparición de repente, en medio de la habitación.  
  
Ginny se reía de la situación. Seis personas, cuatro camas y una habitación de dos metros cuadrados. Allí estaban Harry y Hermione, chillándose a la cara y tirando del cordón de aquel colgante como si fuera su juguete favorito. Ron se había quedado blanco con la contestación de los chicos y Fred y George animaban ahora a la pareja para que se peleara. Habría llorado de la risa, de no ser por que en un momento dado, Harry soltó el colgante y este se escapó de las manos de Hermione. Subió, subió, subió... y cayó al suelo, sonando un golpe fuerte y brusco, como si aquello pesara más de lo que parecía.  
  
La serpiente de metal, con la boca abierta, se quedó en el suelo. Sin embargo, algo pasó... un trocito de algo... color amarillo, sobresalía ahora de su diminuta boca.  
  
Hermione se agachó lentamente y cogió la serpiente con dos dedos, mientras con la otra mano y con sumo cuidado cogía el trocito amarillo y tiraba de él... despacio, hasta que al final, un rollito de papel amarillo salió de la boca de la serpiente.  
  
Había tanta tensión en la habitación que podían oírse hasta sus respiraciones, cuando Hermione desenrolló el papel y descubrió en el un pequeño texto de letra movida y temblorosa. Las primeras palabras, sin embargo, fueron entendibles para todos.  
  
Hermione... estais en peligro...

* * *

Notas de la autora  
  
Bieeeen, ¡terminé! No os quejareis, que me he adelantado bastante a los planes... Supuestamente no iba poder actualizar hasta el jueves que viene (o puede que mas), pero finalmente entre estudios... el capitulo ha salido adelante. Espero que os haya gustado y bueno... que las dudas hayan sido aclaradas.  
  
Jeje... una gente se lo esperaba, otra no... Han habido reacciones de todo tipo y eso me gusta Lo cierto es que intenté por todos los medios que no sospecharais nada pero algun pequeño detalle se me ha de haber escapado. Bueno, eso y que me he juntado con gente que hace unas teorías estupendas, pues prácticamente me han adivinado ya todo el fic U  
  
Vamos a ver... cosas sobre el capítulo.  
  
No se que pensareis de Diana después de leer el jaleo mental que tiene la pobre chica en su cabeza. Preguntas como por qué se enamoró de Riddle, o si él realmente estaba enamorado de ella no tienen respuesta en este fic, es algo que dejo al gusto del lector. Lo que espero que hayais entendido es la compleja personalidad de Diana, lo frágil que era. Diana vivía engañada. Pero no fue culpa de Riddle, pues como habeis visto, el nunca le dijo que la quería. Diana vivía engañada por ella misma. Se culpaba de las desgracias de los demas solo por que era capaz de verlas antes de que sucedieran. Y bueno, todos sabemos que ella no tenia la culpa. Simplemente nació con un don, que tenía una parte buena y una parte mala. Supongo que para cuando los Lovegood encontraron a Diana, ella ya se había acostumbrado a auto-culparse, de modo que ya nada se pudo hacer por ella.  
  
Parece que Harry se ha intercambiado el papel con Ron, porque últimamente no hace otra cosa que pelear con Hermione. Yo creo que estan aguantando tanta presion que por algun lado la tienen que sacar, ¿no? Menos mal que Harry sabe reconocer cuando se equivoca   
  
Y bueno, creo que nada mas. Como siempre, dudas de este capítulo resueltas en los comentarios del capítulo siguiente. Y ahora...  
  
**Amsp14**: ¡Hola Ana Maria! Mi hermanito vino mas feliz que unas pascuas, diciendo que quería volver el año que viene, dejandonos a todos asi ¬¬. ¿Asi que tu no te esperabas lo de Tom...? Entonces ha debido de ser una buena sorpresa, jeje. Bueno guapa, te dejo con el capítulo de hoy. ¡Que lo disfrutes!  
  
**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox**: ¡Holaa! ¡Aquí tenemos a una autentica pitonisa! Jeje. ¿Asi que te vino como de repente la idea? Caray... puede que fuera mi subconsciente, que en realidad os estaba mandando mensajes en clave como "ElnoviodeDianaesVoldemort" :P Como mensajes subliminares... Ay, ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo . Este capitulo tambien ha sido largo, aunque ahora no recuerdo si ha sido mas largo que el anterior, en todo caso, me alegro que te gusten Y dejame darte las gracias otra vez por linkear el fic en tu página, de verdad que la alegria me la has dado tu a mi. Besos Enide!  
  
**Zeisse**: ¡Hola amiga! Tu lo has dicho, si es que no hay historia de Harry Potter donde no aparezca este hombre, jeje. Y eso que parecía que no tenía intencion de salir. Gracias por desearme suerte en los examenes, que de verdad estoy necesitada :P Este Lunes tengo uno y el siguiente es el Jueves, ¡el último! No me lo puedo ni creer ¬¬ En fin gupísima, muchisimos besos y muchas gracias por escribirme Espero que nos veamos pronto. Chaoo!!  
  
**Hrs-Alinch-Her**: Ay amor, no sabes lo que estas diciendo (ahora me vendría bien una cara bien sonrojada) Hay tantos fics buenos en esta pagina que cada vez que los leo (yo leo y releo los fics que me gustan hasta casi aprenderme ciertos fragmentos de memoria) pienso como puedo tener tan poca vergüenza de publicar algo. Realmente, este no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a muchisimos fics de aquí, por eso aprecio tanto cuando me dices esas cosas =) Vamos a ver... ¡terminaste la Orden del Fénix! Guau, si te digo que yo no la he leído aun... pero por poco tiempo, que la semana que viene me la regalan seguro :P Pero vamos, que de todas formas ya hay poquitas cosas que no sepa de ese libro, por que entre que me paso el dia hablando con verdaderos fans de HP y todos los fragmentos que he leído por la web... El beso... bueno, definitivamente Cho es agua pasada. Es mas, casi tengo que agradecerle a JK que se dieran ese beso, para que así Harry se olvidara dfinitivamente de ella. Y de paso, que Hermione protagonizara una mini (a mi parecer, claro) escenita de celos. "Bla bla bla, bla bla bla, y no habría estado mal mencionar lo fea que me encuentras" Ya ya, claro Hermione. Venga, que ya nos conocemos :P Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haberme escrito y por los animos, que siempre son mas que bienvenidos. Un besote, nos vemos pronto!  
  
**Mane Black**: Espero que no te hayas levantado de la cama si no estas por lo menos sin fiebre. Como me entere te voy a dar pal pelo en el foro :P ¿Te gustó la escenita? Pues no me lo agradezcas a mi, esa escena está ahí por Anasazi. Una especie de agradecimiento por el fic tan maravilloso que está haciendo. Y debo agradecerselo, pues si no a ese capítulo le hubiera faltado la parte romanticona. Ainsss... Mas cosas. ¡De tonta nada! Bueno, no te voy a decir "Es normal que no te lo esperaras" por que eso quedaría realmente mal viniendo de mi parte ¬¬ Pero bueno, si que es lo que pretendia, que os pillara por sorpresa. Asi que me alegro de haberlo conseguido contigo :-) Y ademas, te fijaste en algo que nadie me ha comentado, y es en la reacción de Ginny. Te pareció raro, ¿verdad? Bueno, es que Ginny tiene... cosas en la cabeza. Bueno, ya lo veremos Tu recuerdalo, eso es lo importante. La jugada del pijama... jeje. Menudo Ron. Si ya os digo yo que si al final nuestra pareja acaba junta se lo vamos a tener que agradecer a el. Por que Hermione se ha dado cuenta de que Harry le miró de forma... ejem... rara En fin linda, cuídate mucho por favor. Espero verte tan sana como siempre la proxima vez que coincidamos en el foro. Muchos besos. ¡Hasta pronto! Y gracias por desearme suerte en mis examenes!!  
  
**Pgranger**: Ay ay ay, por favor... ¡No me digas esas cosas! De verdad que no es para tanto... y es que luego encima no se como agradecertelo... si te tuviera delante con un abrazote de esos que ahogan y un beso enorme, y te compraría un helado de chocolate... pero por aquí solo me queda darte un humilde gracias, que aunque quede tan pequeñito en realidad es un gracias enorme. De verdad, nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente por esas palabras... Bueno, vamos a centrarnos. Oye, menos mal que lo de peque no fue nada, realmente me asusté. Y sobre lo de que te quedaste loquita, ayer mismo le decía a un amigo que los locos moveremos el mundo Asi que nada, todos somos una piña ;-) Y por supuesto que quiero/espero/mastevale que me avises cuando publiques el songfic, por que quiero leerlo y te prometo una buena crítica constructiva :P Besitos linda, gracias por escribir Hast prontoo!  
  
**Amy-lee-malfoy**: ¡Hola! Y yo encantada de que volver a verte, ya lo sabes A ti tambien te sorprendió, ¡bieeen! Me alegro que te guste la trama, te aseguro que cada vez las cosas se irán complicando mas. Sobretodo ese papelito amarillo que Hermione ha extraido de la serpiente, ya veras cuantos dolores de cabeza les va a costar. La semana que viene mas, asi que espero que vuelvas a pasarte! Un beso! Gracias!  
  
**Lucumbus**: Esto de Harry Potter a ti y a mi nos está desconcentrando totalmente de los examenes. Y luego nos quejamos, si es que aun nos pasa poco para lo que hemos estudiado. En fin... En este capítulo ya ha quedado todo mas o menos claro, ¿no? Bueno, tu me puedes encontrar a cualquier hora en el Messenger, asi que dudas ya sabes, no tienes ni que enviarmelas por email. Bueno si, quedamos en que a partir de ahora nos enviaríamos palomas, ¿verdad? XDD ¿¿No te ha llegado ninguna aun?? Anoche me pasé horas gritandole a una paloma a la cara: JORGE!! Al final salió volando, imaginé que iria para tu casa. Tu estate atento que no tardará en llegar, ya lo verás. Bueno, que ya estas harto de oirmelo decir, pero que estudies mucho, que tenemos que aprobar como sea. Nos vemos dentro de cinco minutos en el Messenger :P Besos!!  
  
**Nelly Esp**: Gracias Nelly, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que me escribas y me cuentes que te ha parecido el de hoy. Y gracias por los animos con los examenes, como ya he dicho sirven de apoyo moral Un beso!  
  
**Montse**: ¡Hola Montse! Hay que tener esperanza... aun quedan dos libros para que Rowling decida que pasa con la parejita. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ya me contarás ¡Besos!  
  
**Ice Queen (te amo harry):** He aquí una chica enamorada de Harry Aquí tienes la relacion entre Diana y el Salto de la Novia. Si, pobrecita Diana TT ¿Tampoco te lo esperabas? Bieeeennn ¿Se te quedó grabado para siempre? Eso es muy bonito, muchas gracias Un beso y un abrazo. Hasta pronto!  
  
**Anasazi**: Mi linda niña, amiguita, casi-hermanita Anasazi Sabes lo felíz que me hacen tus reviews, ¿verdad que lo sabes? Ya se que te prometí el fic para cuando despertaras... y creeme que lo terminé al medio dia, pero entre repasar faltas de ortografía, contestar los reviews y demas... se me ha hecho tarde :( Pero bueno, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado (ahora ya sabes que si, el primer nombre de Hickman es David :P) y que me comentes algunas cosas, sabes que tu opinión es muy muy muy importante para mi. A ver... Ginny se portó muy bien haciendo eso... aunque Hermione no necesitaba estar sola para pensar, sino para escribir una carta... :O:O ¿Qué le habrá dicho a Krum? Tu ya te lo imaginas, lo sé La parte de la camiseta, en general, es toda gracias a ti. Si, bueno, en un principio pensé en dejar a Harry debajo y que Hermione le acariciara desde arriba pero... JA, que me apeteció ponerles a los dos en la misma cama, ¡ya vale de hacer el tonto! Y ¡jajajaja! Tiene gracia lo de "costipada" Bueno, aquí "estar constipado" es coger un catarro, es decir; moqueas, los ojos te lloran, dejas la casa llena de pañuelos de papel... y eso es lo que le pasa a Tia Rose. La cuestion es que... no sé, me da que lo de Tia Rose no es un catarro. Y creo que Hermione ha empezado a sospechar lo mismo que yo... mmm... "¿Practicamos para hacer bebés?" JAJAJAJA. Por Dios, ¡poor Harry! Ya tuvo bastante cuando fue por una horita el prometido de Hermione. Si, sus hormonas hicieron de las suyas... Y como siempre, tan perspicaz con las viejitas. No eran los Reynolds... pero ha desaparecido otra familia de magos... mmm... sospechoso sospechoso. ¡Tom Riddle! ¿En shock? No linda, en shock es como me dejaste tu ayer con Caught in a Web Te recuerdo que hay cierta escenita de cierto libro que espera ser modíficada, pero seré paciente =) Con ese pedazo de capítulo que fue "Under a Glass Moon" tengo para leer y releer una semana mas, por lo menos. Ay linda, que te quiero mucho y que me alegro de haberte encontrado entre esa marea que formamos los fans del Pumpkin Pie ¡Un besote y un abrazote bien grande! Y cuídate de ese calor!  
  
**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: Pues ya lo viste, estabas en lo correcto! Jeje, si es que los lectores de Harry Potter nos hemos acostumbrado ya e inconscientemente hacemos teorías de cualquier cosa. Espero que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Un abrazo! Cuídate!  
  
**Calixta**: Jeje, sorry por haber tardado tanto (quejas a los profesores, yo se las hago llegar) ¡Tu tampoco lo esperabas!! Siiii, yuju Y ni se te ocurra pedirme perdon por no haber posteado antes, anda! Si para mi lo importante es que leais el fic y os guste. Y luego, si quereis escribirme perfecto, sin prisas :) Espero que ya te hayan levantado el castigo y puedas disfrutar mas del internet. Te cuídas mucho, vale? Besotes!!  
  
**Kmila**: Otra chica mas que me desea suerte en los examenes... ¡no sabeis cuanto os quiero! :P ¿Así que te gustó? Muy bien linda, me alegra oír eso. Espero que siga a la altura de lo escrito hasta ahora. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Gracias por escribir!  
  
**Marla**: Ay linda, tu no te preocupes. Fijate, aquí en España a los actores no los vemos casi ni en la tele. Y si, se que la película la modificaron un poquito, pero bueno... que le vamos a hacer. Este viernes la estrenan aquí, espero poder verla pronto. Entonces ya comentaremos todas esas cositas cogiditas de mano, miradas complices, etc, etc En cuanto a la historia, Harry y Hermione no creo que tarden en darse cuenta de lo que sienten, por que esta empezando a hacerse demasiado obvio. Eso si... ¿habrá problemas? Mmm... puede ser, me da que alguna complicación va a haber. Bueno guapa, gracias por escribirme. Besitos. Y cuídate!  
  
**Sole**: ¡Hola! Aquí tienes, un nuevo capi Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes como hasta ahora. Besotes!!  
  
**S. Lily Potter**: ¡Hola Lily! Pues en cuanto a numero de capítulos... lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea U Solo se que aun me queda todo un curso por escribir, y aunque voy a acelerar la narración me va a salir un fic largo (intentaré que no sea MUY largo, por que al final acaba cansando) Si, estan en un plan desesperante pero... no puedo juntar sus cabecitas y obligarles a que se besen (bueno, si podria, pero soy mala con ellos; muy mala :P) Las charlas pre-matrimoniales deben ser... aburridisimas (yo no he ido a ninguna ¬¬, pero me las imagino asi) Bueno linda, gracias por escribir. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y verte por aquí pronto. ¡Un beso!  
  
**Alba**: ¡Hola Alba! Tu si que me dejaste de piedra con "Soñando con el chico perfecto" Uff, aún me emociono de recordarlo. Jeje, que bien que te sorprendiera lo de Riddle (me emociono cuando me dicen que les sorprende ) Siento haber tardado tanto, el proximo finde intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo. Un beso y como tu bien dices, nos leemos por aquí!  
  
**Kotori-Monou:** Hola Kotori!! Vaya, muchísimas gracias y no te imaginas lo que me alegra que el fic te gustara! Ideas a Rowling... no estaría mal A ver si se porta bien en los dos libros que nos quedan y nos da alguna alegria. Bueno, nos vemos esta noche por el Messenger, ya me cuentas que te pareció el capítulo, vale? Besos!!  
  
**Andrea Sumeragi**: No paro de darle vueltas... y aun no se donde he oído yo antes "Sumeragi" ¿Es de alguna serie...? Es que de verdad, me suena muchísimo y me estoy volviendo loca. Me alegro que el fic entre en el grupo de los que mas te gustan, de verdad que me dan ganas de empezar ahora mismo el siguiente capítulo! Prometo no tardar mucho, de verdad. Un beso y gracias por escribir!  
  
Y fin. Se terminaron los reviews... Wow, hoy han sido bastantes, casi he tardado mas en contestarlos a todos que en escribir el capítulo :P La semana que viene estoy de vuelta y em... ah, si!! Quiero dar un **GRAN SALUDO** a los miembros de **LA PAREJA DEL FENIX**, un foro al que me he unido muy recientemente y de verdad, que da **GUSTO** estar ahí. Os invito a todos a que entreis y os hagais miembros, de verdad merece la pena. Y bueno, pues nada mas... que me alegro de haber vuelto a subir un capítulo, que este viernes se estrena la película y con un poco de suerte, puede que vaya a verla antes de subir el siguiente capítulo y os atormente con mis ideas y teorias y mis cosas sobre la película asi que, please, tened paciencia conmigo la proxima vez que nos leamos :P  
  
Mil besos a todos, ¡¡nos vemos pronto!!


	11. La profecía Hasta pronto, Harry

_Hermione... estáis en peligro...  
  
Si tienes este papel en tus manos significa que has encontrado a David, y por lo tanto que la profecía se cumplirá... Os he visto, Hermione... os he visto en un lago, y junto a un ángel blanco. Y si el destino os ha llevado a mi, es por que la única luz de esperanza para el futuro sois vosotros. Él atacará Hermione, lo hará este año. El día de las tres luces, se alzará mas fuerte que nunca y solo ese día, si el destino os lo permite, tendréis la oportunidad de poner fin a la pesadilla que hoy comienza... Es muy importante Hermione, solo ese día, no antes... pues si os adelantáis a sus planes modificareis lo que el destino tiene previsto y los resultados podrían ser aun más desastrosos... lo que ahora conocéis como vuestro mundo desaparecería.  
  
Lo siento, ojalá pudiera ayudaros... pero ha llegado el fin de mis días. Llevo en mi interior un ser que supera a su predecesor en oscuridad y maldad, y que heredará de mi el don de la predicción... no puedo... no puedo dejar que vea la luz...  
  
Debéis ser fuertes y cautelosos. Debéis ser pacientes. Sois los únicos que podréis pelear contra el pues poseéis el arma mas poderosa de todas. Sin embargo, he de advertiros que vuestro camino no será fácil, y que deberéis tomar muchas decisiones, de las cuales dependerán las consecuencias de vuestros actos. Muchas veces parecerá que hacéis lo correcto, cuando en realidad estaréis retrocediendo. Y recordad, que para llegar hasta el necesitareis ayuda, que no siempre vendrá de las personas que esperáis. Todos son prescindibles. Pensadlo detenidamente, pero recordad que al final, las decisiones tomadas por nuestro corazón siempre serán las correctas.  
  
Un último consejo Hermione, y este es solo para ti. He visto tu interior. Ten cuidado, o tu final no distará mucho del mío.  
_  
Ninguno habló cuando Hermione terminó de leer el papel. El colgante seguía en el suelo, olvidado de todo el mundo. Harry tomó el papel de entre las manos de Hermione y comenzó a leerlo de nuevo en silencio, mientras la chica pensaba en todo lo que acababa de leer.  
  
- ¿Qué es el día de las tres luces? ¿Qué fiesta es esa? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
- No se refiere a una fiesta... – dijo Hermione con aire ausente.  
  
- ¿A no? ¿Y entonces a que?  
  
- No lo sé... pero tal y como lo ha dicho no es una fiesta. Más bien parece una... metáfora, o algo por el estilo.  
  
- ¿Tu crees que una persona que sabe que está a punto de morir hablaría en metáforas? – preguntó Ron releyendo la nota por encima del hombro de Harry.  
  
- Bueno... - lo cierto es que Ron tenía razón. Aquello no tenía sentido. – Pero ninguno de nosotros conoce ninguna fiesta así, ¿no? Así que esa idea habría que desecharla.  
  
- ¿Estáis tontos o que os pasa? – preguntó Harry de repente, llamando toda la atención del grupo. - ¡¿Nos están diciendo que Voldemort va a atacar este año y os preocupáis por una estúpida fiesta?!  
  
Ginny soltó un gemido, al tiempo que Ron se estremecía al escuchar el nombre de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Solo Hermione actuó con normalidad.  
  
- Harry, saber que él atacará este año no nos sirve de mucho si no tenemos ni idea de cuando lo hará. Podría ser mañana, la semana que viene, dentro de seis meses...  
  
- Razón de mas por la que pienso que deberíamos contarle todo esto a Dumbledore – le contestó el chico dándole el papel a Ron.  
  
- Harry, te repito que Diana quiere que nosotros tengamos este papel – la mirada de Hermione seguía fría y desafiante. Nadie lograría convencerla. – Harry, estoy segura que nosotros mismos podremos descifrar lo que está intentando decirnos y...  
  
- ¿Pero descifrar el qué? – Harry no podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que Hermione se comportaba de esa manera y lo cierto es que no le gustaba. – Por que yo creo que está bastante claro, ¿no crees? Voldemort... OH, Ron, vale ya.... ¡Voldemort va a atacar este año!  
  
- Pero Diana nos dice que... - Hermione miraba nerviosa el papel. – Dice que... que todo no parece como en realidad es, que necesitaremos ayuda pero no de aquellos que esperamos y que... que...  
  
- ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos callados y quietecitos hasta que el reúna a su ejercito de mortífagos, Hermione? ¿Hasta que uno de nosotros muera? ¿Hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde para detenerle?  
  
Nadie contestó a Harry. Incluso los gemelos se sentían un tanto acobardados por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Harry y Hermione no daban su brazo a torcer y todo lo que los demás dijeran sobraba.  
  
- Vale – dijo Hermione. Harry vio como un par de lágrimas de rabia, o tal vez de impotencia se escapaban de sus ojos. Se las quitó fuertemente con la palma de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Es vuestra. Haced con ella lo que os de la gana.  
  
Y salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry miró furioso hacia la puerta. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba?! ¿¿Cómo una chica tan inteligente como ella no podía ver el peligro ahora que lo tenían justo delante?? Miró a Ron para poder descargar su rabia con alguna persona y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo mirándole de igual forma.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Harry enfadado.  
  
- Eso que has dicho no ha tenido gracia Harry. Podrías aprender a controlarte un poco, la verdad. No tenias por que pagarlo con ella – dijo Ron dándose la vuelta para mirar el jardín a través de la ventana.  
  
_"Estupendo, ¡todos se han vuelto locos!"  
_  
- Harry... - dijo Ginny tímidamente, con el papel de Diana ahora en sus manos. El chico le miró, pero no dijo nada. – Creo que... creo que Hermione tiene razón.  
  
Harry rió entre dientes. Claro, ahora Hermione tenía razón.  
  
- B-bueno, es que... - Ginny no parecía decidirse a decir lo que iba a hacer. - ¿Recuerdas en quinto año... cuando...?  
  
- Si Ginny, recuerdo quinto año perfectamente. No hace falta que me ayudes a memorizar.  
  
Ginny enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.  
  
- Bueno, entonces eras tu quien no... quería contarle nada a Dumbledore... y por mucho que insistimos no nos hiciste caso...  
  
- Si Ginny, gracias. ¿Y quieres que te recuerde el resultado de todo aquello? – Harry se acercó a ella - ¡Sirius está muerto!  
  
- ¡Ya lo sé! – gritó Ginny. - ¡Ya lo se, pero...! Harry, es ella quien ha estado soñando con Diana. ¡Diana sabia que Hermione no querría decírselo a Dumbledore!  
  
- ¡Pero...!  
  
- ¡Y mira esto! – dijo Ginny, sin dejarse acobardar, aunque siempre lo hacía cuando Harry se enfadaba con ella. Le tendió el papel que Harry cogió con impaciencia. – Dice que pensemos más con el corazón Harry. Y si te soy sincera, creo que tú... estas pensando más con la cabeza.  
  
Harry se sentó de golpe en la cama. El dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad... ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Les daba la razón y se encargaban ellos solos del asunto o confiaban en alguien más experto que ellos? ¿Qué era lo correcto?  
  
_"Si la profecía te hubiera nombrado a ti no se lo dirías a Dumbledore"  
_  
Estúpida, estúpida voz...  
  
_"Pero al nombrarle a ella todo cambia, ¿verdad?"_  
  
"Hermione no tiene ni idea de lo que implica ser objeto de una profecía"  
  
_"Pero la profecía no es solo sobre ella, Harry"_  
  
"¿Y que pasa con el final? ¿Qué es eso de que tendrá el mismo final que Diana, eh?"  
  
_"Definitivamente, tienes complejo de héroe. Mientras seas tú el único que tiene peligro de muerte todo marcha bien, ¿verdad? Y en cuanto alguno de ellos esta en el mas leve peligro te desvives hasta el punto de no ver la realidad que tienes delante"  
_  
- Bueno Harry... tenemos que tomar una decisión.  
  
La voz de Ron se escuchó densa y pegajosa en el interior de Harry. Con tremendo esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama y sin mirar a nadie salió de la habitación.

* * *

Después de buscar en el interior de la casa y no encontrarla, salio hacia el exterior, donde el señor Weasley le dijo que acababa de verla pasar por allí dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera del jardín.  
  
Fue a pocos metros de donde había estado con ella esa misma mañana, riendo y jugando con la ropa de los Weasley donde la encontró. Estaba sentada en el suelo, de espaldas a él. En cuanto le oyó llegar se llevó las manos a la cara e hizo un movimiento que indicó a Harry que estaba secándose las últimas lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Has venido a seguir chillándome?  
  
A Harry aquello le sentó como un cubo de agua fría. Nunca, en toda su vida, había estado de esa forma con Hermione. Se sentía raro... se sentía vacío por dentro. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con aquella vez en tercero cuando se enfadaron por culpa del malentendido con Crookshanks y Scabbers. Puede que porque aquella vez siempre tuvo la seguridad de que todo se iba a solucionar y dias mas tarde se reirían de aquella situación. Pero esto era diferente... y no le gustaba nada.  
  
Se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le miró tímidamente al rostro, pero Hermione seguía mirando al suelo.  
  
- He venido a decirte... que si no quieres decirle nada a Dumbledore, no se lo diremos.  
  
Harry habría jurado en un principio que Hermione se habia echado a reir, pero cuando se fijó en ella se dio cuenta de que lo que habia hecho era comenzar a llorar más fuerte. Se quedó desconcertado... ¿pero no era eso lo que ella quería?  
  
- ¿Recuerdas...? – Hermione arrancaba los pequeños hierbajos que tenía alrededor. Seguía sin mirar a Harry pero le estaba costando mucho hablar. - ¿Recuerdas el año pasado... cuando nos contaste a Ron y a mi lo que decía aquella profecía que encontramos en el Departamento de Misterios?  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Pero claro que lo recordaba. Ese recuerdo le acompañaría el resto de su vida... todo lo larga que fuera.  
  
- Siempre... - Hermione intentaba hablar, pero la emoción se lo estaba poniendo difícil. – Siempre has sido tu quien... quien se ponía en peligro y... - Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla – y yo siempre te he apoyado... Pero cuando soy yo la que tiene que... que decidir, tu... tu me das la espalda... - se llevó las manos al rostro.  
  
- Hermione... - Harry se sentó en el suelo, acariciando torpemente la espalda de la chica. – Por favor, entiendeme... no quiero que os pase nada. Intento hacer lo que sea para no poneros en peligro. Mira, Hermione, no es fácil seguir adelante... vivir tu vida sabiendo que hay una profecía que marca cada decisión que tomas...  
  
- Por una vez... Harry Potter... - Hermione seguía hipando, pero había dejado su cara al descubierto y ahora le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos – déjame decidir a mi y apoyame en mi decisión...  
  
Harry se sentía un inútil. Ella tenía razón. Si alguna vez ambos habían estado juntos en peligro siempre había sido por él. La primera vez, la prueba de pociones para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal. La segunda volviendo atrás en el tiempo para salvar a su padrino... y la tercera acompañándole al Departamento de Misterios, aun sabiendo que él se equivocaba y Sirius no estaría allí. Esa última vez fue la única a la que ella puso resistencia, y al final resultaba que tenía razón. Siempre tuvo razón en todo. Incluso con sus insistencias en que trataran bien a aquel estúpido elfo doméstico. Es mas... si le hubiera hecho caso, él aun seguiría con vida...  
  
- Confío en ti Hermione – dijo secándole las lagrimas de la cara. Cogió el papel de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo puso a Hermione entre las manos. – Te apoyaremos en todo, te lo prometo. Pero tú debes prometerme otra cosa a mí... si para finales de año no hemos logrado nada, se lo contaremos a Dumbledore.  
  
No estaba muy seguro de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Pero se lo debía. Por todas las veces en que ella había callado para protegerla, esta se la debía. Si luego se habían equivocado... bueno, mejor no pensar en ello.  
  
Los labios de Hermione seguían temblando, pero Harry pudo ver que se estiraban en una especie de sonrisa. La chica asintió lentamente mientras seguía con la mirada en el suelo.  
  
- Pues ya está... no sigas llorando – Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía con esa media sonrisa. – Ya está Hermione, ya está.

* * *

Hermione acababa de recoger sus cosas con ayuda de Ginny. No le había costado mucho, pues solo había cogido lo imprescindible para pasar allí dos semanas y los libros e instrumentos para el colegio los había dejado en casa. Estaba introduciendo un vestido en la maleta cuando Ginny le preguntó de repente:  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué significa la ultima parte de la Profecía?  
  
Hermione no se dio la vuelta para contestar. Llevaba pensando en eso desde que había leído las dos últimas líneas. _"Ten cuidado o tu final no distará mucho del mío"_ Esa parte estaba clara, pero lo que Hermione no sabía era con lo que tenía que tener cuidado. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. Ella no se había enamorado de un capullo que le había dejado embarazada y luego le había abandonado.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ¿Mm....? ¡Ah, ya...! – dejó el vestido en el interior y cogió una camiseta que tenía a un lado. - Eh... bueno Ginny, la verdad es que no lo sé. N-no... tengo ni idea.  
  
El resto del día pasó rápido. Nadie habló sobre la Profecía y decidieron pasar la tarde, en un mudo acuerdo, como lo hubieran hecho si nada de todo aquello hubiera pasado, pues era su última tarde juntos. Al día siguiente Hermione marchaba a su casa para pasar los tres últimos días con sus padres, antes de marchar juntos a Hogwarts. Ron pasó la tarde terminando su filtro de amor, ante las risas de Fred y George que insistieron en ponerle a Ron una cámara oculta para ver la reacción del profesor Snape el primer día de clase. Aunque a juzgar por el color de la poción... Hermione habría jurado que eso no sería capaz de enamorar ni a Ginny, con todo lo enamoradiza que era.  
  
Después de la hora de cenar, mientras los gemelos hablaban con el señor Weasley y Ginny ayudaba a su madre, Ron, Harry y Hermione salieron al jardín.  
  
La noche era clara y en el cielo brillaban las estrellas. Los tres amigos se sentaron en el césped humedecido y permanecieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro. Harry miró a su amigo y se preguntó en que estaría pensando. Puede que se estuviera imaginando subido a una escoba, con una gran copa de Quidditch en sus manos y vitoreado por todo Hogwarts al grito de "Weasley is our king". Luego miró a su derecha, donde Hermione se había sentado abrazada a sus rodillas y miraba al horizonte, allí donde la noche era tan oscura que se fundía con las lejanas montañas. ¿En quien estaría pensando ella? ¿En la profecía? ¿En ser Auror? ¿En un jugador de Quidditch búlgaro...?  
  
- ¿Os dais cuenta de que nunca volveremos a estar aquí?  
  
Harry y Hermione miraron extrañados a Ron, quien seguía mirando al cielo.  
  
- ¿Cómo que nunca volveremos a estar aquí? – preguntó Hermione. - ¿Es que van a derribar la Madriguera para construir un Centro Comercial?  
  
Harry rió la gracia, y Hermione también. Pero Ron se les quedó mirando obviamente sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo Hermione.  
  
- Olvídalo Ron, era una broma... - dijo Hermione. - ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Ron se tumbó en el césped y colocó las manos bajo su pelirroja cabellera.  
  
- Me refiero a que nunca volveremos a estar así... Es la última vez... que sentimos ese cosquilleo o lo que sea antes de empezar el curso, por que es el último. Dentro de tres días será la última vez que veamos por primera vez el castillo de Hogwarts, después del viaje en tren. Y... nadie diría en una noche como esta que Quien-vosotros-sabéis va a atacar este año.  
  
Una suave brisa acarició el rostro del pelirrojo, revolvió el cabello de Harry y alzó dos o tres rizos de Hermione en el aire. Realmente, pensó Harry, nunca mas volverían a estar aquí. No refiriéndose al lugar sino... al momento. Quien sabe cuando podrían tener la oportunidad de volver a sentarse sobre la hierba y... no hablar, simplemente saber que ellos están a su lado y con eso bastar. El nuevo curso aun no había comenzado, pero... desde luego no presentaba unas perspectivas muy positivas. Pero... no era la primera vez que iban a enfrentarse a Voldemort, ¿no? Esta sería la tercera, o la cuarta teniendo en cuenta cuando todavía estaba bajo el sombrero de Quirrell. Sonrió mientras recordaba como Ron, siempre que entraban en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts cada año hacía apuestas sobre cuanto tiempo tardarían en morir, o _"¡¡Peor aun!! ¡¡¡En expulsarnos!!!"_ para el desespero de Hermione.  
  
Ron y Hermione. No sería nadie sin ellos.  
  
- Me alegro de haberos conocido – dijo de repente.  
  
Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo.  
  
- Eh, no digas eso por que suena a despedida, y esto no es una despedida – refunfuñó Ron.  
  
- B-bueno, es que realmente me alegro de haberos conocido. Hogwarts... no hubiera sido lo mismo sin vosotros – Harry notó como su voz sonaba extraña. Durante los últimos años, eran muchas, muchas las veces en que ese pensamiento había llegado a su cabeza. Pero nunca había se lo había dicho... a ninguno de los dos.  
  
Ron se reincorporó y miró a su amigo, con los labios temblando. Luego hizo lo mismo con Hermione, quien miraba a Harry con expresión realmente soñadora. Y de repente, sin avisar, cogió a ambos y los estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- ¡Yo también os quiero! – decía Ron ante el asombro de Harry y Hermione, cuyas cabezas habían entrechocado con el brusco abrazo de su amigo. - ¡¡Harry, eres el mejor amigo que nadie podría tener!! ¡¡Hermione...!! – por un momento el abrazo se aflojó un poco. - Bueno, Hermione, tu sabes que lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado...  
  
- ¡¿Cómo...?! – empezó a decir Hermione totalmente ruborizada. Harry rió a carcajada limpia.  
  
- No te preocupes Hermione, encontrarás a alguien. Y... también creo que eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener. Siempre atenta, te deja los deberes... si nos dejaras copiar en los EXTASIS te adoraría siempre...  
  
- ¡¿Pero que...?! – dijo una indignada Hermione. Sin embargo pronto quedó contagiada por la risa de sus amigos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato tan agradable con ellos dos. Harry en especial, que intentaba disfrutar del momento todo lo que podía, se tumbó en el césped y miró hacia arriba, donde las estrellas parecían sonreírle desde el cielo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry despertó y comprobó que solo él y Ron seguían en la habitación, se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. No habría sido capaz de marcharse sin despedirse... ¿verdad?  
  
Llegó a la cocina a tiempo de ver una mata de cabello castaño hablando en voz baja con la señora Weasley.  
  
- ¿Tu crees...? – decía la mujer preocupada. - Madre mía... tendré que hablar con ella... ¡No se como no se nos ha ocurrido antes!  
  
- Buenos días – dijo Harry acercándose a la pareja.  
  
Hermione sonrió a la mujer, que desapareció por la puerta murmurando en voz baja.  
  
- ¿De que hablabais? ¿Con quien tiene que hablar la señora Weasley?  
  
- Oh, no es nada, no te preocupes. ¿Has dormido bien?  
  
Harry hizo una mueca y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de la cocina. Había dormido todo lo bien que se puede dormir después de un día como el de ayer. Se dispuso a preparar un zumo hecho con las manzanas que tía Rose les había dado para entregar a la señora Weasley, pero Hermione le arrebató las manzanas de la mano y dijo:  
  
- Vamos a hacer jugo de manzana por el método muggle. Mira lo que he encontrado en el sótano – le dijo mostrando un viejo exprimidor.  
  
- Hermione... me he pasado todo el verano preparando zumos para cuatro personas...  
  
- No se queje, señor Potter. Yo voy a hacer el zumo. Usted solo tiene que pasarme las manzanas.  
  
Y dicho esto comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Harry iba pasándole las manzanas mientras Hermione las exprimía apretandolas con fuerza contra el exprimidor.  
  
- ¿Tienes ganas de que empiece el curso? – preguntó Harry tendiéndole una pieza de fruta.  
  
- Tengo ganas de que empiecen esas clases de Orientación.  
  
Harry pensó que no sabía que ideas tenía Hermione para el futuro... ni siquiera sabía que quería estudiar.  
  
- ¿Que vas a hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?  
  
Hermione se levantó del pequeño taburete de madera para hacer mas fuerza con el brazo.  
  
- Estoy... indecisa...  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry mientras retiraba una manzana del cesto y se ponía a juguetear con ella, tal como habría hecho con una snitch.  
  
- No se si elegir el curso de Auror... o el de Sanadora... aunque también me interesaría trabajar para unificar relaciones entre magos y muggles...  
  
Hermione sería una buena Auror, pensó Harry. Incluso _Ojoloco_ lo dijo una vez. Por supuesto, su opinión no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el también fuera a hacer ese curso de Auror cuando terminara Hogwarts...  
  
Harry golpeó demasiado fuerte la manzana, tal vez emocionado con alguna idea que acababa de tener y esta golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Oye...! – dijo rascándose donde la pieza había caído y mirando a Harry con expresión dolida.  
  
- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Harry echando sus manos hacia la cabeza de la chica. – Hermione, ha sido sin...  
  
Una manzana lanzada por Hermione fue directa hacia la frente de Harry, pero este supo reaccionar a tiempo para cazarla.  
  
- Lo siento Hermione, recuerda que soy buscador y...  
  
Pero tres piezas más volaron en su dirección, y Harry pudo coger la primera, pero no la segunda ni la tercera. Perdió el equilibrio y se echó hacia atrás, el taburete se quedó temblando sobre las patas traseras. Hermione se asustó y echó a correr hacia él. Pero no supo parar a tiempo... y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
  
Harry creyó que su espalda se había roto del todo. Pero el dolor desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Hermione estaba a menos de cinco centímetros del suyo. El taburete quedó enredado en sus piernas, y el cuerpo de Hermione descansaba ahora encima de él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, los labios de ella mostraron los últimos vestigios de una sonrisa...  
  
El tiempo se había detenido en la cocina de los Weasley.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Hermione pensaba que iba a perder la consciencia de un momento a otro.  
  
- ¿Que...?  
  
- Me estoy clavando una manzana en la espalda...  
  
La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
  
- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento Harry, quería cogerte, de verdad...! – decía mientras se colocaba de pié y le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo. Harry asintió mientras se ponía una mano en la espalda.  
  
- No... no te preocupes...  
  
- ¿Qué... es... escándalo? ¿Qué... hacíais... bajo?  
  
Ambos miraron a la puerta para ver a Ron que se rascaba la cabeza medio adormilado.  
  
- Nos hemos caído... - dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron miró con el cejo fruncido a sus amigos, y luego reparó en las manzanas que había sobre la mesa.  
  
- ¿Qué...? – dio un graaan bostezo acercándose a paso lento hacia ellos. - ¿Qué tabais haciendo?  
  
- Jugo de manzana – le dijo Hermione, volviendo a su lugar, no sin dirigir una ultima mirada al dolorido Harry. - ¿Quieres?  
  
Ron miró a su amiga totalmente extrañado. Harry se dio cuenta de que aun tenía las arrugas de las sabanas marcadas en la cara. Con esas pintas y el pelo totalmente despeinado, su imagen era realmente cómica.  
  
- Como te gusta complicarlo todo, Hermione... - y luego, mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba al comedor chilló – ¡MAMAAA! ¡DESAYUNOO!  
  
Unas chispas doradas que aparecieron por el pasillo se dirigieron a las manos de Hermione, que soltó la manzana que sujetaba en ese momento. Cinco o seis manzanas mas se unieron a esta y al instante, se transformaron en tres vasos llenos de jugo de manzana.  
  
- Gracias, Ron... No se que habríamos hecho sin ti – dijo Hermione, resignada.  
  
- De nada, Hermi – dijo Ron en una sonrisa.

* * *

- ...mandanos una lechuza cuando llegues. ¡Arthur! No hagas tonterías con el coche mientras llevas a Hermione a la estación, ¿entendido? Oh, cielo, dame un abrazo...  
  
La maleta de Hermione reposaba en el marco de la puerta, mientras la señora Weasley le daba un gran abrazo a la chica, que comenzaba a dar los primeros síntomas de asfixia.  
  
- Mamá, mamá, ya vale... - dijo Fred intentando separarlas.  
  
- ¿Te lo has pasado bien cariño...? El verano que viene vendrás, pero tanto Harry como tú pasareis aquí todas las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Hermione sonrió agradecida y besó a la señora Weasley en la mejilla.  
  
- Despídame de tía Rose cuando la vea. Y recuerde lo que le dije esta mañana.  
  
- Por supuesto cariño. Ehh... Fred, lleva la maleta de Hermione al coche.  
  
Fred cogió la maleta de Hermione y le besó en la mejilla antes de marchar hacia el nuevo Ford Anglia. George se acercó a ella e hizo lo mismo, no sin antes decirle:  
  
- Este año te gustará ser prefecta Hermione. Lo vas a tener facilísimo.  
  
- ¡Os tenia controlados! – les gritó Hermione riéndose, recordando aquel quinto año, cuando los gemelos decidieron utilizar a los alumnos del colegio como conejillos de indias para sus artículos de broma. Los gemelos rieron a lo lejos.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ginny, que estaba enfadada por que a ella aun le faltaban dos semanas para poder acudir a Hogwarts.  
  
- No te preocupes Ginny, dos semanas pasan enseguida. Ademas, Harry se queda aquí. Podrá enseñarte a jugar a baseball – dijo dándole un abrazo.  
  
- Ya, claro... - Ginny estaba deprimida ese día. Hermione le besó en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo, animándola. Luego pasó a saludar a Ron.  
  
- A mi no hace falta que me des un beso... nos veremos dentro de tres días – dijo el pelirrojo guardando las distancias.  
  
- Eres idiota de verdad, Ron – dijo Hermione besándole en la mejilla de igual forma. Ron se ruborizó ligeramente y se dio media vuelta, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a hablar con ella, que también refunfuñaba. Un sonido monótono se escuchaba allá donde los dos estaban apoyados.  
  
- Tal para cual – murmuró Hermione.  
  
- Si... - dijo Harry algo nervioso.  
  
Hermione le miró y sonrió ligeramente.  
  
- Siento lo de las manzanas...  
  
- Ah, no te preocupes... ya casi no me duele – lo cierto es que si le dolía.  
  
Hermione bajó la mirada.  
  
- Bueno, pues... nos veremos dentro de tres días.  
  
- Si...  
  
Hermione asintió y dando un paso hacia delante, colocó su mejilla junto a la de Harry, que de repente sintió como un suave aroma invadía sus sentidos, el mismo que había sentido horas antes, cuando su cuerpo estaba entre el de Hermione y una simple manzana. Notó sus labios sobre su mejilla, y a el le pareció que tardaban un segundo mas de lo normal en separarse.  
  
- Hasta pronto, Harry – dijo Hermione dando un paso atrás, con una bonita sonrisa.  
  
- Hasta pronto Hermione – le respondió Harry, juntando las manos tras su espalda. Estaba seguro de que si no las mantenía ocupadas, estas agarrarían a Hermione y no la dejarían escapar. Era gracioso. Había estado separada de ella desde el final de las clases hasta que había acudido a la Madriguera y no la había echado tanto de menos. Y ahora, la sola idea de permanecer allí, tres días, sin ella le volvía loco...  
  
Hermione se dirigió al coche del Señor Weasley, quien le esperaba apoyado en la puerta. Harry vio como por el camino, se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para asegurarse de que allí seguían el colgante y la Profecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Hermione desde que llegue a casa hasta que se ponga a analizar ese maldito trozo de papel?, pensaba con amargura.  
  
La chica le sacó la lengua a los gemelos, antes de entrar al interior del vehículo junto al señor Weasley. Pronto el coche se elevó en el aire y antes de que se hiciera invisible, Harry vio una mano que salía por la ventanilla y les decía _"Hasta pronto..."  
_

* * *

Notas de la autora  
  
¡¡Holap!! ¿Cómo estais? Espero que muy bien y con fuerzas para el veranito que tenemos por delante. La mayoría de examenes terminados, la mayoría de clases atrás... me encanta el verano   
Espero que esta semana no me lleve el susto de la anterior... Es que subí el capítulo, los emails de aviso llegaron... pero el capítulo no aparecía por ningun sitio :S. De todas formas, para la proxima vez que pase, sabed que solo teneis que esperar un par de horas. Es que con todo el trafico que hay en la página no me extraña que pasen estas cosas.  
  
Bueno, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, este es el último capítulo de la primera parte del fic (hay dos partes =P) Eso no significa que vaya a tardar mas en actualizar, para nada. Tengo muchísimas ganas de empezar con la segunda parte así que el proximo finde habrá capítulo (si no pasa nada) A finales de Julio me marcho una semana de vacaciones, pero... ya me las ingeniaré para que esa semana tambien se pueda actualizar.  
  
Una cosita: en ingles, la cancioncilla inventada por Draco es "Weasley is our king", mientras que en español la tradujeron por "A Weasley vamos a coronar" En realidad, es que como la escuché primero en ingles me parece mas graciosa =P  
  
Sobre Diana... siguen quedando muchas dudas acerca de ella... pero hay fic para largo, asi que poco a poco se irán resolviendo.  
  
Bueno... pues tampoco hay mucho mas que comentar en este capítulo. La profecía ha sido descubierta y en realidad no sería muy difícil descifrar todos sus secretos, pero en mi fic Hermione no es tan lista ni Harry tan espabilado, asi que tardarán en descubrirla (es que si no me quedo sin historia ¬¬) Dudas, preguntas y todo lo que vosotros ya sabeis, en el siguiente capítulo =)  
  
Eso si, no os vais a librar de un "breve" comentario sobre la película. (**Mega-hiper-spoilers de la película a continuación, saltate este parrafo si aun no la has visto =P**) Siii, es que la ví, por fin. ¡Y ya me he leído el quinto libro! Sin duda ha sido el cumpleaños mas fructífero de toda mi vida (y mas potteriano) El libro... bueno, que os voy a decir que no sepais ya. Lloré al final :( No por la muerte de Sirius... lo cierto es que me la esperaba mas grande, algo mas llamativa y lacrimógena. Es que me quedé como Harry, ¡pensaba que Sirius estaba al otro lado del velo! Si no llega a ser por que ya sabía que él moria en el quinto libro, hubiera seguido leyendo convencidisima de que Sirius estaba tumbado en el suelo, un poco adolorida la espalda y chim pum... pero lloré cuando Dumbledore hablaba con Harry... y llegué a sentir verdadera pena de Snape cuando Harry ve sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Es que James parece el típico capu$$& de instituto, la verdad. Pero como dice Lupin, no debería tener esa imagen de James solo por lo que pasó aquella tarde... en fin. La película: :D:D:D Si, la disfruté como no había disfrutado las dos anteriores, tal vez por que ha sido la primera que he visto en el cine y entre lo grande que es la pantalla y los fans que tiene alrededor una se emociona Escenas... creo que si tengo que elegir una escena que no me cansaría de ver una y otra vez es el vuelo con el hipogrifo. El primero, en el que solo sale Harry. Es que... jo, entre la musica, los paisajes, Buckbeak, la cara de Harry... juas, se me pone la piel de gallina solo de recordarlo. Otras escenas... la de la nieve, por supuesto. Muy tierna, ¿verdad? Y sobretodo, esa en la que Harry y Hermione estan observandose a ellos mismos, cuando Herm golpea a Malfoy. Bueno... cuando Hermione coge a Harry y le empuja contra la pared para explicarle que lo que tiene en el cuello es un Giratiempo y patatín, patatán... ¿¿HABEIS VISTO LA CARA DE HARRY?? Si es que ella empieza a charrar y el sigue mirandole a la cara como diciendo "¿¿Dios mio, pero que va a hacer??" Al final parece que ya se centra un poco, pero... que no, que me da igual lo que digan, hubo un momento en que Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione con ganas de tirarsele encima y punto :P La escena del abrazo, OF COURSE. Y el final, con tanto actorazo junto en la casa de los gritos yo ya no sabía para que lado de la pantalla mirar. Me he enamorado de Sirius, lo admito. Y me encanta cuando le dice a Hermione: "Eres realmente la bruja mas maravillosa de tu edad"  
  
Desvarío, ya lo se. Reviews!!  
  
**Lucumbus**: Ojalá mi cabeza diera para el robatorio de un banco :P Si algun dia llego a planear algo así te lo haré saber, te lo aseguro. La carta de Vicky... :D:D:D Yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esa carta, de verdad. Discusión entre Harry y Herm por eso... bueno, habrá una discusión por ese motivo pero no será entre ellos dos. Recuerda que siempre ha sido Ron quien estaba celoso de Krum, y ahora que sabe a ciencia cierta que su amigo está enamorado de la chica la pobre Hermione va a tener que aguantar mas de un comentario de su parte. Ahí queda eso :P La tia de Ron es una pasada, sobretodo cuando te enteres de otra cosita mas adelante. En fin, espero que hayas tenido mucha suerte en el examen. ¡Hoy empiezan las vacaciones para ti! Hasta pronto!  
  
**Mane Black**: Maneeee, holaaaaa =P ¿Qué tal? Ya estas mejor, ¿verdad? Muy bien, esa es mi chica. Tom Riddle se portó muy mal... pero Diana tenía que haber previsto (y nunca mejor dicho) todo aquello. Mala suerte, que lo hizo cuando ya era demasiado tarde y ya se había enamorado de él... realmente es muy triste. Hermione y Harry estaban muy alterados cuando mandaron a Ron que se callara, este hizo bien en callarse y quedarse quietecito. Es que a quien se le ocurre meterse en medio cuando aquellos dos se ponen a discutir... Ahora ya sabes por que Diana les dijo que estaba en peligro. Gracias a ti Mane, por seguir leyendo este fic :-) Muchos besos y hasta pronto!!  
  
**Marla**: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y que el de hoy tambien lo haya hecho :) La peli, ya sabes. Una pasada. Me la descargué en ingles y la he vuelto a ver desde entonces unas dos o trescientas mil veces :) Un besote y nos vemos por aquí. Chaoo!  
  
**CrisPotter**: ¡Criiiisss! Ahhh, ¡¡ahora puedo hacerte chantaje!! Hasta que no vea otro capítulo de tu fic no actualizo el mio Ya se que yo salgo perdiendo de todas formas, pero como te dije soy capaz de juntar a toda la Pareja del Fénix para hacer una agradable visita a tu casa :) ¡Hickman es David! Pobrecito, el tampoco ha debido tener una vida muy agradable después de aquello. Ahora que ya no va a haber tanto Weasley por medio, puede que Harry y Hermione intenten un acercamiento en Hogwarts Muchos besitos, y nos vemos por el foro :P ¡Adiooos!  
  
**Amsp14**: ¡Hola Ana María! Pues espero que este tambien te haya gustado, como ves las peleas cada vez se hacen mas frecuentes Un beso y gracias por escribir!!  
  
**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: ¡Holap! ¿Te gustó la historia de Diana? Me alegro mucho La verdad es que me alaba que a la gente le guste Diana y lo relacionado con ella, ya que es el único personaje (de momento) que ha salido totalmente de mi cabecita =P Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y ya sabes, cualquier duda que pueda surgir un review lo soluciona todo. ¡Un beso!  
  
**Hrs-Alinch-Her**: Holaaa Jaja, vamos a formar un club anti-Cho-Chang :P Si, lo cierto es que despues de leer La Orden del Fénix como que se me ha esfumao la poca simpatía que me inspiraba la chica... Es que es un poco llorona... y eso de defender a su amiguita... y eso de meterse con Hermione... grrrr... Bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema. Muchas gracias por pensar que el fic está en esa "categoría", significa mucho para mi Y te prometo que desde ahora habrá mas romanticismo en los capítulos! Muchas gracias, un beso!!  
  
**Calixta**: Los ciber... ¡habría que hacerles un monumento! Bueno, espero que ahora por fin si te hayan quitado el castigo, que estar castigada en vacaciones no mola mucho... Espero que este capítulo haya despejado todas tus dudas (es que ahora me siento culpable por lo que dijiste =P) y no tengas que recurrir al ciber (aunque si ya tienes internet en casa entonces no hay problema) ¿Sabes? Creo que todas las escritoras y lectoras de fics estamos un pelín enamoradas de Harry. Pero no te preocupes, que seguro que tu eres muy joven y ya verás como encontraras a un chico que superará a Harry en muchos aspectos, estoy segurísima. ¡Ah! Y gracias por el apoyo con los profes. En cuanto les diga que soy tu protegida van a ponerme matrícula en todas las asignaturas =P Un beso guapísima, ¡cuídate!  
  
**Ice Queen (yo amo a Harry):** ¡Hola! ¡¡Así que te sorprendió!! Bieeen!! Es que puse todo mi empeño para que no se lo imaginara nadie, pero aun así hubo gente que me lo adivinó a la primera =P Y en cuanto si a Harry le va a gustar Herm... jeje, Harry está mas colado por Herm de lo que se piensa, ya lo verás. Un besote reina. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Pgranger**: ¡Hola guapa! ¿Sabes? Eso mismo pensé yo; como pudiendo tener una vida felíz al lado de una chica estupenda lo dejó todo por el maldito poder. Pero la verdad es que para cuando Tom encontró a Diana, el ya había iniciado su camino hacia el poder. Ese verano, cuando Diana y David le vieron por primera vez, acababa de asesinar a sangre fría a sus padres y sus abuelos. Asi que no iba a dar un paso a tras por una simple muggle... o eso es lo que el pensaba, por que Diana de simple no tenía nada. En fin... cambiando de tema, la verdad es que Harry se quitaría un gran peso de encima si se sincerara con Hermione. Pero es que Harry no tiene ni idea de los sentimientos de su amiga. Bueno, no voy a exagerar... él está bastante seguro de que ella no siente nada por él, mientras que a Hermione le pasa lo mismo. Aunque a lo mejor las cosas cambian y ambos intentan un acercamiento o algo... recuerda que hay una carta camino a Bulgaria, y esa carta va a causar dolores de cabeza a Harry durante algun tiempo. Ay, pgranger, para mi si es gratificante leer vuestros reviews, no sabeis el apoyo moral que significa. ¡¡Y acabo de leer "Mujer de lujo"!! Me llamó la atención por que a pesar que se que hay algunas historias en las que Hermione se suelta la melena, nunca había leído ninguna. Y la tuya me ha gustado Pobrecito Harry... y luego dices que soy yo la que se lo hace pasar mal... Menos mal que al final Hermione se da cuenta de su error y rectifica :-) Bueno niña, no me enrollo mas. Un abrazote y cuídate mucho, hasta que volvamos a vernos!  
  
**Amy-lee-malfoy**: Holaaaa, ¿qué tal? Muchísimas gracias por escribirme y no sabes lo que me alegra que pienses así de la historia. Lo que Diana soñó queda mas o menos reflejado en la profecía, pero aun así creo que Diana vió cosas que, por no servir de ayuda a Hermione y los demas, no contó en la profecía. Son cosas que no quiero revelar de momento pues... aun no sé si hará falta mas adelante. Pero últimamente he pensado en que podría hacer un One-shot sobre Diana, o... bueno, mejor no meterme en mas jaleos que ya tengo bastante con las clases, los estudios y este fic. ¿Asi que tu ya llevas mas de un mes de vacaciones! Wow, yo apenas llevo una semana, y mañana tengo que volver a estudiar para prepararme algunas asignaturas de septiembre. ¡¡Has tenido un hermanitoooo!! ¡¡FELICIDADES!! Ayy, dale un besito de mi parte (me encantan los bebes, me encantan los bebes!!) Que cosa tan linda. Recuerdo hace ya once años cuando nació mi hermanito, que siempre estaba toqueteandolo de allá para acá (si, como si fuera un juguete) Ahora le pongo un dedo encima y se rebota, el muy idiota. Aprovechate de tu hermano ahora que no puede defenderse =P ¡¡Ah!! Y me acordé de ti cuando vi la peli, cuando Ron hace ese mega-rugido y a Harry le sale humo de las orejas. Muy divertida En fin guapa, muchos besitos. Cuídate, hasta pronto!!  
  
**Monik**: ¡Hola guapaa! Yo estoy muy bien, ¡¡y espero que tu tambien lo estés!! ¿Tambien terminaste los examenes? Que bien, yo estaba deseando terminarlos... son muy estresantes. ¿Ya sabes algunas notas? Yo ya se que he aprobado tres, ahora me falta saber que ha pasado con las otras cinco =P La película genial, ¿a que si? Yo disfruté muchísimo (bueno, ya lo habrás notado) ¿Veraneas en Torrevieja? ¡Vaya, que cerquita! Yo soy de Valencia, ¡si te tengo en la provincia de al lado! Imagino que estarás deseando ver a tus amigos... Yo no tengo pueblo (si, yo era la que se quedaba solita en la capital cuando llegaba agosto... snif... snif...) así que mis padres son un poco nómadas y cada año vamos a un sitio distinto. Este verano nos vamos a Almería (¡¡Bulería, bulería!! Jeje, no lo puedo evitar, me sale solo) Mmm... mis actores favoritos son Dan y Emma. Emma, por que simplemente lo borda. Y Dan... por que el niño es tal y como yo me había imaginado a Harry Potter. Y que carajo, lo hace muy bien. Y los profesores... pues me quedo con Snape =) Aunque McGonagall tambien es una pasada. Y Dumbledore... y Lupin, y...bueno, tu ya me entiendes . ¡Por cierto! Me dejaste Oo con algo que leí en tu review... David y Diana no eran hermanastros! Lo siento, creo que no dejé muy claro ese tema. David y Diana se conocieron desde pequeñines, pero por que eran vecinos. Los Lovewing vivían al lado de los Hickman, por eso David vió a Diana nada mas llegar la pequeña a su nueva casa. Siento si no me expliqué bien, de verdad :-( Pero bueno, para eso estan los reviews!! Muchas gracias por escribir Monica, y sabes que aquí cuentas con otra amiga mas =) Un beso, hasta pronto!!  
  
**Marta**: ¡Hola Marta! Jiji, te gustó la jugarreta de Ron ehh... que tío. Si Hermione se entera alguna vez ya puede correr, ya... Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior. Un beso, ¡chaoo!  
  
**Andrea Sumeragui**: ¡Holaa! Guau, pues sigo con la mosca detrás de la oreja con tu apellido. Se que serie es "X", ¡pero es que yo creo que no la he visto nunca! Tengo que buscar, tengo que buscar... Ay, que memoria. Bueno, tengo un recado para ti, de parte de Kotori-Monou. Es una amiga que tengo en el Messenger y le gustaría ponerse en contacto contigo. Ha intentado escribirte un mail, pero la pagina de fanfiction no muestra tu direccion y me ha pedido que haga de intermediaria :P Su email es noslyvalruhotmail... Y bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por escribirme Cuídate, ¿vale? Nos vemos. ¡Chao!  
  
**Emilywolen**: Muchas gracias Emily, me alegro de que te guste. Espero verte por aquí dandome tu opinión sobre los siguientes capítulos, que espero que te gusten tanto como los ya escritos. ¡Un beso!  
  
**Ilovehermi**: ¡Hola! ¡Un enamorado de Hermi! O una enamorada, quien sabe Siento el retraso, pero espero que al final haya merecido la pena. Un beso, ¡nos vemos pronto!  
  
**Danna-potter**: Holaa. ¿Ves? Yo tambien creo que no deberían decirle nada a Dumbledore, al menos de momento. La opción de Harry me parece la mas acertada. Aunque pobrecito, él parece que no está muy seguro de su decisión. Sin embargo, yo se que ellos averiguarán algo por su cuenta, estoy segura Un beso y gracias por escribir Dana. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox**: ¡Holaaa guapísima! ¿Qué tal? (como si hiciera semanas que no hablamos XD) A ver... sobre lo de Tom; como ya sabes, un elfo domestico aparece citandole con otra persona. Parece que está haciendo el equipaje y que realmente se va a marchar para siempre... pero antes decide ir a la Iglesia. ¿A que? Pues... parece que a ver a Diana (¿?). Y por la forma en que se marcha, parece que le importa tres pimientos lo que haga o deje de hacer la chica cuando vea que él no aparece. No se si habrá considerado la posibilidad de que ella podría suícidarse... realmente, dudo mucho que supiera que iba a ser padre. Aunque quizá las cosas no habrían cambiado tanto en ese caso... En fin. Ahora ya sabes que era lo que escribió Dianaa, y síi, como ves si era el papelito de la serpiente =P Pues nada, muchas gracias guapa. Nos vemos en el Messenger =P ¡Un beso!  
  
**Male-chan**: ¡Ueee! ¡¡Holaaa!! Ya le dije a Enide que te diera las gracias de mi parte, que yo estoy encantadísima de que la gente la lea y encima les guste! ¿Draco/Hermione de toda la vida? Te recomiendo un fic que leí hace poco, está en mis favoritos. Se llama Confusos Sentimientos, te gustará ;-) Asi que ahora te ha dado el gusanillo del Harry/Hermione. ¿Y todo por la tercera película? Jeje, eso me hace ver que las demas parejas tambien admiten que "algo" hay en esa peli entre Harry y Herm. Me alegro, que tengas tan buena opinión sobre el fic, me gustó mucho la crítica constructiva de tu review =D Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, ¿vale? Un beso y cuídate mucho. ¡Adioos!  
  
**Anasazi**: Lindaaaaa, ¿cómo estás? Espero que muy muy muy bien, ¡tan guapa y divertida como siempre!, que los dolores en la espalda ya hayan remitido y te encuentres en plena forma. Veamos... Si, ya lo estuvimos hablando, lo triste que es la historia de Diana. Lo emocionada que estaba el día de su boda y... todo le salió mal. Y no solo eso, es que la chica quería comenzar una nueva vida. Lo que pasa es que no supo elegir bien al compañero (si solo le hubiera dicho algo a David, que lleva toda su vida enamorado de ella las cosas habrían salido mucho mejor) Pero aparece Tom, y todo cambia... Ahh, sii, me refería a Riddle Junior. Ahora que caigo, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que tambien podría haberse tratado del padre. Que cabeza... Lo del ramo de VoldyMoldy me hizo reír (lo siento David, si lo hubieras leído tu tambien te habrías reído) Yo sé que a Nora le gusta Hickman, lo sé, lo sé... se hace la dura, pero ya verás como caerá pronto, jeje. Y jo... no quiero que llores leyendo la historia :( Pero es que Diana... no tenía otro final posíble. ¡Ahora descubríste el motivo de las rocas rojas! Mágicamente su sangre y las rosas tiñeron la totalidad de las aguas del lago... Y Harry tiene mas miedo por Hermione que por lo que le pueda pasar a él, ya lo has visto hoy. Un besito... hum... buena idea A tía Rose le pasa algo muy gracioso, jeje. Ya lo verás, ya. Alguien mas ya se ha dado cuenta =P ¡¡Pelea, pelea!! Menudo caos debía haber en aquella habitación; dos personas gritando, otras dos mirandoles completamente asustados, un colgante que cambia de manos a cada segundo y los gemelos encima animando la fiesta. Y la carta de Krum... tu sabes que Krum es importante Que ganas de que Hermione reciba su contestación... La desaparición de los magos tambien es MUY importante, me alegro que lo recuerdes. Ay linda, ¿qué mas decirte? Nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias por tu apoyo, eres uno de los pilares de contención de este fic. Espero verte pronto por el msn. Cuídate mucho, y se buena que nos conocemos ;-) Besazos linda! TQM!  
  
**Lya Exx/ Kotori Monou**: Ay hija mia, que rabia con lo de fanfiction. Espero que esta semana no me pase lo mismo y no empiece a daros la tabarra por el msn ¬¬ En fin, espero que te encuentres bien ¡Dudas, dudas! ¿Por qué Riddle odia a Diana? Bueno... esto es un secreto... pero lo diré en voz baja ahora que nadie escucha... (--silencio total en fanfiction--): por que está enamorada de él. ¡Y no digo mas! =P Que bien que te guste como ha quedado todo al final. Si te lo confieso, ha habido cosas que me he ido inventando conforme avanzaba la historia y que no he podido poner por que no cuadraban con lo que ya había escrito. No soy tan organizada -- Pero bueno, de los errores se aprende Muchos besitos guapetona, nos veremos en el Messenger! Hasta pronto!  
  
**S. Lily Potter**: ¡Hola Lily! Sim mas o menos aun queda todo un año y muuuchas cosas por pasar. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, el vínculo que une a Diana y Hermione... bueno, eso lo verás pronto. Pero si, es por ello por lo que Hermione pudo encontrar fácilmente la entrada a la cueva, asi como Harry. Todo será resuelto mas adelante, ya lo verás. Y los señores Lovegood... ay, Dios, si es que metí la pata hasta el fondo. Me confundí :( No hay nadie en esta historia (de momento) con el apellido Lovegood, así que si alguna vez ha aparecido ha sido un error mio, pues el apellido de Diana es Lovewing. Mas adelante, cuando aparezca Luna, entonces prestaré mas atención para no equivocarme, no vaya a ser que la liemos. Bueno Lily, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un beso, ¿vale? ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Hikari Takaishi Y**: ¡Hoooolaaaaaa! Guau, ¡vaya review! Ha sido genial, ¡muchas gracias! Ha significado mucho para mi, por que yo dejo reviews de ese estilo en los fics que mas me gustan, asi que imaginate... para mi ha sido algo muy grande. ¡Muchas gracias! Veamos... caray, entiendo que la madrugada no es la mejor hora para hablar de determinado tipo de cosas... :S Jajaja, ahora ya sabes quien es Diana y que vainas hacía en la mente de Hermione (me hizo mucha gracia lo de las vainas XD) Y aaaahhhh, se siente con lo del beso Ron interrumpió, yo te juro que si no llega a interrumpir ahí en el armario se hubiera montado la de Dios, pero... que le vamos a hacer. Tal vez en la proxima ocasión Sobre Diana... Diana la pobre se había enamorado de Tom... sabía que había algo en el, algo oscuro... (saltaba a la lengua) pero cuando una persona se enamora deja pasar por alto algunos detalles, con la esperanza de que su amor sea capaz de corregirlos. Con otro tal vez hubiera funcionado, pero con Tom... no lo creo. Pero claro, la chica fue a darse cuenta de todo con la vision del dia de su propia boda. Y parece que lo que vió le dejó las cosas muy claras sobre lo que iba a pasar. Ella sabía que él no iba a aparecer. Aguantó el temple delante de sus padres y sus invitados. Y luego... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó luego. Jejeje... me alegro mucho, de verdad de la buena que te haya gustado tanto el fic. Muchísimas gracias por escribirme y tranquila, que ese mega- review ha valido por todos los capítulos anteriores con creces. Y te prometo que no abandonaré el fic. Actualmente escribir es una de las cositas que mas alegría me da Y si encima hay personas como tu a quien les gusta, perfecto. Un gran abrazo, ¡cuídate!  
  
**Nersh Potter**: ¡Holaa! Jeje. Teneis que esperar para un posible beso... van a paso de tortuga. Bueno, hoy ha sido un gran paso, ¡¡se han besado en la mejilla!! (no me mires así, ya lo capto, ya lo capto...) Paciencia, please, solo os pido eso ;-) Bueno, como te veo tan emocionada te diré que nooo lo voy a dejar para el final, tranquila. Jaja, y tranqui que no me pareces para nada pelotera, te agradezco mucho todo lo que has dicho Gracias por los animos, Nersh, un abrazo!  
  
**Zeisse**: Holaa ¿¿Te has ido de campamento?? Joo, yo tambien quiero TT. Ojala pudiera darme una pequeña escapadita este verano a la montaña. Ay, gracias por haber buscado un huequecito para el fic, te lo agradezco mucho. Pero tu no te preocupes, que el capítulo no se mueve de aquí. Como tu bien has dicho, desde el otro lado las cosas son diferentes, Harry y Hermione parece que han intercambiado las personalidades. Las preocupaciones para Harry no han hecho nada mas que empezar (Dama-blanca se encoge de hombros y suspira) En fin, es lo que le toca por ser el protagonista de la historia. Cambiando de tema... los examenes no salieron mal del todo (unos bien, otros mal... hay que conservar el equilibrio ante todo =P) Un besazo guapisima, nos vemos. ¡Cuídate!  
  
**Alba1:** ¡Hola Alba! Nada, no hay nada que perdonar, que yo entiendo que hay muchas cosas a parte de internet =P ¿Cómo fueron tus examenes? Espero que muy bien, para que así puedas pasar este verano sin agobios por las recuperaciones. Tu tambien sabes lo chulo que es desenmarañar la trama poquito a poco... ¡¡que bien lo haces conmigo y con el Huron Negro!! Me alegro que ya estes de vuelta, eso significa mas capítulos de tu fic :D Hablando del fic... parece que lo que Riddle hizo fue marcharse con uno de los "amigos" que estuvo con el desde el principio y le ayudó en su subida al poder (o en el intento, gracias a Harry) A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mucho mas interesantes. Asi que bueno, ya sea por aquí como por allí, nos veremos pronto Gracias por tu apoyo Alba, un beso!  
  
**Jaisa-Kura**: (Estoy roja roja como un tomate después de haber vuelto a releer tu review) ¡Si es que has hecho que se me suban los colores! Y que no te vuelva a oir que lo que me dices son tonterías, ¡que a mi me encantan! No me molestas para nada, siempre estoy encantada de leer y contestar los reviews. Son mi gran fuente de apoyo. Y no te preocupes por no haber escrito antes, que para mi mas vale tarde que nunca Me alegro de que te gustara tanto e intentaré que así sea hasta el final. Un beso guapisima y muchas gracias!  
  
**Steady-Hunter**: Hola cielo. Me emocioné muchísimo con tu review... (como diría una amiga mia, se me aguaron los ojitos) Verte tan ilusionada me hizo tomar consciencia de que debo sentirme afortunada por todo esto. No te puedes imaginar lo felíz que me hicieron tus palabras, de verdad. ¡Y cinco veces cada capítulo! Wow, eso si me dejó con la boca abierta. Y bueno, lo de Rowling me dejó ya de piedra en la silla. Es lo mas bonito que le han dicho nunca a mi forma de escribir. Ya te he agregado a mi messenger, espero hablar contigo muy muy pronto. Puede que con la diferencia de horarios lo tengamos difícil, pero seguro que algun dia coincidimos. Muchisimos besos cielo, y te lo agradezco enormemente. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**AMY**: Jeje. Somos raros, nos gusta perder horas de sueño delante de la pantalla del ordenador. Di que si, que yo tambien lo hago =P Un besito guapa, gracias por escribir!  
  
Y ya está, c'est fini. ¡¡Cada vez son mas reviews!! Haceis que me sienta como una cría pequeña con su juguete preferido. Sobretodo, me gusta ver que aqui se junten tantas personas con gustos tan diferentes (Orden Draconiana, Severusiana...) ¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias a todos, como ya he dicho nunca podré agradeceroslo lo suficiente, todo vuestro apoyo y vuestras palabras.  
  
¡Ah! A mis contactos de Messenger, que siento muchísimo el que cada vez me conecte menos... y que cuando esté muchas veces no pueda contestar. Os pido perdón, de verdad, pero es que estoy cargada de trabajo para este verano y si toco el ordenador es para hacer algunas prácticas. Creedme que me conecto todo lo que puedo, y si alguna vez me habeis hablado y no he contestado, ha sido sin querer. Os doy permiso para pegarme un capón =P  
  
Espero estar de vuelta lo mas pronto posible (yo creo que a mas tardar dentro de dos semanas, si no antes) Mientras tanto, cuidaos mucho y disfrutad de las vacaciones, que para eso están ¡Besos a todos! 


	12. De vuelta al hogar

- Ron, si no te das prisa vamos a perder el tren...  
  
- ¿Y qué? Solo son unas clases optativas, no pasa nada si no vamos...  
  
- Le prometimos a Hermione que iríamos.  
  
- No, TU le prometiste a Hermione que iríamos.  
  
Harry se detuvo y miró a Ron con enfado.  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... "Prohibido hablar sobre Hermione hasta que te diga lo contrario..." – dijo el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras empujaba su carrito, intentando hacer equilibrios para que ni su adorada Barredora ni _Pigwidgeon_ cayeran al suelo.  
  
Harry le siguió a regañadientes entre la multitud que a esa hora entraba y salía de la enorme King Cross. Habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione se había marchado y para Harry, habían resultado los tres días más agobiantes de toda su vida. Sin embargo, su ausencia le había dado tiempo para pensar y recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho. Ahora, Ron lo sabía... lo que por un lado era genial, pues ya no tendría que fingir delante de él, pero que probablemente le provocaría más de un problema durante el curso debido al carácter de su amigo. De modo que el día anterior, mientras le ayudaba a meter todas sus cosas en el baúl le había hecho prometer que no hiciera ningún tipo de comentario sobre Hermione una vez llegado a Hogwarts. Sería horrible tener que aguantar, a parte de las miradas asesinas por parte de los slytherin, las miradas insinuantes de Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna, si estos llegaran a enterarse.  
  
Por otro lado... había pensado sin dudarlo, en la profecía. Todas las noches se había dormido con las palabras de Diana repiqueteando en su cerebro, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, a parte de que había cometido un grave error al dejar a Hermione salirse con la suya. ¿Por qué aceptaría su propuesta...? Era peligroso... Confiaba en ella, pero no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si no llegaran a resolver el secreto de la profecía antes del dichoso "día de las tres luces". Y a eso, debía añadírsele el dolor de cabeza que le causaban los diálogos con su puñetera "voz interior", que a veces conseguía sacarle de quicio. Pero lo peor...  
  
Lo peor era que él no quería que Ron dejara de hablarle de Hermione. Ni evitar que sus amigos se enteraran. Lo peor era que en esos tres días, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Se había sorprendido a si mismo recordando aquella tarde de tormenta en el armario, durante una partida de ajedrez mágico con Ron, _varias veces_. Y esa misma mañana Ginny le había tenido que golpear para que reaccionara, pues se había quedado embobado mirando una pequeña manzana que había resbalado de la mesa de la cocina hasta caer al suelo. En definitiva, habían sido tres días muy largos, que por fin habían concluido. Por fin estaban en King Cross, por fin marchaban a Hogwarts, y por fin iba a ver a Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, pues ya está –dijo Ron deteniéndose a varios metros de la pared que les conduciría al anden 9 ¾.  
  
Harry cogió con una mano la jaula donde Hedwig ululaba débilmente. Miró a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿No deberíamos esperarla antes de entrar?  
  
- No, me dijo que nos veríamos durante el viaje –contestó Ron mientras cogía suavemente su escoba y se la colgaba al hombro-. Supongo que estará ocupada hasta entonces, sus labores como prefecta ya empiezan hoy.  
  
Harry se llevó una tremenda desilusión. Así que ahora tendría que esperar una o dos horas más para poder hablar con ella... Genial. Suspirando, echó hacia atrás su carrito para que pudiera pasar Ron primero. El chico tomó carrerilla y desapareció a través del muro, ante la atenta mirada de Harry. Harry miró a su alrededor, era increíble que aquel tipo de cosas sucedieran ante las narices de los muggles y ninguno se diera cuenta.  
  
Calculó mas o menos el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que Ron se había apartado desde el otro lado para dejarle salir a él, y dando una última mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que Hermione no estaba allí, tomó impulso y atravesó la gruesa pared de piedra.  
  
El expreso de Hogwarts tenía la misma capacidad de dejarle con la boca abierta todos los años. El anden 9 ¾ estaba mucho mas vacío que de costumbre, pero aun así pequeños grupos de padres y alumnos de último año se apelotonaban a lo largo del pavimento. Harry echó en falta la emoción y el entusiasmo de ver a todos los alumnos, e incluso a los de primer curso que comenzaban su andadura en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, le alegró comprobar que apenas había alumnos de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Crees que Malfoy vendrá a las clases? –le preguntó a Ron mientras se dirigían hacia el tren.  
  
- No lo creo, el ya tiene su futuro asegurado siguiendo los pasos de su padre – contestó su amigo con un gesto de asco-. Espero que esos dos gorilas que tiene como guardaespaldas tampoco aparezcan por aquí.  
  
Harry asintió; no le importaría pasar dos semanas en Hogwarts sin tener a Malfoy rondandole todo el día e intentando hacerle la vida imposible. Sería como dos semanas de vacaciones mas, porque que el supiera, para esas clases no era necesario estudiar ni hacer deberes. Sería estupendo disponer de Hogwarts para ellos solos antes de que comenzara el nuevo curso.  
  
De repente escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¡Hey, Harry...! ¡Ron!  
  
Neville se acercaba a ellos corriendo, arrastrando su viejo baúl. Harry pudo ver a lo lejos a su abuela, andando aceleradamente hacia ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué hay, Neville?  
  
- Olvidaba que hoy empezaban las clases... –dijo el chico cuando se detuvo en frente de ellos, respirando con dificultad-. He hecho... el baúl... en cinco minutos...  
  
Harry echó una ojeada al baúl y pensó que entre eso y su memoria, la mitad de los materiales de Neville se habrían quedado en su casa. La señora Longbottom llegó hasta ellos apoyándose sobre su bastón.  
  
- Neville, te he dicho mas de mil veces que no corras en lugares públicos... - Neville se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
- Lo siento abuela – dijo sin mirar a los chicos a la cara.  
  
- Bueno... -la mujer parecía satisfecha con la actitud de su nieto-. Hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis?  
  
Harry sonrió a la señora Longbottom, mientras Ron no podía evitar una sonrisa. Harry supuso que le pasaba lo mismo que a él cuando veía a la mujer, no podía recordar aquella clase con Lupin en la que Neville había vestido a Snape, su boggart, con la ropa de su abuela.  
  
- ¿No han venido a acompañarte? –preguntó Neville a Ron mirando a su alrededor.  
  
Ron le miró extrañado.  
  
- No... mi padre nos ha dejado en la puerta de la estación y se ha marchado porque tenía trabajo en el ministerio. Supongo que la gran despedida se la darán a Ginny dentro de unas semanas... pero ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
- ¿Eh? –Neville parecía confuso-. No, por nada...  
  
Mientras la abuela de Neville preguntaba a Ron por sus padres y su familia, Harry echó una última mirada alrededor para ver si conocía a mucha gente de la que había por allí. Padma y Parvati ya se habían juntado con Lavender y las tres cotilleaban emocionadas dando pequeños grititos con un par de revistas en la mano. Un poco mas allá, pudo ver a Seamus, que se reunía con Dean y un chico más de Ravenclaw para enseñarles lo que parecía una nueva escoba (lo que le hizo recordar a Harry que este año iban a necesitar a gente en el equipo).  
  
De repente, escuchó un grito proveniente del trío de chicas y acto seguido, una bolita de color marrón con patas cortas y rechonchas salió corriendo de entre sus piernas, se dirigió hacia Harry y saltó a sus brazos, mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho buscando las caricias del chico.  
  
- ¡_Crookshanks_! –exclamó Harry sorprendido cuando reconoció lo que tenía en brazos. El gatito maulló levemente-. _Crookshanks_, ¿qué haces aquí? – Ron y Neville miraban asombrados al gato. Ron dio un paso atrás, el felino no le tenía mucho aprecio que digamos... Mientras, Harry miraba a todos lados, buscando con la mirada. La presencia de _Crookshanks_ allí solo podía significar una cosa-. ¿Donde está...?  
  
Harry obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos preguntando:  
  
- Perdona... ¿has visto a un gato de color canela por aquí?

* * *

- Mamá, tengo que irme ya, la gente está empezando a subir y tengo que procurar que...  
  
- Sí, cariño, lo sabemos... Déjame darte un beso.  
  
Hermione abrazó a su madre y se separó de ella con un poco de tristeza, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía que despedirse de ellos al final del verano.  
  
- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti –dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
Hermione se disponía a abrazar a su padre, cuando Crookshanks, que había estado ronroneando a sus pies, salió disparado hacia uno de los grupos de alumnos que había junto a Hermione. La chica le llamó asustada.  
  
- ¡_Crookshanks_!  
  
Pero el gato había desaparecido ya.  
  
- Mamá, papá, me voy, tengo que buscar a _Crookshanks_... -dijo aceleradamente, cogiendo el asa de su baúl y acercándose a su padre para que este le besara en la frente-. ¡Os escribiré cuando lleguemos!  
  
- Cuídate Hermione. ¡Y prométeme que vas a vigilarte esa mano! – le gritó su madre.  
  
La chica miró su mano izquierda, cubierta con varias vendas recién cambiadas, sonrió y agitó su brazo desde lejos. Miró al suelo, dispuesta a buscar a _Crookshanks_ cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta.  
  
Sus padres seguían en el mismo sitio, esperando como siempre a que su hija se mezclara con el gentío y volver a su casa, que siempre les parecía demasiado grande al regresar de King Cross. Hermione se acercó a ellos con paso lento y volvió a abrazarles, esta vez sin decir nada. Besó a ambos y tras dirigirles una ultima sonrisa, salió corriendo en busca de su mascota.  
  
- _Crookshanks_...  
  
Un grito que venía de un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff, seguido de un lastimero maullido le indicó que el animal había girado hacia la izquierda. ¿Pero que le había pasado? ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa?  
  
Hermione echó a correr y se encontró casi al final del andén. Miró el reloj preocupada, apenas faltaban diez minutos para que el tren saliera y la mayoría de la gente ya estaba dentro. Y ella debería estar allí también, ocupándose de que nadie armara escándalo. Iba a llegar tarde... ¡y todo por culpa de ese maldito gato!  
  
Se dirigió hacia una chica que no conocía de nada, con aspecto algo despistado que miraba el expreso de Hogwarts como si no lo hubiera visto en su vida.  
  
- Perdona... ¿has visto un gato de color canela por aquí?  
  
La chica se dio la vuelta, le miró unos segundos, le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y gentilmente negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Oh... bueno, gracias de todas formas.  
  
De pronto vio a Lavender, que se disponía a subir al tren junto con Parvati y su hermana.  
  
- ¡Parvati!  
  
La chica miró desconcertada hacia la derecha, hasta que localizó a Hermione.  
  
- ¡Hola Hermione! –le saludó con entusiasmo.  
  
- ¡Hola! Esto... ¿habéis visto a _Crookshanks_?  
  
- Es lo que te íbamos a decir, tu gato nos ha dado un susto de muerte. Iba hacia allá – dijo Lavender señalando hacia un punto del anden.  
  
- ¡Gracias! Emm... ¿os importa encargaros de mi baúl mientras voy a por él? –preguntó Hermione mientras echaba a correr.  
  
- ¡Claro, no te preocupes!  
  
Hermione miró preocupada hacia el suelo. Cinco minutos... ¿qué pasaría si no lo encontraba? ¡No podía dejarlo en la estación!  
  
Tan enfrascada estaba en su búsqueda, que al girar sobre si misma no vio a un chico que se dirigía en ese momento hacia ella, por lo que ambos chocaron y hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser porque el chico en cuestión le había sujetado a tiempo.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó extrañado.  
  
Hermione continuaba mirando a su alrededor, preocupada. ¡No había tiempo!  
  
- Si, no... gracias – dijo un poco mareada, y entonces levantó la cabeza.  
  
- Hola -le sonrió el chico, que seguía sujetándola para que no cayera.  
  
Hermione olvidó que tenía un gato llamado Crookshanks. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
  
- Hola...  
  
- ¿No crees... que vas un poco acelerada para ser el primer día?  
  
Hermione sonrió como única respuesta.  
  
- ¿Qué tal en casa de tus padres? –volvió a preguntarle.  
  
- Ehh... bien, muy bien...  
  
- ¿A dónde ibas tan corriendo?  
  
_Miau_.  
  
- ¡¡_Crookshanks_!! –gritó dando un paso hacia atrás y llevándose una mano a la boca.  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila... Está con Ron y Neville, un poco más atrás...  
  
Hermione suspiró aliviada. Después volvió a mirar a Harry, que seguía sujetándola como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera caerse al suelo y romperse. Sonrió, recordando que se había pasado los últimos tres días contando los segundos que faltaban para verle.  
  
- Me alegro mucho de...  
  
Pero en ese momento, la campana del reloj de la estación indicó la hora. Las doce en punto.  
  
- ¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo Hermione asustada-. Harry, ¡tengo que...!  
  
- ¿Nos veremos en el tren? –fue lo último que pudo preguntar antes de ver su melena ondeando en su espalda.  
  
- ¡Sí! –le sonrió la joven, que corría desesperada por el anden.

* * *

El viaje hacia Hogwarts fue un viaje felíz y tranquilo. Feliz, porque cuando Hermione entró en el compartimento que compartían Ron, Harry y Neville después de pasearse por todo el tren y asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba en su sitio, les informó de la mejor noticia que podrían darles en aquel momento.  
  
- A que no adivináis quien no ha venido –dijo sentándose junto a Ron, que jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Neville. En cuanto escuchó a su amiga, el pelirrojo le miró esperanzado.  
  
- Dime que es Malfoy, dime que es Malfoy... -dijo cerrando los ojos y juntando la palma de sus manos.  
  
- Muy bien Ron, es Malfoy –dijo sonriendo. Harry no podía creer en su suerte-. Por lo que me han dicho está de viaje con su padre...  
  
- A ningún sitio bueno, seguro... - murmuró Neville, concentradísimo en su partida de ajedrez.  
  
- Eso mismo he pensado yo –admitió Hermione.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio. Harry quería hablar con Hermione y preguntarle lo que se había estado temiendo durante los últimos tres días, si había estado investigando sobre la profecía. Pero la presencia de Neville dificultaba las cosas, ya que el chico no sabía nada y de momento, era mejor que así fuera. Miró a la chica con la esperanza de que ella le estuviera observando, para hacerle una señal y que ambos salieran fuera para poder hablar, pero al hacerlo, ella, que efectivamente le estaba mirando, apartó la mirada y se concentró en mirar a través de la ventana.  
  
Harry escuchó acercarse al carrito de las golosinas. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo buscando algo de dinero para comprar algunas ranas de chocolate y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano?  
  
Ron y Neville interrumpieron su partida de ajedrez para mirar a la joven, que sonreía tímidamente mientras Harry le tomaba la mano vendada.  
  
- ¿Esto...? Bueno... -Hermione pareció dudar-. Me caí...  
  
- ¿Te caíste? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?  
  
- Pues... en las escaleras de mi casa.  
  
- ¿¡Te caíste por las escaleras!?  
  
- Si... pero ¡no fue nada! Es que no ví a Crookshanks, que estaba en el ultimo peldaño y tuve que saltar en el último momento... y me caí.  
  
Harry iba a asentir cuando vio algo sospechoso en la mano de Hermione. Allí donde las vendas se habían separado apenas unos milímetros, Harry pudo ver que la piel estaba roja y ligeramente inflamada. La chica, que se dio cuenta de su error al mostrarle la mano, la retiró inmediatamente y se la metió en el bolsillo, mirando a Harry de una forma que le hizo enmudecer. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana, aunque esta vez su mirada se desviaba irremediablemente hacia abajo.  
  
Cuando ya casi estaban llegando, Hermione les informó que debían cambiarse y que ella iba a comprobar que todo el mundo lo hubiera hecho ya. Los chicos hicieron lo que Hermione les había recomendado, no sin antes escuchar a Neville hablar sobre lo rara que había estado la chica durante el viaje.  
  
Harry bajó del tren un poco enfadado y preocupado, aunque todo su mal humor se esfumó cuando vio un gigantesco hombretón dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- ¡Hagrid! – gritaron los chicos.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hay? –Hagrid caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con su paraguas rosa en una mano iluminado en forma de farolillo-. ¡Sabía que vendríais! –dijo estrechándole la mano a Harry y golpeando la espalda de Neville, que se apoyó en Ron para no caer al suelo.  
  
- Por supuesto, ¿es que pensabas que íbamos a quedarnos en casa, con las ganas que teníamos de volver? –dijo estrechando la mano del hombretón.  
  
- Ron, no digas tonterías porque casi tuve que hechizarte para que aceptaras venir a las clases –dijo Hermione apareciendo con su baúl junto a Neville.  
  
- ¡Hola Hermione! –se alegró Hagrid. Se agachó y besó a Hermione en la mejilla, Harry tuvo que sostenerla por detrás para que no cayera al suelo-. ¡Me alegro de verte! ¡Oye, estás muy guapa!  
  
Hermione sonrió mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente. Se agachó para tomar a Crookshanks en brazos y mirando a su alrededor preguntó:  
  
- ¿Dónde están los carruajes, Hagrid?  
  
- Oh, bueno... -ahora fue Hagrid quien se ruborizó y dijo tímidamente-: Como sabía que ibais a ser pocos... y este es vuestro último año, he pensado que tal vez os haría ilusión que...-los chicos miraban a Hagrid imaginándose que horrible criatura estaría esperándoles para llevarles hasta Hogwarts-. Bueno, hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y no le importó que... ¡Pero seguidme, seguidme!  
  
Y comenzó a andar, mientras llamaba a gritos a los estudiantes.  
  
- ¡Chicos, por aquí! Dejad el equipaje, cuando lleguéis estarán en vuestras habitaciones. Ir emparejándoos de dos en dos –al oír esto, Ron miró a Harry con burla y le preguntó a Neville que si quería ser su compañero-. No os preocupéis, está muy cerca... bueno, en realidad ya lo conocéis...  
  
Hagrid les condujo por un pequeño sendero de lo que parecía un bosque mal iluminado durante unos diez minutos, y Hermione les recordó que era el mismo sitio por el que les habían llevado en primer año. Las luces de Hogwarts podían verse a través de las ramas de los árboles, pero el castillo parecía lejano y algo elevado. Finalmente llegaron a la otra parte y todos se detuvieron frente al lago de Hogwarts. Hermione se agarró del brazo de Harry y lanzó un murmullo de asombro.  
  
Frente a ellos, un montón de botes estaban colocados en fila. Hagrid se encaminó hacia el que estaba mas adelantado.  
  
- Bueno, imaginaba que os haría ilusión recordar vuestro primer año... - dijo tímidamente, pero feliz al ver la reacción de los estudiantes que rápidamente se lanzaron a los botes-. Recordad, de dos en dos y con cuidado, el calamar gigante ya ha cenado esta noche.  
  
- Neville, por aquí –dijo Ron despidiéndose con la mano de Harry y Hermione. Estos dos se quedaron observándoles hasta que finalmente, Hermione tiró del brazo de Harry.  
  
- Vamos, o tendremos que ir a nado –dijo contenta mientras se dirigía a uno de los botes. Muchos de ellos ya habían comenzado su andadura y se internaban en las oscuras aguas.  
  
Harry ayudó a Hermione a subir al interior y ambos se sentaron rápidamente para no perder el equilibrio cuando el bote comenzó a caminar hacia el lago. Hermione se acomodó en el fondo del bote.  
  
- Ha sido una buena idea lo de los botes... por un momento pensé que al llegar aquí tendríamos un montón de dragones esperándonos –dijo riéndose de si misma.  
  
- Bueno, no hubiera sido ninguna sorpresa por parte de Hagrid –contestó Harry sentándose a su lado.  
  
Ambos miraron al frente, donde el castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba, imponente, con sus luces brillando en lo alto de las torres. Al parecer, todos estaban pensando en lo mismo, porque apenas si se escuchaban murmullos por parte de los alumnos. El silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido del agua al golpear levemente contra los botes.  
  
Hermione introdujo un dedo en el agua, dejando una estela que se iba ampliando conforme el bote avanzaba. Miró hacia atrás y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, mirando hacia atrás también.  
  
- Nada... -dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Bueno, que somos el último bote y me da cosa mirar hacia atrás. No se ve la orilla.  
  
Harry rió.  
  
- No me digas que tienes miedo...  
  
- ¡No! –dijo Hermione, casi ofendida-. No, no es miedo... Yo no tengo miedo.  
  
Sin embargo se cuerpo se aproximó un poco mas al de Harry.  
  
Una exclamación se escuchó en unos botes que tenían justo en frente. Al parecer, Neville y Ron habían conducido su bote hacia el de Parvati y Lavender y el bote de las chicas se había balanceado de forma peligrosa.  
  
- Que bonito se ve el castillo desde aquí.  
  
Harry, nervioso, asintió tan levemente que la chica no se dio cuenta.  
  
- Hermione... ¿has pensado...? -Harry no sabía como preguntárselo-. ¿Has pensado en la profecía?  
  
La chica suspiró, mientras miraba con recelo el bote de Ron y Neville.  
  
- Bueno, pensar... claro, claro que he pensado...  
  
- Pero no has descubierto nada, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione meneó con la cabeza.  
  
- Los libros que tenía en mi casa no han sido suficientes. Además... -se detuvo al ver que Ron se disponía a embestir de nuevo el bote de las chicas- . ¡¡Ron!!  
  
El pelirrojo se giró asustado y sonrió al ver a Hermione. "Lo siento" dijo moviendo los labios.  
  
- ¿Además que?  
  
- Bueno, he estado ocupada...  
  
Harry miró perplejo a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Ocupada? ¿Tenías cosas mas importantes que hacer? –la chica evitó mirarle a la cara-. Hermione, creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, si en Diciembre no has averiguado nada vamos a contárselo a...  
  
- Lo siento... -fue lo único que contestó Hermione, y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Harry se arrepintió al momento. Estaba hablando de Hermione, debía de tener buenos motivos para haber dejado aquel tema de lado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar relacionar lo que la chica acababa de decir con el vendaje de su mano, y su preocupó todavía mas.  
  
Iba a preguntarle de nuevo cuando se escuchó la potente voz de Hagrid desde la otra orilla, ayudando a los alumnos de los primeros botes a desembarcar.  
  
- Bueno, ya hemos llegado –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. Harry le imitó y al poco tiempo ya estaban en tierra firme junto con Ron y Neville. Hermione les miró de forma acusadora.  
  
- Lo siento Hermione, no lo hemos podido evitar –dijo Ron mientras intentaba controlar la risa. Harry vio la confusión en el rostro de Neville y supo que él si podría haber vivido sin la tentación de tirar a Lavender y Parvati al agua.  
  
Hagrid condujo a los alumnos hacia el castillo a través del camino de piedra. Al llegar a la gran puerta de Hogwarts, todos se detuvieron para esperar como siempre a la profesora McGonagall. Harry, que estaba entre Ron y Hermione, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que eran menos personas de las que había creído en un principio.  
  
A los pocos minutos, una mujer de aspecto severo, con una capa color verde y unas gafitas rectangulares, apareció junto a Hagrid y miró al grupo de estudiantes.  
  
- Bienvenidos, pasad dentro. Seguidme por favor.  
  
Y sin esperar un segundo mas, la mujer se encaminó directamente al gran comedor, ondeando los pliegues de su túnica en el aire. El silencio que había acompañado a los alumnos durante el trayecto en bote había desaparecido y ahora todos conversaban animadamente. En cuanto entraron al gran comedor, todos volvieron a callar.  
  
Al final de la estancia, justo a la otra parte de la puerta, estaba la gran mesa donde comían los profesores. Dumbledore ocupaba el asiento central, sin embargo, solo seis sillas mas estaban distribuidas a lo largo de la mesa. Dos de ellas estaban vacías, las que pertenecían obviamente a Hagrid, que se había quedado fuera y a McGonagall, que estaba justo delante de ellos. Las otras eran ocupadas por Madame Pomfrey, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout, y Snape.  
  
Pero no fue la falta de profesores lo que enmudeció a los alumnos. Lo que hizo que se detuvieran y quedaran en silencio, era la enorme mesa que había justo en medio del gran comedor. La única mesa.  
  
La profesora McGonagall llegó hasta su sitio junto a los profesores y tras dedicar una especie de sonrisa a Dumbledore, tomó asiento a su lado.  
  
Harry pensó que Dumbledore se levantaría y haría aparecer ante sus ojos las otras tres mesas que faltaban. Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía tener intención de hacerlo, pues les hizo una señal con la mano desde su asiento.  
  
- ¡Vamos, vamos, sentaos! –dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ron cruzó una mirada con Harry. ¿Significaba eso que iban a cenar todos en la misma mesa?  
  
Hermione, que pareció leerle el pensamiento a sus amigos, susurró:  
  
- Parecéis unos niños pequeños. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco es tan raro...  
  
- Oh, claro, ahora me dirás que esto es lo más normal del mundo. En siete años no hemos compartido mesa con ninguna casa ni un solo día, este se propone algo...  
  
- ¡Ron! –le regañó Hermione. Luego suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera lamentándose de algo-. ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Está intentando unificar las casas, es lo que lleva diciendo el sombrero seleccionador durante estos dos últimos años.  
  
- ¿Unificar las casas? –preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¿Significa eso que voy a pasarme todo el año comiendo con los slytherin? ¡No voy a conseguir llevarme un bocado a la boca sin vomitarlo a continuación! –exclamó Ron con gesto de asco.  
  
Hermione volvió a resoplar y siguió a Ernie Macmillan, el hufflepuff que tenía delante. Harry le siguió, mientras Ron y Neville iban por el otro lado de la mesa. Todos tomaron asiento en silencio, incómodos. Blaise Zabini, un chico slytherin, miró con recelo a Michael Corner, el ravenclaw que se había sentado a su lado.  
  
Entonces, Harry pudo oír la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
- Se que os extraña esta nueva disposición de las mesas... o debería decir de la mesa. Pero he pensado, que como estas semanas vamos a ser pocos, y algunos alumnos podrían sentirse muy solos en sus mesas (Harry contó por encima y se dio cuenta de los pocos slytherin que habían acudido a las clases) podríamos compartir todos juntos las horas de las comidas. Eso, si a nadie le importa...  
  
Obviamente, ningún alumno alzó el brazo o hizo algún comentario al respecto. Harry miró a Snape, que sentado al otro lado de Dumbledore escuchaba el pequeño discurso con gesto de incredulidad.  
  
- De acuerdo... muy bien. ¡Pues adelante!  
  
Cuando Harry volvió a mirar la mesa, esta estaba hasta los topes de comida y Ron ya se había puesto una pierna de cordero en el plato. Sin embargo, todo el mundo se servía en silencio, lanzando miradas indiscretas a los miembros de las otras casas. Solo podían escucharse algunos murmullos que enseguida eran apagados, nada que ver con el escándalo típico al que estaban acostumbrados durante la primera noche en el colegio. La tensión era mayor allí donde se habían sentado juntos los miembros de casas diferentes.  
  
- Pásame la sal –pidió Ron a Harry con la boca llena.  
  
Poco a poco y a lo largo de la cena, los murmullos fueron creciendo y la tensión se fue relajando, hasta que al final Harry pudo oír incluso las risas de los hufflepuff sentados a su derecha por un chiste que acababa de contar Terry Boot, el chico ravenclaw que estaba sentado junto a ellos.  
  
- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que solo hay cinco profesores?  
  
Harry volvió a mirar hacia la mesa del fondo del comedor. Dumbledore miraba a los alumnos con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Solo están los jefes de las casas –apuntó Neville.  
  
- Supongo que los otros solo vendrán cuando empiecen las clases –dijo Hermione llevándose una cereza a la boca, observando también a los profesores.  
  
- Estupendo –le pareció escuchar a Harry que decía Ron con la boca llena de mousse de chocolate-. Voy a tener que comer con slytherins y con Snape. ¡Gracias por obligarme a venir Hermione, no se que habría hecho de quedarme en casa!  
  
- Ron, a veces me cuesta creer que seas un Gryffindor... - suspiró Hermione-. Apenas han venido slytherins, ¿habeis visto?  
  
- Si, solo han venido tres o cuatro... -refunfuñó Ron-. Menos mal que Malfoy no ha sido uno de ellos. Hubiera preferido no cenar a tener que compartir la mesa con él durante dos semanas.  
  
- Déjame que dude eso... -dijo Hermione mirando a Harry mientras se echaba a reír.  
  
- Oye Hermione, Ron me ha dicho que te han hecho prefecta –dijo Neville.  
  
- Si... bueno, no exactamente. Los prefectos son de quinto curso, yo soy una especie de...  
  
- Prefecta mayor –dijo Ron rebanando el plato donde antes estaba su postre.  
  
Hermione miró a Ron y volvió a suspirar. Luego miró a Neville.  
  
- Se supone que hago las funciones de una prefecta, solo que no soy prefecta. En realidad ni siquiera llevo insignia –dijo mirándose la túnica- . Teóricamente tengo que enseñar a los prefectos que elijan este año como hacer sus tareas y esas cosas. Y si tienen algún problema, antes que ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall deben decírmelo a mi. Si no encuentro solución, entonces yo hablaré con ella.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.  
  
- McGonagall debe confiar mucho en ti para haberte dado ese puesto. Es de bastante responsabilidad –dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, no soy la única. Lo mismo ha pasado con las otras casas –y antes de que Ron pudiera abrir la boca otra vez, dijo-: No me preguntes, no tengo ni idea de quienes son.  
  
Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron retirándose hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry, junto con el resto de gryffindors, se encaminó hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que les recibió encantada.  
  
- ¿Santo y seña...? –preguntó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Durante los últimos cursos le había cogido el gusto a que los alumnos olvidaran la contraseña y pasaran la noche en el pasillo, hasta que algún prefecto con mas memoria que ellos les encontrara durmiendo en el suelo y se apiadara de ellos. A Neville eso le había pasado un par de veces.  
  
Hermione se abrió paso entre los pocos estudiantes que había y se colocó delante del retrato.  
  
- Lunae defectus –dijo con voz alta y clara.  
  
La señora gorda miró a Hermione con impertinencia y el cuadro giró sobre sus bisagras para descubrir la sala común de Gryffindor. La chimenea ya estaba encendida y como si Harry, Ron y Hermione lo hubieran planeado, sus sillones favoritos estaban encarados al fuego y pidiéndoles que fueran a rápidamente a ocuparlos. Sin embargo, antes de que ningún alumno decidiera aun donde sentarse, Hermione se colocó en medio de la habitación.  
  
- Es... escuchadme todos un momento, por favor –dijo intentando que la escucharan todos.  
  
En realidad esta no era una ardua tarea, ya que los únicos gryffindors que se encontraban allí a parte de él y Ron eran Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender. Todos miraron a Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, la profesora McGonagall me ha dado un horario para que sepáis como van a dividirse las clases de Orientación Vocacional –dijo mientras mostraba un rollo de pergamino que tenía en la mano-. Voy a dejarlo aquí para que todos podáis verlo.  
  
Mientras Hermione colgaba el horario en el tablón de anuncios, el pequeño grupo de estudiantes se acercó para verlo de cerca.  
  
- Mañana a las diez, _Introducción a los Estudios Superiores Mágicos; que son y como estar preparado..._ - leyó Ron arrugando la nariz-. ¿"_Que son y como estar preparado_"? Puff... esto suena a diversión ininterrumpida...  
  
- A las doce, _El mundo laboral; ese gran desconocido_ –leyó Parvati en voz baja.  
  
- ¡Mirad, nos han dejado las tardes libres! –exclamó Dean por encima del hombro de Harry.  
  
- Mirad lo que tenemos la semana que viene: _Tutorías con Expertos Independientes; ¿técnico de telecomunicaciones mágicas o delincuente callejero?_  
  
Harry leyó el cartel al que se había referido Lavender y que correspondía a los últimos días de clase. Era increíble, ponía eso de verdad.  
  
- ¿Daremos las clases por separado o también las vamos a dar todos juntitos? –preguntó Ron en voz alta. Se dejó caer en el mullido sofá, al tiempo que Hermione se sentaba a su lado. Harry se apoyó en el brazo del sillón.  
  
- No tengo ni idea... pero la verdad es que me da igual –dijo Harry sinceramente.  
  
- Pues a mi no me da igual, ¿sabes? – le contestó Ron.  
  
- Ron, ¿por qué no puedes intentar llevarte bien con los de Slytherin?  
  
Ron miró a Hermione con la boca abierta, como si acabara de decir que iba a dejar el colegio para ser delincuente callejera. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
- Bueno, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada... -dijo bostezando y poniéndose en pie. Al hacerlo, Harry vio que las vendas de su mano se habían movido ligeramente del sitio-. Mañana a las diez, acordaos.  
  
- Si mamá –dijo Ron imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.  
  
- Espera Hermione, vamos contigo –dijeron Lavender y Parvati, entrando con Hermione por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas.  
  
- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? –preguntó Ron mirando a los demás.  
  
- Yo también me voy a dormir... anoche dormí muy mal y tengo sueño... a parte de ganas de dormir en una verdadera cama –dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios.  
  
- ¿Dónde has dormido hasta ahora Harry? ¿Debajo de un puente? –preguntó Dean.  
  
- No... pero hemos estado en casa de Ron y a mi me ha tocado dormir en una cama a ras de suelo... y la verdad es que no era muy cómoda que digamos.  
  
- ¿Hemos? –preguntó Neville-. ¿Quién?  
  
- Hermione y yo –dijo Harry sin darle importancia. Pero al parecer, los chicos si se la dieron pues tanto Dean como Seamus intercambiaron una rápida mirada.  
  
- Ya veo... así que Hermione y tu habéis dormido juntos –dijo Seamus mientras se quitaba la ropa.  
  
- S... ¡no! –Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de las intenciones de Seamus- . NO hemos dormido juntos de la forma a la que tu te refieres –dijo quitándose la camiseta.  
  
- Ya, ya...  
  
- Es verdad, yo he estado con ellos todo el tiempo –dijo Ron desde su cama.  
  
- Así que les has estado cortando el rollo, ¿verdad Ron? –preguntó Dean.  
  
- No, porque no había ningún rollo que cortar. Hermione y yo solo...  
  
- ...somos amigos. Ya lo sabemos Harry, lo has repetido hasta la saciedad –apuntó Seamus-. Buenas noches –dijo cerrando las cortinas de su cama.  
  
A los cinco minutos, ya podían escucharse unos ronquidos que indicaban que Ron ya había quedado fuera de combate. Harry miraba al techo, muy despierto, cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz de mujer, cantando, a lo lejos.  
  
_Dumbledore es el mejor Director de Hogwaaarts..._  
  
Silencio. Harry pestañeó.  
  
_El mejor que ha habido jamáaaaas..._  
  
¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué narices era eso?  
  
_Y este año nos lo vamos a pasar muy bieeeennnn..._  
  
Unas cortinas se descorrieron junto a la cama de Harry, que se sentó en la cama rápidamente.  
  
- ¿¡Pero que es eso!? –escuchó decir a Neville. Harry asomó la cabeza entre los pliegues de la cortina.  
  
_Porque con Dumbledore vamos a aprendeeeeerrr..._  
  
- ¡Es la señora gorda! –dijo Neville aguzando el oído.  
  
- Por favor... ¿que le pasa ahora? –preguntó Seamus desde su cama, con voz soñolienta.  
  
Silencio.  
  
_Dumbledore es el mejor Director de Hogwaaartss...  
_  
Harry se rascó la cabeza. Pensó en quien iba a ser la encargada de bajar desde su cuarto para hacer callar a la señora gorda y saltó de la cama.  
  
- Voy a hablar con ella –dijo.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
- No, gracias Nev. Vuelvo enseguida.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Harry no se molestó en ponerse las zapatillas, cogió su varita y salió de la habitación. Se encontró en el pasillo, descalzo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
  
- Lumos –dijo, y de la punta de su varita salió un halo de luz, que iluminó las paredes del corredor de piedra. Harry comenzó a andar hacia la sala común, preguntándose en que demonios estaría pensando la dama gorda para ponerse a cantar a esas horas de la noche.  
  
Corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras (_El mejor que ha habido jamáaaas...)_ esperando que Hermione no se hubiera despertado ya para hacer callar a la mujer del retrato, ya que dudaba mucho que tanto Parvati como Lavender se hubieran molestado en hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó junto al retrato, vio que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.  
  
- ... son las doce de la noche y como comprenderá, estamos cansados y queremos dormir.  
  
- Solo quiero que Dumbledore sepa...  
  
- Sí, que es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts y este año nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien porque con él vamos a aprender. Le hemos oído todos... -decía Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Pero no se si sabrá que si sigue así despertará al mismo profesor y puede que se enfade...  
  
- Oh, eso nunca... el profesor nunca se enfadaría conmigo. Ejem, ejem... _Dumbledore es el mejor profesor de Hogaaaaarts.  
_  
Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró hacia las escaleras.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Harry se acercó a Hermione mirando de reojo a la señora gorda.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
- No lo sé, los otros cuadros me han dicho que últimamente ha estado muy desobediente... - _El mejor que ha habido jamáaaas_...-. ¿Qué hacemos? Llevo un buen rato pidiéndole que se calle...  
  
- Oiga, señora gorda... –le dijo Harry al cuadro.  
  
- _Y este año nos lo vamos a pasar muy bieeeeenn..._  
  
- Es inútil, no se va a callar... - se exasperó Hermione, y se sentó en el suelo, rascándose los ojos con las mangas de su túnica.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas vestida todavía? Te has ido a dormir antes que yo...  
  
Hermione miró a Harry y luego se observó a si misma.  
  
- Ah... Bueno, es que las chicas y yo nos hemos quedado un rato hablando... estaba empezando a ponerme el pijama cuando empezó a cantar... –dijo mirando con fiereza a la mujer.  
  
- _Porque con Dumbledore vamos a aprender..._  
  
- ¡Cállese! ¡Por el amor del cielo, esto es insoportable!  
  
- _Dumbledore es el mejor..._ ¡¡profesor!!  
  
Harry apartó la vista de Hermione, quien se puso de pie rápidamente, para ver como Dumbledore aparecía por las escaleras, con su gorro de dormir puesto en la cabeza y las gafas de media luna ligeramente ladeadas.  
  
- Profesor –dijo Hermione apurada-. Hemos intentado hacer que se calle, pero no quiere...  
  
Dumbledore miró a Hermione y sonrió, mientras ponía un brazo sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla.  
  
- Tranquila, señorita Granger... - luego miró a Harry y le sonrió de igual modo-. Veamos... ¿qué le ocurre, señora...?  
  
La señora gorda se ruborizó y ocultó su orondo rostro detrás de su abanico.  
  
- Solo quería que el profesor supiera, que cuenta con el apoyo de todos los cuadros y en especial, con el mío...  
  
Dumbledore miró con atención a la señora gorda, que fue bajando su abanico poco a poco.  
  
- Y que le admiro muchísimo.  
  
Hermione suspiró quedamente y metió las manos en su túnica, mientras Harry miraba muy confundido la escena. Dumbledore tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo pareció que medía mucho sus palabras  
  
- Señora, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco... Permítame invitarla mañana a tomar el té en mi despacho. Sin embargo... sería de agradecer también, que descansara ahora, para que mañana por la tarde pueda deleitarme con su maravillosa voz.  
  
Harry no supo si fue por la invitación de té o por el cumplido que le lanzó Dumbledore, pero la señora gorda se puso rojísima y asintió, volviendo a cubrirse el rostro con su espectacular abanico.  
  
- Desde que fue atacada hace años se ha vuelto muy sensible... -murmuró Dumbledore-. Bien, bien... si me disculpáis volveré a mi cama...  
  
- Por supuesto profesor Dumbledore... muchas gracias –dijo Hermione.  
  
- De nada señorita Granger, señor Potter... -comenzó a bajar las escaleras y los chicos se dieron media vuelta-. Oh, por cierto –Harry se giró-. ¿Qué tal han ido sus vacaciones?  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio. _"Lo sabe"  
_  
- Em... muy bien, profesor, gracias –murmuró Harry.  
  
- Me alegra saberlo, ciertamente les espera un curso difícil... -dijo bajando las escaleras.  
  
- ¿Difícil por qué... profesor?  
  
Dumbledore se detuvo ligeramente, pero no se giró para contestarles.  
  
- Bueno, Harry... Todo último curso es difícil.

* * *

- ¿Crees que lo sabe?  
  
- No tiene por qué... a menos que como tú dijiste, él también soñara con Diana.  
  
- Eres muy gracioso...  
  
Harry y Hermione habían salido al pequeño balcón de la sala común. La noche era deliciosa, y como los chicos se habían desvelado por el incidente con la señora gorda (que se había calmado tras las palabras de Dumbledore) decidieron no irse todavía a dormir. Ahora, los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared.  
  
- Mañana comenzaré a ir a la biblioteca por las tardes – murmuró Hermione, mientras miraba las aguas del tranquilo lago que rodeaba el castillo.  
  
- Está bien. Puedo acompañarte... si quieres.  
  
- Ah... claro.  
  
Una nube pasajera ocultó la luna momentáneamente. Hermione se removió en su sitio.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Tienes miedo?  
  
Harry observó a Hermione, quien tenía la mirada fija en la luna.  
  
- ¿Miedo? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Las luces que conducían a la habitación de Dumbledore iban apagándose, una por una.  
  
- A... ver morir a los que quieres... -dijo mirando a Harry con los ojos brillantes. Luego apartó la mirada.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Nada. Es que... -suspiró hondo-. No lo sé, es que estos días he estado mas sensible de lo normal. No es nada, déjalo, solo estoy diciendo tonterías.  
  
- Hermione, tu no te has caído por ningunas escaleras.  
  
La chica se sorprendió totalmente cuando escuchó a Harry. Sin embargo, dejó que el cogiera su mano semi-vendada y comenzara a quitarle las vendas.  
  
- Quería... -Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Harry-. Quería hacerle un encantamiento-escudo a mi casa que había leído en un libro, pero... -una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y cayó sobre la palma de su mano, roja e irritada-. Pero salió mal...  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ...salió mal, Harry y luego me sentí fatal, me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Por que yo quería... quería proteger a mis padres por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, pero... ¿y que pasa con el resto del mundo, eh? ¿Quién les protege a ellos?  
  
- Hermione escúchame, para eso estamos aquí. Para defenderles a ellos...  
  
- ¡Pero nosotros somos unos niños Harry! –gritó Hermione-. ¿Qué tenemos, dieciséis, diecisiete años...? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra Voldemort?  
  
La luna volvió a quedar al descubierto, reflejándose en el lago. Harry miraba con pesar a Hermione. No sabía por qué, pero ya no había rastro de la chica que había estado con él días antes, la que había llorado y peleado para conseguir sacar adelante la profecía por ellos mismos. Hermione estaba aterrada, y lo peor de todo... era que Harry tambien.

* * *

- ¿¿En serio??  
  
- No se que pasaría al final, pero estuvo cantando cosa de media hora...  
  
- Pues no me enteré de nada –dijo Ron, y se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca.  
  
Harry bebía su vaso de leche totalmente desganado. No había ningún profesor desayunando con ellos y a parte de él, Ron, Dean, Neville y dos chicos más de Ravenclaw, no había nadie más en el comedor.  
  
La noche anterior, después de permanecer un rato mas junto a Hermione hasta conseguir que se tranquilizara y tras haberle cambiado el vendaje de su mano, se había ido a su cuarto con intención de dormir. Pero Harry tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar que los primeros rayos de sol le sorprendieron cuando apenas comenzaba a dormirse. De modo que hacía mas de veinticuatro horas que no pegaba ojo, y el cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro.  
  
Una igual soñolienta Hermione apareció en el comedor junto con Ernie Macmillan y la totalidad de los slytherin, que tomaron asiento al final de la mesa. Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y apoyó la frente en su hombro. Harry se sorprendió.  
  
- Estoy dormida, necesito que alguien me despierte...  
  
De repente se encontró con un curasan de chocolate en la boca.  
  
- ¿¿Quieres??  
  
- ¡Ron, aparta eso ahora mismo! –gritó Hermione golpeando a Ron en el brazo.  
  
- Has dicho que necesitabas que alguien te despertara, y yo lo he hecho, ¡no se de que te quejas!  
  
Hermione se rascó los ojos e inmediatamente hizo aparecer un vaso de zumo de calabaza y varias tostadas. Poco a poco el comedor fue llenándose de estudiantes. Sin embargo, parecía que la familiaridad con que se habían tratado algunos hacia el final de la cena la noche anterior se había esfumado y de nuevo, los alumnos desayunaban en silencio y con cierta tensión en el ambiente. Ningún profesor apareció.  
  
Cuando ya casi eran las diez menos cuarto, los chicos de Gryffindor se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall, que era donde iban a dar su primera reunión de Orientación Vocacional. Harry no se sorprendió cuando vio que algunos alumnos ya habían llegado, lo que significaba que como Ron había previsto, iban a dar las clases todos juntos. Parecía que Dumbledore se estaba tomando bien en serio el tema de la unificación de las casas.  
  
Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione se colocó a su derecha, todos en primera fila por instrucciones expresas de Hermione. Al poco rato, unos cuarenta alumnos estaban en sus puestos, en silencio, esperando a que llegara el profesor.  
  
La puerta de la clase se abrió, pero tan solo fue para dar paso a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Alumnos, como todos sabéis la clase que van a dar a continuación se llama Introducción a los Estudios Superiores Mágicos, que son y como... estar preparado. Dentro de poco recibirán la visita de un miembro del Ministerio que les dará toda la información que necesiten saber sobre los estudios y las alternativas que les pueden surgir cuando terminen este último curso en Hogwarts.  
  
A continuación, la profesora McGonagall tomó asiento al final de la clase. Harry intercambio una mirada con Ron y Hermione; no sabía si el hecho de que el profesor fuera del Ministerio era algo malo o bueno...  
  
De repente, se escuchó un estruendo fuera de la clase. Al parecer, una de las armaduras que estaban apostadas a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada había caído al suelo. Se escuchó un pequeño grito de queja y a continuación, Nymphadora Tonks entró en clase.  
  
Miró a todos los alumnos, como si hubiera entrado allí por equivocación y luego dijo:  
  
- Eh.... ¡¡hola!!  
  
Tenía en una mano lo que antes era el brazo de la armadura, lo miró asombrada y luego lo dejó encima de la mesa. Sonrió a los alumnos, parecía muy contenta.  
  
Harry miró de reojo al final de la clase y vio que la profesora McGonagall se había quedado blanca.  
  
Ron había abierto la boca y no la cerraba. Hermione miraba a Tonks entre divertida y asustada, temiendo que fuera a decir lo que efectivamente dijo a continuación.  
  
- ¡Hola! –repitió-. Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks, pero llamadme Tonks, y voy a ser vuestra guía de Estudios Superiores Mágicos; ¡que son y como estar preparados! –dijo agitando un brazo en el aire.  
  
Harry no sabía si era por que su pelo tenía esta tonalidad rosa que tanto llamaba la atención, o porque llevaba colgando de la túnica una pieza de la armadura que acababa de tirar al suelo, pero el resto de alumnos la miraban como si estuvieran gastándoles una broma.  
  
- Bueno, pues... vamos a empezar –dijo mientras se dirigia a la pizarra.  
  
Harry supuso que Ron y Hermione estarían igual de sorprendidos que él, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a Tonks. La Orden del Fénix se había _medio_ disuelto tras el ataque de los mortífagos en el Ministerio hacia un par de años, y como desde entonces no habían sucedido mas ataques, ni se había detectado la presencia de Voldemort, la Orden solo se había reunido en un par de ocasiones desde entonces.  
  
Pero para mayor sorpresa, resultó que Tonks no era igual de torpe a la hora de explicar. Dibujó un esquema en la pizarra con las diferentes salidas que tendrían tras finalizar el curso y que solo Hermione copió, pero que a Harry le sirvió para saber que los brujos podían optar por estudiar una carrera muggle, aunque muy pocos lo hacían. También les explicó cuales eran los Estudios Superiores Mágicos más solicitados, los que luego tenían mayor demanda de trabajo y en los que se cobraba más, y finalmente, se despidió hablando sobre los EXTASIS.  
  
- Recordad, es muy importante que tengáis claro qué Estudio Magico Superior quereis estudiar antes de preparar los EXTASIS. Y no hagáis caso del nombre, en realidad yo estudié una par de semanas antes y aquí me tenéis... ¿si, profesora McGonagall?  
  
- Creo que la tarea de recomendar a los alumnos el tiempo de estudio es algo que nos corresponde a nosotros, señorita Tonks. Muchas gracias.  
  
- ¡De nada! –dijo Tonks alegremente. Los alumnos recogieron y comenzaron a salir de clase, mientras los chicos se acercaron a Tonks-. ¡Hola!  
  
- ¡Hola Tonks! ¡No sabíamos que también te dedicaras a esto! –dijo Ron.  
  
- Oh, en realidad estoy sustituyendo al que debería ser vuestro profesor. ¿Qué os parece, lo he hecho bien?  
  
- Muy bien Tonks, pero la próxima vez intenta tener más cuidado cuando al entrar en la clase –dijo la profesora McGonagall cogiendo unos cuantos libros de una estantería y saliendo al pasillo.  
  
- ¿Entonces luego te irás? –preguntó Harry.  
  
- No lo creo... ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano Hermione?  
  
Harry cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione y luego la desvió al suelo.  
  
- Me caí en mi casa... no es nada, solo una torcedura.  
  
- Tienes que tener mas cuidado... Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer. Nos veremos en la próxima clase. ¡Adiós!  
  
- ¡Espera Tonks! –le llamó Harry. La chica se dio la vuelta y continuó andando hacia atrás-. ¿Quiénes son los demás profesores?  
  
- ¡Ah! Gente del Ministerio, pero no os preocupéis, podéis fiaros de ellos –dijo, y de repente chocó contra otra armadura que se desmontó al instante- . ¡No os preocupeis! ¡Estoy bien!  
  
La siguiente clase fue un poco mas aburrida que la de Tonks, si bien porque el profesor era un hombre de unos sesenta años de edad que se centró en hablarles sobre el trabajo, el trabajo y más trabajo. Una vez mas, Hermione salió de la clase con un extenso rollo de pergamino bajo el brazo, mientras Harry y Ron insistían en ir al Gran Comedor, pues estaban muertos de hambre.  
  
- Pero aun es pronto, podría ir un rato a la biblioteca antes de comer... –dijo Hermione.  
  
- Ni hablar, es la hora de comer y tu te vienes con nosotros. Harry, esta tarde he quedado con Dean y Seamus para jugar algo de Quiddich, hemos hablado con McGonagall y nos ha dicho que no hay problema.  
  
Harry iba a aceptar encantado, pues hacía meses que no se subía en una escoba y echaba de menos un buen entrenamiento de quidditch, cuando recordó su conversación con Hermione de la noche anterior.  
  
- No puedo Ron, Hermione y yo vamos a ir a la biblioteca –dijo con una pizca de desgana que no supo disimular bien.  
  
- ¿¡A la biblioteca!? ¿Pero que os ha dado? ¡Si aun estamos de vacaciones!  
  
- No vamos a hacer deberes Ron, vamos a investigar la profecía, cosa que tú tambien deberías hacer.  
  
Los tres quedaron en silencio. Ron agachó la cabeza y tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.  
  
- Está bien... iré a la biblioteca.  
  
- Puedes hacer lo que quieras Ron, ese es tu problema. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Harry –contestó Hermione, y dandose la vuelta, dejó a los chicos plantados en medio del pasillo.  
  
- ¿¿Se puede saber que le pasa?? ¡Le he dicho que iba a ir!  
  
Harry vio a Hermione desaparecer por el pasillo de la derecha, camino hacia la Sala Común.  
  
- Está... preocupada, no lleva muy bien todo esto de la profecía.  
  
- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
- Porque estuve hablando con ella ayer por la noche –dijo mientras echaba a andar. Ron le siguió, enfurruñado.  
  
- A mi nunca me cuenta esas cosas.  
  
- Lo haría si en vez de llevarle la contraria en todo lo que se propone te pararas a escucharla de vez en cuando.  
  
- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! –dijo Ron sorprendido-. Te recuerdo que soy yo quien ha estado de su parte en todo este asunto de la profecía y eras TU el que...

* * *

Después de comer, y sin que el enfado de Hermione se hubiera pasado del todo, los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, la cual encontraron completamente vacía. La señora Pince se sorprendió al verles llegar, pero Hermione se encargó de convencerla para que les dejara entrar sin que la mujer sospechara nada.  
  
Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo una lista de libros relacionados con profecías ya escritas y profetas de todos los tiempos. Despues de desechar unos cuantos, examinaron _2000 profecías mágicas_, _Profecías; una puerta a lo desconocido_ y L_os Sueños Proféticos mas importantes de toda la historia hasta nuestros días_. Hermione sacó el trozo de pergamino donde estaba escrita la suya en particular y tras leerla mas de veinte veces, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mas importante y lo que primero debían de saber, era a que se refería Diana con el día de las tres luces.  
  
- Vamos a ver... ¿qué pueden ser las tres luces? – susurró Hermione.  
  
- Tres luces... en primer lugar, ¿por qué son tres, y no cuatro? –preguntó Ron.  
  
Hermione miró a Ron, y armandose de paciencia dijo:  
  
- Porque son tres. Ni cuatro, ni cinco, ni veintisiete, Ron. Si supieramos lo que son las luces, puede que entendieramos por que son tres...  
  
Harry se quitó las gafas y miró el reloj. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿cómo podían ser ya las ocho de la tarde?  
  
- Pero tres luces... ¡pueden ser cualquier cosa! Yo sigo pensando que se refiere a una fiesta... -dijo Ron poniendose de pie y dando por finalizada la sesion de estudio.  
  
- Ron, por favor, no seas infantil... Mira, yo creo que deberíamos de desechar esa idea. Creo que se trata de algo mas lógico, algo mas palpable...  
  
- Lo que yo creo es que ya vale por hoy... -dijo Harry bostezando-. No he dormido en toda la noche y estoy muy cansado...  
  
- Yo tampoco he dormido mucho esta noche –dijo Hermione mientras salían de la biblioteca.  
  
- Que casualid... ¡Ay!  
  
- Lo siento Ron, ha sido sin querer... –dijo Harry.  
  
- Ya... -murmuró el pelirrojo cogiendose el brazo adolorido.  
  
Para Harry y los chicos, la semana pasó tan rapida como una exhalación. Por las mañanas asistían a las clases de Orientación Vocacional, lo que le sirvió a la gran mayoría para esclarecer todas las dudas acerca de su futuro. Harry salió de la última clase con Tonks completamente convencido de que iba a suspender todos sus examenes, pero afortunadamente, la profesora que tenían en Motivación académica hizo bien su trabajo aquel día y junto con las insistencias de Hermione (y el horario que les había preparado a él y a Ron para el resto del curso), pensó que si se saltaba la cena de los viernes y dormía siete horas diarias tal vez lograra estudiar lo suficiente como para aprobar los EXTASIS que necesitaba para acceder al curso de Auror. Sin embargo, las clases habían confundido aun mas a Hermione, que seguía considerando la de Sanadora como una buena opción, pero tampoco quería dejar de lado la posibilidad de ser Auror... A menudo los chicos tenían que aguantar largos ensayos y exposiciones con los que Hermione les sorprendía, considerando los pros y los contras de cada una de las opciones que tenía en mente y que a Ron especialmente le causaban dolor de cabeza. Por su parte, el pelirrojo no se mostraba interesado en ninguno de los EMS de los que había oído hablar por el momento.  
  
Como todas las clases eran compartidas por los alumnos de todas las casas, finalmente Dumbledore había conseguido lo que pretendía. Era normal ver a alumnos de Gryffindor hablando tranquilamente con los de Hufflepuff, o algunos Ravenclaw comiendo junto a los Slytherin. Ron dijo que no esto serviría de nada, puesto que la semana siguiente cuando todo el colegio volviera a reunirse todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero Hermione estaba segura de que no sería así, pues el compartir casi las 24 horas del día con otras personas hacía que finalmente se trazaran lazos de amistad entre ellas, y que puede que todos los Gryffindor no se llevaran bien con los de Hufflepuff, pero habiendo pequeños grupos de alumnos que si lo hicieran, estaba convencida de que con el tiempo llegaría a verse como algo normal entre las casas.  
  
Finalmente, lo que mas detestaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, eran las tardes que pasaban en la biblioteca, mirando libros, examinando largas listas de profetas y profecías... incluso en un ataque desesperado, Hermione había accedido a buscar en un libro que encontró Ron y que básicamente recogía las fiestas y festivales mas importantes del mundo mágico, sin encontrar nada relacionado con lo que buscaban. Las tardes se hacían largas y pesadas, y los chicos tenían que forzar a menudo a Hermione para que saliera a pasear y a distraerse por el lago y los jardines de Howarts. Tras la primera semana de búsqueda, en la que no encontraron nada, los chicos se sentían cansados y desanimados. Ninguno lo comentó delante de los demas, pero los tres pensaban que aquello era mucho mas difícil de lo que habían imaginado en un principio.  
  
Harry apenas si hablaba con los profesores, con excepción de Hagrid a quien iban a visitar con frecuencia, y para alegría suya no se había encontrado aún a solas con Snape desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. El profesor de Pociones estaba enfadado con él desde que el año pasado no tuviera mas remedio que aprobarle con la mejor nota su examen teórico, si bien en el práctico no tuvo tanta suerte. Para Harry, mucho mejor, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se lo encontraría en uno de los pasillos y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para restarles puntos a Gryffindor, aunque ni siquiera hubiera comenzado la competición entre las casas.  
  
Justo cuando hacía una semana que habían llegado al colegio y la noche antes de que comenzaran las tutorías personalizadas, Harry se acostó pensando en el largo curso que le esperaba por delante. Nuevas asignaturas, nuevos profesores (¿quien sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?), posibles nuevos compañeros ya que septimo es el año de los intercambios, profecías por estudiar, los EXTASIS, una guerra que podía comenzar mañana mismo, una chica de pelo castaño y rizado, que dormía unos pisos mas arriba...

* * *

Notas de la autora  
  
¡Hola! Perdón a todos por haber tardado taaanto en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo me ha costado una eternidad escribirlo. Tengo que empezar a dejar de centrarme tanto en los detalles (¿¿pero como no voy a hacer eso??) para que los capítulos no se hagan tan eternos y el fic tan extenso. Eso de acostumbrarme a escribir un capítulo como si se tratara de un dia se tiene que acabar... pero me está costando mucho :(  
  
Chicos, ya sabeis lo que me gusta a mí hablar y hablar, pero me vais a perdonar que sea breve esta vez. Sobre este capítulo... bueno, las dudas (pocas, porque la verdad es que no hay mucho misterio) serán resueltas en la próxima actualización, como siempre. Y sin mas preámbulos, pasamos a los comentarios de los reviews. Tengo que agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo y vuestra comprensión, realmente os estais comportando genial conmigo.  
  
**Anasazi**: Hola preciosa Espero que ya estes mejor sobre eso que ya sabes... tranquila que todo va a salir bien, estoy mas que segura. Veamos... el final de la profecía es algo que puedes imaginar pero que... uff... incluso yo misma me canso pensando de todo lo que falta para llegar a algo que tenga que ver con eso... probablemente ya lo hayais hasta olvidado. Ay, el pobre Harry va a quedar traumatizado cuando derrote a Voldemort y se de cuenta de que ya no tiene ningun lío mas en el que meterse. Aunque si bien, puede aprovechar en pasar el resto de su existencia tranquila junto a Hermione, ¿a que sí? =P Lo que has dicho es la pura verdad, y es mas, creo que en los libros va a pasar lo mismo. La muerte de Sirius va a afectar a Harry de una forma u otra, y yo me he permitido la licencia de pensar que desde entonces Harry se ha hecho un poco mas precavido a la hora de actuar. Jajaja, eso que intentes colarme lo del beso mediante mensajitos esta bien, quien sabe, ¡un beso puede llegar en el momento menos pensado! La escena de los tres juntos... estoy muy contenta. La verdad es que desde que Harry y Hermione llegaron a la Madriguera, el trío ha pasado muy pocos momentos solos (yo diría que ninguno) y me apetecía tenerles a los tres unidos otra vez. Ron es adorable, quiero a ese chico. Si ya lo ves, en el fondo tiene tantas ganas de verles juntos como yo. Me pregunto si le saldrá novia a Ron durante este curso... (=P) en fin... Ahh, ¿a quien se referirá la señora Weasley? En efecto, algo pasa con Ginny, pero algo pasa tambien con Tia Rose... pronto se sabrá. Ay, me encantan las manzanas... (L) Bueno preciosa, nos veremos bien pronto, ¿verdad? Tenemos que aprovechar esta semana que la que viene no nos vamos a ver :(. Un besito, ¡cuídate mucho!  
  
**Zeisse**: Voy a darle a los chicos (sobretodo a uno de ellos, adivina quien) motivos de sobra para que deseen cambiarse de colegio =P Es que el año se presenta durito, ya sabes todas las cosas que se les vienen encima. ¿Así que de campamento? Guay, yo iba hace unos años a un grupo de Juniors y tambien nos ibamos unos días por ahí... y sí, tener 50 chavales a tu cargo es algo que te pone un poco de los nervios. Ahora que lo pienso, estamos a 20, así que ahora mismo debes de estar en el campamento. Bueno guapísima, espero que todo haya ido bien y tu tambien hayas podido disfrutar del campamento Un besote y tomatelo con calma. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Marla**: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias, felíz verano a ti tambien Aquí tienes el siguiente, ¡a disfrutarlo!  
  
**AntoniettaHS9**: ¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por escribir, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho! Tienes razón, Harry nunca haría daño a Hermione (al menos conscientemente, claro) Jeje... la verdad es que no se que le dolía mas a Harry, la manzana en su espalda o tener a Hermione tan cerquita y no poder hacer nada... (como me gusta hacerselo pasar mal al pobre Harry) Bueno guapa, que me alegro un montón que me escribieras y aun mas de que el fic te haya gustado tanto =) Espero verte por aquí, un beso!  
  
**Amagon**: Holaa Amanda Sobre la peli... cierto, los tatuajes de Sirius se los han sacado un poco de la manga, porque no me veo yo a un dementor con las agujitas, enseñandole sus bocetos "A ver, ¿cuál te gusta mas?" y Sirius "Uy, el dragón no que lo tiene ya todo el mundo. Hazme este que mola mas" Vale, estoy desvariando. Respecto a Hermione tienes razón, tiene mas pinta de sabihonda en los libros, pero bueno, supongo que cada director quiere darle un toque personal que la hace mas moderna, mas adolescente (lo que a mi no me disgusta del todo) De todas formas, te aconsejo que hagas lo que me has contado al final, que la veas intentando separar la peli del libro y ya verás como la disfrutas más, estoy segura. Un beso y cuídate. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
**Claudi-Potter**: Muchas gracias, de verdad Has hecho que me ponga colorada =P Aquí tienes el capítulo de hoy, espero que te haya gustado tanto como los otros ¡Un beso!  
  
**Nicholas**: ¡Hooola! Los dos estamos en el mejor bando posible Y sí, me he dado cuenta de que somos bastante menos que los R/Hr, pero no importa, ¡no por ser ellos mas van a tener razón! Oye, esa teoría la verdad es que está muy bien. Tiene sentido... sin embargo no es lo que tengo previsto para Harry. Van a haber similitudes entre ambas historias, pero no tan radicales. De todas formas, me gusta tu forma de pensar (pero me asusta, es la gente como tú la que acaba descubriendo la verdad mucho antes de que ocurra =P) Y en lo de embarazada... no, eso no será un problema. ¡Si tiene 17 añitos! Hermione es muy joven aun para ser mamá... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review :) Cuídate y nos vemos por aquí. ¡Un beso!  
  
**Amsp14**: Holaaa . Si, ¡pero esta vez no me echeis las culpas a mi! ¡Ni a Ron! Yo dejé a Hermione encima de Harry... fue él el que se quejo de la manzana. A lo mejor si se hubiera quedado calladito... =P Ya verás como a partir de ahora el tema se pone mejor ;) Un besito Ana María, cuídate mucho. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
**Nelly esp**: ¡Hola Nelly! Bueno, poquito a poco irán sucediendo cosas que levantaran sospechas tanto en unos como en otros... pero ya ves, estan un poquito verdes en el tema, aunque algunas reacciones ya no se pueden evitar. Y sobre lo que me has dicho... en realidad es Hermione quien puede terminar como otra persona... Aunque todos sabemos que Harry y Tom se parecían en mas de un aspecto... Bueno, ya se que no he respondido del todo a tu duda pero te prometo que lo irás entendiendo todo conforme avanzan los capítulos. Hasta la próxima Nelly, un beso!  
  
**Mane Black**: Amos a ver, por partes contigo Mane ;). En primer lugar, felicidades por ese maravilloso video que has hecho y casi me hace llorar :'( Entre la letra de la cancion y que las imágenes están exactamente donde deben estar (cuando dice: But I love you... y sale la escena de la nieve es... ains...) En segundo lugar, agradecerte que me pasaras el video de Brand New Day que es tambien otra preciosidad en movimiento... Y en tercer lugar agradecerte por este mega-review :P Amos a ver... Diana murió por... muchas cosas. Primero, porque había descubierto que el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón era tan horrible y despiadado como en el fondo se temía. Segundo, porque algo le hizo pensar que su hijo iba a ser aun peor que su padre. Tercero, el abandono del día que había estado esperado durante toda su vida... Enterarse de todo esto, a la vez, en un intervalo de apenas dos o tres horas debe de ser un trauma... Asi que ya ves que lo que has dicho no resultó una ridiculez :) Ay linda, tienes que aceptar que Sirius marchó... (sí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde) Pero si al final no va a regresar, recuerda lo que el mismo dijo: Las personas que queremos estarán siempre en nuestro corazón. En fin... tu tambien tenías ganas de una escena trío, ehh? =) Di que sí, en el fondo yo tambien quería dejar un momento a Ginny de lado para centrarme en los tres La Señora Weasley y Hermione se llevan algo entre manos, pronto sabrás que es =) Siento el retraso una vez mas, linda, espero que la espera mereciera la pena. Un besote y nos vemos prontito, ¡cuídate!  
  
**Enide**: Venga, te haré caso y abreviaré tu nick XD. ¿Cómo estas? ¡Hace mucho que no hablamos! Joo, tu tambien haces que me ponga colorá o Ya sabes, la alegría es doble para mi al ver que os gusta :) ¡La orden de Potter! Me encantan los mandamientos que habeis hecho entre tu y Malena, me encanta XDD Cederás el paso y te inclinarás con el debido respeto a todo castaño con ojos verdes que te encuentres (Si lleva gafas y cicatriz en la frente entonces ya lo adorarás abiertamente). Que bueno XD. ¡¡Un fanart!! Te juro que si me regalas un fanart como mínimo lo imprimo dos veces, una para mi cuarto y otra para la carpeta de la uni =P Luego lo pondría como fondo de ordenador, como protector de pantalla... =P ¡Es que con lo bien que dibujas no se merece menos! Bueno guapa, muchísmos besos. ¡A ver si hablamos pronto!  
  
**Sakurawinner**: ¡Hola! Alaaa, una peli. El rojo de mi cara me cubre ya todo el cuerpo o Jeje. La verdad es que cuando estoy escribiendo me lo imagino todo como si fuera una peli, con los actores y todo. A veces, la cara de Hermione se parece misteriosamente a la mía, no se por que... pero bueno, que te agradezco mucho que tengas tan alto concepto del fic, y espero que siga siendo así en adelante =) Te prometo que las cosas entre Harry y Hermione se van a poner mejor. Un besito y hasta pronto!  
  
**Amy-lee-malfoy**: ¡Hola guapisima! Ay, me has emocionado con lo de tu hermanito, de verdad que me alegro mucho mucho mucho por ti. Se nota que lo querías con ganas y estoy segura que vas a ser una hermana ejemplar! La verdad es que es una alegría cuando tus papis te dicen: "Vas a tener un hermanito" Aunque cuando cumplan los once (Jose, te estoy mirando a ti) quieras hacerles cosas muy feas, en el fondo se pasa enseguida Oye, tengo que leer ese fic, me gustan esos que son tan difíciles de ir averiguando cosas, aunque yo si que soy un poquito lenta con esto de las teorías y demas... aunque me digan las cosas a la cara yo no me entero... en fin. Jajaja, ¿así que medio enamorada de Ron? Ay, como Draco se entere... ¡aquí va a haber pelea! Y si... me enteré de que Dan y Emma son algo mas que amigos... Creo que sí he visto las fotos, pero si no te importa yo encantada de que me las envies ) Y que sepas que a mi no me aburres para nada con tus cosas, si no fuera por que voy mal de tiempo esta habría sido una contestación bien larga! A mi me encanta escucharos hablar, ademas, no siempre tenemos por que hacerlo solo de Harry Potter, ¿verdad? Gracias por los animos con las asignaturas de septiembre, ¡ya he empezado a estudiar! Espero que tu tambien pases un buen veranito Cuídate mucho y dale un besote bien grande a Carlos Israel de mi parte. Y otro para ti, claro!  
  
**Lucumbus**: Oh, si ya sabía yo que tu review no tardaría en aparecer =P ¿Dices que no sabes que decirme en los reviews? Si es que no me extraña, ¡nos pasamos el día charrando! Sii, ya sé que a todos os ha extrañado la reaccion de Harry, es comprensible. Siempre es él el que quiere ir mas de independiente y la parte mas sensata la aporta Hermione. Pero oye, que estan jugando con la seguridad de su chica, hay que ponerse serios :P ¡Arriba las peleas Harry/Hermione! Me encantan, me encantan, me encantan Ay, ya se que ahora hablamos menos, ¡¡es que es increíble que estando en verano tenga tan poco tiempo libre!! Bueno, yo tambien espero que estudies lo mínimo y que no te achicharres (pero ya se que no, que tu tienes aire y estas la mar de fresquito :P) Un besote y nos vemos... dentro de un par de segundos, jeje. Hasta ahora!  
  
**Hrs-Alinch-Her**: Hola Sip, estoy intentando darle un poquiito mas de protagonismo a Hermione. Es que van a pasar muchas cosas con ella. Bueno, y con Ron... a decir verdad los tres van a ser muy importantes para el desarrollo de todo esto. La carta... ya verás como la carta va a traer mas de un quebradero de cabeza ;) Un beso y gracias por escribir! ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Male-chan**: ¡Jajaja! Siento el susto innecesario, de verdad... sorry U Por cierto, yo tambien pienso lo mismo que tu: No era TAN necesario que se pasaran cogidos de la mano la última hora de película, pero bueno... por algo será, ¿no? Y esa carita de Harry cuando Hermione le empuja no tiene precio, no tiene precio... XD Un besote y muchas gracias por escribir. Oye, te digo lo mismo que a Enide, a ver si coincidimos por el msn! ¡Cuídate!  
  
**Natsu**: Hola guapa Ayyy, ¡mira que me sabe fatal que hagais eso! Aunque no sea la mas indicada para decirlo, porque yo me puedo pasar horas y horas delante del ordenador, y aunque tenga los ojos inyectados en sangre no me voy si no he terminado el fic =P Jajaja, tranqui cariñet que aquí hay fic para rato y no pienso abandonarlo. Un besote y muchas gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate!  
  
**Hikairi Takaishi Y**: ¡Hola guapísimaaa! Como tu has dicho, no se puede explicar con palabras lo bien que me hacen sentir vuestros comentarios. ¡Y por supuesto que no puedo dejar el romance a un lado! Si eso es inevitable, ¡los chicos ya tienen 17 años! Y como dije hace ya muchos capítulos, los chicos se van a someter a un entrenamiento muy duro para poder hacer frente a Voldemort. Los comportamientos de Harry y Hermione han sorprendido a todos (caray, casi mas que cuando se enteraron de que Tommy era el prometido de Diana :S) Jejeje, eso del "Vale ya, Ron" es cierto, es pura idea de Rowling. Pero es que me llama mucho la atención que desde que Hermione se atreve a decir su nombre, cada vez que lo pronuncia le dice algo a Ron, como queriendo recalcar que ella si se atreve y él no. Bueno, paranoias mias. Oye, lo de que Voldemort es quien habla con Harry es algo que no habia pensado, pero es una idea interesante... la verdad es que ahora que sabemos que Voldemort puede entrar en su mente si quiere no es nada descabellado, bien podría ser Voldemort la voz de su conciencia... ah no, que esa es Hermione :D:D Sobre esa conversación que tuvieron, es la ventaja de escribir sobre septimo curso, que puedes inventarte lo que sucedió en sexto y meter cosas en ese año que te conviene que sucedieran :P Tendré que darme prisa antes de que Rowling escriba el sexto para tener la excusa, jeje. ¿Sabes? El carácter de Ron es una especie de autoterapia. A mi Ron tampoco me caía muy bien... y ya no por los fics, sino por los libros. No sé, no me acababa de terminar. Sin embargo, empecé a escribir, y luego al leer La Orden... el chico me caía mejor Lo cierto es que me he estoy influyendo a mi misma, pero bueno... Ayy, y el pobrecito no tuvo la culpa de aparecer en ese momento en la cocina... :( se buena con él Bueno, me encantaría haberme parado mas en tu contestación, por que te mereces una bien larga, pero se me echa el tiempo encima :( Jo, que rabia me da hacer las cosas con prisa. Un besote guapísima, ¡cuídate!  
  
**Mesouki**: ¡Hola Mesouki! Pues dejame decirte que me alegra muchísimo que finalmente me escribieras Por lo que me has dicho... imagino que allí estareis ahora mismo en las vacaciones de invierno, ¿verdad? Aquí tendremos vacaciones (yo, por lo menos) hasta Octubre. Demasiado tiempo, al final siempre te aburres y tienes ganas de que empiecen las clases (no puedo creer que haya dicho esto oO) El mejor fic... ay Dios, esas palabras son muy grandes para mi :'( De verdad, no deja de sorprenderme cuando me decís algo así, y siento que estoy en deuda con vosotros. Nuestro amigo Vicky nos tiene reservada una grata sorpresa, ya lo verás ;) Y no se por qué, pero imagine que eras chico cuando empecé a leer tu review. Me alegra que tambien hayan chicos que lean el fic, que la mayoría aquí somos féminas :P ¡Yo tambien suelo entrar a menudo en mugglenet! Es muy buena pagina. Bueno, un placer leerte Mesouki ;) Un beso y nos vemos pronto. ¡Abrigate!  
  
**Lya Exx / Kotori Monou**: Hola Lya!! ¿Qué tal? Pues no te equivocas para nada, hay muuuucho que sacar de esa profecía, ya verás. La peli es una pasada, yo no puedo dejar de verla =P A ver si hablamos por msn!! Es que no es lo mismo hablar por Messenger que por aquí, ¿verdad? Y sí!! Esa escena la recuerdo, al final de la peli, cuando Sparrow va a saltar al agua. Por cierto, Bloom no está mal, pero yo me hubiera quedado con el capitán XD. Bueno, recuerdo que ya lo hablamos por Messenger, pero me refería a la escena donde aparecen Lupin, Sirius y Snape. Me encantó. En fin guapisima, muchos besos y a ver si nos vemos pronto. ¡Cuídate!  
  
**Icaro**: Holaa! Si, una buena inyeccion por parte de Madame Pomfrey no estaría mal. O un trago de ese filtro de amor preparado por Ron... no, mejor no. Sinceramente, no se que puede salír de ahí. Y en cuanto a la muerte de los personajes... ains... yo no se si podría escribir eso (bueno, quizá si... nunca se sabe) ;) Un beso y gracias por escribir! ¡Hata pronto!  
  
**Laberri-sole**: Hooolaaa Gracias por los animos, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo! Espero que lo disfrutes como los anteriores, ¡un beso!  
  
**Pgranger**: Hola guapaa. Va, no te preocupes, que sabes que a mi me encanta escucharte . Cuando termine este fic creo que me tomaré un descanso... pero la experiencia está siendo tan buena que puedo asegurarte que no dejaré de escribir. Tengo que leer tu otro fic, y dejarte un review! Si es como el otro, estoy segura de que me va a gustar mucho :D Y claro que tengo messenger. Es , te agregué con esta cuenta (pero creo que utlizabas otra... uf, perdoname si estoy desvariando, pero es que llevo toda la tarde con los reviews y empiezo a liarme con las contestaciones) Un beso enorme guapa y a ver cuando hablamos. ¡Cuídate!  
  
**Monik**: Hola guapísima. Ya veo que el capítulo te ha gustado, me alegro mucho Así que pensamos igual sobre la peli, ya ves, creo que los H/Hr tenemos conexión entre nosotros :P A JK le encanta hacernos sufrir, lo tengo mas que asumido... pero espero que lo de Harry sea solo una broma (pesada). Por que me daría mucha rabia que despues de todo por lo que está pasando acabara muriendo... sinceramente, creo que JK no va a hacer eso. ¡Aprobaste con nota! FELICIDADES!! A mi me quedaron unas poquitas para septiembre, pero a por todas!! Jeje. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso puede que ya estes en Torrevieja. Si es así, espero que lo estes pasando genial con tus niños ;) Muchas gracias por los animos, linda, eres muy buena conmigo Besotes y cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Un abrazote bien grande!  
  
**S. Lily Potter**: Hola Lily Siento el retraso en el capítulo, quería actualizar antes pero... estoy metida en mil sitios y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir :( Un besito... jeje, que ganas teneis de que se den un besito. Miralo de este modo, cuando suceda os llevareis una sorpresa! Estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas por explicar sobre ese velo, porque antes del quinto no habiamos oído habla de él y de repente en el quinto se lleva a uno de los personajes mas queridos :( Bueno guapetona, un beso muy grande. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
**Blanca**: Oye, casi coincidimos en el nick! Jeje. De nuevo, perdón por el retraso. Aquí tienes el nuevo capi, ya me contarás. Un besote!  
  
**Pauly**: Hola guapa, si que hacía tiempo, sí! Tranqui, que este fic siempre tendrá un toque romántico ;) Y lo bueno de estar en último curso es que Cho Chang ya es agua pasada para Hogwarts y para Harry Bueno, quizá salga mas adelante, no lo tengo claro... pero no lo creo :) Un besote linda, Chaolín bombín!! ;)  
  
**Elizapotter**: Ay, eso que has dicho me ha llegado al alma, te lo juro. Ojalá pudiera dedicarme de por vida a la escritura, me encantaría. Pero aun me queda muchísimo por mejorar, y aun así hay gente muy muy buena que escribe verdaderas joyas. Aun así, muchísimas gracias por lo que has dicho, es importante para mi =) Jo, no tengo palabras para darte las gracias, me he emocionado :'(. Si alguna vez nos vieramos, que sepas que te debo un helado de chocolate (es lo que hago con mis amigos para darles las gracias por portarse tan bien conmigo :) Un besote guapísima. Hasta pronto!!  
  
**Ilovehermi**: Hola! Hermi es una buena chica, asi que si te identificas con ella tu debes de ser igual ;) Un beso y gracias por los animos. ¡Cuídate!  
  
**Harumi-chan**: Ayy, cuanto me alegro que te guste. Muchas gracias por mandarme review, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Ya me contarás . Un besito y nos vemos pronto. Ciao!  
  
**Paulinspotter**: Hola Pauli!! Veamos... para subir un nuevo capítulo, debes entrar con tu cuenta y cuando entres a la página donde te da todas las opciones en la parte de la izquierda, vas al paso 1, donde pone "Document Manager" En la parte de abajo, es donde tienes que subir el capítulo nuevo. Una vez esté subido, vas al paso 3, "Edit Story". Seleccionas tu historia y le das al botoncito morado de abajo. Entonces, te saldrán todas las opciones relativas a tu hisotoria, y una de ellas será Add Chapter, creo recordar. Si tienes alguna duda mas, escribeme al email Bueno, gracias por escribirme y me alegro que te gustara el último capítulo. Un besote!!  
  
**Nersh potter**: Hola Nersh!! Jejeje, siento lo de las babas, de verdad U Aquí tienes el siguiente capi y... siento decirte que queda mucho fic por delante, jeje. Pero tranquila, a partir de ahora será menos desesperante. Un besito guapa y muchas gracias. Nos vemos pronto!  
  
**AQHG**: Wow, que sorpresa verte por aquí, jeje. Gracias, me alegro de que te guste Un besote!  
  
**Jhessail Lupin**: Hooola, que alegría ver a los miembros de la Pareja por aquí! Bueno, ya te dije, muchísimas gracias por haberte leído el fic . Un beso, espero poder actualizar pronto y que me dejes tu comentario!  
  
Ohh, finalicé En fin, me voy de cabeza a la ducha por que no os imaginais el calor que hace aquí ¬¬. La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones... así que no habrá actualizacion :( Pero si lo habrá la siguiente, porque me llevaré una libretita y podré escribir, que voy a tener mucho tiempo libre. Besos a todos, y pasad un buen verano (o buen invierno ;)) y a disfrutar de las vacaciones. **¡Nos veremos pronto!**


	13. Nuevos profesores, nuevas clases y nuevo...

El día uno de octubre, la familia Weasley al completo (más bien, casi al completo) se levantó temprano y se arregló en silencio. Tras desayunar, hacer las últimas tareas de la casa y asegurarse de que el coche estaba a punto, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, George y Ginny partieron hacia King Cross.

El viaje hasta allí se hizo largo e impregnado de un incómodo silencio. Silencio que sólo pareció romperse cuando Ginny, con la mitad de su baúl ya en el tren, se dio la vuelta para despedirse de su familia.

- Ginny, por favor... cuídate mucho, ¿me has entendido? –dijo la señora Weasley alisando la túnica de su hija.

- Sí mama, no te preocupes...

- Dale un beso a Ron de nuestra parte y a los chicos. Y escríbenos en cuanto llegues... -continuó.

- Lo haré...

- Cuídate hija –murmuró el señor Weasley, apartando a la niña de su madre para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

Ginny sonrió a su padre para pasar a los brazos de Percy, quien le sonrió mientras disimuladamente le guiñaba un ojo, gesto que solo ella pudo percibir. Los gemelos abrazaron a Ginny, pero ambos estaban mas serios que de costumbre.

- Eh, animaos... podremos vernos en Hogsmeade los fines de semana –dijo, y de repente recordó algo-: ¡Y os enviaré un inodoro de Hogwarts!

Los gemelos rieron, aunque su risa no era la de siempre y Ginny, tras mirar a su madre por última vez y asentir con la cabeza, agitó una mano y subió el último escalón que le separaba del andén 9 ¾. Sus padres y sus hermanos dieron un paso atrás, mientras le devolvían el saludo.

Era la despedida más triste que los Weasley habían protagonizado hasta ahora en aquella estación de tren. Y para Ginny, era la primera vez que viajaría en el expreso sin un hermano suyo sentado a su lado.

Tras el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el inicio del viaje, las puertas del tren se cerraron y mientras suspiraba, la pelirroja asomó una mano por la ventanilla y la agitó en dirección a sus padres. Después y con un tremendo esfuerzo, cogió el asa de su pequeño baúl y tiró de él, atravesando el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a los compartimentos.

La gente salía y entraba. Los alumnos de primero, despistados, tímidos y callados (aunque otros iban a costarle a Hermione mas de un dolor de cabeza, pensó Ginny) corrían de un lado para otro, saliendo y entrando de sus compartimentos, arrastrando con ellos a sus mascotas y buscando el famoso carrito de las golosinas del que ya habían oído hablar por los alumnos de segundo año.

Ginny miraba a través de las ventanas, esperando encontrar a alguien conocido en el interior. Tras ser empujada por un niño que salió corriendo y chocó contra ella, trastablilló y se quedó apoyada en la pared. Suspiró y cuando se disponía a tirar de nuevo de su baúl, una de las puertas que se encontraban delante de ella se abrió y pudo escuchar una risa muy conocida que venía del interior. Al instante, un chico vestido con una túnica de tonos verdes salió al pasillo.

Sin dejar de reír el chico caminó hacia Ginny, que había clavado su vista en el suelo y había comenzado a caminar lentamente junto con el baúl. Continuó andando y cuando se encontró frente a él, escondió su mirada tras el pelirrojo flequillo. El chico no pareció verla, pues apenas se apartó mientras miraba fijamente al frente, sin detenerse en su camino. Cuando ambos se cruzaron, y durante el tiempo que dura una exhalación, la mirada azulada de Ginny se cruzó con los fríos ojos del slytherin.

Sin darse cuenta, Ginny había llegado al compartimento que buscaba.

- Vaya, pensaba que ya no venías –dijo una voz oculta tras la portada de una enorme revista colocada boca abajo.

Ginny tuvo que tragar saliva antes de entrar al interior y poder contestar.

- Buenos días, Luna...

* * *

Hermione se miró en el espejo por tercera vez y tras comprobar que su corbata estaba perfectamente anudada, acarició suavemente a Crookshanks y salió de su habitación.

Atravesó el largo pasillo, descendió las escaleras de caracol y tras varios minutos en los que Peeves pasó rozándole el pelo y levantándole la túnica por detrás, llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde se encontró con un impaciente Harry sentado en un sofá junto a la ventana.

- Vaya... –dijo Hermione colocándose la negra túnica adecuadamente-. ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Dijo algo así como "Tengo hambre" y se fue al comedor. ¿Qué estabas haciendo...?

- Lo siento, pero tuve problemas con Peeves por el camino... ¿qué hora es?

- Creo que ya han llegado todos... menos los de primer año, claro –contestó Harry poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

- Espero que no se note mucho que llegamos tarde... -murmuró Hermione preocupada.

- No creo... -ambos caminaban con paso apresurado por los solitarios corredores de piedra. Podían escuchar el murmullo lejano que provenía del comedor, signo de que la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ya en el interior-. ¿Crees que las mesas habrán vuelto a su sitio?

- Sin duda... si al llegar todos se hubieran encontrado con las mesas como lo hicimos nosotros ahora no estaríamos oyendo todo ese escándalo.

Efectivamente, cuando Harry y Hermione entraron al comedor comprobaron que las mesas habían vuelto a ser colocadas en sus lugares de siempre. Los estandartes de las casas colgaban desde el techo del Gran Comedor, que esa noche estaba despejado y cubierto de estrellas.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!

Ron les agitaba la mano desde la mesa de Gryffindor, feliz de estar sentado junto a los miembros de su casa. La posibilidad de comer junto a Malfoy había sido una de sus principales preocupaciones durante la semana anterior.

Harry se sentó junto a él y Hermione le siguió. Ginny apareció por detrás, al parecer hasta ahora había estado en la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Hablaba a voces con alguien.

- Mira Colin, me parece muy bien todo lo que has dicho y demás, pero... ¡quieres dejar de utilizar ese flash conmigo!

Antes de que Ginny acabara de decir la frase, Colin Creeve disparó una foto. Ginny, frustrada, saludó al grupo, mientras un feliz Colin volvía junto a sus amigos

- Hola chicos...

- Eh Ginny, ¿cómo estás? ¿Contenta de haber vuelto...? –preguntó Hermione a su amiga mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

- Si...

Harry sonrió a Ginny, mientras ella daba la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse delante de ellos, junto a Neville.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Creeve? –preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente a su hermana.

- No le pasa nada –le interrumpió Ginny-. Solo quería hacerme una foto, y ya está.

- Ya... -murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras dirigía una mirada al pequeño fotógrafo. El chico estaba mirando la foto que acababa de hacerle a Ginny, con una expresión de total embobamiento en el rostro. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que Colin había empezado a fijarse en la pelirroja, y al parecer había sido todo un flechazo.

- ¿Habéis visto la mesa de los profesores? –preguntó Ron de repente.

Harry miró hacia donde Ron les había indicado. Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás para ver también.

Junto a Dumbledore y el resto de profesores que habían estado con ellos durante las clases de Orientación (excepto McGonagall, lo que le hizo pensar a Hermione que los alumnos de primer año no tardarían en hacer aparición), se encontraba el resto de profesorado de Hogwarts. Desde la alocada profesora Trelawney hasta la divertida Hooch, la profesora de vuelo. Ninguna cara nueva.

- Ya veo... -murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Qué ves? –preguntó Harry.

- Harry, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza amigo? –preguntó Ron, que tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera, impaciente porque se llenara hasta las esquinas de comida-. ¿No ves nada raro? ¿No ves... que falta alguien?

- Si, McGonagall...

Ginny, quien hasta el momento mantenía una animada charla con Neville miró a Harry y rió.

- Vamos Harry, haz un esfuerzo. Te daré una pista: Artes Oscuras.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

- Vaya... no hay ningún profesor nuevo.

- Sí, y yo se por qué... -dijo Ron alzando la barbilla y haciéndose el interesante.

- ¿Lo sabes...?

Sin saber como, Luna Lovegood había aparecido entre Harry y Ron, escurriéndose e intentando hacerse un hueco entre los dos chicos. Todos la miraban, sin embargo ella estaba totalmente concentrada mirando al pelirrojo, cuyo gesto se había desvanecido y miraba a Luna con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Si... lo sé –y volvió a adquirir esa pose que tanto divertía a Luna, ya que sonrió mientras lo hacía.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué es? –preguntó Neville.

Ron se inclinó un poco hacia delante, al tiempo que los demás le imitaban. Entonces, susurró en voz baja:

- El nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... no es nuevo, ha estado en el colegio todos estos años.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro de Harry para prestar más atención a las palabras de Ron. Sin embargo el pelirrojo se había quedado en silencio.

- ¿Y...? –preguntó sin poder ocultar sus ansias.

- ¿Y... qué? –preguntó Ron.

- ¡Que nos digas quien es! –dijo Harry en voz tan baja como pudo.

- Ah... pues... -dijo mientras se inclinaba más sobre el centro de la mesa. Los demás volvieron a acercarse, tanto que sus barbillas casi rozaban con la superficie-. ...es Dumbledore.

La afirmación había pillado por sorpresa a todos. Harry volvió a dirigir una mirada a la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore conversaba con Snape. Por un momento, a Harry le pareció que el anciano desviaba sus ojos hacia él y le hacía un guiño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hermione desconfiada.

- Es obvio –dijo Ron dejando su modestia en el bolsillo. Harry estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto como Ginny cuya expresión de incredulidad hacía ver que no se había tragado ni una palabra de las que había dicho su hermano. Luna le miraba con verdadera adoración-. ¿Quién va a serlo si no? Está claro que no hay profesor nuevo, si no ya estaría en la mesa...

- A lo mejor aun no ha llegado... -comenzó a decir Harry.

- ...además, todos sabemos la predilección que tiene Dumbly por Harry, seguro que ha pensado que ya es hora de demostrar lo que vale dándole clases de Defensa. Seguro que se ha estado reservando durante todos estos años...

Harry no sabía que decir. Sí... lo cierto es que tenía sentido. Y para que engañarse, no estaría nada mal que alguien como Dumbledore se ocupara de impartir esa materia. Era el profesor mas cualificado para ello de todos los que había en Hogwarts en ese momento. Inconscientemente se giró hacia su derecha, donde Hermione miraba la mesa de los profesores mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué piensas de eso?

- Supongo que sí... podría ser... -luego volvió a mirar al frente-. ¿Pero no crees... que Dumbledore ya tiene suficientes problemas en la cabeza para andarse con este tipo de cosas?

Harry iba a contestar a Hermione cuando de repente la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y Minerva McGonagall apareció camino hacia la mesa de los profesores, seguida de un pequeño grupo de niños. Luna Lovegood salió corriendo hacia su mesa, mientras McGonagall dejaba a los niños en medio del pasillo y tras decirles unas palabras, desaparecía tras unas de las rojas cortinas de terciopelo que había a un lado del comedor.

Harry sonrió al recordar la primera vez que él había entrado en aquel lugar. Cuando Ron le había hablado de la famosa "prueba" de selección en la que tendría que hacer magia, y Hermione repetía sin cesar los encantamientos que había aprendido ese verano.

Uno de los niños que estaba en el grupo tiró del pelo a la niña que tenía delante, quien se giró y le miró entrecerrando mucho los ojos. El niño se hizo el despistado.

- Míralos, un slytherin y una gryffindor. No hay duda –susurró Ron.

La profesora McGonagall apareció de nuevo en el comedor con el Sombrero Seleccionador en sus manos. Un taburete apareció a su lado y dejó sobre él al sombrero, quien se agitó ligeramente ante el asombro de los niños.

_Un año más, pero no uno normal._

_La unión ha comenzado, _

_y el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente_

_inician sus primeros pasos juntos._

_¿Dónde desembocaran esos pasos?_

_No es asunto mío saberlo._

_Pero si aconsejaros, _

_pues así ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos._

_Secretos se esconden hoy en esta sala, _

_secretos que deben y no deben salir a la luz._

_Aun no es tiempo de saber, más si lo es de prepararse, _

_pues todo es posible que suceda, _

_en el momento en que nadie se piensa._

_Leones, águilas, tejones y serpientes._

_Quien avisa no es traidor._

_Que comience la selección._

Dumbledore fue el primero en aplaudir el discurso del sombrero seleccionador, que desapareció de la sala a manos de la profesora de Transformaciones. Harry miró a los chicos y descubrió que todos tenían la misma cara que él. Sobretodo Hermione, quien había bajado la vista hasta clavarla en el suelo. _Secretos_... la sola palabra le hacía sentir dolor de cabeza y sabía que sus amigos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

McGonagall desenrolló el rollo de pergamino que tenía en las manos y la ceremonia de selección dio comienzo.

- Argus, Justin.

Mientras los niños iban desfilando y después acudían a sus respectivas mesas entre vítores y aplausos de sus compañeros, Harry pensó en lo que había dicho Ron. ¿Cómo sería tener a Dumbledore como profesor? Mucho mejor que a Lockhart, o a Umbridge, pensó con amargura. El director, vestido con una suave túnica de color beige, aplaudía a los niños que corrían por el comedor raudos hacia sus mesas. A su lado, Snape miraba la escena desinteresadamente, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en él. En Harry.

Por algún extraño motivo, Harry no evitó su mirada. No había hablado con él desde... desde el curso pasado. Era como si durante las dos semanas que había estado allí, los dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no cruzarse en los pasillos. Se quedó mirándole fijamente, hasta que el profesor hizo algo que dejó a Harry clavado en su silla.

Le sonrió. Malévolamente, pero lo hizo. En siete años nunca antes había visto sonreír a Snape.

- ¡Gryffindor!

La voz del sombrero seleccionador se escuchó por todo el comedor, mientras una niña de aspecto frágil, pálida y de cabello oscuro se dirigía corriendo hacia su mesa, donde otra niña de su edad la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Harry volvió a mirar a Snape, pero este ya no le estaba prestando atención. Pensó en contárselo a Ron, pero un gesto de Hermione le hizo callar. Dumbledore se había puesto en pie.

- Alumnos –la atronadora voz de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar, acallando los murmullos que había causado la canción-. Bienvenidos un año más Hogwarts. Espero que las vacaciones hayan servido para hacer descansar vuestros espesos cerebros, pues este año van a intensificarse las clases y subirá el nivel de los exámenes considerablemente –una ola de quejas y murmullos se extendió por el comedor, sin embargo Dumbledore continuó hablando-. A los nuevos alumnos, os comunico que los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido están... prohibidos, como habréis podido suponer. Y los antiguos no estaría mal que lo recordarais.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Pero de repente pareció recordar algo.

- ¡Ah, lo olvidaba...! Seguramente los mas veteranos os habréis dado cuenta de que no hay nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sentado a la mesa –dijo haciendo un ademán hacia los profesores que se encontraba tras de él. Ron se frotó las manos-. Tengo el placer de comunicaros... que el profesor Snape impartirá de ahora en adelante esta asignatura, así como las correspondientes en sexto y séptimo curso.

La mesa de Slytherin irrumpió en aplausos, mientras que Snape, con su pelo reluciente y su pálido rostro sobresaliendo de sus negros ropajes se levantaba de la mesa. Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Snape, nuevo profesor de Defensa... y de Pociones. Miró a Hermione, quien a su vez, miraba a Ron con preocupación en el rostro.

El pelirrojo miraba todavía a Dumbledore. Quien sabe, si esperando a que el mago gritara "¡Inocente!" y todos rieran la broma. Pero Dumbledore había vuelto a su asiento, y con unas palabras había hecho aparecer toda clase de alimentos sobre las mesas del comedor.

- Ron... -dijo Harry, dando un empujoncito a su amigo en el brazo.

Pero Ron parecía estar ausente, como si se hubiera marchado dejando su cuerpo allí. Y no era para menos... Snape como profesor de DCAO era la peor pesadilla que un Gryffindor podía tener. Harry ya podía hacerse a la idea de que este año NO iba a aprobar esa asignatura.

- Ron – Hermione estiró un brazo y pellizcó a su amigo en el brazo, quien se giró y miró la comida absorto. Ginny le tiró un muslito de pollo a su plato.

- Vamos, come ahora y ya te lamentarás mañana cuando empiecen las clases.

A Ron le costó asimilarlo, pero el pollo asado, las patatas, la fruta y la bebida hicieron que el trauma fuera más ligero de soportar. Hermione conversaba con Ginny de lo que habían sido las dos últimas semanas allí. Se sorprendió de saber que Tonks había estado con ellos, lo que le llevó a preguntar a los chicos sobre los ESM.

- Bueno, ¿y ya tenéis claro que vais a estudiar? ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo, con la boca llena hasta los topes intentó pronunciar un par de palabras. Se atragantó, tosió y tras beber agua y unos golpecitos en la espalda por parte de Harry, habló.

- Voy a ser jugador de quidditch...

Ginny alzó una ceja.

- Me parece que a mamá no le va a gustar... -susurró de forma que solo Neville pudiera oírle.

- ...terminaré los estudios en Hogwarts, pero no pienso dedicar mi vida al estudio. Hay cosas mucho mejores que hacer... - Harry escuchó claramente el gruñido de Hermione-. ...y en las que puedo ser más útil. En Marzo me presentaré a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

- ¿Eso te lo ha dicho un tutor? –preguntó Ginny.

- Después de ver mis notas, si... -y se lanzó a devorar un nuevo muslito de pollo. En ese momento, los prefectos de cada casa guiaban a los alumnos de primero a sus dormitorios. Hermione se levantó y comenzó a llamar a los de Gryffindor. Estaba ya lejos, rodeada de niños, cuando una manita se cerró en torno a la manga de Harry y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y comprobó que era una niña de primer curso quien le llamaba.

- Hola –dijo la niña. Era morena, con el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta. Muy guapa.

- Hola –le contestó Harry.

- Tú eres... Harry, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo soy –dijo sonriendo. Era la primera vez que alguien decía su nombre con tanta familiaridad como aquella niña, sin apenas conocerle-. ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Me llamo Lyra. Soy nueva –dijo la niña.

Harry miró a Hermione y al grupo de alumnos que se amontonaban a su alrededor.

- Lyra, ¿ves a esa chica de ahí? –preguntó señalándola-. Se llama Hermione. Es tu prefecta, y ahora va a enseñaros donde están vuestras habitaciones.

La pequeña miró a Hermione largo rato y luego dijo:

- Parece simpática.

- Lo es –le dijo sonriendo. La niña sonrió también y echó a correr hacia el grupo. Se abrió paso hasta llegar a Hermione y le tomó de la mano, mientras se ponía a hablar con una compañera. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto y el grupo desapareció del comedor.

Pensó que no volvería a verla durante el resto de la noche o al menos varias horas mas... y por un instante sintió deseos de abandonar el comedor. Sin embargo, antes de que se hubiera dado la vuelta Hermione regresaba corriendo hacia ellos y se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

- ¿No vas con ellos? –preguntó Harry mientras jugaba con una de las servilletas de papel.

- No... -dijo sonriendo-. Ya les he dicho a Andrew y a Natalie lo que tienen que hacer, así que ya no les hago falta. Hay una niña muy simpática...

- ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Sigues pensando en el curso de Auror? –continuó Ginny.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, pero... creo que ya puedo irme despidiendo. Con Snape como profesor de Defensa creo que lo voy a tener mas que difícil este año para aprobar...

- No digas tonterías –dijo Hermione ligeramente enfadada-. Me he dado cuenta de cómo te ha mirado Snape antes de la cena... Si hace falta, yo me quedo contigo a estudiar por las noches para que saques esa materia.

Ron volvió a atragantarse y Harry, aliviado de poder darse la vuelta, se giró para socorrer a su amigo.

- ¿Neville?

El chico, quien no se esperaba esa pregunta, clavó su vista en el plato.

- Bueno... a mi no se me da nada bien...

- Pero tú eres muy bueno en Herbología, Neville. La profesora Sprout te lo ha dicho muchas veces –dijo Harry.

- Si, bueno... he pensado en dedicarme a ello, pero aun no tengo nada seguro.

Ginny asintió, y finalmente miró a Hermione.

- Bueno, ¿y tu qué? ¿Auror o Sanadora?

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron.

- Auror y Sanadora –dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cómo?

- Voy a estudiar las dos cosas.

- ¿¿A la vez?? –preguntó Ginny abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

- No... ¿cómo voy a estudiar eso a la vez? –preguntó escandalizada, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que ya había considerado esa posibilidad-. Primero el curso de Auror, y luego me especializaré en la rama de Sanadora., que solo son...

- Señorita Granger... ¿me permite un momento?

Harry miró a su espalda y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall. Hermione se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se puso en pie, nerviosamente.

- ¿Si, profesora?

- Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, si no hay inconveniente... -dijo desviando la mirada hacia Harry y los demás.

- Ah... –Hermione pareció recordar algo-. Si, claro, yo también quería hablar con usted...

McGonagall y Hermione se alejaron lentamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, al tiempo que Ron bostezaba escandalosamente.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Harry.

Los tres asintieron y poco a poco fueron saliendo del comedor hacia la Sala Común, donde esperarían a Hermione. Ya estaban casi en la salida cuando escucharon una voz muy conocida por todos.

- Vaya, Potter. ¿Dónde os habéis dejado a la sangre sucia?

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente. Ron, que daba grandes bocados a una manzana, se detuvo, y lo mismo hicieron Ginny y Neville.

- Que te den, Malfoy... –contestó Harry.

- Potter diciendo palabrotas... me temo que no voy a tener más remedio que quitarle diez puntos a tu casa.

- ¿Qué dices? Tu no puedes quitar puntos –dijo Ron dando un paso adelante.

- Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Es que no lo sabíais? –preguntó Malfoy, aunque rió al instante al comprenderlo-. ¡Soy su nuevo compañero! Este año, yo también soy prefecto.

Harry cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a Malfoy.

- Mira, Malfoy. Estamos cansados. Así que mejor vuélvete con los tuyos y déjanos en paz.

Harry se dio la vuelta con intención de salir de allí, pero Draco le hizo detenerse de nuevo.

- Voy a divertirme mucho con la sangre sucia este año...

Harry se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que golpeó a Neville. De dos pasos llegó hasta donde estaba Draco y le cogió por el cuello de la túnica. Ron no hizo nada por evitarlo.

- Si le pones un dedo encima juro que será la última vez que toques algo en tu vida...

Malfoy estaba a punto de abrir la boca, bien para hablar o para poder respirar, pero desvió sus ojos a la izquierda, donde Harry notaba a alguien a su lado.

- Harry –dijo Ginny, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. La miró desconcertado, ¿qué quería ahora?-. Déjalo... solo está intentando provocarte.

Harry miró con incredulidad a Ginny, pero comprendió que tenía razón. Malfoy nunca se acercaría a Hermione. Nunca le pondría una mano encima, por que el día en que eso pasara...

- Vamonos –dijo la pelirroja, apartando las manos de Harry del cuello de Draco y tirando de él. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta volvió a mirar al slytherin, quien le miraba con verdadero odio en sus ojos. Ginny le miró de igual forma y apretó el paso hacia sus amigos.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, alguien llamó a Harry. Un hombre surgió de las sombras.

- Profesor Dumbledore... -murmuró Harry.

- Harry... me gustaría hablar contigo... -dijo el hombre sonriendo a sus amigos.

- Ah... claro –dijo Harry, mirando a Ron-. Esperadme dentro, vuelvo enseguida.

Los chicos asintieron y desaparecieron tras el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Harry miró a Dumbledore con una pizca de temor.

- He visto lo que acaba de suceder entre tú y Draco...

- Insultó a Hermione –comenzó a decir Harry.

- Harry, estoy seguro de que tanto tú como Draco podéis solucionar vuestras diferencias por otros medios -dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

Harry quedó en silencio.

- Sin embargo, no es este el motivo de mi visita –dijo el hombre mirando a los ojos de Harry. El chico alzó la vista extrañado.

- Solo quería preguntarte... si hay algo que quieras contarme esta noche.

Harry tragó saliva. _Lo sabe_, pensó. Sabe todo lo que pasó en la Madriguera. Sabe que hemos pasado las tardes en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre la profecía. Sabe que se lo estamos ocultando.

¿Debería decírselo? Siendo objetivo, no creía que Hermione pudiera descifrar aquel galimatías de Diana nunca. Y el tiempo corría. Quizá sería mejor contárselo a Dumbledore. Él le escucharía y sabría que hacer... y a lo mejor de ese modo, ninguno de ellos correría peligro.

Pero cuando la palabra "Sí" casi salía de sus labios, recordó algo. Fue un flash, un recuerdo que tenía en la mente y que de repente se grabó en su cabeza.

"_¿Vas a delatarme...?_

"_Oh... por supuesto que no... Pero honestamente, Harry..."_

- No –dijo tan rápidamente que por un momento pensó que no lo había dicho-. No, no... nada –repitió.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio un rato, mientras seguía mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry, quien no despegaba su vista del suelo. Suspiró.

- Harry, después de todos estos años... tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?

_Lo sabe. ¡¡Lo sabe!!_

- Si, claro... -Harry podría haber objetado algo contra eso, pero tampoco era el momento.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y tras murmurar un "Bien...", comenzó a descender las escaleras de caracol. Deseó buenas noches a Harry y desapareció por la puerta.

Harry se sentía confundido. No podía hacerle eso a Hermione, pero quizá con su silencio estaba poniéndole en peligro.

Con la cabeza echa un lío, entró en la Sala Común, donde los chicos le esperaban y conversaban sobre Malfoy.

- Es idiota. No se por qué has detenido a Harry, hubiera disfrutado viendo como le metía una buena paliza en medio de todos.

- No exageres Ron.

- ¿¡Pero tu has escuchado lo que dijo de Hermione!? –dijo Ron, enfadado-. De verdad Ginny, hay veces en que me dejas de piedra.

- Oye, ¿qué insinúas? –dijo la pelirroja encarándose a su hermano-. ¡A mi también me fastidia que diga eso de Hermione! Pero Harry tiene que saber diferenciar cuando Malfoy habla para provocarle y cuando lo hace para ofenderle.

- Ah, y tú eres una experta que sabe perfectamente cuando va por una cosa o por otra...

- No, pero ¿es que no ves que lo que dices suena totalmente ridículo? ¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa?

- Eh, vale ya –dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la cara y dejándose caer en el sofá-. No quiero discutir sobre Malfoy ahora y por favor Ginny, tienes que dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera delante...

Ginny asintió de mala gana y se sentó a su lado, justo en la parte opuesta a su hermano.

- Bueno, ¿y habéis averiguado algo?

Harry y Ron la miraron esta vez extrañados.

- Ya sabéis, sobre... lo de Diana –dijo mirando de reojo a Neville, que estaba ojeando el tablón de anuncios.

- Mejor no preguntes –dijo Harry abatido.

En ese momento, el cuadro de la señora gorda giró sobre sus goznes y tras él, apareció Hermione. Pero no venía sola.

- ...la Sala Común. Aquí solo pueden entrar los de Gryffindor, y cada casa tiene su propia Sala. La contraseña ya la sabéis, así que solo debéis tener cuidado en que no la escuchen los demás. Y... ¡hola! –dijo Hermione, contenta de ver a sus amigos-. Venid, voy a presentaros. Estos son Harry, Neville, Ron y su hermana Ginny. Chicos, estos son Ethan y Megara McNamara. Son alumnos de intercambio.

Tanto Harry como el resto se habían quedado callados al verles entrar y ahora parecían no reaccionar. A la izquierda de Hermione, un chico sonreía al grupo, mientras Ron fruncía el entrecejo.

No le gustó desde el primer momento. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos claros, el pelo rubio... con esa sensación de ser el amo del colegio, le recordaba a alguien... solo que no recordaba a quien exactamente.

- Eh, tu eres Harry Potter –dijo adelantándose a Harry-. Vaya vaya, eres igual que en los libros...

Harry no sabía que decir ante eso. ¿Pero de que iba ese tío? Con ese aire de superioridad, y su pelo rubio y largo y... eh, ¿le había guiñado un ojo a Hermione?

- Si, lo soy...

- Vaya vaya... -dijo riendo y mirando a Ginny esta vez. Era como si no hubiera esperado a que Harry contestara-. Las chicas en Hogwarts son muy guapas, eso no me lo habían dicho... -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y se la llevaba a la boca. Ron interceptó el movimiento y regresó la mano de Ginny a su sitio, ante el ligero enfado de su hermana.

- Sí, pero no se si las chicas de tu instituto son igual de liberales que las de aquí...

- ¡Ron! ¿Pero que estas diciendo...? Perdona Megara, es que a veces Ron es algo torpe –dijo Hermione, haciendo señas a Ron para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

- No pasa nada... Ethan también es un poco torpe a veces -rió la chica mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Era morena, y tenía el pelo bastante largo. A Harry le llamaron la atención unos mechones violetas que solo brillaron cuando la chica asintió con la cabeza, y sus ojos, que eran del mismo color. Era más alta que Hermione, casi tanto como él. Y había algo raro en su forma de moverse. Harry sentía que por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Lo que no sabía era que no era el único.

- Bueno, pues... -Hermione no sabía que decir. Había un silencio muy incómodo en la habitación-. Ellos son de Durmstang... y han venido a terminar aquí sus estudios... Teóricamente no pueden ser seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador, así que la profesora McGonagall se ha ofrecido a que se queden en Gryffindor... De modo que... ¡ah, se me olvidaba! –dijo de reparando en lo que llevaba en las manos. Parecía aliviada-. La profesora me ha dado los horarios... los dejaré aquí para que los cojan los demás, pero vosotros tomadlos ahora –dijo mientras dejaba un grueso taco de pergaminos sobre la mesa y le tendía uno a los demás.

- Adivinad que tenemos el Lunes a primera hora... -murmuró Harry echándole un vistazo a su pergamino.

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y después... ¡Pociones! Santo cielo, ¡toda la mañana con Snape! –murmuró Ginny divertida-. Lo que me recuerda lo divertida que va a ser esa clase... ojalá pudiera verla. ¿Verdad Ronnie?

Ron, que tenía la cara oculta tras el pergamino, emitió un leve sonido. Harry vio como sus orejas enrojecían.

- Pues nada... Ethan, el cuarto de los chicos está lleno, de modo que...

- Me encantará dormir en el vuestro... -dijo señalando a Hermione y a Ginny.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces antes de contestar. Le pareció ver como Harry entrecerraba los ojos, pero cuando quiso fijarse bien ya se había dado la vuelta.

- Oh... bueno, yo me refería a que puedes dormir en la habitación que está justo al lado... -dijo extrañada-. Aun queda una plaza libre. Y tú, Megara, puedes dormir con Parvati, Lavender y conmigo.

- ¿No tenías una habitación individual? –preguntó Ginny.

- Supuestamente sí, y la sigo teniendo... Ya he hablado con McGonagall, y me ha dicho que puedo disponer de ella cuando quiera. Está en el último piso. Pero prefiero compartir el cuarto y no tener que pasar las noches a solas.

- Eso podría tener solución –dijo Ethan distraídamente, mientras inspeccionaba el horario que le había tendido Hermione. La chica se había quedado traspuesta, pero una nueva intervención de Megara la salvó de la situación.

- Ethan, no seas infantil... Perdonad a mi hermano, creo que ha olvidado que ya no está en Durmstang –dijo con una significativa mirada que el chico no vio.

- Pues no lo está haciendo muy bien... -murmuró Harry de forma que solo Ron pudiera escucharle. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo seguía con la cabeza metida en su pergamino.

- Bueno, pues... creo que deberíamos irnos todos a dormir. Ethan, Megara, podéis acompañarme y os digo donde están vuestras habitaciones.

- Claro. Buenas noches... - se despidió la chica mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

- Hasta mañana. Harry, un placer –dijo Ethan mientras guiñaba un ojo a Harry. Cuando ya habían desaparecido por la puerta, aun pudo escuchar su voz diciendo:- Espera, Hermione...

Neville, Ginny, Ron y Harry se habían quedado de nuevo, solos en el comedor.

- Vaya con el chico nuevo... parece que se las sabe todas –rió Ginny divertida.

- Es un estúpido –le interrumpió Neville, sorprendiéndoles a todos. Parecía enfadado.

- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo –dijo Harry. De repente le habían entrado unas ganas inexplicables de que aquel día terminara cuanto antes. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta se giró hacia su amigo-. Ron, ¿vienes o qué?

Ron pareció despertar del letargo donde había caído hacia unos minutos. Asintió a Harry con gesto ausente y caminó hacia él. Por el camino, se llevó por delante una armadura que había apostada junto a la puerta de su dormitorio y una vez dentro, se puso el pijama al revés. A Harry le recordó a Colin por un momento. Era como si Ron acabara ser víctima de un flechazo. Y rió por la ocurrencia.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada acerca de Snape ni mucho menos, los dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio. Fue cuando entró en el comedor en compañía de Ron y al ver a Ginny, Luna y Hermione con el chico nuevo cuando la realidad cayó sobre él oprimiéndole como una losa aplastante.

- Buenos días –murmuró, tomando asiento junto a Luna. Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa, Ginny directamente parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que había mas personas en ese comedor a parte de Ethan. Luna fue la única que les saludó con un "Hola" que sonó muy aburrido.

Y no le extrañaba por qué.

- ...hace unos años. Si, apenas tenía trece, y estaba en tercero, pero me enfrenté a él como solo pocos habrían podido hacerlo. El alcalde de mi ciudad me entregó una medalla por ello, pero ahora no la tengo aquí porque en verdad... no me gusta presumir –Harry escuchó claramente el gruñido de Ron-. Pero lo he traído, de modo que si mas tarde queréis venir a mi habitación, no me importará desempolvar mi "vitrina de los trofeos" –rió, con falsa modestia. Ginny, fascinada, soltó una risita al tiempo que Hermione se giraba por fin para saludar a los recién llegados.

- Buenos días... ¿preparados para la primera jornada de clases?

Harry tenía el estomago demasiado revuelto como para probar bocado, si acaso para aguantar a Snape durante toda la mañana. El camino hacia las mazmorras, donde iban a darse a partir de ahora las clases de DCAO se hizo extrañamente corto para todos.

- Después de Pociones, los prefectos hemos acordado una visita guiada para los alumnos de primero. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago, ¿os gustaría acompañarme?

- Claro... -comenzó a decir Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, notó como alguien colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y se situaba entre él y Hermione.

- ¿He oído visita guiada? Entonces Meg y yo nos apuntamos, no nos vendrá mal –dijo Ethan, que había colocado su otro brazo también sobre los hombros de Hermione. Sin esperar la respuesta miró al frente-. ¡Eh! ¡Seamus, Dean! ¡Esperadme!

- Vaya un chico mas abierto –dijo Hermione cuando Ethan salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos-. No lleva aquí ni un día y casi conoce a más gente que yo...

- Es un imbecil –dijo Ron, abriendo la boca por primera vez en toda la mañana y sentándose junto a Harry.

- ¿Por qué dices eso...? –preguntó Hermione ligeramente enfadada mientras tomaba asiento.

- "Os enseñaría mis cuatrocientas veinticinco medallas, pero no me gusta presumir" –Ron hizo una estupenda imitación de Ethan-. Vamos, os estaba echando un farol y vosotras estabais babeando como tontas...

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy entró a la clase en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle. Miró a Harry, luego a Hermione y antes de sentarse dedicó al primero una maliciosa sonrisa. Harry apretó los puños.

- Bah, no exageres Ron –alcanzó a decir Hermione, ajena a lo que había pasado en el otro lado de la clase antes de que Snape apareciera por la puerta.

- Silencio –fue lo que dijo al entrar-. Silencio he dicho.

Hermione sacó rápidamente su pluma y un trozo bastante largo de pergamino, dispuesta a copiar la próxima palabra que saliera de la boca de Snape.

- Como todos ya sabéis, el Director Dumbledore me ha confiado la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tras la ingente cantidad de ineptos que han pasado por el cargo, sería comprensible que os mostrarais ligeramente atrasados en los conocimientos de la magia arcana. Sin embargo, os aviso ahora que no permitiré presentarse a los EXTASIS a ningún alumno que considere... no preparado para ello.

Su vista se posó en Neville y luego, en Harry. Acto seguido su expresión cambio y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada. Finalmente lo encontró.

- Veo que tenemos nuevos alumnos en la clase –dijo colocándose delante de Ethan, quien miró al profesor sorprendido. Al parecer no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo caso.

- Soy Ethan Mcna...

- Ya sé quien es –interrumpió Snape. Luego posó su vista a uno y a otro lado de Ethan-. Tenía entendido que no venía solo.

- Así es. Mi hermana Megara también está aquí.

- ¿Dónde? Aquí desde luego no –dijo Snape entre dientes-. Bien, me veo obligado a quitar diez puntos a Gryffindor por su falta...

Antes de que Ethan, poco acostumbrado a la obsesión de Snape por quitar puntos a Gryffindor pudiera siquiera asombrarse, Ron soltó un bufido que se escuchó por toda la clase.

- ¿Algún problema, señor Weasley?

Ron miró a Snape con profunda antipatía, pero no contestó. Sin embargo Hermione se levantó de su asiento.

- Pero... no puede quitarle puntos a Gryffindor profesor. Tanto Megara como Ethan no pertenecen a ninguna casa...

- Cinco puntos menos por hablar sin pedir permiso –dijo Snape sin ni siquiera mirar a Hermione. Luego observó a Ethan con desdén-. Dado que la profesora McGonagall ha tenido la _amabilidad_ de hacerse cargo de ustedes, tanto usted como su hermana perderán puntos para Gryffindor cuando sea necesario.

- Encima que nos hacen cargar con él va a darnos más disgustos que otra cosa –se quejó Ron en voz baja. Sin embargo, Snape pareció escuchar algo.

- Señor Weasley, es la segunda vez que le llamo la atención en cinco minutos, mas le vale mantener la boca cerrada si no quiere costarle diez puntos más a su casa.

Tras cinco segundos de inactividad, Snape se dirigió a la pizarra.

- Un placer, señor McNamara. Bien, comencemos con cosas que son realmente importantes.

A una señal de su mano, dos palabras aparecieron escritas en la pizarra con la inconfundible letra de Snape.

- _Dolor extrudo._ Hechizo que sirve para desarmar al enemigo, infinitamente más efectivo que el hechizo _Expelliarmus_. Hagamos una prueba. Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de salir. Señor Weasley, ya que está tan participativo esta mañana tal vez le gustaría ayudar al señor Malfoy.

A regañadientes, Ron se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la parte delantera de la clase seguido de Draco.

- Bien Weasley. Primero el _Expelliarmus_. Desarme a Malfoy.

Draco rió, mientras Ron se mordía el labio inferior. Hermione cruzó una mirada con Harry. No estaba segura de que Ron pudiera conseguirlo.

Tras varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad y en los que Draco no había quitado su estupida sonrisa del rostro, Ron dio un paso adelante y apuntando a Malfoy dijo con voz clara y potente:

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Malfoy dio un salto atrás y su varita salió despedida a varios metros. Harry aplaudió junto con algunos gryffindor, mientras Hermione sonreía y se removía nerviosa en su asiento.

El pelirrojo, ligeramente colorado por la actitud de sus compañeros volvió a su sitio. Malfoy cogió la varita y esta vez, sin sonreír, se colocó delante de Ron.

- Ahora el _Dolor Extrudo_ –dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante. Esta vez si sería imposible. Para hacer un encantamiento era necesario realizar una preparación previa y así nunca era completamente efectivo la primera vez que se aplicaba. Ron se había puesto serio y miraba la pizarra, intentando aprender de memoria las nuevas palabras cuando de repente, la pesada puerta de la mazmorra giró sobre sus goznes produciendo su peculiar sonido. Y por un pequeño resquicio, Harry vio aparecer a la chica que Hermione les había presentado la noche anterior.

- Exijo puntualidad en mi clase – Snape se acercó a la chica con paso decidido, quien llevaba varios libros en los brazos y los apretaba ligeramente contra ella. Harry observó la punta de una pluma sobresaliendo entre las páginas de uno de ellos.

- Lo siento, profesor Snape –contestó la chica con voz firme-. La profesora McGonagall...

- Sus asuntos y los de la profesora McGonagall no nos incumbe a nadie de los aquí presentes atajó el profesor. Después de examinarla durante largo rato, dijo-: La señorita McNamara, supongo. ¡Silencio! –dijo para acallar los murmuros de asombro que habían causado la llegada de la nueva estudiante.

- Así es –contestó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

A Harry le sorprendió la determinación con que Megara estaba tratando a Snape. Se imagino a si mismo, de intercambio en otro colegio y llegó a la conclusión de que en su lugar, él ni siquiera habría llegado a entrar en la clase.

- Siéntese –ordenó Snape-. Y la próxima vez recuerde que en Hogwarts, las reglas son diferentes a las de su instituto y aquí no permitimos a los alumnos pasearse por los pasillos en horas de clase.

Una luz brilló en los ojos de Megara. Sin decir nada, echó a andar y se sentó junto al asiento vacío de Ron.

- Está bien... retomamos la clase. Weasley, su turno.

Pero algo extraño había pasado con Ron. Ya no mostraba esa seguridad en su mismo que había dejado ver antes. Nervioso, se cambiaba la varita de mano y miraba constantemente hacia su asiento. Malfoy comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¡Weasley! –gritó Snape.

Ron abrió la boca, solo para volver a cerrarla. Hizo un nuevo intento, sin conseguir lo que pretendía.

- Está bien. Malfoy, adelante.

Draco no se lo pensó mucho. Apuntó a Ron con su varita y gritó:

- _¡Dolor Extrudo!_

Si bien Hermione supo que el encantamiento no se había realizado del todo correctamente, un rayo de luz salió de la varita de Malfoy y golpeó la mano de un aturdido Ron. El chico cayó al suelo, cociéndose la mano y haciendo un gesto de dolor. La clase se asustó.

- ¿Qué le pasa señor Weasley? –preguntó Snape acercándose. Harry pensó que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no echarse a reír.

- Escuece... -murmuró Ron.

- Síntomas del Dolor Extrudo; escozor en la zona de impacto por tiempo indefinido –dictó Snape en voz alta.

- ¿Por tiempo indefinido? –preguntó Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ron se había puesto en pie. Por su expresión, Harry sabía que la mano debía escocerle mucho.

- Cinco puntos menos. El Dolor Extrudo consiste en desarmar a su oponente Y –dijo poniendo énfasis en su última palabra-: asegurarse de que el enemigo no pueda tocar nada durante el suficiente periodo de tiempo...

- Pero... ¿qué va a hacer Ron ahora? – preguntó Seamus, mirando con preocupación la mano totalmente roja de Ron y escondiendo las suyas bajo la mesa.

- Oh, el señor Malfoy ha realizado el hechizo de forma tan mala que la mano de Weasley estará perfectamente a la hora de comer.

- Pero eso... ¡debe ser ilegal...!

Snape se dio la vuelta y miró a Parvati con toda la fiereza que fue posible.

- En absoluto, señorita Patil –luego caminó de nuevo hacia la pizarra-. Tomen nota, porque a partir de hoy las clases seguirán esta misma dinámica.

- Pero eso es peligroso... -dijo Harry-. ¡Ni siquiera vamos a poder coger un libro al salir de aquí!

- Seguramente, Potter. ¿Pero sabe qué? Ese, no es mi problema.

Tras la clase de DCAO, mas de la mitad de la clase, incluidos varios slytherins, tuvo que acudir a la enfermería. Pero Ron se negó en rotundo.

- Vamos Ron –insistía Hermione. Ella y Harry habían sido uno de los pocos que se habían librado de la visita a Madame Pomfrey-. Tienes que curarte eso...

- No me da la gana.

- Pero ¿por qué no? Eres tan cabezota... ¿no ves que se te va a inflamar todavía mas?

- Hermione no insistas, ya te he dicho que no pienso ir a ningún sitio.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras y miró a Harry.

- Bueno, ¡¿dile algo, no?!

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a decirle? Es su mano, si no quiere ir a la enfermería es su problema...

- ¿Me dejáis un momento? –preguntó una voz detrás de Harry. El chico observó como una chica con peculiares reflejos morados en el pelo daba unos pasos y se agachaba frente a Ron. Sin ni siquiera mirarle, tomó su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a inspeccionarla, ante el asombro del herido.

Nadie podría, a juzgar por su expresión, saber que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente el pelirrojo en cualquier momento. Pero cualquiera que le conociera lo suficiente sabría decir que era algo que Ron Weasley no había imaginado jamás.

- Curará pronto –dijo Megara. Alzó la vista y sonrió a Ron-. Pero deberías hacer caso a tus amigos y acudir a la enfermería. Al menos podrán aliviarte el dolor.

- No me duele... -fue lo único que contestó.

Megara dejó la mano de Ron suavemente sobre su rodilla y se levantó de nuevo.

- Es una suerte que tú tampoco tengas que lamentarte –suspiró Hermione.

- Sí... -contestó Megara mirándose su mano-. Ha sido una suerte.

- Vaya comienzo has tenido con Snape –dijo Harry. Megara hizo una mueca.

- ¿Siempre es así o es que le hemos pillado en un mal día?

- No siempre es así. La mayoría de veces es peor.

- Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde a Pociones –dijo Hermione consultando su reloj.

- ¡Ah...! –exclamó Megara-. Tengo que hablar con Ethan un momento... os veo en clase, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro.

- Muy bien –dijo la chica. Se dio la vuelta y antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se giró de nuevo-. Cuídate esa mano, Ron. ¡Hasta luego!

Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano y se giró para mirar a Ron. El pelirrojo se había levantado y echaba andar en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde vas, Ron?

- A... la enfermería. No os preocupéis, solo será un momento –y apretó el paso.

Harry cruzó una mirada con Hermione y leyó la misma confusión en sus ojos.

- No lo entiendo –dijo.

Y ambos se dirigieron a clase de Pociones.

* * *

Pociones no fue mucho mejor que DCAO. Sobra decir que la mitad de la clase llegó tarde debido a su visita a la enfermería y Snape pasó quince minutos quitando puntos a ambas casas (aunque misteriosamente, los retrasos de Gryffindor valían el doble de puntos que los de Slytherin), lo que contribuyo a empeorar su mal humor y a decir que mejor hubiera sido suspender la clase antes que perder el tiempo tratando de enseñar a unos ineptos como ellos.

No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

- El _Tectum Oleo_ consta de un pelo de kneazle, dos escamas de pez-dragón y cuatro gotas de sangre de unicornio. Una vez echados los ingredientes en el caldero...

Harry notó un pequeño golpe en el brazo, proveniente de Hermione, quien le señaló con la cabeza a su otro lado. Dos asientos más a su derecha, junto a Ron, Megara tenía alzada la mano. Snape, con evidente fastidio, no pudo ignorarla.

- ¿Si, señorita McNamara...?

- El _Tectum Oleo_ se compone de tres gotas de sangre de unicornio. No de cuatro.

El sonido de las plumas rayando el papel se detuvo. La clase quedó en completo silencio... un silencio que presagiaba la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? –preguntó Snape entrecerrando los ojos. Megara no se acobardó.

- He dicho que la poción _Tectum Oleo_, se compone de tres gotas de sangre de unicornio. No de cuatro.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Megara habría caído en redondo en aquel preciso momento. Hermione miraba la escena con la boca abierta. Harry no podía creerlo. ¿¿Una alumna... corrigiendo a Snape?? Aunque la pregunta en la que todos estaban pensando era... "¿Quién de los dos es el que tiene razón?"

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, en los que Neville incluso había llegado a esconderse tras el compañero de delante, Snape se dirigió a un enorme libro. Lo abrió, buscó una página en concreto, la analizó y su cara se quedó tan blanca como la pared.

Lentamente, colocó el libro en su sitio y con un movimiento de mano, el cuatro que indicaba el número de gotas de sangre de unicornio necesarias para la elaboración del Tectum Oleo escrito en la pizarra, cambió sus líneas para convertirse en un tres.

- Empezad –le pareció oír a Harry que decía Snape.

Antes de que los alumnos se recobraran del susto y sus movimientos llegaran a ser medianamente naturales, Harry alzó la vista hacia el profesor de Pociones, quien observaba a Megara tal y como había hecho con Harry hasta ese día. Y tubo la sensación de que oficialmente, había dejado de ser la persona mas odiada por Snape.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola . Si, sigo viva, por si mas de uno se lo andaba preguntando. El problema es que estoy a una semana de los examenes y todos sabemos –creo- que una semana antes las personas estan así como entre la vida y la muerte, con unas ojeras de infarto y litros y litros de café inyectados en sangre. Bueno, esa es mas o menos la imagen que tengo en estos momentos --

¿Qué tal? Si, ya se que hoy no ha habido romance :(. Tiradme tomatazos, lo merezco. Pero esperad, antes de empezar a tirar los maduritos debeis de saber, que si lo habrá en el próximo, en el siguiente,y tatatachán... en el siguiente va a pasar algo que os va a encantar. Si, se que eso traducido a mi forma de actualizar es como decir "Eh, dentro de cuatro meses ni siquiera os acordareis" pero noooo, despues de los examenes volveré a actualizar a menudo (me prometí a mi misma no decir esto porque siempre se gafa. Está bien, olvidad lo que he dicho) Pero en serio, los siguientes van a ser tan dulces y empalagosos que se os va a salir el azucar por las orejas. Palabra.

Bueno, supongo que hay bastante que comentar hoy, ¿no? Nuevos personajes a punta pala. Esa es una de las razones por las que me he demorado tanto con la actualización.

Primero Lyra. Una niñita que mas tarde dará una pequeñiñisima sorpresa pero que como "fangirl Bisbal" que me llamaron una vez, tenía que poner (no, Bisbal no sale en el fic). Ya vereis de que se trata. ¿Importancia en la historia? Bue... en la historia principal poca. En la historia de Harry y Hermione... jiji.

Despues Ethan, cuyas primeras impresiones adivino no habrán sido muy buenas (y a parte, alguien ya me dio anoche su mas sincera opinión por tan estúpido ligón ). Bueno, Ethan es el típico chico de instituto que va de pasota, supongo que todos habreis conocido a alguien como él. ¿Será importante para la historia? Bueeeno... algo habrá con Ethan pero no tanto como con su hermana. Así que cuidado con el rubio de Durmstang.

Finalmente, Megara. Bueno... estuve dudando hasta el último segundo antes de publicar el fic si ponerle ese nombre, porque no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Sin embargo, una de mis mas queridas amigas (hola Sara!) me convenció para que lo hiciera. Los que solo me leeis en fanfiction no sabreis de que hablo, pero a los de La Pareja el nombre les viene ya de antes... Solo decir que la similitud entre la Megara de este fic y la de la Pareja termina ahí, justo en el nombre . Y bueno... supongo que mas o menos habreis adivinado por donde van a ir los tiros con esta chica. ¿Importancia? Mas que Ethan y Lyra, eso seguro. Pero ya no digo nada mas sobre ella.

Y... creo que ya no hay nada mas que decir. Dudas, sugerencias y demás en la próxima actualizacion, que no será como mínimo hasta dentro de dos semanas (no me mireis a mi, mirad a los examenes que son quienes verdaderamente tienen la culpa TT). Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por vuestras palabras de apoyo . Solo os pido un favor; esta vez necesito opiniones. Muchas, de todos los personajes, sobretodo de Snape y los nuevos, porque no se si la cosa está saliendo como yo quiero, sobretodo me da miedo con Snape ya que nunca he hablado de él y me da que no lo estoy haciendo muy correctamente ¬¬.

**Lucumbus**: Hola amigote . ¡Gracias por el piropo a Hermione! Si, creo que últimamente la estaba idolatrando demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, la chica es humana y en algo se tendrá que equivocar... Sabes que tengo una especie de obsesion por las peleas. I love it. Que Harry y Hermione no terminen juntos, pero que peleen como cosacos (alaa, lluvia de tomatazos. Era broma ). ¿Es que soy la unica que se emociona al verlos discutir? Y Tonks... me encanta Tonks. Es la mar de graciosa, espero que JK no nos la deje abandonada en los siguientes libros. Y sí, hijo mio, el verano, el agua, el sol o los examenes te estan dejando la cabeza paranoica (a mi tambien, si te sirve de consuelo ¬¬). ¡No me infravalores tus reviews! Para mi son importantes, aunque solo digan "Hola". Y hey, ¡esta vez fuiste el primero y sin trampa! Bueno xiquet meu, te dejo hasta... dentro de un ratito . Oye, ¡gracias por el monigote llorón! Lo pondría aquí, pero no me saldría :(. Bueno, ¡ellos se lo pierden! ¡Un beso!

**Amsp14**: ¡Hola Ana María! Bueno, ahora por el momento... parece que los profesores no saben nada de nada. Aunque con Dumbledore nunca se sabe, la verdad. Pero la respuesta a tu pregunta llegará. Dentro de bastantes capítulos, pero lo hará . De momento, lo van a intentar ellos solitos. No han tenido mucha suerte, pero creo que pronto podrán descubir algo. Un besote guapa, ¡hasta pronto!

**Blanca**: ¡Hola guapa! Ay, espero que tus uñas esten bien... yo ahora tengo la del pulgar que da pena, y temo que dentro de una semana ya no quedará ni una viva... Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este tambien lo haya hecho . Un saludote para ti, ¡gracias por escribir!

**Mane Black**: ¡Hola lindísima! ¿Qué tal? Espero que todo terminara bien con los operadores de movil y Sara no esté ahora arrepintiendose de habernos dado su numero =P. Harry buscando a Hermione... he de decir que una personita me dio la idea de crear ese reencuentro (hola Patri!) y reconozco que quedó bastante bien. El paseo en bote acabó fastidiandose... supongo que te diste cuenta que Hermione salió de allí bastante incómoda. Pero quien sabe, ¡igual lo repiten algun dia y la cosa sale mejor! Hermione... pobrecita. Está asustada. Y es que ¿cómo no va a estarlo una chica de dieciséis años? Yo en su lugar habría hecho ya las maletas, pero corriendo. Malfoy no fue a las clases, pero aquí lo tienes de nuevo, dispuesto a dar caña. Pronto sabrás en que estaba ocupado durante las vacaciones, y no me refiero precisamente a un campamento de verano. Tonks, como ya dije se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos . Es bakan esa chica (jeje, mira como ya controlo algunas palabras :P) La Profecia... tambien dejamos un poco de lado la profecía en este capítulo. Lo que demuestra que esto es un fic porque si fuera la realidad y con una profecía así sumada a la de Trelawney, Harry estaría mas acongojao (por no decir otra cosa) que vamos... Pero no, aquí puede permitirse la licencia de que le preocupen otras cosas, como su nuevo profesor de DCAO. En fin... Y no vuelvas a decir que lo sientes cuando los reviews te salgan largos, porque es así como me gustan y mas viniendo de ti ;). Un besote guapísima. Nos vemos pronto.

**Jaisa-Kura**: ¡Hola! Caray, acertaste todo en tu review! Oo. Como ves, nuevo profe de DCAO. ¿Imaginabas que sería él? Yo es que estoy casi convencida de que será él en el último libro. Y nuevos compañeros. Ponerse entre la relacion de Harry y Hermione... ¿crees que alguien tan tímido como Ethan haría eso? Y Neville pendiente de los Weasley, este chico esconde algo. Aunque Neville no esconde las cosas muy bien... así que se le nota enseguida . Un beso y gracias por tu review. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Anasazi**: ¡Hola preciosa! Que ganas tenía de verte . Espero que todo esté funcionando bien con lo que tu sabes. Vayamos con tu review: si, Harry es muy iluso. Porque, a ver, ¿en que fic que se precie todo Hogwarts no va a tardar en enterarse de que su chico mas famoso está in love? Es un tópico bastante típico . Tu tambien te diste cuenta de a quien buscaba Neville, ¿eh? Que chico tan buena persona, espero que Rowling tenga un buen final para él. Su infancia no ha debido de ser nada difícil. Hermi y sus padres, quería mostrarlos porque debe ser difícil ver a tus padres solo un par de meses al año, ¿verdad? Y supongo que la despedida de último año será especial, porque como todos saben, Harry Potter se compone de siete libros y en el último es donde vendrá la gran batalla . Harry estropeó la escena del bote. ¡Para que veais que Ron no siempre tiene la culpa! ¿Ron te puede despertar de esa manera cuando quiera? Jajaja. Tienes razón, pero quizá Hermione quería que fuera otro el encargado de despertarla. ¿Te identificas con Tonks en el pelo? Oye, ¡no me dijiste que lo tenías de color rosa! Y algo pasa con Ginny y Tia Rose (eh, no os olvideis de esa mujer todavía!) Con Ginny podrás haberte hecho una idea con el capítulo de hoy. Lo de Tia Rose vendrá dentro de poco . Muchas gracias cielo por escribirme. ¡Para mi es importante que mi escritora de fics favorita me dedique parte de su tiempo! Pero mas que eso, es importante que mis amigas me dediquen tiempo. Gracias poreciosa, cuídate mucho. ¡Un beso!

**Male-chan**: Hooola . Jajaja, en cualquier momento te veo entrando en el fic y juntando sus cabezas con tus manos XD. Pues estoy segura de que hoy tienes ganas de matarme, porque prácticamente no dije nada sobre la pareja. Un capítulo mas, lo prometo, y el azucar saldrá por la pantalla de tu ordenador inundando la habitación :D "NO hemos dormido juntos de la forma a la que tu te

refieres –dijo quitándose la camiseta." Imaginate mi cara con una sonrisa totalmente diabólica. Esa camiseta estaba destinada a desaparecer de escena. Ay, pero que asaltacunas madre... Bueno, ¡un besazo guapa!

**Enide**: Pues imaginate yo, que cuando contesto a un review me da la sensación de que en todos pongo lo mismo --. Hola guapísima, ¿cómo estás? La escena de la peli de la señora Gorda es genial. Me gusta cuando rompe la copa, así como quien no quiere la cosa. Que mujer XD. Los nombres de las clases y los libros, y los hechizos y demás me llevan de cabeza... si mi profesora de latín leyera esto (por Diox, espero que no!) me la arrancaría. Lo del fanart no te preocupes para nada, cuando tengas tiempo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo . ¡Muchos besotes y felíz fin de verano!

**Arcángel**:¡Hola! Pues dejame decirte que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic. ¡Espero que siga siendo así! ¿Tu entiendes que corte las escenas? (Lidia se gira al resto de la gente y les saca la lengua) Di que si, que es necesario para mantener la intriga Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo, ¡hasta el próximo!

**AntoniettaHS9:** ¡Hola guapa! Lo de los capítulos cortos creo que ya no va a ser un problema (espero, ahora quizá por decir esto se me vaya la inspiración ¬¬) Jeje, a veces releo el primer capítulo y me doy cuenta de que apenas tenía ocho hojas. Eso de necesito que alguien me despierte... si, le quedó muy tierno pero en realidad Hermione estaba por tirarse al cuello de Harry, seguro. ¿Te gusta como sale Ron en el fic? Eso me anima muchisimo . Me gusta bastante Ron, mas con el paso de los libros. Aunque hayan cosas que no le perdono, pero es un buen chico. Pronto sabras del dia de las tres luces... ¡un abrazo!

**Marla**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Nemue**: Wow, cuando leí eso de "Meg" me quedé pensando "¿Eiñ?" Jeje. ¡No sabía que eras una de las admins de mi foro favorito! (Ueee, ovación general para Pipe) Volviendo al tema... me alegro de que me escribieras . Harry ha hecho de enfermero particular de Hermione durante estas semanas, te lo aseguro. ¡Y no te regañes por el fic! Lo bueno es que al final lo encontraste y lo importante para mi es que te gusta. Gracias por los animos Pipe, espero que te gustara este capítulo. ¡Nos veremos pronto por el foro! ¡Un beso enorme y cuídate mucho!

**Amyleemalfoy: **Ayy, ¡te me costipaste! ¡Tienes que cuidarte mas! Los resfriados de verano son odiosos... yo los he pasado y te comprendo :(. Por suerte estoy segura de que se pasó enseguida y ahora ya estas sanita para acercarte a tu Tiki-Tiki. ¿Cómo está el nene? Espero que guapo y bien sanote. Dale un besito de mi parte. Ay, no sabes lo que me tranquiliza escucharte. En verdad no quiero que los capítulos se hagan largos y aburridos, y tus palabras hacen que me sienta mucho mejor. ¡Y claro que podemos hablar por messenger! Es este: No se si saldrá... creo que últimamente hay problemas en publicar las direcciones de correo por aquí. En todo caso, la tengo en mi ficha personal, asi que si no sale por aquí puedes encontrarla allí. ¡Me encantaría hablar contigo! Bueno liadísima, gracias otra vez por escribir. Eres un troçet de cel, como diriamos por aquí (trocito de cielo ;)). Un besazo, ¡nos vemos pronto! ¡Y hazme el favor de cuidarte!

**Nelly Esp**: Hola . La tardanza no fue por nada grave... bueno, todo lo grave que significa la proximidad de unos examenes finales que me llevan a una muerte segura. Pistas en este capítulo hay poquitas... aunque los nuevos personajes tienen algo por donde sacar. Juntar a Harry y Hermione pronto... bueno, lo que se dice juntar juntar... no (plaf, tomatazo). Poco a poco, si van a irse acercando y tal... pero aun queda para que podamos escuchar algo parecido a "Me gustas" de boca de alguno de los dos. Muchas gracias por escribirme, lo creas o no tus reviews son importantes para mi (has estado conmigo desde el principio!). Un besote y hasta la proxima!

**Hermine12345: **Hola . ¿Estas leyendo la historia? ¡Que bien! ¿Y por donde vas? Espero que sea donde sea te esté gustando y que al llegar aquí sigas pensando lo mismo. Un beso, ¡y gracias!

**Otaku**: Perdon por la tardanza, pero al fin llegó el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes ver lo que opinas en un review. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Elizapotter**: ¡Hooola guapa! Olee, otra chica que me apoya con la idea de mantener a Harry y Hermi un poquito alejados (Lidia vuelve a sacar la lengua). ¡Espero que la presencia de Malfoy no haya cambiado tu opinión de este capítulo! La idea de las clases... ojalá pudiera decir que es original. En mi instituto venían a menudo a darnos largas y aburridas charlas sobre ello y creo que fue de ahí donde saqué la idea. Claro que haciendo algunas modificaciones, afortunadamente nadie vino a explicarnos las maravillas del mundo de la delincuencia callejera ¬¬. Ay, me has dejado tan roja con tu review... que creo que te voy a invitar a otro helado de chocolate . Un besazo guapísima, gracias por estar ahí. ¡Hasta el proximo capítulo!

**Lya Exx / Kotori Monou: ¡**Hoola guapetona! Jeje... ¡me alegra ver que el reencuentro entre los chicos fuera el esperado! "Y todas al mismo tiempo suspiramos... ah" Jiji, que bueno =P. Las bestias hubiera sido mas típico de Hagrid que los botes, la verdad, pero fue un bonito detalle. Aunque Harry se mostrara un poco tonto durante el trayecto, pero bueno... Ron se portó bien esta vez, les dejó solos . ¡A ver cuantos teneis queja de Ron ahora! Pobrecito... si ademas este capitulo se ha portado como un santurrón. Lo de unificar las casas... ya has visto lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador, ¡es casi urgente esa unificación! Deben entender que no pueden luchar por separado contra Voldemort. La union hace la fuerza . Y los slytherin tendran dos opciones, quedarse o... ya saben donde está la puerta. Sep. La señora gorda está enamorada de Dumbledore. Por eso a Mcgonagall no le cae del todo bien ese cuadro . Harry y Hermione compatieron un momento de intimidad. Hacía ya tiempo, creo que la última vez fue bajo aquel arbol donde la conversación se desvió peligrosamente hacia Krum. Y es cierto... yo creo que deben de tener miedo. Es que no se van a enfrentar al "malo del barrio", precisamente. Y son unos críos... no podemos olvidar eso. Ay, me alegro que te gustara el detalle del desayuno . "Simplemente Tonks" Jajaja, eso ha estado gracioso. Bueno cielo, un besote muy grande. ¡Espero hablar contigo pronto! ¡Y cuídate! Oye, y Sara, Mane y Mile tambien se alegraron un montón de conocerte

**Natsu**: Ay, si la ilusion me hace a mi recibir los tuyos. Para mi contestar a los reviews es casi la mejor parte, aunque siempre termino pensando que me quedo corta en agradecimientos. Me alegra saber que tu mami no te castigara . A ti tambien te gustó la preocupación de Hermi por sus padres, es una reaccion totalmente lógica. Lo de la señora Gorda volverá a repetirse, me temo. En el momento menos pensado, jeje. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero los examenes me tienen prisionera --. Un besote muy grande y gracias por escribirme. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Mesouki: **Holaa . ¿Ves? Ron se portó bien esta vez, ¡es para estar orgulloso de él! Ay... no se como agradecerte que te tomes la molestia de entrar todos los días a para ver si actualizaba... ya sé, otro helado de chocolate para Mesouki. Ginny, Neville y Luna, han pasado a formar parte del grupo (aunque los mejores serán Harry, Ron y Hermione, siempre). Pero sobretodo Luna, ha entrado con muchísima fuerza. Se que algo nos tendrá preparado Rowling con esta chica. Y Neville... ay, siente especial aprecio por Hermione y viceversa... pero intentemos que la relacion se quede ahí. Ademas, como ves el chico ha puesto su vista en otra brujita mas joven y mas pelirroja que Hermione . Beso, beso... paciencia que todo llegará. Harry tiene el genio muy fuerte y tienes razón, debería aprender a controlarse un poco. Sobretodo con Hermione, que no se corta a la hora de decir lo que piensa y esto puede ocasionar una pelea (ohh, pelea, pelea ). Bueno, espero que hayas pasado un buen verano . Y te prometo que me pasaré por tu fic y lo leeré detenidamente, solo dame algo de tiempo para los examenes. Un besote, ¡y gracias! Y me dejaste colorada con tu postdata...

**Pgranger**: Hoola . Ay, me siento muy mal cuando me decis lo de las escenas H/Hr. Espero poder recompensaros con creces en los próximos capítulos por la ausencia de hoy, de verdad. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de escribir, me sirve para relajarme y olvidar algunos problemillas que pasan por mi cabeza de vez en cuando. No creo que deje de hacerlo nunca, al menos ahora no tengo intencion de hacerlo . Ay, a veces pasa lo de los bloqueos mentales... a mi me sucedió con este capítulo. Me quedé parada al principio y a la mitad. Y es horrible. Pero al final la musa vuelve y siempre lo hace con fuerzas, ya verás como lo tuyo solo es cuestion de tiempo. Espero que podamos hablar pronto. ¡Un beso!

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Bieen, ya me pusiste colorada con solo dos palabras. ¿Qué tal estás linda? Espero que muy bien y tan guapa como siempre. Oye, me gustaron tus SIMPLE, jejeje. Muchas gracias . Pues dejame decirte que tu alocada mente romantica funciona a las mil maravillas, porque era precisamente eso lo que quería plasmar. Crookshanks sabe lo que le conviene a su dueña mejor que nadie, así que mas vale que le haga caso. El animalito se encariñó con Harry (hay por la red un ensaño muy bueno que habla de la interaccion de Crookshanks- Harry, Hedwig- Hermione que trata precisamente sobre ello) "E insisto en algo: ¿Cuándo Harry va a terminar lo que dejó inconcluso con

Hermione en cierta noche oscura cuando estaban encerrados en cierto armario?" Hum... buena pregunta. Hablaré con Harry a ver si se da por aludido. Y no no no, Hermione vivita y coleando hasta el final. Que digo hasta el final, hasta siempre, por el bien de Rowling. Si Hermione desaparece del mapa me crea un trauma, sin exagerar. ¡Es una de las pocas "protagonistas" que me caen bien de los libros! ¡Draco! Pues ya le tienes aquí, espero que no me tomes en cuenta que hoy le tratara un poco mas... se que el siguiente capítulo te gustará mas. ¿Draco/Ginny? Bueno, no es que me fascine pero... despues del capítulo de hoy, habrás comprobado que no me disgusta del todo . Y la profecía, creeme que pondré todas mis fuerzas en el momento en que empiecen a aclararse las cosas. Recordemos que es el punto central de este fic. Y que Diana aun no ha dicho su ultima palabra, así que aun no hay nada decidido. Y gracias por escribir reviews taaan largos y llenos de tan bonitas palabras . ¡Un besote muy grande y un abrazo de oso! ¡Hasta pronto!

**Sole**: ¡Hola guapa! ¡Así que estudias ciencias! Wow, me quito el sombrero. Se por personas muy cercanas a mi que las carreras de ciencias son bien difíciles, así que te doy todos mis animos y mi apoyo para que todo te vaya bien. ¡Hasta las tres de la mañana! Me vas a provocar un ataque al corazón. ¡Id poco a poco, que no quiero que os pegueis tales atracones con el ordenador! Bueno, como ahora te has puesto al día, espero que ya no me des estos sustos =). Un besote linda y gracias por tu review.

**Andrea**: ¡Hola Andrea! Tienes un nombre precioso, mi hermano se hubiera llamado así (si hubiera nacido chica, pero finalmente se quedó en Jose, jeje) ¡De ecuador! Si supierais la cosa tan rara que siento cuando una persona de un país tan lejano está leyendo lo que yo escribo desde mi habitación... ¡muchas gracias! ¿Así que vas por la mitad? Espero que la otra mitad no haya defraudado. Muchos besos Andrea, ¡hasta pronto!

**Nersh Potter**: Jajaja. Chica, eres super divertida =P. ¿Qué tal estas? Como tu bien has dicho, el fic trata sobre un año escolar (aunque espero no estar escribiendo el fic hasta Julio del año que viene, aunque al paso que voy...) pero de igual forma creo que este curso va a terminar antes. ¿Me guardas rencor? Jajaja... por favor, que sea rencor del bueno, prometo recompensaros. Y tranqui que no te considero pelota... pero si conseguis que se me caiga la baba muy de vez en cuando con lo que decís. Jajaja... no sabes lo que me reí con tu review. Sobretodo con eso de "ey que sigas con ello, que te está saliendo mu

requetebien(uy, que cursi que suena eso)y que desde aqui te infundo animos pa

que sigas pa alante, y pa alante, y pa alante, y pa alante(me estoy rallando un

poco, no?)y pa lante, y pa alante...etc y pa adelante" Jajaja, que linda eres. Muchas gracias, ¡eso son buenos animos! Y hazme un favor: me tienes que ser igual de cursi como hasta ahora, que te queda muy bien esa personalidad =P. ¡Un besote enoooorme!

**CrissPotter**: Hola compi . Jejeje, aproveché para escribir, ¡lo juro! Solo que me volví a quedar atascada. Pero ya está, me desatasqué totalmente . El dia de las tres luces... (¿por que será que esto me suena a capítulo de Expediente X? Es que siempre que leo eso me viene a la cabeza la musiquita esa de: "Tininini... uuUUUuuuuUUUuuuUUU..." Bueno, esa misma XD. Un besote cielo, ¡nos vemos en la Pareja!

**ATERY**: Ay, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo . Me alegro de que te guste el fic y perdón por el retraso. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Un besote!

C'est finni. Ha sido un verdadero placer volver, chicos. Recordad, estoy muy nerviosa con los nuevos personajes y sobretodo con Snape. ¡Dadme vuestra opinión! Tanto si es buena como si mala, necesito saberlo. Bueno, a los de la península que paseis un felíz fin de verano (cuidado los que esteis en el pueblo y volvais a casa, despacito y sin prisas en la carretera) y los que esteis en invierno, ¡abrigaos que no quiero a nadie enfermo! Un beso a todos y gracias, muchisimas gracias.


	14. Un viejo amigo

El chico subió rápidamente a su habitación. Estaba solo, ya que sus dos compañeros de cuarto habían desaparecido tras las clases, seguramente con la intención de volver a saquear la cocina del colegio o al menos parte de ella.

Se quedó sentado sobre la cama, pensando en echarse a dormir hasta la hora de comer. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y sabía que le haría bien, así que se quitó la túnica del colegio y la tiró de cualquier forma sobre una de las sillas. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba lo sucedido por la mañana; esa chica nueva le era casi más odiosa que la propia sangre-sucia Granger. ¿Y Potter estaba preocupado de que le pusiera un dedo encima? Antes la muerte.

Estaba aflojándose el nudo de la corbata cuando llamaron a su puerta. Fastidiado y sin ganas de ver a nadie, pensó en hacerse el dormido. Se quedó en silencio, intentando escuchar quien había al otro lado, cuando de repente escuchó un murmullo muy familiar. Dando un suspiro se levantó a abrir, encontrándose cara a cara con el profesor Snape.

- Profesor...

Snape miraba a Malfoy con su habitual expresión de disconformidad en el rostro. Quizá no esperaba encontrar a su alumno favorito con la camisa medio abierta y la corbata hecha un desastre, pensó Draco. Tras varios segundos de inactividad en los que nadie habló, el profesor tomó aire y entró en la habitación.

- Tienes visita, Malfoy.

Draco miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. Una figura alta y estirada se perfilaba ante oscuro pasillo de piedra.

- Padre... - dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Lucius Malfoy no dijo nada y entró a la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, mirando con desprecio la silla donde Draco había tirado la túnica del colegio.

- Gracias, Severus. Creo que ya puedes retirarte –dijo.

Snape miró a padre e hijo y tras varios segundos en los que parecía dudar sobre algo, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él. Draco esperó a que el profesor se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para hablar con su padre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que le preguntó. Sabía que su padre no había ido hasta allí simplemente para ver su hijo estaba cómodo en su primer día de clase.

- Ya sabes que hago aquí –Lucius Malfoy interrumpió a su hijo y sin mirarle todavía, continuo inspeccionando la habitación-. Ya sabes a que he venido. He hablado con él.

El corazón de Draco dio un pequeño salto al igual que sus pies, que salieron despedidos hacia su padre. No podía ser... ¿tan pronto?

- ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo tomando a su padre de un brazo.

Lucius apartó la mano de Draco de su chaqueta, para acto seguido alisar las arrugas que le había causado el contacto con su hijo.

- ¡Papá! –Draco estaba poniéndose nervioso por momentos. Y fue entonces cuando los ojos de Lucius se posaron por primera vez sobre los de él. Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, solo dijo dos palabras. Dos palabras que Draco no habría imaginado nunca oír.

- No apto.

La voz de Lucius sonó tan rencorosa y fría que habría congelado a cualquiera. Sin esperar contestación, se dio media vuelta. Aparentemente estaba tranquilo, continuaba mirando los detalles de la habitación como si fuera un asunto de extrema importancia.

Sólo él sabía la guerra que se estaba librando en su interior.

Draco se había quedado inmóvil, sin decir nada, intentando digerir lo que su padre acababa de decirle. Tras varios segundos de insoportable silencio volvió a dirigirse hacia él.

- ¿No apto? ¿Cómo que no apto? –Lucius parecía ajeno al reciente enfado de su hijo-. ¡Como que no apto!

- ¿Crees que por ser mi hijo lo ibas a tener tan fácil? –preguntó Lucius, elevando la voz, intimidándole-. No se que habrás estado haciendo durante este ultimo mes, pero sea lo que sea no ha demostrado que puedas estar entre los suyos. Y creo que empiezo a comprender por qué. No eres más que un niño mimado y malcriado. Eso es lo que eres.

- ¡Pero me he esforzado todo lo que he podido! –gritó Draco indignado y golpeando fuertemente el escritorio. Una fotografía cayó al suelo. Tenía las venas del cuello tan marcadas que parecían a punto de explotar, pero tras cerrar fuertemente los ojos y volver a abrirlos, su voz cambió para tornarse débil... muy débil -. ¿Sabes...? ¿Sabes lo que es estar allí...? ¿Sabes por lo que he pasado mientras duraban las pruebas? ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo es ese lugar!

- ¿Y tu pretendes explicármelo a mi, Draco? – Lucius arrastraba las palabras al hablar, resultando mucho más arrogante que su hijo-. ¿Cómo crees que yo he llegado a donde estoy?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior hasta que notó el metálico sabor de la sangre desfilar por su garganta. Lleno de rabia y sintiendo una impotencia que nunca antes había sentido, se sentó en la cama.

Tuvo deseos de llorar. Pero no lo haría.

- No malgastes tu energía en lamentarte... ni tampoco tu tiempo. Que no seas apto no significa que vayas a quedarte fuera.

Lucius se volvió para mirar a Draco, quien a su vez había levantado la vista y observaba a su padre sin comprender la situación, o negándose a comprenderla. Cuando volvió a hablar, el azul de sus ojos palideció hasta volverse casi transparente.

- Tiene algo para ti. Tú también tendrás tu parte en esta guerra.

* * *

- Eh, vosotros. No os acerquéis tanto al agua.

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado del pequeño puente de madera, lejos de la inquisidora mirada de su prefecta.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a fijar su vista en el agua, mientras Harry, a su lado, echaba una mirada a los alumnos de primero que se habían diseminado más allá de la arboleda. Habían pasado toda la mañana visitando Hogwarts y al cargo de 70 niños maleducados y groseros que no hacían caso de nada que se les dijera. Tras visitar la biblioteca, donde Madame Pince tuvo que tomarse una tila tras el incidente con un hufflepuff y varios tomos de la enciclopedia mágica del colegio, y la torre de Astronomía, habían decidido terminar la visita en el lago. En esos momentos estaban en el pequeño embarcadero cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Vaya mañana llevamos... - susurró Harry tirando una piedra al lago y haciéndola rebotar varias veces.

- No es peor que la que nos espera mañana. Bueno, que la que **te** espera mañana –le dijo Ron a Hermione. Como Snape había dicho, la mano de Ron había recuperado su color natural y a juzgar por la expresión del pelirrojo, el dolor había remitido. Hermione asintió de forma ausente.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Harry. Su amiga se sobresaltó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque has estado callada casi toda la mañana.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia los botones de su túnica y luego miró de nuevo al embarcadero.

- No es nada... solo son estos niños, no sabía que fuera a ser tan pesado... ¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¡Ya os he dicho que no os acerquéis al agua!

Los niños huyeron de nuevo en desbandada mientras Elenor Branstone, la prefecta de Hufflepuff le hacia una seña a Hermione y se acercaba a hablar con el grupo de pequeños estudiantes.

- Malfoy nos dijo anoche que también le han llamado para ser prefecto... -aventuró Harry, con temor a la reacción de su amiga.

- Si, y no lo entiendo –negó Hermione con la cabeza-. Después de la experiencia de quinto te juro que no me explico como han podido volver a llamarle este año. ¡Pero si ni siquiera está aquí ocupándose de los de su casa!

Harry no sabía que decir. Estaba clarísimo que Malfoy solo era prefecto porque Snape era el jefe de Slytherin. Recordó la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior y no supo a quien de los dos odiaba más en aquel momento. Si Malfoy le ponía un dedo encima a Hermione, le mataría. Y luego mataría a Snape. Y a todo aquel que se le pusiera en medio. Así de simple.

Iba a hablar con Hermione sobre ello, para advertirle de cualquier cosa que Malfoy estuviera planeando, cuando por el sendero que venía del castillo aparecieron Ethan y Megara. Ambos iban conversando y la chica parecía muy enfadada, agitando los brazos. Un reflejo de color blanco brillaba cuando hacía un movimiento brusco con sus manos. Su hermano le escuchaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos sin decir una palabra y Harry se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba callado llegaba incluso a resultar simpático.

Al terminar la clase con Snape y tras recoger las pociones que les había encargado hacer para el verano (Ron dejó su probeta en el escritorio de Snape y salió corriendo de clase), Megara había tenido que quedarse a petición del profesor. Y no era de extrañar, después de que le hubiera dejado casi en evidencia delante de todos. Si hubiera sido otro profesor nada habría pasado, sobretodo teniendo ella razón, y cualquiera lo habría tomado como un despiste. Pero... ¿Snape? Se enfadó tanto que incluso se le olvidó quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, aunque Hermione comentó después que cuando se le pasara el enfado les quitaría todos y cada uno de los puntos que habían logrado juntar aquella mañana. Ethan iba acompañarles durante la visita mientras su hermana se quedaba en la clase, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir por la gran puerta del castillo pareció arrepentirse y decidió volver al interior, cosa que alegró bastante a Harry y Ron.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron.

- Bueno –se limitó a decir Megara. Aun quedaban restos de enfado en su voz, aunque intentó que sonara todo lo amable que pudo en aquel momento-. Nada que un castigo no pueda arreglar.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry-. ¿A que te ha castigado?

- Limpiar calderos después de las clases –contestó Megara mientras negaba con la cabeza. Harry se fijó que lo que ella había estado llevando en la mano era una larga pluma de color blanco y que ahora la acariciaba de forma ausente.

- Que original... -murmuró Ron, que el curso anterior se había pasado tres meses limpiando calderos por no presentar varios ensayos sobre pociones deshibinidoras.

Megara sonrió, muy a su pesar y observó a Ron, quien se había dado la vuelta y ahora daba la espalda al grupo.

- A todos nos ha asombrado lo que le dijiste a Snape... - Hermione avanzó hacia la chica tras dirigir de nuevo una mirada hacia el embarcadero-. Nadie se ha atrevido nunca a hablarle así.

- Bueno... se había equivocado. Vosotros habríais aprendido mal la poción y puede que eso marque la diferencia entre un suspenso y un aprobado en un examen.

- Pero no fue solo eso... -dijo Harry-. Es que nunca habíamos visto a nadie plantarle tanta cara como tú, y eso que mas de una vez los tres hemos acabado castigados por no saber mantener la boca cerrada. Le has hablado igual que... igual que...

- Que McGonagall –aventuró Ron.

Todos rieron el comentario de Hermione. Megara miró de nuevo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo está tu mano?

- Bien... gracias.

- ¿Te duele?

- No me dolía... -Harry, que estaba junto a Ron vio como su amigo fruncía el entrecejo.

Esta vez fue Ethan quien rió. Harry odió todos y cada uno de sus brillantes dientes.

- No puedes engañarla- le dijo a Ron-. Megara ha llegado a pasarse cuatro días seguidos sin apenas poder sostener una pluma.

- ¿Por qué...? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba a la chica, que se sujetaba la mano de forma ausente.

- A Ethan y a mí siempre nos ha gustado practicar los hechizos en casa.

- ¿Ya conocíais ese hechizo? –se asombró Hermione. Megara miró al embarcadero, donde los niños habían vuelto a arremolinarse.

- Nos lo enseñaron el año pasado.

- Vaya... - Hermione estaba totalmente asombrada e interesada en el tema-. Víktor no me ha dicho que en Durmstang iban tan adelantados.

- ¿Víktor? – preguntó la chica.

- Víctor Krum... - añadió Harry.

Megara parecía no entender.

- El jugador de quidditch... Iba a vuestro instituto – Ron miraba a la joven como si no creyera que existiese sobre la tierra alguien que no conociera a Víctor Krum, muchísimo menos si encima iba a su mismo instituto-. Debéis conocerle...

Fue Ethan quien riendo, golpeó el hombro de Megara haciendo que esta le mirara con reproche.

- Meg no está muy puesta en el tema de quidditch, Ron. Claro que le conocemos... pero solo de vista. Él es mayor que nosotros, así que coincidíamos poco por los pasillos. Pero tú pareces conocerle muy bien – dijo mientras señalaba a Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza. Su pelo rubio se agitó en el aire y Harry volvió a odiarle.

- Si, somos viejos amigos... de cuando vino al Torneo.

- ¡Ahh, me acuerdo de eso! Fue hace unos tres años. Nosotros estábamos en cuarto, ¿Recuerdas Meg? –preguntó a su hermana. La muchacha asintió, de espaldas a ellos-. En realidad, y no se lo digáis a nadie... -Harry dirigió una mirada a Ron, imaginando lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Todos estaban seguros de que mi nombre iba a salir del Cáliz. Tuvo que haber un error... pero en fin. Otra vez será.

Harry observó a Hermione para ver en ella alguna reacción ante la mención de Krum. Pero la chica no había estado escuchando a Ethan, o al menos eso dio a entender.

- Megara – la llamó-. ¿Cómo sabías los ingredientes del _Tectum Oleo_?

- Lo leí en un libro.

- Hermione, creo que has hecho una amiga –dijo Ron dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Y tu un amigo –dijo Hermione respondiéndole de igual forma mientras señalaba a Ethan y se echaba a reír.

Harry se relajó al ver reír a su amiga por primera vez en todo el día, aunque por poco tiempo.

Porque fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido que le heló la sangre y le dejó inmovilizado.

Hermione y Ron miraron asustados hacia el mismo sitio que él. Una niña venía corriendo hacia ellos, llorando. Harry la reconoció; era la niña que se había acercado a él la noche anterior.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó asustada, mientras Hermione echaba a correr hacia el embarcadero-. ¡Se han caído!

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido que, paradójicamente, la mente de Harry lo observó todo a cámara lenta. Vio la túnica de Hermione ondear delante de él, corriendo hacia el lago. Corrió tras ella, pero no lograba alcanzarla. Podía escuchar los gritos de los niños y de algunos prefectos, que acudían raudos hacia el embarcadero pero que no llegarían a tiempo. La superficie del lago se iba calmando poco a poco.

Hermione lanzó su varita a un lado y esta quedó olvidada. Llegó al borde de madera que había sobre el agua y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó. Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y la tiró al suelo, antes de saltar tras ella.

Después, vino la oscuridad y el silencio. Profundo silencio.

Por una fracción de segundo Harry recordó lo que había pasado semanas antes en la Madriguera, aquellos momentos angustiosos en los que pensaba que no encontraría a Hermione bajo las aguas del lago. Rápidamente desechó esa idea de su cabeza y tomó impulso hacia delante. Y fue entonces, al mirar a su izquierda, cuando vio a Hermione bajo el agua con un niño en brazos y tirando a duras penas del otro, que no se movía. La chica no podía con el peso de los dos y se hundía poco a poco hacia abajo. Y entonces no perdió tiempo en dirigirse hacia ellos.

Porque Harry sabía que ella se hundiría con ellos antes de soltar a alguno de los niños.

Buceó tan rápido como pudo. Tomó al niño inconsciente con un brazo y con la mano que tenía libre cogió a Hermione de la túnica y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Sentía la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones y tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de reventar, cuando de repente la luz se hizo mas clara y el aire entró de golpe en su interior, provocándole un agudo dolor en el pecho. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, tiró de Hermione hacia arriba y la chica salió al exterior. El niño que ella llevaba comenzó a toser y a llorar. Harry miró asustado a su izquierda, descubriendo que lo que en realidad llevaba era una niña. Y seguía sin moverse.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un par de brazos le arrebataron a la niña sacándola del agua. Ron ayudaba a Hermione a sacar al niño, quien no cesaba de llorar. Harry tomo impulso y subió al embarcadero, tendiéndole las manos a Hermione y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo. Ambos corrieron hacia el lugar donde la gente estaba arremolinada.

- ¡¡Lama a Madame Pomfrey! – escuchó gritar a alguien.

Harry, empapado, tiró de Hermione hasta abrirse paso entre la multitud. Tirada en el suelo, inmóvil, estaba la niña. Y a ambos lados, Ethan y Megara le hacían la respiración artificial.

- Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... ¡respira!

Ethan intentaba llenar los pulmones de la pequeña de aire, pero la niña seguía sin responder. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, Harry no podía separar la vista de la niña.

- Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... ¡respira!

Megara estaba visiblemente asustada, pero continuaba dando golpes en el pecho de la criatura. Harry no podía creer que una niña estuviera muriendo a sus pies. "No va a despertar. No va a despertar"

- Uno... dos... tres...

El sonido de la chiquilla al toser fue como si liberaran a Harry de todos los tormentos del mundo. Se sintió desfallecer cuando, entre murmullos de alivio, la niña comenzaba a llorar y se abrazaba a Megara, la primera persona que había encontrado al abrir los ojos.

Hermione calló de rodillas al suelo. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y completamente pegado a la espalda. Buscó a Ethan con los brazos y se apoyó sobre él.

- Gracias... gracias...

Ethan, arrodillado, apoyó un brazo sobre la espalda de Hermione. Miró a su hermana que, sentada frente a él con la niña todavía en brazos, le miraba como si hubiera sido ella a quien le hubieran salvado la vida.

* * *

- No puedo creerlo. Simplemente, no puedo.

Harry no se atrevía a alzar la vista del suelo. Veía las gotas resbalar de su oscuro cabello hasta la moqueta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, formando un pequeño charco a sus pies. A su lado, Hermione estaba en igual posición. Solo que ella si miraba al frente.

- Profesora... déjeme que le explique...

- ¡Una niña! –McGonagall caminó directa hacia Hermione, haciéndole enmudecer al instante-. ¡Una niña ahogada en el lago! ¿Sabes que habría pasado si eso llega a suceder Hermione? ¿¡Lo sabes!?

McGonagall estaba tan enfadada que ya no llamaba a Hermione por su apellido. Harry notó temblar a su amiga junto a él.

- Profesora, no fue culpa suya...

McGonagall le miró fijamente, y Harry pudo leer en sus ojos la pregunta "¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que te metas en esto?". Sin embargo, haciendo honor a su casa y pensando en la que le iba a caer por esta, carraspeó y continuó hablando.

- Ella estaba vigilándoles, de verdad que lo estaba... -pero de pronto se sintió enfadado. ¿Por qué tenia que pagar Hermione por lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer esos niños? ¡Se había cansado de decirles que no se acercaran al agua!-. ¡No es su culpa! ¡Esos niños se han pasado todo el día...!

- No –dijo Hermione, alzando una mano-. Harry, no... Es mi culpa. Estaban bajo mi responsabilidad.

- ¡Pero no te estaban haciendo caso...! –se quejó Harry, indignado. Miró a McGonagall de nuevo, que ahora miraba entretenida a la pareja-. ¡Se ha pasado toda la mañana advirtiéndoles! Y había pocos prefectos, Malfoy ni siquiera ha dignado a aparecer. No es su culpa, ¡no puede castigarla...!

- Harry, cállate – Hermione le miró con toda la fiereza que fue posible en ese momento-. No te metas en esto...

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, pues no iba a dejarle salir con la suya tan fácilmente, la profesora volvió a intervenir.

- Debería hacerle caso más a menudo a la señorita Granger-. "Señorita Granger" El enfado estaba remitiendo...-. Ella sabe perfectamente que era responsable de esos niños, de modo que no intente evadirle de una culpa que realmente se merece. Ni de un castigo.

Hermione suspiró y con profundo dolor, preguntó:

- Va a retirarme el cargo... ¿verdad?

Harry observó a McGonagall, quien a su vez no apartaba los ojos de Hermione. La chica ya no miraba al frente. Ahora miraba entre un punto indefinido entre el suelo y el escritorio de oscura madera.

- No, señorita Granger, no voy a retirarle el cargo... - Harry asintió sin darse cuenta y McGonagall sofocó una risita. Estaba planeando ponerse a gritar si la respuesta era afirmativa-. Pero se acabaron las excursiones para los de primero. Poppy vino esta mañana quejándose de no se qué libro al que le habían arrancado unas hojas y Hagrid ya ha echado de menos varias herramientas del cobertizo –dijo más para sí misma que para los chicos. Después de meditarlo mucho y llevarse las manos a las sienes como si fuera víctima de un grave dolor de cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, indicándoles que ya podían retirarse.

- Gracias, profesora McGonagall –dijo Hermione antes de salir. La profesora apretó los labios y se asomó al exterior.

- Ahora ustedes dos.

Ethan y Megara habían permanecido fuera del despacho, esperando. Cuando Harry y Hermione ya estuvieron fuera, los dos entraron al interior y cerraron la puerta. Harry observó a su amiga, con el pelo completamente enmarañado en la nuca y con una expresión triste en el rostro.

- Bueno... ya está, ¿no? –dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y limpiándose con la otra un reguero de agua que caía por su mejilla-. Anímate, al final todo ha terminado bien. Podría haber sido peor –Harry pensó lo que hubiera sucedido si esa niña hubiera... -. Mucho peor.

Hermione asintió y sin previo aviso se aproximo a Harry hasta apoyar la frente sobre su hombro.

- Pensaba que se moría Harry. Pensaba que se te moría en los brazos...

- No... no pienses en eso... Ahora ya ha pasado y todo ha salido bien –Harry daba pequeños golpes de apoyo en la espalda de Hermione-. Vamos Hermione. No te preocupes.

Y entones la abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte que fue ella misma quien comenzó a quejarse de morir apretujada allí dentro. Aunque mas tarde, pensara que no le hubiera importado morir en ese abrazo.

* * *

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- Pues... la verdad es que sí –dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a su estómago-. Ya es hora de comer, pero creo que será mejor que antes vayamos a cambiarnos. No quiero imaginar la que habrá montada en el comedor después de lo de esta mañana...

- Si, creo que si... Y estas horrible –bromeó Harry.

- Pues tu no tienes mucho mejor aspecto que yo, creeme...

Ambos estaban llegando a las escaleras que les llevarían a la sala común de su casa cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

- Vaya, mirad que par de pescados. ¡Oléis a sardina!

Harry se detuvo cansinamente y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Ambos se dieron la vuelta con evidente desgana.

- Que quieres ahora, Malfoy... - estaba tan cansado que apenas si tenía fuerzas para encararse con el slytherin.

- Ya me he enterado del chapuzón de esta mañana. ¿No os han echado del colegio? La sangre sucia y el cara-rajada Potter casi culpables de la muerte de una inocente niñita...

- Esa inocente niñita, como tu la llamas... -Hermione avanzó hacia él, hablándole de forma amenazadora-... era una Slytherin –Draco palideció ligeramente al escuchar a Hermione-. Y te informo que era tu responsabilidad cuidar de que no le pasara nada. Aunque no se que estoy haciendo al hablarte a ti de responsabilidades..., si no has aparecido en toda la mañana. Ya le darás las excusas que prefieras a Snape, él es quien se encarga de ti y no yo.

Dicho esto, Hermione se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. Pero Malfoy la hizo detener de nuevo.

- Snape sabe perfectamente por qué yo no he ido a esa estúpida excursión –Draco sonreía mientras hablaba-. Así que no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Hermione apretó los dientes, pero no se giró para contestar a Draco. Simplemente miró a Harry y le indicó que le siguiera. Harry observó como Draco se marchaba escaleras abajo y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría tramando con Snape.

- _Lunae defectus_ – escupió Hermione entre dientes. La señora gorda parecía a punto de decir algo sobre su aspecto, pero se calló al ver la expresión de la chica. Ambos entraron a la sala común, desierta a esas horas del día. Hermione miró la estancia y de repente se giró hacia Harry.

- ¿Qué...? –preguntó él.

La chica encogió la nariz y poco a poco fue acercándose a él. Finalmente, posó su nariz sobre el hombro derecho, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío a Harry y acto seguido echó a correr hacia las escaleras.

- ¿¿Qué...?? –Harry no tenía ni idea de que estaba sucediendo. Ya desde las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Hermione.

- Puff... ¡Malfoy tenía razón! ¡Hueles a sardina!

* * *

Tras una aparición en el comedor que no pasó desapercibida entre los flashes de Colin y los murmullos de mesa en mesa sobre lo sucedido, Harry y los chicos se retiraron hacia la Sala Común.

- Ron –Luna Lovegood llamó al pelirrojo antes de que desapareciera junto con sus amigos-. Me he enterado de lo que le ha pasado a tu mano.

"¿Por qué si medio colegio se ha abrasado la mano esta mañana todo el mundo la ha tomado con la mía?" pareció pensar el pelirrojo.

- Ah, no es nada. Ya está bien.

- Ah... me alegro entonces–dijo la chica antes posar su vista en el suelo y echar a correr por el pasillo junto con sus compañeros.

- Eres un bobo, Ron... -le dijo Hermione una vez ya en la Sala Común.

- ¿Y yo que he hecho ahora? – preguntó Ron completamente sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga.

- Vamos, hasta yo me he dado cuenta... -dijo Neville sentándose en el cómodo sofá junto a Ginny. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- Es tan tonto que dudo que se de cuenta algún día, a no ser que Luna se lo escriba con tinta en la cara. En fin... debe ser cosa de los genes, porque todos sois iguales.

- Ehh... -esta vez fue Harry quien se quejó-. ¿Se puede saber que os pasa hoy a las dos...?

- Tu cállate Harry, que también te las traes –le interrumpió Ginny astutamente y poniéndose de pie-. Hermione, vamonos. Ya es hora de que alguien me explique de una vez que habéis estado haciendo durante estas dos semanas aquí y no me refiero precisamente a las clases. Os veremos luego.

- En la biblioteca. ¡Vamos Crookshanks! –añadió Hermione a última hora. El felino, que Harry no había visto hasta ahora echó a correr hacia su dueña y saltó a sus brazos. Ambas salieron de la sala común y una vez fuera los chicos pudieron escuchar una gran risotada.

- Como si se nos fuera a olvidar... -dijo Ron seguido de un gran bostezo.

Hermione siguió a Ginny a través de los pasillos y se encaminaron hacia los jardines. Buscaron un sitio con sombra, se descalzaron y se sentaron sobre el césped. Hermione se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y masajeó suavemente a su felino, mientras Ginny se tumbaba boca abajo y apoyaba su cara entre las manos.

- Bueno... ¿cómo van las cosas con lo de...? – Ginny titubeaba sin saber como abordar el tema-. ¿Con lo de Diana...?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Hemos pasado todas las tardes en la biblioteca, mirando libros, buscando profecías, profetas, incluso toda información sobre Voldemort y lo que hemos podido encontrar de lo que sucedió cuando aun le llamaban Tom Riddle. Pero no hemos encontrado nada...

La pelirroja jugueteaba con la hierba entre sus dedos.

- Quizá nos estemos equivocando...

- ¿En qué? –preguntó Hermione.

- Pues... a lo mejor lo que buscamos no es algo que esté en los libros. Quizá se trate más de alguna especie de simbolismo o algo por el estilo.

Hermione suspiró. Mentiría si no admitiera que ya había considerado eso pero... ¿qué iba a hacer? Ella siempre había buscado la respuesta a sus problemas en los libros y siempre era allí donde la había encontrado.

- Puede ser. Pero se nos terminan las ideas... y el tiempo.

- ¿Has vuelto a tener mas sueños?

- No. Nada desde entonces –Hermione se removió en su sitio-. Ya se a que te refieres... si soñara con ella de nuevo tal vez podría averiguar mas cosas. Quizá podría ver lo que ella vio aquel día y yo podría interpretarlo de otra forma, pero no he vuelto a saber nada de todo aquello. En verdad tiene lógica... Diana murió. No puedo saber nada más de su vida simplemente porque ya no existe a partir de aquel día.

- ¿Neville lo sabe? ¿Y Luna?

Hermione hizo una mueca.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos contárselo? Yo lo pensé hace un par de días...

- Bueno, ellos siempre han estado con nosotros y... ¿no va a ser un poco difícil llevar todo esto en secreto? A lo mejor pueden ser de ayuda.

- Lo hablaré con Harry, a ver que opina sobre eso.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Harry?

Hermione detuvo el balanceo de sus piernas y miró a la pelirroja. Crookshanks se removió en su regazo.

- ¿Qué cosas con Harry...?

- Ya sabes a que cosas me refiero –contestó Ginny riendo-. ¿No has hablado con él?

- No tengo nada que hablar con él. Sobre el tema al que te refieres, claro –añadió-. Además, ya tenemos suficientes problemas en la cabeza como para... -Hermione no terminó la frase. ¿Cómo para qué? ¿Para salir juntos? ¿Para ir a dar un simple paseo una tarde...? ¿Para poder divertirse los dos solos?

¿Es que tan malo era eso...?

- ¿Cómo para qué? –preguntó Ginny, al ver que su amiga dejaba la frase en el aire.

Hermione suspiró mientras apartaba la mirada de Ginny y miraba hacia la puerta del castillo. Le sorprendió ver a Dumbledore hablando con un par de alumnos mientras bajaban las escaleras. Ginny también les observó.

- Los nuevos ya se han metido en problemas –comentó mientras observaba a los hermanos de Durmstang conversar con el profesor.

- Mas bien al contrario. Si no llegan a estar presentes esta mañana en el lago no se como habría terminado todo...

- Me han dicho que ella es bastante lista.

En esos momentos, Dumbledore ponía un brazo sobre el hombro de Ethan. Parecía que estuviera explicándoles algo, pues señalaba el ala de la biblioteca con una mano mientras hablaba.

- Si hubieras visto como se ha dirigido esta mañana a Snape... va bastante más adelantada que nosotros.

- ¿Mas que tu? No me lo creo –rió Ginny.

- Pues creetelo – contestó Hermione mientras les veía desaparecer de nuevo al interior del castillo-. No habla mucho... pero es inteligente. Y tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes en algún sitio, pero no se donde.

- Pues si no habla mucho es todo lo contrario a su hermano. Hay que ver lo que hacen algunos para llamar la atención de las chicas.

Hermione pensó en lo que había dicho Ginny.

- Puede que tenga ganas de llamar la atención... pero creo que es buena persona. Y también es inteligente, me atrevería a decir que incluso mas que su hermana. Además, ¿que chico no hace eso hoy en día? Tu hermano es el primero en exagerar las cosas diez veces mas de lo que en realidad son.

- Harry no –apuntó Ginny.

- No... -suspiró Hermione-. Harry no.

* * *

La semana pasó como una exhalación para Harry y los chicos. McGonagall les puso deberes suficientes para el resto del mes, según Ron, y el resto de profesores no fueron menos considerados con ellos. Dumbledore tenía razón, este curso se presentaba muy difícil. Harry sentía que los deberes se le amontonaban, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera habían empezado con los entrenamientos de quidditch. Había momentos en los que sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

No fue hasta el viernes que Harry sintió como si le liberaran una carga de sus hombros ante la presencia del fin de semana. Y así se lo dijo a sus amigos.

- Dímelo a mí. Estoy deseando que llegue la semana que viene para continuar con los entrenamientos de quidditch – dijo Ron después de haberse zampado dos desayunos completos. Luna, que esa mañana había desayunado con ellos, sonrió ligeramente al ver el gesto de Ron.

- Pues yo de ti no tendría tantas prisas, y no te pienses ni tu –dijo Hermione señalando a Ron-, ni tú –ahora señalaba a Harry- que vais a libraros tan fácilmente de las horas de estudio y... bueno, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

- Oye Herm, esta mañana estas disparada –dijo Luna-. Creo que has tomado demasiado café.

- Nah... lo que pasa es que nuestra Hermione está nerviosa, ¿verdad? ¡Porque solo faltan dos días...! – dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga, a quien apenas podía verse entre la espesa mata de cabello rojo.

- ¿Dos días para qué...? –preguntó Ron de forma casual, pero alzó la vista temeroso cuando todos enmudecieron a su alrededor.

Harry le dio un enorme pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

- Muy gracioso Ron –rió falsamente. Miró apurado a Luna y Neville, al otro lado de Ron y estos rieron también, aunque sonó horrible. La risa de Luna se había escuchado por todo el comedor.

- ¿Qué...? – el pelirrojo seguía sin comprender nada, mirando a todos como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Sobretodo a Hermione, que había adoptado una expresión seria y miraba a su amigo con una pizca de rencor en sus ojos.

De repente el sonido de un aleteo se extendió por todo el comedor y los alumnos alzaron la vista para observar como una lechuza, seguida de al menos un centenar más entraban al comedor y se dirigían hacia las mesas. Una de ellas aterrizó justo entre el grupo de amigos llevando en sus patas el Profeta de Hermione.

La chica puso las monedas correspondientes en la pequeña bolsita de la lechuza y le colocó una galleta en el pico antes de que echara de nuevo a volar.

- Sinceramente, tampoco es la gran... -Hermione se detuvo al ver el titular del periódico. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y todos se acercaron para escucharle.

_**DESAPARECE LA FAMILIA ACKERLEY**_

_Por Ivette S. Rivet._

_Autoridades del servicio secreto de Aurores de Nueva Zelanda han confirmado finalmente la desaparición de la familia Ackerley, considerada como una de las más importantes e influyentes del Ministerio de Magia australiano. El señor Thomas J. Ackerley, de 49 años de edad, había sido convocado a una reunión ministerial el pasado 29 de agosto y fue su ausencia a dicha reunión lo que desencadenó una investigación que se ha mantenido privada hasta el momento. Tras varias semanas en las que la incertidumbre dio paso a los rumores de desaparición, Kingsley Shacklebolt ha confirmado mediante un comunicado oficial que el señor Ackerley se encuentra actualmente en paradero desconocido, así como su esposa y sus dos hijos de 20 y 24 años._

- Han desaparecido un par de magos en la otra parte del mundo. ¿Y...?

- Bueno, no han sido un par de magos Ron, ha sido toda una familia... - comentó Neville un poco sonrojado.

- Bueno, una familia, un par... ¿qué diferencia hay? –intervino Luna.

- Neville tiene razón, Luna. No creo que la desaparición de toda una familia de magos sea para tomárselo a guasa. Y menos si esa familia es una de las más influyentes de ese país – dijo Ginny con total seguridad.

Mientras tanto, Harry escuchaba como Hermione releía algunas líneas entre dientes y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Se concentró tanto en este ultimo detalle que al poco rato ya no escuchaba ningún sonido a su alrededor. Con esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de tan sugerente escena a tiempo de ver como Hagrid se levantaba de la mesa de profesores e, intentando que nadie le viera, le guiñaba un ojo y agitaba sus manos con nerviosismo. Retrocediendo torpemente hacia atrás y antes de que Harry pudiera comprender que estaba intentando decirle, desapareció del comedor.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea lo hablaremos luego, tenemos que irnos –dijo Ginny tomando a Luna de un brazo-. ¡Suerte con Hagrid! Creo que está planeando algo... Colin y Graham le escucharon ayer hablando con alguien en el cobertizo –les dijo cuando ya casi desaparecía por la puerta.

- ¡Eh! –la llamó su hermano-. ¡Eh! ¿Quién es ese Graham?

Ginny le sacó la lengua y Ron miró a Harry con un gesto de impaciencia.

- Las mujeres son como las veletas... –dijo. Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su derecha. Ron miró también para encontrarse con Hermione, quien parecía a punto de arrancarle el pelo a tirones.

- ¿Sí Ron? Vamos, continúa... me encantaría saber como sigue esa frase.

Pero Ron cerró la boca y echó a correr hacia los jardines.

* * *

- ¡Acercaos, acercaos!

Harry y Hermione alcanzaron a Ron cuando este ya había llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid. El hombretón se movía de un lado a otro y tenía un especial entusiasmo aquella mañana. Harry notó su nerviosismo y supo que aquello solo podía significar una cosa; Hagrid había traído un nuevo animal. Ron y Hermione también lo habían notado, porque ambos intentaban acercarse a Hagrid para hablar con él-. Sentaos, Ron, Hermione... ¡sí, sí, venid, vamos! –les gritaba a los alumnos mas atrasados.

- No me gusta esto –dijo Hermione a Harry en cuanto regresó a su lado-. Hagrid esconde algo.

- ¿No sería mejor que nos alejáramos un poco de aquí...? –preguntó Ron, cauteloso.

- Bueno, dadle una oportunidad, ¿no? Quizá no sea tan malo como esperamos... recordad lo que pasó con los botes, todo el mundo imaginó que Hagrid había traído dragones – Harry pretendía sonar tranquilo y seguro de si mismo, pero lo cierto es que ni el mismo sabía que estaría tramando Hagrid

- No nos puedes culpar... -dijo Hermione entre dientes al ver que todo el mundo callaba y el hombretón comenzaba a hablar.

- Bien... bien... - Hagrid se frotaba las manos y miraba especialmente a Harry y los chicos-. Bueno... como todos sabéis hemos cambiado el temario de este curso por los cambios que se están haciendo en el Ministerio... - Miraba de forma intermitente hacia atrás, como esperando ver algo. Sin embargo Harry no veía nada sospechoso-. Así que vamos a reanudar el estudio de unos animales que creo os gustaron a todos. Ahora sí, seguidme.

Hermione escuchó a Lavender y a Parvati horrorizarse ante lo que Hagrid acababa de decir, puesto que al parecer ambas habían pensado que iban a continuar el estudio de los threstals, que se interrumpió años atrás debido a la intervención de Dolores Umbridge en todas las asignaturas del colegio.

Todos caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid. Y cuando llegaron allí, se detuvieron a contemplar el maravilloso ejemplar que paseaba tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de Hagrid.

Harry estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero Hermione le tapó la boca a tiempo y cogiendole de un brazo corrió hacia Hagrid, mientras los chicos se acercaban lentamente hacia el animal.

- ¿Cómo...? –Hermione estaba maravillada-. ¿Cómo has podido...? ¿Qué ha pasado...?

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – abrevió Harry. Ron se había acercado con el resto de alumnos y parecía que estaba explicándoles algo a Ethan y Megara, quienes estaban completamente sorprendidos de ver al animal.

- Me dijeron que estaba poniéndose nervioso... - murmuró Hagrid sin quitarle los ojos de encima al animal-. Llevaba más de un año encerrado en aquella casa, la mayor parte del tiempo solo... y los hipogrifos no pueden vivir en cautividad. Así que Dumbledore habló con gente en el Ministerio y... bueno, aquí le tenéis –Hagrid sonreía orgulloso al ver la cara de Harry-. Imaginaba que te gustaría volver a verle. Pero no olvidéis que él no es Buckbeak, ¿de acuerdo? El NO es Buckbeak... - dijo guiñándoles el ojo de una forma muy poco sutil.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el grupo de estudiantes y poco a poco se abrió paso entre la multitud, hasta quedar sola frente al animal, quien alzó la cabeza por primera vez y la miró fijamente. Podía escuchar a Malfoy en la lejanía gritándole a Hagrid y diciéndole que pensaba decírselo a su padre, que aquellos pollos gigantes se habían prohibido mucho tiempo atrás y que ordenaría que lo degollaran como hicieron con aquel pajarraco hacía tantos años. Pero Hermione no estaba preocupada por ello, puesto que confiaba en el hombretón y él le había dicho que el Ministerio había dado su aprobación. Se alegraba de ver al animal. No podía explicar por qué, pero las pocas veces que había estado en su presencia le hacía sentir bien, en paz... de repente todo iba bien cuando Buckbeak estaba junto a ella.

Lentamente, Hermione se colocó frente a la criatura mientras alzaba la mano y finalmente, la ponía sobre la cabeza del maravilloso hipogrifo.

El animal cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto de una mano amiga, y Hermione le acarició el cuello hasta que Buckbeak dio unos pasos en su dirección. La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás y vio a Harry, que estaba justo detrás de ella. Sentía la expectación de su amigo ante la visión de aquel animal. Ella sabía todo lo que significaba para él.

El chico se inclinó hacia delante e hizo una reverencia, sin quitar los ojos del animal. Tras unos segundos, Buckbeak flexionó sus patas hasta rozar el suelo con su ganchudo pico, y entonces Harry se acercó a acariciarle ante el asombro de los alumnos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¿Seguro que quieres leerlas ahora? Te aconsejo que antes te leas el siguiente capítulo y luego regreses, que no quiero estropear a nadie ninguna sorpresa.

¿Seguro que ya has leído el siguiente capítulo? Mira que si me estas engañando acabaré enterándome… .

Bueno, ya basta de tonterías. ¿Cómo estáis? Espero todos andéis bien. A mi ya se me terminaron las vacaciones (y antes de que se me olvide; una ronda de helado de chocolate para todo el mundo porque aprobé los exámenes de septiembre .::Lidia cierra los ojos y da saltitos emocionada por toda la… ¿pagina?:: Ahora en serio, millones de gracias a todos los que os preocupáis por mi pobre vida de estudiante, aquel día deseé que me tocara la lotería para viajar a vuestras casas a daros un abrazo a cada uno y lo estoy diciendo de verdad). Bueno, lo que decía, que se me terminaron las vacaciones y hoy empiezo las clases… así que volvemos a la rutina. A mi favor he de decir que voy a tener bastante mas tiempo libre que el año pasado, de modo que eso podría traducirse en actualizaciones más o menos semanales (aunque me vais a dejar una semana por lo menos para reposar, aun me duelen las manos del atracón que me di anoche para terminar esto). O eso espero, porque quiero que el fic esté terminado para dentro de dos meses o tres, como mucho. Para antes de Navidad debo tener el final escrito, porque el año pasado me di cuenta que la relación exámenes/fic no es para nada compatible UU. A parte que tengo una nueva idea que me ronda la cabeza y en la que me gustaría profundizar un poquito mas, pero eso cuando ya este libre de Profecía.

Cosas a comentar en líneas muy generales. Me alegra muchísimo la acogida que han tenido los nuevos personajes, porque como ya os comenté era algo que me preocupaba mucho. Lyra ha encajado bien (¿ya sabemos quien es Lyra…?), Megara con algún problemita, y ahora en serio… ¿a alguien le cae bien Ethan? Jo, pero si el chico es simpático, guapo, inteligente… mi no entender. Bueno, quizá después del capítulo 15 el chico haya subido algunos puestos… Creo que la mayoría ha asociado a Ethan y a Megara como posibles parejas para Hermione y Harry y eso ha influenciado bastante a la hora de opinar… bueno, no diré nada al respecto. Todo se verá .

Quiero comentar mas cosas… pero hay tantas que no se por donde empezar y lo cierto es que quiero pasar ya a hablar de los reviews. De modo que… ¿que os parece si seguimos hablando de estos dos capítulos en la próxima actualización? Tooodas las dudas que tengáis y toooodo lo que queráis saber, sois libres de preguntarlo. Supongo/creo, que van a haber problemas con Draco. Le dedicaré los comentarios generales del próximo capítulo, para que los que no me conozcáis personalmente sepáis lo que pienso de él y tengáis claro lo que puede o no puede pasar en el fic con nuestro rubio de oro.

**Dedicatorias**: Ay, este capítulo lo tengo que dedicar a mucha gente. En primer lugar, a **Beatriz**, mi preciosa Megara particular. Sé feliz, Bea. En segundo lugar, a **Mane Black**, porque ayer por la noche se portó genial conmigo mientras yo era víctima de un ataque de histeria y me ayudó muchísimo con el final del capítulo. Gracias cielote. En tercer lugar, pero no menos importante, a **Mileya**, que aunque no va a leer esto hasta navidades (o más Mile, o más) está teniendo un mini problemita con Lily y James. Como anoche me dijo Mane, "Las frases están en tu cabecita, solo tienes que buscarlas" (btw, ¿a que mi Mane es un trozo de sol?). Cuarto lugar, a mi dulce **Sara**, porque siempre está ahí cuando la necesito y para que engañarnos, estas semanas ha sido varias veces. Gracias Sara ). Y por último lugar a toda **La Pareja del Fénix**, ¡ánimo chicos, sois los mejores!

Y por supuesto a **Hermione Jane Granger**, que cumplió el pasado día diecinueve 24 felices y maravillosos años, estoy segura.

Ahora sí, vayamos al grano.

**Mane Black**: ¡Ohhh, mi niña guapa es la primera! o. Que linda eres. Ya te he dado las gracias antes, pero déjame que te las de de nuevo. Sin ti habría tardado media hora más en terminar el capítulo. ¿Sabes que aun tengo las manos temblando? Creo que voy a tener que pasar un tiempo alejada del teclado, mis manos parece que le han cogido miedo. Bueno… a ver que me dices en tu laaargo y entretenido review (siento los problemas que tuviste a la hora de subirlo, de verdad). Ay, con eso de cariñet me llegaste al alma, Mane. Jeje, veo que Ethan no te simpatiza (tenemos que darle el copyright a Sara por esta frase P) Wow, ¡abofetearlo! ¿Te he dicho ya que Ethan lleva muchos años jugando a quidditch y es un chico bien guapo? Pretty good to you ver a un Harry celoso, ¿eh? Hoy hemos visto a una Hermione que tiraba fuego por la boca. Lyra. Una chica tan inteligente como tú ya sabe quien es Lyra, seguro seguro seguro. Ahora ya sabes por qué me sentía obligada a introducir a Lyra en la historia . Jejeje. Megara y ese problema con no apartar los ojos de ella. Sara se acercó bastante, pero no exactamente al verdadero motivo. No le tomes rencor a ninguno de los dos… en verdad Harry tampoco se explica porqué se siente así. ¿Ron? En este capítulo ya se han visto por donde van los tiros, creo yo. Me encanta ver a un Ron flechado, ojalá pudiéramos verlo en los libros de la Ro (hee, hee). ¿Algo te dice que Ron no es para Megara? Ya te comenté lo que me parecía tu razonamiento ;). Jajajaja, ¿así que es por Luna? Tranquila, sabes que Luna ha pasado a ser uno de mis favoritos. No voy a hacerla sufrir demasiado. Y en cuanto a la relación Megara/profecía… perdóname que no te la conteste P. ¡Odiaste a Snape! Entonces soy feliz. Bueno, ¿tuve razón con el "va a pasar algo que os va a encantar"? Hija mía, es que tu comentario en LPdF (you know what I mean) me dejó tan :O como tu lo estabas en ese momento. ¡Quiero hablar contigo! Espero verte hoy antes de irme a clase, que eso será… a las cuatro y media de mi tarde, que serán las once y media de tu mañana. Ay, dame esa alegría. Un besazo guapa. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Hermi de Harry**: ¡Hola guapaaaa! Hace días que no te veo, ¿cómo va todo? Espero que muy bien y que te hayas animado con los fics. ¡No puedes desaprovechar tu talento, en serio lo tienes! A ver si te veo pronto, y muchas gracias por los ánimos. ¡Un besote desde el otro lado del charco!

**Pgranger**: ¡Holaa linda! Te traje escenas de Harry/Hermione . Además, fuiste una chica muy comprensible con el último capítulo y eso me dio muchos ánimos, de verdad. ¡Gracias! Jeje, hoy he dado un pelín mas de información sobre Lyra... ¡piensa que Dumbledore está pirado! Ohhh, ¡una nena de Harry y Hermione! Escribí un one-shot sobre un futuro no muy lejano y una nena de Harry y Hermione, con papás incluidos. A todos nos brillan los ojitos ante la idea, ¿verdad? Jajaja, Ethan dice que se liga a todas las chavas (me gustó la palabra) que quiera, pero es que en serio, ¡ese chico se liga a todas las chavas que quiera! Aunque luego espante a la mitad ¬¬. ¿Hay click entre Ron y Megara? Me gusta eso de hay click… sip. Y tu también odias a Snape. Que alivio, de verdad . Quiero decir, a mi me encanta Snape, pero me encanta precisamente porque quiere ser odioso. Lo intenta, lo intenta… pero no lo consigue del todo, ¿verdad? Ay, muchísimas gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes. Como ves, ¡me sirvió de mucho! ¡¡Un besote!!

**Jaisa-Kura**: Holaaa . Yay, me encanta que te encanten los personajes nuevos. ¿¿Tu también pensaste que era hija de James y Harry?? Wow!! Bueno, como le he dicho a Pgranger, escribí un one-shot sobre una pequeñina llamada Jane que le pide a su mami que le enseñe a tejer. Está en la Pareja del Fénix, no se si conocerás el foro. Pero estoy pensando en publicarlo en fanfiction, así que si lo hago no dudes que te avisaré enseguida. Ooooléee, me encanta la imagen que te has hecho de Ethan ::Lidia se da la vuelta hacia el resto de personas y les saca la lengua:: Di que sí, que Ethan es un buen muchacho. ¿Megara sabe mucho para ser una simple estudiante? Pobreta, ojalá no hubiera sabido nada para ahorrarse una semana de limpieza de calderos. Snape como profe de DCAO; yo habría solicitado un intercambio estudiantil al otro lado del mundo o algo así. Bueno guapa, un besote enorme. Ciao!

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: ¡¡Hooola!! . ¿Cómo estas guapa? Espero que muy bien. Diiooos, ese review me va a dejar extasiada. ¡Me encanta! :O ¿¿Sabías por que Draco no iba en el Expreso?? ¡Ostras, que fort! Ay… siii, tenia los ojos grises. Vaya, entonces en este capítulo ha habido una escena que debe haberte gustado . Luna/Ron. ¡A mi también me gusta esta pareja! ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar lo contrario…? P Luna es simplemente perfecta para Ron. Es decir, está escrita para él. Al menos esa es mi opinión UU. Eeso es, tu también leíste la misma teoría que yo. Interesante, ¿verdad? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Estudiándose el uno al otro? Sería interesante. Aun estoy a tiempo de añadir Anatomía como nueva clase de Hogwarts. ¿Impartida por quien? ¿Por Snape? Eecs… Harry le tiene ganas a Draco, pero puede que hoy hayas comprobado que tampoco me disgusta tanto el D/G . Siii, ese flash me encanta porque él esta su-per co-que-to. Es decir, solo le faltaba pestañear un poquito para que Hermione cayera al suelo en redondo. Funesto: no hay mejor adjetivo para decir lo que resulta tener a Snape toda la mañana. Y encima Lunes. Creo que les he traumado de por vida. Pronto los nuevos personajes se cogerán con fuerza a la historia, como ves poquito a poco van teniendo mas participación en el desarrollo de las cosas. Y tienes toda la razón, Snape no le hubiera quitado puntos a Slytherin. Ahí se me fue bastante la mano, la verdad. "¿Verdad que pronto Harry va a concluir lo que comenzó en yasabesdonde con 

yasabesquien y finalmente yasabesqué se dará??" Hoy hemos vuelto a la escena del crimen. Y ahora Hermione… ya sabe que estuvo a punto de pasar en aquel armario. ¿Terminará Harry lo que empezó…? Sorpresa sorpresa . Bueno guapa, muchísimas muchísimas gracias por tu review. ¡Eres genial! ¡Un beso muy grande!

**Hermione-Gr-P**: ¡Holaaa! Bueno, espero que en estos dos capis haya quedado claro cual es la pareja de este fic . ¡La más bonita de todas, ¿verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! ¡Un besote!

**Leonysse Weasley**: ¡Hola! Jajaja, ¡un chuloperas! Es genial, tengo que hacer que Ron diga esa frase como sea P. Lyra ha salido hoy un poquito de la sombra donde la había metido. Si, es encantadora, pero en cualquier caso no va a ser crucial para el desarrollo de la historia. ¡Aunque cuando habla suele aportar datos interesantes! Acercamiento entre Harry y Hermione, ¡a la orden! Espero que estos dos capítulos hayan quitado el mal sabor de boca que dejó el último. Un besito… ¡es que eso es difícil! Imagínate, con todos los capítulos que quedan un besito ahora… ¡dejaríais de leer el fic! P Perdón por la tardanza, espero volver al ritmo con el que empecé. ¡Un beso y gracias!

**Nelly Esp**: ¡Hola Nelly! ¿Un escarmiento para Ethan? Ains, pobrecito… ¿Te he dicho ya que es un chico muy guapo? No cuela, ¿verdad? Jeje, bueno, todo se andará… Me ha gustado es que has dicho que entre Meg y Ron "hay algo" o "lo ha habido", sobretodo lo segundo. Aunque la verdad es que Megara y Ron se han conocido este año (y puedo dar fe de ello), esa segunda posibilidad habría sido magnífica. Ahora ya terminé con los exámenes, intentaré no demorarme tanto para subir los capítulos. ¡Gracias por escribir! ¡Ciaoo!

**Lucumbus**: Hola compi. Oye, ¿eso era una indirecta que daba a entender lo que he tardado en actualizar? Hum… Pues mira, ahora entre el capítulo 14 y 15 no han habido mas que unos pocos minutos. JA! Ahora no puedes restregarme por la cara que no actualicé, heee heee . ¿Casi es mejor esto, no? Vamos a ver… Ethan te cae mal, Megara pché y Snape es tu amor platónico. Bieen, bieeen, me alegra saber que acerté contigo, jeje. Snape es el verdadero protagonista de este fic y tu lo has averiguado antes que ninguno P. Snape esta vejete, hay que entenderle. Tiene achaques de vez en cuando. Ahora en serio, ¿cuántos años tiene Snape? Bueno, como es de la promoción de Lily y James sería mas o menos fácil averiguarlo. Bueno compi, nos vemos el dia "C" . ¡Un beso!

**Anasazi**: ¡Saaaraa! Que alegría verte, aunque solo sea por aquí . . Espero hablar contigo hoy, ¡al menos cuando venga de clase! ¿Yo te alegro el día? Pues ahora ya sabes lo que siento yo cuando fanfiction me envía un email diciéndome que Web o Red ha ampliado su numero de capítulos. ¿Sabes que le pasa a Gin? Cuéntame, sabes que me gusta escucharte. Creo que ahora ya sabes seguro quien fue el sly con el que se cruzó en el tren . Jajaja, que gracia cuando vas descubriendo que Snape es el profe (aunque a Ron no le hizo ninguna). Pobrecitos, en verdad todo un lunes con Snape es la peor de las pesadillas. Luna va a necesitar dosis de paciencia este año, me temo. Ginny estaba defendiendo a Draco, ¿cómo crees…? (ay, si no me conocieras tanto) Megara parte veela, ahí quería yo llegar. Eres la unica persona que se ha acercado bastante al punto, aunque nno es del todo exacto. Saldrás de dudas en próximos capítulos, porque alguien mas piensa que Megara es una veela. Exactamente, Ron y Neville están en Pociones única y exclusivamente para hacerles sufrir (que malvadas, menos mal que los chicos no pueden salir del ordenador o nos pondrían a caldo a las dos) Ostras, Snape hipnotizado por una veela me suena a one-shot MUY humorístico. ¡Tuviste el pelo azul! ¡Yo quiero fotos de eso, mi Tonks particular! Awww, gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes ::insertar aquí iconito lloroso al que odias con toda tu alma:: ¡Te quiero un lote Sara! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

**Sakurawinner**: Jejeje. Aquí están los tan esperados momentos H/Hr. Y en el próximo capítulo, ¡mas! . Un besote, ¡nos vemos pronto! ¡Gracias por escribir!

**Andrea Sumeragi**: ¡Holaaa! ¡¡A Yoda!! Me encantaría escucharte hablar así, un amigo mío lo hace alguna que otra vez y es flipante, porque el chico lo hace super serio, solo le faltan las orejillas tiesas y perder un poquito de altura, en serio. ¿Qué te suena el nombre de Megara? Ains… pues no sé, que cosas… . Jeje, a Mane tampoco le gustó eso de que Harry se le quedara mirando. Todo tiene su explicación y tarde o temprano llegará, os lo aseguro. Ethan tiene las hormonas fuera del cuerpo, me parece. ¡Y ya está mayorcito para esas tonterías! Jejeje, a mi Lockhart me hacía reír como nadie. Sobretodo ese fragmento que dice así como… "Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente:

-Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista Corazón de Bruja, pero por algo hay que empezar." Jajajajaja, que tío por favor. Bueno, ahora no me hagas sufrir y dime si te han gustado estos dos capítulos y si el romance ha sido romance, tontería, algo soso o no te ha despertado la mas mínima emoción ::iconito tristón:: Espero que haya sido todo lo contrario ). Un besote guapa, espero verte pronto!

**Blanca**: ¡Hola Blanca! Sabrás mas sobre Megara y Lyra, te lo aseguro. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que estos también lo hayan hecho! Y espero que el romance haya sido el adecuado y no demasiado soso ¬¬. Los exámenes me fueron muy bien, estoy muy contenta. Aunque casi terminan volviéndome loca, te lo aseguro. Saludos para Venezuela! Un besote!

**Ilovehermi**: Hoolaa . Perdón por la tardanza. ¡Claro que los Weasley se enamoran, no son de hierro! Hogwarts se llena de corazones para Navidad, te lo digo yo. Gracias por escribir, espero que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Un besote!

**S. Lily Potter**: Ayyy, ¿no me digas que hubo problemas con el review? ¡Como odio eso! Pero bueno, no importa porque yo se que estuviste al pie del cañón ;). ¿Así que te esperabas a Snape? ¡Chica lista! Es muy adecuada la impresión que te han causado los nuevos personajes, te lo aseguro. Pero no sufráis por Luna, que a mi Lunita me encanta ya solo por el nombre que tiene (y a parte su estupenda personalidad). Harry/Hermione y Draco/Ginny. Creo que este capítulo te ha gustado sin duda alguna. ¡Que nadie se olvide de Diana! ¡Prohibido totalmente olvidarse de ella! Es el meollo de toda la cuestión, y no ha dicho su última palabra. UU. "Dumbledore siempre sabe algo". Por supuesto, recuerda que estamos hablando del único al que Voldemort temió . Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes. Ay, esas caritas me parten el alma . . Perdón por la tardanza! Un beso!

**Black Berries Fairy**: ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Qué te perdone? ¡¡No hay nada que perdonar!! Por mí aunque fueras la última en escribirme, yo se que tu estás ahí ;). ¿Nora la escritora novata? JA! No me quiero imaginar entonces dentro de unos años, nos vas a quitar el puesto a todas . Ayy, ¡fuiste la única que me habó de Colin! ¡Con lo mono que es, haciéndole fotos a Gin! (lo cierto es que a mi solo me gusta la Gin de los fics H/Hr, que suele ser buena, simpática y está interesada en otro chico que no es Harry ¬¬) Yo también he hecho lo de las fotos en mi instituto, lo admito UU. Yay! Ron tiene una imaginación desbordante para unas cosas y es demasiado cortito para otras. ¿Te gusta Snape como profe? Sii, sii , me too. Es buen profesor, le pese a quien le pese. ¿Y te lo imaginabas? ¡Eres una chica muy inteligente! ¿A veces te portas como Luna? A mi Luna me encanta! Así que esa es una bonita comparación! ¿Te mueres por un D/Gin? Adivino que te habrá gustado cierta escenita del segundo capítulo. ¡Oye, tu también tienes personajes nuevos y son una pa-sa-da! ¡Nada de venirse abajo! ¡¡Por cierto, el otro día me acorde de ti porque vi un perfume que se llamaba Allure!! . El Ron "no me duele, no voy a la enfermería" se viene abajo con un par de palabritas bien dichas. Me alegro de que Megara te haya caído tan bien . Oo ¿¿Tu ordenador entero?? Dios!! Espero que sea de goma U. Oyeee, quiero verteee ::iconito tristón, muy tristón:: Entre que yo me conecto muy poquito y vivimos en diferentes países, jo, hace días que no se nada de ti. ¡Espero que estés bien! Y que tu musa funcione tan bien como siempre, jeje. Besazos enormes, Nora. Un abrazo!

**Nersh Potter**: ¡Hola Nersh! Encantada de verte por aquí . ¡Snape mega-guay! Harry y Ron andan preguntando por ti . ¡Sii, sii! ¡Viva la cursilería! ¡Quiero corazones, azúcar, musiquita empalagosa! AWWWWWW, ¡¡Nersh está enamorada!! ¡¡Nersh está enamorada!! ¿Se puede saber quien es el afortunado? ¿SNAPE ENAMORADO DE MEGARA? Whooooaaaa! Vivan las emociones fuertes ante todo! Déjame pensarlo, te juro que la idea me ha gustado :D. Una relación amor-odio como la de esos dos podría mezclada con una mente un tanto pervertida puede ser mortal. Ethan es Malfoy pero sin ser Malfoy. Nooo, Ethan es buenoooo, Malfoy es malooo, buuu. Jajajajajajajajaja!! No te puedes imaginar lo que me parten tus conversaciones con tu conciencia. Eso de "¡Quiero el divorcio! Y te puedes quedar con los niños porque son iguales que tu" me ha llegao al alma, telo juro. Jajaja, y encima te sacaste a los niños de una peli. Eres genial! Y sii, pa lante, pa lante, pa lante y pal ante. Son los mejores ánimos que me han dado hasta ahora . Y sii, soy de la península, en concreto de Valencia. ¡Dime de donde eres tuu! Un besote precisa, muchísimas gracias por escribirme!!

**Zeisse**: ¡Guapaaaa! Hooolaaaa . ¿¿Cómo estas?? Jajaja, Snape va a odiar el numero cuatro durante el resto de su vida, me temo. Pero que no se lo tome tan a pecho, ¡errar es de humanos! Si, definitivamente ninguna de las dos partes lo va a pasar muy bien en este curso UU. Harry y Megara se van a encargar de hacerle sufrir al profe, aunque ellos tampoco lo van a pasar muy bien, la verdad. ¡Me alegro que el campamento fuera bien! Si es que estar con los críos es una experiencia maravillosa, además cuando te estresas te pierdes por la montaña, gritas y de desahogas. Los Ethan de los campamentos son como parte del paisaje natural, siempre van a estar ahí. Aunque ¿ves? En el fondo son unos pedazos de pan. Ay cari, muchísimas gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes, no sabes todo lo que te lo agradezco. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho y quiero verte pronto por aquí! Un abrazo muy grande!

**Vicuticu HHr**: ¡Hola compiiii! ¿¡De un tirón!? Me matáis cuando me decís estas cosas, me siento culpable (aunque no te voy a negar que en el fondo me hacéis muy feliz) No te preocupes por las extensiones de los reviews, a mi me importa mas que el fic te guste . Os vemos pronto, "conspiradora" ;) Un beso!

**Steady hunter**: ¡¡Holaa!! Siento haber tardado tanto en aparecer de nuevo, la culpa es toda toda de los exámenes de septiembre. Eso si, te puedo asegurar que el año que viene NO PIENSO PERMITIR que me pase lo mismo. Hum. Tranquilo por el chico, como ya he dicho es buena persona, de verdad. ¿La chica nueva es mas guapa que Hermi? Bueno… quien sabe… . Eso si es verdad, no se corta en enfrentarse con un maestro cuando sabe que no tiene razón. Como debería de ser en todos los institutos, la verdad. Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo!

**CrisPotter**: ¡Holaa Cris! Ya están aquí, te juro que anoche no me acosté hasta que lo terminé. Espero que al menos la espera haya merecido la pena. ¿¿Crisis de ideas con el desafío?? ¡Pues menos mal, porque si no la llegas a tener, campeona…! ;) ¡Cuestionario CrisPotter! Esto si que no me lo esperaba, pero me lo voy a pasar pipa contestando .

1. ¡Eres un as! ¡Eres un as! ¡Eres UN AS! No tengo nada mas que decir salvo que estoy contentísima de que lo hayas averiguado. Con una segunda lectura de das cuenta de que tía Rose solo ejem cuando ejem, ¿verdad? ¡Eres un as!

2. Dumbly como profe debe ser genial no lo niego en absoluto. Pero ¿sabes? Se me hace muy difícil escribir diálogos con Dumbledore. Me cuesta mucho escribir con este hombre, no se por qué.

3. ¿Va a dar Ethan celos a Harry? Creo que todos apostáis a que si. La pregunta es, ¿creéis que Hermione está interesada en Ethan…? ¿De qué colegio han salido? Buena pregunta, muy buena.

4. Espero que el H/Hr de estos capítulos hayan servido para que perdonéis mis pecados del capítulo anterior U.

5. ¿Ginny? Mmm… creo que si puedo contestarte que salir, salir, lo que se dice salir como tu y yo lo conocemos, con nadie :P

6. Pero… ¿¿qué es un curso en Hogwarts sin baile?? ¡Es inconcebible!

7. Juju.

8. Ya está, ya está. Guay, me gustan mucho los cuestionarios CrisPotter, sip. Un besote preciosa, ¡nos vemos en el foro!

**Elisa**: Hola Elisa . Aww, me has dejado toda roja… me hace muy feliz escucharte. Perdóname por haberme retrasado tanto, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Harry y Hermione son la mejor pareja, en eso te apoyo. ¡Y ojalá tengas razón! Un beso Elisa!

Pues eso es todo amigos. Un placer encontrarme con vosotros otra vez, tengo a los mejores lectores de todo fanfiction. ¡Soy una chica con suerte! Un beso para todos, cuidaos mucho. ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!


	15. Para que no me olvides

La mañana del sábado 18 de septiembre, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Con cuidado y tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, se vistió, se arregló y salio de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala común, Harry la encontró completamente vacía, cosa que era bastante comprensible. "Los fines de semana, Hogwarts no existe hasta las once de la mañana" solía decir Ron. Si eso fuera o no verdad, nadie iba a levantarse a las siete para comprobarlo.

Sin embargo y para ser tan temprano, los primeros rayos de sol ya acariciaban la silenciosa torre de Gryffindor y Harry no pudo evitar abrir la ventana para asomarse al exterior. Era una mañana fresca y soleada. Harry contempló con alegría una delgada hilera de humo que salía de la cabaña de Hagrid. Cerca de la casa, y en una especie de cerco, Buckbeak paseaba tranquilamente a lo largo de la colina.

Harry se preguntó si Buckbeak se habría sentido tan solo en aquella casa como él imaginaba. Para él hubiera sido una pesadilla volver a Grimmauld Place después de la muerte de Sirius y de hecho, desde aquel entonces no había vuelto a pisar aquella casa. Las pocas reuniones de la Orden del Fénix se habían realizado o bien en la Madriguera o en Hogwarts. En verdad, Harry pensaba que ninguno querría volver a Grimmauld Place. Su vida ya fue lo suficientemente horrible después de aquel día, a pesar de haber contado en todo momento con el apoyo de Ron, Hermione y todos los miembros de la Orden. Sólo, sin ellos, se habría hundido en una depresión que habría terminado consumiéndole.

Desechando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dirigió al comedor, que como él esperaba también estaba desierto. Tan pronto como se sentó, un vaso de zumo, varias tostadas, fruta y mantequilla aparecieron sobre la mesa. Estaba preparándose la cuarta tostada cuando se dio cuenta de que aun no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer esa mañana.

La idea era ir a Hogsmeade y volver sin que Hermione se enterara. Cosa difícil ya que la joven gryffindor solía levantarse temprano los fines de semana y no tardaría en notar su ausencia. Y si a eso le añadía el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de que comprarle, venir antes de que Hermione despertara se convertía en una misión imposible.

Odiaba ser tan poco imaginativo a la hora de hacer regalos. Siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y sabía que hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

¿Pero a quien llevar?

Ginny era su mejor opción. Se entendía con ella a las mil maravillas y tenía la suficiente confianza como para no sentirse obligado a comprar lo que ella elegía, en el caso de que no le gustara. Y además, era la mejor amiga de Hermione. Aun recordaba el gran favor que le debía por haberle dado el chivatazo hacia dos años de que Hermione estaba buscando aquel libro de Numerología. Siempre se preguntó por qué se lo dijo a él en vez de a Ron, que terminó regalándole un perfume.

Pero la pelirroja le mataría si subía ahora a despertarle, y él no podía esperar toda la mañana a que lo hiciera ella solita, porque en ese sentido Ginny se parecía mucho a su hermano.

Luna. Personalmente, a él no le importaba ir con Luna. Siempre podía encontrar temas de conversación interesantes con ella, aunque a veces costara seguir el hilo de la conversación. Ella y Hermione habían llegado a solventar sus diferencias durante el año pasado y ahora eran amigas.

Pero los gustos de Luna y Hermione estaban separados por un profundo y ancho abismo que Harry no estaba seguro de querer cruzar.

Lavender y Parvati.

Antes iría con Snape.

Estaba pensando en marcharse, pues estaba claro que nadie iba a acompañarle cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió lo justo para que una persona se deslizara al interior y cerrara a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry, se detuvo y se llevó una mano al corazón.

- Lo siento –rió Harry.

- No, ha sido culpa mía... - Megara soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo con una sonrisa-. La verdad es que pensaba que sería la única en todo el castillo que no seguía en la cama.

- No creas que habrá mucha mas gente a parte de nosotros. Los viernes, los de último curso tienen permiso para salir por la noche, así que supongo que algunos no desaprovecharían la primera oportunidad. Buenos días –le dijo cuando ella tomó asiento a su lado.

- Buenos días... ¿Así que la gente sale de noche? ¿Y a donde van? – preguntó la chica interesada mientras hacia aparecer varios dulces.

- A Hogsmeade, que es el pueblo mas cercano. Y además creo que es al único sitio donde nos dejan ir.

- Ya veo... - contestó dándole un pequeño bocado a su desayuno-. Bueno, ¿y como es que te has despertado tan pronto?

- Quería hacer unas cosas esta mañana. ¿Y tú?

- Es por la costumbre... - dijo ella. Estaba concentrada en que el chocolate de su magdalena no se saliera por fuera y había adoptado una expresión que a Harry le recordó directamente a la que hacía Hermione cuando estudiaba Aritmancia. Después miró con sus ojos violetas a Harry y él volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación que tuvo la primera vez que la vio, como si no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella-. Es como un reloj biológico, a las siete abro los ojos y no hay forma de volver a dormirme.

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su plato y aquella sensación desapareció.

- Ya... - dijo Harry jugueteando con las migas que habían quedado en su plato-. ¡Ah! –de pronto pareció recordar algo-, ¿dormía Hermione todavía cuando saliste de la habitación?

- Si... anoche se quedó hasta tarde estudiando –dijo mientras se preparaba otra tostada-. Para ser comienzos de curso se lo toma muy en serio.

- Ella siempre es así. Da igual que estemos al principio que una semana antes de los exámenes. Es... - Harry se imaginó a Hermione, estudiando en su escritorio con la tenue luz de una vela, mientras las demás dormían-, ...es increíble.

Megara sonrió mientras untaba la mantequilla en el pan, aunque Harry no pudo verlo.

- Mañana es su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

- Si. Por eso me he despertado tan pronto, quiero ir a Hogsmeade a comprar un regalo.

- Pues si quieres un consejo... no le compres el "Kit de Maquillaje de Giselle Levy".

Harry se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo iba el a comprarle maquillaje a Hermione? ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio compraría un Kit de Maquillaje para un cumpleaños?

- ¿Por qué lo dices...?

- Porque es el regalo de Lavender y Parvati. ¿Sabes qué? –dijo poniéndose de pie-. A mi también me gustaría comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Se ha portado muy bien con Ethan y conmigo durante esta semana.

Harry observó a Megara y tras pensarlo unos segundos, preguntó:

- ¿Me acompañas?

* * *

Ginny estaba tan adormilada que apenas si sabia bien por donde iba. Lo veía todo borroso, como si alguien hubiera puesto un velo translúcido entre sus ojos y el resto del mundo. Y tenía un intenso y horroroso dolor de cabeza.

La noche anterior había sido genial. Aprovechando que la prefecta de guardia, Natalie McDonald, había bajado a la cocina para tomar un tentempié, algunos chicos y chicas de su curso se habían reunido en su habitación y allí habían estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando, riendo... y bebiendo.

En verdad ella no había bebido tanto. Bueno sí. Ese whisky de fuego que Jordan había traído quemaba de veras la garganta, y luego sentías la quemazón en el estomago. El problema era que no recordaba haber bebido más de un vaso... en realidad habían cosas de la noche anterior que no lograba recordar bien. Aunque sí tenía en la cabeza la imagen de Euan Abercrombie bailando encima de la mesa con Buttercup, la gata de Alice.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Se despertarían todos con el mismo dolor de cabeza que...?

Un momento.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó Ginny en voz alta.

Se había dado cuenta por el repentino cambio de temperatura en el ambiente. Cuando había salido de su habitación hacía calor... y sin embargo ahora un ligero escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo. Hacía frío.

Miró asombrada a su alrededor. No había puertas ni ventanas, era un simple corredor de piedra. Sin embargo a Ginny le pareció más oscuro que el resto de los muros de Hogwarts.

No sabía donde estaba. Y ese pensamiento le pareció ridículo, porque ¿que clase de persona se pierde en los pasillos del lugar donde vive la mayor parte del año? Ella estaba segura de que nunca había estado allí. "Debo haberme equivocado al subir una de las escaleras... ¡maldito dolor de cabeza!"

Decidida a volver sobre sus pasos para regresar al pasillo central, ya que definitivamente había ido a parar a un sitio que no le gustaba en absoluto, se dio media vuelta. Y si no hubiera sido porque el frío había despejado todos sus sentidos, se habría topado de bruces con la figura negra que tenía delante.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿a quien tenemos aquí?

Ginny se detuvo bruscamente y de forma inconsciente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, donde la punta de su varita asomaba de forma peligrosa.

- Parece que la comadreja de Weasley ha ido a parar al nido de las serpientes...

- Malfoy, olvídame –dijo la chica plantándole cara e intentando pasar por su lado. Sin embargo, Draco dio un paso y se colocó delante de ella. Ginny se detuvo de nuevo.

- La pregunta es por qué.

Ginny clavó sus ojos en Draco. "Perfecto, ahora se aburre y no tiene nada mejor que hacer para pasar el rato". Entrecerró sus ojos, deseando que en aquellos momentos su apariencia fuera tan amenazadora como lo estaba imaginando en su mente. Aunque Malfoy fuera casi tan alto como su hermano.

- Creeme que este era el ultimo lugar en el que quería perderme. Ahora – Ginny dio un paso mas a su izquierda-, déjame pasar.

Pero lo que sucedió cuando Ginny quiso pasar junto a Malfoy era algo que definitivamente no esperaba. El slytherin volvió a colocarse delante de ella y Ginny, enfadada, tiró de su varita y apuntó con ella a Malfoy. Sin embargo, Draco estaba tan próximo a ella que no le costó mucho sujetarle del brazo y apartarlo a un lado.

La proximidad de Malfoy terminó por echar abajo todas las defensas de Ginny, que sentía el calor del cuerpo del muchacho pegado a su uniforme. Su varita se deslizó ligeramente entre sus dedos, mientras Draco aflojaba ligeramente los suyos alrededor de la muñeca de la chica.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Ginny abrió la boca para replicar, pero por algún extraño motivo ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Malfoy rió divertido ante la evidente confusión de Ginny, a quien se le veía totalmente indefensa y había que admitirlo... un poco atemorizada. Sin previo aviso, la pelirroja vio como Draco inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella, con sus ojos grises puestos sobre su boca entreabierta. Y el corazón dejó de latirle dentro del pecho. Porque estaba tan cerca de ella que la punta de su nariz podría rozar con su mejilla con el más leve movimiento. "Va a... Va a..." era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras lo observaba todo sin poder hacer nada.

Pero Draco se detuvo a dos centímetros de la boca de Ginny. Y alzando sus ojos, dijo:

- ¿Whisky de fuego...? ¿Tuvimos fiesta anoche, Weasley?

Ginny cerró sus ojos, a la vez que sus labios. Tragó saliva, y demostrando un autocontrol que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, se soltó del brazo de Draco y se echó a un lado.

- Lo que haga con mi vida no es cosa tuya.

Sin volver a mirar atrás emprendió la marcha hacia el Gran Comedor, donde quiera que estuviese. Llegó al final del pasillo a tiempo de ver como una escalera giratoria se colocaba debidamente frente a ella, invitándola a bajar allí donde los estudiantes no acostumbraban a intimar a las chicas en medio de los pasillos. Mientras caminaba hacia allí tuvo la sensación de que Draco caminaba tras ella, pisándole los talones. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, él ya no estaba allí.

* * *

- ¿Qué no estaba en la habitación? ¿Cómo que no estaba?

- No – contestó Neville-. Cuando yo me desperté, solo estábamos Ron, Dean y Seamus.

Hermione cruzó el entrecejo al tiempo que Ron aparecía en la Sala Común. Se llevaba las manos al estómago, por lo que Hermione supuso que venía del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué pasa...? – preguntó Ron con un gran bostezo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Harry no estaba en la habitación cuando despertasteis? – preguntó rápidamente Hermione.

- Ah, es verdad. No lo sé... la verdad es que no le he visto en toda la mañana.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y bajó su mirada hacia el Profeta que tenía en las manos. Crookshanks buscó las caricias de su dueña, pero Hermione parecía absorta en la lectura. Al poco la cabeza de Ginny asomó por el marco del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

- Luna está abajo... vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago. ¿Venís?

- Si – dijo Neville-. Un momento... ¿está el chico ese? Ethan, o como se llame...

Ginny rió.

- Oye bonita, ¿entras o sales? – se escuchó la voz de Señora Gorda desde el exterior.

- No, no está con nosotras... ¡vamos!

Neville no tardó en desaparecer a través del cuadro. Ron le imitó, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Hermione.

- ¿No vienes?

- No... prefiero quedarme aquí. Ahora que me quedo sola voy a repasar algún libro... por si nos lo hemos saltado... o algo –dijo sin alzar la vista del periódico. Su voz sonaba tremendamente cansada.

- Oye Hermione, ¿por qué no te das hoy un descanso? No es bueno que le dediques tanto tiempo a ese trozo de papel...

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de contestar.

- Lo sé Ron... gracias.

- De nada. Oye... - de repente la voz de Ron se había vuelto algo ronca-, ¿has visto a tu amiga?

- ¿A mi amiga? –se extrañó Hermione.

- Si... a la chica esta... - Ron no apartaba la vista del suelo-, morena...

- ¿Megara? –preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja. Ron solo asintió-. Pues... no, la verdad es que no la he visto esta mañana, Ron –dijo regresando su mirada al periódico.

Ron abrió la boca, pero pareció cambiar de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir, porque se atragantó y finalmente dijo:

- Bueno, ya sabes donde estamos. Ven dentro de un rato, ¿vale?

Y se fue.

Hermione suspiró fuertemente, justo antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Leyó una o dos líneas de la noticia sobre la desaparición de otros dos magos en Inglaterra, pero finalmente dejó el periódico a un lado.

No podía explicar por qué el repentino dolor de estómago. Era como un vacío... un vacío que iba comiéndole por dentro. Y dolía.

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. vio a sus amigos salir del castillo, en dirección hacia el lago. Hacía un buen día, e iban a pasárselo bien... ¿por qué no había ido con ellos?

"Porque no se donde demonios se ha metido Harry" se contestó a si misma. ¿Habría salido del castillo? ¿Y si estaba en la biblioteca?

"¿En la biblioteca? Por favor Hermione, estamos hablando de Harry"

Inconscientemente miró hacia el lejano campo de Quidditch, pero no vio ninguna figura solitaria volando sobre los aros. Llevándose una mano a la boca, se sorprendió mordiéndose una uña.

¿Pero por qué no había dicho nada la noche anterior? Miró el reloj; las diez y cinco de la mañana. Volvió a pasearse por la habitación... recogiendo algunos trozos de pergamino que unos alumnos de primero habían olvidado la noche anterior. Curiosa, desenrolló uno que estaba hecho una bola de papel y leyó con dificultad su contenido. Era el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa". En el margen izquierdo, alguien había dibujado una caricatura bastante conseguida de la profesora McGonagall con unas grandes gafas y cuerpo de gato.

Una vez recogió los papeles, volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Escuchó abrirse la puerta de la Sala Común y a los cinco minutos aquello ya estaba lleno de estudiantes. Hermione continuó con su lectura del Profeta, intentando no pensar en nada que no fuera más importante que la asombrosa desaparición de una notable cantidad de magos durante los últimos meses. Pero no podía. Aunque quería, no podía dejar de preguntarse donde podía estar él y si realmente había dicho algo la noche anterior y ella por algún despiste lo habría olvidado.

Estaba poniéndose realmente nerviosa cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hola!

- Lyra – sonrió Hermione-. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu primera semana de clases?

- Muy bien –la niña parecía decir la verdad. Hermione sonrió ante la alegría de la niña-. Nos están enseñando muchas cosas... aunque Snape no me gusta nada –agregó con cara de fastidio.

- Bueno... en el fondo es buen profesor –dijo Hermione echándose a reír-. Solo intenta no tomarte en serio todo lo que dice.

- Betty dice que es un vampiro, porque viste todo de negro... Pero no creo que sea verdad –tras mirar a Hermione unos segundos, preguntó-: ¿Es verdad?

- No... desde luego que no –Hermione sofocó una risa, mientras se imaginaba a Snape con un par de colmillos-. ¿Y que te parece el profesor Dumbledore?

- ¡Dumbledore está loco! – la niña saltaba inquieta en el sillón, pero sin duda estaba maravillada con el comportamiento del director-. El otro día estábamos nosotras hablando, ¿vale? Y al pasar por mi lado, me pone una mano en la cabeza y me dice: "Wood, esperemos que seas igual de rápida hablando que en el campo de quidditch"

- ¿Quieres jugar al quidditch?

- ¡Claro que quiero! Me muero de ganas de que llegue el año que viene. ¡Es mi deporte favorito!

- Pues en ese caso conozco a varias personas que pueden ayudarte en los entrenamientos. Harry y dos amigos míos, Ron y Ginny juegan en el equipo de Gryffindor. Hablaré con ellos... ¿has empezado ya tus clases con la profesora Hooch?

- Sí, el otro día... pero me caí de la escoba un par de veces. Oye, ¿y donde están tus amigos? ¿Dónde está Harry?

De nuevo el dolor en el estómago. Inconscientemente volvió a mirar el reloj.

- Pues... la verdad es que no lo sé, aun no le he visto esta mañana...

Lyra desvió la mirada a un grupo de niñas que había cerca de uno de los ventanales y le hizo una señal a Hermione para que se acercara más a ella.

- Voy a contarte un secreto, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿eh? –dijo la niña aproximándose mas a Hermione. La chica le guiñó un ojo y disimuladamente, Lyra señaló a una niña de su misma edad, con el pelo del mismo color que Ginny, que estaba hablando con un grupo de niños-. ¿Ves a esa chica de allí? ¡Le gusta Harry!

- ¡V-vaya...! – Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida. Bueno, no es que fuera un secreto que algunas alumnas mas pequeñas quedaran fascinadas por El niño que vivió al entrar al colegio, pero era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía tan directamente-. Que... bien.

- Si, ¡pero no se lo digas a él! Se moriría de la vergüenza... Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Un niño de mi clase dice que puede transformar a su gato en la profesora McGonagall. En este colegio son todos una panda de pirados... -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta en el sofá.

"No sabes cuanta razón tienes. Y cuando crezcas un poco mas, te darás cuenta" pensó mientras se ponía en pie. Volvió a mirar la hora... tan solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez, y Harry no había pasado por allí. Quizá se había encontrado con Ron y los chicos en el lago y se había quedado con ellos.

Echando un último vistazo a los estudiantes y asegurándose de que el prefecto de quinto años se quedaba con ellos, salió de la Sala Común.

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba bonito en aquella época del año, pero definitivamente no podía compararse a la bonita estampa que ofrecía en el mes de Enero, cuando las primeras nieves lo cubrían de un brillante color blanco. Sin embargo, nadie podía escapar al encanto de Hogsmeade ni en un día nevado ni en el estupendo día soleado que había hecho durante toda la mañana, en la que Harry y Megara habían tenido tiempo de sobra para visitar todas las tiendas del pueblo.

Ahora los dos paseaban frente a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Megara daba pequeños bocados a un pequeño bizcocho mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con su pastel de calabaza.

- ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos tenéis acento? A Víktor le costaba mucho hablar en nuestro idioma, tenía un acento muy cerrado...

Megara tragó su último bocado y pensando mucho en lo que iba a decir, dijo:

- Bueno... en realidad mi hermano y yo nacimos en Oxfordshire. Cuando teníamos diez años, mi madre murió...

- Lo siento –dijo Harry.

- No, no te preocupes –dijo Megara alzando los hombros. Luego continuó-: Mi padre era natural de Goteborg, de modo que cuando ella murió, él decidió volver a Suecia. Por eso Ethan y yo... podemos hablar ambos idiomas sin problemas. En realidad en Inglaterra está nuestra segunda casa.

Megara jugueteaba con una pluma de color dorado entre sus manos. Mientras hablaba la deslizaba entre sus dedos de forma ausente.

- Bueno, ¿te has decidido ya? –preguntó de repente. Harry supo que estaba intentando cambiar de tema, así que decidió no ponérselo difícil.

- No –admitió, muy a su pesar-. Ese libro que hemos visto, el de Aritmancia, no está mal...

- ¿Y que problema hay? -preguntó ella, animándole a seguir.

- Que no me convence. Se que le haría feliz, pero ya te he contado lo que me regaló ella para mi cumpleaños. No se puede comparar el comprar un libro que el hacerlo.

- Bueno, creo que ahora es un poco tarde para ponerse a hacer un libro sobre Hermione –dijo Megara con una media sonrisa. después cruzó el entrecejo-. Aunque... hay algo mejor que eso.

Harry le miró extrañado. ¿A que se refería?

- ¿Sabes si hay alguna tienda de varitas en este pueblo?

- ¿Varitas? Creo que no... Bueno, a decir verdad Ollivanders es la única tienda de varitas que conozco, y está bastante lejos de aquí. Pero a lo mejor podemos preguntar a Madame Rosmerta, es la dueña de Las Tres Escobas.

- De acuerdo. Porque me niego a creer que en el único pueblo totalmente mágico de Inglaterra no haya una sola tienda de varitas.

Como Megara había previsto, Madame Rosmerta les indicó que tras el Cabeza de Puerco, en una de las calles paralelas, había una tienda que más que dedicarse a la venta de varitas, se dedicaba a su cuidado y reparación. Lo cierto es que la encontraron con bastante dificultad, pero antes de entrar Harry quería saber en qué estaba pensando la chica.

- ¿Sabes lo que es una esfera de los recuerdos? – le preguntó antes de entrar.

- ¿Una esfera de los recuerdos? No lo había oído nunca –contestó Harry asombrado. Siempre pensaba que ya conocía todos los artilugios mágicos que existían-. ¿Qué es?

- Pues, es una esfera que... bueno, si tienen alguna ahí dentro te haré una demostración, es difícil de explicar.

Megara entró a la tienda con determinación y miró a su alrededor. Harry la seguía de cerca, sin saber en realidad qué estaban haciendo en una tienda de varitas y que tenía que ver eso con la esfera de la que hablaba Megara.

- Hola –saludó la chica al dependiente de la tienda, un hombre de avanzada edad vestido con una bata de color blanco y un sombrero a juego-. ¿Tienen esferas de los recuerdos?

- ¿Esferas de los recuerdos? – el hombre miró a Megara de arriba a abajo, como evaluándola-. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien entró por esa puerta y pidió a mi padre una de esas dichosas esferas –dijo retirándose a la trastienda-. Estuvieron muy de moda por aquel entonces, incluso yo tuve la mía... Pero después de todo aquello... la gente ya no quería recordar nada.

Las últimas palabras se escucharon amortiguadas por el sonido de varias cajas que se abrían y se arrastraban por el suelo. después el hombre salió de la trastienda con una pequeña caja de madera en las manos.

Harry observó atento como el hombre la abría con dedos temblorosos mostrando el interior. Al retirar la capa, cogió una bolsita de terciopelo negro y volcó su contenido sobre la mano derecha. La examinó unos momentos a la luz y después se la tendió a Harry.

- Vendimos muchas, antes de que Quien-vosotros-sabéis ni siquiera se hubiera dado a conocer en la comunidad mágica. A la gente le gustaba recordar el nacimiento de sus bebés; el día en que daban sus primeros pasos, los momentos con sus seres mas queridos –Harry pudo advertir un deje de amargura en la voz del anciano-. Pero después la gente ya no quiso recordar nada. Porque los recuerdos ya no les hacían felices.

Harry seguía observando la esfera. Tenía el tamaño de una snitch, aunque no el mismo brillo dorado. Su superficie era lisa, sin estrías ni ondulaciones. A simple vista, solo era una simple bola dorada.

- Eso es una esfera de los recuerdos, Harry –dijo Megara-. Con ella puedes volver a estar en los momentos que ya has vivido anteriormente. ¿Sabes que es un giratiempo?

- Si... -dijo Harry. ¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que era un giratiempo!

- Esto funciona de igual modo, solo que con un giratiempo, tu cuerpo viajará a través del espacio temporal y se queda allí, permitiéndote realizar acciones y modificar el pasado. La esfera solo permite que observes lo que una vez ya sucedió. Es como una especie de... diario.

Harry estaba asombrado de que aquella pequeña esfera pudiera hacer lo que Megara le estaba contando. Pero sin duda era un bonito regalo. No podía recoger todas las fotos que pudiera de Hermione, pero si podía regalarle todos sus recuerdos.

- Es perfecta – dijo entregándosela al dependiente.

* * *

Hermione oía hablar a Ron, pero no le estaba escuchando. Porque en su cabeza se repetía siempre la misma pregunta: "¿Dónde está?"

Sabía que él, Ethan y Neville tenían una acalorada discusión sobre quidditch, y que Ginny y Luna estaban hablando sobre un artículo del Quisquilloso que la última había traído para leer. Pero Hermione tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Y al dolor de estómago se le sumaba un sudor frío y una creciente sensación de angustia.

Sensación de angustia que se acrecentó cuando vio a Draco Malfoy dirigirse a un grupo de pequeños alumnos gryffindor que había cerca de ellos. Crabbe y Goyle le seguían de cerca.

Luna rió y atrajo la atención de Hermione durante un momento. Sin embargo, volvió a posar la vista sobre Draco y sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas. Ahora los tres se habían detenido y hablaban con el grupo de niños, que se habían quedado callados al verles llegar y les miraban un poco atemorizados.

Hermione se puso en pie e intentó escuchar desde donde estaba. Pero había demasiado ruido en el lago como para poder entender lo que decían, de modo que disimuladamente fue acercándose al grupo. Y entonces pudo escucharles.

- Solo estábamos hablando...

- Me da igual. Os he dicho que os vayáis de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie, ¿entendido?

- ¿Pero por qué tenemos que irnos? –preguntó la misma voz de antes.

- Por que lo digo yo. Y si no te vas, le quitaré diez puntos a tu casa.

- ¿Si? ¿Sabes que puedes hacer con esos diez puntos?

Hermione corrió hacia ellos antes de que Malfoy llegara a sacar la varita de su túnica.

- Malfoy, guarda eso –dijo-. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Eso a ti no te importa Granger, lárgate –contestó Draco ya con su varita en la mano.

- Malfoy, guarda eso... -volvió a repetirle Hermione seriamente.

- ¿Y que pasará si no lo hago...? ¿Vas a quitarle puntos a Slytherin? –rió. Crabbe y Goyle rieron a sus espaldas.

Hermione no contestó. Sabía que solo estaba intentando ponerla nerviosa, de modo que se colocó entre él y los niños, que estaban callados contemplando la escena y sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Lentamente fue alzándola, hasta que con la punta tocó la de Malfoy y comenzó a empujarla ligeramente hacia abajo.

- Guárdala –repitió por tercera vez.

- A mi no me da ordenes una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu –escupió Malfoy.

- ¡Eh! –gritó alguien que se aproximaba a ellos. En realidad eran cinco las personas que ahora corrían hacia allí. Ethan era quien había gritado-. Retira lo que has dicho.

- Vaya, ya vienen a salvarte el pellejo –dijo el slytherin mirando a Ethan de forma despectiva.

- Malfoy, voy a reventarte la cara a patadas como no te largues ahora mismo de aquí –dijo Ron colocándose junto a Hermione.

- Supongo que es lo único que podrías hacer, porque si tienes que confiar en tus dotes como mago puedes estar seguro de que te daría la paliza de tu vida.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quieres verlo? –preguntó Ron dando un paso hacia él y apuntándolo con su varita.

- No –Luna habló por primera vez con un tono que rara vez había empleado-. Nadie va a pelearse, ¿entendido?

- Chicos, marchaos de aquí, vamos... - les dijo Ginny a los alumnos de primero año, que no tardaron en obedecerla. Todos corrieron hacia un árbol cercano y desde allí se quedaron a contemplar como siete chicos de último año se apuntaban entre ellos con sus varitas mágicas.

- No os metáis en esto –dijo Hermione-. Está bien, Malfoy, ¿que es lo que quieres ahora? Ya se han ido, ya puedes quedarte con su sitio. Guarda la varita.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que la utilice contra ti...?

- Malfoy... -comenzó a decir Ron en tono amenazador.

- ¿O lo que tienes es miedo de utilizar la tuya? ¿Es eso, sangre sucia? –dijo alzando la varita a la garganta de Hermione. La chica la desvió con la suya propia. Sabía lo que él quería. Sabía que la estaba buscando.

- No quiero hacer un duelo aquí en medio, ¿vale? –dijo.

- Me pregunto que pasaría... -siguió hablando Malfoy, como si no estuviera escuchándola-. Si yo apuntara a aquellos niños y...

- Estarías muerto antes de tocarlos –exclamó Ethan. Pero Malfoy le ignoró.

- ...les lanzara un hechizo. ¿Cuál preferirías, Granger? ¿Las narices sangrantes? ¿Las piernas de gelatina?

- Basta... -dijo ella.

- ...¿Un brazo sin hueso? ¿Un desmemorizador?

- He dicho basta.

- ¿Un crucio? –preguntó finalmente Malfoy. Todos enmudecieron ante el nombre de la maldición.

- No te atreverías... -está vez fue Ginny quien habló. Por un momento parecía que hubiera desaparecido de escena, pero en realidad había estado siguiendo toda la conversación.

- ¿Tu crees? –preguntó Draco mientras la miraba-. ¿Y tú que crees, Granger?

El corazón de Hermione latía aceleradamente. La varita tembló ligeramente entre sus dedos. Y entonces, Malfoy miró con todo el odio que fue capaz de transmitir hacía los niños.

- _¡Cru...!_

- _¡¡Dolor extrudo!!_ –gritó Hermione. Malfoy soltó la varita al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo sujetándose el brazo. Crabbe y Goyle retrocedieron.

Podía escuchar la risa lejana de los niños al ver los retortijones de Draco, que se revolvía inquieto en el suelo, ajenos a lo que podía haberles sucedido.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas y emociones. De repente sintió un odio repentino recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Draco había señalado a los niños con la varita y sin saber por qué, se encontró pensando en Harry y en que él no estaba allí con ella...

- _¡Depulso!_

Sin saber por qué, también pensó que Megara no había aparecido en toda la mañana...

- _¡Depulso!_

Sintió rabia porque la noche anterior se había quedado estudiando un libro en el que pensaba podría estar la solución a la profecía y no había encontrado nada...

- _¡Depulso!_

Sintió impotencia por que sus padres estaban ahora en su casa, desprotegidos ante cualquier ataque que pudiera producirse...

-_¡De...!_

_- _¡¡Basta!! –escuchó de repente. Alguien le había tomado de los brazos, al tiempo que Malfoy se ponía de pie a varios metros de Hermione.-. ¡Basta, Hermione!

Hermione se quitó una temblorosa y solitaria lágrima de un fuerte manotazo. Unos brazos la tenían presa y ella pudo notar el suave aroma de Ron a su espalda. Luna Lovegood le había quitado la varita de las manos.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! –gritó Ethan a Malfoy mientras el slytherin salía corriendo junto con sus amigos. Hermione recobraba poco a poco la tranquilidad. Ron aflojó los brazos, pero no la soltó hasta asegurarse que su amiga había vuelto a la normalidad. Luna estaba junto a él, acariciando el cabello de Hermione, quien había agachado la cabeza y ahora sentía la vergüenza de no poder mirar a la cara a sus amigos.

- Ya está –le dijo Luna, tendiéndole la varita. Ron la miró no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la chica no le hizo caso-. Ya está, no te preocupes.

Hermione asintió nerviosa con la cabeza.

- Lo siento –dijo-. Lo siento, yo... no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no podía parar...

- No te disculpes Hermione –dijo Neville-. No...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El grupo se dio la vuelta para observar a los recién llegados. Harry y Megara, cargados con varias bolsas de plástico, les miraban muy sorprendidos. Megara intercambió una rápida mirada con Ethan.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar Harry, dirigiéndose a Hermione. Ron se alejó de ella-. Hermione, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada –dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

- ¡No estoy llorando! –gritó. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un profundo dolor en las sienes. Sin embargo, el dolor de su estomago y la angustia habían desaparecido de repente.

Harry estaba atónito. Miró a Ron, esperando que le contara algo acerca de lo sucedido, pero con un gesto el pelirrojo le dio a entender que no era el momento.

- Lo siento –volvió a decir Hermione-. Lo siento Harry, perdóname. Creo que me voy a mi habitación...

Y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo. Luna no dudó un segundo en seguirla, Ginny echó a correr cuando ya casi habían alcanzado la puerta de entrada. Ninguno de los que se había quedado junto al lago habló hasta que el cabello de la pelirroja se esfumó tras el portón.

- ¿Alguien va a contarme lo que ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

* * *

Harry no vio a Hermione durante el resto de la tarde, y al anochecer no bajó a cenar. Luna y Ginny aseguraban que se encontraba mejor, que solo le dolía un poco la cabeza y que estaba un poco mareada, pero que no pasaba nada. Todos atribuyeron la explosión de sentimientos de la chica a causa de la tensión de las últimas semanas y los nervios producidos por el inicio de las clases. Pero Harry no podía despreocuparse así como así por su amiga. Y para colmo, Ron parecía estar resentido con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por no haber estado allí para partirle la cara a Malfoy?

- Oye Harry... -le dijo Ron aquella noche, cuando se quedaron solos en la Sala Común-. ¿Por qué has ido con Megara a Hogsmeade?

- Ya os lo hemos dicho Ron... -dijo Harry de forma cansina-. Megara me ha acompañado a comprarle un regalo a Hermione.

Otra vez silencio.

- ¿Pero por qué has ido con ella?

- Porque era la única que estaba despierta cuando me fui, Ron. Quisiera haber ido con tu hermana pero no la encontré y tampoco querías que subiera a su habitación a despertarla, ¿o sí? –preguntó irónicamente. Estaba realmente cansado y Ron no contribuía a aliviarle para nada.

- Pero podías haber ido tú solo... ¡o podías haberme llamado a mí!

- Pero Ron, ¿me quieres decir que problema hay con que vaya a dar una vuelta con una chica para ir a comprar un regalo? ¿Se puede saber que mosca os ha picado hoy a todos? –dijo enfadado.

- Pues... pues... -Ron también se había puesto en pie, mirando a todas partes, meneando los brazos-. Pues que... a ti te gusta Hermione, ¿verdad?

Aquello dejó completamente tieso al pobre Harry. Se quedó mirando a su amigo por un momento, pensando qué podía decirle sin mandarle al carajo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Así que optó por el camino más rápido.

- Me voy a dormir.

Y salió disparado hacia las escaleras, antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera tiempo de replicar.

¿Qué si le gustaba Hermione? ¿Qué si le gustaba? Nooooo, para nada. Por eso se había pasado el día sin dejar de pensar si estaría bien o mal. Por eso había querido ir a buscar a Malfoy a la enfermería, ante las negativas de sus amigos. Por eso sentía ganas de coger el maldito trozo de pergamino que Hermione escondía en el último cajón de su escritorio y romperlo en mil pedazos para luego tirarlos a la chimenea. Pero noo, a él no le gustaba Hermione.

Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin importarle las quejas de Dean, Seamus y Neville que acababan de acostarse. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared; eran las doce y media de la noche.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione"

Harry descorrió las cortinas de su cama y se sentó sobre la suave colcha de lino. Miró sobre la mesita la pequeña caja de madera que escondía el regalo de Hermione, solo que ahora estaba envuelta de un bonito color dorado. Y sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó y volvió a salir de la habitación, topándose con Ron.

- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Voy con Hermione, ¿te parece bien? –le dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Bajó a la sala común y tomó el desvío hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y alzó la mano para llamar. Pero antes de tocar la superficie de la puerta, se detuvo. Un sonido de varias chicas hablando en su interior en voz muy alta le alertó de que algo no iba bien. Corrió hacia el pasillo mas cercano y se escondió, a tiempo de ver a Parvati y Lavender saliendo de la habitación, completamente vestidas. Lavender tiraba de la mano de Megara.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Te haría bien –decía Parvati.

- No, gracias. Prefiero irme a dormir... pasáoslo bien.

- Bueno, como prefieras –dijo Parvati despidiéndose de Hermione y echando a andar, sigilosa, por el pasillo. Megara estaba soñolienta, pero caminaba tras ellas gracias a los tirones de Lavender.

Cuando las tres hubieron desaparecido, Harry salió de su escondite y volvió a colocarse frente a la puerta. Pero de nuevo, sus dedos volvieron a detenerse antes de tocar la madera.

"_¿Y si le molesto?" _se preguntó.

Pero que idiota había sido. Eran las doce y media de la noche, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Encontrarla en medio de una fiesta junto con sus compañeras de cuarto?

"_¿Y que hago ahora?"_

"_Llama a la puerta"_

"_Pero... quiere dormir"_

"_Pero quieres verla"_

"_Puedo felicitarla mañana"_

"_Y un cuerno, Harry. Tú no quieres felicitarla. Quieres estar con ella, quieres que te diga que no está enfadada contigo. Necesitas saber que está bien"_

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ningún sonido se escuchó en el interior. Todo era silencio en el corredor y de repente Harry pensó en que no había pensado en lo que iba a decir si la prefecto de guardia le pillaba en medio del pasillo de las chicas.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ahora sí, Harry podría jurar que había oído un ruido seco en el interior. Escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y se puso rígido.

- ¿Quién es...? –se escuchó en el interior, en una voz muy bajita.

- Soy Harry –contestó él, reconociendo la voz de Hermione.

Silencio.

- Harry, es tarde...

- Ya lo sé, solo quería hablar contigo...

- Harry, por favor, hoy no. Estoy muy cansada... mañana hablamos –Harry pudo escuchar de nuevo unos pasos en el interior; Hermione volvía a su cama. Inconscientemente puso una mano sobre la puerta.

- No, espera... -pidió a la chica-. Bueno, entiendo que no quieras verme ahora. Pero quería decirte algo.

Esperó escuchar una réplica de Hermione, pero ese momento no llegó y Harry se animó a seguir hablando.

- Bueno yo... siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado esta mañana. De verdad, lo siento mucho –dijo. Lentamente, fue sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta y flexionando las rodillas-. Yo... debería haber estado aquí. Si lo hubiera hecho, creeme que no le habría dejado llegar tan lejos –Harry jugueteó con el lazo del regalo de Hermione-. No le habría dejado, te lo prometo.

Harry siguió sin escuchar nada en el interior de la habitación.

- Yo había ido a comprarte un regalo, Hermione. Ojalá hubiera ido el miércoles pasado, cuando Ginny y Ron aprovecharon la tarde. Pero yo no quería dejarte sola estudiando sobre la profecía... yo... - Harry no sabía que decir. Sentía que todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora era estúpido y que Hermione ni siquiera estaría escuchándole-. Yo no le hubiera dejado hacerte esto. No le hubiera dejado, no le...

De repente y sin explicación alguna, Harry perdió el equilibrio. Sin saber como su espalda se encontró apoyada sobre el suelo, y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver el rostro de Hermione, que le miraba desde arriba. Llevaba puesto un bonito pijama de color blanco, aquel que una noche había perdido en La Madriguera. La chica se arrodilló lentamente en el suelo y tomó las gafas de Harry, que se le habían torcido con la caída.

Por su parte, Harry sostenía con fuerza el regalo, inmóvil. Hermione colocó las gafas en su sitio, tras un profundo suspiro.

- Pasa –dijo poniéndose en pie.

Harry la imitó con dificultad y la puerta se cerró.

**¿Sigo? ¿O no sigo? ¿Lo dejamos aquí? ¿Dejo de hacer preguntas tontas y de perder el tiempo y sigo escribiendo? ¡Votaciones!**

****

**¿En serio pensabais que iba a ser taaaaaaaaan malvada?**

Harry la imitó con dificultad y la puerta se cerró.

Hermione se apoyó ligeramente sobre el escritorio y Harry avanzó hacia ella, con el regalo en la mano.

- He visto salir a Parvati, Lavender y Megara... -dijo.

- Se van a una fiesta en el cuarto de Ginny –contestó Hermione-. Sí, han tenido el descaro de decírmelo a mí, y encima pretendían que fuera. La pobre Megara no ha podido evadirlas, casi la han sacado a empujones.

- Lo sé... -dijo Harry. Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

Finalmente, Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Eso es para mí? –dijo señalando lo que Harry traía en sus manos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si! –dijo Harry, tendiéndole el paquete como si estuviera ardiendo. Hermione tomó el paquete y comenzó a desempapelarlo-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione se detuvo y miró a Harry.

- Gracias –dijo. Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Un escalofrío que nacía en su mejilla y terminaba en los dedos de los pies. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos durante aquel breve roce de su piel, pero intentó serenarse antes de que Harry volviera a separarse ligeramente de ella.

Dejó el papel de regalo sobre la mesa y Hermione abrió la caja de madera. Miró sorprendida la bolsa de terciopelo y tras una mirada traviesa a Harry, dejó la cajita sobre la mesa y extrajo la bola de su interior. La observó.

- Es una esfera de los recuerdos –se apresuró a decir Harry, sin saber que Hermione la había reconocido en cuanto la vio. De cualquier modo, ella no intentó detenerlo y sonrió-. Puedes ver tus... recuerdos mas felices en la esfera... Aunque también puedes ver los más tristes. En realidad puedes ver todos los recuerdos que quieras –dijo. Sentía la lengua torpe y la boca demasiado reseca.

- ¿Y como funciona...? –preguntó Hermione.

- Ah. Bueno, pues tienes que sujetarla con una mano y... tocarla con tu varita –dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Nada mas...? –preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Ah, si! Tienes que decir en voz alta tu nombre. Solo eso. De ese modo la esfera solo será tuya, para siempre.

- Muy bien. Pues vamos a probarla.

- ¿Estas segura...? –preguntó Harry.

- Claro que sí –contestó Hermione, tomando su varita con la mano derecha y sujetando la esfera con la izquierda-. Hermione Jane...

- Espera –la interrumpió Harry. Hermione le miró interrogativamente-. Si quieres me voy...

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer que te fueras? –se extrañó Hermione.

- Bueno, a lo mejor quieres estar sola para... ya sabes... a lo mejor ves cosas que no quieres que yo...

- ¿Me estas diciendo que has venido a las doce y media de la noche a mi habitación, para darme un regalo de cumpleaños y ahora quieres salir corriendo?

Harry enmudeció y negó con la cabeza.

- Hermione Jane Granger.

Y todo giró a su alrededor.

Sin previo aviso, la habitación de Hermione había desaparecido y ahora estaban en lo que parecía el salón de una casa. Ambos miraron sorprendidos alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Harry.

Pero Hermione no parecía sorprendida. Al contrario, sonreía al ver el lugar.

Una niña de unos nueve años, de pelo castaño y muy alborotado entró corriendo al comedor con un papel en la mano. Harry la reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¡Mira lo que ha llegado para mí! ¡Es una carta! ¡De un colegio de magia! ¡Mamá!

Hermione se echó a reír.

- Extiéndelo, no me la esperaba.

Harry comprendió entonces la situación. Una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con una bata de color blanco entró en el comedor y la niña se tiró a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué dices, cariño?

- Mira mamá, aquí lo dice todo. Es un colegio de magia, se llama Hogwarts. ¡Y dicen que puedo ir a estudiar! Mira, mira lo que dice.

Harry no pudo evitar reír. La señora Granger había tomado la carta entre sus manos y la pequeña Hermione daba vueltas a su alrededor hablando sin parar.

- Tengo que comprarme una varita. Y un caldero. Y una túnica negra y un sombrero... Mamá, ¿me estas escuchando?

La Hermione adulta se echó a reír mientras la voz de la niña pequeña iba haciéndose lejana, muy lejana... Una luz les cegó y de repente se encontraron en el Gran Comedor del colegio. Estaba completamente atestado de niños y estaba llevándose a cabo la selección de los alumnos de primero.

- ¡Granger, Hermione! –dijo McGonagall.

La misma niña que habían visto segundos antes, subía corriendo las escaleras y se ponía el viejo sombrero sobre la cabeza.

- Ahora está intentando convencerme de que Ravenclaw sería una casa ideal para mí –susurró Hermione a Harry.

- ¡¡Gryffindor!! –gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Los niños gritaron y la pequeña Hermione echó a correr hacia una de las mesas.

Harry la quiso seguir con la mirada, pero de repente ya no estaban allí. Ahora estaban en el interior de uno de los aseos del colegio.

Al principio ninguno de los dos entendió que pasaba. Hasta que Hermione escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de uno de los retretes ocultos tras la puerta. Sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo y de repente se encontró en el interior de los retretes, junto a Harry.

A sus pies, una niña lloraba abrazada a sus libros de magia. Hermione alargó una mano para rozar el cabello de la niña, pero su mano atravesó sus rizos como si de un fantasma se tratara. Un sonido horrible, como la de una puerta al arrancarse y caer al suelo, la despertó de su letargo. Harry y Hermione se encontraron de nuevo fuera, en los lavabos, a tiempo de ver como un troll de tres metros de altura se plantaba delante de la puerta.

Hermione gritó algo, pero Harry no lo entendió. Porque sus gritos se mezclaron con los de una Hermione algo mas bajita que ella, que estaba plantada frente a ellos y parecía chillarles a los dos.

- ¡¿Por qué la han tomado conmigo! –decía-. ¡Te juro que castigué a Crookshanks, he intentado comprobar si él de verdad se tragó a Scabbers pero no puedo! Y ahora Harry me odia porque por culpa mía le han quitado su escoba...

- Hermione... ellos no quieren hacerte daño.

Ambos se giraron al ver la voz que provenía de sus espaldas. Hagrid estaba sentado en su sillón, junto a la chimenea.

- Pero... lo hacen Hagrid –dijo echándose a llorar-. Y me duele mucho.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguna de las dos Hermione que tenía a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a levantarla ya no se encontraban en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Ahora estaban en la enfermería. Harry se movía ligeramente, tumbado sobre la cama. Hermione, que leía un libro a su lado, desvió la vista hacia él y deslizó una mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla derecha. Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera contacto con la piel del chico, se mordió el labio inferior y la retiró, posándola de nuevo sobre su libro.

Harry no comprendió lo que había pasado, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntárselo. Por que habían llegado a una escena que Harry recordaba perfectamente. Una escena que no olvidaría en su vida.

Hermione también la reconoció al instante y tomó de la mano a Harry.

Frente a ellos estaba la estampa mas triste que podrían haber imaginado. Harry estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo y con el rostro cubierto por su espeso cabello azabache.

Frente a él, Hermione estaba arrodillada y apoyaba su cabeza contra la suya. Harry tampoco podía verle el rostro, cubierto por sus espesos rizos castaños. Los brazos de ambos se cerraban en torno al cuerpo del otro. Y Harry lloraba.

Hermione también lloraba, pero eso era algo que solo ella sabía.

Y de repente todo se hizo oscuro. Ni un rastro de luz.

El sonido de un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y Hermione gritó, apretando el brazo de Harry. No sabían donde estaban y no veían absolutamente nada.

Un relámpago centelleó en el cielo y el lugar donde estaban se iluminó un momento. El suficiente para comprender donde habían ido a parar.

- ¿Qué hacemos en casa de Ron? –preguntó Harry. Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza.

- No tengo ni idea... - susurró. Alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ambos se echaron a un lado cuando vieron pasar a Hermione, corriendo y deteniéndose bruscamente al llegar al final del pasillo. Otra persona se acercaba por las escaleras.

Y de repente la Hermione de la imagen desapareció tras la puerta de un armario. Y fue en ese momento, cuando a Harry, al verdadero Harry, se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

Hermione avanzó hacia el armario. Harry tiró de ella.

- Hermione, creo que ya está bien...

Hermione se soltó de su mano. Avanzaba con paso lento hacia el armario, sin temblar ante el sonido de los relámpagos y la lluvia que azotaba el tejado de la Madriguera.

- Hermione, vuelve –dijo Harry, alcanzándola y volviendo a sujetarla. Rogando al cielo que Hermione no quisiera saber que estaba pasando dentro de ese armario.

Una figura había aparecido al final de las escaleras. Harry supo que Ron se acercaba hacia ellos. Y de repente pasó algo extraño.

Era como si la puerta del armario hubiera desaparecido por completo. Un relámpago iluminó la estancia y Harry contempló una vez mas, aquella imagen que él mismo se había obligado a olvidar y que solo había podido evocar en sus mas dulces sueños. Y las manos le temblaron y apretaron con fuerza los brazos de la Hermione de carne y hueso que había ante él, apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho.

Porque por un momento, casi le pareció real que aquella noche hubiera besado a Hermione. Y vio lo guapa que estaba, en aquel armario, con el agua que resbalaba de su propio cabello cayendo sobre sus mejillas, y sus labios entreabiertos. Y vio como él se acercaba lentamente a ella. Y sintió como la lluvia, los relámpagos, los truenos y el tiempo, volvía a detenerse de nuevo en aquel preciso momento.

Y entonces todo desapareció, y se encontró mirando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

La esfera dorada cayó al suelo, rebotó varias veces y rodó por la habitación, hasta perder velocidad y quedarse quieta, muda y en silencio

Harry no encontraba el valor para mirar a la cara a Hermione. Pero finalmente lo hizo, para comprobar que ella había sido mas valiente que él y estaba observándole con una expresión en el rostro mezcla de incredulidad, incertidumbre y... miedo.

"¿Por qué?" parecían preguntarle sus ojos.

"_Díselo"_

- Hermione...

"_Vamos, díselo..."_

- Hermione yo...

"¿Por qué?" parecían preguntarle sus ojos.

- Yo...

"_Díselo..."_

"¿Por qué...?"

"_Díselo..."_

Harry bajó la vista hacia el suelo y después volvió a mirarla.

- Buenas noches... Hermione.

Hermione observó a Harry caminar en silencio hasta la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Harry...

Harry asintió y giró el pomo.

- ...y gracias.

Se detuvo de nuevo, y se giró a verla. No quería. Pero esta guerra ya la tenía perdida. La perdió el día en que Hermione entró en aquel vagón de tren.

- Por todo.

Harry la observó durante unos segundos más. después, sonrió y salió de la habitación, echando a correr hacia su dormitorio.


	16. Desde Bulgaria

Aquella mañana, el techo del Gran Comedor estaba teñido de colores grises y oscuros. En el exterior del castillo caían las primeras gotas de agua, mientras que en su interior, un grupo de amigos discutía acaloradamente entre las tostadas de mantequilla.

- ¡Te he dicho que se lo voy a dar yo!

- ¡Y yo te digo que primero va a abrir el mío!

- ¡NO!

- ¡SI!

Harry había estado a punto de arrebatarles los regalos a las dos de golpe y abrirlos él mismo un par de veces. Lo habría hecho si no hubiera estado tan cansado y desganado. Y Hermione, a su lado, parecía pensar lo mismo. La chica había llegado a la mesa y tras las felicitaciones de turno, los agradecimientos, los besos y los abrazos, se había sentado junto a él.

Y aun no se habían dirigido la palabra.

- ¡Pues no se porque tienes que dárselo tu primero!

- ¡Luna, tu sabes que a mi me hace ilusión que abra mi regalo antes que ninguno!

- ¡Pero es que a mi también!

Ron era el único que seguía la misma rutina diaria. En silencio, devoraba su tazón de leche y cereales.

Hermione golpeaba la cuchara contra su vaso de forma ausente. Harry observó disimuladamente su perfil, pero no encontró nada que le ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos. Apenas habían pasado media hora desde su llegada, pero estar junto a Hermione y no hablar con ella siempre había hecho que el tiempo se alargara hasta límites insospechados.

Había intentado sacar un tema de conversación minutos antes. Pero casualmente siempre ocurría algo que atraía la atención de la chica en ese mismo momento. Cansado de aquella situación, decidió hablarle. Pedirle el azúcar. Lo que sea.

- Hermione...

Fue inútil, de nuevo. Su voz sonó débil, muy débil comparada con los gritos de Ginny y Luna. Volvió a llamarla, pero durante aquellos breves segundos, Megara había aparecido por detrás y aprovechaba la situación, intentando pasar inadvertida para los dos torbellinos que se agitaban al otro lado de la mesa.

- Hermione, feliz cumpleaños – le sonrió, pasándole un regalo bajo la mesa y hablando con extrema precaución mientras miraba de reojo a Luna y Ginny-. Este es de Ethan y mío. Siento no poder quedarme... pero he de ir a hacer unas cosas ahora mismo –dijo señalando a su hermano, de pie al final del Gran Comedor. Harry miró hacia el chico y este levantó una mano-. Que pases un buen día.

Hermione le agradeció el regalo y la chica marchó junto a su hermano. Ambos desaparecieron por la enorme puerta de madera y Hermione comenzó a abrir el paquete ante la atenta mirada de Ron.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, con la boca llena de comida.

- El regalo de Ethan y Megara – contestó mientras retiraba el envoltorio-. Ohh... mirad, ¡es una pluma!

Unos reflejos dorados brillaron cuando Hermione les enseñó la pluma a los demás. Venía con una etiqueta sujeta ligeramente por un fino hilo de plata.

- Caray... es una _Fineline_... -dijo leyendo con dificultad.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es una _fineline_? –preguntó Ron, mirando la pluma como si pensara que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Es como si te dijera una varita _Ollivanders_ –explicó Hermione-. Son caras y difíciles de conseguir. Y caras, por si no lo he dicho. Yo no pensaba tener una hasta dentro de varios años.

Mientras la pluma pasaba de mano en mano, Harry carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de Hermione nuevamente.

- Herm...

- No no no, ahora es mi turno Harry –gritó Ginny, tendiéndole su regalo a la chica.

- No, el mío primero.

- Ah no, ¡ya lo he dicho antes...!

Harry se rindió. Tiró el tenedor sobre el plato, ahora si, captando la atención de todos. Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mientras todos le miraban con atención.

- Harry... ¿te pasa algo?

"¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¿¡Que si me pasa algo!? ¿¿Y que es lo que te pasa a ti??" quiso decir. ¡Maldito tenedor!

- Pues... mira sí, la verdad es que...

De pronto, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido del azotar de unas alas contra el viento y el cielo del Gran Comedor se llenó en pocos segundos de lechuzas y objetos varios. Los alumnos de primer año que desayunaban a su lado se pusieron a gritar de entusiasmo cuando una de las lechuzas se encaminó hacia uno de ellos con una carta en el pico. Cuatro de ellas levitaron sobre la mesa de Gryffindor para finalmente aterrizar en medio del grupo. Alguien de la mesa de Ravenclaw llamó a Luna, quien se encaminó hacia allí pues al parecer la lechuza que le traía _El Quisquilloso_ estaba un tanto desorientada.

- Cuatro lechuzas, que bien... -ironizó Ron ayudando a desatar una de ellas.

- Oh, mira, esta es para ti. Es vuestra madre –les dijo a Ron y Ginny, tendiéndoles una carta y liberando a la siguiente lechuza de su carga.

- Esta es de mis padres... - murmuró mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado. Harry, resignado, jugueteó con una de las lechuzas que hacía cola sobre el plato de las tostadas. Era una lechuza seria, de color oscuro y tenía un porte magnífico, aunque parecía algo fatigada. Le tendió un trozo de bacon, pero lo rechazó. Ginny la tomó en brazos en ese momento y comenzó a desatarle la carta-. Y esta es de... tu madre –continuó Hermione sorprendida. Luego miró a Ron y Ginny-. Vuestra madre también me ha escrito.

- Espero que tu carta sea más interesante que esta –dijo Ron, que leía con atención la carta de la señora Weasley.

- ¿Qué dice?

- _Queridos Ron y Ginny, espero que estéis bien, bla bla bla, espero que no os hayáis metido en muchos líos, bla bla bla, Tonks me ha contado que las clases han ido muy bien, aunque he de hablar contigo muy seriamente, Ron, bla bla... _- Ron leyó en silencio y de repente su rostro cambió de expresión. Abrió los ojos hasta el punto en el que pareció que iban a salírsele de las cuencas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo? ¡Ron!

- _... no sabéis lo que ha pasado... resulta que hemos estado toda la vida creyendo que lo que Tía Rose tenía era un constipado permanente y lo que tiene es... ¡alergia! _– alzó la mirada hacia su hermana-,¡alergia a las manzanas, Ginny!

Ginny abrió la boca exageradamente. Hermione leía al compás la carta que la señora Weasley le había escrito a ella.

- ¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! – gritó, y siguió leyendo su carta-. _La llevamos a San Mungo y efectivamente comprobaron que lo que tiene es una alergia terrible a las manzanas. Ahora mismo estamos intentando que lo deje pero la pobre dice que prefiere vivir con los bolsillos llenos de pañuelos a no poder volver a probar bocado de su preciado manjar..._ - Hermione volvió a reír-. ¡Es increíble!

- Lo que es increíble es que tú lo averiguaras, si solo pasamos unas horas con ella –dijo Harry, impresionado-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta de que solo estornudaba cuando tenía las manzanas a tres palmos de la nariz? –preguntó Hermione. Los rostros de sus compañeros le dieron la respuesta-. Olvidadlo. ¿Qué es eso Ginny?

- Una carta...

- ¿De quien?

- De... Krum.

La carta voló de las manos de Ginny a las de Hermione tan rápido que la lechuza que la había traído, esa con la que Harry había estado jugando, alzó el vuelo estrepitosamente.

- ¡Anda, Vicky se ha acordado de tu cumpleaños! Que detalle...

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en contestar a Ron. Observó la carta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- Chicos, tengo que irme...

- Pero... ¿tan rápido? ¡Aun no te hemos dado los regalos! –se quejó Ginny.

- No te vayas todavía. Léenos la carta de Krum, seguro que es interesantísima – rogó Ron, juntando las palmas de las manos.

- Ron, no... tengo que irme.

- Vamos Hermione –dijo tirando de la carta de Krum y alzándola en el aire-. Solo un poquito... solo el primer párrafo.

- ¡RON!

El grito de Hermione alertó incluso en la mesa de los Slytherin. Sin embargo, ella continuó mirando a su compañero de forma asesina.

- Dame esa carta, Ron.

- Vamos, Herm...

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente, armándose de paciencia.

- Te juro que si lees una sola letra de esa carta pasarás el resto de tu vida vomitando babosas. Y no es broma.

Luna, que regresaba en ese mismo momento con su _Quisquilloso _en la mano, se quedó clavada en el suelo al escuchar a Hermione. Luna creía a Hermione capaz de muchas cosas, se lo dijo a Harry un día mientras desayunaban juntos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que casi pudo escuchar los engranajes de la cabeza de Ron funcionando a toda máquina. Algo debió decirle que Hermione estaba realmente dispuesta a cumplir su juramento, pues le tendió la carta con mano temblorosa.

- Vale. Pero que conste que... sigo sin fiarme de ese idiota.

- Me la trae sin cuidado de quien te fíes. Y él no es mucho más idiota que tú –dicho esto, cogió la carta de las manos de Ron y la juntó con el resto, metiéndolas entre las páginas de un grueso libro del que no se había separado en toda la mañana-. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy. Nos veremos mas tarde, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y se marchó, no sin antes volver a dirigir una mirada de reproche a Ron.

Harry esperó a quedarse solo en su habitación. Neville había desaparecido tras el desayuno balbuceando algo acerca de Herbología, Dean y Thomas iban a jugar a quidditch y Ron, tras insistirle durante más de media hora para que les acompañara, se fue con ellos. Claro que el hecho de que Harry le prestara su Saeta de Fuego, fue un gran aliciente para que Ron dejara de insistir.

Decidido a hablar con Hermione sobre la noche anterior (no sabía el qué, pero algo tendrían que hablar, ¿no?), salio de su habitación camino hacia el pasillo de las chicas igual que lo había hecho horas antes. Llegó hasta su puerta en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba.

Nervioso, Harry se limpió la palma de las manos en los vaqueros y llamó.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Escuchó pasos acelerados al otro lado de la habitación y mientras sufría una extraña sensación de deja vu la puerta se abrió. Pero no era Hermione.

- Hola...

- Pasa –dijo la chica, sin esperar a que él contestara y regresando a su escritorio-. Hermione ha ido al pasillo de los de primero, Lyra vino a buscarla. No tardará.

Harry asintió y pasó al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se quedó quieto, sintiéndose torpe allí en medio, observando como Megara iba y venía desde su armario a su cama y después de nuevo a su escritorio, recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que vengo a hablar con Hermione? –preguntó, curioso.

Megara se detuvo bruscamente y le miró, sorprendida.

- Ah... ¿quieres algo?

- No... - rió-. En verdad vengo a hablar con ella.

Megara asintió y continuó ordenando sus cosas. Algunas se le caían de las manos y tenía que agacharse para recogerlas. Cuando ya todo estuvo en su sitio, colocó una pluma blanquecina en su mesita de noche y dijo:

- Bueno, me voy.

- ¿Te vas...?

- Si. El profesor Dumbledore nos ha citado a mí y a Ethan para hablar de algo relativo a nuestro colegio... Hermione dijo que no tardaría, esperale aquí si quieres– Megara hablaba muy rápido, repetía las cosas y no miraba a Harry a la cara, era evidente que tenía prisa-. ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fue. Harry la escuchó correr por el pasillo y al final su sonido se perdió rumbo a los aposentos del director.

Se quedó en silencio y sin saber muy bien que hacer se apoyó sobre el escritorio que parecía de Parvati, a juzgar por las revistas, maquillaje y algo de ropa que había sobre la mesa. Observó su alrededor y llegó a la conclusión de que la mesa mas ordenada era la de Megara. Era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que la mesa de Hermione siempre estaba impecable. Pero al parecer la chica estaba estudiando cuando Lyra había llegado para llevársela a donde quiera que esos monstruitos de primero se estuvieran peleando.

Había algunos libros abiertos sobre la mesa. Harry se acercó y los inspeccionó por encima; todos ellos hablaban sobre profecías y uno de ellos estaba escrito en un idioma que no podía entender. A un lado y bajo una pluma que goteaba tinta negra, había un fragmento de pergamino en el que Hermione había estado escribiendo cosas ininteligibles para Harry.

El día de su cumpleaños. Negó con la cabeza de forma ausente; a veces le repateaba que Hermione fuera tan insistente con según que cosas. ¿No podía descansar de todo aunque solo fuera **el día de su cumpleaños**?

A un lado de la mesa estaba desenvuelto el regalo de Lavender y Parvati. Una caja de cartón con una mujer y una desagradable sonrisa en la tapa que decía: _Giselle Levy te habla de todos los secretos de su belleza. ¡Ser guapa es un derecho, no un privilegio!_ No parecía que Hermione le hubiera hecho mucho caso, a juzgar por la cantidad de pergaminos y plumas que había casi cubriendo el kit de maquillaje. No vio su regalo por ningún sitio y no quiso pensar en lo que habría podido hacer con él, pero si se fijó en que la foto que adornaba la mesa de Hermione desde hacía varios años, una en que aparecían los tres vestidos con los colores de su casa el día que ganaron la final de Quidditch, estaba semi-cubierta por el correo que su amiga había recibido esa misma mañana.

El correo que se había llevado tan apresuradamente del Gran Comedor.

Harry despegó la mirada de aquellas cartas como si el solo pensar en ellas le hiciera daño. Caminó varios pasos por la habitación y miró el reloj, preguntándose por qué Hermione estaría tardando tanto. Se sentó en la cama de su amiga y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se colocó bien las gafas y dando un resoplido volvió a ponerse de pie y sin darse cuenta, se encontró con el correo de Hermione en la mano.

La primera carta era la de sus padres. La segunda era la de la Señora Weasley. Y la siguiente era de Krum. Estaba abierta.

"No. No puedes hacer esto. Es el correo de Hermione."

"Claro que es el correo de Hermione. Por eso quieres leerlo"

"No **debo** leerlo, esa es la diferencia. Es privado..."

"Ah, de acuerdo. Pues deja que Krum le diga privadamente todas las cosas que tu nunca tendrás el valor de decirle. Mira, con un poco de suerte es una invitación a Bulgaria. Quizá Krum esté pensando en llamar a Hermione para llevarla a su mansión, y quizá a Hermione le guste tanto aquella zona que se quede a vivir con él. Y ya que él vive allí, podrían compartir casa. Y habitación, y cuarto de baño, cepillo de dientes..."

El pitido de aquella voz bastante parecida a la de Parvati se incrementó y Harry sacó la carta del interior del sobre. Cerró los ojos antes de leer ni una sola letra. ¿Estaba seguro de que esto era lo que quería hacer? Había ido a hablar con ella para salir del lío en el que se había metido la noche anterior y ya estaba a punto de meterse en otro. Pero... no lo podía evitar. Quería saber que era lo que Krum le había contado a Hermione en esa carta y por qué razón había salido corriendo del Gran Comedor aquella mañana. No sabía por qué. Era un deseo incontrolable y por debajo de ello, un sentimiento frío y afilado que desembocaba en un pequeño odio hacia el jugador búlgaro y que nunca antes había sentido. Sentimiento que se acentuó cuando imagino a Hermione marchándose de su lado para ir a verle.

No se lo pensó más.

_Querida Hermione._

_Espero que la lechuza haya llegado a tiempo como para poder felicitarte el cumpleaños sin tener que pedir perdón por el retraso. ¿Cómo estás? Imagino que esta mañana te habrás levantado casi a la hora de comer porque anoche te acostaste a horas indebidas por la gran fiesta que celebraste con tus amigos. Apuesto a que has dejado los libros a un lado y que has escogido el vestido mas bonito del armario para salir a dar un paseo por vuestro lago y evadirte por un solo día de tus labores de prefecto. _

_¡No me culpes por intentarlo!_

- ¡¡Felicidades!! – gritaron un montón de niños mientras el confeti caía sobre Hermione.

- ¡Oh...! ¡Vaya, yo...! ¡No me lo esperaba!

- ¡Eres nuestra prefecta favorita! –gritó Lyra, dando saltos sobre su cama y cayendo encima de varios chicos de su clase, tirandolos a todos al suelo-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaron los demás niños acercándose a ella.

_Bromas aparte, ¿cómo estás? Espero que hayas comenzado el curso tan bien como otros años y que los niños no te estén dando mucho dolor de cabeza. Ahora te entiendo cuando me advertías sobre estos pequeños monstruos. Solo da gracias a que los tuyos no van subidos en una escoba la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabes que ventaja es esa. Me cuesta mucho hacerme con ellos... pero creo que durante las últimas semanas todo ha ido a mejor. Angelina dice que me tienen miedo porque soy muy serio con ellos, aunque yo no creo que eso sea verdad. Lo que pasa es que ellos quieren jugar a todas horas, confunden el nombre de las quaffle con los de las bludger y encierran estas últimas en los vestuarios de las chicas. _

_Ser entrenador es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

Ron caminaba rápidamente hacia el campo de quidditch. Ahh... que bueno era disponer de una escoba como la de Harry y un enorme cielo despejado para comenzar los entrenamientos que tanto había echado de menos durante el verano. Agitó el pequeño maletín donde las bludgers se removían nerviosas en el interior y sonrió.

- ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Vas a entrenar?

Ron lo pensó durante unos momentos. ¿Le decía la verdad o le ponía alguna excusa...?

- Pues si...

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ella siempre le miraba así. Era una pequeña luz que brillaba justo en el centro de su pupila y que hacía que los ojos de Luna parecieran más azules de lo que realmente eran. Y eso precisamente, era lo que impedía a Ron darle alguna excusa a la joven.

- Claro...

- Dame, yo llevaré la escoba... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes que Snape me ha puesto una D en el último ensayo de Pociones?

_Quizá te sorprenda saber que... bueno, después de pensárnoslo mucho, Angelina y yo hemos decidido que vamos a vivir juntos. Tenías razón. Ella es inteligente (no tanto como tú, pero es que realmente no hay nadie mas inteligente que tú), divertida, simpática... ¡le gusta el quidditch! No digo que sea algo malo (me parece ver un entrecejo fruncido, señorita Granger) no saber acerca de quidditch... pero he dedicado mi vida a ese deporte, y ahora voy a compartirla con ella. En estos momentos me está gritando que te de saludos y dice que te obligue a hacernos una visita. Ella también tiene ganas de conocerte. Estoy seguro que te va a encantar (aunque es cabezota como ella sola y a veces me cuesta hacerla entrar en razón). _

Ginny bostezó y se puso en pie. Se rascó los ojos con una sola mano y dijo:

- No hay manera. Sprout va a quitarle veinte puntos a Gryffindor mañana si le llevo esta birria de planta.

Neville alzó los ojos de su pergamino. No estaba seguro de que se hubiera dirigido a él... de modo que cuando habló lo hizo mas para sí mismo que para que ella le escuchara.

- Es que no has puesto la tierra adecuada... y la maceta es demasiado pequeña.

Ginny observó el triste matojo de valeriana que llevaba tres horas intentando arreglar sin éxito. Después miró a Neville y le hizo un puchero.

- ¿Me ayudas...?

- Ni lo intentes Weasley, esa cosa no sería capaz de adormilar ni a tu hermano, que ya es decir.

- Cállate, Malfoy... - dijo Neville cogiendo con furia la maceta y dándose media vuelta-. Vamos, Ginny.

Neville caminó con paso decidido y salió de la habitación. Segundos más tarde, Ginny le alcanzó. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

_Supongo que ahora estarás dando un fuerte bufido y pensando cuando demonios voy a llegar a la parte que más te interesa; el principal motivo por el que esperabas mi carta. Si has estado saltándote los párrafos (porque sé que haces eso con muchos libros, tú no lees tan rápido aunque te fastidie) detente ahora y lee con atención, porque voy a contarte qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche._

_Antes de nada, debes saber que no recordaba la última vez que me había reído más que en el momento en que leí tu carta. Te imaginé en aquella habitación, escribiendo apresuradamente (esta no es tu mejor letra, ¿lo sabías?) y saliéndote humo por las orejas. ¿Así que fue él mismo quien te lo dijo? Bueno, parece que el chico no es tan tonto como empezaba a creer._

_No te enfades conmigo, sabes que me gusta hacerte enfadar._

- ... y terminé sacando un "Excede las Expectativas" en todas las asignaturas, a pesar de haberme pasado el último mes de fiesta. Como veis, no son tan difíciles.

- Pues Granger, esa chica de Gryffindor, siempre está diciéndonos que estudiemos para nuestros TIMOS – respondió una chica hufflepuff.

- Pero Hermione tiene razón. Que yo lo hiciera no significa que todos podáis hacerlo... aprobar los exámenes con buena nota requiere esfuerzo. ¡Así que si me entero de que alguna de vosotras saca menos de eso me veré obligado a venir para echaros una regañina!

- No, Ethan... - ahora era una ravenclaw de último año quien hablaba, con voz extremadamente melosa-. ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás? ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir aquí?

- Bueno, algún día tendremos que marcharnos... pero prometo volver a visitaros cuando todas seáis excelentes y guapas profesoras de este colegio.

El grupo de chicas que rodeaba a Ethan, sentado sobre el césped, con la camisa medio desabrochada y la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol rió con ganas y más de una se atrevió a empujarle delicadamente en el pecho mientras ocultaban su rostro encendido. De repente alguien se colocó frente al grupo y todas callaron.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora –dijo la joven. Sus mechones morados brillaron bajo el reflejo del sol.

- Lo siento chicas, pero continuaremos en otra ocasión. No olvidéis lo que os he dicho –dijo Ethan guiñándoles a todas un ojo. Megara se dio la vuelta y él corrió hacia ella mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

- No me gusta ella... –murmuró la primera chica que había hablado mientras les observaban caminar hacia el castillo.

_Siento no habértelo contado hasta ahora. Bueno... al menos no lo hice directamente. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de marcharme? Yo si. Aquella tarde te dije que abandonaba. Te pusiste triste, pero no te negaste a ello. Sé que en el fondo te dolía que yo pensara que "habías estado jugando conmigo" o algo así. No, eso no lo pensé nunca. Pusiste todo tu empeño en que yo te gustara, pero no pudo ser. Yo se por qué. Y tú también lo sabes. Por eso hablé con él aquella noche._

_¿Quieres saber que me dijo? ¿O sigues enfadada conmigo? _

_Bueno... él te ha dicho la verdad. Me contestó un "Somos amigos" y habría pagado porque tú hubieras podido ver su cara en ese momento. Intentando aparentar seguridad aunque le temblara la voz y mirándome hacia arriba (yo siempre seré mas alto que él, lo siento) casi con miedo de que fuera a pegarle en cualquier momento. _

_Mintió._

- Ahora el mío, ábrelo, ábrelo...

Hermione, sentada en una cama y cubierta de papel de regalo hasta la cintura apenas podía escucharse a si misma sobre el griterío de las niñas. Intentaba hacer que callaran y dejaran de saltar por todas partes... pero era imposible. Lyra estaba subida a caballito encima de un niño y tiraba dos rollos de serpentina que Hermione no sabía de donde podía haberlas sacado. Suspirando, tomó una cajita de manos de una niña pequeña y la abrió. Sonrió al ver un trocito de pergamino con las letras de su nombre bailando sobre el papel y echando chispas de colores.

_¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta de que te gustaba? Aquel día en la biblioteca, mientras me contabas la historia de Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió". Nunca te vi más guapa que entonces, ni siquiera la noche del baile (y solo yo sé lo preciosa que estabas aquella noche). _

_Sonríes cuando dices su nombre, Hermione. _

- ...solo digo que te estás pasando.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas.

- No, para nada. Creo que él también lo ha notado. Y el resto también.

- Por favor... juro que cada día te pareces más a ellos. Mira, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Deja esto en mis manos. Lo tengo todo controlado. Además, estamos a punto. Solo necesito hacerlo un par de veces más.

- Algún día cometerás un error. Si es que no lo estas cometiendo ya.

_Mira, no voy a decirte que tienes que hacer. Es tu decisión, y solo tú puedes saber lo que es mejor para ti. Pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar... no tendría ninguna duda. Se lo diría (y tú puedes dar fe de ello). ¿Hasta cuando estarás dispuesta a esperar? ¿Hasta que sea él quien de el primer paso? ¿Y si él está esperando que lo des tú? Entonces sé como acabará esto, y creeme que no te va a gustar el final de la historia._

_Díselo, Hermione. Quizá estés perdiéndote los días más bonitos de tu vida._

_Dile a Harry que le quieres._

Dile a Harry que le quieres.

Dile a Harry que le quieres.

Dile a Harry que le quieres.

Las palabras rebotaban en su mente, una y otra vez. No había seguido leyendo. Tampoco había dejado la carta de nuevo en su sitio. Solo había echado a correr, por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, de aquella habitación.

Ahora, bajando las escaleras, ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado la puerta al salir. No se había parado a pensar que ocurriría cuando Hermione llegara a la habitación, ni que pasaría cuando echara de menos la carta de Krum. Solo podía pensar en una cosa.

_Dile a Harry que le quieres._

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a pocos metros de la puerta de su habitación.

Miró la carta de nuevo y volvió a leer la frase. La torpe caligrafía de Krum, unos trazos irregulares y unas líneas ligeramente torcidas que decían... que Hermione quería a Harry.

Que Hermione le quería. A él.

Sintió como si en su interior, la sangre descendiera violentamente desde la cabeza a los pies. Durante unos minutos se quedó allí de pie, sin poder ver nada y arrugando el papel que llevaba en las manos. No sabía que hacer. Podría ir a buscarla. Podría entrar en su habitación. Podría besar a Malfoy en ese preciso momento. Podría seguir corriendo por los pasillos y gritar hasta quedarse afónico. Podría ir a Hogsmeade y volver, corriendo, y aun tendría fuerzas para jugar un partido de quidditch. Podía ir a buscar a Voldemort en ese momento y simplemente, terminar con él. Porque ya no temía a la profecía. Ya no temía a **ninguna** profecía. Podría ir a buscar a Ron, a Ginny, a Neville y Luna y a Hermione, por supuesto, y gastarse toda su fortuna en kilos y kilos de las golosinas de _Honeydukes_. Podía explotar en mil pedazos, como si fuera un castillo de fuegos artificiales. Y estaba seguro de que eso mismo hubiera pasado de no ser porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió en ese preciso momento.

- Muy bien, gracias Neville – dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación, de espaldas a Harry, con lo que parecía una planta en las manos-. ¡Eres realmente bueno en esto!

Harry no vio la reacción de Neville, pero Ginny se echó hacia atrás y entonces fue cuando en muchacho le vio a él.

- Hola Harry.

Harry hizo un gesto a modo de saludo. Pensó que la sangre debía seguir en sus pies, porque Ginny dijo:

- Dios mío Harry, estás muy pálido...

Se aproximó a él y colocó una mano sobre su frente. Ron asomó la cabeza por la puerta al escuchar a su hermana. A Harry le pareció ver una cabellera rubia dando vueltas en el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? –continuó Ginny, mirándole extrañada.

Harry miró a su amiga, sobresaltado. Asintió con la cabeza de forma ausente.

- No, tu no estas bien –dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza y cogiendo a Harry de un brazo-. Vamos dentro, siéntate.

Ginny hizo pasar a Harry y le sentó sobre la cama. Dejó la planta que Neville le había ayudado a curar sobre el escritorio y volvió junto a él.

Ron le estaba preguntando algo, pero Harry no podía escucharle. Era un momento _extraño_. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Tenía calor, mucho calor.

- Que alguien avise a Hermione...

- ¡No! –gritó Harry de repente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Neville, que casi había salido ya de la habitación al oír las palabras de Ginny se detuvo de golpe-. No, no llaméis a Hermione.

Todos le miraron extrañados. Todos menos Luna, que paseaba entre ellos mientras tarareaba una canción que probablemente se estaba inventando en ese mismo momento y miraba los posters de las paredes, prestando especial atención a los de los Chudley Cannons. Nadie parecía escucharla, hasta que se acercó a Harry. Miró hacia abajo.

- Mmm, mm, mmm.... ¿qué es esto? –preguntó curiosa, tomando el trozo de papel de las manos de Harry. Él no lo impidió.

- La carta.

- ¿Qué carta? –preguntó Ron, acercándose a Luna por la espalda y leyendo sobre su hombro.

- La de Krum.

Luna dejó rápidamente el papel sobre la mesa más cercana a ella que encontró y retrocedió hacia atrás tan apresuradamente que chocó contra Ron, quien también había emprendido la huída aunque no tan rápido como Luna. Cuando entre trompicones y manotazos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie pudiera acusarles de haber leído nada y se aseguraron de que no iba a salir ninguna babosa de sus bocas, miraron a Harry sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasarles por la mente.

Nadie habló. Harry miraba al suelo y los demás no estaban seguros de que hablar fuera lo más correcto en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Ginny se acercó a él. Miró la carta unos segundos y en voz baja, preguntó:

- ¿Has leído la carta de Víctor?

Harry no se movió. Luego asintió y Ginny cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cara. La tensión pareció disminuir entre los chicos. Pero solo un poco.

Neville entró lentamente en la habitación y claramente preocupado, se acercó a Luna.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –preguntó a Harry. Luna no hizo gesto alguno mientras seguía mirándole. Comprendía que quizá, Harry no quisiera hablar de aquel tema con ellos. Pues aunque a todos alguna vez se les había pasado por la cabeza... el hecho de que hubiera algo mas que amistad entre Harry y Hermione nunca había sido mas real que en aquel preciso momento.

- No... no quiero que os vayáis –dijo en un susurro. No le importaba en absoluto que ellos estuvieran allí. Es más, él quería que estuvieran con él tanto como lo quería de Ron y Ginny. Suspiró-. Lo que quiero es que cerréis la puerta.

Ron le dio un ligero empujón y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sentándose junto a él.

- He leído la carta de Krum... - dijo Harry, que comenzaba a tranquilizarse ante la presencia de sus amigos y a querer contar lo sucedido.

- ¿Y...? –Ron le animó a seguir.

Harry no sabía como seguir. "¿Y...? ¡Y he leído algo que no debía haber leído!"

- Harry, ¿que ponía en la carta?

- No, Ron –interrumpió Ginny de inmediato-. No debemos saberlo, es correo de Hermione.

- Pero Ginny, ¿es que no ves como está? Parece que te hayan dado la peor noticia de tu vida, estás blanco como la pared –dijo observando a su amigo.

- Sigo pensando que no deberíamos leerla – Ginny se cruzó de brazos y clavó la vista en el suelo-. Es privado, es...

- ¿Y como quieres ayudar a Harry si no quieres saber lo que pone en la carta? Porque estás así por la carta... ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron. Harry volvió a asentir.

Ginny no contestó.

Luna se dirigió al escritorio y tomó el trozo de papel.

- Harry... ¿quieres que la leamos? –preguntó.

Harry alzó la vista. Luna se había agachado frente a él, y por su expresión, él supo que ella estaba intentando ayudarle. Sus ojos le hacían la misma pregunta, sin querer presionarle en ningún momento. Y Harry contestó.

- Si.

Ginny volvió a negar con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la ventana y dando la espalda a los demás.

- Esto está mal... esto está muy mal...

- Voy a leer la carta –dijo Luna en voz alta, para que la escucharan todos y silenciar a Ron, que parecía dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con su hermana-. Si alguien quiere salir de la habitación... está a tiempo.

Neville caminó tímidamente hasta su cama, próxima a la de Harry, y se sentó intentando no llamar la atención. Ron junto sus manos y adoptó una expresión que daba a entender que no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

Ginny no se movió de donde estaba.

Y Luna comenzó a leer.

Cuando la voz de Luna se apagó, la habitación se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Harry alzó la vista para observar a sus amigos. Ginny seguía dándoles la espalda, con los brazos cruzados. Luna parecía releer algún fragmento de la carta para ella misma, moviendo ligeramente los labios y deslizando sus ojos rápidamente sobre el papel. Neville miraba al suelo, pero la situación debía serle muy cómica porque estaba riéndose. Y Ron había comenzado a pegarle golpecitos en la espalda.

- Quien nos iba a decir que el búlgaro nos iba a salir con estas. Si te soy sincero, pensaba que era una invitación a Bulgaria.

- Yo también lo pensé –admitió Harry.

Silencio de nuevo.

- ¿Estas seguro de que esto no es una broma? –preguntó Luna, sobresaltando a Harry.

"¿Una broma? ¡Claro que no es una broma!" pensó un poco incómodo.

- ¿Desde cuando los alumnos de Ravenclaw pueden estar aquí, Luna?

- Desde que Dumbledore intenta unificar las casas, puedo estar donde quiera siempre que vosotros me dejéis –contestó la chica, y rápidamente volvió a preguntar-. ¿Estas seguro de que Krum no está gastándole una broma a Hermione?

- No, no lo hace –dijo Ginny desde la ventana.

Harry deseó que ella siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo. La seguridad con que Ginny había hablado hizo que Luna no volviera a insistir.

- Bueno. ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

Neville les sorprendió a todos. No había abierto la boca durante toda la conversación, dejando que la llevaran los demás. Y ahora era la única persona que había planteado lo verdaderamente importante en todo aquel asunto. Decir sí equivalía a no poder ocultar más lo que sucedía a sus amigos. A no seguir fingiendo. Decir que no sería olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella habitación por parte de todos.

Harry abrió la boca dos veces para contestar. Pero segundos antes se arrepentía de lo que iba a decir.

-¿A ti...? ¿A ti te gusta Hermione? – volvió a preguntar Neville, en voz muy bajita.

Harry tragó saliva. Respiró hondo y asintió.

A Luna se le escapó la risa. Ron bostezó y se dejó caer en la cama, quedando todos de nuevo en silencio. Pero era un silencio diferente. Era un silencio _cómplice_. Ginny carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos a propósito.

- Solo voy a decirte dos cosas. Lo primero es que lo que vayas a hacer, después de esto... es cosa tuya. Pero –dijo mirando a un lado, sin moverse apenas de donde estaba-, no le hagas daño. Sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero aunque lo hagas de forma inconsciente te prometo que si lo haces, no te lo perdonaré nunca. Y lo segundo...

La seriedad de Ginny se desvaneció. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él hasta quedar sentada a su lado, en la cama. Y le sonrió.

- Que bien... ¿verdad?

Las pequitas de Ginny bailaron bajo sus ojos, a juego con la inocencia de lo que acababa de decir. Luego sintió a Neville colocarse tras de ella, quien también le sonreía.

- Felicidades, Harry.

Ron le golpeó el hombro de nuevo y Luna le revolvió el pelo.

- ¿Sería mucho pedir un abrazo de grupo? –preguntó Ginny con voz chillona. El espíritu Weasley volvía a traicionarla.

Todos, en mayor o menor medida (como en el caso de Ron y Neville, que sufrieron un repentino ataque de tos en ese momento) abrazaron a Harry. Hablaban a la vez, y él no podía entender que estaban diciendo, pero era feliz. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era feliz.

- Hey, ¡nosotros también queremos abrazo! –dijo una voz desde la puerta. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas acababan de entrar en la habitación y no se lo pensaron dos veces en lanzarse sobre el grupo de amigos. Las chicas gritaron al sentir encima el peso extra y de repente, todos reían sin parar.

- ¿Por qué abrazamos a Harry? –preguntó Dean mientras seguían riendo.

Luna alzó sus ojos al chico.

- Porque hoy es el primer día del resto de su vida.

Dean y Seamus se habían marchado tras felicitar a Harry por algo que ni siquiera sabían. En cuanto los chicos recobraron la compostura y comprendieron que estaban en posesión de una carta que Hermione echaría en falta enseguida, Ginny se ofreció para alisarla (Harry la había arrugado del todo con los nervios) y llevarla a su habitación antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de su desaparición. Luna quiso ir con ella para entregarle también sus regalos, lo que comenzó otra discusión entre ellas. Sin embargo, antes de salir, Harry se puso serio.

- Escuchadme. No le digáis nada, por favor...

- Vaya, nos has pillado. Lo primero que le íbamos a decir al llegar iba a ser "Hey Hermione, gracias, hemos pasado una mañana muy divertida leyendo tu carta"

- No me refería a eso –contestó Harry. Después les miró uno por uno-. Os lo prometo... una palabra sospechosa delante de ella y... y... -Harry pensó algo horrible para hacerles en el caso de que cualquiera de ellos decidiera hacerse el gracioso delante de los dos-, y...

- Que si, que ya lo sabemos... - dijo Ron, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Tú no te preocupes, que no vamos a decir nada. ¿A que no, chicos?

- Ron, cuando os dije que no le dijerais nada, me refería a que no le dijerais nada **de esto**, ¡no que no le dirigierais la palabra en todo el día!

Acababan de entrar en la habitación, después de cenar. Seamus y Dean se habían metido ya en la cama, y Neville había hecho lo propio después de dirigir a Harry una mirada de "disculpa".

- Lo siento, Harry... es que, ¡entiendelo! Es como ver a una Hermione nueva.... –se defendió Ron.

- Pues es la misma de siempre. Así que la próxima vez que te pregunte si le pasas el agua, no te quedes mirándola media hora antes de pasarle la jarra salpicando a todo el mundo –dijo intentando no alzar la voz.

- ¡Ja! ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¡Se te ha caído el tenedor cuatro veces en la cena!

- Esto no ha sido buena idea... -Harry hundió la cara en la almohada-. Ginny tenía razón. Esto no ha sido buena idea...

Ron miró apenado a su amigo. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que sería estar en su lugar, pero imaginaba que no debía ser nada fácil, ni cómodo, estar en su situación. Lo cierto es que tenía razón... Ni siquiera Luna y Ginny habían sabido actuar con normalidad. Si seguían así, a Hermione no le iba a costar mucho imaginar que algo estaba pasando a sus espaldas.

- Oye, lo siento... Pero hasta tu admitirás que es extraño mirar a Hermione a la cara después de esto y no pensar en... bueno, ya sabes -dijo mientras se ponía el pijama-. Hasta ayer me parecía "normal", o sospechoso... algunos comportamientos entre vosotros. Pero es que hoy me he enterado de que mi a mi mejor amiga le gusta mi mejor amigo. No eres el único que tiene que asimilar y comprender algunas cosas que han pasado en los últimos años.

Harry no se movió del sitio. Ron se inclinó poco a poco sobre la espalda de su amigo y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, las gafas mal puestas y la boca semi abierta. Le quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

- Ay, Harry, Harry... - murmuró mientras se iba a la cama de su amigo para pasar allí la noche. Antes de dormirse del todo, escuchó una voz adormilada que hablaba en susurros.

- Mañana hablare con ella. Mañana hablaré con ella...

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas. Y no fue Harry quien habló.

- Harry – le llamó un día Hermione, al final de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había sido especialmente difícil-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Harry asintió mientras metía los libros en la mochila. Ron, que estaba castigado tras las clases porque al parecer Snape no había estado conforme con su trabajo de Pociones realizado durante el verano, se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a limpiar el pringoso caldero que el profesor había utilizado para enseñarles el _Veritasserum_.

Hermione se aseguró de que Ron no pudiera escucharles y tomó aire.

- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo por algo?

Harry se detuvo a mirar uno de los pergaminos que estaba metiendo en la mochila.

- ¿Yo...? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hermione le observó varios segundos antes de contestar. Harry sentía su mirada clavándose sobre él como dos afiladas agujas.

- Porque hace ya tiempo que apenas hablas conmigo... y últimamente noto como si me estuvieras evitando... y siento que me ignoras cuando te hablo y honestamente –Hermione enganchó a Harry de la túnica y tiró de él, dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo-, es algo que me molesta bastante.

El sonido de un caldero al golpear el suelo atrajo la atención de los dos, que miraron a Ron, sonrojado hasta los huesos e inclinado sobre el suelo.

- Perdón –dijo huyendo hacia un caldero algo mas alejado.

Hermione volvió a dirigir su mirada a Harry y lentamente le soltó. Harry se dio cuenta de que bajo los ojos de su amiga la piel estaba ligeramente hundida y amoratada.

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué?

Harry hizo a un lado su caldero y se apoyó sobre la mesa.

- No me pasa nada, Hermione.

- ¿Te crees que soy tonta? –se quejó ella.

- No, pero creo que te estas obsesionando hasta tal punto con la profecía que ya no piensas con claridad.

- Si alguien me ayudara quizá no tendría que "obsesionarme" tanto con ella, ¿sabes?

- Si no fueras tan cabezota y me dejaras decírselo a Dumbledore quizá el problema ya estaría resuelto, ¿sabes?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

- Siento que me estáis dando la espalda.

Harry alzó la vista hacia su amiga y vio sus ojos nublados.

- Hace semanas que os comportáis todos tan raro... y lo siento, Harry, pero necesito ayuda y no me la estáis dando. Ron y tu os pasáis el día entrenando. Ginny está dando clases de Herbología con Sprout en sus horas libres, y yo me he quedado sola.

Hermione cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro de la mirada de Harry y probablemente de la de Ron, ya que hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar el sonido metálico de los calderos. La barbilla le tembló y ella maldijo por dentro, mientras una lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla derecha.

Cuando pensaba que Harry iba a marcharse sin decir nada, ya que eso sería lo mas probable dado su comportamiento con ella durante las ultimas semanas, notó la mano de él sobre su brazo.

- Tienes razón –dijo-. Lo siento.

Hermione no contestó.

- Ahora... tengo que irme a clase.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Ron. Sin embargo, algo le obligó a detenerse.

- Vete a la mierda, Harry.

Hermione pasó como un rayo junto a él y salió de la clase. Harry miró automáticamente a Ron, que estaba parado y había observado toda la escena.

- Amigo, lo estas estropeando todo. Y te lo dije.

Harry echó a correr y al salir, encontró a Hermione a varios metros de él, dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común. Apretó el paso y la alcanzó. Sujeto su brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

- ¡Espera! Dices que soy yo el que está raro, ¿pero que es lo que te pasa a ti? Apenas comes. Megara me ha dicho que pasas las noches vela frente al escritorio y no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi fuera del colegio.

- ¡Déjame...! No te importa que es lo que me pasa.

- ¡Claro que me importa!

- ¿AH SI? –gritó ella-. ¿De verdad quieres saber que es lo que me pasa? Pues pasa que estoy intentando arreglar las cosas contigo y lo único que tú me puedes decir es que _lo sientes_. ¡Y en vez de cambiar de actitud, acto seguido lo que haces es evitarme de nuevo! No puedo dormir Harry, la maldita profecía me está atormentando hasta tal punto que ni siquiera tengo ganas de comer. Tengo tantas cosas metidas en la cabeza que me va a estallar en cualquier momento y ojalá lo haga, Harry... maldita sea...

No pudo continuar. Hundió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Sus libros cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, las hojas se arrugaron y los rollos de pergamino rodaron hasta detenerse a varios metros de ellos.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota..."

Ella tenía razón; le había estado evitando. Y no sabía porqué. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que ahora le sudaban las manos cuando hacía los deberes junto a ella, o que temblaba de cabeza a los pies cuando le rozaba sin querer mientras trabajaban juntos en Pociones, o que tardaba media hora mas de lo normal en encontrar la nitch cuando ella, Luna y Ginny aparecían paseando por los terrenos del campo de quidditch durante los entrenamientos. Solo sabía que desde que él había leído esa carta, su vida había dado un giro de trescientos cincuenta grados y nada se había quedado en su sitio.

Tenía que aceptar que no había reaccionado tan bien como había esperado. Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus brazos buscaron a Hermione por propia iniciativa y la atrajo cuidadosamente hacia él.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Tras hacer las paces con ella y comprobar que si hacía un esfuerzo, podía controlar los nervios en su estómago, Hermione se disculpó y se marchó a su habitación. Él, que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era regresar a la clase de Pociones para hablar con Ron, había pasado la tarde junto a Hagrid dándole de comer a Buckbeak. Incluso el animal parecía un poco decaído.

Ahora, minutos antes de irse a cenar, se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse. Entró a la sala común y no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí. Pero se equivocó.

- ...yo voy y le digo: "¡Eh, pequeñajo, suelta eso ahora mismo!". Entonces el niño obedece y suelta la snitch, que empieza a dar vueltas por toda la habitación y se cuela en la ropa de Megara, ¡deberíais haberla visto saltar!

Hermione se estaba riendo a carcajadas, sentada frente a Ethan y junto a Megara, que miraba para otro lado aunque también se reía. Fue ella quien le vio primero.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia el grupo.

- ... y entonces ella empieza a gritar, y la snitch de un lado para el otro dentro de su túnica, y justo en ese preciso momento llega el examinador... ¡Hey Harry! ¿Qué tal?

Hermione, que continuaba riendo, desvió la vista hacia Harry y le saludó con la mano libre que le queda. Con la otra acariciaba el lomo de Crookshansk, que jugueteaba distraído con una pequeña pelota de lana.

Harry iba a contestar, pero en ese preciso momento Ron entró a la habitación. Tenía las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los codos y la túnica negra colgada al hombro.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el castigo? –preguntó Ethan.

Ron no se molestó ni en contestar y tomó asiento.

- Si te sirve de algo, todos pensamos que ha sido un castigo injusto.

- Alguien ya le avisó este verano de que probablemente a Snape no iba a gustarle la idea –señaló Hermione.

Harry tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar a su amiga. ¿Dónde estaba la chica que esta tarde había llorado desconsoladamente en sus brazos? ¿Eh?

- Pues a mi no me pareció tan mala. Los componentes de los filtros amorosos no son fáciles de conseguir y Snape debería tenerlo en cuenta –dijo Megara. Después observó a Ron unos instantes-. ¿Dónde vives, Ron?

Ron miró asustado a Megara y un tanto sorprendido.

- Cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole... ¿por qué?

- ¿De donde sacaste la esencia de raíz de olmo?

- De un cementerio próximo a mi casa...

- Ah, es verdad –comentó Megara.

- Cementerios... - dijo Ethan mirando por la ventana. El día había ido empeorando poco a poco y ahora había comenzado a llover. Con un movimiento de varita y una sonrisa picara, pronunció una palabra y varias velas se apagaron alrededor del grupo. El lugar se volvió lúgubre en tan solo unos segundos-. ¿Os gustan las historias de miedo?

- Ethan... - el tono de Megara sonó amenazador.

- ¿Alguna vez habéis jugado a la Ouija?

- ¿Ou-qué? –dijo la voz de Ron. Harry apenas podía verle el rostro.

- Ouija... un juego mágico que los muggles utilizan sin pies ni cabeza. No me digáis que nunca habéis querido hablar... con alguien que está al otro lado –contestó el chico imitado una voz tenebrosa.

- Ethan para ya – la voz de Megara no admitía réplica.

- Eres una aburrida.

- Espera, espera... repite eso –dijo Hermione a su lado.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué Megara es una aburrida?

- No, lo otro. Lo de la Ouija.

- Eh... no recuerdo lo que he dicho, Herm.

- Has dicho que si no queríamos hablar con gente que está al otro lado... –Hermione sonaba impaciente-. Explícamelo.

Ethan se veía confuso ante el repentino interés de Hermione.

- Bueno... es un juego en el que se puede contactar con gente que ya no está viva. Caray, pensaba que ya lo conocíais todos.

- ¿Tu sabes como hacerlo? –Hermione se sentó en el borde del sofá.

- Bueno, si...

Ethan no pudo continuar. Hermione se puso en pie y tiró de él. Crookshansk soltó un bufido.

- Acompáñame.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó junto a ella hasta las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones.

- ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Ron.

- Enseguida volvemos.

- ¡No me digas que te ha entrado miedo! –rió justo cuando un relámpago iluminaba la habitación.

Hermione retrocedió y miró a su amigo.

- No, Ron, después de siete años a tu lado ya estoy curada de espanto. Y además –dijo en el último momento-, hace poco recordé que ya no le tengo miedo a las tormentas.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry y desapareció por las escaleras.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora**

Antes de nada me gustaría decir algo que... acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca he hecho.

Ejem... ejem...

Disclaimer: Pues nada... que Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertencen. Son de la genial J.K.Rowling y en absoluto estoy haciendo esto con ánimo de lucro.

Es que nunca se sabe quien puede estar leyendo fanfictions... (tono sombrío).

Pasemos a otras cosas. Vale, se que me merezco tomatazos por que he tardado casi un mes en actualizar. Pero es que... no os imaginais la de cosas que han pasado en un mes. Tanto en mi vida real como en mi ciber-vida ha habido una serie de cambios que, por bien o por mal, me han impedido dedicarme todo lo que yo hubiera querido al fic. Cuando por fin me libro de algunas cosillas que tenía pendientes, mi musa se va de vacaciones y me deja plantada. Intenté escribir durante ese periodo pero el resultado era horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible.

Bueno, para no mentir regresó una tarde para escribir "Lluvia" y se marchó esa misma noche. A eso quería ir ahora (acomodaos porque creo que estas notas van a ser largas ¬¬). Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos aquellas personas que me escribieron comentarios sobre el mini-fic... y quería aclarar (bajo el riesgo de recibir algun que otro improperio) que Lluvia no es el primer capítulo de una historia larga... sino que es un one-shot (usease, capitulo único). Realmente no podría continuar esa historia, por que ya está todo dicho, ¿no? Lo que hagan Harry y Hermione cuando entren al castillo lo dejo al gusto del lector. Y por otro lado... mientras escriba Profecía quiero dedicarme solo a Profecía. Con alguna excepción como hasta ahora, claro está... pero ya habrá tiempo mas adelante para historias largas y enrevesadas.

Sintiendo no poder comentaros uno a uno los reviews, tal y como os mereceis, un fuerte abrazo a **Rakaomi, Mileya, Anasazi, Lucumbus, Sheamoonie, Amsp14, Miyuki, Monik, Yoko white, Hikari Takaishi Y **(un abrazo enorme)**, Zzz, Lemon BH, Haru, Femmy, Pruepotter, Emo Potter, Venus-May, Parótida, Fantasma de la Niebla, Vich-Malfoy, Antonietta, Akira AkizukiReload, Melisa, Valery Ryddle, Ady, Pgranger, S.Lily Potter, Nersh Potter, Barbi, Alais Aladriel** (un trocito de tarta de chocolate para ti) **Hecate-san, Mesouki** (un beso)** y HermionePotter.**

Bueno... el capítulo de hoy. Lo he escrito en un total y completo desorden. Primero fue la carta de Krum. Problemas con la carta: ¿de verdad Victor habla tan bien el inglés (español en mi caso)? Obviamente no. Pero supongamos que antes de mandarla le ha aplicado el _Verbo Traductor_. Si, ya sabeis, ese hechizo que acabo de sacarme de la manga y que traduce automáticamente las palabras a otro idioma. La cosa cambia, ¿verdad? Mas preguntas: ¿realmente Krum es tan... _cursi_? Bueno, pues si. ¿A que no lo aparenta? )

Y... no se qué mas decir. Sería mejor esperar al siguiente capítulo y así se mas o menos que es lo que os interesa que os cuente. De modo que vamos con los reviews de los capítulos 14 y 15.

¡Ah! Hoy habrá contestaciones a preguntas muy interesantes. Como se que muchos de vosotros unicamente leeis las respuestas a vuestros reviews (algo totalmente comprensible y mas tratandose de mi, que me enrollo como las persianas) subrayaré las cosas que puedan ser de interés algo mas general y que a parte, son cosas que se vienen repitiendo desde hace tiempo en vuestras preguntas.

**Mane Black**: Mi M numero 3 no se puede quedar sin review. Bueno, ya sabes lo que te dije el otro día, así que no vuelvas a preocuparte por eso, ¿entendido? Miles de sentimientos encontrados... ese es uno de los mejores piropos que le han echado a la historia, te lo aseguro. Ya sabes que para mí es importante el tema de las emociones, y si mis amigas estan contentas con eso, entonces para mi todo va bien . Un besazo preciosa, nos vemos por Messenger. ¡Cuídate!

**Naya**: ¡Hola Naya! Pues yo estoy muy bien, gracias . He estado unos días un poco pachucha, con dolores aquí y allá... pero ahora me encuentro mejor. ¿Crees que Megara es veela? Es algo que otras personas ya me han comentado. Realmente... ¿alguna vez he dicho que la chica sea preciosa... o que todo el mundo se le quede embobado mirándole? ¿Es Megara rubia? En cualquier caso, si cuando se enfade (que lo hará mas adelante) le salen picos y alas escamosas, entonces tendré que daros la razón. ¿Ginny y Draco juntos? ¿Por qué dices eso...? Jejeje... me ha gustado mucho tu review Naya, me ha hecho replantearme algunas cosillas. Un beso y nos vemos pronto.

**Flor**: Jajaja. Después de tenerte en el foro y demás, estoy de acuerdo en que dejemos las presentaciones a un lado. Y antes de seguir, que sepas que me encanta que estés en La Pareja. Alaa... ¡me siento muy halagada de que me hayas escrito tratándose de ti! Ay... siento tanto tardar en actualizar :-(. Me gustaría echarle la culpa a la "falta de tiempo", pero si te soy sincera, a veces necesito pasar tiempo sin escribir para plantearme las cosas que van a suceder (ya sabes, en líneas generales está todo pensando, pero algunos detallitos cambian cinco minutos antes de publicar). ¡Estoy muy de acuerdo en eso del sabor agri-dulce! A mi me encanta ese tira y afloja de algunos fics. Parece que van a caer en cualquier momento y de repente plaf, se enfadan. ¿Vas a segundo de bachiller? Yo estoy en la uni, y a estas alturas la combinación clases-fics es todavía mas incompatible, creeme UU. Y por supuesto que sigo "Sucedió en Sexto año", lo que me recuerda que tengo tu último capítulo pendiente. ¡Un abrazo!

**Pgranger**: Ains... no, yo no quiero que os den ataques, que luego tengo cargo de conciencia. Pero... jo, ¡es que Harry no sabía lo que Hermione sentía por él! Y bueno, no se si esa es muy buena excusa porque ya ves como ha reaccionado cuando se ha enterado ¬¬. La excusa oficial es esa, la verdadera es que aun quedan muchos capítulos como para juntarles ya. Démosles tiempo, démosles tiempo. Las mujeres son como las veletas... solo se quedan quietas cuando se oxidan. Si, se merecía un buen sopapo. ¡Hey, el trabajo es lo primero! Luego me sentiría mal si no te da tiempo a terminarlo ::Lidia llora:: Hoy hemos tenido algo más de Lyra. Supongo que te habrá gustado . Un besote y gracias!

**Julieta blackpotter**: ¡Hola! Jo, ¡no desesperéis tan pronto! ¡Si aun queda muuucho! Me alegro que te guste Megara, siempre es algo bueno que los personajes inventados no suenen muy fuera de contexto. ¿Qué es la Pareja del Fénix? Verás, La Pareja del Fénix es un foro dedicado a la pareja Harry/Hermione (aunque también hay un hueco para las parejas compatibles a la nuestra). Es el paraíso para la gente como yo. Te daría la dirección por aquí, pero fanfiction bloquea las direcciones en los reviews. Si te interesa mándame un e-mail y te cuento más detalladamente. ¡Un abrazo!

**Annapotter**: ¡Hola Anna! Gracias, de verdad . Pero entra en mi lista de "favoritos" y ahí si que vas a ver fics de Harry y Hermione que de verdad son una autentica belleza. Quizá lo que tanto te gusta de la pareja es lo tieeeernos que se verían dándose de la mano y caminando por el lago ¡Saludos!

**Andrea Sumeragi**: Ay madre. ¡Andrea, que me asustas! ¡Ay...! ¡Dios bendiga a Cuarón por tan bonita escena entre ambos! Yo adoro el vuelo de Buckbeak. Encontré una imagen en internet promocional del DVD de PoA donde se ve precisamente eso y vamos, es que están para comérselos a los dos. ¡Dos días! ¡Quedaban dos días para su cumle! Jejeje... no odies a Megara... quizá tengáis razón y sea una veela, ¡en ese caso ninguno de los dos tendría la culpa! ¿Es Lyra hija de Hermione y Harry? Reconozco que la idea me sorprendió al principio, sobretodo porque vino casi en desbandada, pero luego averigüé de donde salió. Bueno... supongo que ya no será una sorpresa si digo que Lyra NO es hija de Harry y Herm. Lyra es adorable, pero es que todos los de esa bendita familia lo son. ¿Quiénes? La familia Wood... ¡seguro que conoces a uno de sus hermanos! Regalo de Hermione. ¿Qué vio Hermione? Pues lo mismo, mismito que Harry. Lo que pasa es que imagínate que trauma ver algo así, estando en su situación. ¿Qué hará? Pues de momento no parece que se haya decidido... pero por su estado físico parece que ha estado dándole bastantes vueltas al tema. ¿¿Cinco exámenes?? ¡Eso es inhumano! Espero que te fueran muy bien y hayas sacado una notaza. ¡Gracias por escribir y un beso! Te me cuidas.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Alaaaa... me dejaste roja ::Lidia se sonroja mucho::. Siempre lo consigues, y eso que cuando voy a leer tus reviews me preparo para leer esas cosas tan bonitas que sueles decir y hacen que te quiera regalar un montón de helados de chocolate. En fin... Malfoy Jr. Weasley Jr ::Lidia se da la vuelta para que nadie le vea y se frota las manos:: ¿Sabes qué? Me das miedo con tus reviews. Porque parece que sepas cosas que no debes saber todavía, y cada vez que escribo alguna de esas cosas en los capítulos siempre pienso en ti. Esto mismo lo comentaba con cierta escritora amiga mía y cuyo fic también te gusta mucho. Pista: comienza por Anasaz . Sobre las imágenes "perdidas" que yo las llamo de los libros... siempre me ha gustado imaginar como serían esas cosas que Rowling no nos ha contado directamente. En especial esa y algo que siempre me he preguntado: ¿De que estarían hablando Ron y Hermione antes de que Harry llegara a Grimmauld Place para que ella le diera ese super-abrazo? Cosas que solo podemos imaginar... Y sí, lo que tu me comentas es bastante inusual. Es curioso que ambos hubieran podido decidir ir a otra casa y terminaran los dos en la misma. ¡Y sii, Hermione ya sabe! Esa escena finalizará, te lo prometo. O ambas degollaremos a Harry. Por cierto... en el próximo capi y conociéndote creo que me vas a adivinar toda la profecía ::Lidia tiembla en la silla del ordenador:: En fin, mi niña, yo también te deseo lo mejor. Que te me cuides mucho, y te mando besitos y abrazotes para allá. ¡Un beso!

**Nelly esp**: ¡Hola! Bueno... recordad una cosa. En el armario no hubo beso. Casi, hubo beso... pero no conscientemente. Aclaremos la escena: Harry y Hermione están embutidos en un armario pequeñísimo. Sus cabezas están a pocos centímetros. En ese momento, estamos en la mente de Harry y sabemos que él va a lo que va... pero está a oscuras y Hermione no se entera de nada. A parte, sabemos también que Hermione se desmaya porque está teniendo una de las visiones de Diana. Probablemente ella no está en lo que está... no se si se me entiende lo que quiero decir. De modo que cuando Herm vuelve a ver la escena en su cumpleaños, ve (en el microsegundo que dura un relámpago) que la cabeza de Harry está a dos centímetros de la suya. Pero no sabe que intenciones puede tener él porque no es lo mismo ser consciente de que te van a besar a... no ser consciente. Bueno... me explico terriblemente mal, lo sé. Sobre Draco y Ginny... bueno, yo prometo que sea lo que sea, intentaré no meter mucho la pata. Y la verdad es que sí, aprobar los exámenes me subió muchísimo la moral. Un abrazo y cuídate.

**Gasty-el-elfo**: Woooooow. Madre mía, he creado una máquina de matar. ¡Lo siento! Claro que es un cobarde. Y ella también. Pero ¿quién es valiente en cuestión de sentimientos? Es muy difícil hacer frente a este tipo de cosas, y ellos, por ser Gryffindors, no son mas que nadie P. Un beso y no te me enfades!

**Anasazi**: Draco con la camisa abierta ::babas::. Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué carajo hace Lucius Malfoy en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo salió de Azkaban? Pues... mmm... ¿se fugó? Jeje. No sé... digamos que fue a juicio el año anterior y de alguna manera... ganó. Una manera sucia y rastrera, eso si. ¿Algo que pueda explicar la reacción de Harry con Megara? Bueno, es un chico adolescente, ¡tiene las hormonas disparadas! "¿Acaso Ethan no te acuerda a un prefecto rubio a quien Harry también quiere arruinarle la sonrisa?" Siiii . Pero mi Ethan me cae bien, y tu prefecto rubio no del todo, lo siento UU (no me culpes, mi Ethan no se ha ligado a Hermione!). ¡Es Baywatch! En realidad el bañador rojo lo llevan bajo la túnica. Ay, como nos gusta el roce por aquí... . Y TU GALLINA! ¡Sii, apareció! ¿Qué es Harry Potter sin Buckbeak? Wet T-Shirt. Por favor, no sabes cuanto me reí con eso, es buenísimo! Vuelvo a ti en el capítulo quince . Sobre los gustos de Luna y Hermione... tu solo imagina a Harry regalándole a Hermione un sombrero con cabeza de león y que además ruge. Sin palabras. Ojos violeta/importancia clave... tal vez, tal vez. Lo de Ginny con la bebida es un secreto, yo se que en quinto ya lo hacía (¿como crees que conoció a Luna?) ¡Y claro que Lyra tiene que ver con Oliver! ¿Cómo puedo dejar fuera de la historia a the best non-jailbait- aged eye candy in the films? Jajaja, pobrecito Neville, no imagino su cara cuando vio aparecer a Ethan. Me alegro que te gustara la escena Draco-Hermione, guardo cierto cariño a esta escena por varios motivos. Madre mía, la chica de sus sueños en pijama y Harry ¿no hace nada? Que alguien me pase la dirección de la escritora de este fic que quiero decirle unas palabras. ¡AH! No fui malvada, pude haber terminado el capítulo antes y entonces si te hubiera dejado que me llamaras malvada. Yo también te quiero, mi A. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**CrisPotter**: Bienvenidos todos al cuestionario CrisPotter. Por favor, acomódense. ¡Es super entretenido, ya vereis!

1. La tarea de Voldy a Draco es algo más oscuro y tenebroso ::Lidia pone una voz parecida a la de Ethan:: Como tu dices, fastidiar a Draco y Hermi va unido a su personalidad.

2. ¡Banda sonora! Yo escribo con música, principalmente la BSO de PoA. Estimula mucho y me ayuda a meterme mas en la historia para no desvariar mucho...

3. Jaja, este punto es el mejor. Vamos a ver... No se sabe exactamente donde está Drumstang. La mayoría apunta que en Bulgaria... pero en cualquier modo, si Ethan y Megara viven en Suecia y solo hay cuatro colegios de magia en el mundo... lo mas normal es que acudan al más cercano, que es efectivamente, Drumstang. Así que piensas que esta gente no es de allí... bueno, se admiten teorías y sugerencias .

4. Claro, McGonagall es clave en todo este asunto P

5. ¿Te gustó? Jeje. Dudé a última hora en quitarla, porque realmente no aporta mucho. Pero es un pequeño detallito mas entre los dos que nunca viene mal.

6. Jajajaja. Que si mujer, que si, que son estudiantes de intercambio. Ron-Luna, Ron-Megara. Ambas relaciones son unidireccionales... solo falta ver quien se decide por quien.

7. Jajajaja. Parece mentira, si señor. Alguien necesita leer un poquito las revistas de Parvati y Lavender, que no le van a hacer nada malo.

8. Mmm... no es en ninguno de los lugares que has dicho, pero te aseguro que ya la ha visto antes. Y si, Ethan es mas listo que su hermana. Ya lo veremos.

9. Es que Harry is a special boy, ya sabes

10. Entonces creo que he cambiado ligeramente la personalidad de Ron en este fic .

11. Necesitaba a Buckbeak aquí. Sip.

12. Draco/Ginny es la gran incógnita, ahora que lo del Harry/Herm intenta solucionarse...

1. ¿Sabes que sonrisa me imagino yo cada vez que digo que "Harry sonríe"? En esa escena de Poa en la que Lupin le habla de su madre... al final, Harry sonríe. Pues es ESA sonrisa.

2. Siii, es la hermana de Oliver! Es un terremoto.

3. Pues no se que decir aquí... Digamos que Megara piensa lo que va a decir porque la historia de su vida no es muy fácil... ni corta, por todo lo de su madre, etc. No sé, digo yo... Y en cuanto a tus sospechas... ¿realmente dejarás de sospechar si te digo que no lo hagas?

4. Es una fetichista. Jajajajaja. Noo, no lo sé, tal vez le gusten las plumas, o le recuerden a algo o a alguien )

5. Demasiado tiempo sin ver a Harry Demasiado tiempo viendo a Draco Draco, corre.

6. Me alegro que te gustara el regalo. Si supieras la de veces que cambió el regalo de Hermione... ¬¬

7. Jajaja. No soy tan malvada . Bueno, la bolita está ahí. Para que la utilicen cuando quieran!

Me temo que las dos semanas se alargaron... ¡Lo siento! Oye, me encantan tus cuestionarios, de verdad. Lo paso muy bien con ellos y son muy interesantes! Un besazo!

**Nersh potter**: Hello, pijas up!! ¿Como estas? Jolines, espero verte pronto porque ahora llevo una temporada en la que no tengo que hacer horribles trabajos que no me dan tiempo para nada más T.T. Tendrás que enseñarme una foto del afortunado, porque de tanto hablar de él y con lo que me has contado me han entrado ganas de conocerle. Y mi mente es mas pervertida que la que dejo ver en fanfiction (hee hee, Lidia tiene un lado oscuro que pocos conocen). Ethan es bueno/Ethan está bueno, ambas frases son correctas lo que pasa es que la gente no se lo cree y me siento frustrada. ¿Os divorciasteis y rifasteis el dinero? Oo. ¿Ella solo se ha quedado con el gorrito de la ducha? Oye, ¿has pensado en escribir una autobiografía? Porque te aseguro que aquí tienes una fiel lectora. Yo te prometo que si la encuentro te la mando de vuelta enseguida, que se que no puedes vivir sin ella. Ya estoy contigo de nuevo. Capítulo 15... Oo ¡Un cuchillo de cocina! ¡Tu eres mas peligrosa de lo que yo pensaba! Ay... ¿re-releíste la última parte? Joo, que beba eres (expresión puertorriqueña, quejas/sugerencias a Anasazi). Bueno, como es algo que me habeis preguntado todos, todos sin excepción, voy a subrayar esto: ¿Para cuando el beso? Amos a ver... ¡Niños! ¡Que besos ni que tonterías! ¡Aquí se viene a estudiar! Jejeje. Vale, entiendo que queráis beso... ¿pero que pasa si os digo que quedan bastantes capítulos? No puedo ponerlo ya... y mirad como están las cosas, ¡si hoy solo le ha faltado a Hermione pegarle un buen golpe a Harry! Dejad que se tranquilicen... no sé, tal vez un baile o algo así para bajar los ánimos, y entonces ya veremos... ya veremos. Y tus reviews NO me aburren, de modo que no quiero escuchar eso nunca más . Lo tuyo con las postdatas es serio... tu conciencia tiene que estar de vuelta para ya. Bueno guapísima, un beso y perdona por las breves incursiones en el Messenger T.T. ¡Cuidate!

**Vicu-Malfoy**: Hola Vicu . Es que son un par de adolescentes estúpidos sin remedio. Seguramente, Harry ha batido todos sus anteriores records de estupidez en este capítulo. Pero Herm le va a poner en su sitio, tranquila. ¡Un beso!

**Lucumbus**: ¿Cómo que lujo? Caradura, si hablamos "casi" todos los dias P. No te gusta Ethan ::Lidia llora:: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que os deis cuenta de la maravillosa persona que se oculta en su interior? ¿He conseguido que Draco transmita odio del bueno? ::Lidia se frota las manos pensando cosas... cosas:: Es que así debe ser, ¿verdad? Para angelitos ya tenemos a los otros. A ver, beso del armario. ¡Es que sois todos una panda de malpensados, che! Ella le da las gracias por el regalo... por lo que él le dijo cuando estaba al otro lado de la puerta... ¡nada que ver con lo que vio! Si me apuesto lo que quieras a que la chica aun está en trauma por el hecho de que nadie le dijera que cuando se desmayó estaba tan apretujada contra Harry. Y por cierto, a tu amiga valenciana lo que le pasa es que se despierta a deshoras, no como Megara, que lo que tiene es reloj biológico UU. ¡Un abrazote!

**Enide**: ¿Sabes? Como soy una cotilla sin remedio y vi vuestra dirección de las fotos del Salón del Manga, (ahora ya no estoy tan segura, pero creo que era Malena quien la tenía en su nick) entré a veros . Por este tipo de cosas YO quiero vivir en Barcelona, porque 1)Me gusta el manga y 2)Me gusta disfrazarme. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¡Ah! Y 3)Aunque me invento la letra, las canciones japonesas me salen muy bien XD. ¿Te leíste los tres de golpe? Uh... eso me ha hecho daño a los ojos hasta a mi, se que los últimos no han sido especialmente cortos, que digamos. ¡¡Buah!! Si tu me dices que he escrito bien a Snape, entonces ya no tengo nada que temer (no sabes el peso que me quitaste de encima). Hablando con una amiga el otro día le comentaba que con Draco puedo imaginar (y escribir) cosas que con Harry no puedo (lease, besos ardientes y apasionados, mientras su camisa cae al suelo y... censurado) Y bueno, la posibilidad del Draco/Ginny... pues algo hay ahí, ¿no? No tengo ni idea de cómo terminará todo esto (cuando hago comentarios de este estilo, la gente no debe pensar si realmente soy quien escribe esto o una que pasaba por aquí y le apeteció poner algo XD) Regalo de Hermione. Bueno... la pregunta es: ¿Podría haber visto Hermione el pasado de Diana si hubiera dicho su nombre? Pues... nope. En el Reglamento de Esferas de los Recuerdos página 18, dice que las esferas solo pueden ser utilizadas por sus respectivos amos y que solo podrá mostrar los recuerdos de estos. Y también dice que la esfera reconoce a su amo a partir de la primera vez que la utiliza, por lo que a partir de ahora la esfera pasa a ser de propiedad exclusiva de Hermione. Oye, gracias por lo de los exámenes . Espero que todo te vaya bien, ¡un beso!

**Elizapotter**: ¡Hola Eliza! Nada, tu no te preocupes por los reviews, solo espero que el castigo no fuera muy duro . Sobre lo de Draco y Voldemort... bueno, es algo que (obviamente) se averiguará... pero ¡falta tanto para eso! Y noo, tienes razón, Harry no llega a besar a Hermione en el armario (por aquel pequeño incidente de que Ron llega, les mete la varita en la cara, y tal...) Lo de Diana solo lo saben, de momento, los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (usease, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Herm). No creo que Voldemort piense mucho en Diana... ciertamente. ¡Y nooo tengo que perdonarte nada! Yo estoy contenta con que tu leas el capítulo, los reviews me encantan, pero no es lo más importante. ¡Un besote!

**Leonysse Weasley**: ¡Hola! Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos pasado el ecuador del fic, va siendo hora de que Harry y Herm decidan moverse en alguna dirección. En realidad, todo debe empezar a solucionarse (o enredarse más, depende). Verás como en los próximos capítulos las cosas empiezan a suceder mas rápidamente. ¿Te gusta el Ron-Megara? . Beso entre Harry y Herm... joo, ¿tan pronto? Jeje. Pensaré en ello. Un besote guapa, cuídate.

**S. Lily Potter**: ¡Hola Lily! Ay, siento el retraso, creeme que a mi me fastidia mucho no poder escribir tan a menudo como quisiera. En efecto, Malfoy y su padre hablaban sobre los mortífagos, y parece que este verano, Draco ha estado ocupado con algo para ellos. ¿Draco está interesado en alguna chica? Yo creo que no... es bastante independiente en ese sentido. En cualquier caso, a Hermione la odia, a Megara apenas le conoce más que de vista, y a Ginny pues... bueno, Ginny está ahí. Intentaré darme prisa en el siguiente. Lyra... bueno, siento que os hayáis liado un poco con este personaje. En realidad no tiene mas trasfondo... simplemente es la hermana de Oliver. Nada más, palabra de niña buena. El encuentro entre Ginny y Malfoy no fue nada... ella se había perdido y él le indicó el camino de vuelta a casa, solo eso. ¿Megara y Ethan confabulan con Ron? Noo, solo son dos estudiantes nuevos que tienen los típicos problemas burocráticos de los institutos muggles. Nada importante. En el próximo capítulo... aparecerá Diana. Es una promesa. Besos Lily, ¡que estés bien!

**Nicole**: ¡Hola Nicole! Me alegro de verte. ¡Gracias por tu review! Continuaré pronto, lo prometo. Voy a pensarme el hacer una recogida de firmas para el besito .

**Mileya**: ¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡Que ilusión, es la primera vez que te escribo por aquí! Jo, déjame decirte otra vez que me ha sabido fatal tardar tanto en actualizar justo cuando tu vas y decides empezar a leer el fic. Te prometo que no suelo tardar tanto, pero bueno, tu sabes la de cosas que nos han tenido un poco apartadas de los fics durante el último mes. Jajaja, tu también me caes mal, Elenita, pero te quiero de todas formas . Y lo de mi forma de escribir... eso si me llegó al alma, porque sigo pensando que los primeros capítulos son censurado y bueno, si ha habido un progreso capítulo a capítulo, pues eso me hace feliz. ¡Ethan club de fans ya! ¿Te crees que no me han preguntado por eso alguna vez? Draco/Ginny ::Lidia tiene que parar de escribir porque es víctima de un subidón de adrenalina:: ::babas:: ::más babas:: Draco con la corbata medio anudada... la camisa con las mangas arrugadas a la altura de los codos ::Lidia deja de escribir... pero no sé que le pasa, ahora mismo tiene los ojos raros mientras sobetea el teclado del ordenador:: Bueno, que me alegra que decidieras engancharte al fic, y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad para decirte que quiero leer el segundo capítulo de La vida en negro y el primero del Lily/James! Eres mala conmigo. Pero da igual, te lo perdono por ser tu. ¡Un beso! Nos vemos esta tarde

**Caroline Malfoy**: Hola Caroline. Anda... ¡muchas gracias! Bueno, intento esforzarme en que la historia salga bien, así que reviews como el tuyo se agradecen mucho. Siento la espera, intentaré no volver a retrasarme tanto .

**Kirita Kasugi**: ¡Hola! Yo te explico. Esa parte no es de este fic. Es una escena perdida de quinto año y supuestamente, es la parte en la que Harry le dice a Hermione que Sirius ha muerto. Lo sé, es un poco difícil porque no doy muchas pistas... y realmente podría ser cualquier cosa, pero eso era a lo que me refería. Bola y esfera es lo mismo, sip . Y algo "mas" entre los chicos... poco a poco, poco a poco. Un besazo, ¡cuídate!

**Medea**: Tu nombre me ha traído viejos recuerdos de una obra de teatro en mi instituto, realmente es un nombre precioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como de los otros. Muchas gracias por escribirme, de verdad. ¡Un beso!

**Drakemalfoy**: Ay... no sabes lo que me duele cuando alguien me dice que se ha leído el fic de un tirón. ¡Que eso duele a los ojos! ¿Algún día estarán juntos? Bueno... se lo merecen, ¿no? Megara no tiene nada nada nada que ver con Diana, son chicas totalmente diferentes y de distinta época . Aunque esa idea podría ser comprensible, jeje. Gracias por escribir, cuidate. Prometo no ser más mala con Harry y Hermione.

**Zeisse**: ¡Holaaa! "A Zeisse le gusta Ethan, a Zeisse le gusta Ethan..." Si yo lo sé, se que os gusta, se que vais a caer rendiditos a sus pies... ;). Besos y un fuerte abrazo!

**Hermi567**: ¡Hola Hermi! La pregunta de Hermione... ¿Por qué? Bueno, principalmente es "¿Por qué nadie me dijo que he estado espachurrungada contra Harry en un armario de medio metro cuadrado? ¡Esas cosas hay que saberlas!" Aunque luego también estaría el "¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste tú cuando te lo pregunté?", que es lo más probable que estuviera pensando. "Casi te beso porque me gustas" habría sido una respuesta perfecta, lo admito. Besos, guapa, espero haberte ayudado con esto.

**Black Berries Fairy**: ¡Te debo un review! Ay madre, perdóname, perdóname . . Bueno, ¿como estás? Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos... ::Lidia llora, pero comienza a leer el review de Nora y se queda a cuadros:: ¡¡El suegro!! Jajajajaja. Lucius es imponente. Si, admitámoslo. Es un censurado pero él (o Jason Isaacs, miralo por donde quieras) es Lucius Malfoy. Lucius estoy forrado-tengo clase aunque soy un cerdo Malfoy. Y ahí si me has dejado trastocada. Definitivamente, tienes que contarme esas "razones personales". Jajaja... Buena analogía, pero no es la correcta. Draco no es apto porque va a hacer otra cosa. Otra cosita. ¡A Nora le encanta Ethan! Voy a llorar de felicidad, si es que el chico no se merece menos. ¿Matas por tener ojos morados? Ya comentaremos esto más adelante ;-) ¡Jajajajaja! Lo de "yo mejor les aviento una cuerda y que salgan como puedan" te salió del alma, eh? ¡Nora prefecta! Y pronto sabremos de Diana. MUY pronto. Las familias desaparecidas... bueno, a algún sitio irán a parar, ¿no? Seguimos con el capítulo 15... ¡Una computadora con SPM! Ay, espero que la mía sea de las antiguas... La divagación de Harry si está inspirada en hechos reales, porque es lo que me pasa a mi por la cabeza cuando he de comprar un regalo a alguien. Yo y las ideas para los regalos no nos llevamos bien y siempre necesito que alguien me guíe un poquito entre las tiendas. Un Draco/Ginny puede resultar agradable o un auténtico desastre... y yo aun no sé como va a resultar esto. Eddy/Harry. Jolines, hubo un momento en el que no sabía si me había equivocado de historia. ¿Tu cuñada? Mm... no cariñet, es MI cuñada. Quizá te hayas equivocado de Oliver Wood... P. Tu teoría sobre Megara es de lo más interesante que me han dicho nunca. Y precisamente, como es tan interesante, no voy a afirmarla ni desmentirla. ¡Pero te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho! En cuanto a la edad de Hermione cuando recibió su carta. Bueno... Hermione entró a Hogwarts con 10 años, no con once, porque las clases comienzan antes del día de su cumple. En ese caso, la carta debía haber llegado ese mismo verano en el que ella tenía 10 años, y no el verano anterior con 9. Eso si es un error mío . Y no es que Hermione se olvidara de que Harry quiso besarla, ¡es que Hermione no sabía de las intenciones de Harry en aquel momento! Yo también creo que deberían haberlo hablado como personas maduras, pero el problema está en que no son personas maduras . . Bueno, nos vemos pronto guapísima. Te echo de menos. ¡Besos y cuidate!

**Steady hunter: **¡Hola! No te sientas mal, si es que subí los dos a la vez . ¡Gracias por lo de mis exámenes! Es que me alegró mucho, ya te puedes imaginar. Bueno, centrándonos en el fic... Megara y Fleur no tienen en común naada de naada (ahora se me viene a la cabeza el tema de las "veelas" que comenté hace un ratito. Y tienes que explicarme con mas detenimiento lo de tu nuevo fic, porque no entiendo lo de Alice... ¿por qué iba a ser una intromisión a la privacía de los mios? Oo En cualquier caso yo me sentiría halgada, pero explícame, porfa. ¡Y no me dijiste el título del relato! Me dejaste con las ganas, así que por favor, dímelo en un próximo review, ¿vale? Me encantaría leerlo. Yo también te deseo mucha suerte en todo, y te mando un abrazo cariñoso para allá. Un besito.

**Mesouki**: ¡Hola! Aquí conforme pasan los días hace mas fresquito . ¿Megara ojitos de amor? Mmm... Megara es un poquito seria... no se yo si está dispuesta a un romance o ligue con alguno de los chicos. En el capi de hoy ya ves que Ethan tiene un éxito con las chicas arrollador. Es que se las mete en el bolsillo que da gusto. ¡Ah! Claro... Buckbeak está aquí por algo, no solo para dar clase de CCM. Jajaja, sí, podríamos poner a Harry y Hermione corriendo a cámara lenta por el Gran Comedor, mientras Ginny y Luna tiran flores subidas sobre las mesas. "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" Por supuesto. Aunque sea cenizas, pero Harry siempre será especial para Ginny. Todo el mundo es celosillo, y Harry y Hermione no van a ser la excepción. Y si tiene que ser gracias a los nuevos, pues bienvenidos sean. Oo. ¿¿Un lagrimón?? ::Lidia llora con Agustín:: ¡Jooo, no llores! No llores por esas cosas, que mira que bien que terminaron al final. Luego, cuando Hermione o Harry mueran, entonces lloraremos todos, pero ahora no (bromaaa) Quizá fuera la pantalla del ordenador, creeme, a veces pasa. ¿No le dijiste lo que sentías? T.T Bueno... si ahora ya no hay solución, hay que aprender de estas cosas. En el caso de Ginny, por ejemplo, verás como ahora ya no se corta para decirle a un chico que le gusta. Yo también te deseo lo mejor, me animas mucho con tus reviews . Sobretodo el de Lluvia, ha sido especialmente precioso. ¡Gracias! ¡Cuídate!

**Pruepotter**: ¡Hola! Ojalá a partir de ahora pueda actualizar más a menudo, yo también lo siento. Cuando Hermione pierde la consciencia (cuando perdía la consciencia, mejor dicho) era porque estaba teniendo una de las visiones de Diana. Y claro, al desmayarse no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor. Luego, al despertar, estaba confusa... Sobre lo que me pedías, de publicar la historia en un foro... verás, es que la dirección del foro no se publicó en el review. ¿Te importaría mandarme un email? Mi dirección la tienes haciendo clic sobre mi nick. No tengo ningún problema en que pusieras un link en el foro, pero me gustaría saber como es . Bueno, gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Espero haberte aclarado tus dudas! ¡Saludos!

**Tefy**: Jejeje. Mi pareja favorita también es H/HR. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo Tefy. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Goi Izarra**: ¡Hola! Pues me alegro de que finalmente lo hicieras . A mi me hace feliz recibir reviews, aunque tan solo digan dos palabritas de nada. Y así mismo también me gusta contestaros. ¡Gracias! ¡Un beso!

**Sumire-chan**: ¡Hola Sumire-chan! Pues un review como este, viniendo de una gran lectora como tú, es todo un halago para mí. ¿Te gustó la canción del sombrero? Es un alivio, porque la verdad es que al terminar de escribirla la leí y me quedé sorprendida de cómo podía haber escrito cuatro párrafos sin decir nada (es lo que hace el sombrero seleccionador... ¿no? ) Quizá Draco tenga algo que ver con la canción... pero no del modo que muchos estaréis pensando. Ay Sumire... te agradezco lo que me has dicho, eso siempre me llega muy adentro. Cuídate mucho, ¡nos vemos pronto!

**The Hard**: Holaa . Intento colocar un poquito de todo, aunque a veces no puedo evitar que se me desmadren un poco las situaciones. Ueeee, lo de la Tía de los Weasley! Salió en este capítulo, pero no os olvidéis de ella todavía, ¿vale? También yo espero poder actualizar pronto y verte por aquí entonces. Un beso, ¡gracias!

**Xela: **¡Hola Xela! ¡Gracias a ti por leerla! Una historia no es nada si no hay nadie que la lea, por eso vosotros sois tan importante como mis manos (que a estas alturas empiezan ya a temblar un poquito) Pronto continuaré con nuevos capítulos, así que hasta entonces cuidate mucho. Besos.

**Tere Potter**: Hola Tere . Muchas gracias, te prometo un capítulo pronto. ¡Hasta entonces!

**Vicuticu HHr**: Hola Vicuu . Nahh, no te preocupes, que a ti ya te veo en el foro ;). En cualquier caso gracias por dejarme también aquí un review! Un besote y ya sabes donde nos vemos.

Bueno niños, eso es todo. Muchos besines y a cuidarse, que os quiero de vuelta. ¡Saludos a toda La Pareja del Fénix!


	17. La novia

_What about the world today  
What about the place _

_that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been _

_so alone._

Harry y Ron compartían uno de los pocos momentos al año en el que decidían ponerse a estudiar por propia iniciativa. Hermione no estaba con ellos, algo habitual durante los últimos días, y ambos habían estado entrenando cuando se quedaban a solas, por lo que habían decidido tomarse un "descanso" haciendo los trabajos que tenían pendientes.

Harry observó por la ventana y vio como el cielo seguía tan encapotado como lo había estado durante las últimas semanas. Podría decirse que el otoño se había dedicado a hacer caer todas las hojas del sauce boxeador, y el frío que últimamente les sacudía los huesos en las clases de Hagrid les avisaba de que no tardarían en aparecer los primeros copos del invierno.

Megara había estado acompañándoles durante los breves entrenamientos y los chicos empezaban a conocerla mejor. La desconfianza y seriedad que había mostrado durante su corta estancia en Hogwarts parecía evaporarse día a día, aunque había algo que les impedía tener con ella la misma confianza que tenían con Ginny o Hermione. Claro que era normal, no podían compararse siete años de amistad con apenas un par de meses… pero Harry sentía que ni aun después de varios años podría ser diferente. Siempre guardaba las formas, siempre mantenía las distancias. Reía poco. Atendía en las clases y al final, su mano alzada junto a la de Hermione se había convertido en algo cotidiano. Pasaba sus ratos libres a solas o con ellos. Y cuando hablaban en grupo, después de las clases o los fines de semana, se limitaba a escuchar y a pasar desapercibida.

A su hermano a penas le veían. Claro, igual que a Hermione.

Ginny había comenzado clases particulares de Herbologia con la profesora Sprout. Neville le había sido de gran ayuda en sus últimos trabajos, pero aun así, fue él mismo quien le recomendó "profundizar un poco más" en la asignatura. Cuando el propio Neville le habló de las clases se negó en rotundo, porque aunque la profesora se había mostrado encantada de tener una alumna en horas extraescolares, estas terminaban bien entrada la noche, y a veces Ron y Luna tenían que guardarle algo de comida porque la joven gryffindor apenas llegaba a la hora de cenar. Pero mas tarde comprendió que sin esas clases, podía dar la signatura por perdida. Hermione le felicitó una y otra vez por su decisión, pero Ginny no parecía estar muy contenta. Al principio refunfuñó durante varios días, pero después pareció resignarse y ya nadie la escuchó quejarse de nuevo.

Luna Lovegood, para sorpresa de todos, se había presentado a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y había sido seleccionada. La partida de Cho les había dejado sin buscadora y la liga comenzaba en una semana, por lo que debían darse prisa. Y el hecho de que el primer partido de Gryffindor fuera contra Ravenclaw dentro de siete días, había animado mucho a la nueva buscadora. A Ron en cambio, le llevaba de cabeza.

- No lo entiendo… ¡nunca la he visto subida en una escoba!

Harry intentaba concentrarse en el porcentaje de mucosa que había añadido durante el verano a su poción herbovitalizante y que obviamente, estaba mal.

- Pero ha ido a vernos a todos los partidos y últimamente se pasaba mucho por los entrenamientos.

- Harry, Hermione jamás se ha perdido un partido de quidditch, ¿y tu crees que si se presentara a las pruebas de Gryffindor la cogerían?

- Bueno… pero que no la hayas visto nunca volar no significa que no lo haga bien. Luna es ágil, y recuerda que es una ravenclaw.

Pero Ron no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

- Me la imagino… de un lado al otro con la escoba, no se por qué. ¡Capaz es de tirarse encima de ti para coger la snitch!

Harry iba a contestarle que si bien Luna podía ser un poco alocada no tenía por qué querer desparramarse contra el suelo en medio de un partido, pero la aparición de Hermione seguida de Ginny atrajo su atención.

- Ginny no insistas. No quiero seguir hablando de esto, ¡me estás volviendo loca!

Hermione esquivó a varios niños de segundo año que corrían por la sala común, a los que ni siquiera se molestó en reprender y se sentó frente a Harry y Ron, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y hundiendo su rostro entre las manos.

- Es que… ¡no es justo! Hermione - lloriqueaba Ginny, acudiendo a su lado y zarandeándola ligeramente por los hombros-, casi no tengo tiempo libre y McGonagall va a castigarme durante dos meses si se lo cuentas.

- ¿Si le cuentas el qué? –preguntó Ron, adoptando la expresión de hermano mayor que tanto molestaba a Ginny.

- Nada –se apresuró a decir la pelirroja. Hermione alzó la vista hacia Ron y mientras intentaba zafarse de los intentos de Ginny por taparle la boca, se puso de pie.

- Anoche pillé a tu hermanita andando sola por los pasillos a las dos de la mañana –dijo acusadoramente. Sabiendo que ahora ya no había nada que hacer, Ginny bufó y se sentó en el viejo sofá dándoles la espalda.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú a las dos de la mañana por los pasillos?

Hermione rió, clavando la mirada en la espalda de su amiga.

- Adivina. ¿En la habitación de quien había juerga esta vez, Ginny…?

- No le preguntaba a Ginny –murmuró Harry.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia Harry. Ginny había dejado de hacer burlas a Hermione para mirar curiosa por encima de su hombro, segura de que en cualquier momento su amiga se levantaría y pegaría a Harry. No sabía muy bien que había pasado entre los dos. Les había visto hablando una tarde, o gritándose en los pasillos mejor dicho. Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados y Harry le había abrazado. Pero desde ese día, la tensión entre ellos había ido en aumento. Ginny, en secreto, había acordado con Luna, Neville y Ron no dejarles a solas para evitar una pelea que tendrían tarde o temprano.

- Estaba haciendo mi ronda de prefecta –dijo sin alzar la voz.

- ¿Tienes rondas nocturnas? –preguntó Ron, horrorizado. Harry aun le escuchaba hablar en sueños algunas noches, pidiéndole a Hermione que le dejara dormir cinco minutos más. Lo sucedido en quinto le había marcado de por vida.

- Sí, las tengo.

- Pensaba que no tenías que encargarte de esas cosas… para eso ya están los prefectos de quinto –continuó Harry.

- Me ofrecí voluntaria –contestó ella mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y bostezaba, contagiando también a Ginny.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que todos se preguntaron como Hermione podía ser tan… Hermione.

- Estas loca. Estáis todas locas, ya lo decía mi madre –murmuró Ron volviendo sus ojos al libro.

- ¿Y las haces tu sola? No me parece bien.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Harry, una vez más.

- ¿Cuántas personas son necesarias para hacer una ronda, Harry?

- Ya lo sé –contestó Harry en tono cortante-. Pero si alguna noche pasa alguna cosa y necesitas ayuda no vas a tener a nadie contigo.

- Harry, estamos hablando de niños de doce años –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco-. Honestamente, creo que puedo con ellos.

- Aun así alguien debería acompañarte –Harry volvió a su pergamino y apretó la pluma con tanta fuerza que la punta se partió y salio volando por los aires. Maldijo por dentro.

No escuchó nada durante un buen rato, hasta que Ginny volvió a resoplar.

- No es justo.

- Mira Ginny… -Hermione tomó aire mientras se dirigía hacia la pelirroja, pero en el último momento pareció cambiar de opinión y se detuvo en seco-. Bueno no, mejor escuchadme todos.

Harry y Ron alzaron la cabeza, mientras Hermione echaba una rápida mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie la escuchaba.

- Mirad, no os voy a decir que no montéis las fiestecitas que os de la gana en vuestros dormitorios… pero por favor, ¡no las noches en que yo estoy de guardia!

- Pero… ¡con más razón! Se supone que deberías encubrirnos –dijo la pelirroja levantándose rápidamente.

- ¡Ginny! –Hermione había perdido la paciencia-. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Si os pillo dando vueltas por los pasillos me ponéis en una encrucijada con McGonagall! Por favor, intentad no meteros en líos, por lo menos los martes y los viernes por la noche…

Ginny volvió a su refugio, enfurruñada, aunque asintiendo de mala gana.

- Bueno… pues ya que se lo vas a decir, ¿le pedirás también que no me castigue?

A juzgar por la cara de Hermione la discusión podría haberse prolongado hasta la tarde, de no ser porque la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió en ese momento y Ethan apareció conversando alegremente con Dean y un chico de sexto año.

- ¡Ya era hora! –dijo de repente, acudiendo hacia él y aliviada de poder dejar el tema de conversación con Ginny-. Te he estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas?

- Vengo de la biblioteca… ¿ya estás lista?

- Si.

Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en observarla. Por él podía hacer todas las rondas de prefectos a solas que le diera la gana. O Con Ethan, los dos juntos _seguro que se lo pasaban muy bien_. ¿Y a él que más le daba? Con su pluma rota, se dedicó a agujerear el trozo de pergamino en el que había estado haciendo sus observaciones, hasta que una hoja de papel cayó sobre sus manos. Observándola mejor, se dio cuenta de que era un horario. Sorprendido, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Hermione.

- Los martes y viernes, desde después de la cena hasta las dos de la mañana. Hoy es jueves. Que descanses –rió irónicamente.

- Bien, vamonos. Nos vemos luego chicos. Adiós, hermana –se despidió Ethan saliendo por el enorme marco de madera tras Hermione. Megara, que acababa de bajar por las escaleras, cargada con varios libros, saludó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a los chicos.

- Buenos días -dijo mientras daba un gran bostezo.

- Buenos -gruñó Harry sin alzar la cabeza del papel que Hermione le había entregado.

Megara dirigió una interrogativa mirada a Ron, pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su silla y comenzaba a abrir los libros.

- Pociones –murmuró Harry-. Oye… ¿tu sabes donde van tu hermano y Hermione todas las tardes?

Megara había abierto un grueso libro de Hechizos Arcanos y parecía muy concentrada buscando algo.

- Están mirando lo de la Ouija, ¿no…? –observó a los chicos-. La verdad es que no lo sé, Ethan no me ha contado mucho. Pero creo que es sobre eso. ¿Por qué no le preguntáis a ella?

Harry se sintió abatido. No podía explicar el desasosiego que llevaba arrastrando desde aquella discusión con Hermione. Claro que le habían preguntado… pero ella siempre les contestaba con evasivas, para variar. No quería que le acompañaran, no quería contarles nada y no quería decirles que es lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. "Confiad en mí, sabéis que no puede ser nada malo", les decía.

Pero lo que más molestaba a Harry era que, por primera vez se sentía excluido de la vida de Hermione, _en serio_. No como en tercero, cuando estuvieron enfadados una temporada y siempre supo que terminarían haciendo las paces. Ahora ya no sabía que pensar. Se había dado cuenta de que odiaba el hecho de no ser parte de los planes de Hermione y sobretodo, por qué Ethan tenía que saberlo todo y él no. Y a veces creía que todo sería más fácil si nunca hubiera leído aquella carta.

Llegó a obsesionarse tanto con ello que casi le pareció ver la carta en su cabeza, para luego comprobar que tan solo se trataba de uno de los pergaminos con los que Megara estaba trabajando y que se había quedado mirando embobado. Observó mejor el trozo de papel. Eran unos apuntes perfectos, una caligrafía legible, unas líneas rectas… Junto a él, cuatro plumas descansaban sobre la mesa, a un lado de los libros. De vez en cuando Megara tomaba una de ellas y distraídamente, mientras calculaba cuantos gramos de más se le había echado a una poción _Veritasserum _cuyos efectos no eran decir la verdad sino todo lo contrario, rozaba la punta de la pluma contra su barbilla. Aquella mañana llevaba el pelo recogido y Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez de la delgadez de su cuello, de la suave tonalidad de su piel.

Mientras Harry sentía que la cabeza le pesaba más de lo normal, se le ocurrió algo. ¿Por qué no contarle a Megara _todo_? ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, Ethan seguro que ya lo sabía. Podía apostar su Saeta de Fuego a que Hermione ya se lo había contado. Y últimamente eran pocos los momentos que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y él pasaban a solas, por lo que siempre tenían que andar con pequeñas notas de papel y conversaciones a media voz. Además, ella era inteligente, podría hasta ayudarles. ¿Por qué no contárselo todo y facilitar un poco más las cosas?

- Harry…

Harry miró sobresaltado a su lado. Parpadeo varias veces antes de ver como Ron le hacía muecas que pretendían ser disimuladas señalando a su compañera.

- ¿Qué…? – un pinchazo en la sien la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza-. Que… ¿qué pasa?

- Que si me prestas tu libro… ¿te encuentras bien?- contestó Megara observando a Harry con una extraña expresión.

- Ah, claro, claro… Sí, estoy bien.

¿Lo estaba? Le dolía la cabeza. Tenía un incómodo pitido zumbando en sus oídos que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, esperando el característico dolor de un momento a otro. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Abrió los ojos en un intento de serenarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención; Megara tenía el libro abierto entre sus manos pero aun no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, y Ron, aunque alegre ante la perspectiva de abandonar su ensayo de pociones durante unos minutos, le miraba con una pizca de preocupación.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo ha sido un mareo –dijo en un intento de volver a la normalidad-. Oye, pero ¿van a vuestra habitación? A la tuya y a la de Hermione, digo.

Tras observarle durante un rato, Megara volvió a sus libros.

- Pues no, creo que no. Al menos yo no les he visto por allí. Creo que van a la biblioteca. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Hermione está tan interesada en algo así. Es un juego de críos, pensaba que ella era más madura.

Durante unos momentos solo se escuchó el rasgar de la pluma de Ron. Harry carraspeó.

- Bueno… no es nada importante… -dijo, sintiendo de nuevo el leve mareo en la cabeza-. Hermione tenía… una amiga que murió –Ron alzó la cabeza lentamente-. Se llamaba Diana, una chica estupenda… y vivía en el pueblo de Ron, ¿verdad, Ron?

Ron estaba demasiado anonadado para poder contestar. Mientras, Megara seguía observando a Harry.

- ¿Y como murió Diana?

- Pues… la verdad es que ella estaba comprometida con su novio, y… bueno, él le… ¡ah!

- Perdona Megara, pero tengo que hablar con Harry ahora mismo. Y con mi hermanito también –dijo Ginny Weasley tirando del brazo de los chicos y sacándolos a trompicones de la sala común ante una perpleja Megara. Una vez fuera, cuando la señora gorda hubo cerrado el cuadro y Harry había parado de rascarse en el brazo donde había recibido el pellizco, Ginny habló.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? –preguntó la pelirroja con los brazos en jarras.

- Harry tío, no se que ha pasado ahí dentro, pero tengo que darle la razón a Ginny… un poco más y se lo cuentas todo.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía un nuevo pinchazo en las sienes y por encima de este un dolor más profundo, como si alguien estuviera oprimiéndole la cabeza con las manos. Ron seguía mirándole, esperando una respuesta que él no sabía. Intentó hacer un repaso a toda la conversación; Hermione se había marchado y él le había preguntado a Megara si sabía donde iba cuando desaparecía todas las tardes. Ella había respondido que no lo sabía y después había pensado que no sería mala idea contarle lo de la profecía. Sin embargo, y sin lograr comprender el por qué, ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Es más, le parecía una idea estúpida.

- No lo sé… mirad, no me encuentro bien. Voy a darme una ducha y a descansar un poco antes de la cena. Nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Los hermanos Weasley se lo pensaron un rato antes de acceder. Obviamente no se iba a librar de un interrogatorio más tarde, pero algo debieron ver en su rostro para que Ginny solo asintiera casi imperceptiblemente y Ron le diera varios golpecitos en el hombro, tras asegurarle que se encargaría de recoger sus cosas, antes de volver a la Sala Común.

--------

Hermione ojeó el libro que Ethan acababa de entregarle, apenas durante unos segundos en los que sus ojos recorrieron los tres párrafos a toda velocidad.

- Pero según esto, necesitaría a siete personas más.

- Eso quería explicarte. Hermione, No puedes hacerlo tu sola. Quizá tampoco sea estrictamente necesario que seáis ocho, pero…

- Tiene sentido… -murmuró Hermione, más para si misma que para Ethan-. Según esto el ocho simboliza el infinito, el equilibrio, algo que se necesita para establecer un enlace con la otra dimensión… o donde quiera que estén. ¿Cuántos erais vosotros?

Ethan rió.

- Nosotros éramos demasiados, sin duda. Aun hoy pienso que Thomas Sommerscale era quien movía el vaso. Por eso te aconsejo que no hagas esto durante una fiesta.

- Jamás se me ocurriría hacer esto en una fiesta –contestó Hermione, que no entendía que había de divertido en algo así.

- Bueno, ya lo tienes todo. El tablero, las instrucciones… ¿se puede saber quienes van a ser los "afortunados"?

- No lo tengo claro todavía –contestó mordiéndose el labio. Luego preguntó, preocupada-: ¿Tú crees que esto va a salir bien, Ethan? ¿De verdad crees en estas cosas? –ante la asombrada mirada del chico, prosiguió-. Quiero decir… ya se que este pensamiento es más propio de un muggle que de una persona que estudia en un colegio de magia, donde día a día nos están enseñando que todo o casi todo es posible. Pero aun sabiendo todo lo que sé, me cuesta creer que pueda conseguir lo que me propongo.

El chico escuchó atentamente a Hermione y luego miró a lo lejos, hacia el lago. Varios alumnos habían salido a descansar junto a la orilla, y un grupo de chicas le saludaba desde la orilla, invitándole a ir con ellas. Ethan alzó un brazo, y Hermione se percató de unas ligeras arrugas en torno a sus ojos claros.

- Antes te dije que Thomas Sommerscale había movido el vaso- contestó, sonriendo al lejano grupo de estudiantes-. Si tu hubieras estado allí también lo habrías creído, por que no puede ser posible que un fantasma diga tantas groserías en un momento. Sin embargo, horas mas tarde, cuando la fiesta había terminado y solo quedábamos pocos amigos en casa, lo intentamos otra vez.

Ethan jugueteaba con la hierba que había bajo su mano, mientras Hermione sentía que su alrededor se desvanecía, y que los árboles y el propio castillo se oscurecían lentamente para formar el salón de una vieja casa donde un grupo de chicos se amontonaba alrededor de una mesa llena de bebida y golosinas.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego el vaso se movió. Empezamos a hacer preguntas tontas, pasando un rato divertido. Cosas como "¿Quién eres?" "Si estás ahí haz que la puerta se cierre…" Tonterías. Pero después, y supongo que por el alcohol, nos pasamos de la ralla. Y alguien preguntó quien de nosotros moriría primero.

El rostro de Ethan se tensó. Su expresión se endureció y Hermione vio como se le marcaban los rasgos de la cara al apretar fuertemente las mandíbulas. Pestañeó varias veces antes de continuar.

Y no se equivocó.

Una suave brisa sopló entre ellos, acariciando el endurecido rostro de Ethan y arrastrando con ella la tensión de las últimas palabras. Hermione bajó la vista hasta el ensombrecido césped.

No supo que decir. Ella nunca había oído hablar de todo aquello hasta hacía dos semanas y aun había cosas que no podía comprender. Pero si comprendía algo; no pensaba poner en peligro la seguridad de sus amigos en ningún momento, aunque eso significara tener que echar al traste todo el plan que había estado tramando. Y por primera vez, dudó.

Desde que Ethan comenzara a hablarle sobre la ouija, cada día lo había tenido más claro. Un juego. Un simple juego con el que poder hablar con quien tú desees, si lo haces bien. Ocho personas tomadas de las manos, un nexo; una unión. Había un riesgo, claro… ¿pero cuando no había un riesgo? Si todo estaba preparado, si ella se hacía cargo de todo, no había nada que temer. Nada podía salir mal si se limitaban a hacer lo que había leído en los libros. Nada de hacerles enfadar, nada de peguntas tontas. Buscar a Diana, hablar con ella y marcharse. Tan simple como eso.

- Bueno, Herm –Ethan había recuperado su habitual talante alegre y jovial, cosa que alegró a Hermione enormemente-. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez para qué todo esto? Los libros, el tablero… esto no pega contigo, ¿lo sabías?

- Acabas de recordarme a un amigo mío, parece que todos me habéis encasillado en libros serios y aburridos –sonrió a su pesar-. Bueno, creo que te mereces una explicación; quiero hablar con una persona en concreto. Nada importante… ¿satisfecho?

- Creo que me merezco algo más que eso por haber tenido que faltar a mis clases particulares de Pociones para ejercer de profesor de la chica más inteligente Hogwarts. Y ya sabes que yo adoro mis clases particulares de Pociones.

Hermione alzó la vista del libro y rió.

-Ethan, a ti te encanta saltarte las clases de Pociones. Y segundo, no has sido mi profesor. Así que date por satisfecho.

Ethan observó a Hermione por unos momentos, y sonriendo se tumbó sobre el césped.

- Me intrigas, Hermione Granger.

Ella también sonrió.

-------

Harry salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una nube de vapor. Tras ponerse las gafas se dirigió a su armario y sacó de él una simple camisa y los vaqueros más gastados que tenía. Justo cuando se disponía a poner algo de orden en su pelo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Unos pasos le indicaron que Ron, el único que estaba con él en la habitación, se dirigía a abrir. Escuchó el familiar sonido del pomo al girar y al instante, una voz todavía más familiar llegó hasta sus oídos.

- ¿Está Harry aquí?

Harry tiró el peine sobre el lavabo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un frustrado intento de no aparentar que había metido los dedos en un enchufe y salió del cuarto de baño. Hermione, Ginny y Ron estaban de pie, en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó a Hermione, intentando aparentar que estaba tranquilo.

La chica se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo y asintió, dando unos pasos hacia su cama.

- En realidad os buscaba a los tres. Tengo que contaros una cosa. Bueno dos, pero la segunda no importa mucho.

Estaba nerviosa, y ella lo sabía. Se sentó en la cama de Harry y esperó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Ginny eligió el escritorio de los chicos. Ron arrastró una silla hasta ellos y Harry, tras pensarlo mucho, se sentó junto a ella.

- Bueno, llevo algunas semanas pensando…

- Dinos algo que no sepamos –rió Ron.

- … y he llegado a la conclusión de que si no hablo directamente con Diana no voy a saber nunca nada de esto.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el trozo de pergamino. Lo sostuvo unos instantes, hasta que entendió que nadie quería cogerlo. Suspirando, lo dejó sobre la cama.

- Así que con ayuda de Ethan he descubierto una forma de… digamos, abrir un enlace durante un corto espacio de tiempo con el otro mundo, la otra dimensión o como queráis llamarlo, encontrar a Diana, hablar con ella y preguntarle. Y ya está.

Ginny se removió incómoda sobre la mesa. Ron se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Te parece poco?

- Puede funcionar –aseguró, y su voz no tembló cuando lo hizo.

- No me gusta la idea de molestar a los muertos, ¿sabes?

- No vamos a molestarles – contestó ella rápidamente. Harry se preguntó cuantas veces habría ensayado Hermione esta conversación con el espejo antes de hablar con ellos-. Si lo hacemos como he planeado no tiene por qué pasar nada, os lo prometo…

- Hermione, no quiero que te enfades conmigo pero… - Ginny parecía temerosa de decir lo que pensaba-, ¿tu estás segura de esto? Mira… he oído historias acerca de la ouija o como se llame esa cosa. No me gustan esas historias Hermione.

- Ginny… si hacéis lo que yo os diga no tiene por qué pasar nada… – repitió.

- No nos puedes asegurar que no se le vayan a cruzar los cables a cualquier fantasma y que le de por matarnos a todos uno a uno… -contestó Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No Ginny, pero hay una cosa que se llama confianza, ¿sabes? – Harry observó como Hermione apretaba con fuerza la colcha que había sobre la cama-. ¿De verdad crees que si no estuviera segura de que nada os va a pasar os estaría hablando de esto?

Ginny no contestó. Hizo una mueca que bien podía significar que había comprendido o que Hermione había perdido la cordura.

- A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea - ahora fue Ron quien habló-. Pero si no hay más remedio…

Hermione sonrió a Ron, y luego miró a Harry. Estaba esperando su respuesta.

¿Que hacer? Para él todo aquello era algo completamente nuevo. En primer lugar, porque si lo hubiera sabido antes haría ya tiempo que lo habría puesto en práctica para hablar con sus padres, con Sirius y con todos los familiares a quienes nunca conoció. ¿Peligro? No le habría importado lo más mínimo, al igual que ahora. Años atrás, él les arrastró a todos a un lugar contra su voluntad y del que habían salido vivos de milagro. Si algo le debía a Hermione, era precisamente esto.

- ¿Dónde y cuando dices que es la fiesta?

Al oírle, Hermione alzó los brazos en un acto inconsciente. Sus manos se detuvieron a varios centímetros del cuello de Harry, como si hubiera recordado que estaba enfadada con él, y lo que iba a ser un efusivo abrazo se transformó en dos palmaditas amigables sobre su pecho, mientras se aclaraba la voz.

- Vale, entonces os lo explico. Ron, tienes que escribir a los gemelos.

- ¿A los gemelos? ¿Para qué?

- Porque necesitamos más gente.

- ¿Más gente…? ¿_Cuánta_ gente?

- Ocho.

- ¿¡QUE!?

Hermione enmudeció de pronto. Les miró uno a uno como pidiéndoles perdón por haber olvidado tan crucial detalle.

- B-bueno… es que el ocho es un numero de unión, un nexo, el símbolo del infinito y de…

- Ahorrate el ensayo Hermione, y ves pensando de donde vamos a sacar a cuatro personas que se ofrezcan voluntariamente a hacer lo que vamos a hacer. Porque no pensarás atarlas de pies y manos a las sillas, ¿verdad?

- ¿No podemos hacerlo nosotros cuatro? –se alegró Ginny, dándole una disimulada patada a su hermano.

- Es que… teóricamente debemos ser ocho personas para que salga bien… ¡no digo que vaya a pasar nada malo si somos menos! –añadió ante la cara de horror que había puesto Ginny-. Pero no puedo garantizar que hablemos con Diana si solo somos cuatro. La cosa podría torcerse… imaginad si encontramos a alguien como Peeves, o el Barón Sanguinario.

- Vale, vale, mejor no arriesgarse… -interrumpió Harry-. Entonces somos nosotros cuatro, Fred y George, si no se oponen, aunque algo me dice que no… Nos faltan dos.

Ginny rió.

- Pon un cartel en la Sala Común, ¡seguro que hacen cola para venir hasta aquí! Vamos a ver… ¿no os habéis parado a pensar que _nosotros cuatro, Fred y George_ somos los únicos que sabemos lo que pasó este verano? ¿Eh? Porque sinceramente, no se si a mi me apetecería que un grupo formado por dos gemelos adictos a las bromas y cuatro alumnos que han dado la vuelta varias veces a su parte de faltas académico vinieran a decirme que han estado jugando a las notitas con la ex de Quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis estas vacaciones. ¿Pero qué dos personas no se tirarían de los pelos al escuchar algo así?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese preciso y mágico momento.

- Ah. Hola chicos. Luna está conmigo, pregunta si le dejáis entrar.

Los cuatro observaron a Neville durante largo rato y con la boca abierta. Neville miró sobre su hombro varias veces antes de que Hermione sonriera de oreja a oreja.

- Claro, Nev. Dile que pase.

* * *

- Tengo cargo de conciencia. 

El silencio era tal en los pasillos que Harry podía escuchar el cri-cri de los grillos nocturnos que velaban la noche en Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué?

Observó a Hermione, que caminaba junto a él en actitud pensativa desde que abandonaran el pasillo de los alumnos de primer año y comenzara la verdadera ronda nocturna. De vez en cuando se estremecía bajo la oscura manta que llevaba echada sobre los hombros y tiraba de sus extremos, mientras bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry llevaba la camiseta arremangada hasta los codos.

- Mira un año atrás en el tiempo, Harry. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo tú y yo, ahora mismo, hace un año?

La pregunta sorprendió a Harry y dio gracias porque Hermione no pudiera ver su expresión. ¿Qué hacían Hermione y él hacía un año?

¿Debería recordarlo?

- No te esfuerces tonto, no estoy esperando ninguna respuesta rebuscada –sonrió Hermione-. Te diré lo que probablemente estábamos haciendo: dormíamos.

Un poco mas aliviado, Harry sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso sobre los hombros. Sin embargo seguía intrigado por lo que ella estaba diciendo. No encontraba la relación con lo que estaba intentando decirle.

- Imagina que este verano yo no hubiera ido a la Madriguera, ni tu tampoco. Que yo no hubiera tenido los sueños y que ahora no supiéramos nada de Diana, ni de saltos de agua ni de profecías. ¿Qué estaríamos haciendo ahora?

No sabía por qué, si por el hecho de que Hermione intentaba no alzar la voz para no alertar al profesor de guardia o porque después del ajetreo de las últimas semanas y ante la esperanza de encontrar algo por fin, estaba tranquila, pero el caso es que su voz sonaba diferente a la que empleaba en clase, cuando regañaba a Ron, o cuando les explicaba por qué la Revuelta de los Duendes de 1612 había sido tan importante para la creación de Gringotts. No había exigencia, conocimiento ni orgullo.

- ¿Durmiendo…?

- Durmiendo. O metiéndonos en un lío, o estudiando, o paseando por el jardín, o simplemente tirados en la cama viendo como pasan las horas en el reloj. No dando vueltas por los pasillos, auto convenciéndome a mi misma y de paso también a ti de que no puedo irme a la cama porque tengo que hacer una ronda nocturna y no por el hecho de que no pueda conciliar el sueño.

Harry detuvo sus pasos. Ella dejó de escucharlos y se detuvo también, fijando la vista en un punto indeterminado de la pared de piedra que tenía justo en frente.

- Y por eso tengo cargo de conciencia. No se si hemos hecho… si he hecho bien en contarle a Luna y Neville todo lo que ha pasado este verano. No se si quiero que ahora seamos seis las personas en este colegio que ya no podamos dormir bien por la noche. Quizá hubiera sido mejor no decirles nada y dejarles disfrutar el poco tiempo de tranquilidad que nos queda.

Y sin más alzó una mano. Una mano que atravesó el espacio que le separaba de él y terminó por posarse sobre su pecho.

- Pensaba que te habías ido y me habías dejado hablando sola –dijo.

Harry rió silenciosamente, mientras dio un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

- Creo que Neville y Luna te agradecerán que les hayas contado lo que sucede. Y no se si podrán dormir tranquilos por la noche después de esto, pero creo que es algo que merece la pena a cambio de saber que cuentan con amigas como tu.

Aun sin alzar la vista y asintiendo con la cabeza, los labios de Hermione se abrieron en una amplia sonrisa. Con su dedo índice, golpeó el pecho de Harry.

- Este –dijo-, es el Harry que me gusta. Y no la especie de autómata o cosa rara con el que he estado conviviendo estas últimas semanas.

¿Cargo de conciencia, había dicho Hermione? Sí, debía ser ese pequeño aguijonazo que le había dado el corazón al recordar que él sabía algo que no debía saber porque había leído una carta que de ningún modo iba dirigida a él. Hermione miraba hacia arriba, hacia donde intuía que podía estar su cara, sus ojos, o lo que quiera que estuviera buscando. Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que era cuando solo contaba con una mano apoyada sobre el aire, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Solo que aquella situación le estaba poniendo muy nervioso por momentos.

- Harry, nunca hemos tenido muchos secretos entre nosotros. No me gustaría empezar ahora.

Y sin poder explicarse cómo, sus ojos encontraron la línea de los suyos. Con tanta precisión que Harry no supo si es que la capa invisible se le habría resbalado de los hombros dejándole al descubierto.

- Si pasa algo… pesadillas, cicatriz, notas… chicas, o cualquier otra historia, yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte.

Harry Potter no está acostumbrado a que una chica (y sobretodo si se trata de la chica que le gusta) esté tan próxima a él. Sabe que ha habido muchos días anterior a ese, y durante siete años, en los que la mano de Hermione se ha cerrado en torno a la suya. A veces por miedo, otras veces por apoyo. Algunas veces para pegar tirones, otras veces para alzarse del suelo y seguir adelante.

Y quizá es la falta de costumbre lo que hizo que supiera, o sintiera, que aquella noche fue diferente. Lo que hizo que de repente mirara a Hermione y viera que frente a él ya no estaba su compañera de aventuras, su amiga, la que le ayudaba con los deberes y la que le gritaba las verdades a la cara cuando es necesario, sino que había algo _más._ Algo que no conocía y que se moría de ganas por conocer.

- En este mismo pasillo, ¿te parece? –preguntó ella-. Entre la Torre de Astronomía y… -miró sobre su hombro, al tiempo que hacía una mueca –ay, el lavabo de los chicos. Bueno, que mas da. ¿Trato hecho?

La mano de él se cerró en torno a la suya. Fuerte, tibia y protectora. _Distinta_.

- Trato hecho.

La mano de Hermione tembló levemente y luego resbaló sobre la capa. Cruzandose de brazos, continuó su andadura por el corredor.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Harry-. Ayer, en la habitación, nos dijiste que querías contarnos dos cosas. Una ya la sabemos, pero ¿qué era lo otro?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, haciendo memoria… hasta que finalmente recordó.

- ¡Ah, si! Con lo de Neville y Luna se me olvidó despues… bueno, a lo mejor te parece una tontería con todo esto… pero voy a presentarme a los examenes de Aparición.

- ¿En serio? –Hermione sonrió, con la cara bien alta, llena de orgullo-. Vaya… ¿y a que viene eso? ¿Desde cuando estas interesada en la Aparición?

- Oh, bueno, llevo pensandolo ya hace algún tiempo. Por eso quiero hablar con los gemelos, para que me expliquen que es lo que tengo que hacer. Nunca se sabe cuando me puede venir bien. Mira, ya son las dos. Va siendo hora de irnos a dormir, ¿no te parece?

--------

Aquel sábado, a primera hora de la mañana y antes de que el pueblo de Hogsmeade comenzara a despertar, un grupo de seis personas caminaba en silencio por una de sus calles.

- … misticismos, cosas extrañas –murmuraba Luna-. Hermione, yo pensaba que eras mas aburrida.

- Gracias, Luna.

- Ya, pero es que… teniendo en cuenta de que te fuiste de Adivinación por considerarlo una perdida de tiempo, que me contaras todo lo de ayer… ¡es emocionante!

- Si, hemos pasado un verano muy divertido.

Luna corrió hacia Ron y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Te perdono que no me llamaras este verano, pero me llamarás el que viene, ¿verdad?

- ¿Dónde hemos quedado con los gemelos? –preguntó Ginny, saliendo al auxilio de su hermano.

- En frente de las Tres Escobas. Luna, me estas raspando con la bufanda –se quejó Ron.

Hermione miró hacia atrás y vio a Harry, junto a Neville. Ambos iban conversando en voz baja, un poco desplazados del grupo, probablemente sobre la profecía.

Luna lo había encajado perfectamente. Luna era Luna, nada le asombraba, nada le dejaba sin palabras. "Ah, guay" fue lo único que dijo cuando Hermione terminó de contarles toda la historia. En cuanto a lo se proponian a hacer ahora, se había mostrado encantada. Se había pasado desde entonces leyendo libros y manteniendo largas charlas con Nick Casi Decapitado. Podría decirse que estaba emocionada.

Neville, como siempre, se había mostrado más reservado. Harry le había contado que habían estado hablando últimamente sobre ello. Neville era tranquilo, una excelente persona con la que conversar. El año anterior Harry se lo había contado todo. La profecía de Trelawney, el hecho de que él mismo podría haber sido el niño elegido… Hermione no sabía de qué podrían estar hablando ahora, pero no se equivocaba al pensar que era algo relacionado con ello.

- ¡Eh, mirad!

Ginny salió disparada, con la bufanda ondeando tras de ella en dirección a dos alargadas figuras que había bajo el cartel de las Tres Escobas. Se abrazó a una de ellas y luego la otra, mientras el grupo entero se reunia.

- Hey Ron, no nos has presentado a tu novia.

Luna, todavía enganchada a Ron, sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

- A mamá le va a encantar.

- Olvidaos… no es mi novia – dijo, mientras sus orejas enrojecían hasta el infinito-. ¿Qué llevais ahí? – preguntó, metiendo la cabeza en una de las bolsas que llevaba Fred.

- ¿Lo habeis traido? ¿Todo?

Hermione se aproximo a ellos y les arrebató las bolsas, inspeccionando lo que había en su interior.

- Hola Hermione, a nosotros tambien nos encanta verte.

- Lo hemos traído todo.

- El tablero, el vaso…

- Incluso dos, por si a alguien se le cae.

- Estupendo –Hermione asintió, complacida ante el trabajo de los gemelos. Al ser prácticamente imposible que ella pudiera ir al Callejón Knocturn para comprar lo necesario, les había escrito una carta detallando todo lo que necesitaban. Y tenía que admitir que Fred y George habían cumplido-. Muy bien, gracias chicos. Ahora… seguidme.

- ¿A dónde nos vas a meter…? –preguntó Ginny, temerosa.

Hermione miró por unos momentos al grupo y luego desvió la mirada, un poco más allá de las Tres Escobas.

- ¿En Honeyducks? –preguntó Harry, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos-. Podríamos haber venido por el pasadizo secreto.

- No… no en Honeydunks –Hermione emprendió la marcha. Pasó junto a la tienda de dulces y golosinas sin ni siquiera mirarla y se detuvo frente a…

- ¿¡El Cabeza de Puerco!? –Ron lo veía pero no lo creía-. Hermione, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado en esta pocilga durante años, ¿aun no has aprendido nada?

Pero Hermione estaba hurgando en la bolsa que George le había tendido y de ella sacó una simple varilla de metal, del grosor de su dedo meñique. Se dio la vuelta.

- Ni una palabra de esto. A nadie.

Después se volvió hacia la puerta e introdujo la varilla por el agujero de la cerradura. Un chasquido se escuchó y la puerta del Cabeza de Puerco se abrió.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¡Eres una de las nuestras!

- Si, si… solo no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿vale? Pasad… Al fondo, a la derecha hay varias puertas. Entrad en la que queráis.

A pesar de la oscuridad que había en el interior, gracias a las varitas iluminadas de Fred y George consiguieron atravesar las mesas y las sillas de la estancia sin mayor problema. Era temprano, y Cabeza de Puerco estaba cerrado. A nadie se le ocurrió preguntar como demonios iban a salir después de allí sin ser vistos, cuando los personajes mas raros de la comunidad mágica se presentaran allí a desayunar.

Hermione abría la marcha. Llegó ante una de las puertas y utilizando el mismo procedimiento de antes, consiguió abrirla. Un repulsivo olor le inundó las fosas nasales. Hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a la nariz.

- No, esta no. Es pequeña, y huele fatal.

Se dirigieron a la habitación contigua. Al abrirla, todos supieron que era la habitación que buscaban.

Una mesa redonda, medio rota y desvencijada, acompañada de dos sillas en peor estado, aparecieron en la habitación cuando Fred y George entraron con sus varitas en lo alto. Mientras el resto entraba poco a poco en la habitación y Neville cerraba la puerta, Harry se aproximo a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo sabias esto?

- Me lo dijo un chico de tercero durante un castigo –sonrió, alegre-. Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos.

Luna apiló varias cajas de botellas junto a la mesa y eligió un lugar junto a Ron. A su derecha, los gemelos, y junto a estos Hermione. Harry, Ginny y Neville completaron el círculo.

Los gemelos elevaron las varitas en el aire y las dejaron allí. Era la única luz, a parte de unas pequeñas rendijas en la pared que daba a la calle que iluminaba la habitación. Hermione no podía ver mas allá del hombro de Ron, a quien tenía justo en frente. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando se agachó a su derecha para sacar el tablero y vio que alguien se había agachado junto a ella.

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Hermione colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

- ¿Es que tienes miedo?

Con su ayuda logró colocar un enorme tablero de madera, que casi llegaba hasta los bordes de la mesa. A pesar de haberlo visto decenas de veces en los libros y de diferentes formas y tamaños, no pudo evitar detenerse a admirarlo.

En los bordes y en celdas de igual tamaño, estaban todas las letras del alfabeto. Escritas en perfecta caligrafía y en madera más oscura, con curvas enrevesadas y adornos retorcidos. Ginny subió las piernas al cajón de madera donde estaba sentada.

Hacia la mitad del tablero dos palabras. Si, a la izquierda. No, a la derecha. Y en el centro, un circulo de color negro, donde George colocó el vaso.

- Escuchadme todos –Hermione tenía frío de repente. El vello del brazo se le habia erizado bajo la túnica y la voz le tembló al hablar-. Cuando coloquemos los dedos sobre el vaso no habrá vuelta atrás. Y es importante, muy importante que comprendáis… que nadie debe quitar el dedo hasta que yo lo diga. Pase lo que pase, que nadie quite el dedo del vaso… ¿habéis entendido?

Escuchó algún "Si" y varios movimientos afirmativos de cabeza.

- Está bien – dijo. Observó el vaso, inofensivo, y poco a poco llevó su mano hacia él, mientras sentía un ligero mareo y un hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Colocó el dedo índice sobre la superficie y esperó.

Los siguientes fueron los gemelos. Ambos habían adoptado una expresión seria, que contrastaba enormemente con la alegría con que Luna colocó su dedo junto a ellos. Neville no se lo pensó mucho, al igual que Ron. Solo faltaban Ginny y Harry.

- Vamos Ginny – le alentó el chico.

Pero Ginny no parecía muy dispuesta a moverse de donde estaba. Miraba el centro del vaso, y luego abajo y a los lados, intentando esconder la cara entre los pliegues de su bufanda.

- Hermione…

Sin quitar el dedo, Hermione se estiró sobre la mesa hacia su amiga, tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

- No tengas miedo Ginny, no va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo.

Poco a poco fue llevando la mano de Ginny hacia el vaso. Su amiga, bastante acongojada, colocó el dedo sobre el vaso y cerró los ojos. Hermione dirigió una significativa mirada a Harry.

El chico se mordió el labio y colocó el dedo junto a ella.

El vaso no se movió.

Intentando controlar los horribles nervios que sentía en el estómago, lo seca que sentía la garganta, la repentina frigidez en la lengua y el dolor de cabeza, Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

- Hermione Granger.

- Harry Potter.

- G-Ginevra Weasley.

- Neville Longbottom.

- Ron Weasley.

- Luna Lovegood.

- Fred Weasley.

- George Weasley.

- No queremos hacer daño a nadie. Buscamos a una persona. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

El vaso no se movió.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que el grupo se dirigió miradas de reojo, en silencio, atentos ante cualquier ligero temblor bajo sus dedos. Y de repente, un sonido horrible, como el de alguien arañando las paredes, se produjo, clavándose en la cabeza de Hermione. Ginny comenzó a llorar.

- B-buscamos a D-Diana Lovewing.

El sonido cesó. Hermione podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de sus compañeros, mezcladas con los sollozos ahogados de Ginny.

- D-Diana, muéstrate.

Las varitas de Fred y George temblaron. Un frío intenso se apoderó de la habitación. El vaso tembló, arrancándole a Luna un pequeño grito. El sonido de las paredes volvió. Era como si hubiera alguien más en esa habitación, cercándoles; casi podían escuchar sus pasos fuertes y cada vez más rápidos que de repente estaban tras su espalda o a su izquierda. Y de repente, el tirón.

El vaso comenzó a moverse tan rápidamente que Hermione no llegó a observar las primeras letras.

- ¡¡Las letras!! ¡¡Leed lo que dice!! ¡¡Leed lo que dice!!

…A-N-A-L-O-V-E-W-I-N-G-N-O…

Los arañazos se acentuaron. El vaso aceleró su carrera, produciendole un quejido de dolor. Al otro lado, Neville y Ron se habían puesto de pie para poder seguir el recorrido del cristal, las maderas en las que estaban sentados salieron disparadas hacia la pared, chocando contra ella en un ruido sordo. El sonido alrededor era insoportable.

- ¡No soltéis el vaso!

…B-L-A-R-C-O-N-V-O-S-O-T-R…

- ¡Para esto Hermione!

…O-S-M-A-R-C-H-A-O-S-A-N-T…

- ¡NO SOLTEIS EL VASO!

Y de repente, la superficie empezó a arder. Hermione gritó, pensando que no podría soportar más el dolor. No quería soltarlo… no quería soltarlo… El ruido se le clavaba en la nuca, tenía frío, estaba congelada, no quería soltarlo, no quería soltarlo…

Y de repente el vaso explotó. Hermione sintió algo en la cara y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Y después, la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos, con la cara adolorida y su mejilla izquierda apoyada en el suelo de la habitación

"_¡No se donde está!"_

"_¡Encended la luz!"_

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, intentó colocarse de pie.

- Chicos… ¿estáis bien?

Nadie le contestó. Intentó buscar la luz de las varitas de Fred y George pero no podía ver nada a su alrededor.

- ¿Harry…?

Un ruido la alertó. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño. No sentía frío, ni calor. Ni miedo, ni felicidad. Era como si estuviera vacía por dentro.

- ¿Quién hay ahí…?

Alguien avanzaba hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió varios pasos por instinto, pero no encontró ninguna pared en la que sostenerse. Escuchó el sonido de una tela al rozar el suelo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Y sin explicación alguna, vio una pequeña luz blanca, a unos metros del suelo. Parpadeó varias veces para estar segura de que no era un espejismo, o algo producido por el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía. La luz blanca se hacía cada vez mas grande, pero era incapaz de iluminar a su alrededor. Entonces, cuando se encontró a varios metros de ella, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una luz blanca. Era la tela que había escuchado arrastrarse por el suelo.

Unos pies descalzos y sangrientos asomaban por los pliegues de la tela. Jirones, roturas, sangre. Intentando hallar el valor suficiente para mirar hacia arriba, observó como la tela se elevaba ciñéndose a una delgada cintura, donde unos desgarrones dejaban ver la piel de alguien cuyos brazos, desnudos y llenos de arañazos, yacían a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Sabiendo a quien iba a encontrar al alzar la mirada, lo hizo. Y se encontró cara a cara con Diana.

Sus ojos claros fue lo primero que vio, llamándole la atención tanto como lo habían hecho la primera vez. La mirada triste, las ojeras. La piel manchada de barro y sangre, el pelo desecho, cayendo sobre su espalda, desgarrado. Los labios abiertos, en una media sonrisa que no sabía transmitir felicidad. Y su voz.

- Hola Hermione.

Hermione no podía hablar. Diana estaba allí. La chica que había muerto cincuenta años antes, arrojándose al lago desde la roca más alta. La chica que había amado a Tom Riddle. La chica que escribió la profecía.

- Sabía que me encontrarías.

Hermione tenía ganas de vomitar. Sentía angustia y mareo. Miraba a su alrededor, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien a quien abrazarse.

- Ellos no están aquí.

Diana permanecía impasible. Se limitaba a observarla sin pena ni alegría. Simplemente esperaba.

Tras varios intentos por despegar la lengua del paladar, Hermione se sintió con fuerzas para hablar.

- Dónde… estoy…

- Esto es el Bosque de espinas. Solo que tu no puedes verlo.

Hermione observó de nuevo a su alrededor. Oscuridad.

- Aquí es donde venimos los suicidas, Hermione.

La sola palabra arrancó a Hermione un pequeño sollozo. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como si ella fuera empequeñeciéndose y toda la habitación se estirara hacia los lados.

- Por qué has hecho… por qué los arañazos, el vaso…

- No he sido yo – comenzó a decir. Pero un agudo dolor en la cabeza de Hermione le hizo caer de rodillas.

"_¡Hermione!"_

"_¡No respira!"_

Abrió los ojos, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía reconocer las voces en su cabeza, pero tampoco podía concentrarse. Tenía poco tiempo. Quería saber cosas.

- Diana… debes contarme la profecía.

- Te he dicho todo lo que sé.

- Pero no lo entiendo… no se que son las tres luces, no entiendo nada…

- ¿Y que te hacía pensar que yo sí?

Hermione lloró. Sentada en el suelo, veía como algunas gotas de sangre resbalaban por los tobillos de Diana hasta caer al suelo. Imaginaba el dolor y pensaba que no podría aguantarlo un segundo más.

- Ayudame, ayudanos…

- Os he ayudado en todo lo que he podido.

- No, eso no es cierto. Sabes más cosas…

"_Harry, tranquilizate…"_

"_¡No quiero tranquilizarme!"_

"_¡Deja de llorar Ginny!"_

El silencio era abrumador.

- Lo sabes… ¡no me mientas! –gritó Hermione-. ¡Dime que viste! ¡Dime por qué voy a terminar igual que tu!

Diana avanzó dos pasos hacia ella. Sus pies desnudos golpearon el suelo.

- Dime por qué maldita sea, me elegiste a mi…

- Porque las dos amamos.

- Mucha gente ama…

- No me has dejado terminar.

Hermione quedó en silencio, sujetandose la cabeza con las manos. Cuando Diana habló, sintió su voz más cercana que nunca.

- Las dos amamos a hombres parecidos.

- ¡NO! ¡No se te ocurra comparar a Harry con Voldemort…!

- Ambos son poderosos.

- ¡ERA UN MALDITO ASESINO!

Hermione se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Aquella no era Diana! Diana era una chica dulce y alegre, no aquella mujer fría e insensible que tenía delante. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Harry estuviera allí.

"_Se está moviendo"_

- Da igual si Harry y él son o no parecidos, Hermione. Fue a ti a quien vi en mi sueño. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, seguirías siendo la elegida. El colgante habría ido a parar a tus manos de igual forma – se quedó en silencio-. Por eso pudiste llegar a la roca.

- Harry también pudo. Dime por qué el también entró.

- Por que quizá algún día Harry necesite saber como llegar a esa roca.

- Dime para qué…

Los ojos se le nublaban. Apenas podía ver a Diana, intentó despejarse.

- Dime que son las tres luces. Dime quien puede ayudarnos, dijiste que la ayuda vendría de gente inesperada…

- Eres una ignorante. ¿Pensabas que yo tendría todas las respuestas? Mírame. Soy lo que vosotros llamáis, una _muggle_. No tengo respuesta para vuestras preguntas…

Y entonces la voz de Diana se quebró. Hermione miró entre sus rizos, que le ocultaban toda la cara.

- Alguien puede decirte algo. Alguien sabe algo.

- ¿Quién? ¡Dímelo!

- Una chica. Una chica rubia… ella lo sabe.

Hermione pensaba a toda velocidad.

- Luna… - susurró. Pero aquello era ilógico. Luna no sabía nada. ¡Luna solo sabía lo que sabían los demás! No tenía sentid… - ¡Ah!

"_No abre los ojos"_

"_Dejadla respirar, no os acerquéis"_

- No vuelvas a intentar lo que has hecho hoy. La próxima vez no saldrá bien.

Hermione sentía los parpados pesados. Ahora escuchaba la voz de Diana casi tan lejana como las voces de su cabeza, pero creía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- No… no quiero irme ya… quiero hablar contigo…

- Debes hacerlo. Se termina el tiempo, Hermione.

Alzó una mano hacia ella. Intentó sostenerse a su vestido, a sus manos… pero no pudo. Sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el familiar frío del Cabeza de Puerco. Había gente a su alrededor. Se llevó una mano a la cara, porque le dolía, pero otra persona se la sujetó antes de llegar a tocarse.

- No Hermione, no lo hagas. Tenemos que desinfectarlo.

Tenía sueño. Mucho sueño…

--------

Madame Rosmerta no hizo preguntas cuando el grupo entró y se sentó en la mesa del final, aquella que estaba más apartada. Hermione tenía la capucha echada sobre la cara, y Fred y George saludaron mientras pedían 8 cervezas de mantequilla que nadie iba a tomar.

Ginny había dejado de llorar, pero estaba callada. Se había sentado en un rincón y Neville hablaba con ella en voz baja.

Ron y Harry hablaban con ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Harry, apartandole el pelo de la cara con cuidado.

- Me duele…

- Lo sé, pero tranquila, son solo unos cortes poco superficiales.

- El vaso explotó –dijo Ron, que tenía una mano en la espalda de Hermione, como temiendo que se fuera a caer.

- ¿Dónde está el tablero…?

- George lo guardó.

Los gemelos regresaron con las bebidas. Luna se aproximo a ella y le pidió que le acompañara al aseo, arrastrando tambien a Ginny, para limpiarle la cara a Hermione.

Minutos mas tarde las chicas regresaron. Unos pequeños cortes rasgaban las mejillas de Hermione, pero Ginny aseguró que no tardarían en desaparecer. Fue al sentarse cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no había sido la única que se había cortado.

- Harry…

- No pasa nada –dijo pasandose una mano por el labio sin importancia. Un poco de sangre le manchó los dedos y él ocultó la mano-. Lo importante es como estás tu…

- Nos has asustado –dijo Neville.

- Al principio no podíamos verte, porque las varitas de Fred y George se habían apagado. Pero luego Luna…

- Choqué contigo sin querer. No te pisé –dijo avergonzada.

- Tenías… - Harry calló, y los demás tambien lo hicieron. Hermione apenas podía moverse, porque se sentía tremendamente cansada, pero la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos no le hizo pensar en nada bueno.

- ¿Qué tenía? –preguntó.

- Nada, olvidalo. No respirabas –continuó Harry, con la voz apagada-. Nos pensamos lo peor.

La puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió. Hermione reconoció a un par de estudiantes de Hogwarts y varias personas más, que saludaban a Madame Rosmerta con alegría.

- He hablado con ella.

Cerró los ojos, sentía la cabeza muy pesada.

- Hermione, no, no… despierta. No te duermas…

- No me ha dicho nada –dijo rascandose los ojos, sintiendo la piel tirante por los cortes-. Dice que no saben lo que son las tres luces. Que no nos puede ayudar.

Bajó la mirada. Avergonzada por todo. Por que si les había puesto en peligro, porque había hecho llorar a Ginny, porque nunca olvidarían aquel dia. Y porque no habían obtenido nada a cambio.

Se quedaron en silencio. La gente entraba y salía, reían. Los niños correteaban de un lado a otro, los adultos se saludaban en voz alta. Parecía que las Tres Escobas rebosaba de vida. Y ellos nunca se habían sentido tan solos.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos. Creo que voy a tener que daros la razón cuando decís que solo actualizo una vez al mes, porque acabo de darme cuenta de que _es verdad_. Lo siento muchísimo, no sabéis cuanto. Me encantaría poder dedicar horas y horas al fic, pero bueno, ya sabeis…

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Sara, Mane, Elena, Mary y Flor. Porque las he necesitado mucho y han estado a mi lado. Porque no se que habría pasado si no os llego a tener a vosotras.

Perdonad que esta vez no conteste a los reviews. No quiero entrar mucho en detalles, pero tengo los animos bajos, y vosotros os mereceis una escritora alegre y contenta que os conteste como solo vosotros os mereceis. ¡Pero prometo recompensaros en la próxima actualización!

Y bueno, como es probable… que eso sea despues de Navidad, quiero desearos a todos unas felices fiestas. Que empeceis el año con buen pie, que seais felices, que os regalen muchas cosas… en definitiva, os deseo lo mejor de todo corazón.

OOPS

¡Hey! ¿Como que no hay contestaciones a los reviews? ¡Nada de eso!

**Flor**: ¡Hola mi niña! El método Megara chachi way no es del gusto de todo el mundo (un amigo acaba de decirme que casi no se acuerda de la historia) Bueno, como tu tambien eres escritora malvada (pero mas que yo, claro) entenderás por qué el beso se va a retrasar… varios capítulos, jeje. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hay hasta otro intento de beso antes del beso verdadero. ¿Quién les interrumpirá esta vez..? Jeje. ¡Ron no, palabra! Te quiero mucho Flor. A ver si te dejas ver hoy por Messenger.

**Mesouki**: Oficialmente tienes el record del review más largo con este capítulo. Y ni se te ocurra ir a menos, que a mí me encanta. "Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche". Dios mio, que niña. Cuando tenga 19 años va a meternos cada patada a las que estamos por aquí… Recuerdo lo que pasó con Mark Evans. ¡Pobre niño! El chavalín era un crío normal y corriente y los fans ya lo habiamos convertido en principe mestizo y en familiar de Harry. ¿Qué pasó con Oliver? Es un gran jugador de Quidditch y está felizmente con su novia, yo . En cuanto al Draco/Ginny, como tu bien has dicho, simplemente será un agregado a la historia. Pasarán capítulos hasta que volvamos a ver juntos a estos dos, aunque, leyendo entre líneas… Te demostraré como veo yo a un Draco enamorado en Hogwarts. ¡Y si! Admito mi condicion de babosa y con mucho orgullo UU. Jeje, me alegra la gran aceptación que ha tenido la carta de Krum, ¡a todos os ha gustado! Y tambien me alegra que compartamos la misma percepción acerca de Neville. Arg, acabas de pillarme. Me gusta meter cosas "relacionadas" entre los fics, por ejemplo, eso que me has contado tu de las manos en Pociones que aparece tanto en Lluvia como en Profecía. Está hecho a propósito. Y me encanta lo que has planteado, ¿te importa si más adelante lo utilizo en el fic o en un one-shot? Es precioso . Imagino que Ethan te cae hoy peor que ayer… Bueno Agus, un besito muy grande. ¡Nos vemos!

**Mileya**: Bwajajaja. ¡Adoremos a Víktor! Soy partidaria del achuNchon a Krum, date cuenta que Harry es un crío (lo siento, amor, pero lo eres). Ehm… ::Lidia se hace la despi porque Draco tampoco ha salido en este capítulo:: Ay, te casas con el capítulo. Es lo justo, por haberme casado ya con dos tuyos. Jo, toy emocionada. Oo ¿¿Para que te quieres tirar encima de Harry si no es para cubrirle de besos?? (malpensada). Buaaaa ::Lidia llora:: ¡No seais tan crueles! Poneros en la piel de Harry, el chico está que no se lo cree todavía, y encima ella se larga por las tardes con un tio que es mas guapo que él. Yo tambien estaría enfadada. Jo, muchas gracias Elena, ya te lo dije pero es que saber que se nota diferencia entre los primeros y los últimos capítulos me alegra un montón. ¡Siento la espera! Intentaré dedicarle algo de tiempo en Navidades, aunque sabes que con tantas cosas que hacer (cartas, fics… �) será difícil. ¡Animo con tu fic, que queremos más! Te quiero mucho.

**TheHard**: Jajajaja. De acuerdo, te nombro guardián de la musa. Aquí tienes la cuerda, en cuando veas que se escapa te doy permiso para que metas tirón, aunque se queje. Gracias por escribir, ¡un beso!

**Monik**: ¡Hola guapa! Gracias por comprender la tardanza >. . ¡Hey, alguien comprende a Harry! ¿Veis como no es tan difícil? ¡Su comportamiento es el normal al de un chico de su edad! Quizá no falte mucho para que Harry y Hermione sean pareja, quien sabe. Ay, muchas gracias por lo que dices Monik, dejame que te de un abrazote bien grande. Los problemas pasarán tarde o temprano :-) Amor mágico, tomo nota para leerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Un besazo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Amsp14**: Hola Ana María. Ahí estamos, vamos a inculcarle a Harry un poco de valor Gryffindor, ¡porque nosotros lo valemos! Un beso y gracias.

**Annapotter**: ¡Hola Anna! Las cosas mejoran, ya verás en el próximo capítulo . Ahora solo hay que esperar a que ella sepa sobre los sentimientos de Harry, un empujoncito y… ¡declaración! Un abrazo. ¡Gracias!

**Goi Izarra**: Jajaja. ¡Pude haberlo dejado antes! No soy tan mala . Venga, dadle un poquito más de tiempo al bueno de Harry, seguro que al final decide hacer algo. Ron y Ginny lo "medio sabían", ya que Ginny no se fiaba de Ron y Ron no se fiaba de Ginny. Pero ahora… solo si Ginny le dijera algo a Hermione… ¿Te ha gustado la sesión de Ouija? Yo no he jugado nunca, pero algo me han contado. Es que yo a esas cosas les tengo un respeto… ¡Un saludo!

**S. Lily Potter**: ¡Hola Lily! Gracias . ¿Te gustó como sucedió lo de la carta? La verdad es que yo me lo imaginaba como en una película, algo así como la voz de Harry sonando por encima de las escenas. Si vosotros lo habeis visto tambien así, ¡genial! La verdad es que se leen pocos fics en los que Krum sea "bueno", por decirlo de algun modo. Siempre es el que le quita la novia a Harry o a Ron, jeje. En cuanto a la discusión de los regalos… ¿a ti nunca te ha pasado? Recuerdo cuando cumplí 12 o 13 años y vinieron unas amigas a casa, no imaginas la que se armó para elegir que regalo abría primero. El D/G es poco factible en los libros, pero hay fics que son simplemente increíbles. Te recomiendo _La vida en negro_, de Mileya. Está en esta misma página, si te gusta el D/G este te encantará. Bueno, en cuanto a lo de que Hermione ya debería saber acerca de la Ouija… lo pensé, pero vamos a hacer cálculos. Hermione vive la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts, desde los once años. Es probable que a esa edad ni siquiera haya oido hablar de ese juego (la verdad es que no lo sé, me lo imagine). Luego, ¿cuántos veranos ha pasado Hermione con sus padres? Dos o tres, que recuerde. Unos meses en casa… realmente Hermione tiene tantas probabilidades de haber oido hablar de la Ouija como que no. Diana apareció, pero algo diferente a como la recordábamos. Gracias por los animos Lily, intentaré no tardar tanto en el siguiente. Un beso.

**Pgranger**: Jaja. Me hizo mucha gracia eso de "¡Estoy que vuelo!" . ¿Se te hace injusto? Tranquila, a lo mejor pronto ocurre algo y es Hermione quien se entera de los sentimientos de Harry. Ay, ¿sabes qué pasó? Fanfiction me subió mal el capítulo, se comió los espacios entre renglones y salió todo seguido. Por eso la parte de la carta salió tan rara, incluso cuando yo la leí me hice un lio UU. Jejeje, yo tambien veo Charmed . Sería un poco lioso, pero sigue siendo una buena idea para un fic. Ay, a mi tambien me alegra saber de ti de nuevo. A ver si hablamos por messenger, un momento en que no esté liada con trabajos para clase �. ¡Un beso! ¡Te me cuidas!

**Hickisu Misaki**: oO Ay madre, los 16 de golpe. ¡Que eso hace daño a los ojos! (mira quien fue a hablar �) ¿Te gustó? ¡Gracias! Yo tambien adoro el Harry/Hermione, es mi pareja favorita . Ohhh, ¿así que fue Hikari? Que amor de niña. Dale un beso muy grande de mi parte, y otro para ti. ¡Gracias por leer la historia!

**Lilyem**: ¡Hola Lilyem! Jo Lily, me has dejado rojísima. Muchas gracias ::Lidia se ruboriza:: Ay, se que tardo mucho en actualizar… ¡lo siento tanto! Intento escribir en cada rato libre que tengo, de verdad aprovecho el tiempo al máximo. Pero estoy tan liada… de todas formas, tu tranquila que no pienso dejar esta historia sin terminar, nada de eso. ¿Te gustó Lluvia? Oo ¿Se lo enseñaste a tus compañeros? Ay, ¡que linda! Espero que les gustara tambien. En cuanto a las parejas… no te equivocas mucho . Ya ves que al final si contactaron con la chica cuyo nombre no recordabas, jeje. ¡Tu si que eres un sol! Y ojalá fuera pariente cercano o la misma JK… ¡ella tarda mas que yo en actualizar! Jajaja. Cuidate muchisimo guapa. ¡H/Hr forever!

**Elizapotter**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Ay, ¿tu tambien lo imaginaste como en las pelis? . Aquí tienes el otro capi, ¡que lo hayas disfrutado! Un beso!

**Zeisse**: ¡Hola guapísima! Nah, no te preocupes, mas vale tarde que nunca. Hey… ya veo que tu y yo pensamos en la misma onda… ¡acertaste! Ethan… me parece que va a comenzar a caeros mal a partir de ahora. Pero algun día os dará una sorpresa. Lo iremos conociendo cada vez más . Tengo que ponerme a buscar fotos para que os hagais una idea de cómo veo yo a Ethan, seguro que cuando lo veais cambiais de opinión, jeje. ¡Muchos besos!

**Antonietta**: ¡Hola paisana! Claro que algún dia se enterara… ¿tu que crees, que se lo dirá el propio Harry o se enterará por terceros? A Harry le está bien empleado lo que le dijo Hermione, es que está tonto! Ya veremos en el baile que se celebrará dentro de poco… quizá Harry se lance. Tu tambien acertaste con lo de Diana Siento el retraso, pero espero que hayas disfrutado este capi. ¡Besos!

**CrissPotter**: ¡¡Si si si!! ¡Cuestionario CrissPotter ya! (ay, eso de cómo si llegasen los reyes magos me ha llegao al alma… mis queridos reyes magos, ¿por qué tuvimos que crecer?)

¡Bingo! Ahí vimos a Megara por primera vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el Anden 9 ¾ si ella no fue a las clases? Hum…

Lo de Megara con las plumas no es normal, dice XD. Es que… jo, ¿por qué nadie se cree que a Megara simplemente le molan las plumas? Y como le molan tanto, le encanta tener una siempre en la mano, y de paso, regalarlas a la gente. ¡La que le regaló a Hermione era muy cara!

1-. Pues eso, solo estaba mirando el tren. Muy bonito, ¿verdad?

2-. Ehm… Harry esta rarrro rarro rarrro este año. En quinto daban ganas de pegarle una colleja, y en este tambien. El ayuda… pero toda ayuda es poca. La pobre Hermione lo hace todo ella sola.

3-. ¡Claro que hablan del colegio! Ya sabes, papeleos y todas esas cosas. Les cuenta como van las cosas en Durmstrang, les pregunta si están comodos en Hogwarts, si han hecho amigos… esas cosas que preguntan los directores a los alumnos de intercambio.

4-. ¡JA! Todos leisteis la carta y si lo pillan será Harry quien pringará. Se lo contaré a Hermione, que lo sepais. ¿Te gustó el recurso-película, como lo voy a llamar a partir de ahora? La verdad es que a mi tambien me gustó la idea de hacerlo así, como eso, como si fuera una peli. Ojalá Rowling estuviera pensando en lo mismo que yo respecto a Krum...

5-. Ron/Luna. ¿Pero a Ron no parece que le mole un poquitín Megara? Ya sé, han hablado poco, pero… es que Luna es demasiado buena con él, así que a lo mejor está un poco liado con tanta chica guapa a su alrededor. La tarea de Malfoy no es enamorar a Ginny, peeeero… ::Lidia se hace la despi::

6-. Bronca entre Megara y Ethan. Vamos a ver, quisiera yo saber… por qué carajo todo el mundo ha pensado en esos dos cuando ha leído esa conversación. ¡Si es que pueden ser cualquiera! Malfoy y Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore… ¿Y por qué es Ethan el que tiene que estar haciendo algo raro? (como en las pelis que hemos visto, jeje) ¿Crees que ayudarán al trío? Bueno, no parecen malos de momento, no tienen mucha pinta de mortífagos, ¿verdad?

7-. Escalar el Everest. Buenísimo . Jajaja, manifestación hasta que Harry se digne a besar a Hermione (preparad cojines, porque esto va para rato) Y un anticipo de Uy, casi lo hacen, pero no, te aseguro que si va a haber y además dentro de muy poquito. Claro que, despues de eso, ya no habrá mucho mas por hablar, ¡estará todo claro!

8-. Bwajajaja. Malvada Hermione al ataque, se parece a cierta persona de nuestro foro y no miro a nadie à Hermi de Harry.

9-. ¡Cuando le tira de la capa! Jejeje, como sabía que ibais a pensar algo así. Con lo modosita que es Hermione, ¿será ella quien de el primer paso? Pues tal y como veo a Harry, no me extrañaría. Buckbeak decaido Harry y Herm enfadados… jejeje.

10-. A mi tambien me da yuyu. No he jugado nunca, ni espero hacerlo. Porque para el capítulo de hoy he investigado un poquillo por internet y madre… que cosas. ¿Sabes que la palabra Ouija significa Sí-Sí? Es por qué Oui es Sí en frances y Ja es Sí en alemán. He leido algunas conversaciones que mira… se me ponen los pelos de punta solo de pensarlo. Los efectos sonoros han sido gracias a muchas pelis que he visto . La mirada de Hermione fue como de "Que lo sepas". Ains, que mal me explico.

¿Quieres más esfera de los recuerdos? Bueno, ahí está… siempre encontraremos un ratito para sacarla de nuevo. Me encanta que me escribas estos apasionantes cuestionarios, ¡deberías ser periodista! ¿Le contarán a Dumbly? … Quizá… ¡Un beso enorme y gracias!

**Wei-lo**: Jajaja. ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí tienes el siguiente!

**Amor martínez**: Hola amor. Siento la tardanza, espero que merezca la pena. ¡Un besazo y gracias por escribir!

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Mi Glendy, a la que tengo tantas ganas de abrazar. Bueno, dejemos la parte sentimental para el Messenger, aquí y ahora salero y gracia . ¡Jajaja! Me parece que te fuiste _demasiado_ al principio… Y oye, me gusta ese regalo. Podríamos hablar con Harry… see… y decirle que enganche a Hermione, la meta en un armario y (censurado). Así los dos saldrían de dudas, ¿verdad? Yo he empezado a querer a Ron con los fics, la verdad. Y a Ginny tambien, hay gente que modifica ligeramente su personalidad y quedan… ¿simpáticos? No digo que en los libros no lo sean, pero quiero más al Ron y Ginny de otros fics que al de los libros (y que Jo me perdone) Jaja, me hizo gracia todo lo de Rupert y la máquina de babosas. Es que me hizo mucha gracia la cara que tenía en la segunda peli, tan verdoso el pobre… creo que eso trauma a cualquiera. Ay, veo que TOOOOODOS sin excepción coincidís en algo; que Harry debería declararse. Jijiji, será que la escritora es malvada y no le deja… ¡o que el chico no se atreve! Jope, que es joven, que tiene vergüenza, ¡que es su mejor amiga…! ¡ser un poco más comprensivos! Megara se va por eso, porque la chica ha captado esos impulsos electro-magnéticos entre Harry y Herm y… bueno si, que mejor pensemos eso antes de empezar a dejar volar la imaginación. ¿Sabes? Me alegra eso que me dices de que puedes ver el fic en tu mente. Yo voy visionándolo todo como en una película mientras lo escribo, e intento escribirlo todo de manera que podais "ver" lo mismo que yo (aunque en mi cabecita lo veo todo tan bonito que luego no se como explicarlo con las palabras adecuadas). Oye, lo de Luna es un buen detalle, ¡gracias por decirmelo! Sí, no es que sea crucial para… averiguar la profecía o algo así, pero si jamás de los jamases se me ocurriría decir que los ojos de Harry son negros, pues Luna no va a ser menos. Ahora llegamos a la parte post-carta, jeje. A mi me encantaría que si Krum vuelve (JK creo que ha dicho que sí), sea para aclarar por fin el tema shipper. Y ya que aquí estamos los H/Hr, pues oye, que le eche un empujoncito a alguno de los dos. ¡Así que ahora fanática de Krum, eh! Mileya tambien, así que ya somos tres. Lo que quería transmitir cuando dije todo lo que Harry se sentía capaz de hacer, era eso, hacer ver que Harry se sentía fuerte, capaz de todo… ¡Y siii! Yo tambien creo (refiriendome a los libros) que a alguien se le ha tenido que pasar alguna vez por la cabeza que Harry y Herm son más que amigos. En cuanto a la ausencia de la carta, aquí ha habido problemas. Veamos. En cuanto leen la carta, Ginny sube enseguida a la habitación de Hermione a colocarla en su sitio. No lo narré, porque el capítulo se hubiera alargado mucho y bueno, pensé que no habría mucho problema, pero tomo nota para el próximo capítulo ;-) Pregunta: ¿¿por qué habeis pensado todos en Ethan y Megara?? ::Lidia llora:: ¡Esa conversación podría haberla tenido cualquiera! Bueno, parece que se terminaron los comentarios de Profecía y nos pasamos a Lluvia… Ese pequeño detallito es… pues eso… una cama, sabanas, Harry y Hermione… ¿de verdad me vas a hacer explicarlo? Jeje. ¡Que va! Te prometo que cuando lo pensé me los imaginé riendose e importante: vestidos. Solo que la cama estaba desecha, no se por qué. ¡Ja! Ahora ya se que tengo que mandarte, ¡helados de Choco-leche de la Empresa Pingüino! Para mí es un honor que alguien me compare con Anasazi, a quien considero genial escritora y amiga. Ahhh… Glendy, ¡que ganas tengo de que hablemos por Messenger! Un beso. ¡Te quiero!

**Eva-White**: ¡Hola Eva! Siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que me es tan difícil compaginarlo todo… Jejeje, no te preocupes por los reviews, yo me alegro en saber que sigues el fic y que te gusta. ¡No te me pierdas! Cuidate.

**Jhessail Lupin**: Jhessaaail . ¿Cómo estás guapa? Que dura la vida del estudiante, madre (y la tuya mas, que cuando leo algo por La Pareja me quedo a cuadros). ¿Por qué no me cambio por Rowling? Pues, oye, en cuanto tramemos un buen plan para dar el cambiazo sin que nadie lo note, ¡yo me apunto! Hermione podría haber cometido una atrocidad si Ron abre la carta, porque claro, ella intuía mas o menos sobre qué podría tratar y… la verdad es que no creo que quisiera que Ron se enterara --.--. Megara y Ethan. ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¡Nada! Solo son dos simples estudiantes de intercambio que quieren perfeccionar su inglés . ¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore de su colegio? Ehm… ¿qué hacía frío allí? ¿Cuándo nos enteraremos de todo? Probablemente… dentro de diez capítulos, que será cuando se termine el fic, jeje. ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con Harry Potter? Ah, cariñet, eso son misterios de la vida. Jajaja. Ya te imagino acordandote de Krum y de toda su familia para después decir "Oops… Krum bueno, Krum simpático" Ay Harry, este chico necesita un par de chicas como tu y yo que le expliquen paso a paso lo que debe hacer con Hermione . En cuanto a las parejas… vamos, ¡los que me conoceis de verdad debeis saber por donde voy a salir al final! Un besote, nos leemos pronto!

**Nersh Potter**: Niña, ¡que solo te conectas cuando no puedo hablar por Messenger! Jope >. Herm engancha a Ethan de un brazo y se lo lleva, yo podría sugerirle un par de cosas que podría hacer con él, pero me callaré porque creo que peligra mi integridad física. Jajaja, mira, imaginarte con el gesto y el abanico a lo Sara Montiel me ha hecho mucha gracia XD. ¡Mujeres al poder! No me digas que no estuvo bien el corte. Awww, tu conciencia! Hacia siglos que no la veía por aquí, veo que ya habeis hecho las paces definitivamente. ¿Qué el beso de Harry y Herm será en un baile? ¿QUIEN DIJO ESO? Alguien está filtrando información falsa por internet, ni caso UU. Bueno linda, nos vemos en el siguiente review. ¡Portate bien y vigila a esa conciencia tuya que tienes! Besazos.

**Anasazi**: Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Lidia's back... tell a friend. Jejeje, ¡que yo tambien la he escuchado! ¿Qué tal amor? Jajaja, desde luego, las teorías de Sara con respecto a lo que hizo o dejó de hacer Hermione cuando Harry se fue son las mejores! Como vuelvas a repetir lo de la varita bajo las sabanas no respondo de mi misma y me muero del ataque de risa ahora mismo LOL. ¿Por qué la gente está tan obsesionada con que las plumas son cosa rara? ¡Es Megara aquí quien tiene el problema, no vosotros! Es una fetiche, no me cansaré nunca de decirlo P. Está intentando dejarlo, va a reuniones de fetiches de las plumas anónimos. ¿Escribí Dean y Thomas? Jajaja. Es como cuando digo "Elena y Mile". Me da por darle a la gente doble personalidad, jeje. ¿A que compartir el cepillo de dientes es una auténtica guarr? Odio cuando en las pelis sale la típica lista que se queda a dormir en casa del típico listo y a la mañana siguiente dice eso de "¿Me dejas tu cepillo de dientes?" ¡Dios no, frotate con la esponja si quieres pero mi cepillo de dientes es sagrado! Bueno, centrémonos en el fic… Vale, como tú eres tú y sabes que tengo debilidad contigo y todas esas cosas, te daré una pequeñísima pista sobre cierta conversación que todo el mundo atribuye a Ethan y Megara y que… ejem, ejem, no es de Ethan y Megara… ejem, ejem… ¿estas segura de que es EL quien tiene que hacer algo un par de veces más…? Fin de la pistita que seguramente no habrá aclarado mucho --.—Hee, hee… no soy yo quien ha metido indirectamente la frase de "hacer bebitos" en su capítulo . ¿Sabes? Cuando Harry termina de leer la carta me lo imagino patoso, andando de un lado a otro y sobretodo sin recordar que se lleva con él el papelito que puede condenarle a una tortura lenta y dolorosa por parte de Hermione. Jajaja, ¿a que es tierna la imagen de Neville mirando embobado a Hermione? Sin sentido romántico, claro >. La bronca entre los dos, ambos necesitaban desahogarse y yo necesitaba una excusa para que Hermione agarrara a Harry de la capa, jeje. A mi tampoco me gusta la Ouija. No he jugado nunca ni planeo hacerlo, porque yo a esas cosas les tengo mucho respeto. Por cierto, tal vez sería buena idea invitar a Oliver y a Sara al baile de navidad para que expliquen a Harry y Hermione como se hacen las cosas en el juego del amor --.— Ay mi amor, gracias por todo, y tu sabes que dentro de todo caben muchas cosas (pretendía ser una frase emotiva pero ha quedado filosófica, ¿verdad?) ¡Te quiero mucho!

**Andrea Sumeragi**: ¡Hola Andrea! Verás, la vez esa a la que Krum se refiere es en este mismo fic, unos capítulos mas adelante (cuando Harry y Hermione vuelven del cementerio la primera vez, que se pierden y todo aquello, y Harry le cuenta que Krum le preguntó si entre él y Herm había algo mas que amistad… ¿recuerdas?) ¡Hala, todo el mundo enfadado con Harry! ¡Pero…! ¡JOO, que es un adolescente! ¿Vosotros os lanzais enseguida cuando os enterais de que un chico os anda detrás? UU Hum… tu tambien crees que esa conversación es de Ethan y Megara… hum… Hey, ¿veis como el "vete a la mierda" valió la pena? Luego hay abracito o Y como Ethan es tan mal pensado como yo, estoy más que segura que tenía otros planes con Hermione. Ay, los que me haceis felices sois vosotros a mi, yo esto lo hago con muchísimo gusto. Creeme que yo salgo ganando. Y… eso de "hay que compartir"… hum… son todos mios!! Mios, mios, missss…. teeesssssoooroooossssss…. ::Lidia sobetea a sus niños al mas puro estilo Gollum::

**Black Berries Fairy**: ¡Hola linda! Nada de disculpas, todo está bien! Y por cierto, acabas de recordarme que soy YO quien tiene que dejarte urgentemente un review, sobretodo dejandolo tan interesante como lo dejaste. Atinaste con lo del cielo. Siempre intento relacionar el cielo con el ánimo de los personajes, no se por qué. "El se siente como un imbécil y en cierta forma apenado". JAJAJAJA. Así es Nora, te voy a nombrar psicóloga oficial de los personajes de Profecía porque desde luego así es como se siente Harry. Ay Nora, como te quiero. Te quiero tanto que si pudiera te regalaría a Ethan, ¡porque a parte de tu y yo todo el mundo lo odia! Cierto, cierto, los hombres no deberían leer lo que no les corresponde pero hey, aquí tenemos a un Harry que se ha perdido en la habitación de Hermione, que se aburre, y que ha encontrado una carta que puede ser interesante. ¿Podemos perdonarselo, verdad? Mmm… lo de Megara fue mero instinto, realmente. ¡Eso es! Lo de la carta es precisamente así: para Harry el mundo parece detenerse pero la vida sigue para la gente que va a jugar a quidditch, o que está estudiando en la biblioteca, o que toma el sol en el jardín… . Lo de los niños gritando espero que os haya causado dolor de cabeza, porque así es como Hermione volvió a su cuarto después de esa mini-fiesta. ¡Ah, que Ethan tan coqueto y ellas son unas zorras! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡te adoro Nora! Se puede decir más alto pero no mas claro, jejeje. Me interesa y no sabes cuanto tu teoría sobre que Megara es a…, y que relación encontraste en la conversación con eso, ¡asi que sueltalo! Ginny es tan cotilla como los otros, solo que la conciencia le decía que algo andaba mal con eso de ir leyendo cartas de su amiga. Si Hermione hubiera entrado… ehm… mal rollo, ¿verdad? Ahí habrían rodado cabezas. Jajaja, todos le han dado la espalda a Hermione, hasta los lectores el fic T.T. No te preocupes Herm, a mi la profecía tambien me está dando dolor de cabeza querida. Es increíble todo lo que sabe Megara, ¿verdad? Dios mio, ¿¿has jugado a la Ouija?? ¡¡Cuentamelo todo!! Lo exijo, para documentarme, claro… Oye, que alegría leer tus reviews, de verdad. ¡Me gustan muchísimo! Ademas, dices cosas muy muy acertadas. ¡Joo, quiero verte ya por Messenger! Espero que estes bien, te quiero! ¡Cuidate!

**Alais Aladriel**: ¡Alais no debe morirse de la vergüenza porque Alais es tan buena lectora/amiga/compañera/debatiente que se lo permitimos todo! ¡Hola linda, que alegría verte aquí! Hey, espera, ¿perros atropellados? Ay, no me ha gustado como ha sonado eso… espero que no fuera nada grave. ¿Es mi culpa que seas una obsesiva? Te dejo que todas las reclamaciones que recibas me las mandes a mi, que yo me ocupo. ¿Estas releyendo el fic? –glups- Verás, es que no me gustan los primeros capítulos… admitamoslo, puede que ahora ya no tanto pero al principio estaba verde muy verde en materia de escritura. Por eso, cuando termine Profecía y comience con otro que ya tengo en mente, al mismo tiempo voy a reescribir los primeros capítulos de Profecía y a darle un gran repaso al resto (errores que solo se ven cuando el capítulo ya está publicado �) Bueno, comencemos con el capítulo. Harry está triste. ¿Qué tendrá Harry? Bueno, el chico está depre, la chica de sus sueños no le está haciendo mucho caso precisamente y para colmo Víctor Krum acaba de escribirle una carta en la que seguramente le estará invitando a irse a Bulgaria a compartir cepillo de dientes (te aconsejo que leas la respuesta a Anasazi de este mismo capítulo, un poco mas arriba, y verás lo que opino acerca del tema de compartir cepillo de dientes -.-) Alais, el sufrimiento de Harry es necesario para que todas le querramos hasta la médula. Yo, como firme defensora de "Vamos a darle a Harry todo el angst que podamos", debo deciroslo a todos: vamos, nos gusta ver como Harry se siente mal y lo pasa aun peor por Hermione, ¡admitidlo! Que bueno es Krum, ¿verdad? Lidia suspira Nadie lo quiere, en los fics es mas malo y mas odioso que el mismo Voldemort, pero Lidia que tiene un corazoncito muy grande en el que caben muchos chicos, le ha dado una oportunidad para ser el heroe de la historia o. Ay Alais, yo te dejo que vengas a darle abracitos a Dan siempre que quieras, que tu eres buena, no como las otras que quieren quitarmelo. Me alegro que te gustara lo de la carta… ¡estoy orgullosa de saber que os ha gustado tanto! ¡Claro! Es que… ¿imaginas lo que pasó por la mente de Krum cuando Harry le contestó todo aquello? O se lo creyó o no se lo creyó… (yo prefiero pensar que no, jeje). Y es lo que tu dices, eso de saber que se trata de un tipo que puede hacerte cachitos si se le tuerce es para pensarse la respuesta dos veces y todas las que haga falta. Vale, lo siguiente que dices es lo que me ha dejado sonrojada al mas puro estilo Weasley, ahora tengo las orejas ardiendo. El hecho de que alguien diga que algo, por muy corto que sea, podría ser perfectamente introducido en los libros reales, hace que me den… ganas de… llorar T.T Jope Alais, muchas gracias. Tus palabras me valen oro, que digo oro, me son impagables. No las cambiaría por nada. Bueno, volvemos a los niños >. "Harry se libera de un peso, Hermione de otro, todos felices ¿verdad?, ¿¡VERDAD!?" Si me lo preguntas así, ¡te lo firmo y todo si quieres! Jejeje. Con Ethan, Hermione y una Ouija, mi mente calenturienta piensa que se pueden hacer muchas cosas, pero como el resto es limpio y puro (y por suerte, es el que escribe el fic), al final solo habrá una inocente y pura sesión de Ouija. Y sip, la ultima frase está puesta porque no solo me gusta en angst para Harry, me gusta el angst para todo el mundo, bwejeje ::risa malvada:: Y de nuevo se me vuelven las orejas rojas… si lo que dijiste antes era bueno para mi, esto es ya el acabóse. Porque solo yo se lo importante que es para mi que la gente haya visto alguna evolución entre hace meses y ahora. Elena es otra de las personas que me ha dicho esto y creeme, es una de las cosas mas bonitas que me han dicho nunca. Bueno mi niña, la palabra gracias se me queda corta para devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mi con solo unas palabras. Te mando desde aquí un enorme beso y un fuerte abrazo. ¡Te veo pronto!

**Pruepotter**: ¡Hola Prue! ¡GRACIAS! Jajaja, no te preocupes para nada por lo de publicar la historia, que no hay problema. En cualquier caso, yo mientras me deis el crédito y salga el disclaimer correspondiente, feliz de poner la historia en cualquier página. Y oye, eso de hacer una historia propia es la excusa que mas me ha gustado de todas ¡Ya me contarás! Un besazo enorme, nos vemos por aquí! ¡Cuidate!

**Mane Black**: Jajaja. Ay mi amor, te recuerdo otra vez que tu no debes preocuparte por los reviews, que ya sabes que tu me haces reviews online, que son mas chulos, y ademas yo ya se lo que piensas sobre la historia ;-) Jejeje, la escena entre Ginny y Luna con lo del regalo de Hermione es una oda a lo que me sucedió hace dos cumpleaños, al final el regalo en cuestión (que lo habían comprado entre dos amigas, en mi caso) salió volando por los aires (menos mal que era ropa �) Y lo de la conversación entre Harry y Megara, ahí diste en el clavo. Una conversación normal, no sé, con lo seria que es ella y Harry gastándole una broma, me hizo gracia a mi tambien y al mismo tiempo hizo que quisiera más a Harry. ¡Krum wachón! Jajaja, buena palabra Mane, buena palabra. Once again, me alegro un montón de que gustara tanto el desarrollo de la carta con algunas escenas intercaladas. El diario misterioso que no le quiero decir a Mane… ains… si me lo dices así me da congoja >. . Pues… ¿de quien va a ser…? De las dos personas mas sospechosas del fic, sin duda. Hum, Mane, aparta los brazos de Harry o amplía el abrazo a todo el grupo, tu decides UU. Jajaja, efectivamente, por eso sabes que el "No le digamos nada" es mala idea, porque ya leíste que no iba a traer nada bueno, jeje. Asi que por lo que veo, te gustó como finalicé el capítulo. Jejeje. Mira, el último no lo he terminado a medias, ¡el último tiene un final decente! Bueno amor, que te voy a decir… que te me cuides mucho, que te extraño muchisimo cuando paso dos días sin saber de ti y que espero que vuelvas pronto para poder contarte! Te quiero mucho, cuidate. ¡Achunchon y besazos!


	18. La calma que precede a la tormenta

- ¿Qué diantre pasa hoy con Snape?

Harry se encogió de hombros y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Ron resoplaba y volvía a mirar hacia la puerta. Llevaban más de quince minutos allí, gryffindors y slytherins, en la oscura mazmorra donde el profesor daba sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hasta ahora, no había aparecido.

- ¿Esto es normal? – volvió a preguntar Ethan, haciendo equilibrios con su varita.

- No… no lo es – contestó Hermione-. Snape nunca llega tarde a las clases. Quizá debería ir a preguntar.

- No lo hagas… contra más tiempo tarde en venir menos clase daremos.

- No se si será buena idea pasar tanto tiempo con los slytherin a solas.

Harry dirigió una mirada a Draco Malfoy, sentado en la otra punta de la clase, hablando en voz baja con Pansy Parkinson. Le extrañaba que no hubiera aprovechado la ausencia del profesor para empezar una pelea, ya que tanto los alumnos de una y otra casa comenzaban a aburrirse y aquello no podía desencadenar en nada bueno. Pero Draco parecía muy concentrado mientras hablaba con Pansy, y al parecer ella estaba prestándole total atención. Sus gorilas estaban tras de él, a la expectativa.

- ¿Tan mal os lleváis? –le preguntó Megara, sentándose frente a él.

- Desde que nos conocemos –admitió Harry, observando al rubio slytherin-. Es despreciable.

- No he hablado todavía con él.

- Esa es la suerte que tienes… - miró por encima de su hombro, hacia la puerta. Varios slytherin se habían levantado y disimuladamente se habían colocado frente a ella, mirándose entre ellos-. Solo por el hecho de ser gryffindor…

- Pero yo no soy gryffindor.

- Pero hablas conmigo. Para él es lo mismo. Chicos, me voy –dijo poniéndose en pie, ante el asombro de todos.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Ron, recogiendo la mochila.

- Snape no va a venir. Los slytherin no tardarán en saltar.

- Tu no vas a ningún sitio –Harry notó un suave tirón de su cartera, que le obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Hermione dejó la mochila en el suelo-. Esperarás, como todos. Snape no tardará.

- Si Snape no viene ya van a haber problemas. Mirad hacia la puer…

- ¡Eh, Potter!

Draco Malfoy había terminado su interesante conversación con Pansy y se había levantado, colocándose en medio de la clase. La corbata medio anudada, las manos en los bolsillos en actitud chulesca y prepotente. Crabbe y Goyle tras él.

Hermione se mordió el labio y Harry le dedicó una irónica sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta. Todo el mundo se había callado y había formado un círculo alrededor de los chicos.

- Que quieres, Malfoy.

- Primer partido contra Ravenclaw. Ya me contarás que se siente al perder contra Lunática Lovegood.

- Quizá seas tu quien tenga que contármelo en la siguiente ronda, ¿no te parece?

- Ni lo sueñes, Potter –Draco parecía muy seguro de si mismo-. Slytherin no piensa perder este año.

- Como en el año pasado me han dicho, ¿no? Y el anterior, y el anterior a ese…

El manotazo de Megara y el sutil golpecito de Hermione no sirvieron para que Ethan no hiciera su aportación a la conversación. Draco le observó detenidamente, como aquel que observa una pequeña mosca revoloteando a su alrededor y a la que puede aplastar con un solo movimiento.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Ethan McNamara. Ya puedes empezar a temblar.

La carcajada de los slytherin fue lo suficientemente alta como para alertar a cualquier profesor que rondara por allí cerca. Mientras Harry miraba a Ethan con cara de circunstancias, Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco por segunda vez pocos minutos y Megara hundía la cara entre sus manos, deseando que se le tragara la tierra, Draco intentaba controlarse.

- Eres… ¡eres casi peor que Weasley!

Hermione bufó. Siempre era lo mismo. Era como si a Draco no pudiera ocurrírsele algo mejor que insultar a todo lo Weasley, y Hermione odiaba que lo hiciera. Prefería mil veces antes que le insultara a ella llamándole sangre sucia, a que le dijera algo a Ron. Porque la verdad era que aunque él intentaba reírse más tarde, y darle su merecido a Malfoy, esos comentarios le herían.

- Eres imbécil, Malfoy –dijo Harry.

- Imbécil o no, no te dejaré ni oler la snitch. Quedarás como un payaso ante los ojeadores.

Aquello arrancó una oleada de murmullos entre los gryffindor. ¿Ojeadores? ¿De qué hablaba?

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Ron, intentando no darle importancia. Sin embargo, el brillo en la mirada le traicionó-. ¿Qué ojeadores?

- Ah, no te preocupes Weasley, en ti ni siquiera se fijarán – Pansy rió con todas sus ganas tras Malfoy y Hermione la odió con todas sus fuerzas. Draco tomó aire, y como si estuviera haciéndoles un favor a todos, continuó-. Los ojeadores de los Chudley Cannons vendrán a la final.

Si no hubiera sido Malfoy, Ron le habría besado en aquel momento. Los gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir y a animar a su equipo, mientras los slytherin les abucheaban.

- En ese caso resérvate las fuerzas para la final – Ron estaba animado, se sentía seguro y no vaciló en chulear a Malfoy.

- ¡Ja! No lo estarás diciendo por ti, ¿verdad comadreja? Tu escoba no aguantará dos partidos más.

Y entonces empezó a cantar.

- _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas…_

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba, odiaba, odiaba esa canción.

- _…y por el aro se le cuelan todas…_

Las orejas de Ron comenzaron a tornarse de un fuerte color rojizo. Slytherin seguía cantando. Harry apretó los puños y Ethan no parecía mucho más contento.

- _…por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar…_

Era repulsivo. Ver a toda aquella gente riéndose y haciendo burla a Ron, mientras él intentaba serenarse y no saltar sobre ellos haciendo gala de un excelente auto control.

- _…a Weasley vamos a coronar…_

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron y darle una mirada de apoyo, de ánimo. Sabía que no debía estar pasando un buen rato. Pero los slytherin no parecían tener intención de parar.

- _…a Weasley vamos a coronar…_

Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, que se mordía el labio con inusitada fuerza. Si no se callaban no iba a responder de sus actos…

- _…a Weasley vamos a…_ ¡Ahhh!

Harry vio los ojos de Hermione abrirse de par en par y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, asombrándose ante la escena que tenía delante.

Megara se había adelantado hasta Draco y ahora tenía la punta de la varita en su cuello, hundiendo la punta de esta ligeramente sobre su piel, mientras con la mano libre le sostenía por la capa. Draco parecía sorprendido, y el rostro de Megara era inexpresivo. Pero la voz le tembló cuando habló.

- ¿Desde cuando los Slytherin se preocupan por estúpidos partidos de Quidditch? Pensaba que su única ambición es esperar a tener los 18 para ver quien se tatúa la marca tenebrosa más grande.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás en su vida habría pensado que vería algo así. Megara acababa de llamarles lo que todo el mundo pensaba pero nadie había dicho nunca. Les había llamado mortífagos. Sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso._ Asesinos._

En la cara.

- Sentaos. Abrid los libros por la página 129. Exijo silencio.

Sin levantar la vista de la pizarra y al parecer sin percatarse de la pelea que se había formado, Snape cerró la puerta de la mazmorra de un empujón y caminó con paso decidido hasta el escritorio. Estaba enfadado y al alzar la mirada la posó sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione. Luego quedó desconcertado ante lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sentaos ahora mismo!

Megara había bajado la varita, pero continuaba mirando a Draco con la fiereza plasmada en sus peculiares ojos violáceos. A los alumnos les costó reaccionar, pero lo hicieron en cuanto Snape se quedó mirándoles fijamente y a punto de pedir unas explicaciones que nadie iba a querer dar.

Cuando Harry tomó asiento junto a Ron y Hermione, y observó el rostro de Malfoy, supo que aquello no podría ir peor.

* * *

- ¡Me complace anunciar que dentro de tres semanas Hogwarts se vestirá de gala para el tan esperado Baile de Navidad!

- ¿¡QUE!?

Mientras todo el Gran Comedor y la mesa de los profesores celebraba la noticia de Dumbledore, un grupo sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

Ronald Weasley no tenía buen recuerdo de bailes anteriores, Harry lo sabía. El de cuarto no fue una maravilla, precisamente. Semi-enfadado con él, semi-celoso de Krum… le fastidió el baile a Hermione. No fue un baile para recordar.

Hermione Granger tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, nerviosa.

Y él… solo podía observar sus dedos, escuchar el sonido de sus uñas al golpear la superficie de madera. Un baile. Oh, Merlín. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Levantó la mirada y no le sorprendió ver como Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny le miraban de una forma bastante poco disimulada.

¿Tenía que invitarla? ¿Estaría bien…? Si lo que Krum decía en su carta era verdad… y él estaba seguro de que Krum no le estaba mintiendo porque no hubiera tenido sentido que lo hiciera, ¿estaría ella esperando a que él la invitara?

Pero si ella no sabía que él… bueno, que él estaba ahora mismo pensando en cómo invitarla al baile, ¿cómo iba a esperar que él la invitara al baile? No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué no preguntaba ella? Así sería más fácil. Es más, si él estuviera en su lugar, lo haría. Claro.

- ¡Un baile! – Ethan regresó corriendo de la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde había cenado esa noche-. ¿Habéis oído eso?

- ¿Un baile? ¿En serio? –ironizó Ron.

- Oh, vamos Ronnie, ¡un baile! Es genial. Además, no te hagas el duro… estoy seguro de que te mueres por invitar a alguna chica. ¡Lánzate a por ella! –exclamó, golpeándole la espalda ante una interesada Luna que había aparecido de repente.

- Si Ronnie, solo tienes que preguntarle – sonrió la chica, chocando su mano con Ethan. Ginny dio un tremendo suspiro, acaparando toda la atención.

- ¿Qué? –les preguntó.

- ¿Y tu, pequeñuela? –Ethan estaba eufórico.

- ¿Peque-qué? ¿Es que en Durmstrang no hacéis bailes? –preguntó Ron a Megara.

- ¿A quien invitarás? ¿Quién será la presa de la pelirroja mas guapa de Hogwarts?

Aquel comentario pareció alegrar bastante a Ginny, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja y se llevó un dedo a la boca, entrecerrando mucho los ojos, como pensando en quien elegiría de entre todos aquellos inocentes estudiantes para ser su pareja.

- ¿Y mi hermanita? Vamos Meg, un baile. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?

- Sí, la recuerdo.

- Fue fantástico, como echo de menos a los chicos. Deberíamos visitarles estas Navidades, ¿verdad? Oye, pero tu no te escapes, también tienes que venir. Cielos, ¡estoy deseando que llegue! ¿Vosotros no?

- Si… no podré dormir hasta entonces- Harry rió ante el comentario de Ron.

- Hey Nev, Nev, NevNevNevNevNev… -Neville miró asustado a Ethan, quien había empezado a hablar de una forma muy rara-. ¿A quien invitarás? ¿Con quien irás? ¡Vamos chicas, Neville está libre!

- Ethan, no seas infantil –regañó su hermana.

- ¿Y qué hay… de Harry y Hermione? –preguntó, de pronto-. ¿Qué pasa con el chico de la cicatriz? ¿En quien piensas, Harry?

¿Quién es la chica de tus sueños?

El grupo entero se silenció. Harry miró incómodo de un lado a otro de la mesa.

- Eh… ¿yo?

Incluso Ethan se había tranquilizado para prestarle atención. Todos se habían detenido para escucharle, hasta Hermione le miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia abajo. Y cuando habló sus palabras sonaron estúpidas.

- Y-yo… bueno… no sé, aun falta, ¿no?

- ¡Ahhrg, que aburrido! Te levantarán a la chica, Harry –dijo Ethan, y ¡parecía que hablaba en serio! Acto seguido se sentó junto a Hermione, quien había vuelto a su traqueteo particular y le miró con una sonrisa-. ¿Y la señorita Granger? ¿Quien irá con la amable y dulce Hermione?

- ¿¿Amable y dulce qué…?? –preguntó Ron.

Un silencio parecido al anterior volvió a apoderarse del grupo. Únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de las piernas de Luna, quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa y se balanceaba expectante.

- La… dulce y amable Hermione… tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en Bailes de Navidad –dijo poniéndose en pie, ante las quejas de sus amigos. Harry sonrió.

- ¡¡ETHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!

El grito agudo que provenía de la izquierda de la mesa se incrementó y a los pocos momentos una mancha de color negro se había subido a la espalda de Ethan. Lyra Wood se sujetaba de su cuello y el chico comenzó a hacer muecas ante la evidente falta de aire en los pulmones.

- ¿¿Me invitarás?? ¿¿Sí?? ¿¿Sí??

- Lyra, ¡tu no puedes ir al baile!

Fue como si alguien hubiera golpeado las ilusiones de la niña con un martillo y las hubiera estampado contra la pared. Miró con cara triste a su héroe, mientras este la dejaba en el suelo.

- ¿No puedo ir? ¡Por qué! –exigió saber.

Ahora observaba a Hermione, quien comenzaba a verse rodeada de varias niñas un poco más bajitas que ella y que no parecían muy contentas.

- B-bueno, es que aun sois pequeñas… ¡lo siento!

- ¡¡A por ella!! –gritó Lyra sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, y todas las niñas echaron a correr tras Hermione-. ¡Que cambien las reglas! ¡Nosotros también queremos baile! ¡Te haremos un patronis…!

- Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de irnos a dormir –dijo Harry, bostezando y rascándose los cansados ojos bajo las gafas-. Mañana hay que madrugar.

- Qué Harry –Luna se aproximo a él, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros-. ¿Preparado para morder el polvo de mi Saeta?

- Querrás decir que TU morderás el polvo de mi saeta –contestó Harry con una media sonrisa.

- Vamos Harry, aunque sea por la suerte del principiante. Ravenclaw ganará mañana y lo sabes.

- No estando un Weasley defendiendo los aros.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron y su abrazo cambió de cuello.

- ¿Apostamos algo, Ronald?

- No apostaría nada contra ti ni aunque supiera que iba a ganar – retrocedió Ron, enrojeciendo violentamente ante las insinuaciones de Luna.

- Bueno Ron, me voy. No tardes, mañana quiero a un guardián despejado.

- Si, señor.

- Buenas noches… Hasta mañana, Megara. Que descanses Luna, lo necesitarás.

Ron observó a Harry alejarse por entre las mesas. Algunas personas le pararon para darle ánimos para el partido del día siguiente. Al llegar a la puerta casi se chocó con Hermione, quien le sujetó por los brazos y se escondió tras su espalda de Lyra, quien terminó lanzándose sobre Harry. Entre los dos cogieron a la pequeña de pies y manos y se la llevaron del comedor, ante las divertidas carcajadas de la niña.

- Son peores que ella.

La voz le sorprendió. Pensaba que se había quedado a solas con Luna, pero Megara todavía no se había marchado. Asintió.

La muchacha ravenclaw se encontraba a varios metros de él, leyendo un ejemplar que había encontrado del Quisquilloso con suma atención. Al verla tan concentrada, Ron le tiró un diminuto hueso de pollo que chocó contra el papel y cayó al suelo, pero Luna alzó la mirada a duras penas del periódico, le sonrió y dio media vuelta camino hacia sus aposentos.

- Luna si que es rara –susurró sin querer.

- Es una chica divertida.

- Si… como tu hermano.

Megara rió, y Ron no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que le escuchaba hacerlo desde que le conocía.

- No te cae bien Ethan, ¿verdad?

Ron se sintió incómodo ante la pregunta. No, no le caía bien. Pero, ¿no le rompería él la cara a cualquiera que fuera a decirle que Ginny era una engreída sin remedio?

- B-bueno… es que Ethan me parece un pequeño aspirante a Gilderoy Lockhart…

- ¿A quien?

- Oh, nada… no lo conociste. Un profesor que tuvimos hace unos años en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Megara se quedó pensativa.

- No… no lo creo. Ethan no tiene madera de profesor.

- No, si creeme que aquel tampoco la tenía.

Volvió a reír. Relajándose un poco más, él también lo hizo. Si en realidad Ethan le caía bien… Menos cuando coqueteaba con las chicas. Con su hermana, exactamente.

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Algo que le hubiera gustado decirle esa misma mañana, pero que no había podido por haber estado dándole vueltas al tema de los ojeadores a lo largo del día. Se dedicó a juguetear con lo que había sobrado del postre, hasta que al final encontró las palabras para lo que quería decir.

- Oye…

- Dime.

- Lo de esta mañana, en clase de Snape… -dijo alternando la mirada entre el plato de cerezas y su interlocutora-, gracias. Pero no era… necesario.

La muchacha sonrió.

- Lo sé, Ron.

Luego perdió su mirada en la mesa slytherin.

- Pero Malfoy me puso nerviosa.

* * *

El día amaneció soleado y Harry dio gracias al cielo por ello. Desde los vestuarios podía escuchar el estruendo de las gradas en el exterior, la emoción por el primer partido de la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Se colocó uno de los guantes y con el otro todavía en la mano, salió al pequeño corredor donde los jugadores esperaban a ser llamados al campo.

Echó una mirada al equipo. Ron y Ginny Weasley; guardián y golpeadora. Denis Creeve, su hermano Colin y Natalie MacDonald, la prefecta de quinto año; los cazadores. Euan, el prefecto, compañero de Ginny y golpeador también. Y él, buscador y capitán del equipo.

Hermione, Ethan, Neville y Megara estaban a un lado, conversando en voz baja, y enseguida callaron al verle salir.

- Ahm… no me gustan los discursos –dijo Harry, observándoles a todos.

- Ya lo sabemos –dijeron todos a la vez.

- Pero tampoco me gusta salir al campo sin decir nada…

- Ya lo sabemos –volvieron a repetir.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Ronald!

Luna Lovegood apareció al final del corredor, ataviada con el azulado equipaje de su casa. Echó a correr hacia Ron mientras la coleta golpeaba a Ethan en la cara al pasar.

- ¡Luna! – exclamó el pelirrojo-. Tu no puedes estar aquí.

- Si, eso dijeron ellos – Harry supuso que _ellos_ serían sus compañeros de equipo y por un momento, les compadeció-. Solo quería desearos suerte.

Y acto seguido estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo, para salir corriendo de nuevo hacia su vestuario, situado al otro lado del campo.

"_Bienvenidos un año más al primer partido de la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts. El cielo está despejado y brilla el sol en lo alto. Preparémonos para recibir a los equipos que abren oficialmente el torneo: ¡¡Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw!!"_

- Está bien, chicos. ¡A por ellos!

Ron y el resto se preparó sobre las escobas, y entonces Hermione se adelantó con su Saeta de Fuego en la mano.

- Suerte, Harry –dijo tendiéndole la escoba-. Y no seas muy duro con Luna.

- Eso depende de ella –dijo, sin poder evitar guiñarle un ojo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho subió sobre su escoba y escuchó a Ethan gritar tras su espalda.

- ¡Nos vamos a las gradas! ¡Suerte!

"_Demos la bienvenida en primer lugar al equipo de Ravenclaw que comienza la temporada con una nueva jugadora en sus filas. Con todos vosotros, la nueva buscadora, la Tormenta Rubia de Ravenclaw, ¡Luna Lovegood!"_

Harry no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la cara que tenía Ron a su lado

- Aun no puedo creerlo, aun no puedo creerlo… -murmuraba el pelirrojo.

"_Y ahora si, recibamos con una fuerte oleada de aplausos a los vencedores de la copa por siete años consecutivos. Capitaneados por Harry Potter, ¡¡el equipo GRYFFINDOR!!"_

Siete figuras vestidas de color grana salieron de la pequeña puerta de los vestuarios, raudos hacia el campo de quidditch. El público enloqueció, la gente comenzó a ondear las banderas y estandartes, llamando a gritos a los jugadores.

Harry volvió a sentirse libre, y sintió que la tensión de las ultimas semanas le abandonaba poco a poco. El recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella mañana en el Cabeza de Puerco era ya algo lejano allí arriba. Los arañazos de las paredes eran imposibles de recordar ante el estruendo que estaban armando los seguidores. Solo estaban él y su Saeta de Fuego. Y Hermione, en las gradas.

Dirigió una mirada hacia ella y sonrió al ver cómo le saludaba con una mano, mientras con la otra le señalaba y hablaba con Neville y Megara, quienes también le saludaron con alegría.

- ¡Eh, Potter! ¿Bajas o tenemos que subir a por ti?

La profesora Hooch ya había entrado en el terreno de juego y se había colocado en medio del campo. Los jugadores la rodearon.

- Está bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin faltas, ya lo sabéis –realmente no hacía falta que lo dijera, los partidos Gryffindor-Ravenclaw nunca eran famosos por causar problemas entre los jugadores. Harry se adelantó y chocó la mano con la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw. Después, Luna y él se elevaron en el aire y Hooch tocó el silbato.

"_¡Y comienza el partido! La quaffle en manos de la guapa jugadora ravenclaw Leticia Smith. Pasa a Hannah, que pasa a Sam pero… ¡no! Denis Creeve se adelanta e intercepta el pase, emprendiendo una rápida carrera hacia los aros"_

Harry dejó de observar el juego y comenzó a relajarse. Era demasiado pronto para que la snitch se dejara ver, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que el truco era relajarse y dejar que el instinto le alertara, y no comenzar a buscar la snitch como un loco. Observó a Luna, por curiosidad.

La joven estaba justo al otro lado del campo, sentada tranquilamente sobre su escoba y balanceando las piernas de adelante a atrás, como si estuviera montada sobre uno de los columpios muggles que Harry había visto en Privet Drive.

"_¡Y gooooool de GRYFFINDOR, SI SEÑOR! ¡Magnifico tanto del mayor de los Creeve, que rompe el marcador con un 10 a 0 a favor del equipo dorado!"_

- ¡Bien Colin! –gritó Harry.

Decidió moverse un poco por el campo. Descendió ligeramente y pasó rozando las gradas, mientras la gente lanzaba sus gritos de animo. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaban Hermione y los chicos. Ethan y Megara seguían el juego, pero comprobó con asombro que su amiga estaba mirándole a él.

"¡Animo!", leyó en sus labios.

Aquello le hizo sentirse en el cielo. Realmente Harry estaba en el cielo, pero Hermione no estaba siguiendo el partido, ¡Hermione estaba siguiéndolo a él! Alzó un brazo en señal de que le había entendido y dio una voltereta en el aire. Volvió a mirarla y sonrió al ver como ella le devolvía la mirada en actitud censuradora.

"_¿No te da vergüenza hacer estas cosas en medio de un partido de quidditch?"_

Efectivamente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo volvió a centrarse en el partido. Y entonces sintió un aleteo en la oreja derecha.

Se giró raudo preparado para salir disparado hacia la snitch, pero el aleteo resultó ser Luna Lovegood, que le hacia cosquillas en la oreja derecha con la punta de su larga coleta rubia.

- ¿Te distraes, Harry? –preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

- No mucho más de lo que puedes distraerte tu… -fue lo único que contestó, sin quitar la mirada de Hermione.

"_Mientras los buscadores parecen demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que hay un partido de quidditch aquí abajo, Ravenclaw se hace con la quaffle. Sam pasa a Hannah, Hannah pasa a Leticia que se dirige hacia Weasley, tira y… ¡fantástico paradón! ¡Así se juega!"_

- ¡VAMOS RON! –gritó Luna, poniéndose las manos en la boca a modo de bocina.

- Eh… Luna, se supone que tu debes animar al otro equipo…

- Yo animo a mis amigos, Potter.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo salió corriendo tan rápidamente de allí que Harry pensó por un momento que había visto la snitch. Aliviado, ya que así podría comenzar a preocuparse en la alocada pelota dorada, decidió dedicar una última mirada a Hermione.

Pero no fue una buena idea.

Hermione ya no estaba observándole. Porque ahora tenía a Ethan tras ella, casi encima suya, hablándole al oído. Él se reía y Hermione estaba asombrada, a juzgar por su expresión.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a posarse en él. Y su rostro se tornó serio. Casi triste.

- ¡Cuidado Harry!

Un rápido movimiento de Ginny hizo que la bludger apenas pasara rozándole la oreja, y Harry perdió el equilibrio. Tardó varios segundos en volver a tomar control de la escoba.

"_¡GOL DE RAVENCLAW!"_

El público gritó de emoción. Leticia, la capitana ravenclaw, hizo un maravilloso tirabuzón en el aire y Ron lanzó la pelota bien lejos. Molesto, volvió a mirar a Hermione.

Ahora Ethan tenía una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de la muchacha, que sonrió tímidamente ante un comentario del chico. Megara les observaba a ambos con el rostro serio, mientras Neville parecía explicarle algo inútilmente. Y entonces algo le golpeó en la nuca.

- ¡Despierta Harry!

Luna se aproximó más hacia él y tras observarle un rato fijó la vista sobre Hermione.

- Ah… ya veo. Mal asunto.

Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Luna no contestó. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró asombrada hacia abajo, un poco a la izquierda, justo donde estaban las gradas de hufflepuff.

Y salió despedida.

Harry pudo ver el destello dorado sobre el hombro derecho de Natalie. Reaccionando rápidamente emprendió la carrera tras Luna, mientras los altavoces anunciaban otro tanto más para Gryffindor.

Luna se había pegado completamente al palo de la escoba y estaba sacándole una gran ventaja. Harry alzó la cabeza para intentar localizar la snitch, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía verla. Sabía que estaba ahí delante únicamente por la velocidad con que Luna estaba atravesando el campo de quidditch, pero no podía escucharla, ni verla, ni sentirla.

"Maldita sea" pensó, con la sonrisa de Ethan clavada en su memoria.

No podría ver la snitch a no ser que adelantara a Luna, y aquello iba a ser difícil. Aferrándose al palo de su Saeta e inclinándose hacia delante, incrementó la velocidad hasta sentir las ropas de Luna ondeando fuertemente contra el viento, solo a unos pocos centímetros de él. Y de repente, un giro imprevisto le hizo perderla de vista.

"_Parece que el buscador gryffindor está teniendo problemas. ¡Bien podría parecer que Harry ni siquiera puede ver la snitch! Potter, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? Y mientras, Ron Weasley deja pasar otro gol por los aros gryffindor…"_

Afortunadamente Natalie pasó volando junto a él, y le dio tiempo a gritar:

- ¡Arriba de ti!

Con un firme patadón en el suelo, y en menos de cinco segundos, Harry había ascendido cerca de treinta metros y le pisaba los talones a Luna. Ahora sí podía sentir la snitch, es más, estaba seguro de que volaba a menos de dos metros de él y a solo unos pocos centímetros de Luna. Se elevó ligeramente, y entonces la vio. Como un destello, pequeña y fugaz, la snitch dorada jugueteaba muy cerca de la buscadora. Y de repente cambió de dirección y descendió a ras de suelo, casi cortando la hierba a su paso.

Luna y Harry estaban igualados en velocidad. Harry notaba la escoba temblar bajo sus manos y sabía que Luna estaría pasando por la misma situación. La gente gritaba en las gradas, emocionados ante la proximidad del fin del partido, mientras el resto del equipo se esforzaba por conseguir los últimos puntos. Luna estiró la mano… Harry hizo lo mismo…

Y de repente, algo pasó. Sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda y la escoba salió disparada. Harry salió rodando por el suelo, golpeándose las rodillas al caer. Seguía dando vueltas con la extraña sensación de que de repente era más grande y más pesado, como si tuviera más brazos y más piernas de lo normal.

Finalmente se quedó quieto, boca arriba, con el familiar peso sobre su estómago y su pecho. Abrió los ojos y en cuanto vio una cegadora mata de cabello rubio sobre su cara, comprendió lo que había pasado.

Luna se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada sobre él. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y Harry sintió como si Luna le estuviera clavando dos puñales en cada lado, y de repente la buscadora se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

- No, ¿¿que haces tú ahí arriba??

La gente comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir, aliviada de que aparentemente ambos jugadores estaban bien.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

- Si, creo que… ¡ay!

Luna tembló de los pies a la cabeza y empezó a reír como lo habría hecho una persona que en definitiva, no estaba en sus cabales. Rápidamente se colocó de pie, para el alivio de Harry quien comenzaba a incomodarse ante la posición en la que se encontraban y comenzó a dar saltos de un lado a otro.

- ¡Para…! ¡Para…! ¡Harry, dile que pare, quita… quitamela! –gritaba Luna, golpeándose el cuerpo por todas partes y sin poder parar de reír.

Harry no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar ante el espectáculo que ofrecía Luna. Intentaba acercarse a ella pero estaba empezando a creer que se había vuelto loca de verdad y aquello podría ser peligroso para él. Cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, la chica se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a tierra, saltando sobre ella a continuación y levantándose minutos mas tarde con…

- ¡¡La tengo!! ¡¡La tengo!! – gritó dando saltos de alegría, antes de que las gradas de Ravenclaw se vinieran abajo por los gritos-. ¡¡Hemos ganado!!

* * *

- ¡Eh, Tormenta Rubia, así se hace! –gritó Ethan, abrazando a Luna con un solo brazo.

- Buen partido –felicitó Neville. Harry asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

Ron salió de los vestuarios con gesto enfurruñado, con su hermana dándole palabras de apoyo.

- Vamos chicos, admitámoslo… -Ginny era la única que parecía contenta, a parte de Luna-. Ha hecho una jugada estupenda.

- ¿Estupenda? ¡Casi me mata! –dijo Harry indignado.

- ¡Eh, no digas eso! –se quejó Luna-. No sabía que tu escoba iba aguantar tan poco, si no jamás me habría tirado encima de ti.

- Bueno, bueno, está bien… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, creo que voy a tener dolor de espalda durante semanas –inconscientemente buscó a Hermione con la mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba con ellos. Se acercó disimuladamente a Megara y le preguntó.

- Ha vuelto al castillo –contestó-. Se sentía un poco mareada, he querido acompañarla pero no me ha dejado -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Un poco más desilusionado que antes si cabe, Harry y los chicos emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo. Luna tuvo que irse, pues su casa iba a preparar una fiesta en su Sala Común. Ellos también estaban invitados, incluso algunos hufflepuffs iban a poder entrar a las dependencias privadas del equipo ganador, pero Harry no tenía muchas ganas de ir. La derrota en su primer partido de la temporada (inesperada, había que admitirlo) no había hecho mejorar su estado de animo.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos junto a las escaleras y prometerle a Luna que se pasaría por la fiesta mas tarde, decidió ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde pensaba que encontraría a Hermione. No se equivocaba.

Junto a un grupo de alumnos de primero, Hermione parecía revisar los deberes de los niños. Se acercó a ella y observó por encima de su hombro algo que parecía un ensayo acerca del uso de la mandrágora.

- Está muy bien –dijo Hermione tras varios segundos, tendiéndole el pergamino a uno de los niños que había sentados en la mesa-. Solo intenta alargarlo un poquito más… ¡así conseguirás subir la nota!

Fue al darse la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba allí.

- ¡Ah! Hola.

¿_Ah, hola?_ No había palabras para describir lo seco que aquel saludo fue para Harry. Fue algo en el tono de voz con que lo dijo, como cuando Ron y él hacían algo malo y Hermione dejaba de ser simpática con ellos para que se dieran cuenta de la atrocidad que habían cometido, como no presentar un ensayo de Pociones, por ejemplo. Aquello debería haber alertado a Harry ante lo que se avecinaba, sin embargo, pensó que sería consecuencia del mareo y no le dio importancia.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó, sentándose frente a ella. Hermione pareció confundida.

- ¿Yo? Bien, ¿y tu?

- Me han dicho que estabas mareada…

- Ah, ¿si? Pues me encuentro mejor. Mucho mejor.

Algo pasaba. Definitivamente, porque Hermione no había alzado la vista del Quisquilloso que había tomado de encima de la mesa y que leía con profundo interés, a pesar de ser de la semana anterior. Una imagen del Ministro de Magia cubría toda la portada del periódico, y alguien le había pintado bigote con tinta negra.

Harry decidió andar con pies de plomo. ¡Esa misma mañana estaba normal! ¿Qué le había picado ahora a Hermione? No estaría así por haber perdido el partido de quidditch…

- Lástima lo del partido…

- Ah, ¿cómo habéis quedado?

Aquello dejó tieso a Harry. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? Ella había estado allí con todos… Le había saludado desde las gradas, ¡había visto el partido! ¿Por qué le preguntaba el resultado?

- Es que… ¿no lo sabes?

- No, me vine al castillo a mitad. No me quedé a ver el final.

Mentira. Tenía que ser una mentira, porque Hermione nunca se había perdido ningún partido de quidditch. Hermione nunca se había perdido un partido suyo; nevara, tronara, hiciera un calor del demonio o estuvieran con aviso de huracán. ¿Qué maldita cosa había hecho que Hermione se perdiera SU final?

- Perdimos… Luna cogió la snitch.

Harry vio con asombro como las manos de Hermione apretaron fuertemente las hojas del Quisquilloso, arrugando la cara de Fudge hasta transformarla en una horrible caricatura. Luego lo echó a un lado.

- ¿Dónde está Luna?

- En su Sala Común… - murmuró Harry-. Están haciendo una fiest… ¿dónde vas?

Hermione se había puesto en pie.

- A hablar con ella.

No le preguntó si le acompañaba, pero Harry se levantó y la siguió. Al fin y al cabo, le había prometido a Luna pasarse por allí y la compañía de Hermione, por algún extraño motivo, no estaba resultando todo lo agradable que él había esperado. No hablaron por el camino. Hermione caminaba con paso rápido a unos metros de él, mientras Harry seguía haciendo memoria. Tenía que haber olvidado algo, tenía que haber hecho algo realmente grave para que ella se estuviera comportando de aquella manera con él.

Llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, desde donde se escuchaba el sonido de voces gritando y riendo desde el exterior. Entonces Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, genial!

- ¿Qué pasa…?

Señaló con todas sus fuerzas al cuadro de la pared, un caballero de reluciente armadura que les miraba a través de su yelmo.

- ¡No se cual es la contraseña!

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando al cuadro guardián de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y si le decimos que nos deje pasar?

- No lo hará, vamos solos. Necesitaríamos a un ravenclaw con nosotros –después de mucho pensar miró a Harry y volvió a usar el tan malsonante tono de voz que había empleado antes-. Imagino que tu tampoco la sabes.

- Pues no, no la sé –dijo Harry. El griterío que se escuchaba desde el exterior no ayudaba a quitar la casi palpable tensión en el ambiente-. Hermione, mira, no se que he hecho, pero si me lo dijeras ahora estarías ahorrándote todo esto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a contestar, cuando el cuadro giró y dos personas aparecieron al otro lado.

- ¡Harry! ¡Herm! ¡Pensaba que no veníais!

Sin darles tiempo a preguntar, Luna tiró de ellos y les metió en la Sala Común, atestada de gente de diferentes casas y edades. Todos ellos celebraban la victoria del equipo y Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con cara de pocos amigos. De vez en cuando alguien gritaba "¡Por la Tormenta Rubia de Ravenclaw!" y todos se ponían a saltar. A Harry no le sorprendió ver que ellos eran los únicos Gryffindor allí.

- Aun queda comida. Ah, no te sientes ahí, a Ted se le ha derramado el vaso. ¿Qué hacíais? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¡Hey…!

Sin darle explicaciones, Hermione enganchó a Luna de un brazo y la alejó de Harry y Ron, quienes las observaron hasta verlas desaparecer por el hueco de unas escaleras situadas tras varias estanterías. Luego Ron se dio media vuelta hacia una enorme mesa llena de comida y se frotó las manos.

* * *

- ¡Eh…! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Al menos podrías decirme que es lo que quieres, me estás haciendo daño!

Pero Hermione no contestó hasta que se aseguró de que nadie les estaba escuchando. Ojeó las escaleras por las que habían bajado y luego se volvió hacia la rubia ravenclaw.

- Luna, se que ahora no comprenderás nada de lo que te diga, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

La muchacha se pasó una mano por el pelo, nerviosa. Asintió, mientras Hermione tomaba aire.

- Está bien… Luna, tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas sobre la profecía.

- ¿Qué? – Luna hizo una mueca-. Hermione, no se nada… no se más que tu o cualquier otro. Si me contaste todo eso hace dos días…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… pero piensa. ¿Has estado pensando en la profecía? ¿En lo que puede significar?

- Si, claro, como todos…

- ¿Pero has llegado a alguna conclusión? ¿Algo que pueda ser real, que creas que puede ser la solución?

Luna miró al suelo y negó lentamente con la cabeza, hasta mirar a los ojos de Hermione.

- No…

- Luna, escúchame. Por muy tonto que te parezca. Por muy sencillo, por muy simple que lo veas. Aunque te parezca la solución mas tonta que alguien puede haber inventado.

Luna observó fijamente a Hermione. Luego bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y suspiró.

- Es una tontería, Hermione.

- ¡No importa! –gritó, ansiosa-. Solo dímelo, cuéntamelo, lo que sea.

Luna suspiró fuertemente. Tragó saliva, y como si supiera que iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir, habló.

- Hace días… bueno, en realidad hace semanas que lo sé, lo que pasa es que no lo relacioné con la profecía hasta que no me la contasteis.

Hermione asintió, animándole a seguir. Pero Luna miró a ambos lados y la tomó de la mano.

- Quiero enseñarte algo.

* * *

- Bueno Hermione. Nos encanta el aire libre, lo sabes pero… hace frío.

Ron se acurrucó un poco más junto a Ginny, sentados sobre el frío banco de piedra de la parte trasera del jardín. Hermione, de pie, comenzó a andar de un lado al otro.

- Os he reunido aquí porque es prácticamente imposible que venga nadie a molestar.

- Nadie en su sano juicio –murmuró Ginny tiritando y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hundiendo el cuello entre la cálida bufanda de lana-. No es que quiera ser impertinente, pero si puedes ser breve creo que te lo agradeceremos todos.

Neville alzó la vista hacia ella, y Hermione supo que él también pensaba lo mismo. Harry no se quejaba, pero obviamente no estaba pasando el mejor rato de su vida, y Luna estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una pila de periódicos viejos.

- Está bien… - se aclaró la voz-. Ya sabéis que no os he contado muchas cosas acerca de lo que pasó en la sesión de Ouija –Ginny tembló de los pies a la cabeza al oír el nombre-, entre otras cosas porque lo mas importante era que Diana no podía ayudarnos.

Un ruido gutural proveniente de Ron le hizo comprender que habían entendido todos.

- La cuestión es… que aunque Diana no pudo ayudarme, si me dio referencias sobre quien podría hacerlo.

Cuatro rostros sonrojados a causa del frió se alzaron hacia ella. Hermione pudo leer en todas y cada una de sus expresiones la disconformidad con el hecho de que les hubiera ocultado algo tan importante.

- Ya me echareis la bronca luego. Diana dijo que una chica rubia sabía algo.

- Perdóname, Herm, porque ya se que de un modo que yo no puedo comprender esa chica te cae bien, pero era una negada a la hora de dar pistas, ¿sabes? –intervino Ron claramente fastidiado.

- Después de pensármelo mucho –Hermione casi dijo esto a la vez que Ron terminaba su frase y ligeramente enfadada-, hablé con Luna y… efectivamente, ella sabía algo.

Ahora las caras se giraron todas hacia Luna, quien alzó los hombros en un intento por ocultarse del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Poco a poco se levantó del asiento y tomó la pila de periódicos. Le lanzó varios a cada uno.

- Leed lo que está remarcado en rojo –les indicó Hermione.

Harry tomó los dos ejemplares que Luna le había tendido. Uno era de hacía tres semanas, y otro de apenas un par de días. Harry reconoció en seguida a que periódico pertenecían porque era el que años antes le había dado la oportunidad de contar la verdad al mundo. Era el Quiquilloso, el periódico del padre de Luna.

Tomó el primero de ellos y leyó el rotulo que Hermione había señalado en rojo. El titular más antiguo.

SORPRENDENTE FENOMENO ASTRONÓMICO

Sin comprender nada, tomó el siguiente, fechado tres días antes.

LA CONJUNCION ASTRONOMICA SE ACERCA: COMIENZA LA CUENTA ATRÁS.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Ron, quien leía sus respectivos trozos de pergamino y tampoco parecía entender nada. El resto observaba tanto a Luna como a Hermione, esperando a que las chicas comenzaran con la explicación.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Ron.

Hermione parecía hacer un esfuerzo tremendo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Cómo que "Y"? –preguntó furiosa, tomando todos los trozos de pergamino y esparciéndolos por el suelo, frente a todos-. ¡Mirad ahora!

Con un tremendo suspiro, Harry bajó la mirada al suelo y leyó el pergamino que tenia delante.

EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS EN EL ESPACIO.

NEPTUNO SE APROXIMA AL SOL

VARIACIONES EN LA ORBITA DE MERCURIO; EL PLANETA REDUCE SU VELOCIDAD.

¿ALINEACION PLANETARIA?

EL SOL SE APAGA.

MERCURIO Y NEPTUNO. ¿QUE PRETENDEN ESTOS DOS PLANETAS?

- ¿Lo entendéis ahora…? –preguntó Hermione, con voz suave.

Luna se sentó en el suelo, un poco avergonzada.

- Son del periódico de mi padre. No os dije nada porque… nunca creéis lo que se dice en el Quisquilloso, excepto aquella vez cuando publicaron la entrevista de Harry, así que pensé que quizá teníais razón y todo era una sarta de tonterías –Harry sintió como si hubiera tragado un liquido amargo en ese momento-. Pero al parecer… Diana le dijo a Hermione que yo sabía algo… ¡y yo lo único que sabía era esto! Pero no pensaba que en serio fuera a ser verdad.

- Hermione, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó Neville.

Se mordió un labio, como pensando muy bien las palabras que iba a utilizar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la capa, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, les contó todo.

- Va a haber una conjunción astronómica. Esto significa que dos planetas, en este caso Neptuno y Mercurio, van a alinearse con el Sol. Técnicamente es algo imposible, porque las elipses que trazan estos planetas en el sistema solar no permiten que los dos puedan situarse a ambos lados del Sol y en línea recta… quizá sí en algún momento del tiempo, dentro de miles de años, pero desde luego no era algo que los astrólogos tenían previsto.

Tosió levemente. Tal vez porque necesitaba dejar de hablar pero al mismo tiempo, le incomodaba el silencio que había en la parte trasera de aquel jardín y que se había acomodado entre ellos igual que el frió se había acomodado bajo sus capas.

- Esto ya ha ocurrido antes –prosiguió, después-. La idea de la conjunción astronómica es similar a la del eclipse, pero hay una gran diferencia. Mientras que los eclipses no tienen nada que ver con la magia, los magos astrólogos dicen que cuando una conjunción se produce sucede algo grande en el mundo. Pero aun no he podido averiguar por qué.

- Entonces creéis que las tres luces de las que hablaba Diana son Mercurio, Neptuno y el Sol –dijo Harry.

- He hecho un dibujo… - Hermione parecía avergonzada, creyendo que hacer dibujitos no era lo mas apropiado cuando estaban intentando averiguar el día que una guerra iba a dar comienzo-, para que podáis verlo mejor.

Le tendió el pergamino a Harry y todos se amontonaron sobre él para verlo. Hermione había hecho un dibujo del sistema solar, con todos y cada uno de los planetas. Con un ligero toque de varita, los planetas comenzaron a girar alrededor del Sol sobre el papel.

- Mercurio se dirige hacia aquí, reduciendo su velocidad orbital – señaló Hermione en el mapa-, mientras que Neptuno se sitúa justo al otro lado.

El dibujo dejó de moverse y Hermione trazó una línea recta que pasaba justo por el centro del sistema solar. Y la Tierra, había quedado a mitad de camino, justo bajo el Sol, en medio de los dos planetas.

- El día de la alineación, podrán verse en el cielo dos luces junto al Sol.

Tras varios segundos en los que todos miraron el mapa, observando los pequeños dibujos que Hermione había trazado con mano temblorosa y que ahora permanecían inmóviles como una pequeña maqueta de lo que iba a suceder en un futuro, Ron murmuró algo que nadie entendió y se sentó en el banco que antes ocupaba junto a Ginny, dándoles la espalda a todos. Luna se acercó lentamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada.

Neville clavó la mirada en el suelo y volvió a sentarse. Su tranquilidad contrastó enormemente con la reacción de Ginny.

- Estupendo. Delante de nuestras narices todo este tiempo… ¿se puede saber que clase de libros mirasteis?

Luna y Ron giraron la cabeza, sorprendidos ante el repentino enfado de Ginny.

- Fiestas populares –ironizó Hermione-. ¿Cómo que qué clase de libros? ¡Todos los que hemos podido! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que se trataba de algo así?

- ¡Pues es obvio! –contestó Ginny, sin hacer caso de la mano de Neville que tiraba disimuladamente de su túnica-. ¡Oh vamos! He leído tropecientas historias sobre estas cosas… ¡al final siempre son los planetas!

- Y si tan segura estabas por qué demonios te quedaste callada –dijo Hermione, casi desafiante. Entonces Ginny se puso roja y pateó el suelo.

- No es justo… -fue lo único que susurró, antes de dar media vuelta y echar a andar hacia el colegio. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Neville dirigió a Harry una ultima mirada y desapareció por el mismo lugar en el que lo había hecho Ginny.

Hermione dio un tremendo suspiro. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo podían ellos estar ahora, en un frió y solitario jardín hablando sobre la guerra que marcaría al mundo mientras los demás se refugiaban en la calidez y el resguardo de los muros del colegio tan tranquilamente? Ron había enmudecido, una reacción bastante atípica en él pero que Hermione ya había visto con anterioridad. Cuando Harry les dijo un año antes "O él o yo, pero uno de los dos vamos a morir", Ron no les habló durante tres días. No era por enfado, ni muchísimo menos… pero ¿quien no se siente turbado ante la seguridad de saber que alguien va a morir? ¿Quién no podía comprender la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba?

Ginny había explotado, algo que ella ya había previsto. La pequeña de los Weasley se había vuelto bastante irascible en las ultimas semanas. Todo le afectaba, por muy pequeño que fuera. Hermione no sabía por qué motivo, la verdad es que su relación se había enfriado desde que empezaron las clases. A veces veía a Ginny nerviosa, sin razón aparente, y a veces tenía la sensación de que ocultaba algo. Cambiaba constantemente de humor, y al parecer aquel no había sido un buen día para hablarle sobre la profecía.

Y Harry...

Bajó la vista hacia la mata de cabello oscuro. Seguía sosteniendo el papel de Hermione con ambas manos. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de llorar que le invadieron al verle allí sentado, tan solo, tan indefenso, tan chico de 17 años sobre el que recae una responsabilidad que no debería ser para él. Hermione se arrodilló junto a él y alzó los ojos hacia su rostro, que le devolvió la mirada.

- Lo siento –susurró colando su mano entre una de las suyas, mientras sentía arder la piel allá donde una lagrima se deslizaba, deseando que él la apretara con todas sus fuerzas.

El papel que Harry sostenía cayó al suelo. Y sobre él, los primeros copos del invierno.

* * *

La Sala Común estaba extrañamente solitaria aquella tarde, tan lejana de aquella otra en la que Hermione les había citado en el jardín de la escuela. Únicamente un grupo de alumnos de primer curso que se habían reunido con los alumnos de hufflepuff le daba un poco de vida al lugar. La nieve caía silenciosamente y se amontonaba en los cristales, pero parecía imposible creer que allí fuera la temperatura era bajo cero cuando en el interior la leña ardía en la chimenea.

Un poco apartados del resto, Harry, Neville y Ron estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Habían estado intentando hacer un trabajo de grupo que McGonagall les había mandado para el día siguiente, pero ahora los tres permanecían en silencio, garabateando en el trozo de pergamino que tenían delante.

Harry no tenía ganas de hablar. Lo cierto era que (él lo admitía), se había vuelto bastante silencioso desde entonces. Inexplicablemente siempre tenia ganas de que el día, fuera cual fuera, acabara para poder irse a dormir. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que eso fuera a servir de mucho, porque por muchos días que pasaran el nunca podría escapar de aquella cicatriz.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y rozó el corte con los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba? ¿Semanas, meses? Era irónico que meses antes su única obsesión fuera saber qué día tendría a Voldemort cara a cara y ahora pensara que hubiera preferido no saberlo. Así al menos podría vivir sin pensar en esa cuenta atrás que había empezado hacia dos semanas.

Fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

- Eh, chicos, he estado pensando y… - hablaba en voz baja, con la barbilla casi pegada a la mesa-, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos… ¿no? Quiero decir… Quien-vosotros-sabéis es el malo, ¿no? Los malos siempre pierden. Y nosotros tenemos a Harry. Si le derrotaste cuando apenas tenías un año, ¿cómo no vas a hacerlo ahora?

Harry no sabía que contestar. Neville escuchaba atentamente, y al parecer tampoco sabía que decir.

- Ron, vamos a dejar de hablar de esto. Creo que todos lo necesitamos.

- Pero…

- ¿Has terminado ya tu parte del trabajo? –le preguntó, deseando cambiar de tema.

- No del todo… creo que se lo pasaré a Hermione para que lo revise antes. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

- La he visto con Luna, Ginny y Megara cuando venía hacia aquí –dijo Neville-. Iban hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw…

Harry no escuchó el resto de la frase. Recordó lo sucedido con Hermione y se sintió aun peor. Desde el día del partido contra Ravenclaw no tenía claro que había pasado aquella mañana y parte de la tarde en la que se había comportado con él como si estuviera enfadada por algo. Luego, en el jardín, el enfado parecía haber desaparecido y ella volvía a ser la misma Hermione de siempre. Y después de eso, como si nada. Él no le había pedido explicaciones y a ella parecía habérsele olvidado, aunque sin llegar a entender por qué, cuando alguna vez hablaban de quidditch Hermione encontraba cosas mas importantes que hacer, o si participaba en la conversación, lo hacía de forma brusca y evidentemente poco interesada.

- ¿Has pensado ya que vas a decirle?

La pregunta quedó en el aire hasta que Harry alzó la cabeza de su grueso libro de Transformaciones y vio que sus dos amigos le miraban atentamente.

- ¿Yo? ¿Decir el qué?

- Vamos Harry. No me digas que no has pensado en invitarla al baile.

Un dolor de cabeza horroroso e intenso le sobrecogió de repente. El baile. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Por qué a pesar de que todo el mundo supuestamente hablaba del baile él no había oído ningún comentario que le recordara que no tenía pareja? Como si no fueran pocas las cosas en las que tenía que pensar.

- Sería una buena oportunidad –dijo Neville tímidamente.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? –preguntó Ron-. Para quedar con ella, para sacarla delicadamente al jardín en medio de la fiesta y decirle lo que sientes… ¡esas cosas les gustan a las chicas!

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Ron enrojeció de repente y bajó la vista a la mesa.

- Tengo una hermana –murmuró.

- No lo sé –respondió Harry-. No se… qué decirle, ¿como voy a invitarle? ¿Me acerco y se lo digo, sin más? Se va a pensar que estoy gastándole una broma.

- Harry, creo que estás olvidando un pequeño pero crucial detalle –dijo Ron-. Ella... bueno, te quiere.

Una sensación de bienestar acompañado de un vuelco en el corazón acalló la replica que asomaba ya de los labios de Harry.

- Mira, ni Neville ni yo sabemos mucho de chicas… creo –continuó el pelirrojo mirando de reojo hacia su compañero-. Pero cualquiera sabe que si a una chica le gusta un chico, lo lógico es que quiera ir con él a un baile de Navidad.

Harry ya sabía eso. Pero es que ¡era tan difícil! Solo de pensar en pedirle a Hermione que fuera su pareja para el baile hacía que le doliera el estómago. ¿Y si ella no le creía y se marchaba, dejándole con la palabra en la boca? ¿Y si se enfadaba porque pensaba que estaba tomándole el pelo? ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿¿Y si le decía que si??

- Bueno, ¿y vosotros? ¿Vosotros qué?

Ron giró la cabeza, desinteresado y Neville se zambulló de nuevo en el libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Queréis darme consejos a mi y miraos a vosotros!

- Yo ya tengo pareja… -murmuró Neville.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién, quien? –preguntó Ron, curioso.

- Oh… bueno… es una chica… tengo que irme –contestó Neville poniéndose en pie y comenzando a recoger sus cosas apresuradamente. Saludó a Harry con una palmada en el hombro y se marchó escaleras arriba.

- Una chica… - murmuró Ron-. Que alivio.

- Ahora en serio Ron, ¿qué vas a hacer tu?

Harry le observó encogerse de hombros y menear la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, el color rojo en las orejas de su amigo lo delataba.

- No he pensado en nadie… en verdad me da igual…

- Luna se pondría muy contenta si la invitaras.

Las orejas de Ron parecían a punto de explotar.

- Bueno… supongo…

Justo en aquel momento el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se abrió y Ginny, Hermione, Megara y Luna entraron en la sala común. Harry observó sus rostros y vio en todos ellos el mismo deje de tristeza excepto en el de Megara, que tenía la cabeza metida en el libro mas gordo que Harry había visto jamás.

- Buenas tardes – murmuró, sentándose junto a Ron y sin alzar la vista de _"Teletransportación: preparación básica"._ Hermione saludó también y tomó asiento a su lado, leyendo al compás de Megara.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó.

La muchacha asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy bien, pero podría estar mejor"

Harry sonrió, intentando reconfortar a Ginny quien realmente estaba arrepentida por lo ocurrido aquella tarde. A juzgar por la distancia entre ella y Hermione, ambas habían discutido desde entonces y ninguna de las dos parecía dar pie a una reconciliación. Harry lo sentía, porque en el fondo sabía que lo de Ginny solo había sido un pequeño ataque de nervios que no supo contener. Pero al parecer Hermione exigía algo de madurez por parte de Ginny en todo aquel asunto, y la chica ya no sabía que hacer.

Luna Lovegood llegó junto a ellos tras ser interceptada por varios estudiantes y sin disimulo alguno se sentó entre Ron y Megara. De repente dijo:

- ¿Ya tenéis pareja para el baile?

La pregunta iba dirigida a todos, sin embargo Luna miraba fijamente a Ron, que seguía enfrascado en el ensayo de Transformaciones.

- Yo voy a ir con Neville – dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca, mientras intentaba mantener la pluma en equilibrio sobre el pergamino.

- ¿QUE? –preguntó Ron, con la boca abierta. Luego miró a Harry.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Es que no quieres ir con él? – preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso del ataque de celos de Ron.

Ginny miró a su hermano, mientras la pluma que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado mantener en equilibrio caía sobre un pergamino, ensuciándolo todo de tinta.

- No es que no quiera… es que este año no estoy para bailes – se limitó a decir. Cogió el trozo de pergamino e hizo una bola con ella - ¿Y tu, Harry? ¿Ya se lo has pedido a alguien?

- No… - Harry desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea-. Aun no.

- Pues yo me daría prisa, solo falta una semana – dijo Luna, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estrangular a Ron.

- Por eso mismo… aun queda una semana. Hay tiempo para…

- Pues se de primera mano que hay gente que ya ha conseguido pareja - dijo Ginny en tono misterioso, aunque con dejes de una mal disimulada tristeza. Luego miró a Hermione, que se había mantenido callada durante toda la conversación con la cabeza oculta tras el grueso libro de teletransportación-. ¿Verdad Hermione?

Hermione sintió como cinco pares de ojos se clavaban en ella a través de la cubierta del libro. Quizá por que las fuerzas se le fueron al momento, este se escurrió de sus manos hasta quedar sobre la mesa. Miró a Ginny.

- Mmm… - dijo volviendo a tomar el libro con dificultad.

- ¿Mmm? – preguntó Ron, sentado a su lado. Megara miraba a Hermione con una media sonrisa, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla con una de sus plumas. - ¿Cómo que mmm? ¿Qué significa mmm?

- Significa que… si, supongo que si - dijo Hermione entrecortada, sin despegar la vista del libro.

- Significa que alguien le ha pedido a Hermione esta mañana que sea su pareja para el baile.

A Harry se le cayó el pergamino que estaba enrollando en esos momentos al suelo. Una oleada de asombro recorrió toda la mesa.

- ¿Qué te han pedido…? – dijo clavando sus ojos en Hermione. - ¿Quién te lo ha pedido?

La chica levantó la vista y miró a Harry. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Volvió a hacer un segundo intento, pero nada. Bajó la vista.

- Ethan.

- ¿En serio? – exclamó Megara, riéndose. Ron se echó a reír.

- Vaya con mini-Lockhart, no ha perdido el tiempo.

Harry también rió. Que estúpido por su parte. Sabía que Ethan era un creído y al parecer estaba acostumbrado de que allá en Durmstrang todas las chicas estuvieran dispuestas a ir con él a todos los bailes de Navidad, pero el ingenuo no sabía que en Hogwarts las chicas eran más inteligentes.

- No entiendo que es tan gracioso -dijo Hermione mirando descaradamente a Ron. Cuatro alumnos de primero comenzaron a reír a carcajadas en la otra punta de la Sala Común - ¡Shhh! – amenazó Hermione. Los alumnos volvieron a hablar en susurros.

Todos se callaron. El tono de Hermione daba a entender que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo en la Sala. Fue Harry quien habló.

- Bueno, es que Ethan… - dijo con una pequeña risilla. Hermione seguía mirándole con la misma intensidad y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. – No le… ehm… quiero decir… no le has dicho que sí, ¿verdad…?

Una nueva carcajada proveniente de los alumnos de primero hizo que Hermione volviera a mandar silencio, esta vez de forma más brusca. Miró a Harry.

- ¿Y qué, si le he dicho que si? ¿Cuál sería el problema?

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Harry, incrédulo. - ¡Hermione, es Ethan! ¡Es un… un capullo! – y rápidamente añadió, mirando a Megara – Con todo el respeto, claro.

- No, no… - dijo Megara moviendo sus manos, dando a entender que a ella no le importaba o que más bien, no quería meterse en la conversación.

Pero a Hermione eso no le había gustado.

- ¡No es un…! – Hermione le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. - ¿Se puede saber que pasa? ¡Solo me ha pedido que vaya con él al baile! ¿Tan malo es eso?

- No es malo… pero es de idiotas. Pensar que ibas a decirle que sí… - Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo. Aquella conversación le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

- Pues no se por que tiene que ser de idiotas – dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es de idiotas pedirme una cita para el baile?

- No Hermione, yo no he dicho eso… He dicho que es idiota al pensar que tiene alguna oportunidad contigo.

Ron hizo una mueca. Aquello no iba a gustarle a Hermione.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué no iba a tenerla? ¿Acaso…? ¡¡He dicho silencio, es que no lo entendéis!! ¡¿En que maldito idioma tengo que decirlo?!– los niños miraron asustados a Hermione, pero esta volvió a mirar a Harry, completamente enfadada-. ¿Acaso estoy comprometida con alguien Harry? ¿Es que tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie? ¡NO!

A Harry se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Hermione recogía sus cosas apresuradamente, mientras seguía hablando.

- ¡… no veo que tiene de malo! ¿Así que Ethan es un idiota porque quiere que sea su pareja, verdad? Ya veo cual es el concepto que tenéis de mí. Genial. Hermione es estupenda cuando tiene que corregiros los deberes pero "sería de idiotas" ir al baile con ella. Pues para vuestra información –Hermione parecía referirse a todo el grupo en general, pero tenía los ojos clavados en Harry-, le he dicho que si. Así que si pensáis que es un idiota, podréis decírselo la noche del baile.

Y de tres zancadas se plantó en la puerta, tiró del cuadro ante los quejidos de la Señora Gorda y cerró de un portazo. La sala común se quedó en silencio.

- Harry…

- No pienso hablar con ella –dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. No pienso.

* * *

- _No pienso hablar con ella, no pienso hablar con ella_… tu si eres idiota.

Harry caminaba furioso, peleando con los copos de nieve que luchaban por colarse entre los pliegues de su bufanda a través del camino que conducía hacia el establo de Buckbeak, donde Seamus le había dicho que Hermione estaba con una niña de primer año. Aun no sabía por qué iba hacia allá, tal vez para sujetar de una vez a esa chica y preguntarle por qué si lo que decía en la carta de Krum era verdad desde entonces no había parado de gritarle y enfadarse con él por cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho. O tal vez porque la mirada censuradora de Ron, Ginny, Luna y Megara en cuanto Hermione se había marchado no auguraba mucha comprensión por su parte.

Llegó hasta el establo y pasó por encima de varios pares de botas de plástico de tamaño gigante que obviamente pertenecían a Hagrid y se aproximó hacia la puerta. Escuchó a Buckbeak agitar las alas y una pequeña cantidad de polvo y paja salió volando por la puerta.

Entonces las escuchó.

- ¿Y dices que los dos volasteis encima de esta cosa? –breve silencio-. ¿Estas loca?

La inconfundible voz aguda de Lyra hizo detenerse a Harry tras la puerta.

- Ya lo sé… ¿qué piensas, que a mi me gustaba la idea? Jamás habría montado a Buckbeak si él no me hubiera empujado para subir.

- Pobre Harry. Debe de sentirse muy solo

Harry se quedó inmóvil, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que su respiración podía oírse a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No lo sé… No tiene padres y por lo que me han contado sus tíos no son muy simpáticos. Y si ahora encima tu estas enfadada con él…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy enfada con él?

- Hermione, yo estaba en la sala común esta tarde y lo vi todo. No os hice mucho caso hasta que tú gritaste algo de Ethan y te largaste dejando al pobre Harry con la palabra en la boca.

- Eh, no intentes defenderle…

- ¿Cómo que no? No se que te dijo que fue tan horrible, pero te pusiste histérica. Y no se si te fijaste en su cara mientras le gritabas, pero la verdad es que no le hiciste pasar un buen rato precisamente.

Se hizo el silencio. Harry no sabía si era mejor entrar en ese momento y cortar la conversación o seguir escuchando. Interiormente se sintió mal cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo un experto en escuchar y leer cosas que no debía.

- ¿Me pasé?

- Te pasaste.

También pensó que iba a besar a Lyra en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Lyra… tu no lo entiendes.

- Venga, no empieces con la historia de que soy pequeña y todo eso, mi hermano me la ha repetido tantas veces que ya me la se de memoria. Soy pequeña, pero entiendo lo suficiente como para saber que Harry se siente mal cuando estáis enfadados. Y tu también, ¡acéptalo!

El silencio fue la única respuesta de Hermione.

- Entonces, si los dos lo pasáis tan mal cuando estáis enfadados, lo que estáis haciendo ahora es perder el tiempo. Hacéis las paces y arreglado.

Buckbeak emitió un débil sonido y agitó de nuevo las alas. Y fue el momento en el que Harry decidió entrar al pequeño cobertizo de Hagrid.

- ¡Anda, hola! –gritó Lyra al verle entrar.

Harry alzó una mano y saludó a la niña, contenta de verle. Hermione le observó unos momentos y volvió su rostro hacia Buckbeak, a quien le acariciaba lentamente las plumas del cuello.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry?

- Bien, ¿y tu?

- Genial. Hermione me ha dicho que una vez volasteis encima de él –dijo señalando a Buckbeack.

- Si, pero hace ya mucho tiempo de eso. ¿Sigues enfadada por no poder ir al baile?

La niña se encogió de hombros y se levantó del cubo en el que estaba sentada.

- He intentado hacerle un soborno pero no me deja –Hermione sonrió, mientras seguía masajeando a un Buckbeak que parecía sentirse muy bien entre sus manos-. Me encantaría poder ver las luces del Gran comedor, pero tendré que esperar tres años más. En fin… yo me voy.

- ¿Te acompaño? –se ofreció Hermione.

- No, tu te quedas aquí –dijo mirándola severamente. Harry sofocó una risa. No había nada mas gracioso que ver a una niña de 11 años hablándole así a Hermione-. Nos vemos mas tarde. ¡Adiós Harry!

La niña se arropó cuidadosamente entre su capa con ayuda de Harry y tras una última mirada a Hermione desapareció por la puerta.

Harry se dio media vuelta para observar el trabajo de su amiga. Él mismo se agachó para coger una rata muerta que había en el suelo y se la acercó a Buckbeak, intentando hallar un tema de conversación neutral. La verdad es que se le habían quitado las ganas de zarandear a Hermione.

- Hacía tiempo que no venía a verle –dijo.

- Yo he venido muy a menudo.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Harry. ¿Desde cuando Hermione se llevaba tan bien con Buckbeak? Bueno, no era que odiara al animal, pero siempre había dicho que contra más lejos de cualquier objeto volador se encontrara mejor se sentiría.

- ¿Cómo estás? – el tono de Hermione era sereno, tranquilo. Casi amable.

- Bien. Bueno, mejor. ¿Y tu?

- Bien, también.

- Ah, hay algo que quería preguntarte –esperó un poco y después prosiguió-. Bueno, en verdad no quiero que te enfades, o me pegues, o me grites... pero ¿has decidido contárselo a Dumbledore?

Hermione rió.

- ¿Y por qué iba a gritarte o pegarte por preguntarme eso? –preguntó-. Si, se lo diré... después del baile. Al menos vamos a dejarles disfrutar esa noche.

Harry no tenía muy claro ese asunto, pero decidió no protestar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

- Claro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? Sabes que no quería decir eso.

- Ya lo sé.

La réplica de Harry no llegó a escucharse. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Como?

- Ya lo sé Harry, es que… tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no me las cuentas? Yo también se escuchar, ¿lo sabías?

- Harry... – protestó Hermione con voz cansada. Sin embargo, Harry puso un cubo boca abajo y tiró de ella hasta obligarle a sentarse. El cogió aquel en el que había estado Lyra y lo aproximó hasta ella.

- Vamos, cuéntame.

Hermione dio un tremendo suspiro. Miró a Harry con una expresión que a él le recordó a la profesora McGonagall y repentinamente le quitó las gafas y se puso a limpiarlas.

- Siempre las tienes torcidas –dijo, con voz quebrada-. Pues en primer lugar está la profecía de los...

- Hermione Granger no dice palabrotas. Bueno, excepto cuando quiere insultarme a mi.

- Vale, vale... –dijo mientras limpiaba los cristales con la falda de su camisa-. Me vuelve loca, Harry.

- Pero ahora ya sabemos lo que significa...

- No, Harry –dijo con fastidio-. Sabemos solo lo que significa una de las cosas que ella dijo. ¡El resto es indescifrable!

- Tal vez Dumbledore pueda ayudarnos con el resto... cuando se lo contemos.

Hermione detuvo el movimiento de manos y se quedó observando el suelo, lo que indicó a Harry que ella no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad acerca de sus preocupaciones por la profecía.

- Supongo.

- ¿Qué mas?

- Los exámenes.

- ¡Pero si prácticamente acabamos de empezar el curso! –exclamó Harry, asustado.

- ¿Y que? ¿Sabes lo que nos estamos jugando con estos exámenes? ¡Te estas jugando tu futuro! Lo que me recuerda que más te vale que espabiles con Snape si no quieres que te suspenda no una, sino dos asignaturas... y honestamente Harry, ese ultimo ensayo que hiciste sobre los usos de la sangre de dragón aplicado a la poción herbovitalizante...

- Vale, vale, olvídalo... –interrumpió Harry, que lo que menos necesitaba era hablar de sus problemas-, lo de los exámenes es un problema crónico para ti. ¿Qué mas?

Buckbeak se removió inquieto. Las luces de los farolillos que iluminaban el granero temblaron levemente ante el batir de las alas del animal, captando la atención de los chicos.

- Harry, muchas cosas... Mis padres, Ginny, que parece que esté escondiéndonos algo a todos, Ron, que va a obsesionarse demasiado con el tema de los ojeadores y va a olvidarse de estudiar a tiempo, Lyra, que está teniendo problemas en clase, los elfos domésticos, ya que este año aun no he tejido ni un solo calcetín, un grupo de alumnos de segundo que ha decidido hacerle la vida imposible a los prefectos... ¡lo mismo que a todo el mundo!

Harry la miró boquiabierto.

- Hermione –dijo-, eres como la Señora Weasley.

- Y tu eres un... insensible.

- ¡No lo soy! Lo que pasa es que... creo que te preocupas demasiado por los demás, ¿por qué no intentas dejar de obsesionarte tanto con cosas que ni siquiera han ocurrido? Ron no es tonto, sabe que quiera o no tendrá aprobar los exámenes para poder jugar en los Cannons o en cualquier equipo que le apetezca. Ginny ya no es una niña y sabe perfectamente cuidar de ella, además, seguramente estará preocupada por el baile, ya la conoces. Tus padres están bien, o ya te habrían mandado una lechuza. No eres prefecta, ¡deja las obligaciones de los niños para los prefectos! Y los elfos... – Harry se había quedado sin contestación a eso. ¿Qué se podía sobre los elfos? – he visto varios calcetines esparcidos por la Sala común algunas noches, parece que alguien ha seguido tu ejemplo – dijo finalmente, concentrado en una pequeña invisible pelusa que había sobre su capa.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Hermione, ilusionada.

- Lo que quiero decir... es que dejes de preocuparte, Hermione. Todo está...

Un nuevo ajetreo de Buckbeak hizo que las luces mas cercanas a ellos se apagaran, reduciendo notablemente la visión en el granero. Ahora, dos diminutas llamas hacían que Harry pudiera ver el rostro de Hermione, tiñéndolo de suaves colores anaranjados.

- Buckbeak, estate quieto –le tranquilizó. El animal arañó el suelo con las patas y volvió a su lugar, a unos metros de los chicos-. ¿Algo más?

- El baile...

Lo cierto es que a Harry no le apetecía hablar del baile. Porque hablar del baile le hacía recordar que él no iba a ir con Hermione y no solo eso, sino que ella iba a ir con Ethan.

- ¿Qué pasa con el baile? Ya tienes pareja... Ethan es divertido, vas a pasártelo bien con él.

- No decías eso hace un momento.

- No me hagas caso, lo dije por... - ¿celos? ¿envidia?-. En verdad Ethan me cae bien. Además, no debería importarte... lo que yo piense sobre tu pareja. ¡Buckbeak!

Se habían quedado a oscuras. Buckbeak gimió lastimeramente y retrocedió, acomodándose en un rincón de la habitación. Únicamente el resplandor de la luz de la luna colándose por una ventana del granero, iluminaba para Harry los rasgos de Hermione, que se había girado para mirarle. Sus pestañas, sus pómulos, sus labios... teñidos de color azul. Y a solo unos centímetros de los suyos.

- No... no debería de importarme.

El brazo de Hermione estaba pegado al suyo, y Harry habría jurado que al principio de la conversación no podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo tan claramente como ahora. El vaho salía de los labios entreabiertos de Hermione, quien con mano temblorosa enlazó su mano con la de él...

- Tus gafas –dijo mientras Harry intentaba hacer que su corazón dejara de saltar dentro del pecho. Se colocó las gafas que Hermione había dejado en su mano de forma _muy delicada_ y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Será mejor que volvamos, debe ser la hora de cenar.

- Si.

Ambos salieron con dificultad del cobertizo. Buckbeak se removió en sueños y de entre la oscuridad surgió una silueta pequeña y bajita, que rió con picardía e iluminó con un golpe de varita todas las luces del granero. La niña acarició un par de veces a Buckbeak, y cuando este abrió los ojos para ver quien había interrumpido su sueño, Lyra ya se había ido.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora**

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Atrasado, pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Cómo habéis pasado las Navidades? Espero que todos lo hayáis pasado genial y sobretodo que hayáis empezado el año con buen pie. ¡A disfrutar el 2005!

Arg. Esa es la palabra que me define en estos momentos. Perdón por el retraso pero llevo una semana dándole vueltas al capítulo (si, el capítulo estaba terminado ya la semana pasada) pero hasta el día de hoy no lo he visto publicable. Es más, ni siquiera hoy estoy la mitad de contenta que con el resto, y eso que con el resto nunca estoy del todo satisfecha.

Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y el más vacío de contenido. ¿Os suena…? Esto ya ocurrió hace tiempo y curiosamente fue el capítulo para el que más contestaciones recibí. He quitado cosas, he añadido otras, he modificado párrafos enteros… ¡me he vuelto loca! Cuando lo terminé parecía (o esa era la sensación que me daba) que lo había escrito otra persona. No digo que fuera mejor o peor que el resto, ¡pero si totalmente diferente! Veía que algo fallaba y no sabía qué era. Hasta que una amiga me dio la solución: por primera vez habla de escenas totalmente triviales. La profecía solo ocupa una de las escenas centrales y el resto son cosas cotidianas, tranquilas, fuera de la idea central del fic.

Triviales pero necesario que sepáis, claro. No podría eliminar ninguna de las escenas y a su vez me da la sensación de que sobran todas. El partido de quidditch es importante, aunque solo sea para que alguien capte al vuelo por qué Hermione está tan ligeramente mosqueada con Harry. La pelea con Malfoy está claramente enfocada hacia la reacción de cierto personaje nuevo con Draco, algo que (espero) haya llamado la atención. La conversación del baile, la discusión de los chicos en la sala común y la "reconciliación" en el granero (por cierto, granero establo multiusos de Hagrid, donde duerme Buckbeak). Creo que también es importante porque no se qué cara habríais puesto si comienzo el siguiente capítulo hablando de Hermione y Ethan sin haber contado hoy que el chico le había invitado a la fiesta.

En fin… que un desastre. Sin embargo decidí dejarlo completamente y que el capítulo reposara un par de días en el rincón más oscuro del ordenador. Hoy lo he vuelto a leer y la verdad es que ha sido una idea estupenda, porque he visto mil fallos que he podido arreglar a tiempo (sin contar los que descubriré cuando ya haya subido el capítulo).

Más cosas… no sabéis lo mucho que me han ayudado vuestras palabras. Un simple "mejórate" ha hecho maravillas en mí, por no decir aquellas personas con las que nunca crucé una palabra por fanfiction y me escribieron a la dirección de correo diciéndome lo que más necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento. Ahora estoy bien y siento mucho haberos preocupado… mis ánimos están bien y yo tengo ganas de escribir (bieen) y estudiar (locaa) y bueno, que sepáis que teóricamente subí las contestaciones a los reviews del capítulo anterior (gracias **Glendy**), pero como fanfiction no me quiere nada no las ha puesto en el capítulo correspondiente �. Las sigo teniendo, así que el único problema que veo es que si las pongo en este capítulo, más las contestaciones de los reviews de este capítulo, fanfiction se va a pensar que soy un hacker que intenta quitarles todo el espacio posible del servidor o algo por el estilo. Así que no se que hacer �. Editado: las contestaciones YA están en el capítulo anterior. Así que ya podéis pasar a leerlas

Ah, otra cosa más. Hay un fic subido recientemente a esta misma página con el mismo nombre que este. Solo quería aclarar que NO tienen nada que ver. Ni las autoras nos conocemos, ni (al parecer, no la he leído) las historias se parecen. Y este problema me causó dolores de cabeza durante días, pero bueno, a mi próximo fic le llamaré GRJAO-2.32.1 y así seguro que no me ocurren estas cosas. No quiero armar polémicas sobre plagios o no plagios, únicamente quiero que quede claro que no hay relación entre uno y otro fic.

Y por último y este año es en serio --.— No nos veremos hasta… Febrero. Lo siento en el alma, pero llegan exámenes y no no no, le he dado vacaciones a la musa, incluso al ordenador. Que el año pasado me la jugó pero bien jugada. Seguiré pensando cosillas para esta historia, claro está, y no os enfadéis si os confieso que los ratos libres serán para Sin Nombre… una cosilla con la que puede que cierta persona y yo os sorprendamos algún día. La razón es que tengo ganas de meterme en este nuevo fic y por otro lado, el capítulo que viene de Profecía va a ser tan guay, pero tan tan tan tan tan tan tan guay, que se que me lo vais a perdonar (¿habéis visto? He recuperado hasta mi humildad. Lidia's home!!). Ahora en serio, el capítulo siguiente requiere concentración y tiempo, quiero que salga muy bien porque es el que he estado deseando escribir desde los principios de los principios (y se que alguien ya está imaginando la palabrita mágica de 4 letras por ahí que empieza por la letrita B… y yo no voy a mentir ni desmentir… heeeee heeee).

Por cierto, propongo algo. Me hacen falta canciones para un Baile de Navidad y acepto todo tipo de sugerencias. ¡Así que vamos!

Y como no quiero que las notas sean más largas que el capítulo, aquí me despido. ¡Suerte a los universitarios! Y a los no universitarios también, que vosotros andáis todo el año con exámenes.

**The Hard**: ¡Hola! Oye, tú acabas de ingresar en La Pareja, ¿verdad? Me ha parecido verte por allí estos días. Gracias por animarme, ¡estas navidades fueron estupendas! Espero que las tuyas también. ¡Nos vemos!

**Lucumbus**: ¡Hola estudiante! Jajaja. Podríamos montarnos una especie de red ilegal de fanfics, solo que la única que pondría fics sería yo y yo no tengo muchos… ¡igual quebramos! Y creeme, cuando una empresa quiebra es lo peor del mundo (como se nota que estoy estudiando ) El capitulo anterior lo considero una auténtica maravilla comparado con este, así que imaginate… vaya depresión artística. Sigue trabajando, ¡que tenemos que pasarlos todos en febrero! ¡Un beso!

**Ivita black**: Jejeje. Ahora no recuerdo muy bien, pero se que cuando terminé aquel capítulo no me gustó demasiado. Oye, ¿cómo sabías que era Luna? ¡Chica lista! Un beso grande. ¡Nos vemos!

**Hecate-san**: ¡Hola Carolina! Si, un poquito flojo, aunque como ves el de hoy tampoco ha sido una maravilla. Esperad al siguiente que en materia H/Hr os va a encantar, ya lo veréis. Me ha gustado lo que has dicho sobre Ethan, es interesante. Aunque quiero dejar claro que con arrugas me refería a "pequeñas arruguitas", jeje. Creo que le dieron un toque más maduro. Hermione es que está un poquito enfadada con Harry, por eso no le abraza, jeje. ¡Es una chica orgullosa! Por dentro en verdad se están muriendo de ganas, pero como Hermione no cree en absoluto que Harry esté enamorado de ella… aun tiene miedo. ¡Ouija! Sí, he visto la película. En verdad si me he inspirado en ella. Bueno, en ella, en otras, y en páginas de internet, porque la verdad es que yo nunca he jugado a la Ouija (ni tengo intención de hacerlo). Mmm… en la última suposición es donde mas fallaste, Luna y Diana no tienen ningún lazo familiar. Recordad que Diana murió antes de tener ningún hijo, y su familia, los Lovewing, era familia adoptiva. Aw, Carolina, muchas gracias por animarme. Espero que tú también estés mejor de lo tuyo. Un beso muy fuerte. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Goi Izarra**: Jejeje. Caray, ¡gracias! Aun así, me habría gustado meter un poco más de miedo o suspense (aunque los arañazos en la pared creo que quedaron bastante bien, al menos si yo escucho eso me da un ataque en ese momento). Muchas gracias por tus palabras Goi, me han ayudado mucho. Y claro que eres quien para decirlo, a mi no me importa que jamás hayamos hablado por messenger. El gesto de dar ánimos a una persona que no conoces de nada dice muchas cosas buenas de ti . Y además, lo que dijiste es cierto; todo en esta vida pasa y yo ya me encuentro mejor. ¡Espero que hayas pasado unas muy felices Navidades! ¡Un beso grande y un abrazo!

**Diggory**: ¡Hola! Al principio, cuando encontré tu review, me quedé asombrada… ¡ahora veo que es del capítulo 1! ¡Que bien! Así que comenzaste hace poquito, estoy encantada. La situación de Harry en casa de los Dursley es realmente penosa. No entiendo como alguien no puede querer a un niño como Harry (aunque de mayor se haga un poco insoportable algunas veces, de niño era una ricura (palabras textuales de mi madre)). La verdad es que esa frase es algo que tengo muy presente. No es que no confié en nadie… afortunadamente se que tengo gente a mi lado que son amigos de verdad. Pero ya me ha pasado alguna vez el sentirme "desilusionada", al esperar cosas de la gente que luego no he encontrado. En fin… espero que el resto del fic te esté gustando. Me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¡Un beso!

**Zeisse**: ¡Hola guapa! Ainsss… ¡muchas gracias! De verdad, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que tardo en escribir un capítulo es que se me cae la cara de vergüenza. ¡Es demasiado tiempo! Aunque mejor no hablo, que el siguiente aun se va a retrasar más por culpa de los exámenes… Que remedio, ¿no? Ohh, muchas gracias por ese consejo taan bonito. Es bonito quedarse con lo bueno del año e intentar olvidar las penas. Afortunadamente, hubieron muchas cosas buenas en el 2004, escribir el fic y conoceros una de ellas. Muchas gracias Zeisse. ¡Nos vemos!

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: ¡Hola! Jejeje. ¡Ya te veo emocionada! Tranquila, tranquila, ya queda poquito para la acción. Muy poquito. Hoy de momento ya sabéis lo que son las tres luces, en principio. ¡Y duerme! Yo llevo dos días con el sueño alterado y ahora me duermo a horas demasiado raras. En fin, ¡cuídate! ¡Y tranquilízate! Jeje.

**Nelly Esp**: ¡Hola Nelly! Eso que dices es muy cierto. Intenté escribir en esos días pero lo que me salía era totalmente horrible. Por eso tardé bastante en ponerme a escribir este capítulo. Es difícil escribir cuando tienes algo que te ronda en la cabeza todo el día. Espero que las fiestas fueran muy bien Nelly. ¡Cuídate y gracias!

**Stiby**: ¡Hola! Si, ¡creo que este es el primer review que recibo de ti! Si no, me sonaría tu nombre . Es un alivio que me digas que resulta creíble, la verdad es que siempre tuve la preocupación de si lo que decía resultaba natural o la historia estaba siendo demasiado rebuscada. Por cierto, te añado en la lista de personas a las que aviso cuando tengo que actualizar y así te mando un email, ¿de acuerdo? Una preguntita… ¿Te llamas María Marín? Es que… es curioso, pero una vez conocí a una chica que se llamaba igual que tú en un campamento y desde entonces no he vuelto a verla. Jeje… quizá no seas ni de mi país, pero dime de donde eres, a ver si me voy a llevar una sorpresa! Un besito. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Leonysse Weasley**: ¡Jajaja! ¡Respira mujer! Para que te recuperes, lee este capítulo, que es mucho más tranquilo que el anterior. Eso sí, ¡para el siguiente prometo mucha acción! Siento la tardanza, de verdad, pero he tenido mil problemas con el ordenador (se me ha estropeado dos veces y he tenido que formatear en una de ellas). Espero verte pronto. ¡Besos!

**Hermione 133**: ¡Encantada de conocerte! ¿Toda la tarde? Ay Dios, que daño me hace eso a los ojos. Me gusta mucho el personaje de Hermione. Tanto que a veces esto parece Hermione Granger y la Ultima Profecía, jejeje. La veo un personaje muy interesante y además, mi chico está enamorado de ella. ¡Es perfecta! Jeje. ¿Tardo por los reviews? En realidad tardo porque con la Universidad y todas las cosillas que tengo que hacer por ahí… me quedan dos gotas de tiempo libre para dedicar al fic. Aunque si es verdad que contestar a los reviews me ocupa un día más de trabajo, pero lo hago encantada. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo más a menudo! Un beso Bea. ¡Gracias!

**Natsu**: ¡Hola niña guapa! ¡No tengo que perdonarte! No pasa nada, yo se que el colegio es importante, y lo primero es lo primero. Y oye, ¡no digas eso! No soy una gran escritora, aun me queda muchísima práctica para eso, si es que alguna vez puedo llegar a serlo �. Y además estoy segura de que tu escribes muy bien (lo se por tu forma de escribir en los reviews), de modo que arriba esos ánimos. Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero primero tuve que esperar a sentirme mejor… y después tuve que esperar a que el ordenador se sintiera mejor �. Ya ves, Luna parecía saber algo que los demás no sabían. ¡Las locuras del Quisquilloso no sirven solo para reírse un buen rato! Ay amor, muchas gracias por lo que dijiste al final. Tenías toda la razón, ahora ya ha pasado todo y me encuentro genial. Y vosotros me habéis dado la fuerza para no dejarme caer. ¡Un abrazo enooooorme!

**Angela**: ¡Hola! ¿Eres chilena, verdad? Jeje. Es que ese "es bakan" me ha recordado mucho a un par de amiguitas que tengo en Chile. Tranquila, ya verás como no tarda tanto para que Harry y Hermione enfrenten ese miedo que tienen, como tú bien has dicho, para ser algo más que amigos. Ahora llegan exámenes, pero en un mes tendréis aquí un capítulo que se que os gustará mucho.

**CrisPotter**: Cris, ¡¡corre porque ahora tengo unas ganas de darte un abrazo a lo Weasley que te voy a dejar sin aire!! ::Cris corre mientras Lidia le persigue con los brazos abiertos y un brillo raro en los ojos. Por fin la alcanza y empieza a apretarla muy muy muy muy fuerte, hasta que Cris da claras muestras de necesitar respiración asistida:: ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Ahora, pasamos a la mejor parte de los reviews, aquella que todos los lectores esperan…

¡El cuestionario CrisPotter! ::música de trompetas::

1-. Bueno, no es que sigan enfadados… ahora lo que están es "resentidos". Han hecho las paces, pero hey, Hermione se las ha pirado con Ethan, un novato, y ha dejado a Harry y Ron con tres palmos de narices (normal, Ethan es listo y los otros dos son un par de idiotas).

2-. Que guay se ve a Luna sobre una escoba, ¿verdad? ¡Es que todos la imaginamos haciendo locuras! Ya ves, se ha tirado encima de Harry en pleno vuelo, si eso no es estar loca… A ver si más adelante puedo hacer otro interesante partido en el que… no sé, esta vez haré que se tire sobre Ron, a ver como reacciona el otro.

3-. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que os iba a gustar tanto el detallito que ibais a olvidar que Ginny también estaba dando vueltas por los pasillos. Pero bueno, no tiene nada de misterioso… seguro que de la habitación de alguna chica o de las clases de herbología.

4-. Jeje. No podré contarlo todo, pero si, martes y jueves noche Harry y Hermione se lo van a pasar pipa. O quien sabe, igual esto les trae algún problemita…

5-. ¡Halaaa! ¡Una pluma! Jejeje, es una conspiración mundial contra ti, Cris. Pero oye, que regalo más chulo. Yo quise una y a mi se me quedaron mirando con cara de "…". En fin… que si, plumas al ataque . Y que sepas que me encanta la teoría que has propuesto. Vamos, ¡es super elaborada y con fundamentos! Aunque comprenderás que no te voy a decir ni pio heee heee. Es posible que estén para ayudar… pero la verdad es que hasta ahora se han mantenido un poco al margen. Y… una vez más, relacionas la conversación misteriosa con este par, que puede que sí pero puede que no. Muy bien, muy bien Cris, ¡sigue así!

6-. ¡Claro que hay más! No las podré contar todas, claro, pero si habrá una ronda más que creo os gustará. Y quizá esté relacionado con lo que me cuentas en este mismo punto )

7-. Si, aparición. Y no, en Hogwarts no puedes aparecerte. Peero…

8-. Jajaja, efectivamente es Luna. Megara es morena, y no parece saber nada sobre la profecía. Y si, Luna tendría que visitar a un psicólogo. En verdad ella nunca diría "guay", porque me acabo de dar cuenta que esa expresión es española, jeje. En Chile Luna habría dicho "Ah, bakan" P Igual de loca.

9-. Si, el Cabeza de Puerco sin Ouija da miedo, así que con Ouija debe ser estupendo. Si la hubieran pillado habría sido todo un espectáculo, aunque quizá todo se habría mantenido en secreto… bwejeje, Lidia mareando la pobre cabeza de Cris. Lo de los arañazos… bueno, eso tendré que explicarlo algún día en un capítulo, pero como no es importante te lo cuento ahora. La persona que hizo los arañazos, la que se comunicó con ellos mediante el vaso, es el guardián del Bosque de Espinas. Y el Bosque de Espinas es el lugar donde van los suicidas en la obra El Infierno de Dante. No tiene mucha mayor importancia, pero en algún capítulo saldrá . El que Diana dijera eso (que Harry necesitaría saber como llegar a la roca) no tiene por qué ser verdad… a lo mejor Diana es mala (hay una persona que tiene la teoría de que Diana no es tan buena como parece y en el fondo lo que tiene es ansia de venganza). ¿Qué tenía Hermione…? Si te lo digo ahora destrozaré un momento muy angst entre Harry y Hermione que ocurrirá dentro de varios capítulos, pero es algo relacionado con la muerte de Cedric Diggory y con el hecho de que en la "muerte" de Hermione en el Departamento de Misterios, Harry no quisiera mirarle a la cara.

Fin del cuestionario, que como siempre ha sido genial! Un besote Cris, ¡cuídate!

**Kirita Kasugi**: ¡Hola Kirita! ¡¡Gracias, oki doki!! Jeje. Ahora ya me siento genial y con el ánimo por las nubes para poder responderos debidamente. ¡Preguntas!

1-. ¿Quién ha dicho que Harry va a volver a la cascada? Quizá algún día… no se, para mojarse los pies, jeje. Todo se verá más adelante.

2-. El hecho de no decirle nada a Dumbledore y según mi punto de vista ya es una estupidez. Pero si, aun le quedan más estupideces por cometer. ¡Como a todos!

3-. ¡Verdad! Luna está perdidamente enamorada de Ron

4-. Mmm… en un futuro… tal vez si… tal vez no… Ahora, por el momento no.

¡Y tranqui que no me molestas para nada! Jejeje, gracias por tener paciencia conmigo, la verdad es que es necesaria cuando se trata de mi --.-- ¡Un besazo!

**Hermis'lu: **Ainsss, ¿sigues la historia desde un ciber? Jo, eso si que es de alabar. Yo lo tengo en casa y para mi es tan fácil que no lo valoro… ¡muchas gracias! Podría haber actualizado antes si no hubiera tenido tantos problemas con el ordenador, ains �. Bueno, cuídate. ¡Un beso!

**Antonietta**: Jajaja. ¿Tipos de ciudades y de planos? Eso me suena a geografía de bachiller �. ¡Si se trataba de un examen espero que fuera bien! Luna es divertidísima jugando a quidditch, como dijo Ron, si se le cruzan los cables y quiere tirarse encima de Harry para coger la snitch lo hace y sin ningún problema. Ahhh, ¿qué estaría haciendo Ginny a esas horas? Quien sabe. ¿Y qué reacción esperabas por parte de Hermione? ¡Me gustaría saberlo! Y como ves, Luna es la chica a la que se refería Diana. Exactamente, no hay otra rubia entre ellos, jeje. Ethan y Megara… no, mejor a ellos dejarles a parte en todo este asunto. Y que fort lo que le ocurre a la pobre Hermione. Ella que no creía ni en adivinación, ni profecías ni nada de nada… se encuentra cara a cara con Diana y para colmo con no muy buena presencia �. Y sii, el concurso terminó y al final quedé segunda en las dos nominaciones, ¡estoy muy contenta! Pensaba que no quedaría ni entre las cinco primeras, sinceramente. No llevo mucho tiempo en la página. Muchas gracias Antonieta, ¡un beso grande y te me cuidas!

**Black Berries Fairy**: Es un placer leer tus reviews, Nora. ¡Eres tan comprensible! ::Lidia se echa a llorar emocionada:: Es que, jo… es verdad que tardo mucho en hacer los capítulos, pero luego siempre pasa algo al margen que me impide publicarlos con asiduidad. Jejeje, "entonces entendamos a Lidia". Nora, te propongo como mi defensora oficial. ¡Te quiero!

¡A Luna se le ve genial como buscadora! (Si, yo digo eso pero si a Rowling le diera por ahí me reiría a mas no poder). Es la típica brujita en escoba de estas de los dibujos, jeje. Crees que el alejamiento de Megara se debe a que tarde o temprano se va a marchar y mira, algo de verdad hay en eso. Megara no quiere intimar con los chicos, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y es muy interesante lo que dices sobre la profecía, si. Es posible que Megara y Ethan sean una clave más para saber del todo que significa (porque aunque lo gordo ya está, como dice Hermione quedan muchas cosas más que Diana quiso decir en ese trozo de papel). Y tienes una percepción perfecta sobre Ethan y Megara. Sea por lo que sea que están ahí, mientras Megara se lo toma muy en serio, Ethan es un terremoto de chico. Y en efecto, Hermione le tiende el horario a Harry para que si tan mal le parece a este que ella haga las guardias sola, él le acompañe. No es poco lista Hermione, ni nada. Me gusta en especial esto que has dicho: "Pero ella tmb es muy curiosa y… bueno, ella es Megara". ¿Resultó raro que Megara quisiera saber sobre la muerte de Diana? ¡Quizá solo intentaba ser amable! Vaya, parece que todos por aquí hemos visto la misma película, jeje. Esa parte de las arrugas… ¡Ethan no es un abuelo, creedme! Es posible tener arrugas con 17 años, y sobretodo alrededor de los ojos. Y sobre la persona que murió primero… si, alguien importante para él. Todo se verá mas adelante. Me siento frustrada. ¡Tendré que conseguir un certificado de Durmstrang en el que digan que ellos dos estudian allí para que me creáis! ¡Aurores! Caray, en momentos así se lo que debe sentir Rowling cuando lee esas geniales teorías por internet. Así que crees que las plumas hechizan a Harry… interesante, interesante. ¡Ah! Bueno, vamos a aclarar algo. ¿Qué pregunta Megara exactamente en el capitulo anterior? Dice algo así como… "¿De donde eres?" y luego "¿De donde sacaste la esencia de raíz del olmo?". Lo que tenéis que captar en esta escena es 1) Megara sabe bastante acerca de pociones (no se si recordaras el incidente con Snape en su primer día) y 2) Sabe donde conseguir los ingredientes (recordemos que la esencia de olmo solo se puede conseguir en el cementerio del pueblo de Ron y al contrario de lo que vosotros entendisteis, ella NO sabe nada acerca de ese cementerio, pero si sabe que los olmos se plantan en esos lugares) Jo, me he liado hasta yo para explicarlo. Seguimos… ¿algún día Harry tendrá el valor necesario para decirle a Harry que leyó la carta de Krum? ¡Apuestas! ¿Te gustó Diana? Me alegro, tengo mucho cariño a este personaje. Lamenté tener que hacerla tan fría en la sesión de espiritismo… pero como tu dices, pasar cincuenta años en un bosque de espinas no debe ser muy cómodo, que digamos. Ahora viene lo bueno. Diana no sabe lo que son porque realmente, ¡no lo sabe! Ella tuvo una visión y vio (entre otras cosas), tres luces. No supo interpretar lo que eran esas tres luces, pero si supo interpretar lo que pasaría ese día. Y efectivamente, era Luna la persona que iba a ayudarles. No van a haber más personajes nuevos, así que si algo así vuelvo a suceder, solo tenéis que ir eliminando, jeje. Jo, Nora, has captado completamente el sentimiento de la ultima frase. La gente sigue sus vidas cuando tú sientes que la tuya se ha parado. Y muchas gracias, Nora, por todo. Me has ayudado mucho y eres una amiga estupenda. Se que puedo contar contigo y eso me alegra muchísimo. Ahora quiero que sepas que tú también puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo amiga? Un beso enorme.

**Tomoyo potter**: ¡Hola Tomoyo! ¡Que bien que te animaste! Ay, me has hecho sonrojar. Muchas gracias linda, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Disfrútalo! Te me cuidas y déjate ver por aquí. ¡Un beso!

**Mesouki**: ¡Agus! ¿Qué tal? Jajaja. Tus reviews son estupendos de principio a fin, niño. Espero que ya estés mejor de ánimos, y sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Jajaja, si, voy a tener que detener a esos hombres que insisten en chap, chap y más chap y comérmelos con patatas o algo así. Quizá Ethan no sea según mi descripción (recuerda que todo lo vemos a través de los ojos de Harry y Hermione, no hay nada completamente objetivo por aquí). A lo mejor no es tan "idiota" como le parece a Harry (ahora Harry tiene razones de sobra para creer que es idiota, sip). ¿Harry buchonazo? Jajaja, ¡eso no lo había oído nunca! En todo caso si, no se a que santo eso de querer contárselo a Megara, si al fin y al cabo ella ni sabe ni quiere saber. ¡Y no me digas que tú también hiciste a Luna buscadora! Jajajaja, ¡no te preocupes! Tu debes tener la conciencia limpia, que al fin y al cabo no es un plagio, solo ha dado la casualidad. Aunque te comprendo, porque eso mismo me ha sucedido a mí con otros fics y una no puede evitar sentirse mal. Pero no es culpa tuya, así que ni oírte decir esas cosas. Ron está madurando, si señor. Le he enganchado de la oreja y le he dicho que o madura ya o le despido, y creo que me está haciendo caso por el momento. Y pobrecito Neville. El tan bueno, que no habla, que no se mete en problemas… ¡y los problemas acuden a él! Diana, con todo el respeto, es un poco malapata, ¿sabes? A lo mejor solo tenía ganas de asustar cuando dijo lo que dijo. Anda, que gracioso. Ethan también es rubio, él también podía haber ayudado a Hermione con la profecía y yo ni me paré a pensar en eso (claro, como yo ya sabía desde hace capítulos que iba a ser Luna, jeje). Ains Agus, muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste. Como ves, me recuperé y ahora estoy muy bien. Bueno mi niño, nos vemos en el foro. ¡Pásalo bien y cuídate! Besos.

**Presario**: ¡Hola! Aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero que te guste y raciónalo! Desgraciadamente voy a tardar bastante en actualizar de nuevo a causa de los exámenes. Eso si, ten por seguro que no pienso abandonar la historia. ¡Habrá final, por mucho que tarde! Espero que tuvieras una feliz Navidad. ¡Besos!

**Pruepotter1**: ¡Hola Prue! ¿Comienzas a atar cabos? Genial, ¡cuéntame! Siento la tardanza, aquí tienes otro capítulo más. ¡Cuídate!

**Nersh Potter**: ¡Hola Nersh! Jejeje, chiquilla, no te muerdas las uñas que no quedan bonitas (mira quien fue a hablar �). Jajaja, con ese pack que quieres regalarme estoy segura de que no se me quita la sonrisa de la cara ni a tortas. Ya estoy mejor linda, gracias. Jajaja, vale, veo que el capitulo anterior te gustó. ¿Y el de hoy? A mi no mucho, sinceramente. Pero en fin.. ¡Los chicos se hacen responsables! Hombre, de vez en cuando tendrán que hacer algo de deberes, jeje, que luego los exámenes no se pasan por obra y gracia. Ginny estaba asustada, solo eso. Quizá me pasé, pero yo habría sido peor. Que digo, si de mi depende esos no hacen la ouija. ¿Y ese pasado oscuro de Ethan? ¡Anda! Es que Ethan se guarda muchas cositas para que nadie sepa. Eso de "Me intrigas, Hermione Granger", ¿no sonó terriblemente… seductor? Porque a mi me dice eso y yo me tiro a su cuello. ¿Harás la peli de mi fic? ¡Ay, que ilusión! o. Tienes que empezar a buscar actores y actrices para los personajes nuevos. Y en cuanto a tus postdatas, que son lo mejor de lo mejor… Uno: ¿un libro? Madre de dios, eso sería demasiado. Demasiado guay, demasiado estupendo, demasiado para mi –.— y dos; gracias por comprenderme. Es importante para mi saber que cuando aparezco por aquí no estáis con los tomates en mano, jeje. Un beso guapa, ¡cuídate!

**S. Lily Potter**: ¡Hola Lily! Ains, perdón, perdón. Podía haberlo subido antes pero solo yo se lo poco que me gusta este capítulo. Finalmente me decidí, pero espero no arrepentirme. Jejeje, ¡gracias! Me siento honrada al haber contribuido a uno de los días mas felices de Lily . Déjame decirte que Diana… es posible (no estoy segura) vuelva a aparecer por última vez. Lo que quiso decir Diana con sus palabras es tan ambiguo… puede ser cualquier cosa. Pero embarazada, casi podría decirte con seguridad que no (¡tiene 18 años!) ¡Jajaja! Creo que has tenido un lapsus con el Harry papá, sin duda es de otro fic (¡pero es gracioso!) Y creeme, si por mi fuera me pasaba el día en el ordenador, pero las clases me van a quitar todo el tiempo libre (y mas ahora que llegan exámenes). Intentaré terminar pronto y disponer de tiempo libre. ¡Un beso, cuídate!

**Skuld Potter**: ¡Gracias Skuld! ¡Aquí tienes otro capítulo!

**Anasazi**: ¡Hola bella! ¿Sabes? Quería dedicarte este capítulo, pero estoy tan disconforme con él que prefiero mil veces dedicarte el siguiente. Vamos a ver… exacto, esa es la verdad. No es que Megara sea mala malosa, es que ¡no se sabe nada de ella! Tampoco nadie puede asegurar que sea buena persona, es que sencillamente se pueden decir muy pocas cosas (que es bastante seria, eso si). Vamos, dejemos que Sara aconseje a Ginny sobre posibles tutores de herbología, casi puedo jurar que todos tus consejos se reducirían a una única persona y esa no sería Sprout, jeje. Teorías de conspiración atacan a la cabeza de Sara… los ojos de Ethan son azules, por cierto. Encantadora no, Sara: la línea de Ethan suena de forma que quieres hacer cosas malas con él en ese mismo momento, y añadiéndole el hecho de que está tumbado en el suelo con la camisa desabrochada… Y claro que tenía que sacar a Harry saliendo del baño, te recuerdo que alguien ya lo hizo antes que yo --.— (además esa visión no tendría nada de malo si no es porque el tan solo tiene 17 años �) Tu piensa que Harry está recién duchadito, que aun huele a jabón… Hermione debe estar tirandose de los pelos, por favor. De acuerdo, todos pensamos que la idea de Hermione es completamente absurda. Pero ¿quien, a parte de Ginny, tiene lo que hay que tener para decírselo? Ella tiene mucha razón al estar asustada. Es más, si fuera por mí y como ya he dicho antes, esos se quedan con las ganas de hacer el jueguecito. ¿Te gustó la escenita nocturna? Debe de sentirse muy raro tocar a alguien invisible. Bueno, llegamos a la parte de la ouija. Yo estoy segurísima de que si el vaso no llega a explotar Ginny hubiera apartado la mano, estaba aterrorizada. ¿Quién dice que Diana ya NO ama a Tom Riddle? Ayudar a los chicos forma parte de su sacrificio. Que vida más triste ha sido la de Diana. Y permíteme que te diga, Don't worry be happy es una perfecta banda sonora para la escena del Bosque de las espinas. Solo imaginate a Diana hablando con Hermione, tan seria ella y de fondo el "Uuuhh uh uh uh uh uhhhh uh uh". ¡Fantástico! Bueno mi amor, espero verte mañana lunes aquí. Tengo clase… así que volveremos a vernos cerca de las ocho en mi país (que dura la vida del estudiante). Un beso grande. ¡Te quiero!

**Steady Hunter**: Oh, ¡muchas gracias Steady! Igualmente espero para ti, ojalá las fiestas hayan pasado bien y que este año se presente bueno para ti y los tuyos. Yo me encuentro mejor, con ánimos y bastante feliz, afortunadamente. Y ¿sabes? Casi aciertas con lo que has dicho acerca de Harry y Megara… casi casi. Bueno, ¿y como te va con tu fic? Es bueno tener las cosas pensadas y estructuradas antes de empezar a escribir, si no luego esto solo sirve para frenar el ritmo de publicación. Los lectores lo agradecerán . Y claro que no me has aburrido, ¡para nada! Yo a veces suelto cada rollo que dormiría hasta al profesor Binns, y vosotros habéis seguido ahí ) Un beso Steady, ¡te me cuidas!

**Abbyluthien**: Jeje. ¡Lo siento! Aquí tienes otro capi Abby, ¡que lo disfrutes!

**Andrea Sumeragi**: ¡Hola Andrea! ¿Qué tal guapa? Jeje. Vale, tranquila, entiendo que después de una prueba de matemáticas escribir un review no es muy sano que digamos. ¿Cómo fue? Espero que muy bien. ¡Jaja! ¿Así que te cuesta menos imaginarte a Hermione que a Luna sobre una escoba? Bwejeje, eso es normal, sobretodo después de haber leído los desafíos de La Pareja en los que Harry enseñaba a Hermione a volar . Las rondas nocturnas van a dar para mucho, ya lo verás. Habrá una que será recordada con cariño (o eso espero). Ay amores, tranquilos que os puedo asegurar que Megara no está para nada interesada en Harry y que no va a intentar sacar tajada de su embelesamiento adolescente, jeje. Cierto, Harry fue un poco idiota al querer contarle todo a Megara, y creo que aun me quedo corta. En cuanto a Hermione, seguramente buscaría en algún libro como forzar cerraduras, porque la verdad es que estas cosas no son nada típicas de ella. Ay, te gustó la parte de Diana, que bien. Me costó bastante escribirla (cero ideas sobre ouija, cero ideas sobre espiritismo, así que imaginate). Bueno, como ves, en este capítulo ha habido un poquito de H/Hr aunque sinceramente, en los siguientes habrá más, mucho más. Solo que habrá que esperar bastante para poder leerlo (para poder escribirlo, en mi caso). Jejeje, gracias por la comprensión. En cualquier caso, una vez al mes es mucho comparado con la asiduidad con la que comencé los primeros capítulos (aunque reconozco que los primeros capítulos son algo pésimos, de modo que quizá si merezca la pena tardar un poquito más). Jejeje, ay mare. Nada de rebuscar en mi basurero, que no es para tanto, y en cualquier caso si queréis algo no tenéis más que pedirlo, que yo regalo mis cosas encantada. Un besazo guapa, ¡nos vemos! Te me cuidas.

**Mane black**: Jajaja, ay linda, que te entiendo perfectamente. Lo mismo me pasa a mí, que al comentar los capítulos por messenger se me cruzan los cables y ya no recuerdo si dejé o no dejé review. Pero don't worry Mane, be happy! Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones fuera, aquí te echamos de menos todos los días. Por cierto, mañana vuelvo a clase y estoy triste. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Luna sobre la escoba es pollo, ¡esa es la palabra! Imaginate cuando esté saliendo con Ron y los dos se vayan a dar una vuelta en escoba. ¿No se ven guapos a Luna y Ron? Ainss. Bueno, vamos al meollo del asunto: la ouija. Jeje, veo que Andrea te echó una ayudita con el review. Lo de los nombres no se de donde lo saqué, en verdad creo que de una película (no recuerdo haberme inventado eso, creo que ya sabía que debían decir sus nombres y dado que yo nunca he jugado a eso… �) Jaja, ¡es increíble! Como le dije a Agus, estaba tan segura de que iba a ser Luna la chica de la que hablaba Diana (como no si soy yo la que escribe) que ni me paré a pensar que Ethan también era rubio. Aww Mane, te quiero ya de vuelta, no sabes lo que te echo de menos. Cuídate mucho, ¡que la otra vez viniste malita! Te quiero mucho. ¡Un abrazo!

**Mileya**: Hee hee, he aquí La-niña-que-venció-a-fanfiction. Si es que, vaya tela. A mi me ha pasado muchas veces lo mismo y da una rabia… pero bueno, por suerte fanfiction se rindió y pudiste publicar el review. Y yo estoy probando y ya puedo hacer Login, así que todo solucionado. Jejeje, ¿que te crees? A mi me pasa lo mismo, siempre me doy cuenta de que utilizo las mismas palabras para decir que un capítulo me gusta (y como siempre me gustan los capítulos en los que pongo review, entonces todos los reviews que escribo me parecen iguales). Así que tranquila, te creo, te creo P Alguien debería darle el chivatazo a Rowling de que Luna como buscadora sería un extra a los libros, ¿que tal si recogemos firmas y mandamos drabbles y cosas por el estilo? Quizá nos escuche, y de paso, le invitamos a que se de una vuelta por La Pareja. Ahh, lo que Ginny esté haciendo a las dos de la mañana por los pasillos es un secreto… jejeje, que va. En realidad no es nada, no hay mucho de donde sacar. La pista que te dije que buscaras, acerca de Ginny y "algo que esconde" tiene que ver con algo que se dice acerca de las clases de Herbología. Y eso de que Draco es solo tuyo… mmm… eso es discutible, que lo sepas. ¡No puedes ir convirtiendo a la gente al D/G, no puedes ir escribiendo al Draco más sexy del mundo y luego decir que es solo tuyo! Hay que compartir Elena, que yo al menos no soy celosa. Y conste que estoy dispuesta a pagar todas las consultas al psicólogo que ocasione el fic, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¿Me odiarás hasta el fin de tus días? Hey, ¡yo no te hice querer a un personaje que en los libros es lo más desagradable que existe! --.— Bueno Elenita, nos vemos mañana por la mañana, de vuelta a la rutina. ¡Un besote grande y gracias!

Fin de los comentarios. Ahora si chicos, cantemos el "Llegado ya el momento de nuestra separacioooon…". Me esforzaré al máximo para que la separación haya valido la pena, tanto para vosotros como para mí. Un abrazo. ¡Sed buenos!


	19. El baile

Deseó que esa noche nunca llegara. Que Snape castigara a todas las casas con no ir al baile, o que el Gran Comedor se llenara de cohetes de Artilugios Weasley y no pudieran arreglarlo a tiempo, o que Dumbledore tuviera que hacer un viaje muy importante y muy largo y decidiera retrasar la fiesta uno o dos años más porque no quería perdérsela.

Pero la noche del baile llegó. Y con ella, todo el ajetreo que precedía a los bailes de Navidad.

Se había quedado solo en la habitación. Neville y Ron habían insistido en que bajara con ellos, pero Harry les había dicho que tenía problemas con el traje y que no tardaría en bajar. Sin embargo, una vez sus amigos habían desaparecido, estuvo muy tentado de quitarse la camisa y meterse en la cama a dormir.

Paseó por la habitación y se acercó a la ventana. No hacía muy buen tiempo aquella noche, Harry estaba seguro de que nevaría en unas horas. Una pena para los que habían decidido celebrar su particular fiesta en el exterior, pensó mientras observaba a algunos alumnos caminando disimuladamente hacia los discretos arbustos del jardín.

Se miró al espejo por enésima vez, aunque sabía que aquello no servía para nada. Traje negro, camisa granate. Harry se sentía disfrazado con aquella ropa. Había decidido dejarse puestas las gafas, ya que sin ellas igualmente podría haber entrado a las cocinas del colegio por equivocación y ponerse a bailar con Dobby, y el pelo ni siquiera se había molestado en domarlo minimamente al salir de la ducha. Físicamente, estaba preparado.

¿Pero estaba preparado para verla a ella?

Volvió a pasearse por la habitación mientras se preguntaba por qué razón habían acabado así. Ella no quería ir con Ethan, estaba seguro de eso. Entonces¿por qué había aceptado ir con él? Es más¿por qué demonios Ethan se lo había pedido a ella? Podría habérselo pedido a cualquiera. Durante los últimos tres días Harry había visto como las chicas de Hogwarts perdían la cabeza intentando llamar la atención del chico búlgaro, incluso Hermione llegó a recibir un howler anónimo y nada cariñoso mientras cenaba la noche anterior. Hasta la profesora McGonagall parecía tener debilidad por Ethan. Y Harry no podía entender que veían de especial en un chico que había venido de intercambio solo para autoproclamarse rey de Hogwarts.

_-_ _Que aburrido. ¡Te levantarán a la chica, Harry! -_dijo en voz alta en una perfecta imitación de la voz de Ethan.

Idiota.

Decidiendo que igual daba el hecho de que estuviera preparado o no, porque no iba a poder evitar verla esa noche en la fiesta, salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Su expresión debía mostrar el enfado interno, porque en cuanto entró a la Sala Común una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

_-_No llevas la mejor cara para ir a un baile.

Sorprendido, pues no había visto nadie al entrar, se dio la vuelta y vio a Megara salir de entre las sombras de la habitación. No sonreía, para variar. Pero tampoco parecía alegre.

_-_ Tú tampoco, por lo que veo.

Megara se encogió de hombros. Se aproximó hasta él, y la luz proveniente de la chimenea iluminó su vestido de colores morados.

_-_ No me gustan las fiestas -se limitó a decir.

_-_ ¿Entonces por qué vienes? -preguntó Harry.

_-_ ¿Por qué vienes tú? -preguntó ella, como respuesta.

Harry sonrió y se apoyó sobre el brazo del sofì sintiéndose ahora un poco más tranquilo que minutos antes. Al menos no era el único que iba a asistir a una fiesta a la que no quería ir. Y aunque los motivos de Megara eran extraños (¿a quien no le gustan las fiestas?), eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

_-_ Pero tú podrías quedarte en tu habitación. No pasaría nada…

Megara alzó una ceja y adoptó una expresión irónica.

_-_ Oh, claro. A nadie le importará que _la-chica-de-intercambio_ no vaya al baile, pero todos están esperando a que el gran Harry Potter haga acto de aparición.

Harry rió. Megara no era muy dada a las bromas, y Harry se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para que la chica estuviera de tan buen humor.

_-_ Vale, vale… no quería decir eso. Admito que ha sonado muy mal -dijo, rascándose los ojos y quitándose las gafas. Megara no dijo nada más y se dedicó a observarle detenidamente.

El escrutinio era tal que Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Ella le miraba de frente y no parecía tener intención de quitarle la vista de encima, a pensar que el nerviosismo de Harry comenzaba a hacerse patente. Sin saber donde mirar ni como colocarse, improvisó algo.

_-_ Hay una cosa que siempre me ha extrañado y nunca te he preguntado.

Megara continúo mirándole varios segundos más de la misma manera. Después, la expresión de su rostro se endureció y ladeó la cabeza, animándole a seguir.

_-_ ¿Por qué tienes los ojos morados? -preguntó, sin pensar si aquella pregunta podía ofenderle en algún sentido-. No es un color normal para unos ojos.

Sin embargo, ella sonrió levemente y dándole la espalda, caminó hacia la ventana.

_-_ A veces nos encontramos con cosas que no son normales. Yo estoy hablando ahora con un chico que tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Harry pensó que había algo de verdad en lo que Megara había dicho, pero por alguna razón, también pensó que aquella no era una respuesta concreta. El color de sus ojos era algo extraño, y recordó que una vez había escuchado hablar del tema a dos chicas de quinto en la sala común. El motivo nadie lo sabía, pero estaba claro que Megara había contestado con una evasiva y que la pregunta le había incomodado.

_-_ Pero tú ya sabes por qué tengo esta cicatriz.

_-_ Dudo que haya alguien en el mundo que no lo sepa. Bueno, en el mundo mágico, claro.

_-_ Nunca te sorprendiste al verme aquí -dijo él, mientras ella seguía observando a través de la ventana-. Los alumnos nuevos, la gente que me cruzo por Hogsmeade… la mayoría se extraña al verme. Pero tú ni siquiera parecías sorprendida.

_-_ ¿Decepcionado? -preguntó ella, con una media sonrisa que se reflejó en el cristal-. Yo ya sabía que tú estarías aquí. Todo el mundo sabe que el niño que vivió estudia en Hogwarts. Supuse que no sería muy educado por mi parte pedirte que me enseñaras la cicatriz en cuanto te vi.

_-_ No habrías sido la primera -murmuró Harry, llevándose una mano a la frente de forma ausente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y entonces ella volvió a hablar.

_-_ A veces la gente no sabe comportarse. Olvidan que debajo del héroe hay una persona de carne y hueso.

_-_ Pero yo no soy un héroe…

_-_ Harry -Megara se dio la vuelta y le interrumpió sin miramientos-. ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez qué habría pasado si hubieras muerto aquella noche?

A Harry le sorprendió la brusquedad de la pregunta y tuvo la extraña sensación de que la conversación se estaba desviando de forma deliberada. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaba diciéndole Megara era cierto. El nunca había pensado que habría sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Intentó pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, pero ella siguió hablando.

_-_ No puedes negar lo que eres, Harry. Quizá no era propósito tuyo acabar con él, pero lo hiciste. Y cuando por fin aceptes el papel que te ha tocado jugar en esta historia, entonces comenzarás a comprender muchas cosas. Mientras tanto, siempre seguirás pensando que eres el peón de Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó mudo, sin poder salir de su asombro. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así. Ni el profesor Moody ni el profesor Lupin le habían hablado alguna vez con tanta crudeza como le había hablado Megara. Y sin embargo, nadie había acertado alguna vez tanto en expresar sus sentimientos. _El peón de Dumbledore_. Solo él sabía cuantas veces había pensado eso en los últimos dos años.

¿Cómo podía una persona que apenas conocía saber tan bien como se sentía? Ni siquiera Hermione, que tantas veces le había sorprendido en ese sentido, había sugerido que él pudiera sentirse utilizado.

Megara se había sumido en un mutismo extraño, y Harry no sabía qué decir. Así que agradeció cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la Sala Común.

_-_ ¿Vienes? -preguntó.

_-_ Si, pero antes quiero saber otra cosa… -aventuró él. Megara no hizo ningún gesto, y entonces Harry prosiguió-. Me gustaría saber… qué se dice de mí en tu país. Que espera la gente, ahora que todos saben que él ha vuelto.

Megara le observó unos momentos y con su eterna expresión de neutralidad en el rostro, dijo:

_-_ Que derrotes a Voldemort.

Dijo el nombre sin ningún titubeo, y su voz sonó firme y sin miedo. Por algún motivo, a Harry no le sorprendió descubrir que ella era capaz de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

_-_ Pero eso no debe preocuparte, Harry –continuó ella, con los ojos fijos en él-. No importa lo que piense la gente, ni siquiera Ron o Hermione. Importa lo que pienses tú. ¿Qué esperas tú de ti mismo?

Harry observó el rostro de la chica. Pensó en lo que acababa de preguntarle y una única respuesta se formó en su mente. "No lo sé"

Megara bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos relucieron a la luz de las llamas y a Harry le pareció ver en ellos una sombra de decepción. Entonces abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Harry había seguido los pasos de Megara en cuanto esta se marchó de la Sala Común, pero no la encontró por el camino. Si se cruzó, sin embargo, con varios chicos de quinto año que llevaban algunos productos que Harry reconoció como los que había visto en Zonko semanas atrás, cuando había ido a buscar el regalo de Hermione, y con algunos slytherin que corrían hacia sus habitaciones. Sin encontrar a sus amigos, llegó hasta la puerta cerrada del Gran Comedor.

Respiró profundamente antes de llevar una mano al picaporte. Intentó olvidarse de todo lo que le preocupaba y prepararse para pasar una noche divertida con sus amigos. Intentó alejar las profecías de su mente, y desterró a Voldemort al más oscuro rincón de su memoria, tan solo por esa noche.

Y cuando abrió la puerta, la música inundó todos sus sentidos.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_at the Christmas party hop..._

Sin duda, aquel era un baile de Navidad. Era Navidad en el techo del gran comedor, coronado de espesas nubes blancas y decorado con guirnaldas de color verde y grana. Era Navidad en los cientos de regalos que volaban de un lado a otro, lentamente sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, envueltos en papeles brillantes y pomposos lazos. Era Navidad en la enorme mesa que había junto a los ventanales, repleta con una de las cenas más suculentas que Harry había visto nunca en Hogwarts y que seguro tendría embelesado a Ron toda la noche. Era Navidad en el enorme abeto que Hagrid había talado y colocado en un rincón, y que ahora brillaba intermitentemente, rodeado de gente que colocaba sus propios adornos en las ramas y coronado por un horrible sombrero picudo que cantaba villancicos a voz en grito.

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_every couple tries to stop…_

Se introdujo en la marea de estudiantes que conversaban y bailaban al son de la música. El escenario se alzaba al fondo del Gran Comedor, y Harry se dirigió hacia allí sabiendo que sus amigos no podían estar muy lejos. El profesor Dumbledore bailaba junto a la mesa de las bebidas con un gorro rojo con borlitas blancas sobre la cabeza, mientras la profesora McGonagall le observaba con expresión de censura. Flitwick se había subido a una pila de regalos y bailaba animadamente con la profesora de Herbología, y Snape permanecía apoyado en la pared, con la vista clavada en algún lugar del salón, seguramente persiguiendo a los gryffindor para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de quitarles puntos.

Mientras continuaba andando se encontró con Seamus, quien con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano le informó que acababa de ver a Luna Lovegood arrastrando a Ron hacia los pies del escenario. Abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros y encaminándose hacia allí, observó al grupo de música que cantaba bajo una enorme pancarta que decía _The Musketeers_. Eran cuatro brujas poco más mayores que él, ataviadas con largos vestidos de color negro y sombreros de ala ancha. Tocaban extraños instrumentos y Harry notó arder las mejillas cuando la cantante, morena y de pelo largo, le guiñó un ojo desde las alturas.

_You will get a sentimental feeling _

_when you hear..._

_-_ ¡Harry!

Una mano se cerró en torno a la suya y al girarse, Harry pudo ver a Ginny intentando acercarse a él. La gente estaba demasiado apretujada en aquella parte del Gran Comedor y su amiga hizo verdadero contorsionismo para llegar hasta él de una pieza. Tenía el peinado medio deshecho, y cuando Harry tiró de ella ayudándole a salir, miró hacia atrás con evidente fastidio e intentó colocarse la diadema del pelo en su sitio.

_-_ Te estábamos esperando -le gritó, para hacerse escuchar sobre la música-. Me han mandado a buscarte¡sígueme!

_Voices singing let's be jolly,_

_deck the halls with boughs of holly..._

Ginny guió a Harry a través del gentío hasta un lugar apartado junto a las mesas rebosantes de comida, donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte y la gente se sentaba para descansar. El sombrero del árbol de Navidad dijo algo grosero y un grupo de alumnos de cuarto curso que había junto a él comenzó a reír y a gritar.

_-_ ¡Hombre, el que faltaba! -dijo Ron en cuanto le vio aparecer, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a su encuentro, mientras Ginny ocupaba su lugar-. Por favor, sálvame… -murmuró angustiado, mirando de reojo a Luna.

_-_ Hola chicos -saludó Harry, tras comprobar en un vistazo que ella no se encontraba allí.

Luna se puso en pie y enganchó a Ron de la corbata. A juzgar por el estado de esta, no era la primera vez que Luna hacía eso en los 25 minutos que llevaban de fiesta.

_-_ Invítame a bailar.

_-_ Mira Luna ¿por qué no vas con Neville? Estoy seguro de que se muere de ganas por salir a bailar un rato.

_-_ Aquí falta gente… ¿no? -preguntó Harry, intentando sonar de forma casual.

_-_ Ethan y Hermione se han ido hace un momento a saludar a no-se-quién -Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Sin saber disimular su decepción, se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas y tomó un vaso. Cuando alzó la vista, vio a Megara que se acercaba hacia ellos, conversando en voz baja con Ethan. Sin embargo, se desilusionó cuando no observó ni rastro de Hermione junto a él.

Intentó mirar más allá del hombro del chico, avanzando unos pasos hacia él, cuando de repente las luces del comedor se apagaron. Extrañado, tardó varios segundos en reconocer el roce de unas manos sobre sus gafas.

_-_ ¿Quién soy? -preguntó ella a su espalda.

_-_ ¿Papá Noel?

Escuchó una risa y finalmente Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, dándose la vuelta.

Llevaba un vestido marrón. Largo hasta los pies, de una tela finísima que se enroscaba alrededor de su talle y dejaba ver sus bonitos hombros dorados. Las mangas, del mismo color, envolvían sus brazos hasta la altura del codo y después caían hasta al suelo. Harry no sabía mucho de vestidos, pero si sabía que aquel trozo de tela no podría haberle sentado mejor a nadie.

_-_ Casi aciertas.

Llevaba flores en el pelo. Del mismo color que el vestido.

_-_ Mira Harry -dijo Ron, colocándose tras Hermione y rompiendo el hechizo. Esta puso los ojos en blanco y Ron cogió las mangas de su vestido y las llevó hasta la cabeza de Hermione-. Hermione es un conejo.

_-_ Si vuelves a hacer eso te prometo que terminarás cenándote las mangas ¿de acuerdo?

_-_ Es que la tentación es demasiada -dijo Ron, colocándose una manga a modo de catalejo-. ¿Para que se supone que son tan grandes?

_-_ Mira Ron, las mangas de Luna son casi tan largas como las mías. Ve y diviértete.

_-_ Vamos a bailar Ron.

_-_ Gin ¿dónde estás…?

_-_ Creo que ha salido un momento…

_-_ ¿Que ha salido¡Y no le has acompañado?

_-_ B-b-bueno, es que iba al b-baño…

_-_ Pobre Neville, creo que la próxima vez se lo pensará antes de invitar a Ginny a otro baile -murmuró Hermione.

La gente aplaudió sin causa aparente, y Harry se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado. Miró al escenario y vio a la cantante coger una guitarra mientras otra de las chicas tomaba su lugar.

_-_ Me encanta esta canción -dijo Hermione. Abrió mucho los ojos y le sonrió.

¿Y eso? Harry se sentía inseguro. Hermione parecía esperar algo y él miró incómodo a su alrededor. Vio a Ron haciéndole señas que no sabía interpretar. ¿Es que quería que la invitara a bailar? Sabía que en algún momento de la noche tendría que bailar con ella, pero… ¿ya¿Tan pronto?

Iba a cogerle de la mano cuando alguien pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

_-_ ¡Hey, pareja¿Cómo va la cosa¿Bien¿Sí¿Te lo estás pasando bien Herm¿Has probado las meigas fritas?

Hermione se tambaleó bajo el brazo de Ethan y Harry tuvo que guardar el equilibrio para no caer.

_-_ ¡Whoaaaa¡Me encanta esta canción!

Se puso a saltar y cogió a Hermione de una mano. Tiró de ella hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

Harry se quedó mirándolos como si todo hubiera sucedido muy deprisa. Luego alguien se le acercó y le tendió un vaso.

_-_ Bebe de esto -dijo Ron-. Es lo que ha estado bebiendo él. Así la próxima vez tendrás más reflejos.

* * *

Ginny tenía mucho calor. Se había disculpado con Neville y había salido al balcón, pero aun así la brisa nocturna no le había refrescado lo más mínimo. Quizá fuera el vestido, que sentía como le oprimía cada vez más por todas partes. Aceptando que lo que en verdad necesitaba era un buen trago de cerveza de mantequilla, caminó hacia la mesa de bebidas.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright_

Una canción que Ginny solía escuchar de pequeña en la vieja radio de su padre comenzaba a sonar. Una bonita versión de la canción, que no sonaba nada mal en la voz de aquella chica de pelo rizado. Delante de ella, un chico y una chica bailaban tan pegados el uno al otro que Ginny tuvo que rodear toda la mesa para poder llegar al otro lado.

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

Seamus se marchaba con una botella llena cuando ella llegó. Observó a su alrededor y tardó en encontrar un vaso aprovechable entre medias de todo aquel desbarajuste. Tomó una botella de mantequilla y se dispuso a llenar la copa cuando sintió un roce en el cuello. Justo debajo de la mandíbula.

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind_

Se dio la vuelta, contrariada. Detrás de ella no había nadie y Ginny pensó que necesitaba ya ese trago. Llenó la copa hasta arriba, y cuando se disponía a beber, sintió otro roce. Más profundo, más palpable que el anterior. Un roce que recorrió su espalda, una mano que se deslizó por su columna vertebral hasta la nuca y que le hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos.

_The lady in red _

_is dancing with me..._

* * *

Harry ya no recordaba cuantas canciones había bailado cuando las luces bajaron de intensidad y la cantante de _The Musketeers_, aquella que le había guiñado un ojo al entrar, se puso en pie junto al piano. La gente empezó a aplaudir, y la chica pidió sugerencias para la próxima canción. 

Harry no conocía al grupo, y estaba cansado. Soltó a Luna, quien se había puesto a gritar como una loca _"Salvemos a las brujas enamoradas"_, algo que Harry no sabía si era una petición o una plegaria, cuando chocó contra alguien. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Hermione, que respiraba agitadamente.

_-_ ¿Dónde vas?

_-_ A sentarme… estoy demasiado cansada… para seguir de pie…

"_Ahora o nunca_" se dijo Harry.

_-_ ¿Quieresunúltimobaile? Prometonopisarte.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se acercó más a él. Luego abrió la boca y pareció que su cansancio remitía considerablemente.

_-_ Claro que…

De repente Ethan apareció por detrás. Chocó a su vez contra Hermione, y Harry le sujetó para no caer.

_-_ Estabas aquí -le dijo-. Ah, Harry¿te importa quedarte con Hermione un momento? Quiero ir a mi habitación a por la cámara de fotos. Seamus lleva medio árbol de Navidad encima. ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Ambos observaron a Ethan desaparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor y entonces Harry volvió a hablar.

_-_ Ahora ya no tienes escapatoria. Lo siento.

En medio de aquel gentío, entre empujones y gritos, Harry sonrió a Hermione y buscó su mano. Se dio la vuelta, intentando encontrar a sus amigos, mientras Hermione se pegaba a su espalda y colocaba la mano libre en su cintura. Los gritos seguían y seguían, y finalmente Harry volvió a encontrar a Luna y a Neville. Ron y Megara habían aparecido también, y parecía que ambos estaban apostando cual sería la canción escogida.

Finalmente, la cantante dijo un nombre y la gente comenzó a chillar histéricamente. Harry comprobó como todo el mundo se disponía a bailar, abrazándose habilidosamente a sus parejas. Por un momento tuvo la estúpida sensación de que él era la única persona que no iba abrazarse a su pareja propiamente dicha, pero luego observó que sus amigos no lo estaban pasando mejor que él. Ginny había desaparecido, y Luna, sumisa, se había acercado a Neville. Megara miraba por encima de las cabezas de la gente, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, mientras Ron había clavado la vista en el suelo.

_-_ Es su balada más famosa.

La voz de Hermione le hizo dar media vuelta y observarla. Le brillaban las mejillas a causa del sudor.

_-_ Bueno, en realidad te he mentido. No he mejorado mucho desde cuarto año -comenzó a decir, nervioso. De repente miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo se había callado. Tranquilamente, la chica del escenario se dirigió a su piano. Sus compañeras se sentaron junto a ella, sin instrumento alguno. Era sobrecogedor ver a tanta gente en un mismo lugar, compartiendo una noche de ruidos y fiesta, guardando el más profundo de los silencios.

Hermione dio un paso hacia el y colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

_-_ Tranquilo -susurró.

_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me._

Hermione apoyó la nariz sobre su hombro y Harry se encontró con que, mientras ella ya se había puesto en su lugar, el ni siquiera la había tocado. Alzó las manos poco a poco, sin saber muy bien donde colocarlas. Sin embargo, su instinto llevó una mano a la espalda de Hermione, y la otra buscó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su hombro.

_Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave._

Hermione no se movió. Se había quedado quieta, muy quieta, y Harry no sabía qué hacer. Vio que alrededor las parejas habían empezado a moverse muy lentamente, pero Hermione permanecía demasiado rígida, y él demasiado nervioso. Hasta que dio un paso.

_But you, __you're not allowed,  
you're uninvited  
an unfortunate sight._

Harry comprobó aliviado que Hermione le había seguido. Era una canción lentísima. Apenas podía escuchar las notas de piano por debajo de la voz de la chica, una voz que parecía envolver todos los rincones de la habitación. Harry no conocía el resto de canciones, pero entendía porqué aquella podía ser su balada más famosa.

_-_ No lo estás haciendo mal -dijo Hermione.

_-_ Eso es por que apenas me estoy moviendo.

Hermione rió en voz baja.

_-_ Ya te dije que era una balada -alzó la vista y separó ligeramente la cabeza de él-. Quizá les pida luego a las chicas un tipo de baile muy raro que se baila en América. Será gracioso verte bailar eso.

_-_ No, gracias. Demasiadas emociones fuertes en una noche.

_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm._

_-_ ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Hermione desvió la vista y se encogió de hombros.

_-_ Sí, supongo que sí.

_-_ Entonces¿te encuentras mejor?

Hermione contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a apoyarse en su hombro. La canción ganaba en intensidad segundo a segundo, y Harry no se dio cuenta de cómo su mano subía acariciando la espalda de Hermione.

_-_ Hermione…

La chica movió la cabeza ligeramente. Harry tomó aire.

_-_ ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí a Ethan?

_Must be somewhat heartening  
to watch them burn me shepherd._

_-_ Porque me invitó... y no tenía pareja cuando lo hizo.

_-_ Sí, pero… Pero aun así podías haber esperado un poco más. Seguro que alguien te lo habría pedido. Alguien menos…

_-_ ¿Capullo?

_-_ Claro.

_-_ ¿Cómo quien?

_But you, __you're not allowed,  
you're uninvited  
an unfortunate sight._

_-_ No sé. Yo, por ejemplo.

Hermione se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza del hombro de Harry y le miró con la boca semiabierta y expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

_-_ ¿Tú?

Harry tragó saliva. No tenía que haberlo dicho. Intentó arreglarlo.

_-_ Bueno… era por poner un ejemplo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarle con esa expresión de "no-te-creo" y volvió a acercarse a él. Sin embargo, Harry pudo notar que ya no se sentía a gusto.

_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing._

_-_ Y si querías invitarme... ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

_-_ Por que para cuando quise hacerlo ya tenías a Ethan.

Bailaban muy despacio. Harry no entendía cómo podían estar bailando y a la vez, casi parados.

_You speak of my love like  
you have experienced love like mine before._

_-_ Aun así... no entiendo por qué tú querrías venir al baile conmigo.

Así que era eso. Ahora estaba todo claro. Ahora sabía por qué había aceptado ir con Ethan. Ahora sabía por qué Krum se había mostrado tan persuasivo en su carta, por qué Hermione no esperaba que él le invitara al baile. Por qué le evitó durante tantas semanas en el estudio de la profecía. Por eso le dolió tanto cuando él dejó de hablarle. Todo su comportamiento, su falta de confianza, su tristeza, se debía a lo mismo: ella no sabía nada. No sabía la rabia que le había dado que Ethan se le adelantara al baile, lo mucho que le molestó cuando ella le excluyó de la profecía, lo que le dolió tener que comportarse así con ella de forma inconsciente cuando leyó la carta.

Pues bien. Harry decidió que no iba a pasar ni un segundo más sin que Hermione lo supiera.

_But this __is not allowed,  
you're uninvited,  
an unfortunate sigh..._

¿No lo entiendes? -Harry se acercó aun más a su oreja. Hermione negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

"_Es muy fácil, Hermione. Querría ir contigo al baile por tantas cosas que podría pasar toda la noche dándote los motivos, y aun así no me quedaría satisfecho. Querría ir contigo, por ejemplo, porque eres mi mejor amiga, y eso me tranquilizaría a la hora de bailar. Porque te pisaría, y tú le quitarías importancia antes de que yo ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta. Porque eres divertida, y me harías olvidar por una noche que dentro de unos meses tendré que enfrentarme a él. Porque seguro que después de esa noche no tengo más pesadillas. Porque estás guapísima, y no me cansaría de mirarte hasta que te perdiera de vista en las escaleras que llevan a tu dormitorio. Y sobretodo, porque me gustaría saber como serían las cosas entre tu y yo después de esa noche."_

Obviamente, Harry no dijo nada de todo eso. El nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande como para decir toda esa parrafada de un tirón, así que se dedicó a ver como sus pensamientos le decían a Hermione todo lo que su boca no se atrevía a decir. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de bailar.

Hermione le observaba con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta. Luego su expresión fue cambiando ante el desconcierto de Harry. Sujetándose todavía a su mano y a su cuello, el corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que incluso Harry podía sentirlo a través de su camisa.

_-_ ¿De verdad que no lo entiendes, Hermione?

_I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate..._

La gente aplaudió y gritó. Y en medio de todas aquellas personas, Hermione seguía sin soltar a Harry. Hasta que temblando, dio un paso atrás. Miró a Harry como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando y disculpándose atropelladamente, echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

Pasó junto a Ron, quien en esos momentos estaba soltando la mano de Megara y se giraba enfadado hacia quien le había empujado, cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella y buscó a Harry con la mirada. Claramente, le estaba preguntando qué había ocurrido.

Harry echó a correr para averiguarlo.

_-_ ¡Hermione!

No la alcanzaba. A pesar de que ella a penas podía caminar entre la gente, que seguía vitoreando a la cantante, le había sacado bastante ventaja. Únicamente podría alcanzarla cuando ambos salieran de allí, si es que lograba encontrar a Hermione una vez fuera del Gran Comedor. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, vio una de sus largas mangas desapareciendo por una esquina.

_-_ ¡Hermione, espera!

Ella le estaba escuchando, pero no se detenía. ¿Por qué? Llegó hasta unas escaleras de caracol y comenzó a subir los escalones tan deprisa como podía. Cada vez sentía más cerca los pasos de Hermione, hasta que finalmente pudo ver una de las mangas volando frente a él. Estiró la mano y Hermione se quejó.

_-_ ¡Harry! Suelta, por favor.

_-_ No hasta que no me expliques por qué te has ido de esa forma.

_-_ Porque sí, Harry… déjame marchar -decía tirando de su manga, subiendo un escalón-. Quiero irme a dormir, estoy cansada.

_-_ Estás mintiendo.

_-_ No Harry¡tu me estás mintiendo! –Harry dejó de tirar, asombrado-. Me estás engañando… me estás volviendo loca. Llevas volviéndome loca años.

Comenzó a subir más escalones. "¿Pero qué dice?" pensó Harry.

_-_ ¿Y qué me dices de ti¿O es que piensas que tú eres la única que lo está pasando mal?

_-_ ¿Yo? -preguntó ella-. No te atreverás a decir que te estoy haciendo daño.

_-_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! -dijo subiendo dos escalones de golpe-. Eres tú la que lo está complicando todo, Hermione.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

_-_ ¿Me quieres decir de qué estamos hablando, Harry?

Respiraba agitadamente. La carrera y la pequeña discusión le hacían respirar por la boca, y tenía pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalando por su cuello.

_-_ Estamos hablando de lo que ha pasado ahí abajo -dijo subiendo otro escalón. La voz volvía a sonarle de forma extraña-. De lo que pasa siempre, Hermione.

_-_ No te entiendo -susurró-. Quiero creer lo que dices Harry, quiero entenderlo, pero…

_-_ Entonces no te vayas -dijo con voz ronca.

Harry subió un escalón, acortando de nuevo la distancia. Hermione alzó un pie hacia atrás, pero Harry buscó su mano y la chica cerró los ojos, como sintiéndose mareada por la carrera. Harry podía notar la mano de Hermione temblando dentro de la suya e inconscientemente deslizó su pulgar sobre la delicada piel de la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y Harry avanzó otro escalón más. Intentó no hacer caso de los latidos de su corazón, que eclipsaban totalmente la canción que ascendía haciendo espirales por las escaleras. Solo faltaban dos escalones y estaría allí, con ella, sobre el momento que iba a decidirlo todo. Sobre la raya, a un microsegundo de cruzarla. Y había decidido que nadie iba a volver a quitarle esa oportunidad.

Alcanzó el último escalón, mientras Hermione respiraba agitadamente con los labios entreabiertos. Y durante ese momento, el momento en el que Harry miraba hacia arriba, buscando sus ojos, y ella miraba hacia abajo, su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, Harry tuvo miedo de dar el último paso. Si hubiera podido apartar la vista de los labios de Hermione habría mirado hacia abajo y habría atravesado sus pies con la mirada. La garganta se le secó. Las manos le temblaron. El estómago dio un brinco y el aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones. Y entonces, Hermione hizo algo inesperado.

Alzó un pie del escalón y lo dejó caer entre sus piernas. Las flores cayeron al suelo. Harry cerró los ojos, y sintió el pecho de Hermione pegado al suyo, y su pierna deslizándose entre las suyas, y la punta de su nariz sobre la mejilla, y su respiración colándose entre sus labios. Y entonces, el grito le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Bajó tres escalones de golpe, con los reflejos necesarios para sujetar también a Hermione. Inconscientemente se dio la vuelta y miró hacia abajo. La música había dejado de sonar.

¿Qué había ocurrido¿Había sido su imaginación¿Había esperado tanto aquel momento que su inconsciente estaba gastándole la peor broma de su vida? Observó a Hermione y vio que ella continuaba mirando hacia abajo, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego alzó la vista hacia él y Harry pudo leer la confusión en su rostro.

_-_ Ha pasado algo -susurró.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Entonces no había sido imaginación suya. Alguien había gritado, y había sido en el baile. La música había parado.

Harry no sabía que un miedo escurridizo y silencioso comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Se quedó pegado a la pared, mirando hacia la luz que provenía del fondo de las escaleras, esperando oír la música de nuevo. Un grito alegre, la voz de un profesor. Cualquier cosa.

Pero Harry solo podía escuchar sus propias respiraciones. Habría dado cualquier cosa por escuchar algún sonido, pero el silencio era abrumador. Tragó saliva, y tuvo la sensación de que el sonido se propagaba por todo el corredor.

¿Y ahora, qué¿Bajaban¿Se quedaban?

Hermione parecía preguntarle lo mismo con la mirada. Seguía pegada a él, mirando intermitentemente hacia abajo, con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro. Harry comprendió que no podrían quedarse allí arriba. Era probable que bajaran y se encontraran con que la fiesta había terminado y un estudiante había gritado en señal de protesta. Pero entonces habrían escuchado más gritos. Y habrían visto a la gente subiendo a sus habitaciones. Y a Harry no estaría doliéndole la cicatriz.

Se llevó una mano a la frente con disimulo y apretó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos e intentó alejar el dolor de su mente, consiguiendo apenas que este disminuyera de intensidad. Agradeciendo que Hermione no se hubiera percatado, le tomó de la mano y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en silencio.

Bajaron los escalones de uno en uno y volvieron a pasar por los pasillos que antes habían atravesado corriendo. Seguían sin escuchar nada al otro lado y pronto divisaron la puerta del Gran Comedor, que estaba entreabierta. Las luces de la fiesta se proyectaban en la pared a través de la rendija. Harry paró en seco y Hermione se colocó tras él.

Delante de la puerta había una mancha. No era exactamente una mancha, sino más bien, como si alguien hubiera arrastrado un objeto que desteñía tinta por el suelo. Un reguero de manchas de color rojizo salía de entre las puertas del Gran Comedor, continuaba pasillo abajo y se perdía en una de las esquinas de los corredores que conducían hacia los jardines. Conforme iban acercándose, los dos sentían que todas sus esperanzas se venían abajo.

Con una última mirada de indecisión, Harry apoyó una mano sobre la puerta y la empujó, girando esta lentamente hacia el interior.

Lo primero que vieron fue que todo el mundo estaba quieto. Algunos incluso seguían abrazados en posición de baile, y miraban con los ojos muy abiertos hacia el centro del salón. Las chicas que estaban sobre el escenario, el grupo de cantantes, se habían quedado quietas y parecían mirar hacia el mismo lugar. Y entonces Harry miró, y vio a Megara en el suelo.

Todos se habían apartado de ella, dejando un enorme espacio a su alrededor. Minutos antes Harry había jurado que algo así habría sido imposible dada la cantidad de gente que había aquella noche reunida, pero lo cierto era que Megara estaba completamente sola. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y señaló las manchas del suelo, que seguían arrastrándose por la superficie hasta llegar junto a ella. Entonces Harry vio algo más.

Megara abrazaba un bulto negro con fuerza y movía los labios. Un bulto que apenas se movía, pero que dejaba distinguir una espesa cabellera rubia entre los dedos de la chica. Un bulto que desteñía un oscuro color rojizo y que había manchado de sangre la mejilla de Megara.

Se escuchó un sonido lejano. Un sonido que les golpeó en la conciencia como una pesada maza. Harry lo reconoció; la enorme puerta del colegio se había cerrado.

Hermione dio un respingo. Todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta del Gran Salón y Harry sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavándose sobre ellos dos. Luego los pasos acelerados de Dumbledore y el resto de profesores hasta Megara.

Dumbledore se agachó junto a ella y entonces el bulto del suelo dio un espasmo. Harry le vio tomar aire y escupir sangre, y entonces el grito de Ethan inundó el Gran Comedor.

_-_ ¡MORTIFAGOS!

Se escucharon gritos. Chillidos, palabras, golpes. Harry sujetó fuertemente a Hermione y entró en el Salón con la intención de buscar a sus amigos mientras la cicatriz se le clavaba sobre la frente como una cuchilla mal afilada. Esquivó a varios alumnos y entonces se escuchó otro ruido. Un ruido parecido al anterior, pero mucho más cercano. Harry paró en seco y miró hacia atrás. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se habían cerrado.

_-_ ¡Quietos! -bramó Dumbledore. Los gritos continuaron por unos momentos y Dumbledore agitó su varita en el aire. Harry comenzó a sentir las piernas muy pesadas, hasta el punto en que no pudo dar más de tres pasos. Entonces fue incapaz de levantar los pies del suelo y se quedó pegado a él como una estatua. Igual que el resto de estudiantes.

Dumbledore bajó la varita lentamente y les miró a todos a través de sus gafas de media luna.

_-_ Ahora, escuchadme. Los alumnos de cuarto y quinto van a quedarse aquí bajo la dirección de la profesora McGonagall y no se les está permitido salir de la Sala bajo ningún concepto. Señoritas del grupo de música, creo que sería conveniente que ustedes también se quedaran aquí. Poppy, encárgate de que el señor McNamara reciba los cuidados necesarios. Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo… -Dumbledore había hablado con voz tranquila y sosegada, pero en ese momento enmudeció. Observó a su alrededor durante lo que parecieron unos minutos eternos y finalmente habló-. Me temo que vamos a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

Snape se acercó a Dumbledore y murmuró algo. Harry miró a Hermione. Intentó hablar, pero nada salió de su garganta. Al parecer el hechizo de Dumbledore había detenido todo tipo de sonido y movimiento, excepto el suyo y el de los profesores. Buscó con la mirada a Ron, Ginny y sus amigos, pero no los encontró.

_-_ Los alumnos de sexto curso saldrán al exterior del colegio con el profesor Snape. Los demás vendréis conmigo. En silencio, por favor.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante. El hechizo se había roto y la gente volvió a ponerse en marcha, esta vez más tranquilamente pero visiblemente asustados. Dumbledore echó a andar hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor y Harry pensó que de ese modo le sería más fácil encontrar a Ron y a los demás, pues no tardarían en aparecer.

_-_ Tenemos que buscar a Ron -dijo Hermione con la voz temblando y echando a andar tras el director, esquivando a los chicos de sexto año que caminaban en dirección contraria hacia la salida del jardín-. Dios mío Harry, qué hemos hecho…

Harry no comprendió lo que Hermione quería decir. Le siguió a través de la marea de estudiantes hasta que llegaron de nuevo a las puertas. Harry contempló con horror la sangre que había pegada al suelo y que ahora sabía, pertenecía a Ethan. Decidió no pensar en qué clase de cosas podrían haberle hecho los mortífagos al muchacho y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba punto de hacer. Iba a entrar en un colegio infestado de mortífagos. ¿Qué hacían allí los mortífagos¿Qué buscaban¿Cuántos serían¿Diez¿Veinte¿Cien? No podrían con tantos. Morirían.

Observó a Hermione y sintió un vacío en su interior. Tiró de ella para colocarla a un lado.

_-_ No te separes de mí¿me has oído?

_-_ ¡Harry!

El grito de Ron silenció la respuesta de Hermione. El chico se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de cerca con Neville.

_-_ Ron. ¿Dónde están Ginny y Luna?

_-_ Han ido a la parte trasera -dijo, lanzando miradas intermitentes hacia el lugar donde Luna y su hermana se encaminarían en esos momentos-. Creo que aquella parte está limpia.

_-_ ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Harry.

_-_ Fue Ethan -dijo Neville-. Nadie lo vio entrar, solo nos dimos cuenta cuando una chica gritó. Megara salió a ayudarle y entonces los dos cayeron al suelo. Luego…

_-_ Harry, no tenemos varitas -abrevió Ron.

_Oh, no._

¿Ese era el estupendo plan de Dumbledore¿Mandar a un grupo de estudiantes sin varita a pelear contra unos mortífagos armados?

_-_ Esperad -Hermione se removió inquieta. Se agachó y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la varita de Hermione estaba sobre su mano-. Yo os cubriré. Os acompañaré a vuestras habitaciones y cogeréis las vuestras.

Los tres se miraron indecisos.

_-_ De acuerdo -dijo Harry-. Pero dame tu varita y seré yo quien os cubra.

Se habían quedado solos. Harry miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de encontrar a penas a veinte chicos más que él esperando las indicaciones de Dumbledore, quien no parecía sentirse seguro a abrir la puerta. Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, ellos cuatro y cinco chicos más que Harry solo conocía de vista.

_-_ No hay slytherins -escupió Ron.

Harry observó a Dumbledore, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo. El hombre les observó durante unos momentos y al hablar fue claro y preciso.

_-_ Está bien, chicos. La señorita Granger, el señor McMillan y yo os acompañaremos a los dormitorios. Esperad -dijo al ver que algunos de los alumnos caminaban en dirección hacia la puerta-. Señorita Granger, usted se encarga de los Gryffindor. Señor McMillan, saque la varita de su calcetín y acompañe a los de su casa. Yo me encargaré de Ravenclaw. Cuando terminéis debéis regresar aquí. Y otra cosa más. Evitad el enfrentamiento en la medida de todo lo posible. Si debéis rodear todo el colegio para no enfrentaros con ellos, hacedlo -miró su reloj-. Quince minutos.

Las puertas se abrieron. Harry miró una última vez hacia atrás, a tiempo de ver como los alumnos de cuarto y quinto se sentaban en el suelo, muy juntos unos a otros. Después, con la varita de Hermione en alto y sujetando la mano de la chica, todos salieron al exterior y Dumbledore volvió a cerrar las puertas del Comedor.

_-_ Tened cuidado -dijo el director. Antes de apoyar un brazo sobre el hombro de Padma Patil, miró brevemente a Harry y luego a Hermione.

_Está dudando. Quiere cambiarse por ella,_ pensó Harry.

_-_ Iremos con cuidado profesor -dijo él, dándose media vuelta y echando a correr hacia su sala común. Sus compañeros de casa le siguieron y al doblar la esquina y encontrarse solos, se detuvieron.

_-_ De acuerdo -susurró Harry de tal forma que no estaba seguro de que le hubieran escuchado-. Iremos andando, pegados a la pared y en fila india. Yo iré primero y sería mejor que vosotros cerrarais la marcha -les dijo a Ron y a Seamus-. Si escucháis algo, tirad del que tengáis delante hasta que nos paremos todos¿de acuerdo?

Se acercaron a la pared. Harry fue doblando una a una todas las esquinas de los corredores, con el oído pegado a la pared. En un par de ocasiones le pareció escuchar unos pasos sigilosos que se perdían al final de un pasillo o el murmullo de una capa al rozar contra el suelo, pero en ningún momento se encontraron con nadie cortándoles el paso. Cinco minutos más tarde habían llegado a la Sala Común y allí se habían encontrado con un terrible espectáculo.

_-_ ¡Hermione¡Hermione¿Qué ha pasado?

_-_ ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

_-_ ¿Ya ha terminado la fiesta?

Los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero, parecían haberse congregado en la Sala Común. Cuando Harry les escuchó gritar sintió venirse todo el mundo abajo. La Dama Gorda, que por algún motivo ya parecía saber cual era la situación del colegio, cerró tan deprisa como pudo el cuadro. Pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que estuvieran donde estuvieran, los mortífagos les habían escuchado.

Sin ayuda de Hermione, Parvati y Lavender, jamás habría hecho callar a los niños. Mientras Ron y los chicos subían a la habitación, ellas intentaban convencerles entre susurros de que volvieran a sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo en sus voces tuvo que delatarles, pues los niños comenzaron a preguntar.

_-_ ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?

_-_ ¿Dónde está mi hermana? -preguntaba una niña pequeña tirando de los brazos de Parvati.

_-_ ¿Por qué tienes el vestido manchado de sangre?

Hermione ocultó los bajos de su vestido como pudo y miró a los chicos con expresión ceñuda.

_-_ Ahora mismo vais a dejar de hacer preguntas, vais a subir a las habitaciones y me vais a prometer que no vais a salir de ellas pase lo que pase. ¿Me habéis entendido¡Vamos!

Ron, Neville y los chicos se vieron atropellados por los alumnos más pequeños del colegio, que medio preocupados, medio asustados, comenzaron a obedecer a Hermione.

_-_ Hemos mirado por la ventana -dijo Seamus, tendiéndole a Harry su varita. Tenía la respiración agitada-. No hay nadie ahí fuera. No es un ataque, no deben ser más de diez.

_-_ Eso espero… -comenzó a decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

_-_ Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí.

_-_ ¿Aquí? -preguntó Ron-. ¿Para qué?

_-_ Para vigilar la entrada, no podemos dejar esto desprotegido, ahí arriba hay mas de 50 niños.

_-_ La Señora Gorda se encarga de eso Hermione -contestó Lavender, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Entonces chocó contra tres niñas que aun no habían salido de la Sala-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Vamos, arriba.

_-_ Lyra no está.

_-_ ¿Quién?

_-_ ¿QUÉ? -preguntó Hermione aterrada, alcanzando a las niñas de dos zancadas-. ¿Cómo que no está¿Dónde ha ido?

La niña, pelirroja y con varias pequitas, comenzó a hacer pucheros.

_-_ No lo sé… se fue hace un ratito.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Harry miró a la puerta. Su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada, pues era la segunda vez que le había parecido que esta se abría y una oscura figura entraba en la habitación. Tenían que marcharse de allí cuanto antes para que la Señora Gorda sellara la entrada.

De repente, se escuchó una vocecita

_-_ Las luces… ¡dijo que quería ver las luces!

Hermione palideció al oír esas palabras, pero tuvo la suficiente sangre fría de salir corriendo tirando del brazo de Harry.

_-_ ¡Ha ido al baile, Harry¡Debe estar por los pasillos!

_-_ Ron¡vuelve con Dumbledore! Nosotros os alcanzaremos enseguida, te lo prometo. ¡Marchaos!

_-_ ¡Estáis locos! –gritó Parvati-. ¡Tenemos que permanecer juntos!

Pero Ron asintió a Harry y Hermione ya tenía un pié fuera del cuadro. Las quejas de Parvati dejaron de escucharse y Hermione mandó al traste todo tipo de discreción para echar a correr por los pasillos. Comenzó a desandar el camino cuando de repente frenó en seco y Harry chocó contra ella. Miró al frente, mientras Hermione se llevaba las manos a la boca para no gritar.

Dos figuras negras les miraban desde el final del corredor. Las mascaras blancas brillaban a la luz de las varitas que sostenían en alto y les apuntaban directamente al pecho. Harry fue más rápido.

_-_ ¡_Desmaius_!

Uno de los mortífagos cayó al suelo. El otro miró perplejo a su compañero y Harry aprovechó el descuido para tirar de Hermione hacia atrás y echar a correr por el pasillo. Dobló a la derecha, escuchando los pasos del mortífago tras de ellos e intentando desviar su carrera de la Sala Común, de donde Ron debería estar saliendo en ese momento con los chicos.

Hermione cayó al suelo. Harry se agachó a levantarla y los zapatos de su amiga quedaron olvidados sobre la moqueta de color granate. Echaron a correr de nuevo. Le faltaba la respiración y se sintió tentado de detenerse para plantar cara al mortífago, pero no sabía si le daría tiempo a atacar antes que a él.

Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo del pasillo y Harry pensó que atraerían irremediablemente a todos los mortífagos que se encontraran cerca. Pensó en Lyra, maldiciendo por lo bajo por el atrevimiento de la niña. Hermione gritó algo a su espalda y pudo ver el reflejo de un hechizo rebotar en las paredes, pero el mortífago siguió corriendo. Un rayo traspasó la estancia tres centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Harry y se empotró contra la pared, cayendo algunos cascotes al suelo.

Giraron una esquina y entonces, Harry la vio. Estaba acurrucada en el suelo, en medio del pasillo, con una varita en la mano y tapándose los oídos. Escuchó a Hermione tras él soltar un pequeño grito de alivio, que la niña debió escuchar porque alzó el rostro asustado hacia ellos. Sin dejar de correr, Harry soltó a Hermione y cogió a Lyra en brazos. Continuó hacia delante, echando un vistazo hacia atrás y entre el oscuro cabello de la niña para comprobar que Hermione les seguía de cerca.

Estaban llegando al Gran Salón. Dos pasillos más y podrían ver la puerta. Dumbledore estaría allí y les quitaría a aquel mortífago de encima, estaba seguro.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Los rayos pasaban rozándoles y Lyra gritaba cada vez que escuchaba el inconfundible silbido de las maldiciones imperdonables pasando junto a ella. Doblaron la última esquina y Harry suspiró al ver la puerta del comedor semiabierta. Sin embargo, no había nadie en el corredor. Dumbledore no estaba. Ron no estaba. No había nadie. Sintió el impulso de detenerse.

¿Y si les han encontrado¿Y si están peleando¿Y si…?

Harry no pensaba entrar en el Comedor con aquel mortífago pisándoles los talones. Si Dumbledore hubiera estado, todo habría sido más fácil. Pero el plan había fallado. Así que con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió a la niña y la empujó por la ranura de la puerta sobre un muchacho que había junto a esta y que cayó al suelo sobre otro chico más. Luego se dio la vuelta y se detuvo en el pasillo.

Hermione se colocó a su lado y alzó la varita. El mortífago se acercaba a ellos y pronto aparecería por la esquina del corredor. Debían ser rápidos y certeros.

_-_ Cuando cuente tres -murmuró él-. Uno… -los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca-, dos… -la capa del mortífago asomó por la esquina de la pared-¡tres¡_Dolor Extrudo_!"

El mortífago cayó al suelo, soltando la varita y quedando inmovilizado, tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Harry bajó la varita y miró a Hermione.

_-_ ¿Está muerto?

_-_ No -susurró ella-. No tardará en recobrar el conocimiento. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Podrían entrar al comedor y esperar allí, o salir a buscar a sus amigos. Podrían quedarse allí fuera, vigilando la entrada. Podrían salir al jardín y ayudar a los de sexto curso.

Miró el pasillo que se perdía camino hacia las Salas Comunes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Luego se dirigió al mortífago y lo arrastró hacia un armario. Con ayuda de Hermione, lo metió en el interior y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

_-_ Esto le retrasará cuando despierte -dijo-. Ahora, vamos a buscar a Ron.

* * *

Ron caminaba despacio, tal y como lo había hecho para ir hacia allí con Harry. Vio el destello de una varita a través de una de las ventanas, en el jardín, y acertó a ver la cabeza del pelotón de estudiantes que seguían a Snape. Se acordó de Ginny y de Luna, y aquello no le ayudó a relajarse. 

Estaban bajando una de las escaleras cuando frenó en seco. Sintió a Lavender apretarle fuertemente el brazo cuando escuchó unas voces que provenían del pasillo de la derecha. Retrocedió lentamente, todo lo que pudo, y abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones laterales, indicándoles a sus amigos que entraran. Luego dejó un resquicio entreabierto y miró a través de él hacia el pasillo.

Tres mortífagos pasaron junto a él. Uno de ellos no llevaba máscara, y el rostro de una mujer de mediana edad, cabello oscuro y ojos hundidos surgió de entre las sombras de su capa. A Ron le recorrió un ligero escalofrío por la espalda cuando uno de sus compañeros susurró su nombre: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los mortífagos se alejaron entre susurros de la habitación y cuando dejaron de escucharse sus pasos, Ron abrió la puerta y tomó el camino contrario. Nada más hacerlo, se chocó con alguien y ahogó un grito que Parvati no supo controlar.

_-_ Por Dios, Ron -susurró Megara, llevándose una mano al pecho y mirándole con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí? Marchaos ahora mismo al comedor.

_-_ Hemos ido a por nuestras varitas, Dumbledore nos está esperando.

_-_ En ese caso más os vale que os deis prisa -hablaba en susurros, apresuradamente. Tenía la mejilla manchada de sangre-. Los mortífagos están todavía en el colegio.

_-_ Lo sé, los hemos visto. Han pasado por aquí no hace ni diez segundos.

Megara palideció y miró en la dirección que le indicaba Ron. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica sujetaba fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha, tan fuerte que sus nudillos habían adoptado un color blanquecino.

_-_ ¿Y qué estás haciendo tu aquí? -preguntó Dean.

Megara le observó con la boca abierta. Luego bajó la vista al suelo y miró nerviosa hacia el pasillo. Su boca tembló.

_-_ Se acercan.

Lavender y Parvati retrocedieron. Dean y Seamus sacaron sus varitas.

_-_ No, no… -susurró Megara-. Marchaos de aquí, rápido. Yo les distraeré.

_-_ ¿Qué dices? No puedes quedarte a distraer a tres mortífagos.

_-_ Ron, márchate de aquí ya -pidió en tono suplicante-.Por favor, márchate…

El grupo se quedó clavado en el suelo. Ahora todos podían escuchar los pasos acelerados que venían por el corredor contiguo.

_-_ ¡Vamos! -gritó Megara, empujándoles a todos y haciéndoles trastabillar. El grupo retrocedió lentamente, hasta que al final echaron a correr. Doblaron una esquina, y entonces Ron se detuvo.

_-_ Chicos, marchad vosotros. Yo volveré enseguida.

_-_ ¿Qué? -preguntó Dean, mirándole como si estuviera loco.

_-_ Ay madre, esto es como una de esas películas de miedo. Primero Harry y Hermione, luego Ron… -murmuró Parvati echándose a llorar al hombro de Lavender.

Ron miró significativamente a Seamus y volvió hacia atrás. Cuando apareció en el pasillo, se encontró con una escena grotesca.

_-_ ¿Así que estabas sola? -rió alguien con voz estridente.

Megara se giró bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en Ron. Luego los cerró con fuerza y se volvió desafiante a Bellatrix.

_-_ Deja que se marche. No te interesa.

_-_ Tú tampoco me interesas, bruja. Podría acabar con vosotros con un simple suspiro, así que se una niña buena y obedece. Tú -le dijo a uno de los mortífagos-, sigue por ese pasillo hasta encontrar al resto.

Luego volvió a posar su vista en los dos y sonrió.

_-_ Bueno, bueno, bueno… Ahora decidme¿dónde está?

_-_ Donde está el qué.

_-_ Potter. ¿Quién si no? -preguntó ella.

_-_ No lo sé. No le he visto esta noche.

_-_ Mientes -el mortífago, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, clavó su mirada en Megara. Aquella voz, sibilante y que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras, despertó un viejo recuerdo en Ron. Aquella vez en quinto año, cuando el grupo se infiltró en el Departamento de Misterios y pelearon contra una horda de mortífagos. Aquél mortífago también estuvo presente.

El hombre se aproximó a ella y Ron tuvo la sensación de que su amiga se estremecía a su lado. Elevó la mano y sujetó la mandíbula de Megara en alto, y luego se acercó más a ella. Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_-_ Interesantes ojos.

Megara golpeó al mortífago. Con todas sus fuerzas, con el puño cerrado, el golpe sonó seco en la mejilla de la máscara, que se partió el dos. El hombre cayó al suelo y se llevó una mano a la cara. Megara se reincorporó y Bellatrix gritó.

_-_ ¡Qué haces¿Es que no sabes con quien te las estás jugando mocosa?

Alzó la varita. Ron lo observó todo a cámara lenta. Megara seguía mirando al mortífago, sentado en el suelo, con todo el odio que era capaz de transmitir. La luz surgió de la varita de Bellatrix y atravesó el pasillo en una exhalación. Alguien gritó.

* * *

_-_ ¡Harry! –susurró Hermione-. ¿Has oído eso? 

Ambos se detuvieron. Harry también lo había escuchado; otro grito. No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, quizá a varios metros a su derecha.

_-_ Están cerca -dijo Harry-. De acuerdo, iremos por allí. No hagas ruido.

No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

_-_ Con que estabais aquí.

Las cosas no podían ir peor. Ahora estaban a merced del mortífago, si lo que éste quería era acabar con ellos lo haría sin inmutarse. Se dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a Hermione, quien parecía demasiado asustada como para rechistar.

_-_ Os creéis muy listos. Pensáis que una panda de chiquillos puede acabar con los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico.

El mortífago se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Harry intentaba pensar, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Solo podía retroceder e intentar cubrir a Hermione en la medida de todo lo posible, pero la chica no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Adivinando las intenciones de Harry, se removía inquieta tras él, intentando colocarse a su lado.

_-_ Pero pronto os daréis cuenta de que esta guerra ya la tenéis perdida. Moriréis todos. Empezando por ti y terminando por la sangre sucia que tienes a tu espalda.

Aquello activó algo en el interior de Harry. Sin saber cómo, se olvidó de Hermione y se lanzó hacia delante, pillando al mortífago desprevenido.

_-_ ¡_Expelliarmus_! -gritó, lanzándose sobre él.

Sin embargo, el mortífago supo reaccionar a tiempo. No pudo evitar a Harry, pero si fue lo bastante rápido como para esquivar el hechizo. Cayó al suelo y rodó por encima de Harry, apuntando al pecho de este con la varita. Harry se puso de pie y le imitó. El golpe contra el suelo le había hecho sangrar la mejilla izquierda.

_-_ ¡Estate quieto! -le gritó el mortífago, con la voz temblando.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Harry, y entonces comprendió por qué le había extrañado tanto el comportamiento del mortífago desde que se encontraran frente a la Sala Común. Estaba intentando evitar un enfrentamiento, pero¿por qué?

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. De su varita salió un haz de color rojo que impactó en el brazo del mortífago. Este gritó de dolor y apuntó a Harry con su varita de nuevo. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y temblaba de rabia contenida.

_-_ ¡He dicho que no te muevas! -chilló.

Harry volvió a arremeter. Por alguna razón que no conocía, el mortífago no iba a atacarle. Pero nada le decía que no pudiera atacar a Hermione, quien se mantenía a la expectativa a varios metros del atacante. Agitó su varita y el hechizo atravesó la capa del mortífago. Harry se sentía triunfador, tan solo a unos pasos de que el mortífago cayera rendido en el suelo. Pero aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El mortífago, arrodillado en el suelo y con la sangre resbalando a través de su máscara, apuntó a Harry y gritó. El rayo de color negro atravesó su pecho y Harry sintió arder su interior. Después sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, cayó al suelo, y fue incapaz de ver nada más.

_¡HARRY!_

Alguien gritó, pero él no podía moverse. Sintió que le movían del sitio y al instante un tibio y agradable calor en la espalda. Luego el abrazo de unas manos que temblaban, y lejano, muy lejano, creía escuchar el llanto de una mujer.

_Harry… abre los ojos… _

Harry no podía abrirlos. Sentía que se hundía en un agujero oscuro y profundo, un agujero que le atraía irresistiblemente. Quería entrar en el agujero, quería ver qué había al otro lado. Quería dejar de sentir el roce de los rizos sobre su piel….

Hermione vivió aquellos momentos como una pesadilla. Harry había salido despedido contra la pared, su varita fue a parar al otro lado del pasillo y después había caído al suelo en medio de todos aquellos cascotes. Sin prestar atención al mortífago corrió hacia él e intentó incorporarlo. Apenas pudo obligarlo a sentarse, pero ya no pudo hacer nada más. Tras tirar de él hacia arriba de forma insistente, cayó de rodillas y le abrazó con fuerza.

_-_ Harry… abre los ojos…

Había empezado a llorar. Estaba muerta de miedo. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del mortífago a sus espaldas y sabía que tenía que levantarse y desafiarle, pero no se atrevía a moverse del sitio. Se abrazó aún más a la espalda de Harry y enterró la boca entre su cuello. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. _Un escalón_. La respiración se le hacía pesada, y entraba en ella con pequeños golpes de dolor. _Otro escalón_. Harry no podía morir esa noche. _Sus ojos mirando sus labios. _Se mordió el labio inferior y al instante notó el metálico sabor de la sangre en la boca.

_-_ Dámelo… -escuchó a sus espaldas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

_-_ Dame al chico -volvió a pedir la voz, ésta vez más cerca de ella.

_-_ No, a Harry no…

Hermione no sabía lo que decía. Estaba en unas escaleras. Harry le sonreía dos escalones más abajo.

_-_ A Harry no…

_A Harry no…_

Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, empujando a Hermione detrás de él, quien aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Malherido, con la sangre resbalando desde la sien hasta el suelo del pasillo y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, alzó la varita de Hermione hacia el mortífago, dispuesto a lanzar todas las maldiciones que se le pasaran por la cabeza. El hombre, furioso, gritó corriendo hacia él. Harry sabía lo que iba a hacer. Casi podía ver el haz de luz verde saliendo de la varita.

_-_ _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El mortífago cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor. Harry retrocedió y chocó contra Hermione, quien se aferró a su brazo mientras miraba la escena en estado de shock. Segundos más tarde, el mortífago dejó de moverse y sus gritos cesaron.

Harry y Hermione tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar. Después miraron hacia la puerta, donde Megara les miraba a ambos, con el cuerpo de Ron apoyado sobre sus hombros y la varita todavía en alto.

* * *

¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy de vuelta . Siento la tardanza, pero el ordenador se me estropeó y se pasó estropeado más de dos semanas porque a mi padre se le metió en la cabeza que quería jugar a reparar ordenadores como si fuera técnico informático o algo así, y lo único que consiguió fue estropearlo más (lo siento papi, pero los ordenadores no son lo tuyo). Luego, a parte, después de arreglar el ordenador apenas he podido pararme a escribir porque dos amigas han venido a pasar las fiestas conmigo (seguro que conocéis a Mileya y a Florchis, un saludito a las dos desde aquí ). Después casi me da un paro cardiaco porque me di cuenta de que llevaba cosa de dos meses sin dar señales de vida y tenía miedo de que pensarais que había abandonado la historia, cosa que no va a pasar nunca . Por si algo así vuelve a pasar, dejaré un mensaje en forma de review en esta misma historia, así que si veis que tardo mucho repasaos los reviews que allí encontrareis una explicación. Se que hablo muy deprisa pero no se que me pasa hoy que parece que tengo cafeina en las venas en vez de sangre. Más cosas. ¡Profecía ha cumplido un añito:tiras de serpentina: Parece mentira que haya pasado un año desde que bla bla, bla bla, bla bla… y solo quiero daros las gracias por el apoyo y deciros que sin vosotros probablemente no habría llegado tan lejos con esta historia. Que sepáis que valoro todos y cada uno de los reviews que me habéis dejado desde el principio y que aunque (en el caso de hoy) he resumido muchísimo las respuestas, todos los comentarios son importantes para mi. Perdonadme por ir tan deprisa, pero hoy tengo muchas ganas de subir este capítulo y de que me deis vuestra opinión. Gracias, gracias, gracias, de nuevo.

Editado: Queridos señores de No se si se habrán percatado de que cuando se sube una historia… ?se borran los puñeteros guiones¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer que los personajes hablen sin guiones? Las comillas están bien, pero no están hechas para que un personaje hable, sino para que piense. Se despide una usuaria un poco enfurruñada porque va a tener que patearse el capítulo de nuevo borrando guiones y poniendo comillas en su lugar.

Muchas gracias a Mileya por ayudarme con las comillas .

**Hecate-san**¡Hola Carolina! Tienes razón en ese sentido, a veces darle un aire más calmado a la historia es necesario, para que la gente no se tire de los pelos en todos los capítulos. Lo que pasa es que no sé, creo que podría haber narrado las escenas de una forma más llamativa, menos aburrida… Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor¡y eso es bueno! Ethan… ¡pero si el chico no es tan malo! Tenéis que pensar que todo en esta vida tiene un motivo, y claro que tendremos motivo de por qué Ethan es tan… Ethan. Y creedme, entonces le adorareis todas y querréis casaros con él. Pero no os dejaré porque Ethan es mío mío mío. Hale . Muchas gracias guapa. ¡Hasta pronto!

**S. Lily Potter: **¡Hola Lily! Efectivamente, haces bien al sospechar que Ginny se trama algo. **La tardanza de Snape**. Es algo que mucha gente ha preguntado. Vamos a ver… ¿es importante de verdad? Sí y no. Ahora, tal y como están las cosas y con la información que tenéis, es irrelevante. En el próximo capítulo, quizá podréis atar cabos. Claro estì Snape llega tarde por un motivo que aunque no diré expresamente cual es, quizá podáis haceros una idea. Sabemos muy poco del pasado de Megara, pero para cuando terminemos el fic se comprenderán algunas actitudes y comportamientos con los chicos del colegio. Como tú dijiste, este capítulo ha tratado del baile. ¿Te ha gustado? . ¡Besos y hasta pronto!

**TheHard**¡Hola! Bueno, el enfado de Hermione en realidad es un poco… "tonto". Harry se lo preguntará dentro de algún tiempo, cuando las cosas estén más tranquilitas, y entonces sabréis por qué Hermione salió un poco mosqueada de aquel partido. Siento haberme retrasado tanto (al final he tardado un poco más que Febrero ). ¡Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder!

**Night Elven Assassin:** ¡Hola Patri! Vuelvo a decírtelo otra vez, gracias por darme a conocer esa bonita canción. Y sigo insistiendo en que me encanta que tu la utilices para tu baile . Como ves, finalmente no dejé la mayor parte de las canciones. Pero si las utilicé para escribir toda la secuencia de la fiesta . Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por el review. ¡Besos!

**Eva-AngelH/Hr**Jajaja¡no te preocupes Eva! Más vale tarde que nunca. Quedan muchos capítulos en los que podrás dejar review si quieres . ¡Clases! Pero niña¡que estas hablando con una aficionada! Jeje. Ron/Luna… ¡siempre hay Ron/Luna! Que haya al final… eso ya es otra cosa. ¿Lyra? Lyra sólo me ayuda a juntar un poco más a Harry y a Hermione, y también a que cada vez que hable de ella me acuerde de Oliver Wood. ¡Es una buena niña¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Kirita Kasugi**¡Hola Kirita¡Preguntas, preguntas! Eso es lo que me gusta a mí. Vamos a ver… 1-. Como ves, Harry decide no invitar a nadie. Mejor solo que mal acompañado¿verdad? 2-. Jejeje, Harry también se pregunta lo mismo. Quizá Ethan encuentre a Hermione una chica interesante y viceversa. 3-. Ron está. De Luna… no lo sé, pero está . 4-. Los tres planetas se unirán y entonces pasará "algo". 5-. Jejejeje. "Algo" ha pasado, como has podido ver . 6-. ¡Aquí está el baile¿Era como te esperabas? 7-. ¡Gracias por las canciones! Kiss me fue una de las que más me ayudó a la hora de escribir. En cuanto a los reviews… jamás me cansaré de daros las gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Zeisse**¡Me has llamado Lyra y te voy a comer a besos! Jejeje. ¡Megara! Megara se gana puntos mientras su hermano se los quita capítulo a capítulo . Le has dado al clavo, Hermione anda muy liada con la profecía y no piensa bien las cosas, y Harry está totalmente em.pa.na.do. Ninguno de los dos se entera de qué va la película. Bueno, aquí está "el capítulo". Realmente no merece ese calificativo, si te soy sincera pensaba que iba a quedar mucho más espectacular. Quizá ha sido el hecho de que he tardado demasiado en ponerme a escribirlo, y eso de pensar demasiado las cosas no funciona. En fin… aun así, espero que te haya gustado . Millones de gracias por el apoyo, de verdad ha hecho maravillas en mi. ¡Abrazos y besos!

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black** Jejeje, intento subir siempre antes en LPDF, porque tardo mucho cuando me pongo a contestar los reviews y la gente se desespera. ¡Pero hacedme el favor de dormir por las noches que luego por el dia vais zombis! Me gusta hacerselo pasar mal al pobre de Harry. Cuando por fín le de todas las cosas bonitas que se merece, va a estar en el cielo . ¡Un beso Arabella!

**Nelly Esp**: Me alegro que las fiestas fueran bien. ¡Espero que esta Semana Santa también! Gracias por el review .

**Black Berries Fairy**¡Hello Nora! Eres el review más grande de toda la historia de este fic, para que lo sepas. Ni más ni menos que 12 kb es lo que marca en mi buzón de correo. Aquí está mi chica dando la dosis mensual de mimos a Ethan¡di que si! Para que veas que soy buena, cuando el fic acabe y todas las chicas quieran a Ethan, yo lo compartiré contigo. ¡Si señor! Todo lo que has dicho con respecto a Hermione es la pura verdad. Jajajajaja, me encanta lo que le dices a Draco. Es que a veces el chico se pasa. Aunque en este capítulo _casi_ no le hemos visto. Ay¿verdad que Ethan se ve encantador cuando se pone tan chulo? Puede plantarle cara al mismo Draco. Y Meg lo que tiene es mucho carácter, me parece a mí. Jolines, si te vas a comer y todo a mitad de review XD. Obviamente, Ron se traga la cena con tenedor antes que pedirle el baile a Hermione en el fic. ¡Pero nuestro rubio no! Ahora que te leo, debería poner una Nora en el fic para que Harry tuviera respuesta a sus preguntas sentimentales. Aunque ahora que lo pienso¡ya hay una Nora en el fic! JAJAJAJA. En cuanto al "enlace" con el capítulo anterior… no sabes cómo me costó encontrar algo que cuadrara y que no llamara mucho la atención. No sabía donde colocar ese pensamiento, ni en mente o boca de quien, y al final lo coloqué un poco a la ligera en la mente de Harry, cuando está subido a su escoba. Bueno, podría explicarte ahora por qué la reacción de Hermione, pero eso es algo que Harry le preguntará algún día y te aseguro que te gustará más enterarte por su boca antes que por la mía . ¿Sabes? Quería hacer que Luna se quitara la camiseta y que Harry, con las cuencas desorbitadas, se quitara rápidamente la suya para tapar a la chica. De ese modo la gente habría pensado que Luna no llevaba ninguna camiseta debajo, pero al final decidí quitarlo porque no aportaba mucho. Aunque la idea hace que me retuerza de la risa . En cuanto a que le cogen la snitch… pues la verdad, habría sido más lógico que Harry se sintiera muy mal. Pero como el tema de la profecía le tiene tan deprimido, creo que no debía centrarme mucho en lo mal que se sentía por no haber cogido la snitch. ¡Todo el mundo creía que no iba a ser Luna! Ya ves, me fui por lo obvio. Demasiado tarde para meter personajes nuevos en el fic, jeje. ¡Y ya se sabe que son las tres luces! Un alivio para todos, la gente ya no sabía que pensar. Aunque me apuesto el fic entero que a todos se os pasó por la cabeza un acontecimiento como el de los planetas.¿Sabes que pasa? Que me siento orgullosa porque Hermione se ha equivocado en todo. Porque me gusta cuando Hermione no tiene la razón en algo, cuando admite "Me he equivocado" y pone cara de cordero degollado (ya sabes que me gusta el angst). Bueno, bueno, bueno Nora, me ha encantado tu review. Has comentado todas y cada una de las cosas comentables de un capítulo que no es el mejor, ni de lejos. Espero haberte recompensado con el capítulo de hoy. ¡Un beso muy grande amiga! Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras!

**Hermis'lu: **¡Hola Hermis! Dos preguntas interesantes. Veamos… ¿Harry se muere en el séptimo? Creo que no. Los libros siempre se escriben bajo el punto de vista de Harry y rara es la vez en la que se narra una escena que Harry no vive. Si es así¿cómo va a matar Rowling al protagonista y seguir al siguiente capítulo? La verdad es que no lo sé… yo solo cruzo los dedos y espero de verdad que no muera. ¿Terminarán Harry y Hermione juntos? Esto si es todavía más difícil. Aquí si que no te puedo decir nada. Hay momentos en que creo que si, otros en que creo que no, otros en que no creo nada… Ojalá que todo lo que hemos visto en los libros no sea equivocado. ¡Gracias por escribir¡Suerte a ti también!

**Zara Zabini**¡Hola Zara! Me alegro que la historia te guste (aunque me consideres cruel, te lo perdono porque tienes razón :P) Piensa que de tanto interrumpirles, cuando por fin pueda suceder "algo" entre ellos dos ¡va a ser mucho mejor¡No me llores! Muchas gracias por tu review¡nos vemos!

**Stiby**¡Hola¡Muchas gracias! Vayaa, si te soy sincera tenía ganas de que me dijeras que eras tú mi amiga perdida, jejeje. Bueno, no pasa nada. Yo soy de Valencia¡vivimos cerquita! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros. Un beso muy grande¡adiós!

**Atery**: Jejeje, no te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante para mi es saber que seguís leyendo la historia. ¡Un beso y gracias!

**Nersh Potter**: Quilla, tus PD se están haciendo famosas¿lo sabías? Ya te contaré la historia XD. Has adivinado el giro argumental de la historia¡Herm matará a Harry! Madre mía, una novela de verdad… no me veo capaz de hacer algo así, jeje. Quien sabe, quizá dentro de muchos muchos años. Si eso sucede¡te avisaré! Luna ha dejado el puesto bien alto, aunque creo que el próximo partido lo va a perder, no se por qué. Aww, tu también eres ship Megara/Draco. Si Megara os escuchara os haría cosas muy feas. ¿Y Ron? Mmm… no se si Megara está hecha para Ron. Teniendo una chica como Luna, que está literalmente creada para él¡las demás sobran! En cuanto a las peleas… bueno, a veces creo que se me va la mano con las peleas. En los libros Harry y Hermione prácticamente no discuten por nada. Pero creo que tal y como están las cosas en la historia, tienen taaaanta presión acumulada que les hace estallar a la mínima. Jo Nersh, espero que estés mejor. Ya sabes que estoy a un email de distancia, para lo que quieras. Y el mejor remedio contra los bajones es salir a la calle, despejarte y leer muchos fics bonitos. Por cierto¡el día que dejes de escribirme tus postdatas no te contestaré a los reviews! He dicho. Jejeje. Un beso guapísima, nos vemos pronto. ¡Chau!

**Mayra Potter**¡Hola Mayra¡O Eowin! Si me das a elegir, prefiero Eowin, que así es como te conocí . Como tu dices, cada vez las cosas se tensan más en el fic y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Por ejemplo, el baile podría haber sido muchísimo más bonito si los dos se hubieran tranquilizado un poco a la hora de tomar algunas decisiones. Draco y Ginny… algo raro ha habido en el baile respecto a Ginny¿verdad¿Así que pensabas que era una fiesta? Intenté enfocar lo de las tres luces desde distintos puntos de vista para que la gente se liara un poquillo . Siento haber tardado con este capítulo, ya ves que me han pasado un montón de cosas que me han tenido alejada del ordenador. En fin, que haya merecido la pena. ¡Un beso!

**Candy Granger**¡Hola Candy, bienvenida! Jo, me siento mal por haber tardado tanto. Os prometo que no volverá a pasar. Si veis que tarda más de lo normal, acudid a los reviews que dejaré algún que otro mensaje allí para avisaros de que me estoy retrasando. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un beso!

**Hermypotter15**: Jajaja¡no puede ser! Bah, no te preocupes . El gran misterio. ¿A Megara le gusta alguien¿Ron¿Draco¿Harry? Quien sabe, es un poco confuso. Quizá los motivos que tiene Megara para que Draco le ponga nerviosa son distintos a los motivos sentimentales… En cuanto a lo que Ethan le dijo a Hermione, lo sabréis algún día de boca de la misma Hermione, te lo prometo. La chica rubia… muchos pensasteis en Megara, pero me fui por lo obvio cogiendo a Luna. Como tu bien dices, los chicos no saben qué día de qué mes es el día de las tres luces, así que la cosa no está resuelta aún del todo. ¡Ja¡Piensas bien sobre Ginny! Ay, te juro que me has hecho sentir mal con es de que "Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pedírselo". Jo… ¡es su culpa, está empanado, yo no se nada:P Ya veremos si Lyra vuelve a las andadas dentro de un tiempo. Así que tu crees que es mala. Puede ser… sabemos tan poco de ella que igual puede tirar para un bando que para el otro. Aunque solo sea una estudiante de intercambio, a lo mejor le gusta más el estilo de vida slytherin¿verdad? Y en cuanto a Ethan, más de lo mismo. En cuanto a que Harry y Hermione dejen de pelear… te prometo que esta será la penúltima vez que lo haga y hasta dentro de mucho no volveremos a verles enzarzados en una discusión. A partir de ahora, paz y tranquilidad. Un beso Hermy, gracias por el review. ¡Nos vemos en LPDF!

**CrisPotter**¡Wholaaa! Buah, como ves yo también he estado una temporadita alejada del ordenador. Es que es la rebelión de las máquinas, jeje. Me has pillado con lo de las respuestas a los reviews, y yo que siempre creo que la gente no las lee todas… a veces se me escapan cosas. Como normalmente tardo más de un día en contestarlos, a veces el segundo día estoy cansada y cedo a la presión soltando algún que otro spoiler y esas cosas. ¡Voy a tener que tomar vitaminas¡No podréis conmigo, bwajaja! Bueno¡allá vamos con el cuestionario CrisPotter!

1-. Malfoy debería temblar ante Ethan. Ya lo creo que si.

2-. ¡Ojeadores! Como ves, tengo que ir pensando en el desenlace final final final de la historia, así que estoy empezando a colocar posibles soluciones al futuro de Ron. Porque creo que está claro que al chico no le gusta estudiar .—

3-. Bweeejeje. En los libros de JK pasa lo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces hemos leído algo como "Harry vió como Hermione…" "Harry notó como Hermione…"? Definitivamente este chico tiene los ojos puestos sobre Hermione demasiado tiempo .

4-. A Megara le rebota Malfoy, es solo eso. Su simple presencia es algo que exige mucho autocontrol por su parte, pero claro, eso es algo que vosotros no debéis de saber aun . En parte, Ron también tiene algo que ver. Y no estoy diciendo que a Megara le guste Ron, pero si parece que tiene un poco de ¿debilidad? por el pelirrojo. Los ojos de Megara son violetas y todo tendrá su explicación más adelante .

5-. ¿Ves? Harry no se atreve a preguntárselo y pierde la oportunidad. Si espera que sea Hermione la que de el primer paso… la lleva clara. Como mucho, dará el último. Ya sabes a qué me refiero (ejem, escaleras, ejem)

6-. Jejeje, las cosas cambian cuando lees el capítulo por segunda vez¿verdad? XD

7-. We love Oliver Wood. Ay… suspiro

8-. No voy a contestar a este punto. Es peligroso :P

9-. Vale, toda la secuencia del campo de quidditch es muy liosa, lo sé. No se puede entender la actitud de Hermione sin saber primero, lo que le dijo Ethan, segundo, lo que vio en el campo de quidditch y no le hizo mucha gracia. Hermione sabe perfectamente que Luna no está interesada en Harry. Pero… Megara mira con cara de pocos amigos a Ethan porque bueno, estos dos hermanos son un poco incompatibles en cuanto a la forma de hacer las cosas.

10-. Vale, va, te lo digo ahora porque eres tú. Si, Hermione si terminó de ver el partido.

11-. "Nunca digas nunca" jejeje. No, en este caso puedes decir casi con total seguridad que Draco no se va a convertir en un angelito. Así que ahora crees que esa conversación perdida es de Draco y de otra persona. Bueno, es otra posibilidad. Supongo que solo al final del fic se sabrá el sentido completo de toda esa conversación.

12-. El baile en general es algo que pone triste a Ginny. Más a parte, recordemos que Hermione sigue un poco resentida con ella por ese comportamiento tan raro que tuvo cuando descubrieron el secreto de la profecía.

13-. Es que el amor altera el organismo¡eso has tenido que darlo en clase! Jejeje.

14-. Ojalá yo tuviera una Lyra en mi vida, jajaja. Espero que dentro de poco se las ingenie para montar otra escenita entre los chicos.

Bueno, y ahora más cosas de los reviews. Sobre Sin Nombre… bueno, estar, está ahí, lo que pasa es que tanto Mileya como yo tenemos la cabeza metida en dos fics que nos absorben todo el tiempo libre. Y como sabemos que no corre prisa por Sin Nombre, nos lo tomamos con calma. Quizá un día nos levantemos con ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo y ahí estarì jeje. Oh, diste en el clavo con las plumas de Megara. Por eso estaba tan susceptible, jeje. Awww¿que tendrá Hermione en el Cabeza de Puerco¡Lo has dicho¡Me lo has dicho en tu comentario! Jejeje. Y claro que Megara se irá pronto. Con Ethan, recuerda que tienen que volver a su país . Bueno guapísima, un placer leer tus reviews. ¡Son estupendos! Besitos y nos vemos pronto!

**Jhessail Lupin**¡Las dos Crises juntas! En primer lugar¡felicidades Tía Cris! Espero que la nena esté sana y guapa y tu hermana envuelta en un mar de babas, jeje. ¡Megara los tiene bien puestos, claro que si! Es que es una chica con carácter, que no se deja amedrentar por un niñato pijo y mimado. Hum. Ethan necesitaría una versión femenina de si mismo para poder ir al baile con alguien con quien "pegara", jeje. ¡Buah¡Lyra miembro de LPDF! Eso no se me había ocurrido, pero no estaría nada mal XD. Uf… a mi también me aburren los partidos de Quidditch. Me aburren los partidos de quidditch en los libros, así que en los fics ya ni te cuento. Tenía un poco de miedo de narrar uno, porque la experiencia me dice que la gente se los salta (:Lidia se hace la despistada:). Pero bueno, también me pasó lo mismo cuando quise meter a personajes nuevos y ahora resulta que a la gente le caen medianamente bien (a mi no me suelen gustar los personajes inventados de los fics). La conversación anónima… ¿qué serì serÂ?Y estáis locas¡Imprimís los capítulos! Cuando lo vi en el video casi me da algo. En cuanto al beso… (:Lidia se hace más la despistada:) ¡No dije nì no dije ná Dije que todo el mundo lo pensaría y que yo no iba a decir nada de nada de nada . Ahora todos queréis matarme, pero en realidad, en realidad, os estoy haciendo un favor gigantesco. Pensad que cuando de verdad llegue el momento de amor eterno en el que Harry y Hermione se mueran de amor, y suene música romántica de fondo, y salten chispas por la pantalla del ordenador y todo eso¡va a ser estupendo! Ahora no, es pronto (sí, 18 capítulos es pronto!) De todas formas, te prometo que no falta mucho para eso. Ya ves que después de lo sucedido hoy, Harry sabe que Hermione le quiere y Hermione sabe que Harry le quiere. No podrán estar mucho tiempo sin tirarse al cuello del otro. Pues eso guapa¡que disfrutes de tu sobrinita¡Besotes y nos vemos pronto!

**Kris**¡Hola Kris! Si, Hermione es un año más mayor que los demás. Desgraciadamente, yo comencé esta historia hace un año y JK dio esa información hace unos meses T.T. Pero bueno, como tampoco es relevante para la historia, lo podemos dar por pasable¿verdad? . Me alegro que te esté gustando. ¡Saludos y gracias!

**Alba1**¡Hola Alba! Jajaja¡si que estabas atrasada en la lectura! No te disculpes, que es totalmente comprensible. A mi me pasa igual con los reviews. Debo reviews a tropecientos mil fics, y voy a tener que ponerme a ello en seguida. Me alegro que te guste como ha ido desarrollándose la historia. ¡Te pusiste al dia enseguida! Gracias por seguir leyendo . ¡Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Mesouki**¡No hay problema! En serio, de verdad os admiro a todos los que dejáis review capítulo a capítulo y que encima son reviews elaborados e interesantes. Así que cuando no podais, o simplemente no os apetezca escribir¡no pasa nada! . Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, pero no pasa nada si en un capítulo no podéis escribirlos :). Veamos… Harry se nos hace rebelde¿eh? Jeje. ¡El precioso bastardo! Dile a tu prima que me cae bien. ¿Entonces empiezas a caer en las redes del D/G? Bien, bien, la secta crece cada día más. En un fic como este, que narra todo un curso de Hogwarts¡no puede faltar un Baile de Navidad! Es un tópico de los fics y no puede faltar. Y como ves, este baile ha traído muchas cosas. Sobre Megara, como tú dices, su relación rara con Draco no tiene que ver solo con el comportamiento de Draco con Ron. Jeje, Harry se puso a presumir delante de Hermione y le dio vergüenza. ¡Y Harry necesita perder de vez en cuando! Es buen buscador¡pero no es el mejor¡Luna is our queen, Luna is our queen! Y ojalá Dan leyera profecía y dijera: "Ven Lidia, como me gusta tanto tu fic he decidido que lo vamos a interpretar. Yo seré Harry y tu serás Hermione, y haré todas las escenas con camiseta mojada que quieras" Ay, que mal estás Lidia. ¿Tu crees en serio que Hermione se perdió el final de Harry? Porque sería muy raro viniendo de Hermione. ¿Te gusta la astronomía? A mí también, desde pequeñita me han gustado ese tipo de cosas. El factor B. es importante pero… es que con cosas tan importantes como el factor A (jeje), el B. queda relegado a un segundo plano. A nivel de parejas no hay nada claro, solo que Harry y Hermione se quieren y se aman y van a terminar juntos por que si o. Jajaja, eso que has dicho de "Harry sabe escuchar, no es solo lindo" está bien XD. ¡Es que es verdad¿En quien se desahoga la pobre Hermione? Ella también necesita contarle sus preocupaciones a alguien. Bueno, como ves el factor B. ha fallado en este capítulo .. Os prometo que no pasará mucho tiempo, tal y como están las cosas ahora no podrán pasarse mucho tiempo sin sentir deseos alocados de tirarse el uno encima del otro. Mucha UST de ahora en adelante. Me sabe muy mal haber tardado tanto . Pero entre que el ordenador se me estropicio y luego he tenido dos semanas de vacaciones con Flor y Elenita¡casi no he podido ponerme a escribir! Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Un abrazo para Buenos Aires, nos vemos en LPDF. ¡Beso!

**Kiralevana**¡Hola guapaa¡Los exámenes genial! Aprobé todo y estoy en las nubes, lo que pasa es que tengo que empezar ya a estudiar para Junio. Oye de pesada nada¡que me encantan tus e-mails y ojalá pudiéramos hablar más por Messenger! Claro que la única persona inteligente en toda esta historia es Lyra¡con lo pequeña que es y sabe quien debe ir con quien! Ya ves que Ethan le ha puesto las pilas a Harry en este capítulo, el chico se nos ha puesto en plan sexy en las escaleras :babas:. Bueno niña, espero hablar contigo prontito. ¡A ver si nos vemos! Cuídate y te mando un abrazo grande para allá .

**Hikari Takaishi Y**¡Hola mi niña! Tienes razón, tanta profecía, tanta profecía, estaba terminando con la paciencia de todos y estaba haciendo que los chicos actuaran de forma muy extraña últimamente, a parte de ponerles los nervios a flor de piel y que discutan a la mínima. ¡Tanto estrés no es bueno que se quedan calvos¿Sabes? Creo que voy a formar la pareja Megara/Draco, casi os gusta más esa chica para él que para Ron. Aunque hay una chica por ahí que ha declarado su gusto por el Megara/Harry, cuyo nombre no diré para proteger su integridad física :P. Lo que Luna hizo fue totalmente ilegal. Quiero decir… en los libros eso habría sido falta y no lo habrían dado por bueno. ¡Pero qué mas da! . ¡Tenemos a Luna subida encima de Harry y yo se que todas la envidiáis en estos momentos! Ay¿cuando vas a querer a mi rubio¡Ethan es buen chico¡Es irresistiblemente guapo y con eso basta! No le tengáis en cuenta su comportamiento. Lyra es la forma que tengo yo de meterme en el fic y arrejuntar a ese par de tortolos. Si yo estuviera en Hogwarts viviría por y para crear situaciones incómodas entre los dos. Sería capaz de meterles en un armario y cerrarles con llave, y no abrir la puerta hasta no estar segura de que ahí dentro ha pasado algo (miraría por la cerradura :P) ¡Beso no, pero si casi-beso¡Han estado más cerca que nunca¡Pero les han vuelto a interrumpir¡No mintáis, se que me queréis en estos momentos! Te juro que cuando leo ahora en los reviews, después de haber escrito el capítulo 19, las ganas que todos teníais de beso, me siento mal T.T. Atendiendo a las PD, si me vuelvo a olvidar de ti sabes que tienes todo el derecho del mundo para hacerme todas las cosas malas que te pasen por la mente como castigo. A Harry y a Hermione haciendo bebitos lo tendrás pronto, muy pronto. Yo también te quiero y te admiro un montón. ¡Me alegra saber que ya controlas lo de los subtítulos! El talento que tenéis las creadoras-de-flicks no puede desperdiciarse¡de eso me inspiro yo! Espero hablar contigo muy pronto linda. ¡Besitos y abracitos!

**love&h.p.k.: **¡Hola guapa! Jejeje, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando por el momento. ¿Tu tambien eres una romanticona sin remedio¡Bienvenida al club! Espero que te guste como esté quedando la historia, los capítulos que le siguen creo que son mucho mejores que los primeros. ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Silber-Luna**¡Hola guapísima¡Se que te debo un e-mail! Tranquila que no se me olvida, es que tenía tantas ganas de quitarme este capítulo de encima que me he dedicado exclusivamente a él estos dias. ¡Pero ya está . Joo, muchas gracias por lo que dices. Me encanta que la gente sea capaz de ver esto como si se tratara de una película, así es como lo veo yo y así es como intento que vosotros lo veáis. A Ethan no es que le guste Hermione… es que le llama la atención como una chica tan joven puede ser tan madura. Bueno, te mando un besazo desde aquí y te prometo un email pronto. ¡Abrazos y cuídate!

**NatyLPDF**¡Naty, que sorpresa verte aquí¡Me ha alegrado mucho que me escribieras! En primer lugar, no te preocupes para nada por los reviews. Yo se que tu leías el fic y que te gustaba, y eso me basta . Me alegro que la segunda lectura fuera más enriquecedora que la primera. A veces pasa eso de que estás leyendo tantos fics a la vez que no les prestas la atención necesaria. Jo¡y encima te lo volviste a leer de un tirón! Teniendo en cuenta que ya sabías lo que iba a pasar en la historia, eso me hace muy feliz . De nuevo con el estilo movie¡es que me encanta! Me gusta muchísimo imaginarme las cosas como si fuera una película, pero aun me gusta más que vosotros podáis verlo así. Como ves, hoy no ha sido Ron el culpable de interrumpir la escena ¡sino Ethan! Con lo poco que la gente le quiere y yo encima haciéndole estas cosas, cualquier dia de estos veo un club anti-Ethan en la Pareja. En cuanto a Megara, primero nació el personaje y luego me quedé con su nombre para LPDF, jeje. Lo que pasa es que no pude meter a Megara en el fic hasta hace muy poco, una vez yo ya estaba dentro del foro, y eso ha dado lugar a confusiones. Podría ser que el motivo de Ginny sea ese que tu y yo estamos pensando, podría ser. En cuanto al encuentro de Draco y Ginny en el pasillo, ay, ay, ay, pasará algo más adelante muchísimo mejor que eso. ¡Ay¡Eres la única que se ha dado cuenta del detalle de la habitación de Hermione! Nadie me ha dicho nada hasta ahora y la verdad es que más adelante todo el mundo se acordará de ella. ¿Qué pasarÿ En cuanto a la participación de Dumbledore, el viejito nos reserva una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo. El ultimo mensaje de Diana se comprenderá perfectamente cuando termine el fic, ya lo verás . Perdón por haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, soy un desastre T.T. Besitos Naty¡nos vemos en LPDF!

**SAMMYASAKURA: **Jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario. Ya se podían dejar de tonterías Harry y Hermione¿que son esas chorradas de que se rompería su amistad:P Jajaja, el angel que menciona Diana es ¡ella misma! Recuerda que en el cementerio, la tumba de Diana tiene la escultura de un angel blanco sobre el mármol. Voldemort, como ves, se reserva para el final y hoy ha mandado a sus chicos malos a por Harry. ¿Así que quieres a un Ron celosito? Hum… podría ser interesante. ¡Tomo nota! No me he centrado mucho en Ethan, pero te puedo asegurar que se ha pasado todo el baile entre tirones de chicas que querían bailar con él. Respondiendo a tus preguntas… Ginny no está enamorada lo que se dice enamorada, de nadie. Tiene un chico que va detrás de ella y a su vez, a ella le atrae otro chico, pero nada de enamoramientos profundos. Harry ya le ha medio confesado a Hermione lo que siente por ella, pero la verdadera confesión será dentro de unos capítulos. Lyra volverá pronto a las andadas, en cuanto se recupere del susto de hoy. Megara, en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no creo que diga nunca nada. Y Diana… (jijiji, seguro que tienes razón en cuanto a Voldy) tenía un corazón muy grande, por eso se enamoró de Tom. Espero haber resuelto algunas de tus dudas. ¡Un beso!

**Eliza-potter130291**: Jejeje¡hola Eliza! Aquí tienes otro capítulo más¡que lo disfrutes!

**Anasazi**¡Hola mi Sara¡Megara no es Gryffindor! En realidad no es de ninguna casa, ya que no está escolarizada en Hogwarts. Solo está en Gryffindor porque McGonagall se ofreció muy desinteresadamente para ello (wink). ¿Qué es un ojeador? Los ojeadores son personas que pertenecen a un equipo de algo (futbol, quidditch…) y que se dedican a ir por las ciudades buscando nuevas promesas. Como los caza-talentos, vaya. ¿Estás insinuándome indirectamente que Ginny podría ir con Neville al baile¡Ves, te hice caso! Ya se que tienes miedo por Megara, pero no temas. La chica puede meterse en muchos líos pero sabrá como salir de ellos. En lo del quidditch si que me he liado completamente. Tienes toda la razón, a lo que yo me refiero es a la Copa de las Casas y por tanto, solo han sido ganadores seis años y no siete (no demos acontecimientos por adelantado). Anda, yo también espero que a partir de ahora Luna sea mejor considerada por los suyos¡esa niña lo vale! Jajaja, eso de si Ginny estará usando algo más que alcohol me hizo gracia. ¡Espero que no! Y… si, digamos que llamarle a alguien capullo no es muy adulador. El comportamiento de Ethan, visto desde el punto de vista de Harry (y Ron, y Neville, y todos los chicos), podría calificarse como de capullo. Me alegro que te gustara todo el final con Buckbeak, Lyra y los chicos en el granero. La verdad es que los graneros están hechos para muchas cosas y los chicos lo podrían haber aprovechado mejor, pero bue, que se le va a hacer. Ay Sara¡muchas gracias! Esos comentarios finales me tranquilizan, porque no se por qué no puedo ver ese capítulo con buenos ojos. Al menos se que tu si, y casi casi me convences para que yo también lo haga. Dime que te ha gustado este capítulo, porfa, porfa, porfa. Tengo muchas ganas de que lo leas y me des tu (como siempre), honesta y brutal opinión. Te quiero mucho Sarita. ¡Nos vemos pronto¡Cuídate!

**Andrea Sumeragi**: Jajaja, por un momento tuviste una especie de deja vù con Megara y Hermione de PoA¿verdad? No te culpo, esa escena es de lo mejor de la peli. Sobre Megara y Draco… no no no¡no deis cosas por sentado! Flor es que está loca, por eso le gusta el Megara/Draco, pero pensad las cosas con tranquilidad y veréis como lo único que la chica siente por el rubiales es odio intenso :P. ¿Verdad que es muy tonto por parte de Harry asombrarse de que Herm le esté mirando a él¡Si es lo que ha estado haciendo durante siete años, por qué se cree que va a verle a los partidos! No te comas mucho la cabeza sobre la reacción de Hermione en el partido, todo tendrá su explicación más adelante. Luna tenía información valiosa y ni ella confiaba en que fuera verdad. Es normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que siempre se han reído del periódico de su padre. Jejeje¡no me pegues¿Ves como tampoco es tan malo que Harry y Herm no vayan juntos a un baile? Así hay más tensión y se producen escenas como la de las escaleras. Después de esto las cosas van a cambiar¿no? Ehtan se pasea como una pelota de tenis entre el "me cae bien" y el "lo odio" de los lectores. Siguiendo como siempre la tradición, no pasó mucho rato hasta que hicieron las paces. No puedo tenerles mucho tiempo enfadados. Yo estoy encantada de que me escribas "testamentos", solo siento que esta vez no haya podido contestarte todo lo que quería T.T. Se me han acumulado demasiados comentarios por contestar, jolin. Espero eso sí, que este capítulo te haya gustado más que los anteriores. ¡Un besito muy grande!

**Garben**¡Hola Garben! Wow¡no tenía ni idea de que ya fuera tan larga! Siento la tardanza con este capítulo, espero que aun así no dejes de leer. Los exámenes, afortunadamente, salieron bien. ¡Un abrazo!

**Vanessa alessandra: **¡Hola Vanesa! Siento haberme retrasado tanto con el capítulo, como ves he tenido algun que otro problemilla con el ordenador. ¡Pero finalmente aquí estÂ?Gracias por la paciencia!

**David (DanielBlack):** ¡Hola David! Jeje¡dos reviews, muchas gracias! Entiendo lo que es tener que compartir el ordenador, no siempre puedes hacer lo que quieres si tienes a tus hermanos pequeños tirándote de la manga para que les dejes ponerse. Siento haber dejado que Hermione terminara yendo con Ethan al baile, pero ya ves que ha tenido su lado positivo. Lástima que los mortífagos decidieran intervenir en ese momento. En cuanto a D/G, pronto tendremos más cositas de esa pareja, ahora que la H/Hr está casi casi resuelta, y sobre Megara, capítulo a capítulo sabremos más cosas de ella y de su pasado, así como de Ethan. He visto que me agregaste al Messenger¡ojalá coincidamos a pesar de la diferencia horaria! Así podremos hablar más tranquilamente . ¡Un abrazo!

**El-fenix-blanco**¡Holaa¿Así que te recomendaron la historia? Ese es el mejor regalo que me pueden hacer. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Te aseguro que son importantes para mí. ¡Y gracias por los ánimos también! Espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes saber que opinas. ¡Un besito!


	20. Traición

Se creó una enfermería en el Gran Comedor para atender a los heridos.

Dumbledore había hecho aparecer camas, Madame Pomfrey había trasladado algunos brebajes con la ayuda de algunos profesores y los que habían resultado ilesos, se ofrecieron para ayudar en todo lo que pudieron. Mientras él permanecía sentado, con la camisa hecha un nudo sobre la cama, observando toda la agitación que había en el Gran Comedor, Hermione le vendaba el brazo derecho.

Harry se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde la luz negra había hecho impacto. Ahora ya estaba vendado, pero Harry había visto su piel ligeramente amoratada antes de que Snape le obligara a beber una poción que sabía a rayos. Pasados unos segundos de la turbación inicial, cuando su cerebro se negaba a asimilar lo que había sucedido y mientras seguía observando a Megara y a Ron, Dumbledore había aparecido por un pasillo y se lo había llevado casi en brazos al profesor. Snape pareció preocuparse por el aspecto de su piel, pero no así por el estado de su brazo y abandonó la habitación en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad sin decir una palabra.

_-_ Bueno. Ya está.

Hermione anudó las vendas y luego alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Cogió su camisa e intentó ponérsela, pero las vendas que cruzaban su espalda le impedían la movilidad del brazo derecho. Antes de volver a intentarlo, Hermione se acercó a él y con cuidado, le ayudó a pasar el brazo por la manga.

_-_ Gracias.

Hermione meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Luego le tendió una manta, como Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que hiciera con todo aquel que estaba herido y permanecieron un rato en silencio, observando el ir y venir de la gente, hasta que Harry dio unos pasos y murmuró:

_-_ Voy a ver como está Ron.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarle con preocupación. Harry llevó una mano hasta su brazo y lo apretó en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante.

Sin darle tiempo a que pudiera contestar, se separó de ella y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo.

Se concentró en no mirar atrás. Sabía que continuaba mirándole, quizá con la esperanza de que se diera media vuelta y se quedara a su lado.

Esa noche, dos personas le habían salvado la vida. Primero Hermione, interponiéndose entre el mortífago y él. Después Megara.

Las dos podían haber muerto por su culpa, y eso era lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey le dijo que Ron se pondría bien, a pesar de que la tranquilidad con la que el pelirrojo reposaba sobre su cama había resultado alarmante para Harry. Al parecer Ron se había enfrentado con uno de los mortífagos y este le había atacado, produciéndole una profunda quemadura en el costado izquierdo, justo debajo del brazo. 

Permaneció allí, a solas con Ron, durante mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo dormía y el lugar parecía tranquilo y en paz. No podía salir del Gran Comedor por órdenes del Director, ya que al parecer él y algunos profesores se estaban ocupando de los Mortífagos, y al menos allí estaba tranquilo y solo, que era lo que Harry más agradecía en esos momentos.

Jugueteó con una pluma que había sobre la mesita, al lado de varios botes vacíos y la varita de Ron. Debería de sentirse aliviado de que todos estuvieran más o menos a salvo, que era lo verdaderamente importante, pero Harry no era capaz. Cuando cayó al suelo, antes de perder la consciencia, tuvo varios segundos de lucidez en los que pensó que todo había terminado para ellos. Que el mortífago le mataría a él y quizá, con suerte, alguien vendría a tiempo para salvar a Hermione. Pero cuando de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba a su espalda, protegiéndole aun a riesgo de recibir ella el ataque y escuchándole decir cosas que no entendía, comprendió que no se apartaría de allí. Que el mortífago lanzaría el ataque y ella moriría, solo para darle a Harry unos segundos más de vida.

Y lejos de tranquilizarle, aquella posibilidad le aterró. Imaginó que Megara no aparecía por el pasillo y el mortífago conseguía lanzar su _Avada_ contra Hermione. ¿Cómo podría vivir tranquilo¿Cómo podría mirar a Ron a la cara¿Cómo podría seguir yendo a clase, estar con sus compañeros, con los profesores¿Cómo podría recuperarse después de algo así?

Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró pesadamente, atenazado por la angustia. Ya había pasado una vez por esto y pensaba que nunca más se iba a volver a repetir. No había peor sentimiento que sentirse responsable de la muerte de una persona, y Harry ya se sentía responsable de la muerte de tres.

_-_ ¿Señor Potter? –Madame Pomfrey asomó la cabeza-. Será mejor que salga y deje descansar al señor Weasley, lo necesita.

Sin sentirse mejor, y con una última mirada a Ron, abandonó la habitación y caminó sin rumbo fijo entre los desperdicios de la fiesta. Debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana y sentía como los ojos le escocían a causa del sueño. Deseó que Dumbledore llegara cuanto antes para avisarles de que ya podían irse a dormir.

Estaba saliendo de la improvisada enfermería, cuando de repente se fijó en un rincón poco iluminado y oculto tras unas cortinas. La luz venía de dentro y Harry imaginó quien se encontraba allí. Caminó con paso lento y asomó la cabeza entre los pliegues de la tela.

_-_ Hey, hola.

La voz de Ethan era apenas un susurro. Estaba tumbado en la cama, y le habían limpiado la sangre y las heridas. Su camisa, manchada y arrugada, colgaba del respaldo de una silla que había junto a él, donde Megara permanecía sentada con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama. Dormía, y Ethan acariciaba su largo cabello negro sobre las sábanas. Al observar a la chica, un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_-_ ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Harry.

Ethan se encogió de hombros.

_-_ Podría estar mejor. Pasa, si quieres.

Harry dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente dio unos pasos y entró al interior. El olor a ungüento se hizo más fuerte y Ethan tosió ligeramente.

_-_ ¿Cómo estás tú? –preguntó, señalándole las heridas del brazo.

_-_ Bien – aseguró Harry-. Son solo unos rasguños.

_-_ ¿Y Hermione?

_-_ También. Están todos bien.

Ethan asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente aliviado.

_-_ ¿Todos los bailes son así en Inglaterra?

Harry sonrió y Ethan también lo hizo. No parecía estar tan grave como había parecido en el Gran Salón. Ahora solo aparentaba cansancio, y Harry pensó que necesitaba dormir y relajarse.

_-_ Bueno, yo ya me voy. Solo quería ver como estabas.

Ethan le miró con curiosidad, y luego le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

_-_ Gracias, Harry. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

_-_ Claro.

_-_ Llevate a Megara – dijo observando a su hermana, que no se había movido de donde estaba-. Lleva toda la noche aquí y creo que le vendría bien cambiar de aires.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la chica, quien se despertó al sentir que alguien le zarandeaba ligeramente por los hombros. Ethan retiró la mano de su cabello al tiempo que ella se incorporaba con dificultad. Harry le ayudó a ponerse de pie y Megara le siguió como un autómata, hasta que llegaron a las cortinas. Se giró y miró a Ethan con gravedad.

_-_ Duerme, tú también lo necesitas –le dijo él. Ella bajó la cabeza y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

Como Dumbledore le había dado instrucciones precisas de no salir del Gran Comedor, Harry quiso acompañar a Megara hasta la puerta. Cuando pasaban junto al pequeño balcón que ahora permanecía triste y solitario, Megara se separó de él y se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra.

Harry pensó que no sería conveniente dejarla a solas, así que se sentó junto a ella. No parecía reaccionar ante nada. Harry supuso que era normal, ya que los últimos acontecimientos le habían afectado de forma más personal. Primero su hermano había sido atacado por los mortífagos, y segundo, y era lo que realmente Harry no podía entender, Megara había realizado una maldición imperdonable. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ella? Les había salvado la vida, pero el _Avada_ se pagaba con la estancia en Azkaban. ¿Se llevarían a una chica de 17 años a la cárcel?

Echando una mirada al interior, visualizó a Hermione hablando con Parvati y Lavender. Durante un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry, sin saber por qué, apartó la mirada con una leve sensación de vacío en el estómago.

_-_ Toma, hace frío.

Megara ni siquiera alzó la vista. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo. Harry se fijó en sus manos, manchadas ligeramente por la sangre de Ron. Puso la manta que Hermione le había entregado sobre sus hombros y volvió a insistir.

_-_ Deberías ir a la enfermería tú también.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella se movió y contestó.

_-_ No. No es necesario.

Harry no se molestó en intentarlo de nuevo. Si no quería ir, era su problema. Ella le miró de reojo.

_-_ ¿Estás bien?

_-_ Si, estoy bien –contestó, y su voz sonó extraña. Casi enfadada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se interesaba por su estado de salud aun cuando había gente mucho peor que él?-. Si quieres quedarte aquí, está bien. Yo tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry se puso de pie y entonces le pareció escuchar algo a su espalda.

_-_ ¿Cómo está Ron?

Harry recordó a su amigo, inconsciente pero estable, tumbado sobre la cama.

_-_ Se repondrá –dijo alejándose de ella.

Se sintió culpable por dejarla así, por no haberle dado ni siquiera las gracias, pero algo no funcionaba bien en el interior de Harry. Se sentía mal. El dolor de la cicatriz había cesado hacía rato y las molestias en el brazo derecho ya no eran tan dolorosas, pero la sensación de desasosiego no le había abandonado. Le intrigaba mucho lo que Dumbledore tendría que decirles a ellos y algo le decía que tenía que ver con la profecía. ¿Es que alguien le habría dicho algo a Dumbledore? Y lo que era peor… ¿que pasaría cuando se enterara que le habían estado ocultando información?

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y Harry pudo sentir el aguijón del frío a través de la fina camisa. Un grupo de unas veinte personas, hombres y mujeres, entró en el salón y se dirigió hacia el profesor Snape.

_-_ Son aurores del Ministerio.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Luna Lovegood.

_-_ ¡Luna¿Estáis bien¿Y Ginny?

_-_ Con Ronald. ¿Y vosotros?

_-_ Estamos bien. ¿Pero que habéis hecho¿A dónde os llevó Snape?

_-_ Rodeamos el castillo –le explicó Luna, apretujándose todavía más en el interior de la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros-. Hagrid también venia con nosotros, así que pudimos llegar a la puerta principal y Snape consiguió abrirla. Entró con unos chicos mientras Hagrid se quedaba fuera con el resto. No podíamos hacer nada sin varitas. Pero parece que les han cogido.

_-_ ¿Les han cogido? –preguntó Harry sorprendido-. ¿A los mortífagos?

_-_ Eso he oído. ¿Qué crees que hacen los aurores aquí? Se los llevarán enseguida. Dicen que están en las mazmorras. Menos uno, que creo que ha muerto. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Harry bajó la cabeza y Luna le miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada.

_-_ Hola a ambos.

La voz cansada de Hermione sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, mientras su amiga se rascaba los ojos.

_-_ ¿Ya habéis terminado?

_-_ Si… - Hermione le miró fijamente durante varios segundos y luego se mordió el labio, bajando la cabeza. Parecía que se estaba debatiendo entre decirle algo o no, pero finalmente meneó la cabeza y observó al grupo de aurores que desaparecía por la puerta-. No se que va a pasar ahora. La reacción de los padres cuando se enteren no va a ser buena.

_-_ ¿Y qué pasa con los slytherin?

_-_ Eso es lo más gracioso. Snape ha estado hablando con ellos y le han dicho que unos estaban en el jardín y otros en sus habitaciones. Y al parecer es verdad. Claro que es demasiada casualidad, pero…

Hermione suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Debían ser las cuatro de la mañana, y el cansancio después de toda una noche en vela empezaba a hacerse evidente. Harry miró al suelo y vio trocitos de hierba en el vestido de Luna y desgarrones y sangre en el de Hermione, sobre sus pies descalzos. Recordó que los había perdido en su carrera por los pasillos, mientras huían del mortífago que había intentado matarles.

Un pequeño alboroto se escuchó cuando los niños más pequeños comenzaron a salir del comedor. La enorme figura de Hagrid destacaba por encima de todos ellos con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Era la pequeña Lyra, a quien habían tenido que sedar para que pudiera calmarse. Harry supo que la niña tendría pesadillas con esa noche durante muchas noches de su vida.

De pronto notó una mano sobre su hombro y se giró para ver al profesor Dumbledore a su espalda.

_-_ Chicos, si sois tan amables, me gustaría que me acompañarais a mi despacho.

_-_ Ginny y Neville no… -comenzó a decir Luna.

_-_ La señorita Weasley y el señor Longbothom ya han sido avisados y no tardarán en llegar –la voz de Dumbledore era serena y calmada-. Ahora acompañadme.

Le siguieron en silencio. Por el camino, pasaron por el lugar donde Harry y Hermione habían sido atacados, y Harry vio los trozos de pared en el suelo. Apartó la vista y continuó andando, mientras Hermione clavaba la suya en la espalda de Dumbledore y cruzaba los brazos para darse calor. El trayecto se hizo inesperadamente corto hasta el despacho del director.

El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall ya estaban dentro, esperando. Harry se había estado preparando para un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre su salud por parte de McGonagall, pero ambos profesores se callaron en cuanto les vieron entrar y adoptaron una expresión que hizo a Harry apartar la mirada.

_-_ Sentaos –dijo Dumbledore, mientras él daba la vuelta a su escritorio y se acomodaba en la silla-. ¿Chocolate?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Segundo a segundo, Harry se convencía cada vez más de que estaban allí por la profecía. Los tres profesores estaban callados, observándoles detenidamente y al parecer sin ánimo de iniciar una conversación. Luna miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su alrededor, probablemente por ser la primera vez que entraba en el despacho del Director. Hermione, sentada en el medio de los tres, tenía la mirada fija en un lugar perdido del escritorio de Dumbledore y retorcía, con disimulo, las mangas de su vestido.

_-_ Bueno. Esto no va a ser fácil ni cómodo para ninguno de nosotros, pero he de decir que en vuestras manos ha estado durante mucho tiempo el hacer las cosas más sencillas.

Harry cerró los ojos y sintió como se hundía poco a poco en la silla. Podía sentir los ojos de Snape clavándose sobre él como puñales y se sentía incapaz de levantar la cabeza y hacerle frente. El Director hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió.

_-_ En estos momentos un grupo de Aurores del Ministerio está registrando el colegio. He dejado desatendidas mis obligaciones como Director, pero creo que he retrasado por demasiado tiempo una charla que debimos haber tenido a principio de curso. Desgraciadamente, después de lo ocurrido ya no podemos permitirnos más tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró profundamente. Harry la miró brevemente y observó como la expresión de cansancio que había visto en una milésima de segundo era reemplazada por una mirada sagaz y unos labios apretados.

_-_ No me gusta la idea de comunicaros esto sin la presencia de los señores Weasley y el señor Longbothom, que hasta donde yo se, son los involucrados en el asunto. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, creo que…

La puerta se abrió en ese mismo momento, y Ginny y Neville aparecieron en la habitación. Un poco cohibidos y sorprendidos, tomaron asiento en dos sillas que habían aparecido de la nada y miraron con curiosidad a sus compañeros.

_-_ Perdonaremos al señor Weasley, quien ahora sin duda debe guardar reposo absoluto. Confío en que cuando se recupere le contareis todo esto en mi nombre.

Se puso en pie. Paseó tan tranquilamente que Harry comenzó a sentirse impaciente. Les dijera lo que tuviera que decirles, debería haberlo hecho ya. Encogió una mueca de dolor al moverse y sentir que su brazo derecho comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

_-_ Sin embargo, y antes de empezar con el sermón, me gustaría daros una última oportunidad. Os aconsejo que digáis ahora todo lo que tengáis que decir, pues creo que vuestro silencio ya ha hecho suficiente daño hasta el momento. Os seré sincero; no estoy enterado de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero no duraré en utilizar la magia para saberlo. De modo que… ¿tenéis algo que contarme?

Harry pensó que si alguien debía hablar en ese momento, esa era Hermione. Si lo hiciera cualquier otro sería como delatarla, y por otro lado, ella era la razón por la que estaban en aquella situación. Los demás parecían pensar lo mismo, pues nadie hizo el menor movimiento. Le hubiera gustado intercambiar una mirada con Hermione para saber qué intenciones tenía, pero si hacía eso lo más probable es que Snape o McGonagall se dieran cuenta y la emprendieran con ella.

Si Hermione quería hablar, que lo hiciera. Y si no, qué más daba. Ya no había duda de que lo habían descubierto todo.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estaba dispuesto a esperar Dumbledore, pero sospechaba que este llegaba a su fin. Finalmente, escuchó una voz al lado suyo. Una voz que temblaba y que sonaba débil y temerosa.

_-_ Este verano, Harry y yo pasamos unas semanas en casa de Ron…

* * *

Lo contó todo. Más incluso de lo que Dumbledore habría necesitado escuchar. Harry solo intervino una vez, cuando Hermione comenzó a culparse a si misma y a decir que los demás se sentían obligados por ella a no decir nada a nadie. Tardaron dos horas en contar los primeros días, el lago, las visiones que se produjeron después, las incursiones al cementerio, el señor Hickman, el amuleto y finalmente la profecía. Hermione les contó que habían buscado en más de quinientos libros, que había descubierto una forma de contactar con Diana y que la habían llevado a cabo hacía apenas unos meses. Que después de aquello, Luna les enseñó los ejemplares atrasados del periódico de su padre que hablaban sobre la conjunción de planetas que habría en un futuro. Dumbledore escuchó atento, sin hacer interrupciones y sin inmutarse ante la mención de una profecía o de la misma Diana. Y cuando Hermione terminó de hablar, secándose algunas lágrimas con el reverso de la manga, se dio la vuelta, tomó un trozo de chocolate y se lo dejó entre sus manos. 

_-_ Coma, señorita Granger. Lo necesita.

Harry estaba ansioso porque Dumbledore dijera algo relacionado con toda la historia. La lentitud y la tranquilidad del director le estaban poniendo nervioso. ¿O es que pensaba mantenerlos a parte, ahora que ya sabía lo que quería¿Les mandaría ahora a sus habitaciones?

_-_ Sentimos haberlo ocultado, profesor –dijo de pronto Neville. Al parecer él también tenía ganas de escuchar la opinión del Director.

_-_ Lo importante es que ya sabemos cual es el día¿no? –preguntó Harry, nervioso-. Eso facilita las cosas.

Dumbledore alzó la vista miró con curiosidad a Harry.

_-_ ¿El día?

_-_ El día de las tres luces – dijo Harry, bajando la cabeza-. Hemos averiguado que es.

El profesor Dumbledore intercambió una mirada con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape y luego observó a Harry.

_-_ Y… ¿que es?

Harry suspiró profundamente. Todo aquello podían haberlo evitado.

_-_ El día de la alineación planetaria. Cuando dos planetas se alineen con el sol, Voldemort atacará, y según la profecía de Diana eso nos dará la oportunidad para derrotarle.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Dumbledore bajó la vista al suelo y alzó una ceja, McGonagall apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea infinita sobre su cara y entonces se escuchó la voz de Snape.

_-_ Potter, sabía que eras idiota. Pero no sabía que además eras estúpido.

McGonagall se llevó una mano a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras Dumbledore carraspeaba ligeramente.

_-_ Basta, Severus. Harry no sabía nada, y me temo que se ha dejado llevar por su insana imaginación.

_-_ Pero… - Harry se sentó en el borde de la silla-. No es mi imaginación. Lo hemos leído en el periódico del padre de Luna –dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

Luna asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-_ Hemos leído esos titulares, Harry. Pero creo que puedo decirte con total seguridad que no tienen nada que ver con los planes de Voldemort.

_-_ Pero…

_-_ ¿Qué pensabais¿Qué al Señor Tenebroso le gustaría atacar un día señalado para que quedara bonito en los libros de Historia? Sois unos críos.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

_-_ Pero no lo entiendo. Si ya lo sabíais todo¿por qué no habéis hecho nada hasta ahora¡Han estado a punto de matarnos ahí abajo!

_-_ Harry, Voldemort está reuniendo a un verdadero ejército de mortífagos. Ahora no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra él, ya lo has visto ahí abajo. No estamos preparados.

_-_ ¡Pero…! – Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando la ayuda de sus amigos-. ¡Pero…! – miró a los profesores, quienes le devolvían una mirada llena de desconfianza-. ¡Pero si atacamos ahora…!

_-_ Si atacamos ahora no venceremos –aseguró Dumbledore.

_-_ ¡No! –Harry se puso en pie, haciendo trastabillar su silla-. ¡Si atacamos ahora impediremos que Voldemort reúna a más gente¡Seremos más fuertes!

_-_ ¡Quieres callarte de una vez, Potter! –gritó Snape, alcanzando a Harry en dos zancadas-. ¿Es que no te das cuenta¡No podemos luchar contra él¡Nos es físicamente imposible¿Quieres que te metamos en su castillo y esperemos en la puerta hasta que salgas¿Qué harías, si se puede saber¡No durarías allí dentro ni cinco segundos!

Harry encogió el rostro en una mueca de rabia. Quiso chillarle a Snape que cerrara su boca, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿Qué podía hacer él contra Voldemort¿Desarmarle con un _Expelliarmus_¿Enseñarle su _patronus_? Se desharía de él como si se tratara de una mosca. El sacrificio de su madre le había salvado de pequeño, pero dudaba seriamente de que pudiera protegerle de por vida.

De pronto ocurrió algo. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y después un hombre viejo y con sombrero apareció en uno de los cuadros del Despacho. Tenía la cara desencajada.

_-_ ¡Albus! –gritó el hombre- ¡Albus, corred¡Vienen hacia aquí!

La voz de alarma alertó a los profesores, quienes apenas tuvieron tiempo de dar dos pasos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió en lo que en un principio, a Harry le pareció una explosión. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a una chica de pelo negro y largo correr hacia Dumbledore, mientras una segunda persona le daba alcance y la tiraba al suelo con fuerza, sosteniéndola por el pelo y haciéndole arrancar un grito de dolor.

_-_ Lo siento profe –dijo la segunda persona-. Esta se nos ha escapado.

_-_ ¡Tonks! –gritó Ginny.

La chica, con el corto cabello ligeramente despeinado y sin dejar de sostener a su presa por el pelo, colocó un pie sobre ella y alzó la vista a Ginny. Su sonrisa se esfumó y luego miró a Dumbledore. Después localizó a Harry con la cabeza, volvió a mirar a la chica de pelo negro y dijo:

_-_ Oh, oh.

_-_ Nymphadora¿se puede saber que…?

Pero Dumbledore enmudeció. Bajo la pesada bota de Tonks se escuchaba una risa histérica.

Harry prestó atención por primera vez a la chica que Tonks había apresado. Estaba boca abajo y el pelo le caía sobre la cara, por lo que Harry no podía verle el rostro. Sin embargo, a través de las finas hebras de cabello azabache acertó a ver una piel pálida y una sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes amarillos y ligeramente torcidos.

Mientras Tonks intentaba ponerla en pie, un grupo de tres aurores irrumpió en la habitación. La chica continuaba riendo escandalosamente, con dejes de locura, cuando dio un espasmo apartándose el pelo de la cara y fijando sus ojos en Harry.

_-_ ¡TÚ!

Harry avanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad, llevándose por delante las sillas de sus compañeros. Tonks dejó de sujetar a Bellatrix para interponerse entre ella y Harry, mientras Hermione y Ginny gritaron algo a lo lejos. Harry no escuchaba. Solo sabía que la asesina de Sirius estaba frente a él y que ahora sí se sentía con fuerzas para terminar lo que había comenzado en el Departamento de Misterios hacía dos años.

Antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, unos brazos envueltos en negros ropajes le sujetaron por detrás.

_-_ ¡Detente Potter!

_-_ ¡ES ELLA¡ES LA ASESINA DE SIRIUS!

El espectáculo sirvió para que Bellatrix Lestrange, inmovilizada por tres hombres, recobrara la compostura y mirara a Harry con sonrisa burlona.

_-_ Hola cariño.

_-_ ¡TE VOY A…!

_-_ ¡POTTER!

_-_ ¡Basta! –la voz de Dumbledore silenció el alboroto. Bellatrix observó de nuevo al director y comenzó a reír-. Lleváosla de aquí, por favor.

Harry quiso protestar. ¿Se la iban a llevar¿A dónde¿Y si escapaba de nuevo? No iba a permitir que Bellatrix se saliera con la suya otra vez. Dumbledore se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

_-_ No te preocupes Harry. Recibirá su merecido.

_-_ ¡VOSOTROS RECIBIREIS VUESTRO MERECIDO! –gritó Bellatrix, forcejeando con los hombres que la tenían presa-. ¡Más pronto de lo que creéis¡No quedaréis ninguno con vida!

_-_ ¡Ponedle una mordaza! – dijo Tonks.

_-_ ¡NO ME TOQUEIS¡MI SEÑOR VENDRÁ A BUSCARME¡OS ARREPENTIREIS!

_-_ ¡Cállate Bellatrix!

_-_ ¡…MI SEÑOR OS MATARÁ A TODOS…!

_-_ ¡TU SEÑOR TE HA TRAICIONADO!

El grito de McGonagall les hizo enmudecer. La profesora, que había pasado desapercibida durante toda la reunión, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y tenía los ojos clavados en Bellatrix.

_-_ Minerva, por favor… -interrumpió Dumbledore.

_-_ ¿Es que no te das cuenta? –continuó la profesora, en sus trece-. ¡Teníais órdenes expresas de no tocar a Harry!

_-_ ¡Mientes! –gritó Bellatrix, con la voz temblando-. ¡No sabes lo que dices!

_-_ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Voldemort sabía muy bien que no saldríais de este castillo…

_-_ ¡Cállate!

_-_ … quería saber cuál era la situación en el colegio y os ha utilizado –la profesora seguía en su sitio, sin apenas moverse. La respiración de Bellatrix se aceleraba por momentos-. Y tú has sido lo suficientemente leal como para comunicárselo antes de entrar aquí¿verdad? Ahora que ya lo sabe no os necesita.

_-_ ¡NO¡MI SEÑOR VENDRÁ A BUSCARME!

_-_ No, Bellatrix. Sabes que esta vez no.

Harry observaba el intercambio de palabras desde el otro lado de la habitación. Tonks seguía pegada a él, pero Harry ya no sentía deseos de abalanzarse sobre la mortífaga.

Bellatrix dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer, enloqueciendo en ese momento. Abrió mucho los ojos y su rostro se encogió en una mueca de horror. Los aurores aprovecharon aquel momento de debilidad para sujetarla más fuerte y alzarla. Cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta, algo pasó en la habitación.

La vela que había junto a Harry se apagó, y después todas las demás. Harry sintió frío. No un frío normal, como el que hacía en el Gran Comedor; este atenazaba los pulmones y le ponía la piel de gallina. Observó a sus amigos en la penumbra y comprobó como ellos se encogían y Ginny, junto él, expulsaba una bocanada de vaho. Harry comenzó a sentirse triste y supo que aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

La espectral figura del dementor se alzó en el hueco de la puerta. Harry recordó su última aventura con los dementotes hacía dos años en Privet Drive, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, donde tenía la varita de Hermione. Sin embargo, el dementor no pareció fijarse en él. O si lo hizo, le ignoró.

Bellatrix comenzó a llorar.

_-_ ¡No¡Alejadle de mí¡QUITADMELO!

Pero el dementor avanzó hacia ella sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Los aurores dejaron escapar a Bellatrix y ella intentó echar a correr, pero los negros ropajes del dementor se enroscaron en torno a su cuerpo. Harry observó con horror a la terrible figura alzándose sobre Bellatrix, su capucha cayendo hacia atrás y la mueca de terror de la mortífaga. El dementor acercó su rostro al de Bellatrix y Harry cerró los ojos.

Dumbledore gritó algo, pero su voz quedó ahogada por el chillido de Bellatrix. Se escuchó un ruido sordo y Harry alzó la vista. Iluminado por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, el cuerpo de la mujer estaba en el suelo, doblado en un ángulo extraño. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la mueca de espanto se había quedado grabada en su piel.

Estaba muerta.

El dementor pareció observarla durante unos segundos y ante la varita alzada de Dumbledore, salió de la habitación de la misma forma que había entrado. Las luces volvieron a encenderse y Harry comenzó a sentir calor. Los aurores, sin saber muy bien que hacer y tras dudar varios momentos, cargaron con el cuerpo de Bellatrix y se marcharon de la habitación. Tonks se sentó en una silla sin decir nada. Todo transcurrió en silencio, sin que nadie pronunciara palabra. Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

_-_ Me temo que esto ha sido más de lo que esperábamos –murmuró Dumbledore, apoyándose sobre la mesa-. Creo que… seguiremos con esta conversación mañana.

Harry comprendió que había llegado el momento de irse. Observó a la profesora McGonagall, que permanecía junto a Dumbledore con los ojos cerrados y murmuraba algo en voz baja. Snape miraba hacia el sitio donde Bellatrix había recibido el beso del dementor con su habitual expresión de ironía en el rostro.

_-_ Harry… ¿vienes?

Neville permanecía en la puerta. Al parecer sus compañeros ya habían salido, porque solo quedaba él en la habitación. Sin decir nada, se encaminó hacia la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó a Dumbledore hablar.

_-_ No está en la naturaleza de un dementor el perdonar.

La noche, por fin, había terminado.

* * *

Harry despertó al día siguiente adolorido y con dolor de cabeza. Le extrañó ver varios paquetes a los pies de su cama, y su cabeza tardó cinco minutos en recordar que aquella era la mañana de Navidad. 

Observó a su alrededor y vio que todas las camas estaban vacías excepto la de Dean, quien seguía durmiendo. A los pies de la cama de Seamus había un pequeño montón de papeles de colores, y sobre la mesita varias bolsas de golosinas y un par de libros. Junto a la de Neville, que estaba perfectamente hecha, los regalos permanecían intactos. La cama de Ron estaba en iguales condiciones.

Recordó que aquella mañana el colegio se quedaba vacío de estudiantes. Incluso Hermione debía haberse marchado con sus padres. La idea le disgustó. Habría preferido hablar con ella antes de que se marchara, pero Dumbledore había declarado su preferencia por que los alumnos abandonaran el colegio en vacaciones la noche anterior. Solo los heridos, y los que no tenían ningún sitio donde ir, podían quedarse.

Se levantó sin intención de abrir sus regalos cuando pensó en la señora Weasley. Lo más seguro es que uno de sus jerséis reposara allí abajo, junto a una gran bolsa de artículos de broma. Con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad, alargó un brazo y palpó con la mano la superficie de los regalos hasta encontrar uno suave envuelto en papel de color azul. Lo abrió despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Dean y pronto descubrió el característico jersey Weasley con la H en el pecho.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se lavó la cara, arregló su cama y se puso el jersey. Tardó quince minutos en pasar el brazo vendado por la manga, y finalmente, cuando se miró en el espejo, notó que le estaba inusualmente estrecho. Se encogió de hombros, se dirigió a la cama de Ron, buscó los regalos de su familia y de puntillas caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, Dumbledore estaba esperándole.

* * *

_-_ Lo cierto es que me sorprendió, por no decir decepcionó, que decidierais no decir nada. 

Harry paseaba al lado izquierdo del Director, con los regalos de Ron en la mano. Habían salido a pasear por el jardín, abrigados con gruesos abrigos y bufandas de lana. Harry se concentraba en las huellas que la mayoría de alumnos del colegio había dejado esa misma mañana al marcharse a sus casas.

_-_ Cuando comencé a sospechar que me ocultabais algo, estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano me lo haríais saber. Sin embargo, cuando por fin supe con toda certeza que era lo que tú y tus amigos ocultabais, comencé a preocuparme de veras y a preguntarme si no estaba equivocado contigo –Dumbledore se detuvo frente al lago, con su reluciente barba brillando a los débiles rayos de sol-. No solo por… la noticia, sino porque pensaba que erais capaces de tratar este asunto con la madurez que se exige.

Harry bajó la vista hasta el suelo, sin saber que decir.

_-_ Lo siento.

El Director se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

_-_ De nada sirve lamentarse, Harry. Debemos aprender a ser consecuentes de nuestros actos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos. El director reanudó su paseo por el lago y tras invitar a Harry a un caramelo que él rechazó, se llevó uno a la boca y preguntó:

_-_ ¿Confías en Hogwarts, Harry?

Harry no entendió la pregunta. ¿En Hogwarts¿En el colegio?

_-_ ¿Confías en mi? –le preguntó el profesor.

"No tengo más remedio" pensó Harry.

_-_ Si… claro.

_-_ ¿Confías en tus amigos?

_-_ Si…

_-_ ¿Confías en los profesores¿En la profesora McGonagall, en Hagrid¿En el profesor Snape?

Harry meditó bien la respuesta.

_-_ En la profesora McGonagall y en Hagrid si.

Dumbledore sonrió y volvió a detenerse. Tiró el caramelo al suelo y con el pie lo cubrió con un montoncito de nueve. Harry observó la escena un poco asombrado.

_-_ Bertie Bott tiene algo contra mí –murmuró. Luego miró a Harry-. Harry, me preocupa que no te sientas apoyado por nosotros.

_-_ Si me siento apoyado.

_-_ Entonces, si volviera a pasar algo como lo de este verano… ¿me lo contarías?

Harry alzó la vista hacia el director y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Dumbledore estaba envejecido. No como cuando entró al colegio y lucía su barba blanca y sus gafas de media luna. Eran los ojos, diminutos al otro lado de los cristales, los que lucían sin brillo y sin vida. Y era su voz, la que sonaba rota y cansada. ¿Cuántos años debía tener ya Dumbledore?

Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de algo. No importaban los años que Dumbledore tuviera, él no estaría allí eternamente. Llegaría un día en que cerraría los ojos y Hogwarts se quedaría sin magia. Harry no imaginaba un Hogwarts sin Dumbledore. No imaginaba una guerra contra Voldemort sin Dumbledore.

_-_ Yo confío en usted, profesor. Aunque sé que me oculta cosas… y aunque yo se las he ocultado a usted. En el fondo creo… o quiero creer, que se preocupa por mí.

El director pareció encogerse dentro de su túnica. En sus ojos brilló una luz momentánea, que volvió a apagarse cuando la sonrisa se deslizó de sus labios y quedó entretejida entre los pelos de su barba.

_-_ Gracias.

Harry asintió y se apoyó sobre el puente de madera que habían hecho construir en el embarcadero tras el accidente ocurrido a principios de curso. Jugueteó con la cuerda que envolvía los regalos de su amigo, preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora que parecía que el final estaba tan cerca. Tras pensarlo, decidió preguntarle.

_-_ Profesor Dumbledore… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El director pensó la respuesta durante largo rato y finalmente contestó.

_-_ Solo podemos esperar. No tenemos otra opción.

_-_ Pero si la tenemos –insistió Harry-. Estamos a tiempo de atacar antes de que reúna a su ejército. Antes del día de…

Dumbledore rió para si, y entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando Snape le había sugerido con pocas palabras que su teoría acerca de las tres luces era errónea.

_-_ Usted sabe que son las tres luces¿verdad?

_-_ Tengo una idea aproximada.

_-_ El profesor Lupin dijo una vez que sus ideas aproximadas suelen ser bastante exactas.

Dumbledore volvió a reír.

_-_ Que gran hombre –luego se acomodó las orejeras-. Todavía no estoy seguro, Harry. Lo que si te diré es que si no estoy equivocado ese día no lo marcará Voldemort, sino nosotros.

_-_ ¿Nosotros¿Nosotros vamos a decidir que día nos va a atacar Voldemort?

Harry no entendía nada.

_-_ No, Harry. Me temo que no tendremos tanta suerte.

_-_ ¿Pero entonces¿A que se refiere¿No es por la alineación planetaria?

_-_ Por Merlín, no –rió Dumbledore-. Aunque he de admitir que habría quedado muy bien. Preferiría hablar contigo de esto cuando mis ideas dejen de ser meras suposiciones. Mientras, te aconsejo que dejes el asunto en nuestras manos y te despreocupes… todo lo que puedas.

Harry no supo si alegrarse ante aquello. Sabía que no iba a poder despreocuparse y prefería ayudar de una forma más activa, pero no tenía la sensación de que insistir no iba a servirle de mucho.

_-_ Pero… me avisará cuando… cuando…

Dumbledore le miró con seriedad. Los rasgos de su cara se suavizaron y poco a poco subió una mano enguantada a su altura y la reposó sobre su cabeza.

_-_ Los Potter lleváis la nobleza en los genes. Lo haré, Harry. Pero hasta el momento intenta pasar el rato con tus amigos en cosas más agradables.

Dumbledore retiró la mano y Harry sintió un calor que nacía por dentro. Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

_-_ ¿Y anoche¿Es verdad lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall¿Voldemort se deshizo de ellos?

_-_ Tampoco lo sabemos con seguridad. Los aurores se encargan de conseguir información de los mortífagos que entraron anoche en el colegio. Pero creo que la profesora McGonagall se acercó bastante a la verdad. Voldemort no entiende de amistad o lealtad hacia los demás. Únicamente le mueve el interés por conseguir el poder.

_-_ ¿Usted cree… que quería a Diana?

Era una pregunta que se había hecho a menudo. Si había algo que no podía comprender por encima de todas las cosas, era por qué una chica pudo sentir algo por un asesino como él.

_-_ Creo que las circunstancias del momento fueron las que unieron a Tom y a Diana. Y creo que ella le quería. Pero me cuesta creer que Tom pudiera sentir algo por ella.

Harry lo sintió por Diana una vez más. El tampoco creía a Tom, ni a Voldemort, capaz de amar a nadie. Pero le dolía pensar en el final de la historia y creía que si alguien le decía que si, que muy en el fondo la sonrisa de Diana había llegado a iluminar levemente el corazón de Tom, se sentiría mejor.

_-_ ¿Y por qué no me hicieron daño? Los mortífagos, digo.

_-_ Creo que los mortífagos no planeaban hacer daño a nadie, en realidad. Sin embargo el encuentro con el señor McNamara dio al traste con sus planes.

La mención de Ethan hizo que Harry pensara rápidamente en Megara.

_-_ Y… ¿qué va a pasar con Megara? No van a llevarla a Azkaban¿verdad?

Dumbledore posó su vista sobre la cabaña de Hagrid, cuya chimenea había comenzado a humear en ese momento.

_-_ El problema de Megara… es más complicado. Ahora mismo lo estamos tratando. Sin embargo, creo que te alegrará saber que el mortífago al que atacó no ha muerto.

_-_ ¿No? –Harry se detuvo en seco-. Pero… no puede ser. Ella hizo el _Avada_.

_-_ Pero al parecer no salió como deseaba. La mente de la señorita McNamara es racional y usualmente certera, pero su corazón no lo es.

Harry recordó la vez en que el ministerio le había llevado a juicio por utilizar la magia en Privet Drive y cómo Dumbledore le había ayudado. Si el director actuaba igual ahora, Harry no dudaba de que las cosas saldrían bien para su amiga.

_-_ ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? Tengo la impresión de que el señor Weasley se enfadará cuando se entere de que estoy reteniendo sus regalos de Navidad.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

_-_ Entonces ve y disfruta de tus vacaciones. Y dile a la señorita Granger que siento lo de su brazo.

Harry notó seca la garganta.

_-_ ¿Hermione¿Es que está aquí…?

_-_ Insistió en quedarse esta mañana –comentó Dumbledore ocupado en los cordones de sus orejeras-, al parecer por una herida en el brazo.

Harry no dijo nada. La noche anterior, al menos, Hermione no tenía ninguna herida.

_-_ Espero que esta nueva moda de mentir a los profesores se le pase pronto –suspiró Dumbledore, llevándose otra gragea a la boca.

* * *

Harry escuchó sus voces mucho antes de entrar. 

_-_ ¿Y cómo está?

_-_ Aun no le he visto esta mañana… no lo sé.

_-_ Pero¿y anoche¿Qué decía?

_-_ Pues qué va a decir Ron, nada. Insistió a Dumbledore para que no esperáramos al ataque de Voldemort, pero nadie le apoyó.

A continuación escuchó un murmullo que no pudo entender.

_-_ ¿Y… los demás¿Cómo están Ethan y Megara?

_-_ Ethan estaba bien anoche. A Megara la perdí de vista en el Gran Comedor y hoy cuando desperté ya no estaba en su cama. Ni ella ni sus cosas. Creo que han vuelto a casa por vacaciones.

_-_ ¿Pero se hizo algo?

_-_ No… al menos físicamente. Pero después pasó… aquello… y supongo que ahora no debe estar muy bien.

Harry carraspeó y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

_-_ ¿Hou hou hou?

_-_ Mira, si es Papá Noel –dijo Ron sin apenas moverse. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama, ligeramente inclinado. Harry se acercó y le tendió una mano, que Ron apretó con fuerza-. ¿Qué me traes?

_-_ Es una sorpresa.

_-_ Que empieza por "jota" y termina por "ersey Weasley". Yo lo llevo porque soy su hijo, pero si fuera vosotros enseguida me habría buscado una alergia a la lana.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. Estaba sentada en una silla, a su lado. Llevaba el característico jersey con la H en el pecho y le estaba ligeramente grande. Harry le sonrió y tomó asiento. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Ron intercambió una mirada con ambos que no fue devuelta.

_-_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bien… me duele un poco aquí, como si quemara –Ron se señaló el costado izquierdo-. Pero me han dicho que se pasará en unas semanas. Podré jugar el próximo partido.

_-_ Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Hermione.

Ron hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado y abrió la bolsa de sortilegios Weasley.

_-_ Pero¿qué te pasó, Ron?

El chico se encogió de hombros y comenzó a arreglarse las sábanas de la cama.

_-_ Me quedé a solas con Megara y dos mortífagos. Uno de ellos era… Bellatrix. El otro era Lucius Malfoy.

¿Lucius? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué hace el padre de Draco fuera de la cárcel?

_-_ Los dementores le habrán dejado huir –dijo Ron.

_-_ No creo –interrumpió Hermione-. Ayer no dejaron huir a Bellatrix…

Se instaló un incómodo silencio que Ron volvió a romper.

_-_ Algún plan de quien vosotros sabéis, seguro. Qué más da. La cuestión es que pelearon… Bellatrix le dijo a Megara que le dijera donde estabas. Ella se negó y luego intervino Malfoy. Megara le golpeó y lo tiró al suelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. "Bien por Megara", pensó Harry.

_-_ Y aquello enfadó a Bellatrix. Le lanzó un hechizo y creo que yo… me interpuse. No lo sé.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione y sonrió.

_-_ Eres un héroe, Ron. Has salvado a la chica.

_-_ No digas tonterías –dijo Ron, ligeramente colorado-. Además, tengo entendido que luego te salvó a ti.

_-_ Nos salvó a los dos -murmuró Harry.

Había varias personas en la enfermería. "Menuda forma de pasar la mañana de Navidad", pensó Harry. Observó que en la mesita de Ron descansaba una carta con la dirección de la Madriguera y una pluma de color café. Harry la cogió y la miró extrañado.

_-_ Esta pluma estaba ayer en el comedor.

_-_ ¿Pero se puede saber que hacen los dos aquí?

Harry se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Hermione. Madame Pomfrey les observaba con los brazos en jarras.

_-_ Estamos visitando a Ron…

_-_ ¡Nada de eso! El señor Weasley tiene que descansar.

_-_ Oh¡vamos¡Es Navidad! –se quejó Ron.

_-_ ¡Como si es el día del papagayo! El señor Weasley saldrá de aquí mañana y creo que podrá pasar un día sin ustedes dos. Vamos¡fuera!

Harry siguió a Hermione por el camino. Se dio la vuelta hacia Ron mientras se encogía de hombros y el pelirrojo susurraba entre dientes "ca-pa-de-invisibili-dad" y luego salió de la enfermería junto con ella.

Como no tenían nada que hacer realmente hasta la hora de comer, decidieron sentarse en el jardín interior de Hogwarts. El jardín interior era poco visitado por los alumnos, pero era uno de los lugares favoritos de Harry. Estaba casi siempre tranquilo y solitario. Había una fuente de piedra que tiraba un chorro de agua permanente y el sol solo se colaba por arriba de doce a tres del medio día. Tenía bancos de mármol de color blanco y la enorme ventana que daba a él, justo en el primer piso, pertenecía al despacho de un profesor desconocido sin duda amante del pequeño jardín.

_-_ ¿De donde vienes?

Hermione subió las piernas al banco y se abrazó las rodillas.

_-_ Acabo de hablar con Dumbledore –fue su única respuesta.

_-_ ¿Y?

_-_ Nada. Hemos estado hablando de lo mismo de siempre.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara, cubierta por la manga de su suéter y bostezó.

_-_ ¿Te importaría ser un poco más explícito?

_-_ Voldemort, la profecía, yo, Voldemort, la otra profecía, Voldemort…

Hermione dijo "mmm" y Harry suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

_-_ Aun estoy intentando asimilar lo que pasó anoche.

Hermione se removió a su lado.

_-_ Pues ya somos dos.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y la observó. Entonces sintió como si su estómago hubiera dado un salto.

La chica apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, observándole también. No reflejaba emoción ninguna. Tenía una pequeña tirita en la barbilla, que seguramente ocultaba un par de puntos de sutura producto de la noche anterior.

Harry no lo pudo evitar. Cuando se dio cuenta había llevado una mano al rostro de Hermione y retiraba un mechón de cabello de su mejilla. Al comprender lo que había hecho, algo en su interior se encogió. Apartó la mano rápidamente y la metió en el bolsillo, mirando a otro lado.

_-_ Por qué has quitado la mano –preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry bajó la mirada. La voz de Hermione sonaba como la voz de su conciencia. Débil y triste. Hermione lo había averiguado. Era inteligente, él lo sabía de sobra. Sabía que si las cosas hubieran marchado como debían, no habrían habido miradas que se evitan, o conversaciones que se apagan a las dos palabras. Y ella también lo sabía.

_-_ Tenemos que hablar de lo que… pasó anoche.

Harry ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle. Deseaba con todas sus ganas contarle que los minutos anteriores al grito de Ethan habían sido los mejores de su vida en mucho tiempo, pero al pensarlo el nudo del estómago se hacía más fuerte.

_-_ Hay algo que no me deja decirte lo que quiero decirte.

Hermione se llevó un dedo a la boca, con la mirada perdida en el débil chorro de agua de la fuente.

_-_ Te lo puedo poner más fácil.

Harry cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse en un punto concreto para tranquilizarse, pero le era difícil cuando lo único que quería era volver a mirarla.

_-_ No quiero que me lo pongas más fácil.

Un chico salió de la enfermería y cruzó corriendo el jardín perseguido por los gritos de Madame Pomfrey, que enseguida se calmaron de nuevo. Un copo diminuto cayó sobre el pantalón oscuro de Harry.

_-_ Entonces… ¿me quieres explicar que pasó anoche? Porque hasta hace cinco minutos, para mí lo de anoche tuvo algo de sentido. Pero ahora ya no se qué pensar.

Se había enfadado. Había intentado ser paciente y comprensible con él, pero ¿qué esperaba? Harry sabía como se sentía. Estaba enfadada con ella misma, por haberse rendido la noche anterior. Estaba enfadada con Krum, por hacerle creer algo que ahora no era verdad. Y estaba enfadada con él, por engañarla. A Harry le dolió pensar que ella, su amiga, Hermione, creía que él le estaba haciendo daño a propósito.

_-_ Hermione…

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a mirarle, mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos. El recuerdo de una experiencia parecida, ocurrida muchos años atrás en Hogsmeade tras enterarse de la supuesta verdad sobre Sirius y sus padres le vino a la cabeza con tanta fuerza que casi le pareció sentir el olor de pastel de calabaza y el lejano alboroto de Las Tres Escobas.

_-_ El no puede saber que existes.

Hermione entre abrió los labios lentamente. Harry supo que no podría volver a mirarla a la cara después de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

_-_ Si supiera lo que tu significas para mi te haría daño.

Harry esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero Hermione estaba silenciosa, pensativa, hundida en sus propios pensamientos que a juzgar por su expresión, no eran muy alentadores.

Iba a levantarse del banco cuando ella alargó una mano y le cogió del brazo. Harry se detuvo, pero no se giró para mirarla.

_-_ Antes de irte necesito que me digas lo que realmente piensas. Sin tener en cuenta a Voldemort o la profecía.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

_-_ Es mejor que no, Hermione.

La mano apretó más fuerte.

_-_ Por favor.

¿Lo que sentía¿Pero es que no lo sabía ya¿Es que disfrutaba viendo como él lo estaba pasando?

_-_ ¿Para qué Hermione¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz. Estaba enfadado. Con ella por insistir y con él mismo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en decidirse. -. ¿Que no paro de pensar en ti desde que me despierto¿Que solo tengo miedo de esta guerra cuando se que tu estás en ella?

La última palabra resonó por el jardín, los pasillos, y finalmente se perdió en el aire. Si Harry no se hubiera sentido tan mal probablemente la situación le habría hecho gracia. Allí estaba Hermione, haciendo esfuerzos por comprender como él podía estar diciéndole dos cosas al mismo tiempo y sin saber qué decir. El día anterior, en el baile, cuando por fin se había atrevido a dar el primer paso ella había salido corriendo. ¡Y ahora era ella la que insistía! Su mente debía ser un huracán de ideas sin orden ni concierto.

_-_ Es decir, que me dices que no no porque no quieres –Hermione pronunció las palabras lentamente, como intentando comprenderlas mientras las decía en voz alta-. Ni siquiera porque no puedes.

Harry no contestó. Ella había dicho la verdad.

_-_ Está bien Harry, deja que él gobierne tu vida. Deja que tenga poder sobre ti para alejarnos a todos de tu lado.

Hermione se puso en pie y echó a andar. Cuando había dado tres pasos se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y regresó a él de nuevo.

_-_ Escúchame. Hace tiempo que asumí que estar a tu lado supone un riesgo. ¿Y crees que eso me importa? –señaló a la enfermería-. ¿Crees que le importa a él?

_-_ Ron y tú sois lo más importante para mí¿es que no lo entiendes?

_-_ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

_-_ ¡Anoche hubieras muerto! – Harry no podía entender que Hermione se mostrara tan cabezota-. ¡Estoy harto de que la gente siempre me ponga por delante de ellos mismos¡Estoy harto de que estéis dispuestos a… a morir por mi!

_-_ Pues lo siento Harry –dijo Hermione haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras-. Te queremos –alzó los brazos y luego los dejó caer-. Ojalá no fueras como eres. Ojalá fueras un estúpido, ojalá fueras como Malfoy y entonces ninguno de nosotros te querría y nadie se arriesgaría por ti. Así serías más feliz¿verdad? Así te sentirías mejor contigo mismo.

Luego se acercó a él y apoyó su mejilla violentamente contra la suya.

_-_ ¿Pues sabes una cosa? –le dijo al oido-. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione había soltado su bufanda y se alejaba por el pasillo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos!

Ya lo sé, demasiado tiempo. Yo también se lo que es que los escritores tarden meses en subir un capítulo así que entiendo que ahora mismo queráis hacer prácticas de voodoo conmigo. Pero la universidad… ¡argg! La maldita universidad me tiene secuestrada y no me deja escribir. Ya lo sé, cinco minutos al día los tiene cualquiera y eso es verdad, pero no puedo ponerme a escribir solo cinco minutos. Ni siquiera dos horas, si estoy pensando en los exámenes es imposible concentrarme en el fic porque siento remordimientos. Espero que podáis comprenderme.

Los comentarios del último capítulo fueron un poco apresurados, así que me gustaría comentar un poco más detalladamente algunas cositas que se quedaron en el aire.

En primer lugar, cuando releí el capítulo una vez publicado y vi que habían palabras juntas, signos de exclamación e interrogación en lugares donde no debían estar y cuadraditos delante de algunas frases (?) me dieron ganas de romper el ordenador. Son manías mías pero me gustan las cosas bien escritas en el sentido de que me gusta ver espacios y signos de interrogación que se abren (¿) y se cierran (?) cuando corresponde. Y lo cierto es que si una persona se toma la molestia de escribir algo siguiendo unas reglas de ortografía y gramática que le han estado enseñando durante años en el colegio, no hay derecho a que cuando ahora se suban los capítulos a esta página lo hagan sin orden ni concierto. Y bueno, de los guiones mejor no hablar porque me sale humo por las orejas. Afortunadamente, Hikari Takaishi me ha chivado un truquito para que salgan y espero ponerlo a prueba. Gracias guapa .

Sobre el capítulo un par de cosas. Las canciones que sonaron durante el baile fueron las siguientes:

_-_ Rocking around the Christmas tree. Esta canción ha sido interpretada por muchisimos cantantes, pero la versión que sonaba en mi cabeza era la de Jessica Simpson. Es la canción que suena cuando Harry entra al Gran Comedor.

_-_ Lady in red, de Chris De Burgh. Este es el clásico que suena cuando Ginny está siendo sobeteada por una mano invisible, jeje.

_-_ Uninvited, de Alanis Morissette. La primera vez que la escuché, gracias a Anasazi, supe que era la que Harry y Hermione iban a bailar esa noche. Es una balada preciosa y os aconsejo que escuchéis especialmente la versión acústica.

Gracias a las personas que me escribieron con decenas de letras de canciones y a los mismos artistas por tener la amabilidad de prestarmelas unos segundos P.

¡Ah! La cantante, esa chica tan mona que le guiñó el ojo a Harry, no soy yo. Es mi amiga Mane, una chica con magia en sus dedos y en sus cuerdas vocales. ¡Un abrazo desde aquí pequeñita!

Ha habido un par de escenas confusas en este capítulo. Digo confusas porque en general, la gente no ha sabido interpretarlas bien. En primer lugar, durante la conversación inicial entre Harry y Megara, hay un momento en que ella pregunta "¿Qué esperas tú de ti mismo?". Y Harry piensa "No lo sé". Creo que la culpa ha sido una vez más por el uso de las comillas, pero solo quería recalcar que Harry en ningún momento contesta a Megara.

La segunda es precisamente el último párrafo del capítulo. En este caso el problema ha sido mio, porque no he sabido escribirlo bien. Hay gente que cree que Harry lanzó el _Avada_, hay gente que cree que fue el mortífago y hay gente que piensa que fue Megara. Pues bueno, fue Megara. Harry pretendía hacerlo pero ella se le adelantó. Y como habéis comprobado en este capítulo, no salió tan bien como nos imaginabamos.

En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, solo decir que me ha costado sudor y lágrimas. Primero con detalles que no recordaba si eran de los libros, si eran de algún fic o si directamente acababa de inventarmelos, por lo que he tenido que repasar en los libros y en varias páginas de internet. Después con el hecho de que el capítulo se desmadró solo. Creo que es el capítulo que menos se parece al esbozo inicial. Cuando termine el fic prometo contaros cómo iba a ser Profecía en un principio para que nos riamos un rato. También las conversaciones con Dumbledore. Dumbledore me aburre. Las conversaciones con él me aburren, y por tanto me aburre escribirlas. Y además no se nunca como escribir ese personaje, asi que borro mil veces y escribo otras mil. Y luego el tema del Harry/Hermione. ¡Se me terminó la UST porque ahora ya saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro y no me gusta! Pero bueno, como veis las cosas siguen sin solucionarse así que aun no está todo dicho :-).

Sin embargo estoy muy contenta con él. Hay pequeños párrafos que a lo mejor está mal que lo diga, pero son de lo mejor que hay en esta historia. Y pequeños detalles que me han gustado mucho y que casi se han escrito solos, como Snape dandole una poción a Harry, Harry cogiendo los regalos de Ron para darselos en la enfermería, Ron y Hermione hablando sobre él en la enfermería… y sobretodo, el jardín interior. Creo que me lo he inventado porque no recuerdo jardín interior en los libros, o a lo mejor si lo he leído y todo esto es producto del subconsciente, pero me gusta mucho ese rinconcito de paz en medio del colegio.

Y en cuanto al año de historia, pues bueno. Me gustaría celebrarlo con vosotros, así que tomad una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno y brindad conmigo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro entusiasmo y por vuestra paciencia. Si aun seguís leyendo esta historia, eso es amor :P.

Ahora me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. No se cuando volveré, pero casi puedo decir con toda seguridad que será entre principios y finales de Julio. A partir de entonces, mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Suerte, mucha suerte a todos aquellos que esteis de examenes. ¡Y el resto portaos bien!

Perdonadme que esta vez las contestaciones sean tan resumidas. Es que se han acumulado muchos y espero que no llegue el día en que mis comentarios sean más largos que el capítulo en si, jeje. Además, estoy segura que la mayoría preferís contestaciones cortas si el capítulo se adelanta un par de días.

**Pgranger**¡Hola! Jeje, yo también utilizo el truquito de cambiar el número del capítulo nada más publicar¡es que nunca sale en la lista! Me alegro de que tus papás no te interrumpieran a mitad de lectura, mi hermano no es tan educado y ya van varias veces que me saca a mitad de un capítulo cuando estoy leyendo. Como ves, lo de Harry no ha sido tan grave, aunque es posible que tenga secuelas… Pobre Lyra, ella que solo quería ir al baile. ¿Como iba a saber que estaban los mortífagos dando vueltas por el cole? A mi también me gusta más la idea de Ron y Luna. ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro! Ahh… ¿quién será el fantasma de Ginevra? A lo mejor lo sabemos en el próximo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Prometo no volver a portarme tan mal . En esta página solo tengo tres historias, hay alguna más en LPDF pero poquita cosa. Después de Profecía le tocará el turno a otra que ya estoy preparando y que tengo muchas ganas de enseñaros. ¡Suerte guapa¡Nos vemos!

**Jire**¡Hola Ire! Jeje, no te preocupes por los reviews, pero muchas gracias por dejarme uno . Adi se porta muy bien en sus fics, estoy enamorada de su Harry desde que lo conocí en Una hechicera diferente (y encima vaya PEDAZO de besos que da el chico). Tenía que meter a las Mosqueteras en esta historia como fuera, y a Mane le prometí un guiñito a Harry, jeje. Ya sabes que me encantan las interrupciones¡no pensabas en serio que esta vez me iba a quedar calladita! Las manos me pican si no escribo interrupciones :P. Es que me apetecía un baile movidito, y definitivamente nada más movidito que meter a los mortífagos en el colegio. ¡Si prácticamente lo han recorrido todo! Muchas gracias por escribir Ire. ¡Nos vemos!

**Naughtygirl-317**¡Hola Naughty! Gracias por el regalo¡pero no se me ve bien! Imagino que es un dibujito, me encantaría que me lo mandaras por e-mail si pudieras. ¡Me alegro que el fic te guste!

**Arabella G Potter Black**: Jeje, el capi ha sido un mezcladillo de demasiadas cosas para los chicos. No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que me dices ni para explicarte lo feliz que me hace saber que el fic te guste tanto, de verdad muchísimas gracias. Jaja¿exiges más romance? Bueno, veremos que se puede hacer. ¡Espero que tu madre no te riñera por levantarta tarde! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ¡Gracias Arabella¡Besos!

**Monik**¡Hola Monik¡Cuánto tiempo! Gracias por comprenderlo, en verdad se me hace bastante difícil sacar algo de tiempo para escribir. Normalmente voy tomando apuntes en hojas sueltas y cuando tengo unas horitas libres voy uniendolo todo en el ordenador. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Cuidate!

**Lily Granger Potter**¡Eres lectora desde los comienzos! Entonces eres de las que más ha sufrido por lo que tardo en actualizar, jeje. Si, creo que el capítulo anterior fue uno de los más conseguidos del fic. Pronto sabremos más sobre Megara, pero por un tiempo la tendremos fuera del colegio. Besos para Sevilla. ¡Cuidate Virginia!

**Victoria**¡Hola Vicu! Jeje, creo que si resulta un poco estresante ver a los chicos corriendo de un lado a otro y terminar el capítulo en un momento como ese. Como bien dices, ya falta poco ;-). Espero verte pronto. ¡Besos!

**Stiby**¡Hola Maria! No te preocupes, los avisos los hago encantada. Ay, siento muchísimo que tengais que volver a releer lo anterior por lo que tardo en actualizar. Lo entiendo, a mi me pasa muchas veces cuando las historias que sigo tardan mucho en actualizarse. ¡Voy a tener que hacer un resumen del capítulo anterior a partir de ahora! Como ves, Voldemort se cuidó mucho de no acercarse al colegio. Pero estaba contento por algún motivo, quizá fue eso lo que afectó la cicatriz de Harry. ¡Besos y cuidate!

**The Hard**¡Hola! Jeje, lo de Ginny ha salido algo confuso pero pronto se aclarará. ¿Quieres más accion de esa que yo se? P. Hoy hemos tenido un poquito (un poquito bastante, diría yo). A partir de aquí las cosas entre ellos solo pueden ir a parar a un punto¿no? . ¡Besos!

**Zeisse**¡Hola guapa! No te preocupes por lo del nombre, no tiene importancia . ¡Me alegra que te guste Megara! Al menos parece que está teniendo más éxito que su hermano. Que penita cuando le hacen daño :-(. Hoy se ha aclarado un poco el problemón de los mortífagos, aunque aquí hay cosas raras para rato. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por ser unos ojos dispuestos a escucharme ;-) Un besito muy grande y otro abrazote para ti.

**David (Daniel Black)**¡Hola David! Jejeje, te prometo que no nos pusimos de acuerdo. Ay¡conocías la canción de Alanis! Eres uno de los pocos que sabía cual era esa canción. ¿Verdad que es preciosa? El detalle de los slytherin a la sala común suele pillarse si se relee el capítulo, te felicito por tener esa intuición (pero que pare o averiguarás el final de la historia!). Vamos a ver tu teoría… Mmmm… no has ido mal encaminado del todo, definitivamente la parte final de la profecía tiene que ver directamente con Hermione e indirectamente con Harry. Las dos amaban, como dijo Diana en un capítulo anterior. Sobre lo que crees que ocurrirá… bueno, cuando lo veas sabrás que en parte tenías razón en algo de lo que has dicho. ¿Y todo eso se te ocurrió desayunando? Jo, saber que la gente piensa en el fic cuando hace cosas tan cotidianas como desayunar en su casa me hace muy feliz, de verdad. Eso me demuestra que realmente para algunos, la historia está llegando al interior. Jajaja, imagino la cara de tus padres. Los míos ya estan curados de espanto (pero pobrecitos, a veces pasan por el ordenador y me ven escribiendo cosas que no entienden). Sobre Megara… desde luego algo de misterio tiene la chica. ¡Nadie se cree que sea estudiante de intercambio! Con lo fácil que es pensar eso y dejar de pensar en teorías enrevesadas… jeje. Me ha encantado tu review, David. Perdona por haber estado tan ausente en el Messenger pero en fin… la universidad está terminando con mi tiempo libre. ¡Espero que algún dia podamos hablar un rato bien largo! Cuidate mucho. ¡Un abrazo!

**Flydown**: Muchas gracias Flydown. La inspiración va viento en popa pero el tiempo es otro problema. ¡Nos vemos por aquí!

**Kirita Kasugi**¡Hola Kirita! Jeje, solo yo me atrevería a desatar la furia de tantos lectores colocando un ataque de mortífagos en medio de un beso que lleva varios capítulos de retraso. Vamos a ver las preguntas… 1. Como ves, ha sido Megara. Siento haber escrito esa escena tan rematadamente confusa. La escribí hace meses, y tenía que haberla revisado antes de publicarla. 2. Megara no es que sea rara… es que es una chica bastante seria y ve las cosas desde otro punto de vista. 3. Ay, no entendí esta pregunta. ¿A que se tiene que decidir Herm? Si es a besar a Harry, creeme que tiene ganas y muchas, jeje. 4. Girls rlz! 5. Esta pregunta fue la que me recordó que no había explicado cuales eran las canciones, algo bastante importante. ¡Gracias! 6. Creo que no lo he explicado en el capítulo, pero por si sientes curiosidad, el mortífago que atacó a Ethan fue Lucius. Lo cierto es que no está tan bien como aparenta. Y los slytherin se marcharon a sus habitaciones, curiosamente minutos antes del ataque. Siento la tardanza de verdad :-(. ¡Pero nunca penseis que os abandono! Este fic tendrá su final, os lo prometo. Y preguntame todo lo que quieras, estaré encantada de responder (si puedo, claro, jeje). ¡Hasta pronto Kirita!

**Marta**: Jajaja. ¡No te preocupes Marta! Doy por entendido que el OO significa que te gustó el capítulo. ¡Gracias!

**Kira levana**¡Hola Sonia! Espero que te esté yendo bien con los examenes. ¡Si no me equivoco has empezado hoy! Espero que no me llame ningún cardiólogo estos días, te prometo que me asustaré si eso pasa. Ay, muchas gracias por eso que has dicho :abrazo:. Como tu misma has visto hoy, saberlo, LO SABEN. Y si, los dos iban a lo mismo, que de tontos tienen poco, jeje. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que la próxima vez ya no les interrumpirá nadie, tengo esa corazonada. Ay, yo tambien me muero de ganas por saber como voy a escribir esa escena, por que te juro que no tengo ni idea :llora:. Chan chan (musica de miedo). Creo que Harry le ha preguntado a Dumbledore (curiosamente) lo mismo que tu me preguntas respecto a los mortífagos (gracias por la inspiración). Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por leer el capítulo. ¡Un beso y suerte en los exámenes!

**Zara Zabini**: Jeje, tranquila, Ron está sano y a salvo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Eliza Potter 130291**¡Hola Eliza! Jeje, sí, algo si que te conozco :P. Me alegro que te gustara tanto el capítulo, espero que este te haya gustado incluso más. Sobre actualizar más rápido¡muy posiblemente sí porque termino los examenes en dos semanas¡Chao!

**El Fénix Blanco**¡Hola Fénix! Lo que has dicho es muy cierto; el Avada no causa dolor ni sufrimiento. Simplemente sesga la vida con un corte limpio. Peeero, parece ser que Megara no realizó bien el hechizo. ¡Casi fue peor para el mortífago! De toda formas, muchas gracias por decirlo y si alguna vez vuelves a ver algo sospechoso, no dudes en comunicarmelo (ESAS son las buenas críticas constructivas). ¡Gracias Fénix¡Un beso y cuidate!

**Antonietta**¡Hola Antonietta¡No te preocupes por eso! Deja review solo cuando puedas y tengas ganas, a ti ya te tengo fichada . Gracias por decirme lo de los guiones, me han comentado que si los pongo en cursiva si salen, así que espero tener suerte. Si no… me tiraré de los pelos otra vez. Ay, el famoso rating. Creeme, puedes seguir leyendo el fic. La razón por la que cambié el rating es que pensaba que el actual ya estaba puesto antes… y me di cuenta que no cuando la gente me avisaba de que niños un poco pequeños habían comenzado a leer el fic. Y no es por que vayan a haber escenas subiditas de tono, pero se tratan temas un poco polémicos, como el suicidio o el embarazo entre personas no casadas. En fin… vayamos al capítulo. Oye¡no me culparás a mi de que los mortífagos entraran al castillo en ese preciso momento! Que mas quisiera yo que Harry y Hermione hubieran ido al grano… Megara de vez en cuando tiene salidas que sorprenden a la gente. Todo el mundo quiere pensar que es buena (desde luego, si es mala y se enfada del colegio no sale vivo nadie). ¿Y sabes? A mi me da que Ethan si sabe que a Harry le gusta Hermione. En cuanto al tema de parejas todo parece estar un poco revuelto (no diré que está claro porque realmente no lo está). ¿Tienes alguna idea acerca de los ojos de Megara¡Me gustaría escuchar eso! Besitos guapa. ¡Gracias por el review, ha sido completito!

**Mayra Potter**¡Hola Mayra! Gracias por ser comprensiva. Je, como sabías que en este capítulo ibamos a tener más de nuestra pareja. El que acaricia a Ginny¿quién será? Pronto se sabrá . Mi papá está trabajando fuera ahora, asi que solo tengo que compartir el ordenador con mi hermano. Lástima que los examenes no me den mucho tiempo para pasar aquí. Muchas gracias Mayra, pero no digas esas cosas ¡que me pones roja! Besos y abrazos.

**Paola**¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado . ¡Aquí tienes otro capítulo más!

**Nersh Potter**: Jajaja. Mi carrera está un poco desviada de la escritura pero bueno¡esas cosas nunca se saben! Dios mio, espero que lo de no dormir no lo dijeras en serio porque con lo que he tardado está empezando a entrarme cargo de conciencia. ¡Y nada de disculparte por preguntar! Espero que lo hagas siempre que no entiendas algo. Jajaja¡te engañé con el discurso de Harry! No se si hubiera sido mejor o peor que lo hubiera dicho, juntar a Harry y Hermione y separarlos al capítulo siguiente habría sido contraproducente. Oye, las cosas ñoñas molan a veces, no digas que no P. Y no me amenaces con no ponerme PD que lloro. Y tu no quieres que yo llore¿verdad¿VERDAD? Espero saber de ti y tus PD en este capítulo también. ¡Besos guapa!

**Silber Luna**¡Hola Silber! Jejeje, es la ley de Murphy. Ay mi niña, me alegra que un capítulo te haga feliz. Esa es una de las razones por las que esto ya lleva un año. Bueno, vamos a ver… ¿Los búlgaros con la profecía? Directamente, lo que se dice directamente, poquita cosa. Pero por algún motivo estan ahí¿verdad? Lo que has dicho sobre Megara es muy cierto. Estas cosas me ponen contenta, al menos se que hay alguien que está entendiendo a Megara. ¿Le gusta a Ron Megara? Uhh… no lo sé. A lo mejor está un poco fascinado, pero nada más. Me alegro que te gustara toda la parte del baile, yo nunca he estado en ninguno así y la verdad es que a ratos me parecía que estaba escribiendo el típico baile de típica peli de instituto (que a fin de cuentas, es lo que es). Tambien es cierto lo que dices de Hermione, pero ¿sabes qué? Ayer estaba asustada porque no sabía lo que Harry sentía por ella. Ahora que lo sabe tiene ganas de partirle la cara (con amor y cariño). Ay, tu y yo iremos a visitar a Ethan prontito. Pobre niño nuestro. ¡Las luces de Lyra! Ay, que metida de pata con eso. Me parece que me ha pasado con Rowling cuando metió al famoso Mark Evans en los libros. Lo siento, en realidad no tiene nada que ver :( Preguntame todo lo que quieras saber¡te contestaré a todo lo que pueda encantada! Solo dadme un par de semanas para que termine las obligaciones de clase. Muchos besos para ti, guapisima. ¡Intentaré no volver a tardar tanto!

**Thiago**¡Hola Thiago! Bienvenida a la tortura a la que someto a los lectores de fanfiction más o menos cada dos meses (intentaré que a partir de ahora sea cada mes, jeje). Vaya¡tenías muchas dudas! Creo que después de leer las notas del principio ahora tendrás bastantes menos . Siento de verdad haber tardado tanto, se que fastidia un poco cuando te enganchas a algo y ese algo tarda en llegar. ¡Espero que este capítulo cumpla las expectativas! Y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, el esfuerzo merece la pena gracias a personas como tu. ¡Espero verte pronto por aquí¡Cuidate!

**Leonysse Weasley**: Ay, pobrecita mia¡no te muerdas las uñas! Aquí tienes otro capítulo, perdón por la tardanza . Espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores. ¡Y nada de pedir disculpas¡Dejame review siempre que puedas y tengas ganas! Yo ya se que tu estás detrás de la pantalla aunque no me escribas ;-). Pero de todas formas, muchisisimas gracias por acerlo tan a menudo. ¡Un abrazo!

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Glen¡pensaba que me moría haciendole click al ratón para leer todo el review! Eres única. Es que solo tú puedes ponerle a Harry Potter tanta pasión como para coger un capítulo de un fic y estrujarlo hasta sacarle todo el jugo posible. Vas a hacer historia en esta página¡que conste¡AWW¿Quién no puede querer a un chico tan (Lidia hace caritas monas) como Harry¿Quién no puede quererle con camisa granate? El granate queda genial con el verde. Si no mira las imágenes de PoA cuando se pelea con el Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos. ¿Sabes? He imaginado que todos los lectores de profecía estan viendo la película del fic y se escucha mi voz en off: _"¿Pero estaba preparado para verla a ella?"_ Y de repente la cinta se raya y apareces tu en medio de la pantalla. _"¡YO, YO, YO LO SE! El no está preparado, y nunca va a estarlo…" _Jajaja. ¡Oye, en mi cabeza se ve bien gracioso¿Yo maldad en las venas? Pooobre de mi. ¿La idea del Megara/Harry? Mmm… la persona a la que se le ocurrió empieza por M y termina por ileya. No digo más. JAJAJAJA, ya decía yo que lo de "cabe esperar grandes cosas de ti" me sonaba de algo P. Hay un grupito de personitas que está captando bien la idea del personaje de Megara¡y tu eres una de ellas! Solo que voy a tener que hacer que sea Ethan quien encierre a Harry y a Hermione en un armario para que se gane el amor del público. ¡OH¿Crees que es Draco el que está con Ginny? Tendremos que llamar a la presidenta del Fire and Ice para que nos diga qué es lo que piensa respecto a eso. Veamos¿que rayos pasa con Hermione? Imaginate que te gusta tu mejor amigo. Imaginate que crees que tú a él no. Imaginate que piensas que sería mejor que nadie se enterara de eso, porque si los demás se enteraran sería como "admitir" delante de todos que Harry te gusta y por tanto "admitir" delante de todos que tu a él no. Suena mejor quedarse calladita y todos contentos. Imaginate que un chico con el que tienes muchísima confianza empieza a marearte con la posible idea de que ¡a Harry tambien le gustas! Imaginate que estas hecha un lío, pero que al aproximarse un baile y ver que el chico en cuestión no te ha invitado comienzas a pensar que Krum (para qué vamos a estar con metáforas si vamos a lo que vamos) está tonto y no tiene razón. Imaginate que cuando ya estás convencida de eso Harry te da a entender que si, que le gustas. Resultado¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA! Todo es producto de mi imaginación, Harry va borracho y solo quiere decirme que me quiere como amiga pero entonces por qué me está mirando de esa forma y por qué su voz suena tan extraña y por qué tengo tantas ganas de que suba esos cuatro malditos escalones y haga lo que tenga que hacer!

Lidia toma aire.

Eso es en lo que Hermione está pensando. Jajaja¿te gustan los acercamientos, eh? A mi a veces me duele el estómago en algunos fics. Si alguien alguna vez me dijera que le pasa lo mismo con este nunca volvería a decir cosas malas sobre sus capítulos. Jajaja, habría estado bueno poner la palabra FIN en los escalones. Tengo la sensación de que nadie habría protestado. Mala idea hacer que Ethan gritara, mala idea si lo que quiero es que Glendy le quiera un poco más. "Good job, idiot!" Jejeje. Es alucinante como vas escribiendo las emociones que te produce la escena de la entrada de Harry y Hermione al Gran Comedor. Que pena el pobre Ethan… ya ya --.— OH! NO HAS ENTENDIDO LO DEL "QUE HEMOS HECHO". Si llegas a entender eso me retiro. ¿Sabes? Para cuando Hermione le explique a Harry que lo que ocurría es que ella se sentía culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo en la fiesta habrán pasado tantos capítulos que casi ni te acordarás. JAJAJAJAJA. Glendy, no tienes remedio. _Así es, Harry, esa es la pura verdad, así que antes de que suceda tal catástrofe, pues al grano! Lleva a Hermione y asegúrate de que un descendiente tuyo vengue tu muerte XDD_ Este trozo me ha tenido riendo un buen rato. Pobre Ron, interrumpiendo en los momentos en los que Glendy tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras lee la pantalla del ordenador. Eh… vale, Bellatrix NO te gusta. Entonces el capítulo de hoy te habrá gustado sobremanera. Ay, me asustaste (Lidia llora). ¡Solo dejé a Harry inconsciente! Sería capaz de matarlo¿pero tan pronto? Esperemos unos capítulos mas al menos¿no? P. No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has dicho. A una le gusta que la historia guste (los sinónimos se me agotan a estas alturas) pero cuando le dicen que está creciendo como escritora solo tiene ganas de llorar y abrazarte muy fuerte. Gracias Glendy. Gracias hasta el infinito. Después de secarme las lagrimas, continuo con el final de review. ¡Fue Megara¿Te gusta¿Habrías preferido que fuera Harry¿Te ha gustado el capítulo de hoy¿Te ha gustado el final? Necesito saberlo. ¡Estoy nerviosa! Amor, corazón de mi vida y de mi alma, espero saber de ti ya. Y espero de todo todo todo corazón que este capítulo haya estado a tu altura. ¡Te quiero!

**CrissPotter**¡Hola guapa! Vaya, dos de los reviews más interesantes que me han mandado juntitos. ¡Me voy a poner las botas! Está bien eso de pensar en clase sobre el cuestionario CrissPotter. Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad, es la primera vez que me metía en el fregao de los mortífagos y todo lo demás. Es como el partido de quidditch (y mira que me costó, porque normalmente los partidos de quidditch no me resultan interesantes, ni en los libros ni en los fics). Vamos a ver¡cuestionario¿Ethan una veela pero en tio¡Nueva teoría! (Lidia se parte de la risa). Desde luego el chico podría pasar por veela, porque además, es infinitamente más guapo que su hermana (yo lo sé, hazme caso). Y totalmente diferentes, es curioso, sip. (Lidia se encoge de hombros). Hay diferentes formas de hacer frente a los problemas¿verdad? Jajaja, que no mujer¡que Megara no espiaba a Harry! Megara había terminado de arreglarse y se había quedado en la Sala Común para poder disfrutar de unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de bajar al baile. Lo mas seguro es que tuviera un dolor de cabeza horrible (y yo creo que además tenía la regla). ¿Crees que el novio de Megara la palmó¡QUE NOVIO? No se lo digas a Ron, creo que se desilusionaría un poco. ¿Sabe Megara algo de Harry que los demás desconocen? Mmmnop. ¿Qué iba a saber una simple estudiante de intercambio? (Lidia pone cara de buena). Megara tiene facilidad para llevarse bien con la gente porque es callada y escucha. Con gente como Ethan tiene que tener más paciencia. Hay algo cierto en lo último que has dicho en la segunda pregunta, pero no te diré el qué. Ayy, eres una de las dos unicas personas que se fijó en el detalle de los slytherin. ¡Hagrid! Ehm… vale, creo que no sorprenderé a nadie si digo que no es precisamente uno de mis personajes favoritos. Pero creo (creo, porque ya no estoy segura) que el próximo capítulo lo empiezan él, Harry y una conversación mientras toman el té. ¡Punto cinco¡FUE MANE, FUE MANE¡YO SOY BUENA! Megara habla en voz baja con Ethan. Yo si que se que es lo que le está diciendo, pero quizá vosotros no lo lleguéis a saber nunca a no ser que releais el fic cuando esté completamente terminado y eso sería demasiado pal cuerpo. Jajajaja, cierto, no llevo gafas, pero es verdad que cuando te ponen los dedos en los cristales hace de todo menos gracia. ¡Tu también crees que el fantasma de Ginny es Draco! Ains, que bonito. Y Megara… ¿sabes que pasa? Que lo que está es haciendose la despistada porque las Musketeers son su grupo de música favorito y lo cierto es que quiere bailar. El dia que llegue el beso… estoy deseando leer esos reviews. Oye, Harry y Hermione por el pasillo de tu casa pintan muy bien¡parales y dales un abrazote! El punto 18 es taaan interesante. Definitivamente algo pasa con Lucius y Megara. Y Megara odiaba un poquito a Draco¿no? Ay¿que habrá pasado? Ay, el punto 19 si me ha hecho pensar de verdad que querías que muriera alguien. No te preocupes, todo llegará más adelante. Va a haber una guerra. Y si no muere nadie¡pues vaya una kk de guerra! (di que no, ojalá todas fueran así). Ahora es cuando me toca alucinar en colorines a mi. Imprimís el fic. Es que es muy fuerte, en serio. Yo quiero hacerlo, y tengo pensado hacerlo cuando lo termine del todo, pero ¿cómo es¿cuántas hojas hay¿cs gordito? Es que cuando Cris y tu me decís cosas como "Esta mañana le he enseñado los folios impresos a Cris y no sabia que habias actualizado" a mi me alegran muchísimo. Me alegra eso más que un review kilométrico (PERO necesito tus reviews, asi que te ruego que sigas escribiendome los cuestionarios porque no sabes lo que me ayudan a organizar mis ideas). En fin, guapetona, nos vemos en Messenger. ¡SUERTE en los examenes¡Besos enormes!

**Sakura**¡Esa pregunta es facil de responder¿No me digas que no es una auténtica monada ver como se van acercando poco a poco¡Una vez juntos se pierde la emoción! Cuidate .

**NatyLPF: **Ay Naty, que me siento culpable por lo de Química. ¡Espero que luego retomaras los deberes! Yo soy la primera que defiende un descansito entre estudios y no hay nada mejor que un descansito con fic, pero luego hay que trabajar . ¡Hey, lo aceptas! Os gusta pasarlo mal tanto como a mi me gusta haceroslo pasar mal. Nuestra relación es perfecta gracias a eso, jeje. Ay, que roja me he puesto. Me hace muy feliz que tengas tan alto concepto de mi. La razón de los ojos violetas de Megara… la sabrás, como todo. Solo te diré que ya conoces a alguien del universo Harry Potter con unos ojos tan raros como los de ella. Mira las películas ;-). Me puse su nombre como Nick porque efectivamente, me gusta su personalidad. Y ella lo tiene gracias en parte a una amiga mía y a la chica de Hercules. Ya te contaré por qué. ¿Te gustaría una escenita entre Ginny y Draco? Hum… veremos que se puede hacer. Siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto en darte esta alegría, pero aquí está. De todo corazón, espero que te guste. ¡Un beso linda!

**Anne Moody**¡Ay mi niña, tranquila¡No os altereis tan pronto que luego me siento culpable! Tranquila, Harry no ha realizado la maldición, tendremos a nuestro chico en Hogwarts para rato. ¡Espero que tus preguntas hayan encontrado respuesta en este capítulo! Un abrazo y muchisimas gracias por escribirme.

**Steady Hunter**: Yo tambien me alegro de que tanto tu como yo estemos de vuelta. ¿Te sorprendió lo de Megara? Si lo piensas bien, energía y determinación no le falta para hacer una maldición imperdonable. Pronto sabrás sus razones. ¿Te parece que algo obligó a Harry a contarle lo de la profecía a Megara? Hum… es una teoría interesante. Sobre Ethan… ahora vamos a pasar una temporada sin él. Algunos lo echaremos de menos¿verdad? Me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto, espero que este haya estado a la altura (tranquilito, sin duda, pero con cositas interesantes entremedias). Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo. ¡Un abrazo!

**S. Lily Potter: **¡Hola Lily! Con lo largo que era¿podría haberlo alargado un poquitito más verdad? Jejeje. Ohh¡pobre Megara! Te prometo que la estrella de este fic es Hermione. Megara es totalmente un personaje secundario que no siente ningun interés romantico por Harry. Y además, te digo que a Megara Hermione le cae estupendamente. Las mangas de Hermione, estaba obsesionada por ponerle a Herm un vestido de mangas largas. ¡Ethan va subiendo puntos para ti! Jeje¡me alegro! Vaya, al parecer tenías la sensación de que Ethan era quien iba a interrumpir la escena. Acertaste y volvió a bajar puntos :-(. Jeje, Ron estaba también preocupado por Luna, que tierno. ¡ESA ES¡La escena de Jack, Rose y el niño! Así es como la debes imaginar Lily¡muy bien! Acertaste también con Lucius. Ay… os preocupa a la mayoría el tema del partido de quidditch¿eh? Vale va, te diré que Hermione si mintió y obviamente, terminó de ver el partido desde un lugar más apartado. Algún dia se lo contará a Harry. Los ojeadores son personas que trabajan para equipos importantes y se dedican a captar futuras estrellas del deporte para ficharlas en sus equipos. Por eso el entusiasmo de Ron. Y no te preocupes, Megara no tiene nada que ver con que Ron sea frío con Luna. Es solo que Ron se siente un poco incómodo con ella. No te preocupes tampoco por Lyra, la niña está completamente al margen de la profecía de Diana. ¡OH, CUANTAS PREGUNTAS! No tengas prisa porque llegue la batalla final (eso indicará el final de esta historia y lo cierto es que… me da pena pensar en terminarla). Poco a poco encontrarás respuesta a tus preguntas, solo ten un poquito de paciencia . Besitos Lily. ¡Cuidate mucho!

**Alexia Riddle**¡Ayyyy, siento haber tardado tanto! Cuando me llegan gritos desesperados te prometo que me llevo los brazos a la cabeza. ¿Tanto te gusta? Jo¡muchas gracias! Perdón, de verdad, aquí tienes otro capi y la promesa de no tardar tanto con el siguiente. ¡Gracias por escribirme¡Espero verte por aquí!

**Laury Radcliffe**¡Hola Laury! Gracias por decidirte a dejarme un review . Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia. Las razones del color de sus ojos… te daré una pista: probablemente las dará Ethan. Ay, es demasiado curioso que Harry sienta que a veces no puede apartar la vista de ella. ¡Y no es medio veela ni nada¿Ginny y Malfoy? A lo mejor es eso por lo que últimamente está tan rara… ¡Un beso Laury!

**Black Berries Fairy**¡Hola mi niña¡Se nota que tenías tiempo, jeje! Vamos a ver… oh, esa es otra, no conté como Ethan iba vestido. Iba guapísimo, te lo prometo. Jajaja, pobre Harry si su reflejo le demuestra un día tendencias gay. ¡Yo tambien saldría corriendo! Ay Nora, menuda oportunidad desaprovechaste. Es una pena que no pudieras ir al baile con Ethan, él quería ir contigo de verdad. Me lloró toda la tarde hasta que accedí a que fuera con Hermione (oye Nora¿que fumas?) ¡Ajá! Lo que a Harry le hace falta es una buena dosis de madurez y creo que Megara podría ser la indicada para abrirle los ojos. ¿Sabes? Nunca he ido a una fiesta de Navidad como la de Harry y creo que como yo la mayoría de los que estamos aquí. Si solo la descripción de este baile ha hecho que alguien se imagine en él, puedo darme satisfecha por todo el capítulo. Jajaja, lee el review de Sara, las dos habeis tenido la misma apreciación con la escena de las mangas de Hermione. ¡Catalejo! Mmm… ¿has visto las películas de piratas, cuando uno de ellos se lleva un trasto al ojo y grita "Tierra a la vista!"? ESE TRASTO es un catalejo. ¿Y sabes? A Sara también le gusta mucho Ethan. Creo que sois las dos mayores y únicas fans del personaje. ¡ESO ES! La energía de Ethan es contagiosa, yo también lo veo así. ¡El Reggaetton¡En eso pensaba Hermione! Apuesto a que te imaginas a Harry bailando reggaetton y te mueres. Mejor aun, imaginate a Ethan. Nora despierta. Nora… ¡NORA! Ay señor, ahora viene la parte mala. Lo siento Nora, tuve que herir al niño. No te preocupes, mira, para que veas que soy buena te lo he puesto en una camita de enfermería descamisado. Las sábanas le llegan por la cintura, para que te hagas a la idea. JAJAJAJA, Harry y Hermione corriendo y comiendo hongos que le dan vida. Oye, esto es bastante parecido a un videojuego¡no te preocupes! Nora, de verdad que te siento estresada. Te avisaré si vuelvo a escribir un capítulo tan estresante para que te tomes una o siete tilas mientras lo lees. Ay Nora, lo de los zapatos Gucci me hizo rodar por los suelos. ¡Yo tambien lo espero! Dumbledore se retrasó. ¡Solo eso, te lo prometo! Dio un gran rodeo para evitar a los mortífagos (a diferencia del resto del mundo) y por eso llegó tarde._Hasta la pregunta de Dean ofende... ¿cómo que que hace ella ahí? Pues tu que harías si acaban de herir brutalmente a tu hermano esa bola de imbéciles?_ Señor, lo que me estás haciendo reir hoy. Venga, si hay algo en los ojos de Megara. ¡Son morados¡Una persona normal no los tiene de ese color! Ay ay ay ay, pero que acelerada has vivido el final del capítulo. Que estrés oye. ¡Lo que deberías hacer es mandarme a la porra! Y Nora, tus reviews siempre son graciosos, esperados y bien recibidos. Cuando me mandan el email de fanfiction y veo que es tuyo me froto las manos. Eres fantástica, las lectoras como tú os mereceis fics diez veces mejores que este. ¡Y gracias por celebrar el año conmigo! Me alegra que sigas aquí y ojalá el año que viene celebremos con otro fic. ¡Besos Nora¡Te quiero! PD: Perdóname por hacer desaparecer a Ethan durante un tiempito. Te prometo un regreso espectacular.

**Jhessail Lupin**¡Aquí está mi otra Cris! Chica, que no te preocupes. Si es que con el ajetreo de la uni soy yo la que tendría que daros las gracias todos los dias para sacar tiempo y mandarme reviews. Ay, los ojos morados de Megara le encantaron a Flor. Preguntale hasta donde fue capaz de llegar por eso ejemlentillasejem. Puedes ser que sean una herencia. Puede ser que tengan un poder especial. ¡Ahhh, que será¿Sabes que es lo que espera Megara de Harry? Podría ser que esperara lo mismo que los demás, es decir, que derrote a Voldemort. De hecho, estoy segura de que ella lo espera. Pero su decepción va más allá de eso. Se decepciona porque ella esperaba que Harry SI tuviera respuesta a su pregunta. En cuanto al triangulo Ron/Luna/Megara… bueno, no puedo decir muchas cosas pero sí que Megara y Ron no pegan ni con Super Glue. O.O ¿He leido bien¿Te estás aficionando al D/G? (Lidia se asoma por la ventana y grita) _"¡Elenaaaaa, otra más a la sectaa!"_ Bravo Cris, bravo. Pronto te darás cuenta de sus ventajas. Armario o escaleras, armario o escaleras… ¿qué será lo próximo? Fijate tú lo que estaban haciendo los slytherin, estban bien escondiditos como cobardes en sus salas comunes. Imagino que los papás habrán tenido algo que ver. Y Hermione pierde sus zapatos (una amiga me ha preguntado si eran unos Gucci y lo cierto es que ESPERO QUE NO, que no hay tanto presupuesto). Creo que el asunto de Megara se va a quedar un poco en el aire (aunque hoy una pluma ha hecho aparición estelar, es que estoy segura de que Cris las echaba de menos). Y no me digas que si me cargo a Harry os venis para Valencia porque yo luego me invento un hechizo para resucitarle y aquí paz y después gloria . Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tambien. Un beso Cris. ¡Suerte en el examen que te queda!

**Victoria205: **¡Hola Victoria! Gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Liz Kraft**¡Hola Liz¡Muchas gracias! . Aquí tienes la continuación del baile. Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo y que sigas leyendo la historia hasta el final. ¡Un beso grande!

**Gaby**¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento¡Aquí la tienes!

**Melody**: Gracias por esperar. ¡Espero que valga la pena! Besos para ti tambien.

**Anasazi**¡Hola Sara! Oh, ni se te ocurra hacerte la victima¡tu eres la experta aquí volviendo loca a la gente¿Sabes eso que dices de Megara, que se lo está diciendo ella misma? Pues en parte, tienes mucha razón. Megara en los arbustos, pobrecita. ¡La Megara del fic no sabría que hacer en un arbusto! La de los foros es posible que algo se le ocurriría. Nada diferente a lo que otra persona haría detrás de unas cortinas en medio de un baile --.—Ay, me diste en el punto flaco. BotherBotherBotherBotherBother Voy a buscar esa página ahora mismo. Ay, que bien que te gustara la escena de las orejas de conejo. Si yo hubiera estado ahí habría abrazado a Ron en ese momento y luego habría puesto su corbata en manos de Luna. Una pastillita… a ti si que te voy a dar yo pastillitas. ¡Es que está emocionado! Creo que no tienen bailes en Bulgaria, y como allí siempre hace frío apenas se pueden mover con los abrigos. Vale, DEBES contarme lo que os pasó el otro día a Tito, a Rafi y a ti en una tienda de música y que tiene que ver con Alanis. "Ron y Megara se estaban buscando para bailar" ¿Sabes que esa frase me ha dado revuelo en el estómago (en el buen sentido de la palabra, no quiero vomitar)? Es que me he imaginado a los dos en plan cortados y tímidos y estaban tan monos en mi cabeza. Muchacha, una gota de sudor y un cuello y piensas en cosas… Oh. Acabo de ver lo que tu viste. YAY! Sara. SARA, HAY ALGO MALO EN TU CABEZA¡HAY ALGO MUY MALO¿Ves como eres tú¡Hermione tenía la varita en la media¡En el liguero, en plan seductor¡OH! Tendremos que hacer algo contigo. Menos mal que dejé claro que McMillan tenía la suya en el calcetín. ¡Y mira, me porté bien con Ron! No me digas que no te dan ganas de apretujarle cuando te enteras de que le ha salvado la vida a Megara. ¡Ah, cuantas preguntas! Los Slytherin estaban, bien escondiditos los muy cobardes. ¡Jajaja! El fantasma suelto como gabete que bailaba con Ginny… ¡más de una se lo quisiera para ella¡Bumblebee es una cancion de Aqua! Creo. Y claro que soy cruel, pero es que he aprendido de la mejor ;-). Te quiero muchisisimo. Te me cuidas. Y ves comprando botes de crema solar¡que aquí pega el sol pega duro en Agosto!

**Hermypotter15**¡Hola guapa! El viaje con las chicas fue estupendo, muchas gracias. Leer los reviews completos tiene sus ventajas, como ves digo muchisimas cosas a lo largo de tantos comentarios y yo creo que al leerlos todos una se debe enterar de muchas cosas. Eso si, admito que es una buena faena¿Sabes? Piensa mal sobre el enfado "tonto" de Hermione y acertarás. ¡Si que hay otra nora! Es un personaje muy muy muy terciario. Tiene que ver con el señor Hickman¿recuerdas ahora? Aww, Megara/Draco. Lo siento muchisimo, pero es casi tan imposible como el Draco/Hermione. Recuerdo que te dije que Harry y Hermione tardarían en discutir. Lo de hoy no se le puede llamar discusión… ¿verdad? Creo que es más bien una "conversación seria". Jejeje, Hikari Takaishi es la mujer que coacciona a las escritoras para que pongamos a Harry y Hermione a hacer bebitos como locos. ¡Y tu nombre es precioso! Siempre me gustó, desde pequeñita cuando lo escuché en la película "La Sirenita". Lo que sintió Ginny durante el baile tiene que ver con un hechizo. ¡La idea de Harry y Luna bailando es divertida! Aww, me alegro que te gustara la escena de Harry y Hermione. ¡Una patada a Harry en sus partes! O.O Eso es tener determinación¡si señor! Jejeje, tu tambien te preguntaste donde traía la varita Hermione. Anasazi tiene una teoría que NO es válida, por tanto me veo obligada a confesar que Hermione se había guardado la varita en la media. Ay, cariñet, no temas por Lyra, te prometo que la voy a tratar bien. Jajaja, pobre chico cuando de repente se viera a la niña en sus narices. ¿Crees que Megara envade la pregunta de Dean? Ay¡yo es que creo que Dean preguntó algo obvio! (remitete al review que me dejó Black Berries Fairy, no tiene desperdicio). Ay, por suerte me entendiste bien el final, con Megara, Harry y el Avada. ¡Y Megara está fuertota! Jejeje. No tenía el cuerpo de Ron totalmente colgando de sus hombros pero si es cierto que él estaba bastante apoyado sobre ella. Imaginatela casi arrastrandolo hasta llegar a Harry. Gracias por la paciencia¡aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Espero que te guste.

**Mics Black**¡Hola¡Hala, tu eres quien me promociona! Jejeje¡muchas gracias¡Tendré que pasarte una comisión o algo! . Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic, eso me da animos para seguir adelante. Esta vez he tardado tanto unica y exclusivamente por culpa de los examenes y de la cantidad de veces que Dumbledore habla en este capítulo. ¡Un beso grande!

**Hecate san**¡Hola! No te preocupes, no hay prisa¡la universidad es lo primero! Espero que todo marchara bien. El momento se hace esperar, pero todo llega finalmente. ¿Crees que hay relación entre Megara y los mortífagos? Es posible. Algo raro hay, desde luego. Y Ginny tampoco se salva, esta chica esconde algo. ¡El Reggaetón! Imaginate a Harry bailando el Reggaetón. Sería fantástico como toma falsa (si esto fuera una película). Aww, te faltó más romance. Bueno, prometo esforzarme por buscar momentos azucarados entre los dos. ¿Sabes? Probablemente vosotros no me echeis de menos a mí ni la mitad de lo que yo me acuerdo de vosotros. Un besazo enorme Carolina. ¡Cuidate!

**Mileya**: Si Lidia no se sentía lo suficientemente mal, Elena vino para terminar de chafarle el corazón P. ¡JA¿Hablamos de actualizaciones tardías¿Eh¿EH? Ya te engancharé por banda. Bueno, este capítulo ha sido sorpresa¿no? Ha sido tan sorpresa que ni yo me lo creo todavía. ¿Nos vamos a hacer cariñitos a Harry? Porque yo puedo terminar esto en un Hermione/Ethan y aquí todos tan contentos. Si al final de todo salgo con que los ojos de Megara solo son un detalle artístico… en parte no sería de extrañar porque mi cabeza a veces funciona mal, pero como estoy bastante segura de que no, si lo hiciera no te lo creas P. Y yo os querré a vosotras siempre por tocar en el baile. Con ataque de mortífagos incluído. Si es que lo que no os pase a vosotras… Oye¿he oido casarse¡Habrá que ir mirando los vestidos y esas cosas! Gracias por los cariñitos a la escena del baile . ¿Te gusta ver a mi Dumbledore, de verdad? Ay, te lo regalo entero, como me cansa este hombre. Supongo que al final acabaré cogiendole el gusto pero que leento se me hace escribir sus partes. ¡Y Megara y su super Avada que se le chafó al final! (nudge nudge, wink wink). Bueno, ya he dejado de ser niña mala¿verdad? Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. ¡Pero espero todavía mas hablar contigo pronto, desaparecida¡Besos y te me cuidas mucho!


	21. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad

_-_ ¿Es que somos las tres únicas personas que nos hemos quedado en el colegio?

Harry siguió sacándole brillo a su Saeta, Hermione continuó leyendo y Ron se quedó sin respuesta.

_-_ Supongo que no estarás pensando en subirte a esa escoba –dijo Hermione de pronto, sin alzar la vista de su libro.

_-_ ¿Habéis visto que parece que va a nevar?

_-_ No, claro que no –Harry frotó el mango de su Saeta con más fuerza-. La limpio porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que poner una escoba a punto para después meterla en el armario.

_-_ Creo que Malfoy me cae bien después de todo. Voy a pasar las Navidades en su casa.

Hermione alzó la vista, miró fijamente a Harry y tras varios segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, ella apretó mucho los labios y volvió su vista al grueso libro que arrastraba a todas partes desde el comienzo de las vacaciones.

_-_ Pues no deberías.

_-_ Gracias por el consejo.

Ron suspiró y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol con dificultad. Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque y su herida había mejorado apenas ligeramente. Todavía tenía que cambiarse las vendas a diario y muchas noches se despertaba a causa de un ligero pinchazo en las costillas, pero Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que no pasarían tres meses antes de que pudiera deshacerse del vendaje para siempre. En cuanto al quidditch, no podría jugar al menos los dos próximos partidos.

Harry debía beber una poción cada día. No lo sabía seguro, pero tenía razones para creer que era Snape quien se encargaba de prepararla y saber que su vida dependía del trabajo de Snape le disgustaba profundamente. Su brazo derecho seguía vendado, limitándole apenas la capacidad de movimiento, pero seguía sintiendo molestias cuando cargaba algo de peso.

Al margen de eso, se había vuelto poco hablador. No se había separado de Ron durante esos días, pero Harry sabía que Ron comenzaba a sospechar que algo había pasado entre él y Hermione.

Ni siquiera quería intentar arreglar la situación. Sentía que había metido tanto la pata que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría hacer que Hermione y él volvieran a estar como antes. Nunca volverían a ser amigos después de eso. Y su constante mal humor no le ayudaba a ver las cosas de una forma más positiva. Estaba enfadado todo el tiempo, con tantas cosas a la vez, que descargar su enfado con algo en concreto no le aliviaba en absoluto.

_-_ Me voy –anunció Hermione, poniéndose en pie y liándose la bufanda al cuello-. Aquí es imposible concentrarse. Nos vemos en la cena.

_-_ Adiós –contestó Ron de forma amistosa, mientras la observaba caminar hacia el colegio. Harry siguió enfrascado en la limpieza de su escoba, cuando alzó la vista justo para ver a Hermione llevarse una mano a la cara y sentarse junto a la puerta del colegio, totalmente sola. Luego sintió la mirada acusadora de Ron y volvió a su faena-. Estarás contento.

_-_ Si. ¿Y tú?

_-_ Cuando quieres puedes ser realmente insoportable¿lo sabías?

Harry no contestó. Cogió el bote de la crema abrillantadora y untó un trapo amarillento en él con tanta fuerza que parte de la crema se salió del bote y Harry tiró el trapo al suelo.

_-_ No me marees más, Ron, ya tengo bastante con Hermione.

Ron se quedó tan serio que Harry se sintió culpable de inmediato. Alzó sus ojos a Ron y su amigo le miró sin compasión.

_-_ Estás diciendo eso de la única persona que ha confiado en ti cuando nadie lo ha hecho–dijo en voz baja. Harry vio la frustración en el rostro de su amigo. Sabía que Ron seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido en cuarto año-. No vuelvas a decir eso de Hermione.

_-_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Harry, dejando por fin la limpieza de su escoba a un lado-. Tu no tienes ni idea de cómo se ven las cosas desde aquí dentro.

_-_ No, pero te diré como se ven desde aquí fuera; cada vez que abres la boca metes todavía más la pata. Estoy empezando a creer que es que de verdad te gusta pasarlo mal, Harry.

El comentario hirió a Harry más de lo que Ron había imaginado. Observó a Ron sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decirle y comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

_-_ Estupendo –murmuró. Luego se puso en pie y al suelo cayeron algunas briznas de la escoba-. ESTUPENDO.

_-_ Oye no quería decir eso. ¡Para un momento! –Ron se puso en pie, le sujetó por un brazo y Harry detuvo su camino hacia el castillo-. Lo que intento decirte es que ahora mismo podrías estar pasando las vacaciones de otra forma mucho más agradable para ti. Y lo tienes al alcance de la mano.

_-_ Tú tampoco lo entiendes –Harry negó con la cabeza.

_-_ ¿Es que tu no habrías hecho lo mismo en su situación¿Por qué te enfadas con ella?

_-_ No es lo mismo.

_-_ ¡Claro que es lo mismo! Y sí, es verdad, no entiendo que demonios te pasa Harry. No es la primera vez que alguien arriesga su vida por ti.

_-_ Claro, es que soy Harry Potter¿verdad?

_-_ ¡ES QUE ERES TU! –Ron alzó la voz-. TU, y da igual que seas el único que puede salvarnos o la persona mas cobarde en el mundo. Da igual si mañana te quitan toda tu magia y te vuelves un muggle, Hermione volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Eres nuestro amigo¿está claro? Y si vuelves a repetir una idiotez como esa me enfadaré muy en serio porque creía que después de siete años, eso lo sabías. Creía que después de todo lo que hemos pasado a tu lado, Hermione y yo nos merecemos ese voto de confianza.

Ron tosió y volvió a sentarse bajo el árbol. Harry no se sintió con fuerzas para contestar. Se quedó parado en medio del camino y luego regresó de nuevo junto a Ron. Dejó su escoba en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

_-_ No quería decir eso.

Ron asintió en silencio. Harry miró hacia el castillo y en la puerta vio a Hermione. Se había sentado en el suelo y seguía leyendo su libro.

_-_ Puedo morir, Ron. Ella no se merece esto.

Hermione alzó la vista y le miró. Harry sabía que era imposible que le hubiera oído desde donde estaba, pero el rostro de Hermione cambió de expresión. Alzó las cejas y entreabrió los labios ligeramente, solo durante una milésima de segundo. Era en momentos así donde cualquier alumno o profesor podía casi sentir la magia que unía a los tres amigos sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de ello.

_-_ Joder, Harry.

Hermione bajó la vista al libro. Luego se puso en pie y entró en el colegio.

_-_ No vas a morir¿de acuerdo? –continuó su amigo, sin mirarle a la cara.

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, mientras Ron se ponía en pie y cogía las escobas del suelo. Le tendió la suya a Harry.

_-_ Te partiré la cara si vuelves a decir eso –dijo lanzándole su Saeta.

* * *

Hermione estaba sola en la Sala Común. No era difícil, pues calculaba que apenas unos veinte alumnos se habían quedado en el colegio por vacaciones. Podría haber ido a la biblioteca, pero incluso uno de sus lugares favoritos resultaba demasiado frío cuando era la única persona entre tantas mesas y libros. La Sala Común de Gryffindor podía servirle igualmente para sus propósitos. Nadie le molestaría y además, podía ver el campo de quidditch a lo lejos.

Se llevó la pluma a la boca y se acarició la barbilla. Subió un pie a la silla y se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, meciéndose al compás de una música imaginaria y disponiéndose a descansar durante varios minutos. Llevaba tantas horas leyendo que los ojos le escocían y lo peor de todo era que casi no podía recordar lo que había leído durante las dos últimas horas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente, aliviando ligeramente el picor. Así se encontraba cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación con las escobas al hombro. Reían, y Hermione apretó los labios y volvió a su lugar.

_-_ ¿Estudiando? –preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella y asomándose por encima de su hombro para echar un vistazo a sus apuntes. Tras un momento, continuó-. No entiendo nada.

_-_ Dime algo que me sorprenda –contestó Hermione.

Ron hizo una mueca y cogió las escobas, miró significativamente a Harry y desapareció por las escaleras sin decir una palabra. Harry se quedó de pie en medio de la Sala Común sin saber que hacer. Estaba claro que si seguía a Ron este no le dejaría subir sin antes haber hablado con Hermione, así que en resumidas cuentas sus únicas opciones eran sentarse frente a ella o en el sofá. Tomando aire, eligió la primera.

_-_ ¿Qué estudias? –preguntó, tras varios segundos en silencio.

_-_ Aparición.

Harry asintió y cogió una pluma distraídamente. Hermione se la quitó de las manos casi al instante.

_-_ Perdona, la necesito.

_-_ Ah, lo siento.

Harry se sintió enrojecer. Observó el hueco de las escaleras por donde Ron debería aparecer en cualquier momento. Miró después por la ventana, las llamas de la hoguera y el cuadro de un antiguo profesor de Gryffindor que no conocía.

_-_ ¿Es difícil?

_-_ No. Me parece estupendo que al final hayas arrastrado también a Ron hasta el campo de quidditch.

_-_ ¿Cómo sabes que…?

_-_ Lo se y ya está.

_-_ Si va a hacer que te sientas mejor, fue él quien me arrastró a…

_-_ ¿Y a mi que me importa? –le interrumpió Hermione, simulando estar muy enfrascada en su dichoso libro-. Haced lo que queráis con vuestros brazos. Si os caéis de la escoba y os los rompéis del todo, con suerte podrán ataros la varita a la mano para poder hacer vuestros EXTASIS.

_-_ Ya. Hablando de brazos¿y el tuyo¿Mejor?

Hermione alzó la vista del libro y miró a Harry con una expresión que daba a entender lo irritada que estaba por el hecho de que estuviera haciéndole preguntas estúpidas mientras ella intentaba estudiar. No tardó mucho en abrir la boca, ponerse roja y bajar la vista de nuevo al libro sin contestar. Harry sonrió brevemente y luego se sintió mejor, sin embargo, no encontró el valor para hablar con ella antes de que se levantara y comenzara a recoger sus cosas. Harry no se sentía con derecho a preguntar, pero finalmente su curiosidad le venció.

_- _¿Adonde vas…?

Hermione se quedó callada mientras seguía metiendo sus libros en la mochila. Harry pensó que no iba a contestarle.

_-_ A buscar al profesor Snape. Nos veremos a la hora de comer.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse para qué Hermione querría ver a Snape antes de que ella saliera por la puerta. Cuando Ron bajó de nuevo, lo encontró sentado en la silla y mirando el reverso del cuadro de la señora gorda.

_-_ ¿Se ha ido?

_-_ A buscar a Snape. ¿Para qué querrá hablar con él?

_-_ Ni idea. ¿Va a venir ahora?

_-_ Me dijo que nos veríamos en la comida.

_-_ ¿Habéis… hablado?

Harry desvió la mirada y se puso en pie.

_-_ Nnnsi –dijo, pensando que no era una mentira porque habían estado hablando sobre su examen de aparición. Y sobre sus brazos-. Algo.

Antes de que Ron pudiera seguir hablando sobre el tema, Harry se las arregló para enredar a su amigo en una partida de ajedrez mágico, sin saber que durante las vacaciones el ajedrez sería el único entretenimiento para él a parte de los paseos clandestinos en escoba junto a Ron, mientras Hermione no les quitaba la vista de encima desde su lugar de estudio en la Sala Común. Harry se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para buscar a Hermione y ella desaparecía todas las mañanas para no volver hasta la hora de comer, buscando excusas cuando alguno de los dos (generalmente Ron) le preguntaba donde había estado. Nunca imaginó que iba a desear con tantas ganas que las vacaciones de Navidad terminaran.

* * *

_-_ Me alegro que hayas venido a verme Harry –dijo Hagrid mientras servía dos grandes tazas de leche.

Era el segundo día del año. Harry se había despertado pronto y se había encontrado con un Ron durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado, así que sin muchas esperanzas se había dirigido a la Sala Común, donde obviamente no había encontrado a Hermione. Fue al mirar por la ventana y observar la tranquilidad que había en el exterior cuando Harry decidió visitar a Hagrid. Fang se le había tirado encima al abrir la puerta y ahora intentaba quitarse al efusivo perro de encima-. Adelante, siéntate. Oh¿te gustó mi regalo?

Harry recordó el libro sobre dragones que le había quemado el flequillo al abrir y se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana.

_-_ Si… gracias.

_-_ Bien, me alegro. Vamos Fang, no molestes a Harry – gruñó Hagrid abriéndose paso entre los dos y dejando las tazas sobre la mesa-. ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones¿Por qué no has venido con Ron y Hermione?

_- _Ron está durmiendo y Hermione está estudiando –improvisó, llevándose un sorbo de leche a la boca y cerrando los ojos al tragar.

_-_ Cierto, pronto tendrá su examen de aparición. Está muy nerviosa.

_-_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_-_ Estuvo aquí hace un par de días, dándole de comer a Buckbeak –contestó Hagrid poniendo un par de bollitos junto a la taza de Harry.

Harry se quedó en silencio. ¿Hermione había estado con Hagrid y no le había dicho nada? Y no solo eso¿había estado con Buckbeak otra vez? Se sintió enfadado. Ella no conocería tanto a Buckbeak de no haber sido por él. Ni siquiera quería montarlo.

_-_ Pensaba que lo sabías –dijo Hagrid bebiendo de su taza.

_-_ Bueno. Estamos un poco enfadados. Pero pasará pronto.

_-_ Eso dijo ella.

Harry tomó dos grandes sorbos de leche y cogió un bollito. Pensó en algo para cambiar de tema cuando de pronto vio una revista mal doblada y metida a presión en el cajón de la mesa donde estaba desayunando. La sacó sin que Hagrid le prestara atención.

_-_ ¿Y esto…?

Desplegó la revista y lo que vio le dejó helado.

_-_ Oh, no.

_-_ ¡No Harry, no…! – Hagrid soltó su taza al verle y esta cayó al suelo rompiéndose escandalosamente. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Hagrid gesticuló durante un rato con los brazos y finalmente se sentó abatido sobre la silla, enrojeciendo violentamente.

Harry no podía creer que entre sus manos hubiera un Especial Harry Potter; conoce al Niño que vivió. Al lado de una foto suya que ocupaba una página entera, alguien había hecho una especie de ficha con todos sus datos personales. Su fecha de nacimiento, su nombre completo, el color de sus ojos, de su pelo, incluso el tamaño de su cicatriz. Leyó una frase al azar.

_-_ Su comida favorita son los filetes empanados con sorpresa que se preparan en las cocinas de Hogwarts -alzó la vista a Hagrid-¿lo es?

El hombretón se removió inquieto en su asiento.

_-_ Míralo por el lado bueno. Al menos has salido bien en la foto.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en dejarla en su sitio. Apartó la revista a un lado y mordió fuertemente uno de los bollitos, sin importarle el fuerte sabor a quemado. No solo no tenía vida privada, sino que además era una total mentira.

_-_ No le des importancia, Harry… Hoy en día nadie compra esas cosas.

_-_ Pues tú lo has hecho.

_-_ ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? –a Hagrid se le veía afectado, pero seguía teniendo las mejillas coloradas-. ¡Fang la encontró hace unos días! Yo no compro esa basura. Si quiero saber cual es tu comida favorita solo tengo que preguntártelo. Además¡como si no tuviéramos en el colegio bastantes preocupaciones!

Hagrid volvió a sentarse y Fang acudió a su lado. Mientras acariciaba al animal, suspiró lánguidamente y adoptó una expresión triste.

_-_ ¿Ocurre algo, Hagrid?

Hagrid se encogió de hombros como un niño pequeño y los ojos le brillaron.

_-_ El profesor Dumbledore está muy preocupado.

_-_ ¿Por qué?

_-_ Porque con el ataque de los mortífagos habrán muchos padres que no consideren Hogwarts un lugar seguro. Muchos chicos no volverán de las vacaciones. El profesor Dumbledore no tenía que haberles dejado salir del colegio –se lamentó Hagrid-. No saben que donde mejor están es precisamente aquí.

Hagrid suspiró, haciendo caer algunas migas de pan de su barba. Harry no se había parado a pensar en ello hasta ahora, pero no veía por qué motivo los padres no iban a dejar ir a sus hijos al colegio, mucho menos si quien se hacía cargo de ellos era Dumbledore. Lo ocurrido semanas atrás podría haber sido mucho más catastrófico, y el Director había sabido actuar a tiempo para evitar la tragedia. Además, no volvería a ocurrir. Además, si ocurriera los mortífagos solo querían matarle a él. No veía porque los padres de los demás tenían que estar enfadados por eso.

Le habría gustado decir algo para tranquilizar a Hagrid, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Por la ladera de la montaña, alguien bajaba corriendo hacia la cabaña. Cuando reconoció a Ron, se puso en pie.

_-_ Pero bueno, hablemos de cosas más alegres. ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando terminen las clases¿Vas a volver con tus tíos?

_-_ No… no creo –contestó sin prestar mucha atención y dejando el bollito sobre la mesa-. ¿Ese es Ron?

Harry continuó mirando por la ventana hasta que Ron desapareció de vista. Segundos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se apresuró para abrir y cuando lo hizo un Ron exhausto y con la bufanda a punto de caerse resoplaba sin aliento y con las mejillas coloradas.

_-_ Harry… tienes que venir… por favor…

_-_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_-_ Tu solo… ven…

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hagrid, quien alzó la mano de forma amistosa y volvió a sus quehaceres, limpiándose mal disimuladamente las lagrimas. Rápidamente salió de la cabaña tras los pasos de Ron, que se dirigían al castillo.

_-_ ¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

_-_ Es Hermione –dijo Ron atropelladamente. Por un momento pareció que iba a seguir hablando, pero se calló y siguió caminando. Harry se asustó.

_-_ ¿Hermione¿Le ha pasado algo?

Si bien Ron le había escuchado, no contestó y continuó andando velozmente. Cuando estaban bastante alejados de la cabaña de Hagrid, cerca del campo de Quidditch, Harry alzó la vista y a lo lejos, la vio. Estaba ligeramente encorvada hacia delante, con la varita en la mano, y a unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia frente a ella, había alguien vestido de negro. Parecían conversar.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Harry reconoció al profesor Snape. Estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo a Ron cuando pasó algo que le dejó sin voz.

Snape alzó la varita, gritó algo y el hechizo impactó en Hermione, quien gritó y quedó arrodillada en el suelo.

_-_ ¡Hermione!

Harry echó a correr, dejando atrás a Ron. Miles de ideas sobre la traición de Snape al colegio y el intento de asesinato de un alumno pasaron por su mente hasta que llegó junto a ella, pasó un brazo por su cintura y la puso en pie. Luego miró al profesor, quien no se había movido del sitio y observaba la escena con una pizca de asombro y una sonrisa de complacencia.

_-_ ¿Pero qué hace¿Está loco?

_-_ ¡No Harry! –gritó Ron-. ¡Es ella!

Antes de que Harry comprendiera lo que Ron le había dicho, Hermione se removió y se apartó de su lado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Miró a Snape con determinación y asintió con la cabeza.

Snape repitió el hechizo y Hermione, de repente, desapareció. Luego se escuchó un grito y sin entender como, reapareció a un metro de distancia, sentada en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la rodilla.

_-_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –murmuró Harry, caminando lentamente hasta Hermione. De pronto Ron se puso a su lado.

_-_ ¡Está loca! –dijo, señalándola con el dedo-. ¡Eso es lo que hacía con Snape, está preparándose para los exámenes de aparición!

Harry le miró sin comprender.

_-_ ¡Le lanza hechizos y ella tiene que desaparecer para esquivarlos! –gritó, mientras Harry observaba a Hermione levantarse y pasar por su lado en busca de Snape-. ¡Eh, espera aquí!

Harry caminó hasta ella y la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

_-_ ¿Pero que haces? –preguntó-. ¿Es que no ves como llevas la rodilla¿Y el hombro?

Hermione intentó soltarse.

_-_ Déjame Harry, este es mi entrenamiento.

_-_ Estas haciendo una tontería y lo sabes –dijo Harry, quien no podía creer que su amiga estuviera comportándose de esa forma. Luego miró a Snape-. ¡Le está haciendo daño!

_-_ Yo solo he hecho lo que la señorita Granger me ha pedido, señor Potter –dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos y disfrutando visiblemente con el espectáculo-. Sin embargo, no me gusta ser interrumpido mientras trabajo, de modo que…

_-_ No se vaya, por favor –le interrumpió Hermione. Luego se volvió a Harry-. Déjame.

_-_ No pienso… -comenzó a decir Harry, esperando convencer a Hermione. Sin embargo, ella tiró fuertemente de su brazo y le enfrentó.

_-_ ¡Ah¡No piensas quitarte del medio, verdad! –gritó en un tono que le dejó helado. Incluso Ron, a su lado, se detuvo-. ¡Pero podrían hacerte daño por mi culpa Harry¡Y por Merlín que no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia!

Harry se quedó observándola. Abrió la boca para contestarle algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, pero finalmente se detuvo a tiempo. No dijo nada.

_-_ Vete, Harry. No vayan a hacerte daño por mi culpa.

Hermione hizo una mueca e intentó sonreír. Luego se volvió a Snape y le hizo una señal. De nuevo, Hermione desapareció y cuando el rayo de color azul cruzó el aire, se escuchó un jadeo y apareció de nuevo en el suelo. Harry no se movió de donde estaba. Esperó a que ella se levantara, sujetándose el hombro, para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el castillo.

_- _¿Qué? –escuchó decir a Ron, a su espalda-. ¡Harry¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?

_-_ No –dijo Harry, sin mirar atrás ni detener su camino. De nuevo escuchó otro grito de Hermione.

_-_ ¡Pero mírala! –se quejó Ron-. ¡Le va a romper el brazo!

_-_ Si tu quieres detenerla hazlo –dijo Harry, sintiendo como la rabia se le escapaba sin poder evitarlo en cada palabra-. Yo no lo haré.

* * *

Harry apoyó los brazos en el colchón, pensativo, y escondió la barbilla entre los pliegues de las mangas de su túnica, mirándola con una preocupación de la que no podía acabar de librarse a pesar de que la madame Pomfrey le había asegurado una y mil veces, con distintos grados de malhumor, que Hermione no estaba en peligro.

No había podido llegar hasta el castillo. Cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido de Hermione golpeándose sobre la hierba, había mirado hacia atrás sin querer, y la había visto materializarse de la nada, con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro y un brillo en la mirada que enfureció a Snape. Después había caído de rodillas y Ron la había llevado en brazos a la enfermería. De eso hacía más de tres horas, y tras una poción que le habían obligado a tomar para ayudarla a descansar, se había quedado dormida y aun no había abierto los ojos.

Sin apenas darse cuenta enredó entre los dedos un mechón de cabello castaño mucho menos alborotado de lo habitual, probablemente debido a llevar tantas horas en cama, y la miró atentamente.

Los últimos rayos de sol del día se colaban por las ventanas de la estancia y parecían acariciar suavemente las mejillas y el cuello de Hermione, que había perdido la palidez que la había acompañado las últimas horas, dándole un color rojizo a su piel y arrancándole destellos pelirrojos a su cabello. Sonrió contra las sábanas al imaginarse lo que diría Hermione si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando.

Y entonces ella despertó. Lentamente, pestañeó dos veces y le miró. Ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba ni dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente hasta que finalmente, ella bajó la vista avergonzada. Se había comportado como una niña, intentando tomarse su pequeña venganza y lo único que había conseguido era terminar en la enfermería, haciendo daño a los dos. No podían seguir así.

Entonces Harry estiró una mano y la puso sobre su brazo. Hermione volvió a mirarle.

_-_ Se acabó¿de acuerdo? –preguntó él.

Hermione asintió.

* * *

Días más tarde cayó sobre Hogwarts la mayor nevada de su historia. Los profesores tuvieron que utilizar hechizos de fuego para derretir la nieve acumulada en la puerta del colegio y que amenazaba con dejarla atrancada. Dumbledore se había mostrado encantado de participar en la tarea a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer, y de vez en cuando podía vérsele haciendo una bola de nieve con disimulo y arrojándosela a la profesora McGonagall.

Harry, Hermione y Ron descansaban bajo el tronco del mismo árbol. Ron estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve, mientras Hermione seguía enfrascada en su libro de Aparición y Harry disfrutaba de unos pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las ramas. Los tres mantenían una conversación entretenida.

_-_ Os digo que a mi hermana le gusta alguien –insistía Ron-. ¡Y yo se que tú sabes quien!

_-_ Eres realmente pesado –contestó Hermione sin alzar la vista de su libro y con un deje de desesperación en la voz-. Hace tiempo que no hablo con Ginny, no se como tengo que decírtelo.

_-_ Pero aunque hubieras hablado con ella no se lo dirías –apuntó Harry.

_-_ Evidentemente.

_-_ ¿Cómo que evidentemente? Soy su hermano. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

Hermione alzó la vista del libro por primera vez y fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Luego cambió de expresión.

_-_ De acuerdo, te lo diré. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle a Ginny que yo te he dicho nada¿entendido?

Ron dejó abandonado el muñeco de nieve y corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Incluso Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Entonces Hermione bajó la voz en tono confidencial.

_-_ Es Goyle. Pero le da vergüenza admitirlo.

Harry rió. Ron se quedó en el sitio.

_-_ ¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad?

Harry observó a Hermione mirar con incredulidad a su amigo durante varios segundos, poner los ojos en blanco y agitar la cabeza. Ron, enfurruñado, volvió al muñeco de nieve. Harry le lanzó un puñado a la cabeza y su amigo se sacudió la nieve de encima.

_-_ ¿Qué más te da quien le guste a tu hermana? No es problema tuyo. Siempre que no sea Malfoy, claro.

_-_ A nadie puede gustarle Malfoy. ¿A que no, Hermione?

Hermione le miró sorprendida.

_-_ ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

_-_ Porque tú eres una chica.

Hermione sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros.

_-_ No lo se –contestó-. Supongo que no es tan horrible después de todo. Además, podría considerarse un chico guapo.

El muñeco de nieve de Ron se rompió. Harry sabía que Hermione seguía mintiendo, pero era divertido ver como Ron caía una y otra vez en sus trucos. Al menos, la tensión se había roto por su parte. Ahora solo faltaba una señal, algo que hiciera comprender a Harry que la tensión por parte de ellos también se había esfumado.

_-_ Ron, deja de poner caras –la voz de Hermione le devolvió a la realidad-. Antes me tragaría mi varita. Y deja también de insistir, no se nada sobre la vida amorosa de Ginny y aunque lo supiera no iba a decírtelo. Ahora déjame terminar de leer esto¿de acuerdo?

Ron hizo una mueca que Hermione ignoró y volvió a su muñeco de nieve. Harry le lanzó otra bola desde donde estaba.

_-_ ¿Quieres parar tu también? –Ron se quitó la nieve de los hombros y le devolvió el ataque, alcanzando a Harry en toda la cara. Cuando se quitó la nieve de las gafas, aquello se convirtió en una verdadera batalla campal.

_-_ ¡Como me mojéis el libro…! – refunfuñaba Hermione.

Harry se había puesto en pie y a toda velocidad juntaba una bola de nieve entre sus manos, mientras Ron a varios metros de distancia hacía lo mismo. Dos chicos que pasaban por allí los vieron y no pudieron evitar detenerse.

_-_ ¡Eh, tu, Creeve! –gritó Ron-. ¡Ven ahora mismo a ayudarme!

Los dos recién llegados se unieron al tiempo que Harry lanzaba su segunda bola de nieve. Después los gritos comenzaron a escucharse en el castillo y la noticia de que se estaba organizando una batalla junto al lago corrió como la pólvora. Tras varios minutos, los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio estaban enzarzados en una cruel y helada guerra de nieve.

Harry corría de un lado a otro sin alejarse mucho del árbol. Estaba preparando un ataque doble, codo a codo con un chico de segundo año, cuando una bola de nueve impactó en su nuca, introduciéndose entre los pliegues de la bufanda y helándole la piel del cuello. Se giró para buscar a su agresor y consumar una pequeña venganza cuando observó a Hermione, sentada en el suelo, alejada considerablemente del grupo y estudiando ajena al espectáculo que había ante ella.

_-_ ¡Hermione, deja eso y ven a jugar!

Hermione alzó la vista y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Harry se encogió de hombros y buscando a Ron con la mirada, se dispuso a tirar la enorme bola de nieve. Una vez más, alguien le atacó por la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para descubrir a la persona que la había tomado con él y con cierta decepción y asombro, no vio a nadie. Se preguntó quien estaría riéndose ahora mismo a su costa al ver sus esfuerzos por encontrarle. Decidido a tenderle una trampa y mientras las bolas de nieve volaban a su alrededor, se agachó para atarse el cordón de la zapatilla. Contó hasta tres y sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta.

Una vez más, delante de él no había nadie. Sin embargo, lo que vio a varios metros fue mucho mejor que eso.

Hermione le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, el brazo echado hacia atrás y una bola de nieve en la mano. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y Harry no pudo menos que sonreír.

Entonces ella rió con todas sus ganas. Y cuando Harry la escuchó, supo que la había recuperado.

* * *

Harry podría pensar que sus problemas habían empezado a solucionarse a partir de aquel día. Nadie podía decir que él y Hermione fueran más, ni menos, que amigos. Volvían a pasar tiempo juntos, volvían a reír juntos y volvían a estudiar juntos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ambos estuvieran intentando ignorar el problema no significaba que este hubiera desaparecido, y Harry lo sabía.

Era difícil no darse cuenta de ello. Era difícil hablarle y no recordar que noches antes habían estado a punto de besarse, o que días antes había mantenido con ella la que consideraba como la conversación más vergonzosa de toda su vida. Hasta el más mínimo detalle, como pasarle el azúcar en los desayunos, le recordaba que ellos ya no eran solo amigos. Y no solo eso, sentía que conforme pasaban los días su prioridad sobre mantenerla alejada de él en ese aspecto se debilitaba. La mañana en que Hermione le cambió el vendaje del brazo al no encontrar a madame Pomfrey en la enfermería, Harry se preguntó hasta cuando podría aguantar.

No imaginaba que la espera no se prolongaría mucho más allá de esa misma noche.

* * *

Una mañana, después de haber pasado varias horas en la Sala Común, decidiendo que tanto él como Ron estaban hambrientos, salió en busca de Hermione para que les acompañara en la comida. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Saludó a la señora Pince al entrar y observó las mesas, vacías, que indicaban sin duda que Hermione no se encontraba allí. Se internó en el laberinto de estanterías que conducían a otras secciones de la biblioteca y decidió preguntar a un chico de sexto año que estaba estudiando junto a un gran ventanal. El chico, concentrado en un grueso libro de Aritmancia, le indicó que la había visto pasar hacia cinco minutos camino a la Sección Prohibida. Harry se despidió y echó a andar hacia allí preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Hermione en un lugar como aquel, cuando al doblar una esquina, la vio.

Paseaba lentamente a lo largo del pasillo, concentrada en los libros que había a su derecha. Desde donde estaba, Harry podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz mientras leía los títulos impresos en el lomo de los libros, con la cabeza totalmente inclinada hacia arriba. Caminó lentamente y rodeó la mesa que había entre los dos, acercándose a ella en silencio.

De pronto, Hermione se detuvo. Alzó un brazo hacia la estantería y con la punta de los dedos, rozó un libro situado a un metro por encima de su cabeza. Lo rozó una segunda vez, y una tercera. Harry se apoyó en la estantería que tenía al lado y reprimió una sonrisa. Entonces Hermione se puso de puntillas.

El libro no se movió lo mas mínimo mientras Hermione seguía en su intento por alcanzarlo. Primero de puntillas con el pie izquierdo, luego con el derecho y luego con los dos. Probó con un brazo y luego con el otro. Harry sonreía sin disimulo viendo los intentos de su amiga por intentar alcanzar el libro, que para hacer la situación mas cómica iba desapareciendo entre dos gruesos tomos encuadernados en piel cada vez que Hermione lo tocaba. Decidiendo que ya se había reído lo suficiente a su costa, Harry acudió en su ayuda. Caminó hacia ella, se detuvo a sus espaldas y alargó una mano hacia el libro.

Obviamente, Hermione se asustó al ver aparecer una mano de la nada y dio un paso atrás.

Entonces comenzó a desatarse el caos en el mundo de Harry.

La espalda de Hermione se pegó a su estómago. Sus dedos quedaron entrelazados, atrapados entre su mano y el libro. El cuello de Hermione se pegó a su boca y Harry se encontró con los labios tras su oreja. Y en aquel segundo suspendido en el tiempo, Harry sintió como si su cuerpo encogiera de pronto y no existiera nada más que su espalda contra su pecho, sus dedos entre sus dedos y su cuello bajo sus labios.

Cuando respiró dos veces antes de inclinarse más hacia delante y obligar a Hermione a agachar la cabeza, fue como si hubieran pasado años desde que entró a la biblioteca. Harry alcanzó el libro con facilidad, lo acercó a su mano y ella lo sujetó entre los dedos. Se separó de Hermione con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía y poco a poco el aire dejó de ser denso y el silencio oprimente.

_-_ Me has asustado –dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, apretó el libro contra su pecho y se internó entre el laberinto de librerías de la Sección Prohibida. Harry le siguió.

_-_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-_ Estaba buscando un libro. ¿Y tú?

_-_ Te estaba buscando a ti. Ron y yo tenemos hambre y queríamos que comieras con…

Hermione se detuvo antes de llegar al final del pasillo de libros. Lentamente asomó la cabeza y Harry la imitó. La señora Pince estaba sentada en el lugar de siempre, frente a un gran archivador, escribiendo algo en un pergamino amarillento. Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba algo que Harry no pudo entender. Luego se aproximó al escritorio de la bibliotecaria con paso decidido y dejó el libro sobre la mesa bajo otros siete tomos que sacó de la mochila como una exhalación.

_-_ BuenosdiasseñoraPince.

Harry miró asombrado a Hermione. La señora Pince también la miró extrañada, pero sonrió a su alumna favorita.

_-_ Buenos días señorita Granger. Veo que ya está preparándose para sus EXTASIS.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa mientras la mujer cogía los libros uno a uno y apuntaba en el registro los títulos seguido del nombre de Hermione.

_-_ ¿Cómo está su brazo?

_-_ Bien, muy bien. Como nuevo.

Faltaban cuatro libros. Harry observaba la escena con curiosidad. Hermione daba pequeños golpecitos con la uña en los tomos que ya estaban en su poder, sin quitar la vista del que Harry había cogido en la Sección Prohibida.

_- _Oh, Historia de Hogwarts de nuevo. Creo que es la alumna que más veces ha sacado este libro de la biblioteca. Debe saber sobre el colegio más que el propio profesor Dumbledore.

Otra risa nerviosa. Faltaban dos libros.

_-_ Muy bien, señorita Granger, aquí los tiene. Espero que le ayude a subirlos, señor Potter.

Harry pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Hermione seguido de otra risita y justo cuando su amiga se apresuraba a coger el tan deseado libro, la señora Pince lo cogió de nuevo.

_-_ Oh…

Hermione se quedó sin respiración.

_-_ Que despiste. ¿Puede enseñarme el permiso del profesor Snape, por favor?

Harry observó a Hermione ponerse pálida como la pared.

_-_ El permiso… ay, el permiso. Pues no se lo va a creer, pero con las prisas se me ha olvidado en la habitación y… -Hermione comprobó horrorizada como las manos de la señora Pince se cerraban en torno al libro-,… y bueno, ya que me hace tanta falta quizá usted podría…

_-_ Oh, señorita Granger, no me lo pida, por favor. Sabe que no puedo hacerlo –contestó la bibliotecaria poniendo el libro fuera del alcance de Hermione.

_-_ Necesito ese libro Señora Pince, es muy importante para mí.

_-_ Señorita Granger… -la señora Pince se mostró poco comprensiva-. Las reglas son las reglas, usted lo sabe. Tráigame el permiso y podrá llevarse el libro.

Hermione parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Harry no sabía como arreglar la situación, sin embargo cogió todos los libros y la empujó hacia la puerta.

_-_ No se preocupe señora Pince, se lo traeremos. Gracias.

La bibliotecaria les despidió con una ceja alzada y Harry se apresuró a salir por la puerta mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos y se mordía el labio inferior. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca y a solas, detuvo a Hermione.

_-_ No hay permiso¿verdad?

_-_ No. Pero NECESITO ese libro –dijo cogiendo varios libros del montón que sostenía-. Suspenderé si no lo leo antes de que terminen las vacaciones

_-_ ¿Suspender? –Harry calculó mentalmente los meses que faltaban para sus exámenes finales-. ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco…?

_-_ Estoy hablando de Aparición, Harry. Me examino la semana que viene.

_-_ ¿Y por qué no le pides el permiso a Snape?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

_-_ Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero Hermione, lo haces bien. Yo te he visto… no necesitas mas libros para…

_-_ Necesito ese maldito libro –Harry retrocedió un poco. Hermione estaba empezando a descargar su frustración con él-. Es muy importante para mí. No me quedaré tranquila hasta que no consiga leerlo.

_-_ Está bien, no la pagues conmigo –odiaba cuando Hermione se enfadaba con él, pero odiaba más cuando se enfadaba sin motivo-. ¿Quieres el libro? Tendrás el libro.

Echó a andar hacia las escaleras. Segundos más tarde escuchó correr a Hermione y enseguida la tuvo a su lado.

_-_ ¿Qué quieres decir¿En que estas pensando?

_-_ En que tengo una capa de invisibilidad y puedo usarla.

_-_ ¡OH, NI SE TE OCURRA!

Harry frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el dedo índice de Hermione a pocos centímetros de sus gafas.

_-_ ¿Ni se me ocurra…?

_-_ ¡Claro que no! –Hermione estaba enfadada-. No puedo permitir que hagas eso.

_-_ ¿Por qué no¿Es que no quieres el libro?

Era una pregunta bastante simple. Hermione dudó.

_-_ ¡Porque soy tu prefecta! No puedes sacar un libro de la biblioteca sin permiso.

_-_ ¡Pero si es lo que ibas a hacer tu ahora mismo!

Hermione abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla. Siguió señalando a Harry con el dedo hasta que de pronto, colocó los libros de nuevo sobre su montón y se alisó las arrugas del jersey. Harry, intentando mirar por encima de una pila de libros inútiles que le tapaba los ojos, siguió a Hermione hasta su habitación en silencio, preguntándose porqué ella tenía siempre que complicarlo todo. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta y Harry dejó los libros sobre una silla, solo dijo:

_-_ Esta noche a las doce. En la puerta del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Había esperado a ver cómo la motita con su nombre salía de su habitación y llegaba a la Sala Común para salir de la cama y ponerse las zapatillas. Ron dormía a pierna suelta desde hacía un buen rato y Hermione le había prohibido tajantemente que le hablara de sus planes, lo que le facilitaba considerablemente el trabajo al no tener que mentir a su amigo con ninguna excusa.

Buscó la capa de invisibilidad que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. Una vez fuera, buscó la luz con su varita y desplegó el mapa. Concentrándose en las distintas motitas diseminadas por todo Hogwarts, localizó la de Hermione y se dispuso a seguirla. No faltaban ni cinco minutos para las doce cuando la motita se paró frente al Gran Comedor y empezó a dar pequeñas vueltas frente a la puerta.

Harry llevaba la capa sobre los hombros y Hermione dio un respingo cuando vio su cabeza levitando a pocos metros de la suya.

_-_ Odio que hagas eso –susurró, nerviosa.

_-_ Yo también me alegro de verte –murmuró Harry echando una ojeada al mapa. Ahora, sus motitas estaban juntas y justo en la otra punta del castillo, en la enfermería, la Señora Norris y Filch realizaban su habitual ronda nocturna-. No hay peligro, la he traído por si acaso.

_-_ Shhh. No hables. ¡No digas nada!

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, y Harry cayó en la cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no rompía alguna de las reglas del colegio, sobretodo desde que era prefecta. Con cuidado, echó la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus hombros y le tendió su varita a Hermione. Emprendieron el camino hacia la biblioteca en busca del tan deseado libro tras varios trompicones a causa de una mala coordinación. Hermione caminaba a su lado, casi de puntillas, sosteniendo la varita e intentando no salir del hueco que había entre sus brazos y la tela de la capa.

Harry dirigía miradas de soslayo al mapa, vigilando la posición de la señora Norris cada pocos pasos. Por extrema precaución, tuvieron que desviarse dos veces del camino más corto y hubo un momento en el que Harry sacó la cabeza de la capa porque se había desorientado. Tras veinte minutos de paseo, llegaron a la biblioteca.

Hermione alargó una mano al pomo con poco entusiasmo.

- Está cerrada. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

_-_ Ni hablar –le contestó Harry. ¡No habían hecho aquel viaje para nada!-. Si no coges ese libro mañana te arrepentirás. _Alohomora_.

Se escuchó un _click_ seguido de un sonido más grande que les asustó y la puerta se abrió. Hermione echó a correr en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta tras él y desde allí, vio como la luz de su varita se alejaba de pasillo en pasillo en busca del escritorio de la señora Pince. Se quedó a oscuras, con la capa colgando de un brazo y el mapa en la mano. Frente a él, los grandes ventanales que de día llenaban de luz la biblioteca ofrecían ahora la visión de un cielo estrellado, sin luna, extendiéndose sobre una basta extensión de nieve y agua helada.

Los pasos de Hermione retumbaron en las paredes y la luz de la varita volvió a aparecer. Su sonrisa brillaba al resplandor.

_-_ ¿Lo has encontrado?

_-_ Si –sonrió, triunfal-. Muchas gracias Harry.

_-_ Si, bueno, ya me lo agradecerás más adelante –apremió, cogiendo la varita y apuntando al mapa del merodeador. Lo había desatendido durante demasiado tiempo y comprobó con alivio como la señora Norris paseaba por el pasillo de los de segundo año y el conserje había vuelto al cuchitril donde dormía. La motita con su nombre daba vueltas por la habitación-. Vamos, cúbrete con la capa.

Hermione arregló la tela y la echó sobre los dos mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho. Devolverlo sería infinitamente más fácil, además pensaba leerlo esa misma noche para llevarlo a primera hora de la mañana y evitar que la señora Pince se diera cuenta de su desaparición. Camino a las habitaciones casi no podía evitar dar saltitos en el interior de la capa.

_-_ Bueno, ya está. Aquí no corremos peligro –dijo Harry quitándose la capa y poniéndose el mapa bajo el brazo una vez pasaron frente al Gran Comedor y subieron las escaleras.

_-_ Harry, de verdad que no se como puedo agradecerte esto.

_-_ Puedes decir gracias.

_-_ Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias!

A Hermione le brillaban los ojos. Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sintió bien por dentro.

_-_ ¿Tan importante es¿De que trata?

_-_ Sobre las consecuencias de aparecerte cuando estas bajo los efectos de la poción deshinibidora.

_-_ ¿Qué?

Harry se detuvo de golpe. Hermione clavó la vista en el suelo.

_-_ ¿Hemos ido a la biblioteca en mitad de la noche bajo la capa invisible a riesgo de que nos pillen para ir a robar un libro que NO necesitas?

Harry sentía que no podía abrir más los ojos. Sin querer, había vuelto a desplegar el mapa del merodeador y lo zarandeaba frente a Hermione, quien apretaba fuertemente el libro contra su pecho.

_-_ ¡No lo hemos robado! –en la voz se notó que la sola idea le aterraba-. ¡Y si que lo necesito¡Puede ser útil…!

_-_ ¡Útil? – Harry intentó no gritar-. Hermione. ¿Me quieres decir qué probabilidad hay de que te den una poción deshinibidora antes de hacer el examen?

El mapa y la varita cayeron al suelo mientras Harry escuchaba las excusas de Hermione, que tenían que ver con el subconsciente y varias cosas más que no escuchó. Cuando lo vio no lo pudo creer. La garganta se le secó al ver como a tan solo un pasillo de distancia, moviéndose a una velocidad de vértigo, la motita de Argus Filch se deslizaba como una serpiente hacia ellos.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y echó la capa sobre Hermione. Puso una mano sobre su boca y la atrajo hasta la pared. La varita se quedó encajada entre los dos, iluminando el interior de la capa de invisibilidad y permitiendo a Harry ver el asombro en los ojos de su amiga. Apretó los labios para darle a entender que se callara y luego miró por encima de su hombro hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Hermione, con la varita casi clavándosele en una mejilla, no se atrevía a moverse ni a soltar el libro. Harry tenía una mano en su espalda y sabía que no la dejaba apenas respirar, pero el más ligero ruido alertaría a Filch de su situación. Sin embargo, también sabía que la luz se filtraría por debajo de la capa y acabaría por delatarles. Harry miró asustado la varita y luego a Hermione, quien apenas sin voz, bajo los dedos de Harry, movió los labios. La luz se apagó.

Dos ojos brillantes aparecieron al final del pasillo. Harry se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo y poco a poco arrastró a Hermione con él. Se maldijo por no haber mirado el mapa dos minutos antes.

_-_ Olfatea, mi tesoro. Deben estar en frente de nuestras narices.

Hermione se puso rígida y apretó su boca a la mano de Harry para no gritar. Harry habría reído de no ser porque estaba casi seguro de que esta vez iban a pillarles. Como pudo, dio dos pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de Hermione para tranquilizarla, pero aquello solo agravó más la situación. La Señora Norris alzó la cabeza hacia ellos y observó fijamente mientras su dueño aparecía por el pasillo con una lámpara en la mano.

_-_ ¿Los has encontrado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Harry sintió su diminuta nariz clavándose en su cuello y se mordió la lengua. De repente todo había dejado de ser gracioso.

_Maldita sea. Maldita sea la capa, maldita sea Hermione y maldita sea el maldito libro_.

Podía sentir la mano de Filch palpando en la oscuridad, a tan solo unos centímetros de la cabeza de Hermione, caminando hacia ellos. Cuando el conserje alzó el brazo y estaba a punto de descargarlo sobre ellos, Harry abrazó a Hermione con fuerza.

_-_ ¡SOY LA TORMENTA RUBIAAA!

¿Qué había sido eso¿Se lo había imaginado?

Harry miró a la derecha a tiempo de ver como una figura blanca se lanzaba sobre la Señora Norris haciéndola maullar y saltar por los aires. El maullido del gato se le clavó en el tímpano al tiempo que Filch echaba a correr hacia su mascota y una sombra de color blanco daba vueltas a su alrededor.

_-_ ¡PEEVES! –gritó Filch, fuera de si, girando sobre si mismo en busca del fantasma-. ¡COMO TE COJA, MALNACI…!

Filch echó a correr detrás de la Señora Norris, con Peeves pegado a sus talones golpeándole en el trasero con una peluca rubia. Apoyado aun contra la pared, Harry los vio desaparecer por el pasillo sin poder creer lo que había pasado. El maullido del gato aun resonaba en las paredes cuando Hermione dejó caer el libro al suelo, sin moverse del sitio. El ruido devolvió a Harry a la realidad, y esta era que se encontraba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, apretujado entre una pared y Hermione.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Ella seguía en la misma posición. "A lo mejor no sabe que ya se han ido" pensó. "Si lo sabe porque acaba de soltar el libro y ya no tiembla tanto como antes", pensó también. "Bueno. Entonces, si ya se han ido¿por qué no se mueve?"

_Porque tu todavía tienes tu mano en su espalda y sigues sujetando la capa sobre su cabeza._

Harry tenía que admitir que ya no estaba protegiendo a Hermione. Ahora la estaba abrazando.

Igual que ella a él, aunque ambos sabían que todo habría sido más fácil si simplemente se hubieran colocado el uno al lado del otro.

Y todo dejó de tener sentido.

¿Por qué estaban intentando convencerse el uno al otro de que todo lo tenían bajo control? Eso era mentira. No había nada bajo control y el hecho de que ahora estuvieran abrazados en medio de la noche lo demostraba. Había intentado mantener las distancias durante días pero tenía que admitirlo; no podía. _No quería._ El resultado de su idea genial de ignorar que nunca, jamás, podrían mirarse a los ojos y ver en ellos a un simple amigo había sido una semana de tensión y momentos incómodos. ¿Y de quien era la culpa? Suya, por supuesto. Porque de repente, el hecho de que Voldemort atacara a Hermione parecía ridículo aquella noche. Parecía tan ridículo que Harry solo podía preguntarse como había sido tan estúpido de no haberse dado…

_-_ …cuenta antes.

Hermione alzó la vista al escuchar su voz. Su frente estaba reluciente a causa del sudor. Harry la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la incomprensión que sentía por dentro, como si estuvieran preguntándole porque se estaban haciendo eso a si mismos. Dio un paso atrás con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se agachó y cogió el libro que había caído al suelo.

Luego le miró a los ojos y balbuceó algo.

_-_ Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Harry supo que era el momento. Solo tenía que estirar un brazo, sujetarla y pedirle que no se fuera. Ella se quedaría.

Pero no lo hizo. Y Hermione, después de esperar una contestación que nunca llegó, desapareció.

* * *

_-_ Ron, despierta.

Ron emitió un sonido gutural y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

_- _Necesito que me escuches un momento.

Harry le quitó la almohada de la cara y la echó a un lado. En su lugar, acercó su varita iluminada.

_-_ ¡Ah¡Me has dejado ciego!

_- _Ron, voy a hablar con Hermione.

_-_ ¡Yo hablo con ella todos los días! –gritó, tapándose los ojos con el edredón.

_-_ Tenías razón –dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado, ignorando las quejas de Ron-. No tengo por qué hacer esto, ni ella tampoco.

_-_ Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta –dijo una voz nada alegre desde dentro de la cama-. ¿Y que se supone que le vas a decir?

Harry meditó la respuesta. La pensó durante largo rato, pero nunca llegó. Ron sacó la cabeza de las sábanas.

_-_ Maldita sea – murmuró Harry, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama y pasándose las manos por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación –. Soy un idiota. Esto es peor que enfrentarse al colacuerno. Infinitamente peor.

Ron se incorporó lentamente y se recostó sobre los grandes almohadones, haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción y volviendo el rostro hacia él para mirarle con una expresión amigable, a pesar del evidente sueño que tenía. Estiró una mano y acercó un paquete de ranas de chocolate.

_-_ Tranquilo, Harry. Mientras no le digas eso a Hermione, todo irá bien.

Harry hundió la cara en una de las almohadas, sintiendo el enloquecedor latido de su corazón dentro del pecho, y maldijo por lo bajo.

_-_ ¿Por qué haré las cosas tan difíciles? – murmuró, con la voz ahogada.

_- _No tengo una explicación para eso, tío – dijo Ron, mirándole con una expresión de auténtica lástima-. Y si te digo la verdad, no me gustaría estar en tu posición. Hermione es mucha... Hermione. Pero bueno, cuanto antes lo hagas mejor. Ya es hora de que te saques eso de dentro.

Ron engulló su tercera rana de chocolate. Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama, quitándose una pelusa imaginaria de la camiseta y mirando a su amigo con algo muy parecido a la desesperación.

_-_ Bien. Allá vamos. Si no he vuelto en media hora... piensa lo peor – acabó, en un tono de voz lúgubre.

Respiró profundamente una vez más y, tras unos instantes de indecisión, salió de la habitación con paso firme, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_-_ Vaya – dijo el espejo en tono reflexivo cuando Harry salió-. Una interesante historia la que se trae entre manos este muchacho.

_-_ No sabes tú bien – respondió Ron, llevándose otra rana de chocolate a la boca.

* * *

Se paró ante la puerta de Hermione y escuchó atentamente. Sabía que ella estaba ahí dentro, pero no oía ningún ruido, así que por un momento le aterró la idea de que ya estuviera durmiendo y tuviera que esperar hasta mañana. Cuando alzó la mano para llamar sintió una nueva oleada de pánico invadiéndole, y consideró muy tentadora la idea de dejarle una nota y huir lo más lejos posible del colegio en su Saeta de Fuego, pero después de analizar los pros y los contras de su plan, decidió que no podía seguir demorando más esa situación, y con la misma expresión que tendría un condenado a muerte el día de su ejecución golpeó suavemente la madera con los nudillos y esperó hasta que oyó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Hermione apareció en el marco casi al instante, y en su rostro se pintó una sorpresa tan obvia que Harry se sintió casi ofendido.

_-_ Harry – dijo ella en voz baja, mirándole con una cierta aprensión que a Harry no le pasó desapercibida-. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Él carraspeó audiblemente y bajó la mirada durante un instante, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso. Finalmente, después de unos instantes, alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, preguntándose si transmitirían el pánico interno que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_- _Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Escribo estas notas en total estado de euforia. En tres horas llega a Valencia la diosa del Draco/Ginny, mas conocida por estos lares como **Mileya**. No solo eso, sino que en dos días llega la todopoderosa diosa del Harry/Hermione, mas conocida también con el sobrenombre de **Anasazi**. Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que **Florchis** lleva aquí un mes… ¡vamos todos, envidiadme!

Bueno, por muy mal que me sepa y por mucho que odie hacerlo, no podré contestar a los reviews en esta ocasión. Siempre me gusta contestar a los reviews aunque admito que casi me cuesta más escribir las contestaciones que el capítulo, pero una linea de agradecimiento es lo mínimo que os mereceis. Sin embargo, no me da tiempo a hacerlo antes de ir a la estación y si no subo el capítulo esta tarde, probablemente tarde dos semanas más porque me voy de vacaciones. Imagino que preferiréis que lo suba esta tarde, jeje. De modo que desde aquí os mando un GRACIAS enorme, grandisimo, lleno de besos y abrazos para todos y sobretodo de eterna gratitud por hacerme sentir como lo haceis.

No puedo irme sin antes agradecer a Elena su maginifica colaboración en este capítulo. Sin ella creedme que no habría podido actualizar hoy. Tambien a Flor por el beteado de urgencia de ayer por la noche. ¡Sin ella todos habriamos confundido a Madame Pomfrey con la Señora Pince!

Una nota más, ya se que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, pero me he tomado la licencia de asumir que fuera de los muros del colegio si puedes aparecerte. Si preferis ignorar eso, podeis pensar que Snape levantó las defensas momentaneamente por Hermione. No se cual de las dos cosas es mas anticanon, jejeje.

Me voy a pasar las que van a ser mis mejores vacaciones . ¡Besos a todos y feliz verano!


	22. Comienzos

Hermione le observaba, con la mano todavía apoyada en la manilla de la puerta y una expresión que había cambiado del asombro a la preocupación. A Harry le hizo gracia el hecho de que seguramente ella estaba pensando en algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus intenciones.

- ¿De qué…?

Harry tomó aire y bajó la vista al suelo. Asintió de forma casi imperceptible mientras se infundaba ánimos y luego alzó la cabeza con determinación.

- Ya lo sabes.

Hermione lo entendió a la primera. Pareció encoger dentro de su pijama y a la luz de las velas, Harry creyó verla palidecer. Abrió los labios nerviosamente y se llevó un mechón de pelo a la oreja mientras hacía evidentes esfuerzos por tranquilizarse.

- Pues no se, Harry. Si quieres algo en favor de lo del libro…

- Si, me gustaría que me dejaras pasar.

Hermione tragó saliva y tras vacilar unos instantes, se hizo un lado. Mientras Harry entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, ella fue hasta su cama y cogió el libro abierto que había entre las sábanas. Harry la observó en silencio, mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos por la cubierta, sabiendo que aquellos eran los últimos momentos de calma entre los dos.

- ¿Te sirve de algo? –preguntó Harry, intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

- Si, es bastante interesante… -contestó Hermione ojeando rápidamente las páginas, simulando que les prestaba atención.

- Sobretodo si lo lees al revés.

Hermione enrojeció y disimuladamente, cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Reprimió una sonrisa al verse descubierta y suspiró antes de alzar la vista a Harry.

Harry estaba quieto en medio de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos porque sentía los brazos torpes y pesados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Intentaba calmar la agitación interna que sentía mientras buscaba una manera de decirle a Hermione todo lo que se había callado durante tanto tiempo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Por un momento, se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsivo y no haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para pensar con mayor tranquilidad.

Fijó su vista en Hermione, quien todavía le miraba, expectante. Se había hecho dos trenzas que caían de forma infantil sobre sus hombros y ante aquella visión, que le recordaba que delante de él se encontraba la misma Hermione de siempre, Harry se sintió un poco más relajado.

- No se como decirte esto. Nunca lo había hecho antes.

Harry esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero durante los siguientes segundos Hermione se dedicó a devolverle la mirada mientras adoptaba una expresión seria.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos el otro día? –preguntó finalmente Harry, notando seca la garganta.

Hermione desvió la vista al suelo y Harry supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Pues… yo…

Hermione se puso bruscamente en pie y Harry se sobresaltó. Por un momento pensó que iba a pedirle que se marchara de allí, sin embargo, caminó hasta la ventana y le dio la espalda. La luz que venía de fuera recortaba su silueta contra el cristal. Harry esperó con la esperanza de que ella dijera o hiciera algo que le ayudara a continuar, pero tras unos largos segundos en los que Hermione se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, se infundó ánimos y continuó.

- Hermione, ya se que lo estropeé todo el otro día. Pero si supieras lo que es estar en mi situación… -Harry se interrumpió. No le parecía que aquella fuera una buena forma de empezar-, si pudieras entender que… yo no puedo hacer lo que quiero siempre que quiero¡yo no soy una persona normal!

Hermione no parecía haberle escuchado. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, inmóvil frente a la ventana, y Harry ni siquiera podía ver su rostro reflejado en el cristal. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar hablándole a la pared y se arrepintió, no por primera vez, de haber dejado escapar la oportunidad que Hermione le había dado aquella tarde y que ahora le parecía tan lejana.

Harry observó por encima de su hombro y la vio alzando su mano hacia la ventana, con los dedos extendidos, deslizándolos suavemente sobre el vaho condensado en el frío cristal. Un silencio incómodo se había adueñado de la habitación y se instaló entre ellos dos, y a Harry le resultó más doloroso observar su fingida indiferencia que pensar en las posibilidades de una negativa.

Crookshanks se paseó entre ellos con la cabeza baja, como avergonzándose de interrumpir el momento. Harry caminó hacia un escritorio cercano y sin prestar demasiada atención, acercó una cajita de madera con las iniciales L.B grabadas en la cubierta. La abrió, y una melodía desconocida comenzó a sonar.

- Esto no es fácil para mí –dijo, concentrándose en la bailarina que danzaba en el interior de la caja de música-. Cuando era pequeño nadie me quería. Y yo tampoco podía querer a nadie.

Por eso no sabría explicar lo que fue para mí conoceros a ti y a Ron. –Harry recordó con una leve sonrisa a la señora Weasley presentándole al pequeño de sus hijos y el momento en que Hermione entró en su vagón de tren camino al colegio-. De repente había personas con las que… podía compartir mis cosas y que querían compartir las suyas conmigo. Supongo que puedes hacerte una idea de lo que eso puede significar para alguien que durmió durante once años en una alacena. Aunque no empezáramos con buen pie…

¿Sabes? No fue tan horrible que el troll te atacara en los lavabos.

Aquella fue la primera vez que los tres corrimos peligro de verdad. Después de esa… cada una peor que la otra. Y en medio de todo ese caos, yo siempre me preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué siguen siendo mis amigos? Si están a punto de morir todos los años. Pero siempre habéis estado ahí –en ese momento, Harry guardó silencio y tuvo una visión retrospectiva de todo lo que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento. Se vio frente al espejo de Oesed, en busca de la piedra filosofal. Luego en la fría cámara de piedra, observando al enorme basilisco que petrificaba con la mirada. Vio a Lupin, su profesor, transformándose lenta y dolorosamente bajo la luz de la luna junto al sauce boxeador, y a Cedric, pidiéndole que llevara su cuerpo a sus padres. Y vio también a Sirius, cayendo a través del velo en esa película a cámara lenta que había visto tantas veces en sus sueños.

Cada vez que Harry recordaba todo lo que Ron y Hermione habían pasado por él, se sentía mas importante que cuando recordaba que él era el niño-que-vivió, y que la seguridad del mundo mágico recaía sobre sus hombros.

Respiró profundamente y se obligó a apartar la vista de la caja de música para concentrarse en lo que quería decir.

- Por eso, siempre he confiado en vosotros para cualquier cosa. Después de tanto tiempo, Ron es como un hermano para mí. Pero tu no.

No se como fue, ni cuando. Pero de repente, un día tú dejaste de ser tú y yo ya no pude volver a pensar en ti como lo hacía cuando teníamos 11 años. Y hasta el día en que leí una carta que Víktor te mandó hace unos meses, yo pensaba que era el único al que le había pasado eso.

Y reconozco que no supe como reaccionar, y que desde ese momento no he hecho otra cosa más que meter la pata contigo. Me gustaría volver a aquella tarde, cuando hablamos por primera vez de lo que había entre nosotros y tu me preguntaste que era lo que pensaba, y yo no quise contestarte. Pero no puedo. Y tampoco puedo pedirte que olvides todo lo que dije, porque no te mentí. Pero no puedo evitar pensar así. Supongo que en eso me entiendes.

Hermione no le contestó.

- ¿No dices nada?

No obtuvo respuesta y Harry pensó que no se había sentido peor en su vida. Empezaba a descubrir que lo peor que Hermione podía hacerle no era enfadarse con él y gritarle, sino justamente la indiferencia con que estaba escuchando todo lo que a él le costaba tanto decirle. Ella seguía de espaldas a él, en la ventana, mientras con su mano dibujaba un cielo de estrellas en el cristal. Suspiró en un gesto de resignación y por un momento sintió que todo lo que estaba diciéndole a Hermione no iba a arreglar nada. Que a ella poco le importaba lo arrepentido que estaba, que lo más probable era que estuviera pensando que intentaba confundirla o engañarla. Y aquella idea se adueñó de su mente y de sus intenciones, y sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry se rindió. De alguna manera supo que Hermione ya estaba lejos de él.

- A veces te miro cuando estas estudiando en la biblioteca, sin que te des cuenta.

Muchas veces había pensado que preferiría que lo tragara un basilisco a que ella se enterara de esas cosas que ni siquiera Ron sabía, así que en ningún momento se imaginó que sería él mismo quien se lo contara. Pero era verdad, la miraba. Inconscientemente la mayor parte del tiempo, de forma consciente la parte más agradable de estudiar en la biblioteca. Sabía que ahora ya no tenía sentido decírselo, que para ella no significaba nada y a él solo le serviría para sentirse peor cada vez que recordara aquel momento, pero quería desahogarse, quería vaciarse por dentro. Si aquella iba a ser la última oportunidad que Hermione le estaba dando para explicarse, sería mejor para los dos no dejar asuntos pendientes.

- Seguramente tú no lo sabes, pero cuando no vienes a los entrenamientos nunca cojo la snitch.

Oliver Wood bromeó sobre eso un día tras un entrenamiento. Harry lo negó tantas veces y se puso tan nervioso que tiró todas las escobas del armario y el capitán le castigó a recomponerlas. Aquella noche solo durmió tres horas, pero ese día su capitán dejó de caerle mal.

- Estabas preciosa la noche del baile. Quería besarte en las escaleras.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Mientras cerraba la caja de música, dejando la habitación en silencio, maldijo su mala suerte. No se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia ella, y después de lo que acababa de decirle, dudaba de que alguna vez fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo. Hermione no había dicho nada, y entonces comprendió que su silencio solo podía significar una cosa; ahora ya era tarde. Y daba igual el motivo por el que podía haber cambiado de opinión, Harry estaba convencido de que se lo merecía.

No escuchó sus pasos avanzando hacia él. Mientras pensaba en cómo disculparse con ella y en la larga noche que le esperaba cuando llegara a su habitación, no vio a Hermione hasta que ella estuvo frente a él, a tan solo dos pasos de distancia.

Y pensando que estaba perdiendo a la que probablemente era la persona que más quería del mundo, acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la abrazó. La estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y cerrando los ojos, con la triste sensación de que a pesar de saber que la vería todos los días, estaba despidiéndose de ella.

Y entonces, sintió sus manos en su cintura.

Al principio fue tan leve que Harry pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero cuando Hermione deslizó una de sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y se abrazó a él con fuerza, Harry sintió como un calor que nacía de su pecho y se extendía por los brazos hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Y resultó aliviante, porque fue como si algo muy pesado se hubiera desprendido de él y ahora sintiera el cansancio de haberlo llevado consigo durante demasiado tiempo.

Cerró los ojos mientras Hermione le echaba los brazos al cuello en un abrazo que ambos habían esperado desde hacía tanto y con las manos temblando, rodeó su cintura y apretó su mejilla contra la de ella. La escuchó reír y fue como si el mundo que existía fuera de las cuatro paredes de esa habitación se desvaneciera y dejara de existir. Y entonces Harry descubrió algo que hacía tiempo se había resignado a no encontrar.

Entremedias de la guerra, de los mortífagos, de los dementores, de las profecías, de los magos tenebrosos, en medio de aquella habitación, Harry encontró un refugio de paz.

Permaneció así, abrazado a ella, sintiendo su calor y descubriendo la comodidad de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acarició su espalda por encima de la bata, mientras abría los ojos y miraba la ventana que había frente a él, llena de las estrellas que Hermione había dibujado mientras él le hablaba.

Hermione aflojó el abrazo, pero él no la soltó. Y cuando por fin pudo mirarla a los ojos y verla sonreír, se inclinó ligeramente hasta apoyar su frente contra la suya y pensó en lo extraño que era estar tan cerca de ella.

- Vaya… -fue lo único que pudo murmurar Harry-. Pensaba que estaba hablando con Crookshanks.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Era mi pequeña venganza.

Harry sonrió. Pensó en la cara de estúpido que debía tener en aquel momento, pero no le importó. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero era incapaz de hablar. No podía dejar de mirar a Hermione mientras intentaba convencerse de que aquello era real, de que por primera vez en su vida una cosa le salía bien y le hacía feliz. Hermione le quería. Le había querido todo el tiempo. Sintió el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho cuando pensó en como sería todo a partir de ese momento.

Hermione enterró el rostro en su cuello, despertando en Harry emociones que eran nuevas para él. Por Merlín, aquello era mucho mejor que volar en escoba. No entendía porqué había tardado tanto tiempo en hacerlo. Desde hacía ya unas semanas, Harry se habría preguntado si llegado el momento, sabría estar con Hermione. Si sabría corresponder a sus abrazos, si sabría entenderla como algo más que una amiga. La duda no había llegado a agobiarle lo suficiente porque nunca creyó realmente que esa situación se daría. Pero con asombro, Harry descubrió que a pesar de su inexperiencia con las chicas, tenía la sensación de saber qué hacer a cada momento. Era como si sus brazos tuvieran vida propia. Y la abrazó, apretando con fuerza su mejilla contra la de ella.

- Nunca pensé que te oiría decir esto. No… -Hermione se interrumpió, buscó sus ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Parecía otra Hermione, diferente a la chica que le había dado la espalda mientras hablaba-. No te imaginas cómo me siento ahora mismo.

- Creo que puedo hacerme una idea –dijo Harry, nervioso-. Reconozco que esto no se me da nada bien.

- Pues a mi me parece que lo has hecho bien. Muy bien.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro como si se descubrieran por primera vez. Hermione parecía estar pensando en algo, y tras varios segundos de vacilación, se mordió el labio y preguntó, un poco temerosa:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Harry no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado. Tenía demasiado claro que no pensaba volver a dejar escapar la oportunidad de su vida.

- Aprender a vivir con eso¿no?

* * *

- ¿…sabes a lo que me refiero? Entonces el jugador cae en picado en busca de la snitch. Te puedo jurar que en ese momento no ves el suelo, solo ves la pelota brillando tan cerca de tu mano que solo tienes que estirar el brazo un poco más para atraparla.

Harry miró a Hermione, todavía emocionado por lo que acababa de contarle. Ella solo sonreía.

- Te estoy aburriendo.

- ¡No! –Hermione se apresuró a incorporarse y Harry contuvo el impulso de estirar un brazo para atraerla de nuevo al sofá-. No, es muy intere…

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular el bostezo. Harry miró por la ventana.

- Herm¿estás segura de que no quieres ir a dormir? Va a empezar a hacerse de día.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le cogió de la mano. Pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y volvió a apoyar la espalda en el sofá.

Harry tampoco iba a insistir.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, las velas estaban apagadas y la chimenea humeaba en un rincón. Habían decidido bajar por mutuo acuerdo, pues aunque podían haberse quedado en la habitación de Hermione, tras varios minutos de inactividad Harry había empezado a sentirse incómodo y ella lo había notado. Él se había dispuesto a volver a su cama, aun sabiendo que esa noche no podría dormir, pero Hermione le había sorprendido pidiéndole que se quedara toda la noche despierto con ella.

Hablaban a media voz por miedo a ser descubiertos, aunque ambos sabían que la posibilidad de que algún profesor o alumno les descubriera a aquellas horas era casi inexistente. Harry había hablado de las clases, de Ron, de los profesores, de Hogsmeade, de los slytherin y por último de quidditch. Y Hermione le había escuchado con una sonrisa, contestándole muy de vez en cuando, pero sin dejar de mirarle y sin quedarse dormida.

Y lo más irónico, pensaba Harry, era que él no estaba pensando ni en las clases, ni en Ron, ni en los profesores, ni en Hogsmeade, ni en los slytherin. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en quidditch.

Se giró hacia Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo de forma ausente. Ella le sonrió casi por instinto, apoyando la cabeza suavemente sobre su brazo. Y Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

- Entonces… ¿qué pasa si no te da tiempo a coger la snitch? –preguntó ella, retomando la conversación con tranquilidad.

- Pues que frenas –contestó Harry como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, volviendo la vista a la ventana.

- ¿Y si no te da tiempo a frenar?

Harry hizo una mueca significativa.

- Puré de mago –entendió Hermione-. Bueno. Cada vez me gusta más el quidditch.

- Pues para no gustarte no te pierdes ningún partido –le recordó él.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el quidditch.

Harry asintió imperceptiblemente hasta que entendió lo que Hermione había querido decir. Sorprendido, volvió a mirarla. Esta vez, sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia su boca.

Mientras, Hermione parecía divertida.

- Pensaba que ya lo sabías

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerándose poco a poco. Pero fue un esfuerzo inútil.

Hermione reposaba la mejilla en su brazo, tan cerca de su hombro que podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Tenía la mitad de la cara iluminada por el resplandor de la nieve que se colaba por el enorme ventanal que tenían frente a ellos.

La observó y no le costó reconocer en ella a la chica que gritaba su nombre en los partidos de quidditch. Pero no solo eso. También pudo reconocer a la chica que, amante de las reglas, había mentido por él a los profesores. Y encontró a la primera persona que había visto siempre al despertar en la enfermería. Y vio a la amiga que le había curado las heridas, y a la que había creído en él cuando aseguró que no había metido su nombre en el Cáliz. Y encontró también a la que siempre le felicitaba por sus notas cuando estas eran aun mejores que las suyas, y a la que le ayudaba a terminar los deberes de Pociones para que Snape no tuviera motivos para suspenderle. Vio a la chica que le había ayudado a derrotar al Colacuerno, y a la persona que siempre había sabido donde encontrarle aun cuando estaba bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

Ahora esa misma chica le acariciaba la mejilla con tanta suavidad que Harry cogió su mano para saber si había sido real y no producto de su imaginación.

Y quiso besarla.

Hermione se había quedado muy quieta, con una sonrisa todavía bailando en la comisura de los labios que se desvaneció cuando Harry apoyó su frente contra la de ella. La tranquilidad que había aparentado durante toda la noche desapareció de pronto. No dijo nada, pero él vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos, la forma en que apretaba los labios. Y sin llegar a entender por qué, Harry se alegró secretamente de que estuviera tan nerviosa.

Hermione alzó una mano y le retiró el flequillo que se había pegado en su frente, trazando levemente con la yema de sus dedos la forma de su cicatriz.

Harry colocó una mano en su cintura, tímidamente, casi sin atreverse. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía dentro del pecho, y con cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor se acentuaba marcando una agónica cuenta atrás. La miró a los ojos, deseando encontrar una señal que le impulsara por fin a hacer lo que estaba buscando. Se inclinó un poco, separando la cabeza apenas del sofá. Un pequeño movimiento y sus labios rozarían con los suyos.

Aguantó la respiración.

Y le besó.

_La luz de un relámpago iluminó el pequeño armario. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos personas que había en el interior pudo ver a la otra, pues ambas permanecían con los ojos cerrados. Durante ese momento, dejaron de escucharse truenos, voces e incluso la misma lluvia pareció detenerse en el exterior. No existió nada más que ellos dos, cuando los labios de Harry se entreabrieron y casi rozaron a los temblorosos labios de Hermione._

Ella llevó una mano a su pecho._  
_

_Pero el dolor desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Hermione estaba a menos de cinco centímetros del suyo. El taburete quedó enredado en sus piernas, y el cuerpo de Hermione descansaba ahora encima de él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, los labios de ella mostraron los últimos vestigios de una sonrisa..._

Se separó imperceptiblemente, rozando todavía su boca, con los ojos cerrados. Hermione suspiró y Harry sintió de nuevo su caricia, el calor de su proximidad. Inexperto, puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevía a moverse. Inspiró profundamente.

_Alzó un pie del escalón y lo dejó caer entre sus piernas. Las flores cayeron al suelo. Harry cerró los ojos, y sintió el pecho de Hermione pegado al suyo, y su pierna deslizándose entre las suyas, y la punta de su nariz sobre la mejilla, y su respiración colándose entre sus labios…_

Y haciendo acopio de un valor que en realidad no sentía, Harry movió sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Y cuando ella suspiró levemente dentro de su boca y empezó a responderle, algo estalló en su pecho y sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, llevó una mano a su cuello y abrió los labios, tímidamente, muy despacio, acariciandole de una forma que jamás pensó que podría hacer. _Estoy besando a Hermione_. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. _Estoy besando a Hermione_, y sintió la mano de ella en su cuello. _Estoy besando a Hermione_, y deslizó una mano por sus hombros. _Estoy besando a Hermione_, y los dedos de ella encontraron los suyos, entrelazándose los unos con los otros contra el sofá.

Harry creyó que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Hermione, o él, uno de los dos tenía que estar durmiendo y soñaba con el otro. La chica con la que había soñado durante años llevó una mano a su nuca y Harry sintió como enredaba los dedos en su pelo. Su mano acarició la cintura de Hermione, por debajo de la bata, y subió por su espalda, palpando las arrugas de su pijama y el leve palpitar de su corazón.

Entonces ella alzó la mano hasta su mejilla y le acarició los labios con los dedos. Harry abrió los ojos y encontró a Hermione sonriéndole a dos centímetros de distancia.

Ahora si estaba seguro de que no había nada mejor que aquello.

* * *

Cuando Ron despertó a la mañana siguiente y no vio a Harry en su cama, se asustó.

Se vistió tan deprisa como pudo y salió de la habitación a hurtadillas. Sin saber donde dirigirse primero, decidió pasar por el Gran Comedor para coger un par de bollos antes de iniciar la búsqueda de su amigo.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común se encontró con una imagen curiosa.

Hermione dormía en el sofá, acurrucada en el pecho de un Harry con cara de sueño que sonrió ligeramente cuando le vio aparecer por las escaleras.

Ron observó la escena con la boca abierta. Luego miró a Harry interrogante.

Harry alzó el pulgar en silencio.

Ron alzó los brazos en un gesto de triunfo.

Hermione sonrió, porque no estaba dormida.

Y aquella mañana salió el sol por primera vez desde las Navidades.

* * *

Ese mismo día, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron al exterior del colegio y se sentaron en los escalones de piedra a esperar a sus amigos.

Harry no sabía si el estado de ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba era por Hermione o por la falta de sueño. Hermione, sentada a su lado y a pesar de que debía sentirse igual de cansada que él, miraba con alegría hacia el lugar por el que los alumnos de Hogwarts aparecerían en cualquier momento, después de haber pasado la Navidad en casa con sus familias. El viento alzaba sus rizos en el aire, pero a ella no parecía importarle, envuelta en la bufanda de lana que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Ron se sentó en el mismo escalón que Harry, pegado a la barandilla. Apoyó la espalda en el muro de piedra y cerró los ojos al sol.

- Harry¿cuando empiezan los entrenamientos?

Lo cierto era que Harry no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en quidditch durante las Navidades.

- Pues no se… ¿la semana que viene? Supongo que nos avisará McGonagall.

- ¿Qué más os da cuando empiecen los entrenamientos de quidditch? Todavía no podéis jugar –les interrumpió Hermione, con la voz ligeramente más suave que la que usaba cuando solía regañarles por no hacer los deberes-. Madame Pomfrey te dijo que no podías quitarte el vendaje hasta Marzo y que no jugarías los dos próximos partidos.

- Pero no dijo nada de los entrenam…- empezó a decir Ron.

- Y tú –continuó Hermione, mirando a Harry-, todavía te duele el brazo cuando lo mueves. Si una bludger te golpea durante el partido…

- Hermione, por favor –comenzó Harry en tono conciliador-. Es… quidditch. Si nos quitas el quidditch nos volveremos locos. Necesitamos algo para distraernos.

Hermione le miró poco impresionada, pero divertida.

- Yo tejo gorros para los elfos domésticos. Podríais probar vosotros también.

Harry vio la cara de horror que puso Ron al escuchar a su amiga, así que antes de que se iniciara una batalla campal sobre el tema decidió intervenir.

- Bueno¿por qué lo decías Ron?

Ron todavía miraba a Hermione con incredulidad cuando contestó.

- Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Malfoy a principio de curso… ¿os acordáis?

Harry intentó hacer memoria, pero Hermione fue más rápido que él

- ¿Lo de los ojeadores? Ron, no estarás pensando realmente en…

Harry golpeó a Hermione en el brazo disimuladamente y la chica no continuó.

- ¿De verdad quieres ser jugador de quidditch? –preguntó Harry.

Ron parecía algo avergonzado. Se encogió de hombros mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Harry se quedó callado. Ron nunca había demostrado tener aptitudes especiales para los estudios. Nunca le había oído decir que quería estudiar una carrera, o decantarse por un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio como Hermione, o en el cuerpo de Aurores, como él mismo. Y en cuanto a quidditch, Ron no era mal jugador, pero tenía que admitir que todavía le quedaba mucho por delante para llegar a ser un profesional.

Sin embargo, no pensaba privar a su amigo de sus ilusiones.

- A mi me parece bien- dijo, totalmente convencido. Ron alegró la cara-. ¿Por qué no? Y tienes razón, los ojeadores de los Chudley estarán en la final. Sería tu gran oportunidad. Tenemos que asegurarnos ese puesto como sea.

Luego miró a Hermione y le hizo una señal. Ella tardó en reaccionar.

- Ah… si… claro¿por qué no? Es una buena oportunidad para ti, Ron.

A pesar de que Hermione no sonó muy convencida, Ron enrojeció debajo de la bufanda y miró hacia la entrada del colegio. Los equipajes de los alumnos hacía media hora que habían aparecido en el interior, no tardarían en llegar.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se rascó los ojos, bostezando sin disimulo. Hermione, sentada un peldaño más arriba, le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- No… que va.

Harry sentía que en aquel momento podría quedarse dormido incluso en el regazo de Snape. Apoyó la frente en las rodillas y cruzando los brazos, cerró los ojos y sintió el cansancio en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Hermione se deslizó sin hacer ruido hasta colocarse a su lado y hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

- No irás a dormirte ahora¿verdad? –le susurró de forma que solo él la escuchara.

Harry le sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué me das si no me duermo? –bromeó.

Hermione le besó en la mejilla. Fue un beso breve, tan suave como una caricia. Para cualquier persona que pasara por allí podría haber pasado por un beso de amiga, pero por dentro el beso se transformaba en algo más. Quizá por que Hermione tardó un segundo más en separarse, o porque a pesar de tenerlos ásperos a causa del frío, Harry sintió una suavidad más profunda, más intima. Pero Harry no lo esperaba, y por otro lado, desde que Ron había despertado no habían tenido un momento para estar a solas. Se habían hablado con naturalidad, se habían dirigido miradas cómplices e incluso se habían cogido de la mano delante de él. Pero por algún motivo, y a pesar de que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa, Harry no se atrevía a besar a Hermione frente a Ron. Y al parecer ella, tampoco.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió a Hermione, quien volvió a revolverle el pelo y regresó a su sitio. Harry suspiró, volvió su vista a Ron y le descubrió mirándoles con una expresión rara en el rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba observándole, apartó la mirada. Y sus orejas se volvieron rojas en menos de dos segundos.

Hermione también le estaba mirando. Harry pensó que era normal, ni siquiera había podido hablar con él sobre ello. Sabía que su amigo se alegraba por los dos, pero le costaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva relación.

Se disponía a decir algo cuando Hermione cerró una mano en torno a su brazo. Harry intercambió una mirada con ella y la chica le hizo una señal que significaba claramente que quería que les dejara a solas.

Harry pensó que aquello no le iba a evitar la charla que más tarde debería tener con Ron, pero quizá no sería tan mala idea que Hermione hablara antes con él.

- Tengo sed –improvisó, poniéndose en pie-. Voy a la fuente a beber agua… vuelvo en un momento.

- No tardes –le despidió Hermione con naturalidad.

Ron le hizo un gesto y Harry bajó las escaleras. Parecía que allí abajo hacía más frío, y eso le ayudó un poco a despejarse. Anduvo durante un rato, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se ocultó tras unos arbustos apenas más altos que él y observó lo que pasaba.

Hermione había comenzado a hablar, y Ron continuaba mirando a la puerta, disimuladamente mientras la escuchaba. Asentía con la cabeza pero no decía nada, y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a Hermione, quien parecía estar explicándole algo con mucha tranquilidad. Cuando terminó de hablar, se produjo un silencio que duró varios segundos, hasta que ella se puso en pie y se sentó frente a él.

Desde donde estaba, Harry no podía escuchar la conversación. Sentía curiosidad, pero sabía que Hermione se lo contaría mas tarde. Distraído, fijó su vista en lo alto del colegio, donde la torre de astronomía sobresalía majestuosa sobre las otras. Y cuando volvió la vista a sus amigos, comprobó que la conversación se había desviado de la original. El rostro de Hermione estaba serio, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué estarían hablando ahora. Ron la miraba directamente, y participaba en la conversación. Parecían hablar sobre algo importante, pues Ron colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y no la soltó hasta que terminó de hablar. Ella le sonrió.

Cuando Hermione abrazó a Ron y este le devolvió el abrazo con pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y una evidente incomodidad, Harry supo que habían terminado y podía volver junto a ellos.

Entonces escuchó las voces. Un murmullo que fue creciendo conforme Harry se acercaba a sus amigos, y que dio paso al griterío de un grupo de niños que entró corriendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- ¡Mirad, ya están aquí! –dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

El grupo de niños que había entrado primero solo era la avanzadilla. Tras ellos, Harry vio aparecer por el camino al resto de estudiantes, con la gigantesca figura de Hagrid destacando por encima de todos ellos. Las puertas del colegio se abrieron y la profesora McGonagall salió al exterior, envuelta en una capa de color verde oscuro y pasó fugazmente junto a ellos junto a la profesora Sprout, que daba pequeños pero rápidos pasos para alcanzarla. Las dos dirigieron a los alumnos hacia la entrada mientras les daban la bienvenida.

Hagrid, con un niño en brazos, les saludaba con su enorme manaza mientras los alumnos más pequeños aparecían por el sendero que los profesores habían limpiado de nieve aquella misma mañana. Caminaban envueltos en sus capas, la mayoría de ellos con gorros orejeros y la cara oculta tras las bufandas de sus casas. A Harry le llamó la atención que la marea de color verde apenas fuera visible entre la multitud, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, una niña se separó del grupo y echó a correr hacia ellos, sujetándose con fuerza el gorro de lana y la bufanda de Gryffindor ondeando tras ella. Harry la reconoció; era Lyra.

- ¡Hermione!

Hermione se agachó para besar a la niña, que tenía las mejillas coloradas y nieve en la capucha de la capa. Mientras la chica le colocaba debidamente la bufanda, Harry se preguntó cuantas guerras de nieve habría tenido que liquidar Hagrid durante el camino.

- Hola Lyra¿qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó Hermione, observando a la niña con atención.

- ¡Me han traído la Estrella Fugaz! –casi gritó Lyra, tirando a Harry de la capa con entusiasmo. Estaba radiante-. Oliver me ha enseñado a montarla¡pero quiero que tú también me enseñes!

Harry imaginó una Estrella Fugaz junto a la diminuta figura de Lyra y reprimió una sonrisa. En una escoba así podrían caber tres niños como ella.

- ¿No eres muy pequeña para montar en una escoba así?

Pero la niña no se echó atrás. Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya tengo 12 años –dijo como toda explicación.

- ¿Tenías ganas de volver? –le preguntó Hermione, tirando de las borlas de su gorrito.

De pronto la niña dejó de sonreír. El cambio fue tan brusco que todos lo notaron. Desvió la mirada al colegio y Harry vio como apretaba los labios con fuerza y sus ojos reflejaban por un instante el mismo miedo que había visto en ella apenas dos semanas atrás.

- ¡Lyra! –la voz de una niña se escuchó en la lejanía-. ¡Ven o McGonagall te va a castigar otra vez!

La niña volvió a mirar al trío y se despidió con un gesto simpático. Echó a correr para reunirse con un grupo de alumnas de su edad, que la recibieron entre gritos y varias bolas de nieve. Al instante la chiquilla estaba riendo, pero a Hermione no le había pasado desapercibida su reacción cuando nombró el colegio y la miraba pensativa.

Harry tiró de las puntas de su bufanda para llamar su atención. La chica volvió a mirarle y ladeó la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, es normal después de lo que le pasó. Pero estará bien.

Hermione dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió y Harry pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa. Ella se le quedó mirando, dio un paso hacia él y le besó en la mejilla.

Fue un beso firme y ruidoso. Harry sintió un agradable calor que se extendió por sus mejillas y que venía del lugar donde ella le había besado. Pudo ver a Ron, al otro lado de Hermione, taparse la boca con la mano mientras intentaba controlar la risa y supo que se había puesto rojo. Pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, quien apenas podía reprimir la risa, intentó concentrarse en la gente que venía para ver si veía aparecer a alguno de sus amigos e intentar que su rostro recuperara su color habitual. Pero Hermione y Ron no querían ponérselo tan fácil.

- Tengo curiosidad por saber la reacción de Ginny cuando se entere –dijo Ron, oteando en la distancia.

- Gritará.

- Yo creo que se pondrá a llorar.

- Será discreta –Harry intentó acallar las risas de los dos. Pensaba que Hermione había hablado con Ron para tranquilizarle, no para ponerle de su bando-. Ya lo veréis.

Volvió la vista al grupo, ignorando las miradas de Ron y Hermione, y vio a Luna, que parloteaba sin parar arrastrando su baúl con una mano y sujetándose el sombrero con la otra, chafando la nieve a su paso sin que pareciera importarle demasiado. Por delante de ella, una resignada Ginny que reflejaba el cansancio del viaje en la cara. Solo sonrió cuando localizó a Harry con la mirada.

- Mira, ahí esta tu hermana.

La pelirroja les saludó con la mano. Miró a los tres y luego se detuvo de golpe. Se quedó clavada en el sitio mientras Luna le daba alcance y se colocaba a su lado, mirando a Ginny y después al trío, intentando encontrar el motivo por el que su amiga no se movía.

Luego Ginny gritó y soltando su baúl echó a correr hacia ellos. Harry se preparó para lo que se les echaba encima y al instante tenía a Ginny colgada de su cuello y del de Hermione.

- ¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía!

Harry, encogido hasta la altura de Ginny, miró a su alrededor. Los alumnos iban entrando al colegio, pero los gritos de la hermana de Ron estaban empezando a llamar la atención y la gente les observaba con curiosidad al pasar. Estaba agradeciendo en silencio que la profesora McGonagall les apremiara a entrar en el castillo cuando Ginny le empujó a un lado para centrar toda su atención en Hermione. Comenzó a besarle en las mejillas mientras seguía dando saltos.

- ¿Discreción? –le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras acudía en auxilio de su amiga-. Eh Gin, llamarías menos la atención poniendo un anuncio en un periódico.

Pero Ginny no le escuchó, y si lo hizo le ignoró. Después de estampar dos besos más en la mejilla de Hermione, soltó a su amiga y empezó a hacer lo mismo con Harry.

- Ginny… - decía Harry mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda-, me alegro de que te alegres, pero de verdad, esto no es necesario…

- ¿Pero desde cuando¿Y como? – Ginny lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se separó de Harry y los miró a ambos-. Pero poneos juntos, así -, continuó, y empujó a Hermione junto a él. Luego siguió mirándoles con una mano en la boca, sin decir una palabra, con fascinación. Luna llegó a su lado y se limitó a observar a su amiga y luego al trío. Los miró uno a uno, y tras sonreír a Harry y a Hermione con una pícara sonrisa, se acercó a Ron hasta que el ala de su sombrero le dio en la nariz.

- ¡Feliz año Ronald! –dijo, y le besó ruidosamente en la mejilla-. Y Feliz Año a vosotros también. Ya veo que le habéis sacado provecho a las vacaciones.

Antes de que Harry o Hermione tuvieran tiempo de contestar, Neville llegó arrastrando tras él dos enormes equipajes.

- Ginny… creo que se te ha olvidado esto allí abajo.

- Querrás decir que lo dejó tirado –interrumpió Ron, mientras Ginny, más tranquila ahora, le besaba y comprobaba su estado de salud.

- ¿Por qué cargáis con los baúles? –preguntó Hermione ayudando a Neville, sujetándole a Trevor-. Nadie los ha traído desde el tren, han aparecido aquí hace un rato.

- Nos castigaron –dijo Luna, sin abandonar su habitual expresión soñadora-. Tuvimos un pequeño problema con Draco.

- ¿Malfoy¿Qué ha hecho el hurón esta vez? –preguntó Ron.

- No lo se- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pregúntale a Ginny, estaba hablando con ella cuando los encontramos.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Ginny, quien les había dado la espalda y estaba agachada en el suelo junto a su baúl.

- ¿Cómo? –Ron dirigió a su hermana una mirada acusadora-. ¿Qué hacías tú hablando con ese¿Qué te ha hecho?

Ginny estaba distraída con una pegatina de los Chudley Cannons que tenía en su baúl y se estaba despegando. Tardó un rato en ponerse de pie y no tanto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- No fue nada. Me crucé con él en uno de los compartimentos, luego llegaron ellos y empezaron a insultarse. El prefecto de Hufflepuff pasó por allí y nos castigó. Pero no estaba hablando con Malfoy.

Ron emitió un gruñido y dio por zanjado el asunto, pero Harry observó a Luna mirar a Ginny seriamente y luego desviar la vista al grupo slytherin que entraba en esos momentos al colegio.

- Pues yo juraría que estaban hablando –susurró.

- Pero no hablemos ahora de eso, mira Neville –Ginny fue hasta su compañero y tiró de la manga de su abrigo, señalando a Harry y Hermione-¡están juntos!

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione y los dos se dieron la vuelta mientras echaban a andar hacia el colegio. Ginny cuchicheó con Luna de forma audible durante todo el camino, varios pasos por detrás de ellos. Finalmente, la estudiante ravenclaw tubo que separarse del grupo para coger el camino hacia su sala común.

- ¿Os lo podeis creer? –dijo Ron en cuanto la chica se marchó-. ¡Quería que le llevara el baul!

Hermione le miró poco convencida.

- ¿Luna te pidió que le llevaras el baúl…?

Habían llegado al cuadro de la señora gorda. Harry dijo la contraseña y ayudó a los chicos a meter su baúl al interior de la estancia.

- No me lo dijo… ¡pero se notaba que quería que lo hiciera! Llevarle el baúl… ¿y qué será lo próximo, eh? –Ron parecía hablar consigo mismo, mientras sus orejas se volvían de un suave tono rojizo.

- Si le llevas el baúl estás perdido, hermano –dijo Ginny, sentándose en el brazo del sofá para descansar del largo camino. Harry se apoyó sobre la mesa de madera y Hermione se colocó a su lado, apoyandose ligeramente sobre él.

- ¿Pero que tonterías estais diciendo? –preguntó Hermione, sin evitar echarse a reir. Harry rió también y abrazó a Hermione por la espalda. No le pasó desapercibida la reacción de Ginny, quien los observó un momento, con una expresión mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

- No son tonterías –aseguró la pelirroja, poniéndose seria. Ron la miró interesado-. Lo he leído en un libro. Cuando un chico le lleva el baúl a una chica… no hay duda, es que está colado por ella. Además, cuando te ofreces a llevarle el baúl, le estás demostrando a la otra persona que te gusta, de modo que es a esa otra persona a quien le toca dar el siguiente paso. Si acepta que cargues con él, la chica está loca por ti. Si prefiere llevarlo ella… mal asunto.

Todos la observaron en silencio. Ron miraba a su hermana, intentando asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

- Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he oído en la vida –dijo Hermione, muy lentamente, sin quitar la vista de Ginny-. ¿En qué libro dices que has leído eso?

- En Corazón de Bruja… eso vale como libro¿no?

Hermione suspiró fuertemente, mientras Ron parecía despertar de su letargo y fijó su mirada en Neville, quien se había apoyado sobre su equipaje mientras escuchaba la historia de Ginny. El chico le miró curioso.

- ¡Eh¡Apártate de mi baúl! –gritó Ron repentinamente, tirando de las asas con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras-. ¡Que nadie se acerque!

- Pero si yo… -murmuró Neville, sin entender nada.

- Nosotros nos vamos a ir a cenar – dijo Harry, guiando a Hermione hacia la puerta y dirigiéndose a Ginny-. Nos veremos abajo¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –contestó alegremente la pelirroja-. ¡Adiós a los dos! Quiero decir… a los dos¿entendéis…? Jeje. ¡Que b…!

El cuadro se cerró tras ellos. Una vez solos, echaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. No tardaron en encontrarse con el resto de gryffindors que querían ir a sus habitaciones antes de acudir a cenar.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en enterarse todo el colegio? –preguntó Hermione, de pronto.

Harry ya estaba escuchando los murmullos que les seguían a sus espaldas. Hermione le cogió de la mano.

- Con un poco de suerte, a la hora de la cena.

* * *

- No es que nos sorprenda que estéis juntos –comentaba Parvati con total naturalidad mientras se servía un poco más de guisantes. Harry intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, a pesar de que hablar sobre ello le hacía sentir como si estuviera subido en una montaña rusa, y Hermione, a su lado, miraba con descaro a sus amigos con la esperanza de que se dieran cuenta de su falta de tacto-. Lo que nos sorprende es que hayáis tardado tanto.

- Han tardado lo que tenían que tardar, no les atosiguéis –contestó Ginny, hablando como una experta en la materia-. Colin, si vuelves a acercarte con la cámara te prometo que te la rompo.

El mayor de los Creevey había intentado sacarles varias fotos durante la cena. Se había levantado de su sitio cinco veces, pero tras varios intentos frustrados en los que Ginny había impedido que se acercara más de dos metros, parecía que se había resignado.

Harry hablaba con Ron en voz baja mientras el aspirante a fotógrafo volvía a su sitio con la cabeza gacha.

- Podrías sacar algún tema de conversación que no fuéramos Hermione ni yo.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y se sumó a la petición de Harry, evidentemente enfadada.

- ¿Y que queréis que haga¿De verdad pensáis que van a hacerme caso a mí? Están mas emocionados que cuando se iban a casa de vacaciones.

El trío volvió la mirada a la mesa.

- Yo sabía que sería Harry quien daría el primer paso. Hermione es demasiado sosita¿sabéis? –decía Lavender en ese momento.

- ¿Y como sabéis que fue él¿Os han contado los detalles? –preguntó Seamus en voz baja, interesado.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cara y respiró con resignación. Se moría de sueño. En aquellos momentos pensaba en la cama de su habitación, solitaria, esperando a que él llegara. Creía estar escuchando incluso una melodía suave que le invitaba a dormir. Dormir… La palabra le pesaba en los parpados.

Escuchó un alboroto lejano. Se dio la vuelta para descubrir que en realidad no había sido tan lejano, sino que venía de la mesa de los profesores. Todos cenaban y algunos reían, enfrascados en conversaciones diferentes. Presidiendo la mesa, Dumbledore se había inclinado hacia su izquierda, donde la profesora McGonagall susurraba algo al oído del Director. Harry observó varios segundos y de pronto vio como Dumbledore miraba a la profesora con ojos muy abiertos y una clara expresión de asombro en el rostro. La sorpresa fue mayor para Harry cuando el Director le buscó con la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y sintió que se despejaba de golpe. ¿Habría pasado algo¿Un nuevo ataque¿Serían noticias de Voldemort?

Pero el profesor se dedicó a alzarle el dedo pulgar mientras lanzaba una discreta mirada de soslayo a Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall se sonrojó, evidentemente disgustada ante la falta de disimulo del Director, y Harry sonrió como pudo y volvió su atención a la mesa. Los ojos le picaron más que nunca en ese momento.

- Y… ¿alguien sabe algo de los suecos¿No los habéis visto en el tren? –preguntó Ron, alzando la voz para llamar la atención de todos.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio. Harry miró con toda la atención que pudo a sus amigos y les vio intercambiar una mirada.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, no –contestó Ginny-. A ninguno de los dos. ¿No habéis sabido nada de ellos desde entonces?

- ¿Megara? Se fue y se llevó todas sus cosas. Por ahí dicen que la metieron de cabeza en Azkaban –comentó Lavender.

- No está en Azkaban –se apresuró a decir Harry, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con el Director hacía una semanas-. Dumbledore me lo dijo.

- ¿Pero no mató a un mortífago? –preguntó Dean Thomas-. Al menos, eso es lo que dicen por ahí. Y yo no tengo ningún problema con que mate mortífagos, pero también dicen que lo dejó tieso con un Avada.

- Pero no salió bien –explicó Hermione, pacientemente-. No es fácil hacer eso¿lo sabíais?

- Ya, pero ¿y Ethan, qué? –preguntó Luna-. No tenía muy buena pinta cuando lo sacaron de aquí. Tenía la cara verde. Parecía un hincha de Slytherin.

Ethan, junto con su hermana, había desaparecido a la mañana siguiente del Baile de Navidad. Harry se había despertado tarde aquel día, por eso no los había visto partir. Era cierto que estaba malherido, pero la última vez que Harry había hablado con él, el chico no parecía estar demasiado grave. Suponía que los dos hermanos habían ido a pasar las vacaciones a casa con su padre, en Suecia, pero en cualquier caso era extraño que no hubieran llegado con los demás en el tren.

- A lo mejor, como vienen de lejos, tardan un día más en llegar –sugirió Neville.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sumirse en un profundo silencio. Harry pensó que habían vuelto a la normalidad y respiró tranquilo. Continuó su cena, que se había quedado helada en el plato, hasta que Dean Thomas se removió inquieto y ligeramente incómodo, preguntó:

- Pero… ¿no habrán estado a solas en nuestra habitación, verdad?

Harry casi se atragantó con un trozo de pollo y aquello fue lo que colmó el vaso para Hermione. Se puso en pie y los señaló a todos con el tenedor.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que estáis haciendo¡Harry y yo estamos aquí, delante de vosotros!

A Ron se le cayeron los cubiertos al suelo y Harry supo que agradeció tener una excusa para meter la cabeza bajo la mesa.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –Hermione se esforzaba en no gritar, pero estaba tan enfadada que le costaba trabajo no alzar la voz. Les dirigió una mirada que podría haberles fulminado y siguió hablando-. Si queréis hablar… hacedlo, eso no os lo puedo prohibir. Pero por favor¡tened un poco de sentido común y hacedlo a nuestras espaldas, como todo el mundo!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Por el camino, Colin se atrevió a hacerle una foto. Hermione se detuvo y Harry la vio temblar de los pies a la cabeza, pero siguió caminando sin ni siquiera volverse.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, Harry sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban en él. La imagen de su cama se difuminaba en su cabeza, la suave melodía se destrozaba como si se tratara de un disco rayado.

- Yo… creo que… -Harry no sabía que decir. En realidad, ni siquiera podía escucharse-, que voy a hablar con ella.

Sin darles tiempo a replicar, Harry se levantó y echó a andar a paso ligero hacia la puerta. Cruzó el Gran Comedor en una exhalación y cuando por fin se encontró en el pasillo, se encaminó hacia la Sala Común, donde creía que encontraría a Hermione. Tardó varios minutos más de lo normal en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo descubrió que no se había equivocado.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó sin acercarse demasiado.

Hermione estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Harry pensó que daba un poco de miedo. Ella respiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta y negar con la cabeza.

- Me estaban poniendo nerviosa, Harry –dijo con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hablara de él. Aborrecía la simple idea de ser objeto de cuchicheos y comentarios, pero hacía tiempo que se había resignado. Sin embargo, todo aquello era casi nuevo para Hermione. Todavía podía recordar lo mucho que se enfadó en cuarto curso por los artículos que publicó Rita Skeeter. Harry se acordó de la revista que encontró días atrás en casa de Hagrid y tragó saliva. Quizá solo sería cuestión de días que Hermione volviera a aparecer en el periódico y esta vez no sería mentira.

- Lo se, a mi también –dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa junto a ella, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero supongo que no podemos hacer cama. Digo, nada.

Hermione no parecía muy convencida. Harry probó de nuevo.

- Si te sirve de algo, creo que ya no lo van a volver a hacer. Al menos delante nuestro.

Hermione sonrió como a regañadientes. Harry metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se colocó frente a ella, a tan solo un paso de distancia. Se inclinó un poco a un lado, para buscar la cara de Hermione, y finalmente, ella rió y alzó la vista a él.

Los dos se observaron un momento. Estaban solos.

Había querido hacerlo durante todo el día. Y Harry la besó.

Le sorprendió la forma en que sucedió todo, la facilidad con que sus labios encontraron los suyos en tan poco tiempo. La fuerza con que Hermione le contestó, cerrando las manos en torno a la camisa de su uniforme. Y mientras la besaba, Harry sintió con desconcierto algo distinto entre ese beso y los de la noche anterior. Más íntimo, más profundo, aquel beso decía que se habían echado de menos durante el día, que no había pasado ni un segundo sin que los dos pensaran en la noche anterior, que habían contado el tiempo para quedarse a solas de nuevo.

La mente de Harry se despejó por completo. Las ganas de besarla que había tenido durante todo el día le ayudaban a superar su timidez, pero no su nerviosismo. Harry pensó que era una suerte que aun tuviera las manos en los bolsillos, porque las sentía temblar en su interior.

Estaba a punto de llevar una de ellas a su cintura cuando escuchó un ruido a su derecha.

Harry abrió los ojos al tiempo que Hermione y ambos giraron la cabeza.

El cuadro de la señora gorda todavía se estaba cerrando cuando Ginny, Luna, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender y Parvati les miraron petrificados, en sus sitios, como manteniendo la respiración. Ron tenía una mano puesta sobre la boca de Ginny, y Luna lucía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Neville tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, pero miraba de reojo a través de su flequillo, y Lavender y Parvati tenían la boca abierta y se apretaban los brazos con fuerza la una a la otra.

Un silencio denso se adueñó de la Sala Común. Harry abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero antes de que los alumnos de primero entraran corriendo y se adueñaran de los sofás y la chimenea y pasaran a enumerar la larga lista de regalos que habían recibido ese año, Hermione le cogió de la mano y miró desafiante al grupo.

- ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? –preguntó con la cabeza alta.

Nadie se movió del sitio.

- Bien. Buenas noches.

Y antes de que los demás vieran sus mejillas coloradas, cogió de la mano a Harry y desapareció camino a los dormitorios.

* * *

Harry llegó a su habitación después de acompañar a Hermione hasta la suya y desaparecer al mismo tiempo que llegaban sus compañeras de cuarto. Ron y los demás estaban poniéndose el pijama, pero él, sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos, se tiró sobre la primera cama que vio y cerró los ojos.

- Hermione le ha dejado sin fuerzas –rió Seamus por lo bajo.

Harry escuchó el comentario, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse a lanzarle un hechizo escupebabosas a Seamus. Lo que no vio fue el gesto de Ron, quien silenció las risas de sus compañeros casi al instante. Tampoco vio como le quitaba los zapatos y las gafas torcidas, ni como corría las cortinas a su alrededor por si, en alguna loca idea de esas que solían tener los enamorados, a Hermione se le ocurría ir a despertarle al día siguiente y lo viera en tan lamentable estado.

Ron se quitó la camiseta y se puso los pantalones del pijama. Se metió en la cama de Harry, ya que él se había quedado dormido en la suya, y entonces pensó qué pasaría si Hermione acudía la mañana siguiente para despertar a Harry con el desayuno. O peor aun, con uno de esos besos.

Ron no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Por si acaso.

* * *

- Ron… ¡Ron, mira!

Ron agitó la cabeza para despejar su mente y se removió en la silla. Ginny le había cogido de un brazo y movía las piernas de un lado a otro con pequeños movimientos en una especie de tic nervioso. Intentó hacer caso omiso de los rugidos de su estómago y preguntó con desgana.

- Qué.

- ¡Acaba de entrar¡Míralo¡Míralo!

Como Ginny había informado, la puerta del Gran Comedor se había abierto sigilosamente y un Harry Potter que parecía haber dormido más de tres días seguidos había entrado y se dirigía a su mesa.

A varios metros de distancia, en la otra punta del comedor, Hermione leía un libro de espaldas a él sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en el rincón opuesto de la sala.

- Le va a dar una sorpresa. Ya verás –susurró Ginny sentándose en el borde de la silla.

- Tengo hambre –se lamentó Ron. Las tripas en su estómago comenzaron a sonar de nuevo-. Ginny…

- Uy. ¿A dónde va ahora?

Harry había dado media vuelta y tras dar unos pasos se había detenido en la mesa de Ravenclaw, dándoles la espalda. Ron, a pesar del hambre, le miró extrañado. Tras varios segundos, Harry se dio la vuelta y reemprendió el camino hacia Hermione.

- OH –suspiró Ginny, a punto de echarse a llorar. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó en silencio cómo su amigo podía haber acabado así.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, quien seguía enfrascada en la lectura, y sin decir nada colocó un vaso de leche humeante junto a su libro. Hermione miró el vaso y después a Harry. Una bonita sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y Harry se inclinó y la besó.

Ginny comenzó a dar pataditas en el suelo mientras emitía un extraño sonido y daba rápidas palmaditas.

- Ginny, si no dejas de hacer eso cada vez que pienses en ellos voy a negar que seamos hermanos.

- Oh, cállate. ¿No me digas que a ti no te emociona?

- Me emocionaría más desayunar¿sabes? Tengo hambre.

- Ay pero… - Ginny parecía preocupada-. ¿Vamos a desayunar con ellos¿No querrán estar solos?

Ron volvió la vista a Harry. Parecían hablar sobre el libro de Hermione.

- ¡Me importa un RABANO si quieren estar solos!

Ginny le miró de la misma forma en que hubiera mirado al bicho más horroroso del mundo mágico y se puso en pie.

- No se como puedes pensar en comida –dijo caminando hacia su lugar habitual durante los desayunos-. ¡Míralos¡Son nuestros amigos… y están… juntos!

- Si… ¿por qué no dejamos que se sienten juntos en las clases, solos, para que puedan hacer manitas con tranquilidad?

Ginny le miró seriamente.

- Espero que ni se te haya pasado por la cabeza sentarte en medio de…

- Buenos días chicos –les saludó Hermione al llegar. Ginny finalizó la frase con una significativa mirada a su hermano y después sonrió a sus amigos-. ¿Cómo habéis dormido?

Ron no contestó, ocupado en meterse un croissant de chocolate en la boca. Ginny agitó su varita y en dos segundos se preparó una bandeja con galletas y un vaso de zumo.

- Me encanta el zumo de calabaza –dijo alegremente-. Y habría dormido genial si no hubiera sido por una pesadilla que me ha tenido despierta desde las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Una pesadilla? –preguntó Harry poniendo mala cara-. ¿Qué has soñado?

- Que nos comía una planta. A todos. Era un sueño un poco raro.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que significa, no? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, untando mantequilla sobre una rebanada de pan con sumo cuidado.

- Quizá sea una premonición –dijo Luna, sentándose junto a Hermione-. La Madre Naturaleza despertará y nos comerá a todos algún día.

- No-contestó Hermione-. Significa que la Madre Naturaleza se comerá a Ginny si no aprueba Herbología. ¿Verdad, Ginny?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

- Puede ser.

- Vas a retomar las clases de repaso con Sprout¿verdad?

El vaso de Ginny cayó al suelo. Se resbaló de entre sus dedos y se rompió en tres pedazos, y el zumo de calabaza empapó parte del uniforme de Ron.

- Reparo –murmuró el pelirrojo-. Intenta ser menos patosa o terminarás pareciéndote a Tonks.

Luna se prestó encantada a pasar un pañuelo por la camisa de Ron, mientras Ginny se preparaba otro zumo de forma precipitada.

- Ginny… -insistió Hermione. La pelirroja le miró interrogante-. Que si vas a retomar las clases.

- Ah, pues… si, supongo, no se. No he hablado con Sprout aún, no tengo muy claro si quiero seguir…

- Pero te hace falta –le contestó Hermione-. Ginny, tienes que aprobar esa asignatura como sea. Si no la pasas despídete de San Mungo. Necesitas ir a esas clases.

Ginny enrolló un dedo en un largo mechón pelirrojo. No llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento, una enorme lechuza de color marrón aterrizó de forma poco elegante en la mesa de Gryffindor y dejó un enorme paquete frente a ella. Ginny hizo sitio para acercar el paquete a ella y todos lo examinaron de cerca. Parecía una caja, y estaba forrada con papel de periódico, atada con finas cuerdas a su alrededor.

- ¿A que huele? –preguntó Luna mientras se ponían en pie para leer la tarjeta.

- _Para Ron, Ginny y sus amigos_ –leyó Ron en un trozo de papel que había entre las cuerdas-, _de su tía favorita_.

- ¡Tía Rose! –gritó Ginny emocionada, tirando de los papeles con cuidado-. ¡Ayúdame, Ron!

Todos ayudaron un poco a desenvolver el regalo de Navidad que había enviado Tía Rose. Harry aun podía recordar a la pariente de los Weasley amante de las manzanas, una mujer gruesa, de rostro agradable siempre contraído como si estuviera a punto de estornudar.

Hermione quitó uno de los últimos trozos de papel que envolvían la caja de cartón. Harry miró por encima de su hombro. Ginny la abrió fácilmente y cuando lo hizo, un intenso olor a manzana les envolvió. Miraron al interior.

- ¡Un pastel! –dijo Ginny con alegría. Harry se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor. Se trataba de un grueso pastel, adornado con nata y algo que parecía chocolate. Sin embargo, Harry apostaba su aprobado en Pociones a que era un pastel de manzana.

Ron parecía estar pensando en lo mismo. Sin que su hermana pudiera evitarlo, metió una cucharada justo en medio de la tarta y se la llevó a la boca.

- Es de manzana –intentó adivinar Ginny, casi con toda certeza-. Que cabezota es.

- Por los pasteles de manzana de Tía Rose y su cabezonería –dijo Ron, saboreando el bocado de tarta y sirviéndose un trozo bien grande.

En ese mismo momento, otra lechuza aterrizó tranquilamente sobre la mesa y dejó un periódico frente al vaso de Hermione. Harry lo cogió mientras Hermione pagaba a la lechuza y lo desenrolló con impaciencia.

- ¿Buscas algo? –preguntó ella, divertida.

Harry miró la portada. Estaba a punto de tranquilizarse al no ver su foto cuando Hermione lanzó un grito de asombro.

El corazón de Harry se olvidó de latir cuando leyó por tercera vez el titular. No supo muy bien que pasó a su alrededor después, toda su atención giró en torno a las tres palabras que marcaron el comienzo de la guerra.

_**AZKABAN ESTÁ SITIADA**_

****

* * *

****

Hermione se presentó a su examen de Aparición justo un mes después de la noticia.

Harry esperaba pacientemente fuera de la sala donde Hermione había entrado hacía ya más de media hora. Ante él se desarrollaba el ajetreo habitual del Ministerio; magos caminando de un lado a otro, papeles que volaban en todas direcciones, atareados funcionarios con ojos de no dormir… Removió el chocolate caliente que Arthur le había dado antes de volver a su trabajo mientras pensaba en la rapidez con que se habían desarrollado los últimos acontecimientos.

La noticia impactó en el mundo mágico con crueldad, y hasta que el Ministerio se hizo cargo y tranquilizó a los ciudadanos, pasaron dos semanas en las que cundió el pánico y la situación se hizo insostenible. La falta de información dio paso a los rumores más extravagantes. En el colegio, los estudiantes hacían cola para entrar en la lechucería. Harry escuchó claramente como algunos padres querían sacar a sus hijos Hogwarts para que volvieran a sus casas, donde pensaban que estarían más seguros.

Y las lechuzas volaban todos los días y traían información que les ponía la piel de gallina y les helaba en lo más profundo. Familias enteras que desaparecían sin dejar rastro, dementores que se habían dejado ver en algunas ciudades… todo ello, acompañado de la incertidumbre en cuanto a la cárcel de Azkaban.

Lo poco que Harry y los chicos sabían era lo que había aparecido publicado aquella mañana en el Profeta. Las puertas de Azkaban se habían cerrado. Extrañados, el Departamento de Aurores había mandado a tres de los suyos para ver que estaba sucediendo en la prisión. El grupo de aurores había entrado en la fortaleza, y dos horas mas tarde, el Ministerio recibía un baúl que provenía de la misma Azkaban.

Seamus les contó, que su madre le escribió diciéndole que una vecina que trabajaba con la hermana de su marido y que tenía a un hijo cuya esposa trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, había visto los cuerpos de los aurores en el baúl.

Sin orden del Ministerio, los dementores habían empezado a obrar por voluntad propia. O como la gente empezaba a adivinar, obedeciendo a la voluntad de alguien muy superior a todos ellos.

Y en medio de aquel caos, Dumbledore desapareció. Una mañana se levantaron para desayunar y el Director no se sentó a la mesa. La profesora McGonagall dijo a quien preguntó que el profesor tenía asuntos que atender fuera del país, pero no dio más información. Harry habría querido hablar con su profesor, preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo, pero la profesora McGonagall no quiso decirle donde estaba y tampoco quiso contestar a sus preguntas.

Las clases se hicieron extrañas. Exceptuando a Snape, el resto de profesores estaban nerviosos y se equivocaban a menudo en sus explicaciones. Algunos faltaron a sus clases, provocando la histeria entre algunos alumnos que estaban empezando a estudiar para sus exámenes.

Por ese motivo, Hermione había retrasado su examen. Sin Dumbledore en el colegio, la persona que se había quedado al cargo y la única a quien podían recurrir era la profesora McGonagall. Hermione le había pedido permiso con dos semanas de antelación, y también insistió para que Harry pudiera acompañarla. Tras pensarlo durante varios días, había terminado por aceptar, probablemente por considerarlo un problema pequeño en comparación con la situación en la que se encontraban. Ron, por su parte, había escrito a la Madriguera avisando de que él y Hermione pasarían allí un fin de semana mientras la chica llevaba a cabo su examen. Molly les recibió con los brazos abiertos, intentando disimular una preocupación y una tristeza que a ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibida.

Y ahora allí estaban, en el Ministerio de Magia, lugar donde se realizaba la tercera parte del examen de Aparición. Harry se había sentido entusiasmado ante la idea de abandonar Hogwarts durante todo un fin de semana y poder despejarse de la atmósfera oprimente que se había creado en el colegio. La ausencia de Dumbledore les había sumido a todos en un desconcierto que todavía no había llegado a desaparecer, y Harry debía reconocer que en el fondo, el no saber donde estaba su profesor, no le hacía sentir seguro. Por ese motivo, intentó disfrutar todo lo que pudo de su fin de semana en la Madriguera con los padres de Ron, sus hermanos y Fleur, quien acababa de llegar de Francia de visitar a su familia y dio la chispa de alegría a los días lluviosos que les acompañaron durante su visita.

- ¿Señor Potter?

Harry alzó la vista. A su lado, una chica joven con una carpeta en las manos le miraba a través de unas gafas de media luna. Harry asintió, dejando el chocolate a un lado.

- La señorita Granger ha finalizado la segunda parte de su examen. Puede pasar.

Harry se puso en pie, mientras intentaba controlar los nervios que acudieron a su estómago al instante. Mientras seguía a la chica, y a pesar de que Hermione le había hecho prometer que no lo haría, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- ¿Le ha ido bien…?

La joven le miró con cierto reproche. Harry no tenía derecho a esa información, primero porque él no era el examinado y segundo, porque de él dependía ahora que le dieran el aprobado a Hermione. La chica frunció los labios y desvió la vista a su cicatriz, semioculta detrás de su flequillo. Su expresión se suavizó.

- Su fama le precedía, y no nos ha defraudado en absoluto.

Harry sonrió y respiró hondo. La chica se detuvo y abrió la puerta de la sala donde Hermione había entrado y ambos entraron al interior.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él, la buscó con la mirada. No se encontraba allí, pero Hermione ya le había advertido sobre ello. En su lugar, sentados detrás de una larga mesa de madera oscura, cinco magos adultos y de aspecto serio tomaban notas y hablaban en voz baja entre ellos. El que se sentaba en el medio, aquel que parecía el más viejo de todos, indicó a Harry que podía sentarse y una silla se materializó ante él.

Harry tomó asiento al tiempo que la chica que había salido a avisarle ocupaba su lugar en la mesa de los examinadores.

- Bien, señor Potter –dijo una mujer de aspecto severo, sentada a la izquierda de la mesa-. Está aquí para responder ante la examinada numero 39264M75T, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger. ¿Es así?

- Si, señora –contestó Harry.

- Imagino que ya le habrán informado sobre su parte en el examen¿es así?

Así era. Cuando Hermione le había dicho que la última parte del examen era una Prueba de Confianza y que quería a toda costa que fuera él el encargado de hacerla, no había podido decirle que no. Sin embargo, saber que el aprobado de Hermione dependía en última instancia de su actuación no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Se llevó una mano nerviosa al cuello.

- Bueno… más o menos.

- Vamos a hacerle una serie de preguntas que usted deberá contestar con la mayor honestidad posible –continuó la mujer, que parecía ser la portavoz del grupo-. Si miente, lo sabremos, y dicha conducta solo perjudicará a la señorita Granger. El objetivo de esta parte del examen es evaluar si la examinada merece o no poseer el don de la Aparición, y para ello necesitaremos conocer algunos aspectos de su vida desde el punto de vista de una tercera persona. En este caso, usted.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. La mujer volvió la vista a la mesa y cedió el turno a uno de los hombres que había a su derecha.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a la examinada y en que circunstancias lo hicieron, señor Potter?

Harry recordó las palabras de Hermione. "Mírales a los ojos cuando contestes, es muy importante".

- Nos conocimos hace seis años, en el tren que nos llevaba a Hogwarts –dijo Harry, en voz baja, sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso-. Ella buscaba una rana y entró en mi vagón.

El hombre miró a Harry fijamente, y cuando lo hizo, Harry tuvo la sensación de que una fuerza invisible sondeaba su mente por unos instantes.

Harry había practicado con Hermione las posibles preguntas y respuestas que se darían en el examen. Esta se la sabía de memoria, pero los nervios le habían hecho abreviar. Hermione le había hecho aprender una respuesta de cinco líneas donde explicaba claramente con pelos y señales que Harry ni siquiera recordaba como fue su encuentro, las palabras que intercambiaron, el número del vagón, el día y la hora aproximada. Intentó tranquilizarse.

- ¿Desde cuando son amigos? –continuó el hombre, continuando con su particular escrutinio.

Harry se relajó un poco más. Esta respuesta era corta y fácil.

- Prácticamente desde el primer…

- ¿Alguna discusión grave en seis años? –preguntó el examinador, sin darle casi tiempo a contestar la pregunta anterior-. ¿Algún motivo de riña?

Hermione se había mostrado muy seria en este apartado. "Cuéntales que al principio no nos caíamos bien, lo que sucedió la noche del Troll en los lavabos, lo de la Saeta de Fuego con Sirius…. todas las discusiones que hemos tenido durante estos años"

"Hermione…" le había dicho, "Yo no me acuerdo de todas las discusiones que hemos tenido desde que nos conocemos"

Fue entonces cuando Harry se arrepintió de haberle regalado aquella Esfera de los Recuerdos para su cumpleaños. Hermione y él visitaron todas sus disputas, todas sus peleas y sus riñas, tomando nota detallada de cada una de ellas a lo largo de seis años. Tardaron cuatro días en responder esa pregunta.

- Bueno, cuando teníamos once años ella era un poco irritante… ahora no lo es, por supuesto. Lo que quiero decir es que una noche se encerró en los lavabos a llorar y…

- Señor Potter –le interrumpió el examinador, quitándose las gafas en un gesto que a Harry le pareció amenazador-. No disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo. Sabemos que se habrá preparado las respuestas de memoria, pero intente condensar la información y revelar solo la más importante.

Harry tragó saliva de forma audible. Los ojos del examinador estaban fijos en los suyos, y Harry descubrió con asombro que estos eran de un suave color anaranjado. Jamás le iba a perdonar a Hermione el lío en el que le había metido. Pensó con rapidez en la discusión más grave que los dos habían tenido jamás.

- Cuando teníamos quince años, yo quise ir a un lugar a… ayudar a una persona. Pero era peligroso para mi y Hermione se opuso. Discutimos aquella tarde.

Los examinadores le miraron con curiosidad, en silencio. La chica que había salido para llamarle le observaba con expresión pensativa. Uno de los magos, que no había hablado hasta ahora, se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¿Fueron finalmente al Ministerio?

Harry intentó mirar a los ojos al hombre de pelo largo y oscuro que había hecho la pregunta.

- Si, vinimos. Y Hermione me acompañó, a pesar de que seguía estando en contra.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario. Varios magos se dedicaron a escribir sus anotaciones y mientras le daban ese pequeño descanso, Harry se apretó con fuerza las mangas de la camiseta, preguntándose si habría hecho bien o mal al contarles lo del Departamento de Misterios.

- ¿Cuál es la relación que le une en estos momentos a la señorita Granger?

Cuando Harry escuchó la pregunta y clavó su mirada en la pupila del examinador, cientos de imágenes acudieron a su mente a una velocidad de vértigo. Sin orden ni concierto, Harry vio como los momentos vividos en el último mes pasaban por delante de sus ojos.

Tienes las manos frías. _¡Harry, son dos gotas de ajenjo, no de conejo!_ ¿Ves esa estrella? Se llama Sirius. _Si tú me ayudas a desenredar la lana, yo te ayudaré con tus deberes de Pociones._ Ron¿podrías dejarnos a solas¡Ni hablar! Es vuestra primera riña, quiero verla. _Tranquilizate¿de acuerdo? No vas a suspender. Eres la bruja más inteligente del colegio¿te acuerdas?_ Puedo escucharte el corazón. _No Ginny, no necesitamos estar solos a todas horas¡claro que puedes sentarte!_ Te has reído. _No, claro que no…_ Mirate¡te estas riendo! _¡Es que me haces cosquillas en los labios!_ No puedo ir, esta noche Hermione tiene ronda de prefectos y quiero acompañarla. _Creo que Crookshanks__se está poniendo celoso, esta mañana me ha miradomal cuando he ido a recogerte._ ¿Cómo que te ha mirado mal? Es un gato. _Pero ha hecho "fffff"_ No le hagas caso, Harry. Intenta ignorarle, tengo un mal presentimiento con Malfoy. _Estaba pensando… que… si quieres… podríamos ir un fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Sin Ron. Sin Ginny. Es decir, los dos solos. _Harry, estás empapado¿por qué demonios no suspendéis los entrenamientos cuando llueve? _No seas tonto, no voy a dejarte ganar solo porque estemos juntos. _Tienes algo de fiebre. Vamos, te acompaño a la habitación. _Harry, quiero estudiar esta noche…_ ¿Y vas a dejarme solo? _¿Qué lees?_ Despierta…

- Oh, Georgeous, no le hagas pasar un mal rato al chico solo porque tu seas un viejo cotilla –interrumpió de pronto un anciano sentado a la mesa, con cierto sentido del humor. Harry cerró los ojos y se mareó. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras intentaba volver a serenarse, aquella prueba le estaba trastornando-. Si quieres saber su relación actual, solo tienes que leer la columna del Profeta de hace dos semanas.

- Eso no es una fuente directa, amigo Robert – le contestó el examinador con una seriedad que contrastaba enormemente con el carisma de su compañero.

- Bueno¿y qué mas da? Pregúntale lo que realmente necesitamos saber y terminemos con esto. La chica debe estar al borde de un ataque de histeria.

El anciano de pelo cano con sentido del humor rió por lo bajo y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. El examinador seguía observándole cuando preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Cree usted, conociendo de la forma en que conoce a la señorita Granger, que es una persona suficientemente cualificada como para utilizar la Aparición de forma responsable?

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó como lo habrían hecho los gemelos para aprobar esta parte del examen. Después se sintió tan aliviado por no tener que contestar a la pregunta anterior que no albergó duda alguna cuando contestó.

- No encontrarán a nadie más responsable que ella –dijo, con seguridad-. Es la mejor persona que conozco. Y se que Hermione utilizará la Aparición para hacer cosas grandes… y buenas.

La sala quedó en silencio, mientras los examinadores observaban a Harry con expresión pensativa. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso de nuevo cuando la chica del principio, la joven de gafas, se puso en pie.

- Muy bien, señor Potter. El examen ha concluido. Puede usted salir, la señorita Granger se reunirá con usted en el exterior.

Harry asintió sin alzar la vista del suelo y rápidamente se levantó de la silla, que desapareció en cuanto se puso en pie, y se encaminó a la salida. Atravesó la entrada y cuando las puertas se cerraron tras de sí en el mas completo silencio, respiró con alivio. Volvía a estar en la sala donde había esperado a Hermione, solo, incluso el vaso de chocolate seguía en su sitio. Se sentó impaciente, masajeándose las sientes, sintiendo de pronto la mente cansada.

No supo cuanto rato pasó allí, reclinado en el sofá, removiendo el chocolate frío para entretenerse. De pronto sintió una mano acariciando su espalda y alzó la vista para encontrarse con Hermione. Tenía puesto su gorrito de lana y lucía una sonrisa especialmente bonita.

- ¿Ya? –preguntó, poniéndose bruscamente de pie-. ¿Qué te han dicho¿Has aprobado?-. Luego miró hacia la puerta de la sala donde se había examinado-. Pero¿por donde has venido…?

* * *

- Sabía que lo conseguirías – le dijo, sintiéndose de pronto muy orgulloso de ella-. Todos lo sabíamos.

Hermione apretó su mano con fuerza mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho. Sus pasos resonaban amortiguados por el pasillo de piedra.

- No lo habría conseguido de no ser por ti. No se que les dijiste Harry, pero quedaron encantados. Te lo dije, fue un acierto ensayar las preguntas antes de ir.

Harry sonrió, mirando hacia el jardín interior de Hogwarts. De noche, siempre intentaban desviar las rondas por esa zona del castillo. Solían sentarse en uno de los bancos durante apenas unos minutos, justo antes de volver a sus habitaciones. Era la forma que tenían de desconectar un poco de la realidad y hablar sabiendo que nadie les estaba escuchando.

- Estoy cansado –dijo Harry, masajeándose el cuello-. Hoy McGonagall se ha pasado con el trabajo.

- Y el profesor Flitwick también –suspiró Hermione-. Supongo que es por la presión. No saben como librarse de ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza de forma ausente. Se apoyó sobre el hombro de Hermione, fijó su mirada en el chorro de agua de la fuente y la observó detenidamente, hasta que este se fue difuminando, poco a poco, en silencio…

- Harry… ¿por qué no te vas a tu habitación? No puedes con tu alma.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporó.

- No digas tonterías…

- Si sigues así vas a quedarte dormido en el banco y no me gustaría tener que arrastrarte por todo el colegio hasta tu cama –le dijo Hermione, acariciándole la mano.

Harry no pudo insistir más. La mención de su dormitorio había derribado todas sus defensas.

- De acuerdo, vamonos…

Ambos se pusieron en pie y echaron a andar hacia la enfermería. De pronto, Hermione pareció recordar algo.

- Todavía no he pasado por la biblioteca…

- Déjalo, Hermione –comenzó a decir Harry, aunque sabía que aquella era una batalla perdida-. Seguramente los prefectos de quinto habrán pasado por allí esta noche.

- Pero… ¿y si no lo han hecho? – Hermione se detuvo. Le miró pensativa por unos instantes, mientras Harry se apoyaba en la columna de su izquierda con gesto cansado-. Mira, ve tú a tu habitación, yo paso corriendo por la biblioteca y me voy también. ¿Vale?

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

- No me parece buena idea.

- Vamos, ni siquiera me pararé a mirar, solo será un segundo. Te aseguro que estaré durmiendo antes de que tú ni siquiera te hayas puesto el pijama. Y además, mira esto. Todo está tranquilo… no va a pasar nada.

Harry lo pensó detenidamente. En realidad, las rondas de prefectos no eran peligrosas. Lo más emocionante que les había ocurrido fue cuando encontraron una fiesta de fantasmas en una de las clases, pero por suerte habían huido del lugar antes de que nadie les viera. Podría decirse incluso que, en solitario, las rondas podrían llegar a ser aburridas.

- ¿Qué clase de prefecto sería si te dejara aquí sola? –preguntó Harry, inquisitivamente. Hermione le miró con expresión culpable, pero pronto le golpeó en el brazo.

- Harry¡tu no eres prefecto! Vamos¡vete a dormir!

Hermione fue a empujarle, pero Harry fue más rápido de reflejos. La sujetó del brazo y le besó. Dulcemente, con ternura, apenas un roce. No se separó de ella hasta que sintió que su brazo se rendía poco a poco sobre su pecho.

- Buenas noches –le susurró, mirándole a los ojos.

Hermione le besó de nuevo.

- Buenas noches –le contestó.

Harry dio media vuelta y echó a caminar. Pronto le engulleron las sombras de los corredores. Hermione se quedó un rato más en su sitio, mordiéndose los labios, hasta que finalmente se decidió y tomó el camino opuesto. Rodeó el jardín, con el sabor del beso todavía bailando en su boca, y pasó junto a la puerta cerrada de la enfermería. Entonces escuchó las voces.

* * *

Ginny apretó los libros contra su pecho mientras se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza. Siempre hacía frío en aquella parte del castillo y sobretodo a esas horas de la noche. Por eso se aseguraba de llevar a mano su bufanda y la capa del colegio.

Pero esa noche no las había cogido, de modo que Ginny sentía el frío clavándose en sus huesos como cuchillos, cortándole la piel, haciéndole sentir como si caminara por el mismo polo norte. Se abrazó fuertemente los brazos, sin dejar caer los libros al suelo. Se detuvo antes de llegar al jardín.

Miró a los arbustos que había frente a ella, la fuente, los bancos de piedra. La luz de la luna iluminaba pequeños rincones, dejando ver apenas el perfil de las plantas y haciendo brillar el agua de la fuente como si se tratara de las chispas que surgían de su varita cuando realizaba un hechizo.

Inspirando profundamente, se internó en el jardín. Una ligera brisa le puso los pelos de punta bajo las mangas de la camisa, pero Ginny encogió los brazos e intento contrarrestar los efectos del frío. Pasó rozando las ramas de un arbusto, pero no le importó. Conforme se acercaba a la mitad del recorrido, sentía más fuerte el dolor en la boca del estómago.

- Hola, Weasley.

Ginny se sobresaltó y respiró aliviada, casi al mismo tiempo. La voz le había sorprendido a sus espaldas, de tal forma que tuvo que sostener sus libros con fuerza para que no cayeran al suelo. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, mirando a todas partes, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad del lugar.

Al principio no vio nada. Solo oscuridad, tan intensa que tenía la sensación de que si caminaba dos pasos más hacia delante caería por el enorme precipicio sin fin que se abriría a sus pies. Lentamente, comenzó a vislumbrar la silueta de alguien que estaba apoyado sobre la fuente. Una diminuta luz hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, y a su alrededor, Ginny podía ver un ligero humo de movimientos sinuosos que después se desvanecía en la quietud de la noche.

- ¿Que quieres? – le preguntó ella, desafiante.

Conforme pasaron los segundos, su silueta se hizo más palpable. No llevaba la túnica, pero no parecía que el frío le afectara de la misma forma que a ella. Tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Nada.

Se llevó una calada a la boca. Ginny le observaba, presa del asombro y una súbita fascinación, pensando irónicamente que la única relación que Draco Malfoy guardaba con los muggles era nociva para la salud. Él la observó detenidamente, como evaluándola. Y después, con un brillo en la mirada, le tendió el cigarrillo humeante.

Ginny se obligó a no apartar la mirada de sus ojos. ¿Qué pretendía¿Quería intimidarla con eso? Por supuesto que quería, era la forma en que él disfrutaba. Observó la delgadez de su rostro, los rasgos afilados, la firmeza de los labios que habían sostenido el cigarrillo.

- Si no te das prisa, se consumirá.

Ginny tragó saliva y caminó hacia él. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros, lo suficiente para estirar un brazo y alcanzar el cigarrillo con sus dedos.

Buscó sus ojos. Y sin un ápice de vacilación, asegurándose de que él no le quitaba la vista de encima, se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia.

- Quien lo habría dicho.

Nadie. Michael Corner le había enseñado a hacerlo en tercer curso, pero desde entonces nunca había vuelto a probarlo. El humo le quemó la garganta y cuando se apartó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo expulsó al exterior, un sabor nuevo y desconocido, muy diferente al del tabaco, se quedó jugando en su boca.

No se lo devolvió. Lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó, para acto seguido volver a alzar la mirada.

- Me voy –dijo, observándole por última vez. Draco no contestó al momento. Esperó a que ella se diera la vuelta y comenzara a alejarse de él.

- Pero si no quieres irte.

Ginny detuvo sus pasos. Se giró a él, sintiendo el alocado palpitar de su corazón.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme a fumarme un cigarrillo contigo, Malfoy.

Draco se echó a reir. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si hubiera escuchado lo más gracioso que le hubieran contado en mucho tiempo. Ginny se enfureció. ¿De que se estaba riendo?

- ¿No estarás riéndote de mí, verdad?

Draco le miró divertido.

- ¿Tu que crees, Weasley?

Ginny apretó los dientes con fuerza. Con paso decidido regresó a él, plantándole cara. Los ojos de Draco volvieron a brillar y Ginny pensó por un momento que disfrutaba con ello. Exponer su rabia de esa forma delante de él solo le hacía más débil. Pero no podía dominarla.

Esta vez se detuvo muy cerca, tan solo a dos pasos de distancia. Draco parecía haber recobrado la compostura, y ahora la observaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, aparentemente tranquilo, esperando su reacción. Ginny respiraba agitadamente y sentía un dolor en el pecho, tan grande que las manos le temblaban y tenía ganas de llorar.

- No te atrevas¿me has oído¡No te atrevas! –gritó, tirando los libros al suelo-. No quiero verte por aquí nunca más. No quiero volver a verte cuando salga de las clases de Herbología, no quiero que me toques, no quiero que me hables¡ni siquiera quiero que me mires!

Ginny podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración, escapándose ruidosamente por entre sus labios. Observó fijamente a Draco, quien seguía inmutable, todavía apoyado sobre la fuente que de pronto parecía haber enmudecido. Poco a poco, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se las mostró, como indicándole que no tenía intención de tocarla.

- Si piensas –dijo, en voz baja-, que no se que hace meses que dejaste las clases de Herbología, es que eres muy ingenua.

Ginny sintió el fuego quemándole por dentro.

- O todo lo contrario.

Se lanzó hacia él. Violentamente, sin miramientos, apretando las manos en torno a su cintura. Draco la sujetó fuertemente por las caderas, mientras enredaba una mano en el amasijo de cabellos rojizos. Devoró sus labios, abrió su boca, deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa. Draco bajó una mano hasta su falda, rozándole la pierna con la yema de los dedos, erizando la piel a su paso. Deslizó una mano por su espalda, acariciando sus curvas, impidiéndole una salida que Ginny no estaba interesada en encontrar. _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_, se preguntó, palpando la piel de su estómago, trazando las líneas de su abdomen. Él hundió su rostro en su cuello y Ginny sintió el roce de su lengua en la clavícula, subiendo por su garganta, luchando dentro de su boca. _Si no te das prisa, se consumirá_, había dicho él. Eso quería. Quería consumirse.

* * *

Notas de autora en mi livejournal. Encontrareis la dirección en el perfil. 


	23. Medias verdades

_Y la fiesta sigue en el salón, _

_la luna nos pilló bailando_

_la balada del despertador._

_Y deja que yo apague la luz, _

_tú deja de mirar el reloj…_

Harry cerró el libro de Pociones. Alzó la vista hacia el horizonte y se quitó las gafas, intentando enfocar la mirada en los aros del campo de quidditch que, por algún extraño motivo, se habían duplicado en número. Entrecerró los ojos mientras oteaba en la distancia.

- ¿Es posible que vea doce aros en el campo? –preguntó en voz alta.

Escuchó el sonido de una página al pasar tras él y pronto la voz de Hermione.

- Lo llaman vista cansada. Has estado leyendo demasiado rato.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en uno de sus hombros. Espalda con espalda, aprovechando un día inusualmente soleado, los dos habían pasado las tres últimas horas de la tarde estudiando en el jardín, rodeados por varias docenas de libros que antes habían sacado de la biblioteca. El buen tiempo les había sorprendido a todos aquella mañana y había contribuido a mejorar el estado de ánimo que tan decaído había permanecido durante las últimas semanas, sin embargo, tras un día de estudios Harry se encontraba cansado y más que eso, exhausto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo cuando Hermione alzó una mano y le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa, aun sabiendo que ni siquiera había alzado la vista de su libro.

- ¿Y a ti no se te ha cansado la vista¿No quieres descansar un rato?

Casi pudo imaginar su cara, y no le extrañó el sonido de de reproche y la contestación a su pregunta.

- Pues… no debería, porque…

Harry se incorporó y sin dejarle terminar, cogió el libro que ella tenía entre las manos y lo dejó a un lado. Hermione, consternada por su interrupción, se preparó para replicar, pero Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Llevas todo el día sin parar de estudiar – le dijo al oído, intentando inmovilizar a Hermione, quien se removía intentando zafarse del abrazo aunque no con demasiado esfuerzo-. Esto ni siquiera es sano para ti¡relájate un poco!

Hermione emitió un sonido que claramente daba a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de ver las siete horas de estudio que llevaba, apenas interrumpidas para comer un par de sándwiches que él le había llevado al jardín hacía ya varias horas. Harry aflojó el abrazo y ella le sujetó las manos.

- Harry – Harry puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el castillo, fingiendo que estaba desentendiéndose del tema-. No, mírame. ¡Mírame, Harry! Son muchos exámenes¿lo sabes, verdad? Y quedan seis meses¿también lo sabes, verdad¡No hay tiempo… físico para dar toda esta materia!

Harry se volvió para mirarle. Observó sus ojos, siempre marcados por esa expresión de preocupación constante que había adquirido por costumbre y que cada vez desaparecía con menos frecuencia. Normalmente, Harry podía hacerlo, y lo sabía. Pero hacía varios días que no lograba sacarle una sonrisa de verdad.

- ¿Que te pasa?

Hermione se quedó callada. Le miró confusa.

- ¿Cómo que qué me pasa…¿No has escuchado nada? Los EXTASIS…

- No, no son los EXTASIS –le interrumpió Harry, mirándole esta vez con gravedad-. Es otra cosa.

Hermione le miró con intensidad, y tras varios segundos en los que Harry casi pudo ver la lucha interna que se libraba tras sus ojos, bajó la cabeza. Harry sintió como el poco humor que había mostrado se desvanecía sin que pudiera evitarlo, alargó una mano a sus gafas y se dispuso a limpiarlas con las puntas de su camisa, sin decir nada. Ante todo, pensaba, debía mantener la calma. Fingir que no pasaba nada. Simular que no le importaba. Harry repetía las frases en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Se instaló un súbito silencio entre ambos, tan distinto al que les había acompañado durante toda la tarde y en tan pocos minutos que no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habían llegado a esa situación, sintiéndose estúpido por ello. Decidió animarle a seguir.

- ¿No quieres contármelo? –preguntó, intentando sonar de un modo casual.

Lo cierto era que durante las últimas semanas, Harry había imaginado de todo. De todo.

Primero pensó, tal vez por costumbre, que se trataba de los exámenes. Con todo el ajetreo reciente habían comenzado a circular rumores acerca de un adelanto de hasta casi un mes en los EXTASIS, provocando el caos entre los estudiantes más susceptibles y dando al traste con los esquemas que Hermione había elaborado a principios de curso. Estuvo un día entero para reajustar el estudio de las asignaturas de los tres a los nuevos horarios, con el consecuente disgusto para Ron, quien consideró que tan solo dos horas libres al día no eran suficientes para él ni para cualquier persona que no fuera la propia Hermione. Harry tampoco estuvo de acuerdo con el nuevo plan de estudios. Ron intentó coaccionarle para que hablara con ella, pero tras pensarlo durante cinco minutos, decidió que estudiar Defensa, Encantamientos y Pociones en una misma tarde no iba a acarrearle tantos dolores de cabeza.

Tras el incidente de los exámenes, Harry creyó que el problema estaba solucionado y que Hermione volvería a la normalidad, pero entonces empezó a comportarse de una forma extraña. De mal humor, callada, pensativa, Hermione pasaba los días junto a ellos sin estar del todo presente. Harry se preguntó dónde había visto antes a esa Hermione ojerosa y debilucha, hasta que recordó el tiempo que pasaron en la Madriguera el verano anterior, y comprendió que aquello tenía que ver con algo más allá al problema de los estudios. Se le ocurrió que quizá había vuelto a tener pesadillas, que Diana volvía a atormentarle en sueños, o peor aún, que estaba intentando hablar con ella de nuevo.

Y justo cuando cada día se convencía más de que se trataba de eso y estaba seguro que debía hablar con ella, recordó un asunto que había dejado inconcluso semanas atrás.

Fue mientras observaba hablar a Ron y Hermione durante una partida de ajedrez cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca le preguntó a ninguno de los dos sobre la charla que habían tenido el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, en las escaleras que daban al jardín, mientras esperaban a Ginny y los demás después de Navidad. Recordaba perfectamente que la conversación parecía haberse desviado a un tema importante. Aun podía ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Ron y la determinación con que Hermione le había hablado de un tema que en principio no debía ser tan difícil de tratar. Aquel día pensó que hablaría con ella esa misma tarde… pero se le olvidó, y ella tampoco pareció acordarse en todos aquellos días del asunto. ¿Estaría Hermione preocupada por algo sobre Ron? Su amigo no tenía problemas, o él lo sabría. ¿Le habría dicho Ron algo a Hermione que le había preocupado?

Y en medio de aquellos interrogantes, Hermione y Ginny discutieron. Harry había contemplado toda la discusión perplejo, en la Sala Común, sin poder creer cómo el hecho de que Ginny, en tono de burla, se hubiera negado a contarles lo que había hecho aquella mañana, pudiera enfurecer tanto a Hermione. La broma terminó con dos portazos, el de Hermione al marcharse de allí y el de Ginny, quien se fue llorando a su habitación. Y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Harry ya no sabía si se trataba por Ginny, por Diana, por Ron o por los exámenes, el hecho de que Hermione se mostrara esquiva con todos. Y entonces un nuevo pensamiento surgió con tanta fuerza que casi eliminó todos los demás. Algo en lo que no había pensado y que, sin darse cuenta, había temido incluso desde antes de empezar.

¿Y si él era el problema?

Una brisa helada le devolvió a la realidad. Hermione, sentada frente a él, observándole a través de su flequillo, se mordió los labios. Le miró largo rato, batallando con los mechones de pelo que el viento le llevaba a la cara.

Todo se había transformado. El cielo, el color de los árboles, la conversación… Harry sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que odiaba estar así con ella. Entonces Hermione suspiró, y habló tan débilmente que apenas pudo escucharla.

- No es… algo mío.

Harry alzó la vista sin entender. ¿Así que iban a hablar? Si, era cierto, él había preguntado… pero no creía que ella fuera a ceder tan fácilmente. Volvió a concentrarse en las gafas. Mostrar tranquilidad. Fingir que aquello no le importaba después de todo.

Hermione le arrebató las gafas de las manos y comenzó a limpiarlas con su jersey de lana.

- Tampoco es algo tuyo –continuó con algo más de determinación, alzando la vista a él, con seriedad. Le miró por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, y luego continuó-. Es algo que… se desde hace varios días, y me ha sorprendido. Y no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

Harry observó la tarea de Hermione en silencio, consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ella por hablar. ¿Así que era algo que le habían dicho¿Quién¿El qué¿Y porqué se lo ocultaba a él? Podía entender que no se lo dijera a Ron, o a Ginny, pero él era la excepción… ¿no?

- ¿No confías en mi?

Supo por la forma en que cerró los ojos que la estaba haciendo sentir culpable. Se sintió como una rata por hacer sentir mal a Hermione de aquella manera… pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Necesitaba saber porqué no quería contárselo.

- Sabes que no es nada importante –dijo ella, aunque el tono de voz que empleó al hacerlo le hizo pensar a Harry que ella misma no creía en lo que acababa de decir-. No es… algo que nos concierna a ti y a mí, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Harry se sintió confuso. ¿Era él o Hermione estaba siendo muy ambigua en sus respuestas? Si no era algo que les concerniera a ninguno de los dos¿por qué le afectaba tanto? Hermione suspiró con resignación.

- Y por supuesto que confío en ti –le dijo ella, clavando su mirada en la de él-. Pero créeme si te digo que no ganarás nada sabiendo esto –fue bajando el tono, hasta que al final casi se convirtió en un hilo de voz-. Yo habría preferido no hacerlo.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que Hermione no iba a seguir hablando y no supo qué hacer. Pensaba que cualquier cosa que él pudiera decir en ese momento sonaría estúpida. Ella no quería contárselo, y eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Por un lado, el hecho de que ella no confiaba en él, y por el otro, la impotencia de no saber lo que tanto le preocupaba desde hacía semanas. No sabía lo que le dolía más. Y… Harry no quería pensar que ella le estaba mintiendo, pero le costaba creer que el problema no tuviera nada que ver con él.

- De acuerdo –dijo, de pronto, con una voz que no reconoció como propia-. No se de qué estás hablando, Hermione, pero está visto que no me lo quieres contar. Está bien, no pasa nada.

Hermione no dijo nada. Miró para otro lado y Harry supo que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para controlar las ganas de llorar, pero… no hizo nada para evitarlo. Siguió con la vista concentrada en sus gafas, tan estúpidas entre sus manos que tuvo ganas de romperlas.

- ¿Vas a enfadarte conmigo?

No supo que contestar a su pregunta. No estaba enfadado con ella… o sí, o no lo sabía. En aquel momento estaba enfadado con todo.

- Solo estoy preocupado, estás muy rara y nadie sabe qué te pasa. Si no quieres contármelo… está bien, no voy a enfadarme.

Intentó infundir algo de calor en sus palabras, pero su voz solo destiló una tristeza que se coló entre las páginas de los libros y dejó el lugar en el más odiado de los silencios.

* * *

No podía seguir así.

Hermione no era tonta, sabía que se estaban dando cuenta. Sabía que Harry estaba dándose cuenta, que era lo que más le preocupaba después de todo. La conversación que habían mantenido en el jardín, después del día menos productivo de toda su vida, le había hecho abrir los ojos y tomar una decisión.

Mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes que se dirigían ya a sus dormitorios, en busca de la habitación de su amiga, pensó en lo único que, de hecho, había estado pensando en los últimos días. Después de una fase de negación en la que no pudo creer lo que había visto aquella noche en el jardín, ni siquiera pudo imaginar una explicación a lo sucedido. No encontró una forma de comprenderlo, de aceptar que podía pasar, de superar esa especie de barrera de incomprensión que se interponía entre ella y… ellos.

A veces creía que estaba a punto de volverse loca. Pero por nada del mundo podía contárselo a alguien. Cuando pensó en lo que podría ocurrir si Ron se enterara se juró a si misma que no abriría la boca. Por supuesto no podía contárselo a Luna. Obviamente tampoco podía, ni siquiera, insinuar nada a Ron. Y a Harry…

¿Por qué no podía contárselo a Harry? Ella quería. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contárselo, desahogarse, intentar comprender junto a él la naturaleza de todo aquel asunto. Y no dudaba que Harry guardaría el secreto, que nunca le daría a Ron la más mínima sospecha si ella se lo pedía. Pero tampoco dudaba que iría a romperle la cara a Malfoy en cuanto se enterara.

Y la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Empezó a obsesionarse con las ausencias de Ginny, a evitarla, a evitar a Ron… porque cada vez que miraba a alguno de los dos a la cara creía que no podría soportarlo. Incluso estar con Harry le suponía una pequeña tortura, porque ella debía guardar el secreto.

Pero a lo que no estaba dispuesta era a hacerlo a costa de perder la confianza de Harry.

Llamó a la puerta con cierto nerviosismo. Se había preparado una parrafada tremenda durante la cena, y estaba segura de que si no se tranquilizaba empezaría a hablar nada más abrir la puerta y no debía ser así. Las risas que venían del interior apenas se apagaron y al instante, una chica con largas trenzas de color marrón asomó la cara por el umbral y le observó con cierta sorpresa.

- Estoy buscando a Ginny.

La chica no contestó, simplemente abrió la puerta lo suficiente para mostrar a una Ginny que, ya en pijama, miraba con curiosidad hacia su amiga. Cuando vio a Hermione, la expresión de su rostro se tensó.

Hermione no esperó invitación. Pasó junto a la chica que había abierto la puerta y entró en la habitación con la misma autoridad que habría aparentado al entrar en una fiesta clandestina. Otra chica, sentada en la cama, le miró con cierto respeto.

- He venido a hablar contigo –dijo Hermione a Ginny.

- No es un buen momento –replicó ella, dándose la vuelta.

- Nunca será un buen momento para hablar de esto –contestó Hermione, con una pizca de amargura. Ginny no dijo nada, pero le miró extrañada, y Hermione aprovechó para dirigirse a las otras chicas-. Dejadnos a solas un momento.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo la chica que le había abierto la puerta, mirando a la otra-. ¡No tiene derecho a hacer eso!

- ¡No tienes derecho a hacer eso! –le increpó la que había observado la escena desde la cama como si Hermione no hubiera entendido a su amiga. A cambio, le miró fijamente, con un gesto bastante amenazador.

- Y tú no tienes derecho a caminar a las cuatro de la mañana por la torre de astronomía haciendo manitas con Dorian Darcy. Pero creo que las dos podremos hacer una excepción ahora¿verdad?

- ¿Te estás liando con Dorian Darcy? –preguntó la chica de las trenzas, mirando a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de furia contenida-. ¡Sabes que me gusta a mí!

La chica le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de profundo odio, se puso en pie con dignidad, sujetó a su compañera del brazo y salió por la puerta, murmurando algo acerca del abuso de poder de los prefectos y que Percy, novio de su hermana Penélope, jamás habría hecho eso. Hermione suspiró pesadamente, y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas volvió a centrarse en Ginny.

La pelirroja jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras miraba a Hermione con la cabeza inclinada y una expresión de culpabilidad que le hizo pensar que ya sabía lo que había venido a contarle. Sin embargo, se equivocaba.

- No se por dónde empezar, Ginny, honestamente –dijo sentándose en una de las camas con gesto cansado.

- ¿Cómo has estado¿Todo bien con Harry?

Hermione alzó la vista. Hacía casi una semana que no hablaba con ella. _Las cosas irían mejor con Harry si no fuera por ti_, pensó.

- Si, todo está bien.

- Me alegro.

Las dos se quedaron calladas durante varios minutos. Hermione no sabía qué era mejor, si decirle directamente a lo que había venido o hacerlo de forma más sutil. No estaba segura de cual iba a ser la reacción de Ginny y quería evitar a toda costa una discusión entre las dos, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que aquello no fuera a suceder.

- ¿Has venido por la discusión del otro día? –preguntó Ginny, un poco nerviosa-. Si es por eso, lo siento mucho. No quería que termináramos así.

Mientras suspiraba pacientemente, Hermione pensó que si Ginny seguía mostrándose tan amistosa con ella no tendría valor para hablar sobre ello, por no ponerla en una situación comprometida. Tenía que actuar ya, y tenía que hacerlo sin miramiento alguno.

- Os vi la otra noche en el jardín.

No quiso alzar la vista. Si lo hubiera hecho, Hermione habría visto como la cara de Ginny se contraía en un gesto de estupor que no supo disimular. A pesar de ello, hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse. Se llevó un mechón de pelo a la oreja con mano temblorosa.

- No se de qué me hablas… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Ginny –Hermione cerró las manos en torno a las sábanas de la cama-. No hagas eso. No es algo que me hayan contado, no es un rumor, maldita sea. Te he dicho que os he visto.

Las imágenes acudieron a la mente de Hermione con tanta fuerza que casi le pareció estar reviviendo el momento. Intentó alejarlas de su cabeza fijando la vista en Ginny, quien se había quedado inmóvil junto al escritorio y no parecía saber cómo reaccionar. Miraba al suelo, muy seria, agitándose su respiración con cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia la cama donde Hermione estaba sentada y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más…?

- No, por Merlín –le interrumpió Hermione bruscamente. La sola idea de que la noticia pudiera correr por todo el colegio le espantaba. A decir verdad, no se explicaba cómo era posible que nadie más que ella lo supiera-. No se lo he dicho a nadie.

Siguió un silencio incómodo durante el cual Ginny se dedicó a juguetear con los botones de su pijama

- No es lo que tú crees –dijo al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Lo que yo creo? –preguntó Hermione-¿y qué es lo que yo creo? Llevo días intentando encontrar algo de razón en todo esto y cuanto más lo pienso menos sentido le encuentro –hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse que Ginny aprovechó para ponerse en pie-. Tú… ¿tú te has parado a pensar en lo que estás haciendo Ginny¿Eres realmente consciente?

- Supongo que te alegraría descubrir que alguien está jugando a los _imperius_ conmigo¿verdad?

Desde que había dejado de ser "la hermana pequeña de Ron" y se había convertido en una más del grupo, Hermione siempre había pensado que Ginny era mucho más gryffindor que ella. Hermione era tranquila, serena e inteligente. Ginny era pelirroja, revoltosa y divertida, con una personalidad arrolladora. Un pequeño terremoto que arrasaba con todo a su paso por el colegio. No pensaba las cosas, las hacía sin tener miedo a las consecuencias. Por eso había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos cuando tenía doce años. Era valiente. Era la clase de persona que se sentía atraída hacia lo prohibido. Por eso no parecía avergonzada, ni mucho menos, arrepentida.

- ¿Y él?

- ¿Él¿Qué?

Hermione intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pero le era imposible. Quería saber tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar a preguntar.

- Pero… es que… ¿cómo? –preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a gritar. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, frustrada-. Dios mío, si probablemente es la persona más desagradable que conozco…

- Creo que estás exagerando demasiado.

Hermione abrió los ojos, despacio. Observó a Ginny como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- ¿Qué estoy exagerando? –Ginny no contestó. Hermione empezó a sentir que estaba tomándole el pelo-. ¡Ginny¡Fingías ir a clase para encontrarte con él en los pasillos!

- Bueno¿y qué? –Ginny se apoyó en el escritorio y la observó, con los brazos en jarras-. ¿Qué problema hay? Es un chico como otro cualquiera.

- ¿Tu escuchas lo que estás diciendo? –Hermione estaba empezando a enfadarse. Había ido allí en busca de respuestas, se había propuesto no enfadarse con ella, no gritarle, colaborar en todo lo posible. Pero la actitud de Ginny le estaba desesperando. Respiró hondo y empezó a contar hasta diez. Uno… dos… tres… -. Vamos a tranquilizarnos¿de acuerdo?

- Yo estoy muy tranquila.

Hermione la observó largo rato, sin pestañear. Ginny sostuvo su mirada hasta que finalmente, la desvió.

- ¿Porqué te pones así? –le preguntó Hermione, conciliadora-. Solo estoy preocupada por ti.

- Pues no lo hagas –pidió Ginny-. Ya no soy una niña, tengo dieciséis años. Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

No estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió ignorar el comentario. No estaba allí para discutir sobre la madurez de una adolescente, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que su falta de ella si era el motivo de aquella discusión.

- ¿Cuándo empezó todo? –preguntó, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido meterlo todo en una sola pregunta. Esperó una respuesta que tardó varios segundos en llegar.

- No hace tanto como tu piensas –dijo Ginny, más tranquila pero sin abandonar aquel tono de impertinencia en la voz-. Lo que viste la otra noche... -la voz le tembló-, bueno, solo ocurrió la otra noche.

- Entiendo –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose tan aliviada que se le pareció que se hundía un poco más en la cama. Entonces había sido la primera vez. Quizá no era tan grave, si nunca volvía a repetirse-. Pero… ¿desde cuando… le ves?

Ginny le miró con fastidio, pero tras varios segundos contestó a su pregunta.

- No lo sé… desde principios de curso a lo mejor. No lo sé.

- Pero… ¿habláis? Quiero decir…

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme preguntas? –gritó Ginny, de pronto-. ¡Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero con ella¡Y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse!

- No sabes donde te estás metiendo Ginny –le advirtió Hermione.

- No me importa donde me esté metiendo –contestó ella, desafiante.

- ¡Oh Ginny! –Hermione se puso en pie-. ¿Es que te has olvidado de todo lo que ha hecho durante estos años¿Te has olvidado de los insultos? –no podía creerlo. Recordó todas las veces que Malfoy había despreciado a los Weasley, las peleas con Fred y George, la humillación de Ron en su primer partido de quidditch y sintió un nudo en la garganta-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Ginny, piensa en tu familia…!

- ¿Es muy fácil, verdad? –dijo Ginny de pronto, como si no hubiera estado escuchándole.

El tono de su voz había contrastado tan bruscamente con el suyo propio que Hermione enmudeció. Hacía dos segundos Ginny estaba gritando. Ahora los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas con tanta rapidez que Hermione se asustó.

- No cuesta nada juzgar a los demás cuando estás con un chico como Harry –continuó, sin alzar la voz.

Estaba temblando.

- Tú lo tienes… ¡tan fácil! –Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado aguantando-. Nadie podrá decirte jamás que estás enamorada de una persona horrible. Nadie irá nunca a tu habitación y te preguntará cómo y cuándo y porqué. Nadie te reprochará que salgas con él. Y aunque lo hagan, ni siquiera te importará, porque tú sabes que Harry es la persona más noble que vas a encontrar en tu vida.

Hermione ya no sentía el escozor de la garganta, aunque sabía que seguía ahí. Contemplaba los esfuerzos que Ginny hacía para dejar de llorar, sin poder conseguirlo. Aquellas palabras, dichas por los labios de la persona que había estado enamorada de Harry desde los diez años, estaban ahogándole por dentro.

- Solo quiero entenderlo, Ginny. No he venido a juzgarte.

Ginny alzó los ojos a ella. Seguía llorando, con el pelo pegado a la cara, y le miró con una pizca de amargura que no se molestó en disimular.

- Ese es tu problema, que quieres entenderlo todo. Por eso has tardado tanto en salir con Harry, porque tuviste que esperar años para entender lo que significaban tus sentimientos por él. ¿Y quieres que yo me parezca a ti, Hermione?

Las palabras de Ginny le golpearon, una a una, de tal manera que Hermione dejó de ver y oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No supo cuanto tiempo siguió en la habitación hasta que se encontró bajando las escaleras, con un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas escociéndole en los ojos. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Harry en uno de los pasillos y se detuvo en una de las puertas que había en el corredor, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos para serenarse poco a poco.

Segundos más tarde volvía a su habitación, con la intención de solucionar todo aquel problema aquella misma semana.

* * *

Ron se dio cuenta por tercera vez en esa tarde de que su trabajo sobre las pociones imposibles que habían estudiado esa mañana estaba mal cuando ya llevaba dos párrafos escritos. Con cierta indiferencia, arrugó el trozo de pergamino y lo echó a un lado, mientras en sus orejas atronaban las Brujas de Macbeth con una de sus canciones más famosas.

Ron había salvado la vieja radio de acabar abandonada en un rincón del desván durante las frías Navidades. Su padre había conseguido otra, mucho mejor, y su madre no dudó cambiarla por "aquel trasto" que tenían desde hacía tantos años. Estaba vieja, y únicamente podía sintonizar un par de canales, pero a Ron le bastaba. Había descubierto que el tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando hacía los deberes escuchando música.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron y llegó la hora de volver al colegio, Ron insistió en llevarse la radio. Molly se negó en rotundo, alegando que probablemente los aparatos de esas características estarían prohibidos en Hogwarts. Ron desistió… pero se llevó la radio de todas formas. Y con ella, un par de audífonos para poder escucharla cuando quisiera sin molestar a nadie y que Fred le consiguió a escondidas de su madre.

Luna, inusualmente tranquila, estudiaba junto a él. No le había dicho nada en toda la tarde, pero a Ron no le importaba. Aunque debía admitir que le fastidiaba en el fondo. Un poco, a decir verdad. En realidad, estaba enfadado con ella. Así que él tampoco le hablaba. Simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar a la chiflada que tenía a su lado mientras comenzaba por cuarta vez su trabajo de Pociones.

De pronto sintió un roce en la oreja. Las Brujas de Macbeth perdieron intensidad cuando Luna se llevó uno de los audífonos. El cable que unía a ambos se tensó, y sin levantar la vista de su libro y mientras enrollaba un mechón de pelo en su varita, Luna aproximó su silla a la de él hasta que estuvieron sentados hombro con hombro.

Un minuto más tarde, Ron arrugaba dos bolas más de pergamino.

Sentado en el sofá, a varios metros de los dos, Harry reprimió una sonrisa y volvió la vista a su libro. Todavía no tenía claro qué estrategia era mejor seguir en los partidos que quedaban. El primero, contra Hufflepuff, no le preocupaba demasiado. Sabía que el cazador de su equipo se había constipado durante las vacaciones y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de estornudos que el chico era capaz de dar en una sola clase (el rumor decía que había llegado a los setenta y tres) no estaría en plena forma para el partido. La victoria sobre Hufflepuff les aseguraría el puesto en la final, y le daría a Ron la oportunidad de lucirse ante los ojeadores de los Cannons. Sin embargo, Harry tenía razones para preocuparse, pues estaba casi seguro de que Slytherin también llegaría a la final, y de que Malfoy no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

Por eso estudiaba estrategias. Todas las posibles, de todos los libros que había podido encontrar en la biblioteca. Se había propuesto ayudar a Ron en todo lo posible, y tenía que admitirlo, él también quería llegar a la final y ganar para Gryffindor la copa de las casas aquel último año. No sabía explicarse porqué tanto entusiasmo, solo sabía que pensar en Quidditch le hacía sentirse bien. Leer sobre las jugadas más famosas de la historia y estudiar a los grandes jugadores de las selecciones le hacía olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones.

Estaba concentrado en una imagen de Víktor Krum en pleno Amago de Wronski cuando de pronto ya no vio nada más. Notó una presencia a su espalda y un par de manos que apenas podían taparle los ojos desde detrás del sofá.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy tu peor pesadilla –dijo una voz que intentaba sonar de ultratumba. Luego escuchó una risa infantil y al instante tenía a Lyra frente a él, riéndose alegremente y sujetando dos libros con fuerza bajo su brazo.

Harry ya había visto a Lyra un par de veces desde las vacaciones, pero aun no había podido hablar con ella. Ahora que la veía de cerca, podía comprobar como la niña estaba más alta pero más delgada de lo que podía recordar. Se preguntó si habría superado el trauma que supuso para ella la noche del Baile de Navidad.

- Ojalá tu fueras mi peor pesadilla – rió Harry, dejando su libro a un lado. Ron y Luna saludaron desde la mesa-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- He venido a traerte esto – dijo Lyra, tendiéndole un sobre amarillo que sacó de entre los libros-. Me lo ha dado Dumbledore.

Harry alzó la vista a Lyra al mismo tiempo que Ron y Luna. La niña se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que quiere darte unos caramelos nuevos, a mí ya me ha dado cuatro. Son de dulces con chocolate.

El Director no había dado señales de vida desde que se publicara la noticia de Azkaban, y que él supiera, nadie sabía de su regreso. Probablemente el Director acababa de llegar, y si le había hecho llamar, debía tratarse de un asunto importante. Se estremeció cuando recordó una de sus últimas conversaciones con él. Harry le había pedido que le avisara llegado el momento que tanto temían.

- ¿Cuándo le has visto? –preguntó, un poco absorto.

- Hace cinco minutos, en el Gran Comedor. Dijo "Wood¿podrías llevarle esto al señor Potter?" y luego yo "Pues no, estoy con mis amigas" y luego él "¿Y si te doy unos caramelos?" y luego yo…

Harry abrió el sobre y ojeó su contenido. Dumbledore se limitaba a citarle en su despacho esa misma tarde, a las seis. Solo faltaba media hora. Intercambió una mirada con Ron y Luna, quienes seguían observándole con curiosidad.

- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, nos veremos en la cena –dijo, y echó a andar hacia el cuadro de salida.

- ¡Espera, Harry! –le llamó Ron, cerrando su libro bruscamente y poniéndose en pie, olvidándose de que tenía puesto uno de los audífonos y tirando sin querer de Luna.

- Te acompañamos –continuó la chica-. Adiós, bichito.

El cuadro se cerró, dejando a Lyra con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

- ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con la profecía?

Ya le había parecido extraño que Ron y Luna le acompañaran. Se habían pasado todo el camino tras él, en silencio. A menudo Harry había oído empujones y varios "díselo tu", "no, tú" en voz baja, hasta que finalmente, Luna se había atrevido a preguntar. Se detuvo cuando ya casi estaban llegando a la gárgola que cedía el paso al despacho del Director para mirarles.

- Pues… no lo sé –dijo, mientras Luna clavaba su mirada azul en Ron-. Supongo.

- Ya… -murmuró ella, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Los tres quedaron en silencio. Harry esperó varios segundos, por si alguno de los dos volvía a hablar, pero Ron no quitaba la vista del suelo y Luna parecía haber agotado todas sus reservas de valor.

- Bueno, voy a llegar tarde…

- ¿Quieres que te esperemos? –preguntó Ron atropelladamente. Luna sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos, uniéndose en silencio a la petición.

- No es necesario… puede que tarde en salir. ¿Por qué no vas y sigues buscando técnicas para los partidos de quidditch, Ron? Seguro que Luna puede ayudarte.

El pelirrojo no parecía muy satisfecho, pero asintió de todas formas. Harry se despidió de los dos con un gesto y se encaminó hacia el despacho del Director preguntándose porque sus dos amigos estaban comportándose de aquella forma tan extraña. Cuando llegó a la gárgola de piedra, sacó la nota que Dumbledore le había enviado a través de Lyra y buscó la contraseña. Acostumbrado a las habituales golosinas, se extrañó al ver que la palabra en cuestión era "melón".

- ¿Y esto? –se preguntó en voz alta.

- Está a dieta.

Miró a su alrededor para buscar al propietario de la voz, pero comprobó que allí no había nadie más que él y la gárgola de piedra. La observó de arriba abajo con curiosidad, y pensó que cuando se marchara de allí no se llevaría con él ni la mitad de secretos que guardaban las paredes de Hogwarts.

- Melón –dijo, suspirando. La gárgola le abrió el camino y mientras subía por la escalera de caracol, Harry comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a escuchar. No había querido decírselo a Luna y a Ron, pero desde que había abierto la carta no se había imaginado nada bueno.

Dumbledore estaba intentando que Fawkes comiera uno de sus caramelos.

- Vamos, come… a nadie le amarga un dulce.

Harry pensó que en otras circunstancias aquella situación le habría resultado graciosa, pero se limitó a hacer un ruido con la garganta para avisar al Director de su presencia.

- Oh Harry, que puntual eres –dijo el profesor, colocando el caramelo junto al fénix y caminando hacia su escritorio-. ¿Qué tal todo? Siéntate, por favor, y coge un caramelo.

- Bien, señor –contestó Harry, mientras se sentaba y cogía un caramelo del montón que el Director tenía sobre la mesa.

- Coge otro para la señorita Granger, seguro que también le gustan.

Harry rió ante el comentario, y tras varios segundos cogió un caramelo más y se lo llevó al bolsillo. Cuando alzó la vista al Director vio que le estaba mirando, y que sonreía con afecto en sus ojos tristes. Harry desenvolvió el caramelo y se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí durante mi ausencia, Harry?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, pues estaba seguro de que la profesora McGonagall ya habría puesto a Dumbledore al corriente sobre la actividad en el colegio. Al parecer, el profesor quería escuchar su opinión al respecto, y Harry se puso nervioso. Intentó ser objetivo.

- Bueno… bien. La profesora McGonagall lo ha controlado todo mientras usted estaba fuera.

El profesor asintió.

- Minerva… –susurró, más para él que para Harry. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero cambió de opinión-. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me contaras otro tipo de cosas a las que la profesora McGonagall no tiene fácil acceso.

Harry pensó durante un rato y recordó lo que más le había llamado la atención en las últimas semanas.

- Algunos alumnos quieren irse del colegio –dijo, y luego rectificó-. Sus padres quieren que vuelvan a casa.

- Si, estoy al corriente de las bajas que se han producido durante estas semanas.

- ¿Bajas? –preguntó Harry, extrañado. Nunca había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que alguien se marchara en serio de Hogwarts-. No sabía que algunos alumnos hubieran dejado el colegio.

- Oh, si –dijo el Director, reflexivo-. Doce alumnos. Pero sería demasiado optimista por mi parte pensar que serán los únicos. Por otro lado, tampoco puedo culpar a los padres por pensar como lo hacen. Muchos de ellos ya pasaron por esto hace años.

Harry no supo que decir. Claramente, Dumbledore estaba intentando entrar en materia de forma delicada, y era eso precisamente lo que más le preocupaba. El Director nunca había tenido dificultades para hablarle acerca de Voldemort y sus planes, pero esta vez parecía no saber por donde empezar. Harry pensó que podía ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué… ha estado haciendo estas semanas, Profesor?

Le pareció ver que Dumbledore sonreía ligeramente.

- Viajando. Posiblemente una de las semanas más ajetreadas de toda mi vida, y en mi vida he tenido muchas semanas ajetreadas. Te recomiendo un viaje a la Vieja Europa cuando puedas, Harry, es realmente un conjunto de ciudades hermosas.

Harry pensó en las probabilidades que tenía de hacer un viaje de tal escala y decidió continuar con la conversación.

- ¿Ha estado en Europa? –preguntó, y luego vaciló-. ¿Por… lo sucedido en Azkaban?

- Ojalá pudiera decirte que simplemente se trataba de mis vacaciones de Navidad, pero me temo que la realidad no es tan alentadora –el profesor suspiró, al tiempo que con un gesto de la mano encendía un candelabro situado a su derecha que iluminó vagamente la habitación. Las sombras de la tarde se perdían por la línea del horizonte, y en pocos minutos caería la noche cerrada sobre Hogwarts-. Harry… ¿puedo preguntarte qué sabes acerca de lo sucedido en Azkaban?

Lo cierto era que Harry no sabía mucho. Una mezcla de noticias extravagantes y rumores sin fundamento que habían pasado de boca en boca por el colegio.

- Dicen que… bueno, que los dementores han cerrado las puertas. Que ya no son subordinados del Ministerio.

- Los dementores –interrumpió Dumbledore-, nunca fueron subordinados del Ministerio. Algunos nunca hemos sabido porqué la seguridad de Azkaban ha recaído únicamente sobre ellos durante todos estos años. Son excelentes guardianes, nadie se atrevería a dudarlo. Los presos fugados de la cárcel pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano. Las puertas de Azkaban solo están hechas para entrar, no para salir. Pero su… inhumanidad, por decirlo de alguna forma. Eso, y admito que su aspecto también tiene mucho que ver, no los hace confiables.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir ante las palabras del profesor. Esperaba que él pudiera contarle más cosas acerca de Azkaban.

- Por ese motivo la noticia no sorprendió demasiado entre los miembros la Orden.

- ¿Ha estado con la Orden? –preguntó Harry, y sintió un atisbo de emoción-. ¿Con todos?

- Con todos los que han podido asistir a las dos únicas reuniones celebradas, sí –asintió Dumbledore-. Como habrás comprobado, los profesores miembros de la Orden no han abandonado el colegio. Los miembros del Departamento de Aurores apenas tienen tiempo para descansar, aunque quizá tu mismo pudiste comprobarlo cuando visitaste el Ministerio estas Navidades con motivo del examen de la señorita Granger. Aquel día yo también estaba allí, por cierto.

Harry no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Al parecer Dumbledore estaba al corriente de todo lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, incluso del examen de Hermione. Pensó que le habría gustado verle en el Departamento, que al menos, saber que estaba allí le habría proporcionado una mínima tranquilidad. Sin embargo todo indicaba que el propio Director no había querido que Harry lo supiera, pues dudaba de que el señor Weasley no estuviera al corriente de la situación.

- No creí que fuera conveniente para ti saber que yo también me encontraba en el Ministerio –dijo Dumbledore, comprendiendo al instante lo que pasaba por su mente-. Al parecer, aquel día ya estabas lo suficientemente nervioso sin mi ayuda.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Es posible que si lo hubiera sabido las cosas se habrían complicado durante el examen con consecuencias nefastas para Hermione.

- ¿Y el profesor Lupin¿Y _Ojoloc_… el señor Moody?

- Remus marchó con el mayor de los Weasley a Rumania. No puedo contarte por qué razón, al menos no hasta saber si han conseguido o no su objetivo. Pero si lo logran… podremos decir que habremos obtenido el favor de una ayuda inestimable.

Harry no tenía forma de saber cuál era la misión de Charlie y el profesor Lupin, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que tuvieran éxito en su cometido.

- Alastor… -Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente, sin duda al recordar a su compañero-, está trabajando en sistemas de defensa. Un trabajo muy adecuado para él, según mi parecer. Los muggles llevan tiempo escuchando noticias acerca de secuestros y ataques en algunos pueblos y ciudades pequeñas, y sobra decir que sus métodos para defenderse no son suficientes.

Durante unos segundos, la imagen de los Dursley siendo atacados en su apacible número cuatro de Privet Drive pasó por su cabeza. Se sintió confuso. Nunca le había preocupado demasiado la seguridad de sus tíos, sobretodo desde que había dado por sentado que ya no volvería junto a ellos al terminar el curso. Sin embargo ahora creía que no le gustaría saber que les había pasado algo malo. Y entonces recordó a Hermione, en sus primeros días de curso, con la mano vendada y el miedo constante de que algo les ocurriera a sus padres.

- ¿Cree que los ataques serán cada vez peores¿Piensa que la gente corre peligro?

La pregunta era más compleja de lo que Harry había pensado en un principio, pues Dumbledore meditó mucho la respuesta. Miró por la ventana del despacho. Comprobó que ya casi era de noche y empezó a impacientarse; no quería que el profesor le despidiera sin haberle dicho antes algo importante sobre Voldemort.

- Pienso que con lo que sabemos acerca de Voldemort, nuestras experiencias, y tal y como está la situación en estos momentos, no debemos temer por los ataques que se han producido hasta ahora –dijo el Director, lentamente, como si aun estuviera pensando en su respuesta-. No se trata de atemorizar a la población, Harry. Debes saber que él nunca elige a sus victimas de forma aleatoria. Voldemort las conoce de antemano, es perfectamente consciente de quienes pueden causarle problemas y quienes pueden ayudarle en su causa.

Harry no estaba seguro de haber entendido lo que Dumbledore acababa de decirle.

- ¿Quiere decir que Voldemort ha secuestrado a personas que… pueden servirle de utilidad? –preguntó sintiendo la boca seca sin el caramelo que ya se había terminado hacía rato-. ¿Pero ayudarle a qué¿Y donde…?

No había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando Harry vislumbró por un momento la imponente prisión de Azkaban, alzándose sobre un océano turbulento de olas que rompían en las rocas de la isla.

- ¿Los lleva a Azkaban? –preguntó, sintiendo como un sudor frío empezaba a apoderarse de su espalda -. Pero… ha sido mucha gente. Si está llevando a todas esas personas, y si además están los mortífagos, los presos y los dementores, eso es como…

- Un ejército. Si, Harry.

Un ejército. En Azkaban.

Voldemort estaba reuniendo a toda la escoria del mundo mágico en el lugar más horrible del mundo.

Harry dejó de escuchar. Mientras Dumbledore hablaba sobre algo que sin duda debía ser importante, su mente se vio inundada de imágenes violentas, sangrientas escenas donde hombres y mujeres morían entre fogonazos y destellos cegadores. Siempre había pensado que la guerra no sería una guerra como tal, en las que había campo de batalla y la gente luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo por su vida. Había imaginado pequeños ataques, estrategias, filtraciones, un encuentro sorpresa con Voldemort, y después el fin. Pero la palabra _ejército_ cambiaba todas las cosas que él había esperado, y lo hacía parecer todo mucho peor de lo que ya lo era.

- Harry¿estás bien?

Le pareció oír su nombre y miró a Dumbledore en un acto reflejo. Le observó hasta que el profesor se puso de pie. Un atisbo de comprensión brilló en sus ojos cuando Dumbledore empezó a rodear el escritorio.

- ¿Y la profecía¿Han averiguado algo sobre la profecía?

- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso y seguir con esta conversación mañana… -comenzó a decir el Director.

- Profesor Dumbledore –dijo Harry, esforzándose por controlar su nerviosismo-. Ha estado fuera más de tres semanas, y se que sabe cosas. Yo también quiero saberlas. Me dijo una vez que creía saber lo que eran las tres luces, y que todavía no era el momento de contármelo. ¿Cuándo va a hacerlo?

- No ahora, Harry. Te lo contaré a su debido tiempo.

- Señor, discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir… pero no pienso marcharme de aquí.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Que Harry recordara, nunca antes se había dirigido de aquel modo a Dumbledore. Por un momento, y a pesar de que sabía que nadie podía aparecerse en el colegio, pensó que parpadearía y al abrir los ojos se encontraría en el Gran Comedor, expulsado del despacho con un solo gesto de la mano de su Director. Pensó en pedir disculpas y aceptar la invitación para el día siguiente, deseó que el profesor le ignorara y le echara de la habitación. Pero Dumbledore le observaba muy seriamente, y Harry empezaba a comprender por qué motivo él era el único a quien Voldemort había temido en el pasado.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Harry intentó mantener la compostura y disimular su perplejidad. Era evidente que no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿Sabes? He hablado largo y tendido con la Orden acerca de esto.

Dumbledore bajó la vista a su escritorio. De manera casual, alargó una mano al montón de caramelos y tomó uno. Lo sostuvo durante varios segundos, murmuró un imperceptible "no debería" y continuó observándolo con interés.

- ¿Acerca de qué, señor…? –preguntó Harry, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

- Acerca de las cosas que debes saber y las que no.

- Si me lo permite, señor, creo que debería saberlo todo.

Dumbledore rió. No fue una carcajada, pero si fue lo más cerca que podría haber estado de ella. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Eres un muchacho estupendo.

Le palmeó varias veces, mientras Harry se preguntaba cómo podía Dumbledore tener tanta facilidad para hacer aquel tipo de cosas en medio de una conversación tan seria como la que estaban teniendo en aquel momento. El hombre siguió riéndose en voz baja hasta que finalmente pareció calmarse.

- De acuerdo, creo que hay algo más que debes saber –dijo, tomando asiento de nuevo tras la mesa-. Pero deberás perdonar mi brevedad en el asunto por dos motivos, todavía no tenemos ninguna información acerca del objeto y esta mañana no he comido demasiado y lo cierto es que tengo hambre. La cocina francesa no es precisamente famosa por su abundancia.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la silla, nervioso. ¿Dumbledore había hablado de un objeto?

- Hace dos días aproximadamente, la Orden se reunió en casa de la familia Weasley para concretar algunos asuntos que quedaban pendientes en cuanto al viaje a Rumania y para que la señorita Tonks nos informara sobre la actividad reciente en el Ministerio. Esa misma tarde, me dirigí a un lugar que hacía tiempo que quería visitar. Tu ya has estado allí, Harry. El señor Hickman no te recordaba, pero quizá te alegre saber que se encuentra bien, y que su última cita con la señora Nora ha sido todo un éxito.

- ¡El cementerio! –casi gritó Harry, sin poder evitarlo.

- Un lugar apacible como pocos, sin duda. Imagino que sabrás qué parte en concreto era la causa de mi interés por el lugar.

- La tumba de Diana.

- Muy perspicaz. He de decir que el espectacular ángel que se eleva sobre ella irradia tanta magia que me sorprendió que no me lo dijerais cuando me contasteis la historia. Por lo que tengo entendido…

- Un momento¿magia? –preguntó Harry, sin entender. La magia no se había nombrado hasta ahora en toda la historia de Diana-. ¿A qué se refiere?

- Por lo que tengo entendido, los padres adoptivos de Diana eran personas discretas y humildes, razón además por la cual su extraño don le hacía sentir tan culpable. Resulta inexplicable que quisieran conmemorar a su hija con una muestra tan grande de esplendor como la enorme figura de mármol que como tu mismo habrás comprobado, dista mucho de ser discreta y humilde.

Harry se sentía confuso. No entendía hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose Dumbledore.

- Te contaré algo que no sabes sobre la historia de Diana –dijo el Director, pacientemente-. Días después de que las aguas del lago se tornaran de color rojo y la gente del pueblo encontrara a la muchacha, un hombre escribió a la familia. Se dio a conocer como un tío carnal de Diana, y sin demasiadas explicaciones, comunicó que era su deseo conmemorar la memoria de su sobrina con el regalo que según decía, no había podido darle en vida. Un día después y sin que los padres de Diana pudieran haber escrito una respuesta, un ángel blanco con el rostro de su hija apareció sobre la tumba.

Pasaron varios segundos mientras Harry asimilaba la información que ampliaba la historia que el señor Hickman les había contado a él y a Hermione aquel día en el cementerio.

- ¿Cómo… ha sabido todo eso? –preguntó Harry, extrañado. Si el señor Hickman hubiera conocido aquella parte de la historia, Harry no dudaba de que se lo habría contado la primera vez. Y por otra parte, ninguno de ellos había podido encontrar en el pueblo a alguien que pudiera darles más información. ¿Quién le habría contado a Dumbledore aquella parte de la historia?

- Los objetos mágicos hablan, Harry. Sin embargo, me temo que estoy alargando esto demasiado –dijo el Director-. Retomando la historia, sobra decir que cuando me di cuenta de la extraña magia que rodeaba la figura, no dudé en realizar un sencillo hechizo sobre ella. Y entonces, algo se deslizó de una de las manos del ángel y cayó al suelo. Podría decir que se parece bastante a una piedra, no más grande que mi mano, aunque definitivamente no lo es. Está hecha de un material que desconocemos. Pero si sabemos que no era parte de la estatua, y que desde luego, no se trata de un objeto vulgar. Ahora mismo se encuentra en Hogwarts, pues el único miembro de la Orden que podría dilucidar su significado se encuentra aquí. Sin embargo, aun es pronto para extraer alguna conclusión.

Dicho todo esto, el Director calló. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se puso en pie y amablemente, le recordó a Harry que la cena había empezado hacía ya media hora. Se levantó de la silla.

- Volveremos a hablar sobre esto, Harry. Te haré llamar cuando pueda hacerte saber algo más.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta en silencio. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo y miró al Director.

- Profesor… ¿cree que Voldemort hizo la estatua?

- Es muy probable. Pero no debes pensar en ello como un acto de amor, Harry.

Asintió y salió de la habitación. Cuando bajó las escaleras y pasó junto a la gárgola de entrada, no se sintió mucho mejor.

* * *

Harry se lo contó todo a Ron y a Hermione aquella misma noche, en la habitación de ella, aprovechando que Lavender y Parvati estaban jugando a _Línea Mágica_ en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw con varias chicas más. Crookshanks ronroneaba apaciblemente entre las manos de Hermione mientras hablaba.

- Creo que no lo he entendido bien –dijo Ron, llevándose un bollito a la boca que se había llevado del comedor-, porque he entendido que Voldemort creó la tumba de Diana y la colocó allí.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho Dumbledore.

- Pero… sigo sin entenderlo.

- No tiene explicación.

Hermione seguía silenciosa, masajeando el espeso pelaje del gato que parecía sonreír a Harry con cierta malicia.

- ¿Tu qué piensas? –le preguntó, golpeándole suavemente con el codo. Hermione alzó la vista y miró a ambos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Me estaba preguntando porqué estáis dándole tanta importancia a una estatua cuando el profesor Dumbledore ha dicho que hay un ejército en Azkaban.

- Discúlpame si me sorprende que de repente ahora Quien-vosotros-sabéis es decorador –dijo Ron con cierto tono de molestia. Hermione hizo un gesto de desesperación, pero no dijo nada más.

El sentimiento de culpa hundió a Harry en la cama y le impidió hablar durante varios minutos.

No les había dicho nada sobre el hallazgo de la Orden en la tumba de Diana. No lo había planeado con antelación, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando había salido del despacho del Director. Sin embargo, cuando había llegado el momento, una idea le hizo considerar una opción que no había tenido antes en cuenta.

No le costó demasiado saber que sus planes podían costarle la expulsión del colegio, y que sin duda Ron y Hermione no le dejarían llevarla a cabo. De modo que la desechó de sus pensamientos con la misma facilidad con que había llegado. Pero aun así, no les habló de la piedra que había caído de la tumba.

A pesar de ello se sentía mal. No le gustaba ocultar información a sus amigos, de modo que intentó arreglarlo.

- De todas formas, creo que Dumbledore no me ha contado ni la mitad de las cosas que han descubierto estas semanas.

- Supongo que habrá acordado con los miembros de la Orden no contarte más de lo necesario para no preocuparte–explicó Hermione.

- Sí, pero, se trata de Harry –interrumpió Ron-. Si no le cuentan todas las cosas que ocurren ahí fuera¿a quién se lo van a contar?

- Ya lo sé, a mi también me molesta no saber exactamente lo que está ocurriendo. Pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo–respondió Hermione-. Podrías escribir a Tonks, o al profesor Lupin, pero dudo mucho que te cuenten más de lo que ha hecho él. Solo nos queda esperar, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore decida que es el momento para hablar otra vez con Harry.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Harry sentía como el sueño empezaba a pesar en su cabeza y no dudaba de que Ron y Hermione debían estar igual.

- Bueno, aquí hay uno que se va a dormir –dijo Ron, sacudiéndose de encima las migajas del bollito y poniéndose en pie-. ¿Te vienes? –preguntó a Harry.

Harry habría preferido quedarse hasta que Lavender y Parvati aparecieran de su pequeña reunión de chicas, cosa que no tardaría en suceder. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo la conversación con Hermione muy presente en su cabeza y ella, aunque le miraba con curiosidad, tampoco parecía animarle a que le hiciera compañía.

- Creo que vamos a dejar dormir a Hermione –dijo, en tono resuelto. Ella sonrió débilmente-. Probablemente tenga que levantarse dentro de dos, o tres horas para estudiar.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más amplia mientras Harry se ponía en pie y se inclinaba hacia ella. Crookshanks, experto, saltó del regazo de su dueña y se acomodó a los pies de la cama.

- Son cinco horas –dijo Hermione, sabiendo que tampoco suponía una gran diferencia. Harry le revolvió el pelo y la besó. Se incorporó y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, ella le cogió de la mano. Se detuvo, y le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Todo está bien? –le preguntó.

Algo en su expresión se lo dijo. "Ahora me pedirá que me quede y me contará lo que le pasa", pensó. Sintió un nudo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de saber por fin cuál era la causa de su comportamiento, sin embargo, acarició con el pulgar los dedos de su mano para infundarle ánimos. Finalmente, ella sonrió.

- Sí –dijo-. Todo bien.

- Bien.

- Ya…

- Pues, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Harry.

Apretó suavemente su mano a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación. Ron no pudo aguantar hasta llegar a las escaleras.

- ¿Siempre tenéis esas conversaciones antes de despediros? –preguntó, con curiosidad.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó los ojos.

-No –dijo. Le habría gustado agregar algo más, pero tampoco sabía exactamente qué.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, y entraron en la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, que ya estaban durmiendo. Cuando Harry estaba quitándose un calcetín, murmuró:

- No sé. Está muy rara.

- Sí, un poco –dijo Ron, metiéndose en la cama y subiéndose las sábanas hasta la barbilla-. Pero ella es… rara casi siempre.

- Sí, supongo.

Tardó casi diez minutos en quitarse toda la ropa y meterse en la cama. Las luces se apagaron y la habitación quedó iluminada únicamente por los pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana. Harry se removió inquieto.

- No sé, tío… ¿Y si soy yo? –dijo, intentando no mirar a Ron a la cara-. Es que… a lo mejor se lo ha pensado mejor y se ha dado cuenta de que… no se.

Harry no sabía que era tan difícil hablar de chicas con Ron. En realidad, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había hecho. Pero esa noche sentía que necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo, no importaba el qué. O quizá solo necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Quería expresar, pero por algún motivo que no conocía, y Harry sospechaba que era el mismo que le impedía mostrar a Hermione cómo se sentía, no quería parecer sentimental.

- Es que, piénsalo, ella antes estaba bien, y ahora esta mal. Y antes éramos solo amigos y ahora ya no, y a lo mejor tiene alguna relación con eso¿no¿Y si el problema es que no soy como ella esperaba¿Y si se lo ha pensado mejor? –cada alternativa le parecía peor que la anterior-. ¿Y si quiere volver a lo de antes?

Y entonces sintió un nudo en la garganta. Porque, bueno. El no quería volver a lo de antes.

No se atrevió a moverse. Imaginó la cara que Ron debía estar poniendo e inconscientemente se introdujo más entre las sábanas, sin hacer ruido. Esperaba la respuesta de su amigo en cualquier momento, tan escandalosa que incluso Neville y los demás la escucharían y no tardarían en unirse a la fiesta. No tenía que haberle dicho nada. Se giró hacia la cama de Ron, con la intención de hacerle creer que no estaba tan angustiado como había parecido.

Sin haber llegado a correr las cortinas, Ron permanecía en la misma posición con la que había empezado a escuchar a Harry, solo que con la boca abierta, el brazo colgando y los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en su conversación con Dumbledore durante todo el día siguiente. Mientras sobrevolaba el campo de Quidditch a última hora de la tarde, cuando los demás hacía ya rato que se habían ido del entrenamiento, recordaba los últimos fragmentos de su conversación y volvía a preguntarse, con inquietud, que clase de objeto habría encontrado el Director y qué habrían podido averiguar desde entonces. Entonces, volvió a pensar en la genial idea que había tenido el día anterior y que probablemente terminaría con él y sus maletas de vuelta a King Cross.

Dumbledore no lo había dicho, pero Harry sabía que era Snape quien custodiaba la piedra y la persona que estaba estudiándola, probablemente con ayuda del mismo Dumbledore. Snape, como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era el único capaz de averiguar el significado de la piedra, porqué estaba en la tumba de Diana, para qué servía y sobretodo, si era algo que debían utilizar o en el peor de los casos, destruir.

Harry sabía que con la poca información que tenía era una locura seguir pensando en ello. No solo le daba dolor de cabeza, sino que añadía una más a la larga lista de preocupaciones que ya debía soportar a diario. Para seguir con ello debía tener una garantía, y no basarse únicamente en lo que podía imaginar sobre la piedra. Necesitaba saber como era. Necesitaba estudiarla, como el huevo de oro en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Necesitaba… verla.

Un movimiento distrajo su atención cuando, al pasar rozando uno de los aros, vio dos siluetas encapuchadas que caminaban con paso lento hacia el campo.

Descendió lentamente y saltó de la escoba a tierra con un movimiento suave. Quitándose el sudor de la frente a pesar del frío que hacía aquella noche, esperó a que las dos chicas llegaran hasta él.

- Estábamos dando una vuelta y Ron nos dijo que estabas aquí.

Harry no sabía si lo más sorprendente era que Hermione y Luna estuvieran paseando juntas o que Ginny no las acompañara.

- Me iba ya, estaba empezando a tener hambre –dijo, apoyándose sobre la escoba e intentando despejar su mente de ideas que le harían terminar el curso más pronto que el resto de sus compañeros-. ¿Habéis cenado ya?

- Todavía no –dijo Luna, echándose la capucha sobre la cabeza-. Pero se que tres son multitud, así que con vuestro permiso me marcho al Comedor.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que Luna los miró a ambos antes de irse. Los dos la observaron alejarse, quizá porque de ese modo mientras duraba el silencio parecía que tuvieran algo que hacer. Cuando Luna estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, los dos se miraron y se sonrieron en un acto reflejo que solo duró un segundo. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo en presencia del otro y Harry decidió que tenían que acabar con esa situación.

- ¿Quieres volar conmigo?

Hermione miró la escoba con fingida desconfianza y Harry rió, esta vez, un poco más abiertamente.

- Despacio y cerca del suelo, y si quieres puedes manejarla tú.

Hermione sonrió.

- Prefiero que seas tú quien lo haga, la verdad –dijo, acercándose a él-. La última vez que subí a una fue en verano.

- Sí, en la Madriguera –dijo Harry, colocando la escoba tras ellos y pasando un brazo por la espalda de Hermione, sujetándose fuertemente a la escoba con la mano-. Y si no llega a ser por Ginny habrías sido una bonita pegatina en la ventana de la habitación de los gemelos.

Estaban en el aire, y Harry lo supo no solo porque sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo sino porque una mano se había cerrado con fuerza en torno a su uniforme. A pesar de que alguien corriendo a su lado habría ido más deprisa, Hermione nunca llegaba a sentirse segura en los únicos objetos mágicos en los que no confiaba.

- ¿Qué has hecho hoy? –preguntó Harry, para ayudarle a relajarse-. Casi no nos hemos visto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, con expresión pensativa.

- En realidad no he hecho mucho. He estudiado y cuando iba a buscarte para cenar, me encontré con Ron y Luna. Oh, y también hablé con la profesora McGonagall. Lyra…

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lyra? –preguntó Harry.

- No puede hacer magia–dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con la vista clavada en algún lugar del suelo-. No le sale. Lo intenta en clase, pero antes de hacerlo piensa que no va a poder y… Hace semanas que ni siquiera puede levantar las plumas en clase de Encantamientos. Los profesores ya no saben que hacer.

Harry desvió la escoba hacia los aros, los rodeó y giraron lentamente, de vuelta al otro lado del campo.

- Pero antes si podía, yo mismo le he visto hacer magia alguna vez en la Sala Común. ¿Qué le pasa?

- Es desde Navidad. Desde el baile.

Harry recordó, una vez más, la noche del baile. Lyra había desaparecido en el momento menos oportuno y los dos la habían buscado por los pasillos perseguidos por un mortífago. Por suerte, la habían encontrado a tiempo, pero Harry sabía que unas emociones tan fuertes dejarían secuelas en la pobre niña.

- Fue mi culpa.

Habló en voz tan baja que Harry paró en seco. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder observar a Hermione de frente sin peligro de resbalar y caer al suelo. Le cogió una mano.

- No… -dijo, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque lo cierto es que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso-. No digas eso, no fue culpa de nadie.

- Si lo fue –dijo ella, como si su voz estuviera rota. Alzó los ojos a él y brillaron en el fondo de la capucha -. Yo os convencí para que no se lo contarais a Dumbledore. Si él lo hubiera sabido…

- ¿Crees que no habría celebrado el baile¿Crees que no habrían venido esa noche?

Hermione no contestó, pero los ojos se le llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas.

- No sabes como me arrepiento, Harry.

Harry bajó la escoba a tierra. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el césped se puso en pie y tiró de Hermione, quien se tapaba la cara con las manos. Harry la abrazó.

- No fue culpa tuya¿entiendes? No fue tu culpa que Voldemort mandara a un grupo de sus mortífagos al colegio, ni tampoco fue tu culpa que Lyra se escapara de su habitación. En cambio, si fue gracias a ti que pudimos reducirles. Fuiste una de las personas que más ayudó aquella noche.

Harry sabía como se sentía Hermione. Sabía que la culpa le comía por dentro, que era su pensamiento constante. Lo sabía porque así se había sentido él en quinto curso, tras la muerte de Sirius.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? –preguntó Harry de pronto, sintiendo una urgente necesidad de animar a Hermione-. Desde hace unos meses, creo que no hacer lo correcto, a veces trae cosas buenas.

Hermione no dijo nada, y siguió apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

- Cuando Krum te escribió por tu cumpleaños… yo… -Harry tragó saliva-, me sentí mal. No mal de triste, mal de… de… -Harry pensó como decir lo que quería decir sin emplear la palabra "celoso"-. Habría ido a Bulgaria solo para partirle la cara.

Hermione tosió, en una mezcla de risa y llanto. Los dos perdieron ligeramente el equilibrio y Harry sonrió, sujetándole fuerte.

- Esa tarde subí a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas. Mientras te esperaba vi la carta encima de la mesa y… no lo pude evitar. La leí. Y deberías haber visto mi cara, con todas aquellas cosas que te decía… Bajé a la habitación tan rápido que me llevé la carta conmigo y allí estaban Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny. Mientras la leían no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera…

- Que hiciste… ¿qué?

A Harry se le heló la sangre en las venas. Hermione había parado de llorar y le observaba con seriedad, con las mejillas relucientes a causa de las lágrimas que se le habían secado. Notó la boca seca y en una primera reacción, quitó los brazos de alrededor de ella. La observó con cierta expresión de culpabilidad, preguntándose en qué pensaba cuando le contaba a Hermione su peculiar travesura. Entonces ella suavizó sus gestos, y sin llegar a creerlo del todo, a Harry le pareció ver que sonreía.

- A veces me pregunto si realmente eres tan ingenuo o lo finges –sonrió Hermione. Harry también sonrió, pero no durante demasiado tiempo, pues aun estaba esperando venir el golpe-. ¿De verdad creías que no sabía nada hasta ahora? Los objetos mágicos hablan¿lo sabías?

Harry suspiró.

- Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso en poco tiempo.

Hermione alzó una ceja, interrogante, y Harry cayó en la cuenta de que había metido la pata. Intentó volver al tema rápidamente.

- Y… ¿no te enfadaste¿Ni un poco?

Hermione se frotó las mejillas mientras hacía una mueca que a Harry le resultó graciosa.

- Un poco. Yo sí habría ido hasta Bulgaria para partirte la cara, si hubieras estado allí en aquel momento.

Harry rió, completamente convencido de que Hermione no exageraba con su amenaza. En un primer momento, estaba seguro de que sus pensamientos hacia él no habían sido nada agradables.

- Me lo habría merecido. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho ahora no estaríamos aquí.

Le frotó una mejilla con fuerza y ella sonrió. Le miró con ilusión, como lo había hecho aquella noche en su habitación, cuando había empezado todo. Harry se preguntaba si ella, al igual que él, aun no lo había asimilado del todo.

- ¿Fue por eso por lo que estabas enfadada aquel día del partido¿Porque te enteraste de que había leído la carta?

Hermione le observó mientras hacía memoria. Parecía que no podía recordar el momento al que Harry se refería, así que decidió ayudarla.

- El primer partido de este año, cuando jugamos contra Ravenclaw. Te fuiste a mitad de partido y cuando volvimos a vernos tirabas… fuego por los ojos. Y nunca he sabido porqué.

- Oh…

Hermione sonrió y comenzó a andar de espaldas hacia el castillo.

- Creo que ya es tarde, y debería irme.

- ¿Te estás escapando?

- Claro que no –aseguró Hermione, y dándose la vuelta echó a andar con paso acelerado.

Harry la observó durante varios segundos, inmóvil, hasta que la escuchó reírse. Corrió hasta ella y le cogió del brazo.

- Eres realmente ingenuo Harry¡no lo finges! –rió Hermione. Harry supo que estaba poniéndose rojo e intentó ponerse serio. ¡El no tenía la culpa de confiar en ella!-. Sí, creo que esa fue una de las cosas que hizo que me enfadara contigo aquel día.

- ¿Una de las cosas¿Es que había más?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el lago, aunque siguió riéndose. Se mordió los labios y miró a Harry.

- A parte de que Ethan me invitara a ir con él al baile, cuando yo llevaba días cruzando los dedos para que tú lo hicieras¿te acuerdas de algo más que sucediera en ese partido?

Harry no tuvo que pensar demasiado.

- Perdimos. Luna cogió la snitch, o mejor dicho, la snitch le cogió a ella.

- Sí, pero no me refería a eso. El partido terminó con vosotros dos dando vueltas por el suelo, y cuando ella se incorporó y se quedó sentada encima de ti, varias chicas empezaron a gritar cosas en las gradas.

Hermione le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como esperando una reacción que Harry no llegaba a comprender. ¿Y qué que la gente gritara? Era un partido de quidditch, el público gritaba hasta que alguien atrapaba la snitch. No tenía nada de espe…

- Oh.

Miró a Hermione, y rió.

- Te pusiste celosa.

- Casi nada.

- Te pusiste celosa – y con solo decirlo, Harry sentía que algo le llenaba por dentro.

- ¡Solo un poco! –gritó Hermione, retomando el camino hacia el colegio.

- ¡Te pusiste celosa! –le gritó, mientras se agachaba a coger la escoba. Hermione no le contestó, solo le vio agitar la cabeza y hacerle un gesto con la mano.

Harry no sabía lo que era, hasta ese momento, la satisfacción que se sentía al saber que Hermione estaba celosa de otras chicas. Le hizo mucha gracia, pero no lo entendió con claridad. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse celosa? Y sobretodo¿por qué tendría que sentirse celosa de Luna? Harry rió todo el camino hasta los vestuarios, y esa noche, durante la cena, comprendió algo; que si Hermione sabía cómo había terminado el partido, era porque no se había marchado a mitad.

Ya le había parecido extraño.

Las cosas volvían a su lugar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy volvía a su habitación tras una reunión clandestina en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se sentía un poco mareado, quizá por aquello que Blaise había encontrado en las cocinas del colegio y que sabía como si mil demonios estuvieran jugando al escondite en su garganta. Se preguntó si Pansy seguiría allí, emborrachándose, o se habría ido a dormir. La última vez que había hablado con ella le había aconsejado que no bebiera, pero como él esperaba, no le había hecho caso. En fin, era su problema.

Se detuvo al pasar por una de las ventanas que apenas iluminaba el sombrío corredor. Dejó la capa sobre el pequeño saliente de la ventana, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se metió la corbata en el bolsillo, para después apoyar la frente en el cristal y cerrar los ojos. Permaneció así varios segundos, dejando que el contacto con la fría superficie apaciguara ligeramente su mareo. Cuando pensó que era suficiente, retomó el camino hacia su habitación con la intención de darse una ducha y dormir.

No imaginaba quien estaba esperándole allí.

* * *

Mientras salía de la habitación de puntillas, no podía creer en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se había asegurado de coger el mapa, la capa de invisibilidad y la varita. Había supuesto que apenas estaría fuera el tiempo necesario para entrar en el despacho de Snape, buscar la piedra y verla. No quería llevársela, pues los profesores notarían su ausencia enseguida y no quería ni imaginar el escándalo que podría armarse si eso ocurría.

Eso, claro está, si lograba entrar al despacho y después salir de allí sin haber sido descubierto, que era lo más probable.

Lo que Harry no sabía explicarse era por qué, aun sabiendo que había tan altas probabilidades de que le pillasen, seguía queriendo intentarlo. Mientras cruzaba la Sala Común en el más completo de los silencios pensó no por primera vez que había hecho bien al no poner a Ron y a Hermione al corriente de sus intenciones. Harry no tenía claro si Ron habría querido acompañarle esta vez. Si el despacho en el que quería entrar hubiera sido de otro profesor, quizá su amigo le habría acompañado, probablemente hasta la puerta. Pero el hecho de que fuera el de Snape cambiaba las cosas, y por otro lado, una voz en su cabeza le decía que ya que iban a descubrirle, mejor que fuera a él solo que a los dos.

La idea de contárselo a Hermione había planeado en su cabeza tan solo durante varios minutos. Ella no solo no le habría acompañado, sino que se habría asegurado de que él tampoco lo hiciera. Solo o acompañado, Harry estaba seguro de que Hermione enloquecería con la simple idea de entrar a escondidas en el despacho de un profesor. Y de noche, cuando se supone que todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus habitaciones. Harry había preferido no pararse a contar todas las reglas que se disponía a romper aquella noche.

Caminando a oscuras por los pasillos, bajo la capa invisible y el mapa desplegado, se dio cuenta de que una parte de él se sentía tranquilo al saber que, por esta vez, nadie más saldría perjudicado si lo que tenía planeado no salía bien. Sin embargo, también sentía que echaba de menos a alguien con quien compartir aquellos momentos de tensión, alguien que pudiera tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón que Harry estaba seguro, resonaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a los oídos de Snape, quien le descubriría incluso antes de doblar la esquina.

* * *

Hermione tenía que ser rápida, pues sabía que Malfoy empezaría a dar voces en cuanto la viera. Con un rápido movimiento de varita insonorizó las paredes de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –empezó a decir Draco, dirigiéndose hacia ella cambiando su expresión de cansancio por otra de profundo desprecio con una facilidad que le dejó helada.

- Alto, Malfoy. He venido a hablar contigo.

Hermione había pensado que si desde el primer momento le decía que quería hablar con él, llamaría su atención. Y no se equivocaba. Draco detuvo el movimiento de su mano y le observó con la ceja alzada, y mientras la evaluaba, Hermione pensó que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo en aquella habitación. Le había esperado durante casi media hora y hacía frío¿es que él no lo notaba? Intentó no desviar la mirada, para aparentar una seguridad que estaba bastante lejos de conseguir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó él, desconfiado.

- Ya te lo he dicho –dijo ella, en calma pero con voz firme-. Hablar contigo.

- ¿Y porqué tendría yo que perder el tiempo con una sangre sucia como tú?

Hermione ya estaba preparada para eso. Sabía que no debía alterarse, pues en su habitación, rodeada de más slytherins, en su territorio, llevaba las de perder. Tomó aire y miró a su izquierda, y algo sobre una de las mesitas de noche le llamó la atención. Era una foto en blanco y negro, tomada un día de viento. Pansy sonreía mientras le retiraba el pelo a Draco de la cara.

- Porque quiero hablarte de Ginny.

Intentó buscar una señal, un brillo en sus ojos, un gesto, un cambio en sus rasgos o en su mirada. Pero no hubo nada de eso.

- ¿Y?

Hermione había previsto, al igual que con su amiga, que al verse delatado Draco no negaría lo ocurrido. Al parecer, también se había equivocado con él.

- ¿Es que no me has oído? –preguntó ella-. He dicho que quiero hablarte de Ginny.

- Y yo te he dicho¿y?

Hermione bufó. Draco estaba haciéndose el tonto, porque ella estaba convencida de que él sabía de qué estaba hablando.

- Os he visto –dijo, y su voz no sonó tan temible como le habría gustado.

Draco siguió observándola. Mientras, se sacó una corbata del bolsillo y la tiró sobre la cama. Hizo lo mismo con su varita y su capa, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Pareces sorprendida. Que pasa¿es que Potter no hace esas cosas contigo?

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el tono burlón de Malfoy. De repente el frío desapareció y Hermione descubrió que tenía mucho calor. Intentó no ponerse roja, aunque sabía que poco podía hacer al respecto. Fijó su vista en él, apretando fuertemente los dientes, mientras interiormente pensaba que no, que Harry aun no le había besado así, y su enfado se incrementó ligeramente. Draco estaba divirtiéndose un rato a su costa, y Hermione decidió que aquella situación tenía que acabar.

- Me pregunto si a tu padre le parecería tan divertido.

Ahora si hubo un cambio. Hermione nunca había imaginado que vería calidez en los ojos de Draco, pero sin duda la había mientras estaba bromeando con ella, pues ahora la observaba con tanta frialdad que por unos instantes pensó que iba a congelarse en el sitio.

- Empieza a apestar a sangre sucia aquí dentro–dijo, cogiendo de nuevo la varita y caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando Hermione pensaba que iba a echarle de la habitación, continuó-. Vamos fuera.

* * *

Quizá debía haberle dicho algo a Hermione. Aunque decirle algo habría implicado contárselo todo y por tanto, tirar el plan a la basura. Además, Harry sabía que era su sentimiento de culpa y no su cabeza quien le martirizaba en su interior.

Sabía que no estaba bien no habérselo dicho a Hermione, sobretodo después de haberse enfadado tanto cuando ella no había querido contarle lo que le tenía tan preocupada días antes. Se suponía que si no le gustaba que ella lo hiciera, tampoco debería hacerlo él. Pero¿qué podía hacer? Además, ella nunca lo sabría. O sí, aun no tenía muy claro si hablaría después de esto con sus amigos. En cualquier caso, lo único que él quería evitar era una pelea entre los dos. Y más ahora que todo se había arreglado entre ellos. Aquella tarde en el campo de fútbol, los dos habían pasado un buen rato y eso era más de lo que podía decir de días atrás.

Si hubiera seguido pensando en ella y a la velocidad a la que iba, habría atravesado la puerta del despacho con la cabeza. Se detuvo a menos de un paso y se quedó inmóvil, observando la puerta de madera, aparentemente normal. Después miró a izquierda y derecha, a los oscuros pasillos de piedra, para asegurarse de que no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Miró el mapa y comprobó que no había nadie en los alrededores, se bajó la capa hasta los hombros y tomando aire, sacó la varita del bolsillo.

* * *

Caminaba a la derecha de Draco, peligrosamente cerca. A parte del frío, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que en aquella parte del colegio los pasillos eran inusualmente estrechos, y a veces, al andar, sus manos chocaban. Más allá de eso, era como caminar sola. Draco permanecía silencioso y se movía con sigilo, quizá porque siempre lo hacía o porque le preocupaba que alguien le descubriera con ella en sus territorios.

No sabía si se dirigían a algún sitio o simplemente caminaban. A Hermione le sorprendía que él hubiera estado tanto tiempo en silencio, sin insultos, sin comentarios hirientes para acobardarla. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con él como ahora, pero definitivamente esta no era la situación que había imaginado antes de ir a su habitación. Pensó en lo que Harry diría si pudiera verla y rogó en silencio que él jamás se enterara de aquella reunión.

- Esto es estúpido. Me largo.

Antes de que diera media vuelta, Hermione le cortó el paso. No pensaba dejar que se fuera. Por un lado, porque quería hablar con él esa misma noche, y por el otro, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. No estaba segura de si sabría volver a su habitación desde allí.

- Tú no te vas a ningún sitio.

- Escucha, Weasley no vale ni siquiera para poder sacar algo de ella –dijo Draco, y sin esperar a que ella contestara, continuó-. No puede sacarse ninguna utilidad de ningún miembro de su apestosa familia. No vale mucho más que tú¿entiendes? Solo me sirve para lo que ya has visto, al igual que la mitad de este estúpido colegio.

Hermione sintió una rabia creciente en su interior. Recordó como Ginny había llorado mientras le decía que no estaba enamorada de Draco.

- Si vuelves a hablar así de ella…

- ¿Qué harás, sangre sucia? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Es que piensas que no le hago justicia¿No has hablado con ella? Sus clases de herbología hace mucho que empezaron a ser un pretexto. No es conmigo con quien tendrías que hablar.

- Pero tu también la buscabas a ella –contestó Hermione, tan nerviosa que las palabras le salían a trompicones de los labios-. ¿Qué significa eso?

Draco le miraba con la boca entreabierta, ligeramente despeinado y una expresión de incredulidad que fue lo que más le dolió a Hermione.

- ¿Qué significa? –dijo, y rió ligeramente, como si acabara de pensar en algo gracioso-. ¿Esperas que te diga que estoy… enamorado de ella, o algo así¿Que me siento fatal por ser un slytherin y por todas las cosas que le he dicho¿Que es lo único que me anima a seguir o cualquiera de esas cursiladas que solo son típicas de Potter? No me hagas reír. Tu no eres tan estúpida, Granger.

A Hermione le sorprendió su último comentario. Probablemente aquellas palabras eran lo más próximo a un halago que iba a escuchar nunca de boca de Malfoy, incluso en tono irónico. Sin embargo, no dejó que aquello pasara del simple asombro y se dispuso a contestarle. Lo que sucedió a continuación le dejó sin palabras. Se acercó tanto a ella que Hermione descubrió que Draco tenía pequitas bajo los ojos.

- Te diré algo, Granger –susurró, porque realmente no le hacía falta alzar más la voz para que le escuchara-. Cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo me aseguraré de que los primeros en desaparecer sean los Weasley.

Hermione no podía hablar. Lo que él estaba diciendo era lo más cruel que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

- Así que ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo que me importa tu…

Giró la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, y Hermione agradeció en silencio por ello. Miró a la oscuridad del pasillo, intentando localizar lo que había llamado tanto la atención de Malfoy. No vio nada, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Tampoco sabía si habría podido hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Entonces lo escuchó. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse.

Alguien estaba cerca.

* * *

Harry pensó que si sus profesores pudieran verle en ese momento le habrían dado la nota más elevada en todas las asignaturas. En realidad, había pensado desde el principio, no podía ser tan difícil. Ya había burlado una vez los hechizos de protección de los profesores, y con tan solo once años. Una cerradura no debía plantearle mayores problemas, y menos cuando Snape sabía que ningún estudiante en su sano juicio osaría en entrar a escondidas en su despacho.

Juntó la puerta sin hacer ruido y permaneció varios segundos en silencio, atento. Le había parecido que al abrirse se había escuchado un pequeño chasquido, y se había puesto nervioso. Tan nervioso, que ni siquiera pensó en consultar el mapa del merodeador. En cuanto se aseguró de que no se escuchaba a nadie en los pasillos, lo dejó sobre la mesa junto a la capa e iluminó el reducido espacio con la varita. Miró a su alrededor, y fue entonces cuando consideró por primera vez la posibilidad de que lo que buscaba no se encontrara allí.

Desechó la idea de sus pensamientos mientras observaba detenidamente las estanterías. No sabía que buscaba exactamente. La descripción de Dumbledore no había sido muy precisa, y fuera lo que fuese, Harry sabía que no la encontraría tirada en un cajón del escritorio. Con mano temblorosa, se atrevió a abrir un armario que resultó estar lleno de pociones.

Le entraron unas ganas urgentes de salir corriendo de allí.

Pero se contuvo, y empezó a rebuscar. Tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

Draco había echado a andar sin decir nada y Hermione, tras varios segundos de indecisión, entendió que no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirle. Cuando ya habían doblado un par de esquinas, empezó a preguntarse si lo que estaría haciendo el slytherin no era deshacerse de ella. Se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasa…?

Como respuesta obtuvo un gesto de su mano que le indicaba silencio. Apenas podía ver, iluminados los dos por los rayos de luna que se colaban por los ventanales que iban dejando a sus espaldas. Finalmente le pareció ver algo. El resquicio de una puerta, una delgada línea de luz sobre la pared.

Draco redujo su velocidad, y Hermione paró a tan solo pocos milímetros de chocar contra él. Los dos avanzaron lentamente mientras, en perfecta sincronía, sacaban sus varitas del bolsillo.

* * *

Harry acababa de abrir el segundo cajón. Sentía el sudor concentrándose poco a poco en su nuca, sus movimientos más patosos a cada paso que daba. Alzó varios pergaminos para ver que había debajo y decepcionarse una vez más al no encontrar más que una pluma con la punta rota. Se dio la vuelta, exasperado.

* * *

Draco empujó la puerta con la punta de su varita. Hermione intentó mirar por encima de su hombro, con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, preguntándose a quien irían a encontrar. Quizá era alguien con pleno derecho a estar allí, por lo que Draco y ella podrían verse en serios problemas al entrar armados con una varita. Pero la puerta se abría poco a poco, y la habitación empezaba a tomar formas conocidas para Hermione. Aquello era el despacho de un profesor, y bien podría ser que algún alumno se hubiera atrevido a entrar en él sin permiso.

La puerta se abrió hasta ver el pico de una mesa. Casi rozando con su barbilla el hombro de Draco, Hermione vio sobre ella un mapa que le resultó familiar.

* * *

Harry se dio cuenta de que había alguien tras él. Pronto, la sensación de saber que era observado le recorrió la columna y alzó la mirada a la puerta.

Tarde. Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hermione levantó la vista horrorizada del mapa. "Por favor, no. Que no sea él, que no sea él…"

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella abrió los labios y algo pareció escabullirse entre ellos, quizá un intento vano de susurrar su nombre. Pero no pudo, y fue como si en aquel momento, Hermione se hubiera quedado vacía.

* * *

- …porque nunca en todos los años de docencia que llevo en este colegio había ocurrido tal demostración de estupidez por parte de un alumno. ¿Me estás escuchando, Potter? Yo mismo me aseguraré que no pases ni una noche más en Hogwarts y no solo eso, sino que me aseguraré que no te admitan en ningún colegio de magia conocido o por conocer. Jamás terminarás tus estudios y nunca volverás a levantar algo parecido a una varita. Haré que maldigas el día en que pusiste los pies en este colegio.

Snape no había parado de hablar desde que había entrado en su despacho. Tras la estupefacción inicial que le supuso saber que alguien había desactivado el hechizo de la entrada, se aseguró de que Harry no había robado nada y después empezó el encuentro. Ni siquiera le preguntó qué hacía allí, solo se limitó a acusarle y jurarle que si de él dependía, a partir de ese momento ni siquiera podría contar con un paraguas rosado como Hagrid. Había utilizado mucho las palabras "jamás" y "nunca", pero lo cierto era que Harry no le había prestado atención ni siquiera durante los cinco primeros segundos.

Se sentía sorprendido, engañado, enfadado y de alguna forma, traicionado. No sabía por cual de todos esos sentimientos decantarse, pero si sabía que en aquel momento quería hacerle cosas horribles a Malfoy. Horribles.

Mientras Snape le hablaba demasiado cerca de la cara Harry no alzaba la vista de Draco. El le devolvía una mirada orgullosa y desafiante, en silencio, sonriendo con perversidad. Y a su lado, Hermione, sentada en un taburete de madera y las manos en la boca, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Pero él no sintió lástima. Porque no paraba de preguntarse que demonios hacía ella con Draco.

En los pasillos.

De noche.

Solos.

Varios recipientes de cristal explotaron en una estantería, acaparando la atención de todos y arrancándole un pequeño grito a Hermione. Solo entonces Snape dejó de hablar, para mirar con preocupación los cristales rotos en los estantes, pero pronto le clavó una mirada de advertencia.

- Controla tus ataques infantiles, Potter, porque quizá sea yo el que deje de controlarse muy pronto.

Harry no contestó, sino que apretó los dientes hasta que empezó a sentir el sabor de la sangre en su garganta. Pero no apartó la vista de Malfoy. Y luego miró a Hermione, que sin palabras le preguntaba qué había hecho.

Qué habían hecho.

Volvió la vista a Snape, quien acababa de decir algo y esperaba con una mano extendida. Tuvo ganas de golpearle, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

- La varita –dijo el profesor lentamente, saboreando cada una de sus palabras y clavando sus ojos negros en él.

Harry no contestó.

- Potter… -amenazó Snape, cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta. Le pareció ver que Hermione salía de su ensimismamiento y abría la boca, y rogó en silencio que no lo hiciera. Afortunadamente, otra persona interrumpió las intenciones del profesor.

- Suéltalo, Severus –dijo Dumbledore, con voz grave.

Incluso con su pijama de rayas y su gorro de dormir, Dumbledore logró con esas dos palabras que Snape le soltara, no sin cierta reticencia. El Director les observó a ambos y entró en la abarrotada estancia que parecía hacerse más pequeña con cada segundo que pasaba. Harry apenas se sorprendió al ver a Fawkes entrar tras él, planear entre dos largas pilas de libros y posarse delicadamente sobre un candelabro que había olvidado junto a un armario. La espectacular ave había aparecido sin explicación lógica minutos después de que Filch, alertado por Malfoy, hubiera dado la voz de alarma. Al parecer, los profesores la usaban para comunicarse entre ellos en situaciones como aquella.

- Profesor Dumbledore – comenzó a decir Snape-. Potter acaba de ser descubierto en mi despacho.

- Estoy al corriente, Severus –murmuró Dumbledore, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Hermione al pasar junto a ella. La chica pareció hundirse más en su asiento al contacto con el Director.

- Potter ha entrado sin permiso en un despacho, ha escudriñado entre pertenencias que son privadas y a las que por supuesto, no tiene acceso. Ha burlado, además, el sistema de protección de la puerta, por no decir que se encuentra fuera de su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada –explicó el profesor, mientras Dumbledore caminaba silencioso hasta Harry-. Debe ser expulsado del colegio de inmediato.

Harry escuchó la acusación de Snape en silencio, y cuando Dumbledore se puso junto a él y suspiró, pensó que no iba a ser nada fácil salir de aquella.

- Estoy seguro de que Harry reconoce todas las cosas que ha hecho mal esta noche, Severus –dijo, y miró a Harry-. ¿Es así?

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación mientras todos esperaban su respuesta. Pero él no sabía qué decir. No podía pensar, no podía improvisar. Ni siquiera entendía la mitad de cosas que Snape y Dumbledore estaban diciendo.

- Contesta a tu Director, Potter – exclamó Snape, dando un paso hacia él y acortando de nuevo la distancia. Algo llamó la atención de Harry cuando se acercó. Snape llevaba en las manos el mapa del merodeador y lo apretaba con fuerza.

- Me está arrugando el mapa –dijo con una voz que no reconoció como propia.

Snape pareció reparar de pronto en lo que Harry quería decir y lo zarandeó frente a él.

- Si te refieres a este montón de papeles, creo que después de esta noche estará algo más que arrugado. Haremos lo que teníamos que haber hecho con él hace mucho tiempo.

- Creo que seré yo quien decida lo que haremos con él –interrumpió Dumbledore, acercándose con tranquilidad a Snape y tomando el mapa entre sus manos, alisándolo con cuidado-. Gracias.

Harry se sintió agradecido por el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Fawkes agitó ligeramente sus plumas y el Director se giró a ella y le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla.

- Creo que hablaré a solas con Harry. Severus, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger.

- Con el debido respeto profesor Dumbledore creo que debo ser yo quien castigue a…

- Todo a su debido tiempo, Severus. Antes quiero hablar con Harry a solas. Si sois tan amables.

Hermione se puso en pie y salió de la estancia, seguida de Draco, quien le dedicó una última sonrisa a Harry y finalmente Snape. Harry se alegró interiormente de que Snape no fuera a salirse con la suya, al menos en principio, y al salir no pudo disimular una ligera sonrisa que enfureció todavía más al profesor. El portazo dejó el lugar en silencio.

- Harry, no estás poniéndome las cosas fáciles. Y más te vale que hables ahora, porque te conviene si no quieres estar de vuelta a tu casa en el primer tren de la mañana.

Harry alzó la vista por primera vez y miró a Dumbledore. Supo que él ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí por la forma en que le miraba.

- Quería verlo.

- Lo se. Supe que esto pasaría desde el momento en que saliste de mi despacho. Y realmente es culpa mía.

Harry no entendía porqué Dumbledore estaba haciéndose cargo de aquella situación, pues la idea había sido expresamente suya y por otro lado, Snape tenía razón. Aquella noche Gryffindor iba a perder muchos puntos por su culpa.

- La cuestión es que tanto tú como yo sabemos que tal como están las cosas no podemos expulsarte del colegio. El profesor Snape también lo sabe, pero tengo razones para creer que no será tan comprensivo como nosotros.

Harry se sintió aliviado. Por el momento, no iban a expulsarle. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole las gracias al profesor y preguntándose a qué clase de castigo tendría que enfrentarse esta vez. Dumbledore permanecía en silencio, pensativo, hasta que finalmente caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Harry observó la escena, curioso.

- Señorita Granger, por favor.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo cuando Hermione entró en el Despacho. Le pareció escuchar el murmullo apagado de la voz de Snape, pero la puerta volvió a cerrarse antes de que nadie más pudiera entrar.

- Siéntese, ahí mismo –dijo Dumbledore, indicándole una pila de libros no muy alta que había a su espalda. Hermione, en silencio, hizo lo que el profesor le decía-. Como usted misma habrá podido comprobar, tenemos un serio problema.

Harry no quería alzar la mirada, porque no estaba seguro de saber controlarse si tenía que hablar con ella. En aquellos momentos, la perspectiva de hablar con Hermione le atraía tanto como hacerlo con Snape, con la incomodidad añadida de no saber qué era lo que pintaba ella en todo aquel asunto.

- He pensado que va a ser usted quien se encargue de castigar al señor Potter.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione, y Harry alzó la cabeza-. No, yo solo… no, yo no puedo…

- Vealo de este modo –añadió Dumbledore, tranquilamente-. Si usted no lo hace, posiblemente sea Snape quien deba hacerlo y estará en todo su derecho. Usted es prefecto de su casa, señorita Granger, y ya que la profesora McGonagall no se encuentra aquí es usted sobre quien recae la responsabilidad.

Harry se sintió confuso. No sabía decir si la idea le gustaba o no. ¿Qué podía esperar de Hermione? La observó por primera vez, intentando encontrar alguna señal que le dejara ver en lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba demasiado cohibida y nerviosa. Durante unos segundos, se miraron.

- Profesor, no puedo hacerlo…

- Si puede –le animó Dumbledore, conciliador-. Estoy dándole una oportunidad que sin duda beneficia a ambos, señorita Granger. Puede castigarle a limpiar calderos, a domar al calamar gigante o a comerse dos bolsas de grageas Bertie Botts. A fin de cuentas, estaba usted realizando su ronda de prefecto cuando esto ocurrió¿no es cierto? Confío en su buen juicio.

Hermione enterró la cara entre sus manos en un gesto de cansancio. Harry imaginaba la presión que debía estar soportando. Ella le miró buscando apoyo, comprensión, una mirada que pudiera tranquilizarla. Pero Harry solo se limitó a esperar.

- De acuerdo –dijo Hermione, finalmente. Se puso en pie, apretando su varita fuertemente con ambas manos y mirando nerviosa de un lado a otro, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Harry…

Le miró una vez más, como si estuviera dándole una última oportunidad. Pero Harry no le dio la señal que ella esperaba, y Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Harry no… -tragó saliva, se mordió los labios y tomó aire-. Harry no jugará los partidos de quidditch que quedan por jugar este año.

Fue como una ducha de agua fría. Harry olvidó el enfado, la decepción y el engaño. Miró a Hermione como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- El titulo de capitán pasará a otro jugador y… su escoba será confiscada por un profesor.

Tuvo ganas de reir. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. No podía haber descubierto a Hermione con Malfoy en un pasillo y minutos más tarde quedarse sin quidditch por petición suya. Aquello no tenía lógica.

- De acuerdo –se limitó a decir el Director, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, palmeando a Hermione en la espalda como muestra de apoyo. Ella no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista al suelo e intentó no llorar.

Harry siguió de pie en la habitación, observando a Hermione. No vio el fogonazo de luz a su izquierda, ni como Fawkes se deshacía envuelto en llamas para convertirse segundos más tarde en un puñado de cenizas.

* * *

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, dejárselo a Snape¿Hubieras preferido eso, eh? –gritó Hermione, y su voz resonó en los pasillos.

Harry, varios metros por delante, no le contestó.

- Dumbledore te ha hecho un gran favor¿no te das cuenta?

Aceleró el paso, sin importarle el hecho de que ella no paraba de gritar y la mitad de alumnos no tardarían en salir al pasillo a curiosear.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó Hermione, y después, la gota que colmó el vaso-. ¿No crees que al menos deberías explicarme algo?

Paró en seco.

- ¿Explicarte algo?

Se dio la vuelta. Hermione también se detuvo, lejos de él, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. Si no hubiera sido ella, le habría pegado. Harry avanzó dos pasos.

- ¿Cómo puedes exigirme algo así? –preguntó, en voz baja. Recordó a Malfoy, y no pudo controlarse-. ¡Como puedes exigirme algo así, maldita sea!

- No grites, por favor… –empezó a decir Hermione.

- Me has dejado sin quidditch, sin equipo y sin partido –murmuró Harry, acercándose a ella-. ¡Tú sabías lo que significaba para mí¡Has visto como me pasaba los días mirando libros, estudiando para eso!

- ¡Claro que lo sabía! –Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas-. ¡Y lo siento, lo siento!

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza e introdujo los dedos en su pelo, tirando fuertemente de él para despejarse. Se apoyó en la pared, respirando fuertemente contra la piedra.

- Y lo peor es que lo del quidditch es lo de menos…

- Dios mío… -susurró Hermione, tapándose la cara con las manos para liberar parte de la frustración contenida-. Harry, te juro que…

- Vamos, dímelo –Harry se incorporó y se acercó a Hermione, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, sin tocarla-. Atrévete a decirme que estabas haciendo una ronda, que os encontrasteis en el camino. Dilo.

Hermione le miró, suplicante. Parecía debatirse entre hablar y no hacerlo, y al parecer, la razón para no hacerlo era más poderosa, porque le miró en silencio mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Alzó una mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, pero él rechazó el contacto.

- Genial, Hermione, genial –dijo Harry, al cabo de unos segundos. Dio media vuelta y echó a andar, y tras pensarlo, se detuvo y volvió a mirarla-. Y ni se te ocurra acusarme, porque la culpable de esto eres tú, por no decirme desde un principio lo que te traías entre manos. Aunque creeme, si hubiera sabido que Malfoy tenía algo que ver con todo eso me habría desentendido del problema enseguida. Porque te mereces todo lo que te pase si te reúnes a solas con esa escoria.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar sin mirar atrás. Hermione ya no volvió a llamarle.

* * *

Harry golpeaba el brazo del sofá con la punta de su varita, mientras Ron, sentado a su lado, contemplaba las llamas crepitantes en la chimenea con expresión ausente. Luna, sentada en el suelo entre los dos, apoyaba la cabeza en un almohadón y se mordía los labios pensativa.

- ¿Sabes, Harry? –dijo ella, de pronto. Harry ni siquiera alzó la cabeza-. Eres un cretino. No te lo he dicho nunca, pero llevo días pensándolo y creo que tendrías que saberlo.

- Gracias, Luna.

Continuó golpeando la tela con la punta de la varita, esta vez con mayor insistencia.

- ¿Tu también piensas que soy un cretino?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Ron, quien se removió inquieto a su lado y se revolvió el pelo antes de contestar.

- Bueno, Harry, la verdad es que…

- Antes de contestar, quiero que imagines que un día sales de la habitación y te encuentras a Ginny con Malfoy en un pasillo a oscuras.

- Pero es distinto.

- Es distinto porque tu hermana no es la última persona de la que esperarías algo así.

La varita resbaló y cayó al suelo, y Harry ni siquiera se preocupó en recogerla. Luna alargó un brazo para salvarla de las llamas y mientras la observaba detenidamente, volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué hablas como si hubieras descubierto a Hermione y a Draco besándose por los pasillos? –le espetó-. Quizá me han contado mal la historia pero creo que fueron ellos quienes te descubrieron a ti husmeando donde no debías. ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizá Hermione también está decepcionada contigo?

- ¿Y porqué iba a…? –empezó a preguntar Harry, pero se detuvo. Luna le miró con satisfacción y volvió a concentrarse en su varita-. No, no lo está.

- Solo porque ella sea la única que está mostrando madurez en todo este asunto no significa que no tenga ganas de meterte la varita por el agujero de la nariz –continuó Luna, subiendo al sofá sin prestar atención y sentándose casi encima de Ron, quien se apartó ligeramente colorado-. Estabas en el despacho de Snape¿que pretendías¿Tienes idea de lo que podían haberte hecho por eso? No puedo creer que te enfades por una estúpida escoba.

Harry miró a Luna con frustración. Tuvo ganas de decir algo lo suficiente borde como para que se callara de una vez, porque cada vez que hablaba tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared, pero algo le decía que su amiga no tenía intención de darle la razón. Desvió la mirada a Ron.

- ¿Y tu qué, eh¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

Su amigo bajó la vista durante varios segundos e hizo una mueca que en otras circunstancias habría hecho reír a Harry. Luego le miró, y supo que no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decir.

- Mira, Hermione también es nuestra amiga y si en todo esto tenemos que elegir entre uno y otro…

Harry dejó de escucharle. Asintió con la cabeza y miró para otro lado, dándole a entender que ya no le interesaba lo que quisiera decir, pero el pelirrojo continuó hablando.

- Ni siquiera sabemos que estabas haciendo allí¿qué quieres que hagamos?

- ¿Y sí sabéis lo que hacía Hermione con Malfoy, eh¿Es que ella no va a tener nada de culpa?

- ¡No hemos dicho que no la tuviera! –dijo Ron.

- Pero está intentando arreglarlo, está intentando explicártelo y tú no quieres escucharla –le explicó Luna-. Por Merlín Harry, no puedes evitarla siempre. Y si lo haces¿qué le estás dando a entender¿Qué se acabó¿Sin darle la oportunidad de…?

El corazón de Harry se contrajo con un doloroso pinchazo. Se asustó y en un acto reflejo, se giró hacia su amiga.

- No seas exagerada.

- Pues es lo que parece –murmuró Ron, con las orejas ligeramente coloradas.

El dolor se acentuó.

- No. A ver, no. No se ha acabado nada. No¿entendéis? Quiero decir...

El cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió en ese momento y por un momento Harry escuchó la estruendosa voz de la mujer. Volvía a cantar alabanzas al Director, como aquella primera noche en el colegio, solo que por prevención habían insonorizado las paredes. Los alumnos de primer año empezaron a cantar con ella y cuando el cuadro se cerró, todo volvió a la normalidad. O casi todo.

- Hola, chicos.

Harry, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, miró hacia arriba. Hermione cargaba con una pila considerable de libros en los brazos y les observaba a los tres en silencio. Luna le contestó alegremente, Ron con un gesto que podía haber pasado inadvertido y él empezó a soportar el incómodo silencio que se instalaba entre ellos cada vez que se veían desde hacía tres días.

- Siéntate con nosotros, Hermione –dijo Luna, arrimándose a Ron para hacer hueco. Harry se puso en pie.

- No, no hace falta Luna, yo ya me voy.

- Harry¿podríamos ir a algún sitio para hablar?

Su voz sonó suave y conciliadora. Harry detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista a Hermione, quizá por segunda o tercera vez desde aquella noche. Recordó la indiferencia con que le había respondido en las pocas ocasiones que ella le había hablado desde entonces, y esta vez, decidió contestar.

- No, tengo que irme a aprovechar las últimas horas de sol que quedan para volar un rato, porque esta noche tengo que ir a darle mi escoba a Dumbledore –dijo, y pensó que no había sonado más borde en su vida. Hermione no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista a los libros y se quedó muy quieta, de pie. A Harry le pareció que los apretaba más contra su pecho-. Adiós.

Sin detenerse a saludar a los alumnos de quinto que le palmearon la espalda al pasar, salió de la Sala Común. Dirigió una mirada a la Señora Gorda que le hizo enmudecer y echó a andar hacia el campo de quidditch, sin importarle las nubes de tormenta que se acercaban sigilosas hacia Hogwarts.

* * *

- No quiere saber nada de mí¿verdad?

Luna suspiró lánguidamente y subió los pies al sofá.

- Tiene mal genio cuando se enfada.

Hermione deslizó una mano por la cubierta de uno de sus libros, intentando no prestar atención al dolor de estómago que le acompañaba desde aquella noche y le había impedido comer más de dos sándwiches aquel día.

- Supongo que tampoco puedo culparle. Es la segunda vez que le quito una escoba desde que nos conocemos –dijo, sonriendo a su pesar.

- No es la escoba lo que le importa, Hermione –refunfuñó Ron-. Ya fue mala suerte que te encontraras con Malfoy justo en ese momento mientras hacías la ronda.

Aquello no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

No les había explicado nada. Todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión que supuso ver a Harry revolviendo papeles a escondidas en el despacho de Snape cuando Luna fue a verle, diciéndole que él mismo se lo había contado todo a ella, Ginny y Ron. Mientras hablaba, se preguntó qué iba a decirles cuando le preguntaran qué hacía ella con Draco aquella noche, pero pronto entendió que todos habían dado por sentado que se trataba de una simple coincidencia en una ronda de prefectos. Ni siquiera se preocupó por si Ginny había sospechado sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con Harry.

Pero era tan difícil.

Se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiar la lágrima que había estado aguantando desde que Harry se había ido. Pudo sentir como aumentaba la tensión en aquella parte de la sala, donde afortunadamente, solo estaban ellos tres. Intentó tranquilizarse. La última vez que Ron le había visto llorar tenía catorce años, seguro que era capaz de asustarse si la veía así.

Pero no pudo. Cuando dejó escapar una lágrima cayó otra, y otra más. Se tapó la cara en un gesto infantil para que nadie la viera, y se preguntó tontamente qué estarían pensando Ron y Luna de ella en aquellos momentos. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y aunque no era un contacto firme, cuando Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio a Ron junto a ella, le abrazó.

- No se porqué estaba allí, Ron –dijo, y por primera vez se dio cuenta del daño que eso le hacía. Pensó en lo enfadada que se había sentido aquella noche al pensar en ello, y como ese enfado se había transformado en un profundo dolor, tan insoportable que lo habría dado todo por tener una oportunidad para explicarle a Harry toda la verdad-. No lo se.

- Tranquila –murmuró Ron, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda-. No llores.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? –preguntó, inspirando fuertemente y limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano-. Y si tiene algo que ver con Voldemort, y si no nos contó todo lo que le dijo Dumbledore…

Hermione no vio la mirada que sus dos amigos intercambiaron, pero supo que algo raro sucedía cuando Luna le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente.

- Habla con él.

- No quiere hablar conmigo.

- Querrá –le aseguró Luna, y luego sonrió-. No es idiota, Hermione. Sabe lo que le conviene.

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó, justo antes de que la gente comenzara a marcharse del Gran Comedor y se quedaran los últimos rezagados, Hermione supo que Luna no tenía razón.

- Estará duchándose… -dijo Ron, llevándose la última cucharada de postre a la boca.

- Da igual, Ron, no lo intentes –Hermione le dio un golpecito a las patatas que había en su plato-. Tendré que esperar hasta mañana para verle.

Ron hizo una mueca y bajó la vista a su plato, sin saber que decir. Luna, desde la mesa ravenclaw, seguía buscando a Harry con la mirada.

No había aparecido durante toda la noche, ni siquiera para coger algo de cena y llevársela a la habitación. Hermione pensó que era como retroceder un poco más. Antes no quería hablarle. Ahora ni siquiera quería verle.

Alguien se colocó junto a ella. Pudo sentir su presencia antes de girarse, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Ginny estaba de pie junto a ella, sosteniendo algo entre las manos y mirándole con seriedad. Desde su discusión no habían vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera a verse. Habían coincidido en la Sala Común, pero Ginny había pasado el tiempo con las chicas de su curso durante aquellos días.

- Está en el campo de quidditch –dijo, y le tendió el paquete envuelto en servilletas de trapo. Hermione sintió el aroma de la cena, tibio, antes de que Ginny le sonriera tímidamente-. Si te das prisa, aun estás a tiempo.

Corrió con todas sus ganas, como hacía tiempo que no recordaba haberlo hecho. Apretando fuertemente la cena contra su pecho, sin preocuparse de coger siquiera una capa para protegerse del frío.

* * *

Harry volaba monótonamente de un lado a otro. Volvía a los aros, los rodeaba, y partía hacia los contrarios. A veces se desviaba hacia las gradas, vacías y silenciosas, detenía la escoba y miraba las luces del colegio.

Iba a llover. Las nubes hacía rato que habían llegado y parecían estar acomodándose en el cielo, preparadas para descargar el chaparrón y cargando el ambiente en el proceso. Un suave viento se había levantado y jugaba con su pelo, revolviéndolo con fuerza, pero a Harry le importaba muy poco.

Había decidido calmarse y pensar, porque esa misma tarde se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de estropearlo todo por algo que ni siquiera sabía.

Y había decidido que hablaría con Hermione, que le escucharía, porque no soportaba aquella situación. Porque si hubiera podido se habría golpeado a si mismo cada una de las veces que ella le había hablado y él no había respondido.

Y como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, el viento aulló y le obligó a descender. Un relámpago iluminó el campo y el contorno de una figura que había aparecido minutos antes y que sostenía algo en las manos, temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

Cuando puso los pies en el suelo, tan solo a dos metros de ella, no supo que decir.

- Hola –murmuró Hermione, sin moverse del sitio.

Harry bajó de la escoba, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Hola –contestó, y respiró aliviado, pues por primera vez su voz no reflejaba enfado ni desprecio.

Hermione intentó sonreír. Lo más cálido que le había dedicado en todos aquellos días.

- No has venido a cenar y… te he traído esto.

- Oh –Harry intentó controlar las ganas que tenía de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, y dejarse abrazar. Lo necesitaba. Sentía que no habría hecho las paces con ella hasta que no pudiera descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Se me pasó la hora, no me he dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero los labios le temblaron. Harry avanzó dos pasos.

- No voy a pedirte perdón otra vez -murmuró Hermione, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se detuvo.

Ella alzó la vista con determinación. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Se que tu no puedes entenderlo, pero prefiero mil veces que me odies por no dejarte jugar a quidditch a verte marchar del colegio mañana. Puedes creer que fui excesiva con el castigo y… quizá, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, no habría llegado a tanto –hizo una pausa, para tomar aire-. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta y te vi… no pude creerlo.

Harry se sintió sorprendido al comprobar que sus palabras, lejos de enfurecerle de nuevo, le tranquilizaban. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, un comentario mordaz.

- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

Pero luego dio dos pasos más.

- Y yo no te odio.

Hermione alzó la vista, sorprendida. Harry lo intentó con una sonrisa que le contagió.

- Quiero… -empezó a decir, pero luego cambió de opinión-. Me gustaría contártelo. Todo…

- Está bien –el cambio en el ambiente le puso de buen humor. Otro relámpago iluminó el lugar, y los dos miraron al cielo-. Yo también quiero hablar contigo y contarte algunas cosas.

- De acuerdo –asintió Hermione.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Y Harry sintió como un chispazo de electricidad en su interior, que le hizo avanzar dos pasos más. La miró largo rato, casi palpando la complicidad que emanaban sus ojos, como si los dos guardaran un mismo secreto en aquel momento.

Dejó la escoba en el suelo.

- ¿Es mi cena, entonces?

- Ah, si –Hermione miró el bulto que sostenía entre las manos como si se hubiera olvidado por completo que seguía allí-. Aunque, creo que estará un poco fría.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Cogió el paquete que Hermione le tendió y lo tanteó varios segundos, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Hermione esperaba, nerviosa, entrelazando los dedos a la altura de su estómago. Harry alzó la vista a ella y la observó con una seriedad que le asustó.

Dio un paso y dejó caer el bulto a un lado. Llevó una mano a la nuca de Hermione y le besó, sin decir una palabra, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo a través de las venas, mezclándose con un sentimiento nuevo para él que le impulsaba a deslizar sus manos por la cintura de Hermione como no lo había hecho antes. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el borde de su pantalón, tocando la delgada línea de piel que dejaba ver su camiseta. Besó su boca con urgencia, sus comisuras, hasta que sintió los dedos de Hermione entre su pelo y dejó de pensar.

Cuando Hermione sintió el roce de su lengua entre sus labios creyó que las piernas no le aguantarían en pie ni un segundo más, y rió.

En cuarto curso, Víktor Krum le besó una vez. Una única vez que le dejó con las piernas temblando durante el resto de la tarde y sin dormir aquella noche. Así que Hermione supo que a partir de aquel día, jamás volvería a andar.

Harry también rió, sin parar de besarla. Sus dientes chocaron, inexpertos, y volvieron a reír. Hermione abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente, y sujetó a Harry por las mejillas. Él le miró sin comprender, y entonces ella tomó aire y sin detenerse demasiado a pensar en lo que hacía, buscó sus labios, se deslizó suavemente entre ellos y todo se calmó. Se acariciaron con dulzura, con lentitud, se saborearon incluso después de que la lluvia les empapara y echaran a correr hacia el castillo.

* * *

Harry se dejó guiar por todo el colegio cogido de la mano de Hermione. No era tan tarde como para que tuvieran que ir a escondidas y por el camino se encontraron con varios chicos que no ocultaron su asombro al ver a la prefecta de su casa empapada de los pies a la cabeza correteando por los pasillos.

Habían pensado ir al Comedor, ya que la cena había quedado olvidada en el campo de quidditch y a aquellas horas debería estar flotando en uno de los grandes charcos que se habrían formado en la hierba. Sin embargo, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta y temblando de frío intentaron girar la manilla, comprobaron que era demasiado tarde.

- Han cerrado –dijo Hermione, con fastidio.

- No te preocupes, tampoco tengo mucha hambre –Harry se revolvió el pelo y salpicó a su alrededor con el agua de lluvia.

Ambos se apoyaron contra la puerta, pensativos. Podrían haber ido a la Sala Común, donde la idea de sentarse junto a la chimenea les resultaba atrayente, pero era sábado y a esas horas, los que no habían salido a Hogsmeade debían estar allí pasando el rato. Harry no sabía si a Hermione le gustaría ir, pero por lo referente a él, le apetecía estar en un lugar más tranquilo donde pudiera al menos secarse y sentarse a descansar.

- Espera –dijo de pronto Hermione, incorporándose y mirando hacia las escaleras con vacilación-. Si, claro. Vamos.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Harry, siguiéndole de cerca.

- No lo se exactamente, debe estar arriba de nuestras habitaciones –contestó Hermione, internándose por un pasillo que se iluminó brevemente cuando un relámpago destelló en el exterior.

Harry seguía sin saber donde se dirigían, pero no dijo nada más y se limitó a seguirle, curioso, entre los pasillos que conducían al octavo piso de la torre gryffindor. Miró por una de las ventanas al pasar junto a ellas y comprobó que la tormenta había terminado, aunque la lluvia seguía cayendo insistentemente sobre los tejados, y dado lo alto que se encontraban, el sonido del golpeteo contra las tejas se oía con claridad en aquella parte del castillo.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente, Hermione?

- Una puerta –dijo ella, reduciendo la velocidad y sacando su varita del bolsillo-. _Lumos._ Debe estar por aquí.

Harry miró a su alrededor, mientras Hermione se alejaba por el pasillo, cuando de pronto, la luz de su varita iluminó algo en la pared.

- Mira, creo que es aquí –se alegró Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta e iluminando su suave superficie de madera frente a ella-. Espera, tengo que apagar esto. _Nox_. Ahora.

Harry apenas pudo escuchar el sonido que hizo la varita al golpear la cerradura, absorto en el ruido de la lluvia al golpear en los cristales, pero si escuchó como Hermione repetía su nombre con voz clara, y acto seguido, un chasquido.

Hermione empujó la superficie con las manos y acto seguido Harry podía ver lo que parecía el interior de una habitación, enorme, con una cama al menos el doble de grande que la suya, un escritorio, estanterías con libros y una chimenea que se encendió de pronto cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

- Vaya –rió Hermione, colocándose en el centro y mirando con especial interés los libros que había sobre una de las estanterías-. No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan grande.

- ¿Qué ese esto? –preguntó Harry, mientras se acercaba instintivamente a la chimenea.

- Mi habitación. Pero no la uso –murmuró Hermione, repasando los títulos que leía en las cubiertas de los libros. Harry se acercó más a las llamas. Se quitó el suéter de invierno, que había quedado empapado y lo tiró al suelo. Se dio cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba debajo se había mojado también, de modo que se la quitó y murmuró un hechizo. De la punta de su varita comenzó a salir un chorro de aire con el que empezó a secar su ropa. Suspiró aliviado cuando sintió en la piel el agradable calor de la lumbre-. Hay una en cada casa, para los prefectos como yo. La profesora McGonagall me habló de esto en una de sus cartas durante el verano pero la rechacé porque pensé que me sentiría un poco sola aquí arriba, y no me equivocaba. Con lo grande que es debe ser la única habitación en todo este…

Hermione se había girado para mirarle y por algún motivo parecía haber olvidado lo que quería decir. Harry le miró con curiosidad, mientras seguía secando su camiseta, hasta que rápidamente ella volvió a meter la cabeza en la estantería.

- …piso.

Harry asintió, mientras su camiseta empezaba a secarse poco a poco. De pronto recordó algo.

- ¡Ah¿Sabes? He pensado en lo que me contaste sobre Lyra y creo que se como podemos ayudarla.

Hermione emitió un "ah" apenas imperceptible.

- Ya te explicaré como, pero creo que funcionará. Tendremos que quedar con ella un día en un lugar, contra menos gente haya mejor. Dijiste que tenía problemas levantando objetos¿verdad?

- Si…

Harry iba a contestar, pero alzó la cabeza para observar a Hermione y comprobar que seguía enfrascada con los libros, a pesar de que no debía haber más de quince.

- ¿Tan interesantes son? –preguntó con naturalidad, pero ella se sobresaltó y se golpeó la cabeza con el estante superior-. ¡Cuidado!

Hermione se llevó una mano y se rascó la adolorida cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y le miró con gesto compungido.

- No, que va… -luego caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, sin parar de masajearse entre los rizos. Harry se acercó, intentando no reírse por la situación.

- A ver, déjame mirar –le dijo, y tras sentarse junto a ella le apartó las manos-. No tienes nada, solo ha sido un golpe.

- Oye¿de verdad no tienes hambre? –preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el escritorio-. Porque puedo intentar conjurar algo.

Harry pensó que quizá tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que Hermione estaba nerviosa. Miró su camiseta y comprobó que ya estaba seca y no solo eso, sino también caliente. Se la puso mientras consideró la propuesta de Hermione.

- Eso me gustaría verlo.

Hermione sonrió complacida y le pareció ver que incluso aliviada, algo que Harry no pudo entender. Apuntó a la superficie del escritorio con la varita y susurró algo que Harry no pudo entender con claridad. Un plato con tres sándwiches apareció de pronto, junto con un vaso de zumo y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- ¡Ja¿Qué te parece? –sonrió Hermione. Harry caminó hacia ella y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

- Que cocinas muy bien – dijo, asombrado. Se sentó en la silla mientras ella se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba en el borde, a tan solo unos pasos de él. Harry engulló el primer sándwich en pocos segundos, bajo la mirada de Hermione-. ¿Qué miras?

Ella sonrió, y Harry alzó su varita iluminada para verla mejor. No se había dado cuenta, pero Hermione estaba casi tan empapada como él. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y de la punta de sus rizos caían pequeñas gotitas de agua que mojaban aun más su ropa. Pensó en decirle que la secara al igual que él, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Tosió mientras se golpeaba el pecho, el último bocado se le había atragantado.

- Tu camiseta. Me hace gracia.

Harry bebió un trago de zumo de naranja y se observó a si mismo.

- ¿Esto? Es de Dudley.

- ¿Tu primo?

- Si, creo que cabemos cuatro personas más aquí dentro. Ron dice que seis si son delgadas –dijo Harry, comenzando con el tercer sándwich-. Está muy usada.

Volvió a mirarla. Se trataba de un barco de vela de color azul, con el sol de fondo, pero los colores apenas se apreciaban después de tantos años de lavados. Los dos quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mientras Harry terminaba, esta vez más despacio, su cena.

- No se si te lo dije, pero no voy a volver a casa de mis tíos cuando termine este curso.

Sabía que no se lo había dicho, de modo que Hermione levantó la cara en un brusco movimiento y le observó fijamente.

- ¿No vas a volver…? –preguntó, con lentitud.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y tras varios segundos en los que ninguno supo que decir, ella volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, creo que puedo entenderlo –dijo, aunque parecía preocupada-. ¿Pero que vas a hacer, entonces¿Adonde irás?

- No lo se, aun no lo he pensado –contestó Harry, empezando con el trozo de pastel-. Supongo que tendré que alquilar alguna habitación… o comprar una casa.

Sin explicarse porqué, el siguiente bocado de pastel le supo amargo. Tenía que admitirlo, la idea tampoco le volvía loco de contento. No quería vivir con los Dursley, pero lo cierto era que tampoco quería vivir solo. Y sabía que no sería fácil salir de Hogwarts y encontrar un lugar para vivir. Quizá podría hablar con Ron para que le dejara pasar unos días en la Madriguera.

- Harry¿estás seguro de que quieres eso?

Dejó la cuchara sobre el plato, con el pastel a medio terminar, y se giró para sonreírle ligeramente.

- No tengo otra opción –dijo, y se puso en pie. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, junto a Hermione. Estiró los brazos y bostezó sin disimulo, distracción que Hermione aprovechó para taparle la boca con una mano y empujarle. Harry quedó hundido entre almohadones-. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?

Hermione empezó a hablar. Al principio no parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba diciendo, y Harry supo que seguía pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, no pretendía darle otro problema más a Hermione. A fin de cuentas, él tampoco pensaba demasiado en eso; sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría un lugar donde quedarse cuando el curso terminara. Volvió a prestarle atención.

- … y he estudiado Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa y Transformación. En realidad no he hecho casi nada.

Harry rió y pensó que solo a ella se le ocurriría decir algo así. Le tendió una mano y Hermione la cogió en el aire, para acto seguido ponerse a jugar con sus dedos. Harry se dejó hacer, hasta que apretó su mano con fuerza y con gesto cansado, la atrajo hacia él.

Cerró los ojos en el mismo momento en que Hermione apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Su mano se movió como impulsada por un resorte y fue a detenerse en su mejilla, donde se detuvo a acariciarla con el pulgar. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba rígida. Con los brazos encogidos contra el cuerpo, aguantando la respiración. Y de pronto Harry miró a su alrededor, a la chimenea encendida, a su ropa en el suelo, a la cama, y se hizo la luz.

Su dedo pulgar detuvo el movimiento y abrió mucho los ojos, y si esto no le estuviera pasando a él, se habría reído mucho. Intentó tranquilizarse y sobretodo, no reír por puro nerviosismo, y como pudo, cogió a Hermione, la inclinó hacia la derecha y la dejó en la cama, a un brazo de distancia de él.

Ella sonrió, con el rostro semicubierto por el enorme almohadón que tenía debajo, y Harry le miró largo rato.

- ¿Sabes que pensé el otro día? –preguntó ella, de pronto.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó él, pensando que vista así, con un dedo en los labios y las gotitas de lluvia en las mejillas nunca había estado tan guapa.

- Que cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a ir a un parque de atracciones. Todos juntos. Montaremos en la montaña rusa hasta acabar vomitando.

Harry sonrió.

- Nunca he subido en una montaña rusa.

- Pues yo te llevaré –contestó ella, cerrando los ojos y bajando la voz-. ¿Imaginas a Ron en la casa del terror?

Harry cerró los ojos también. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansado hasta ese momento.

- Debe ser todo un espectáculo.

- Si…

Cuando los dos quedaron el silencio, perdió la noción del tiempo. No supo si pasó mucho rato hasta volver a oír su voz.

- Nos vamos a quedar dormidos. Y no… deberíamos…

- Tranquila… –susurró Harry-. Ya me voy yo. Tú quédate aquí…

Y entonces se durmió.

_Perder a alguien por miedo. Dejar pasar el amor de verdad por temor al dolor. Malgastar la existencia y el talento en un trabajo absurdo. Guiarse por la esperanza y no por la experiencia. ¿La vida? La vida es eso que discurre mientras tratas de averiguar qué es la vida, soltó John Lennon. Se vive en un país en el que suceden cosas. Las cosas pasan y quedan en los libros de Historia. La historia personal la conforman recuerdos y personas. Las personas van y vienen. Hasta que una noche de lluvia quedan grabadas a fuego en el corazón._


	24. Puntos suspensivos

Harry dio media vuelta y al instante notó un pinchazo en la mejilla. Movida por el dolor, su mano se movió rápida hasta su cara y sin llegar a despertarse del todo, murmuró algo que ni siquiera él pudo entender. Se quitó las gafas a regañadientes y alargó un brazo para dejarlas sobre la mesita.

Al abrir la mano, las gafas cayeron al suelo. Lentamente, Harry volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Cuando intentó mover las piernas se dio cuenta que tenía las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas, como si se hubiera acostado sin ni siquiera haberlas retirado. Se peleó con ellas durante varios segundos, pataleando, hasta que finalmente se libró del enredo y pudo darse la vuelta, hundiendo la cabeza entre los almohadones.

La luz del sol le dio en la cara con tanta intensidad que cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldijo por lo bajo, esta vez algo que si entendió, y volvió a darse la vuelta. Entreabrió los ojos para mirar con odio a la ventana, preguntándose por qué demonios sus compañeros habrían decidido correr las cortinas tan temprano. Por algún motivo pensó en Hermione.

Se quedó boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados, con su conciencia evadiéndose cada vez más lejos por los recovecos de su mente, hasta que algo se removió junto a él. Pocos segundos mas tarde sintió el contacto de algo contra su pecho, suave y tibio, deslizándose bajo su camiseta. Movido por el instinto, Harry llevó una mano a su pecho y bajo la camiseta palpó la inconfundible forma de una mano de dedos finos y delgados. Permaneció así varios segundos, sin moverse, hasta que finalmente recordó algo y abrió los ojos con brusquedad.

Con las piernas encogidas, medio abrazada a la almohada, la cara semioculta entre la maraña de rizos marrones, Hermione dormía profundamente a su lado.

La conciencia de Harry se despejó con tanta rapidez que sintió un ligero dolor en las sienes. Observó a su alrededor y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no saltar de la cama y buscar al bromista, al no reconocer el sitio en el que estaba. Entonces volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

Uno de los brazos de Hermione se perdía bajo la camiseta. Harry aguantó la respiración inconscientemente, mientras intentaba buscar una lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando la ausencia de aire en los pulmones se hizo más que evidente, de golpe, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. El vuelo en escoba, la lluvia, el Gran Comedor cerrado, la habitación de los Prefectos.

Suspiró aliviado, mientras intentaba calmarse. Sonrió brevemente, y volvió a alzar la vista hacia Hermione. Tenía los rasgos de la cara totalmente relajados, sin rastro alguno de preocupación. Meciéndose por la suave respiración, con los ojos cerrados y parcialmente oculta bajo los rizos. Se preguntó si estaría soñando con algo agradable.

Sintió el contacto de su mano ligeramente cerrada sobre su pecho, y sin pensarlo demasiado, levantó el cuello de la camiseta y miró por debajo. Allí estaba, quieta, reposando con la misma suavidad con que su dueña dormía junto a él. La miró con curiosidad varios segundos más, hasta que se preguntó qué pasaría si Hermione se despertaba en aquel momento y veía lo que estaba haciendo.

Se preguntó como podría despertarla y no se le ocurrió ninguna forma. Así que hizo lo que estaba seguro que cualquier persona habría hecho en su lugar.

Carraspeó un poquito.

Hermione ni siquiera parecía haberle oído desde sus sueños. Algo incómodo, se acercó un poco más a ella y volvió a repetir la operación, esta vez más cerca de su oído, y Hermione arrugó el gesto. Harry regresó rápidamente a su sitio y se dedicó a esperar.

Poco a poco, y con una lentitud que hizo las delicias de Harry, Hermione empezó a despertarse. Retiró el brazo de su escondite y lo estiró hacia arriba, rascándose los ojos con el otro mientras bostezaba, y alargó las piernas hasta que Harry escuchó con claridad el _crack_ que sonó en sus huesos al hacerlo. Luego volvió a acomodarse, esta vez boca arriba y el pelo retirado de la cara.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Le miró, y tras sonreír suavemente volvió a cerrarlos...

...para incorporarse tan bruscamente de la cama que Harry casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

- Tranquila, tranquila... – empezó a hablar, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia-. Estamos en la habitación de los prefectos¿recuerdas? Nos quedamos dormidos.

Hermione le miraba con ojos muy abiertos, y Harry no tenía muy claro si le había oído hasta que ella miró al frente y tras fruncir el entrecejo, pareció relajarse. Miró a su alrededor, como si eso le ayudara a recordar mejor lo sucedido la noche anterior y por fin pareció sonreír.

- No me acordaba... –murmuró, y luego se rascó los ojos, como si estuviera tan adormilada que no encontraba las palabras en su cabeza-. Por Merlín, hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien como esta noche que estoy desorientada.

Harry aprovechó para ponerse en pie y estirar los músculos. A él, sin embargo, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo despierto? –le preguntó Hermione, aunque de pronto pareció acordarse de algo-. ¿Qué hora es?

- No sé... –Harry miró por la ventana. El sol hacía rato que había salido-. ¿Las once?

- ¿QUÉ?

Hermione se puso en pie y alcanzó la ventana en pocos pasos. Miró al exterior, luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry.

- Dios mío. Esto es horrible –murmuró.

Sin decir una palabra más, pasó rápidamente por su lado y empezó a recoger las cosas. Cogió el suéter de Harry, que se había quedado en el respaldo de la silla y que ya estaba seco, y se lo lanzó por el aire.

- Hermione, tranquila –murmuró Harry, poniéndose el jersey-. Es sábado, no hay clases.

- Ya sé que es sábado –le pareció que decía mientras con un golpe de varita estiraba las sábanas. Luego desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño y Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, apartando de un manotazo la sábana que se empeñaba en sacarle de allí a empujones.

- ¿Entonces qué problema hay? –murmuró Harry, mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

- Pues... –Hermione había salido del cuarto de baño, donde Harry escuchaba el ruido de cosas moviéndose por su propia cuenta, y miraba la habitación desde la puerta-. Da igual. No se nota nada¿verdad?

Harry se colocó a su lado y miró la habitación.

- ¿El qué¿Qué hemos pasado la noche aquí? –casi rió.

Hermione enrojeció, y Harry se mordió la lengua.

- Ah.

Así que era eso. Harry no se había parado a pensar en ello, ni siquiera en el hecho de que a esas horas, Ron y los demás debían haberse levantado ya y se habrían preguntado dónde estaría. Sin duda sabrían que no había pasado la noche con ellos, y si por alguna casualidad se encontraban con Parvati o Lavender...

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, pero Hermione pareció leerle la mente.

- A esta hora debe saberlo ya todo el colegio.

- Vamos, no seas exagerada –le animó Harry-. La gente esta ocupada con otras cosas, no se pasan el día escondiéndose por las esquinas para saber lo que hacemos después de clase.

Sin saber porqué, desvió la mirada hacia el corredor. Hermione le miró con cara de pocos amigos y salió de la habitación, no sin echarle una última mirada. Harry cerró la puerta.

- Oye, Hermione –Harry la alcanzó en pocos pasos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. ¿No teníamos que hablar de algo?

Los dos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo. Hermione resopló y se llevó una mano a la cara con gesto pesaroso. A pesar de que no parecía tan dispuesta a hablar aquella mañana, tras un momento de reflexión le alisó las arrugas del suéter y con un lánguido suspiro, preguntó:

- ¿Desayunamos juntos?

* * *

- ¿Hay... algo que quieras saber?

Ron se llevó el último bocado del bollito de chocolate a la boca y miró con indiferencia a las dos chicas que se habían colocado estratégicamente a sus espaldas. Neville y Ginny, sentados al otro lado de la mesa, alzaron la vista del gigantesco libro de plantas carnívoras que habían sacado de la biblioteca y miraron con curiosidad. Ron observó durante largo rato a Parvati, como si estuviera evaluando alguna posibilidad, pero finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión entre ellas. En perfecta sincronización, las dos pasaron una pierna por el banco de madera y se sentaron con decisión a ambos lados del pelirrojo, quien reaccionó con la evidente intención de levantarse, lo que quedó en un simple intento cuando las chicas tiraron de las mangas de su jersey y le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo. Ginny alzó una ceja.

- Oh... ¿qué queréis? –preguntó Ron, ocultándose la cara entre las manos y suspirando con frustración-. Es demasiado temprano para...

- ¿Nada¿No quieres preguntarnos nada?

Ron volvió la vista a Lavender, quien parecía estar atravesándole la nuca con la mirada. Ginny apartó su atención del libro para observar la curiosa escena que tenía frente a ella.

- Pues no.

Lavender se mordió el labio. A juzgar por su expresión, Ginny supo que en aquellos momentos estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no golpear a su hermano en plena nuca. Era evidente que Ron sabía de lo que la chica estaba hablando, porque estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, pero también era obvio que su hermano no estaba interesado en seguirles el juego.

- Bueno, pues nosotras si que queremos saber algo – dijo la otra chica con impaciencia.

- ¡Parvati! – Lavender miró a su amiga con frustración. Evidentemente, Parvati se había puesto nerviosa y había dicho algo que no debía. Su compañera intentó serenarse y cuidadosamente, se acercó a Ron hasta que estuvo tan cerca que sus rodillas chocaron con las de él. Ron se inclinó inconscientemente hacia el otro lado-. ¿De verdad... que no tienes... nada que contarnos?

Lavender empezó a hacer cosas raras con los ojos. Los abría mucho, y volvía a cerrarlos, moviendo los párpados lentamente en un movimiento que a Ron le pareció estúpidamente hipnótico. Observó con atención la curiosa gesticulación de la chica hasta que de pronto su cara quedó oculta por un par de piernas que pasaron al otro lado del banco, seguidas de una falda gris, una corbata con reflejos azules y finalmente, una coleta rubia que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Luna colocó una mano en la cara de Lavender y la empujó suavemente hacia un lado, acomodándose poco a poco entre Ron y la chica, quien iba echándose hacia atrás como podía mientras miraba a la recién llegada con la boca abierta, esperando una explicación. Luna la observó fijamente.

- Estás en mi sitio –se limitó a decir.

- ¡Lav¡Ahí vienen!

Excepto Luna, quien siguió mirando fijamente a una enrojecida Lavender, el grupo al completo volvió la vista hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ginny vio primero a Hermione, un poco cabizbaja, y pronto descubrió a Harry junto a ella. Se dirigían hacia ellos en silencio, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar pensando en algo agradable, pues ambos caminaban y parecían ajenos el uno a la presencia del otro.

De pronto Harry alzó la vista y al verles, pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Les observó uno por uno, y Ginny supuso que su reacción fue un acto reflejo a la cara con la que le estaban mirando sus amigos; se detuvo a unos pocos pasos, apenas un segundo antes de que Hermione hiciera lo mismo por puro instinto.

Los dos grupos se observaron mutuamente.

- Buenos días... –se decidió por fin Harry, todavía sin acercarse a la mesa.

Ginny alzó una mano distraída, sin perder de vista las expresiones de Parvati, Ron y Lavender. Las chicas no parecían haber estado más contentas en toda su vida y Ron había vuelto la vista a la mesa, intentando disimular sin conseguirlo el color rojizo que se había apoderado de sus orejas.

- Buenos días –contestó Neville, haciendo sitio en la mesa para Hermione, quien se había acercado hasta él sin decir nada-. ¿Cómo habéis dormido?

Ron escupió el zumo. Ginny ahogó un grito cuando parte del liquido le dio en la cara.

- Serás cerdo, Ron –le increpó mientras buscaba una servilleta a tientas con la mano. Cuando por fin terminó de limpiarse, buscó a Hermione con la mirada, esperando la consecuente reprobación, pero la chica se había sentado junto a Neville y ocultaba su rostro tras la mano sobre la que había apoyado la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando esconderse tras ella. Lavender y Parvati soltaron una risita.

- Bien... –escuchó decir a Harry mientras dirigía una mirada de disgusto a sus compañeras de curso y se sentaba junto a Hermione. Dejó pasar varios segundos y añadió-. Mejor que nunca.

Ginny vio la boca de Hermione curvarse en una sonrisa momentánea y volvió su atención al libro que compartía con Neville. Así que Harry y Hermione habían pasado la noche juntos, de ahí la escena de Lavender y Parvati. "Pobre Ron", pensó. "No ha debido pegar ojo en toda la noche".

Alguien hizo un comentario acerca de lo caliente que estaban los bollos aquella mañana y la tensión disminuyó considerablemente. A veces Parvati miraba fijamente a Hermione, quien no sabía que hacer ante su escrutinio, y Lavender intentaba darle pataditas por debajo de la mesa, golpeando sin querer a una Luna que finalmente optó por encoger las piernas y apoyarlas sobre las de Ron que, a esas alturas, ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada del plato.

- Me voy –anunció Ginny media hora después de que Harry y Hermione hubieran entrado al comedor, mientras recogía una pequeña pila de libros que había a su lado-. Creo que ya está, Neville. Muchas gracias por todo, eres un genio con esto.

- De nada –respondió el chico, algo avergonzado, removiendo sus cereales de forma ausente-. Si tienes algún problema dándole de comer a _Mordisquitos_...

- ¿Quién es _Mordisquitos_? –preguntó Hermione, llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

- La planta carnívora que estoy estudiando en Herbología –contestó Ginny con alegría, como si tener una planta carnívora fuera la ilusión de su vida-. Estaba un poco preocupada porque había dejado de comer ratones, pero Neville me ha explicado que es normal, porque está creciendo.

- Con tal de que un día no le dé por comerte a ti –bromeó Harry, que había oído la conversación. Ginny le miró con la boca abierta, intentando controlar las ganas de reir, hasta que finalmente se acercó y se apoyó sobre su hombro.

- Si siempre vas a estar así de gracioso al levantarte será mejor que a partir de ahora paséis todas las noches juntos –dijo, y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione. La chica alzó la cabeza con tanta violencia que golpeó a Harry con varios de sus rizos en la cara y Ginny se fue riendo, mientras Hermione seguía con mirada censuradora su andadura por el pasillo. Harry se rascó tras la oreja con nerviosismo e intentó cambiar de tema.

- Herm, quería hablarte de lo de Lyra...

Cuando Ginny chocó contra Draco todavía seguía riendo. Los libros cayeron al suelo sin que nadie les prestara atención. Las hojas se arrugaron a sus pies y algunas de ellas, las mas viejas, salieron volando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero Ginny se quedó de pie, delante de Draco, como si no pudiera moverse.

- ...y se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerle creer que...

Se agachó lentamente y alargó una mano temblorosa al libro que había caído mas lejos. Desde donde estaba, Hermione veía la expresión contraída de su cara, la forma en que su respiración se aceleraba con mayor rapidez con cada segundo que pasaba. Frente a ella, Draco seguía de pie, con la mirada fija en el suelo y sin intención de moverse de donde estaba.

- ...utilizar las mías, y solo tendría que subir a por la capa. Si hablas con ella y le dices...

Ginny se armó de valor y recogió sus cosas con toda la rapidez que fue posible, y justo cuando alargaba una mano hacia el libro que Hermione le había visto estudiar con Neville, el pie de Draco se movió y pisó con firmeza su superficie. Ginny detuvo el movimiento y pareció encogerse sobre si misma, abrumada por el peso de la mirada de Draco, quien obviamente estaba disfrutando con la situación.

- ...en la Sala Común, porque... ¿Hermione?

Hermione se puso en pie. El movimiento llamó la atención de Draco, quien alzó la vista hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Harry, que a esas alturas ya se había percatado de la presencia de Draco y del intercambio de miradas con Hermione, también se levantó. Observó a Ginny a los pies del slytherin y se giró con la intención de preguntarle a Hermione qué estaba pasando, cuando vio la expresión de su cara. Hermione movió los labios, casi imperceptiblemente. Ningún sonido salió de ellos pero Draco entendió perfectamente lo que quería.

- Suéltala.

El slytherin no cambió su expresión. Parecía haberse olvidado de Ginny, quien seguía arrodillada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Draco desvió la mirada momentáneamente hacia Harry, mientras Hermione apretaba los dientes y rogaba en silencio para que todo aquello terminara en cuanto antes. Fue en aquel momento cuando el slytherin decidió que ya tenía suficiente y retiró el pie del libro, que Ginny se apresuró a recoger. Cuando se puso en pie echó a andar sin mirar atrás, chocando bruscamente con hombro de Draco al pasar. El chico sonrió con satisfacción y retomó el camino a su mesa, reuniéndose con sus compañeros de casa.

- Hermione.

Hermione apartó la mirada de Malfoy y miró a Harry, quien le pedía explicaciones con la mirada. Aquellos segundos se habían hecho interminables para ella, pero al parecer solo habían sido eso, segundos, ya que Ron y los demás ni siquiera se habían de lo sucedido. Suspiró lánguidamente. Tenía que decírselo ya, antes de que Draco les creara más problemas a todos.

- Vamos, Harry. Ya es hora de que hablemos.

* * *

- Voy a matarle. No, voy a matarla a ella. Pero antes le mataré a él.

- Harry, tranquilo.

- ¿Tranquilo? –Harry se acercó a ella, se pasó una mano por el pelo y volvió atrás. Se acercó al árbol, se sentó en el suelo y se volvió a levantar-. ¿TRANQUILO¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo? –miraba para todas partes, como si buscara la respuesta a su pregunta en el lago o en el campo de quidditch. Hermione seguía sentada en el suelo, acurrucada junto al tronco del árbol donde habían pasado tantas tardes-. Ginny es... es... ¡es como mi hermana!

- Ya lo sé –contestó Hermione pacientemente-. Por eso mismo debes pararte a comprender esto, no te lo he contado para que hagas una insensatez.

A juzgar por la expresión de Harry, Hermione supo que no le había oído. De hecho, estaba convencida de que no había escuchado nada más después del "y entonces Ginny se acercó a él y..."

- No puedo creerlo –dijo.

- Ya lo sé.

- Es decir... – Harry buscaba las palabras, pero se encogió de hombros-. Es Draco¿no? Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se atrevió a sonreír ante la inocencia de Harry.

- Draco Malfoy.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Eso ya lo has dicho.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Hermione aun tenía mucho que decir, pero prefirió dejar pensar a Harry, y sobretodo, esperar a que se tranquilizara para que al menos pudiera seguir con la conversación. Sabía que le iba a costar asimilarlo, y por supuesto, daba por hecho que tardaría mucho en hacerlo, pero al menos tendría que hacerle entender que la solución no era ir en aquel momento y agotar su repertorio de encantamientos con Draco.

- Pero... –Hermione alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, leyó la incomprensión en el rostro de Harry y supo lo que iba a preguntar a continuación. Era algo inevitable-¿por qué?

Se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza, con la vista perdida en algún lugar de las montañas que había más allá del lago.

- No lo sé –dijo, acariciando la hierba con la yema de los dedos, casi cubiertos por la manga del jersey-. He intentado buscarle algún razonamiento lógico pero no puedo. No sé por qué se ha enamorado de él.

- No está... enamorada de él –se apresuró a decir Harry, que no podía concebir esa idea-. Quiero decir... ella te dijo que no.

- Me da igual lo que dijera, no sé hasta que punto lo hizo por que era lo que sentía o para que le dejara en paz –confesó Hermione. Luego tragó saliva e inició lo que sabía se iba a transformar en una discusión-. Pero... Harry, no puedes ir a decirle nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Harry parecía sorprendido. Si había algo que tenía claro en todo aquel asunto era que alguien tenía que ir a explicarle a esa pelirroja loca algunas cosas-. Alguien tiene que hacerle entender que...

- ¿Que qué? –preguntó Hermione, tranquilamente-. ¿Que Draco es hijo de mortífagos¿Qué se ha dedicado a insultar a su familia y a ella misma desde que puso un pie en este colegio y que por eso, quererle está mal? Todo eso ya lo sabe, Harry.

- Y si lo sabe... ¿por qué lo hace? –Harry estaba frustrado. ¿Todas las chicas eran igual de retorcidas o solo lo eran ellas dos¿Por qué siempre querían complicarlo todo?

- Porque es lo que siente –explicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente-. Y tiene dos opciones, puede reprimirse o puede seguir adelante y... está claro que no le apetece reprimirse.

Volvió a callar, para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

- Además, creo que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de donde se estaba metiendo. Supongo que solo se encontró con el problema cuando la abordé en su habitación aquella noche. Parecía tan sorprendida...

Harry negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin escucharla.

- Hay que volver a hablar con ella.

- Harry¿no me estas escuchando? –le advirtió Hermione.

- Hay que explicárselo –continuó, sin dejarle hablar-. Y o lo entiende a las buenas, o...

- ¿O a las malas¿Qué quieres hacer, encerrarla en su habitación? –Hermione rió-. Ginny tiene dieciséis años. Es muy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Harry le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿La estás defendiendo?

- Oh, Harry –Hermione negó con la cabeza-. No se trata de defenderla, sino de ser realistas. No es una niña pequeña, no puedes obligarle. Si vas y te presentas en su habitación y te pones a gritarle, con suerte se te reirá en la cara. Así que por favor, no le digas nada. Y por supuesto tampoco le digas nada a Ron. No quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si se enterara... y con razón.

Harry suspiró con frustración. Restregó los pies con fuerza por la hierba, se acercó al árbol y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a ella, hombro con hombro. Hermione alargó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos en un gesto cariñoso, mirándole con preocupación. Sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no echar a correr hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Luego volvió a ponerse seria.

- Además... está asustada.

Harry le miró con incredulidad, mientras por la mente de Hermione pasaban las imágenes de lo sucedido durante el desayuno. Aun recordaba como le habían temblado las manos cuando Draco le había afrontado.

- La gente cree que es fuerte, pero Ginny es... débil, e insegura –suspiró-. En el fondo no es tan distinta de Ron.

Cansada, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quien permaneció en silencio hasta que minutos mas tarde, Hermione le oyó murmurar algo por lo bajo. Alzó la cabeza, interrogante.

- Y cuando me lo estabas contando, pensaba que lo único que tendría que hacer sería decirle que no fumara a escondidas.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada sobre el brazo del sofá, mirando de forma ausente al grupo de niños que echaba papeles a la chimenea en el rincón de la Sala Común. A veces, cuando sentía el roce de los dedos invisibles de Harry detrás de su oreja, sonreía.

La conversación había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Había temido la reacción de Harry al enterarse, pero lo cierto era que el chico había hecho verdaderos esfuerzos para calmarse. Una vez se hubo sentado junto a ella, solo había vuelto a alterarse cuando Hermione le contó la conversación que había tenido con Draco la noche anterior, momentos antes de descubrirle en el despacho de Snape.

Hermione pensó que llegado aquel momento, era el turno de Harry para explicarle qué estaba haciendo aquella noche merodeando por los pasillos del colegio. De hecho, empezó a sacar el tema poco a poco, pero Harry estaba tan malhumorado por todo el asunto de Ginny que solo contestó con monosílabos y Hermione pensó que, si había esperado casi una semana para saberlo, podría esperar a otro momento más adecuado para hablar sobre ello. Si iban a hablar de algo tan importante quería saber todos los detalles y necesitaba que Harry se sintiera motivado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y la persona a la que estaba esperando apareció con una escoba en la mano y una expresión triunfal en el rostro, vitoreada por varios chicos de su misma edad.

- Ya está aquí –murmuró, y se incorporó con rapidez.

- ¡Hermione! –a Lyra le brillaban los ojos. Cuando se acercó a ella, ignoró por completo al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se dispersaron por toda la habitación rompiendo con la tranquilidad de la que hasta ese momento había disfrutado Hermione-. ¡No te lo vas a creer!

- ¡Casi se mata...! –gritó una niña, a lo lejos. Lyra la miró con fastidio y luego la ignoró.

- ¡He atrapado la snitch subiéndome encima de Morgan y luego me he quedado enganchada en los aros!

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

- Salté de mi escoba y me tiré encima suyo. Pero el muy traidor se echó a un lado –murmuró, buscando a alguien con la mirada, probablemente a Morgan. Luego volvió a sonreír-. ¿Qué te parece¿Crees que podría entrar en el equipo?

- Los alumnos de primer año no pueden, Lyra –sonrió Hermione. Aquella niña no podía negar que era hermana del exigente de Wood. Hermione aun recordaba con escalofríos los entrenamientos a los que había sometido a Harry durante los primeros años-. Pero dime¿qué tal todo¿Y las clases?

La niña se pasó una mano por la mejilla, que estaba solo un poco menos sucia que su camiseta.

- Bueno... regular.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó Hermione.

- No se...

Lyra había bajado la vista al suelo. Su expresión risueña se había desvanecido y la niña hacía muecas con la boca, cabizbaja.

- Creo que yo no tengo magia –dijo, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Cómo? –aquello sorprendió a Hermione. Se encogió un poco más, para acercarse a Lyra.

- Si, pues eso... que no tengo magia. No me sale. No hago nada bien –dijo, y se atrevió a alzar los ojos, aun con la cabeza inclinada-. ¿Me vais a echar...?

Hermione sintió como algo se rompía en su interior. Vio la tristeza de Lyra, su resignación, y sin poder evitarlo, cogió las manos de la niña.

- Lyra... se que eres demasiado pequeña, y que a lo mejor no puedes entenderlo ahora, pero algún día te darás cuenta de que la magia no esta en ti, ni tampoco en mi, sino en un pequeño hueco entre las dos. No pienses que no puedes. Tu eres tan capaz como yo de hacer hechizos... y si quieres puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo.

Lyra alzó las cejas, apretando las manos de Hermione con fuerza.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si. Ven conmigo, anda. Deja la escoba.

Hermione se encaminó a una de las mesas que había junto a los ventanales, algo más separada del resto. Al acercarse, Lyra vio que sobre ella había varias plumas de colores que alguien había dejado olvidadas sobre un libro.

- El profesor Flitwick os ha enseñado ya el _Wingardium leviosa_¿verdad?

- Si... pero a mi no me sale.

- A ver, demuéstramelo.

Lyra no parecía muy dispuesta. Observó las plumas, inmóviles sobre la mesa, y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione.

- Es que no me sale.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Solo tienes que girar la muñeca. Así –colocó la varita de la niña entre sus dedos y giró la muñeca con ella-. Hazlo conmigo. _Wingardium leviosa_.

- _Wingardium leviosa_... –murmuró Lyra. Las plumas permanecieron en su sitio.

- Otra vez –pidió Hermione, antes de que Lyra bajara el brazo-. Vamos.

- _Wingardium leviosa_... –volvió a decir la niña, apuntando con fuerza a las plumas, que hicieron caso omiso del encantamiento-. Hermione, no me obligues más...

- Lyra, mira.

Una de las plumas osciló sobre la mesa. Podría haber parecido que una ligera ráfaga de aire la hubiera movido, pero pronto volvió a balancearse, cada vez con más fuerza, y de pronto se elevó en el aire. Se retorció, hizo dos tirabuzones y acarició la nariz de la niña, quien observaba todo con la boca abierta.

- Lo he hecho... –murmuró.

Hermione rió a su lado y abrazó a la niña.

- ¡Lo he hecho! –gritó Lyra, riendo-. ¡Eh, vosotros¡Miradme todos¡_Wingardium leviosa_!

Dos plumas más volaron junto a la primera. Lyra reía sin parar, eufórica, corriendo alrededor de la mesa. Feliz, se puso de pie sobre el sofá y apuntó con la varita al resto de plumas.

- ¡_Wingardium leviosa_!

Las veinte plumas echaron a volar por la habitación. Todos aplaudieron a la niña que, feliz, se dejaba subir a caballo por sus compañeros, que la vitorearon a gritos mientras la conducían hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¡Hay que enseñárselo a McGonagall!

- ¡No, no, mejor a Dumbledore!

- ¡Hermione! –gritó Lyra antes de desaparecer por el marco del cuadro-. ¡Gracias!

Hermione alzó una mano y se despidió del grupo de niños cuyos gritos aun se oyeron después de que la señora gorda hubiera cerrado la entrada. Permaneció de pie, mirando con una sonrisa la parte de atrás del cuadro, cuando de pronto la cabeza de Harry surgió de la nada junto a ella.

Hermione le miró radiante.

- Tenías razón. Solo tenía que confiar un poco más en ella misma. ¿Cuántas plumas has movido?

- Esperé a ver si lo conseguía ella sola. Después moví solo la primera, las segundas fueron cosa suya –dijo, rascándose la cabeza-. Estaba contenta¿verdad?

- Muchísimo.

Hermione observó a Harry durante varios segundos, hasta que el sentimiento de gratitud se hizo tan intenso que le lanzó los brazos al cuello. Harry rió y pasó la capa por la cabeza de Hermione.

- Muchas gracias, Harry.

- De nada.

Hermione introdujo los dedos en el desordenado cabello de Harry, quien respondió al gesto con una sonrisa. Debajo de la capa, la luz de la Sala Común parecía más cálida y el mundo un poco más acogedor. Cuando le besó, inspiró profundamente y su olor, su calidez, la mano sobre su cintura y el roce de la tela sobre ellos le hizo sentir como si en aquel momento pudiera desvanecerse entre sus brazos; en su conciencia bailaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior, la conversación de la mañana y el cariño con el que Harry había pensado en Lyra solo porque era importante para ella. Hermione rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se pegó a él, con tanta fuerza que perdieron momentáneamente el equilibro.

- Me vas a tirar... –la voz de Harry sonó ronca y cerca, tan cerca que Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió el roce de sus labios al hablar sobre los suyos.

Los dos miraron de soslayo hacia atrás. Las piernas de Hermione habían chocado contra lo que parecía el brazo del sofá en el que había estado esperando a Lyra minutos antes. Ahora estaba allí, tras sus rodillas, doblándolas apenas ligeramente. Si se inclinara solo un poco más los dos caerían sobre él. Harry tuvo que apoyar una mano en el respaldo, y entonces Hermione volvió a mirarle, preguntándose si él estaría pensado en lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Harry...¿Hermione?

Los dos se separaron bruscamente y miraron hacia la puerta. Ron acababa de entrar, dejando el cuadro todavía abierto tras él. Harry retiró un brazo y Hermione y él salieron a la luz, pegados el uno al otro, produciéndole a Ron un nuevo ataque de vergüenza. Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que nadie hizo nada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? –preguntó Harry finalmente, y la voz le sonó rara.

- Es... Dumbledore. Quiere... vernos en su despacho... ahora –dijo, y tras una última mirada cargada de culpabilidad, volvió a salir de la habitación.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Harry, sin saber que aquel había sido uno de sus últimos momentos de felicidad en el colegio.

* * *

No fue como lo había planeado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a parecerle bien a Hermione, pero en un momento determinado Harry se detuvo tan bruscamente que Ron, quien le seguía de cerca, pegó un traspiés para no chocar contra él.

- Tengo que contaros que hacía esa noche en el despacho de Snape antes de que nos reunamos con Dumbledore.

- Si, no es mala idea –dijo Ron, apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos. Luego pareció caer en algo-. Espera¿tu no lo sabes?

- No, todavía no –Hermione suspiró, miró a Harry con resignación y se acercó a Ron-. Hemos tenido otras cosas de que hablar, supongo.

Harry sabía que no debía haber ocurrido así. De algún modo sentía que estaba rompiendo su parte del trato, pues Hermione si había hablado con él sobre Ginny. Y lo había hecho en privado y con tiempo suficiente para explicárselo todo. Sin embargo, ahora, él tendría que resumirles lo ocurrido sin darle a Hermione la oportunidad de hablar con él en confianza.

O eso creía.

- ¿Estas loco? –fue lo primero que dijo cuando Harry terminó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Ya se que no fue una buena idea... –se limitó a decir, en parte porque sentía que ya se había entretenido demasiado y en parte porque era verdad-. Escuchad, Dumbledore está esperándonos y...

- Dumbledore puede esperar ahora –aseguró Hermione, seriamente.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Te hubiéramos acompañado –Ron colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable.

- No... no lo hubierais hecho...-dijo, más porque era lo que quería creer en aquel momento que porque realmente lo supiera-. Bueno, tu quizás si... pero... ¡no te enfades, Hermione! –añadió al ver el gesto de la chica-. Sabes que habrías intentado detenerme. No habrías querido que lo hiciera.

- No quiero que hagas cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que te echen de este colegio –Hermione estaba dolida, y le habló con un reproche que obligó a Harry a desviar la mirada-. Claro que hubiera intentado detenerte. Pero si aun así hubieras querido ir a ese despacho te habría acompañado y yo misma te habría ayudado a encontrar lo que buscabas.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, sin nada que decir. Ron palmeó a Harry varias veces y se incorporó.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos... hablareis... bueno, lo que sea, en otro momento. Dumbledore nos está esperando, y fue a mi a quien encargó que nos reuniéramos todos. Si se enfada lo pagará conmigo... –a Harry le pareció ver que Ron palidecía ligeramente bajo la luz de las antorchas-, y no me gustaría. Así que, por favor...

Esperó a que sus dos amigos hicieran ademán de seguirle pero al ver que ninguno de los dos se decidía, tomó la iniciativa y echó a andar a paso lento pero sin detenerse por el pasillo. Harry alzó la vista a Hermione.

- ¿Estas enfadada? –preguntó.

- Hablaremos de esto –dijo Hermione, con la intención de ignorarle y seguir a Ron por el pasillo.

- Pero¿estas enfadada? –volvió a preguntar, cortándole el paso con suavidad. Hermione chocó contra él y se detuvo, balanceándose ligeramente sobre la punta de sus pies. Le observó con los brazos cruzados.

- No, no estoy enfadada –dijo lentamente, y un asomo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios tranquilizó a un nervioso Harry que ya pensaba que había vuelto a meter la pata-. Pero...

- ...pero hablaremos de esto –concluyó Harry-. De acuerdo, está bien. Es lo justo.

Hermione asintió en un gesto de resignación.

- Vámonos –dijo, y le cogió de la mano-. Ron debe estar como un flan.

Y se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

Cinco segundos antes de entrar al despacho, Harry se debatía entre soltar o no la mano de Hermione. Finalmente fue ella quien tomó la decisión, y con una mirada de comprensión, deslizó sus dedos de entre los suyos y alcanzaron los últimos peldaños de la escalera de caracol que conducían a la estancia donde iba a celebrarse la reunión.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Hermione, al mismo tiempo que Harry percibía un sonido amortiguado. Era como el piar de una lechuza, pero incrementado, y Harry supo donde había oído antes el sonido de cientos de lechuzas piando y gorjeando a la vez. Pero aquello era imposible, pues la lechucería estaba justo en el otro ala del colegio...

Cuando por fin llegaron y pudieron ver la habitación en todo su esplendor, Harry pensó que no habría importado que se hubiera presentado allí llevando a Hermione en brazos. Tras Ron, que se había quedado en la puerta tan traspuesto como ellos, se percataron por primera vez del problema que podía suponer reunir a más de doscientas lechuzas en una habitación de reducidas dimensiones. El piar se volvió casi insoportable al traspasar la puerta, y Harry entendió que habían insonorizado las paredes con magia para suavizar el escándalo hacia el exterior.

- SEÑORITA LOVEGOOD, POR FAVOR, NO LA DEJE ESCAPAR¡ESA NO ESTA LISTA! –Dumbledore estaba en lo alto de una escalera, apoyado en una librería de la que extraía varios volúmenes polvorientos de su sitio y los amontonaba en precario equilibrio sobre su mano. Hermione corrió rápidamente y sujetó la frágil escalera, que parecía estar a punto de desquebrajarse bajo el peso del mago.

- PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE –Harry miró a su derecha y vio a Ginny, con cara de pocos amigos, evitando a duras penas los picotazos de una lechuza de color negro que se había posado en su brazo. Por un segundo le invadió un sentimiento de desconfianza al ver a su amiga, como si se tratara de una persona diferente a la que conocía-. ¿QUÉ HAGO CON ESTA?

- ESA VA A BEAUXBATONS, PUEDE SOLTARLA SEÑORITA WEASLEY. ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL JOVEN LONGBOTTOM?

Harry se llevó las manos a los oidos, adentrándose poco a poco en la habitación. Aquí y allá cientos de plumas de todos los colores flotaban por la estancia a su antojo, por no nombrar la ligera capa de suciedad que empezaba a acumularse en algunos sitios.

En el sillón del profesor, Neville, encogido sobre si mismo y rodeado de rollos de pergamino, intentaba atar a la pata de una lechuza atigrada un pequeño paquete sin conseguirlo.

- Estoy aquí, señor... –dijo Neville, muy concentrado en su trabajo.

- ¿LONGBOTTOM...?

- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! –la lechuza de rayas agitó fuertemente las alas y se escapó de entre los dedos de Neville, echando a volar con el paquete colgando. Esquivó el vuelo de varias compañeras que iban de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando donde posarse, hasta que llegó a la ventana y salió al exterior. Harry, que había seguido con atención la desenfrenada huída de la lechuza, no pudo creer lo que veía más allá de la ventana de la habitación.

Fuera, volando hacia todas direcciones, lechuzas de todos los colores y tamaños emprendían el vuelo hacia su destino. Harry vio decenas, quizá varios centenares de ellas, su inconfundible silueta marcada en el horizonte. Se giró hacia Hermione con la intención de llamar su atención.

- ¿PERO QUE ES TODO ESTO?

La profesora McGonagall apareció en el umbral de una de las puertas, con el rostro tan pálido que Harry pensó por un momento que iba a desmayarse. La mujer avanzó con paso rápido hacia Dumbledore, con precaución, esquivando el vuelo de las decenas de lechuzas que no cesaban de piar. Tras ella aparecieron un hombre y una mujer que, en cuanto traspasaron el umbral de la puerta, prefirieron quedarse junto a la pared, quizá porque el sentido común les indicaba que aquel era el lugar más seguro de la estancia.

- Albus... ¡ALBUS! –gritó, a los pies de la escalera donde el viejo mago seguía reuniendo sus libros. Luego observó a Hermione, quien seguía sujetando la escalera a los pies del profesor-. ¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO, ALBUS!

- TRANQUILA MINERVA, ESTO SE SOLUCIONARÁ ENSEGUIDA.

La profesora contestó algo que Harry no entendió, y acto seguido se encaminó con decisión al centro de la habitación y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- ¡DESAPARECIUM! –gritó, agitando la varita con energía.

El cambio fue tan brusco que Harry creyó que se había quedado sordo. Miró a su alrededor, con las manos aun en los oidos, y de pronto se sintió un poco tonto. Bajó los brazos y se acercó a Luna, que se había sentado en el suelo con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal.

- Creía que iba a volverme loca –dijo, mientras Harry le ayudaba a ponerse en pie-. Menos mal que habéis llegado.

- Oh, Minerva, no era necesario –la voz del Director se extendió por la habitación actuando como un bálsamo para los oídos de los alumnos-. Ya casi lo habíamos arreglado.

- ¿Tu y quienes? –preguntó McGonagall, realmente enfadada. Dumbledore miró a su alrededor, creyendo que la respuesta era mas que obvia.

- Los chicos. ¿Quiénes, si no?

Harry estaba seguro de que McGonagall estaba aguantándose las ganas de gritar cuatro cosas a su Director en aquellos momentos. Haciendo alarde de una paciencia infinita, la mujer aguantó la débil escalera de madera por la que Dumbledore descendía escalón a escalón y en cuanto pudo, sujetó los libros que ya estaban a punto de caerse. Hermione suspiró con verdadero alivio y se acercó a Ron, quien se limitó a darle un golpecito amistoso en la espalda.

- Profesor Dumbledore, esto es serio –dijo McGonagall, y colocó los ejemplares sobre el escritorio. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Neville, quien rápidamente se alzó del sitio y se reunió con sus compañeros, al otro lado de la mesa. Dumbledore sonrió al verles.

- Vaya, habéis llegado los que faltabais. Bien, entonces ya estamos todos. Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Sentaos todos.

Harry se encontró de pronto sentado sobre una silla que no estaba allí segundos antes, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Hermione, sentada entre Ginny y Neville, intercambió una mirada con él de perplejidad y volvió su atención hacia los profesores.

La habitación había quedado en silencio. Fawkes descendió de las alturas donde parecía haberse escondido tras la usurpación de su puesto habitual por las lechuzas y se colocó elegantemente junto a ellos, tan cerca que Harry que no pudo evitar alzar una mano para acariciar su plumaje.

- Volvemos a reunirnos –comenzó a decir Dumbledore, apoyándose sobre la mesa y dirigiéndoles una amplia mirada a todos-. Siento todo el desorden, admito que el asunto se nos ha escapado de las manos... pero en fin, estoy seguro de que algo se nos ocurrirá para mejorar el sistema de mensajería en los días venideros.

Harry asintió, sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que no entendía qué hacían todas aquellas lechuzas en el despacho del Director. Miró a Ginny, Neville y Luna, quienes probablemente si sabían algo más del asunto al haberse visto involucrados directamente en él, pero tenían tal sensación de alivio en sus caras que Harry no se atrevió a averiguar nada más sobre ello.

- ¿Por donde podría empezar? –preguntó Dumbledore, con la mirada fija en algún lugar de la estancia, como evaluando sus diferentes opciones. La profesora McGonagall pasó junto a él, tras cerrar el gran ventanal por el que las lechuzas habían emprendido el vuelo y tomó asiento junto a los dos desconocidos con los que había aparecido minutos antes. La intuición le dijo a Harry que debía tratarse de aurores del Ministerio. Desvió la vista a Hermione y supo que debía estar pensando en lo mismo, pues en aquel momento también observaba a los recién llegados.

La voz de Dumbledore reclamó nuevamente su atención.

- En primer lugar, Harry, no se cuales son los asuntos que te retuvieron anoche para faltar a tu cita, pero debes saber que tu Saeta de Fuego ya no se encuentra entre tus pertenencias. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que no debes preocuparte por ella, pues confío en que el profesor Snape sabrá cuidar de ella hasta que llegue el momento de devolvértela.

Harry se despidió mentalmente de su escoba y asintió con pesadumbre.

- Profesor Dumbledore –interrumpió la profesora McGonagall desde su asiento-. Creo que hablo en nombre de todos si le pido brevedad en esta reunión. Estoy segura de que estos chicos tienen muchas cosas por hacer antes de que termine la semana.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, profesora McGonagall, pero no será fácil condensar todo lo que quiero comunicaros en cinco minutos. No he tenido apenas tiempo para organizar esta reunión, y lo cierto es que ni siquiera se por donde empezar. Os ruego me disculpéis por mi falta de consideración, y os aseguro que intentaré hacerme entender brevemente en la medida de todo lo posible.

Hizo una pausa, y contra todo pronóstico, prosiguió con tranquilidad.

- Se que todos vosotros estáis al tanto de la actual situación en la que se encuentra Akzaban. Los rumores que habéis oído hasta ahora, lamentablemente, solo confirman la verdad: Voldemort se encuentra allí, y está reuniendo en la cárcel a todo aquel que se una voluntaria e involuntariamente a su causa. En estos momentos, es él quien controla quien entra y sale de la prisión.

- Sobra decir – la mujer que había sentada junto a McGonagall habló por primera vez, interrumpiendo a Dumbledore con voz autoritaria-, que de allí no sale nadie, pues sabemos con certeza que todos los presos que no han querido colaborar con él han sido ejecutados.

La frialdad con la que la mujer había hablado de un tema tan escabroso solo confirmaba sus sospechas acerca de quienes eran aquellas dos personas. Sin duda, las cosas debían haberse complicado durante los últimos días como para que se necesitara en el colegio la presencia de los aurores. Harry se obligó a prestar atención a Dumbledore, quien había seguido hablando tras la breve interrupción.

- Antes de continuar, creo que es necesario que os hable un poco de la historia de ese lugar, que de un tiempo a esta parte ha cobrado una relativa importancia, especialmente para algunos de nosotros –Harry sintió la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él, y solo pudo dedicar un pensamiento a Sirius antes de que Dumbledore prosiguiera con la charla-. Desde siempre, Azkaban ha estado protegida por una magia muy antigua. El Ministerio, los Inefables... todos ellos han trabajado arduamente con el objetivo de mantener segura la fortaleza, y dicho objetivo se ha transferido de generación en generación, siendo este uno de los principales asuntos del Ministerio. Y así ha sido desde siempre.

Es por este motivo que, cuando terminó su construcción, todos alabaron su fuerza, su imponencia. Todo el mundo pensó, con total seguridad, que Azkaban era uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico, con tanta magia en sus entrañas que se convertía, de este modo, en un lugar de vital importancia para la supervivencia de los magos.

Fue entonces, mucho antes de que el primer preso atravesara sus puertas, cuando alguien consideró el problema que supondría el hecho de que, algún día, alguien se apoderara del lugar y lo utilizara con fines aciagos; qué pasaría si un día una de esas criaturas no humanas, esos Dementores a los que iban a ceder su custodia, o alguien con mucho más poder que ellos, tomara la prisión por la fuerza y cerrara sus puertas al exterior. En aquel momento, y para el Ministerio, la prisión dejó de considerarse únicamente como tal para pasar a convertirse en un arma que en manos enemigas podía resultar extremadamente destructora.

Harry tragó saliva. Nunca antes había escuchado la historia de Azkaban, a pesar de que, como había dicho Dumbledore, habia oído por primera vez su nombre hacía ya más de cinco años. Todo lo que el Director había dicho resultaba nuevo para él, y Harry se descubrió deseando que el Director prosiguiera su historia.

- Fue entonces cuando se procedió a la creación de las tres luces.

Tras muchas deliberaciones, se llegó a la conclusión de que, a espaldas del mundo, Azkaban debía contar con una medida de seguridad que solo debiera emplearse en caso de urgencia. Para ello se creó un Consejo, formado por los grandes magos del momento, con la esperanza de que entre todos pudieran hallar una solución al problema. Y después de una reunión que duró más de tres semanas, el Consejo comunicó sus intenciones al Ministerio.

Si el problema que les angustiaba era la posibilidad de perder el control sobre la fortaleza de Azkaban, dijeron los magos, la solución era extremadamente sencilla; la existencia de una llave que pudiera abrir las puertas de la prisión fuera cual fuera la oposición que se encontrara en su interior.

La idea resultó demasiado sencilla al Ministerio, y este desconfió de la solución dada por los magos, quienes volvieron a reunirse de nuevo. Esta vez, la reunión se alargó hasta las cuatro semanas.

Que sean tres llaves, dijeron los magos esta vez. Tres llaves que actúen como una sola, que permanezcan en el Ministerio, donde un grupo de Aurores se encargue de su custodia.

"¿Y qué pasará si alguien roba las llaves?" preguntó el Ministro de la época.

Los Magos celebraron su tercera reunión. Dos meses pasaron hasta que el Consejo volvió a reunirse con los miembros del Ministerio.

Que no puedan juntarse en ningún sitio, salvo en Azkaban, pues en caso contrario las tres llaves desaparecerán y se ocultarán en el mundo de miradas codiciosas, hasta que alguien vuelva a encontrarlas y reunirlas de nuevo.

El ministerio quedó satisfecho con la respuesta del Concilio y accedió a la creación de las llaves. Poco se sabe acerca del procedimiento que usaron, pues los tres Magos que aceptaron la responsabilidad de realizar tales objetos trabajaron en secreto y nunca divulgaron el misterio que envolvía la creación de los tres objetos. Solo se sabe que tiempo después, tras días y semanas de arduo trabajo, las llaves habían sido creadas y conservadas, como se había acordado, en el Ministerio.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y dio un pequeño paseo por la habitación, probablemente, poniendo en orden sus ideas y pensamientos. De pronto, Hermione carraspeó con timidez.

- Profesor... si las luces, o las llaves... no pueden reunirse en ningún lugar que no sea Azkaban, ya que en ese caso desaparecerían¿cómo podían estar las tres guardadas en el Ministerio?

Dumbledore sonrió con gratitud.

- Le agradezco que haya hecho esa pregunta, señorita Granger, pues es ahí donde quería llegar.

Obviamente, lo que acabo de compartir con vosotros no se encuentra al alcance de todo el mundo. Hasta hace apenas unas semanas, yo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de las llaves. Había oido hablar de los Tres Grandes Consejos, pero por algún motivo, supongo que como medida de seguridad, no aparece en ningún libro el importante cometido que se trató en ellos. Es por eso que, por muchos libros que hubierais leído y estudiado, jamás habríais descubierto el más mínimo indicio de lo que podrían ser las luces de las que...

Harry alzó la cabeza, ligeramente mareado. Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando no rozar la cicatriz, pues sabía que si alguien le estaba observando se preocuparía sin necesidad si le veía tocarse la marca. Miró por la ventana y observó el cielo totalmente despejado, igual al que recordaba aquel día en el que Hermione y él habían ido al cementerio en busca de la tumba de Diana. Recordó como se habían perdido por el camino, y a la sombra de un árbol habían hablado de Victor Krum mientras descansaban...

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba pensando ahora en todo aquello? Intentó despejarse y mientras tanto, miró hacia la esquina desde donde McGonagall y los aurores escuchaban al Director. El hombre, con expresión resuelta, prestaba atención a las palabras de Dumbledore mientras se rascaba con aire distraído en el cuello. Junto a él estaba su compañera, sentada en posición erguida. Y le estaba mirando.

Harry sintió por unos segundos que cambiaba el ambiente a su alrededor. Fue como una oleada cálida e intensa, que duró hasta que la mujer desvió la mirada y volvió a posarla sobre Dumbledore.

- Fue en mi viaje a Europa, tras reunirme con varios amigos de juventud, cuando por fin encontré la pieza que faltaba al rompecabezas –decía el profesor en aquel momento, mientras Harry se recuperaba del mareo. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

- Y esa pieza era Voldemort –escuchó decir a Hermione.

- Así es –contestó un complaciente Dumbledore.

Voldemort es una persona extremadamente inteligente, y cuando decidió establecerse en Azkaban no lo hizo sin antes haberse _documentado_, por decirlo de alguna manera, sobre el lugar. Ha tenido experiencias suficientes para saber que hasta el más perfecto de los planes puede echarse a perder por una sorpresa inesperada. Por lo que hemos sabido después, no se contentó con el saber popular que hay en los libros de magia y ahondó un poco más en su historia, hasta dar con el secreto de las tres llaves.

Podeis imaginar lo que sucedió. Voldemort intentó apoderarse de las llaves mediante una incursión al Ministerio. Sinceramente... no se como pudo entrar en la cámara donde estaban guardadas. Solo se que, por desgracia para él, y afortunadamente para nosotros, Voldemort no sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre las llaves, y cuando las encontró y las sacó de los recipientes mágicos donde las llaves reposaban...

- Desaparecieron –comprendió Harry, ya totalmente recuperado-. Y ahora están desaparecidas. Bueno, todas menos una.

- No exactamente.

Esta vez fue el auror quien habló. Todos le observaron con curiosidad, esperando a que se explayara un poco más, pero el hombre intercambió una mirada con Dumbledore y este negó con la cabeza. Harry quiso captar la atención de Hermione, pero la encontró pensativa, con el ceño fruncido, mirando al suelo. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

- Veréis... hemos encontrado otra más –anunció el Director.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó Harry, sin poder ocultar su impaciencia.

- Os ruego máxima discreción después de esta reunión¿queda claro, chicos? –preguntó Dumbledore, y Harry se preguntó a qué se debía tanta insistencia. Dumbledore sabía de sobras que ninguno de ellos diría nada-. Está bien. La segunda llave fue encontrada en Malfoy Manor.

Ginny dio un respingo que a Harry le pareció muy delatador, aunque fingió ignorarlo. Por algún motivo, a él no le sorprendió aquel dato.

- Pero... ¿cómo? –preguntó, y luego concretó-¿la encontraron ellos¿o la luz fue a parar allí por casualidad?

- Verás, Harry. Técnicamente, no es correcto decir que la luz terminó allí "por casualidad" –contestó el Director, sentándose en la silla tras el escritorio-. Cuando alguien reúne las llaves y estas desaparecen, no lo hacen así, sin más, sino que captan la esencia del buscador y se esconden en lugares... relacionados, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Cómo relacionados? –preguntó, intuyendo la respuesta de antemano.

- La primera llave la encontramos en la tumba de Diana, la mujer con la que Tom Riddle estuvo a punto de contraer matrimonio en la juventud. La segunda, en la mansión de uno de sus seguidores más allegados. En cualquier caso, creemos que la luz no se escondió allí. Simplemente, Voldemort la encontró antes y la dejó al cuidado de los Malfoy.

- De modo que Voldemort está buscando las llaves –comprendió Harry-. ¿Y sabe que nosotros ya tenemos dos?

- Probablemente lo sepa, si –Dumbledore no parecía querer seguir con la conversación. Se sumió en un mutismo extraño, mientras el resto de compañeros comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¿Y como encontraron... la segunda luz?

A Harry no le sorprendió el hecho de que fuera Ginny quien se interesara por ese capítulo de la historia.

- Eso es algo que ellos podrán explicaros mejor que yo, señorita Weasley.

Dumbledore desvió la mirada al hombre y a la mujer, que apenas habían intervenido en la conversación, y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada, como preguntándose entre ellos quien iba a comenzar, y finalmente, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa.

- Formamos un grupo de... cuatro aurores; mi compañera, yo, y dos chicos más del Ministerio. No fue difícil, ya que solo la señora Malfoy se encontraba en casa en aquellos momentos. Suponemos que Lucius estaría en Azkaban... le esperamos mucho tiempo después de conseguir la llave pero no apareció. Probablemente se enteró de alguna forma de que habíamos conseguido lo que guardaba. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo ahora mismo –se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo apartó de la frente-. No creo que su señor sea...

- Santo cielo.

El murmullo de Hermione se escuchó claramente por toda la estancia. Incluso Dumbledore alzó la vista para observarla. Harry la miró intrigado, sin comprender que había pasado, e intercambió una mirada de incomprensión con Ron cuando la chica se puso en pie, sin dejar de mirar al auror que había estado hablando hasta el momento y ahora había enmudecido.

Harry, por su parte, no entendía nada. Hermione dio un par de pasos en dirección al hombre, se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Oh Dios...

Luego desvió la mirada hacia la mujer.

- ¡OH DIOS!

- Señorita Granger... –comenzó a decir Dumbledore, pero Harry ya se había adelantado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

Pero tras su extraña reacción, Hermione parecía haberse quedado muda, contemplando a los invitados de forma intermitente, sin que la sorpresa se le desdibujara del rostro. Fue la misma profesora McGonagall quien se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo amistoso por los hombros, instándola a sentarse de nuevo en la silla. Estaba muy impresionada por algo, y Harry no se lo pensó dos veces; cogió su silla y la arrastró a su lado, colocándole tímidamente una mano sobre la rodilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, con suavidad.

- Miradles –susurró ella, sin dejar de observarles-. Son ellos... ¡están ahí!

En un último intento por comprender qué estaba sucediendo, Harry hizo lo que Hermione le pedía. Alzó la vista a la pareja, y entonces, _les vió_.

Ella debía tener, más o menos, la edad del profesor Lupin.

Llevaba el pelo más corto que antes. Los mechones de color habían desaparecido y ahora su melena era completamente negra, marcando los rasgos de su cara, más endurecidos, esculpidos en una piel menos tersa que la que Harry podía recordar. Ya no llevaba el uniforme, ni siquiera vestía la peculiar túnica con la que los magos se sentían tan a gusto y que ella había desechado por ropa muggle.

El único signo de que aquella chica había sido alguna vez la estudiante que ellos conocieron estaba en sus ojos, ocultos tras las gafas de vista que Harry le había visto utilizar alguna vez para estudiar, con aquel color tan extraño para el que nunca había habido explicación.

- Megara... –hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que casi había olvidado cómo se llamaba.

Ella siguió contemplándole con seriedad, y entonces, no le hizo falta observar a su compañero para saber de quien se trataba.

- No puede ser.

- Es imposible –susurró Luna.

Pero sin duda el más asombrado fue Ron, quien se puso de pie tan bruscamente que la silla en la que había estado sentado se osciló sobre sus patas.

- Señor Weasley –la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y con voz autoritaria se dirigió al pelirrojo-. Oh, vamos. No hagan de esto un drama, se les advirtió desde el primer momento que iban a estar vigilados.

- ¿CUÁNDO? –preguntó Harry, enfadado y poniéndose en pie también. De pronto se sintió frustrado; quería expresar su indignación y no sabía cómo-. ¿Qué significa todo esto¿Nos habéis estado espiando?

- Era necesario señor Potter –contestó McGonagall, apretando los labios-. Si no saben cuidar de ustedes mismos alguien tendrá que hacerlo en su lugar.

- Y por eso decidieron infiltrar a dos aurores en el colegio... – continuó Hermione, esta vez mirando a Dumbledore-. Con el cuerpo de dos adolescentes. Rejuvenecidos...

La mujer... Megara, apenas mudó su expresión. Sin embargo, el hombre había escuchado a Hermione y ahora sonreía ligeramente.

- Hermione Granger –dijo, y Hermione vio en sus ojos por un momento la llama de una juventud ya casi extinguida, la misma que había visto una tarde, tan solo unos meses atrás, en la que el chico y ella se habían hecho amigos-. Siempre fuiste la más inteligente.

Se sentía culpable. Harry lo supo cuando le escuchó hablar. Él, Ron, Hermione... todos en aquel momento se sentían traicionados, Harry estaba seguro de ello. Y Ethan aceptaba la culpa. No habían llegado a ser amigos, ni siquiera le había caído bien. Pero sabía que con Hermione había sido diferente.

La chica suavizó su expresión, y quiso decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida.

- Chicos, habrá tiempo para hablar de esto. Pero ahora me gustaría terminar de explicar el tema que nos ocupaba hasta hace quince minutos. Si no os importa, volved a vuestros asientos y terminaré en seguida.

Harry vaciló varios segundos, pensando si obedecer o no su director, y finalmente comprendió que no tenía otra opción. Se sentó sin ocultar su desagrado, seguido de Ron, quien le imitó en silencio. Esperó a que Dumbledore terminara con aquella reunión que de pronto había perdido todo su encanto.

- Bien. Como íbamos diciendo... dos de las tres luces han sido halladas y están puestas a salvo. Desconocemos si Voldemort sabe o no que las tenemos, aunque lo más probable es que así sea tras haber obtenido la que guardaban los Malfoy. En cuanto a la tercera... tenemos una ligera idea de donde puede estar, o más bien, una pequeña corazonada.

El Director calló de nuevo y Harry quiso gritar de frustración, cansado del dramatismo con el que Dumbledore estaba adornando toda la historia. Conteniéndose a duras penas, decidió ayudarle a proseguir.

- Dónde –dijo, con ganas de terminar todo aquel asunto de una vez. Dumbledore suspiró una vez más.

- En el Valle de Godric.

* * *

- Corrigió a Snape el primer dia de clase¿qué esperabais?

Nadie rió el comentario de Ginny. Ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir.

- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? –preguntó Hermione.

Harry, sentado junto a ella, suspiró con resignación, pero no dijo nada. El asunto de Ethan y Megara había dejado de tener importancia para él.

Ron no hablaba. Luna le miraba con seriedad, pero al oir a Hermione alzó la mirada hacia ella.

- Habían cosas que no cuadraban.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Neville.

- Pues... cosas –Luna se encogió de hombros-. El comportamiento de ella siempre fue muy extraño.

- El tuyo también lo es y no por eso eres un auror –comentó Ginny-. ¿O si lo eres...?

Todos sonrieron esta vez, excepto Ron.

- Pero Luna tiene razón –dijo Hermione-. Habían cosas que no eran... normales. La inteligencia tan superior de los dos... la actitud de ella el primer día de clase. Casi podías ver como estaba tragándose el orgullo cuando Snape le gritaba por haber llegado tarde.

- Su relación con Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores –continuó Luna.

- No sabía quien era Víktor Krum¿recordáis? –dijo Neville-. Y se supone que venían del mismo instituto.

Hermione asintió y miró a Harry. Al ver que no les estaba prestando atención, le cogió del brazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó en voz baja.

- Si, claro... Y en cambio, sabía otras cosas que nadie de nuestra edad podía haber conocido –Harry se obligó a centrarse en la conversación. Recordó el día que había ido con Megara a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Hermione-. Como tu regalo, la esfera de los recuerdos. Incluso el dependiente se extrañó y dijo que hacía años que nadie se lo pedía.

- Le hicieron la respiración artificial a aquella niña en el lago –siguió Neville.

- Y la noche del baile...

Hermione se tapó los ojos con las manos al recordar a Megara con el brazo extendido, tras realizar la maldición imperdonable que les había salvado la vida a ella y a Harry.

- Ahora lo veo tan obvio –dijo, consternada. Estaba a punto de añadir algo más, cuando el cuadro de la Sala Común se abrió sin hacer ruido. Todos alzaron la vista, a tiempo de ver a Ethan aparecer en el umbral, seguido de cerca por Megara. Cuando la Señora Gorda volvió a darles la espalda, el grupo entero les miró en silencio.

- Hola –saludó Ethan, dirigiéndose vacilante hacia ellos. Megara se quedó junto a la puerta, sin decir nada.

Nadie del grupo habló. Solo Hermione levantó la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

- Ella y yo... –intercambió una mirada con Megara, luego bajó la cabeza-. Bueno, creo que os merecéis una explicación algo menos enrevesada que la que os ha dado vuestro Director.

Harry no quiso dejar sola a Hermione. Alzó la cabeza hacia aquel hombre de pelo rubio y largo con el que habían compartido tardes de risas y que ahora les hablaba a varios pasos de distancia, sin querer acercarse demasiado.

- No fue fácil para nosotros, a pesar de lo que podáis estar pensando ahora mismo –dijo, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar-. No es agradable tener que mentir día tras día a un grupo de personas que de alguna manera está dejándote entrar en sus vidas. Hay algunas personas... algunos aurores que valen para estas cosas. Ella y yo... no valemos.

Harry se giró para observar a Megara, que seguía junto a la puerta, sin querer inmiscuirse en aquel asunto. Comprendió que todo aquello había sido idea de Ethan, y de algún modo pensó que al menos aquel comportamiento era acorde a los chicos que él había conocido a principio de curso.

- Nos encargaron esta misión y... bueno. Por una serie de cuestiones personales, nos vimos obligados a aceptar. Debíamos... espiaros. Sé que la palabra no es agradable, pero es la verdad. Aunque no solo eso. Nuestro trabajo también era protegeros. No tenéis ni idea de lo que se mueve allá afuera, ni la cantidad de personas que os tienen en su punto de mira.

Calló, consciente de lo que acababa de decir, y les dio tiempo para asimilarlo.

- Supongo que ya os habréis imaginado que no somos búlgaros, ni hermanos... ni desde luego, estudiantes de intercambio –hizo una pausa, cauteloso-. Nuestros nombres no son los que vosotros conocéis... pero supongo que podéis seguir llamándonos así.

- ¿Cuántos...? –empezó a decir Ginny, pero luego se arrepintió. Ethan sonrió, adivinando lo que la pelirroja quería preguntar.

- Yo tengo treinta y dos. Y ella... –comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

- Es suficiente. Les has dicho lo que querían oír, ahora vamonos –dijo Megara, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Ethan con firmeza.

- Oye, nadie te ha pedido que vinieras.

La intervención de Ron sorprendió a todos. Se había mantenido en silencio prácticamente desde que habían entrado al despacho de Dumbledore, pero sin duda había sido uno de los más afectados ante la revelación de la verdadera identidad de los aurores. Ahora había intentado hablar con irritación, pero tras años de amistad, Harry podía distinguir un deje de tristeza en su voz. Creyó comprender el por qué, y lo lamentó por su amigo.

Creyó que Megara no se dignaría a contestar, pero en su lugar, la mujer hizo algo completamente inesperado para Harry. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó al grupo y miró fijamente a Ron. Era una mirada fría y autoritaria, una mirada acostumbrada a intimidar.

- Era nuestro trabajo.

Ron aguantó estoicamente. Ella volvió a hablar.

- No vamos a pediros perdón por poner vuestra vida por delante de la nuestra.

Ron sonrió con amargura.

- Entonces¿por qué te defiendes?

Fue como si algo se rompiera en su rostro. Un ligerísimo cambio en su expresión, y entonces Harry la encontró; allí estaba la chica que le había ayudado a elegir un regalo para Hermione, la de los ojos bonitos, la que se había preocupado por la mano de Ron cuando Malfoy le hirió en clase de pociones. La que le había salvado la vida la noche del baile.

- Deja al chico –interrumpió Ethan, y Megara le miró con sorpresa, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que alguien la desarmara como acababan de hacerlo-. Déjalo.

A Harry le pareció extraño aquel último comentario, aun más cuando pareció enfurecer a Megara. La expresión de sus ojos se endureció aun más cuando se dirigió a su compañero.

- Te espero fuera.

Luego, sin despedirse, se encaminó a la puerta. Golpeó el marco del cuadro, sin prestar atención a las quejas de una indignada Señora Gorda, y antes de desaparecer, vaciló.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que buscaba a Ron con la mirada, pero fue solo un momento, y su amigo había desviado su atención a la ventana. Así que cuando la puerta se cerró, el único testigo de lo ocurrido volvió su mirada a Ethan.

- Se defiende porque se siente culpable. Aunque la veáis así... no es de hierro –se detuvo, pensando qué decir a continuación-. Se ha preocupado mucho por vosotros. Fue ella quien aceptó cargar con la responsabilidad de... vigilar a un grupo de alumnos que tiene la extraña afición de meterse en líos, así como de proteger al mismísimo Harry Potter –ahora posó sus ojos en él-. No se si sabrás que nadie quiere ocupar ese lugar, Harry.

- Tampoco necesito que nadie... –comenzó a decir, resentido.

- Oh, vamos –fue la respuesta de Ethan-. No dejas de repetir que te cansa que te lo digan, pero parece que todavía no lo has aceptado. Eres importante, Harry. Sin ti no tenemos nada. Y el enemigo quiere matarte. No vas a encontrar a muchas personas que se interpongan entre tu y él cuando llegue el momento. Pero ella... Megara, como solíais llamarle, se colocó la primera.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Hermione, de pronto. Ethan volvió el rostro hacia ella y al hacerlo sonrió tan levemente que Harry pensó que lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, la expresión de sus ojos no podía engañarles, y Harry comprendió que, lejos de lo que había llegado a creer en alguna ocasión, el interés de Ethan por Hermione no podía ir mas allá del que un chico podría tener por su hermana pequeña. Súbitamente se sintió agradecido al saber que la atención que Ethan le había prestado durante todo aquel tiempo que duraron sus escapadas y sus conversaciones secretas solo había sido para cuidar de la chica-. ¿Por qué viniste con ella?

- Esa parte de la historia es algo más personal que, sinceramente, ya no se si debo compartir con vosotros... al no ser yo el único implicado.

- ¿Eres... su novio, o algo así? –preguntó Ginny, con ingenua curiosidad. Ethan rió.

- Merlín me libre de algo así –murmuró, y poco a poco su risa se fue apagando, hasta que no quedó de ella ni un vestigio en la comisura de sus labios. Aquella descarga de felicidad momentánea pareció hacerle decidir-. No, ella no es mi novia.

Nos conocemos desde siempre. Ella, mi hermano y yo. Éramos inseparables. Mismo barrio, mismo colegio, misma carrera... Nos criamos a las afueras de Londres. Primero ingresé yo en la academia, y unos años mas tarde ellos terminaron sus estudios de magia elemental. Tres meses después, se casaron.

Mi ultimo año en la academia fue el primero para ellos. No fui un ejemplo a seguir. Como familiar, me refiero. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no era el mejor momento para unirse a los aurores. Intenté convencer a mi hermano de que no lo hiciera. No me hizo caso, ni siquiera cuando le pedí que lo hiciera por ella. Eran demasiado jóvenes... aunque tenían la misma edad que yo cuando entré, no era lo mismo.

Les fue muy bien después, en el Ministerio. Megara... bueno, ella es un genio. En cuanto terminó su formación como auror se especializó en legeremancia, y cuando lo tuvo dominado quiso ahondar todavía más y alcanzó el nivel superior. Ella no solo puede leer vuestros pensamientos, sino que puede rastrear en vuestra mente hasta encontrar los recuerdos más insignificantes, esos que ni siquiera sois conscientes de que tenéis. Es por eso que tiene... ese color de ojos. Antes habían sido verdes.

Todo fue bien... hasta hace cuatro años.

Cuando se comenzó a planear la detención de Lucius Malfoy nadie pensó que causaría tantos problemas. A fin de cuentas se trataba de un hombre que nunca se preocupó demasiado por disimular su simpatía hacia Quien-vosotros-ya-sabeis, y que además, seguía viviendo en su casa, seguía manteniendo todas sus relaciones con el exterior y seguía... apestando a mortifago sin disimulo alguno. De modo que cuando llegó el momento, tan solo Megara, mi hermano y yo nos encargamos de ello.

Creíamos que sería fácil. Decidimos ir de noche, porque de día las cosas podrían complicarse demasiado. Jimmy entró primero, sin esperar a nadie. Siempre lo hacía.

Pero Malfoy nos estaba esperando.

Harry desvió la vista momentáneamente hacia Hermione y vio su rostro contraído en una mueca de tristeza. Buscó su mano y la apretó con suavidad.

- Aunque nunca perdimos del todo el contacto... desde aquel día ya no volvió a ser lo mismo. Megara se refugió en su trabajo y yo en el mío. Supongo que cada uno siguió adelante como pudo. Hasta que hace unos meses Dumbledore se presentó en el Ministerio en busca de dos aurores que quisieran proteger a Harry Potter y sus amigos de la amenaza de Voldemort y los suyos. Megara se interesó desde el principio, pero yo nunca creí que esto fuera buena idea. Para variar, no me hizo caso. Y pensé que ya que no podía retenerla en el Ministerio, lo mejor sería venir con ella y asegurarme de que iba a estar bien.

Ethan suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, clavando con seriedad la mirada en el suelo. Nadie sabía muy bien qué decir en aquel momento, afectados en parte por la historia que acababan de oír.

- Bueno... no parece la clase de persona a la que haya que cuidar – murmuró Luna, rompiendo el silencio.

Ethan rió y se encogió de hombros.

- Todos necesitamos que nos cuiden un poco de vez en cuando.

Luego volvió a ponerse serio y de pronto, alzó la vista y miró a Ron con firmeza. A Harry le sorprendió el gesto, pues a diferencia de Hermione, su amigo nunca había mostrado simpatía por el estudiante que Ethan había sido para ellos.

- Se que le recuerdas a mi hermano –le dijo, pero su rostro permaneció impasible-. No te enfades con ella... con nosotros. Solo estábamos aquí para ayudar.

Pero Ron no contestó, y Ethan ya no tenía nada más que decir. Les dirigió a todos una última mirada y retrocedió unos pasos.

- En fin. Supongo... que ya nos veremos.

Nadie contestó a su despedida. Harry le observó caminar hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda en silencio, esquivando en su camino a un grupo de chicos que meses antes le habían aclamado y que ahora pasaban junto a él sin detenerse, hasta que Hermione saltó del sofá con rapidez.

- ¡Ethan!

El chico se detuvo a tiempo de que Hermione le echara los brazos al cuello.

- Me alegro de volver a verte. Gracias por todo –le dijo, y luego se separó de él, le sonrió y volvió a su lugar junto a Harry.

* * *

- Adelante, Harry. Perdona el desorden.

Mientras cerraba la puerta Harry pensó que, después de haber presenciado la escena de las lechuzas, Dumbledore no debería tener la necesidad de disculparse por el estado de su despacho de aquel día en adelante. Mientras se encogía de hombros para darle a entender que no se preocupara, se acercó con lentitud hacia la gran mesa atestada de libros y pergaminos y observó por casualidad un rollo de papel que, al parecer, se trataba de una carta que el mismo Director acababa de escribir.

- ¿Cómo estáis?

Harry se sobresaltó. La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, y el Director asintió con preocupación.

- Me temo que la noticia os ha afectado más de lo que debía.

Una silla se materializó tras él, y Harry comprendió que aquello era una invitación expresa del Director para que se sentara.

- Si... bueno, a algunos más que a otros –dijo, de forma ausente-. Aunque todos nos imaginábamos que pasaba algo, nunca desconfiamos de ellos.

- De eso se trataba, son profesionales –puntualizó Dumbledore, garabateando sobre un pergamino sin apenas alzar la vista de él-. Dime¿qué te trae por aquí? Creía que ya habrías tenido suficiente dosis de aburrimiento con la reunión de esta mañana.

- Si... quiero decir, no, claro que no –se rectificó Harry, sin poder evitar un ligero carcajeo por parte de su Director-. Me gustaría hablar con usted de algo que dijo esta mañana.

- ¿Ah, si? Adelante.

Harry titubeó.

- Ha dicho que... la tercera luz –Dumbledore siguió enfrascado en la escritura de su pergamino – está en el Valle de Godric.

- Así es.

Se removió en la silla, inquieto.

- Me gustaría ir.

El Director no contestó, y Harry no supo como interpretar su silencio. Tras varios segundos, decidió aprovechar la situación para seguir hablando.

- Me siento... inservible. Puedo hacer cosas –Harry se puso en pie-. Todo el mundo se ha movilizado... el Ministerio, los aurores, la Orden... Yo también quiero hacer algo. No puedo seguir aquí sabiendo que ahí fuera la gente se ha puesto en marcha.

- ¿Y qué es lo que propones?

Harry enmudeció bruscamente. No había considerado la idea de que Dumbledore pudiera mostrase tan colaborador sin una larga conversación antes de eso.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? –preguntó, dubitativo.

Dumbledore firmó con energía en el pergamino y alzó sus gafas de media luna hacia él.

- Harry, creo que a estas alturas ya eres consciente de que solo aquí estas a salvo. De que cualquier lugar donde puedas esconderte fuera de estos muros no será lo suficientemente seguro ni estará lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no te encuentre. Pero no puedo retenerte más tiempo. Hace ya mucho que sé cómo te sientes. No quieres seguir aquí encerrado sin hacer nada, y yo no tengo más remedio que comprenderlo sabiendo quien eres.

El asombro de Harry crecía con cada palabra del Director, pero intentó sobreponerse.

- Quiere decir... que si mañana decido marcharme¿puedo hacerlo?

- No exactamente. Tu también debes comprender que no puedo dejarte totalmente desprotegido.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba perplejo. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan fácil. Si hubiera sabido antes que solo tenía que haberlo pedido...

- Quieres ir al Valle de Godric por dos motivos. El primero acabas de explicármelo, y me atrevería a decir que el segundo es otro más personal. Está bien, Harry. Ve y recupera la tercera llave, si eso es lo que quieres. Nadie te lo va a impedir.

Dumbledore le observó fijamente, y Harry intentó descubrir en su mirada una pista que le indicara qué era lo que sentía realmente el Director. De algún modo no podía creer que todo fuera tan sencillo, y en el fondo sospechaba que, aun con su permiso, Dumbledore no creía que aquella fuera una buena idea. Sin embargo, decidió no arriesgarse y seguir adelante.

- Pues... de acuerdo. Está bien.

Dumbledore asintió, dando por terminada la reunión, y volvió a prestar atención a sus escritos.

- Y... ¿qué hago ahora?

- De momento, ser paciente –a Harry no le gustó esa respuesta, pero no replicó-. Debo preparar algunas cosas antes de que partas y no se cuando podrá estar todo listo. Te avisaré cuando llegue el momento.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a su habitación después de una silenciosa cena en el Gran Comedor, encontró una nota sobre la almohada. A los pies de su cama, Fawkes se acariciaba su bello plumaje escarlata.


	25. Camino hacia el valle

Cuando Harry despertó aquella mañana y descorrió las cortinas de su cama, no fue capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que había visto algo así.

- ¿Ron¿Qué haces despierto? Hoy es sábado.

El pelirrojo estaba recostado en su cama, con el pijama todavía puesto y expresión sombría. Harry se sentó en el borde perezosamente y se colocó las gafas.

- No tengo sueño –fue la escueta respuesta de su amigo. Harry bostezó y se desperezó sin disimulo alguno.

- ¿Desde que hora llevas despierto?

Ron se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, desganado. Harry fue al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría y cuando volvió y observó a Ron tomó conciencia del lamentable estado de su amigo.

- Oye¿estas bien? –le preguntó. Ron alzó la vista, pero seguía con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Harry caminó lentamente hasta su cama y empezó a vestirse.

- Porque no lo pareces –dijo buscando en el cajón que había a su derecha, sin quitar la vista de Ron. El chico no contestó, y Harry se preguntó en silencio qué podría haber ocurrido para que Ron se encontrara tan abatido a esas horas de la mañana. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, recordó lo sucedido la tarde anterior, y pensó que quizá había alguna relación-. ¿Es por lo de ayer?

- No me pasa nada.

Harry no contestó de inmediato. Estaba claro que Ron no estaba de buen humor aquella mañana.

- No digo que te pase algo. Pero si estuvieras enfadado... o dolido, sería normal.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que estar dolido? –contestó, y Ron frunció mas las cejas.

- Pues... porque se hicieron pasar por amigos nuestros y al final solo estaban espiándonos.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en el que Harry consideró seriamente en lanzarle una zapatilla a Ron para que contestara.

- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada.

- Ya, ya te he oído –Harry terminó de atarse los cordones y con un movimiento de varita empezó a hacer la cama-. Solo digo que si te pasara algo sería comprensible.

Ron resopló exasperado.

- ¿Quieres largarte de una vez?

- Pero... ¿tu no vienes? –preguntó Harry desconcertado. Había supuesto que Ron bajaría con él a desayunar.

- No tengo hambre.

Harry supo en aquel momento que su amigo escondía algo y por un segundo dudó en dejarle solo. Por otro lado, sabía que no iba a conseguir sonsacarle qué era lo que le había quitado el sueño, pero como estaba bastante seguro de saber la respuesta optó por retrasar dos minutos más su desayuno.

- Mira Ron, esto es así –Harry se sorprendió hablando de aquella manera, como si estuviera acostumbrado a descubrir que había gente que suplantaba la personalidad de otros, o que sus amigos no eran realmente como él creía que eran. Se dio cuenta de que aquel pensamiento era más propio de personas más adultas que él, y se asombró al comprobar que cuando pensaba en ello solo podía sentir resignación-. Supongo que es el precio que hay que pagar por estar donde estamos.

Ron tampoco contestó a eso, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que no iba por mal camino al creer que la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Megara, y en cierta medida la de Ethan, había afectado a su amigo.

- Podrías... no sé, salir con Luna. Ella sabrá distraerte.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pareció despertar del trance.

- ¿Salir con Luna¿Estas chiflado?

Harry le miró extrañado y luego cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡A pasear¡Quería decir que salierais a pasear¡Por el lago¡O por Hogsmeade! O... bueno¡ya sabes! –Harry sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta. Luego rió-. Aunque si prefieres salir con ella por cuestiones más deshonestas que esas...

Una almohada golpeó violentamente su espalda y Harry aun tuvo tiempo de agacharse y lanzársela de nuevo a Ron antes de salir de la habitación camino al Gran Comedor. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y desayunó solo, en cinco minutos. Aquella mañana tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

Mientras se hacía paso entre los enfervorecidos estudiantes que se agolpaban en las gradas, Harry pensó que no habría sido mala idea esperar a que el partido terminara para buscarla. El calor de aquella mañana era comparable al de cualquier día de verano, y la acumulación de gente le obligó a hacer un alto en su camino para tomar aire.

Justo en ese momento, Luna Lovegood rozaba las gradas con la punta de su escoba tras un destello amarillo.

- ¿Cómo van? –preguntó Harry al ravenclaw que había junto a él, que no apartaba la mirada del campo.

- Setenta puntos a veinte a favor de los tejones. Como Luna no coja la snitch estamos perdidos.

Harry asintió y aprovechó un pequeño hueco que se había formado a su derecha para seguir avanzando. Tardó diez minutos más en llegar al otro lado, donde los gryffindor, algo más calmados que sus vecinos, aplaudían la ultima jugada del cazador de ravenclaw. Estirando el cuello, Harry descubrió la pelirroja cabeza de Ron lanzando gritos tres gradas más abajo.

- ¡Ron!

Harry hizo espacio entre un grupo de chicos de tercer curso que apenas reparó en él y descendió por los escalones hasta llegar junto a su amigo, que observaba los movimientos de la snitch con atención.

- Eh tío, estoy aquí.

Ron le dirigió una rápida mirada y volvió a prestar atención al campo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le gritó, para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de la multitud-. Hemos estado esperándote, pero al ver que no venías...

- Estaba preparando unas cosas, luego te lo explicaré –echó un vistazo a su alrededor-. Oye¿está Hermione por aquí?

- ¿Eh? –era evidente que Ron estaba distraído. Luego pareció comprender e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su izquierda que podía haber significado cualquier cosa-. Esta ahí atrás, con Gin... ¡LUNA, POR FAVOR!

Se escuchó una aclamación general en el campo al mismo tiempo que la buscadora ravenclaw perdía el equilibrio sobre su escoba tras casi ponerse de pie sobre ella para alcanzar la snitch. Afortunadamente, supo sujetarse a tiempo antes de caer, pero el destello brillante había vuelto a desaparecer.

Harry palmeó el hombro de Ron y comenzó a buscar a Hermione entre las gradas. Le costó encontrarla, pues estaba sentada en uno de los asientos, con la cabeza metida entre las páginas de un libro, rodeada de personas que gritaban de pie a su alrededor. Palmeó a una escandalosa y desgallitada Ginny en el hombro cuando pasó junto a ella, y cuando llegó junto a Hermione y le desordenó el pelo con una mano, la chica alzó la vista y sonrió mientras él tomaba asiento tras ella.

- Hola –saludó, volviendo a prestar atención a las páginas de su libro.

- Hola... ¿qué estas haciendo? –preguntó Harry, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Hermione y echando un vistazo a las páginas. Reconoció en ellas el último hechizo que habían aprendido en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Estudiando... –contestó Hermione con aire ausente.

- ¿Qué? –Harry no podía escucharle, pero volvió a mirar el libro y creyó intuir la respuesta-. ¿En medio de un partido de quidditch?

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Hermione, intentando hacerse oír, pero sin alzar la vista de su libro-. No puedo oírte.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cogió del brazo a Hermione para llamar su atención.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me voy –anunció Harry. Hermione frunció el entrecejo y le miró con expresión confusa.

- ¿Que te vas? –preguntó, sin dejar de observarle-. ¿Dónde?

Harry tomó aire. Instintivamente, miró al campo tras oír los insultos que el grupo de chicos que había tras él profería contra un jugador y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien continuaba observándole fijamente.

- Al Valle de Godric. A por... lo que ya sabes.

* * *

Hermione caminaba junto a él apretando el libro contra su pecho.

- ¿Crees que es seguro? –preguntó, mirándole con preocupación. A Harry le habría gustado decir algo que pudiera tranquilizarla, pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera no podría engañarla. Decidió ser sincero para evitar futuras complicaciones.

- No. No creo que vaya a pasar nada... pero Dumbledore ya me ha advertido sobre eso. A fin de cuentas, los mortífagos también están buscándola.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Harry se detuvo a su lado y le cogió la mano que tenía libre.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Estoy preparado.

Hermione apretó su mano y miró al campo de quidditch, que parecía estar vaciándose poco a poco. El partido había terminado.

- Nada de lo que yo diga te va a hacer cambiar de opinión¿verdad? -casi sonrió mientras lo preguntaba, sabiendo de sobras la respuesta. Harry también sonrió-. Imaginaba que ibas a querer ir en cuanto Dumbledore lo dijo –y Harry supo que Hermione se había resignado incluso antes de que él la buscara aquella mañana-. ¿Cuándo te irás?

- Esta noche, después de cenar. Buckbeak estará esperándome en el granero.

Dos alumnos con la cara pintada de color azul y gesto alicaído pasaron junto a ellos. A lo lejos, una multitud de estudiantes se encaminaba hacia el colegio, alzando en hombros a los vencedores del partido. Al parecer, aquel había sido el día de suerte para Hufflepuff.

- Solo serán tres días. Me iré y volveré antes de que os deis cuenta. Y así tu podrás estudiar tranquila...

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza, agitando en el aire sus rizos castaños. Sin decir nada se puso de puntillas y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

- Preferiría no estudiar y que te quedaras... pero está bien –rió, cuando Harry la sujetó por la cintura y la alzó levemente del suelo-. Dime que tendrás...

- Qué escena tan tierna.

Harry dejó a Hermione en el suelo y se giró hacia Ginny, que volvía del partido con gesto resignado.

- ¿Cómo han quedado? –se interesó.

- Paliza a cero, básicamente –Ginny se encogió de hombros-. Luna hoy estaba muy distraída... más de lo normal, quiero decir, y Hufflepuff estaba bastante animado.

- ¿Eliminados, entonces? –preguntó Hermione,

- Sí. Lo que significa que nosotros tendremos que ganar el siguiente partido si queremos llegar a la final, que probablemente sea contra Slytherin –Ginny se encogió de hombros-. A no ser que Hufflepuff continúe con su racha de buena suerte.

- ¿Y Luna? –preguntó Harry.

- Está con Ron.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione.

- ¿Con Ron? –rió Harry-. ¿En serio?

Ginny sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Compruébalo tu mismo –dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los tres observaron a la pareja que se acercaba paseando hacia ellos. Luna caminaba cabizbaja, con la trenza deshecha y la cara tiznada de negro. A su lado, Ron parecía querer decir algo, pero o bien no sabía el qué o no se animaba a hacerlo, pues cada vez que lo intentaba metía las manos en los bolsillos y bajaba la cabeza. Finalmente llegaron hasta ellos sin que el chico hubiera pronunciado palabra.

- ¿Qué hay, Luna? –dijo Harry. Luna le miró con sus enormes ojos azules, que parecían aun más grandes en aquella cara ennegrecida e hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. El aspecto de Luna era horrible, teniendo en cuenta que tan solo había jugado un partido de quidditch.

- Barro. Hay mucho barro –respondió tranquilamente-. Y todo está en mi cara¿cómo crees que estoy¡Me han dado una paliza los de Hufflepuff¡Los de Hufflepuff¿Cómo es posible¡Si son como una especie leyenda urbana!

- ¿Una leyenda urbana? –preguntó Ginny, extrañada.

- ¡Sí! –Luna estaba indignada-. ¡Todo el mundo decía que existían pero nadie les había visto!

Todos rieron, incluso Luna se empeñó en disimular un atisbo de sonrisa. Ron parecía haber despertado de su ensimismamiento y se reía a carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de la ravenclaw. Mientras disfrutaban de aquel pequeño momento de espontánea tranquilidad, Harry pensó que no podía esperar demasiado a comunicarle sus planes al grupo. A fin de cuentas, no podía desaparecer tres días así, sin más.

- Escuchad... tengo que deciros algo.

- ¿Hace falta que yo esté? –preguntó Luna-. Porque en mi lista de prioridades ducharme está por delante de muchas cosas.

- Solo es un momento –Harry titubeo, preguntándose por primera vez cual sería la reacción de sus amigos ante la noticia-. Veréis... voy a irme, un par de días.

- ¿Cómo? –Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

- He hablado con Dumbledore y... bueno¿recordáis lo que dijo del Valle de Godric¿Lo de la tercera llave? –Harry tomó aire-. Pues voy a ir a por ella.

Nadie dijo nada. Harry esperó varios segundos, hasta que intercambió una mirada con Hermione y volvió a mirar al grupo.

- ¿Nadie dice nada?

Esta vez fueron los demás quienes se miraron entre ellos, y a Harry le pareció que era Ron a quien cargaban la responsabilidad de ser el primero en hablar.

- No sé... todo ha sido un poco rápido¿no? –Harry no pudo menos que asentir-. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso?

- ¿Porqué no dejas que los aurores se encarguen de encontrarla? –Ginny buscó el apoyo de Hermione con la mirada-. No tienes porqué hacerlo tu.

- Porque estoy cansado de no hacer nada –Harry sabía que sus amigos no compartían el mismo punto de vista que él. Para ellos, la opción inteligente era quedarse en Hogwarts, a salvo. Lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer era una opción bastante parecida a hacerle una burla a Voldemort con la lengua y salir corriendo-. Escuchad, ya sé que no lo entendéis...

- Yo si lo entiendo –Neville habló con cierta timidez, y cuando todos le miraron pareció haberse arrepentido de haber intervenido en la conversación. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, dando a entender que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, pero Harry se sintió agradecido.

- Y yo también –Luna se encogió de hombros. Ron la miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Vas a ir tu solo? –Ginny parecía realmente preocupada por él-. ¿Por qué no... podemos acompañarte?

- Porque creo que esta vez será mejor así. Y además, no sé si Dumbledore permitiría que los seis abandonáramos el colegio. Llamaría mucho la atención.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Harry no se había equivocado al pensar que aquel momento iba a resultar algo incómodo para sus amigos. No le cabía duda de que todos le habrían acompañado de haber podido, pero también sabía que todos se alegraban de poder quedarse en el colegio. Harry no les culpaba por eso, aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo iba dándose cuenta de que el viaje sin ellos iba a resultar más duro de lo que había pensado en un principio.

De pronto Hermione sonrió.

- Solo serán tres o cuatro días y Dumbledore no le habría dejado ir si no hubiera estado bastante seguro de que no será peligroso... o eso quiero creer. Estará bien. Además, ya es hora de que aprenda a arreglárselas sin nosotros¿no? –se giró hacia él y le miró con una impertinencia fingida-. No podemos estar cuidando de ti constantemente.

Harry sabía que Hermione solo pretendía romper la tensión que parecía haberse instalado entre ellos, y lo consiguió. Los chicos forzaron una sonrisa, y Luna eligió aquel momento para despedirse.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero que todo esto se reseque demasiado.

- Yo voy contigo –Ginny se colocó junto a su amiga y luego las dos observaron a Harry-. Te veremos antes de que te vayas¿verdad?

- Claro. No esperaba que no vinierais a despedirme.

Las chicas sonrieron y echaron a andar hacia el Colegio. Hermione les siguió con la mirada, hasta que de pronto se giró hacia Neville.

- Neville¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- No... –el chico le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Me acompañarías al invernadero? Me gustaría que vieras algo.

- Claro, cuando quieras.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y deslizó una mano por su espalda.

- Nos vemos luego¿vale? –el chico asintió y Hermione le besó en la mejilla con suavidad-. Adiós chicos.

Harry observó a Hermione alejarse lentamente mientras conversaba alegremente con Neville, hasta que se volvió hacia Ron.

- ¿Volamos un rato?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y ambos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el campo de quidditch, que a esas horas ya se había quedado vacío. Solo algunos alumnos de hufflepuff continuaban bajo las gradas, celebrando la victoria.

- Luna ha jugado bien¿verdad?

- Suele jugar bien... casi siempre –Ron suspiró con resignación-, aunque sería mejor si no le diera por subirse encima de la escoba en pleno vuelo. Es una costumbre estúpida.

Harry sonrió, pero no dijo nada. De pronto Ron se detuvo.

- Oye... –Harry le miró, varios pasos por delante de él-. Yo... iría contigo. De verdad.

Una fuerza invisible parecía impedir a su amigo alzar la vista más allá de sus pies. Harry sabía que decía la verdad. Lo que no podía saber era que Ron había empezado a tomar conciencia de muchas cosas durante las horas que había pasado despierto aquella noche. No tenía forma de saber que después de la tarde anterior nada volvería a ser lo mismo para Ron.

- No lo dudo. Para eso están los amigos.

Palmeó fuertemente la espalda del pelirrojo, quien carraspeó y comenzó a hablar de la temporada que estaban jugando los Chudley Cannons, que seguían con la misma mala suerte que de costumbre, y los dos se encaminaron al campo de quidditch.

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Harry descendió junto a Neville y Ron por la ladera camino al establo de Buckbeak. Dumbledore había sido muy claro en ese sentido; a pesar de que los profesores conocían los planes de Harry y Hagrid estaba esperándole abajo con todo preparado, no debía dejar que cualquier alumno asomado a una ventana diera al traste con todo el secretismo con que habían tratado el asunto.

- Las chicas están abajo –dijo Neville-. ¿Seguro que vas a hacer el viaje con Buckbeak? No sé cuantas horas tendrás que volar con él pero no parece muy seguro.

- Volaré toda la noche, pararé mañana en alguna parte a descansar y según mis cálculos, llegaré por la noche al valle. Mejor Buckbeak que sobre el palo de una escoba, créeme.

- ¿Llevas todo lo necesario?

- Si, aunque tampoco voy a estar fuera tanto tiempo –Harry podía escuchar ya algunas voces que provenían del establo-. Algo de ropa, y el recipiente para guardar la llave cuando la encuentre. Si la encuentro, claro.

- ¿Y donde lo llevas...? –preguntó Neville, examinando a su amigo.

- Tranquilo, está a buen recaudo –Harry palpó la bolita en que se había convertido todo su equipaje tras aplicarle el hechizo reductor y que ahora descansaba segura en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dos segundos más tarde, aparecía en la iluminada puerta del granero-. Hola a todos.

Hagrid se movía con dificultad en aquella reducida estancia. Entre su enorme figura y Buckbeak, que parecía un poco nervioso ante la presencia de tanta gente, las chicas se habían arrinconado en una esquina y saludaron a los recién llegados con un movimiento de cabeza, sin quitar la vista del animal.

- Menos mal que has llegado ya Harry, Buckbeak está bastante inquieto esta noche. Por un momento he pensado que quizá sería más conveniente dejarlo para mañana... –el hombretón acariciaba con su enorme manaza al animal, intentando tranquilizarlo sin demasiado éxito-. Ha comido bastante esta tarde, pero intenta que coma algo antes de retomar el viaje de vuelta. No me gustaría que a mitad de vuelo decidiera bajar a tomar un tentempié por su cuenta.

- No te preocupes Hagrid, sabré arreglármelas -Harry se acercó con lentitud, hasta que logró colocar una mano en la cabeza de Buckbeak. Le acarició con suavidad, y el animal pareció relajarse ante el contacto amigo-. ¿Lo ves? Está todo controlado.

- Si, eso parece... –Hagrid se separó con cuidado y añadió-: No tendrás nada que temer, Hermione.

Harry miró a Hagrid con curiosidad y luego volvió la vista a las chicas. Con cuidado, Hermione se abrió paso entre Luna y Ginny y se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Hermione? Soy yo quien se va, Hagrid.

- Y yo también.

Harry observó a Hermione con detenimiento y ahogó una carcajada.

- Qué dices... –y miró a sus amigos para comprobar que aquello era una broma, pero nadie parecía sorprendido. Luego volvió a centrarse en Hermione-. ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?

- En serio. Ya esta todo hablado, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Ya se había hecho a la idea de hacer aquel viaje solo, y en cierto modo le había encontrado la parte agradable, pero tenía que reconocer que viajar con Hermione era una perspectiva agradable. Mucho más que hacerlo solo. Tanto que quiso besarla en aquel momento, y de no ser por Hagrid, probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

- Pero tu odias volar –fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Ginny dejó escapar una risita y Hermione se puso seria.

- No sé de donde habéis sacado esa idea tan estúpida –dijo con dignidad. Luego, para demostrarlo, se aupó sobre Buckbeak y el animal, familiarizado con la chica, intentó ayudarla a subir. Sin embargo, al tomar impulso, Hermione solo consiguió sujetarse con los brazos y agitar las piernas con fuerza en el aire. Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron y luego, con gesto resignado, cogió a Hermione de las piernas y la subió al lomo del hipogrifo.

- Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar –musitó Ron. Harry arrugó el gesto, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione que intentaba encontrar el mejor sitio para asirse del pobre animal. Ginny, sin poder disimular la gracia que le hacía la simple visión de Hermione subida sobre el hipogrifo, asintió con la cabeza.

- Harry, ten mucho cuidado, por favor –Hagrid sujetaba a Buckbeak mientras daba a Harry sus últimos consejos-. Haz caso de lo que te digan y no seas temerario. Cuida de él, Hermione.

- Lo haré, Hagrid, estate tranquilo.

- Nos veremos en tres días –Harry subió con agilidad tras Hermione y dirigió una última mirada al grupo-. No os metáis en demasiados líos mientras estamos fuera...

- Lo intentaremos –contestó Luna, muy seriamente. Luego sonrió a Hermione-. ¡Que tengas buen viaje¡Intenta no mirar abajo, y si te entran ganas de vomitar no lo hagas sobre el pobre Harry! Sería muy desagradable.

Hagrid palmeó a Buckbeak en el lomo al mismo tiempo que Hermione lanzaba una mirada impasible hacia Luna. El hipogrifo echó a correr ladera abajo y Harry escuchó los gritos de despedida de sus amigos. Miró hacia atrás y les alzó la mano, y pensó, sin tener muy claro el por qué, que aquella era posiblemente la primera despedida en su vida que realmente le encogía el corazón. Dedicó un último pensamiento a sus amigos antes de darles la espalda y agazaparse sobre Hermione.

- Bien –Harry colocó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para asegurarla, cogiéndose con las manos a las alas del cuello del animal. Cuando Buckbeak recorrió la distancia que les separaba del lago y comenzó a desplegar las alas, intentó gritar para que Hermione le escuchara con claridad-. Agárrate fuerte ahora, cuando eche a volar no tendremos mucha estabilidad...

- ¡No es la primera vez que...!

Cuando Ron y los chicos llegaron al castillo, escucharon algo en la lejanía. Neville aseguró que le había parecido un grito, pero tras mirar alrededor varias veces y comprobar que todo estaba en calma, entraron al colegio. Nunca supieron que había sido Hermione.

* * *

Harry observó el cielo y se relajó ligeramente cuando una suave brisa nocturna le revolvió el pelo. Habría sido horrible viajar sobre Buckbeak con mal tiempo, y cuando Hermione se removió ante él y se sujetó fuertemente a las plumas del animal, pensó que de estar lloviendo le habría tocado dar media vuelta para llevar a la chica de vuelta al colegio.

- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione, refugiada en su capa y con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza, asintió de forma imperceptible.

- Cuando quieras parar...

- No será necesario –dijo-. Estoy bien.

Harry sabía que estaba mintiendo. Hermione estaba rígida. Podía sentir la tensión que acumulaba a cada instante cada vez que Buckbeak hacía un movimiento brusco y la espalda de la chica golpeaba contra su pecho.

- No seas tan orgullosa –Harry sonrió, pero Hermione se limitó a fruncir más el entrecejo-. No te gusta volar¿y qué? Por ese motivo tiene más mérito el hecho de que estés aquí arriba.

Hermione no contestó, pero Harry le vio bajar los hombros.

- ¿Sabes lo que es la terapia de choque? –preguntó de pronto.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –gritó Hermione, dándose rápidamente la vuelta, luchando contra el borde de la capucha que le tapaba los ojos-. Haz que este bicho vaya más rápido y ninguno de los dos llegaréis al valle con vida.

- Tranquila, era una broma... –Harry alzó los brazos con las manos abiertas, y Hermione volvió a gritar.

- ¡No te sueltes, por Merlín! –Harry se apresuró a volver a colocar los brazos a ambos lados de Hermione, sujetándose suavemente al plumaje de Buckbeak-. ¿Sabes a cuantos metros estamos?

- A unos cuantos –Harry miró hacia abajo de forma inconsciente, aunque la inmensa negrura que cubría las montañas que sobrevolaban en aquel momento no le sirvió para determinar una altura aproximada. Volvió a inclinarse sobre Hermione, apoyando la barbilla suavemente sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica. Había descubierto que aquel era uno de sus lugares favoritos-. A lo mejor sería mejor si te durmieras...

- He de admitir que me encanta dormir sobre hipogrifos que vuelan a más de doscientos metros del suelo–contestó ella-. Pero intentaré resistir la tentación.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y los dos intercambiaron una mirada. Luego ella volvió la vista al frente. Pasaron varios segundos en los que ambos quedaron absortos escuchando el batir de las alas de Buckbeak.

- Gracias por estar aquí – murmuró Harry.

Hermione sonrió bajo la capucha y deslizó una mano hasta la de Harry. La apretó con fuerza.

- De nada.

* * *

- Para... ¡para! –susurró Luna con impaciencia-. ¡Creo que se me ven los pies!

Ron resopló con cierto fastidio y se paró en medio del pasillo, intentando controlar los nervios. Las únicas dos posibilidades que tenían para volver a sus habitaciones sin ser vistos eran utilizar los dos objetos mágicos de Harry; la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Ginny y Neville hacía rato que se habían desviado a la torre Gryffindor con el mapa, pero él y Luna se dirigían en dirección contraria hacia los aposentos de los ravenclaw, únicamente protegidos por la capa de invisibilidad.

- No lo entiendo, antes no pasaba... –Ron estaba tan nervioso que apenas pensaba en lo que decía. Solo se sentiría a salvo cuando se encontrara felizmente metido en su cama-. Supongo que debe haber encogido...

- Supongo que antes no eras tan alto –murmuró Luna, lacónica.

Reanudaron el paso, guiándose a oscuras por los corredores, pero no habían llegado aun a las escaleras cuando Luna volvió a quejarse.

- No camines tan deprisa...

- Oye¡yo no tengo la culpa! –dijo demasiado alto mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ron escuchó un profundo suspiro de resignación, tan cerca que por un momento se quedó desconcertado. Después, sintiéndose un poco tonto, alzó la mano a la altura de su pecho y palpó el aire con timidez, hasta que su mano encontró una mejilla. Luna se sobresaltó.

- Lo siento –se apresuró a decir Ron, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? –Ron habría jurado por su tono de voz que Luna estaba sonriendo, pero rápidamente desechó aquella imagen de sus pensamientos. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba acariciando los dedos con que había tocado la suave mejilla de la ravenclaw por error y chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Qué pasa, Ronald?

- ¡Nada, no pasa nada! –Ron había alzado más la voz y Luna le censuró con un gesto. La chica echó andar, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que cualquiera que pasara por allí en esos momentos vería un par de piernas andando sin dueño-. Bueno. Quizá... eh... tendrías que acercarte más.

Ron notó como la capa se tensaba sobre ellos y supo que Luna había detenido sus pasos. Se detuvo, pero no la miró.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No... nada, no he dicho nada. Vamos.

* * *

- ¿Cómo has conseguido que Dumbledore te dejara venir?

- ¿Que me dejara venir? –Hermione rió. Estaba totalmente apoyada sobre el pecho de Harry y tenía que admitir que allí arriba no se estaba tan mal. Incluso podría haberse movido un poco-. Creo que se sintió más aliviado cuando me presenté en su despacho esta tarde. Casi me pidió que te acompañara.

- ¿Entonces has venido para cuidar de mí? –a Harry no terminaba de gustarle esa idea. ¿Es que no confiaban en que pudiera cuidarse solo?

- No más de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo –contestó Hermione. Luego, despacio, se separó un poco de él, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos-. Tendrás que admitir que el viaje ha adquirido un matiz más interesante ahora que yo también vengo.

Harry alzó una ceja, pero sonrió divertido.

- Creo que te tienes un poco sobrevalorada¿sabes? –Hermione se indignó completamente al oírle.

- Para esto ahora mismo, me vuelvo al colegio.

Harry rió con ganas. Aquello era fantástico. No pudo evitar pensar que en aquel momento se encontraba con Hermione, volando, lo suficientemente lejos de Hogwarts para olvidar un poco todos sus problemas pero todavía lo suficientemente lejos del valle como para tomar conciencia de a dónde se dirigía y para qué. Enterró la cara en el cuello de la chica y la besó con fuerza. Hermione carcajeó, y la capucha resbaló sobre sus hombros.

- Para, que tengo cosquillas.

- ¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía –Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros, pero aquel dato llamó la atención de Harry-. ¿Cómo es posible que acabe de descubrir que tienes cosquillas?

- ¿Por qué deberías haberlo sabido antes? –preguntó Hermione.

- No sé. Porque te conozco desde hace siete años.

- Si, pero el Harry que va desde los once hasta los dieciséis años no se caracterizaba por ir haciéndole cosquillas a Hermione Granger por los pasillos, honestamente -y luego añadió-: A lo mejor sí sabes si Cho tiene cosquillas.

La respuesta se le escapó antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo.

- A lo mejor. A lo mejor tu sabes si Víktor también las tiene.

Hermione sonrió y se volvió hacia él.

- A lo mejor.

La mirada que Hermione le devolvió era una mirada desafiante, y Harry volvió a sentir el inconfundible ardor de los celos en su interior. Había contestado mordazmente al golpe bajo de Hermione, sin antes darse cuenta de que en el intercambio de información iba a salir perdiendo.

- Cambiemos de tema, antes de que cambie de idea y guíe a Buckbeak hacia Bulgaria –dijo Harry. Hermione rió, pero no añadió ningún comentario.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos al valle? –preguntó de pronto.

- Buscar la casa, supongo. Dumbledore me ha dado la dirección.

- ¿Y una vez allí?

- No lo sé. Me dijo que alguien nos daría las indicaciones, pero no sé quien estará esperándonos. Me gustaría que fuera el profesor Lupin. Hace mucho que no le veo.

- Es posible. ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando?

- ¿En qué?

- En la primera vez que hice magia. Que yo recuerde, claro.

A Harry aquel cambio de conversación tan radical le recordó un poco a Luna, pero decidió no interrumpirla. De todas formas, le interesaba lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Y como fue?

- No lo recuerdo muy bien, era muy pequeña. Durante mucho tiempo fue algo que retuve en la memoria pero nunca me paré a pensar que no era muy normal, hasta años más tarde –Hermione parecía divertirse recordando aquella anécdota.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Mi padre estaba columpiándome en el parque. Era uno de esos columpios que cuelgan de dos cadenas. Me acuerdo que era de color amarillo –Hermione rió-. Me lo estaba pasando en grande, no paraba de reír. Le pedía a mi padre que me empujara cada vez más fuerte para llegar más alto, y al final... me solté.

Harry le miró muy seriamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Volé casi cuatro metros. Aun recuerdo la sensación. Es casi parecida a esto.

A Harry le costó imaginar a Hermione disfrutando de una experiencia así, y pensó que parte de la inseguridad que la embargaba cuando tenía que subirse a una escoba podía provenir de aquello. Intentó recordar.

- Pues la primera vez que yo hice magia, creo que fue cuando le robé el helicóptero a Dudley.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué? Era un egoísta, nunca compartía nada conmigo. Pasé mi infancia jugando con las pinzas de la ropa que mi tía Petunia perdía en el jardín trasero de casa. Pero un día no sé qué pasó. Vi el helicóptero allí en su habitación. Habían estado anunciando ese juguete durante meses en la tele, y entré y lo cogí. Lo hice volar durante casi dos minutos, pero Dudley me descubrió y empezó a gritar. Supongo que me desconcentré, y el helicóptero terminó encalado en el tejado. A partir de aquel día Tía Petunia se aseguró de recoger todas las pinzas de la ropa antes de abandonar el jardín.

Hermione no contestó, y Harry se arrepintió de haber contado aquella historia. Siempre había intentado no contar a sus amigos la clase de vida que había llevado en Privet Drive, mucho menos aquel tipo de detalles que solo conseguían incomodarlos. Intentó centrar su atención en otra cosa.

- Dudley siempre fue un egoísta. Supongo que será cosa de los hijos únicos.

- Oye –replicó Hermione-. ¿Eso también va por mí?

- No –se apresuró a decir Harry-. Por supuesto que no. Tú eres la excepción que rompe la regla.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre conversaciones absurdas que los dos recordarían después durante mucho tiempo. Fue la noche en que Harry se enteró de que Hermione sabía hablar en cinco idiomas diferentes, que cuando era pequeña su única mascota había sido una tortuga llamada Casiopea y que lo que más le gustaba de su habitación, en la casa donde vivía con sus padres, era el segundo estante de la derecha, donde tenía colocados tres libros de los que habló con un cariño incomprensible para Harry y siempre había un jarrón con azucenas, sus flores favoritas.

* * *

Cuando el cielo comenzó a cambiar de color y el horizonte se convirtió en una línea anaranjada, Harry y Hermione llevaban más de siete horas volando. No habían parado ni una sola vez, pero el entumecimiento de las piernas comenzaba a hacerse patente y Hermione propuso a Harry parar a descansar un rato. A fin de cuentas, no les esperaban hasta la noche.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Harry, oteando en la distancia.

- Pues... la verdad es que sí –el cansancio había hecho mella en Hermione, quien durante las dos ultimas horas había permanecido más silenciosa que al inicio del viaje, y se había dedicado a contar estrellas mientras Harry se ocupaba de guiar a Buckbeak-. ¿Has traído algo de comer?

- No. Pero se me ocurre algo.

Hermione se incorporó y miró donde le indicaba Harry. A lo lejos, a los pies de una frondosa montaña y en los márgenes de un río, un pequeño pueblecito se extendía a lo largo y ancho del valle. Harry miró a Hermione.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Parece un pueblo muggle –comentó la chica. Conforme iban acercándose mejor se apreciaba la silueta de las casas y los tejados más altos. A Harry le llamó la atención un torreón que se elevaba desde el centro del pueblo y que parecía ser el campanario-. Podríamos parar para desayunar.

- Está bien, pero creo que es la hora de un buen hechizo de invisibilidad. Llevaré a Buckbeak al bosque y le dejaremos allí, pero tendremos que procurar que no le vean si no queremos montar un espectáculo.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Hermione, y cuando agitó su varita en el aire y murmuró el hechizo que les haría invisibles, Harry sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago-. Solucionado, pero el hechizo no durará eternamente.

- Volveremos antes de que termine –y dicho esto, descendieron sobre las copas de los árboles. Por suerte Harry no tardó en divisar un claro cercano a los límites del bosque, y tras un aterrizaje durante el cual Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados, los dos pisaron por fin tierra firme.

- Por Merlín –susurró Hermione-. Que dolor de piernas...

- Es normal –dijo Harry mientras ataba a Buckbeak a un árbol cercano-. Creo que mañana los dos tendremos unas agujetas considerables. Tranquilo, amigo –Buckbeak no parecía estar muy contento ante la perspectiva de quedarse atado a aquel árbol, aunque Harry se aseguró de dejar varios metros de cuerda para que el animal pudiera moverse con relativa libertad-. No tardaremos mucho, intenta descansar. Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche –y tras palmear el cuello del animal con suavidad, cogió a Hermione de la mano y se dirigieron al pueblo.

Hermione tenía razón; se trataba de un pueblo muggle. Harry nunca supo qué le había hecho a la chica distinguirlo de un pueblo mágico, pero cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser la calle principal del pueblo no encontraron ninguna tienda de varitas, ni cafeterías regentadas por mujeres de zapatos de tacón alto y color turquesa. En su lugar, a lo largo de la calle Harry pudo ver el único horno que había en el pueblo, una tienda de ultramarinos e incluso una lechería.

Buscando un lugar en el que poder tomar un buen tazón de leche y algunos bollos se encontraron con algunos aldeanos que les miraron con curiosidad. Al principio Harry pensó que debían estar llamando la atención por algo, y se aseguró de que su varita seguía metida dentro del calcetín. Sin embargo Hermione le explicó que la gente en los pueblos siempre se mostraba así ante los desconocidos y que solamente por el hecho de no haberles visto nunca por allí serían objeto de miradas y murmullos. A Harry no le gustó demasiado la perspectiva de ser perseguido por las calles toda la mañana, pero Hermione parecía contenta y no dijo nada.

Tras un corto paseo por la calle principal, llegaron a una plaza adornada con una pequeña fuente de donde salía un apenas perceptible chorro de agua helada y que Harry supuso provenía del río que habían visto mientras sobrevolaban la zona. Justo al otro lado, Hermione encontró lo que estaban buscando y parecía ser el centro de reuniones de la gente más joven del lugar.

Harry entró tras la chica, y al instante sintió las miradas de la mayoría de los parroquianos sobre ellos. Hermione, sin embargo, se dirigió intrépidamente a una de las mesas que había libre y que estaba junto a una pequeña ventana que daba a la plaza. Al instante, un hombre corpulento que debía ser el único camarero se acercó y les preguntó que querían.

- Dos vasos de leche y cuatro de esos panecillos –dijo Hermione. Cuando el hombre se alejó camino a la barra, bostezó y se rascó los ojos. Sonrió a Harry mientras intentaba sujetarse el pelo en una especie de recogido-. ¿No es fantástico? Todo esto es tan... muggle.

Harry se incorporó sobre la mesa y jugueteó con los dedos de Hermione.

- ¿Y te gusta que sea muggle?

Hermione miró por la ventana y se encogió de hombros. La luz que venía desde fuera iluminaba las facciones de su cara, y Harry la observó abstraído.

- Me recuerda a mi casa –dijo, observando el exterior a través de los cristales-. Bueno, el sitio donde yo vivo es muy diferente, pero me refiero a que allí tampoco hay magia.

El hombre volvió con lo que Hermione había pedido para los dos, y al escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica, negó con la cabeza, murmuró algo acerca de los chicos de ciudad y volvió a su puesto junto a la barra.

- Te sientes más cómoda entre muggles¿verdad? –preguntó Harry, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Hermione no contestó enseguida, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a remover su tazón de leche sin prestarle atención.

- Supongo que no lo puedo evitar. Cuando entramos en Hogwarts, al principio, me sentía como una intrusa. Con el tiempo he dejado de pensar así, pero aun hay veces... –sonrió, como si recordara algo-, cuando veo a la madre de Ron en la Madriguera. No me imagino así dentro de unos años.

- ¿Así¿Cómo?–preguntó Harry, dándole un bocado a uno de los bollos.

- No sé. A hacer aparecer los desayunos de la nada, a tener relojes mágicos en casa o un espíritu en el desván que golpee las cañerías cuando se aburra –Hermione se echó a reír-. Sin embargo sé que no quiero dedicarme a ser dentista, como mis padres, o profesora, o médico, o cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con la magia -alzó la vista a Harry y luego agitó la cabeza como desechando todos aquellos pensamientos-. Ni yo misma me entiendo.

Harry siempre había sabido que tras la convicción que Hermione aparentaba en todas las situaciones a las que había hecho frente hasta ahora se escondía la verdadera naturaleza de Hermione; la chica más insegura que había conocido nunca.

- Es normal que te sientas así. Tu has conocido lo bueno de los dos mundos.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y sorbió de su tazón. Luego titubeó.

- ¿Has vuelto a pensar en lo de dejar a tus tíos...?

Lo cierto era que sí. Tenía que admitir que cuando las primeras familias habían empezado a ser atacadas en sus casas y a desaparecer, había temido en parte por ellos.

- No. No demasiado. Es decir, un poco, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Hermione esperó varios segundos y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente desistió, cosa que Harry agradeció. A juzgar por su expresión, sabía que Hermione no creía que aquella fuera una buena idea y no quería discutir por algo que hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Ginny? –preguntó súbitamente, en un intento por cambiar de tema. Hermione le miró sin entender-. Si, con ya sabes... Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres que pase? –preguntó Hermione.

- ¿No habéis vuelto a hablar sobre eso?

- No. Tampoco lo he considerado necesario, y a fin de cuentas es asunto suyo.

Harry terminó de comerse el bollo que le quedaba y Hermione le dio uno de los suyos que al parecer no iba a comerse.

- Malfoy solo sabe hacer mala sangre, si no está metido en cosas peores. Debería alejarse de él.

- ¿Por qué? –por un momento, a Harry le pareció que la conversación divertía a la muchacha-. ¿Porque es un chico problemático?

- Entre otras cosas, sí.

- ¿Quieres decir entonces que todas deberíamos alejarnos de los chicos problemáticos?

Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle a Hermione si había perdido parte de su sensatez con el aterrizaje, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta. El tampoco era, lo que podía decirse, una persona que solía pasar inadvertida. Hermione rió al ver su turbación y dejó su tazón vacío sobre la mesa.

- Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta. Necesito estirar un poco las piernas antes de volver a subir sobre Buckbeak.

La chica se dirigió al hombretón que les había servido y le pagó con dinero muggle, algo en lo que Harry ni siquiera había pensado cuando hacía el equipaje. Los dos salieron a la luz del mediodía. La plaza ya no estaba tan deshabitada como horas antes, y Harry se asombró al descubrir los puestos de mercado que parecían haber brotado del mismo empedrado de la plaza.

- El hechizo aun durará un poco más –comentó Hermione-. ¡Vamos a ver el mercado!

Harry se dejó llevar a través de los puestos de carne, pescado, ropa y demás objetos muggles. Hermione parecía encantada con el paseo, incluso se paró a hablar con un grupo de mujeres que le confundieron con la nieta de la lechera. Al final de la mañana habían conseguido justamente lo que no pretendían; terminar agotados. Harry propuso bajar hasta el río y descansar un rato antes de partir, y Hermione añadió que podían quedarse también a comer.

- No me gustaría volver al bosque y descubrir que un cazador ha apresado a Buckbeak pensando que es una gallina gigante.

- No te preocupes, nos dará tiempo. El hechizo no se desvanecerá hasta dentro de unas horas y en el caso de que así sea, Buckbeak no se mostrará ante desconocidos.

La chica tiró de él con entusiasmo y así fue como los dos terminaron en el río, no muy lejos de un grupo de pescadores que en aquellos momentos dormitaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Harry se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se tumbó en el suelo, agradeciendo el contacto de la hierba húmeda bajo su camiseta.

Hermione permaneció sentada junto a él un buen rato, hasta que un ligero ronquido le indicó que Harry se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado le quitó las gafas y tras observarle varios segundos, se incorporó, se quitó los zapatos, se arremangó los camales del pantalón hasta las rodillas y se acercó a la orilla del río.

La temperatura del agua que descendía de las montañas le impresionó, pero no lo suficiente como para obligarla a volver a la orilla. Dirigió una mirada a Harry, por si se había despertado, pero el chico no había cambiado de posición. Avanzó unos pasos, sintiendo las pequeñas piedrecillas del fondo clavándose en sus pies. La corriente no era demasiado fuerte, y Hermione se detuvo en medio del río, con el agua acariciándole las piernas.

A lo lejos, el grupo de pescadores seguía en su reposo. Se oyó un tañido de campanas, pero ni siquiera eso logró espabilar a un Harry que dormía a pierna suelta.

Algo rozó su pierna y Hermione volvió la vista hacia abajo. Con curiosidad, se agachó para recoger lo que le había traído la corriente y cuando lo tuvo en la palma de la mano y pudo verlo mejor, comprobó que se trataba de un pétalo de flor. Era de color blanco. Casi sin querer, volvió a mirar la superficie del agua que de nuevo volvía a arrastrar con ella otro pétalo.

Hermione se agachó para recogerlo, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con dos más. Sin apenas incorporarse, alzó la vista y observó esta vez una flor que flotaba sin hojas, con apenas tres pétalos arrugados sosteniéndose en su corola. Y después otra. Y otra más.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil en aquel mar de flores blancas, con un miedo incomprensible colándose lentamente en su interior. Una parte de ella quería salir del agua, volver junto a Harry, pero no podía moverse. Miró a su alrededor, respirando con dificultad, y cuando descubrió el bulto blanco que arrastraba lentamente la corriente, al principio no supo lo que era.

Tragó saliva. Había dejado de sentir los pies fríos, y sin embargo, necesitó hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar el primer paso. Lentamente se encaminó hacia la forma blanca que, inmóvil, descendía por el arroyo. El bulto flotó unos cuantos metros más, hasta que se acercó demasiado a la orilla y quedó atascado por la poca profundidad del agua, allí donde los pies de Hermione se habían detenido.

No era la primera vez que Hermione veía a Diana Lovewing vestida de novia. Pero cuando vio emerger una de sus manos a través de la maraña de pelo y quedarse flotando allí, inerte, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Harry se incorporó bruscamente.

- ¿Hermione¿Hermione?

Apenas podía ver nada. Tanteó el suelo en busca de sus gafas, aterrorizado. Los gritos se entremezclaban con las voces de varias personas a lo lejos, y la incertidumbre se le materializaba en un agudo dolor en el pecho. Se puso en pie y echó a correr hacia el río, guiándose por el sonido de los gritos hasta que por fin se colocó las gafas y pudo ver al grupo de pescadores que rodeaba a Hermione dentro del agua.

- ¡Hermione! –Harry se abrió paso a empujones y abrió los brazos para envolverla. Hermione estaba llorando-. ¿Qué ocurre¿Qué ha pasado?

- La chica ha empezado a gritar... –comenzó a decir uno de los pescadores que había ido a socorrerla. Harry apenas podía escucharles. Aun no sabía que había ocurrido, pero Hermione estaba totalmente empapada. Le apartó el pelo humedecido de la cara, intentando tranquilizarla.

- La he visto, la he visto Harry... –Hermione se abrazaba a él con fuerza, tanto que casi perdió el equilibrio-. Estaba boca abajo, estaba muerta, la he visto...

- ¿A quien? –Harry alzó la vista brevemente para mirar a su alrededor, pero no vio nada extraño. Los pescadores observaban la escena con pasmo-. ¿A quien has visto?

- Estaba flotando –Hermione apenas podía hablar. Se atragantaba, le faltaba el aire. Harry, asustado, no sabía que hacer para ayudarla-. La he visto, la he visto...

- Hay que sacarla del río –dijo otro pescador a Harry-. Hay que llevarla al pueblo.

Pero Hermione no podía moverse. Los pescadores se ofrecieron para llevarla, pero Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó todo el camino. Hermione no paró de llorar, fuertemente cogida a su cuello, incluso cuando la sentaron en el suelo de la plaza. Harry se sentó junto a ella, pero aunque no hubiera querido no habría tenido otra opción. Hermione se negaba a soltarle.

- Tranquila, ya está. Ya ha pasado todo –Harry le acariciaba el pelo, las mejillas húmedas, los brazos empapados. Alguien se acercó con una manta que colocó sobre los hombros de Hermione, pero la chica no se inmutó. Fue Harry quien la arropó con cuidado, sin soltarla ni un solo segundo-. Tranquila. Estoy contigo, no pasa nada-. Luego se giró hacia uno de los pescadores que acababa de dejar las zapatillas de la chica junto a él-. ¿Han encontrado algo?

- En el río no había nada, muchacho. Quizá la chica se asustó con un pez.

Harry sabía que aquello no podía ser una posibilidad, pero asintió sin decir nada y besó a Hermione suavemente. Una pequeña congregación de gente se había formado a su alrededor, pero por suerte, parecían contentarse tan solo con mirar y no les decían nada. Harry no sabía que hacer. Pensaba que lo mejor sería volver con Buckbeak y dirigirse al Valle... o a Hogwarts. No podía decidir antes de hablar con Hermione, pero para eso tendría que esperar.

- Chico –una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a él, con algo en las manos-. Haz que lo tome. Le ayudará a calmarse.

Harry desconfió del agrio aroma que desprendía el líquido de color claro que la mujer le tendía en un vaso de agua.

- Solo es una infusión de tila –la mujer sonrió, y Harry se encontró sujetando el recipiente y acercándolo a los labios de Hermione, quien comenzó a beberlo poco a poco. Minutos más tarde, Hermione seguía sin hablar y continuaba llorando, pero su respiración se había normalizado. Harry seguía abrazado a ella, por miedo a que Hermione volviera a alterarse si la soltaba. Aprovechó aquellos minutos en los que la chica intentaba tranquilizarse para preguntarse a qué podría estar refiriéndose Hermione, aunque lo cierto era que en el fondo creía saber la respuesta.

Cuando ella hizo un movimiento para secarse la cara con la mano, Harry aprovechó para sacarla del trance.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres algo¿Tienes sed¿Hambre?

No dijo nada en un principio, pero luego abrió la boca y habló en voz baja.

- Tengo frío.

- Enseguida te cambiarás de ropa –Harry masajeó con fuerza la espalda de la chica para intentar darle un poco de calor. No añadió nada más, preguntándose si sería el momento adecuado para preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido o debía esperar un poco más. Sin embargo, comenzaba a atardecer. El hechizo hacía rato que debía haberse terminado y Buckbeak debía estar solo en el bosque sin protección alguna. Necesitaba un plan, y lo necesitaba ya. Acarició a Hermione con toda la ternura que fue capaz y le miró a los ojos-. Era Diana¿verdad?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a llorar otra vez, asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Harry volvió a abrazarla mientras imaginaba por un momento la horrible escena que Hermione debía haber presenciado en el río. _Estaba boca abajo_, había dicho. _Estaba muerta_. La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Diana flotando boca abajo con su vestido de novia le vino a la mente, y reprimió un estremecimiento.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa –susurró Harry-. Te quedarás en casa de una de estas mujeres y te cambiarás de ropa. Mientras, yo recogeré a Buckbeak...

- No.

Harry no insitió. No quería forzar a Hermione a hacer algo que no quisiera en aquellos momentos. Pensó con rapidez.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, cámbiate ahora de ropa. Yo te esperaré, y luego inventaremos algo y volveremos con Buckbeak.

Hermione no dijo nada esta vez, y Harry llamó a la mujer que le había dado la infusión minutos antes, quien se mostró encantada con que la chica pudiera cambiarse de ropa en su casa. Hermione se cambió en una habitación en menos de dos minutos y volvió junto a Harry, que había estado esperándola en el comedor de la casa.

- Podéis quedaros aquí esta noche si no tenéis donde dormir –se ofreció la mujer-. Mis hijas son mayores, pero no les importará compartir cama.

- Es muy amable, pero debemos retomar nuestro camino –Harry se sentía agradecido, y por un segundo había dudado en rechazar la oferta de la mujer. Sin embargo, decidió que contra antes llegaran a su destino sería mejor para los dos-. Tenemos dos caballos en el bosque, y solo estamos a un par de horas de nuestro pueblo.

- Como queráis, pero en ese caso llévate esto –la mujer entregó a Harry una pequeña bolsa llena de hojas y pequeñas ramas-. Si vuelve a alterarse, echa un poco en agua hirviendo y daselo a beber. Lo mismo si no puede dormir por las noches.

El camino al bosque se hizo larguísimo. Los dos recorrieron la distancia que les separaba de Buckbeak en silencio, casi a oscuras. La luz del atardecer se extinguía del todo cuando por fin encontraron al animal, que no pudo evitar un piar de alegría al verles.

- ¿Quieres que esperemos un poco más para partir?

- No. Es mejor que salgamos ya y lleguemos cuanto antes –dijo Hermione, encaramándose al lomo de Buckbeak. Harry le ayudó a subir y pronto se colocó tras ella. Esta vez fue él mismo quien ejecutó el hechizo de invisibilidad, y minutos más tarde se elevaban en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

La primera visión que Harry tuvo del valle no pudo compartirla con Hermione. Tras varios intentos en los que se había despertado bruscamente, finalmente la chica se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, resguardándola del frío.

Una extraña sensación mezcla de dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo embargó el corazón de Harry cuando contempló por primera vez el lugar donde había vivido con sus padres durante aquel corto periodo de tiempo. El Valle de Godric era más grande de lo que él había imaginado siempre. Dedujo que las oscuras sombras que veía diseminadas aquí y allí eran casas, y por un momento pensó en el gran vacío que debía existir allí donde debía haber estado la suya. Se obligó a desechar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza a la par que intentaba encontrar la única casa con las luces encendidas, que era donde Dumbledore le había dicho que estarían esperándole.

No le costó encontrarla. Con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, hizo descender a Buckbeak hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Hermione despertó con el brusco aterrizaje, y Harry le ayudó a bajar con cuidado. Podían ubicarse en el terreno gracias a la luz que provenía del interior de la casa y que se filtraba a través de unas ventanas cubiertas por cortinas azules. Harry dejó a Buckbeak campar a sus anchas por el jardín como recompensa por haber permanecido amarrado todo el día y cogió de la mano a Hermione, quien adormilada, siguió al chico hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? –preguntó Hermione. No escuchaban ningún ruido proveniente del interior.

- Dumbledore dijo la única casa con las luces encendidas –miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse, pero al margen de los ruidos nocturnos del valle nada más llamó su atención-. Debe ser esta.

Tomando aire, llamó fuertemente golpeando la sólida madera con los nudillos. Intercambió una larga mirada con Hermione, mientras escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Después, se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Chicos¿Qué os ha pasado¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en llegar¡Pero pasad, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta¿Tenéis hambre¡¡Achís¡Acabo de sacar del horno un rico pastel de manzana!

* * *

Hermione comía silenciosamente parte del bizcocho que Tia Rose había dejado sobre la mesa. A juzgar por su ensimismamiento, Harry sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad ante su anfitriona, de modo que cuando la sorpresa inicial del reencuentro pasó y tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente optó por no contar lo que había sucedido. Pensó en la drástica forma en que el viaje había terminado para ella. No debería haber venido. Probablemente ahora debía estar soñando con su lejana habitación y Crookshanks, a quien debía estar acariciando en esos momentos metida en su cama con un libro en el regazo. Harry llevó una mano a su comisura y le acarició levemente, y aquel gesto pareció animar un poco a la chica.

- Tenías una miguita –se excusó Harry. Hermione intentó sonreír y Tia Rose tomó asiento junto a ellos. Les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Aun no puedo creer que sea usted –dijo Harry, terminando su cena. La mujer pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello y le miró con dulzura.

- Cuando os conocí el verano pasado, sabía que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos volverían a encontrarse. Obviamente vosotros ni siquiera podíais sospecharlo. Lo que yo tampoco imaginaba era que sería precisamente aquí. No habías venido nunca¿verdad Harry?

- No. Es la primera vez.

- Os gustará este lugar. Lástima que no podáis quedaros el tiempo suficiente, pero bueno... más adelante¿verdad? –Harry asintió por complacer a la mujer, que parecía encantada de volver a verles-. Y bueno Hermione¿cómo es que tu también has venido? Dumbledore solo me habló de Harry, hasta que hace apenas unas horas llegó una lechuza avisándome del cambio de planes.

Hermione alzó la vista tan bruscamente que Harry pensó por un momento que le había pillado desprevenida. Sin embargo, se repuso con rapidez.

- Bueno... yo también quería venir, eso es todo –dijo amablemente. Su respuesta no fue todo lo efusiva que Tia Rose había esperado y la observó durante un momento. Antes de que pudiera intercambiar una mirada con él, Harry desvió la vista. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

- Bueno, también te he preparado una habitación. Está arriba, junto a la de Harry –fue el único comentario que hizo.

Hermione le agradeció el haberse tomado la molestia y Harry aprovechó la ocasión para indagar sobre la casa.

- ¿Mía? No, por supuesto que no. Solo estoy aquí de paso, como vosotros –dijo mirando a su alrededor, como si ella tampoco estuviera acostumbrada a vivir bajo ese techo-. Supongo que pertenecerá a Dumbledore, o a algún miembro desinteresado de la Orden. ¡Achís! Sinceramente, no lo sé. No es muy grande, pero sirve para ocasiones como esta.

Harry no pudo hacer menos que asentir.

- Bueno, es tarde y supongo que debéis estar cansados. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir, y mañana seguiremos con la charla ¿no creéis?

Hermione ayudo a Tía Rose a quitar la mesa. Harry había esperado que la mujer les contara cuales eran los planes, lo que debían hacer al día siguiente, por dónde tenían que empezar a buscar. Sin embargo, el chico se encontró subiendo las escaleras con Hermione sin saber absolutamente nada de todas esas cuestiones. Se detuvo a mitad de escalón.

- Tía Rose... mañana...

- Deja los asuntos de mañana para mañana –Harry y Hermione llegaron al final de las escaleras y se detuvieron-. No os preocupéis, cuando os despertéis os lo contaré todo. Ahora no quiero que penséis en eso, debéis descansar. Os esperan días muy duros. Buenas noches.

La mujer bajó las escaleras y se perdió de vista. Luego, Harry escuchó el sonido lejano de una puerta al cerrarse.

- Bueno... –miró a Hermione, que se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde Tía Rose había desaparecido-. Vaya sorpresa¿verdad?

- Si. No esperaba que fuera ella –dijo ensimismada. Harry se acercó y la sostuvo suavemente por los hombros.

- Oye¿te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien –susurró Hermione-. Es el cansancio. Necesito dormir.

Estaba realmente abatida. La expresión de su cara y el mutismo en el que se había sumido desde hacía varias horas lo demostraba, y Harry pensó que si lograba dormir bien esa noche, al día siguiente se encontraría con una Hermione algo más animada. No quiso insistir demasiado, pues sabía que aquella era la forma que ella tenía de hacer frente a lo que había sucedido.

- De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy –Harry se inclinó y besó a Hermione con suavidad. Ella sonrió, le acarició el cuello con los dedos y volvió a besarle-. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

Esperó a que ella entrara en su habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Lo primero que hizo cuando cerró la puerta tras él fue sentarse en la cama y sentir todo el cansancio acumulado del viaje. Estiró los brazos y escuchó claramente el crujido de sus huesos en la espalda. Por suerte la cama parecía blanda, aunque pensó que aquella noche habría sido capaz de dormir en el suelo sin ningún problema. La luz de la vela titiló brevemente cuando se recostó sobre la almohada y se estiró por encima de las sábanas. Aun sin quitarse las gafas, se quedó un rato observando la noche a través de la ventana que tenía justo al lado.

-Estoy aquí -murmuró mientras intentaba visualizar algo en la inmensa negrura que se extendía al otro lado. Pensó en las horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer, cuando podría salir de la casa y ver el valle. Se preguntó si vería el sitio donde antes estuvo su casa, y si al verlo sería capaz de recordar algún fragmento de su vida, cuando tenía menos de un año. Sonrió con tristeza ante la ocurrencia.

Siempre había sabido que algún día iría al Valle de Godric. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que la primera vez sería en una misión, sino que siempre supuso que iría para conocerlo y ver el lugar donde vivió con sus padres. Pensar en ello siempre le había confundido, porque cuando lo hacía, tampoco podía evitar pensar que aquel también era el lugar donde ellos habían muerto. Sentía muchas cosas cada vez que pensaba en el Valle de Godric, y ahora que estaba allí todas sus emociones se habían calmado, aunque tenía que reconocer que se sentía impaciente por que llegara la mañana siguiente.

Comenzó a desvestirse con desgana y pensó en lo ocurrido en el río, sin comprender por qué después de tanto tiempo Diana había vuelto a aparecer con el único propósito de darle el susto de su vida a Hermione. Sentía mucho lo que había ocurrido. Aquello había afectado a Hermione, y no era para menos, pero Harry no entendía por qué demonios la primera noche que pasaba con ella fuera del colegio tenían que dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Un momento. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Había sido cruel. Hermione estaba asustada¡tenía que recuperarse! Además el ni siquiera había pensado que dormirían juntos antes de llegar a la casa. Bueno, quizá una o dos veces, pero no lo había pensado en serio. O quizá si, pero en cualquier caso aquello había estado fuera de lugar.

De pronto le pareció que llamaban a la puerta. Miró con atención, intentando ignorar sus últimos pensamientos, intentando afinar el oído por si se había equivocado, cuando observó como el pomo giraba lentamente. Muy despacio, la puerta comenzó a entreabrirse y al instante apareció Hermione, que le miró con expresión culpable. Dio dos pasos y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Harry no dijo nada, pero le miró con curiosidad. Estaba descalza, y llevaba puesta la camiseta que él le había dado el verano anterior en casa de Ron. Ella se mordió los labios y luego clavó la vista en el suelo.

- No voy a poder dormir en mi habitación.

No dijo nada más. Harry le observó largo rato, y pasados varios segundos, se hizo a un lado y abrió las sábanas de su cama.

Hermione caminó de puntillas hasta él, se sentó en la cama y sopló la vela que había sobre la mesita. Harry le dejó el espacio suficiente para que pudiera acostarse y Hermione se intrudujo entre las sábanas, cubriéndose con ellas al instante. Luego miró a Harry, que empezaba a dudar que aquello fuera buena idea si lo que realmente quería era dormir esa noche.

- Buenas noches –dijo ella, no muy segura de que era eso lo que quería decirle.

- Buenas noches –contestó Harry, cerrando los ojos y sacando los brazos de debajo de las sábanas.

Nunca supo cuanto rato pasó antes de que el sueño le venciera. Apenas se movió, al igual que Hermione, quien parecía haberse quedado dormida enseguida. Sin embargo, cuando los párpados empezaron a pesarle demasiado y antes de que la conciencia decidiera abandonarle del todo, sintió la mano de Hermione cerrándose entorno a la suya.


	26. El Valle de Godric

La mañana siguiente Tía Rose se despertó temprano. Se vistió, se lavó la cara y se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa. Saludó a Buckbeak, que paseaba tranquilamente por el jardín, y cogió cinco manzanas coloradas del árbol que había hecho crecer dos días antes cuando había llegado a la casa. Iba a hacer un día estupendo. Volvió a la cocina y preparó dos vasos de zumo. Luego cortó cuatro pedazos de bizcocho que habían sobrado del día anterior y preparó la mesa. Cuando estuvo todo dispuesto, subió tranquilamente las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Hermione.

- Hermione, querida, es hora de levantarse.

La mujer esperó contestación al otro lado de la puerta, pero no parecía que la chica le hubiera escuchado. Volvió a insistir, pensando que si esta vez no contestaba entraría a abrirle la ventana y descorrerle las cortinas. A su hija siempre le había gustado que le despertaran así.

- Hermione¿sigues dormida?

Carraspeó audiblemente y entreabrió la puerta. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando observó la cama deshecha y al abrir la puerta del todo comprobó que Hermione no se encontraba en la habitación.

Tía Rose miró la habitación vacía y no supo que hacer. Lo primero que pensó fue que la chica se había despertado antes que ella y había salido de la casa. Aquella posibilidad no le gustó, pues sabía que ni ella ni Harry eran todavía conscientes del peligro en el que se encontraban en el valle. Si por una imprudencia suya la chica tenía algún problema... Estaba segura de que Dumbledore se enfadaría mucho con ella, y después de más de cuarenta años de amistad, lo único que sabía era que no quería que eso ocurriera.

Salió de la habitación con urgencia y colocó una mano sobre el pomo de la habitación contigua. Y justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, la otra posibilidad vino a su mente sorprendiéndola de tal forma que soltó el metal como si le quemase.

¿Sería posible que estuviera con él? Ya estaba al tanto de que los chicos parecían ser algo más que amigos, pero... tan solo tenían diecisiete años. Observó el pomo. ¿Debía entrar? No estaba segura de querer ver lo que había al otro lado, pero necesitaba saber dónde se había metido la muchacha. Y a fin de cuentas, Tía Rose también había tenido un hijo. No iba a ver nada que no hubiese visto ya antes.

Aguantando la respiración, la mujer entreabrió la puerta quedamente y asomó la cabeza al interior. Harry dormía boca arriba, con la cara orientada hacia la ventana y los brazos extendidos. A su lado, Hermione reposaba tendida boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Harry y su mano izquierda resbalando hasta el suelo. La cara apoyada en el borde de la cama estaba totalmente cubierta por sus propios rizos, pero dormía con tranquilidad. Parecía imposible que los dos hubieran encontrado la forma de compartir aquella cama tan estrecha, pero así era. La luz anaranjada que entraba por la ventana caía sobre ellos, y al verles, Tía Rose sintió en su corazón la fortaleza de unos ideales que le habían llevado a ingresar en la Orden muchos años atrás, cuando la primera guerra le arrebató a su marido. Después cerró la puerta y volvió a bajar las escaleras, dispuesta a preparar otro de sus pasteles.

Harry despertó cuando Hermione se removió escondiéndose del sol que le cegaba los ojos. Seguía teniendo sueño, y por un instante pensó que tanta luz solo podía significar que debía ser bastante tarde, pero se olvidó de ello en cuanto Hermione dejó de moverse y volvió la tranquilidad a la cama.

Volvió a despertar segundos más tarde cuando un codo se clavó vilmente en sus costillas. Ahogó un gemido e intentó darse la vuelta, pero la falta de espacio terminó por estresarle y se incorporó bruscamente sin poder evitar dirigirle a Hermione una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

La chica debió notar que algo no iba bien y abrió los ojos poco a poco, hasta enfocar la mirada sobre Harry.

- Buenos días –dijo con voz ronca-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Harry bostezó sin reparo mientras le contestaba.

- Bien, cuando no tenia una pierna encima de mi estómago o un brazo sobre la cara.

Hermione, que estaba incorporándose en esos momentos, se quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –y luego a Harry le pareció ver que enrojecía-. Lo siento, de verdad, es que no estoy acostumbrada a... –Hermione dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que él supiera como terminaba, pero Harry no le dio esa satisfacción y fingió que no le comprendía-, ...dormir con alguien.

- Supongo que Crookshanks abulta un poco menos que yo –contestó él sentándose también en el borde de la cama y mirando a su alrededor. Luego, añadió-: Debe de ser tarde.

- Tía Rose dijo que vendría a despertarnos –murmuró Hermione.

- Y probablemente lo haya hecho, pero creo que no la hemos oído.

Hermione consideró la réplica de Harry durante varios segundos y después, sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie.

- Esto es horrible, Harry.

- Oye¿dices eso todas las mañanas o solo cuando duermes conmigo? –preguntó Harry, recordando la vez en que los dos se habían quedado dormidos en la habitación de los prefectos. Hermione le miró sin saber de qué hablaba y antes de salir por la puerta le dirigió una mirada que le daba cinco minutos para vestirse y bajar al comedor.

Cuando Harry entró en la cocina Hermione ya estaba desayunando. Tía Rose se giró hacia él y le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el zumo que había preparado sobre la mesa.

- Le decía a Hermione que esta mañana he intentado despertaros y he llamado a vuestra puerta, pero ninguno de los dos habéis salido. ¡Achís! Imaginé que estabais demasiado cansados, así que decidí que sería mejor que cada uno se despertara cuando quisiera. A fin de cuentas, estáis aquí para cumplir una misión, y no lo lograréis si durante el resto del día vais cayéndoos de sueño por las esquinas.

Tía Rose no parecía enfadada, para sorpresa de Harry. Sabía que cualquier otro miembro de la Orden no habría sido tan comprensivo con ellos.

- Está bien –Harry se bebió medio zumo de un trago y preguntó-¿Por donde empezamos?

- Calma hijo, con prisa tampoco llegaréis a ninguna parte –rió la mujer, mientras Harry daba cuenta de su desayuno-. Escuchadme bien, solo hay dos lugares a los que ir. Si no está en ninguno de esos dos, es que nos hemos equivocado y la llave no está aquí.

- De acuerdo –asintió Harry-. ¿Entonces...?

A Harry le pareció ver como Tía Rose titubeaba antes de sentarse en una banqueta y soltar casi toda la información de golpe.

- Cuando salgáis de casa veréis un camino no muy ancho que pasa a unos metros de la puerta y cruza todo el valle hasta llegar al pueblo vecino. Si lo seguís en dirección a las montañas y luego os desviáis a la derecha a la altura de la casa con las ventanas verdes, llegareis a una zona donde no crece la hierba. La podréis distinguir a lo lejos porque está casi rodeada de árboles. Es allí donde debéis buscar primero.

- Pero... ¿dónde exactamente?

- En el suelo. No hay muchas más opciones... una vez lleguéis allí entenderéis por qué lo digo.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y luego intercambió una mirada con Hermione, quien escuchaba atentamente a Tía Rose.

- ¿Y cual es el segundo lugar? –preguntó la chica, que ya había terminado su desayuno y empezaba a recoger la mesa.

- El segundo lugar... –cayó de pronto, como si no supiera como continuar. Luego miró a Harry con dulzura y prosiguió con el tono más dulce de voz que pudo encontrar-. El segundo lugar es el cementerio.

Al principio Harry no comprendió a qué se debía el cambio de actitud. A fin de cuentas, no era el primer cementerio que iba a pisar en su vida, y tampoco había entendido nunca ese miedo irracional que provocaban en la gente. Pero luego empezó a comprender las implicaciones de lo que Tía Rose había dicho.

- El cementerio –repitió. Hermione se había quedado de pie y le observaba con inquietud. Harry visualizó de pronto el nombre de sus padres grabados en una lápida de granito-. No sabía que había un cementerio.

No había contado con eso. ¿Sería el sitio donde sus padres...?

- ¿Es donde...¿Ellos están allí?

Tía Rose asintió en silencio. Harry no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero la situación le incomodaba. Intentó quitarle carga dramática al asunto.

- Bueno, está bien. Así podré hacerles una visita –sonrió a su pesar-. Ya era hora¿no?

Nadie supo que contestar. Harry sintió de pronto un contacto sobre su hombro y al levantar la cabeza vio a Hermione, que apretó los labios en una especie de sonrisa.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo, y luego miró a Tía Rose-. Se nos ha hecho tarde, y parece que vamos a tener que caminar bastante. Seguramente volveremos de noche.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Justo en ese momento, la tía de Ron le cogió del brazo. Se detuvo bruscamente y se encontró con una expresión grave en el rostro de la mujer.

- Recuerda que ellos también la están buscando. Podéis veros en problemas, aunque ahora consideréis esa posibilidad poco probable. Este lugar tiene ese efecto sobre las personas- miró por la ventana de la cocina, donde una ligera brisa levantaba las cortinas floreadas-. Llevaos las varitas, pero no quiero enfrentamientos. Si veis algo sospechoso, quiero que volváis a la casa inmediatamente, nada de haceros el héroe. Usadlas sólo en caso de que sea necesario, y si os encontráis en problemas y necesitáis que vaya a por vosotros, lanzad una chispa de color rojo al aire.

- No se preocupe –le contestó Harry mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta, aunque aun no se había parado a pensar en qué haría si se encontraban con algún mortífago. Cuando Harry salió al exterior aquella mañana tan soleada, parecía imposible que algo pudiera perturbar la tranquilidad de aquel sitio, pero recordó las palabras de la mujer y se obligó a dejar el optimismo a un lado. Luego Tía Rose tendió a Hermione una mochila algo abultada que él se cargó a la espalda y resultó llevar en su interior un par de botellas de agua y algo de comida para pasar el día.

- Espero que tengáis suficiente. Si no, seguro que podéis conjurar algo, y en todo caso, la gente de por aquí es muy amable. Si tenéis problemas de ese tipo no creo que nadie os cierre las puertas de su casa. Encontrareis magos y muggles por igual en los caminos... sed cautos. Por mi parte... ya no queda más por decir. Tened mucho cuidado. Los dos –Tía Rose parecía reacia a dejarles marchar, y no cerró la puerta de la casa hasta que Harry y Hermione cerraron tras de sí la valla que rodeaba la casa y se despidieron con la mano.

* * *

- Este lugar es enorme –fue lo primero que dijo Harry cuando observó el valle a plena luz del día.

El Valle de Godric era una basta extensión de tierra cubierta por un manto de hierba verde, salpicada aquí y allá por grandes arboledas y pequeñas casas de tejados puntiagudos. Un camino no muy ancho lo cruzaba de lado a lado, lleno de bifurcaciones y encrucijadas que bien conducían a las puertas de las casas vecinas, bien se perdían entre las estribaciones montañosas más cercanas.

Hacía demasiada calor para la época en la que estaban. Hermione no tardó en quitarse la chaqueta y Harry hizo lo propio. Ninguno de los dos habló durante largo rato, ambos observando con curiosidad los detalles del lugar. El camino pedregoso les llevaba lentamente a su primer destino, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto les quedaba por delante.

- Hay muchas casas – dijo de pronto Hermione-. Me pregunto si habitarán muggles también por aquí.

- Creo que sí –contestó Harry, reparando de pronto en una casa situada a la izquierda del camino y a la que iban acercándose-. Mira aquí, por ejemplo.

Habían llegado a la vaya blanca que limitaba el pequeño jardín. Harry observó los objetos diseminados por el terreno; una carretilla, instrumentos de arado, sacos llenos de hortalizas y junto a la puerta de la casa, un pequeño triciclo infantil. No se veía nada fuera de lo común.

- ¿Cómo convivirán con los magos? Es asombroso –comentó Hermione, echando una última mirada a la casa antes de dejarla atrás-. ¿Crees que los muggles sabrán la clase de vecinos que tienen?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se preguntó si sus padres habrían convivido abiertamente con sus vecinos o si habrían ocultado su condición de brujos. Era cierto que en las ciudades, e incluso en las afueras, allí donde los magos convivían día a día con los muggles, estos siempre habían intentado pasar desapercibidos. Pero aquel lugar parecía estar hecho a parte. Harry tuvo la impresión de estar en una especie de nexo entre ambos mundos.

- Creo que los muggles de por aquí deben haber visto demasiadas cosas raras. Por mucho empeño que pongan los magos en ocultarse, tarde o temprano no tardaría en verse algún gnomo de jardín o alguna escoba voladora.

El camino trazaba una curva hacia la derecha y pronto pasearon por medio de un pequeño robledal que se extendía a ambos lados del camino. A la sombra de los árboles, el aire era fresco y Harry se sintió agradecido por el cambio de temperatura. Aprovechó para hacer una parada y beber algo de agua.

- ¿Crees que tardaremos mucho en encontrar la casa? –preguntó Hermione.

- ¿La de las ventanas verdes? No lo sé, pero cuando nos lo dijo Tía Rose no parecía que estuviera muy lejos-. Harry miró a través de los árboles más allá del camino, y atisbó a ver una casa de color blanco, pero desde donde estaba no podía ver el color de las ventanas. Aprovechó que Hermione guardaba las botellas para adelantarse unos metros. Cuando la chica le alcanzó, Harry le cogió de la mano y reemprendió el camino-. Creo que es esa. Ya no puede faltar mucho.

- ¿Cómo reconoceremos el sitio? No es que las instrucciones hayan sido muy precisas, honestamente- Hermione parecía preocupada-. Y deben ser más de las tres.

- No te preocupes por el tiempo. Si nos retrasamos... siempre podemos dejar el cementerio para mañana –contestó, no sin cierta alegría. Aun le costaba asimilar la idea de que en unas horas podría encontrarse frente a la tumba de sus padres, y no sabía como podía reaccionar si eso pasaba. Desechó aquella idea con un movimiento de cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora debía concentrarse en la misión.

Caminaron varios metros durante los cuales Harry se entretuvo dándole patadas a una pequeña piedra del camino.

- ¿No quieres ir al cementerio...? –aventuró de pronto Hermione con precaución. Harry intercambió una mirada con ella y volvió la vista al suelo.

- No es eso. Bueno si –luego lo pensó mejor-. No. Bueno, no lo sé. Es que no lo había pensado.

- ¿No has pensado si quieres ir...?

- No había pensado que estuvieran aquí.

Hermione suspiró y le observó en silencio.

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde podrían estar? –preguntó ella, un poco extrañada.

- Cuando era pequeño –su voz sonó más apagada de lo que había pretendido-. Todos los días.

Alzó la vista a Hermione, que le miraba con gesto culpable sin animarse a contestar. Le sonrió, pero ella no mudó su expresión.

- Lo siento –le dijo.

Harry hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

- No pasa nada. Además, es verdad que mis tíos nunca me dijeron nada, pero podría haberle preguntado a Dumbledore, o a los padres de Ron, o al profesor Lupin... – Harry lo había pensado muchas veces, sobretodo desde que conoció al profesor Lupin y se enteró de que había sido gran amigo de sus padres. Él debía saberlo. Quizá Sirius no, por los años que pasó aislado en Azkaban, pero Lupin podría haberle dado respuesta a todas las preguntas que hacía de pequeño y que, se había dado cuenta, con el paso de los años había empezado a olvidar-. Pero nunca lo he hecho. Tampoco sé qué ocurrió con Sirius. No sé si hay otra tumba vacía con su nombre en algún cementerio perdido, y quizá en el fondo tampoco quiera saberlo. Verdes.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione, confusa.

- Las ventanas, mira. Son verdes.

* * *

El camino les condujo poco a poco hacia el pequeño jardín de la casa. Una valla del mismo color que las ventanas separaba la frondosa hierba que crecía en el interior de las ásperas piedras del sendero. Varios metros más allá, este se desviaba a la derecha, como la tía de Ron les había indicado. 

Un sonido llamó su atención. A un lado del camino, entre este y el jardín, había una mujer sentada en una mecedora. Parecía que hablaba sola, pues no se veía a nadie a su alrededor. Cuando reparó en ellos, se calló, les miró con curiosidad y cuando observó a Harry le sonrió al pasar.

- Buenos días –le saludó Harry.

- Buenos días, chico –contestó la anciana con una voz muy aguda. Harry la observó de cerca; era una anciana muy pequeñita. Los pies menudos apenas le llegaban al suelo, y pensó que de pie podría haberle llegado fácilmente por los hombros. Sonreía como si se encontrara en una especie de ensueño-. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Harry aminoró el paso y sujetó la mano de Hermione, que no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse en el camino y tironeó de él con disimulo.

- Perdón, creo que se equivoca.

La anciana volvió a sonreírle con expresión soñadora. Harry pensó que no parecía muy cuerda.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

Miró a Hermione, que a su vez, observaba a la mujer con extrañeza. La chica se encogió de hombros. Titubeó sin saber muy bien qué decir cuando la anciana volvió a intervenir.

- ¿Y el bebé¿Llora mucho por las noches?

Harry se detuvo y le observó sin saber cómo sacar a la anciana de su error. Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, que volvía a tirar poco a poco de él.

- Lo siento, pero es que...

- Mamá¿con quien estas hablando?

Una mujer de mediana edad acababa de salir de la casa y se acercaba hacia ellos. Llevaba atado un pañuelo en el pelo y un delantal algo sucio. En la mano derecha sujetaba una escoba a la manera muggle.

- Es el muchacho de la casa que está pasando las amapolas –dijo la anciana sin quitar la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro-. Ya sabes, los del bebé.

La mujer escuchó a su madre con atención y luego se dirigió a Harry.

- Perdónala, no sabe lo que dice –observó también a Hermione e intentó excusarse-. Espero que no os haya molestado.

- No, claro que no –Harry no le dio importancia-. Solo me ha confundido con otra persona.

- Entiendo –contestó la mujer, y luego posó su vista en la anciana, que ahora parecía ajena a la conversación-. Le ocurre desde hace unos años. A mis hijos también los confunde.

- Tengo sus nombres apuntados en la mano. Calista, Serafina, Dakota...

La mujer suspiró con paciencia y se inclinó sobre la anciana.

- Mamá, tus nietos son todos chicos. ¿Entiendes? –y luego se acercó a su oído. Al parecer, también estaba un poco sorda-. SON TODOS CHICOS.

- ...Romina, Teóphila...

La mujer se dio por vencida y negó con la cabeza. Después volvió a prestarles atención.

- ¿Sois recién llegados? Nunca os había visto por aquí. ¿Necesitáis indicaciones?

Hermione se apresuró a contestar, al mismo tiempo que Harry.

- No, gracias...

- Pues, sí...

Los dos se miraron con desconcierto. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

- Nos dirigimos al este de aquí –continuó Harry-. Nos dijeron que siguiéramos por ese camino.

La mujer observó la desviación que Harry le indicaba.

- Ese camino solo lleva a las montañas. Hasta llegar allí no hay nada, a no ser que lo que os dirijáis al pueblo de al lado.

Harry volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Hermione, que esta vez parecía contrariada.

- ¿No hay nada? –preguntó a la mujer. Esta negó con la cabeza. La anciana seguía sonriendo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, están las amapolas, y su casa.

- Mamá, por favor... No sé qué buscáis, pero ese camino no conduce a ninguna parte, a no ser que queráis salir del valle y dirigiros al pueblo vecino. Hasta llegar a las montañas solo encontraréis flores y campos de cultivo. La gente no suele transitarlo con frecuencia.

Harry no supo qué pensar. Quizá Tía Rose se había equivocado con las indicaciones. Si al menos les hubiera explicado mejor cómo era el lugar al que se dirigían... lo único que les había dicho era que en la zona no crecía la hierba.

- ¿Y no hay algún lugar desierto en esa dirección? Un lugar donde no haya hierba, ni flores...

La mujer alzó las cejas en un gesto de asombro y la abuela rió por lo bajo.

- Pues... si, hay una zona donde hace mucho que no crecen las plantas –parecía extrañada de que fuera allí donde querían llegar-. Hubo un accidente hace unos años y la tierra ya no es fértil desde entonces.

Harry se sintió aliviado. Iban en buen camino.

- ¿Y el cementerio¿Está muy lejos?

- El cementerio está justo al final de este camino, sin tomar la desviación, a no más de dos horas andando. Pero no suelen cerrar muy tarde, en este lugar anochece muy temprano.

- De acuerdo, gracias por la información –Hermione se había puesto en marcha y volvía a tirar de su mano, reacia a quedarse más tiempo-. ¡Adiós!

- Adiós hijo, que tengas buen día –se despidió la anciana agitando su pequeña mano en el aire.

Harry le devolvió el saludo a la anciana y se volvió hacia Hermione.

- ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada? –le preguntó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que ha dicho Tía Rose esta mañana? –Hermione había empleado el mismo tono que usaba cuando Harry se equivocaba en un ingrediente en clase de Pociones-. Tenemos que ser precavidos con la gente que nos encontremos en el camino.

- No sé si Tía Rose se estaba refiriendo a mujeres que fácilmente podrían ser de la familia de Luna –contestó Harry con ironía-. ¿Por qué no te relajas?

- Porque por lo que veo tu ya estás bastante relajado por los dos –respondió Hermione encaminándose hacia la desviación-. Y uno de los dos debe ser la parte adulta de todo este asunto.

- Oye¿qué estas insinuando...? –comenzó a decir Harry, pero Hermione ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y cambió de tema.

- Pongámonos en marcha. Aun nos queda mucho camino por delante. Hace tanta calor en este lugar... y no hay ni una sombra hasta llegar a las montañas. Para colmo es probable que cuando lleguemos al cementerio ya esté cerrado. ¿Qué es aquello?

- ¿El qué? –Harry todavía estaba preguntándose por qué siempre se dejaba convencer por Hermione.

- Aquella mancha roja... –dijo señalando a lo lejos, al lugar donde parecía dirigirse el sendero.

Harry nunca había visto bien de lejos, pero aun así le pareció saber lo que era.

* * *

Resultó ser un campo de amapolas.

El campo de amapolas más grande que Harry había visto nunca, aunque lo cierto era que Harry nunca había visto ni siquiera una de esas flores en su vida. El aire olía a hierba, lo que contribuyó a mejorar ligeramente el mal humor de Hermione, que se entretenía dándole patadas a la misma piedra desde hacía ya un trecho del camino.

Una hora después de tomar el desvío y tras haber parado para comer a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, los chicos habían reemprendido el camino y ahora, en medio del campo de flores rojas, se preguntaban qué hacer.

- No lo entiendo. Esto es de locos –Hermione había elevado la voz. Harry no intentó calmarla, a fin de cuentas nadie podía escucharla-. ¿Se supone que debemos seguir y seguir hasta que lleguemos a una zona despoblada? Por que a simple vista no se ve nada parecido.

Harry se arrepintió, no por primera vez aquel día, de no haberse llevado su escoba. Podría haber alzado el vuelo, lo suficiente para mirar aquel vasto lugar con algo de perspectiva, y quizá eso podría haberles evitado algunos kilómetros de paseo. Se encontraba cansado, y si él se sentía así estando acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, no quería ni imaginar como debía sentirse Hermione.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Quédate aquí y descansa –dijo Harry quitándose la mochila y dejándola en el suelo junto a Hermione-. El terreno se eleva un poco hacia esa zona y no podemos ver lo que hay debajo, voy a acercarme a ver si encuentro algo. Quizá pueda subirme a aquel árbol...

Hermione desvió la vista hacia donde él le indicaba. Un árbol poco frondoso se erguía a pocos metros, situado al parecer en la parte más alta de la elevación.

- ¿Quieres dejarme aquí? –preguntó Hermione, sujetándole por la manga de la camiseta antes de que echara a correr.

- Si, así tu podrás descansar mientras...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que he volado durante más de diez horas para venir aquí y estar juntos en esto y que ahora vas a dejarme en medio de un campo de amapolas? –estornudó ruidosamente. Cuando se recuperó miró alrededor con desconfianza-. Además creo que me dan alergia...

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry y Hermione llegaban a los pies del viejo árbol de ramas largas y delgadas. Cobijados bajo su sombra, sentados sobre el manto de amapolas que parecía extenderse por el resto del valle hasta el infinito, comprobaron que subirse a él no iba a ser tan fácil como habían pensado.

- Las ramas no parecen muy... estables –dijo Harry, partiendo la punta de una fácilmente con las manos.

Hermione miró hacia arriba. Lo cierto era que desde abajo el árbol parecía más alto de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Alzó una mano, pero las ramas más bajas estaban varios centímetros por encima de su alcance.

- Voy a subir. ¿Crees que podrías subirme hasta las primeras ramas con magia?

- ¿Tú? –Harry ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Hermione había dicho después-. No sé si es buena idea...

- Las ramas no aguantarán tu peso, ni tu ni yo podemos volar hasta tan alto y además... –disimuló una risa incipiente-, aunque lo hicieras, no verías mucho más allá de lo que ya ves desde el suelo.

- ¿El polen te hace más graciosa, Hermione Granger? –Harry se agachó rápidamente y le cogió por las piernas sin avisar. La alzó con tanta rapidez que ella gritó y apenas le dio tiempo a apoyarse con las manos sobre el tronco-. No me hace falta usar la magia para levantarte. Ten cuidado.

- Si me caigo intentaré no hacerlo encima de ti –Hermione estiró los brazos poco a poco y se sujetó con firmeza en la primera rama, que crujió en cuanto la chica puso las manos sobre ella-. Oh, creo que será mejor intentarlo con otra.

Palpó con seguridad la rama que había un poco más arriba y cuando comprobó que parecía lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su peso, comenzó a hacer fuerza. Harry alzó sus piernas hasta que la chica se aupó por completo sobre la rama de apoyo y aseguró los pies un poco más abajo.

- Ten cuidado –volvió a repetirle Harry, siguiendo con atención los movimientos de Hermione-. Asegúrate de donde pisas.

- Ya lo sé –Hermione se abría paso muy lentamente entre las ramas. No era tan difícil. Sabía que el truco estaba en no mirar abajo.

- ¡Y no mires abajo! –gritó Harry.

Se peleó con una rama que se había enganchado en su camiseta y no le dejaba avanzar. Al soltarse, la rama crujió y golpeó otras ramas, que dejaron caer varias hojas sobre Harry.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó, apartando a brazadas las hojas que le caían encima, sin ver nada-. ¿Estas bien¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡HARRY ME ESTAS PONIENDO NERVIOSA! –Hermione se pegó con fuerza al tronco del árbol y respiró con dificultad.

- Lo siento, es que pensé que...

- No es el primer árbol al que me subo¿sabes? –abrió los ojos y alzó la cara hacia arriba. Aun podía avanzar un poco más-. Mi infancia ha sido más normal de lo que tú y Ron creéis.

Harry contestó algo que la hizo reír, y al apoyar la mano sobre la última rama que estaba dispuesta a subir, sintió un pinchazo doloroso y sofocó un grito. Miró con frustración el corte que se formó a lo largo de la palma de su mano y se llevó la herida a la boca mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor. Entonces lo vio.

Y entendió.

* * *

- ¿Has visto algo?

Harry le sujetó por la cintura cuando saltó al suelo y no la soltó hasta que encontró la estabilidad.

- Sí...

- ¿Qué es¿Está cerca?

Hermione desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué te has hecho en la mano? –Harry la sujetó y la examinó a la luz. Hermione observó la herida como si fuera la primera vez que la veía-. Puedes curarla¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir. Harry le retiró varios mechones que se le habían pegado en la frente por el sudor y la besó.

- Eres una gran trepadora de árboles. Te prometo que será lo primero que le diga a Ron cuando volvamos –Hermione sonrió, pero no dijo nada y se agachó para recoger la mochila-. ¿Esta muy lejos?

- No, solo hay que bajar. Lo verás enseguida.

Los dos echaron a andar campo a través, subiendo la pequeña colina que Hermione había visto desde el árbol. Harry caminaba delante, y ella, varios pasos tras él, se debatía en detenerle antes de llegar a lo alto. Sentía que debía hacerlo. ¿Pero como? Podría estar equivocada. Podrían ser solo suposiciones. Pero si no lo eran...

- Harry...

El se detuvo. La observó y luego volvió a prestar atención a su mano.

- ¿Aun no te la has curado? Se te va a infectar –dijo sosteniéndola con cuidado, pero ella le ignoró y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Harry le miró sin comprender mientras el sol bañaba la colina con los tonos anaranjados del atardecer.

- Harry, antes de seguir tengo que decirte algo.

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento y no contestó. Esperó a que ella continuara.

- No estoy segura. Pero creo que lo que he visto ahí abajo... era...

La idea comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de Harry tan despacio que dejó de escuchar a Hermione. Las luces habían desaparecido del Departamento de Misterios cuando Voldemort, desconociendo lo que ocurriría si reunía las tres llaves fuera de Azkaban, las había sacado de los recipientes, y acto seguido habían ido a parar a diferentes lugares; lugares relacionados con él, como Malfoy Manor, la casa de su mano derecha, o la tumba de Diana, la chica que había sido su prometida.

Quizá no sería tan descabellado pensar que la tercera llave podría encontrarse en el lugar en que empezó todo. El sitio en el que Voldemort perdió casi todo su poder la noche del 31 de Octubre de hacía ya dieciséis años.

Echó a andar. Tenía que verlo. Quizá no encontrara nada. Un vacío, un lugar donde no crecían las plantas, un trozo de tierra estéril y sin vida ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo. Pero si no era más que eso lo sabría. Solo tendría que mirarlo, estar allí, y solo con eso lo sabría. Hermione caminaba tras él, que sin darse cuenta casi había empezado a correr. Había llegado arriba de la colina. Solo tendría que mirarlo.

Y lo vio. Y en cuanto observó el espacio en la hierba, como un hueco que se había instalado en sobre el lugar donde James y Lily habían muerto para proteger la vida de su hijo, supo que allí había estado su casa. Un lugar del que no tenía recuerdos y del que ahora solo quedaba una marca en el verde Valle de Godric.

Hermione no tardó en alcanzarle y cuando Harry llegó al borde donde la hierba se ennegrecía y moría, se detuvo. Luego los dos permanecieron allí de pie, el uno junto al otro, contemplando lo que quedaba del hogar de los Potter durante horas.

* * *

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentado en el suelo, pero sentía las piernas entumecidas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas cuando se incorporó con lentitud y comenzó a recoger las cosas. No tardaría mucho en anochecer en aquel lugar. 

Hermione alzó la cabeza y le miró con preocupación. Harry, sin decir nada, le tendió una mano y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Luego echó una mirada alrededor.

- Deberíamos buscar antes de irnos –dijo con una voz casi desconocida. Hermione no se atrevía a contestar-. Aunque no sé dónde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero tampoco reaccionó enseguida. Harry sabía que le estaba esperando, que de algún modo no se sentía con derecho a caminar por allí si no lo hacía él primero, pero él no se movía del sitio. Había estado observando el lugar toda la tarde. Había visto a sus padres y a él entrando por la puerta de casa y cenando en el jardín, una noche de risas con Sirius. Y justo después había visto a Voldemort, la explosión, los escombros.

- Harry, si no estás bien, no hace falta que hagamos esto ahora –dijo de pronto una voz a su lado, y Harry se giró para ver a Hermione, que parecía más bien decidida a volver a casa que a seguir adelante-. Podemos hacerlo mañana.

- No, está bien–dijo, y luego se preguntó por qué no le decía la verdad. "No, no estoy bien Hermione. Vamonos a Hogwarts y dejemos que otros se ocupen de esto". No era tan difícil, ella le entendería. La Orden le entendería. Sabía que podría marcharse de aquel lugar en aquel momento y estar en el Colegio en unas horas.

Pero también sabía que eso no le serviría de nada. Huir de allí no cambiaría la situación; Voldemort seguiría en su empeño por terminar lo que había empezado hacía ya dieciséis años, la guerra seguiría su curso, y aunque en el mejor de los casos, vencieran, en algún lugar del Valle de Godric la hierba seguiría sin crecer, marcando el lugar donde cayó la desgracia para los Potter.

- Démonos prisa –añadió, y seguido por Hermione, se introdujo en el terreno y echó la vista al suelo en busca de marcas.

"Bienvenido a casa" murmuró una voz en su cabeza.

Buscaron durante largo rato entre la tierra, hasta que el desánimo les venció y retomaron el camino al cementerio.

* * *

- La ventana de tu habitación daba a las montañas.

Era lo primero que Hermione decía desde que habían dejado el lugar y Harry no supo que decir al principio. No quería hablar del tema.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Hermione se acercó al borde del camino y se arrodilló junto al sendero. Cuando volvió a levantarse y se acercó de nuevo a él, llevaba una flor en las manos.

- Todas las casas del valle son iguales. De color blanco, con las ventanas de colores. Pequeñas... pero con jardines grandes. Las habitaciones están orientadas hacia el norte.

- No hace falta que hagas esto –dijo Harry de pronto, y Hermione bajó la vista al suelo. Al instante se arrepintió-. Ya sé que lo haces para animarme, pero...

- Tranquilo –Hermione le interrumpió con un gesto y fingió una sonrisa. Harry pensó, no por primera vez, que mentía fatal-. Ya sé que estás bien. No pretendía animarte, sé que no te hace falta.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a agacharse para recoger un par de flores más, de modo que Harry no pudo contestarle. Tampoco habría sabido qué. Estaba claro que ella no le creía y que se había enfadado, pero él tampoco podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No quería hablar de sus padres, ni de su casa, y tampoco quería que le animaran. Se sentía mal, enfadado y cansado, y lo último que quería era una discusión con Hermione, porque sabía que llevaba las de perder.

Se encendieron las primeras luces en las casas. La duda asaltó a Harry cuando una ráfaga de viento se deslizó sobre el camino y le hizo estremecer. Quizá era demasiado tarde para una incursión en el cementerio.

Hermione, que había logrado juntar un pequeño ramillete de flores amarillas, se cruzó de brazos y se encogió sobre sí misma. Empezaba a refrescar, y ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa de abrigo.

- Hace frío –murmuró Harry.

- Ya –Hermione se encogió de hombros pero apenas le miró. Continuó andando junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca para sentirse acompañada pero sin llegar a tocarle-. Da igual.

- Si quieres podemos volver mañana.

Por un momento Harry pensó que estaba reconsiderando la idea, pero se equivocaba. Hermione meneó la cabeza.

- Si no te importa, prefiero que terminemos esto hoy. Así podremos marcharnos mañana por la mañana y estaremos en el colegio en un par de días.

Harry odiaba el tono de voz que Hermione adoptaba cada vez que se enfadaba. Le hacía recordar a la Hermione repelente de primer año, aquella niña indignada porque sus compañeros no sabían realizar los hechizos más sencillos. Se acordó de Ron. Siempre le fastidiaron las peleas entre los dos, pero nunca se paró a pensar en cómo se sentiría su amigo cada vez que discutían. Ahora lo sabía.

- ¿Prefieres salir por la mañana? –preguntó Harry-. Había pensado en partir por la tarde y volar toda la noche.

- Lo que tu quieras.

Harry desistió de cualquier intento de conversación con Hermione y centró su vista en el horizonte. Los últimos rayos de sol le ayudaron a localizar un muro que se elevaba a no más de una hora de camino, tras el que asomaba una larga fila de olmos. Echó la vista atrás y observó a lo lejos la casa de ventanas azules que les había servido de guía aquella misma mañana. Pensó en el camino de regreso y resopló. Aquella noche no iba a irse a la cama temprano.

Recorrieron en silencio el resto del camino hasta que la alargada sombra del muro les alcanzó. No había nadie en los alrededores, de modo que los dos acordaron rodearlo por la derecha para encontrar la puerta. Al doblar una de las esquinas, se toparon con una enorme verja cerrada.

Los dos la observaron largo rato no sin cierta frustración.

- Habrá que escalarla –dijo Harry.

Hermione le miró de reojo y agitó sus rizos. Se encaminó con decisión a los barrotes y examinó la cerradura con atención. Solo se trataba de un candado muggle que sujetaba la puerta con unas cadenas.

- _Alohomora_ –susurró, varita en mano. El cerrojo se abrió sin dificultad y Harry le ayudó a deshacerse de las cadenas. Pronto pudieron abrir un pequeño hueco por el que los dos se colaron al interior y volvieron a juntar la puerta tras de sí.

El lugar estaba en sombras y Hermione se arrepintió de haber elegido aquel preciso momento para enfadarse con Harry. Apretó el ramillete de flores con fuerza mientras los dos se internaban poco a poco en el laberinto de pequeñas tumbas.

De pronto, una luz a lo lejos llamó su atención. Se movía con lentitud, pero Harry no esperó para tirar de Hermione con fuerza hacia abajo y deslizarse con rapidez tras una de las lápidas más cercanas.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hermione, respirando agitadamente. Harry se asomó lo suficiente para ver sin ser visto. Aunque la luz venía de lejos no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Estaba buscándola cuando de pronto Hermione gritó.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –alguien tiró del brazo de Harry y el chico se encontró de espaldas contra la lápida tras la que se escondía, con una mano sujetándole por la camiseta y una luz cegándole la vista. Hermione estaba sentada junto a él y también se llevaba las manos a la cara, protegiéndose los ojos-. ¿Es posible? –preguntó la voz-. ¿Eres el chico Potter?

Harry apartó con cuidado lo que resultó ser la linterna más potente que había visto nunca mientras asentía con la cabeza. El hombre bajó la luz, lo suficiente para poder ver a Harry sin que esta le dañara los ojos.

- ¿Me conoce? –preguntó, observándolo con detenimiento. Era un hombre mayor, calvo y con un enorme manojo de llaves colgado en el cinturón del pantalón. Sin duda alguna el vigilante. Pero ¿cómo les había encontrado? Estaba demasiado oscuro y se encontraban demasiado lejos de él como para que pudiera haberles visto.

- No –contestó el viejo con desdén-. Solo te vi una vez en mi vida antes de hoy y eras un bebé llorón en brazos de tu padre.

Harry se puso en pie y Hermione se colocó a su lado, pegada a él y mirando al hombre con desconfianza.

- No me mires así muchacha, no soy yo quien entra a los cementerios por la noche a escondidas. Ya imagino para qué.

- No –Harry se apresuró a interrumpir al hombre, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos-. Hemos venido a ver a mis padres.

- Seguro que sí –rió el hombre, y Harry vio dos dientes dorados brillar en la tenue oscuridad-. ¿En el lugar donde vives no existen los horarios de visitas¿Ni tampoco te dicen nada las cadenas que había en la puerta? El cementerio está cerrado.

- Tengo que verles... –comenzó a decir Harry, pero Hermione dio un paso al frente.

- Por favor, hemos estado todo el día caminando. Necesitamos verles. Solo será un momento.

- Salid ahora mismo de mi cementerio si no queréis que practique con el _furunculus_ en tu bonita cara - Harry comprendió entonces que se trataba de un mago e intentó algo desesperado.

- Somos de la Orden –dijo, y Hermione le pegó un pisotón en el pie-. Venimos en nombre de Dumbledore. Debe dejarnos entrar.

- ¿Orden? – por primera vez el hombre pareció interesado en lo que decían-. ¿Dumbledore¿De qué estas hablando? No conozco a ningún Dumble...

- Oh¡qué mas da que no lo conozca! –gritó de pronto Hermione, y todos callaron-. Es el hijo de James y Lily, ha venido desde muy lejos para verles y si para ello tenemos que amordazarle y dejarle atado a una de estas lápidas le prometo que podré hacerlo yo misma.

Durante los siguientes segundos Harry solo pudo escuchar el sonido de los grillos al anochecer. Hermione parecía estar a punto de llevar a cabo su amenaza cuando el hombre desvió la mirada hacia Harry y le observó con detenimiento.

- Sigue por la derecha y no tardarás en encontrarlos. Si en cinco minutos no estáis fuera de mi cementerio yo mismo me ocuparé de echaros –luego alzó una varita que había aparecido de pronto entre sus manos y apuntó a Hermione-. Y será doloroso.

El hombre se desvaneció en el aire antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada. Harry cogió a Hermione de la muñeca, pues a pesar del enfrentamiento seguía sujetando las flores, y echó a correr en la dirección que el viejo les había indicado. Pronto sería noche cerrada, y los nombres apenas se vislumbraban ya sobre las lápidas.

- Démonos prisa –Harry leía nombre tras nombre sin encontrar el que buscaba, tirando de Hermione.

- No puedo correr más, Harry –y algo en su voz le obligó a detenerse y prestarle atención. Cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad-. Estoy agotada.

Harry sujetó su cara entre las manos y le sonrió.

- Lo estas haciendo muy bien –le dijo, y Hermione le miró con un gesto cargado de gratitud y cansancio. Todo el resentimiento acumulado se desvaneció en ese momento-. Has volado durante horas, has estado caminando todo el día, te has subido a un árbol, y yo... – "me he comportado como un estúpido en vez de pasarme el día recordándote lo mucho que significa para mí que hayas venido", pensó Harry. La abrazó con fuerza-. Solo un poco más. Mañana a estas horas estaremos sentados en el sofá de la Sala Común, contándoles a Ron y los demás cómo conseguiste que un viejo cascarrabias nos dejara entrar en el cementerio.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y Harry le acarició en la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y seguir buscando. No había dado más de veinte pasos cuando lo encontró.

_JAMES POTTER_, decían las letras talladas en el mármol. Harry tuvo que forzar la vista para ver junto a él también escrito otro nombre; _LILY POTTER_.

Harry siempre recordaría lo mucho que le impresionó ver el nombre de sus padres en aquella lápida de piedra. Mucho más que cuando les vio en el espejo de Oesed a los once años, o el día que Voldemort regresó definitivamente en aquel otro cementerio acompañado por sus mortífagos. Esas dos ocasiones le hicieron creer que sus padres, de alguna forma, seguían viviendo, y solo era cuestión de encontrar otro espejo de los deseos o descubrir un nuevo hechizo para volver a verles, pero la realidad estaba escrita en aquella losa de piedra blanca; sus padres estaban muertos. Y aquel era el lugar donde descansaban, el lugar que habían elegido para vivir juntos y más tarde criarle a él.

Se estremeció. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la noche se cerró sobre ellos y Hermione le tendió el ramo de flores, algo deshecho y marchito por la caminata. Harry se agachó y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la tumba de la derecha; la de su madre. Una fotografía estática la reflejaba tranquila, sonriente y guapa, pelirroja y pecosa. Desvió la mirada a su izquierda y observó la foto de su padre, aquel hombre al que tanto se parecía por dentro y por fuera. Les echó de menos, sin entender cómo podía echar tanto de menos a unas personas que no había llegado a conocer.

No era justo. Él no merecía no tener padres. Sus tíos jamás le habían querido y él nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Nunca había sido feliz. Nunca lo sería. Y entre todos aquellos pensamientos escuchó con claridad los gritos de su madre implorando a Voldemort por su vida.

- Harry... –alzó la vista, consciente de que algo iba mal. Hermione, sin apenas atreverse a moverse del sitio, se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano herida-. Dementores...

Harry tragó saliva. Se apresuró a sacar de la mochila un pequeño saco de tela que Dumbledore le había dado antes de partir y se arrodilló junto a las tumbas. Sacó su varita del bolsillo.

- _Verdimillius_ –murmuró. La punta de la varita brilló al hacer contacto con la piedra y Harry escuchó claramente el sonido de algo que caía frente a él. Palpó el suelo con celeridad y su mano se cerró en torno a algo que segundos antes no estaba en ese lugar, mientras Hermione corría a esconderse tras unas tumbas cercanas. Harry metió el objeto en el saco y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde Hermione se había ocultado sin apenas ver a su alrededor. Cayó al suelo cuando la chica alargó una mano y tiró de él hacia abajo.

- ¿Los ves? –susurró Harry, introduciendo el saco en la mochila y asegurándosela en la espalda. Algo le decía que tendrían que echar a correr de un momento a otro.

- ¡Shh! –Hermione le hizo callar de súbito y entonces Harry lo oyó con claridad.

Dos personas conversaban. No parecían estar muy preocupados por que alguien pudiera escucharles, y al principio Harry pensó que quizá el vigilante había vuelto con alguien más para buscarles y sacarles de allí a patadas. Cuando las voces se escucharon lo suficiente como para escuchar retazos de conversación, a Harry se le heló la sangre en las venas.

- No pueden andar muy lejos –dijo uno de ellos, aunque la voz se escuchaba ligeramente distorsionada a causa de la máscara-. Si la encuentran antes que nosotros...

- Cállate, estúpido, y sigue buscando –le increpó el otro-. Si están por aquí los dementores les encontrarán antes que nosotros. Concéntrate en encontrarla y reza por que ese par de críos no se te hayan adelantado.

- ¿Crees que han venido buscarla? –las voces estaban tan cerca que Harry se encogió más sobre sí mismo. La sensación de abatimiento y tristeza había desaparecido, y supuso que los dementores se habían alejado de la zona. Sin embargo, sabía que no tardarían mucho en regresar, y ellos no podían estar allí cuando llegaran. Tenían que hacer algo-. Quizá solo han venido a hacer una visita...

- ¿Es que no has escuchado al viejo? –el que parecía ser el jefe debió zarandear al otro, pues Harry escuchó las débiles quejas de su compañero-. ¿Para qué crees que les ha mandado Dumbledore¿Y la Orden? –Harry sintió la mirada acusadora de Hermione clavándose sobre su nuca, pero no era momento para admitir que quizá le había dado demasiada información al vigilante. En lugar de eso, echó la vista atrás y observó a duras penas las lápidas que le separaban de la entrada. Si conseguían llegar al muro sin ser vistos...

- Eh, para. Están aquí. Míralos –habían llegado. Por un momento Harry pensó que les habían descubierto, pero tan solo habían llegado a las tumbas de sus padres. Aprovechó el descuido de los mortífagos para retroceder, sujetando a Hermione por el brazo. Los dos echaron a correr casi a ras de suelo, pero antes de llegar al muro Harry pudo escuchar con claridad un comentario acerca de las flores que él mismo había dejado.

Uno de los mortífagos se arrodilló junto a las tumbas mientras otro hacía guardia en el mismo momento en que los chicos llegaron al muro. Pegados a él, conscientes de que un simple vistazo en su dirección delataría su figura en contraste con la blanca pared, corrieron hacia la puerta. Un mortífago gritó, habían descubierto que la piedra ya no estaba. Sin atreverse a mirar atrás, los chicos alcanzaron la verja, pasaron junto el cuerpo sin vida del vigilante y corrieron, corrieron, corrieron...

* * *

Tía Rose les estaba esperando en el jardín. No se lo dijo, pero si hubieran tardado diez minutos más estaba dispuesta a despertar a todo el valle para encontrarles. Les preparó la mejor cena que Harry había probado en su vida y no tuvo piedad con el interrogatorio que siguió a continuación. Ellos lo contaron todo. No tenían fuerzas para negarse.

Le pidió a Harry el objeto que habían encontrado en el cementerio y él se lo dio sin ni siquiera abrir el paquete para mirarlo. En aquel momento no le importaba. Habían corrido durante horas con el miedo metido en el cuerpo, y ahora estaban en casa. Sentados, con el estómago lleno y un miembro de la Orden para protegerles. Aquella piedra era ahora algo insignificante.

- Deberíais iros a dormir –Tía Rose hablaba en voz baja, casi en susurros, y Harry descubrió a Hermione con los ojos cerrados acurrucada en el sofá-. Mañana os espera el viaje de vuelta y tenéis que estar descansados.

- Los mortífagos están aquí –contestó Harry-. No creo que sea buena idea. Recorrerán todo el valle hasta encontrarnos.

- Ya he pensado en ello, y he realizado un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre la casa. No durará eternamente, claro, pero creo que sí lo suficiente para que esta noche podamos descansar tranquilos. Aun así, yo montaré guardia en la cocina.

- Perfecto –Harry se sintió un poco más aliviado, aunque sabía que ni el mejor hechizo de invisibilidad podría ocultarles de un grupo de mortífagos-. Yo puedo quedarme en el comedor.

- De ninguna manera –contestó Tía Rose-. Tu y ella os iréis a dormir...

- No tengo sueño –replicó Harry, y no mentía. Se sentía cansado, terriblemente cansado, pero no tenía sueño.

- Pues en ese caso descansa –Tía Rose no admitía réplica-. No vas a montar guardia, ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Te irás a la cama y descansarás, y si no, sabes que puedo obligarte a que lo hagas con un sencillo hechizo de sueño. Tú eliges.

No podía discutir. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie, mientras Tía Rose despertaba a Hermione y le guiaba hacia las escaleras. Harry subió tras las dos, y se quedó en la puerta de su habitación observando como la mujer acompañaba a Hermione hasta la suya y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Yo debo contactar con Dumbledore para contarle todo lo que ha ocurrido –dijo, y luego puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Gran trabajo, Harry. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora descansa y deja el resto para nosotros.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama le dolieron todos los huesos del cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado. Podía sentir los cientos de músculos tensándose bajo la piel, resintiéndose del exceso de ejercicio. Permaneció así varios minutos, hasta que el dolor se fue calmando poco a poco. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pues ni la luz de la luna iluminaba aquella noche su ventana.

Sabía que no iba a dormirse. Quizá por eso se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió sin hacer ruido, cruzó la distancia que le separaba de la habitación de Hermione y entró.

La encontró sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas y mirando a través de la ventana. Se sobresaltó cuando Harry abrió la puerta y la luz del pasillo alumbró la habitación.

- Soy yo –murmuró Harry, pasando dentro y cerrando la puerta tras él. Le sorprendió verla sentada en el suelo. Se acercó hasta ella con cuidado, procurando que Tía Rose no pudiera escuchar sus pasos más abajo-. Creía que estarías dormida... ¿qué haces ahí?

Hermione negó con la cabeza en silencio. Harry se arrodilló frente a ella y se inclinó para verla mejor. La chica se había acurrucado sobre sí misma y apenas le miraba.

- ¿Hermione? –alzó una mano y le acarició el pelo, ella solo alzó la vista y le miró semioculta tras sus rodillas-. ¿Qué pasa...?

Cerró los ojos y Harry se asustó. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y no podía entender por qué. Mientras cenaban apenas había hablado, pero estaba bien.

- Mataron al guarda –susurró. Una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla-. Fue mi culpa. Le obligué a que nos dejara entrar.

Harry se odió en aquel momento por haber permitido a Hermione acompañarle en aquel viaje. Después del episodio en el río supo que no había sido buena idea, y que lo mejor habría sido hacer aquel viaje solo. Ella debería estar en el colegio, segura, sana y salva, no cargando con la muerte de un hombre a sus espaldas. La rodeó con los brazos.

- Eh... no digas eso –Hermione soltó un gemido y Harry la abrazó más fuerte aun. En ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa para que dejara de sentirse tan mal-. No digas eso. No ha sido tu culpa.

Ella no le contestó. Insistía en que no le viera la cara y se la tapaba con las manos, haciendo esfuerzos para dejar de llorar. Intentó secarle las lágrimas, pero ella apenas le dejaba. Observó que ya se había puesto el pijama, y decidió llevársela de allí. La cogió en brazos sin demasiado esfuerzo y la levantó del suelo para llevarla a la cama.

Cuando los dos se sentaron sobre el colchón ella se encogió contra su pecho. Harry le acarició los rizos con suavidad. No sabía qué decir.

- No llores más –dijo a media voz-. No puedes culparte de lo que ha pasado.

- Pero yo le obligué –dijo con amargura, y las lágrimas se le caían sin poder evitarlo.

- No, tu no le obligaste a nada. Hermione –Harry la soltó un poco, solo para intentar verle la cara. Le apartó las manos con cuidado y le limpió las mejillas húmedas-. Él decidió dejarnos entrar porque quiso. Tu no tienes la culpa de que ellos... No puedes hacerte cargo de todo el daño que están haciendo.

No sabía si lo que decía estaba haciendo efecto en Hermione, porque no sabía qué más decirle. Quizá fuera por el cansancio, o porque para él tampoco había sido un buen día, o porque tampoco había más que decir. Era cierto; ella le había obligado. Y quizá si no lo hubiera hecho no habría muerto, eso nunca lo sabrían. La guerra les había enredado a todos en una espiral de acciones sin retorno, estampando en ellos una marca que no se borraría nunca. Alzó sus ojos llorosos y a él le pareció ver en su expresión que quería creerle.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. No llores –dijo rozando sus labios-. No llores.

Llevó una mano a su cuello y le besó. Hermione sujetó su cara con sus manos y se pegó a él, y Harry sintió su piel húmeda contra la suya. Cuando se separaron ella temblaba de arriba abajo y él solo pensaba en sus rizos, en su piel, en su calor y en sus lágrimas. Se miraron solo dos segundos antes de que ella volviera a inclinarse y atrapara su boca en un beso hambriento, y Harry apenas pudo sujetarla por la cintura mientras ella envolvía su cuello con las manos, buscando su nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que no sabía qué hacer, que jamás había estado así ni con ella ni con ninguna otra, que no sabía dónde tocar, ni como, ni si estaba bien o estaba mal mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Hermione bajo la ropa, buscando algo que ni él mismo sabía, como si los dos estuvieran huyendo de aquel lugar en su memoria.

Hermione alzó los brazos y él tiró de su camiseta. Semanas después, malherido y cubierto de barro, sin apenas respirar y con el pulso de su corazón deteniéndose poco a poco, Harry recordaría los rizos de Hermione cayendo sobre sus brazos desnudos. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose con un brazo sobre la cama para no hacerle daño, sintiendo las manos de Hermione en la espalda, en el cuello, en el estómago y en la conciencia. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando ella tironeó de su ropa, ni cuando le quitó la camiseta y quedó olvidada bajo la cama. Hundió la cara en su cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel en su camino hacia la garganta. Y cuando volvió a besarla notó que ella ya no se movía, que las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y empapaban la almohada de tristeza.

* * *

Había desaparecido y la estaba buscando.

Se había metido en aquel lugar porque le había parecido escucharle reír. Tuvo que trepar para subirse las rocas más altas de la caverna y ahora le dolían las manos, pero sabía que ella también había pasado por allí antes. Caminó un poco más a través de la oscuridad, hasta que la luz del exterior apareció a través del agujero en la roca.

Caminó hacia ella y atravesó la cortina de agua. Allí, a pocos metros de él, una chica le daba la espalda. El sol recortaba el contorno de su silueta contra la roca y el viento mecía su pelo en el aire.

- Hermione –dijo con alivio. Ella se volvió hacia él, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y le sonrió.

Escuchó el sonido del agua golpeando las rocas más abajo. Estaban muy altos. Tenían que volver, aquel lugar era peligroso. Alzó la vista hacia Hermione para decírselo y le vio levantar los brazos.

No le dio tiempo a gritar. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y cayó.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose totalmente desorientado. Sin saber aún donde se encontraba y movido por un acto reflejo, abrazó a Hermione, que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Aun sentía el miedo y la angustia de la pesadilla en su cuerpo, y el pecho le dolía con cada latido del corazón. No se atrevía a moverse.

Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Estaba dormida, casi acostada sobre él, como si alguien la hubiera dejado allí y ella se hubiera quedado muy quieta, casi inerte. Todavía con el recuerdo del sueño en la mente, la idea le aterrorizó y se removió bajo ella, y no paró hasta que Hermione, molesta, se dio la vuelta en sueños y buscó una postura más cómoda para seguir durmiendo.

El ya no volvió a hacerlo.

* * *

El camino de regreso a Hogwarts fue con diferencia mucho más tranquilo que el de ida, pues los dos decidieron hacer el viaje del tirón, sin pararse a descansar a no ser que fuera realmente necesario. Buckbeak, por su parte, no parecía dar muestras de cansancio. Al parecer, la estancia en el Valle de Godric le había servido para reponerse del vuelo anterior, y Tía Rose le había alimentado bien.

Harry se sentía cansado, y con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Hermione se sujetaba apenas sin fuerzas al animal. Si no se habían equivocado en los cálculos y Buckbeak había volado en la dirección correcta, Hogwarts no podía tardar demasiado en aparecer entre la cadena de montañas que sobrevolaban en aquel momento.

- Ánimo –le dijo Hermione-. Ya queda poco.

El atardecer invitaba a Harry a dormirse sobre la espalda de la chica, que había aguantado todo el viaje sin quejarse ni aun cuando el hipogrifo había decidido cazar un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

- No veo la hora de bajar de este animal –Harry cerró los ojos y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no quedarse dormido al instante.

- El colegio debe estar por ahí –señaló la chica con la mano, envuelta en una capa oscura de abrigo-. Le pediré a Buckbeak que descienda. Y cuando lleguemos, no te preocupes por Dumbledore, yo hablaré con él y le daré la bolsa. Así tu podrás descansar.

Ella sabía que apenas había dormido. No habría podido ocultárselo ni aunque hubiera querido, incluso Tía Rose se había preocupado por el estado en el que Harry se había levantado aquella mañana. Había intentado convencerle de que hacer el viaje en aquella situación podría ser incluso peligroso, pues no debía olvidar que los mortifagos podían seguir en el Valle. Harry lo sabía, igual que también sabía que si se encontraba con ellos mientras volvían a casa no tendría fuerzas ni para sacar su varita del bolsillo, pero no quería quedarse. Como tampoco quería obligar a Hermione a tomar aquella decisión, le propuso hacer el viaje solo. Para venir no había tenido más remedio, pues ella nunca había estado antes en el Valle de Godric, pero para volver a Hogwarts podía usar la Aparición. Como era de esperar, Hermione se había negado en rotundo. Había amanecido descansada y serena, pero impaciente por marcharse de allí, daba igual lo que encontraran en el camino.

Ninguno habló de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Hermione. Ambos lo tuvieron presente cuando se saludaron aquella mañana en la cocina, mientras desayunaban, cuando preparaban a Buckbeak para el viaje y Hermione le besó en la mejilla antes de partir, pero lo sucedido la noche anterior fue algo de lo que ellos no hablaron hasta mucho tiempo después.

- Harry, despierta –dijo Hermione. Él abrió los ojos y se incorporó a duras penas-. El colegio está tras esa montaña. Buckbeak está descendiendo, sujétate.

Harry miró hacia delante y vio el reflejo del sol en el lago de Hogwarts. El hipogrifo descendía con dificultad cuando la Torre de Astronomía asomó tras la montaña, reluciente al sol de la tarde, dando paso al inmenso castillo de Hogwarts. Harry nunca se había alegrado de verlo. Iba a decírselo a Hermione cuando algo llamó su atención. Lo observó varios segundos, se rascó los ojos y pensó que había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, _aquello_ seguía estando allí.

Hermione se había llevado una mano a la boca, muda de asombro. Intercambió una mirada de incomprensión con Harry y luego murmuró:

- Pero... ¿qué es todo eso?


	27. Sólo pueden ir once

* * *

Buckbeak se abrió paso y cuando sus patas por fin tocaron el suelo Harry pensó que fue un verdadero milagro no llevarse a nadie por medio. Se deslizó sobre el lomo del hipogrifo, dejándose caer para después girarse hacia a Hermione y ayudarle a bajar del animal, sin quitar la vista de las enormes tiendas de campaña junto a las que habían aterrizado. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado puede que incluso hubiera demostrado lo atónito que estaba.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, estoy aquí!

La atronadora voz de Hagrid apenas era audible por encima de todo el barullo que había a su alrededor. Buckbeack se removió inquieto y Hermione se apartó un poco, tirando de la manga de la chaqueta de Harry, apartándose del camino de la gente que iba y venía sin apenas reparar en ellos.

- ¡Chicos, estáis de vuelta! ¿Qué tal, como ha ido todo? Oh bueno, ya lo sabemos por supuesto, Rose habló con Dumbledore varias veces hoy antes de que llegarais. Por cierto, tienes que ir a verle de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo, y solo entonces miró el bulto que Harry escondía bajo la chaqueta-. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Hagrid, ¿qué es todo esto? –preguntó mientras el hombretón se dedicaba a acariciar al hipogrifo y guiarle entre el bullicio hacia un lugar menos concurrido, si es que eso era posible. Harry se apresuró a seguirle, seguido de Hermione.

- ¡Oh, esto! Ha venido mucha gente, ¿verdad? Es asombrosa la capacidad de convocatoria de nuestro director. Por cierto, le he visto hace quince minutos en el comedor auxiliar, junto a la torre de astronomía. Creo que deberíais a verle cuanto antes, no es bueno merodear por aquí con… esa cosa bajo el brazo.

A Harry le llamó la atención que en ningún momento Hagrid intentara que él le entregara el objeto. Esperaba que quizá estuvieran esperándole, ansiosos por quitarle aquello de las manos y ponerle "a salvo", quitarle sus preocupaciones y dejarle por fin descansar, pero se equivocaba. Esquivó en ese momento a tres chicos que pasaban rozando el suelo con sus escobas jugando con una quaffle y golpeó a Hermione, que caminaba algo despistada y con gesto mezcla de extrañeza y cansancio. Harry la sujetó por el brazo.

- Hagrid tiene razón –gritó acercándose a ella para hacerse oír-. No sé de qué va todo esto pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Dumbledore –dijo señalando la bolsa que ocultaba bajo la ropa con un gesto. Hermione asintió y cogiéndose de su mano tironeó de él a través del gentío, mientras se despedían a gritos de Hagrid. Solo entonces pudieron ver con atención el lugar en el que se habían convertido los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts.

A Harry le recordó al campamento de los mundiales de quidditch de hacía tres años, pero con más bullicio y menos colorido. Era como si todo estuviera cubierto por una especie de velo marrón. Las tiendas de campaña se extendían más allá de donde alcanzaba a ver y hasta la misma orilla del lago. El desorden era tal que le costó creer que todo aquello no estuviera en pie el día que él y Hermione habían partido hacia el Valle. Las tiendas parecían haber sido levantadas sin obedecer ningún tipo de orden, y alrededor de ellas los objetos de los magos se esparcían por los suelos sin demasiado cuidado, como si nadie estuviera al cuidado de ellos y hubieran sido abandonados y puestos allí de cualquier forma.

Parecía como si todo el mundo llegara tarde a algún sitio. La gente iba y venía ajetreada, con mapas en las manos, varitas, escobas, animales y libros de magia. No había niños, aunque sí gente muy joven, y al doblar una esquina Harry creyó ver al viejo Ollivander sentado en una silla frente a una larga cola de gente. Nadie les prestaba atención. Un grito sobre sus cabezas le hizo alzar la vista al cielo. En el aire, ni siquiera pudo contar el número de personas que volaban de un lado a otro sobre sus escobas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un suave golpe tras su espalda y al darse la vuelta, un par de chicos subidos en escoba le rodearon y volaron en círculos sobre él.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que aquel pajarraco solo podía tratarse de Buckbeak.

- ¡Ya era hora chicos!

- Están todos nerviosísimos.

- Deberías haber visto a nuestra madre gritándole a Dumbledore como si fuera uno de nosotros.

- Delante de toda la Orden. Todo un espectáculo. Creo que incluso hasta Snape se rió un poco. No, esto último era broma.

Harry no veía a Fred ni a George desde las vacaciones y cuando encontró al fin aquellas caras conocidas entre la multitud se sintió aliviado. Incluso Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

- Subid, os llevaremos a la tienda –Fred descendió al suelo, seguido de George. Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer subirse a una escoba después de un viaje tan largo sobre Buckbeak-. Si seguís andando no llegaréis nunca. O bueno, tal vez mañana.

No le pasó desapercibida la expresión de Hermione, que definitivamente habría preferido continuar a pie aunque le costara tres días más de camino llegar hasta el resto de los Weasley, pero Fred ya la había cogido del brazo y le ayudaba a subir a la escoba. Harry le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimos. Ella apenas sonrió y no dijo nada, resignada.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, George? –preguntó Harry, una vez en el aire.

- Silencio Harry, esto necesita concentración. ¡Sujétate fuerte!

Apenas le dio tiempo a sujetarse con fuerza a la escoba antes de que George acelerara y pasara rozando las tiendas más altas, ganando altura a cada segundo. Miró con preocupación hacia el cielo, donde la gente volaba de forma un tanto temeraria y quiso abrir la boca para decírselo a George, pero los gemelos dirigieron sus escobas hacia el colegio y esquivando los tejados en punta y las torres de Hogwarts rodearon el castillo, pasando muy cerca del lago. Dirigió una mirada al bosque prohibido, donde un brusco movimiento de árboles llamó su atención seguido de una gran bola de fuego y humo que se elevó al aire, y aun le dio tiempo a ver un enorme barco atracado cerca de la orilla antes de que George volviera a descender y redujera la velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia una tienda de campaña asentada en un campamento algo menos caótico que el anterior.

Todavía no había puesto los pies en el suelo cuando unos brazos le rodearon el cuello con energía y la señora Weasley rompió a llorar en su cuello.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Cómo estás? A ver, mírame –en aquel momento la señora Weasley movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, dejando caer un par más de lagrimones-. Has adelgazado. ¿Te has estado alimentando bien? No traes buena cara. Esto no ha sido buena idea, no sé en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando…

- Mamá, le estás avergonzando… -dijo Ron, metiéndose entre medias de Harry y su madre, que no desistió hasta que el señor Weasley reclamó la atención de su esposa dentro de la tienda-. Perdónala, pero cuando se enteró de lo que Dumbledore había hecho con vosotros dos se puso histérica y ha estado así desde entonces. No para de llorar desde hace días.

Harry vio a Ginny correr en ese momento hacia Hermione, que acababa de bajar de la escoba de Fred para fundirse en un abrazo con su amiga. Volvió la vista a Ron, y tuvo entonces la agradable sensación de estar por fin de nuevo en casa.

- No pasa nada –Harry le palmeó la espalda y su amigo, nervioso y alegre, le correspondió de igual forma. Luego cambió de expresión y pareció titubear, como si dudara entre decirle algo o no. Harry se preocupó-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ron dudó varios segundos más, pero finalmente suspiró y se acercó un poco más para que nadie les escuchara.

- Llegaron rumores de que habíais sido atacados. ¿Es verdad?

- Si, pero estamos bien, escapamos a tiempo –dijo apresuradamente, como si el ataque de los mortífagos no hubiera sido importante, y luego preguntó-: Ron, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Hermione y Ginny se acercaron en aquel mismo momento. Los hermanos Weasley intercambiaron una mirada.

- Es la guerra, Harry. Dumbledore ha reunido aquí a todos los magos que están dispuestos a luchar a nuestro lado. Partimos en cuatro días.

* * *

Harry no necesitó buscar a Dumbledore. El Director se personó en la tienda de los Weasley minutos más tarde, cuando él y Hermione descansaban en una litera algo destartalada pero que a ambos les pareció blanda y mullida. Estaban contándole a los hermanos Weasley cómo habían escapado del cementerio de Godric cuando las telas de la entrada se abrieron y el viejo mago apareció en la tienda, seguido de Snape, Lupin y una despistada Tonks que tropezó con las zapatillas de Fred y hubiera caído al suelo si él mismo no le hubiera sujetado a tiempo.

Harry y Hermione se incorporaron de inmediato. De pronto aquella habitación se había llenado de gente. Estaba Fleur, tan bella como siempre, dedicándole una de sus bonitas sonrisas mientras Bill le susurraba algo al oído. Percy Weasley permanecía sentado junto a su madre, 

abanicándole con un periódico mientras la señora Weasley, algo pálida y sudorosa le daba golpecitos de agradecimiento en su mano. Luna Lovegood, al ver entrar a tanta gente, se pegó a Ron y el pelirrojo le miró de reojo, pero no se apartó.

- Me alegra saber que habéis llegado bien –fue lo primero que dijo Dumbledore-. No os molestaré demasiado, se que necesitáis descansar. Rose me ha puesto al tanto de todo.

Snape dio unos pasos y se colocó delante de Harry. Extendió una mano.

Harry le observó sin decir nada, disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de satisfacción.

- Entréguemelo –se limitó a decir.

Sabía que Snape debía haber recibido un duro golpe en su orgullo al enterarse del éxito de su misión. Sonrió, algo socarrón, y hurgó en su chaqueta para sacar un bulto envuelto en trapos, no más grande que una de esas bolas premonitoras que solía usar la profesora Trelawney en sus clases.

Snape se apresuró a cogerlo y rápidamente lo escondió entre los pliegues de su manga. Con una mirada de desdén y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la tienda seguido de Lupin, que antes de cruzar la puerta sonrió a Harry y le guiñó un ojo tranquilizador. "Hablamos luego" le pareció leer en sus labios.

- Descansad lo que resta del día, confío en que los Weasley os informarán de todo lo que queráis saber. Mañana a primera hora, sin embargo, necesitaré que vengas a hablar conmigo, Harry.

- No se preocupe, le buscaré en cuanto me levante–contestó con gesto serio. Dumbledore sonrió, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue, sin decir nada más, seguido de nuevo por Tonks que sonrió a los chicos con satisfacción antes de marcharse.

Harry dedicó el resto del día a pasear junto a Ron y el resto de los Weasley por el campamento, mientras le explicaban cómo había sido posible llegar a aquella situación en tan solo unos días.

Al parecer, todo había empezado la mañana siguiente a su partida, cuando Dumbledore comunicó a todos durante el desayuno que las clases quedaban suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Quizá en otra situación aquello habría sido motivo de celebración, pero cuando el Director desapareció tras dar la noticia todos los alumnos se temieron lo peor.

- Recibí una lechuza de casa –dijo Ron-. Mis padres ya estaban en camino con los demás. Fueron de los primeros en llegar, como el resto de los padres de los alumnos del colegio. Los demás empezaron a llegar al día siguiente y desde entonces no ha parado de venir gente.

El señor Weasley le había contado que Dumbledore había hecho saber que pronto sería el momento de marcharse, y Hogwarts sería el punto de partida para todos aquellos dispuestos a ir a la guerra.

- Pero ir… ¿dónde? –preguntó Harry.

- A Azkaban –contestó Arthur Weasley, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de uno de sus gemelos-. Lo hemos estado pensando y creemos que sería peligroso dejarles salir de allí. La isla sobre la que se eleva no es demasiado grande, y eso puede jugar en nuestra contra, pero si no dejamos que se desperdiguen a sus anchas tendremos una gran ventaja sobre ellos. Lo vamos a conseguir, Harry.

Golpeó animadamente el hombro de Harry, que apenas sonrió antes de intercambiar una mirada con Ron y seguir caminando. El optimismo del señor Weasley era de agradecer, pero Harry no lo tenía todo tan claro.

* * *

Volvían de nuevo a la tienda de campaña cuando al alzar la vista vio algo que no le gustó en absoluto, ni siquiera un poco.

Hermione abrazaba con fuerza a alguien de amplias espaldas y tres cabezas más alto que él. Reía con ganas, algo que Harry hacía días que no le veía hacer. Y cuando aquel gigantón la dejó por fin en el suelo y ella se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera intentó disimular su alegría.

- ¡Harry! ¡Mira, es Víktor!

Se acercó con paso lento y le tendió una mano a Víktor Krum, que le pareció ridículamente pequeña cuando el jugador profesional de quidditch se la estrechó con energía.

- Que hay, Harrrry.

- Todo bien –un silencio incómodo del que todos fueron testigos se instaló entre los dos. Krum, sin embargo, sonrió como si algo no dejara de hacerle gracia y se apartó un poco. Harry no se molestó en aparentar indiferencia y cruzándose de brazos dejó bien claro que no le gustaba que nadie fuera por ahí abrazando a Hermione a sus espaldas, mucho menos Víktor Krum.

- Te prrressento a Angelina –dijo de pronto el búlgaro, y alargó una mano a una chica morena y delgada que había permanecido oculta tras él, algo apartada del grupo-. Mi prrrometida.

Angelina sonreía mientras le dio los dos besos y Hermione intercambiaba una mirada risueña con Krum. Harry correspondió al gesto, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido. La chica se giró y dijo algo al búlgaro en una lengua que Harry no pudo entender.

- Dice que se alegrrra de conocerrrte. Angelina no habla vuestrrro idioma.

- Pues tendrás que enseñarle lo poco que sabes –dijo Hermione, que por fin se había acercado a él y le acariciaba la espalda de forma distraída. Decidió asumir que a veces no era tan listo como se pensaba y sonrió a la pareja. No entendía por qué Krum seguía inspirándole aquella sensación tan incómoda, después de todo.

- ¡Ya lo hago! Perrro es un poco tímida. Quizá tu pueddas enseñarrrle mientrrras estemos aquí.

- ¡Claro! Nosotros le haremos practicar, ¿verdad Harry?

- Eso está hecho –murmuró Harry, intercambiando una mirada con Ron, que seguía mirando a Krum con desconfianza mientras Ginny reía con disimulo por lo absurdo de la escena.

- Bueno, nosotrrros nos vamos ya. Herrrmione, es un placerrr verrrrte de nuevo y me alegrrrrro de que las cosas te vayan tan bien.

- Y yo también Víktor –dijo, y volvió a abrazarle-. Espero verte estos días por aquí… antes de que nos vayamos.

Aquel último comentario sorprendió al búlgaro, que aun dejándose abrazar por ella apoyó una mano en su espalda con preocupación.

- ¿Tú también vendrrras? –preguntó, y a Harry le pareció que no esperaba una respuesta de Hermione, sino de él mismo, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta Krum centraba de nuevo toda su atención en la chica.

- Por supuesto, no pensarías que voy a quedarme aquí… - rió, despreocupada y extrañada por el comentario del búlgaro.

Víktor ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír por complacerla. Cogió de la mano a Angelina, que miraba la escena con la típica expresión universal de no estar enterándose de nada.

- Se me olvidaba que errres una chica fuerrrte –fue lo único que dijo, y aunque intentó sonar gracioso, Harry supo que Krum no estaba siendo sincero.

Los dos chicos se despidieron y desaparecieron por entre las tiendas más cercanas, en silencio. Fue en aquel momento cuando Hermione se volvió hacia Harry y sonrió con malicia. Él le correspondió al gesto y sonrió con burla. Ron y Ginny entraron en la tienda de sus padres, dejándoles momentáneamente solos.

- Honestamente –dijo Hermione sujetándose a su camiseta -, ¿Qué es eso de cruzarse de brazos y mirar de esa manera a Víktor? Te saca dos cabezas y los búlgaros son muy orgullosos.

- Te lo habrás imaginado –le cortó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo que le saca dos cabezas? Él no es tan bajito.

- ¿Estabas celoso porque me has visto abrazándole…?

- No –dijo Harry, aunque era tan evidente que sí que tuvo que mirar a otro lado para infundir un poco de seriedad a la conversación.

- …porque si es así –continuó Hermione-, entonces yo no tendría que decirte que he visto a Cho esta tarde y que me ha preguntado por ti.

- ¿Pero por qué se lo dice? ¿Por qué se lo dice? –escuchó Harry que decía una indignada voz dentro de la tienda. Luego se oyeron murmullos, quejidos, y nadie volvió a hablar.

- ¿Cho? ¿Está aquí? –preguntó. No le había visto desde que terminó el último año y se marchó del colegio. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Ha venido con sus padres. Me la encontré en el comedor hace un par de horas. A lo mejor quieres ir a saludarla.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir aunque Hermione no pareciera molesta ante la idea.

- Bueno, supongo que le veré por aquí estos días –y a pesar de lo tranquila que estaba, aquella respuesta pareció satisfacerla, porque Hermione sonrió, le besó en la mejilla y le abrazó con entusiasmo. Distraído, Harry bostezó sin disimulo y ella le tapó la boca con las manos-. ¿No tienes hambre? Yo me comería un hipogrifo.

- No falta mucho para el primer turno –dijo Hermione, mirando hacia lo lejos, donde estaba ubicado el nuevo comedor-. Por cierto, ¿sabes que esta noche dormimos con los Weasley? Han cerrado las habitaciones de los estudiantes.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry. Él quería dormir en su cama. Era ridículo, pero la echaba de menos.

- Porque al parecer están montando enfermerías provisionales. Para los heridos…

Hermione calló, y Harry imaginó por un momento el lugar en el que se convertiría su habitación en unos días. De pronto cayó en la cuenta.

- Oye, ¿y tus padres? ¿Les has avisado ya?

Hermione cambió totalmente de actitud. Desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, retirando el contacto. Harry supo que iban a discutir antes de que Hermione le contestara.

- No creo que les diga nada –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry le observó fijamente, esperando que el comentario cayera por su propio peso. Él no pensaba decirle nada a los Dursley, por supuesto, pero Hermione y sus padres eran otra cosa. Ella todavía tenía marcas en la mano por el accidente que sufrió intentando aplicar un hechizo protector a su casa antes de que comenzara el curso.

- No puede ser que vayas a una guerra y tus padres no sepan nada, Hermione –dijo sin entender como precisamente ella podía hacer algo así.

- Ya bueno, ¿y qué les digo? –parecía un poco enfadada, aunque Harry no sabía si con él, con ella misma o con la situación-. ¿Qué vengan y me esperen aquí mientras yo me voy a Azkaban? ¿Qué van a hacer aquí un par de muggles? Además, ¿crees que mi padre me dejaría marchar? No. Ni hablar –dijo, clavando la vista al suelo y dando por zanjado el asunto.

- ¿Y no quieres verles antes?

Hermione alzó la vista. Harry comprendió que la respuesta era más que afirmativa.

- Ya he tomado una decisión. Déjalo, por favor.

Suspiró mientras miraba a otro lado, dándole un momento a Hermione para que se tranquilizara, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no obligarla a entrar en razón.

Ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con toda aquella idea de independizarse al terminar la guerra. Sabía mejor que nadie (bueno, quizá mejor que Ron no, porque Ron había sido compañero suyo de habitación durante siete años y eso no podía ignorarlo) que la situación en casa de los Dursley era insostenible, pero aun así Harry sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con que él se marchara tan pronto. Sin embargo, nunca había insistido, y cuando Harry le hablaba de ello, ella simplemente escuchaba, porque sabía que era su decisión. Y si ella le respetaba… él debería hacer lo mismo.

Pero es que una cosa eran él y los Dursley, y otra muy diferente ella y sus padres.

En aquel momento, Luna Lovegood apareció por el camino de tiendas que conducía al comedor y se les acercó dando pequeños saltos, inventándose la letra de una famosa canción que hizo reír a los gemelos, que en aquel momento volvían acompañados de su padre.

- ¿Hora de cenar? –preguntó la chica, muy sonriente-. Mi padre dice que le gustaría hablar contigo, Harry.

La cena transcurrió todo lo bien que podría transcurrir teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba a aquellas horas en el comedor. El bullicio era todavía peor que cuando Harry y Hermione habían aterrizado en medio del campamento sobre Buckbeak, pero a cambio Dumbledore había preparado un gran banquete para todos que, por lo que le contaron los Weasley, llevaba repitiéndose desde el primer día y todo indicaba que seguiría así hasta que se marcharan.

El padre de Luna habló toda la noche con Harry, y a pesar del cansancio acumulado, la charla mereció la pena, pues el señor Lovegood estaba escribiendo una crónica de aquellos días para poder publicarla después y había recogido muchísima información. Fue de esta forma que Harry se enteró de que el señor Olivander estaba reparando y poniendo a punto todas las baritas y que pronto repartirían escobas para poder realizar el viaje a la Isla de Azkaban, aunque un grupo selecto de magos realizaría el transporte en un medio mucho más inusual.

El padre de Luna intercambió una mirada con Molly y Arthur, que no pudieron evitar enrojecer de orgullo pensando en su hijo Charlie y en la peligrosa labor que estaba realizando en el bosque prohibido, justo al otro lado del Colegio.

Tras la cena todos se retiraron a la tienda de los Weasley y alguien encendió una hoguera. En un momento de la noche, una mano revolvió el pelo de Harry y al alzar la vista vio al profesor Lupin, a quien se abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y que a esas alturas del día, ya no eran demasiadas. Hermione le hacía trenzas a Ginny en el pelo, que conversaba animadamente con Neville sobre Mordisquitos, aquella planta carnívora que comía de todo menos carne. Ron y Luna compartían una bolsa de golosinas mientras ella le lanzaba caramelos e intentaba acertarle en la boca, cosa que nunca conseguía. Nadie habló del motivo por el que todos estaban allí, y rieron como en los mejores tiempos, cuando Sirius todavía vivía y aquellos días parecía que no iban a llegar nunca.

* * *

Una vez en la cama, Harry descubrió que a pesar del sueño, del cansancio, de que a primera hora de la mañana debería reunirse con Dumbledore y del brebaje que la señora Weasley le había hecho tomar para descansar mejor, no podía dormirse.

Que aquella misma mañana todavía estuviera en el Valle de Godric le parecía difícil de creer. Era como si desde el momento en que se subió a lomos de Buckbeak hubieran pasado días. Pero así había sido, y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en Hogwarts. En casa. En un hogar que durante su ausencia se había convertido en un auténtico bastión militar, la última fortificación que caería si finalmente perdían aquella guerra, y aquel pensamiento le heló la sangre en las venas.

Podían perder. Existía una probabilidad y aquel día Harry se había dado cuenta de que aquel número se había incrementado hasta límites que antes nunca había considerado por muy pesimista que fuera. Habían formado un ejército, pero al pensar en toda aquella gente Harry sintió sus fuerzas desfallecer. Personas que usaban su varita para arreglar objetos, curar a la gente, conducir autobuses mágicos, guardar el dinero de Gringotts. Alumnos de colegio que levantaban plumas en el aire. Jugadores de quidditch. Gente sin nombre dispuesta a darlo todo por una victoria que les permitiera a ellos, y todavía mejor, a sus hijos, vivir en un mundo libre de la triste realidad que les había tocado vivir en aquellos días. El sentimiento era noble, pero Harry no sabía si sería suficiente.

Escuchó un ruido debajo de él, alguien que se daba la vuelta en la cama. Cerró los ojos, suspirando con fuerza. La imagen de la Hermione de su sueño, dando el salto desde el precipicio y cayendo al vacío le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo retorcerse incómodo entre las sábanas. Parecía que nadie recordaba ya la profecía de Diana que les había llevado de cabeza durante los primeros días de curso, pero él no podía olvidar las líneas que auguraban aquel final para Hermione. Si bien sólo se había tratado de una advertencia, la pesadilla le había recordado el peligro que podía estar corriendo.

Se dio la vuelta, haciendo sonar apenas los muelles maltrechos de la litera. ¿Hermione en la guerra?

Se acordó, de pronto y sin saber por qué, de Megara, y de cómo había perdido a su ser más querido en los comienzos de todo aquello. Ethan les había contado que nunca había vuelto a ser igual que antes, y Harry sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago. Si ellos iban a la guerra, si Ron moría, jamás podría recuperarse.

Pero si estuviera ante Voldemort, a punto de derrotarle. Si solo tuviera que alzar un dedo y acabar con él para siempre, si todo dependiera de ese pequeño acto y con él pudiera vengar todo el dolor, todas las muertes y todo el sufrimiento causado y librar al mundo de su maldad, y de pronto escuchara la voz de Hermione llamándole desde un lugar lejano, pidiendo auxilio, sería capaz de dar media vuelta, dejarlo todo, echar a correr y pensar únicamente en rezar para llegar a tiempo de salvarla.

Y Harry comprendía que aquello no podía ocurrir. Que aquello no podía ser ni siquiera una pequeña posibilidad.

Se asomó por el borde de la cama, apenas. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarle a la oscuridad, pero al rato distinguieron los ojos abiertos de Hermione que, tumbada boca arriba, miraba al vacio. Croockshanks dormía a sus pies. Parecía tranquila, hasta que Harry alargó el brazo todo lo que pudo y acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

Hermione se sorprendió por el contacto pero sonrió en seguida, cogiendo la mano de Harry y rozando la punta de su nariz contra la palma. Permanecieron un rato así, hasta que su sonrisa desapareció y ella apretó con fuerza su mano contra su mejilla, cerrando los ojos.

Hermione no podía ir a la guerra.

Compartían habitación con el resto de los Weasley y Arthur y Molly dormían a unos metros separados únicamente por una tela que colgaba del techo, pero Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando deslizó su mano de entre las de Hermione y se incorporó. Bajó al suelo de un salto, procurando no hacer ruido, se agachó para no darse en la cabeza y se metió en su cama. Hermione se hizo a un lado con rapidez y dejó sitio para Harry, que pasó un brazo bajo el cuello de la chica y le besó en la frente. En la tienda se oían los ligeros ronquidos de alguien, probablemente de Ron. Hermione se abrazó a él y apoyó la cara en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Se durmió mientras Harry le acariciaba el cuello con los dedos.

* * *

Despertó aquella mañana más pronto de lo que había imaginado el día anterior. Hermione siguió durmiendo, al igual que la mitad de los Weasley, cuando él se vistió y salió de la tienda sin hacer ruido.

No pensaba desayunar nada, pero cuando pasó junto al comedor el aroma de los bollitos calientes le tentó y decidió hacer una parada para tomar algo antes de su reunión con Dumbledore. Estaba cogiendo unos cuantos cuando una mano le golpeó amistosamente en el hombro.

- Víktor –exclamó Harry, al darse la vuelta y descubrir a su compañero-. Qué madrugador.

El búlgaro se sentó junto a Harry sin esperar invitación. Apenas llevaba en la mano un humeante vaso de café.

- Vuestrro calamarr gigante lleva horas entrreteniendose con nuestrro barrco.

- Es algo juguetón –contestó Harry, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era la segunda vez en su vida que hablaba con aquel chico a solas.

- ¿Nerrrvioso? -preguntó por su evidente falta de sueño.

- No –se apresuró a decir Harry-. Tengo reunión. Con Dumbledore.

- ¿Herrrmione no va a esa rrreunión?

- No, ella… está durmiendo.

- Le gusta mucho dorrrmir.

- Si.

Harry sabía que aquella tan solo era una conversación vacía que le servía a Víktor Krum para dirigirse al verdadero motivo de su acercamiento, que sin duda se trataba de lo único que los dos chicos tenían en común; Hermione. No había sido demasiado sutil, tampoco.

- Pensaba que ella no vendrría.

- ¿A Hogwarts? –Harry no comprendió.

- Azkaban.

Harry no supo qué contestar. Aquello no era algo de lo que hubiera hablado con nadie, aunque cada vez le asaltaran más dudas sobre ello. Y en el caso de que hubiera querido hacerlo, Víktor Krum no era su mejor opción.

- Ella quiere ir. Va porque quiere.

- Va porr ti.

Lo que menos le habría gustado a Harry en aquellos momentos era un enfrentamiento con Víktor Krum a dos días de la partida, pero el tono que había usado el búlgaro parecía más una acusación que una simple opinión.

- No puedo obligarle a que…

- Sí puedes.

Harry quedó en silencio. ¿Hasta qué punto tenía él derecho a pedirle a Hermione algo así? ¿Y le haría caso? La respuesta era más que clara y le extrañaba que Víktor no lo supiera.

- Angelina llora todas las noches –dijo de pronto Víktor-. No vendrrá, y yo mismo le ataré al ancla del mismo barrco que nos ha trrraído si es necesarrio. Perro no rrecogerré su cuerrpo de ningún campo de batalla.

Víktor se levantó y le golpeó en el hombro. No dijo nada más, pero tampoco fue necesario. Harry miró el plato con los bollitos y el zumo a medio terminar y los dejó a un lado. Oliver Wood, cargado con su hermana pequeña a los hombros, le saludó animadamente al pasar junto a él y chocar contra su hombro, pero él ni siquiera pareció verle.

* * *

El despacho de Dumbledore parecía ser el único lugar que no había sido perturbado por el desorden en todo el terreno del colegio. El Director escribía sobre un pergamino, encorvado sobre el escritorio, murmurando algunas palabras en voz baja. Harry carraspeó.

- Puedes pasar, Harry –dijo Dumbledore sin alzar la vista de su pergamino.

Fawkes permanecía en su lugar de costumbre y le miraba con atención. Acarició su largo plumaje, a pesar de que el animal siempre parecía no sentir nada ante las muestras de cariño que provocaba en los demás.

Avanzó un poco más hasta situarse frente a la mesa, a esperas de que Dumbledore le diera alguna instrucción para sentarse. Justo en ese momento, una silla se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar junto a él y Harry tomó asiento. Esperó en silencio.

Dumbledore enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó a un lado. Le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Todo bien por el campamento?

Harry necesitó unos segundos para centrarse. ¿Es que no tenían cosas más importantes de las que hablar?

- Sí… supongo. No estoy muy al corriente de lo que sucede allá abajo.

- Ha sido toda una proeza juntar a toda esa gente en tan solo una semana –dijo Dumbledore, pensativo-. Son asombrosos.

Harry no sabía muy bien a quienes se refería. Recordó una de las últimas veces que había estado en aquel lugar, cuando al entrar se había encontrado a Ginny, Luna y Neville peleándose contra toda una bandada de lechuzas. Ahora comprendía a quienes iban dirigidas las cartas que iban atadas a sus patas.

- Rose me ha contado todo lo sucedido en el Valle de Godric –continuó el Director-. Déjame felicitarte por la forma en que salisteis airosos de la situación, tanto tú como la señorita Granger.

Si para Dumbledore salir airoso de la situación era echar a correr en cuanto veían a un par de mortífagos, no entendía cómo iban a ganar a aquella guerra. Harry no dijo nada y se limitó a esperar a que su profesor fuera al grano.

- Imagino que la familia Weasley te habrá informado de que partimos en tres días hacia Azkaban.

- Sí, me lo han dicho.

- ¿Te sientes preparado?

- Claro.

El hombre le miró largo rato a los ojos. Harry supuso que intentaba ver un punto débil en su determinación y aguantó su mirada con firmeza.

- Está bien. En ese caso pasaré a contarte los detalles de la partida. Antes de tres días volveremos a reunirnos junto al resto de la Orden para explicarte los pasos a seguir una vez en Azkaban.

Harry asintió sin moverse de la silla, preguntándose cuáles serían esos detalles de la partida a los que había hecho referencia Dumbledore.

- Como habrás comprobado ya, las clases han sido suspendidas. No sé si el curso escolar y los EXTASIS serán una de tus preocupaciones ahora mismo… -Harry no sabía si encogerse de hombros o no andarse con rodeos y negar con la cabeza-, pero has de saber que las clases se retomarán y los exámenes se sucederán cuando todo esto haya acabado.

Lo dijo sin titubear, convencido de ello. A Harry le produjo cierto alivio escuchar aquella declaración. No por el curso ni por los exámenes. Dumbledore contaba con que todo aquello acabara y pudieran volver de nuevo a sus clases y a sus encantamientos con ratones. Como si lo que estaba por suceder fuera una especie de paréntesis obligatorio por el que tenían que pasar, pero que en algún momento se cerraría y volverían a lo de siempre.

- Decidimos que desalojaríamos el colegio para poder atender mejor a todos aquellos que necesitaran cuidados médicos. Poppy y los sanadores de San Mungo se negaron en rotundo a trabajar con gente alrededor, y ciertos miembros de la Orden pensaron que alojar a todos los recién llegados en las habitaciones destinadas a los alumnos podría llegar a ser un problema.

- ¿Por eso habéis levantado el campamento?

- Si bien ese fue uno de los principales motivos, el profesor Snape no tardó en señalar que en caso de que fuera necesario abandonar el colegio, sería más fácil hacerlo si toda la gente ya estuviera en el exterior. Recuerda lo que sucedió hace tres años durante los Mundiales de Quidditch y piensa en lo que podría haber sucedido si toda aquella gente se hubiera encontrado a cubierto. La evacuación habría sido desastrosa.

- Pero… entonces, ¿piensa que Voldemort podría atacar Hogwarts? – Harry no había considerado aquella opción. ¿No se suponía que Voldemort estaba en Azkaban y por eso iban a ir allí?-. ¿Ahora?

Dumbledore se puso en pie y dio media vuelta. A través de los amplios cristales se veía una perfecta paronámica de los terrenos del colegio.

- Sólo son simples medidas de seguridad. Nada más –dijo de espaldas a él, con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la geografía-. Con Voldemort siempre es mejor prevenir que curar.

"Hemos preparado escobas suficientes para todos aquellos que no dispongan de una propia. Te devolveremos tu Saeta de Fuego, por si te lo estás preguntando. Será un viaje largo, aunque no tanto como el que tú acabas de hacer. Los aurores viajarán a lomos de los hipogrifos que han sido entrenados para la ocasión, y proporcionarán a los civiles toda la ayuda que necesiten. Hay gente que no podrá aguantar un viaje así en escoba.

Hemos pensado que, a pesar del riesgo que ello conllevará, vamos a levantar las barreras del colegio para que sea posible llevar a cabo traslados mediante Aparición. De este modo, una 

avanzadilla formada por todos aquellos expertos en el arte, entre los que me incluyo, estará esperándoos en la isla cuando vosotros lleguéis. Nosotros os marcaremos el camino a seguir, dependiendo de lo que encontremos allí al llegar.

De la misma manera, os acompañará un grupo de sanadores. Tienen instrucciones de curar heridas superficiales y viajarán con lo necesario para proporcionar ayuda en la batalla, pero aquellas personas con heridas graves serán transportadas automáticamente de regreso a Hogwarts. Ellos se encargarán de realizar el envío.

Una vez allí, todo el mundo está obligado a obedecer lo que determine el jefe de su sección. Las actuaciones por libre están terminantemente prohibidas; ya hay un plan establecido y debe seguirse a rajatabla en la medida de todo lo posible.

Todo aquél que permanezca en Hogwarts durante el asedio a Azkaban participará en aquellas tareas para las que sea requerido. Los profesores os facilitarán más información, si lo deseáis. Esas son las instrucciones, por el momento".

Dumbledore parecía estar dando por finalizada su reunión, de forma que Harry se puso en pie.

- Estamos pensando en asignarte una de las secciones, Harry.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro. Era consciente de la responsabilidad que conllevaría algo así.

- Por mí está bien –dijo, sin apenas detenerse a pensarlo. Varios años atrás no habría aceptado una carga de ese tipo, pero ahora se veía capaz. Sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo.

- Bien –fue lo único que contestó Dumbledore.

Se disponía a marcharse, pero al ponerse en pie algo le vino a la mente. Dudó un momento, pues el Director parecía muy concentrado en aquello que fuera lo que estaba leyendo, pero ya que estaba…

- Profesor… ¿sería posible traer al campamento a dos muggles?

La pregunta hizo que Dumbledore alzara el rostro de sus escritos y le observara con curiosidad.

- No veo por qué no… aunque no comprendo por qué querrían dos muggles estar en este lugar ahora mismo.

- Porque su hija está aquí –contestó Harry.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas movido por la sorpresa. "Creía que hablaba de los Dursley", pensó Harry, de pronto. Sin embargo, el viejo mago no tardó en comprender, y asintiendo con la cabeza volvió de nuevo a sus estudios.

Harry se despidió y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de salir, escuchó claramente el suspiro de su Director al sentarse, reflejo del agotamiento y el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días, quizá también de los últimos años. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que estaba afectándole, Harry no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía ser pasar dos veces por aquella misma situación. 

Para él, esta iba a ser su segunda guerra. Por ese motivo, decidió que pasara lo que pasara, no debían dejar la más mínima posibilidad de que hubiera una tercera.

* * *

Se encaminó a la Sala Común por inercia, sin recordar que lo más probable es que no encontrara a nadie allí. Por suerte se equivocaba. Ron estaba recostado sobre el enorme sillón que había frente a la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en el negro agujero, ahora sin llamas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry, acercándose a él.

- Esconderme –fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo.

- ¿De quién? –preguntó Harry, curioso.

- De Luna –murmuró Ron.

- ¿Es que te está persiguiendo otra vez?

- No.

Harry no esperaba aquella respuesta y la meditó por un momento.

- ¿Te escondes de alguien que no te está persiguiendo? La profesora Trelawney tendría algo que decir sobre esto.

Ron no dijo nada. Permaneció en aquella misma posición, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que él acababa de decir, hasta que Harry comprendió que si tenía ganas de conversación Ron no iba a ser su mejor opción. Aun así, se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y contempló, al igual que su amigo, el oscuro agujero de la chimenea. No es que él tampoco tuviera cosas en las que pensar.

Pero aquello resultaba deprimente.

El cuadro de la Señora Gorda giró sobre sus goznes, y Harry casi se sintió aliviado de que alguien fuera a encontrarles y a echarles a patadas de allí por estar donde no debían. Pero curiosamente, fue Hermione quien asomó discretamente la cabeza tras el marco.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Llevo una hora buscándoos –dijo, entrando con urgencia a la sala común, cruzada de brazos y buscando a Ron tras el sillón-. Tienes que venir.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin apenas prestarle atención.

- Es tu madre –Harry pensó por su mal genio que Hermione estaba claramente enfadada por haber tardado tanto en encontrarles-. Está en la enfermería.

- ¿Qué? –Ron salió de su ensimismamiento y saltó del sofá. Alcanzó la puerta en dos pasos, casi sin esperar contestación. Harry no perdió tiempo y echó a correr tras su amigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó. Ron pasó junto a él y empezó a bajar los escalones de tres en tres.

- No lo sé, estaba con Percy y perdió el conocimiento –Hermione corría tras Harry por las escaleras, bastante ocupada en intentar no tropezar y llevarse a los dos por delante. Ron no preguntó nada más y mientras llegaban a la enfermería, Harry pensó que el comportamiento de la señora Weasley había sido bastante anormal durante aquellos días que llevaban en el campamento.

Cuando aparecieron por la puerta, la familia Weasley al completo ya se encontraba allí, con todo el alboroto que ello conllevaba. Estaban los gemelos, Ginny, Percy y Charlie. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Incluso Bill y Fleur estaban allí, en un rincón de la habitación, algo apartados y conscientes de que aquella no era la mejor situación para dejar descansar a su madre. Molly, algo pálida y sudorosa, reposaba en la cama, intentando zafarse de los cuidados de una Madame Pomfrey muy disgustada por tener que trabajar en aquellas condiciones.

- Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ron entró sin saludar y corrió junto a su madre, que le recibió con una tranquilizadora caricia en su mejilla. Al parecer, Molly no se encontraba allí por propia voluntad.

- Cielo estoy bien, no me siento mal, ¿por qué no me dejáis levantarme? –preguntó, haciendo un intento por incorporarse y salir de la cama. El señor Weasley la detuvo.

- Molly, vas a tener que decírselo, no puedes hacer esto sin ayuda de nadie. Ya no tienes veinte años –refunfuñaba Madame Pomfrey mientras pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente de la señora Weasley.

- ¿Decir el qué? –preguntó Ginny, algo alarmada. Por todos era sabido que la señora Weasley era de esa clase de personas que podían ocultar algo grave para no preocupar a los demás. Se hizo un breve silencio en el que Molly parecía estar decidiéndose por algo, y mientras intercambiaba una larga mirada con su marido, Harry se preparó mentalmente para lo peor.

- ¿Mamá está bien?

La seriedad de Fred asustó a los Weasley, quienes entendieron que comenzaba a cundir el pánico entre sus hijos y se prepararon para dar la noticia.

- No pasa nada, tranquilizaos –empezó a decir el señor Weasley-. Vuestra madre está bien. Es solo que…

- Que estoy embarazada.

Aquel fue uno de los momentos, transcurridos durante aquellos días inciertos de campamento, que Harry sería capaz de recordar toda su vida, con todo lujo de detalles; casi al milímetro. Recordaría que Fleur fue la primera en levantarse y abrazar a Molly. Que Ginny no paró de gritar hasta que Madame Pince amenazó con echarla de allí y el entusiasmo de los gemelos, que Percy besó a su madre en la frente, que el señor Weasley miraba con orgullo a su mujer y que Bill cerró los ojos al abrazarla. Y que Ron tardó más que ninguno en entender lo que su madre acababa de decir, y que cuando por fin lo hizo sonrió y luego enrojeció desde las orejas hasta la punta de los pies.

- ¿Pero es una niña? ¡Dime que es una niña!

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

- ¿Cuándo va a nacer?

Harry se encontró en un rincón de la concurrida habitación junto a Hermione, y alejados de los Weasley observaban un momento que ambos creían maravilloso y al mismo tiempo les llenaba de nostalgia por dentro. Ninguno de los dos tenía allí a los suyos. Y posiblemente, nunca en su vida les habían necesitado tanto como durante aquellos días.

- Felicidades Molly –dijo Hermione cuando la mujer les miró a ambos desde la cama. La señora Weasley levantó los brazos hacia ellos, y cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo. Ginny discutía con Fred y George por el nombre de la niña, según Ginny o del niño, según los gemelos. Harry besó a Molly en la mejilla.

- ¡Se llamará Margaret! ¡Margaret Violet Weasley!

- ¿Y a quién le interesa ese nombre? ¿Sabes lo que sería genial? ¡Tiene que ser una mezcla de todos los nuestros!

- ¡GeRoGinFreCharPerBill!

- ¡Geroginfrecharperbill Weasley!

- Podríamos llamarle Gero, o Gerogin, si le hace demasiada ilusión a Ginny…

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Vais a traumatizar al niño desde la infancia! Además va a ser una chica.

- Las probabilidades no están de tu parte, Gin.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡FreGeoBillCharGinRon!

- ¡O RonCharBillGinFredGeor!

- ¡Mamá, diles que se callen! –rogó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla un poco. No sabía si es que Ginny era así de irascible o es que siembre había subestimado la capacidad de Fred y George para sacar de quicio a su hermana pequeña.

- Dejad todos de decir tonterías –habló el señor Weasley para acallar de forma definitiva a sus hijos-. Ya hemos pensado en los nombres.

A Ginny se le pasó el enfado y abrió mucho los ojos. No hizo falta que hiciera la pregunta.

- Si es chica, se llamará Anna. Y si es chico, se llamará Peter. Está decidido y nada de lo que digáis va a hacernos cambiar de opinión.

- Pero serás aburrida – le espetó Ginny-. Anna Weasley. Anna Weasley. No queda bien, mamá. Puede que a ti y a papá se os fuera la olla con Ron, ¡pero no le hagáis eso al que viene ahora!

- ¡Eh, tú te llamas Ginevra!

Hermione rió con ganas mientras Ron se enzarzaba en una nueva discusión con su hermana. Molly dejó escapar un largo suspiro de agotamiento. Su marido se inclinó sobre ella.

- Deberías descansar, voy a decirles que se vayan –murmuró Arthur.

La señora Weasley estiró una mano y le sujetó por el brazo. Negó con la cabeza.

- Déjalos, estoy bien –contestó Molly en voz baja, mirando a su familia.

Molly Weasley pasó aquellos días sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar a sus hijos. A menudo se le veía con Ginny, que parloteaba sin parar, y ella solo escuchaba y la miraba. Con Fred y George, con Percy, con Bill y con los pocos momentos que pudo pasar con Charlie. Miraba sus rasgos, recordaba cuando eran niños y por dentro rezaba, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, para que pudiera seguir haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

La reunión de la que Dumbledore le había hablado no se hizo esperar demasiado. La tarde siguiente, mientras jugaba un partido de quidditch con algunos chicos del campamento, una lechuza dejó un mensaje para él. Cuando Harry apareció de nuevo en el despacho del director diez minutos antes de la hora indicada en la nota, ya se encontraban todos allí. Aquello no le gustó demasiado.

- Pasa, Harry, y toma asiento donde puedas.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Definitivamente, allí había demasiada gente, la mayoría desconocida para él. Por un momento sintió ganas de salir de allí cuando se dio cuenta de que era el objeto de atención de todos aquellos magos. Sólo sus profesores y miembros de la Orden actuaron con normalidad cuando entró en la sala y se colocó junto a Tonks, que estaba sentada sobre una pila de libros que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

- Bien, pasemos al siguiente punto de la reunión.

Harry comprendió que había sido citado a aquella hora intencionadamente, y eso le molestó. ¿Por qué no habían querido que él estuviera presente desde el primer momento?

- Propongo que designemos primeramente la labor del señor Potter.

Harry no podía visualizar a Snape desde donde se encontraba, pero siguió el inconfundible siseo de su voz hasta que vio relucir su pringoso pelo junto a la profesora McGonagall. Seguro que había sido cosa suya el excluirle de aquella reunión, y ya imaginaba las pegas que le habría puesto a Dumbledore para que no le dieran ningún cargo de responsabilidad. Pues bien, no iba a salirse con la suya.

- No es necesario… -comenzó a decir Harry, dispuesto a colaborar. Podía esperar hasta que llegara su turno.

- Sí lo es, cuando los adultos tenemos temas importantes que tratar –contestó Snape de malos modos, evidentemente molesto por tener que consentir su presencia en aquel lugar.

Alguien dijo algo en un idioma que Harry no pudo entender y Dumbledore alzó los brazos en un gesto conciliador.

- Por favor, ruego un poco de comprensión por ambas partes. Harry, empezaremos por ti.

Dumbledore no dio más explicaciones, y Harry quiso replicar, pero un discreto pisotón le distrajo momentáneamente y el director continuó hablando sin esperar contestación. Se volvió para ver a la persona que acababa de colocarse junto a él y no pudo disimular su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ethan.

- No te interesa parecer un crío frente a los magos más importantes del mundo –susurró una voz femenina a su espalda. Tras él, Megara atendía el discurso de Dumbledore, cruzada de brazos y con su acostumbrado semblante serio. Ethan, autor del oportuno pisotón, le guiñó un ojo y siguió escuchando.

- Hemos creído oportuno que sean Zackarias Dermott y Greta Pucksindale quienes os escolten durante el vuelo –un par de magos saludaron a Harry con un gesto de cabeza-. Una vez allí, os uniréis a Jackson Smelton, Hopkins Delingtone y Bárbara Rochester. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks también irán con vosotros.

Mientras los iba nombrando, los magos miraban a Harry e inclinaban la cabeza a modo de saludo. Harry no correspondió a los gestos de amabilidad de sus compañeros. Se limitó a escuchar mientras la boca se le quedaba seca. Tenía que habérselo imaginado.

- Una vez allí y mientras realizáis el encantamiento de apertura, Jonathan Meyers y Catherine Helfield se unirán a vosotros y os cubrirán las espaldas. Entraremos todos juntos y nos mantendremos juntos, pero en caso de que sea necesario separarnos, Severus Snape te escoltará hasta llegar a tu destino.

- No, ni hablar.

Se le escapó. Llevaba un rato sin comprender de qué estaba hablándole Dumbledore, sin saber quiénes eran todos esos desconocidos con quienes viajaría hasta Azkaban, y la idea no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero que fuera Snape quien tuviera que acompañarle una vez dentro de la cárcel, eso jamás. Eso no ocurriría ni en sus peores pesadillas. ¿Y dónde estaban Ron y los demás en todo ese plan?

Su comentario había hecho el más profundo de los silencios en la sala. Dumbledore parecía estar armándose de paciencia para volver a dirigirse a él.

- ¿Debo interpretar que hay algo en lo que no estás de acuerdo, Harry?

- Sí, no estoy de acuerdo en nada –dijo, y las reacciones que levantó su contestación alrededor le hicieron mirar a todos los presentes con un poco más de respeto que con el que lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento-. Creía que se me había llamado para hacer un plan, no para que acatara el que vosotros ya habéis pensado.

- Quizá porque nuestra experiencia es mayor que la tuya en estos asuntos –contestó rápidamente Snape, junto a una McGonagall que miraba a Harry como si lo que sintiera en aquellos momentos fuera lástima. Aquello le molestó un poco.

- Puede que lo que yo tenga que decir también sea importante –se defendió, consciente de que el tono que estaba empleando no era el más adecuado. Los magos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos.

- Cuando queramos saber la opinión de un niñato de colegio que se divierte jugando a ser mayor te haremos llamar.

Esta vez fue Snape quien escandalizó a los asistentes de la reunión, que estallaron en murmullos mientras Harry hacía esfuerzos por no lanzarse sobre él y desahogar su creciente crispación a puñetazos. Total, ya no era su profesor y en aquella reunión estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Lupin le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizador. Aquel gesto, sin saber por qué, también le molestó.

- Compórtate, Harry –le advirtió.

- ¡Pero si yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad! Ni siquiera me habéis dado la oportunidad de explicarme.

- Pues te la damos ahora - fue una mujer desconocida para Harry la que en voz alta puso un poco de calma a la situación, aunque luego inclinó la cabeza en un gentil gesto hacia el Director-, con el consentimiento de Albus, por supuesto.

El viejo mago meditó por un momento su proposición. Harry esperó impaciente hasta que Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento, dispuesto a escucharle.

- Habla, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que propones?

Quizá tendría que haber hablado antes con ellos, pensó Harry, ya demasiado tarde. Quizá tenía que haberse parado a meditarlo todo antes de entrar allí. Lo que estaba a punto de decir eran simples ideas que había tenido durante los últimos días.

- Mis amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Dumbledore, sin adivinar a dónde se dirigía.

- Quiero que me acompañen. A Azkaban. Dentro.

No contestó. McGonagall lo hizo en su lugar, expresando lo que muy probablemente pensaban todos los allí presentes.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Para mí es importante que estén conmigo. Son mis compañeros, nunca he hecho nada sin ellos…

- Pero si apenas tienen diecisiete años –exclamó uno de los magos, incapaz de comprender lo que Harry proponía-. ¿Qué se supone que pueden hacer a esas edades?

- Ellos pueden hacer tanto como yo, incluso más.

- Imposible. No han sido entrenados para ello.

- ¡Ni yo tampoco…!

- No puede estar hablando en serio.

- Esto es una locura –escuchó claramente que decía uno de los magos más viejos. Harry le dirigió una mirada que distó mucho de ser amistosa, para comprobar que se trataba de aquél mago de ojos color de calabaza que había examinado a Hermione en su examen de Aparición y ahora le reprobaba con la mirada.

- Un poco de orden, por favor –instó Dumbledore para acallar las voces que se elevaban cada vez más. Los magos no se molestaban en disimular su disgusto ante las ideas de Harry y le acribillaban sin piedad con sus comentarios.

- ¡Es normal que habléis así, nadie nos conoce! ¡Profesor! – se giró a Lupin, que aunque había permanecido callado miraba a Harry con preocupación-. Vosotros les conocéis. Sabéis de lo que son capaces, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

- Esta vez es distinto… -comenzó a decir Remus Lupin, pero Harry no escuchó nada más. Un dolor de cabeza le sobrevino tan inmediato que se llevó una mano a la frente, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo. Escuchó a los magos discutir a lo lejos mientras sentía como si alguien estuviera tironeando de su mente hacia delante. Su cuerpo no se movía, pero de pronto se vio junto al gran ventanal, mirando al exterior tras los cristales, o quizá delante de ellos.

_¿Quieres mirar ahí abajo? ¿Sabes cuánta de esa gente estará muerta dentro de una semana? _

Duró un par de segundos más. De pronto volvió a escuchar las voces, cada vez más alto, hasta que tuvo la sensación de estar de nuevo en medio de la habitación, recuperándose poco a poco de la impresión.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ethan, inclinándose a su lado. Harry asintió, todavía algo mareado. En su mente aún podía escuchar la voz de Snape, que desde el otro lado de la habitación le observaba fijamente, imperturbable. El profesor hablaba en serio cuando decía que tan solo era un niño, y aquella había sido su forma de intentar abrirle los ojos, totalmente convencido de que Harry únicamente estaba en aquél lugar porque una herida en la frente. No lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para estar allí, ni creía que hubiera hecho demasiados méritos para obtener el favor de Dumbledore.

- Harry… los mejores magos, los mejores aurores, sanadores, animagos, expertos en legeremancia, en artes oscuras y en ciencias que incluso tú ni siquiera imaginas están en esta habitación –intentó animarle Tonks, casi sonriendo-. ¡No podrías estar en mejor compañía!

Pero él había tomado una decisión. Ni Tonks, ni Snape, ni nadie, iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, y no le importó que todos confundieran su total convicción por lo que decía con la terquedad propia de un chico de su edad.

-Si tengo que confiar mi vida a alguien será sólo a ellos –dijo por última vez.

- Harry, todos sabemos lo mucho que confías en tus compañeros… pero ¿no crees que un grupo de aurores experimentados sabría protegerte mejor? –esta vez era el profesor Lupin quien había intervenido. Lo hacía con su mejor intención, Harry lo sabía, pero tanta insistencia le enfureció.

- Y si ellos me están protegiendo a mí, ¿quiénes estarán luchando fuera? –preguntó no de muy buenas maneras, sintiéndose en el fondo un poco culpable al sentir que estaba defraudando al que había sido el mejor amigo de sus padres.

- Esto es lo que sucede cuando intentas dialogar con un chiquillo malcriado –escuchó que Snape le decía a Dumbledore, que suspiró con resignación y se llevó una mano a su fatigado rostro. Harry no se amedrentó y siguió hablando, esta vez en voz alta, a todas las personas que habían sido convocadas a la reunión.

- ¿Porqué confiáis tan poco en mí? ¿Alguna vez os he dado motivos para que lo hagáis? ¿No me he enfrentado ya a los mortífagos y al mismo Voldemort? – los magos le escuchaban en silencio y Harry habría pagado todo su oro de Gringotts por saber lo que pensaban, incapaz de leer nada en sus imperturbables rostros -. ¿Es que nadie se acuerda de lo que pasó hace dos años en el Ministerio? ¿No hemos conseguido Hermione y yo una de las luces?

- Esto no se le parece a nada de lo que hayas vivido hasta ahora –volvió a intervenir Lupin en tono apaciguador. Intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, pero Harry no podía darse por vencido. No cuando se trataba también de la vida de sus amigos.

- Si voy a hacerme cargo de un grupo de personas, quiero que sean ellos. Son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar. ¿Cómo sé que ninguno de vosotros no es un infiltrado que me matará en cuanto tenga la oportunidad?

Aquello escandalizó a los magos. Harry sabía que quizá se había extralimitado, pero no iba a consentir que le separaran de Ron y los demás. Intentó buscar alguna manera de convencerles, pero el escándalo era tal que no podía ni escuchar lo que pensaba.

- El chico tiene razón…

La última persona que esperaba que saliera en su defensa logró acallar las voces enfurecidas de los magos. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia Ethan, que aparentando la misma seguridad en sí mismo que Harry había conocido hacía unos meses, siguió hablando.

- …en parte –continuó, firme pero cauteloso-. No veo el motivo por el cual los Weasley, Granger, Lovegood y Longbottom no puedan acompañarle esta vez, si lo han hecho todas las anteriores. Porque todos sabemos que está hablando de ellos.

- Porque esta vez es distinto –contestó Snape lentamente, como si estuviera intentando hacérselo entender a un niño de dos años. Harry le odió más que nunca.

- Y por otro lado –continuó Ethan, ignorando la breve intervención de Snape- no creo que sus sospechas sean infundadas. Por lo que tengo entendido, no sería la primera que ocurriría si 

alguien de su círculo resultase ser un infiltrado. No quiero ser alarmista, profesor Dumbledore, pero varios profesores de este mismo colegio han estado más cerca del propio Señor Oscuro que de Harry.

Nadie habló. Harry quiso intercambiar una mirada con Ethan, agradecido, pero ahora concentraba toda su atención en la mujer que había a su lado, como si esperara un apoyo por su parte que tardaba en llegar. Finalmente, pareció decidirse.

- Propongo algo –dijo Megara-. Ya que tanto por un lado como por el otro nadie va a estar dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, que Harry asigne un determinado número de personas que formen su sección. La otra parte la determinará este Consejo de Guerra.

- ¿Y entrar todos al mismo tiempo? No, no es posible, apenas nos dejarían pasar de la puerta –intervino una de las magas que no había hablado hasta el momento.

- En cualquier caso, el grupo no podría pasar de diez, quizá once personas –continuó Megara, de acuerdo con la mujer que acababa de intervenir.

- Las suficientes –se adelantó Harry, que veía ya la réplica en boca de Snape.

Todo fue más rápido de lo que había esperado. Un rollo de pergamino voló frente a las narices de Harry junto a una de las plumas del Director que quedó suspendida en el aire. Se quedó mirándolos sin saber qué hacer, un poco desconcertado.

- Escribe el nombre de aquellas personas que deseas que te acompañen, Harry –dijo Dumbledore.

Nadie le discutió. De pronto fue como si todas las discusiones mantenidas desde que él había entrado por la puerta no hubieran existido, en cuanto Dumbledore dio su consentimiento y accedió a la petición de Harry. Pensó en lo hipócritas que eran la mitad de aquellos magos mientras cogía la pluma y observaba de cerca el pergamino.

En el aparecían ya escritos algunos nombres. Remus encabezaba la lista. Les seguían los nombres de dos magos que Harry desconocía, después el de Snape, Arthur Weasley y finalmente el nombre de Dumbledore, que cerraba el grupo. El suyo estaba puesto a continuación, y ahora le tocaba a él terminar el listado. Escribió todos sus nombres sin pensar demasiado en el orden, recordando la advertencia de Megara acerca del número de personas. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna. En cuanto escribió la última letra, el pergamino se enrolló sin previo aviso y se deslizó hasta las manos de Dumbledore. Snape, que alcanzaba a leer desde donde estaba, negó con la cabeza.

- La lista debe ser de once –dijo fríamente. Harry los había contado. Con él, había doce.

- No veo por qué…

- Porque no es posible. Doce es un número excesivo.

- ¿Y once no? –exclamó Harry, harto del comportamiento del profesor.

- En ese caso, ¿y por qué no trece? Joven, en algún lugar han de colocarse los límites, y dado que hemos cedido ante tu obstinada insistencia, tú respetarás la nuestra, y esta es que el número determinado para el grupo será de once.

El anciano que acababa de hablar volvió a tomar asiento y nadie volvió a intervenir. Harry sostuvo aquel pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos y volvió a leer aquellos nombres que conocía tan bien como su propio reflejo en el espejo. Ni siquiera sabía si les estaba haciendo un favor. Aquellas personas podrían ser las más afortunadas del mundo o todo lo contrario. Era imposible quitar a alguien y aun así, uno de los nombres permanecía en su cabeza sobresaliendo por encima de los demás, como escrito en tinta permanente por dentro.

- Quita a alguien de la lista, Harry –insistió Lupin, advirtiéndole así que no disponían de demasiado tiempo y de que la reunión ya se estaba alargando demasiado.

Harry le miró sin demasiado entusiasmo y le tendió el pergamino con la pluma. No sabía que la decisión ya la había tomado incluso antes de entrar en aquella habitación.

- Hermione Granger –murmuró.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario mientras el nombre de Hermione desaparecía de la lista, excepto Snape, a quien Harry creyó escucharle decir "Estúpido" en voz baja. Sin embargo, sintió que se hundía bajo las miradas de sus más allegados, y empezó entonces a tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Ni siquiera había pensado como iba a decírselo a Hermione.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore, con total confianza. Quiso mostrarse reticente, pues sabía que nadie consideraría como válidos ninguno de sus motivos, pero si no contestaba y lo dejaba pasar, sabía que Hermione sería asignada a cualquier otra sección, y eso tampoco le valía.

- Tengo… dudas. Es por la profecía que encontramos a principios de curso.

- ¿Qué clase de dudas? La profecía está totalmente aclarada, ya sabemos a qué hacía referencia –dijo uno de los magos, con rasgos más cercanos a los elfos que a los humanos.

- No, no está totalmente aclarada –contestó Harry, algo fastidiado porque nadie hubiera caído en que faltaba algo bastante importante que aclarar en esa profecía-. Además de las tres luces, ese papel era una clara amenaza para Hermione, y aun nadie nos ha explicado por qué.

Dumbledore pareció meditar las palabras de Harry, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

- No podemos impedir a la señorita Granger que vaya, si ese es su deseo.

- ¿Por qué no? –se molestó Harry-. ¿Cuántas veces me habéis impedido a mí hacer lo que he querido?

- ¿Y cuántas madres, padres, hijos y hermanos cree que se pasarían por aquí después que usted para tachar a sus familiares de la lista, señor Potter? – preguntó el que había sido examinador de Hermione.

- ¡Pero esto es diferente…! No estoy diciendo que no colabore de alguna manera, seguro que aquí hay muchas cosas que hacer también. ¡Lo único que quiero es que no vaya! –insistió Harry.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a intervenir el mismo mago, que parecía estar perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Harry resopló y dio media vuelta, agotado por la continua discusión en la que se había convertido la reunión. Fue entonces cuando quedó frente a frente con Megara.

- ¡Mírame! –le dijo, y luego se volvió al examinador. Incluso dirigió una breve mirada a Snape-. ¡Y vosotros también! ¡Entrad en mi cabeza ahora y mirad por qué no quiero que venga Hermione!

Megara no se inmutó. Harry no sintió el familiar mareo que le indicaba cuando alguien estaba sondeando su mente, como Snape había hecho minutos antes. Al parecer, ninguno de los tres había aceptado su invitación, a pesar de que todos ellos lo habían hecho anteriormente en distintos momentos de la vida de Harry.

- No es necesario. Comprendo todos los motivos que puedas tener para querer evitar que Hermione marche con nosotros. Pero de todos ellos, el único que me importa es que precisamente ella pueda ser la causa por la cual perdamos esta guerra, ya que al parecer, es tu punto más débil.

Aquel nuevo punto de vista puso las cosas de nuevo a su favor. Si bien la mayor parte de la gente que había allí no podía entenderlo, quienes le conocían sabían bien hasta qué punto aquella mujer había tenido razón con sus palabras.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que le apoyas?

- Sí, aunque supongo que no de la forma en que a él le gustaría.

Los largos segundos de silencio que precedieron a aquella conversación indicaron que nadie tenía nada más que aportar, estuvieran de acuerdo o no con aquella conclusión.

- Sea así, pues –dio por concluído Dumbledore, que en ningún momento quiso dar su opinión al respecto. Harry se preguntó en qué estaría pensando el mago, y le sorprendió averiguar que en el fondo lamentaba el poder estar decepcionando a la persona que más había confiado en él desde el principio de todo. Quizá no estaba resultando ser el chico que él siempre había esperado.

- Bien señor Potter, aquí termina la reunión para usted. Si nos disculpa, ya nos ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo.

Ni siquiera el último comentario desagradable por parte de Snape avivó en Harry las ganas de quedarse y continuar discutiendo con él. Fuera comenzaba a anochecer, y estaba seguro de que todavía quedaba mucha reunión por delante. Lo único que lamentaba era dejarles a solas, pues sabía que muchos se alzarían contra él ante su ausencia.

- Volveremos a llamarte, Harry –continuó Dumbledore, para suavizar las duras palabras de Snape-. Ahora descansa.

Sintió la palmada que Lupin le dio en el hombro, pero cuando le miró y quiso despedirse, el antiguo profesor atendía a uno de los magos extranjeros, que mediante un hechizo traductor había comenzado a explicar el contenido de un mapa que había extendido a la vista de todos. Harry se abrió paso entre los magos, y antes de salir volvió la vista a tiempo de ver como Megara le daba la espalda y volvía a centrarse en la reunión.

* * *

Había pasado ya un día, y solo quedaban dos noches para la partida. De todo lo hablado en la reunión, Harry no contó nada a sus amigos. Nada importante, les había dicho.

Horas más tarde apareció en el Gran Comedor un pergamino. Era más grande que cualquiera de las mesas que había dispuestas para cada una de las casas y levitaba a varios centímetros del suelo. Varias plumas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Desde entonces, todos los días se formaban grandes colas de gente que acudía, por mandato de Dumbledore, a escribir su nombre en él. El cometido del pergamino era formar una lista de todas aquellas personas que marcharían a Azkaban, y aunque desde que apareciera ya eran decenas de personas las que habían escrito su nombre, ninguno aparecía en el papel. Todos los nombres desaparecían en el mismo momento de ser escritos, y la gente se preguntaba, no sin razón, para qué era necesario un pergamino tan grande si no parecía servir para nada. El objetivo de todo aquello era un misterio para todos.

Harry apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione. Lo había hecho cuatro veces en los últimos cinco minutos de forma inconsciente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Habían salido a dar una vuelta más allá del laberíntico y destartalado campamento. Aprovechaban momentos como aquel para alejarse un poco y de aquella forma poder desconectar un poco y hablar de otras cosas, para eludir el opresivo ambiente que se adueñaba del lugar con cada día que pasaba. La regla no escrita era que mientras no estuvieran allí, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, menos de la guerra.

Se habían cruzado con mucha gente, la mayoría desconocidos, pero al final habían terminado en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido y a parte de los pájaros que volvían a sus nidos y el alboroto lejano que provenía de la zona del lago, el silencio era de agradecer. No había ya nadie en los alrededores.

Se volvió. Hermione le observaba con seriedad, como si no presintiera nada bueno. Era una negada para la adivinación pero debía admitir que su intuición nunca le había fallado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es obvio.

Siguió caminando en silencio, sin soltarla. Era el momento. O se lo decía ahora o todo se complicaría más tarde.

Harry respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizar los nervios de su estómago.

Acarició sus mejillas. Quiso conservar aquella imagen y se esforzó por retener los rasgos de su cara, la curva de su nariz, el marrón de sus ojos, el sol en su frente y en sus mejillas, la forma en que el viento le alzó el pelo en el aire. Le rozó por última vez con la punta de los dedos y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- No vas a venir.

Todo se marchitó. La luz de su cara desapareció, lentamente, como el atardecer. Fue un cambio apenas imperceptible en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- Aquí… también serás de utilidad –bajó la vista al suelo. No podía mirarla-. Eres buena enfermera, los hechizos de curación te salen muy bien, y Madame Pince ha dicho que necesitarán gente para atender a los heridos. Te necesitan aquí.

Ella le miró como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decir. Lo último de lo que habían hablado antes de que ella le hiciera esa pregunta era de lo mucho que le había gustado siempre la camiseta que llevaba puesta, aquella que le había dejado una vez para dormir en casa de Ron. Otra persona se habría echado a reír en su lugar, convencida de que todo era una broma. Pero a Hermione le costó hasta mover los labios.

- No hablas en serio.

Pero sí lo hacía, y ella lo sabía, porque Harry nunca habría bromeado sobre algo así.

- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

- No te lo estoy pidiendo.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras Harry aguantaba su mirada como podía, ella era incapaz de pensar. Intentar comprender en aquel momento las razones de Harry era como darse golpes contra una pared.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es para protegerme? –preguntó mientras seguía esforzándose por entender.

- Porque creo que es lo mejor. Para todos…

Ella ahogó un sollozo. Harry apartó la vista y aquel gesto fue como un resorte para Hermione.

- No, no puedes… ¡no puedes! –le golpeó. Había empezado a llorar-. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Quién te has creído que eres! ¡Es mi decisión! –Harry bajó la mirada al suelo y aguantó todos sus gritos y empujones sin decir nada-. ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¡Dímelo! ¿Ver como todos os marcháis? –ella le dio en el pecho y él retrocedió a penas, intentando sujetarla por los 

brazos-. ¿Esperar aquí a que traigan los cuerpos sin vida de mis compañeros, llorar a los muertos?

- Por favor, Hermione –quiso hablar, pero la voz le tembló. Sintió un picor especial en los ojos y la urgencia de terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes. Hermione dejó de pegarle y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Otra persona se habría marchado de allí, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Pero Hermione sabía que Harry tenía poder para obligarla a quedarse allí con los demás. Lo sabía mejor que él mismo. No importaba cuánto se quejara ante McGonagall o lo mucho que suplicara a Dumbledore para que le dejara marchar. Si Harry se negaba ella no tenía nada que hacer.

- Harry –lloró ella-. Por favor, Harry. Por favor.

No le correspondió al abrazo. Apretó con fuerza los puños dentro del bolsillo, esperó a que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera. Harry no lo sabía, pero en aquel momento, con aquella decisión que le condenaba a enfrentarse sólo a todos sus miedos, fue donde nació el verdadero héroe, el salvador; la leyenda de la que hablarían en todos los libros de historia de los hijos de aquellas personas que en ese momento se dirigían a la guerra. Y cuando habló, infundió en su voz la autoridad con la que a partir de ese momento tendría que hablar a todos aquellos que le seguirían hasta Azkaban.

- No.

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, y el orgullo gryffindor rugió en sus venas. No volvería a rogárselo. Intercambiaron una última mirada, y después, incapaz de decir nada, echó a correr.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó al campamento supo que Hermione ya había pasado por allí. Supuso que estaría en la tienda con Ginny, pero cuando vio a la pelirroja recostada sobre un árbol, con un libro abandonado sobre sus piernas y de brazos cruzados, se preocupó.

- ¿Ginny? –preguntó con cautela. La señora Weasley no andaba muy lejos y tampoco le apetecía que se enterara todo el mundo de lo ocurrido-. ¿Has visto a…?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la pelirroja, incorporándose de un salto y saliendo a su encuentro-. Quise hablar con ella, pero no me dejó…

- ¿Dónde está?

- Con Ron. Sólo ha querido verle a él. ¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar.

Así que con Ron. Harry entendía por qué lo había hecho. Hermione había supuesto que en Ron encontraría la explicación que él no había sabido darle. Casi podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa de su amigo al enterarse. Aun así, saber que estaba con él le tranquilizó lo suficiente como para sincerarse con Ginny.

- Hermione no vendrá con nosotros –dijo, pensando cada palabra, tomando cada vez más conciencia de lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le ocurre algo? –Ginny se asustó. Harry negó con la cabeza y a ella le exasperó tanta incertidumbre-. ¿Entonces qué pasa?

- No vendrá porque yo se lo he prohibido.

Su reacción no le sorprendió. Ginny entreabrió los labios por el desconcierto y pensó durante varios segundos, pero la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó casi sin voz.

Harry le miró a los ojos. Quizá porque vio en él una angustia que Hermione no había podido comprender, el malestar y el dolor de haber tomado una decisión que nunca habría querido tomar, la pelirroja se quedó muda cuando Harry apretó con fuerza los dientes y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que ni siquiera se molestó en secar con la mano. No era solo por Hermione. Era por todo. Era porque sentía que se ahogaba, porque quería estar con sus padres, por los Weasley, por estar en un lugar en el que no quería estar. Ginny le cogió una mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

- Harry –escuchó de pronto a su espalda. La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y vio a Ron por encima del hombro de su amigo, algo alejado. Estaba solo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Ginny, dándole así tiempo para que se recuperara. Harry se pasó la mano por los ojos y esperó varios segundos. Después se dio la vuelta, esperando que Ron hablara, pero no dijo nada.

- Tengo que hablar contigo… pero si quieres, más tarde… -a Harry no le pasó inadvertida la mirada que Ron intercambió con su hermana y negó con la cabeza.

- No, dime, qué pasa.

Ron suspiró. Estaba claro que en aquel momento se debatía entre consolar a su amigo u odiarle por hacerle pasar por aquello.

- Hermione quiere que sepas que va a hacerte caso. No vendrá, se quedará aquí y se ofrecerá voluntaria para trabajar en la enfermería.

- ¿Le has convencido tú? –preguntó, casi con una sonrisa que duró muy poco. Ron se encogió de hombros.

- No, yo no habría sabido cómo hacer eso. Pero…

Harry no dijo nada. Casi esperaba lo que Ron estaba a punto de decir.

- Está muy enfadada.

- Puedo imaginármelo.

- No, no puedes. Su enfado no es comparable a ninguno que haya tenido antes, y sé lo que digo. Me he pasado media vida enfadado con ella. ¿A qué viene esto, tío?

Bueno, era el precio que tenía que pagar. Lo había previsto y casi se había hecho a la idea. Hermione solo era racional cuando se trataba de ella misma, no para los demás, y generalmente, menos aún cuando se trataba de él.

- Creo que podré soportarlo. ¿Algo más? Me gustaría hablar con Dumbledore antes de esta noche.

- No, nada más, pero…

Harry aprovechó el desconcierto de Ron para escapar.

- Bueno, pues no me esperéis para cenar, ¿vale? Ya buscaré algo por ahí. Luego hablamos.

Se despidió con un gesto y se marchó de allí sin esperar contestación ni darles la oportunidad de protestar.

* * *

Aquella noche Ginny no podía dormir. Normalmente se pasaba el día haciendo cosas; un partido de quidditch improvisado, ayudar a recoger el campamento, un chapuzón en el lago con los chicos de Durmstrang… De esa forma, al llegar la noche y tirarse en la cama caía rendida y antes de quedarse dormida ni siquiera le daba tiempo a pensar en lo cansada que estaba.

Pero Hermione se había marchado después de una cena que pasaría a la historia de las cenas de la familia Weasley, que hacía años que no conocía el silencio durante sus comidas. Harry y Hermione habían discutido, y todos lo sabían pero nadie sabía por qué, excepto los dos hermanos más pequeños de la familia. Ni los esfuerzos de la señora Weasley ni de los gemelos consiguió arrancarles una palabra de la boca.

Y ahora todos se habían acostado, y aunque algunos lo habían conseguido, Ginny sabía que Harry seguía despierto en la parte de arriba de la litera, y tampoco escuchaba los ronquidos de Ron, y juraría que incluso le parecía escuchar algún que otro susurro proveniente del lugar donde sus padres dormían. El campamento estaba vigilado día y noche, y no es que temieran que pudiera ocurrirle algo, pero eran más de las doce de la noche y ella aun no había vuelto.

Ginny se levantó. En silencio buscó sus zapatillas y empezó a ponérselas cuando vio la silueta de Harry asomarse desde la litera.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A buscarla –dijo Ginny, algo cabreada. No es que culpara a Harry de su ausencia, pero es que Hermione tampoco tenía derecho a hacerles aquello a dos días de la partida.

- Voy contigo –se apresuró a decir.

- No, tú te quedas –dijo, y a pesar de que su voz habría sido inaudible desde fuera de la tienda, su mal genio fue tal que Harry no protestó más. Mejor, suspiró Ginny. Al menos era capaz de entender que ahora ya poco podía solucionar.

Ron siguió atento la conversación y observó a su hermana deslizarse al exterior de la tienda. Harry volvió a ocultarse en las alturas.

- Duérmete, tío. Ginny la traerá de vuelta.

Cuando Ginny salió de la tienda un airecillo proveniente del lago le hizo estremecerse y encogerse bajo el pijama. No sabía realmente donde podía empezar a buscar a Hermione, ya que, que ella supiera, no era posible que estuviera pasando la noche en otra tienda. Luna no era una opción, por bien que se llevara con Hermione, y dudaba también de que hubiera ido a dormir con Neville y su abuela. Lavender y Parvati también quedaban descartadas, por tanto, Hermione tenía que estar o bien en algún lugar como el Comedor o junto al lago, o dentro del Colegio. Teniendo en cuenta que la noche había refrescado considerablemente, Ginny decidió que empezaría a buscar en el colegio, si es que le permitían entrar.

Hasta la puerta había con facilidad más de quince minutos de camino, y Ginny caminaba sola. Aunque se sentía segura, el sobrecogedor silencio que había en el lugar y las pocas luces que lo iluminaban le hacía caminar despacio, algo desconfiada de las sombras que se recortaban tras alguna de las tiendas proyectadas a la luz de las velas y de alguna varita hechizada convenientemente.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos días antes que tendría que salir una noche a escondidas de su tienda para buscar a su amiga no se lo habría creído. Comprendía los motivos de Harry, o eso creía. Toda su familia estaba metida en aquella guerra, y a veces le daba por pensar que eran tantos que si conseguían salir todos de allí con vida sería un auténtico milagro. Entonces pensaba en qué pasaría si moría Fred, que pasaría si moría Charlie, que pasaría si moría Percy… Harry y Hermione, de alguna forma, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Ginny se había dado cuenta porque le gustaba observarles, y durante los últimos días, daba la sensación de que ambos echaban de menos algo pero no sabían el qué. Más o menos como ella.

Se negaba a aceptar que pensaba en Draco Malfoy más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, y eso que solo lo hacía en momentos como aquel, en los que se quedaba completamente sola. No le echaba de menos ni por asomo. No era añoranza ni melancolía. Lo que sentía no se le parecía en nada a la tristeza. Pero si caminando como iba hacia el colegio, entre alguna de las tiendas le viera aparecer, Ginny sabía que en lo más profundo de ella le gustaría. Ginny lo admitía, y de la misma forma, también sabía que había esperado verle en el campamento aquellos días. Lógicamente no para ayudarles, pero quizá si para verle a ella.

La puerta del colegio estaba cerrada, como era de esperar. Sin embargo, no era allí donde se dirigía. Se desvió a la derecha, hacia el acceso que llevaba al jardín interior y de allí a la enfermería, donde probablemente encontraría a los sanadores de San Mungo, que ya habían empezado a hacer guardias. No se equivocaba. Una chica algo amodorrada sobre una mesa cargada de libros le recibió nada más entrar.

- Busco a una chica, quizá la hayáis visto. Se llama Hermione Granger.

La chica pareció algo confundida al principio, pero pronto se espabiló. Se puso de pie con rapidez y rodeo el escritorio.

- No puedo dejara pasar a nadie –dijo, casi al borde de la histeria. Ginny pensó que parecía un poco desequilibrada, y también algo novata.

- No te preocupes, solo quiero que me digas si la habéis visto… -se excusó, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Es que ya eres la segunda persona que intenta entrar, y a la primera ya le he dicho que si, porque me convenció, pero si se enteran, se me va a caer el pelo, y sólo llevo en San Mungo unos días, y ahora vienes tú, y también quieres entrar, y si mi jefe…

- ¿Era Hermione? –le cortó Ginny-. ¿Pelo rizado, castaña, un poco más alta que yo?

La enfermera no supo que decir, pero sucumbió bajo la súplica de Ginny. La pobre chica tenía buen corazón.

- Sí, creo que sí… ¡Es que insistió tanto para que le dejara acceder, y a mí me supo tan mal verla así que…!

Ginny vio su oportunidad. Pasó frente a la mesa y continuó andando hacia la enfermería, mientras la chica le seguía de cerca.

- Pues te voy a hacer un favor, y voy a llevármela de aquí, ¿vale?

- Bueno, pero es que…

Ginny no le dio tiempo ni a pensar.

- No te preocupes, la sacaré enseguida, ¡gracias!

- ¡Pero es que…!

Echó a correr, intentando no hacer ruido para no alertar a los profesores que estuvieran de guardia. Hermione debía estar en su habitación, así que tomó el pasillo de la izquierda. Cuando pasó frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor, sin embargo, se detuvo. No iba a estar de más echar un vistazo, por si acaso.

Se pegó a la pared y asomó la cabeza. El Gran Comedor estaba en penumbras, con la mitad de las velas apagadas y un cielo nocturno lleno de nubes en el techo. No había nadie y el gran pergamino se extendía en el aire, chisporroteando pequeñas lucecillas y rodeado de las plumas que la gente utilizaba para inscribirse en él y que permanecían sostenidas en el aire, balanceándose muy lentamente alrededor. Sentada en el suelo, recostada sobre él, estaba Hermione.

Ginny entró silenciosamente y caminó entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, directa hacia Hermione, que si se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado no parecía importarle. Tenía una pluma en la mano y raspaba con ella el pergamino, sin que en él se marcara nada en 

absoluto. Parecía que llevaba horas así. Ni ella misma debía pensar a esas alturas que podría llegar a escribir su nombre.

Ginny se detuvo apenas a un metro de ella.

- ¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí? –dijo, y no sonaba enfadada. Hermione reposaba la cabeza contra el papel, concentrada en su intento de escritura. No la miró, sólo se encogió de hombros. La pelirroja se acercó a una de las mesas y se apoyó en ellas, observando a Hermione, que siguió en su intento hasta que cogió la pluma y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Ginny observó la escena sin decir nada.

- No voy a perdonarle esto –dijo Hermione. Su voz sonó ahogada, pues había apoyado la frente contra sus rodillas y su cara quedaba oculta por la cascada de pelo.

- Sí, imagino que debe ser muy difícil de perdonar que quieran protegerte hasta tal extremo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza. Le miró sin poder creer lo que oía. Ginny conocía muy bien esa mirada.

- ¿Es que tú aceptarías quedarte, sabiendo que toda tu familia estará allí?

- ¿Es que tú no habrías hecho lo mismo que él, si pudieras?

- ¡No! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡Claro que no lo habría hecho! ¿A estas alturas? Si quería protegerme tendría que haberme dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

- Eres una mentirosa –le espetó Ginny.

Hermione, que no había pensado por un momento que la cosa pudiera complicársele más, quedó descolocada cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no había ido allí para darle la razón.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tú ni siquiera has llamado a tus padres para que estén aquí. Les proteges a ellos de la misma manera que Harry hace contigo, pero claro, supongo que no habías caído en eso.

Hermione clavó la mirada en el suelo y Ginny se acercó a ella y se agachó. Apoyó una mano sobre sus rodillas.

- Sabes que todo esto lo hace porque te quiere –le dijo en voz baja-. La idea de que te pase algo le sobrepasa, Hermione. Ahora mismo tú eres todo para él. Eres su madre, su padre, los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Concentra todas sus fuerzas en proteger lo único que puede proteger.

Hermione alzó los ojos.

- No dejes que se vaya sin hacer las paces, por favor.

Hicieron el camino de regreso en silencio, y cuando entraron a la tienda, los ronquidos de Ron seguían sin escucharse. Hermione se acostó en su cama y Ginny hizo lo propio. Harry no se movió. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de alguien y pronto el sueño se adueñó de todos, mientras nubes de tormenta avanzaban tras las montañas y los primeros relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno de Hogwarts.

Salían del colegio cuando un grupo les alcanzó. La enfermera Pomfrey pasó por su lado y tras ella, un grupo numeroso de gente que seguía sus indicaciones, tomando nota de donde estaban las entradas al colegio y los lugares de acceso. Todos iban uniformados de blanco. Entre las últimas personas que la seguían, estaba Hermione. Harry intentó alcanzarla, y Ron le siguió, aunque sabía que iba a terminar arrepintiendose.

- Hermione –le llamó Harry, pero ella no se volvió. Tuvo que alargar una mano y tirar de su hombro para ella se detuviera y le prestara un mínimo de atención, únicamente para zafarse de él e intentar alcanzar a sus compañeros, que ya desaparecían entre la multitud.

- Déjame, tengo que irme.

- Puedes esperar un momento –le dijo Harry, y no sonó como una petición. Se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella le devolvió una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

- Supongo que sí, si eres tú quien lo dice –contestó. Harry había esperado escuchar aquellas palabras con rencor, pero lo que transmitía la voz de Hermione era únicamente una profunda resignación.

Que Harry formaba parte de una de las secciones más importantes que viajaría a Azkaban solo fue cuestión de horas que todo el mundo se enterase. Que él mismo había elegido a sus acompañantes se supo después, y esa fue la última verdad que la gente conoció sobre el asunto. A partir de entonces, un montón de bulos se extendieron por todo el campamento, teniendo gran parte de la culpa los gemelos Weasley, que ni en una situación como aquella perdían su simpatía por las bromas. La idea general que había sobre Harry en aquellos momentos es que lideraba a un grupo de aurores muy poderosos, que Ollivanders le había regalado dos varitas más para poder usar las tres al mismo tiempo, y que viajaría a Azkaban a lomos de un dragón de dos cabezas. A causa de todo ello, muchos le trataban con un respeto que él creía inmerecido.

- Por favor, no hagas esto…

- ¿Por favor? Ahora ya no necesitas pedir las cosas por favor, Harry.

- Me marcho mañana… -empezó a decir, esperando que aquel argumento sirviera para ablandarla un poco. Sin embargo, aquella frase obtuvo el efecto contrario en Hermione.

- ¡Pues que te vaya bien! – si había pensado que podía hacer las paces con ella, Harry se había equivocado de lleno. Hermione seguía dolida, y muy probablemente lo estaría para siempre. A lo mejor el daño era irreparable-. ¡Quizá sepa de ti si alguno de los heridos a quienes tenga que curar te haya visto pasar por su lado!

Aguantó el chaparrón sin pronunciar palabra, junto a un Ron que no sabía ya dónde mirar. Aún así, ella no tuvo compasión. Se miraron un par de segundos más antes de que decidiera poner fin a la situación, porque volvían a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

- Déjame. No quiero hablar contigo.

Dio la vuelta y echó a andar, pero no fue muy lejos. Frente a Hermione, un hombre y una mujer que habían presenciado toda la conversación le miraban con una expresión mezcla de alegría y desconcierto. Sin embargo, cuando ella les miró, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y el hecho de que segundos antes estuviera gritando a uno de sus mejores amigos perdió toda importancia.

- Hola, nena –dijo aquella mujer, y Hermione se le echó a los brazos y empezó a llorar, ahogando los sollozos, intentando que nadie pudiera escucharla. Su madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sonreía, besándole repetidamente en la mejilla y dejándose abrazar por ella-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Permanecieron así un rato más, hasta que Hermione se encontró un poco mejor y se separó apenas, lo justo para mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó, pasando a los brazos de su padre, que tuvo que inclinarse para poder besar a su hija en el pelo.

- ¿Tú qué crees que hacemos aquí? –le preguntó.

- ¿Pero quién os ha llamado?

- Tu director, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú, Hermione? No puedes hacernos esto.

Ella no dijo nada. Volvió a abrazarse a su padre, mientras la señora Granger se acercaba a los chicos y les abrazaba, uno por uno. A Harry, además, le besó en la mejilla.

- Estás muy alto, Harry –le dijo, revolviendole un poco el pelo. Él sonrió, pero pronto volvió a mirar a Hermione, que hablaba animadamente con su padre sin prestarles demasiada atención. La mujer le siguió con la mirada-. ¿Pasa algo con Herm?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Los padres de Hermione se acabarían enterando, pero no de aquella forma.

- No, está todo bien. Hemos conseguido colocar una tienda de campaña junto a la de los padres de Ron.

- Mi madre insiste en que podemos hacer sitio en la nuestra… -intervino el pelirrojo, pero la señora Granger declinó la invitación.

- Ya habéis hecho bastante con ocuparos de ella mientras nosotros no estábamos. Es tan cabezota… Empezamos a sospechar que algo ocurría cuando la chica de los vecinos volvió a casa hace unas semanas, pero no teníamos forma de averiguar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella también estudia aquí, pero creo que no es amiga de Hermione.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Harry, extrañado. Hermione nunca le había dicho que fuera vecina de alguien del colegio.

- Son los Bulstrode –dijo la señora Granger sin darle demasiada importancia-. La hija creo que se llama Millicent.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron, pero no dijo nada. La mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana tras lo ocurrido durante el baile de Navidad, incluido Draco Malfoy. Sobre eso nadie se había pronunciado al respecto. Aunque su mesa estuviera prácticamente vacía en el Gran Comedor y las clases desiertas, los profesores simplemente habían actuado como si no se hubieran dado cuenta.

- Mamá –la llamó de pronto Hermione. Todos miraron en su dirección, y al hacerlo, ella desvió momentáneamente la vista a Harry, que por un momento pensó que iba a decirle algo. Ella dudó. Le miró un par de segundos más antes de volver a centrarse de nuevo en la señora Granger-. Vamos al comedor, ¿quieres? Papá tiene hambre.

Se despidieron de ellos y les dejaron solos. Se miraron un momento antes de dar media vuelta. Ron le golpeó en el brazo.

- ¿Sabes? Hermione no te matará ahora –dijo, casi echándose a reír-. Lo hará cuando se entere de que has sido tú quien les ha avisado. Y créeme, se enterará.

* * *

A veinticuatro horas de la partida, Harry fue llamado a petición de Dumbledore para ser informado acerca del plan a seguir y que comenzaría a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente. Para ese entonces, todo el campamento sabía a qué sección había sido asignada y cuál sería su cometido una vez en Azkaban. Todo fue muy rápido; en el despacho únicamente estaban Dumbledore y un par de magos que Harry recordaba haber visto durante su primera reunión. Le habría gustado encontrar a su director a solas para poder hablar con él en confianza, pero sabía también que aquella casualidad era más que improbable, teniendo en cuenta que aun estaban ultimándose los últimos detalles de la partida.

- Confío en que no tengáis ningún problema para llegar hasta allí, Harry – Dumbledore se alejó un poco de sus compañeros, que continuaron conversando junto al escritorio acerca del motivo que les ocupaba antes de la interrupción de Harry.

- ¿Usted no vendrá con nosotros?

- Me temo que no. El profesor Snape será el encargado de guiaros hasta allí. Yo os estaré esperando.

Harry supo entonces que aquella era una despedida. Dudó varios segundos, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Buena suerte –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Dumbledore le contestó con una sonrisa y colocó una mano afectuosa en su hombro.

- No temas, Harry. Estaré esperándoos.

- Sobre lo que ocurrió el otro día, todo lo que dije cuando estábamos aquí…

- No esperaba menos de ti.

Le guiñó un ojo, como hacía en los viejos tiempos, cuando Harry tenía once años y Dumbledore parecía capaz de todo. El gesto le arrancó una sonrisa de la cara, la primera auténtica en varios días. Asintió mientras Dumbledore le palmeaba suavemente en la mejilla, antes de dar media vuelta y volver junto a los magos, que no habían perdido detalle de la conversación.

Harry descendió las escaleras con aire distraído. La próxima vez que viera a su Director, pensó, sería en el campo de batalla. Y para eso tan solo faltaban unas horas.

Llegó frente al Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta y fue al saltar los dos últimos escalones y rodear la escalera cuando chocó contra alguien que de no ser porque le sujetó a tiempo, habría terminado con sus huesos en el suelo.

- Vaya, perdona…

Era una chica. Sonrió, algo tímida, y recuperó el equilibrio apoyándose en el brazo de Harry.

- No pasa nada -murmuró, y luego pareció no saber qué decir-. Hola Harry.

Cho Chang continuaba igual que la última vez que le había visto. Pelo largo, largas pestañas y los ojos rasgados más bonitos que Harry había visto nunca. Ya no era más alta que él. Sonreía, y por alguna razón parecía algo avergonzada. A Harry le costaba creer que la tuviera otra vez delante.

- Cho… Vaya, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien –se apresuró a decir, quizá con demasiado entusiasmo. Luego pareció arrepentirse-. Todo lo bien que se puede estar en este lugar. ¿Y tú?

- Bien –contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Cho Chang no le había pillado en un buen momento, pero aunque hubiera sido diferente tampoco habría sabido muy bien qué decirle.

En medio de aquel silencio, Cho parecía estar buscando un tema de conversación al que recurrir para eludir aquella incomodidad, pero no dejaba de mirarle. Se preguntó si a ella le parecería tan raro el estar aquel momento frente a frente, después de todo lo sucedido en quinto curso. De repente pareció que se le ocurría algo.

- Vi a Hermione hace unos días.

- Me lo dijo.

Volvió a sonreír, nerviosa. Ver de nuevo a Cho Chang era como volver atrás en el tiempo, pero se sentía en calma, tranquilo, y eso si era una novedad.

- ¿Has venido sola? –preguntó Harry.

- No, con mis padres. Pero ellos se quedarán, ya no están para estas cosas… -dijo con simpatía, pero algo apenada.

- Ya, entiendo.

- ¿Y qué tal… todos los demás? No he sabido de nadie desde que terminé –Harry sabía que a Cho no es que pudiera importarle mucho cómo estuvieran Ron, Ginny y el resto. De hecho para cuando terminó el último curso y se fue, ni siquiera se despidió.

- Bien, están todos bien. Como siempre.

Cho asintió y bajó la vista al suelo. Harry no aguantó más y le dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

- Bueno, me están esperando –dijo, avanzando un par de pasos. Ella enseguida se apartó y le dejó pasar.

- Sí, claro. Bueno, pues ya nos veremos, ¿no?

- Claro. Cuídate –dijo, mirándola por última vez.

- Sí, tú también.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se encaminó hacia la puerta del colegio. Pronto desapareció entre la gente y Cho le siguió con la mirada. Esperó a verle desaparecer para dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino.

* * *

La despedida convirtió el jardín de Hogwarts en un auténtico valle de lágrimas. Aquél lugar no conocería días más tristes que aquellos.

Harry ya se había vestido con la ropa que la noche anterior le habían entregado en el colegio junto con su Saeta de Fuego. El uniforme negro llevaba también una capa que en un principio dejó olvidada sobre la cama, pero el viento que trajo las nubes negras que ese día coronaban el cielo le obligó a echársela sobre los hombros tan pronto salió de la tienda.

Todo el mundo se despedía. Abrazos, palabras de ánimo, lágrimas y gestos de cariño se repetían en la entrada de todas las tiendas. Algunas personas habían emprendido ya la marcha hacia la colina que había junto al lago, lugar donde Severus Snape esperaba la orden de partida, con la única intención de acortar aquel momento tan amargo tanto para aquellos que tenían que partir como para aquellos que se quedaban con los brazos vacíos, esperando noticias que aun tardarían horas en llegar.

Molly Weasley se despedía de su marido, echa un mar de lágrimas. La familia de Luna, Neville y su abuela también estaban allí. Harry se sentó en el suelo para asegurarse los protectores en las rodillas y hombros. Hermione apareció con sus padres y se colocó a su lado, pero no le dijo nada. Llevaba el uniforme blanco con la gran S en el pecho que Harry le había visto puesto días antes.

Ron se acercó a ella. Los dos se miraron un buen rato antes de que ella le abrazara con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz. Ron la apretó contra sí. Hablaban en voz baja, a Harry le pareció escuchar que uno de los dos pedía perdón por algo y luego volvían a discutir, todavía abrazados. Harry sonrió con amargura, al pensar que había tenido que esperar siete años para ver algo así.

Se puso en pie y se despidió de la señora Weasley. Tras ella, los padres de Hermione, visiblemente conmocionados. Ginny estaba llorando, abrazada a su amiga, dejándose animar por sus palabras de ánimo. El señor Weasley deslizó una mano por la barriga de su mujer, le besó y dio la orden de partida. Sus hijos le siguieron en fila, escoba en mano. Harry se acercó a Hermione y ella le miró en silencio. No pudo leer la expresión de su rostro, pero pensó que no parecía enfadada.

Le abrazó. Ella le correspondió el gesto, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Creyó ver como sus padres aprovechaban el momento para ir a consolar a la señora Weasley, cuyos sollozos podía escuchar sin dificultad.

- Cuídate –le dijo él. Le besó en la mejilla, aun abrazado a ella. Hermione asintió.

- Tú también –contestó, colocándole bien a última hora la capa, algo torcida sobre sus hombros. Harry dio media vuelta y la tela se escurrió entre los dedos de Hermione.

Y aquella despedida pesó en el corazón de Harry, más y más, con cada paso que dio en dirección a la colina donde alzaría el vuelo y quizá no volviera a verle más. El gentío se acumulaba conforme se alejaba de las tiendas, todas aquellas personas enfundadas en un negro uniforme, con una escoba en la mano, listos para partir. Lo único que Harry sabía era que Ron iba delante de él. Su pelo rojizo era lo único que distinguía de todo lo gris en que se había convertido su alrededor.

Los primeros en llegar ya habían alzado el vuelo. Del campamento se elevaron gritos de despedida. La gente alzaba una mano, en el aire, y decía adiós. A diez metros de él, el señor Weasley ya había levantado su escoba, la señal que habían acordado para ponerse en marcha. Harry aceleró el paso, y entonces alguien le sujetó fuertemente por el brazo y le obligó a detenerse.

Quedó frente a frente con Hermione.

Ella se mordió el labio. Quería gritarle una vez más, enfadarse con él, empujarle y golpearle; obligarle a que le diera la razón y admitiera que no podía abandonarla allí, que aquél no podía ser su final, que las cosas no podían sucederse así. En lugar de eso se echó a sus brazos y apretó la cara contra su pecho.

- Estoy muerta de miedo –le dijo.

Pero Harry sonrió. Sonrió mientras le abrazaba y mientras enmarcaba la cara de Hermione con las manos, pensando que no debía haber nada mejor en el mundo que aquella chica que ahora 

temblaba entre sus brazos. Quería decírselo, pero las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Le besó como lo había hecho tantas veces en aquel lugar, hasta que la atrajo hacia sí y pegó la boca a su oreja. Tenía que decírselo. Ya no era una forma de hacerle sentir bien, una manera de arrancarle una sonrisa o de verbalizar un sentimiento que nunca había sabido si sentía.

Ahora ya era un hecho.

* * *

Ron se detuvo entre el gentío y echó la vista atrás. Apenas podía ver entre la gente, que avanzaba a pequeños pasos y le empujaba para seguir adelante. Entonces les vio. Se hablaban en voz baja, al oído. Había algo fascinante en los dos abrazados en medio de aquel gentío que no parecía reparar en ellos.

Era imposible que pudiera oírles desde donde estaba, pero Ron apartó la vista, sintiéndose como un intruso. Cuando volvió a mirar Harry ya estaba a su lado. Le miró dos veces para asegurarse; estaba sonriendo. Los dos alzaron el vuelo en pocos segundos. El cielo se llenó de pequeñas motas de color negro que desaparecieron tras las montañas donde ya empezaba a amanecer.


	28. Pandemonium

_Pandemonium__ es la capital del __Infierno__ en el __poema épico __El paraíso perdido__ escrito en el __Siglo XVII__ por el poeta __inglés __John Milton__. Los demonios la construyen en el plazo de una hora, pero sobrepasa todos los lugares habitados por seres humanos. Sin embargo, podría tratarse de un lugar realmente pequeño, dado que los demonios son descritos reduciendo su tamaño para poder entrar._

* * *

No había pasado una hora desde que se habían marchado y Hermione ya sabía que había cometido un error al quedarse.

Les habían arrinconado a un lado del Gran Comedor mientras hacían el sorteo. Ella se había sentado en una silla nada más llegar y seguía allí, sin prestar atención al resto de voluntarios que parloteaba a sus espaldas. Escuchaba retazos de conversaciones mientras observaba el deambular de los Sanadores de San Mungo por el Gran Comedor, que a aquellas alturas ya se había convertido en un auténtico hospital de campaña. Había empezado a contar el número de camas que habían instalado entre el día anterior y aquella misma mañana, pero al sobrepasar las ocho docenas lo había dejado estar. La estampa era desmotivadora en todos los sentidos.

- Nos ha tocado en el Gran Comedor –escuchó que decía alguien a su espalda. Los voluntarios se dirigían ya a los sitios a los que habían sido asignados. No parecía que el comentario fuera dirigido a ella, de modo que siguió sentada en la silla sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para observar a sus compañeros.

- Podría ser peor, tío. La mitad de los que destinen a la enfermería van a terminar vomitando en el jardín, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Ya has hecho esto antes?

- He estado en un par de hospitales de guerra. No eran como este, claro, pero visto uno vistos todos. Lo peor es el olor; se te mete en todas partes y no hay quien se lo quite de encima…

Los chicos se alejaron y Hermione no escuchó más. Tampoco le hizo falta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más duraría aquella espera hasta ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Acababa de despedirse de ellos y el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces se le había hecho eterno. Parecía imposible que aquellas dos horas hubieran pasado tan despacio.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó las mejillas con fuerza, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba a su lado. Hermione se obligó a apartar a sus amigos de su mente y a centrarse; así no podría ser de utilidad. Alzó la vista para conocer a la que iba a ser su compañera, preguntándose cómo podía ser posible que hacer un gesto tan simple como aquel estuviera costándole horrores. La chica que había a su lado le miró a los ojos y fue entonces cuando el aletargamiento en el que Hermione se había hundido desde la partida de Harry desapareció por completo.

Se miraron durante un buen rato antes de que Pansy Parkinson apartara la mirada, incómoda.

- Nos ha tocado juntas –fue la única explicación.

Hermione continuó observándola mientras se preguntaba si aquello podía ser en serio o si se trataba de alguna clase de broma de mal gusto. Pansy aguantó un rato más, pero finalmente se decidió y le devolvió una mirada desafiante, como si estuviera retándole a montar la escena delante de todos. Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione supiera si quiera cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando, Madame Pomfrey pasó junto a ellas y sin apenas detenerse, las llamó para que le siguieran.

A pesar de que en un principio ninguna mostró su intención de seguir a la enfermera, Pansy, tras varios segundos de inactividad, se apresuró tras ella. Hermione se quedó un momento más en la silla y luego se alzó con el presentimiento de que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse.

La enfermera del colegio les guió hasta el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. Pansy miraba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, quizá para asegurarse de que finalmente ella les había seguido. Madame Pomfrey se detuvo al llegar a una de las camas más alejadas, cogió un pergamino que colgaba de uno de los laterales y escribió sus nombres en él. Hermione no alzó la vista de la chica mientras la enfermera las bombardeaba a instrucciones.

- Granger y Parkinson… -repitió Madame Pomfrey sin poder evitar un gesto que expresaba muy bien lo irónico de la situación-. De acuerdo, señoritas, ustedes dos colaborarán con los Sanadores de esta sección. Estarán a cargo de estas doce camas, aunque recuerden que el número variará en función de los heridos. Sigan en todo momento las instrucciones de los Sanadores. Ya están al corriente del sistema de Aparición que se utilizará con los heridos; cada cierto tiempo alzaremos las barreras y recibiremos el envío en el jardín interior. Sería recomendable que se organizaran para que una de las dos estuviera siempre en la zona de camas mientras la otra se encarga de recoger al herido, ¿entendido? Ante cualquier complicación consulten siempre con uno de los Sanadores, recuerden que ustedes tan solo son voluntarias.

Ninguna de las dos asintió ni hizo el menor gesto por asegurar a su instructora que habían comprendido. A Madame Pomfrey tampoco pareció preocuparle si lo habían hecho o no. Se marchó sin esperar contestación, en dirección a un par de voluntarias más que a varias camas de distancia parecían un tanto desorientadas, dejando a Pansy y Hermione a solas.

- Esto me hace tanta gracia como a ti –dijo Pansy tan pronto se marchó Madame Pomfrey.

- Lo dudo.

Hermione le dio la espalda en un intento de ocultar su crispación. ¿Pero qué hacía Pansy allí? ¿Hacía cuanto que no la veía por el colegio? Podría haber contado con los dedos de una mano a los slytherin que se habían quedado en Hogwarts tras el ataque de los mortífagos la noche del baile, y desde luego Pansy no había sido una de ellos. Intentó poner algo de orden en el torbellino de ideas que se formaba en su mente más deprisa de lo que era capaz de asimilar.

- Ya sé lo que estás pensando y no me importa –la escuchó decir.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- No he venido aquí a hacer amigas y créeme, que trabajemos juntas no cambia nada. Yo no dejaré de ser una slytherin y tú tampoco vas a dejar de ser una sangre sucia.

Hermione por poco se echa a reír.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que eso me importa?–echó la vista atrás por encima de su hombro y le pareció que Pansy retrocedía un poco más, pues la cama sobre la que se había apoyado se deslizó suavemente sobre sus ruedas, apenas unos centímetros. Aun así, su gesto no dejó ni por un momento de reflejar la arrogancia propia de los miembros de su casa.

- Si no vas a confiar en mí, es problema tuyo.

- Pues entonces será problema mío porque a ti no te confiaría ni el cuidado de las vendas –intentó controlarse para no alzar la voz, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy enfadada, y de haber podido habría enganchado a Pansy del pelo y la habría llevado a rastras hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que controlarse, porque si empezaba no podría parar. Y ella había decidido colaborar. No tenía ningún sentido haberse quedado sólo para poner las cosas más difíciles todavía.

Miró a Pansy de reojo. Al parecer había dado por terminada la discusión y se había puesto a comprobar que el listado de material era correcto. Mientras repasaba los frascos y los rollos de vendas, Hermione se palpó el bolsillo del uniforme hasta localizar su varita.

* * *

Harry se acercó a Ron. Luna y él hacía rato que volaban un poco separados del resto, y él había decidido no acercarse, pero Neville y Ginny se habían puesto a hablar de plantas y lo que no quería era quedarse sin conversación. Y aunque era cierto que Lupin y Megara volaban a tan solo unos metros por delante y el resto del grupo no andaba demasiado lejos, no tenía demasiadas ganas de dirigirse a los demás. Al menos de momento.

- Tú no estás cuerda, Luna –le decía en ese momento su amigo a su compañera, que se echó a reír ante el comentario.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntó Harry, deseoso por entrar en la conversación. Luna hizo un tirabuzón en el aire con su escoba, divertida.

- Que cuando nazca mi hermano dejaré de ser el pequeño de la familia y entonces "tendré que madurar, aunque sea a la fuerza".

- Pues esa información te llega tarde. Dejaste de ser el pequeño cuando nació Ginny.

- Me refiero al varón más pequeño –intervino la chica en tono distraído mientras zigzabeaba entre los dos sobre su escoba.

- Estáis muy convencidos de que va a ser un niño… -a Harry le resultaba gracioso que los dos lo dieran tan por sentado. No sabía aun por qué, pero estaba claro que desde el principio todo el mundo había asegurado que el bebé sería niño. A excepción de Ginny, claro. Deseó que su amiga tuviera razón. No le vendría mal una hermana entre tantos chicos Weasley.

- Más nos vale. Ya hay suficiente con dos mujeres Weasley en el mundo. Sin contar a mis tías.

- Te estoy oyendo, Ron –Harry alzó la vista y observó a una enfurruñada Ginny mirándoles por encima del hombro, a varios metros de distancia.

- Me estoy mareando.

Todos miraron de pronto a Luna. No parecía estar mareada un minuto antes, pero lo cierto es que no tenía muy buena cara. Ron arrugó el gesto.

- Eso te pasa por no estarte quieta con la escoba –le dijo-. No has parado de hacer tonterías desde que salimos…

- Es que estoy nerviosa…

- Pues muérdete las uñas, como todo el mundo.

- Quiero vomitar…

- ¡Ah! ¡Aléjate de mí! –Ron hizo un movimiento brusco con la escoba y golpeó a Harry, en un intento por alejarse de Luna, que se había echado a reír.

- ¡Es broma! No estoy mareada en ese sentido –explicó-. Pero… de alguna manera se que en mi cabeza hay algo que no está muy sujeto, no sé si me entendéis.

- En tu caso creíamos que ese era tu estado normal.

Luna ni siquiera pareció ofendida por el comentario de Ron, sino que siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

- Es como… cuando te levantas después de haber bebido demasiado whisky de fuego la noche anterior. Sí, eso eso.

Ron la miró por un momento antes de echarse a reír, aunque no demasiado convencido. Su risa se esfumó con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido.

- Como si tú alguna vez hubieras bebido demasiado whisky de fuego.

A Luna le hizo mucha gracia aquel comentario.

- ¿No te lo crees? Pregúntaselo a Creevey.

Ron la miraba de hito en hito.

- ¿A Colin? ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Es que tú nunca te has pasado un poco bebiendo, Ronald?

Ron, herido en su orgullo, empezó a contestarle algo que Harry no escuchó. Sabía que él había probado el whisky de fuego una sola vez y escupió medio trago antes de salir corriendo a beber agua. Ron no lo recordaba como una buena experiencia.

Continuaron en silencio. Harry debía admitir que el ambiente allí arriba no era tan angustioso como había esperado. En general, la gente se distraía como podía. Algunos conversaban con el del al lado, otros volaban en silencio. Algunos, como ellos, incluso parecían estar disfrutando del viaje, aunque definitivamente, "disfrutar" era un término que les quedaba muy lejos de allí. Volaban a través de las nubes, en aquel momento, sobre unas montañas que no habría sabido donde ubicar. Sabía que iban en dirección hacia el mar. El sol de la mañana se hacía sentir en los dedos de las manos y en las mejillas, aunque todos seguían inclinados bajo sus capas.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Volaba por delante de ellos, a la cola de lo que parecía un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Su pelo alborotado permanecía semioculto tras una capucha que resbalaba poco a poco sobre sus hombros. No tardó ni tres segundos en esquivar a las pocas personas que le separaban de ella y para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya había llevado una mano a su hombro. La chica le miró, asustada, controlando apenas el movimiento de su escoba con la mano libre que le quedaba.

Fue como si alguien le echara una jarra de agua fría por encima. Soltó su hombro como si le quemara bajo el guante.

- Lo siento –dijo-. Te confundí con otra persona.

Ella no dijo nada y aceleró el vuelo, acudiendo junto a sus compañeros de grupo, que habían contemplado la escena con cara de pocos amigos. Harry la observó alejarse. Ginny y Ron le alcanzaron segundos más tarde.

- ¿Quién era?

Negó con la cabeza. Hizo como si no le hubiera importado, como si lo único en lo que estuviera pensando no fuera en volver atrás a buscarla.

- Nadie.

A lo lejos, negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo tras las montañas. Los últimos rayos de sol acariciaron la tierra y un destello relució en la distancia. Habían llegado al mar.

* * *

Molly se sentó en la cama. Había aguantado de pie todo lo que había podido, sabiendo que si alguien la veía flaquear aunque fuera un segundo no tardarían en echarla de allí. Con lo que le había costado convencer a McGonagall, ahora no podía quedar en evidencia. Al fin y al cabo, estaba embarazada, no enferma, y ya lo había estado seis veces antes. A aquellas alturas los mareos podían ser todo lo frecuentes que quisieran, pero no se movería de allí mientras el último de sus hijos no hubiera regresado.

- ¿Molly?

Se levantó como un resorte. Estaba empezando a pensar en alguna excusa creíble cuando vio a Hermione al otro lado de la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja con instrumental.

- Hola cariño, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Bien? – preguntó animadamente. No quería además preocupar a la chica. Sabía que no lo estaba pasando bien con todo aquello.

- Estoy preparando una de las camas, al parecer se olvidaron de llevar todo esto –señaló la bandeja que llevaba en las manos-. ¿Vas a estar aquí?

- Sí, si… -Molly se apoyó en una de las mesas y alisó los pliegues de la cama que había causado al sentarse-. McGonagall no estaba muy convencida, pero ya son demasiados años… y mi familia ha hecho mucho por estar donde estamos. No podía negarme este favor.

Hermione sonrió, pero Molly sabía que lo hacía más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Dudaba que la férrea determinación de Hermione para según qué cosas aprobara que ella estuviera allí, ayudando a las enfermeras, y no reposando en una de las habitaciones como todo el mundo le había sugerido. Se fijó en ella durante un momento. La chica había bajado la mirada hacia los frascos y las vendas que llevaba y se había quedado absorta mientras los observaba. Le pareció que quería decirle algo y por algún motivo no llegaba a decidirse.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

Frunció el entrecejo. Alzó la mirada y volvió la vista atrás, para observar algo que Molly no acertó a adivinar.

- Es mi compañera –se volvió hacia ella. Molly observó a lo lejos y luego volvió la vista a Hermione, sin entender-. Es una slytherin.

Dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia aquella chica morena que en aquel momento hablaba con una de las Sanadoras. No había nada en ella que le hiciera comprender por qué Hermione estaba tan preocupada.

- No es la única slytherin que se ha quedado a ayudar. No todos han ido a la guerra.

Hermione suspiró y Molly supo que aquello no era lo que había esperado oír.

- ¿No te fías de ella?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una slytherin.

- Hermione… - Molly intentó que aquello no pareciera un reproche, pero lo cierto era que no esperaba ese tipo de actitud en Hermione. La chica siempre había parecido estar por encima de ese tipo de prejuicios-. Eso es muy injusto para ella, y me sorprende que precisamente tú…

- ¿Injusto…? –Hermione se acercó más, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba-. No te lo estaría diciendo si no la conociera, pero te aseguro que no es de fiar. Es una de las mejores amigas de Malfoy…

- Eso no justifica lo que estás diciendo.

Hermione, que aun no había dejado de hablar, se mordió el labio y bajó la vista al suelo, con las mejillas encendidas. Molly se dio cuenta de que no había encontrado en ella el apoyo que buscaba y no supo qué decir. Entendía sus dudas. Era cierto que la mayoría de slytherins había abandonado el colegio hacía unos meses, pero ¿acaso no habría sacado ella a sus hijos de aquel colegio si creyera que pudieran sufrir represalias? Algunos de ellos no eran seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, y no tenían por qué sufrir las consecuencias de pertenecer a aquella casa que, desde luego, había visto crecer a sus más fieles vasallos, pero que no por eso debía ser condenada de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo Hermione. De ser así, Molly sabía que Dumbledore habría puesto solución al problema mucho tiempo atrás. El problema no era aquella muchacha, pensó Molly.

- Cariño, sé que querrías estar con ellos…

Aquello no pareció mejorar la situación. Lo que acababa de decir había sido como una bofetada inesperada para Hermione, y pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras. No tenía que haber sacado el tema. Aquella chiquilla era reservada y no hablaría con ella de cómo se sentía, por mucho que ambas estuvieran en idéntica situación. Decidió volver al tema que les ocupaba.

- En todo caso… si notas algo extraño dímelo y hablaremos con Pomfrey. Pero no te obsesiones; encontrarás a más como ella y si ahora además debemos preocuparnos por los que están aquí nos volveremos todos locos.

Hermione parecía haber perdido las ganas de continuar con la conversación. Asintió sin apenas mirarla y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando antes de dar media vuelta, se detuvo.

- ¿Tú te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida.

Molly negó con la cabeza, irguiéndose de nuevo.

- Nada de lo que preocuparse. Son los nervios… Vete tranquila. Estoy bien.

Hermione dudó, pero finalmente regresó a su puesto. Molly la observó mientras se dirigía hacia allí, cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Poco a poco, el dolor fue desapareciendo y sonrió, complacida.

- Te estás portando muy bien –murmuró, acariciándose el vientre con suavidad.

* * *

Hermione volvió a su sitio tragándose el orgullo y se dispuso a colocar lo que llevaba en la bandeja en el lugar que le correspondía. Pansy estaba apoyada en una de las camas y leía con interés un pergamino que ella misma había ojeado dos días antes y que contenía las indicaciones más básicas para los voluntarios. A pesar de que cada una parecía entregada a sus tareas, la tensión en aquel lugar era tan palpable que habría podido cortarse en el aire con unas tijeras. Echó un vistazo general al Gran Comedor. No parecía haber más como ella. Si de pronto se hubiera encontrado con Malfoy, Zabini o cualquiera de ellos no lo habría dudado un segundo más y habría ido a buscar directamente a la profesora McGonagall.

Miró a su compañera con disimulo y comprobó que Pansy seguía enfrascada en la lectura de las normas. Parecía tranquila y eso le molestó sobremanera. Habría esperado en ella el nerviosismo propio de alguien que está tramando algo a escondidas. Confiaba en que de ser así pronto cometería un error, pero ¿y si no sucedía así? ¿Y si ella era incapaz de verlo? Después de su breve conversación con la señora Weasley, Hermione sabía que no iba a serle fácil encontrar allí el apoyo de alguien. La mente de los que se habían quedado volaba a esas horas muy lejos de allí, con los que habían partido en la mañana. Incluso ella misma no lograba pensar con claridad ni concentrarse en su trabajo, y sabía que aquello jugaría en su contra todo el tiempo. Tenía que intentar concentrarse únicamente en Pansy. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía ella en el colegio?

Sintiéndose observada, Pansy alzó la cabeza. No tardó en cruzar una mirada con ella. Nerviosa, volvió a ocuparse con la lectura del pergamino, pero segundos más tarde volvía su vista a Hermione.

- ¿Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te pone nerviosa?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Ya. Me pregunto por qué será.

Pansy frunció el ceño. No parecía haber entendido la sutil ironía de Hermione, pero en todo caso, si lo hizo, volvió a centrarse en su pergamino. Cuando ya creía que se había desentendido de la conversación y no esperaba recibir una respuesta, escuchó su voz de nuevo.

- No tienes ni idea de nada. Para variar. Te crees tan inteligente que piensas que no hay nada que se te escape.

- ¿Me tomas por imbécil?

Pansy sonrió, pero pronto negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no… si eres la chica más lista del colegio. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado? Supongo que los profesores han estado algo ocupados últimamente como para recordártelo en cada clase.

Hermione tomó aire para tranquilizar los instintos homicidas que Pansy le estaba provocando. Comprendió entonces que eso era lo que la slytherin pretendía y haciendo gala de un excelente autocontrol, le devolvió el golpe.

- Bromea lo que quieras. Pero lo cierto es que sí; soy la chica más inteligente de este colegio –dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, consciente de que Pansy no esperaba escucharle decir algo así-. De modo que si por un momento has creído que puedes tomarme el pelo como te plazca, más te vale que te quites esa idea de la cabeza.

Se disponía a marcharse. Pansy podía acabar con su paciencia y ella necesitaba un lugar tranquilo en el que pudiera pensar con tranquilidad, lejos de su presencia. Sabía que de ese modo quedaba sin supervisión alguna, pero si se quedaba cinco minutos más no estaba segura de poder seguir controlando su genio.

- Mis padres también están allí, ¿lo sabías?

Tenía que haberse esperado algo como aquello. Asintió apenas imperceptiblemente.

- ¿En qué bando? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

Fue entonces cuando Pansy guardó silencio por primera vez tras el intercambio de acusaciones. Hermione alzó las cejas ante la evidencia de la situación, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos se preguntó qué es lo que le impedía ir en ese preciso momento sujetar a Pansy y obligarla a confesar.

- Ves como crees que lo sabes todo –y por primera vez, la voz de Pansy pareció desquebrajarse y bajó la vista al suelo.

- Ah, claro. Seguro que tienes una dramática historia que contar en la que tu familia está rota porque tú has decidido luchar contra la causa que defienden tus padres. Conmigo puedes ahorrártela.

Sólo una pequeña parte de ella creía que Pansy pudiera estar, de verdad, en aquella situación. Suponía que de estar infiltrada en el colegio, ella y los suyos ya habrían preparado una buena historia que resultara creíble. Sin embargo, Pansy no reaccionó como ella había esperado. Levantó los pies, los apoyó en el borde de la cama y así, encogida como estaba, permaneció hasta que Hermione decidió que ya tenía suficiente y se marchó de allí sin decir nada.

* * *

Volar sobre el mar era parecido a hacerlo sobre el lago, con la única diferencia de que aquellas aguas eran azules, no grises, y que miraras donde miraras, no había en la lejanía ni un punto de cualquier otro color. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era de un intenso color azul. Por eso, cuando al volver la vista atrás descubrió el oscuro manto de nubes que parecía seguirles arrugó el gesto.

Miró a su alrededor. Megara volaba a tan solo unos metros por delante, sola. Harry se inclinó un poco más sobre su Saeta de Fuego y aceleró un poco la velocidad, lo suficiente para colocarse a su lado.

- Vienen nubes de tormenta –le dijo-. Están detrás de nosotros.

Megara miró atrás por encima de su hombro. Al hacerlo, un recuerdo se superpuso a la imagen que estaba viendo y Harry contempló a la misma chica con pelo largo y gafas de pasta, volviendo la vista atrás para observarle un día lejano, al poco tiempo de empezar el curso. La imagen se desvaneció antes de que Megara volviera la vista al frente. No parecía sorprendida.

- Contábamos con ello. La mañana ya era nublada en Hogwarts.

Harry no lo recordaba, pero podía ser. Aquella mañana, el tiempo había sido la menor de sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Crees que nos alcanzará?

- ¿Importa eso?

Harry sonrió. Aquella mujer era tan poco sociable como lo había sido de adolescente.

- Supongo que no. Pero estaba pensando en cómo es jugar a quidditch bajo la lluvia y…

- Esto no es un partido de quidditch.

- Lo sé –Harry se encogió de hombros, preguntándose si realmente Megara habría creído que comparaba lo que estaban haciendo con un partido de quidditch-. Sólo era por hablar de algo.

Ella no contestó. Harry no creía que fuera a decir nada más, de hecho, cuando entonces ella dijo lo que pareció un comentario sin importancia.

- Yo no me habría quedado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que yo no me habría quedado si tú me lo hubieras pedido.

Harry iba a repetirle de nuevo la pregunta, pero fue entonces cuando comprendió. Se quedó un rato sin saber que decir, meditando la respuesta. No sabía a dónde se dirigía Megara con todo aquello.

- No, seguramente no lo habrías hecho –dijo, al cabo de un momento-. Pero quizá te lo hubieras pensado un poco más si hubiera sido Ethan el que te lo hubiera pedido.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Megara antes de que pudiera disimularla, y Harry evitó sonreír para no molestarla. Ella volvió a enmudecer, pero Harry sabía que esta vez sí volvería a hablar.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó al fin. Con ello, Harry tuvo la impresión de que aquello le interesaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

- No lo sé. Pero antes, cuando he mencionado el quidditch, enseguida has hecho la comparación. ¿Por qué no la haces ahora?

Fue el único momento en que Megara perdió el control de la situación. Le miró con los ojos tan abiertos que Harry no pudo evitar imitarla. Se preguntó, por su expresión, cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se había atrevido a tomarle el pelo de aquella manera y rió abiertamente. Quiso añadir algo más, no fuera a ser que ella se molestara por lo que acababa de decir, cuando de pronto ella volvió la vista al frente tan rápido que el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

Se esforzó por ver lo que Megara parecía observar con tanta concentración, pero por más que lo intentaba no veía nada fuera de lo común. Podía decirse que ellos iban a la cola del grupo, y por delante sólo acertaba a verse un montón de gente delante de más gente. Harry se impacientó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- La avanzadilla de Dumbledore ha llegado –dijo. Harry observó a la mujer que, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, parecía concentrarse para escuchar algo que solo ella podía oír-. Están ocultos a varios metros de la fortaleza. No había nadie esperándoles.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La mirada de Megara se desvió un poco más arriba, hacia una mota de color negro que volaba al frente. Habría sido imposible reconocer a Snape en la distancia de no ser porque Harry ya sabía de antemano quien ocupaba aquella posición.

- ¿Le has leído la mente? ¿Desde aquí? –Harry no salía de su estupor. Desde el profesor hasta donde estaban ellos podía haber fácilmente más de trescientos metros de distancia. Megara no dijo nada, y en su lugar, aceleró el vuelo, se deslizó entre dos magos que volaban a cierta distancia y le perdió la pista.

- Vaya. ¿Qué le has dicho?

Miró a Ethan, que de pronto había aparecido junto a él. Parecía divertido por la situación.

- Nada. Bueno, parece que Dumbledore ha llegado a Azkaban.

- Ah –el auror asintió, pero no le dio demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de decirle-. Habrá ido a avisar a los demás –y luego añadió, con su talante habitual-: Ha salido corriendo, a saber qué habrás dicho para asustarla tanto.

* * *

Muchos hombres y mujeres que en principio iban a marchar a Azkaban se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Rodeaban el colegio, permanecían apostados en las torres y se aseguraban de que, en caso de un ataque inesperado, las puertas del castillo no constituyeran un acceso franqueable. El campamento estaba prácticamente abandonado, pues los que no habían partido estaban dentro del colegio, ayudando en lo que podían.

Por supuesto, nadie creía que aquello fuera posible. Todos coincidieron en que el Señor Tenebroso se concentraría únicamente en Azkaban, ya que en Hogwarts, como muy bien habían señalado desde el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, no se quedaba nada que fuera importante para él. Sin embargo, también acordaron que toda precaución sería poca y por tanto, aproximadamente una quinta parte de los hombres y mujeres que habían acudido allí para ayudar se habían quedado en el colegio. A esto había que añadir el importante papel de las barreras mágicas que rodeaban los terrenos.

Por este motivo, Hermione no veía plausible un ataque desde el exterior. Y en el caso de ser así, tampoco entendía cual era el papel de Pansy, que había sido destinada a la enfermería como la mayoría de los que se habían quedado. Debía aceptar que aquella chica, por si misma, sería incapaz de alzar la varita antes de que alguien alzara la voz y al instante tuviera a veinte magos apuntándole a su alrededor. Pero tampoco podía subestimarla, porque el hecho de que no la considerara en absoluto inteligente no significaba que Pansy no fuera lista.

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando al llegar a la enfermería, una Sanadora con cara de pocos amigos le cortó el paso.

- No puede pasar aquí –le señaló sin muchos miramientos.

- He venido a buscar a la profesora McGonagall.

- Está fuera, en el jardín. ¿Para qué quieres verla?

Hermione pensó que quizá la Sanadora debería haberle hecho la pregunta antes de decirle donde estaba, mientras farfullaba algo sobre un recado que tenía que darle de parte de la profesora Sprout y tomaba el camino hacia el jardín. Sabía que McGonagall debía estar muy ocupada pero si no lograba hablar con ella antes de que los heridos comenzaran a llegar, luego sería imposible localizarla.

Llegó al lugar en menos tiempo del que había esperado, justo cuando la profesora les explicaba a un grupo de Sanadoras y a Madame Pomfrey lo que parecía ser el funcionamiento de las barreras mágicas del colegio. Aquel motivo por el cual Hermione no había podido practicar para su examen de Aparición sin ayuda de Snape.

- Recuerden que cada hora levantaré las barreras y el envío se hará efectivo en este lugar –les decía McGonagall-. Es posible que los trasladados necesiten ayuda urgente por lo que les ruego estén preparadas cuando les dé la orden de aviso.

- Sigo pensando que el tiempo que estarán levantadas es demasiado poco –comentó una de las sanadoras, con aspecto preocupado.

- Serán unos segundos, los justos para recibir todos los envíos de las diferentes zonas que se establecerán en Azkaban. No puedo prometerles más tiempo, sería peligroso para los que estamos aquí. En cuanto sepamos que están todos volveré a bajar las barreras.

- Será un auténtico trabajo contra reloj –comentó alguien.

- Sí. Por ese motivo es importante que estén preparadas. Los enfermos más graves deberán ser llevados a la enfermería en cuanto toquen el suelo.

- Hablando de eso, aun no sé cómo vamos a diferenciarlos de los simples heridos. Algunos de los voluntarios no sabrían distinguir entre un brazo roto o algo más delicado.

- Lo sé, y es lo que más me preocupa. De ustedes depende que enviemos un herido a la enfermería o al Gran Comedor. Sé que será difícil, pues serán momentos de mucha tensión, pero les ruego que tengan mucho cuidado en sus elecciones. La gente que hay ahí dentro no está habilitada para…

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien la señaló con el dedo. Hermione se sintió descubierta y pronto todo el grupo le observaba desde la distancia. McGonagall la reconoció al instante y se disculpó con las Sanadoras, que siguieron con su conversación, y pronto se dirigió hacia ella al otro lado del jardín. No parecía muy feliz de verla.

- Señorita Granger, espero que tenga una buena excusa para… -comenzó a decir, pero Hermione no dudó en interrumpirla.

- Necesito hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Pansy Parkinson.

McGonagall le miró unos segundos, intentando comprender adónde se dirigía. Hermione no dudaba que ya lo supiera, pero aun así la profesora no parecía entender a qué se refería.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

- Ya sabe lo que ocurre con ella. No debería estar aquí. Es una slytherin, es amiga de Malfoy…

- Señorita Granger, cálmese… –la profesora McGonagall miró de reojo a las sanadoras, que habían dejado de hablar y les miraban con curiosidad desde el otro lado del jardín. Hermione había alzado la voz más de lo necesario.

- …estoy segura de que hay algo…

- Cálmese –volvió a decir McGonagall, y esta vez no sonó amable en absoluto. Hermione dejó de hablar, y en seguida le sobrevino el mismo sentimiento de abandono que había sentido antes hablando con la señora Weasley. No podía ser que nadie estuviera tomándola en serio.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Hermione intentó seguir el consejo de McGonagall, mientras su profesora le observaba con una expresión que pasó de la más severa de las miradas a la más evidente preocupación.

- Sé cómo se siente –le dijo, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza y desviaba la mirada a otro lado-. Pero no por ello tiene que descargar su rabia y su frustración contra la señorita Parkinson.

- Como si hubiera sido un santo durante todos estos años –dijo Hermione más para sí misma que otra cosa.

- No estoy diciendo que su actitud haya sido ejemplar –la profesora McGonagall colocó una mano sobre su hombro-, pero su situación es comprometida.

- Ah sí. Sus padres, ¿no? Están en la guerra.

- Efectivamente.

- Supongo que no están precisamente de nuestro lado.

McGonagall retiró la mano con la que había intentado transmitirle algo de comprensión. A Hermione no le gustó como la miró después de aquello y creía que iba a despedirse de ella sin más, pero no fue así.

- Los padres de la señorita Parkinson son mortífagos. No es ningún secreto. Pero su hija hace años que vive bajo la tutela de una familia adoptiva cuando no está en el colegio. Pansy no tiene nada que ver con ellos, ¿cree que de ser así habríamos permitido que se quedara a colaborar? ¿Tan necios nos creen ustedes?

Hermione no sabía exactamente a quién se había referido McGonagall con su última pregunta, pero tenía razones de sobra para creer que había metido a Harry, Ron y los demás en el saco por su actitud en cuanto a la profecía de Diana. Pensó, no por primera vez, que su comportamiento por aquel entonces bien le había costado la imagen que los profesores se habían formado de ella después de tantos años. Enmudeció sin saber cómo defenderse sin arriesgarse a ser humillada de nuevo.

- Pansy no lo ha pasado bien durante los últimos años, y ahora que conoce su historia, comprenda que esta situación tampoco es agradable para ella –suspiró, pensativa-. ¿He de hablar con Madame Pomfrey y pedirle que las cambie de grupo?

Quizá Hermione debería haberle dicho que sí. Por un momento estuvo cerca de darse por vencida y admitir que quizá la enemistad que siempre había existido entre ella y Pansy era la única culpable de todas sus dudas. Eso y la desagradable sensación de ansiedad que no lograba calmar desde la mañana. Y el absurdo pensamiento de creer que si pudiera alargar la mano y tocar a Harry en el brazo toda aquella angustia se le pasaría.

- No. No será necesario.

- Eso espero.

* * *

Se llevó una mano al brazo mientras se preguntaba qué estaría pasando. Hacía rato que el grupo se había empezado a ensanchar, de forma que ahora estaban bastante más cerca de Snape que antes. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que las nubes ya casi les habían alcanzado y la simple visión de aquella negrura le hizo tiritar bajo la capa. Ginny apareció por su izquierda, con la mirada puesta en aquel grupo de gente que se había elevado sobre ellos y que sin duda se trataba de Snape y alguno de los aurores. Debían estar cerca.

- ¿Qué crees que pasa? –preguntó. Se había echado la capucha sobre el rostro y solo las puntas de su pelo rojizo asomaban por el agujero, ondeando hacia atrás en el aire.

- No debe faltar mucho. O eso espero. Llevamos horas en la misma posición, ya no sé cómo ponerme. Habría sido mejor venir en hipogrifo.

- No te lo habrían dado, ni siquiera a Buckbeak. Los han reservado para los que ni siquiera saben cómo sujetar la escoba para barrer.

A Harry le sorprendió aquel trazo de buen humor en Ginny, que tan malhumorada había estado durante los últimos días. Todavía le sorprendió más el sentimiento que le inspiró aquel pequeño gesto de buena voluntad. Se dijo que desde que Hermione le había contado lo de Malfoy no había tratado a Gin como se merecía, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Si había notado algún cambio en su actitud nunca se lo había reprochado. Si no la hubiera conocido lo suficiente, no sabría que lo que Ginny había querido era no añadirle una preocupación más. Y ahora, aquello tenía tan poca importancia…

- Ginny –le llamó. Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza, con tal de poder verle bajo la capucha, pero el viento la llenó de aire por dentro y se la echó sobre los hombros. A ella no pareció importarle-. Cuando estemos allí, no te separes de tu padre.

Ginny sonrió levemente.

- ¿No te parece que ya has dado demasiadas ordenes esta semana?

Se preguntó si ella sabría desenvolverse. Recordó que tenía un año menos que él. Aun podía acordarse de la primera vez que la vio, el primer año, despidiendo a sus hermanos en King Cross. "_Que no le pase nada, por favor_".

- No es una orden. Prométemelo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Quizá alguna vez tendrían que haberse sentado a hablar. Quería muchísimo a Ginny y nunca se habían sentado a charlar un rato porque sí, sin que estuvieran los demás. No sabía por qué, pero así había sido y ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

- Te lo prometo, Harry.

Le sonrió. Él asintió y sin decir nada, cogió de nuevo su capucha y se la echó hacia delante, tirando de ella hacia abajo y obligando a Ginny a doblarse sobre sí misma entre risas. De pronto Lupin estaba frente a ellos.

- Harry, Ginny, tenéis que venir al principio. Azkaban asoma en el horizonte. No faltan más de cinco minutos para llegar.

* * *

La inactividad no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Pansy, en la cama de enfrente, leía con atención un pergamino y Hermione aprovechó aquel momento para observar detenidamente su expresión, justo en el momento en que la slytherin contraía las comisuras en una especie de sonrisa. Aquel gesto… Hermione lo había visto cientos de veces, en cada una de sus burlas y desprecios. Era igual que Malfoy. No sabía a cuál de los dos había detestado más durante aquellos años.

Estaba a medias con un bocadillo que acababan de dejarle en una de las mesas, junto con una botella de agua y una manzana. Pansy tampoco parecía tener demasiado apetito y su ración seguía donde la habían dejado. Echó un vistazo al gran pergamino que a muy pocos metros de ellas oscilaba en el aire. No comprendía por qué nadie lo había quitado de allí si ya había cumplido su función. Las plumas estaban en el suelo, como si las hubieran tirado de cualquier forma. Hermione se preguntó porqué nadie se había molestado si quiera en recogerlas al acabar. En esas estaban cuando, muy lejos de ellas, un murmullo fue creciendo hasta que se convirtió en un auténtico griterío.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Pansy. No había nadie más cerca, así que Hermione supuso que se dirigía a ella. No tenía nada que contestarle, pues ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que le dirigió una mirada que distaba mucho de ser amistosa y no dijo nada.

- ¡Han llegado! ¡Están en Azkaban! –gritó una de las voluntarias que se encontraba más cerca. Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago. Harry ya estaba allí. Apartó el bocadillo definitivamente, ahora sí que sería incapaz de terminárselo.

- ¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué más sabéis? –le preguntó a la chica, que se había acercado para hablar con ellas. Pansy bajó de la cama y se acercó a donde estaban.

- Parece que han llegado todos bien, sin incidentes. No sabemos nada más, cada uno dice una cosa diferente.

- ¿Quién ha recibido el mensaje?

- McGonagall, o eso he oído –dijo, y tan pronto como había llegado se fue para dar la noticia a otra parte. Hermione se apoyó en el borde de una de las mesillas, con la mano en el estómago y cerró los ojos. Pronto el escándalo que se había formado fue volviendo a la normalidad. La gente volvía a hablar en susurros, pero un nuevo nerviosismo se había apoderado del Gran Comedor. Ahora que ya estaban allí, pensó, solo era cuestión de tiempo que aquel lugar empezara a cumplir con la función para la que había sido creado.

* * *

A Harry le sorprendió saber que Azkaban no se había alzado en un simple pedrusco en medio del mar, sino que el terreno que servía de base para aquel enorme prisma triangular era medianamente extenso y pedregoso; sobre todo pedregoso. Conforme se fueron acercando, Harry comprobó que lo que en un principio le había parecido costa se trataba en realidad de escarpados desfiladeros donde rompían las olas de aquel mar que de pronto le pareció demasiado embravecido. La capucha voló hacia atrás sobre sus hombros y Harry no tardó en volver a echársela sobre el rostro para protegerse del viento.

Azkaban se alzaba cercana al borde de la isla, en el punto más alejado desde el lugar por el que se iban acercando. No había actividad alguna y Harry no supo si aquello debía haberlo inquietado. Dumbledore hacía rato que había llegado y desde entonces no había dado noticias, por lo que no había motivo para pensar que algo estuviera yendo mal.

Se acercaban en silencio. A pesar del elevado número de personas que volaban tras él, Harry no pudo siquiera escuchar la voz de ninguno de sus compañeros. Los grupos hacía rato que se habían establecido y ya no formaban una sombra sin forma alguna en el aire, sino que cada cual se había dirigido a su sitio y al poner los pies en tierra, la totalidad de la costa quedó ocupada por decenas de personas ocultas entre las rocas. Por un tiempo, Harry perdió de vista la fortaleza. Momentáneamente aliviado, dejó su Saeta de Fuego sobre la roca y se giró para escuchar al profesor Lupin.

- Hay que esperar a Dumbledore y a los demás antes de hacer nada– le dijo a Snape-. No deben andar muy lejos de aquí.

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada le dieron en la cara cuando una ola rompió a tan solo unos metros por debajo de donde ellos se encontraban. Snape permaneció en silencio. Harry se preguntó si estaría intentando comunicarse con Dumbledore.

Les dejó para acudir junto a Ron, intentando no tropezar con las piedras. Ginny y Luna se habían sentado en el suelo, cansadas después del largo viaje. Un poco más allá, los hipogrifos intentaban mantener el equilibrio a duras penas. Aquel terreno no era el mejor para un aterrizaje, pero haberlo hecho directamente sobre la isla habría sido demasiado peligroso.

- ¿A qué estamos esperando? –preguntó Neville.

- A Dumbledore –contestó Harry, apoyándose en una roca-. Al parecer debería estar aquí.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos comprendían que aquella no era una buena señal, si bien aun no tenían motivos para preocuparse.

- Harry –Ethan se acercó, varita en mano, para hablarle en voz baja-. Diles que se levanten si no queréis tener problemas con Snape.

- Arriba, Luna –Ron alargó una mano y ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie. El viaje les había agotado más de lo que pensaban, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Calladas, se apoyaron discretamente sobre un saliente. Entonces Harry escuchó la voz de su Director tras él.

Le faltó tiempo para reunirse con Snape, Lupin y los demás. Dumbledore le buscó con la mirada y cuando estuvo junto a él apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Me alegro de veros –dijo, afectuoso-. Estábamos esperándoos más al norte y no es fácil moverse en este terreno.

- ¿Cuál es la situación? –intervino Snape.

- No ha salido nadie desde nuestra llegada. La fortaleza está cerrada.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de escepticismo.

- Es poco probable que no nos hayan visto llegar –aseguró el profesor Lupin-. Quizá vosotros habéis logrado pasar desapercibidos, pero no van a tardar en salir.

- Tendríamos que movernos ya. No podemos permanecer ocultos por más tiempo, si nos atacan ahora estamos perdidos –añadió el señor Weasley.

- Que den la orden a los extremos –concluyó Dumbledore-. No disponemos de más tiempo.

La atención se centró entonces en Ethan y Megara. Harry sabía que los dos habían sido asignados a las secciones que rodearían la isla por ambos lados; los flancos. Aquello era una despedida.

- Esperaré tu señal para empezar a avanzar –dijo Megara. Dumbledore asintió a la muchacha. Antes de irse, Ethan palmeó a Harry en la espalda.

- Buena suerte, chico.

Harry les observó alejarse del grupo y solo entonces pensó que le habría gustado tenerlos a su lado cuando les tocara a ellos salir allí arriba. Vio como se despedían y deseó poder verles cuando todo aquello acabara. Cuando Ethan, sin atreverse a más, extendió una mano a Megara para despedirse y ella le abrazó con los ojos cerrados supo que su historia aun podía tener un final feliz.

- Esperaremos a que se alejen. En quince minutos deberíamos estar ya arriba. Avanzaremos hasta Azkaban hasta que nos encontremos con ellos.

- ¿Y si no sale nadie? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Y si llegamos hasta la misma puerta sin encontrar oposición?

- Eso no ocurrirá –contestó Snape.

- ¿Pero y si…?

- En tal caso abriremos la puerta –dijo Dumbledore-. Ya que para eso hemos venido.

El Director dirigió una significativa mirada hacia abajo. Oculta entre sus ropajes, le mostró una bolsa de tela. Harry no necesitó preguntar lo que contenía. Las tres luces estaban ahí, guardadas en sus respectivos recipientes. De otra manera, al juntarlas, las tres habrían vuelto a desaparecer.

- Recuerda que no debes separarte de mí, Harry –continuó Dumbledore-. Si nos viéramos obligados a separarnos tendrás que hacer todo lo posible por llegar hasta la puerta.

- Lo haré.

- Bien. Di a tus amigos que se preparen. Voy a dar la orden de salida a los flancos.

Estaban a tan solo unos metros de distancia, por lo que Harry no necesitó transmitirles las órdenes de Dumbledore. Cuando llegó, sus amigos ya se habían agazapado entre las rocas, dispuestos a avanzar en el momento en que se les indicara. Al igual que ellos, Harry escuchó como la orden se extendía al resto de secciones y todo el mundo se preparaba para salir. Se colocó junto a Ron. Sentía los nervios en la boca del estómago y al sacar la varita de su bolsillo y sostenerla en el aire, no le sorprendió ver un ligero temblor en su mano.

Miró a su amigo. Ron permanecía en la misma postura que él, varita en mano. Miraba hacia arriba, quizá intentando ver la fortaleza entre las rocas que les daban cobijo. En aquel momento le pareció más fuerte que nunca, más grande, poseedor de un valor que él nunca había encontrado para sí mismo. No temblaba, no tenía miedo. A Harry le invadió un profundo sentimiento de orgullo.

- Gracias por estar aquí.

Ron le miró con curiosidad largo rato. Luego creyó verle enrojecer.

- A mi no me digas esas cosas.

Harry sonrió. Dumbledore dio la orden en ese momento y al mismo tiempo, todo aquel ejército de personas empezó a avanzar. Pronto subieron la empinada cuesta y la cima de Azkaban se dejó ver. Su negra figura se recortaba contra el cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de gris. Mientras lo hacían, Harry pensó que cuando regresaran, se llevaría a Ron a Hogsmeade y los dos beberían whisky de fuego hasta acabar vomitando.

Y aquel fue el último pensamiento alegre que la mente de Harry pudo recordar, porque segundos más tarde, de las ventanas de Azkaban salieron las sombras que cubrieron el cielo y los dementores cayeron sobre ellos sin piedad.

* * *

Apenas media hora después de haber recibido la noticia, sucedió lo que todos habían temido y esperado al mismo tiempo.

Pansy caminaba agitada de un lado a otro. Hermione no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde su última discusión, antes de haber hablado con McGonagall, pero no le había quitado el ojo de encima en todo momento. No podía decir, sin embargo, que el comportamiento de Pansy fuera sospechoso. A ratos parecía aburrida, a ratos nerviosa. No se mostraba muy diferente a cualquiera de las personas que estaban allí.

Ella tampoco había intentado provocarla. La conversación acerca de sus padres parecía haberle afectado y aunque había hecho algunos comentarios sin importancia en voz alta, tal vez con la intención de que ella le contestara, aparte de eso no había llamado demasiado su atención.

En aquellos momentos permanecía de pie frente a unas estanterías donde apilados, habían dejado varios frascos con mejunjes ya preparados, vendas y demás ungüentos. Parecía que los observaba solo por curiosidad, seguramente para estar entretenida en algo. Pero entonces levantó un brazo y alargó la mano para coger uno de los tarros. Fue cuando hizo aquel simple movimiento que la manga del uniforme, algo más ancha en la zona de los antebrazos, osciló en el aire y mostró la piel que había debajo.

Quizá la mente de Hermione le jugó una mala pasada. Cuando más tarde lo pensó con tranquilidad, solo pudo atribuirlo a los nervios. Pero antes de que la idea terminara si quiera de formarse en su cabeza, Hermione cogió a Pansy de la muñeca, y sin que la chica pudiera llegar a entender lo que estaba pasando, le sujetó la manga y se la retiró hasta el codo. Cerró los ojos de frustración y apartó la vista con desprecio mientras Pansy se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

- No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz de una vez.

Pansy calló. Hermione también debería haberlo hecho. Era consciente de que aquella forma de actuar dejaba mucho que desear, y que ella nunca se comportaba así. Le ocurría siempre que una situación le venía grande. Tenía problemas para mantener la mente tranquila en los momentos más difíciles, y por eso a veces había acabado mintiendo descabelladamente a los profesores o golpeando a Malfoy en la cara. Por eso ahora acorralaba a Pansy contra la cama, y de no ser porque aquella se golpeó contra la mesita y quedó atrapada entre las dos, estaba segura de que habría intentado escapar. Ninguna de ellas vio como, a un par de metros de distancia, una de las plumas que había permanecido quieta en el suelo se removía perezosa, como si se desperezara después del sueño, para después ascender lentamente hacia la esquina superior izquierda del pergamino.

- Ojalá tengas razón. Pero si no es el caso, ya puedes echar a correr. Porque si tus intenciones son otras a parte de ayudar a los que estamos aquí, no habrá sitio en el que puedas esconderte para que no te encuentre.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo en el Gran Comedor hasta que el silencio se hizo pesado, progresivamente denso, como si cayera con cuentagotas sobre la habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione miró a su alrededor y comprobó que el efecto se extendía como una oleada por la gran sala. Poco a poco todas las personas que había allí se detenían y dirigían las miradas hacia el mismo lugar; el gran pergamino en el que una pluma dorada garabateaba algo que letra a letra iba adquiriendo un significado entendible para todos.

La pluma terminó de escribir aquellas tres palabras y volvió a su lugar.

Aquel día se escribieron muchos nombres en el pergamino. Pero sin ningún motivo, o quizá por el hecho de ser el primero, aquel nombre aparecería tiempo después, muchas veces, de improviso y sin avisar, en la mente de los que presenciaban aquel momento sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Mientras metían unas zanahorias en la cesta de la compra, mientras observaban a su perro roer el hueso que acababan de lanzarle o jugaban con sus nietos a plena luz del sol con una pelota de colores. Para ellos el tiempo se detendría y por un segundo dejarían de ser aquellas personas que atendían la compra, jugaban con su perro o lanzaban una pelota al aire, para volver a estar en un hospital observando un viejo pergamino grande. Y en todos ellos volvería a crear la misma sensación de vacío que vivieron entonces.

Fue de este modo como todos comprendieron que alguien acababa de morir en Azkaban.

* * *

El patronus de Harry golpeó de lleno al dementor, que se elevó sobre el cielo y echó marcha atrás. Pronto descendió dispuesto a atacar a un hombre cuya zarigüeya plateada ahuyentaba en esos momentos a dos carceleros más.

Ron estaba a su lado. A varios metros de él, Dumbledore y Snape se abrían paso con sus respectivos patronus. Harry se sentía deprimido, acobardado y desanimado. Habría cogido la primera escoba a mano para salir volando de allí si no fuera porque una voz en su cabeza le decía que aquel miedo no era real, que debía seguir luchando y no podía parar de hacerlo hasta que no llegara a las puertas de Azkaban. Ni los gritos de la gente, ni sus tristes pensamientos, ni las aterradoras figuras de los dementores que cubrían todo aquel cielo grisáceo podían amedrentarlo.

- Ginny, ¡no te quedes atrás!

La pelirroja intentaba deshacerse de su dementor, que al contrario que el resto, que atacaba sin seguir un objetivo concreto, parecía un poco obstinado en perseguir a la misma persona. Fue necesario que Neville invocara a su patronus para que Ginny echara a correr junto con su caballo reluciente, que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos.

El cielo se había oscurecido con bastante rapidez, aunque Harry no sabía si aquel hecho se debía a la tormenta que se les avecinaba o al efecto que tenían los dementores sobre su percepción. El brillo de los patronus se extendía a lo largo de toda la isla y parecía que esta se hubiera sumergido bajo una fina neblina de color blanco. Sin embargo no era tarea sencilla. Los dementores eran demasiados, y recordar un mínimo estado de felicidad le exigía muchísima concentración.

La cierva de Snape pasó corriendo junto a él, seguida de su dueño.

- No te distraigas Potter, ¡sigue avanzando!

Harry corrió, pero no había avanzado más de una decena pasos cuando se vio obligado a lanzar de nuevo a su patronus. Los dementores parecían multiplicarse conforme se acercaban al centro de la isla. Fue entonces cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos. Luna, el señor Weasley y los gemelos, que estaban junto a él, alzaron la cabeza en dirección a Azkaban.

Un relampagueo de color rojo llamó su atención a unos cien metros de distancia. Aquellos hechizos ya no eran debidos a los patronus. Algo o alguien había hecho aparición en aquel lado de la isla. Escuchó la voz de Dumbledore alzándose por encima del grupo.

- Los mortífagos están descendiendo desde la torre. Ahora es fundamental que no nos separemos, ¿habéis entendido? ¡Permaneced juntos hasta llegar a la base!

Harry no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor y buscar a sus amigos con la mirada. Intentaba controlarlos a todos y no podía avanzar si alguno de ellos se entretenía más de la cuenta en la retaguardia. Aquello bien le estaba costando los reproches de Snape, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso Lupin tironeó de él varias veces al verle casi parado mirando hacia atrás. Una de aquellas veces, alguien pasó corriendo junto a él a tal velocidad que casi cayó al suelo. Asombrado, vio a dos magos vestidos completamente de blanco dirigiéndose hacia donde un grupo de personas se había detenido. Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo y cuando un potente haz de luz blanca salió de sus varitas y cruzó la distancia que les separaba del grupo, Harry vio con horror como dos dementores se habían inclinado y comenzaban a succionar con lentitud a sus víctimas.

- ¡Potter, que demonios estás haciendo! –Snape lo cogió por el cuello de la capa y echó a correr, y no lo soltó hasta llevarlo junto a Dumbledore, que solo se encontraba por detrás de Lupin y dos de los aurores que formaban parte de aquella sección-. ¡No te muevas de ahí, maldita sea!

Harry trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer al suelo, uno de los gemelos logró sujetarle. Avanzaron a trompicones, esquivando los patronus que corrían a su alrededor, cuando entonces Harry lo vio.

No le dio tiempo a avisar. El mortífago les había visto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alzaría su varita y lanzaría el hechizo contra ellos.

* * *

Cuando una de las Sanadoras se les acercó y en voz baja les dijo que necesitaba que una de ellas le acompañara, Hermione supo que había llegado el momento de prepararse. El primer envío estaba a punto de llegar.

- Yo iré –dijo Pansy, y tras dudarlo un momento, añadió-: si te parece bien.

Hermione no tenía por qué negárselo. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a comprobar por enésima vez si tenía a mano todo lo que pudiera necesitar cuando Pansy volviera con el primer herido. Su compañera se fue tras la Sanadora, que se acercó a otro grupo para solicitar a otra de las chicas. Ella se apoyó sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos, apretándolos fuertemente contra su pecho, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que ahora desaparecía Pansy y por la que minutos después lo haría ella para relevarla.

Miró una vez más al pergamino y contó seis nombres más. Se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar lo rápido que había ocurrido todo. Siete personas en tan solo unos pocos minutos de diferencia eran demasiadas, sin contar el número de heridos que habría. ¿Serían muchos? Era el primer envío; Hermione había deseado que no llegara nadie.

Pero cuando la pluma escribió dos nombres más supo que aquello no iba a ser posible.

Echó un vistazo a la chica que tenía más cerca. A cinco camas de distancia se movía sin cesar, caminando de un lado a otro, presa de los nervios. Desvió la mirada para no contagiarse, pero se preguntó qué ayuda podría prestar alguien que ni siquiera podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Quizá a ella le ocurriera lo mismo. Estaba confiada en que podría haber bien su trabajo, como todo lo que alguna vez se había propuesto. Pero si lo pensaba objetivamente, sabía que no tenía forma de saber cómo reaccionaría hasta que no tuviera a un herido ante ella.

No supo cuanto rato pasó hasta que el eco de unas voces retumbó por los pasillos hasta llegar a sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y fijó su vista en el hueco del corredor por donde Pansy había desaparecido. Ahora claramente podía escuchar unas voces, palabras sueltas que no entendía. Escuchó un ruido lejano, que no tardó en identificarlo como el sonido que hacían las ruedas de las camas al deslizarse sobre el suelo. Aquel zumbido se hizo cada vez mayor, hasta que unas sombras se proyectaron en la pared y de pronto, una camilla apareció por el hueco del corredor, seguida de una enfermera que la empujaba a duras penas hasta su lugar. Y luego otra, y otra más. Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse mientras buscaba a Pansy con la mirada.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de movimiento. Las voces de los voluntarios se elevaron mientras algunas Sanadoras les indicaban qué debían hacer mediante órdenes que se escuchaban por todo el salón. Hermione se mordió los labios, impaciente, cuando de pronto vio salir a Pansy empujando una camilla tras ella. Hermione solo pudo ver al paciente durante un segundo, antes de correr a una de las camas y retirar las sábanas. Se preguntó con horror si el color rojo que había visto sobre la sábana era debido a la sangre. Pansy llegó junto a ella y le dio la vuelta a la camilla.

- ¿Qué tiene? –exclamó Hermione mientras bajaba la barra de seguridad de la camilla. La sábana que cubría al paciente, un hombre de mediana edad que parecía estar conteniéndose para no gritar, se había empapado de sangre.

- Tiene cortes por todo el cuerpo que no paran de abrirse, yo me ocupo –contestó Pansy mientras se movía a ritmo frenético-. Vete, fuera todavía quedan unos cuantos.

Hermione no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y echó a correr. Atravesó el Gran Comedor y llegó al corredor que conducía al jardín. Si en aquel momento le hubieran dicho las veces que tendría que repetir aquel mismo trayecto durante aquel largo día, no se lo habría creído. Se pegó a la pared para no entorpecer a las enfermeras que corrían en dirección contraria con más pacientes y cuando llegó por fin al exterior observó que ya habían dispuesto tres camillas en cola para que se las llevaran. Echó un rápido vistazo; ya no quedaba nadie más allí fuera. Rápidamente calculó que acababan de llegar unas quince personas.

Se acercó a la primera camilla y empujó con fuerza, antes de que dos voluntarias llegaran tras ella y se ocuparan del resto de heridos. Mientras corría a lo largo del corredor echó una ojeada por encima a la mujer que había recogido. No había sangre, ni ella parecía quejarse de dolor. Cuando salió al Gran Comedor y llegó a su puesto, se colocó junto a la mujer y la observó con angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?

Retiró las sabanas. Tenía algunas magulladuras en los brazos y su ropa estaba rasgada en algunas zonas, pero Hermione no veía nada más. La mujer no le había contestado.

- ¿Dónde te duele? –preguntó una vez más, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza. Se estaba preguntando si era posible que no hablara su idioma, cuando la paciente abrió la boca y se señaló con el dedo índice-. ¿La boca? ¿Te duele la boca?

La mujer negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Entonces, con la mano, se indicó la garganta.

- ¿Qué? No entien…

Entonces la mujer hizo un gesto con los dedos que no necesitó traducción.

- No puedes hablar –comprendió de pronto Hermione. La mujer asintió, apesadumbrada-. Te han quitado la voz, no puedes lanzar hechizos.

Pensó con rapidez. Aquella mujer no podía permanecer allí, si bien estaba claro que poco podía hacer en Azkaban. ¿Pero por qué no la habían curado allí antes de traerla de vuelta? Ahora poco importaba. Debía mandarla a las habitaciones, donde reposarían los heridos conforme fueran pasando por las manos de los voluntarios.

- Esto puede curarse con un contrahechizo pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Esperaremos a que venga algún Sanador y luego te enviaremos a las habitaciones, pero antes voy a curarte. ¿Te duele algo más aparte de eso?

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Hermione se acercó a recoger los ungüentos necesarios para desinfectar los cortes y magulladuras y al acercarse a la cortina que le separaba de Pansy, no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza al otro lado.

El hombre de los cortes estaba medio dormido. Seguramente le había dado un calmante, pues el dolor debía ser espantoso. Pansy apuntaba a las heridas con su varita, murmuraba unas palabras y el corte se cerraba, pero al rato volvía a abrirse. Hermione nunca había visto nada igual.

- Voy a llamar a… -empezó a decir, pero Pansy la interrumpió.

- No hace falta, los cortes se van cerrando. ¿Ves? –la chica volvió a pasar su varita por el corte que acababa de curar, y tras hacerlo la herida se cerró del todo, adquiriendo un tono morado en su superficie. Aquellas marcas no tenían pinta de poder irse con facilidad-. Solo hay que hacerlo un par de veces, pero este hombre ha perdido bastante sangre por el camino. Creo que habría que hacerle una transfusión antes de que se le pase el efecto del calmante.

Hermione observó un rato más. Por un momento sintió como si alguien en su interior estuviera haciéndole burla. "¿Ves?" escuchó en su cabeza. "Está ayudando, como tú". Se alejó de allí, corriendo tras ella la cortina que separaba a ambos pacientes.

- Retírese la manga, por favor –murmuró de nuevo junto a su paciente, abriendo uno de los frascos. Al no observar ninguna reacción por parte de la mujer, alzó la vista. Comprobó que ella ya había descubierto el pergamino y en aquellos momentos, observaba como una de las plumas terminaba de escribir otro nombre.

Miró a Hermione. Alzó un dedo y señaló lo que acababa de ver, con una expresión en su mirada que le obligó a apartar la vista de ella y centrarse de nuevo en el frasco de cristal que aguantaba entre las manos. La mujer esperaba una respuesta y ella intentó decir algo, pero no supo qué. Finalmente optó por ignorar que la mujer estaba llorando. Quizá había reconocido alguno de los nombres, o quizá no. Hermione se sintió tan inestable por un momento que tuvo miedo de abrir la boca, y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de hacerlo para despedirse cuando terminó y tras ponerse en pie corrió la cortina tras de sí.

* * *

Harry cayó al suelo y el golpe contra las piedras le dejó inmóvil por unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos creyó ver entre el polvo y la tierra al profesor Lupin en el suelo, apuntando al frente con la varita y gritando algo que no llegaba a escuchar. Quería ponerse en pie, pero el dolor le había entumecido la pierna derecha y para su sorpresa, descubrió que no podía moverla con facilidad. Para cuando finalmente lo consiguió, el mortífago había vuelto a lanzar un nuevo hechizo que esta vez pasó rozándole la oreja.

- ¡_Protego_!

Su hechizo apenas sirvió para desviar un tercer ataque por parte del mortífago del que ahora apenas le separaban tres metros escasos. Harry retrocedió, justo a tiempo de que Lupin volviera a interponerse entre él y su atacante.

- ¡Sigue con los demás! –le gritó por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

- Os cogeré más adelante, ¡vamos, sigue!

Harry no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Corrió hacia su izquierda agachado sobre sí mismo y casi de rodillas en el suelo, allí donde los gemelos se habían rezagado para esperarle. Los hechizos habían comenzado a volar sobre sus cabezas. Los mortífagos habían salido de la torre y mientras corrían Harry cayó en la cuenta de que podía escuchar más gritos que antes, más voces alzadas mezcladas con estallidos de hechizos que empezaban a volar sobre sus cabezas. Miró hacia atrás y el pulso se le paró cuando solo encontró tras él al señor Weasley y a Ginny. Los gemelos habían desaparecido.

Alguien gritó frente a él. No fue un grito de dolor, sino de advertencia. Ante él se encontraba el verdadero fragor de la batalla. Vio los haces de luz a tan solo unos metros de distancia y escuchó con claridad los nombres de algunos de esos hechizos. Se preparó mentalmente y alzó la varita. Y centrándose en un mortífago que en ese momento se disponía a atacar a un mago por la espalda, apuntó al frente y atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió cuando el mortífago cayó al suelo al ser golpeado por el hechizo. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas con la misma rapidez con la que su segundo hechizo cruzaba el espacio que les separaba y volvía a golpearle de nuevo. Echó un vistazo a Ron, que sin previo aviso dirigió otro de sus hechizos hacia aquel hombre que ahora se retorcía en el suelo. No se detuvieron más tiempo; otro mortífago les había visto y ya había alzado la varita contra ellos. Antes de que Harry pudiera preparar el hechizo que les protegería a ambos de su ataque, el señor Weasley apareció ante ellos y con un solo ataque se deshizo de su atacante.

- ¡Seguid, vamos!

Comenzó una auténtica carrera de obstáculos. Dumbledore corría con una velocidad que parecía sacada de contexto para un hombre de su edad. Snape lo hacía a su lado, y cada cierto tiempo, Harry le veía lanzar hechizos que siempre daban en el blanco, alejando a los mortífagos que intentaban cortarles el paso o formando un escudo a su alrededor que les protegía durante algunos segundos.

Un trueno retumbó en la distancia. Un grupo de magos les sobrevoló en escoba, dirigiéndose hacia la torre. Harry cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado de sentirse tan triste como lo estaba momentos antes, casi al mismo momento en que observó que los dementores habían disminuido en número. No pudo hacer menos que alegrarse; el enfrentamiento con ellos siempre exigía un sobreesfuerzo psicológico para no desfallecer y había habido algunos momentos en los que había sido un verdadero suplicio estar allí. Sin embargo, sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. Había conseguido calmar un poco sus nervios y casi estaba acostumbrándose a los sobresaltos y a la sensación de estar constantemente en tensión, pero por mucho que lo intentara, Harry no podría reponerse a la triste visión que ofrecían los grupos de Sanadores.

Se les veía cada cierto tiempo, generalmente cerca de los acantilados, siempre arrodillados, acompañados de un grupo de aurores que intentaba mantenerles aislados de la batalla. A veces, dos de ellos salían del círculo y se internaban en la contienda. Permanecían juntos y corrían, siempre mirando al suelo, como buscando algo en concreto entre todas aquellas personas. Harry sabía muy bien que buscaban. Había visto a aquellas personas, todas agrupadas, sentadas o tumbadas, envueltas en sábanas, esperando ser llevadas de vuelta al colegio. También había escuchado cómo gritaban algunas de ellas. Cuando pasaban cerca de alguno de esos hospitales de campaña intentaba no mirar, porque era incapaz de pensar en nada después de ver las manchas de sangre sobre su ropa blanca, o la extraña serenidad de un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo.

Empezó a llover. Sintió primero unas gotas dispersas en la cara, luego vino un relámpago y el ritmo se aceleró. Escuchó a lo lejos cómo Dumbledore daba órdenes a gritos a los aurores que les acompañanan y advirtió cómo estos se separaban del grupo y se adelantaban unos metros. A unos pasos por delante de él, Ron llevaba a Luna de la mano. Antes de que su retina percibiera el brillo verdoso que venía por su derecha, un pensamiento fugaz le vino a la mente y quiso gritarles algo que haría enrojecer las orejas de su amigo como nunca.

Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Sin previo aviso, los pulmones se le quedaron sin aire. Comenzó a toser y pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo. Una niebla verde se extendió lentamente a su alrededor, y más allá ya no pudo ver nada.

* * *

Hermione estaba terminando de sanar a un paciente que no dejaba de escupir babosas con cierta añoranza cuando una Sanadora se acercó donde estaban ella y Pansy.

- Sería conveniente que os prepararais de nuevo.

- ¿Otra vez? –Hermione miró incrédula a la enfermera, que ya se alejaba y no parecía tener intención de darle más explicaciones-. Pero aun no hace ni media hora que…

- ¿Y tienes algún problema con eso? –le espetó la Sanadora, claramente enfadada-. Si tú no puedes, que lo haga ella, pero una de las dos tiene que ir allí y tiene que hacerlo ya. Estúpidos voluntarios…

La Sanadora se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca. La vio alejarse para indicarles con el mismo malhumor que otro envío estaba a punto de llegar a las chicas de al lado, a quienes la noticia les sorprendió tanto como a ella.

- No te preocupes –dijo el hombre, llevándose una mano precavida la boca por miedo a tirar otra babosa-. No ha sido para tanto, son los nervios.

Hermione se giró a Pansy, que en aquel momento asomaba la cabeza tras la cortina.

- Puedo ir yo, si estás ocupada.

Asintió. Pansy desapareció sin decir nada más y ella se quedó sentada en la cama junto al herido. Era un hombre mayor, quizá tuviera unos años más que su padre. A parte de eso y unos arañazos sin importancia, no tenía nada más.

A todos les habían advertido que no debían agobiar a los heridos con preguntas. Pero aquel hombre parecía estar bien. Incluso ya había mostrado su descontento por haberle enviado de vuelta al colegio cuando, según él, aún podía ser de ayuda en Azkaban.

- ¿Están atacándoos con hechizos como este? –preguntó Hermione, sin saber muy bien cómo sacar el tema.

- No. Esto me lo hizo un chiquillo de tu edad con una puntería patética. Imagínate, si llega a darle al mortífago en vez de a mí, antes es capaz de morirse de un ataque de risa.

Hermione clavó la vista en el suelo. El hombre la vio suspirar e intentó animarla.

- Pero bueno, quizá alguno de ellos se atragante con una de esas babosas.

- Seguro.

- Espero que el chico Potter tenga más luces que ese niñato…

Aquel comentario había sido casi un murmullo. Hermione sintió dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Le ha visto…?

- No cariño, allí es imposible ver nada a más de dos metros de distancia. El polvo, ¿sabes? Y la gente. Si no fuera por esas malditas máscaras del infierno apenas podrías distinguirles. Pero he oído que va bien acompañado. Antes acabarán con todos los que le rodean que rozarle uno solo de sus cabellos.

El familiar vocerío que solían generar los envíos se escuchó por detrás de las cortinas. Hermione se levantó sin decir nada y tras considerar que ya podía enviar al paciente a las habitaciones, salió y cerró las colgaduras tras de sí. Se cruzó con Pansy, que arrastraba una camilla con ella, y estaba dispuesta a dirigirse hacia el jardín cuando ella le detuvo.

- ¡Espera! No hay más, no hace falta que vayas.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Nueve, quizá diez camillas habían aparecido por el corredor.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Han sido muy pocos.

Pansy se acercó a una de las camas para colocar al herido, un chico joven que contraía el rostro en un gesto de dolor.

- Eran más, pero… se los llevaron a la enfermería.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Echó un vistazo al pergamino. Hacía ya un buen rato que la pluma había escrito un nombre tras otro sin detenerse. Desvió la vista rápidamente; aquella visión era una tortura. El miedo a leer alguno de sus nombres era capaz de paralizarla, sentía que sería incapaz de seguir trabajando si eso pasaba. Y al mismo tiempo no lo podía evitar; cuando su mente se despistaba y sus ojos miraban hacia el pergamino les buscaba llena de angustia.

Un alboroto en la otra punta del salón llamó su atención. Varias voluntarias se dirigían corriendo hacia una de las camillas que acababa de entrar. Hermione no pudo saber de qué se trataba antes de que el herido desapareciera entre aquel el laberinto de camas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Pansy, rasgando las ropas empapadas de sangre al herido que acababa de traer. El chico le miró de reojo y murmuró algo entre dientes que ninguna de las dos entendió. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, Hermione se agachó un poco más sobre él.

- _Govórite li balgarin_? –se atrevió a preguntar, sin saber siquiera si estaba diciéndolo bien. El chico abrió los ojos de nuevo y le buscó con la mirada.

- _Da_ –contestó, apretando con fuerza los dientes en el momento en que Pansy terminó de cortar una venda empapada que había sido colocada por algún Sanador durante la batalla. Una herida horrible y tiznada de negro apareció y las dos intercambiaron una mirada. Era sin duda lo peor que habían visto hasta ahora. Aquel chico estaba muy mal, ¿por qué no le habían llevado a la enfermería?

- ¿Hablas su idioma? –preguntó Pansy, intentando desviar la conversación mientras dos frascos volaban a sus manos desde un estante cercano.

- Es búlgaro. No demasiado.

El chico comenzó a hablar con rapidez. Hermione colocó una mano sobre su frente.

- Tranquilo, yo… no puedo entenderte –dijo, intentando recordar lo poco que sabía de búlgaro. El chico no paraba de hablar.

- Intenta distraerle, el calmante va a tardar en hacer efecto y esto hay que limpiarlo ya –Pansy se había puesto guantes y en aquellos momentos empapaba algodón en un líquido verdoso. Hermione cerró los ojos.

- _Kak se…?_ _Kak se kazvash_?

Hermione creyó oírle decir que se llamaba Iván. El chico siguió hablando, aunque más que eso parecía delirar. Hablaba rapidísimo, deteniéndose solo cuando el dolor no le dejaba continuar. En una ocasión alargó el brazo y cogió la mano de Hermione. Ella le miró sobresaltada.

- Voy a dormirle, está sufriendo mucho.

Pansy alzó la vista de la herida y le miró por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. A Hermione le pareció verla algo lívida, impresionada por el aspecto de aquella herida que se extendía por todo el torso del chico. Sin dudarlo más, alargó su varita y murmuró las palabras en voz baja. El hechizo comenzó a afectarle al momento, el chico cerró los ojos y aflojó su mano. Hermione deslizó la suya entre las de él y se alejó de la cama. Salió de allí sin decir nada.

Iván siguió hablando unos minutos más, hasta que el hechizo surgió efecto y cayó en un sueño profundo. Pansy siguió limpiándole la herida, agradecida por aquel repentino silencio. Entre todas aquellas palabras sin sentido, lo único que había podido entender con claridad era el nombre de un jugador de quidditch, aquel que había venido al colegio para participar en el torneo de los tres magos hacía ya tantos años. Y ella ni siquiera había llegado a conocerle.

* * *

Le arrastraban por el suelo. Primero sintió la lluvia en la cara, luego todas las piedras de Azkaban clavándosele en la espalda. Abrió los ojos, intentando zafarse del abrazo que le sostenía por detrás.

- ¡Harry!

No reconoció el rostro que le miraba bajo la capucha chorreante. Intentó incorporarse, pero un profundo dolor de cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio. Aquella persona, sin embargo, intentó sostenerle sin demasiado éxito.

- Harry, por favor, muévete...

Harry quiso contestarle que sí, que eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer, pero sentía la mente atontada. Balbuceó algo que ni siquiera él mismo entendió y luego escuchó otra voz sobre él.

- Déjamelo a mí. ¡Cúbrenos!

Al instante sintió como si se elevara en el aire y poco después, como si permaneciera colgado de su hombro izquierdo sobre el abismo más profundo. Las piernas apenas le respondían y si se movía era únicamente gracias a su compañero, que le llevaba a duras penas sujeto por la cintura.

Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Aquel rostro cercano al suyo y bañado por la lluvia fue definiéndose poco a poco y al cabo de unos segundos casi pudo pronunciar su nombre.

- Trevor… -susurró. Quiso decirle que le soltara, que ya podía caminar, pero no pudo seguir hablando. Tenía muchísimo sueño. Si su amigo le hubiera soltado se habría tirado en cualquier sitio a dormir, y aquel pensamiento tan absudo casi le hizo reír. No supo cuanto rato pasó hasta que por fin Neville tuvo compasión de él y le dejó sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –escuchó que decía una voz. También la conocía. Entreabrió los ojos y una larga barba blanca cayó sobre su pecho. No sabía dónde estaba, pero la lluvia ya no le molestaba tanto como antes en la cara. Se preguntó si era allí donde iban a dejarle para dormir.

- No lo sé, le vi llevarse las manos a la garganta y luego cayó al suelo.

- Se desmayó, no sé cuánto rato…

Ginny había empezado a hablar. Ahora sí era capaz de verla. Estaba sobre él, extendiendo su capa empapada a cierta distancia sobre su cabeza. Miró a su izquierda para ver a quién se dirigía y esta vez sí vio a Dumbledore, con la piel reluciente a causa del agua y el sudor. El hombre extendió su varita y murmuró unas palabras en voz baja. Harry sintió desvanecerse la niebla de su cabeza a oleadas y la imaginó saliendo como humo por sus orejas. Después de eso, apareció Neville, que seguía arrodillado a su lado. Miró los tres rostros que le rodeaban sin decir nada durante un momento y luego empezó a incorporarse despacio, ayudado por Dumbledore.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre.

Asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo. Podía ponerse en pie, lo que ya era un logro. Sin embargo, al hacerlo un profundo dolor en las piernas le sobrevino y no pudo evitar una mueca de malestar que le habría gustado por todos los medios evitar. Aquel día había caído demasiadas veces al suelo como para no sentir ahora las secuelas de todos aquellos golpes.

- Debemos intentar avanzar –continuó Dumbledore, y luego miró sobre su hombro-. ¡Severus!

Pero el profesor Snape no contestó, o Harry no pudo oírle. El señor Weasley se acercó al grupo en aquel mismo momento y tras asegurarse de que el herido estaba bien, les instó a seguir.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí. Snape y los aurores no dan abasto al frente.

- Nos movemos, Harry ya se ha recuperado.

- Charlie y los demás no han llegado todavía…

Harry miró a su alrededor. Se habían resguardado entre unas rocas y un grupo de Sanadores les separaba del campo de batalla, por eso disponían de aquellos minutos de descanso. Las nubes habían oscurecido el día y todo se veía de un lóbrego color gris, salpicado aquí y allá de hechizos de vivos colores que se reflejaban en el agua que caía sin cesar. Ginny pareció entender lo que estaba buscando y no pudo esconder su aflicción.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Se quedó atrás. Hirieron a Luna en un brazo.

- ¿Está bien?

- No lo sé –Ginny tenía la cara ennegrecida a causa de la suciedad y la lluvia. Negó con la cabeza, nerviosa-. Él echó a correr, les perdí de vista y entonces te ví en el suelo…

- Estarán bien –aseguró Harry, intentando infundir en su voz el ánimo que era incapaz de sentir por dentro. Ginny asintió, apretando los labios con fuerza. Le dio la impresión de que se esforzaba por no llorar delante de todos-. Estarán bien.

- Chicos, hay que moverse –les dijo el señor Weasley, cogiendo a su hija de la mano y tirando de ella. Tras marcharse, Neville intercambió una mirada con él.

- ¿Crees que debería volver con ellos?

Harry se detuvo a pensarlo. Estaban Dumbledore, Snape, el padre de Ron, Ginny y los aurores. Contaba con que pudieran llegar sin demasiados problemas hasta la torre, pero Ron y Luna lo tendrían difícil. Quizá se hubieran encontrado con los gemelos, pero de no ser así, y más teniendo en cuenta que Luna podía estar herida, Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a verlos antes de entrar a Azkaban.

Tomó una decisión.

- Vuelve atrás y búscales –le dijo-. Le diré a los demás que te he perdido de vista, pero daos prisa. Si Luna no puede seguir que se quede con los Sanadores y que la envíen de vuelta al colegio, pero tenéis que hacer todo lo posible por llegar hasta nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Neville asintió y echó a correr. Harry le vio desaparecer varios metros más adelante entre la gente y sin esperar más tiempo corrió para reunirse con el señor Weasley.

Ginny miró hacia atrás y se percató de la ausencia de Neville, pero Harry le hizo una señal y ella apenas balbuceó, algo desconcertada. Estaba a punto de volver la vista al frente cuando un gesto de horror se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza de la mano de su padre para alertarle.

- ¡Harry…!

El haz de luz pasó entre ellos como una exhalación y derribó a una mujer que estaba a unos escasos pasos de distancia. Harry se dio la vuelta y entre el gentío vio con claridad al mortífago, que todavía le apuntaba con la varita en alto. Sin pensarlo más, Harry se armó de valor y lanzó un hechizo que rebotó antes de llegar a su atacante y salió despedido tras él. Comprendiendo que solo podría ganar en las distancias cortas, echó a correr en su encuentro.

Escuchó claramente como le llamaban y le gritaban que volviera atrás, pero no se detuvo. A partir de aquel momento no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie. Alentado por aquel arrebato de adrenalina, gritó una vez más el nombre del hechizo que, al igual que antes, rebotó antes de llegar a su oponente. El mortífago le esperaba, haciéndole una señal de bienvenida con la mano y Harry pudo imaginar la burla dibujada bajo la máscara. Volvió a atacar cuando estaba tan solo a dos metros de él y no pudo detenerse a tiempo cuando una vez más, este volvía a rebotar ante un escudo invisible.

Harry solo paró cuando el mortífago le cogió por el cuello y apretó con fuerza. Intentó soltarse, pero en contra de lo que pretendía con su forcejeo, aquella mano apretaba más y cada vez más su garganta. Empezó a toser y creyó escuchar su voz bajo el metal. No podía respirar. Los oídos empezaron a pitarle y sintió como la desesperación se apoderaba de él. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía hablar ni mover su varita, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de desmayarse.

Levantó un pie y golpeó al mortífago en el estómago. Aquel hombre gritó y le soltó como si estuviera ardiendo, momento que Harry aprovechó para, tirado en el suelo como estaba, coger bocanadas de aire con urgencia. Alguien atacó desde detrás y pensó que venían en su ayuda. Se arrastró por el suelo entre la gente, a riesgo de ser pisoteado, hacia donde creía que se encontraría con el señor Weasley y los demás. Podía escuchar cómo alguien gritaba su nombre entre la multitud.

Sin embargo, alguien pisó su capa y le obligó detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y vio con horror que el mortífago había vuelto a alcanzarle. Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero su forma de moverse, el brillo de sus ojos tras los negros agujeros, incluso el murmullo de aquella voz de hombre que se confundía con el de la lluvia le hicieron entender a Harry que se trataba del mismo perseguidor de antes. Pataleó, intentando por todos los medios que no le pusiera la mano encima mientras pensaba desesperadamente en el hechizo que pudiera librarle de él. Sin embargo, el mortífago fue más rápido.

Entre la lluvia, los gritos, las piedras del suelo, el peligro de ser pisoteado, el miedo que sentía al comprobar que nadie había ido a ayudarle y la impotencia de saber que no podía escapar, Harry ni siquiera lo vio venir. El mortífago gritó algo, eso seguro, y al momento una luz salió de su varita y Harry sintió el dolor más intenso que había sufrido hasta aquel momento concentrado en su brazo derecho. Sintió el grito desgarrándole la garganta y lloró, apretando con fuerza los dientes y notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Boca abajo y sujetándose con fuerza el brazo herido, vio su varita tirada en el suelo, a pocos pasos del mortifago que se disponía a atacarle una vez más. Sin ni siquiera saber cómo fue capaz de sobreponerse, alargó la mano izquierda y rodando sobre su espalda alcanzó la varita. Sujetándola con fuerza, la elevó todo lo que pudo, hasta notar la punta a quemarropa sobre el cuerpo del mortifago.

- ¡_Dolor extrudo_!

La onda expansiva lanzó a su atacante de espaldas contra las rocas, saliendo de esta forma de su campo de visión. Intentó reclinarse con la ayuda de su mano zurda. La capa, empapada ya de agua y sangre, se le había desgarrado y Harry vio con horror el aspecto de su brazo. Iba a necesitar ayuda. El dolor era inaguantable y la sangre demasiada.

- ¿Potter? ¿Eres el chico Potter?

Un hombre se había detenido junto a él y le miraba bajo su capucha. Harry estaba seguro de que no le conocía, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, aquella persona se había agachado junto a él

- ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Con mano temblorosa se tocó el hombro y al instante sintió el calor que emanaba su propia sangre entre los dedos.

- Necesito encontrar a un Sanador, me han herido en un brazo –intentó hacerse entender. El hombre le observó la herida e hizo un gesto que obligó a Harry a apartar la vista. Luego miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás solo?

- Me he separado de mi grupo. Deben estar buscándome…

- Está bien, vamos a ponerte de pie, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que podrás?

Harry asintió y aferrándose a aquel hombre con su brazo sano pudo incorporarse. El dolor en el hombro le recordó que necesitaba encontrar un Sanador con urgencia. Y también le recordó que un mortífago parecía demasiado obstinado en su tarea de acabar con él. Miró a su alrededor y le buscó, sin éxito. Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarle, aquello provocó en él una sensación de ansiedad que su compañero pudo percibir sin demasiada dificultad.

- Oye, cálmate chico.

Era incapaz de ver más allá de tres metros. Aquella maldita lluvia lo estaba complicando todo, pero la idea de que el mortifago pudiera estar observándole desde la distancia no iba a abandonarle. No podría seguir. El mortífago le estaba observando, y en cuanto diera media vuelta para avanzar junto a aquel hombre le atacaría por la espalda.

- Me está mirando –murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

De alguna forma lo sabía. Sabía que no había podido deshacerse de él tan fácilmente y que en aquel momento le estaba mirando. Y seguro que disfrutaba viendo como él se esforzaba por encontrarle, incapaz de ver algo más allá de la gente que peleaba y se empujaba alrededor de él.

Se quedó muy quieto y observó a su alrededor bajo la capucha chorreante. Tenía que estar preprado para esquivar el ataque que no tenía forma de saber de dónde vendría. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Apretó fuertemente los labios y poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en aparentar normalidad, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar muy lentamente.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó el hombre, sin embargo Harry no le contestó. Estaba contando los pasos. Estaba seguro que el ataque estaba a punto de producirse. Unos segundos más y tendría que tirarse al suelo para esquivarlo. Unos pasos más, estaba seguro, unos pasos más y…

Nunca supo cómo llegó a saberlo. Un estremecimiento, una vibración en el aire le hicieron sentir que debía darse la vuelta y defenderse. En aquel momento; en aquel mismo segundo.

- ¡_Protego_! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El hechizo se desvió y horrorizado, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de avisar al hombre que, todavía esperando una respuesta, se había quedado a su lado para ayudarle. El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y aquel hombre cayó al suelo entre convulsiones y gritos de dolor. Casi al instante, los que se encontraban a su lado y habían escapado por poco a su misma suerte se agacharon para socorrer al herido.

Harry quiso quedarse a ayudarle, como había hecho él. Pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no lo hiciera, que el mortífago estaba cerca, que estaba tras él, a su derecha, y que el momento para acabar con él era ese y no otro. La idea de abandonar allí a aquel hombre que no había dudado en detenerse para ayudarle le provocó un sentimiento de vergüenza que le hizo sentirse tan rastrero como en su momento lo había sido el mismo Peter Pettigrew, pero aquella voz tenía razón. Moriría si no iba a su encuentro. Y en cuanto alzó la cabeza y volvió a ver a aquel mortífago a tan solo unos metros de distancia, no fue necesario pensarlo más.

Corrió hacia él, esquivando a la gente en su camino. El mortífago también había echado a correr hacia él. Era imposible que los dos sobrevivieran esta vez. Uno de los dos iba a morir. Y cuando Harry resbaló y cayó al suelo y repentinamente, se vio a los pies del mortífago, no le cupo ninguna duda de que iba a ser él.

El mortífago levantó la varita. Y entonces Harry escuchó a lo lejos un sonido que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó las gotas de lluvia sin piedad. Al mismo tiempo, una sombra oscura, consistente y amenazadora tomó forma tras el mortífago. Harry sintió sobre su piel una caricia helada que más tarde identificó como un hechizo protector, se llevó los brazos al rostro y al momento, un gran chorro de fuego se abrió paso desde el cielo y envolvió al mortífago en llamas.

Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir el ardor de la llamarada y la lluvia volvió a caer sobre él, a tiempo de ver como el Ridgeback Noruego batía una vez más sus alas en el aire y se alejaba de allí con su jinete. Dos, tres, cuatro… hasta cinco dragones pudo contar antes de ponerse en pie y mirar asombrado a su alrededor. Uno de ellos proyectó una lengua de fuego que recorrió toda la parte sur de la isla y dejó una columna de humo a su paso. El gruñido que salía de sus gargantas sonaba aun por encima del estrépito y el caos que reinaba allí abajo.

Entonces le empujaron. El dolor volvió casi al mismo tiempo que Harry miraba a su alrededor, buscando al señor Weasley entre toda aquella gente. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, llamó a Ginny. Después al profesor Dumbledore. Nadie le contestó ni pudo escuchar sus voces por encima de las de los demás. De pronto, aquella pequeña isla le pareció un mundo.

Se había quedado solo.

* * *

Hermione no supo el motivo hasta mucho más tarde, pero por alguna razón, los envíos empezaban a sucederse en periodos de tiempo más largos y al Gran Comedor cada vez llegaban personas con heridas más graves.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que todo aquello comenzara en la mañana. No tenía hambre, pero no podía saber si era por falta de apetito o porque todavía no era ni medio día. A ella le parecía que llevaba días enteros allí dentro. Había atendido a más de veinte personas, sin contar a las que se habían quedado con Pansy. Algunas de ellas habían sido llevadas a las habitaciones, otras seguían en las camas, esperando a que alguna Sanadora se dejara caer por allí y considerara oportuno trasladarlas. No conocía a ninguna de ellas. Durante toda la mañana había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien del colegio a quien pudiera asediar a preguntas sin ningún tipo de reparo. También había fantaseado con encontrarse allí a alguno de sus amigos. Pero ni ella ni Pansy habían tenido esa suerte, y aunque había pensado un par de veces en darse una vuelta por el comedor en busca de algún conocido, cada vez que se decidía a hacerlo volvía a llegar otro envío y tenía que quedarse.

- ¿Granger?

Alzó la vista. Frente a ella, un chico muy alto, uniformado de blanco, le observaba con curiosidad. Permanecía a unos metros de ella, como si estuviera de paso por allí y no quisiera detenerse del todo.

- ¿Eres Hermione Granger? –volvió a preguntar, antes de darle tiempo a contestarle.

- Sí, soy yo –contestó, algo extrañada. Era la primera vez que le veía-. ¿Qué…?

- Tienes que venir conmigo –el chico se dirigió a ella con paso apresurado y sin mediar más palabra, le cogió por el brazo y echó a andar. Hermione, por pura inercia, se sujetó a los barrotes al pasar junto a una de las camas para detenerse.

- Espera, espera… ¿quién eres? ¿Qué pasa?

- McGonagall me ha enviado a buscarte –dijo el chico, cogiéndola de nuevo por el brazo-. Tienes que presentarte en la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo? –Hermione se detuvo en seco y el chico se volvió de nuevo, visiblemente molesto-. ¿A la enfermería? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El Sanador resopló con desespero y por un momento, pareció tan agobiado que Hermione estuvo segura de que iba a gritarle. Sin embargo, tras una fugaz mirada a su alrededor y tras asegurarse de que todo el mundo parecía estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para no prestarles atención, se inclinó sobre ella.

- Necesitamos ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

Se dio la vuelta y continuó andando, probablemente considerando que ya le había proporcionado suficiente información. Sin embargo, la mente de Hermione se alborotó de tal manera con lo que le había dicho que en cuanto abandonaron el Gran Comedor y se internaron en el corredor de piedra, ella volvió a interrogarle, esta vez detenerse.

- ¿Cómo que necesitáis ayuda? ¿Qué ayuda?

- Necesitamos más Sanadores.

- ¿Cómo podéis necesitar más Sanadores? –el nerviosismo le hizo alzar la voz y lo que era simple incomprensión sonó como un serio reproche-. ¡Si ya están todos en la enfermería! ¡Ahí dentro solo estamos los voluntarios…!

- Curando hechizos que en la mayoría de los casos los ha causado alguien de nuestro mismo bando por error –dijo el chico, acelerando el paso. Hermione casi corría a su lado.

- ¿Es que hay muchos heridos?

- ¿Cuántos sois en el Comedor? –preguntó el chico, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Hermione calculó rápidamente.

- Cuarenta, cincuenta… no lo sé, ¿por qué?

- Las camas, ¿hay muchas ocupadas?

- Pues, no lo sé, quizá la mitad… ¿me quieres decir que es lo que ocurre?

El joven Sanador le miró de reojo, pero no contestó. Hermione se llevó una mano al estómago e intentó calmar los nervios. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Más Sanadores, más camas? La enfermería del colegio era pequeña pero ella sabía que la habían habilitado para más de cincuenta personas. ¿Es que ya estaba llena? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

- Pero… no podemos estar tan mal…

El chico no contestó. Habían llegado al jardín; Hermione podía ver la puerta de la enfermería al otro lado. Un extraño silencio lo envolvía todo allí fuera y sus pasos resonaron con intensidad sobre el empedrado. No había nadie, ni camillas, ni enfermeras. Ambos se detuvieron un instante antes de entrar, frente a la puerta. Fue entonces cuando el chico se giró y le miró por encima del hombro.

- No te quedes parada ahí dentro o estorbarás. Sígueme y yo te llevaré hasta tu profesora.

Hermione ni siquiera asintió. El dolor en su estómago se acentuó y el chico abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

* * *

Harry se agachó a tiempo de esquivar un último haz de luz. El hechizo rebotó en el escudo que una de las mujeres que le rodeaba había convocado apenas un par de segundos antes. El mortífago, bastante malherido ya, se vio entonces rodeado y un sinfín de hechizos se dirigieron a él desde diferentes direcciones. No pudo evitar pensar que un solo ataque habría sido suficiente para acabar con él, pero a aquellas alturas del día, Harry había detectado cierto rencor entre los compañeros de batalla que habían visto ya caer a demasiados amigos durante la contienda.

Nadie le acompañaba en su camino hacia las puertas de la torre, allí donde esperaba encontrarse con Dumbledore. Sin embargo, la gente reconocía enseguida al pasar al "chico Potter", y tras reponerse a la sorpresa inicial de saber que estaba sólo, ninguno de ellos dudaba en abrir el camino a quien reconocían como la persona clave para acabar con aquella guerra.

Sin embargo, la mala suerte había querido que ninguno de aquellos grupos de Sanadores que había estado viendo aquí y allá antes de separarse de su grupo se cruzara en su camino. Una chica, después de ver de qué manera la sangre manaba de aquella herida y cómo la piel adquiría poco a poco una tonalidad oscura en torno a ella, le obligó a detenerse un momento y arrancando un trozo de tela de su capa le había vendado alrededor, deteniendo así la hemorragia, pero no el dolor. Harry intentaba ignorar el hecho de que, por mucho que se esforzara, no podía levantar el brazo por encima de su hombro.

La lluvia no parecía tener intención de parar. Sus ropas estaban ya totalmente caladas y le impedían moverse con libertad, de manera que Harry no sabía hasta qué punto debería deshacerse de aquella capa que pesaba cada vez más sobre sus hombros y ya estaba tan empapada de agua y sangre como del lodo que se había formado en el suelo.

No estaba demasiado lejos. Había intentado avanzar por el lado derecho, muy cerca del borde por debajo del cual rompían las olas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que perdiera el contacto con el señor Weasley y los demás, pero tenía total confianza en que cuando llegara junto a la torre podría reencontrarse con ellos. Si al llegar no estaban allí… Harry prefería no pensarlo.

Escuchó muy cerca el gruñido de un dragón y se arrodilló rápidamente en el suelo, cubriéndose con su capa. Ya había descubierto que de alguna manera, los jinetes que les montaban lograban lanzar un hechizo ignifugo sobre el grupo de personas que rodeaba al mortífago y objetivo del dragón. Aun así, aquellos ataques eran tan imprevisibles como desagradables y en cuanto escuchaban el particular sonido que surgía de las gargantas de aquellas bestias y que generalmente precedía a las llamaradas, todos se tiraban al suelo e intentaban protegerse con lo que tuvieran a mano.

Se puso en pie con dificultad. A pocos metros de distancia, tres mortífagos habían caído víctimas del poderoso ataque. Nadie lamentaba aquellas muertes que Harry consideraba crueles e innecesarias, pero uno de los dragones había caído en el mar con su jinete en un ataque sincronizado por parte de varios mortífagos, y desde entonces, los dragones vengaban a su compañero caído con llamaradas más abundantes y agresivas.

Un cuarto mortífago había podido escapar a tiempo de las llamas, y era aquel mismo que se encontraba frente a él, aun levantándose del suelo. Harry se preparó mentalmente y cuando el mortífago atacó, no tuvo dificultad en desviar el hechizo, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él dispuesto a responder con un ataque. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una luz impactó en el pecho del mortífago y este cayó al suelo, donde permaneció inmóvil y fue rematado por un nuevo ataque.

Había aprendido a no detenerse durante el camino. Habían sido ya muchas veces las que había querido agradecer a alguien su ayuda o socorrer a algún compañero que había caído. Sin embargo, pronto entendió que si se detenía cada vez que sentía el impulso de hacerlo nunca llegaría a su destino. De esta manera, Harry seguía avanzando sin llegar a conocer la identidad de todas aquellas personas que le ayudaban y le acompañaban aunque tan solo fuera en un trecho del camino, cruzándose solo muy de vez en cuando con algunos compañeros del colegio o gente que había conocido en algún momento de su vida, como Madame Rosmerta, la propietaria de Las Tres Escobas, que le dio de beber e insistió fútilmente en que esperara a que encontrara un Sanador para que viera su brazo.

Se detuvo un instante, agazapado entre unas rocas, para observar la torre que se alzaba en la distancia. Consideró el desviarse hacia la mitad de la isla y recorrerla por el otro lado, que había sido el camino elegido por Dumbledore, pero cruzar aquella distancia podía llevarle un tiempo que no podía permitirse. Debía seguir en aquella parte y avanzar, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, sin alejarse demasiado de las rocas que siempre podrían darle refugio cuando lo necesitara.

Dicho y hecho, Harry salió de entre las rocas y pronto volvió a verse inmerso en la batalla. Siguió avanzando hasta que un poco más adelante, y sin saber por qué, se fijó en una chica que parecía tener dificultades con un mortífago. Estaba sola y en clara desventaja. Le costaba ponerse en pie y tardaba en atacar, con lo que el mortífago siempre lograba derribarla en una especie de juego que a todas luces parecía divertirle. La chica gritaba e intentaba escapar arrastrándose por el suelo.

Harry se fue acercando con intención de ayudar, y cuando estaba a tan solo diez metros, comprobó con sorpresa que conocía aquel rostro encogido en una mueca de miedo.

- ¡Cho! –gritó, para decirle que se tranquilizara, que ya iba en su ayuda.

* * *

Los primeros segundos en la enfermería transcurrieron en una dimensión extraña y definitivamente no real en la que el silencio se pegó a los oídos de Hermione. Su retina registró toda la actividad caótica en que se había convertido aquel lugar como una sucesión de escenas de cine mudo; la Sanadora que tapaba con sus manos una herida sangrante, el hombre que se retorcía de dolor en la camilla, la chica que lloraba aterrorizada ante la visión de su pierna destrozada, las cabezas vendadas, las sábanas manchadas, los cuerpos inmóviles… Fue cuando una enfermera le golpeó la cadera al pasar junto a ella que la burbuja insonora se rompió y el barullo llegó hasta sus oídos con tal intensidad que Hermione sintió ganas de echar a correr en dirección contraria y desaparecer de aquel lugar para siempre.

El Sanador caminaba por delante, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros y algunos voluntarios que, como ella, habían terminado ayudando también en la enfermería, obedeciendo las órdenes que volaban en todas direcciones pidiendo más agua, más vendas, más ungüentos y más bolsas de sangre.

No sabía por qué, pero olía horriblemente mal.

Se detuvo bruscamente al chocar contra la espalda de su compañero, que le hizo una señal para que se colocara frente a él. Colocando una mano en su hombro, le guió para finalmente apartarse del pasillo central y colocarse junto a una de las camas. Tres Sanadoras se inclinaban en aquel momento sobre una chica de su edad, afortunadamente dormida, a la que aplicaban diferentes hechizos sobre su piel abrasada.

- Profesora –dijo de pronto aquel Sanador-, Granger está aquí.

Una de aquellas mujeres alzó la vista y Hermione se encontró con el preocupado rostro de la profesora McGonagall.

- Louise, hazme el favor… -pidió la profesora, haciéndose a un lado. El Sanador asintió y rápidamente se colocó en su lugar para continuar aplicando aquel hechizo que poco a poco regeneraba la piel de aquella chica ante la atónita mirada de Hermione.

McGonagall guardó su varita en el bolsillo del uniforme y se deshizo de unos guantes que arrojó a una pila de material ya usado.

- Hermione, no te pediría esto si no fuera de veras necesario –la profesora estaba nerviosa y ella no pudo menos que asentir, sin saber muy bien qué decir-. Los heridos ya son muchos y no van a dejar de llegar.

- Entiendo –murmuró Hermione con voz temblorosa. Aquel lugar era horrible. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en quedarse.

- Se que puede hacerlo –continuó McGonagall, colocando una mano en su hombro, instándole a mirarle a los ojos-. No podemos hacernos cargo de todos los heridos pero ayudaremos en todo lo que haga falta a los Sanadores. Quédese conmigo y siga mis indicaciones.

Hermione asintió sin poder decir nada y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había sido arrastrada hasta una camilla donde una mujer que parecía a punto de desmayarse gemía bajo la manta.

- Retire las sábanas.

Hizo lo que McGonagall le había pedido y segundos más tarde se llevó la mano a la boca. Intentó sobreponerse a la arcada cerrando los ojos. Aquella mujer tenía un alambre de espinas enrollado en torno a su cuerpo que parecía cerrarse más en torno a él con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía la piel totalmente desgarrada en torno a él.

- Merlín –escuchó susurrar a McGonagall. Abrió los ojos y apretando con fuerza los labios, se obligó a mirar de nuevo la herida. Temblando, se atrevió a alzar la mano y rozar con un dedo uno de los alambres que se clavaba en el brazo de aquella mujer, que debía estar completamente anestesiada. El metal reaccionó ante el contacto, cerrándose alrededor de la carne como si fuera una serpiente-. No lo toque, ya he visto varios como este. El hechizo no es complicado, pero deberá buscar a una Sanadora que pueda venir para realizar una transfusión de sangre, ¡dese prisa!

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se alejó rápidamente de la camilla. Sin pensarlo demasiado se abrió paso hasta llegar al pasillo por donde habían entrado ella y el Sanador. Corrió hacia a la primera Sanadora que encontró en su camino.

- Perdone necesito una transfusión…

La mujer ni siquiera llegó a detenerse y pasó por su lado sin prestarle atención. Sin perder más tiempo, Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió esta vez a un hombre con el que se chocó en medio del pasillo y que se excusó gritándole algo que apenas pudo entender. Volvió a intentarlo con tres Sanadoras más. A todas ellas les explicó lo que necesitaba y ninguna de ellas se paró para escucharla. Hermione se quedó en medio del pasillo, sin saber qué hacer, viendo el ir y venir de aquella gente que no reparaba en ella y permaneció así durante varios segundos, hasta que cansada y enfadada, sujetó a la primera Sanadora que pasó por su lado por el uniforme y tiró de ella hasta obligarla a detenerse por completo. Aquella mujer intentó excusarse como todas las demás, pero cuando la mano de Hermione le impidió seguir avanzando dio media vuelta con la intención de deshacerse de ella de no muy buenas maneras.

- Una mujer se está desangrando y morirá si nadie le hace una transfusión. No tengo intención de salir a buscar a una de vosotras cada vez que la necesite, así que vaya y enséñeme como se hace.

La Sanadora le miró sorprendida al principio, sin ocultar su enfado. Luego pareció pensar en sus palabras.

- Llévame con ella –dijo finalmente.

* * *

El golpe le dejó sin aliento y al instante Harry volvía a estar boca abajo, en el suelo, con la boca llena de barro y un pie aplastando su cuerpo contra el fango. Pataleó furioso y pronto se dio cuenta de que con la fuerza de un brazo no podría incorporarse. No podía hablar tampoco, y el miedo y la falta de oxígeno volvieron a paralizar sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacer algo. Empujar a su atacante, lanzarlo lejos, liberarse de su agarre. Como pudo, Harry apuntó a ciegas tras su espalda y al instante, sintió la magia corriendo a través de su sangre hasta salir disparada por la varita, llevándose por delante al mortífago.

Se arrodilló como pudo, tosiendo y escupiendo barro. Miró hacia el frente a tiempo de ver como Cho había logrado ponerse en pie y volvía a vérselas con el mortífago, aunque la chica apenas podía mantenerse en equilibrio. Harry avanzó unos metros, llamándola por su nombre. Ella no parecía oírle.

Tuvo que darse la vuelta. El mortífago que le había empujado contra el suelo estaba de nuevo frente a él, malherido y furioso. Se lanzó contra Harry en un arrebato de cólera, antes de que él ni siquiera pudiera pensar en defenderse. Los dos cayeron al suelo, con tan mala suerte que ambos perdieron las varitas por el camino. Mientras intentaba liberarse de su oponente, volvió a dirigir una mirada hacia Cho.

- ¡Cho! –gritó, todo lo alto que pudo-. ¡Corre!

Ella desvió la vista hacia donde él se encontraba, sin llegar a verle. Acababa de lanzarle un hechizo al mortífago que había partido su máscara, y este aprovechó aquellos segundos de distracción para acercarse a ella y sujetarla por el cuello de su capa frente a él.

- ¡CHO, CORRE! ¡POR FAVOR, CORRE!

Él la empujó y Cho se quedó sentada en el suelo, temblando. Ya no intentó escapar. Presa de los nervios apenas alzó la varita para defenderse y empezó a llorar cuando el mortífago pasó tras ella, acariciándole el pelo en un gesto obsceno y burlón. Harry se retorció en el fango. Pataleó entre los brazos del mortífago y logró arrancarle la máscara, tras lo cual la emprendió a puñetazos contra su cara. Sin embargo, él seguía sosteniéndole contra el suelo, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escapar. Harry miró al frente, angustiado.

El mortífago cogió a Cho por el pelo y tironeó hacia arriba. Ella no dejó de gritar hasta que él la puso en pie y le apuntó a la cara con su varita.

- ¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

De pronto su varita había volado a su mano. Harry se retorció, hasta colocarse encima de su enemigo y sin pensarlo demasiado, hundió la punta en su estómago y soltó el hechizo. Se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo y con los ojos borrosos buscó a Cho.

A trompicones, y casi arrastrándose por el suelo, caminó hacia donde la chica había peleado contra el mortífago. Él había desaparecido. A ella la vio a los pocos metros, en el suelo, y cuando llegó a su lado y pudo verla con claridad se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un grito que aunque no salió de su garganta, le destrozó por dentro.

Cho tenía los ojos abiertos, y movía los labios, pero no podía hablar. El hechizo le había quemado parte de la cara y su ropa estaba hecha girones, casi carbonizada. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, y no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas cuando alargó una mano y apenas rozó su frente en carne viva con dedos temblorosos.

- ¡Ayuda! –gritó, mirando desesperado a su alrededor-. ¡Necesito ayuda!

No vio ninguna túnica blanca acudiendo en su auxilio. Estaban solos, lejos de todos, apartados casi entre las rocas. Nadie les vería desde allí. Miró a la chica, impotente, y descubrió que ella había abierto mucho los ojos, como si estuviera asustada.

- Cho -murmuró, viendo que la chica reaccionaba-. Cho, soy Harry…

Estaba ciega. No sabía dónde mirar. Pero cuando escuchó su nombre el gesto de su cara se relajó, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Después dejó de temblar, y ya no se movió más.

Harry se quedó con el cuerpo de Cho en los brazos, mirando su rostro desfigurado. Acarició sus mejillas y le limpió el barro de los labios. Le besó en la comisura mientras lloraba, apretando su pelo con fuerza entre los dedos y permaneció allí en el suelo durante más tiempo del que luego fue capaz de recordar.

Al cabo del rato volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Se quitó la capa, envolvió su cuerpo en ella y la cogió en brazos, a pesar del intenso dolor del brazo malherido. Caminó así varios metros, sin saber dónde dirigirse, hasta que un sonido le hizo detenerse. Dio media vuelta para ver que entre las rocas, más abajo, un hipogrifo asustado se había arrinconado y caminaba nervioso de lado a lado. Se acercó hasta él, colocó el cuerpo sin vida de Cho entre las alas y luego le palmeó el lomo. El animal alzó el vuelo.

* * *

- Que le limpien y cierren la herida, ya no podemos hacer nada más.

Una voluntaria se llevó al enfermo tras la orden de la Sanadora a la que Hermione y McGonagall ayudaban desde hacía casi media hora. El herido era un hombre mayor, quizá demasiado como para haber tenido que ir a Azkaban, que había llegado con un corte ridículo en el brazo. Por ese motivo había sido destinado al Gran Comedor, pero con el paso de las horas, el corte empezó a abrirse. Cuando llegó a la enfermería le llegaba a la punta de los pies.

Hermione había ayudado a limpiar aquella horrible herida por dentro, que dejaba a su paso una piel ennegrecida y unos coágulos de sangre del tamaño de su dedo pulgar. La Sanadora, tras muchos esfuerzos y varios contrahechizos fallidos, había conseguido detener el avance de la enorme incisión. Por desgracia, no estaba segura de que el corte no volviera a abrirse horas más tarde y, como les había dicho a ambas, no podía quedarse a observar de brazos cruzados como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

Hermione había aprendido a no contestar a las Sanadoras, que continuamente se quejaban de la falta de espacio, de material y de personal cualificado. Se mostraban a disgusto en compañía de los voluntarios y parecía que únicamente toleraban su presencia allí por la difícil situación que atravesaban, lo cual había ocasionado una pequeña discusión entre McGonagall y una de las empleadas de San Mungo especialmente irritable.

- Voy a alzar las barreras, señorita Granger –escuchó de pronto. McGonagall se limpiaba en aquellos momentos la varita en el uniforme, dejando una marca roja que se sumaba a las muchas otras que adornaban la tela-. Quizá quiera salir a que le dé el aire y de paso hacerse cargo del envío.

Hermione asintió y tras despedirse de ella se encaminó al jardín. Algunas voluntarias habían salido y preparaban las camillas que más tarde transportarían a los recién llegados hasta el Gran Comedor o a la enfermería, en el peor de los casos. Hermione había visto ya dos envíos y había presenciado como McGonagall alzaba las famosas barreras mágicas del colegio, apenas el tiempo necesario para recibir a todos los grupos, que normalmente eran cuatro o cinco. Los pocos minutos que pasaba allí fuera, esperando, constituían un alivio para todos los que salían a recibirles.

Un grupo de gente apareció por la esquina opuesta del jardín. Los voluntarios del Gran Comedor llegaban para recoger también a los suyos y Hermione oteó en la distancia para ver si encontraba a Pansy. Pudo verla minutos más tarde, corriendo apresurada para colocarse junto a sus compañeros. Parecía tan cansada como ella. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de aquel trozo de cielo que podía verse desde el jardín.

De pronto sintió la vibración.

Hermione no sabía explicar en qué consistía aquella diferencia, pero lo cierto es que durante aquellos breves segundos en los que las barreras permanecían alzadas sentía un cosquilleo vertiginoso muy similar al que experimentaba al usar un traslador. Aquella extraña sensación desaparecía tan pronto como el jardín se llenaba de personas, la mayoría de ellas incapaces de tenerse en pie. Un relampagueo precedía siempre a aquella vibración, con lo cual los heridos venían siempre acompañados de unos lucilos de colores que Hermione atribuía a los restos del hechizo que les había enviado hasta allí.

Se apresuró a recoger a una chica que había aterrizado a tan solo unos metros. Con un movimiento de varita acercó una camilla hasta su lado y subió a ella a la chica. Le observó durante unos segundos para evaluar los daños; cortes, moraduras, arañazos y a juzgar por el silbido que producía al respirar, algo dañándole los pulmones. El protocolo ordenaba mandar a aquella chica al Gran Comedor y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que mandar la camilla hacia los voluntarios que esperaban al otro lado.

Inspeccionó a tres personas más, mandó a dos de ellas a la enfermería, y estaba colocando a una cuarta sobre la camilla cuando un alboroto a su espalda llamó su atención. Un hombre había cogido a una voluntaria por el brazo y se negaba a soltarla. La voluntaria era Pansy. Todos los que asistían a la escena observaban sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Tu eres la hija de Parkinson –decía el hombre mientras Hermione cubría con una sábana al herido que transportaba su última camilla.

Pansy miraba a todas partes, buscando en los demás la explicación que ella no podía encontrar. Se le veía incómoda, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre que seguía sujetándole por la muñeca a pesar de las insistencias de otros dos voluntarios para que la soltara.

- No me dio tiempo a llegar –siguió el hombre, mirándole con rabia contenida-, y tu padre mató a mi hija.

Pansy palideció ante aquellas palabras. Incluso Hermione sintió una repentina compasión y se sorprendió preguntándose qué culpa tenía ella de todo aquello.

- Pero estamos en paz, ¿entiendes? Porque yo he matado a tu padre.

Una de las Sanadoras veteranas intervino y liberó por fin a Pansy de la mano de aquel hombre que lloraba sin consuelo en la camilla. Ella quedó inmóvil, observándolo alejarse hasta perderse de su vista. Luego comenzó a temblar y las enfermeras la sujetaron antes de caer al suelo.

- Papá –murmuró, echándose a llorar, haciendo esfuerzos por escapar del abrazo de las enfermeras-. Papá, papá, papá…

Hermione aguantó las ganas de llorar que de pronto sintió en la garganta. Pansy había caído como un peso muerto y era llevada a rastras por las enfermeras. Llamaba a su padre a gritos mientras una Sanadora inyectaba algo en su brazo. ¿Porqué no la duermen? se preguntó. Porque el dolor no desaparecerá, volverá cuando despierte, se contestó al momento, mientras empujaba la camilla hasta la enfermería.

Aquel lugar se llenaba de nuevo. Hermione dejó a aquella chica en manos de las Sanadoras que salieron a su encuentro y se preguntó dónde habrían llevado a Pansy. Pensó que quizá debería buscar a algún Slytherin, alguien que pudiera estar con ella. Le sobrecogió pensar por primera vez lo sola que aquella chica estaba en aquel lugar y la desesperación que debía estar sintiendo. Un horrible sentimiento de culpa se había instalado en su cabeza y se resistía a abandonarla.

Escuchó la voz de McGonagall llamándola a lo lejos. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, pensó mientras iba a su encuentro. No podía buscar a ningún slytherin, ni podía si quiera ir ella misma y hacerle compañía. Así eran las guerras. La gente se moría. A muchos de aquellos heridos que dormían gracias a los piadosos hechizos de somnolencia les esperaban las peores noticias cuando despertaran. Aun en el mejor de los casos, que sería ganar la guerra y desterrar definitivamente el miedo a Voldemort de sus vidas, enfrentarse a la realidad iba a suponer un duro golpe para la mayoría.

¿Y si perdían?

¿Qué les esperaba si todo aquello no servía para nada?

¿Cómo podía pensar que todo iba a salir bien cuando todo su alrededor le recordaba justamente lo contrario?

Y quizá fue por eso, cuando llegó hasta la camilla y vio quien estaba allí tendida, que sus ánimos tocaron suelo.

Lavender tenía tanta sangre sobre su estómago que Hermione apenas podía ver dónde estaba la herida. Escuchó una orden y todo el vendaje que alguien había enrollado en torno a su cuerpo se rasgó a toda velocidad. McGonagall limpió con cuidado la zona, pasando unas gasas empapadas en agua por su piel mientras la Sanadora que había con ellas se preparaba para aplicar el hechizo que fuera necesario. Hermione no podía moverse.

Era Lavender. Pero igualmente podría ser Ginny. O Luna. O Ron, o Harry, o Neville.

Una vez más volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

Observó a McGonagall, que se había detenido y miraba a Lavender sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La Sanadora observaba a su compañera de habitación sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Angustiada, Hermione bajó la vista.

No había ninguna herida sobre la piel de Lavender. Y sin embargo, todavía quedaban sobre ella las marcas de la sangre reseca que McGonagall no había podido quitar. ¿Podía ser…?

- ¿No es suya? –preguntó Hermione, esperanzada.

- Eso parece –murmuró la Sanadora en voz baja, mirando aquel cuerpo a simple vista intacto-. Sin embargo está dormida. Y traía muchas vendas.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que la Sanadora pareció evaluar la situación. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

- Averigüen lo que le pasa y avísenme cuando sepan algo, no puedo quedarme aquí.

Se marchó sin darles tiempo a replicar. Hermione intercambió una mirada con McGonagall y luego observó el rosto de su compañera. Lavender… No hacía ni dos semanas que había escuchado cómo le decía a Parvati el miedo que le daba pensar en aquella guerra. Hermione le cogió de la mano y la apretó suavemente entre las suyas. McGonagall aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse en un taburete que apareció súbitamente tras ella.

Entonces, una diminuta gota de sangre apareció en el vientre de Lavender. Hermione la observó con extrañeza.

Era de un fuerte color rojo brillante. Sangre limpia. Hermione deslizó la mano por encima y la hizo desaparecer.

Al instante, una nueva gota de sangre surgió de la nada. Esta vez Hermione la observó fijamente. ¿Estaba haciéndose más grande?

- Profesora…

No, no era impresión suya. La gota se había hecho más grande y ahora formaba un pequeño charco sobre el abdomen de Lavender. Una voz de alarma sonó en su cabeza, aquello no era normal.

- ¡Profesora!

En los breves segundos que McGonagall tardó en incorporarse y ponerse en pie, el charco de sangre había crecido hasta alcanzar ambos lados y empezaba a resbalarle por la cintura. McGonagall reaccionó con rapidez.

- ¡La herida! ¡Pongale las manos encima!

Colocó las manos encima de su abdomen y apretó. No paraba de temblar. McGonagall se dio cuenta y colocó las suyas sobre las de ella, apretando con fuerza. Hermione sintió la sangre caliente filtrándose entre sus dedos y pronto sus manos se mancharon de rojo bajo las de McGonagall, que las soltó únicamente para coger los vendajes que alguien le tendía en aquellos momentos. Dos Sanadores aparecieron tras ella y obligaron a Hermione a retirarse, empujándola contra la pared. Allí se quedó paralizada, sin poder quitar la vista del rostro de Lavender, hasta que pronto fue imposible ver cualquier rastro de su amiga entre todas aquellas personas.

Entonces sintió que no podía respirar. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Se ahogaba. Se llevó las manos al pecho, asustada, y buscó una salida desesperadamente. Localizó a lo lejos la puerta que conducía al jardín. Caminó como pudo hasta llegar allí, y recorrió el oscuro corredor apoyándose con una mano en la pared. Cuando salió por fin al exterior se dejó caer en uno de los bancos. Cogió una bocanada que le dolió en los pulmones y gritó hasta quedarse sin aire.

Todo estaba saliendo mal.

¿Por qué? ¿En qué se habían equivocado? Desde el verano no habían hecho otra cosa que leer aquella maldita profecía. ¿Qué es lo que no habían entendido? Hermione ahogó las ganas de llorar. La rabia y la impotencia le impedían llegar a una conclusión, mientras el tiempo pasaba y lejos de allí Harry se jugaba la vida.

Harry.

Lloró. Gritó mientras lo hacía, sin importarle si alguien le estaba viendo, sin avergonzarle lo que pudieran estar pensando. Durante días se había tragado las lágrimas y el orgullo le había impedido desahogarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Ginny. Golpeó aquel banco de madera con todas sus fuerzas y un rato después, cuando había parado de llorar y las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido aquel día se mezclaban con las de otros más lejanos, la calma llegó a Hermione. Su mente voló lejos de la enfermería, del Gran Comedor, del colegio, se elevó por las montañas y llegó hasta aquel lago cuyas aguas eran rojas desde el día en que una novia había saltado desde su roca más alta. Y al llegar allí, de repente, Hermione supo lo que debía hacer.

Se puso en pie. No quería pasar de nuevo por la enfermería, donde aun tardarían en notar su ausencia, de modo que se acercó a la entrada del Gran Comedor y aprovechando el caos que había en el interior, se dirigió a la salida y luego corrió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, aislado de pacientes hasta el momento. Subió las escaleras, llegó a la Sala Común y después a la torre de los dormitorios. Subió los peldaños de tres en tres, llegó hasta su habitación, entró bruscamente y dejó la puerta abierta. Corrió hasta la mesita de noche y rebuscó entre los cajones hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Extrajo el papel del colgante y comenzó a leer. Aquellas palabras seguían sin tener ningún sentido para ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró profundamente, obligándose a sí misma a hacerlo con calma. Acercó la silla a la mesa y comenzó a leer otra vez.

* * *

Estaba cerca, realmente cerca de la torre, cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta. Tuvo que observarle un momento antes de reconocer el rostro de Ron bajo la capucha. Después, los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo del que sólo fue testigo un malherido Neville que sostenía a una semiinconsciente pero sonriente Luna en los brazos.

- Hemos encontrado a gente que te había visto y decía que estabas solo –le gritó Ron-. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Les perdí poco después de que tú volvieras atrás a por Luna –dijo, y al instante dirigió una mirada al rostro de su amiga-. ¿Cómo está?

- Mal. Pero se niega a volver. Hemos intentado dejarla con los Sanadores y ha sido peor.

- Pero, ¿qué le ocurre?

- Nos atacaron a los dos y nos defendimos como pudimos, pero al final le dieron. Suerte que nos encontró Neville. No parece que esté herida pero se ha quedado muy débil. Apenas puede andar.

Luna miró a Harry bajo su capucha, sin decir nada. Le guiñó un ojo y Harry no pudo evitar un gesto cariñoso al acariciarle la frente sobre la capucha. Ron se interesó por su brazo.

- No he podido detenerme, no he encontrado a ningún Sanador.

- Pero… ¿es doloroso? No tiene buena pinta…

- No, que va. ¿Y vosotros?

- Nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Visteis a Fred y George?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Los gemelos habían desaparecido poco antes que ellos y Harry había confiado secretamente en que estarían todos juntos.

- Debemos seguir –dijo entonces Neville-. Dumbledore dijo que nos reencontraríamos bajo la torre. Seguramente ya estarán allí esperándonos.

- Habrán mandado a alguien a buscarte –continuó Ron-, pero Neville tiene razón, tenemos que seguir avanzando. Y ahora sí que deberíamos intentar no separarnos.

Se pusieron en marcha. Ron se hizo cargo de Luna, mientras Neville y Harry se encargaban de cubrirles. Acordaron que, a ser posible, no se involucrarían en más ataques y se dedicarían únicamente a defenderse de los hechizos que volaban sobre sus cabezas hasta encontrarse con los demás. Quizá por esto o porque finalmente se encontraba con sus amigos, Harry sintió como si se aligerara de un pequeño peso y descubrió que de pronto se sentía más aliviado.

Y así avanzaron hasta que, de pronto, escucharon como alguien les llamaba a gritos por sus nombres. A tan solo veinte metros de la gran puerta de Azkaban, aquellas voces tan familiares les guiaron hasta el resto de sus compañeros, y cuando por fin pudo ver la larga barba de Dumbledore entre la gente, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo malo había acabado.

* * *

Antes de llevar a cabo lo que se proponía, y aun sabiendo que no iba muy sobrada de tiempo, Hermione se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos donde sabía que estarían sus padres.

McGonagall ya les había dicho que no había lugar para ellos en una enfermería en la que, desgraciadamente, serían incapaces de curar el noventa por cien de las heridas que se presentaran. Sin embargo, no pudo desestimar la ayuda de aquel par de médicos muggles, especialistas en odontología, que se negaba a abandonar el Colegio si su hija no volvía a casa con ellos.

Una puerta entreabierta le hizo detenerse. Pensando que quizá podría preguntar allí si alguien había visto a sus padres, asomó la cabeza con precaución y echó un vistazo al interior.

Dos de las camas estaban vacías. En una tercera, hecha un ovillo sobre las sábanas y con la mirada perdida en un punto de la ventana, Pansy lloraba en silencio. Junto a ella no había ni una enfermera, ni un voluntario que pudiera acompañarla en su dolor. Hermione avanzó unos pasos, hasta que la chica alzó la vista y la vio. Las dos se observaron largo rato sin decir nada.

- Déjame en paz –dijo de pronto Pansy-. Te lo ruego, déjame en paz.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada y retrocedió, sintiéndose despreciable por la forma en que la había tratado durante todo el día. Juntó la puerta tras de sí y continuó la búsqueda de sus padres con un hondo pesar en el corazón.

Pudo escuchar sus voces al pasar junto a una habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada. Hermione puso una mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo unos instantes para oír a escondidas la conversación que venía del interior.

- Son solo unos niños. Y me siento mal por…

- ¿Por alegrarte de que Hermione no fuera con ellos? Helena, es normal que te sientas así.

- No quiero imaginarme como debe sentirse Molly Weasley. Todos sus hijos, su marido…

Hermione apoyó la frente sobre la superficie y pensó en cómo se sentirían cuando se enteraran. Nunca se perdonaría el dolor que estaba a punto de causarles, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Cada segundo podía ser crucial, de modo que tomó aire y llamó a la puerta con un suave golpeteo. La abrió sin esperar respuesta.

Tres de las camas estaban ocupadas. Sus padres permanecían juntos, al lado de la ventana. Al principio no dijeron nada, obviamente no esperaban encontrarla allí arriba. Sin embargo, cuando vieron su uniforme manchado corrieron hacia ella.

- Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Estoy bien, mamá…

- Pero, ¿qué es toda esta sangre?

- No es mía… Sólo venía a ver como estabais. Me han dado un descanso.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allí abajo? –preguntó su padre.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Mal.

Nadie dijo nada. Alguien comenzó a toser y a quejarse y la madre de Hermione desapareció. Su padre se quedó con ella, pensativo. Le miró durante varios segundos antes de decidirse.

- ¿Hay noticias de tus amigos? –preguntó finalmente, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- No –contestó, incapaz de añadir nada más.

Su padre le acarició las mejillas y sonrió.

- Que no haya noticias es una buena noticia. No sufras. Estarán bien.

Asintió en silencio y se dejó reconfortar, cerrando los ojos y apretando su mejilla contra la mano de su padre. Su madre volvió a reunirse con ellos.

- Bueno, será mejor que regrese. Si se entera de que me he ausentado Madame Pomfrey se enfadará.

Sus padres asintieron, apenados ante la visión que les ofrecía Hermione. Pocas veces la habían visto más triste que aquellos días que habían pasado ayudando en el Colegio. Ella les abrazó a ambos y sonrió brevemente antes de dar media vuelta.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti, Hermione.

Se detuvo. Aun encontró el valor suficiente para mirarles y sonreírles una vez más.

- Y yo de vosotros.

Salió sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sus padres se quedaron un rato más en la entrada, en silencio, lamentando una vez más aquella situación. La madre de Hermione caminó hacia la ventana y observó la lluvia caer tras el cristal. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza con tanta rapidez que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por retenerlo. Lo pensó durante un momento, mientras poco a poco sentía aquel nudo en el estómago que tan bien conocía y que siempre era precedido por los males presentimientos. Se giró hacia su marido.

- ¿Qué Madame Pomfrey se enfadará…? ¿No decía que le habían dado un descanso?

* * *

Snape y los aurores habían formado una barrera que les aislaba momentáneamente de la contienda. Después de atender a Luna, que era quien peor aspecto tenía, el mago se llevó a Harry aparte y mientras desliaba el precario vendaje que había en torno a su brazo, le habló en voz baja.

- Harry, no tengo buenas noticias.

Harry creyó por un momento que iba a desmayarse. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para aparentar todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Como habrás comprobado, hemos perdido a la mitad de nuestra sección –dijo, deshaciéndose de aquella tela y observando la herida con atención-. Créeme, que me alegra saber que la parte que no hemos perdido es precisamente aquella que tú tanto te obcecaste en conseguir.

Harry se mordió el labio cuando Dumbledore apretó con fuerza sobre la carne malherida mientras murmuraba unas palabras de lo que, a todas luces, parecía un hechizo sanador.

- ¿Son esas las malas noticias, señor?

Dumbledore hizo aparecer un vendaje de la nada, seco y limpio, y procedió a enrollarlo de nuevo sobre su brazo.

- Me temo que no voy a poder acompañaros al interior de Azkaban, Harry.

¿Cómo?

- En cuanto las puertas se abran, los mortífagos sabrán que hemos entrado y volcarán todos sus esfuerzos en llegar hasta ti. Lo intentarán de todas las formas posibles. Si voy con vosotros mientras Severus y los demás se quedan en la puerta, es probable que nos alcancen cuando estemos dentro. ¿Comprendes, Harry?

No. En absoluto. ¿Y qué iba a pasar entonces? ¿Qué era él quien iba a enfrentarse solo contra Voldemort? ¿Pero es que eso tenía algún sentido? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando lo tuviera delante?

- Por eso he decidido que, al menos hasta que consigamos más refuerzos, voy a permanecer en la entrada junto a los demás. Te prometo que nadie entrará a la torre mientras nosotros permanezcamos junto a la puerta.

¿Qué nadie entrará en la torre? ¿Pero es que ese hombre no entiende que lo que a él le preocupa es lo que ya hay dentro?

- Una vez sepa con toda seguridad que la entrada está bien protegida, te prometo que acudiré junto a vosotros, Harry.

Dumbledore se puso en pie. Harry no sabía qué decir. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas cuando una mano apareció en su campo de visión, ofreciéndole ayuda desde las alturas. Ron estaba a su lado, acompañado de Ginny, Neville y Luna, que parecía del todo recuperada. ¿Sabrían ellos ya que se habían quedado solos?

Aceptó la mano de Ron y se puso en pie. Frente a ellos, Dumbledore les contemplaba sin poder disimular una infinita satisfacción. Incluso Snape, a lo lejos, se había dado la vuelta para observar lo que estaba por acontecer.

Entonces, sin mediar más palabra, aquel hombre abrió una bolsa de tela y metió la mano en su interior.

* * *

Atravesó las puertas y echó a correr. Quince segundos más tarde la lluvia que caía furiosamente sobre ella ya le había empapado por completo. Sabía que no tardarían en verla, y aunque nadie pudiera comprender lo que se proponía, también sabía que los magos apostados en las torres no dudarían en dar la voz de alarma si veían a alguien corriendo por los alrededores del colegio con intenciones desconocidas. Apretó con fuerza el mapa que llevaba en las manos. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento, las piernas cansadas, los gritos de alguien a sus espaldas, pero no podía detenerse, no antes de que se alzaran las barreras mágicas. Solo se detendría el tiempo necesario para poder realizar el encantamiento, no podía arriesgarse a más. Así que siguió corriendo hasta que alcanzó a ver los aros del campo de Quidditch. Sus padres corrían tras ella, llamándola a gritos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró en visualizar la enorme cárcel de Azkaban, rebuscando en su memoria los recuerdos de hacía ya cuatro años. Sirius le había hablado de ella. Una noche de insomnio, en Grimmauld Place. Creía que podría llegar si lograba concentrarse lo suficiente, pero no podía fallar. Ni siquiera sabía las probabilidades que había de conseguirlo. Un mínimo error en los cálculos y aparecería en medio del mar, y aquello sería horrible. Se detuvo, pues no podría conseguirlo si seguía corriendo. Por algún motivo un pensamiento absurdo le cruzó la mente. Se preguntó por qué Pansy se las había arreglado todo el día para ser la primera en recibir a los enfermos con cada envío. Desechó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y reorganizó sus ideas. La lluvia le golpeaba por todas partes, le molestaba en los ojos, se le metía por la nariz, la notaba como moles de latigazos sobre la piel. La lluvia. Como aquella tarde de verano en la Madriguera. Como aquella vez en que ella y Harry corrieron empapados por el campo de quidditch. La lluvia. Harry.

El giratiempo.

Buckbeak.

Sirius.

Azkaban.

Hubo una pequeña ondulación en el aire. Un nuevo envío había llegado al colegio. Los padres de Hermione miraron hacia atrás, tan solo un momento, a tiempo de ver las luces a través de la espesa cortina de agua. Las barreras de Hogwarts volvieron a caer.

Para cuando volvieron la vista al frente, Hermione ya no estaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Estoy demasiado agotada como para hacer la nota en livejournal y por otro lado, hacerlo al final del capítulo me trae buenos recuerdos. El final se acerca, como os habréis imaginado al terminar de leer el capítulo. Un capítulo más, un epílogo (ambos en una única actualización) y _c'est fini_. ¿Cuándo? Ahhh, eso nunca se sabe, creo que ya lo sabéis. Los capítulos de esta historia, de un tiempo a esta parte, aparecen cuando uno menos se lo espera (que es cuando a mi me golpea la inspiración, no os voy a mentir). Pero bueno, poco a poco y con calma, al final todo llega.

Como siempre, espero que hayais disfrutado con la lectura tanto como yo lo he hecho con la escritura. Hasta el próximo capítulo ;).


End file.
